


Au-delà du sang

by Saturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Batcave, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Reboot season 9, Sam is a nerd, The Family Business, human!Cas, hunting things, saving people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 469,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre Sam qui se meurt et un Castiel humain qui ploie sous les remords, Dean endosse de son mieux la responsabilité d'une guerre qui ravage aussi bien la Terre que le Paradis et l'Enfer.<br/>Avec un peu d'aide tout de même...</p><p>[Suit directement le final de la saison 8 avec reprise de quelques éléments des 2 premiers épisodes de la saison 9 - Thèmes durs abordés, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est née de la frustration et de la déception que la saison 9 a provoqué en mon coach et moi. Après un épisode particulièrement révoltant, nous avons discuté de ce que les scénaristes auraient dû faire pour que cette saison soit bonne. Après quelques heures de discussion on avait un scénario qui tenait la route, alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire.  
> J'écris pour me défouler et m'amuser, et pour perfectionner ma technique de l'autruche : la saison 9 n'existe plus à mes yeux et j'écris ce que j'aurais aimé voir. Venez donc mettre profondément la tête dans le sable avec moi !
> 
> Spoilers : L'histoire suit directement la fin de la saison 8, et reprend quelques petits éléments du tout début de la saison 9 (les deux premiers épisodes). Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu la saison 9 pour lire cette fic.
> 
> \- Merci beaucoup à Stonewhiteclown qui a répondu à mes questions d'ordre médical pour ce chapitre ! -
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Wind of Change (Scorpions)
> 
> Illustration par Cinensis

  


 

_« The angels... They're falling. »_

 

* * *

Des crissements de pneu dans la nuit. Noire et majestueuse, l'Impala surgit au tournant et dérape bruyamment, les roues traçant un large arc de cercle sur le bitume humide jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête net devant l'hôpital. Un grincement de porte, et sur la carrosserie parsemée de gouttelettes d'eau se reflète la silhouette d'un homme au front couvert de sueur.

« On y est, Sammy... Tiens le coup, encore un peu... Tout va aller mieux, je te le promets...

Il ouvre la porte arrière et se penche pour attirer à lui le corps fiévreux de son frère. Le cuir des sièges est maculé de sang noir et grumeleux que Sam a vomi plus tôt.

Dean Winchester, en temps normal, étriperait quiconque oserait souiller son bijou. Sauf Sammy. Sammy était, est, et sera toujours l'exception.

Et Sammy va mal, très mal.

Il le charge dans ses bras et la tête de son petit frère dodeline et se blottit au creux de son épaule. Son front moite qui se presse contre son cou est brûlant, et à cet instant, malgré ce corps démesuré et pesant qui encombre ses bras, Dean a la saisissante impression d'être projeté bien des années plus tôt – portant son frère encore bébé hors de la maison en proie aux flammes.

\- Dean... articule Sam en grimaçant de douleur.

Ses yeux se révulsent alors qu'il tousse et crache du sang par spasmes douloureux, tachant la chemise de Dean qui s'avance avec précaution vers le bâtiment, comme si son frère était un objet fragile pouvant se briser au moindre heurt.

Des infirmiers l'ont repéré et surgissent de l'hôpital avec un brancard. Dean rajuste contre lui son frère dont la respiration difficile est entrecoupée de paroles sans signification, et va à leur rencontre, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il les aide à allonger son géant de frère qui fixe le vide d'un regard vitreux, aussi livide qu'un mort. Ses longs cheveux sont trempés de sueur, et Dean chasse une mèche collée à son front comme le ferait une mère.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur ? demande un jeune infirmier tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers l'hôpital.

Tout en suivant le cortège qui passe les portes de l'hôpital, Dean garde toute son attention sur Sam qui se courbe en deux en geignant de douleur.

\- Il, euh... mon frère s'est écroulé et s'est mis à vomir du sang, et...

\- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il y a moins d'une heure, mais il allait déjà mal depuis quelques semaines.

\- Y a-t-il des antécédents de cancer, de problèmes cardiaques ou d'AVC dans votre famille ? A-t-il usé de stupéfiants ou d'alcool à l'excès ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Écoutez.. sauvez-le, ok ? Sauvez-le ! Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Ils surgissent dans le hall de l'hôpital et l'infirmier se place devant Dean pour l'empêcher de suivre.

\- Nous allons faire tout notre possible. En attendant, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre véhicule dans le passage. Garez-le dans le parking, et ensuite nous pourrons régler les détails administratifs pendant qu'on s'occupe de votre frère.

Malade d'angoisse, Dean ne lui répond pas et suit des yeux la silhouette recroquevillée de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes. Le visage du jeune infirmier se radoucit et il lui tapote l'épaule d'un air compatissant avant de se diriger vers un vieillard qui se scandalise d'attendre depuis déjà quatre heures et menace de s'en prendre au personnel. Tous les sièges sont occupés, et le hall est bondé de gens qui font les cent pas ou se sont assis par terre. Nul ne fait attention à lui, tous les regards sont tournés vers le vieil homme qui hurle et menace d'attaquer l'hôpital en procès, bien vite imité par d'autres patients excédés.

Les épaules basses, Dean fait lentement demi-tour sans entendre la dispute qui se généralise derrière lui. Le silence et l'air frais de l'extérieur lui font l'effet d'une claque. Il se reprend et se dirige à grands pas vers son Impala. Il tape un coup sur le coffre et siffle entre ses dents serrées :

\- Écoute moi bien, espèce de fils de pute. Reste bien sage là-dedans. Fais le moindre bruit et je te ferai regretter d'exister, compris ?

Silence.

\- Frappe un coup si tu comprends, deux coups si t'es mort. »

Un bruit sourd lui parvient en réponse, indiquant que Crowley est bel et bien en vie. Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, Dean se glisse dans la voiture face au volant et met le contact. Le moteur émet son ronronnement familier. Dean crispe ses mains sur le volant et démarre pour rouler vers le parking.

Castiel a affirmé que les blessures de Sam ne peuvent être guéries avec son mojo angélique. Dean ne peut que mettre toute sa confiance dans les humains, cette fois. Parce que si ça ne marche pas... Il ne saura plus quoi faire.

Non. Ça va marcher. Il faut que ça marche.

Sam ne peut pas mourir. Pas sous sa garde, jamais. C'est son boulot de le protéger. Il l'a fait toute sa vie, il ne va pas arrêter maintenant.

 

* * *

Une sensation humide et froide s'étend sur toute la longueur de son dos et de ses jambes. Castiel remue faiblement ses doigts qui froissent une feuille morte au creux de sa paume, et ouvre les yeux. La voûte céleste, à demi voilée par de sombres feuillages qui bruissent au vent, se déploie en une myriade d'étoiles. De l'air glacé s'engouffre dans ses poumons, et il écarquille les yeux en frissonnant.

Cette sensation... est-ce donc cela, avoir _froid_?

Il redresse le buste et ressent avec précision le sol gorgé d'eau de pluie imprégner ses vêtements et le froid coller à sa peau. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur pied, avec ce malaise et cette impression de _dépendre_ du fonctionnement correct de ses organes, qu'il mesure les conséquences de son erreur de jugement.

Metatron _._

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel qui lui paraît trouble à travers ses yeux embués. Tout est calme. Peut-être que le sort n'a pas fonctionné ? Peut-être que sa Grâce n'était pas suffisante ?

Cet espoir est vain, Castiel en est conscient, et il a déjà payé bien trop cher pour sa confiance mal placée. Mais il se doit d'espérer. Car il ne supportera pas ce poids de plus sur sa conscience. Il a déjà infligé trop de souffrances. Il voulait tout arranger, réparer et racheter ses crimes, et non pas accabler sa famille d'un malheur supplémentaire.

Il se met en marche sans quitter des yeux le ciel épuré. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble et la couche épaisse de feuilles détrempées, pas à pas. Il n'y a rien. Le ciel est paisible.

Le poids familier de ses ailes dans son dos a disparu. Il se sent léger. Vide. Et pourtant, jamais l'attraction terrestre n'a eu une telle emprise sur lui auparavant. Il ne peut plus voler. Il est cloué au sol. Il n'est plus un Ange.

Mais tout cela ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral si Metatron a échou...

Un éclat doré dans le ciel.

Castiel écarquille les yeux et se met à courir jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où la vue dégagée sur une vallée lui permet de voir tous ses frères et sœurs chuter du ciel, tous jusqu'au dernier. Il entend leurs cris résonner dans sa tête, mais comme étouffés, déformés.

Son cœur tambourine si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semble que sa cage thoracique va exploser, tandis qu'il contemple, muet, le ciel nocturne se percer à perte de vue d'Anges qui tombent, leur Grâce s'embrasant comme mille soleils. Comme Lucifer, il y a bien longtemps.

Tous, bannis du Paradis. Par sa faute. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il avait écouté Dean. Pourtant, ces dernières années auraient dû lui apprendre que prendre des décisions seul n'est pas exactement son fort.

 _Dean_. Il doit trouver Dean. Lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui demander conseil et pardon. Castiel ne doit plus prendre de décisions sans se référer à Dean, il le sait, maintenant, et il en fait le serment intérieurement.

Dean saura quoi faire. Dean arrangera tout.

Castiel arrache ses yeux du spectacle funeste et se met en marche d'un pas raide. Au hasard. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve exactement – même si la position des étoiles lui indique le Nord – mais ce pays, s'il se trouve toujours en Amérique du Nord comme il le suspecte, est très peuplé. En marchant tout droit, il croisera forcément des Humains et pourra alors utiliser un téléphone pour contacter Dean.

 

* * *

Castiel ne répond pas à ses prières. Kevin ne répond pas au téléphone. Et l'état de Sam est si alarmant qu'il a été envoyé tout droit passer une radio.

Tout part en vrille.

Assis dans un couloir où passent des infirmières à qui il ne jette même pas un regard, Dean tourne et retourne nerveusement son portable entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui le sépare de Sam. L'angoisse qui court dans ses veines le tient éveillé et en alerte. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas se détendre et encore moins dormir tant que son frère ne sera pas hors de danger.

Putains d'épreuves... Ils auraient dû détruire ces foutues tablettes et ne jamais s'en mêler. Le Paradis, l'Enfer, tout cela n'a aucune importance comparé à la vie de son petit frère.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre, et un médecin en sort, tenant à la main une radio qu'il fixe en tirant une drôle de tronche. Dean se lève précipitamment.

« Alors, docteur ?

\- Eh bien, c'est... assez inhabituel, répond l'homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il continue de fixer la radio en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Inhabituel ? Mais... vous pouvez le guérir, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien...

Le médecin se racle la gorge en clignant des yeux, et élève la radio pour la placer face aux néons du plafond.

\- Regardez ceci. C'est du jamais vu. Tous ses organes, et je dis bien _tous_ , sont en état de nécrose avancée, et il y a des lésions internes et hémorragies ici, ici et là. C'est à se demander comment il est encore en vie.

Dean jette un bref coup d’œil sur la radio. Il ne voit que des formes blanches et noires sans signification pour lui. Il baisse les yeux pour dévisager le médecin, les cernes creusées sous ses yeux, ses lunettes qui glissent sur son long nez, ses joues flasques et son crâne qui se dégarnit. Qu'importe. Si ce type peut sauver Sam, il sera à ses yeux plus sexy que Dr Sexy.

La porte se rouvre derrière lui, et une infirmière sort en poussant Sam avachi dans un fauteuil roulant, le regard vitreux mais l'air déjà plus calme.

\- Nous lui avons administré de la morphine à sa demande, précise le médecin en regardant Sam d'un air incrédule.

Son regard ne cesse de se promener entre Sam, la radio et Dean, comme s'il s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à ce que des caméras déboulent ou à se réveiller dans son lit. Dean serre les poings, sentant l'exaspération galvaniser son angoisse.

\- Vous pouvez le guérir, oui ou non ?

L'homme baisse finalement la radio et répond d'un ton professionnel :

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, Monsieur Parker. Il nous faut d'abord identifier l'origine de la nécrose et des hémorragies pour pouvoir traiter le problème. Vu son état, tenter une chirurgie exploratrice serait très risqué, mais c'est la seule solution. Tant que nous comprendrons pas ce qui provoque cette détérioration des tissus, nous ne pourrons guère que soulager ses souffrances dans ses derniers instants.

\- Vous voulez _charcuter_ mon frère ?

\- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, non, objecte le médecin en fronçant un sourcil. Mais comprenez bien que dans un cas aussi peu ordinaire, nous ne pouvons traiter la maladie sans établir au préalable un diagnostic. S'il survit à l'opération, nous proposerons un transfert dans une structure spécialisée dans le mal – quel qu'il soit – qui l'affecte. Je vous laisse en discuter avec votre frère et prendre votre décision, le temps d'aller chercher les formulaires.

Il s'éloigne alors dans le couloir, suivi par l'infirmière, tous les deux commentant la radio avec animation en pointant du doigt des zones précises. Dean s'accroupit pour dévisager son frère qui lui renvoie un regard absent.

\- Sam... qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Des conneries, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sam déglutit avec difficulté :

\- Ce que tu voudras. Je te fais confiance.

Le regard de Dean se durcit, et il serre les poings. Non, ces docteurs et leur science humaine ne peuvent pas aider. Tout ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est ouvrir Sam comme une truite et accélérer son agonie. Il faut quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de mieux. Peut-être que les Hommes de Lettres avaient un bouquin sur le sujet dans le bunker.

Il se relève et empoigne le fauteuil roulant de son frère.

\- Allez viens, on se barre d'ici. On va gérer ça nous-mêmes, comme on le fait toujours. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

Il pousse le fauteuil dans le couloir, direction le hall. Nul ne fait attention à eux, le personnel étant occupé sur une autre urgence – un accident de moto, apparemment – et ils se retrouvent sans encombre à l'extérieur.

Dean pousse un soupir de soulagement en se hâtant vers le parking.

Il ne veut plus jamais voir un hôpital de sa vie. Pas même dans Dr Sexy MD.

 

* * *

Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, l'homme sifflote en tapotant son volant. La route bordée d'arbres est complètement déserte à cette heure matinale. La meilleure heure pour chasser.

Andy est de bonne humeur. Il vient chasser les faisans et les cerfs dans ce coin chaque année depuis une éternité avec ses vieux amis d'enfance. Le meilleur moment de l'année, à son avis. Un bon moment de camaraderie, puis de festin dans leur cabane en chantant tous ensemble près d'un feu de cheminée. De quoi oublier tous ses problèmes l'espace d'une semaine, c'est pas rien.

Il est même en avance, dans sa hâte. Il va bien arriver une heure trop tôt, d'après sa montre, et...

« Oh bon sang !

Une silhouette humaine a surgi de nulle part sur la route. Il freine et tourne vivement son volant en jurant dans sa moustache pour éviter de percuter le mec en trench-coat qui vient de se jeter sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là au milieu de nulle part, ce type ?

Andy sort de sa voiture et se dirige précipitamment vers l'homme qui se redresse au sol.

\- Eh mon gars, ça va ?

L'homme – un type jeune, la trentaine ou quarantaine, peut-être – observe sa main d'un air plutôt stoïque pour quelqu'un qui a failli se faire renverser.

\- Ça fait mal, dit-il seulement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez au milieu de la route comme ça ?

L'homme se relève sans le regarder, l'air déphasé.

\- J'ai entendu des anges.

D'accord... De toute évidence, ce type a eu une soirée très alcoolisée la veille et erre sans doute depuis des heures sans boire ni manger. Il a l'air complètement à la masse.

\- Et si vous preniez un peu d'eau, mh ? suggère Andy d'un ton prudent.

Ce jeune n'a pas l'air du genre dangereux ou drogué – il porte même une cravate et un costume très sérieux – mais on se sait jamais, avec tout ce qu'on voit à la télévision et dans les journaux... Andy réprime un mouvement de recul quand le gars approche un peu trop à son goût.

\- Je ne bois pas d'eau.

Ouais. Plutôt de l'alcool, sans doute. Quand il racontera ça aux copains...

\- La déshydratation est une vraie garce dans le coin, monsieur.

Le type s'avance encore, et Andy se crispe, prêt à l'assommer si nécessaire.

\- Un téléphone ! Vous avez un téléphone ? exige l'illuminé d'un ton agressif.

\- Il n'y a pas de réseau ici.

Il le regarde détourner les yeux d'un air soudain triste et perdu. Comme un gosse.

C'est peut-être pas de la déshydratation, en fin de compte. Ni même de l'alcool. Ce comportement lui rappelle étrangement...

\- Et si je vous déposais quelque part, mh ?

\- Oui. Bien. J'aurais bien volé, mais... je n'ai plus d'ailes.

\- D'accord...

Le type s'installe dans la voiture, raide comme un piquet et le regard fixe. S'il ne remuait pas sa main blessée comme pour tester la douleur, il pourrait passer pour empaillé.

Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré... Andy soupire et remonte dans sa voiture pour remettre le contact.

\- Il faudra désinfecter ça, dit-il en désignant la paume ensanglantée d'un geste.

Le type en trench-coat ne répond rien, mais place sa main intacte sur son front en grimaçant.

\- Ils crient... murmure-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux soudain hagards.

\- Qui ça, les anges ?

\- Oui.

Ça y est. Andy sait enfin à qui lui fait penser ce type. À Tim, son neveu. Un gamin adorable avec un cœur en or, mais qui vit dans sa bulle et ne s'adapte pas dans le monde réel.

\- Et pourquoi ils crient ? demande Andy, décidant de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Ils ont mal, ils ont peur... Et tout est de ma faute. Il vont me haïr quand ils vont l'apprendre.

Il glisse un regard en coin au jeune gars qui fixe la route, raide et la mâchoire crispée. Pauvre garçon, paumé dans ses illusions.

\- Mais non, voyons, pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ?

\- J'ai été naïf. Orgueilleux. Peut-être est-ce la punition que mon père m'a choisie. Être la cause de la destruction de ma famille.

Mieux vaut changer de sujet, se dit Andy.

\- Je vois. Et où veux-tu que je te dépose, fiston ?

\- Là où je pourrai utiliser un téléphone.

\- D'accord.

La chasse peut attendre un peu. Ce gamin a sérieusement besoin d'aide.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un neveu qui te ressemble un peu. C'est un bon garçon. Il est autiste, mais ça n'empêche pas ma sœur de l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Un sourire poignant de nostalgie se glisse sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

\- J'aime beaucoup les autistes. Leurs paradis sont très beaux.

Andy esquisse un sourire lui aussi, une bouffée de tendresse gonflant son cœur.

\- Ouais, sûrement...

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la station d'essence la plus proche s'achève en silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à destination, le type au trench-coat sort du véhicule sans un mot ni un regard, l'air déjà ailleurs. Andy ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Hey !

L'homme s'arrête et revient vers lui. Andy sort quelques pièces et billets et les lui tend. Il ne peut pas faire vraiment plus, mais il se sentira déjà plus tranquille s'il sait que le pauvre garçon aura de quoi manger pour la journée. Et de quoi téléphoner.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas prendre votre argent.

\- Pour le téléphone, insiste Andy. Et un sandwich s'ils en ont.

\- C'est bon. Je ne mange pas.

Cet homme au comportement d'enfant rêveur est étrangement touchant.

\- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

Il finit par accepter l'argent avec un air maladroit qui arrache un sourire à Andy.

\- Prends soin de toi, petit. »

Il démarre et reprend la route. Aider son prochain, surtout quelqu'un comme son neveu, l'emplit d'un sentiment de paix.

Dans son rétroviseur, la silhouette en trench-coat se rétrécit peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître, petit point lointain.


	2. Why don't you do right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Why don't you do right (Carolina Chocolate Drops)

Le véhicule s'éloigne en cahotant sur le chemin et disparaît au loin, englouti par la forêt. Castiel baisse les yeux sur les billets et pièces au creux de sa main et les empoche dans son trench-coat. La station d'essence jouxte quelques habitations et une supérette. Deux hommes se tiennent debout là, visiblement en pleine conversation. En s'approchant d'eux, Castiel entend celui à casquette dire au barbu d'un ton préoccupé :

« Non, je te dis, vieux frère, Emily est vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin. Elle n'a rien mangé et se tient raide comme un piquet à regarder le ciel en marmonnant des trucs qui veulent rien dire.

\- Oh tu sais, les jeunes de son âge... Elle te fait peut-être une crise d'adolescence en retard ? Le départ de ta femme a dû la perturber.

\- Au point de ne même plus réagir à son prénom ?

\- Elle a peut-être un chagrin d'amour, va savoir.

\- Non, elle n'était pas comme ça quand l'autre petit merdeux l'a quittée. Là, elle parle carrément de ses _frères et sœurs_ alors qu'elle est fille unique, et de trucs bizarres sur des soldats et le paradis... Et si elle avait pris de la drogue ? Je devrais peut-être l'amener à l'hôpital ?

\- Fais pas gaffe, va, elle a dû regarder trop de films, tu fais encore le papa poule...

Castiel s'arrête devant eux et les interrompt :

\- J'ai besoin de téléphoner.

L'homme à la casquette fronce les sourcils et pointe du pouce derrière lui :

\- Et la politesse c'est pour les chiens ? Là-bas, contre le mur. »

Castiel plisse les yeux en cherchant quel est le rapport avec les canidés, mais renonce bien vite à comprendre et tourne la tête vers son objectif. Enfin. Il va pouvoir contacter Dean.

Il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le mur où est fixé le téléphone, et ce n'est qu'une fois la main posée sur le combiné qu'il aperçoit les instructions inscrites près de l'appareil, ainsi que le tarif. Contrarié, il fronce les sourcils et retire lentement sa main.

Les communications téléphoniques sont donc payantes. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les Humains, et ce depuis l'aube de l'Humanité, se sont toujours reposés sur l'échange, développant un esprit mercantile qui a atteint en ce siècle son paroxysme et un niveau d'absurdité difficile à assimiler. Si autrefois les échanges suivaient une certaine logique – des denrées alimentaires notamment – le système actuel frise l'abstraction : de l'or, du métal, des bouts de papier sales variant d'une zone géographique à l'autre...

Alors qu'il extirpe l'argent de sa poche et compte les pièces, son regard est attiré par une silhouette frêle non loin de lui et par un murmure mêlant langage humain et enochian. Plongée dans l'ombre du bâtiment, une jeune fille brune se tient là, immobile et la tête levée vers le ciel. Castiel fronce les sourcils. Il est quasiment certain qu'il s'agit d'un vaisseau abritant un Ange. Mais à présent qu'il n'est plus en possession de sa Grâce et donc réduit à une vision partielle et incomplète, il ne peut apercevoir ses ailes ni son véritable visage. C'est inconvenant. Toutefois... il lui semble distinguer son aura, et entendre ce même filet fragile et cristallin de sa voix, parmi la multitude de celles qui frôlent son esprit. Un souvenir lointain rejaillit et il reconnaît la voix de cet Ange qu'il n'a croisé qu'à une seule occasion dans son existence, il y a fort longtemps.

Il referme son poing sur la monnaie et se dirige à grands pas vers elle.

« … Hael ?

Tirée de sa torpeur, la jeune fille cille et baisse la tête avec lenteur, arrachant ses yeux bleus du ciel pour les poser sur lui. Elle l'observe en inclinant la tête sur le côté dans un mutisme contemplatif. L'air semble vibrer autour d'elle.

\- Je suis Castiel, précise l'Ange déchu en s'approchant un peu plus. Nous nous sommes croisés lors de la création du Paradis, tu te souviens ?

Le visage de l'Ange reste impassible, mais l'expression dans ses yeux se modifie, s'emplissant d'incrédulité.

\- Castiel ? Le légendaire Castiel ? Mais... tu n'as pas d'ailes.

\- On m'a... arraché ma Grâce. Je ne suis plus un Ange.

Hael s'approche avec une détresse évidente dans les yeux.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? Je travaillais au sein de ma division quand soudain... Mes ailes ont brûlé, je ne peux plus voler, et j'entends tous nos frères et sœurs hurler et souffrir. De ce que j'entends, tout le monde a été expulsé du Paradis, mais personne ne sait pourquoi, ni comment... est-ce que Dieu... ?

\- Non, répond Castiel en secouant la tête. Notre Père n'y est pour rien. C'est Metatron, il...

\- Le scribe ? Je croyais que Raphaël l'avait éliminé depuis longtemps.

Castiel secoue la tête en s'assombrissant.

\- Non. Depuis tout ces millénaires, Metatron se cachait sur Terre. Il... il m'a menti, il m'a utilisé pour sceller le Paradis. Il nous a tous bannis, comme Lucifer l'avait été.

Les yeux de Hael s'écarquillent et elle blêmit.

\- Tu veux dire que nous ne pouvons plus y retourner ? Que nous sommes coincés sur Terre ?

Castiel baisse les yeux, écrasé par la honte et les remords.

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Je ne suis pas descendue ici depuis des millions d'années, et je ne peux pas emprunter le corps de cette Humaine indéfiniment. Que dois-je faire ? Quels sont les ordres ?

Hael le fixe avec ce désespoir que Castiel ne connaît que trop bien pour l'avoir ressenti lui aussi, il y a quelques années, lorsque toutes ses convictions s'écroulaient et qu'il suppliait Anna de lui indiquer la voie à suivre. Ce besoin viscéral d'être guidé, la terreur que lui inspirait le libre-arbitre... c'est ce qu'il lit à présent dans les yeux de sa sœur.

Il sait ce dont elle a besoin.

Le regard de Castiel s'emplit de détermination.

\- Aie la Foi, ma sœur.

\- Le Seigneur est...

\- Non, pas en Dieu. Aie Foi en Dean Winchester.

Hael fronce un sourcil d'un air perdu, mais se laisse docilement guider vers le téléphone tout en écoutant Castiel :

\- Dean est l'homme vertueux de la prophétie, celui qui devait être l'épée de Michael. Il saura nous indiquer la voie à suivre pour tout arranger. Ses choix sont toujours judicieux, et bien des désastres auraient été évités si je l'avais réalisé plus tôt.

Il a compris à présent que ses frères et sœurs ne sont pas aptes à assimiler le principe de libre-arbitre. Le plus souvent, c'est à peine qu'il parvient lui-même à cerner ce concept étranger. Il ne fera plus cette même erreur de laisser des Anges désœuvrés et sans instructions. Il sait où cela mène. Au chaos.

Le libre-arbitre doit s'apprendre progressivement. Pas à pas.

Hael est comme tous les autres soldats, elle a besoin d'être guidée, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se place dans le sillage de Castiel avec un soulagement non dissimulé. L'Ange le suit comme son ombre et l'observe avec un mélange de respect et de fascination tandis qu'il saisit le combiné et introduit les pièces dans l'appareil.

\- Lorsque j'étais venue la dernière fois, les Humains se distinguaient à peine des singes. Je sais qu'en tant qu'ancien Général de la Garnison tu es plus familier que nous tous de leurs coutumes et fonctionnement. Que fais-tu ?

Castiel esquisse un sourire. Habitué aux railleries de Dean quant à son inaptitude à intégrer les codes sociaux humains, être en mesure à son tour d'expliquer les subtilités terrestres est un plaisir rare qui chatouille agréablement sa fierté.

\- Ceci est un appareil nommé _téléphone_ qui permet aux Humains de communiquer à distance. Il en existe aussi des portatifs mais qui ne marchent pas lorsqu'il n'y a pas de réseau. Là, je compose une suite de numéros qui vont diriger mon appel vers Dean Winchester. Cela fonctionne un peu comme les prières, sauf qu'il faut connaître le code correspondant à la personne au lieu de simplement penser son nom. C'est simple, une fois qu'on a saisi le principe. »

Et tandis que la tonalité se fait entendre, Castiel presse le combiné contre son oreille en attendant que Dean décroche sous le regard attentif de Hael.

 

* * *

Peinant sous le poids de Sam qui se laisse traîner plus qu'il ne marche, Dean referme la porte du bunker avec un claquement métallique qui retentit dans l'espace désert.

« … Kevin ?

Il n'obtient que du silence pour toute réponse, et rajuste plus fermement le bras inerte de son frère sur ses épaules, descendant l'escalier pas à pas. Sam fait des efforts louables pour s'appuyer sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais en vain.

\- Ça... tourne... murmure-t-il en un faible souffle, le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur glacée.

\- Shhh... Ça va aller, Sammy...

Et dire qu'il avait trouvé la batcave si pratique et agréable. Ces foutus Hommes de Lettres n'avaient pas pensé à la rendre accessible aux handicapés. Trop d'escaliers : il a été contraint de laisser le fauteuil roulant de l'hôpital replié dans l'Impala. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint enfin le niveau du sol qu'il aperçoit Kevin tranquillement adossé contre un pilier, une tasse fumante à la main et mâchant un biscuit. Des cernes soulignent ses yeux noirs, et un début de barbe ombrage ses joues.

\- Me dites rien. Y a un truc qui a merdé, pas vrai ? articule Kevin entre deux bouchées en jetant un œil peu surpris à Sam.

Dean lui jette un regard assassin en s'approchant.

\- Rends-toi utile au lieu de...

Un jet d'eau l'éclabousse en pleine face et l'interrompt net dans sa phrase. Dean jette un regard médusé sur Kevin qui tourne vers Sam le pistolet à eau qu'il a dégainé. Sam ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il se fait arroser à son tour.

\- Ok, vous êtes cools, les gars. Je dois faire quoi ?

Quelques gouttes d'eau bénite perlent sur les cils de Dean, et il recrache un peu d'eau en fusillant Kevin du regard. Celui-ci replace son pistolet fluo dans son dos, sous l'élastique de son jogging.

\- Tu nous as pris pour des _démons_? grogne Dean en crispant la mâchoire.

\- On est jamais trop prudent, répond Kevin en haussant les épaules. Vous cherchiez à fermer l'Enfer, et visiblement ça a foiré, vu comme les machines se sont toutes emballées et votre retard, et...

\- Si t'avais répondu au téléphone j'aurais pu t'expliquer la situation !

\- J'aurais bien voulu, mais apparemment ce qui a fait s'emballer les machines a aussi fait griller mon portable.

Dean pousse un soupir exaspéré et lance les clés de l'Impala à Kevin qui les attrape de justesse.

\- J'ai le Roi de l'Enfer dans mon coffre, va le chercher et l'enfermer dans le donjon. Et ramène aussi le fauteuil roulant.

Kevin semble soudain tiré de son flegme et ouvre de grands yeux scandalisés :

\- Quoi ?! _Crowley_ est là ? Mais à quoi vous pensez ! Fallait le buter !

\- Chaque chose en son temps, gamin.

\- Ce salopard m'a torturé et a tué ma mère et ma copine !

\- Oh ça va, ne dramatise pas ! Tu crois être le seul ? Il a tué des gens à qui je tenais aussi ! C'est provisoire. Dès qu'on aura plus besoin de lui, tu auras l'honneur et le privilège de le buter, promis. Je serai aux premières loges pour regarder ça en bouffant du pop-corn.

Kevin ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Dean réaffirme sa prise sur Sam et le dépasse.

\- Dépêche-toi d'enfermer Crowley, j'ai du boulot pour toi. Et t'avise pas d'abîmer mon bébé !

Kevin termine d'une gorgée sa tasse de café et la pose avec humeur sur la table.

\- Quoi, _encore_ du travail? J'ai pas déjà assez donné avec vos traductions ? »

Mais Dean ne l'écoute déjà plus, ayant quitté la pièce en direction des chambres. Kevin étouffe un juron particulièrement salé et grimpe les escaliers, les clés de la voiture en main.

Dean ouvre la porte de la chambre de Sam d'un coup d'épaule vigoureux, essoufflé alors qu'il traîne son géant de frère jusqu'au lit où il l'allonge tant bien que mal.

« Dean...

Dean ne répond pas et entreprend de retirer les chaussures de son frère en listant mentalement tous les recours qu'il lui reste pour sauver Sam, maintenant que la médecine et le mojo angélique sont exclus. S'il ne découvre rien dans les bouquins de l'héritage familial et que Kevin ne trouve pas de remède dans les tablettes, il pourrait se tuer à nouveau temporairement pour marchander avec la Mort, ou soudoyer un Faucheur, ou trouver un dieu païen avec assez de pouvoirs, ou encore il pourrait...

\- Dean, je suis...

\- Économise ton énergie, Sam. Tu dois tenir le temps que je trouve un moyen de te retaper.

Il recouvre son corps tremblant d'une couverture et le borde. Comme autrefois, quand il était gosse et choppait un rhume.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais... pour tout... souffle Sam en grimaçant de douleur.

Dean pince les lèvres et frôle du dos de la main le front moite de son petit frère. Malgré son teint cireux et les tremblements qui l'agitent, il est brûlant. Une fièvre qui n'a rien de naturel ravage les traits altérés de son visage.

\- Te fatigue pas, Sammy. Je t'ai tout pardonné depuis longtemps. Tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas à tes yeux de chien battu.

Sam laisse échapper un bref rire qui s'étrangle aussitôt en un râle d'agonie tandis qu'un filet de sang glisse depuis la commissure de ses lèvres jusque dans son cou. Dean l'essuie d'un revers de sa manche. De toute façon, cette chemise est foutue. Puis il se lève et se précipite hors de la chambre pour revenir avec une bassine d'eau et une serviette.

Lorsque Kevin entre dans la pièce avec le fauteuil roulant replié sous le bras, il reste un moment silencieux en contemplant le grand frère essuyer avec précaution le visage de Sam, puis appliquer la serviette gorgée d'eau froide sur son front. Kevin pose le fauteuil roulant contre le mur et s'approche sans bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prend la parole dans la chambre silencieuse :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

Assis sur le bord du lit, Dean se frotte les yeux avec lassitude. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, à attendre dans l'hôpital, et ses nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve depuis des heures.

\- En gros, on est dans la merde. Profond. Naomi avait l'air sincère, alors j'ai empêché Sam de compléter la dernière épreuve qui l'aurait tué. J'ai bien fait, apparemment elle avait raison pour Metatron. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir des anges partout comme elle l'avait dit, et Cas' est aux abonnés absents.

Il baisse les yeux en sentant l'angoisse lui liquéfier les entrailles. Cas' pourrait même être mort, pour tout ce qu'il en sait. Dean n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, et ne le saura peut-être jamais. Le fait qu'il n'ait répondu à aucune de ses prières n'est vraiment pas bon signe...

Kevin soupire et détourne les yeux.

\- C'était sûrement précisé quelque part dans les tablettes, mais ces écrits sont tellement complexes et ambigus, avec des renvois, des superpositions et des ajouts illisibles et tout... pour aller à l'essentiel et travailler plus vite j'ai lu en diagonale.

Sam ferme lentement les yeux, la respiration laborieuse, et Dean se lève et tourne la tête vers Kevin.

\- Il faut que tu reprennes la tablette des démons. Il y a peut-être une indication sur comment annuler les effets des épreuves, comment revenir en arrière.

Kevin fronce les sourcils comme pour protester, mais se ravise en jetant un œil au visage ravagé de Sam.

\- Ok, soupire-t-il d'un air résigné. Je vais chercher l'aspirine et le café.

Dean pose une main sur son épaule et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- Fais vite, d'accord ? Il s'agit de la vie de Sam. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, à l'hôpital ils ont dit qu'il pourrit de l'intérieur. Moi je vais aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres.

Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. Dean sort son portable de sa poche en fronçant les sourcils. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche.

\- Allô ?

_« Dean. »_

Dean écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la voix rauque de Castiel, submergé par le soulagement.

\- Cas' ! Où t'étais, bordel ? Pourquoi tu me répondais pas ? J'ai pas arrêté de t'adresser des prières toute la nuit !

Il tourne brusquement le dos à Kevin et Sam sans trop savoir pourquoi, plaçant sa main près de sa bouche, comme si ainsi, seul l'ange pouvait l'entendre. Kevin tend l'oreille derrière lui pour essayer de suivre la conversation.

_« Dean. Naomi avait raison. Metatron m'a utilisé pour expulser les Anges du Paradis. Il m'a pris ma Grâce. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne voulais pas cela. »_

\- Comment ça, il t'a pris ta grâce ?

_« Pour le sort. Je suis humain maintenant, Dean. »_

Attends une minute… Dean reste un instant le souffle coupé et le regard fixe, un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré avoir oublié resurgissant avec force. Cas' humain, les anges qui tombent du ciel… La voix douce de Sam véhiculant les paroles de Lucifer lui revient, aussi nette que s'il venait de revivre sa petite visite forcée dans le futur apocalyptique de 2014.

 

_Quels que soient les choix que tu effectues_

_Quels que soient les détails que tu modifies_

_Nous finirons toujours ici._

 

 _« Dean... ? »_ reprend la voix de Castiel avec une pointe d'hésitation, _« Dean... je suis désolé. »_

Dean relâche la respiration qu'il avait retenue, et se pince fortement l'arête du nez. Qu'ont-ils tous à s'excuser auprès de lui ? C'est son propre comportement distant, à _lui_ , qui a poussé Cas' droit dans le piège de Metatron. Cas' est pire qu'un enfant qui fait des conneries dès qu'on a le dos tourné, Dean n'aurait pas dû lui faire la gueule au moment où il était blessé, vulnérable et manipulable. Et maintenant, son ami n'est plus qu'un pauvre mortel, en chemin pour devenir l'ombre de lui-même, vautré dans la drogue et les femmes pour oublier sa puissance immortelle d'autrefois.

Non. Hors de question. Dean a déjà effacé ce futur en gardant contact avec Sam et en arrêtant l'Apocalypse, ce n'est pas pour laisser les autres prédictions de Zachariah se réaliser maintenant. Il ne va pas laisser faire ça. Il le surveillera de près s'il le faut, mais lui vivant, Cas' ne touchera pas à l'alcool ni à la drogue, il s'en assurera.

\- Où tu es ? Je viens te chercher tout de suite. »


	3. Something in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Something in the way (Nirvana)

Dean jette un dernier coup d'œil à la carte routière avant de la replier d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il tourne le volant pour engager l'Impala dans la direction indiquée par un panneau solitaire. Dans le genre, plus paumé que ça, tu meurs. Manquerait plus qu'il se perde au milieu de nulle part. Ébloui par le reflet de la lumière de cette fin de matinée, il plisse les yeux et se penche sur son volant pour tenter d'apercevoir la station d'essence dont Cas' lui a parlé au téléphone avant que la communication ne se coupe brusquement – plus assez de monnaie, sans doute.

Les arbres défilent en un ballet régulier de verdure – il dépasse largement la limite de vitesse – et ses paupières sont lourdes de sommeil et de fatigue. Il a roulé à tombeau ouvert depuis le coup de fil de son ami, et après une nuit blanche avec les nerfs à vif, ces deux heures de route ont épuisé ses dernières forces. Il ne sait même plus quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de manger ou boire pour la dernière fois – avant la pluie d'anges en tout cas – mais son estomac proteste en gargouillant de temps à autre. Le ronronnement de son bébé le berce, doux et familier.

Il songe à son petit frère qu'il a confié à Kevin, en plus du Roi de l'Enfer, de la batcave et de la tâche de trouver un remède dans la tablette. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait sans le prophète. Il aurait été encore plus dans la merde que maintenant. Kevin est un bon gars, et Dean lui fait confiance. Il n'aurait pas laissé Sam entre les mains de n'importe qui.

D'autant plus que dans ce trou perdu, il n'y a pas de réseau, et ça le met mal à l'aise. Il faut vite récupérer Cas' et retourner à la maison. L'état de Sam pourrait être en train de se dégrader, ou il pourrait rendre son dernier soupir en ce moment même, et Kevin ne pourrait même pas le contacter avec le nouveau portable que Dean lui a refilé avant de partir.

Une inspiration paniquée lui échappe alors qu'il rouvre d'un coup ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir fermés. Il avait commencé à dériver de la route en s'approchant dangereusement de la lisière de la forêt. C'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un accident aussi con ! Il se replace aussitôt au milieu de la route et aperçoit une station d'essence et quelques baraquements au loin. Ça y est. Il arrive enfin. Ses lèvres se pincent de détermination.

Pas de temps à perdre.

Il ralentit à l'approche de la station, et sent un immense poids quitter ses épaules en repérant une silhouette en trench-coat beige, de dos, assise à même le sol près d'une pompe à essence. Il arrête l'Impala et se penche vers la place du mort pour entrouvrir la portière et l'interpeller de loin :

« Eh, Cas' ! Par ici !

Il voit Castiel tourner la tête en se levant d'un seul mouvement. En quelques grandes enjambées, il rejoint la voiture et se penche, la main sur la portière ouverte :

\- Dean, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire au téléphone...

\- Monte, le coupe Dean en faisant gronder le moteur, on parlera en route.

Castiel hausse les épaules en réponse, et ce geste profondément _humain_ amplifie le malaise de Dean qui garde les yeux fixés sur le volant. Il est heureux et soulagé de retrouver Cas', bien sûr, mais...

\- Comment va Sam ? demande l'ex-ange comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Mal, répond Dean en serrant les dents.

Il démarre en trombe et forme un large arc de cercle au milieu des pompes à essence pour reprendre le chemin inverse. En roulant assez vite, ils pourront être rentrés pour un déjeuner tardif en faisant les recherches. Des mouvements et des cris attirent son attention au coin de son œil. Deux bouseux pur jus courent vers lui en hurlant des insultes et menaces, et l'un d'eux – avec une casquette vissée sur le crâne – brandit un fusil d'un air peu amical.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... marmonne Dean en passant une vitesse de plus.

Il appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur en s'engageant sur la route, peu désireux de savoir ce que ces mecs hostiles lui veulent.

\- Bonjour, Dean Winchester.

Son cœur bondit presque hors de sa poitrine en frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'une voix féminine s'élève juste derrière lui. Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui révèle la présence d'une jeune fille brune assise sur le siège arrière.

\- Mais c'est qui, celle-là ?! s'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

Une détonation retentit avec force derrière le véhicule, et il aperçoit le bouseux dans son rétroviseur courir comme un dératé en leur tirant dessus comme des lapins.

\- Cas', baisse-toi !! crie-t-il en accélérant.

D'autres coups de feu se suivent – Dean tend vivement le bras, empoignant sans douceur la nuque de Castiel pour le forcer à se baisser, lui-même penché sur son volant. La vitre arrière vole en éclats et il lui semble entendre le sifflement d'une balle frôler son oreille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se redresse sur son siège avec une sueur glacée sur son front et l'adrénaline embrasant ses veines. Dans le rétroviseur, le fou furieux n'est plus qu'un minuscule point qui disparaît lorsqu'il prend le virage pour rejoindre l'autoroute. Il lâche finalement la nuque de l'ex-ange qu'il a serrée si fort que la peau arbore à présent la trace écarlate de ses doigts.

\- C'était ce que j'essayais de te dire, déclare Castiel d'un ton neutre en se redressant. Voici Hael, un ange qui est tombé cette nuit. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions l'aider.

Oh bordel. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que Cas' se mette à ramasser tous les emplumés qui traînent comme si c'étaient des chatons abandonnés sous la pluie. Il a pris le repaire des Hommes de Lettres pour la SPA ?

\- Hors de question. Et c'était qui, ce psychopathe qui nous a canardés et a bousillé mon bébé ?

\- Le géniteur de mon vaisseau, semble-t-il, répond Hael d'une voix claire. Il continuait de me prendre pour sa fille alors que je lui avais expliqué la situation en termes précis.

Dean freine brusquement sur la route, et Castiel et Hael se retiennent de justesse à la portière pour ne pas basculer en avant. Puis il tourne des yeux scandalisés vers eux deux :

\- Attendez une minute là... si je comprends bien, je viens de kidnapper une gamine ? Elle a à peine l'air d'être majeure !

Comme s'il avait besoin de charger encore plus son casier judiciaire !

Hael incline la tête le côté et une poignée d'éclats de verre glisse de sa chevelure sombre et de ses épaules. Elle est aussi inexpressive et raide que Castiel autrefois. En comparaison, son ami semble bien plus à l'aise dans son corps, les épaules moins crispées, et son visage n'a plus rien d'un masque figé. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il pourrait presque passer pour un humain.

\- Techniquement... oui, répond l'ex-ange avec une grimace contrite.

\- Mais j'évacuerai ce corps dès que possible, précise Hael.

\- Elle va _évacuer_! Oh mais tout va bien alors ! Toutes mes excuses ! s'exclame sarcastiquement Dean en levant les mains du volant.

\- Acceptées, répond-t-elle sans ciller. Castiel, ton Homme Vertueux semble contrarié.

Dean ignore s'il a imaginé ou non le rictus amusé qui s'est glissé sur les lèvres de Cas', mais l'ex-ange le contemple de haut en bas avant de répondre :

\- Ce n'est rien, Hael. Il a seulement besoin de ses quatre heures.

\- Ses quoi ?

Dean coupe le moteur et se tourne pour indiquer la porte à l'ange indésirable en prenant une voix dure :

\- Dehors !

\- Dean. Hael a besoin d'aide. De _mon_ aide. Et après tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, Cas', je ne fais plus confiance aux anges qui se pointent la bouche en cœur ! Tu viens de la rencontrer, merde !

\- À vrai dire je l'ai déjà croisée une fois il y a quelques centaines de milliers d'années.

\- Quelques centaines de... quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Bordel, Cas', qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas essayer de t'entuber comme Metatron ?

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner, Dean.

\- Ah tu crois ça ? Je ne repars pas tant qu'elle n'est pas sortie de ma voiture.

Castiel plisse des yeux sombres et se penche vers Dean, violant une fois de plus son espace personnel. Les habitudes ont la vie rude.

\- C'est ma _sœur_ , Dean, articule-t-il sévèrement à quelques centimètres de son visage. T'ai-je déjà demandé d'abandonner Sam ?

\- … Ça n'a rien à voir, proteste Dean d'une voix qui manque de conviction alors qu'il tente de reculer la tête. C'est pas pareil.

\- Si. C'est pareil. Et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer ta famille, Dean. Il est temps que tu le réalises.

Castiel se recule enfin et se rassied correctement sur son siège en soupirant, son regard soudain terne. Dean reprend sa respiration qu'il avait retenue inconsciemment.

\- J'en ai besoin, Dean. Je dois porter secours à ma famille pour me faire pardonner tout ce que je leur ai fait. »

Dean détourne les yeux en crispant les doigts sur le volant, le serrant si fort que ses articulations en blêmissent. Il ne répond rien. Il n'a rien à répondre à ça.

Au lieu de quoi, il redémarre en silence en jetant un regard en coin à son ami. Un jour, lorsqu'ils auront le temps, il faudra qu'ils parlent de tous ces non-dits qui s'épaississent entre eux. De cette foutue tension qui nuit à leur amitié.

Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles jamais être _simples_?

 

* * *

 

 

Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour étudier, mais Kevin ne se sentait pas de laisser Sam seul. Rester à son chevet est plus prudent.

Le prophète coince son stylo entre ses dents et se penche pour retirer la serviette du front brûlant du jeune Winchester, et la plonger dans la bassine d'eau froide. Une fois essorée, il la replace avec précaution à sa place.

« Dean...

Kevin s'adosse à nouveau dans son fauteuil, la tablette des démons et un paquet de feuilles griffonnées sur ses genoux. Il retire son stylo de sa bouche et reprend son travail en répondant avec lassitude :

\- Dean est parti chercher Castiel, Sam. Il revient bientôt.

C'est la troisième fois que Sam délire à cause de la fièvre et l'appelle par le nom de son frère aîné. Sam cligne des yeux et glisse une main tremblante contre son torse qui se soulève irrégulièrement. Ses doigts livides se crispent contre la couverture.

\- Je crois que la morphine ne fait plus effet... articule Sam d'une voix brisée.

Kevin lui jette un coup d’œil en mordillant le bout de son stylo, et vérifie l'heure sur sa montre. Dean est parti depuis quatre heures. L'état de Sam empire, et lui-même n'a pas avancé d'un cheveu dans sa mission. Et un mal de crâne commence à lui vriller le cerveau.

La routine d'un prophète, en somme.

\- On va trouver une solution, t'en fais pas, répond platement le jeune homme.

Il reporte toute son attention sur la tablette et les sigles qui tremblent et se déforment sous ses yeux, se déliant et se déclinant en plusieurs couches superposées. Il reconnaît sans peine ce qu'il a déjà traduit – les bombes anti-démons, les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer – et tente de ne plus rien négliger cette fois. Mais honnêtement, cette tablette est l'équivalent d'une cinquantaine d'encyclopédies massives, avec un paquet de suppléments cachés entre les pages. Les Winchester ont l'air de penser que c'est si _facile_. Ah bien sûr, une petite tablette, ça a l'air de rien. Mais quand on sait la lire... Elle renferme l'histoire complète de l'Enfer depuis sa création, l'origine des démons, leur création par Lucifer, une centaine de cartes détaillées de l'Enfer selon les âges, les passages, les niveaux, l'organisation hiérarchique, et tout un tas de détails incroyablement barbants avec des kilomètres de listes de noms de démons et leur fonction.

Il émerge de son état de concentration lorsque des bruits de régurgitation lui parviennent. Il grimace et pose la tablette à part pour se lever et frotter le dos détrempé de Sam qui, roulé en boule, vomit du sang grumeleux sur les draps. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semble apercevoir comme une lumière rougeoyante courir sous sa peau, mais c'est fugace et disparaît aussitôt.

\- Tu sais... commence Kevin en sortant des mouchoirs pour essuyer la bouche de Sam. J'aimais bien ma vie avant... J'avais un bel avenir devant moi, je pensais vaguement prendre un appart avec ma copine, et ma mère était fière de moi...

Sam respire fortement par le nez, l'air un peu plus calme, comme si les cercles qu'imprime la main de Kevin dans son dos l'apaisaient. Kevin détourne les yeux, une expression mélancolique sur son visage alors qu'il s'assied sur le bord du lit et éponge avec son mouchoir le sang qui macule le drap.

\- Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais de la chance. Si j'avais su que je perdrais tout...

Il rajuste la couverture sur ce grand corps et ajoute tout bas, le regard lointain :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la chute des anges m'aurait fait plaisir. J'aurais été libéré de ce rôle dont je ne veux pas... Mais maintenant que ma mère est morte... je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

Parler à un mourant à peine conscient ne devrait pas être aussi libérateur.

 

* * *

 

Après avoir posé soigneusement une bâche sur la vitre arrière de son pauvre bébé – dont le feu arrière aussi est brisé – Dean retourne dans le bunker qui n'a jamais été aussi bondé. Tout le monde est rassemblé dans la chambre de Sam, entourant son lit. Deux oreillers soutenant sa tête, le jeune Winchester lutte de son mieux pour suivre les conversations et rester conscient.

« Alors, Kevin ?

Entouré de l'ange à l'allure de jeune première et de l'ex-ange en trench-coat, Kevin se retourne vers Dean en mâchonnant un stylo à moitié rongé, ses yeux parcourant la tablette inlassablement.

\- Alors rien. Je cherche, je cherche, mais pour l'instant, que dalle.

\- Cherche mieux !

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! s'emporte Kevin en lui jetant un regard agacé.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir impatient.

\- Laisse-le, Dean...

Tout le monde s'immobilise au filet de voix qui s'élève, et tous les regards se tournent vers Sam qui esquisse un pâle sourire.

\- Il n'y a peut-être aucun moyen de me sauver.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, réplique Dean en pinçant les lèvres. On va trouver. On a _toujours_ trouvé !

\- On a repoussé la mort trop de fois. Il faut bien partir un jour. On est des chasseurs, Dean. J'ai abandonné mon projet de mourir vieux dans mon lit depuis longtemps. Alors de cette manière ou d'une autre...

\- Ta gueule, Sammy. Je suis le grand frère, c'est moi qui ai raison.

Sam referme lentement les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil fiévreux.

\- Hael confirme que son mal nous dépasse, Dean, l'informe Cas' d'une voix grave. Je suis désolé.

\- Les gars...

\- Je me fous de ce que dit ta frangine, Cas' ! Je laisserai pas crever Sam ! Si tes copains à plumes peuvent pas aider, j'irai voir les démons !

\- Les gars... !

\- Pactiser avec un démon serait très mal avisé, Dean. Nous l'avons tous les deux appris à nos dépens.

\- Je retournerai en enfer s'il le faut, mais je laisse pas Sam crever ! Tu comprends ?!

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, Dean. Je ferais tout moi aussi pour sauver Sam, mais…

\- LES GARS !!

\- _QUOI_?! aboie Dean en se tournant vivement vers Kevin.

Assis dans le fauteuil, la tablette sur son genou replié, le prophète les observe avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc qui parle d'annulation. Mais il va me falloir du temps pour déchiffrer.

Un sourire illumine le visage de Dean qui semble rajeuni de dix ans.

\- T'es le meilleur, Kevin ! lance-t-il avec enthousiasme en le gratifiant d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Kevin semble un instant interloqué, avant de plonger la tête sur sa tablette pour dissimuler un sourire qui recourbe la commissure de ses lèvres.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il le sort de sa poche et fronce un sourcil en voyant le nom qui s'affiche.

\- Ah bah ça alors... Un revenant.

Il appuie sur la touche et porte le téléphone à son oreille.

\- ... Garth ?

La voix joyeuse du chasseur résonne en réponse :

_« Alors les mecs, je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes, et à mon retour le monde est au bord d'une nouvelle apocalypse ? »_


	4. Communication breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Communication breakdown (Led Zeppelin)

Castiel n'a pas entendu ce qu'a bien pu dire Garth au cours de cette brève conversation téléphonique, mais l'air incrédule de l'aîné Winchester qui vient de raccrocher en dit long.

« Comment va Garth ? demande-t-il finalement pour tirer Dean de son mutisme.

Dean cligne des yeux et place un doigt sur ses lèvres closes en indiquant d'un regard appuyé Sam dont la respiration profonde indique qu'il s'est endormi.

\- Aucune idée, répond-t-il à voix basse. Il a juste demandé où on créchait maintenant pour venir nous rendre visite.

Avachi sur son fauteuil en griffonnant sur une feuille débordant déjà de notes, Kevin lève brièvement les yeux de la tablette :

\- Content qu'il soit en vie. Je commençais à penser que Crowley l'avait tué au passage quand il est venu m'enlever de son bateau.

Dean grimace en empochant son portable.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs le bateau a disparu peu de temps après, sûrement volé. Ou coulé. J'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on le lui rembourse. On est fauchés.

\- C'est Crowley le fautif. Il pourrait rendre des comptes, lui ! On pourrait lui prendre ses organes et les vendre au noir. Au moins il servirait à quelque chose. »

Castiel se désintéresse de la conversation et remue sa main engourdie où pulse la douleur au même rythme que son cœur. Il n'arrive décidément pas à s'habituer à cette lancinante sensation qui focalise tous les sens de son corps sur la partie endommagée.

Bien sûr, Castiel connaissait déjà la douleur avant ce jour. Avoir sa Grâce blessée est une terrible expérience que l'ex-ange a vécue dans bien des batailles au sein de la Garnison au cours des âges, et plus récemment en combattant contre ses propres frères et sœurs pour arrêter l'Apocalypse.

Mais la douleur humaine. Infiniment plus insidieuse, vicieuse et rampante, se rappelant sans cesse à lui sans lui laisser d'échappatoire. _Organique_. Il comprend mieux à présent certaines scènes auxquelles il a assisté au cours de son existence, d'Humains s'avilissant et trahissant pour éviter toute forme de souffrance, physique ou mentale. Lui-même donnerait tant pour engourdir ce tourment, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Car si les picotements de sa main lacérée sont fort inconvenants, il sont dérisoires comparés aux _sentiments_ qui tenaillent son être avec leur lot de souffrance qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer en chutant pour Dean quelques années plus tôt. Il avait sincèrement cru ressentir de la culpabilité, après avoir ravagé le Paradis. Mais il se trompait. À présent qu'il la ressent dans toute son ampleur, il étouffe sous son poids.

Depuis qu'il a été dépouillé de sa nature céleste, il lui semble avoir éprouvé plus intensément en quelques heures que dans toute son existence. Et cela n'a rien de plaisant. Anna avait tort. Ressentir ce que les Humains ressentent n'est pas un atout. Ce n'est pas enviable. C'est perdre le contrôle de soi. Douter de tout. Souhaiter ne jamais avoir été créé. C'est une poigne glacée qui enserre son cœur et ses entrailles lorsqu'il regarde Dean et que quelque chose se bloque dans sa gorge.

Comment les Humains font-il pour supporter cela ?

« … Castiel, euh, tu saignes sur mes feuilles.

La voix du Prophète le tire de son marasme. Il a en effet serré le poing sans s'en rendre compte, rouvrant et élargissant les entailles sur sa main meurtrie.

Il n'a pas suivi la conversation, et tous les regards – sauf celui de Sam qui dort profondément – sont posés sur lui. Est-ce une spécificité de la nature humaine, que de s'égarer dans les méandres de son propre esprit ? Ces sensations physiques, ces nouvelles émotions et ces humeurs changeantes sont une entrave qui nuisent à sa concentration de soldat.

Peut-être lui faut-il davantage de temps pour s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle situation.

\- Cas' ! souffle la voix inquiète de Dean.

L'ange déchu hausse les sourcils lorsque son protégé – et maintenant égal – saisit délicatement sa main pour déplier les doigts et observer l'étendue des dégâts. La main de Dean est chaude, enregistre Castiel tout en haïssant sa propre faiblesse. En temps normal, du vulgaire gravier n'aurait jamais pu marquer son vaisseau ni faire verser son sang. Sang à présent exempt de sa Grâce.

\- Merde, Cas', pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Malgré sa voix dure et autoritaire, l'inquiétude de Dean est palpable, et étrangement, Castiel se sent vexé au plus haut point. Dean le regarde comme s'il était faible. Comme s'il était une créature fragile nécessitant sa protection.

Mais le plus terrible est sans doute que c'est le cas.

\- Ce n'est rien, réplique sèchement l'ex-ange en tentant de retirer sa main.

Et le fait qu'il en soit _empêché_ par la poigne de Dean s'enroulant autour de son poignet est plus que frustrant. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalise pleinement qu'il est réduit aux capacités physiques extrêmement limitées de ce corps. Et qu'il a perdu, avec sa Grâce, toute forme d'utilité pour les Winchester. Il n'est plus qu'un poids mort. Un soldat sans armes.

\- Dis pas de conneries. T'es humain, maintenant, alors faut désinfecter et bander tout ça. Bouge pas, je vais...

Une main se pose sur son épaule, et soudain, la peau de sa paume redevient lisse et immaculée entre les doigts de Dean. Castiel tourne la tête vers sa sœur qui le fixe sans ciller de ses yeux bleus.

\- Merci, Hael.

Dean le relâche et jette un regard agressif à Hael en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ok, nouvelle règle ! Pas de mojo angélique sous _mon_ toit sans _mon_ autorisation ! Capiche ?

Castiel observe sa sœur incliner la tête sur le côté, et, ne comprenant que trop bien sa confusion pour l'avoir lui-même expérimentée maintes fois avec Dean, il se penche à son oreille d'un air conspirateur :

\- Là, tu dois lui répondre que tu _capiche_ , Hael.

\- Je _capiche_. », s'exécute-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix douce.

Tandis que Dean lève les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné, Castiel ne peut retenir un sourire à l'idée d'avoir au moins été utile à sa sœur dans sa découverte des codes sociaux humains.

 

* * *

Ses lourds bagages entassés autour de lui, Garth claque la porte boueuse de son pick-up avant de se tourner vers l'entrée du bunker. Comme le lui avait indiqué Dean, si on ne sait pas qu'elle est là, on risque de la louper tant elle est bien camouflée. Qui aurait cru qu'un endroit pareil existait au fin fond du Kansas ?

Chapeau de cow-boy vissé sur la tête, barbe négligée et teint halé, le chasseur efflanqué charge un à un ses sacs sur ses épaules et son dos, se traînant jusqu'à la porte. Il utilise alors son pied pour frapper, et tend l'oreille avec un large sourire d'anticipation. Il a tellement de choses à leur raconter, mais plus encore, il est curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son départ. Mieux vaut être au courant de tout quand on est censé être la référence, LE Wikipédia vivant des chasseurs.

Mais c'est un visage totalement inconnu qui lui ouvre. Un type avec des yeux bleus perçants qui l'observe sans ciller avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque :

« Garth, je présume. Nous t'attendions.

En un clin d’œil, le chasseur associe yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, voix grave et trench-coat, et parvient à la conclusion logique. Il se libère de tous ses sacs qui tombent à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd, et pointe le mec du doigt en le gratifiant d'un clin d’œil complice.

\- Sympa, le trench-coat ! Toi, tu es Castiel, l'ange de Dean, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

L'homme fronce les sourcils et répond d'une voix encore plus austère :

\- Techniquement, je ne suis plus un ange, mais, oui, je suis Castiel. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin.

\- Dans mes bras, coquinou !

Il attire l'ange contre lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte puissante.

\- Ceux qui tirent mes amis de l'enfer sont mes amis, se sent-il obligé d'expliquer, le menton pressé contre l'épaule de Castiel.

Garth ne sait pas trop ce qu'il avait imaginé comme odeur pour les anges, mais Castiel sent la terre, la pluie, l'essence et le sang. Les premières secondes, il reste aussi raide qu'un poteau dans ses bras, mais finit par se détendre et rendre maladroitement son accolade en appliquant deux petites tapes hésitantes entre ses omoplates.

Une fois libéré du câlin forcé, l'ange insiste pour l'aider à porter ses bagages à l'intérieur, et Garth multiplie les commentaires en admirant l'architecture des lieux. Parce que y a pas à dire, c'est encore plus chiadé que ce qu'il pensait. La rambarde est joliment travaillée, la luminosité est bonne, et tout est construit dans un style classique. Une fois l'escalier descendu, il voit Dean venir à sa rencontre avec un visage creusé et des yeux fatigués. Eh bien, visiblement c'était pas la joie en son absence ! Il était grand temps qu'il revienne, de toute évidence.

\- Salut, Garth, dit-il avec un sourire las mais chaleureux. Content de te revoir indemne !

\- Je t'ai manqué ? lance Garth qui écarte largement les bras en haussant un sourcil taquin.

Dean soupire :

\- Je ne vais pas y couper, c'est ça ?

\- Moi vivant, jamais !

Dean s'avance avec un soupir exagérément dramatique, mais de l'avis de Garth, il ne trompe personne. Ils ont beau ronchonner, ils adorent tous ses câlins. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ou alors c'est qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore réalisé, tout simplement.

Il ferme les yeux avec un sourire ému en serrant le chasseur dans ses bras. Il aime étreindre Dean et Sam. Ils sont grands, tièdes, bienveillants et avec un bon cœur qui se ressent dans leur manière un peu maladroite d'accepter son affection.

\- Je t'aime bien, Garth, mais tu pues, commente Dean en se détachant finalement de lui.

\- J'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une douche depuis des semaines, bien sûr que je... Oh, Kevin !

Il ignorait que le prophète était là aussi ! Le jeune garçon vient de surgir de l'ombre d'un pilier, les yeux soulignés de cernes et un début de barbe ombrageant ses joues. En moins de deux, Garth l'enferme dans ses bras avec un rire joyeux :

\- Mon petit Kevin ! Tu n'es plus sur mon bateau ?

\- Euh... non. En fait, ton bateau, il...

Un mouvement derrière Kevin attire son attention, et il se détache du Prophète pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux d'un bleu intense et tellement fixe que c'en est dérangeant. Coupé dans son élan, Garth laisse retomber ses bras. La demoiselle tient contre sa poitrine la tablette en pierre des démons, assortie d'un paquet de feuilles griffonnées.

\- … _Mademoiselle_... dit Garth en français en retirant avec galanterie son chapeau.

Le tout en s'inclinant avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur, mais dont l'effet est gâché par sa barbe hirsute et ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Hael, rectifie-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Garth, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as amené tous ces sacs ? intervient la voix suspicieuse de Dean dans son dos.

Garth fait aussitôt volte-face avec panache sur ses chaussures en croco, fait voler son chapeau qui atterrit sur la table avec un bruit mou, puis claque des doigts avant de pointer Dean de l'index.

\- Excellente question ! C'est bien simple. Bizarrement, ma petite absence a mené tout le monde à la conclusion que j'étais mort – ça fait plaisir, tiens – et mon appartement que je payais au mois a déjà été reloué. J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir récupérer mes affaires avant qu'elles ne soient balancées à la poubelle ! Du coup je me suis dit que je vous rendrais bien visite pour que vous me mettiez au jus sur la situation. Je comptais aller squatter avec Kevin dès ce soir sur mon bateau, le temps de retrouver un logement. Mais comme je vois qu'il a quitté mon bateau, je vais récupérer les clés et aller m'y installer dès que je serai assez reposé pour reprendre la route ! Ça vous embête si je reste ici cette nuit ? Ou au moins pour prendre une douche et me raser ?

Kevin et Dean échangent un regard embarrassé. Finalement, Dean prend la parole après s'être raclé la gorge :

\- Hum. Ouais, à ce propos...

\- J'ai aussi amené quelques spécialités de la Louisiane pour vous ! J'espère que vous aimez les écrevisses et les crevettes ?

\- Garth, ton bateau est...

\- Où est Sam, au fait ? demande-t-il en retirant sa veste, dévoilant quelques balafres déjà cicatrisées sur ses bras.

Dean se pince l'arête du nez et tirant une des chaises qui entourent la table, et s'assied lourdement.

\- Mourant.

Garth se fige, accroupi au-dessus d'un de ses sacs, et lève la tête avec surprise. Les mains chargées de tupperwares remplis de victuailles, il se relève et dépose le tout sur la table, tout son entrain envolé. Dean poursuit d'une voix neutre :

\- Et le Roi de l'Enfer a dévasté ton bateau qui a ensuite disparu parce qu'on était trop occupés à chercher Kevin et faire les épreuves pour fermer l'Enfer.

\- Et vous avez pu fermer l'Enfer, finalement ? …...... Eh attends une minute, comment ça mon bateau a disparu ?

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Kevin s'asseoir à son tour, et Hael placer avec diligence la tablette et les feuilles devant lui avant de lui tendre un stylo.

\- Non. Ces épreuves tuaient Sam, et boucler l'Enfer l'aurait achevé. Il est encore en train d'en mourir, là.

\- Je suis sur le coup, objecte Kevin, la tête baissée sur la tablette et le front plissé de concentration.

Dean se lève et s'empare des victuailles :

\- Je vais faire chauffer ça et chercher des assiettes. Ça tombe bien, on n'a plus rien ici et j'ai rien mangé depuis hier.

Le chasseur le regarde partir avec une moue contrariée en réalisant que Dean n'a pas répondu pour son bateau. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée que de le confier aux Winchester, les abonnés aux catastrophes d'envergure planétaire. Mais bah. Ce sont les risques du métier.

Une main tiède se pose sur son épaule, et il lève les yeux vers Castiel qui le regarde avec un air un peu triste, comme un chiot.

\- Je suis désolé pour le bateau. J'étais... occupé à ce moment là, sans quoi j'aurais empêché ça. Mais je suis certain que Dean ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes ici.

Castiel lui tapote l'épaule maladroitement avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, grimaçant en posant sa main sur son ventre. Un gargouillis sonore s'élève dans le silence.

\- Il semblerait que j'expérimente les affres de la faim, commente Castiel avec un soupir fataliste.

\- Je croyais que les anges ne mangeaient pas.

\- Je ne suis plus un ange. On m'a arraché ma grâce pour lancer un sort chassant tous les anges du Paradis.

Oh. Ce qui explique les fameuses comètes et tous les phénomènes bizarres qui ont lieu sur tout le continent. Fichtre.

\- Si je comprends bien, l'Enfer est ouvert, le Paradis fermé, Sam se meurt et tu es humain ? Vous ne faites que des bêtises quand j'ai le dos tourné, les enfants !

\- Oui. Et moi le premier.

Castiel baisse la tête avec un air dévasté dans ses yeux, juste au moment où Dean revient avec un plateau débordant d'assiettes pleines et fumantes. Il les dispose sur la table, en plaçant une d'autorité devant Kevin qui se masse les tempes en déchiffrant sa tablette. Garth, lui, refuse poliment l'assiette. Il a assez bouffé de crevettes et d'écrevisses pour le restant de sa vie.

Dean avale goulûment les premières bouchées, avant de parler en mastiquant :

\- Alors, dis-nous, Garth. Où étais-tu ?

Garth s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un sourire mystérieux, ménageant son petit effet.

\- J'étais parti aider mon cousin dans le bayou. Un type bien, mon cousin, mais un chasseur nul. Et dire que c’est le seul de ma famille à être au courant pour le surnaturel ! Bref. Il avait des déboires avec une créature des marais et s'était cassé la jambe en essayant de l'attaquer. Ça ne devait pas durer longtemps, juste le temps de l'aller-retour, alors j'ai pas pris la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit.

\- Me dis rien, ricane Dean. La créature était plus coriace que prévu ?

Le sourire de Garth s'élargit sur son visage halé, et il profite pour croiser ostensiblement les jambes et exhiber ses belles chaussures toutes neuves :

\- Du gâteau ! Je l'ai maîtrisée en moins de deux. Garthée, la saleté ! Figurez-vous que c'était un Kappa. D'habitude on ne les trouve qu'au Japon. Ça devient n'importe quoi, cette mondialisation du surnaturel ! Mon cousin m'a même offert ces chaussures en véritable croco en récompense. Elles sont belles, hein ? Non. C'est au retour que j'ai eu des ennuis.

Hael ne semble pas l'écouter et reste assise à côté de Kevin à l'observer griffonner frénétiquement sur sa feuille. C'est un peu vexant. Mais au moins, Castiel et Dean l'observent en mâchant. Cela lui suffit comme public.

\- Je me suis arrêté dans un patelin paumé du nom de Bon Temps – ça grouille de frenchies là-bas – pour reprendre de l'essence et boire un café. Et là, j'ai repéré assez vite que les lieux étaient infestés d'un nid de vampires. Je me suis dit, _balls_ , je suis le seul chasseur dans le coin, c'est à moi de me taper le sale boulot ! Alors j'ai commencé à faire le ménage. Sauf qu'avant que je puisse terminer, le village entier s'est ligué contre moi ! Parce que, tenez-vous bien, il se trouve que presque personne là-bas était humain, et j'étais entouré de toute part de loups-garous, sorcières et même un foutu shapeshifter et une fée dans le tas, et ils ont lancé une véritable chasse à l'homme contre moi.

Il sourit fièrement et soulève son t-shirt, dévoilant quelques bandages encore ensanglantés autour de son ventre.

\- Des semaines à jouer au chat et à la souris, mais je les ai eus. Jusqu'au dernier. Ces corniauds n'avaient jamais eu affaire à un vrai chasseur, apparemment.

Dean le regarde un moment en clignant des yeux, avant d'avaler sa bouchée et de tourner la tête vers Castiel :

\- Ça me rappelle le purgatoire. Pas toi, Cas' ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulent où Garth se sent de trop, entre Hael et Kevin qui sont focalisés sur la tablette et Dean et Castiel qui échangent un long regard.

Garth se racle bruyamment la gorge en se caressant la barbe, puis reprend la parole d'un air faussement nonchalant :

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'héberger le temps que je retrouve un autre logement, je...

\- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !

Il s'interrompt à l'exclamation de Kevin, et une fourchette retombe avec un tintement sonore dans l'assiette. Dean qui l'a lâchée se lève vivement, les mains plaquées sur la table.

\- Tu as trouvé comment annuler les effets des épreuves ?

Kevin acquiesce en reposant la tablette, un air grave sur son visage fatigué.

\- Eh bien ? Parle !

\- Je sais aussi comment annuler le sort de Metatron.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui se lève, le corps tendu, l'espoir se lisant sur son visage.

Le regard de Kevin se durcit et il achève d'un ton morne :

\- … et ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Temps est le patelin où se déroulent les événements de True Blood, au fait ! C'était gratuit, juste pour le plaisir.


	5. Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Prince Charming (Metallica)

Plongé dans un noir d'encre, Crowley échafaude des plans pour tromper l'ennui et repousser au loin les échos persistants de sa vie humaine. Il s'imagine en détails sanglants ce qu'il fera à Abaddon quand il la tiendra enfin à sa merci. Comment il châtiera ses imbéciles de subordonnés pour ne pas avoir cherché efficacement leur Roi. S'il avait des larbins fidèles et dévoués, il aurait déjà été libéré et se serait fait un collier des viscères des Winchester ! Il leur aurait ouvert le crâne à coups de scie sauteuse pour bien les entendre crier, leur aurait arraché les dents avec des tenailles rouillées, leur aurait découpé les paupières, écorché la peau en ajoutant de l'acide et énucléé les...

Il grimace et maudit la lueur d'empathie qui vient de ruiner son joli fantasme. Depuis quand et pourquoi compatit-il aux souffrances de qui que ce soit, excepté lui-même ?

Il connaît la réponse, mais refuse net de l'admettre. L'élan n'a pas complété son petit tour de magie, alors sans doute que le temps effacera ces fâcheuses conséquences. Il est toujours un démon. Il ressent au plus profond de lui cette puissance et cette haine qui l'ont toujours porté depuis le jour de sa mort. Il fait juste une petite overdose de sang d'élan. Pouah.

Ridicule comme quelques petites décennies comme mortel sur Terre se rappellent maintenant à son bon souvenir. Ces années ne représentent rien, _rien du tout_ comparé à tout ce qu'il a vécu après sa mort. Elles ne devraient plus avoir la moindre influence sur lui. Il n'était rien alors, une toute autre personne, un misérable vermisseau comme les autres, et assez stupide pour se faire arnaquer dans un pacte clairement désavantageux. Un de ces pathétiques mortels qu'il méprise et a manipulés à son tour pour emporter leur âme pendant des siècles. D'abord comme démon de bas niveau, puis, au fil des contrats et de détours habiles, il s'est hissé à la tête des démons des croisements. Il se plaisait bien, là, à pouvoir piétiner et humilier joyeusement ses anciens collègues. Mais Crowley est ainsi. Il a soif de pouvoir, et ne peut s'estimer satisfait tant que quelqu'un se trouve au-dessus de lui à le regarder de haut avec le droit de vie et de mort sur lui.

L'Apocalypse avortée et la mort d'Alastair et Lilith ont laissé le trône de l'Enfer vacant et une pagaille sans précédent parmi les démons. Crowley sourit dans l'obscurité avec un petit ricanement en songeant à sa prise de pouvoir. C'était _grandiose_. Manipuler plusieurs camps à la fois en se faisant passer pour agent double voire triple, jusqu'à mener les leaders dans un piège et les exterminer tous d'un coup. Plus personne pour oser contester son autorité après ça. Superbe. Du grand art.

Crowley aurait pu se contenter de ça. Régner sur les Enfers et voir tous ses anciens chefs ramper à ses pieds. Il aime qu'on rampe à ses pieds et ne s'en serait jamais lassé.

Mais cet imbécile d'archange Raphaël s'est mis en tête de relancer l'Apocalypse, et Crowley ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. L'Apocalypse en elle-même n'était pas le problème. Ça aurait même été plutôt amusant. Mais Lucifer aurait non seulement pris son trône, mais l'aurait supprimé pour avoir fricoté avec les Winchester. Sans compter le risque qu'il décide de supprimer toutes ses créations une fois l'Apocalypse passée. Crowley a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver son royal postérieur. Et là, tout est parti à vau-l'eau. Il a sous-estimé Castiel. Il avait cru que l'angelot tiendrait sa parole et n'userait jamais de perfidie comme les démons auquel il a affaire habituellement. Et pour le coup, Castiel l'a pris de vitesse en raflant toutes les âmes du Purgatoire – comme lui-même avait envisagé de le faire, d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question.

Et maintenant il n'a plus rien. Nada. Abaddon est sans doute en train de lui piquer sa place pendant que lui-même prend la poussière dans la cave des Winchester en ravalant sans arrêt des réminiscences répugnantes de sa vie d'antan.

Mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il maîtrise, c'est la patience et la subtilité, en plus de son charme indéniable. Colère et lutte sont inutiles et vulgaires. La plus efficace des stratégies et d'attendre qu'une occasion se présente d'elle-même sur un plateau en argent. Que l'ennemi commette une erreur.

Il récupérera son trône et chassera ces ignobles souvenirs et sensations indésirables. Non, il n'a pas la moindre envie de se rappeler la joie et la fierté qui l'ont envahi à la naissance de son fils... NON ! Il _haïssait_ ce petit merdeux, et c'était réciproque !

Les chaînes de ses poignets menottés cliquettent lorsqu'il abat les coudes sur la table pour enserrer son crâne entre ses mains tremblantes en se concentrant le plus fort possible sur son désir brûlant de vengeance, sur sa haine des Winchester, sur...

Les lampes du plafond s'allument et inondent la pièce de lumière. Il se redresse vivement sur sa chaise, plaçant ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Parfait ! Une petite visite de ses geôliers qui tombe à point nommé pour le distraire. Que lui veulent-ils ? Pas le tuer, non – ils l'auraient déjà fait avant si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Peut-être pourra-t-il orienter subtilement la conversation pour obtenir des informations sur le lieu où il se trouve, ou la situation actuelle en Enfer.

Il plaque une expression détachée sur son visage en regardant les portes métalliques s'ouvrir face à lui, prenant bien garde à ne rien montrer du profond soulagement qu'il éprouve. Il se trouve à un point où toute distraction, même dangereuse pour lui, est la bienvenue. Il serait même ravi qu'ils essayent de le torturer. Ça lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps et l'empêcherait de penser à des absurdités.

Surprise, c'est carrément une procession qui vient lui rendre visite ! Il hausse un sourcil en observant l'écureuil, le petit prophète, son ex-partenaire Castiel-le-traître, et deux inconnus : un grand machin maigre tout barbu et une petite minette l'air complètement à l'ouest. Intéressant.

« Eh bien eh bien... Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite de groupe ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour mon joli minois.

\- Ta gueule, Crowley.

Un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pose les yeux sur le visage agressif du prophète.

\- Oh, quelle grossièreté, mon petit Kevin... Ta chère maman ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ? J'ai bien fait de l'achever.

Comme prévu, la colère enflamme aussitôt les traits du jeune garçon. Trop facile. Crowley s'amuse comme un petit fou et cache à peine sa jubilation.

\- Parle pas de ma mère, espèce de...

\- Kevin.

Le bras de Dean et sa voix autoritaire le stoppent net dans son élan, et Kevin laisse ses poings serrés retomber le long de son corps.

\- C'est ça, écoute bien ton maître, comme un bon chien-chien, lance Crowley avec un rictus condescendant.

Kevin pince les lèvres et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Furtivement, Crowley essaye d'amasser des informations en observant une à une les personnes présentes. L'écureuil semble exténué et sur les nerfs, tout comme Kevin. L'inconnu barbu, bien que négligé et les cheveux gras, semble assez en forme et regarde la scène les mains dans les poches, l'air curieux. La jeune fille serre la tablette des démons contre sa poitrine plate et n'a pas cillé une seule fois depuis qu'ils sont entrés. Quant à Castiel... il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez le Judas emplumé. Quelque chose dans son maintien, dans l'instabilité de son regard qui ne cesse de se tourner vers Dean, dans sa manière de respirer...

\- On est pas là pour subir tes railleries, Crowley, déclare Dean froidement en s'approchant. On a besoin de toi.

Oh. _Très_ intéressant. Voilà qui renverse complètement la donne.

Cet idiot de Winchester vient de lui offrir la meilleure arme qui soit. L'avantage psychologique, l'ascendant de celui qui a l'offre face à celui qui a la demande.

Crowley croise lentement les mains sur son ventre d'un air aussi peu intéressé que possible. Règle numéro un, ne jamais dévoiler son jeu et laisser voir ses propres intentions. Toujours avoir une avance sur l'ennemi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de vous aider, Écureuil ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Dean plaque violemment les mains sur la table et se penche pour le foudroyer du regard, la mâchoire crispée. Il tente de l'impressionner. C'est adorable.

\- Ce que tu y gagnes ? Tu es enchaîné et à notre merci, et tu te crois en position de négocier ?

\- Oh, ça me fait des frissons partout, quand tu prends cette voix. Tu crois pouvoir me forcer ?

\- Ne me tente pas, articule Dean avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Le démon sent son rictus s'accentuer, et se penche pour fixer Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien ne te gêne surtout pas. Je suis curieux de découvrir ce que Alastair t'a appris quand tu étais son élève. Mais sache que je ne travaille pas bien sous la contrainte. Sans contrepartie pour me motiver, je pourrais vous donner une information erronée, ou tout faire couler par inadvertance. Je suis un commerçant honnête, moi. Je tiens mes engagements. Pas comme certains, ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Castiel.

\- Ou je pourrais simplement te tuer, réplique Dean en sortant son poignard de son dos.

Crowley reporte son attention sur le Winchester en laissant échapper un rire rauque.

\- Allons, mon chaton. Tu ne trompes personne. Tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de me charger dans ton coffre et de m'offrir ce joli collier et ces bracelets pour le seul plaisir de m'achever dans ta cave. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de moi, elle est capitale et urgente, sinon vous ne seriez pas tous ici suspendus à mes lèvres.

Dean plisse les yeux et baisse la lame d'un air frustré. Bingo.

Crowley tourne la tête pour regarder l'assemblée, et susurre d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

\- D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas l'élan parmi vous... Comment se porte-t-il ?

L'expression qui traverse le visage de l'écureuil et les regards que s'échangent les autres lui indiquent qu'il a fait mouche. D'une manière ou d'une autre, leur demande est probablement liée à Sam Winchester. À moins qu'il ne soit mort ?

Oh. Est-ce que Dean veut lui vendre son âme pour ramener l'élan ? Il est abonné, après tout – tradition familiale – et à ce niveau-là, on peut dire que son âme est au rabais. Ou recyclable.

\- Bon, se résigne finalement Dean en rangeant son arme avec réticence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton aide ?

Victoire. Crowley parvient à garder son air impassible et réprimer un sourire triomphant. Gagner une bataille et remporter la guerre sont deux choses très différentes.

\- Oh, quelques petites conditions de rien du tout. Que vous me libériez de ces chaînes, déjà. Puis que vous m'aidiez à vaincre Abaddon et récupérer mon trône, avec la promesse de ne pas me tuer dès que je ne vous serai plus d'aucune utilité. En échange, je m'engage à faire tout ce que vous voudrez avec la meilleure volonté, et en bonus, je ne vous tuerai pas une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon trône. Nous garderons de bons rapports comme des alliés, et tout le monde y trouve son compte. C'est un bon deal, pas vrai ?

Le fait qu'ils ne rejettent pas sa proposition d'emblée et semblent réellement la considérer est un signe. Crowley prend toujours garde à placer la barre haut lors de négociations, afin d'avoir l'air magnanime en revoyant à la baisse ses exigences. Mais là, ces imbéciles semblent tellement désespérés qu'ils pourraient accepter ses conditions telles quelles.

\- On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il sache comment faire ce qu'on veut ! s'emporte Kevin. Et même s'il en est capable, on n'a pas que ça à faire, combattre Abaddon ! C'est _son_ problème !

\- D'un autre côté, avoir le Roi de l'Enfer comme allié serait très utile, pour... vous savez... la _suite_ , intervient le barbu aux allures de clochard.

\- La suite, on ne la fera _pas_ , Garth ! tranche l'écureuil en le fusillant du regard.

Le dénommé Garth lève les mains avec un air de hippie pacifiste.

\- Eh ! Ça me ne fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, Dean ! Mais la tablette est claire là-dessus. Si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, Sam finira par mourir, même si son état va s'améliorer un peu !

\- Je sais, mais...

Castiel le coupe d'un ton grave :

\- Je suis le premier à être réticent à l'idée de recourir à Crowley, mais Garth a raison. De plus, Crowley serait un atout majeur pour éliminer Abaddon et contrôler l'Enfer. On ne peut pas laisser Abaddon en liberté, elle est trop dangereuse. J'ai déjà eu affaire à elle il y a quelques milliers d'années.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, l'emplumé ! crache Crowley avec hargne.

Intérieurement, son esprit tourne à plein régime, engrangeant les informations. Visiblement, il a loupé pas mal d'épisodes pendant sa petite séquestration. Moins d'un jour s'est écoulé, pourtant ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer après que l'élan l'ait shooté avec son sang ?

\- La ferme ! crie Dean. Fermez-la tous !

Le silence s'écrase dans sa cellule de briques et de fer, tandis que l'aîné des Winchester tient en respect sa petite troupe d'un regard autoritaire.

\- Sam est en train de _mourir_ pendant qu'on discute, et Crowley est le seul à pouvoir nous dire comment créer un Chien de l'Enfer. Trouver l'information dans la tablette prendrait trop de temps.

Pour le coup, Crowley perd de sa superbe et écarquille les yeux en fixant Dean, médusé. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf ça.

\- Créer... un Chien de l'Enfer ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Dean pousse un soupir frustré et se pince l'arête du nez.

\- Le mieux serait de tout lui expliquer, non ? intervient la jeune fille en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean acquiesce et se tourne à nouveau vers lui avec un regard déterminé :

\- Ok, Crowley. Je vais être direct. On cherche à défaire les épreuves des deux tablettes en les inversant. Pour les annuler, on doit les refaire à l'opposé. Pour commencer, on doit recréer un Chien de l'Enfer pour remplacer celui que Sam a tué. Tu sais faire ça ?

Crowley acquiesce en silence en cachant sa surprise de son mieux. Tout cela prend un tournant qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Dean paraît satisfait et poursuit :

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas créer un pacte, sans _aucune_ de tes arnaques, qui t'engage à nous aider jusqu'à ce que Sam soit sauvé et le Paradis ouvert à nouveau, et où moi je m'engage à te rendre ton trône et buter Abaddon. Et d'être alliés une fois tout ça terminé.

Crowley hausse les sourcils. Le Paradis est donc fermé ? Décidément... Du divertissement en perspective. Parfait. Ça gardera son esprit occupé.

\- Je sens qu'on va faire une bonne équipe, susurre le démon en hochant de la tête. Scellons donc ceci dans les règles, Écureuil.

Il remue les sourcils d'un air suggestif en l'invitant à approcher d'un geste souple de l'index, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas... _embrasser_ cet enfoiré ! s'offusque Kevin derrière Dean.

\- Pour Sammy, si, réplique Dean sèchement. Finissons-en. »

Il saisit l'arrière du crâne de Crowley et joint leurs lèvres avec brutalité, dans ce qui ressemble plus à une attaque qu'à un baiser. Mais au moins, contrairement à Bobby Singer, Dean garde sa langue pour lui. 

 

* * *

Le plafond tourne devant ses yeux, et il lui semble sombrer dans un abîme sans fin. Il a beau enfoncer ses ongles dans le matelas et s'agripper aux draps détrempés, il ne parvient pas à maintenir une prise solide, une ancre dans la réalité.

Sam est accoutumé aux illusions. Il en a eu son lot avec ses premières visions prémonitoires – mon dieu, cela lui semble si _lointain_ – encore à l'époque où il étouffait ses propres cris pour ne pas réveiller Jess blottie contre lui dans le lit. Lorsqu'il la réveillait malgré tout, il lui assurait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et l'embrassait doucement dans le cou en lui soufflant de se rendormir. Pour la rassurer, mais surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

Lorsque Castiel a brisé le mur de son esprit et que le flot des souvenirs de la Cage l'a submergé, il a appris à distinguer la réalité de l'illusion – même s'il lui arrive encore parfois, même aujourd'hui, de se demander si Lucifer ne disait pas vrai, et que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, et qu'il se trouve encore enfermé dans la Cage, sous les griffes de son tortionnaire.

Alors cette fois-ci, il n'a aucune difficulté à démêler le vrai du faux, le passé du présent, malgré la douleur qui l'assaille par vagues de plus en plus violentes. Il se sent mourir. Pourrir de l'intérieur. Tomber en poussière.

Le plafond tourne, toujours, mais l'environnement a changé. Des rideaux ondulent près de lui, des boules tournent au-dessus de lui, étrangement apaisantes. Une petite berceuse flotte dans l'air.

 

_Fais de beaux rêves, Sam._

 

Il tourne la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la silhouette de son père qui ne lui a jamais paru si jeune tient un petit garçon blond – _Dean_ – dans ses bras. Son visage est illuminé d'un sourire que Sam n'a jamais vu, _jamais_. Il sort en fermant la porte.

Un souvenir. C'est un souvenir. Son corps est celui d'un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Une ombre se projette sur lui, et des yeux jaunes l'observent. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur le visage du démon qui tend son poignet au-dessus de lui et l'entaille lentement. Le sang chaud goutte sur son petit visage, glisse dans sa bouche, tapisse son palais, coule dans sa gorge...

« Sammy ? Sammy ! Tu m'entends ?

Il cligne des yeux, le visage de Azazel s'évaporant pour laisser place à celui de Dean, bien adulte, qui lui donne des petites tapes sur la joue.

Le visage de son grand frère se fend d'un sourire soulagé, et il le force à s'asseoir, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Tout est flou. Il se sent engourdi, comme si son esprit se détachait peu à peu son corps, rejoignant cet entrelacs de souvenirs mêlés d'une sorte de conscience de l'univers. Comme s'il résonnait avec la planète entière, chaque forme de vie passée, présente et future, les entrailles de la terre et les mouvements fluides de l'air...

\- Dean...

\- Voilà ! C'est ça l'esprit ! Reste éveillé, juste quelques minutes, ok ?

Les yeux verts de Dean se fondent, et sa voix se mue en une autre, plus douce et féminine. Les bras qui l'entourent se font immenses et rassurants. Il aperçoit sa propre main potelée aux minuscules doigts toucher et palper maladroitement le visage à l'ovale doux qui le regarde en souriant. Des cheveux blonds le caressent et il babille de bonheur en bavant, désireux d'attraper une mèche pour la mâchonner.

 

_Mon petit Sammy..._

 

Une sensation de bonheur apaisé et d'amour l'envahit alors que sa mère se penche et l'embrasse sur le front avant de fredonner tout bas un refrain. Il est enveloppé d'un parfum sucré et maternel. La chevelure le caresse en une cascade d'or liquide et...

\- SAMMY !

Le tendre sourire de Mary disparaît, remplacé par la douleur d'une claque qui le ramène à la réalité et son lot de souffrance. Il a du mal à respirer. C'est comme du feu dans ses poumons qui le détruit un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Il se trouve dans sa chambre, allongé et agonisant dans les bras de Dean, et plusieurs silhouettes floues l'encerclent. Castiel. Castiel et Kevin sont là, et... Garth ? Crowley ?

\- Écoute, petit frère, fais-moi confiance, ok ? Je veux que tu répètes précisément tout ce que va réciter Crowley, sans poser de question.

Sam ne trouve pas la force d'acquiescer, mais donne son accord d'un regard rongé par la fièvre et l'agonie. Il fera tout ce que lui dira Dean. Car Dean a toujours été, plus qu'un simple frère, un père, une mère, un protecteur, un modèle et un mentor. Un pilier inébranlable, seule constante dans sa vie de chaos qui arrache les racines qu'il tente de faire croître avant même qu'elles n'aient poussé.

Une douleur lui lacère la paume de main, et il observe dans un état second le Roi de l'Enfer découper sa peau et faire verser son sang dans un bol rempli d'ingrédients qui fument. Le démon se met alors à dicter une litanie. Sam déglutit avec difficulté et répète chaque mot en un filet de voix ténu.

Et soudain, une violente convulsion le fait se arquer dans les bras de son frère. Il sent quelque chose sous sa peau s'agiter, frémir et se résorber, rompant les liens qui le connectaient à l'univers et à sa mémoire enfouie. Tout est emporté comme par une rafale, et une vague tiède se répand dans ses veines, insufflant force et vie dans ses membres.

C'est avec une inspiration terrifiée qu'il s'arrache à l'étreinte de Dean, et emporté par son élan, il se retrouve debout, les yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux trempés de sueur collés sur son visage. Sa vision s'est éclaircie, et son esprit fonctionne à nouveau avec clarté, malgré une toux qui le prend et une migraine qui tenaille son crâne.

\- Sam ! Comment tu te sens ?

C'était la voix de Kevin. Il se tourne vers lui, hagard et essoufflé. Il déglutit en tâchant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se tient debout. Sans difficulté. Il lui semble émerger d'un long cauchemar dont il ne voyait pas d'issue.

Sa main dégouline de sang goutte à goutte. D'un revers de poignet, il repousse ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage.

\- Que... s'est-il passé ?

\- De rien, au fait ! s'élève la voix hypocrite de Crowley près de lui.

Il tourne des yeux écarquillés vers le Roi de l'Enfer, dépassé par la situation.

\- Et que fait Crowley dans ma chambre ? s'exclame Sam, de plus en plus alarmé.

\- Eh bien...

Sam amorce un mouvement de recul en apercevant sur son lit souillé de sang et de transpiration, un... _Chien de l'Enfer_. Ou plutôt... un Chiot de l'Enfer, en l’occurrence. Contrairement à celui qu'il a pu voir et tuer pour compléter l'épreuve, celui-ci est plus petit – la taille d'un labrador – plus en rondeurs, et malgré ses yeux rouges et ses crocs acérés qui dépassent de sa gueule, il ne semble guère menaçant. Sans doute parce qu'il l'observe, sagement assis en remuant de la queue frénétiquement.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ?!

\- Félicitations, l'élan ! ricane Crowley. C'est le tien. Tu peux lui choisir son petit nom. »


	6. Paradise City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons, sélectionnées parce qu'elles correspondent à l'ambiance ou le thème du chapitre, que ce soit par le titre, les paroles ou le rythme.
> 
> Musique : Paradise City (Guns N' Roses)

Ses cheveux trop longs repoussés derrière ses oreilles, Sam se masse la tempe du bout des doigts en mâchant comme un ruminant. Les cernes violacés qui soulignent ses yeux ont beau être dérisoires comparés à l'état dans lequel son petit frère se trouvait avant l'invocation, Dean n'est pas rassuré. Sam avale difficilement sa bouchée et touille le contenu de son assiette d'un air maussade.

« Je t'assure, Dean, je n'ai vraiment plus faim. Je ne peux plus rien avaler.

\- Encore une écrevisse, allez. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Sam grimace en poussant une écrevisse vers le bord de son assiette, avec ce même air boudeur qu'il arborait autrefois lorsque Dean lui servait des plats qui n'étaient pas à son goût.

Un souffle tiède frôle alors sa jambe, et l'aîné Winchester recule vivement sa chaise avec une inspiration paniquée.

\- Et vire-moi ton putain de clebs de mes pattes !

Sam repose sa fourchette sur la table et se penche vers... le vide, caressant l'air, là où cette saloperie de créature démoniaque se tient sans doute. Dean n'en sait rien. Sam peut voir le monstre, sans doute parce qu'il l'a créé avec son sang, mais pas Dean. Il ne peut pas le voir, mais le seul fait de _savoir_ que cette bête féroce capable de lui déchirer les entrailles et de le traîner jusqu'en Enfer se trouve dans le bunker lui met les nerfs à vif. Il l'entend trottiner, ses griffes sans doute acérées cliquetant sur le sol. Il l'entend respirer, se déplacer, il sent la puanteur de son haleine... Il en devient parano, à force. Le moindre bruit le fait sursauter.

\- Fido, n'embête pas Dean. Tu m'entends ?

Et cette _voix_ qu'utilise Sam pour parler à cette horreur ! Douce et attendrie ! A-t-il déjà oublié que c'est un de ces monstres qui a tué et jeté son frère en Enfer pour quarante ans ? On jurerait qu'il s'adresse à un mignon petit chiot inoffensif !

\- Quelle idée d'appeler un Chien de l'Enfer _Fido_ , franchement ! grommelle Dean en se levant avec précaution. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Sam hausse les épaules avec nonchalance, pendant que Dean s'assied carrément sur la table, les pieds sur la chaise. Sans mouvement brusque, de peur d'exciter le monstre sanguinaire.

Là, au moins, il sera tranquille.

\- J'ai pris le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête. Je n'ai jamais été très inspiré pour nommer mes animaux de compagnie, explique Sam avec un sourire nostalgique. Le chien que j'avais renversé et amené à Amélia, je l'appelais _Le Chien_. Et celui que j'avais trouvé pendant ma fugue quand j'étais ado, je l'avais appelé _Bones_ , tu te rappelles ?

Dean se renfrogne en serrant un peu plus les jambes, fixant obstinément l'espace vide que son frère caresse. Comme s'il pouvait apercevoir le monstre à force de persévérance. Sam lâche finalement le chien et saisit une écrevisse entre ses doigts pour la grignoter d'un air pensif.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien à moi, continue-t-il. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé – j'avais pensé plutôt à un labrador ou un...

\- OH PUTAIN ! Sam, vire-moi ça de là, j'ai senti ses crocs sur ma cheville !

Au lieu de compatir ou de l'aider, Sam éclate d'un rire joyeux que Dean n'avait plus entendu depuis... il ne sait même plus quand. Les jambes ramenées contre son torse, il observe avec des yeux ronds son petit frère rire et agiter une écrevisse en l'air pour attirer l'attention de Fido.

\- Il t'a seulement mordillé, Dean ! Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Il remue la queue à chaque fois qu'il te regarde.

\- Il veut me bouffer, ouais !

\- Fido, assis ! Voilààà.. bon chien !

L'écrevisse dans la paume de Sam disparaît dans le néant avec un bruit mouillé de mâchonnement. Répugnant.

\- On ne peut pas garder ce monstre ici, déclare Dean avec autant d'autorité que lui permet sa position perchée sur la table.

\- Oh oui c'est un bon toutou à son papa, ça !

\- Sam, tu m'écoutes, bordel ?!

Sam caresse le vide et sa joue se déforme et s'humidifie. Visiblement, le Chien de l'Enfer lui lèche la figure. Dégueu.

Finalement, Sam soupire et daigne lui répondre :

\- On ne peut pas le laisser dans la nature. Et Kevin a bien spécifié que si on le tue, l'épreuve sera...

\- Désannulée, ouais, je sais. Mais qui me garantit que ton monstre...

\- Fido, le corrige Sam.

\- … _Fido_... ne se jettera pas à notre gorge pour tous nous massacrer ? Ce n'est pas un foutu labrador ou un chihuahua, Sammy ! C'est un _tueur_!

Son petit frère fronce les sourcils en tendant son assiette qui est aussitôt vidée par la créature invisible. Adieu la bouffe de Garth.

\- Je l'élèverai bien ! Crowley a dit que les Chiens de l'Enfer sont entraînés intensivement pour l'attaque jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur taille adulte, soit un ou deux mois. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas nécessairement mauvais à l'origine. Et...

Sam est interrompu par une toux douloureuse qui le plie en deux alors qu'il repose l'assiette pleine de bave sur la table. Des couinements plaintifs se font aussitôt entendre, et Dean observe médusé son petit frère caresser le vide avec un regard rassurant :

\- Tout va bien, Fido, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sammy est gaga d'un monstre démoniaque et meurt toujours à petit feu.

Créer le Chien de l'Enfer n'a fait que retarder l'échéance. Même s'il se tient debout et n'est plus au supplice de l'agonie, Sam reste mourant. Le visage de Dean s'assombrit en songeant à l'épreuve suivante qu'il leur faudra annuler pour le sauver définitivement.

Car l’épreuve de la tablette avait été d’arracher une âme innocente à l’Enfer pour l’envoyer au Paradis. Et non seulement Dean ne voit pas, mais _absolument pas_ comment ils vont s'y prendre pour arracher Bobby du Paradis et le remettre en Enfer, mais il n’a aucune envie d’infliger ça à Bobby. Le pauvre gars en a assez chié comme ça.

Dean soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez et ignore les jappements et la voix affectueuse de Sam.

Bordel de merde, il hait sa vie.

 

* * *

Ah ça ! Ce qui est certain, c'est que les Hommes de Lettres savaient recevoir, s'émerveille Garth en traînant ses sacs dans le couloir.

Il y a plusieurs chambres que Kevin lui a montrées avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la sienne avec la fille ange. Pour éviter le Roi de l'Enfer apparemment. Ou pour réviser dans le calme, loin du Chiot de l'Enfer. Ou pour faire des cochonneries, va savoir. Quel petit coquinou, ce Kevin !

Les quatre chambres individuelles sont déjà occupées par les frères Winchester, Kevin et Castiel. Ce qui lui laisse, à lui, l'invité surprise sans domicile fixe, un dortoir à lui tout seul. Car Hael et Crowley ont assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, eux.

Tant mieux ! Plus de place pour lui !

Il laisse tomber ses lourdes affaires sur le sol avec un bruit sourd – le sac d'armes pèse son poids – et pose ses mains sur ses hanches en scannant la grande salle qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Un vaste dortoir rempli de lits superposés, de quoi accueillir près de trente personnes à vue de nez. Et tout ça rien que pour lui.

Un sourire s'étale sur son visage à la barbe broussailleuse, et il se penche pour ouvrir tous ses sacs un à un. Mais où donc a-t-il fourré sa... ah ! La voilà !

Il extirpe une vieille radio à piles toute cabossée, et la met en route. Sa cassette de compilation se met aussitôt à tourner, emplissant le dortoir de musique. Remuant la tête sur le rythme de la batterie de _Paradise City_ , Garth envoie son chapeau de cow-boy valser sur un des lits, puis retire ses chaussures en croco qui volent à leur tour à travers la pièce. Ses hanches se balancent d'avant en arrière en une cadence endiablée alors qu'il fait voler une abondante chevelure imaginaire. Sa veste traverse à son tour le dortoir, suivie de sa ceinture, de sa chemise et de son jean tâché de boue.

Il s'empare de sa brosse à dents et de son dentifrice qu'il utilise comme batterie, avant de se décider finalement à quitter le dortoir en caleçon, une serviette sur l'épaule et son nécessaire à beauté sous le bras. Il est grand temps que Garth retrouve toute sa splendeur !

La salle de bain est large, lumineuse, dotée d'un imposant miroir, d'un lavabo en marbre et d'une grande douche. Il y a même assez de place pour prendre une douche à quatre là-dedans tant elle est spacieuse ! Croisant le regard de son reflet, Garth s'adresse un clin d’œil avant d'étaler la mousse sur sa barbe. Adieu, poils, vous avez fait votre temps ! Son rasoir leur règle vite leur compte, et sans la moindre coupure, s'il vous plaît.

La peau aussi lisse et douce que celle d'un bébé, le chasseur se brosse énergiquement les dents, retrouvant son haleine fraîche et son sourire ultra bright.

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un beau gosse, déclare-t-il d'un ton appréciateur à son reflet, claquant des doigts avant de se pointer avec une classe toute naturelle.

Il caresse son propre menton avant d'ajouter :

\- Si si, j'insiste !

La douche elle-même est un avant-goût du Paradis. La pression de l'eau est merveilleuse, et lui fait l'effet d'un massage énergique alors qu'il pousse la chansonnette. Il en ressort revigoré et rouge comme un homard, sa peau fumante, et cesse brusquement de chanter en constatant la présence silencieuse de Castiel. L'ange – enfin, _ex_ -ange – se tient debout face au miroir couvert de buée, et l'essuie d'un revers de poignet pour observer son propre reflet avec un regard si intense que Garth ne serait pas étonné de le voir exploser. Le miroir, pas Castiel.

Il noue sa serviette autour de ses hanches dans une tentative de pudeur. Il doit y avoir un truc quelque part dans la Bible qui stipule qu'il ne faut pas se balader à poil devant des anges du seigneur, non ? Mis à part les formules en latin pour renvoyer les démons en Enfer, Garth n'a jamais trop creusé ces histoires de bondieuseries. À part la grande-tante du côté paternel, les Fitzgerald n'ont jamais été très portés sur la religion.

\- Castiel, mon pote ! Teste-moi cette douche et ose me dire qu'elle ne surpasse pas le paradis ! »

Il lui administre une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et retourne vers son dortoir sans attendre de réponse, tout propre et sentant bon. Il a du boulot sur la planche. Redécorer son nouveau chez-lui, informer tous ses contacts de sa non-mort et peut-être piquer un petit roupillon bien mérité.

 

* * *

La chambre est neutre, froide et bien ordonnée. Seul un sac à dos entrouvert dans un coin indique que la pièce est occupée par un Humain.

Hael tourne lentement la tête pour observer chaque détail de cette structure humaine avec un émerveillement toujours renouvelé. Elle – occupant un vaisseau de femme, Hael se sent obligée de se définir comme féminine provisoirement – a été chargée toute son existence de façonner des structures de terre et de roche au sein de la nature. C'était le cas de tous ses frères au sein de sa division.

Une existence calme et dévouée à la cause, sans notion de temps ni d'espace. Une torpeur à laquelle elle a été violemment arrachée par sa chute et la douleur cuisante qui pulse dans ses ailes carbonisées. Comme tous les Anges du Paradis, elle connaissait bien sûr l'existence des Humains. Mais elle n'en avait plus vu depuis qu'elle s'était prosternée comme tout le monde devant Adam et Ève, sur ordre de Dieu. Les Humains ont tellement évolué depuis cette époque, qu'ils sont à présent en mesure de bâtir des choses étonnantes que l'esprit de Hael n'aurait jamais pu concevoir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

L'Ange à l'apparence de jeune fille brune baisse les yeux sur le Prophète du Seigneur. Assis sur une chaise face à son bureau, Kevin frôle les deux tablettes de ses doigts, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Hael s'est sentie tellement perdue et terrifiée en se retrouvant seule sur Terre, dans un corps humain, aveuglée de douleur, sans ordres à suivre ni raison d'être. Et puis Castiel est venu pour la guider.

Mais Castiel n'est qu'un dissident. Ce n'est qu'en désespoir de cause que Hael l'a suivi. Castiel a toujours été un rebelle, continuellement reprogrammé à chacune de ses rébellions. Et pourtant une légende s'est construite ces dernières années autour de lui suite à ses nombreuses résurrections. Il est dit qu'il serait un élu de Dieu. Hael connaît ses hauts faits lors de la guerre civile après qu'il ait interrompu l'Apocalypse et soit revenu à la vie plusieurs fois, et le massacre en masse qu'il a commis parmi les Anges. Elle devrait probablement le craindre. Mais Hael ne s'est jamais mêlée de la guerre civile ni de l'Apocalypse ou des affaires humaines. Elle s'est toujours contentée d'accomplir sa mission originelle sans faillir. Mission qui n'a plus de raison d'être à présent que sa faction est dispersée et qu'il n'y a plus de hiérarchie pour donner les ordres.

Si la voie de Castiel tout comme son autorité sont fort discutables, Hael a néanmoins trouvé en ces lieux une autre voie, inespérée et juste.

Kevin Tran.

Comme tous les Anges, Hael connaît le nom de tous les Prophètes du Seigneur passés, présents et futurs. Si plus aucun Ange aujourd'hui ne comprend ce que Père attend d'eux, il existe au moins une certitude profondément ancrée en elle. Un Prophète du Seigneur doit être protégé à tout prix. Nul ne peut contester cela. Cette tâche est un honneur qui revient d'ordinaire aux Archanges. Mais il n'y a plus d'Archanges. Alors Hael s'en chargera.

Hael n'est pas un soldat, mais elle accomplira la Volonté divine de son mieux. Protéger un Prophète lui paraît plus légitime que d'obéir à Castiel et son Homme Vertueux.

\- Fais comme tu veux. Reste debout si tu préfères, marmonne Kevin en haussant les épaules.

Hael incline la tête sur le côté en le fixant, aussi raide qu'une statue. Le Prophète se tient un peu voûté et griffonne sur une feuille en étudiant alternativement la tablette des Anges et celle des Démons. Des cernes creusent ses yeux que les mèches désordonnées de sa chevelure noire ombragent. Des signes évidents de fatigue, même pour un Ange comme Hael qui est si peu accoutumée aux Humains.

\- Pourquoi traduis-tu encore les tablettes, puisque tu as déjà décelé la solution au problème des Winchester et de Castiel ?

Kevin soupire et se tourne vers elle en se frottant les yeux d'un air las.

\- Je dois essayer de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le Paradis alors qu'il est fermé, et d'en ressortir, pour aller ensuite en Enfer. Et je cherche des informations sur Abaddon, sur d'autres armes anti-démons pour aider cette enflure de Crowley à récupérer son trône. Sans compter ces épreuves de l'arc de Cupidon et du Nephilim, je ne vois pas comment les annuler.

\- Tu dois te reposer, déclare Hael d'une voix douce. Ta santé prévaut sur ces détails.

Kevin cligne des yeux et l'observe d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- Je ne...

\- Aww. Comme c'est mignon. Le petit esclave des Winchester qui trime à la tâche. Une vraie Cosette.

À cette voix grave qui a coupé la parole au Prophète, Hael tourne la tête pour apercevoir le Roi de l'Enfer nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

\- Casse-toi, Crowley...

La voix de Kevin est lasse. Seule sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux un peu trop brillants indiquent la colère qu'il réprime au fond de lui. Hael fronce les sourcils et tourne son corps d'emprunt vers le démon.

\- Oh, mon petit Kevin, tu...

\- Le Prophète ne souhaite pas ta présence ici, le coupe Hael d'une voix froide. Dehors.

Crowley semble un instant désarçonné, avant d'amorcer un pas en avant, ignorant l'injonction de l'Ange. Hael ne le laissera pas approcher le Prophète. En temps normal, elle aurait volé. Mais sans ailes fonctionnelles, il lui faut deux grands pas pour se retrouver droit sur le démon qu'elle attrape par le cou et projette violemment par la porte ouverte, qu'elle fait se refermer avec un claquement sonore d'un mouvement fluide du poignet.

\- Euh... merci. Je suppose. »

Hael se retourne sans un mot vers Kevin et se contente d'un infime hochement de tête pour accepter le remerciement.

 

* * *

Foutus célestes et leur manie de l'encastrer dans les murs.

Crowley se relève dans le couloir, foudroyant du regard la porte fermée de la chambre de Kevin. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il mène une conversation civilisée et tout à fait cordiale, les Anges éprouvent le besoin d'user de violence au lieu de parler ? Lui est avis qu'ils n'ont aucun sens de la répartie et que frapper est leur seul recours. Idiots d'emplumés sans cervelle.

Il époussette son costume très dignement, en ravalant de son mieux ces sentiments étrangers qui lui broient les entrailles et l'ont poussé à venir parler à Kevin. Ignobles restes humains. C'est fort handicapant.

Quel est ce besoin ridicule d'obtenir le _pardon_ de Kevin Tran ? D'alléger cette culpabilité d'avoir tué sa mère, sa copine, coupé un de ses doigts et détruit sa vie ? Bon sang ! Si Crowley se met à chercher le pardon de ses innombrables victimes, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Mais qu'importe. Du moins a-t-il à présent un parfait contrôle de ce qui surgit de sa bouche, contrairement à ces quelques minutes extrêmement humiliantes la veille, où il a vomi ses sentiments dégoulinants de mièvrerie à la stupide face de l'élan. Si la partie pleurnicharde et faible en lui a été blessée du rejet du petit prophète, le plus gros de son être frétillait d'impatience à l'idée d'attiser sa colère pour s'offrir un joli spectacle, peut-être des coups de poing ou des insultes. C'est divertissant. Un peu comme pisser sur une fourmilière. Ou tuer une mère de prophète.

Une vague glaciale de remords le submerge et il pousse un râle de frustration. _Encore_?

Non, il ne regrette pas d'avoir tué cette salope geignarde ! Il y a pris un plaisir exquis ! Voir la vie quitter ses yeux alors qu'elle rampait au sol dans son sang en suppliant pour la vie de son fils a été... a été... Oh si, il le regrette, il le regrette tellement ! c'est un poids écrasant sur sa conscience ! Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose si cruelle ? Tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu, de son vivant et après sa mort, c'était de la reconnaissance, qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il est au fond de lui, et...

Raaah !

Crowley serre les dents en s’arrachant les cheveux. Il va devenir fou si ça continue ! Il ne sait plus s'il veut s'écrouler en pleurant dans un coin ou étriper jusqu'au dernier habitant de ce maudit bunker !

Kevin est protégé par sa petite pute céleste, ce n'est pas ici qu'il va trouver de quoi détourner ses pensées de cette pente dangereuse. Il lui faut de l'action. Récupérer son trône. Massacrer cette prétentieuse de Abaddon.

Les Winchester. Dean a conclu un pacte avec lui, il se doit de lui rendre son trône. Et Crowley va réclamer ce qui lui revient de droit.

Décidé, le démon s'éloigne d'un pas vif dans le couloir.

 

* * *

Le jet d'eau chaude s'abat sur son crâne, incessant et puissant. De la vapeur s'élève en volutes épaisses autour de lui alors qu'il laisse la chaleur laver la fatigue de son corps éreinté. Il baisse la tête, et le jet frappe désormais sa nuque. Il sent les gouttes tièdes glisser le long de son visage, perlant au bord de ses lèvres avant de s'écraser à ses pieds.

Les sensations sont nouvelles. Intenses. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Garth avait raison. Jamais au Paradis Castiel n'avait ressenti ce plaisir, cette relaxation, pas même dans son Paradis favori, celui de l'autiste mort dans son bain.

Il ferme les yeux en exhalant un long soupir de bien-être, plaquant ses mains contre le mur pour se pencher, laissant l'eau masser son dos énergiquement, créant des petits pics de sensations exquises. Si seulement il pouvait rester ainsi pour l'éternité... Mais il ne peut pas.

Il sent l'angoisse envahir à nouveau son cœur et ses entrailles, la culpabilité ravager son esprit et broyer sa gorge. Il grimace en sentant un sanglot s'étrangler dans sa poitrine, assourdi par le martèlement continu du jet.

Tout est de sa faute. Il a exterminé de ses propres mains des milliers de ses frères, chassé les survivants du Paradis, et à présent, même si Kevin a trouvé la solution, il lui est impossible de contribuer. Que pourrait-il bien faire, dans ce corps faible, sans ses pouvoirs ? Il n'est plus qu'un poids mort. Inutile. Mortel.

Il va mourir. Très bientôt. Les Humains ont une vie éphémère, dérisoire. Quelques décennies tout au plus.

Les carreaux à ses pieds sont flous lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux. Les larmes embuent sa vision et il peine à respirer, étouffant un sourd gémissement. Sa gorge est comprimée, et quelques larmes chaudes coulent pour se mêler à l'eau brûlante.

Castiel a vu pleurer des Humains d'innombrables fois au cours de son existence, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que c'est si douloureux. Il reprend une inspiration profonde pour se ressaisir, et coupe l'eau.

Il ne peut se permettre de se laisser abattre par ces sentiments qu'il n'a jamais appris à gérer. Il trouvera un moyen de supprimer ces effets et leur souffrance, afin de rester efficace et concentré sur son objectif. Sauver sa famille, dût-il lui en coûter sa misérable vie mortelle.

Ruisselant d'eau, il sort de la douche et empoigne une serviette, entreprenant d'essuyer ses cheveux et son corps avant de la nouer autour de sa taille comme l'a fait Garth tout à l'heure. Ses yeux se posent sur ses vêtements sales qui forment une pile informe par terre, et il fronce les sourcils, pensif.

Il ne peut pas remettre ces vêtements avant de les avoir lavés. Il ne peut pas non plus rester ainsi. La solution la plus logique serait d'emprunter les habits d'un autre le temps que ceux-ci soient lavés et séchés. Une rapide réflexion le mène à la conclusion que la morphologie de Dean est celle qui se rapproche le plus de la sienne. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il sort de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre déserte de Dean.

 

* * *

« Dois-je te rappeler les termes du contrat, Écureuil ? On avait convenu que vous deviez m'apporter la tête d'Abaddon sur un plateau d'argent. J'attends toujours.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, en tailleur sur la table, pendant que Sam n'arrête pas de lancer une spatule de la cuisine à travers la pièce pour que son foutu clebs démoniaque aille la chercher. Voir revenir la spatule qui flotte dans le vide est franchement dérangeant.

Et maintenant, le Roi de l'Enfer vient le brouter sévère. Trop de trucs de l'Enfer autour de lui à son goût, là !

\- On a conclu le pacte il y a moins d'une heure, Crowley, un peu de patience !

Crowley baisse les yeux pour regarder passer la spatule... enfin, _Fido_ passer à toute allure devant lui, droit dans les bras tendus de Sam que Dean n'avait pas vu si heureux depuis des lustres. Et qu'un foutu Chien de l'Enfer en soit la cause l'exaspère profondément. Il se fout que ça soit immature, mais si Sam doit sourire ainsi, cela devrait être grâce à lui, et non pas un foutu clébard sanguinaire. Être jaloux d'un Chien de l'Enfer est plus qu'humiliant.

\- De la patience ? Pour vous laisser le temps de faire de ce Chien de l'Enfer une guimauve sur pattes pas fichue de déchiqueter vive une cible donnée ? Cette créature est une arme, pas un joujou à qui tu peux gratter le ventre, l'élan !

\- Je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Dean.

Sam leur adresse un sourire _lumineux_ malgré une légère toux et ses joues creusées, et répond :

\- Bien sûr que si, je peux ! Regardez : Fido, couché !

Il gratte alors le vide, et seul l'air profondément scandalisé de Crowley empêche Dean de rabrouer son petit frère et de lui conseiller pour la énième fois d'attacher le monstre ou lui foutre une muselière.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil attire l'attention de l'aîné Winchester, et il écarquille les yeux en voyant Castiel entrer à pas lents dans la salle. Il reste un moment ébahi, le reconnaissant à peine sans son éternel trench-coat et son costard-cravate, et l'espace d'un instant, il revoit en un flash douloureux le Castiel de 2014 armé d'une mitraillette.

Cas' porte un jean qu'il reconnaît comme un des siens, et un t-shirt ACDC noir qui baille un peu au niveau des clavicules. Et avec son début de barbe qui ombrage ses joues et ses cheveux humides désordonnés, la ressemblance est frappante.

Bordel de merde.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Dean tilte.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est _mes_ fringues ! se scandalise-t-il tout haut.

L'ex-ange cille et baisse les yeux sur ses habits en tirant légèrement sur le t-shirt.

\- Oui. Je te les rendrai quand j'aurai lavé mes vêtements.

Il esquisse un mince sourire qui atteint ses yeux, et plonge ses mains dans les poches du jean en ajoutant :

\- J'aime bien. C'est plus confortable que le costume.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais comptez-vous établir un plan pour attaquer Abaddon ou bien vous préférez jouer avec le chiot et causer chiffons ? râle Crowley avec un air agacé.

Dean regarde Castiel suivre des yeux la spatule, qui tombe soudain au sol avec un claquement sourd. Et le regard de l'ex-ange continue de suivre un mouvement invisible, comme Sam et Crowley. Un mouvement qui se dirige dangereusement vers Dean.

Cas' peut-il voir Fido ? Dean, lui, ne voit rien, et tout son corps se raidit. Il en oublie de respirer, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Oh non. Faites que cette abomination ne soit pas en train de s'approcher de lui. Faites que cette abomination ne...

Un raclement de griffes sur la table. Un souffle chaud et putride contre son cou. La sensation humide d'une langue...

\- PUTAIN ! hurle-t-il d'une voix peut-être un peu aiguë.

Il saute aussitôt de la table, le regard fou. En proie à une panique viscérale, il regarde tout autour de lui avec frénésie. Du sel. Il lui faut du sel. Tout de suite.

Un frôlement contre sa jambe. Il sursaute, sentant ses poils se dresser sur ses bras.

\- AHHH ! Bordel ! J'en ai marre ! Je me casse d'ici ! Viens, Cas' !

En trois pas, il rejoint Castiel et lui attrape vivement le poignet, le tirant d'autorité vers l'escalier menant vers la sortie de la batcave.

\- Dean ? Où va-t-on ? s'élève la voix rauque de l'ex-ange qu'il traîne derrière lui.

\- Dehors. Je resterai pas une seconde de plus avec cette saloperie de l'Enfer. Et il est hors de question que tu portes mes fringues, Cas'. Toi et moi, on va faire du shopping. »


	7. Just the two of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Freeek (George Michael), Ramble On (Led Zeppelin), Just the two of us (Bill Withers)

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve à tracer la route avec un claquement incessant de bâche à l'arrière. La vie n'est vraiment pas tendre avec son bébé. Un feu arrière foutu, la vitre arrière réduite en miettes, et avec tout ça il n'a même pas eu le temps de retirer les bouts de verre ni la galette séchée de vomi sanglant qui macule ses pauvres sièges. Les fenêtres sont entièrement baissées pour chasser l'odeur âcre de bile et de sang, et malgré le courant d'air frais qui s'engouffre dans la voiture et ébouriffe ses cheveux, ses mains sont moites sur le volant.

Il faut dire que l'état de sa voiture a souvent un impact direct sur son esprit, ce qui explique en partie qu'il soit sur les nerfs et crevé. Le reste étant dû à sa nuit blanche – ce n'est vraiment plus de son âge – et au stress qui lui a broyé les entrailles quand il a cru perdre Sam et Cas', sans compter tout le reste. Et maintenant ce putain de clébard démoniaque qui squatte le bunker, ramenant à la surface certains souvenirs auxquels il n'aime vraiment pas penser.

Mais plus que tout, ce sont les échos de ce futur apocalyptique que l'autre enflure de Zachariah lui avait montré qui hantent son esprit. Parce que franchement, traitez-le de parano tant que vous voudrez, ça fait vraiment trop de coïncidences à son goût et l'année 2014 approche à grands pas. Déjà, Cas' est humain, les anges sont tous déchus... manquerait plus que Lucifer sorte de son trou et une invasion de zombies pour que le tableau soit complet.

Cela ne fait que quelques dizaines de minutes qu'ils ont quitté le repaire des Hommes de Lettres qui est en train de devenir une foutue annexe à l'Enfer. Et déjà le silence – enfin, mis à part le ronronnement du moteur et de claquement de la bâche – qui pèse entre Cas' et lui l'étouffe. Aucun des deux n'a prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ.

En temps normal, le ronronnement de l'Impala suffirait à apaiser Dean. Mais là, il se sent plus tendu que jamais, trop conscient de la présence de Castiel à ses côtés et des questions qu'il ne sait comment amener.

L'aîné Winchester glisse un regard furtif à l'ex-ange en pinçant les lèvres. Castiel ne le regarde même pas : la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte, il plisse les yeux face au vent qui fouette son visage. Le courant d'air plaque et fait palpiter le tissu du t-shirt ACDC contre son torse, et il se frotte un bras d'un air absent en frémissant. Un geste humain qui paraît tellement peu naturel sur lui. Castiel n'est pas censé pouvoir ressentir le _froid_.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres nerveusement en crispant les mains sur le volant. Il devrait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'est pas doué pour ce genre de trucs, et il craint que des reproches ou des accusations lui échappent. Ou de l'alarmer en lui confiant ses craintes pour 2014. Cas' n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

« Cas'...

Sa voix est un peu enrouée, et il se la racle en jetant un œil à la route régulière bordée d'arbres. Il va bien leur falloir encore une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le centre commercial.

Il sent physiquement le regard se poser sur lui, et un blanc se crée dans son esprit. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Castiel depuis des années – du moins, sans se faire interrompre – et maintenant qu'il le pourrait, il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre.

\- Tu peux fermer la fenêtre maintenant, l'odeur est partie.

Il remonte la fenêtre de son côté, et entend Cas' en faire de même. Le silence retombe aussitôt comme une chape de plomb, et Dean tapote le volant en jetant quelques coups d’œil à son ami.

C'est tellement plus facile avec son petit frère. Sam est toujours le premier à aborder les sujets sensibles et le pousser dans ses retranchements, insistant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait arraché à Dean une réponse qui le satisfasse. Et il sait que quoi qu'il puisse lui balancer à la face ou lui dévoiler, Sammy restera toujours son petit frère, celui à qui il changeait ses couches et à qui il a appris à marcher – et ne lui tournera jamais le dos. Pas définitivement, en tout cas.

Le problème avec Cas', c'est qu'il a cette sale manie de disparaître ou de commettre une colossale connerie à chaque fois que Dean lui balance ses quatre vérités. C'est pourquoi maintenant toutes ses questions et accusations restent coincées dans sa gorge. Parce que Cas' a beau ne plus avoir d'ailes pour lui fausser compagnie, Dean garde cette crainte au fond de lui qu'il ne disparaisse encore s'il lui met le nez dans sa propre merde.

Et malgré le mélange tordu de rancœur et d'affection qu'il ressent pour celui qu'il considère comme son ami le plus proche, il y a bien un truc dont il est certain, c'est qu'il ne veut plus jamais perdre Cas'. Jamais.

\- On va d'abord t'acheter des fringues et chaussures, puis on va prendre de quoi bouffer pour le mois. Si tout le monde reste squatter dans le bunker, va falloir des provisions.

Il voit du coin de l’œil Cas' acquiescer puis se pencher pour allumer la radio d'un air curieux. Alors qu'il tourne les boutons et passe de station en station, Dean s'engage sur l'autoroute en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on tripote sa radio.

_« La Nasa s'interroge sur la pluie de météorites qui selon le... »_

_« … tensions en Cisjordanie... »_

_« Avec la ceinture abdominale SLIMFIT j'ai perdu 10 kilos en une semaine ! »_

_« … voyance au quotidien, pour connaître votre avenir et l'influence des étoiles sur... »_

_« … scandale du Watergate ! Non, laissez-moi finir mon temps de parole, monsieur, je... ! »_

\- Cas'... grogne-t-il, exaspéré.

_« … eeeet le quaterback fait une supeeeerbe passe à... ! »_

_« Votre amour est-il partagé ? Pour le savoir, envoyez LOVE au... »_

\- Cas' !

_« … your sexual freeek of the week – ohh touch it – I'll be your educational lover your one fucking fantasy ! Can I come on in, my sweet baby... »_

Cas' reste sur cette chaîne et esquisse un sourire appréciateur, remuant son genou sur le rythme de _Freeek_. Oh putain.

Mue par l'instinct de survie, sa main s'abat pour éteindre la radio. Le silence qui retombe est un baume pour ses oreilles qui saignent. Dean pose sur Castiel un regard consterné.

\- George Michael, sérieux, Cas' ?

Castiel hausse les épaules :

\- Quoi ? J'aime bien la musique humaine.

Ok, Dean ne va pas laisser passer ça. Hors de question. Pour les goûts pourris de Sam, il n'y a plus rien à faire, mais il peut encore donner une vraie éducation musicale à Cas'.

\- Non, Cas', ça, c'est pas de la musique, mais de la soupe. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est, de la vraie musique digne de ce nom.

\- D'accord.

Un frémissement d'anticipation le parcourt alors qu'il fouille d'une main dans ses cassettes à disposition tout en gardant un œil sur la route. La seule idée de faire découvrir du bon vieux rock de qualité à un ange, et surtout à Cas', fait éclore un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est temps qu'il découvre les joyaux de cette humanité qu'il s'évertue de sauver depuis des années.

Bon. Il ne faut pas qu'il se foire sur ce coup. Par quoi commencer ? Mieux vaut s'en tenir aux classiques, à la crème de la crème. Il hésite un instant entre plusieurs de ses groupes favoris sous le regard attentif et perplexe de son ami.

Led Zeppelin. Ça, il ne pourra qu'aimer, c'est obligé. Qui n'aime pas Led Zeppelin, franchement ?

\- Écoute bien cette merveille, Cas'.

Dean introduit la cassette avec un sourire plein d'assurance et la met en route, augmentant le volume alors que la mélodie de _Ramble On_ , une des meilleures chansons de tous les temps, emplit la voiture et couvre le son du moteur. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Dean épie peu discrètement les réactions de Cas' tout au long de la chanson, mais sent son enthousiasme se flétrir en le voyant adopter une moue dubitative.

\- Bof. Je préférais l'autre, annonce-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Dean sent sa mâchoire se décrocher, prenant de plein fouet l'insulte qui l'offense personnellement.

Cas' préfère George Michael à Led Zeppelin ? C'est de l'ordre du blasphème, là ! Vexé au plus haut point, il accélère de frustration.

\- Ouais, bah fais avec, parce qu'il y a une règle dans ma voiture, c'est que le conducteur choisit la musique, et le passager ferme sa gueule. »

Il a beau faire lui faire écouter Motörhead, Scorpions, ACDC et Metallica pendant tout le reste du trajet, rien à faire, Cas' n'apprécie _aucune_ de ses chansons favorites.

Les anges ont des goûts de chiottes.

 

* * *

« Tu vas en faire une vraie mauviette, l'élan. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on élève un Chien de l'Enfer.

Assis sur sa chaise, Sam est parvenu à faire s'asseoir Fido qui balaye frénétiquement la poussière du sol de sa queue. Il jette un coup d’œil à Crowley qui ne fait que le critiquer depuis tout à l’heure.

\- Et comment on élève un Chien de l'Enfer, alors ? Tu ne m'as pas fourni de manuel.

\- Les miens étaient les meilleurs. Je les lâchais sur les damnés tout frais pour les premières semaines, et les entraînais ensuite en meute pour attaquer mes clients en fin de contrat. Mes meilleurs toutous étaient capables de récolter en solo une centaine d'âmes à la journée.

Sam hausse les épaules d'un air peu concerné et se penche vers le chiot en tendant sa main :

\- Fido, donne la papatte, ordonne-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le chiot incline la tête sur le côté avec un couinement perplexe mais c'est avec une adoration évidente dans ses yeux rouges qu'il regarde sans comprendre la main que son maître lui tend.

Voir la créature de ses propres yeux plutôt qu'au travers de lunettes brûlées au feu sacré est très différent. Le Chien de l'Enfer qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains lui avait paru immatériel, brumeux, fantomatique. Alors qu'à présent, Sam peut apercevoir le moindre détail du pelage noir de Fido et de ses yeux écarlates auxquels il commence tout juste à s'habituer. Hormis ce détail, sa taille et les crocs un peu trop longs et acérés, il pourrait passer pour un chiot ordinaire dont les extrémités des oreilles retombent mollement. Si ce n'est que Sam se doute qu'il atteindra la taille d'un poney une fois adulte.

Finalement, Fido lève une patte qu'il pose avec hésitation sur sa paume, ce qui lui vaut un sourire et une caresse sur le crâne. Debout face à Sam, Crowley arbore une moue méprisante en sirotant un fond de Whisky qu'il a déniché dans la cuisine :

\- Déjà que la pauvre bête démarre sa vie avec un lourd handicap, à ce train-là elle ne vaudra guère mieux qu'une descente de lit !

Sam relève la tête avec surprise.

\- Un handicap ?

\- Il a été créé à partir de ton sang, Sam. Du sang _humain_ et non démoniaque. Ce qui signifie qu'il est privé d'une grande part de l'agressivité innée qu'il devrait avoir. Les Chiens de l'Enfer sont liés à leur créateur et leur ressemblent, partagent leurs qualités, défauts et sympathies. Le tien risque d'avoir la taille d'un élan et une personnalité cruellement dépourvue de charisme.

Le jeune Winchester ne relève pas l'insulte, mais remarque que le Roi de l'Enfer a utilisé son prénom au lieu de son surnom habituel. Il relâche Fido qui s'en va trottiner plus loin, et regarde plus attentivement le démon. Crowley a l'air normal, nullement affecté par l'épreuve avortée, et sans montrer la moindre trace des émotions qu'il avait déployées lorsque Sam lui injectait son sang. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose chez lui de... moins désagréable ?

\- Et quel est son effet sur toi ?

Crowley fronce un sourcil méfiant en buvant une gorgée.

\- De quoi tu parles, l'élan ?

\- Mon sang. Il coule dans tes veines. J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait...

Crowley abat brutalement son verre sur la table.

\- _Rien du tout_. Plus aucun effet, nada ! Si je le pouvais, je vous aurais déjà tous tués. Crois-moi, j'ai envie de vous faire tout un tas de trucs pas jolis, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour récupérer mon trône, et je sais traiter mes alliés avec respect tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de me fourrer par derrière. Demande à ce cher Castiel.

Il tourne les talons avec un certain sens du mélodrame et s'éloigne en grattouillant au passage la tête de Fido qui sautille autour de lui. Sam fronce les sourcils. Si ce que le démon a dit est vrai, le chiot ne devrait pas apprécier autant Crowley. À moins qu'en effet le sang de Sam agisse toujours en lui.

\- Tu mens, Crowley.

Crowley s'arrête et tourne la tête pour lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable par-dessus son épaule. Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sam se retrouve courbé en deux, saisi d'une toux violente qui enflamme ses bronches comme du feu et lui fait cracher du sang dans sa main. Essoufflé et grimaçant, il relève la tête juste à temps pour voir une lueur d'empathie s'effacer des yeux de Crowley qui esquisse un rictus narquois :

\- Je te conseille de te dépêcher d'annuler l'autre épreuve avant que tu ne nous claques dans les pattes. J'ai hâte de revoir ce cher Bobby en Enfer. L'endroit n'est plus pareil sans lui. Ce qui t'arrive est une leçon, Sam. Ça t'apprendra à voler ce qui m'appartient.

Il tourne la tête et ajoute sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer :

\- Ta coupe est atroce. Je pourrais t'arranger ça. »

Et sur ces mots, le démon quitte la pièce, laissant Sam confus. Crowley est resté auprès de lui depuis le départ de Dean et Castiel, prétextant vouloir tromper son ennui et parler d’un plan pour abattre Abaddon.

Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de compagnie.

 

* * *

« Bonjour messieurs ! Tout est à -10 % aujourd'hui, profitez-en !

Une vendeuse jolie mais un peu trop maquillée les salue à leur entrée tout en pliant soigneusement des jeans. Dean lui adresse un bref sourire avant de se diriger tout droit vers le fond du magasin, là où sont exposés les costards, les cravates et les chemises. Il saisit un costume noir d'une taille en-dessous de la sienne et l'observe d'un air critique. Ouais. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, il ressemble pas mal à celui que Castiel a toujours porté.

\- Tiens Cas', je pense que c'est ta taille.

Il se tourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la vendeuse qui exhale un fort parfum de lilas et l'observe sous ses cils avec un sourire commercial.

\- Puis-je vous renseigner ?

\- Euh, c'est pas pour moi...

Où est passé Cas' ? Il était juste derrière lui quand il est entré. Il tourne la tête pour regarder par-dessus le crâne de la vendeuse, et le repère finalement quelques mètres plus loin, scrutant d'un air concentré des hauts sur des cintres.

\- Cas' ?

Il fronce les sourcils en reposant le costume, puis se dirige à grandes enjambées vers l'ex-ange.

\- Eh, Cas', les costards, c'est là-bas !

Son ami lève ses yeux bleus vers lui avec un sourire candide :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de porter le même type de vêtements que Jimmy, Dean. Ils ne sont pas confortables. Je préfère ceci.

Il brandit une chemise sur un cintre avec un air fier de lui, et Dean sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines en posant ses yeux sur l'habit.

Il s'agit d'une chemise ample d'un bleu délavé avec un col ouvert, dans le genre hippie. Mais surtout, c'est _exactement_ , au détail près, celle que portait le Cas' de 2014.

Son visage se décompose en une expression horrifiée tandis que l'ex-ange plaque la chemise contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle lui va bien.

\- Oh, très bon choix ! minaude la vendeuse en s'approchant. La couleur vous va très bien au teint et fait ressortir vos yeux. C'est très à la mode en ce moment !

\- Vraiment ? Alors je vais la prendre, dit Cas' l'air agréablement surpris.

Le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour et il arrache brusquement la chemise des mains de son ami pour la jeter au sol comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Il serait même tenté d'y foutre du sel et de l'essence pour ne plus jamais la voir. Face à l'air surpris de Cas', il le pointe du doigt de son air le plus menaçant :

\- Écoute-moi bien, Cas'. Moi vivant, tu ne mettras jamais des fringues de hippie !

Castiel le fixe avec un regard blessé qui enfonce une épine de culpabilité dans son cœur.

\- À vrai dire le terme est _hipster_ , maintenant. Plus personne ne dit _hippie_ depuis longtemps, intervient la voix pincée de la vendeuse.

\- Je l'aime bien, proteste Cas' en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Le tissu est doux.

\- Et elle lui va très bien ! renchérit la jeune femme.

\- Elle fait ressortir mes yeux, ajoute l'ex-ange d'un air convaincu.

\- Votre petit ami a tout de même le droit de choisir comment il veut s'habiller !

C'en est trop. Dean foudroie la vendeuse du regard :

\- Oh, vous, mêlez-vous de votre cul ! »

La jeune femme émet un glapissement outré, et Dean chope Castiel par le col du t-shirt pour l'amener vers le type de fringues que Sam et Dean achètent d'habitude. Tout pour l'éloigner de la chemise de mauvais augure.

 

* * *

Les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements, Castiel suit Dean dans le parking du centre commercial qui est quasiment déserté en ce jour de semaine. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la voiture et que Dean ouvre le coffre, Castiel jette un œil curieux dans les sacs. Après son coup d'éclat contre la vendeuse pourtant fort aimable, Dean ne l'a pas laissé choisir ses vêtements, mis à part pour les chaussures et une veste en cuir sur laquelle l'ex-ange a jeté son dévolu.

Dean lui a pris d'office et sans prendre la peine de les lui faire essayer : trois t-shirts noirs, deux jeans, quatre paires de chaussettes, deux chemises à carreaux ressemblant à celles que Sam affectionne, et... Castiel sort un pack de boxers noirs du sac en fronçant les sourcils. Dean a été prévoyant. Castiel n'avait nullement songé aux sous-vêtements.

« Celui de Jimmy était plus large et blanc, fait-il remarquer.

Dean qui termine de faire de la place dans le coffre – maculé de traces de sang et d'un piège à démon – se tourne vers lui en arquant un sourcil, avant de jeter un œil à ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

\- Trop d'infos, mon pote. Passe-moi les sacs, que je les range.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le pack de sous-vêtements dans sa main, Castiel lui tend le sac de chaussures et de jeans, puis plisse les yeux, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion :

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à en mettre un tout à l'heure.

Sans doute est-ce plus hygiénique d'en porter, ou que cela protégerait mieux ses attributs génitaux. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention lorsqu'il était encore en possession de sa Grâce, mais la peau de son aine est plus fine et sensible que sur le reste de son corps, et le contact direct et les frottements du tissu rugueux du pantalon ne sont pas des plus agréables, à la longue.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu es en train de me dire que t'es à poil sous _mon_ jean, là ?

Tout en ouvrant l'emballage qui contient les trois boxers, Castiel lève les yeux vers Dean qui jette un regard scandalisé vers son entrejambe.

\- Oui.

\- Putain ! Tu fais chier, Cas', j'aimais bien ce jean ! Je vais devoir le brûler maintenant !

Les épaules tendues, il lui tourne le dos pour fourrer un sac de plus dans le coffre avec humeur, tandis que Castiel incline la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Il ne comprend pas la réaction disproportionnée de Dean. Ce n'est pas comme si ses poils pubiens étaient infestés de parasites ou qu'il souffrait de mycose.

Il hausse les épaules en dépliant un boxer et en commençant à déboutonner son jean.

\- Si cela te dérange tant que ça, je peux en mettre un tout de suite.

\- Whoa whoa WHOA ! _Mec_! Mais ça va pas ?! Attends d'être dans ta chambre pour ça, merde !

Sa main s'immobilise sur la braguette alors que l'exclamation résonne dans le parking. Castiel fronce les sourcils alors que Dean lui arrache les sous-vêtements des mains et les jette dans le coffre.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'y a personne.

\- Je suis là, moi ! Tu te fous pas à poil devant un autre mec, c'est tout ! Capiche ?

Castiel a beau avoir observé les Humains depuis leur création, la notion de pudeur reste difficile à cerner. Fluctuante selon les époques, continents et parfois même selon les personnes, leur sexe ou les situations, si bien qu'en saisir la logique n'est pas toujours évident.

\- … Capiche.

\- Y a encore du boulot... grommelle Dean.

L'aîné Winchester semble tellement perturbé en lui jetant un regard de travers pendant qu'il ferme brusquement le coffre, que Castiel décide de ne pas insister sur ce sujet. Il reboutonne donc son jean avant de sortir sa toute nouvelle veste en cuir de son sac. Un sourire effleure ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il l'enfile, sentant l'odeur du cuir l'envelopper, se mêlant à celle de Dean qui imprègne le t-shirt qu'il lui a emprunté. C'est une odeur agréable, remarque-t-il.

Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux odeurs, auparavant.

Il plonge les mains dans les poches de la veste et son sourire s'élargit, illuminant son visage.

\- Ça me va bien au teint ? demande-t-il en s'appliquant à utiliser les expressions humaines qu'il a entendues.

Dean se tourne vers lui et s'interrompt, ses yeux détaillant brièvement l'ensemble de la silhouette de Castiel avant de marmonner :

\- Ouais, ça le fait. Attends.

Il s'approche, la mâchoire crispée, et tend la main vers son col. Et lorsque ses doigts effleurent la peau de son cou, l'ex-ange ressent un frisson brûlant dévaler le long de son épine dorsale pour mourir dans ses reins. Il remarque qu'il a bloqué sa respiration lorsque Dean tire brusquement, arrachant l'étiquette.

\- Voilà, déclare Dean en laissant tomber le prix au sol. T'as l'air moins con comme ça.

Puis il le contourne en lui claquant l'épaule sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Allez, amène toi, champion, on a encore les courses à faire.

Ils s'éloignent côte à côte, leurs pas résonnant dans le parking, et juste avant qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur, la voix de Dean ajoute :

\- Au fait, ne dis pas _'aller bien au teint'_ , ça fait gay.

\- D'accord. »

 

* * *

Le paquet de pains à burgers atterrit dans le caddie déjà quasiment plein avec un bruit mou, alors que Dean laisse échapper un soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Aucune idée, Cas'. Faudrait déjà qu'on trouve le moyen d'aller au Paradis je ne sais comment sans que Metatron nous grille, qu'on trouve Bobby, qu'il soit d'accord pour retourner en Enfer – parce que ouais, hors de question que je lui fasse une vacherie pareille contre son gré – et qu'on arrive à vaincre Abaddon pour que Crowley gère l'Enfer, qu'il ne nous trahisse pas entre temps, et que Bobby ne soit pas maltraité là dessous. Je suis pas du genre pessimiste, mais je le sens pas.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'obstacles à surmonter, en effet, approuve l'ex-ange en observant attentivement les mouvements de Dean.

L'aîné Winchester tend le bras pour choper des _Lucky Charms_ pour Sammy, puis avance dans le rayon en fronçant les sourcils. Une roue du caddie couine de temps en temps, mais la musique diffusée dans le magasin couvre le son.

\- Cas', t'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour se rendre au Paradis ? Il y avait une brèche entre l'Enfer et le Purgatoire, il y a peut-être un truc du même genre ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, non. Le seul moyen à présent serait d'avoir une âme non pécheresse et de mourir.

\- Je pourrais me tuer pour y aller moi-même. Je l'ai déjà fait, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Je ne pourrai pas te ressusciter, Dean. Pas cette fois.

Une vieille dame surprend leur conversation et les dévisage avec des yeux ronds. Dean esquisse un sourire crispé en lui lançant :

\- On parle d'un jeu de rôle, madame !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dean, rétorque Cas' en fronçant un sourcil contrarié. C'est bien réel. Si tu meurs, cette fois, tu _resteras mort_. Aucun Ange ne pourra te ramener !

La mémé s'éloigne en les regardant comme s'ils étaient tous les deux des psychopathes tueurs en série – bon, il a l'habitude, et ce n'est pas son casier judiciaire qui dira le contraire. Dean lève les yeux au ciel avec fatalisme.

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais va falloir trouver un moyen. Et si même par miracle on y arrive, il reste ton problème d'anges à régler. Tu as une idée de comment annuler tes épreuves ? Kevin a dit que comme pour les épreuves de Sam, il faut refaire à l’inverse les tiennes… C'était quoi comme épreuves, d'ailleurs ?

Une ombre passe dans les yeux bleus de l'ex-ange qui fourre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Retirer son arc à un Chérubin de l'Amour, tuer un Nephilim, et... ma Grâce.

\- Un Nephilim ? C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Le fruit de l'amour d'un Ange et d'un Humain.

Dean ouvre de grands yeux en remplissant le caddie de conneries vertes de bouffe de lapin pour faire plaisir à Sam.

\- C'est possible, ça ?

\- Possible, mais strictement interdit.

\- Merde alors...

\- Je crois savoir comment inverser ces deux épreuves, mais je ne peux le faire moi-même. Je ne suis plus un Ange. Seul un Ange gradé peut être dégradé au niveau de Chérubin et ainsi créer un arc.

\- Ok, et pour le Nephilim ?

L'ex-ange lui glisse un regard en coin, sa mâchoire se crispant d'un air contrarié :

\- Cela semble évident.

\- Euh non. Pas pour moi.

\- Il faut en créer un. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

\- Attends une minute, est-ce que tu veux dire ce que je crois que tu veux dire ?

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'enfreindre un interdit vieux de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années, mais Metatron ne nous laisse pas le choix.

Dean reste un instant bouche bée en regardant Castiel accélérer le pas, la démarche raide. Il se décide à le suivre, réduit au silence.

Les choses se compliquent de minute en minute – créer un putain de métis ange/humain, c'est tout ce que Cas' a trouvé comme solution ? Bordel de merde.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il y réfléchira plus tard, à tête reposée, et ils aviseront tous ensemble pour chercher une solution si Kevin lui confirme la théorie de Cas'. Ses yeux glissent le long du dos de son ami qui s'est arrêté dans le rayon, son regard attiré par un paquet de riz qu'il prend dans ses mains avec une curiosité mêlée de révérence. Avec sa veste en cuir et ses fringues trop larges, il a l'air d'une toute autre personne, mais conserve cette raideur dans son maintien et son air naïf complètement déphasé qui l'empêche de ressembler à cette version détruite et droguée de lui que Dean a vue dans le futur. L'air paumé dans les rayons alimentaires, Cas' étudie le paquet de riz dans sa main et détaille les inscriptions sur le côté avec une fascination palpable.

\- Il y a une suggestion de recette thaïlandaise, Dean. Les Humains sont vraiment ingénieux.

Il porte le paquet à son nez et le renifle avant de le reposer, visiblement moins convaincu, tout à coup. Dean sent un sourire attendri s'étirer sur son visage, mais qui disparaît aussitôt, emporté par une vague d'appréhension qui n'est pas seulement liée à Sammy ni aux putains d'épreuves. Il n'a pas arrêté de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas aborder les sujets plus... _délicats_... depuis qu'ils ont quitté le bunker. Il ouvre la bouche mais hésite en poussant le caddie vers le rayon frigorifié boucherie, le regard fixé sur la nuque de l'ex-ange qui regarde tout autour de lui comme un touriste émerveillé dans une cathédrale.

Il ne sait même pas par quoi commencer. Du manque de confiance de Cas' en lui, de ses craintes pour 2014, des pensées suicidaires que son ami lui avait confiées, ou tout simplement de comment l'ange a-t-il pu briser l'emprise que Naomi avait sur lui – pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas achevé, bordel ?

Il s’humidifie les lèvres, rassemblant son courage en saisissant un paquet de steaks hachés qu'il fixe en se raclant la gorge.

Sois un homme, Dean Winchester. C'est le moment ou jamais.

\- Cas', dis-moi...

Une sueur glacée couvre son dos.

\- … quand on était dans la crypte, comment tu as brisé le contrôle de Naomi ? »

Mais au lieu de Cas', il se retrouve nez à nez avec un ado à casquette qui le contourne en lui jetant un regard désintéressé, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. L'ex-ange n'est nulle part en vue. Il se retrouve seul avec son paquet de steaks, son caddie plein à ras bord, et une chanson en fond sonore qui semble le narguer.

 

… _to make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you sometimes_

_And I want to spend some time with you_

_Juuust the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Juuust the two of us_

_Juuust the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us..._

 

Et lorsqu'il réapparaît les bras chargés de PQ et de bières en fredonnant le refrain, Castiel dépose le tout dans le caddie avec un air radieux de gamin qui attend des félicitations. Dean sent son agacement fondre comme neige au soleil et sa volonté s'amollir, puis tomber tout à fait à plat lorsque Cas' se penche à son oreille en murmurant avec un air conspirateur :

\- J'ai repéré le rayon des tartes, Dean. »

Oh et puis après tout, Cas' ne va s'envoler nulle part. Il aura tout le temps de lui parler plus tard.


	8. Throw away your television

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Wrecking Ball (Miley Cirus), Throw away your television (Red Hot Chili Peppers)

Livrer cet endroit en héritage à ces deux bellâtres de Winchester est le pire gâchis auquel Crowley ait jamais assisté. Ces deux ânes bâtés se préoccupent plus de se couver l'un l'autre et de soigner leur apparence artistiquement négligée plutôt que de tirer profit du trésor que leurs ancêtres ont amassé en ces murs.

Le démon esquisse un rictus et presse à nouveau la reliure du faux livre qui abrite le levier. La dalle pivote sans un bruit sous ses pieds, déplaçant l'armoire et le laissant retourner dans la salle de réception. Mécanisme bien huilé et ingénieux. Combien de fois tous ces demeurés sont-ils passés juste devant sans réaliser que cette étagère cache un accès à une source de connaissances insoupçonnée ? Une bibliothèque souterraine ! De la confiture jetée aux cochons, vraiment. Et c'est insulter les cochons.

Il émerge du passage secret et arque un sourcil en embrassant du regard la salle de réception. Allons bon. Où sont donc passés les comiques ?

Un bruit étouffé de voix et de musique lui parvient au loin, répondant à sa question.

Il s'approche à pas lents de la pièce adjacente que les Winchester ont aménagée en salon avec tout le confort moderne. Les deux larges portes sont closes, mais même à travers l'épaisseur du bois, il distingue les voix de toute la petite compagnie réunie, ainsi que celle de la télévision.

Évidemment. Une source inépuisable de puissance et de savoir à portée de main, la fin du monde probablement imminente, et les voilà qui préfèrent s'abrutir devant l'écran. C'est à se demander comment ils sont encore en vie.

Un éclat de rire – celui de l'élan – enfonce dans son cœur une épine douloureuse. Du ressentiment. De la colère. Pire : de l' _envie_.

Ils s'amusent. Sans lui.

Foutues émotions humaines.

Sa main frôle le bois de la porte avec une hésitation qu'il exècre viscéralement. Oh que non, le Roi de l'Enfer n'hésite pas, lorsqu'il a scellé un contrat en bonne et due forme, il fait valoir ses droits. Il projette de déposer son délicat fessier sur son trône en Enfer, et compte bien gâcher leur petite sauterie en le leur rappelant.

Après tout, quitte à subir des sautes d'humeur de diva, autant y aller à fond, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est donc avec un sens du mélodrame parfaitement maîtrisé que Crowley fracasse contre le mur les deux larges portes en les ouvrant d'un geste souple du poignet. Il réprime un sourire de satisfaction en voyant tous les convives sursauter, à l'exception de Hael.

Plaquant sur son visage une expression froide, il s'avance dans le salon le menton haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stratégiquement placé devant l'écran, au centre de toutes les attentions. Alors, tandis que grésillent et clignotent les lumières, il élève avec grâce une main.

« Oh non, pas lui, soupire Kevin avec un cruel manque de courtoisie.

Crowley laisse son regard parcourir le canapé devant lui. À l'exception de Hael qui fait une superbe imitation de porte-manteau, tous sont assis, une assiette avec un burger sur les genoux. Au centre, Dean et Sam tels un roi et sa reine – la chevelure de Sam fait parfaitement illusion – avec à leurs côtés respectivement Kevin et Garth. Entre les jambes de l'élan se tient le Chiot de l'Enfer qui dévisage Crowley d'un air intrigué, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Castiel, lui, est assis en tailleur à même le sol entre les genoux de l'écureuil. C'est après tout là sa véritable place. Aux pieds de Dean Winchester. Crowley n'a jamais compris et ne comprendra jamais ce que son ex-partenaire emplumé trouve de si intéressant chez ce godelureau boursouflé d'arrogance. Si ce n'est leur loisir commun de détruire le monde par inadvertance.

Ou alors c'est parce que le canapé est réservé aux VIP humains.

Castiel ne semble guère perturbé par sa flamboyante entrée : il se penche seulement sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, la télécommande entre ses mains.

\- Pousse-toi, Crowley, je ne vois plus la télévision.

Le démon l'ignore royalement et déclame d'une voix lourde de menaces :

\- Mais il y a là tout le beau monde ! Les Winchester, le Judas déchu, le chasseur au rabais... il y a aussi...

Il pose un regard appuyé sur Kevin et poursuit d'un ton provocateur :

\- … la _racaille_.

C'est avec délectation qu'il voit Cosette serrer les poings et lui jeter un regard noir par dessous la masse informe qui lui sert de chevelure. Oh, ce cher Kevin, si prévisible...

Castiel se penche encore plus pour tenter d'apercevoir la télévision – qui à en juger par le son, vomit une stupide émission de règlements de compte familiaux – tandis que Garth l'observe avec intérêt en mâchant son burger. Les Winchester, eux, échangent un regard avant de hausser les épaules. Mais la colère de Kevin rattrape largement l'indifférence des autres.

\- Je me sens vexé, sachez-le, de ne pas avoir eu d'invitation.

\- Ta présence n'était pas désirée ! crache le petit prophète.

Crowley écarquille les yeux et pose sa main sur son torse d'un air scandalisé. Mais au fond de lui, il savoure cet instant. Par toutes les putains de l'Enfer, quelles étaient les _chances_ pour que Cosette choisisse cette formulation précise pour l'insulter ?

\- Vraiment ? Ah.. Oh.. et tu oses l'avouer sans honte ? J'avais espéré que ce n'était là qu'un fâcheux oubli. Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, ma foi, je m'en vais.

Il tourne les talons avec panache, mais toute sa jolie mise en scène est gâchée par Kevin qui lance dans son dos :

\- Très bonne idée, casse-toi !

Le démon quitte son maintien splendide et le rôle qu'il tenait, et se retourne pour les toiser comme les demeurés qu'ils sont :

\- Non non _non_ , ça ne va pas du tout ! Là, l'un de vous – l'élan, de préférence – devait dire : _Que votre excellence oublie cet incident_  ! Apprenez vos répliques, bon sang !

Seul un regard bovin généralisé lui répond. Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, le Roi de l'Enfer hausse les épaules avec ce charme désinvolte et viril qui lui est tout particulier :

\- L'éclatante entrée de Maléfique, voyons ! La Belle au Bois Dormant, 1959, chef d’œuvre des productions Disney. Non ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? Je suis entouré d'ignares, semble-t-il.

\- Les démons regardent du Disney ?

Crowley pose les yeux sur Garth, le chasseur débraillé qui a entre-temps découvert l’usage des rasoirs et des douches, semble-t-il. Sans sa barbe pour camoufler la moitié de son visage, il paraît plus efflanqué et ridicule encore. Bien que fort repoussant, son amas de poils ternes avait eu le mérite de cacher un tant soit peu son gros nez et son menton fuyant. Il a maintenant des airs de dindon qu’on aurait déplumé. Mastiquant son burger comme un ruminant à côté des deux grands bellâtres, le pauvre garçon fait vraiment misère.

Néanmoins, le démon – qui, lui, irradie d'une beauté ravageuse – daigne lui adresser un sourire :

\- Naturellement ! Pensiez-vous que nous passions notre temps à torturer et être torturés là dessous ? On s'ennuierait bien vite. J'ai regardé tous les films avec Walt Disney en personne. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, ce brave homme est en Enfer, comme beaucoup de grands artistes d'ailleurs, qu'ils soient acteurs, écrivains, dessinateurs ou dictateurs. Les célestes ne savent apprécier ni l'humour, ni le véritable art.

Castiel se désintéresse de la conversation. Déguisé en Winchester avec une hideuse chemise à carreaux comme l'élan les affectionne, l'ex-ange zappe, volant de chaîne en chaîne avec un air fasciné et... heureux. Crowley hausse un sourcil et se dirige vers le canapé d'un pas décidé, se laissant tomber assis juste entre Sam et Dean. Il lui faut user d'un brin de sa puissance pour les contraindre à s'écarter et lui laisser une place au beau milieu pour caler son royal postérieur. Un Roi trône toujours au milieu. Canapé trop étroit ou pas.

\- On est pas bien, là ? ironise-t-il, pressé en sandwich entre les deux géants.

\- Putain, Crowley, on est déjà trop serrés !

L'écureuil lui jette un regard mauvais en resserrant ses cuisses, ses genoux frôlant à présent les épaules de Castiel. Aux extrémités, Kevin et Garth sont sur le point de basculer hors du canapé et ne sont plus assis que sur une fesse.

Satisfait, Crowley croise les jambes et reporte son attention sur l'écran qui absorbe entièrement son ex-partenaire. Et ce qui passionne tant le traître de service, c'est...

_« Oh, Kelly... sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert lorsque mon père, sur son lit de mort, a interdit nos fiançailles sous peine de me déshériter ? Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais tout est fini maintenant. Je renonce à tout, mon héritage et la succession à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, pour toi.. »_

Un air larmoyant de violon vient se mêler en fond aux notes de piano alors que l'acteur à la mâchoire en forme de cul saisit les mains de l'actrice botoxée dans les siennes. Celle-ci papillonne de ses faux cils avec un jeu qui mériterait une éternité dans les pires salles de torture de son cru. Crowley s'en assurera, à sa mort, si par bonheur son âme ne monte pas au Paradis.

_« Mais.. mais Emilio, je ne comprends pas... tu dois te marier demain avec ma meilleure amie Brenda... »_

L'acteur pose un genou à terre en sortant une bague en diamant, ce qui fait immédiatement pleurer la cruche trop maquillée, au milieu de son salon richement décoré.

_« Brenda n'est pas celle que je veux. Kelly, c'est toi que j'aime depuis toujours. Oh, Kelly... »_

_« Oh, Emilio... »_

_« Kelly, veux-tu devenir ma... ? »_

Un autre acteur armé d'un pistolet fait irruption dans la pièce, mais Crowley ne saura jamais ce qu'il venait faire là : Castiel vient de zapper :

\- L'amour humain est vraiment trop compliqué...

\- Attends de voir Dr. Sexy, marmonne Dean en terminant de manger.

\- Qui a donné la télécommande à Castiel, déjà ? soupire Kevin avec consternation.

\- Moi, répond Sam qui sourit en grattant derrière les oreilles de Fido. Laissez-le faire. Ça lui fait plaisir.

L'élan semble s'amuser de la situation tandis que Dean lève les yeux au ciel. Castiel snobe ainsi plusieurs émissions intéressantes et films cultes, avant de s'arrêter sur une publicité. Une musique exotique s'élève tandis que de l'eau mousseuse ruisselle sur les courbes d'une femme nue. La blonde renverse la tête en arrière avec une expression extatique, l'angle de la caméra dissimulant stratégiquement ses tétons. Ses mains caressent sa peau scintillante sous la pluie d'eau – bien sûr, comme si c'était normal de se doucher au milieu de cocotiers sur la plage – puis glissent vers ses hanches et la naissance de ses fesses. La main de Castiel s'amollit sur la télécommande et son regard se fait fixe, son zapping intempestif interrompu.

\- Change de chaîne, grogne Dean en passant le pop-corn à l'élan. C'est juste une pub pour un gel douche, on s'en fout.

Crowley se sert une généreuse poignée au passage. L'écran confirme l'affirmation de l'écureuil : en premier plan apparaît dans toute sa gloire une bouteille de gel douche parsemée de gouttes d'eau.

\- Ce doit être un très bon gel douche. Il faudra en acheter la prochaine fois qu'on fera les courses. Elle faisait exactement la même tête que la babysitter quand le livreur de pizza lui écarte les cuisses et la...

\- _Cas'_!

\- Oui, je sais, on n'est pas censés parler de ces choses-là, déclare très sérieusement Castiel en zappant enfin.

Crowley hausse un sourcil circonspect lorsqu'une fois de plus, l'ex-ange reste en arrêt devant une femme nue – Miley Cirus, en l’occurrence – alors que la musique emplit le salon.

 

_« … in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls... »_

 

\- Il y a beaucoup de femmes nues à la télévision, commente Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mais pourquoi se tient-elle sur cette boule ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait vendre, pardi, rétorque le Roi de l'Enfer en mâchant son pop-corn.

\- Les boules font vendre ?

\- Oh, tu n'as pas idée, mon cher ami déplumé...

Visiblement, son ex-partenaire a la ferme intention de regarder le clip jusqu'au bout. Le démon remarque du coin de l’œil que Kevin propose à sa gueuse céleste de goûter au pop-corn. C'est-y pas meugnon tout plein.

Le Chien de l'Enfer s'est endormi aux pieds de l'élan et ronfle tout bas. Castiel, adossé contre le canapé entre les jambes de Dean, continue de sauter de chaîne en chaîne en prenant à peine le temps d'écouter de quoi il s'agit. Comprimé entre les frères Winchester, Crowley se cale confortablement dans cette tiédeur humaine. C'est agréable. Ce serait si _facile_ de se laisser aller dans cette illusion d'acceptation...

L'écran se fixe sur l'image d'une adolescente trop maquillée qui porte une robe de soirée. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes qui font couler son mascara.

_« … c'était une PORSCHE que je voulais, vous êtes *** ou quoi ?! Vous avez gâché mon anniversaire, je vous DÉTESTE ! Allez vous faire *** ! »_

L'ex-ange a l'air fasciné par cette bouse télévisée, se penchant même un peu en avant comme pour n'en rater aucune miette.

\- Mon cher Castiel, permets-moi de te dire que tu as des goûts de chiottes.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Crowley, soupire Dean à contre cœur.

La pisseuse s'éloigne de la caméra en un ralenti dramatique en tenant sa robe à pleines mains. Une musique triste s'enchaîne sur le visage horrifié de ses amis boutonneux puis des parents qui se confient alors :

_« On s'en veut terriblement, on voulait seulement le bonheur de notre petite princesse et... »_

La patience a des limites. Et elles ont été franchies depuis longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, chers associés, mais...

Crowley claque des doigts, et l'écran devient aussitôt noir. Entre les genoux de Dean, Castiel tourne la tête en haussant les sourcils, avec un air plus humain que jamais. Ça doit être son début de barbe qui ombrage ses joues et l'absence de trench-coat.

\- … nous avons un plan d'attaque à préparer.

Tous les regards sont posés sur lui. Il est temps qu'il leur rappelle leurs obligations. Crowley croise le regard défiant de Dean dont l'épaule se presse contre la sienne. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il lui adresse un clin d’œil suggestif.

\- Comme le souvenir de la douceur de tes lèvres me le rappelle, mon cher Dean, tu me dois un trône et une tête.

\- Attendez une minute... Dean a _embrassé_ Crowley ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, Sam ? T'étais en train de crever, j'avais pas le choix !

Dean est sur la défensive et Sam semble sous le choc. Crowley, lui, ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis sa prise de pouvoir en Enfer.

\- Jaloux, l'élan ? On peut arranger ça quand tu veux. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à tes grandes pattes et tes bouclettes dorées.

Sam pince les lèvres avec un air offensé fort divertissant. Mais Crowley tient à ne pas s'éloigner du sujet. Frappant dans ses mains avant de les frotter d'un air impatient, il reprend :

\- Bien ! Il nous faut un plan pour abattre Abaddon. Des idées ?

Silence de mort.

Des incapables. Décidément, Crowley est condamné à être entouré d'incapables, de bœufs sans cervelle et de traîtres. Cela causera sa perte. C'est ainsi qu'ont échoué tous les méchants de Disney et tous les grands dictateurs sur Terre.

\- Je vois... articule-t-il froidement. Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même, voici ce que je propose : je vous amène tous en Enfer et vous m'aidez à trouver et rallier mes larbins les plus fidèles – si du moins toutes les valeurs ne se sont pas perdues là-dessous. Une armée ainsi formée, nous attaquerons de l'intérieur là où Abaddon ne nous attendra pas.

\- Tu suggères une descente en _Enfer_? C'est du suicide !

\- Je dirais plutôt une virée. Une promenade de santé. Du tourisme. J'ai tout redécoré, c'est charmant, à présent. Et puis après tout, les Winchester et Castiel sont des habitués des lieux, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois de plus, une fois de moins... qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Je suis pour ! sourit Garth en levant la main.

Il est bien le seul. Tous les autres arborent un air constipé. Quel enthousiasme.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, déclare Dean en lui jetant un regard de travers. Plutôt que d'aller se mettre inutilement en danger en terrain ennemi, attirons plutôt Abaddon dans un piège.

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est _ça_ , ton idée brillante, mon garçon ? Et comment comptes-tu la faire venir ? En lui demandant poliment ? C'est un Chevalier de l'Enfer, tu ne peux pas l'invoquer si facilement.

\- Oh, je ne comptais pas l'invoquer, mais lui parler. Et lui proposer un échange qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser.

Le démon laisse échapper un rire condescendant.

\- Et que pourrais-tu lui offrir qui l'intéresserait tant ?

\- Toi.

Crowley sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande si Castiel a donné des cours intensifs de traîtrise à Dean, mais le bellâtre poursuit avec un air décidé :

\- On lui propose de te livrer, on te remet tes menottes et lorsqu'elle apparaît, on lui balance les bombes fabrication maison de Kevin, on la bute, et on passe à autre chose de bien plus important. Comme sauver Sam.

\- C'est ridicule, rétorque Crowley d'un ton acide. Jamais elle ne mordra à l'hameçon.

\- Si on t'amoche un peu le visage, je parie que si.

\- Je me porte volontaire pour que ce soit crédible, jubile le petit prophète.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Roi de l'Enfer croise les bras.

\- Il y a une faille dans ton joli plan, écureuil. Vous n'avez rien à demander à Abaddon en échange, maintenant que Bobby gambade au Paradis. Pourquoi iriez-vous me livrer gentiment à elle sans rien exiger en retour ? Elle flairera le piège immédiatement si la balance n'est pas équilibrée.

Le visage de Dean s'assombrit et il détourne les yeux, visiblement plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- Si, il y a quelque chose que vous pourriez demander et qui serait crédible.

La voix rocailleuse de Castiel attire l'attention de tous. Les genoux ramenés sous son cou, le traître céleste enserre ses jambes entre ses bras avec un air grave.

\- Quoi donc ? demande Garth avec curiosité.

\- Adam. Il est toujours dans la Cage. On peut proposer Crowley contre la libération d'Adam. Abaddon y croira suffisamment pour se montrer et tomber dans le piège.

\- C'est qui, Adam ? lancent Kevin et Garth en même temps.

La main de Dean émet un claquement lorsqu'il se frappe le front avec une grimace.

\- Oh merde, avec tout ça on a complètement oublié Adam.

\- C'est notre frère, répond l'élan avec une expression embarrassée.

\- Vous avez un autre frère ? s'étonne Kevin.

\- Ouais, grogne Dean en glissant sa main sur son visage. Enfin, un demi-frère. Sujet sensible. Et non, je ne veux pas en parler. »

 

* * *

« T'es _sûr_ que tu sais ce que tu fais, Garth ?

Tasse de café en main et emmitouflé dans une robe de chambre, Dean le toise d'un air méfiant. Mais Garth ne s'en formalise pas alors qu'il nettoie et prépare son matos en souriant.

\- Bien sûr. Une de mes grandes sœurs est tatoueuse professionnelle, elle m'a tout appris.

C'est la cinquième fois qu'il lui pose cette question, et très franchement, Garth trouve ça adorable que ce grand dadais s'inquiète autant pour Castiel. Une vraie mère poule. Et puis pour vexer Garth, il faut se lever tôt.

Et il est tôt, d'ailleurs. La salle de réception est vide, à l'exception de Dean, Garth et Castiel. Ce dernier, en boxer noir et t-shirt tout aussi noir, dort quasiment debout, les yeux tout gonflés de sommeil. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés en une masse rebelle et la trace du drap est encore imprimée sur sa joue. Dean a dû le sortir lui-même de son lit. Apparemment, l'ex-ange est une vraie marmotte.

Garth se tourne avec un sourire éblouissant vers lui.

\- Alors, où veux-tu que je te le fasse ?

Castiel étouffe un bâillement et ôte son t-shirt d'un mouvement souple, dévoilant un torse glabre et des abdominaux tout à fait respectables – bien gaulé, le salopiaud.

\- Entre les omoplates, grommelle Castiel d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

Du coin de l’œil, Garth aperçoit le regard de Dean s'attarder sur le torse de son ami avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux avec un raclement de gorge en reprenant une gorgée de café.

\- Oki doki ! En piste, cow-boy ! Allonge-toi sur la table.

Castiel obtempère et s'étale de tout son long sur le bois ciré, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras croisés. Garth imbibe un morceau de coton d'antiseptique et nettoie la zone, ce qui le fait frémir au contact du liquide froid. Une fois la peau sèche et propre, il enclenche son outil qui émet un vrombissement sourd, et se penche, la langue sortie entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il trace les contours de la marque anti-possession, il voit Dean saisir une chaise et s'asseoir au niveau de la tête de Castiel.

\- Ça va, Cas' ?

\- Ça pique et ça brûle. Mais c'est supportable.

Rassuré, Dean acquiesce et s'adosse sur sa chaise en ouvrant le journal.

La veille, après la petite scène théâtrale de Crowley, le plan de Dean a été adopté à la quasi-unanimité – minus Crowley. Mais il a été décidé qu'avant de lancer un guet-apens aussi risqué, il était nécessaire de tatouer Castiel. Garth s'est proposé. Il tatoue des tas de chasseurs depuis des années, après tout. Il s'est même fait son propre tatouage – ainsi qu'un autre dont il est peu fier qu'il s'est fait dans un moment d'ébriété – alors ça lui connaît bien.

La cicatrisation prendra du temps. Aussi Garth a-t-il suggéré de travailler l'esprit d'équipe du groupe en attendant. Parce que sérieusement, il y a une telle tension entre tous ces jeunes gens que c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà entretués. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne petite chasse ensemble ?

L'encre noire crée un vif contraste sur la peau de Castiel. Le silence est rythmé par le bruit de l'outil et le froissement des pages du journal. Il a presque terminé le remplissage du motif quand Dean se redresse sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une affaire pour nous. Et c'est à moins d'une heure d'ici en voiture. »


	9. Puppy love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu... particulier. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Mon coach et moi on s'est bien amusés à l'écrire en tout cas. Et après dix ans de jachère j'ai repris mes crayons pour essayer de faire une petite illustration. Le dessin n'est pas mon talent premier, soyez indulgents !
> 
> Musique : Puppy love (Paul Anka)

Le souffle de Sam est profond et apaisant dans la chambre. Fido l'observe en clignant de ses yeux rougeoyants dans l'obscurité. La chevelure de son créateur se déploie sur l'oreiller comme une auréole de miel liquide autour de son visage. Dans son sommeil, Sam ne cherche plus à cacher la souffrance qui rampe sous sa peau. Le chiot la voit sous la forme de crépitements de lumière à l'orée de son âme. Allongé de tout son long sur ce corps souffrant comme pour le protéger, Fido repose ses babines molles sur le torse de Sam en prenant bien garde à ne pas le blesser avec ses canines acérées. Aussitôt, il se met à saliver abondamment, trempant les draps et le torse avec un regard empli d'adoration. Sa queue se met à fouetter l'air tandis qu'il remue de l'arrière-train en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Le poids du bras de son Humain sur son dos est agréable, mais il est immobile depuis plus de trois heures à le regarder. Il n'a pas sommeil, lui. Il veut jouer ! Courir ! Sauter !

Le drap se déchire sous ses griffes non rétractables et il émet une plainte aiguë en allongeant le cou pour passer une langue humide sur le menton de son maître. Celui-ci se contente d'émettre un grognement en roulant sur le côté, faisant dans le mouvement basculer le chiot du lit. Fido atterrit au sol avec un claquement de griffes, et lève la tête avec un air dépité. Son maître adoré dort la bouche grande ouverte, plongé dans un sommeil trop profond pour pouvoir jouer avec lui.

Résigné, le chiot fait volte-face et saisit la poignée de la porte dans sa gueule, déformant le métal sous ses crocs et le maculant de bave.

Luisant comme deux braises, ses yeux oscillent dans le noir alors qu'il trottine dans le couloir, droit vers la porte de la chambre de son deuxième humain préféré : Dean.

Mais à l'instant même où il avance la mâchoire pour saisir la poignée, une force l'en empêche. Désarçonné, le chiot baisse la tête et aperçoit de minuscules grains blancs qui forment une ligne bien nette juste devant la porte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Curieux, Fido frôle du bout de sa truffe humide la frontière blanche, et recule avec un couinement sonore de douleur. Une sensation vive de brûlure lui vrille le museau et le fait se rouler par terre avec des jappements terrifiés. Il chasse à coups de pattes maladroites les horribles grains blancs qui parsèment sa truffe et ses babines et lui causent une atroce souffrance. La douleur finit par s'estomper, et il se laisse tomber en position assise sur son postérieur en regardant la porte, le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude. Dean va-t-il bien ? Est-il malade ou blessé là-dedans ? Pourquoi le chiot ne peut-il entrer ?

Tendant une patte hésitante, et malgré la douleur, il se met à gratter à la porte en pleurant en une complainte entrecoupée de gémissements mouillés. Ses griffes taillent dans le bois comme si c'était du beurre, détachant d'épais copeaux.

« Casse-toi, sale clebs ! » surgit la voix étouffée de Dean à travers la porte.

Fido dresse ses oreilles dont le bout pendouille, sa queue se mettant à balayer le sol avec frénésie. Il se lève mais est à nouveau coupé dans son élan par la ligne blanche. Il émet un jappement joyeux. Dean est vivant ! Le chiot est content, parce qu'il aime Dean.

Dans sa joie, il se laisse distraire par sa propre queue qu'il chasse en tournant sur lui-même jusqu'à en avoir le tournis et s'affaler sur son arrière-train. Mal assuré sur ses pattes, il se relève après un dernier long regard aimant sur la porte de Dean, puis s'en va la queue basse dans le couloir, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol.

Émergeant dans la salle de réception dont les meurtrières haut placées commencent à laisser filtrer les rayons de l'aube, Fido se fige, une patte dressée et la truffe palpitant dans l'air. Le bunker est peuplé d'odeurs qu'il identifie sans problème, mais plus que toutes, celles de Sam et Dean se distinguent, puisqu'il y est toujours particulièrement attentif. Il tourne la tête et trottine vers un recoin près de l'entrée où l'odeur le guide tout droit vers le tas de chaussures. En quelques reniflements experts, il repère celles de Dean et en prend une dans sa gueule. Submergé par une vague de bonheur, il se roule à terre avec en mâchonnant avec amour ce substitut de Dean. Le cuir noir de la chaussure se perce et se déchire trop facilement sous ses crocs, et il défait les lacets en léchant le cuir.

 

« Tu sais que tu fais honte à ton espèce entière, sac à puces ?

Les crocs enfoncés dans la chaussure en charpie et recouverte de bave, Fido lève ses yeux rouges pour jeter un regard interrogateur vers le démon. Celui-ci s'avance vers lui avec un rictus aux lèvres. Le chiot cille, lâche la chaussure avec un bruit mouillé et penche la tête en remuant la queue. Il aime bien Crowley. Son odeur ressemble à celle de Sam et de quelque chose d'autre de _familier_ à la fois. Il sent bon. De plus, la lumière et l'ombre qui tourbillonnent en lui l'intriguent. Ça ressemble à une âme, comme celles de Dean, Sam, Garth et Kevin, mais c'est entremêlé d'ombre épaisse. C'est joli. Oui, Fido aime bien Crowley.

\- Je t'insulte et ça te fait plaisir, en plus ? Aussi niais que ton élan de maître, mh ?

Le chiot émet un jappement enthousiaste qui fait lever les yeux au ciel au démon.

\- Je ne peux pas décemment laisser une créature de l'Enfer s'avilir ainsi, soupire-t-il. Je vais me charger de ton éducation, moi. On sort faire une promenade.

Fido dresse aussitôt les oreilles, en alerte. _Promenade_? Il connaît ce mot. Son créateur l'avait utilisé juste avant de l'emmener gambader dans les bois aux alentours. Bondissant autour de Crowley en couinant, le chiot frétille de l'arrière-train jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Un flot d'air frais emplit ses sens de parfums de feuillages, de terre humide de rosée. Il s'élance à l'extérieur pour effectuer des bonds surexcités dans l'herbe dans laquelle il se roule, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement retentisse et le ramène à l'ordre.

\- Première règle, mon tout beau : un Chien de l'Enfer digne de ce nom ne s'amuse _pas_. Tu es une machine à tuer, l'une des créatures les plus mortelles de l'Enfer et qui inspire la terreur depuis des dizaines de milliers d'années. Pas un vulgaire animal de compagnie qui se croit dans une publicité Royal Canin ! Compris ?

Une marguerite collée sur la truffe et allongé dans l'herbe les quatre pattes en l'air, Fido penche la tête sur le côté d'un air confus, mais se relève tout penaud pour retourner en trottinant vers lui.

\- Brave bête. J'en ai dressés des plus écervelés que toi, va. Si je peux conserver toute ma prestance et mon charisme malgré mon sang souillé par du Winchester, il reste de l'espoir pour toi aussi.

Récompensé de sa docilité par une grattouille derrière l'oreille, le chiot suit le démon sur le sentier qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Tous ses sens sont en effervescence, des odeurs et sons l'attirent de partout. Mais de crainte de contrarier Crowley, il marche sagement à ses côtés, la langue pendante entre ses canines et le bout replié de ses oreilles tressautant mollement au rythme de ses pas.

\- J'ai une troupe de plus de deux cent Chiens de l'Enfer que j'ai créés et dressés moi-même. Des bêtes magnifiques et féroces, intelligentes comme leur maître.

Fido lève la tête vers le démon dont le regard est lointain, chargé de tristesse. La lumière de sa non-âme dans sa poitrine luit avec ardeur, étranglée par les filaments de mélasse noire qui l'enserrent.

\- Déjà de mon vivant, j'ai toujours été trahi et déçu par mes semblables. Ma propre mère a tenté de me sacrifier pour un rituel quand j'étais enfant et j'ai dû m'enfuir et survivre seul. Ma drôlesse de femme me trompait parce qu'elle trouvait mon engin trop petit, et m'a quitté pour celui qui se prétendait mon ami alors que je venais juste de vendre mon âme pour être monté comme un âne. Mon traître de fils a volé mes économies pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une putain vérolée. Et l'Enfer n'était en rien différent. Mes larbins me léchaient les pompes quand j'étais au sommet, et maintenant que j'ai besoin d'eux, pfiouuuu, plus personne. Bobby m'a laissé en plan pour retourner au Paradis. Les Winchester me jetteront comme un mouchoir usagé dès que je ne leur serai plus d'aucune utilité. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Mes Chiens sont les seuls qui méritent ma confiance et m'aimeront toujours inconditionnellement.

Le démon lui caresse la tête tandis que son visage s'assombrit.

\- Cette gueuse d'Abaddon va sûrement tous me les tuer... mes pauvres toutous...

Le chiot émet un couinement empli d'empathie en pressant son museau contre la paume du démon. Celui-ci secoue la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Et voilà que je déverse mes sentiments emo sur un Chien de l'Enfer raté. Je suis tombé bien bas. À ce rythme là je ne vaudrai bientôt pas mieux qu'une riche adolescente américaine en mal d'amour.

Ils débouchent sur une clairière où s'étend une mare. Les feuillages des arbres projettent des ombres ciselées sur la surface miroitante. La nappe d'eau est lisse, seulement troublée par le passage de quelques canards.

Crowley esquisse un rictus et saisit la nuque du chiot avec une douce fermeté, visiblement habitué à se faire respecter des chiens. Il s'accroupit et lui parle à l'oreille en orientant de force sa tête vers la mare. Plus précisément, vers la dizaine de canards qui se prélassent sur la rive en se lissant les plumes.

\- Commençons par te donner le goût du sang, le plaisir incomparable de sentir une vie s'éteindre sous tes crocs. Tu vois ça ? Ce sont des canards. Si on était en Enfer, tu pourrais te faire les dents sur des damnés tout frais, mais on va faire avec les moyens du bord. Ce sera toujours une meilleure proie qu'une chaussure.

La prise sur son cou se relâche, et Fido regarde tour à tour les canards et le démon avec perplexité.

\- Et par pitié, cesse de remuer la queue ! Tu n'impressionneras pas tes ennemis comme ça ! Gronde et montre les dents !

Le chiot remue la queue de plus belle, ses yeux rouges pétillants de joie. Sa langue rose pend en gouttant de salive.

\- Ne me regarde pas _moi_! Regarde les CANARDS, et bouffe-les comme un prédateur que tu es !

Crowley tend l'index avec autorité pour désigner les volatiles, mais Fido observe le doigt sans comprendre où il veut en venir. Le démon grimace de consternation.

\- Les canards, bougre de sac à puces ! vocifère-t-il. Les _canards_!

Il esquisse un geste du poignet, et une puissance démoniaque alourdit soudain l'air. L'attention du chiot est attirée par du mouvement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, et il tourne brusquement la tête vers la mare. Là, suspendu dans les airs dans un nuage de plumes, un canard est secoué avec frénésie par une force supérieure, lui arrachant un concert de _coin-coin_ paniqués. Ni une ni deux, Fido se précipite vers ce nouveau jouet très divertissant.

Il lui suffit d'un bond pour saisir dans sa gueule le volatile, ses longues canines acérées comme des rasoirs s'enfonçant dans les plumes et la chair tendre. Aussitôt, le canard émet des bruits encore plus amusants. Enthousiaste, le chiot resserre la mâchoire, et un craquement sec d'os sous ses crocs retentit. Un flot de sang chaud et savoureux gicle sur sa langue et emplit sa gorge. Le canard devient inerte et silencieux dans sa gueule. Fido avale le sang et repose son jouet au sol en le poussant de sa truffe pour tenter de lui rendre sa vitalité. Le canard est beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'il ne bouge pas.

\- Bien, très bien ! Je savais que tout n'était pas perdu pour toi. Continue donc ! Attaque les autres !

Fido tourne la tête pour regarder le démon dont l'âme est presque entièrement masquée par la brume noire qui l'entoure. Le chiot n'a pas compris un seul de ces mots, mais Crowley a l'air content.

\- Cesse de me regarder avec cet air bovin, et bouffe les autres canards !

Canard. Fido comprend ce mot. Il s'élance aussitôt à la poursuite des volatiles encore présents, et parvient à en croquer quatre avant que tous les autres soient loin dans le ciel, hors de portée. La panse pleine de sang, c'est repus et fier de lui que le chiot suit Crowley quand il lui ordonne de le suivre. Il comprend qu'ils rebroussent chemin pour retourner à la maison, et sent la joie le submerger à l'idée de revoir son créateur.

Une fois arrivés, Crowley lui ouvre la porte et le chiot se précipite dans l'escalier, ses griffes annonçant bruyamment son entrée. Tous les habitants du bunker sont présents autour de la table de réception et prennent leur petit déjeuner.

\- Fido ! Viens là mon chien ! s'élève la voix joyeuse de Sam.

Dans sa hâte, le chiot manque de déraper sur le sol avec un cliquetis de griffes, avant de parvenir à bondir sur son maître adoré. Dressé sur ses deux pattes arrière, et s'appuyant sur les épaules de Sam, il lui lèche amoureusement le visage dans toute sa longueur en recevant des caresses. Le panache de sa queue balaye tout derrière lui, et une tasse de café éclate au sol avec son contenu.

\- Oh oui c'est un bon toutou content de voir son papa, ça !

\- Bordel je me casse de là, moi...

Fido se détache de Sam en reconnaissant la voix et l'odeur de Dean. Ses pattes retombent au sol avec un claquement de griffes, et il se dirige droit vers lui, bien décidé à lui lécher la figure à lui aussi pour lui montrer son amour. Dean se met à reculer avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

\- Merde merde merde... il vient vers moi, pas vrai ?!

\- Yep, articule Crowley avec un amusement non dissimulé. Cours, Forrest, cours !

Fido s'élance d'un bond, mais au lieu d'atterrir sur Dean, il se retrouve dans les bras de Castiel qui vient de faire barrage de son corps. Désarçonné, le chiot pose sa truffe encore ensanglantée sur la joue de l'humain bizarre qui n'a pas d'âme et dégage une drôle d'odeur insaisissable, difficile à définir, comme la foudre et le vent. Il sent un peu comme Hael.

Sam le prend à bras le corps et le tire en arrière en le grondant d'une voix douce qui annule tout effet autoritaire :

\- Fido, j'ai dit _non_ , tu laisses Dean tranquille, d'accord ?

\- Ton clebs a tué, Sammy ! souffle Dean d'un air horrifié fixant la tache sanglante sur la joue de Castiel. Il a le museau plein de sang !

Sam fronce les sourcils en soulevant les babines de son chiot, dévoilant sur les crocs des lamelles de chair ensanglantées qui enrichissent son haleine fétide du parfum de la mort fraîche.

\- Crowley... commence son créateur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh du calme, l'élan. Il a croqué quelques piafs, il n'y a pas de quoi te retourner le string ! Rien d'humain, foi de Roi de l'Enfer.

Reposant les pattes à terre, Fido donne sans le vouloir quelques coups de queue enthousiastes à Sam avant de se désintéresser de leur conversation. La flaque de café au sol l'intrigue. Il lape le liquide en quelques coups de langue curieux, puis retrousse les babines avec dégoût. Il n'aime pas ce goût amer. Il préfère la saveur du sang chaud.

Tout en mâchant une tranche de pain tartinée de beurre de cacahuète, Garth se penche sur sa chaise et se met à tâtonner dans le vide à l'aveuglette.

\- Où il est ? Je voudrais le caresser, ce petit bonhomme...

Fido sursaute et tourne la tête avec indignation lorsque la main se met à palper son arrière-train.

\- Ah ah ! Trouvé ! triomphe Garth en caressant avec insistance le pelage sous sa main et en pressant sa tartine contre ce qu'il suppose sans doute être sa gueule.

Tandis que Sam éclate d'un rire franc, Fido émet un jappement et fait volte-face, manquant d'arracher la main de Garth au passage quand il dévore la tartine en savourant le goût particulier du beurre de cacahuète.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de perdre du temps, soupire Kevin en pianotant sur son ordinateur, vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite. Les décès sont tous survenus à 11h30 pile. Il faut que vous soyez là bas à l'ouverture pour avoir le temps d'identifier le problème et empêcher une autre mort.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demande Garth en essuyant sa main couverte de bave sur son pantalon.

Kevin secoue la tête en indiquant du menton les tablettes qui reposent sur la table.

\- Hael et moi on va commencer à fabriquer les bombes contre les démons, et chercher dans la tablette des Anges si un passage vers le Paradis est indiqué.

Jetant des coups d'œil méfiants dans le vide – au mauvais endroit : Fido se trouve juste derrière lui à remuer la queue frénétiquement – Dean enfile sa veste vert foncé :

\- Kevin, on te confie la batcave. Vous autres, préparez-vous, on part tout de suite.

\- Oki doki, patron !

Tandis que Garth enfile ses superbes chaussures en croco, Dean tombe en arrêt à la vue de sa chaussure droite en charpie. Sam grimace en voyant son frère la ramasser dans un silence lourd de colère.

\- Ce n'est qu'un chiot, Dean, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait...

Dean pince les lèvres en plissant ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, et l'instant d'après, la chaussure en lambeaux vole à travers la salle, droit sur la tête de Sam qui la rattrape de justesse.

\- Tu me dois une paire de docs, _bitch_ , siffle Dean en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Sam esquisse un rictus en coin.

\- … _Jerk_.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils descendent dans le parking en laissant Kevin et Hael seuls dans le bunker. Lorsque Sam pose la main sur la portière de l'Impala, Dean l'arrête d'un geste autoritaire.

\- Non, Sam. Toi et ton monstre, vous montez pas dans mon bébé. La règle est claire : pas de clebs dans ma voiture, et encore moins s'ils viennent de l'Enfer. Cas', monte.

Le jeune Winchester écarquille les yeux d'un air scandalisé quand Castiel ouvre la portière et s'installe à la place qui a toujours été celle de Sam.

\- Désolé, Sam, déclare Castiel d'un ton austère.

Sam hausse les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant et se dirige vers le pick-up de Garth, suivi de près par son chiot et Crowley.

Installé à l'avant à côté de Garth qui met en route le moteur, Sam claque avec humeur la portière en voyant l'Impala sortir déjà du garage sans les attendre. Fido peut ressentir le ressentiment et la frustration qui s'écoulent par vagues de son maître. Il émet un couinement plaintif, et reçoit une petite tape sur le crâne de la part de Crowley.

\- Un Chien de l'Enfer ne _couine pas_.

Fido s'étend de tout son long sur la banquette arrière et pose sa tête sur les genoux du démon qui se met à le gratter entre les oreilles.

\- De l'eau dans le gaz entre les Winchester, l'élan ? C'est fini, le grand amour ? susurre Crowley sans cesser ses caresses.

Pour toute réponse, Sam soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Garth lui adresse un sourire amical en sortant du garage pour s'engager sur la route.

\- Oh je sais ce que c'est, Sam ! Les relations entre frères, c'est difficile. Et j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai quatre grands frères, deux grandes sœurs, et je compte pas mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs.

Sam pose les yeux sur l'Impala qui a déjà une bonne avance sur eux, et où les têtes de Castiel et Dean sont visibles au loin.

\- C'est peut-être le problème, justement. Je n'ai que Dean au monde. J'ai toujours été trop dépendant de lui, et ça fait des années que j'essaye de prendre de la distance en nouant des liens avec d'autres personnes. Mais ça n'a jamais marché, toutes sont mortes ou parties. Du coup, j'ai un peu du mal à accepter que Dean, lui, puisse y parvenir et me laisser en plan.

Fido pousse un soupir bienheureux sous les caresses de Crowley et se met à baver sur ses cuisses.

\- Oh, cesse de faire ton mélodrame, Samantha. Ce n'est pas parce que ton nigaud de frangin s'envoie en l'air qu'il va t'abandonner. Ça va seulement le détendre, et il en a bien besoin. Jamais vu un écureuil aussi nerveux.

\- _Quoi_? s'étrangle Sam en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Alors que Crowley émet un ricanement dans sa barbe, Garth tapote l'épaule de Sam en conduisant d'une main :

\- Tu n'es pas seul : tu nous as bien, nous ! Et Fido !

Sam ignore Garth et se tourne pour regarder le démon d'un air partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'agacement. Fido dresse les oreilles et secoue joyeusement la queue, son panache de poils frappant les sièges avec un bruit sourd.

\- Dean et Castiel sont amis, objecte-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- La bonne blague ! s'esclaffe Crowley. Voile-toi la face tant que tu veux, l'élan, mais je n'ai jamais échangé des regards aussi langoureux avec mes amis.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis.

\- Oui, pas faux, ça joue aussi.

Sam se rassied correctement sur son siège et jette un regard troublé vers Garth.

\- Tu penses aussi ça, Garth ? Dean n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments, mais je pense qu'il me l'aurait tout de même dit, ou j'aurais au moins remarqué quelque ch...

\- Eh ! Ne fais pas de moi l'arbitre ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas déconcentrer le conducteur ?

\- Non, admet Sam. Tu as raison. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'affaire.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Crowley rétorque d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Et quel est le programme de cette petite excursion censée faire de nous les meilleurs amis du monde, mh ? Puisqu'on ne me dit jamais rien, à moi.

\- Et c'est moi qui fais du mélodrame ? soupire Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. On va dans un parc d'attractions où il y a eu déjà trois morts. Un par jour, exactement à la même heure.

\- Oh, et dans quelle attraction ? La grande roue ?

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Dans aucune attraction. Ces trois personnes sont mortes asphyxiées en moins d'une minute alors qu'elles marchaient dans l'allée. La police pense à des crises d'asthme, mais aucune des victimes n'était asthmatique, et...

La voix de Sam le berce. Fido se sent somnoler, perdant le fil de la conversation à laquelle il ne comprend rien de toute façon. Il émerge de cette torpeur lorsque le moteur s'arrête et que la chaleur de Crowley disparaît de sous ses babines. C'est enfin l'heure de jouer ! Ravi, le chiot sort en un bond du pick-up et sautille autour de Sam alors que Dean et Castiel les rejoignent. Dean leur tend quelques armes et un gros paquet de sel.

\- Ok, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorcière, d'un fantôme ou d'un dieu païen si on n'a pas de chance. Mais on ne peut pas entrer dans ce parc bourré de familles avec un pied de biche, un EMF ou un beretta, alors on va s'en tenir aux classiques. Prenez tous du sel et attachez ces poignards en fer à vos mollets.

Une fois le groupe équipé, ils payent leur entrée et pénètrent dans le parc. La truffe palpitant à l'air, Fido dresse les oreilles, submergé de stimuli. Son maître discute avec les autres de la démarche à suivre et ils commencent à interroger le personnel – ils ne font pas attention au chiot. Profitant de l'occasion, Fido s'échappe en courant, suivant les délicieuses odeurs et tous ces sons intrigants. Slalomant entre les stands, il se glisse entre les familles qui ne peuvent le voir, peu soucieux de les gratifier de coups de queue enthousiastes. Il gobe même au passage l'étrange et duveteuse sucrerie rose que tenait une fillette, et se pourlèche les babines en l'entendant pleurer derrière lui. Ce nuage rose est délicieux !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dévorer toutes les friandises à portée de gueule, une odeur subtile fait palpiter sa truffe. Il se fige sur place, une patte relevée alors qu'il tente d'identifier l'origine de l'odeur. Il repère alors une forme vaporeuse aux couleurs effacées – une silhouette sans corps qui abrite une âme à demi putréfiée. L'odeur douceâtre d'une âme rongée... cela lui fait penser à Crowley, à Sam, et à quelque chose de plus lointain encore. La silhouette d'homme en costume de canard jaune est trouble et disparaît par moments, instable et fluctuante. La queue frétillante, Fido se précipite vers lui, lui tournant autour en jappant, mais en vain. L'âme n'a pas l'air de le voir – son regard est vide – et finit par disparaître. Déçu, le chiot retourne sur ses pas et en quelques reniflements experts sur le sol, il retrouve la trace du groupe qu'il rejoint en moins de deux.

Il les retrouve près d'un stand où Castiel tient sur son épaule une fausse carabine, visant avec un sérieux mortel les ballons colorés qui défilent devant lui. Sous le regard amusé de Dean, il tire et rate le premier coup, puis explose un ballon au second tandis que Sam discute avec le propriétaire de l'attraction.

\- Vous dites qu'il y a déjà eu un mort dans le personnel ?

\- Oui, il y a plusieurs mois. Fred était un bon gars, mais asthmatique. Il faisait chaud ce jour-là et il portait un costume trop lourd et encombrant. Il est mort étouffé. Enfin... rien à voir avec les morts bizarres de ces trois derniers jours. Ça commence à faire fuir la clientèle. Les gens sont superstitieux, dans le coin.

Castiel plisse les yeux et explose encore un ballon. Fido aussi veut jouer avec les ballons ! Aussitôt, il saute par-dessus la barrière et se jette sur les globes mous de couleur, les saisissant un à un dans sa gueule, ses longues canines les explosant à chaque fois avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de mordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! s'exclame le propriétaire avec affolement.

\- Euh... Hum...

Sam se racle la gorge et jette un regard qui se veut autoritaire à son chiot, en vain. Celui-ci s'amuse comme un petit fou à éclater les ballons, et alors qu'il se trouve sur le point d'anéantir le dernier, un hurlement de femme retentit, mettant tout le groupe en alerte. Délaissant le dernier ballon survivant du carnage, Fido se précipite à la suite de son créateur. Là, au milieu de l'allée, une femme crie à l'aide en tentant de ranimer sa fille qui doit avoir une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Personne ne semble apercevoir la silhouette fantomatique en costume jaune qui la comprime dans ses bras, son bras empêchant la fillette de respirer. Perplexe, le chiot s'assied en observant la scène. Le fantôme veut-il des câlins ?

Castiel est le premier à réagir. Plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, il en extirpe deux poignées de gros sel qu'il jette sur la fillette, sa mère et le fantôme. Ce dernier disparaît aussitôt tandis que la petite fille reprend une respiration étranglée, le visage rouge. La mère la prend dans ses bras et jette un regard furibond à Castiel.

\- Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit d'appeler les secours, pas de me jeter du sel !

\- Dégagez ! Laissez-la respirer ! ordonne un membre du personnel en repoussant Castiel.

Dean presse avec fierté l'épaule de son ami :

\- Bien joué, Cas'. Viens, maintenant faut qu'on découvre dans quel cimetière a été enterré ce Fred. Si c'est bien lui qui provoque ces morts, brûler son cadavre règlera le problème.

Fido dresse la tête en voyant le fantôme réapparaître avec un regard fixe et haineux à présent, rivé sur eux. Mais une fois de plus, personne ne semble le voir à part le chiot. Le groupe s'avance entre les stands et odeurs de sucre et le fantôme en costume jaune les suit par saccades. Ils se dirigent vers un coin déserté du parc d'attractions, là où sont les poubelles et les locaux des employés.

\- Et s'il est enterré dans une autre ville, mh ? Ou incinéré ? Vous y avez pensé, à ça, mes jolis ? ironise Crowley.

\- Bien sûr qu'on y a pensé. On est des chasseurs professionnels.

\- Piètres chasseurs – rien que pour traquer les alphas, mes démons étaient bien plus efficaces que vous. Et dire que je vous croyais à la hauteur pour abattre Abaddon. En fait vous n'avez rien pour vous, à part une insolente chance de cocus, hein ?

\- Va donc dire ça à Lucifer et Azazel, rétorque Dean. Et on t'a eu, toi aussi.

\- Oh que non mon tout beau, on a fait un _marché_. Vous m'appartenez tant que je n'ai pas mon trône. Vous êtes mes larbins, pas l'inverse.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai ! éclate finalement Garth en levant les bras au ciel. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos querelles de côté et vous entendre, juste le temps d'une mission ?

C'est le moment que choisit le fantôme pour apparaître juste derrière Garth et l'enserrer dans ses bras. Le chasseur s'étrangle en se débattant et s'effondre à terre, le visage écarlate. Aussitôt, Dean, Sam et Castiel jettent frénétiquement du sel partout, et Fido effectue un bond en arrière avec un couinement de douleur, ayant reçu quelques grains qui brûlent son museau et ses oreilles. Le fantôme disparaît et réapparaît à plusieurs endroits autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que les poches de tout le groupe soient vides. Garth dégaine un fer à cheval et le projette à la figure du fantôme qui l'esquive sans difficulté. Crowley apparaît près de Fido, fuyant sans doute lui aussi le sel, et observe sans broncher les chasseurs être désarmés par le fantôme dont ils avaient sous-estimé la puissance – leurs poignards de fer ont valsé au loin.

\- Merde, on a plus de sel ni d'armes !

\- Je vous l'avais dit !

\- Et si tu nous aidais au lieu de critiquer inutilement, Crowley ?

\- Et comment ? En demandant gentiment au fantôme de nous lâcher la grappe ? Et puis vous regarder vous débattre est assez intéressant. Je dois m'assurer de la qualité de la marchandise que j'ai achetée. Allez-y. Impressionnez-moi.

\- Putain, Crowley, espèce de fils de pute !

\- De sorcière, l'écureuil, de _sorcière_.

\- Retournons chercher des armes dans les voitures ! propose Garth, essoufflé.

\- Bonne idée ! Courons !

Mais ils ne parviennent à franchir que quelques mètres avant que le fantôme ne se matérialise juste devant eux, ses contours bien nets. Et cette fois, de toute évidence, tout le groupe peut le voir : ils s'arrêtent tous en dérapant sur le sol et Sam ravale un cri lorsque le fantôme se jette sur Dean, l'enveloppant dans ses bras en une étreinte mortelle.

\- Dean ! s'écrie Castiel.

Fido pose son arrière-train à terre en voyant que la course est terminée, et se met à geindre, rongé d'inquiétude pour le frère de son maître adoré. Le visage écarlate, Dean se débat dans les bras du fantôme, tentant en vain de se dégager. Le visage crispé de frustration, Castiel essaye de saisir le fantôme en costume de canard, mais ses mains le traversent comme du vent. Sam se tourne vers son chiot.

\- Fido ! crie-t-il en pointant du doigt le fantôme. Fido, attaque ! Attaque le fantôme !

Le chiot penche la tête sur le côté, la panique de son créateur le contaminant. Il observe le doigt et se met à couiner en tournant sur lui-même. Que doit-il faire ? Sam attend quelque chose de lui, mais il ne comprend pas les mots. Le langage des humains est trop compliqué.

\- _Fido_! insiste Sam, le désespoir teintant sa voix.

Dean tombe à genoux en faiblissant, son regard se faisant vitreux. Et soudain, surgit la voix de Crowley, éclaircissant tout à coup la situation :

\- Hé, sac à puces... _CANARD_!

Fido dresse les oreilles, en alerte. Il comprend ce mot ! Immédiatement, il bande ses muscles et retrousse ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs aux deux canines effilées comme des lames de rasoir. D'un bond puissant, il se jette sur le fantôme, saisissant son âme putréfiée dans sa gueule. Il se sait instinctivement capable de capturer et retenir une âme, comme s'il avait été créé pour cela.

\- Bon chien ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, surtout !

Castiel tombe à genoux pour redresser le corps inerte de Dean tandis que Garth tente de le ranimer en lui appliquant de petites tapes sur les joues. Dean rouvre finalement les yeux et se relève tant bien que mal en toussant. Bavant abondamment sur l'âme qui se débat entre ses crocs, Fido remue la queue, très fier de lui.

Tout s'enchaîne très vite : Crowley reste seul avec lui et le fantôme neutralisé, pendant que le reste du groupe s'en va chercher le point d'ancrage de l'âme. Crowley lui administre une petite caresse satisfaite sur la tête.

\- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, petit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'âme dans sa gueule prend soudain feu, se consume et disparaît. Dépité, Fido se redresse en jetant un regard interrogateur à Crowley qui hausse les épaules. Tout le groupe revient alors en cavalant, poursuivis par des membres du personnel qui semblent furieux. Ils quittent tous ensemble le parc d'attractions dans le chaos et la panique, et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés devant l'Impala que Dean se laisse aller à éclater de rire, et un sourire éclaire le visage de Castiel.

\- Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? demande Crowley en arquant un sourcil.

\- Fred avait été incinéré, répond Sam avec un sourire. Mais son âme était attachée à son costume. On a dû déshabiller de force et devant tout le monde le pauvre gars qui le portait, et brûler le costume sur place. On est interdits d'entrée à vie.

\- Et pour avoir volé ça, aussi, ajoute Dean en brandissant une pomme d'amour luisante de sucre. Il est où, ton clebs, Sammy ?

Sam pointe le chiot du doigt, et Dean esquisse un sourire maladroit en se raclant la gorge.

\- Bon, hum... Fido... tu n'es pas complètement inutile et sans toi, j'aurais été buté par un mec déguisé en piaf. Alors... merci. »

Le chiot sent une joie si intense l'envahir qu'il ne se formalise même pas du mouvement de recul de Dean lorsqu'il engloutit la pomme d'un claquement de mâchoire.

Après réflexion, le sucre, c'est encore mieux que le sang.


	10. Smoke on the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Smoke on the water (Deep Purple)

« En effet, les agents Ripley et Bishop sont sous ma responsabilité directe et une parfaite coopération est exigée de la police départementale. Ils demandent à consulter vos archives ? Eh bien obéissez !

Le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, Garth achève de bander la cheville enflée de l'ex-ange. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur un des nombreux lits du dortoir et Castiel regarde fixement un point dans le vide, des cernes soulignant ses yeux injectés de sang. Le pauvre garçon n'a vraiment pas bonne mine. De toute évidence, découvrir la souffrance physique n'est pas une expérience des plus agréable. Ce n'est qu'une petite foulure et quelques coupures, rien de bien méchant, mais tout de même.

À l'autre bout du fil, le policier de service semble se laisser convaincre, bien qu'une pointe d'incrédulité persiste dans sa voix. Libérant le pied de Castiel, Garth se met à farfouiller dans sa boîte à médicaments, pansements et tout le bazar médical indispensable quand on passe son temps à s'occuper de chasseurs de monstres. Il poursuit de sa voix la plus intimidante et autoritaire possible – art subtil qu'il tient de Bobby, feu son mentor :

\- Si vous entravez le travail du FBI et nous faites perdre notre temps, vos supérieurs hiérarchiques en entendront parler, croyez-moi, fiston. C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Ça vous dit, de passer le reste de votre carrière à réguler la circulation près du périphérique ? … C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bonne journée.

Il raccroche et balance le téléphone par-dessus son épaule d'un geste nonchalant, puis se tourne vers Castiel. Celui-ci pose son pied bandé sur le sol avec précaution.

\- Les garçons semblent avancer dans l'enquête du loup-garou gérontophile ! annonce-t-il joyeusement. Occupons-nous maintenant de ces petits bras !

Castiel obtempère en retroussant les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant ses avant-bras bandés à la va-vite. Les bandes sont maculées de sang séché et dégagent des effluves rances de... Les narines de Garth palpitent, tentant d'identifier l'odeur.

\- Une minute... Vous avez utilisé du _whisky_ pour désinfecter ?

L'ex-ange pose enfin ses yeux bleus sur lui, hochant la tête. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa barbe d'au moins deux semaines qui ombrage son visage, Castiel ressemble bien plus à un pilier de comptoir ou à un hippie dépressif qu'à un ange. Il n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis que Garth et lui ont dû quitter la mission à la hâte. Visiblement, être écarté du groupe privé de l'action ne le ravit pas vraiment. Mais Dean a insisté pour que Garth ramène le blessé, comme la mère poule qu'il est en train de devenir dès qu'il s'agit de Castiel.

\- C'est tout ce que Dean avait sous la main.

\- Niveau hygiène, on repassera ! s'en amuse Garth. Je vais bien te soigner, moi, tu vas voir ce que savent faire mes doigts délicats !

La chasse avait pourtant bien commencé. Routinière, comme celle du fantôme du parc d'attractions, ou l'énigmatique affaire du vampire narcoleptique qu'ils avaient résolue la semaine d'après. Garth aurait même dit que l'esprit d'équipe était au beau fixe. Crowley râlait moins que d'habitude et en devenait presque agréable, et Dean avait cessé d'émettre à tout va des critiques écœurées sur Fido.

Mais voilà. Ça a mal tourné. Garth et Crowley n'étaient là pour le voir, occupés à l'autre bout de la ville à interroger le fils d'une victime, mais de ce qui lui a expliqué Sam, ils se sont trouvés nez à nez avec le loup-garou qu'ils traquaient et Castiel n'a pas pu esquiver le coup de poing que lui a asséné le monstre dans le ventre avant de le projeter dans le mur et de lacérer ses avant-bras de ses griffes. Une sale affaire, ça. Les griffes de loup-garous sont toujours pleines de bactéries et les blessures ont tendance à vite s'infecter.

Toujours est-il que Dean a ameuté Garth en urgence pour lui ordonner de ramener immédiatement Castiel en pick-up au bunker et le soigner, pendant que Sam, Dean et Crowley finiraient la chasse sans eux. Blessé comme il l'est, Castiel n'aurait fait que les ralentir dans la poursuite du loup-garou.

Garth défait les bandes souillées, dévoilant la peau boursouflée des avant-bras. La trace des griffes s'y découpe avec netteté. Les plus grosses plaies ont été recousues mais continuent de dégorger un sang épais et noirâtre.

\- Tes premières blessures de guerre ! commente Garth avec entrain. Tu as de la chance, les bras, c'est quand même plus swag que sur la fesse. Je te montrerai ma cicatrice un jour, si tu veux.

\- Non merci.

Castiel serre les poings et grimace lorsque Garth nettoie les plaies avec son coton imbibé d'alcool à 90° jusqu'à ce que la peau soit impeccable, insistant bien sur les fils. Mais la teinte pourpre de la chair n'est pas très rassurante.

\- Je vais te donner des antibiotiques et des anti-douleurs. Ce salopiaud t'a découpé jusqu'à l'os, c'est pas joli-joli à voir.

\- Des anti-douleurs ? s'étonne Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Garth esquisse un sourire indulgent. Depuis presque deux semaines qu'il squatte dans le bunker des Winchester, il a eu l'occasion de voir que, autant Castiel possède des connaissances approfondies en anatomie, histoire, religion et incantations, autant il ignore de nombreux aspects quotidiens de l'humanité. Il pose souvent des questions désarmantes de naïveté, ou parfois très pointues – Garth ne parvient pas toujours à fournir des réponses satisfaisantes.

Il indique donc sa boîte à pharmacie qui déborde de médicaments. Sur ce terrain-là, il est plus qu'équipé ! Ça emplissait un sac entier, c'est dire !

\- Les humains utilisent les produits pour supprimer la douleur, faciliter le sommeil, guérir les maladies, soigner l'anxiété... pour plein de choses en fait, la liste est infinie ! Hop ! Voilà, fini, tu es tout beau !

\- Merci.

Garth relâche les bras de Castiel qui les observe avec une curiosité candide en frôlant les bandages du bout des doigts.

\- Je vais aussi t'appliquer une crème pour ton hématome, et... ah, non non non, attends, pas ceux-là !

Castiel qui fouillait dans la boîte vient d'en sortir ses antidépresseurs, calmants et somnifères.

\- Ça, c'est personnel, précise Garth avec une grimace d'excuse en les lui retirant des mains pour les poser à l'écart sur le lit.

\- À quoi servent-ils ?

Ce n'est pas un sujet que le chasseur aime aborder. Il n'est pas exactement fier de suivre une thérapie et de se maintenir sur pied avec des médicaments, mais il a toujours été d'un tempérament sensible et instable, même à l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple dentiste sans histoire. Et depuis qu'il a été projeté violemment dans le monde surnaturel de la chasse depuis son altercation... _sanglante_ avec la fée des dents, il a eu besoin de ça pour fonctionner. Que voulez-vous. Personne n'est parfait, et être fabuleux et optimiste à longueur de journée demande un petit coup de pouce !

Heureusement, Castiel n'a pas vu les _autres_ médicaments, ceux qu'il garde toujours sur lui dans sa poche intérieure...

Il reste donc évasif, désireux de changer le sujet pour revenir sur un terrain où il est plus à l'aise :

\- Ils servent à chasser l'anxiété, la dépression, tout ça. Pour se sentir mieux. Tu ignorais que les humains savent se soigner ?

Son détournement de sujet semble réussi : l'ex-ange fronce les sourcils, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Garth extirpe la pommade de sa pharmacie ambulante et lui fait signe de soulever son t-shirt. Castiel s'exécute, dévoilant une énorme marque violacée qui orne la peau lisse de son ventre.

\- Nous avons été trop occupés ces derniers siècles au Paradis et il nous était interdit de poser les pieds sur Terre. La dernière fois que j'ai vu des Humains se soigner, c'était à base de plantes, de prières ou de danses. Tout ce que je sais du monde actuel, je l'ai appris en explorant les Paradis humains. Ou en regardant la télévision.

Garth étale la pommade sur la peau meurtrie en hochant la tête, fasciné. C'est plutôt cool de pouvoir parler à des vrais anges. Il n'y a pas à dire, savoir qu'il revivra ses plus beaux souvenirs après sa mort comme Castiel le lui a expliqué, voilà qui met de bonne humeur. Il se demande lesquels feront surface. Certainement pas son enfance. Pas qu'elle ait été malheureuse, bien au contraire, mais...

Peut-être qu'il revivrait ces semaines passées avec Bobby après qu'il l'ait recueilli traumatisé avec le sang de la fée des dents encore sur ses mains. Le vieux chasseur lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et s'était comporté avec lui avec plus d'affection que toute sa famille réunie.

Il retire sa main avec un sourire rassurant, comme s'il venait de soigner un oisillon tombé du nid, et lui tend quelques cachets contre la douleur et des antibiotiques et pour éviter une infection.

\- Voilà ! dit-il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Avale ça, quelques jours de repos, et tu seras comme un sou neuf !

\- Merci.

\- Je vais aller faire à manger. Tu peux prévenir Kevin et Hael qu'on va bientôt déjeuner ? »

Castiel acquiesce et Garth lui adresse un clin d'œil complice avant de quitter le dortoir.

Sans remarquer dans son dos Castiel tendre avidement la main vers les médicaments que Garth a mis de côté sur le lit.

 

* * *

Hael sur ses talons et son carnet de notes dans la main, Kevin pénètre dans la salle de réception où les éclats de voix lui indiquent le retour des Winchester et de Crowley après trois jours d'absence. La fatigue qui engourdit ses membres malgré la caféine dans ses veines lui fait voir tout avec un certain détachement. C'est à peine s'il hausse un sourcil en voyant passer la veste de Dean qui flotte toute seule dans les airs, de toute évidence dans la gueule de Fido. L'aîné Winchester lui court après en déversant un chapelet d'injures et tente de récupérer son bien, en vain.

Le Chien de l'Enfer a grandi de manière impressionnante en deux semaines. Kevin ne peut bien sûr pas voir le chien invisible, mais à en juger par la hauteur où flotte la veste dans le vide, il doit avoir atteint la taille d'un poney. Ça, et puis le fait qu'il arrive de plus en plus souvent au Prophète de se cogner dans le vide – du moins, quand Hael ne le prévient pas – ou de se prendre de plein fouet des coups de queue invisible, ou encore de trébucher sur la large masse tiède qui semble affectionner les espaces de passages fréquents comme lieu de sieste.

Adossé contre le mur, Crowley observe la scène avec un demi-sourire ironique aux lèvres. Kevin refoule l'habituelle vague de haine qui l'envahit à chaque fois qu'il voit le démon ou pense à tout ce qui lui a fait subir, à lui, à sa mère, à sa copine... Il détourne les yeux avec frustration et les pose sur Sam qui rit en délaçant ses chaussures. Castiel a posé sa cheville foulée sur la table, l'air très à l'aise et tout sourire comme il l'est depuis son retour prématuré de chasse. Quant à Garth, il sirote une bière en encourageant joyeusement Fido.

Kevin se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention à tous.

« La chasse s'est bien passée ?

Sam ôte ses chaussures et lui adresse un sourire radieux, même si ses traits tirés et ses cernes montrent que son état ne va pas en s'améliorant, comme l'avait craint Kevin.

\- On a fini par découvrir que le loup-garou était un employé chargé de nettoyer la maison de retraite de la ville depuis plus de dix ans, et qu'inconsciemment en se transformant, il se vengeait de l'humiliation d'avoir à nettoyer la merde des vieux qui loupent la cuvette.

Garth tape du poing dans sa main :

\- _Balls_ ! Et moi qui croyais dur comme fer à ma théorie de remake du petit chaperon rouge !

\- On a fini par le coincer juste à temps avant qu'il ne massacre une petite vieille, achève Sam.

\- Et toi, Cas' ? Tu vas mieux ? demande Dean qui vient de réussir à récupérer sa veste couverte de bave.

Les mains croisées sur son ventre, Castiel tourne la tête pour adresser un large sourire désinvolte à Dean, dévoilant même toutes ses dents au passage :

\- Moi ? On ne peut mieux ! Donne-moi encore un jour ou deux et je serai d'attaque pour la prochaine virée !

Il appuie son affirmation d'un clin d'œil qui semble faire un drôle d'effet à Dean : l'aîné Winchester s'est figé sur place et dévisage Castiel comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Kevin tire une chaise et s'assied avec lassitude en posant ses notes sur la massive table de réception.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonce-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers lui et le silence se fait. La présence rassurante de Hael dans son dos lui donne le courage de poursuivre :

\- J'ai étudié plus précisément l'annulation des épreuves pendant votre absence, et j'ai découvert plusieurs choses. Déjà, seules les épreuves de Sam peuvent réellement être _annulées_ , parce que le sort n'a pas été complété. Crowley est toujours un démon. Il suffit donc que Sam trouve le moyen de remettre en Enfer l'âme de Bobby et les effets sur sa santé disparaitront. Mais c'est pour le sort de Metatron que les choses se compliquent...

\- Comment ça ?

Kevin soupire et feuillette ses notes, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de la même catégorie de sort que celui de Sam, déjà, et il a été complété, lui. On ne peut annuler les épreuves de la même manière. Plus clairement : il faut renverser le sort en rétablissant l' _équilibre_ de la balance de l'univers, en quelque sorte, en opposant un sort contraire. C'est assez difficile à expliquer avec des mots.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demande Garth d'un air perplexe.

Kevin décide de ne pas s'attarder sur la question de l'équilibre et l'ordre naturel des choses. Il lui a fallu des heures de traduction et une atroce migraine pour comprendre vaguement ce que disait la tablette. Il repose ses notes et se masse la tempe.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il faut bien effectuer les épreuves à l'inverse comme je l'avais dit, mais que contrairement à Sam, Castiel n'a pas besoin de les accomplir lui-même. Il suffit que quelque part dans le monde ce soit fait dans cette intention précise.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, non ? hésite Sam en grattant le vide qui lui répond par un grondement enthousiaste. Quel est le problème, au juste ?

\- Le problème est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment contrer les épreuves. La tablette ne dit rien à ce sujet, c'est trop cryptique.

\- Moi, je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Kevin tourne la tête vers Dean que tout le monde regarde avec stupéfaction, sauf Cas' qui hausse les sourcils. L'aîné Winchester jette un regard tendu vers l'ex-ange en crispant sa mâchoire.

\- Allez, Cas', on peut leur dire, maintenant. On a assez laissé traîner cette histoire, il faut qu'on rouvre le Paradis et qu'on te rende ton mojo.

\- Nous dire quoi ? Vous nous avez caché quelque chose ?

Cas' reste parfaitement zen, avec toujours ce vague sourire vide flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je croyais que sauver Sam était prioritaire sur ma condition ?

\- Plus maintenant. J'ai changé d'avis. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Crowley émet un léger rire condescendant en se détachant du mur pour les rejoindre.

\- Tu sais, l'écureuil, ça pourrait peut-être nous aider si tu nous expliquais ce que tu sais. Enfin moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Kevin se tend en voyant Crowley s'installer tranquillement sur la chaise juste à côté de lui. Ce salopard le fait exprès.

Dean vient s'asseoir lui aussi, près de Castiel. Le pied bandé de l'ex-ange est posé sur la table juste devant lui, mais l'aîné Winchester ne semble pas y prêter attention. Il croise les bras sur son torse avec un air presque boudeur et finit par cracher le morceau :

\- Ok, voilà le topo. Cas' m'a dit il y a deux semaines qu'il pense qu'il faut dégrader un ange au niveau de chérubin, et créer un Nephilim. Et quand je dis _créer_... il faut en gros, qu'un humain et un ange... oh, me regardez pas comme ça, je vais pas vous faire un dessin ! Faut qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, voilà !

Cas' éclate d'un rire creux en renversant la tête en arrière :

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, je ne suis plus un Ange, ni vraiment un Humain puisque je n'ai pas d'âme.

Crowley lève avec élégance une main comme s'il refusait poliment une offre :

\- Démon ! Je suis hors-jeu. J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte que le seul ange à portée de main est Hael, et qu'il faut qu'un pur humain élevé au grain l'engrosse ? Ça, c'est du plan, l'écureuil ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger toi-même, mh ?

Dean grimace et rétorque d'un ton dur :

\- Hors de question, j'ai déjà donné. J'ai eu une fille qui a essayé de me tuer quelques jours après que je l'ai conçue. Ça m'a fait passer l'envie de me reproduire, crois-moi.

\- Comment ça tu as eu une fille ? s'étrangle Garth dans sa bière en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

Sam répond pour lui avec une grimace gênée :

\- Hum. Longue histoire avec des Amazones cinglées. Il ne veut pas en parler, n'insiste pas.

\- Merci, Sammy, ironise Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi pas Sam ? lance Garth avec un sourire taquin. Si le Nephilim peut hériter de sa chevelure...

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai eu du sang de démon dans mes veines toute ma vie, je suis encore plongé dans les épreuves, sans compter que toutes les filles que j'ai touchées dans ma vie sont mortes de manière particulièrement atroce !

Sam agrémente son discours d'un regard venimeux à Crowley qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Sauf Amélia, objecte Dean.

\- Sauf Amélia, oui, merci de me rappeler qu'elle vit heureuse avec son mari sans moi...

\- Tu préfères tes exs vivantes ou mortes ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, _bitch_.

\- _Jerk_.

Crowley les interrompt d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Vous vous dispersez, les garçons. Recentrons le débat. Il ne reste plus que Garth et Kevin comme candidats à la corvée de saillie.

Garth élève les mains avec un air vaguement horrifié sur le visage.

\- Je suis hors-jeu aussi ! Je me suis fait faire une vasectomie il y a cinq ans. J'ai déjà pouponné assez de neveux et de nièces pour me faire passer l'envie d'agrandir encore plus ma famille.

Kevin est resté silencieux durant toute la discussion, sentant la colère et l'indignation enfler en lui. Il crispe la mâchoire avant de prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous a seulement pensé à demander à Hael son avis ? lâche-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Rien ne l'oblige à jouer votre petit jeu, ni à réparer les conneries de Castiel !

Lourd silence embarrassé.

\- Je le ferai, s'élève la voix douce de Hael. Et je choisis Kevin.

Le Prophète sent son cœur rater un battement et il tourne vivement la tête vers Hael. L'ange observe l'assemblée avec cet air digne et mélancolique qu'elle a toujours.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangle Kevin, stupéfait.

Un frisson dévale le long de son échine lorsqu'il croise le regard d'un bleu intense de Hael.

\- Je te choisis. Il est de mon devoir d'aider mes frères et sœurs si j'en ai la possibilité, et en tant que Prophète tu réunis toutes les qualités physiques requises ainsi qu'une qualité de sang exceptionnelle. De plus, de tous les êtres vivants présents ici, tu es celui que je préfère.

\- Aww, n'est-ce pas adorable, ironise Crowley. La question est réglée. Laissons donc Cosette tremper son biscuit pendant que nous réglons les détails de l'attaque contre Abaddon, maintenant que nous avons un super esprit d'équipe. On a assez joué comme ça, il est temps de se mettre au travail.

\- _Go get her, tiger_! l'encourage Dean avec un rire gras.

\- Nous avons donc fixé l'attaque pour Halloween, soit dans un peu plus de deux semaines, mh ? s'élève à nouveau la voix de Crowley qui s'amenuise. Je propose que nous choisissons un lieu qui...

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referme derrière Hael et lui que Kevin émerge de sa torpeur, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il a quitté dans un état second la salle de réception, guidé par l'ange.

Il se retourne vers elle, se sentant maladroit, paniqué, et ne sachant que faire de ses mains.

\- Euh, Hael... je... Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hael s'est approchée d'un pas assuré et le bout de son nez frôle à présent le sien alors que leurs souffles se mêlent. Kevin sent son visage s'enflammer alors qu'il recule en manquant de trébucher, mais Hael le suit sans ciller, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le lit et y tombe assis, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'a toujours pas assimilé la tournure que viennent de prendre les événements. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Tout se passe bien trop vite !

Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'en un mouvement fluide, l'ange le suit en se plaçant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. La fixité de son regard n'a rien d'humain.

\- Je connais la reproduction humaine dans les grandes lignes, déclare-t-elle calmement en entreprenant de lui ôter sa chemise bouton par bouton.

Kevin cligne des yeux, ses pensées s'emmêlant dans son cerveau à la sensation des cuisses de Hael qui enserrent ses hanches, et de leurs bassins qui s'emboîtent fermement, enflammant son bas-ventre d'une pointe d'excitation. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire se retrouve emporté au loin : il avance le menton pour joindre leurs lèvres et enlacer le corps de l'ange. Les lèvres sont douces contre les siennes alors qu'ils échangent quelques baisers maladroits.

\- Il faut fermer les yeux dans ces moments-là, Hael » finit par préciser Kevin avec un rire gêné.

Hael esquisse un sourire qui éclaire son visage. Elle ferme les yeux et l'embrasse avec plus de passion, y prenant visiblement goût alors qu'ils s'allongent et roulent pour changer de position, leurs jambes s'emmêlant dans les draps.

 

* * *

Le coup de feu retentit avec force, lui vrillant les tympans. L'arme est chaude et lourde entre ses mains. Et totalement inutile. Les yeux écarquillés, Castiel recule pas à pas en continuant de tirer dans la poitrine du pharmacien qui s'avance vers lui avec un rictus mauvais. Ses traits sont déformés et portent comme un masque superposé le visage d'un démon. La puanteur du soufre est suffocante.

Il sent la panique s'emparer de lui et amollir ses jambes alors qu'il fait feu encore une, deux, trois fois, criblant le torse du démon de balles. Il se trouve impuissant face à un simple démon mineur. Un vulgaire démon qu'il aurait exorcisé d'un seul contact il y a seulement quelques semaines. Il n'aurait pas dû insister pour accompagner Dean et Sam dans cette chasse. Il est faible. Inutile.

Un poids mort qui attend d'être sauvé.

Un soldat sans armes.

La cause de la souffrance de toute sa famille exilée du Paradis.

Il voit dans la périphérie de sa vision les frères Winchester se battre vaillamment contre l'invasion de démons, Fido à leurs côtés déchiquetant de ses crocs et griffes un démon qui essayait de s'attaquer à Sam. À eux seuls, ils parviennent à en tuer plusieurs et se défendre sans peine, contrairement à Castiel qui est mis en échec par un seul.

C'est pitoyable.

Une terreur viscérale se mêle à la rage et l'impuissance lorsque son dos heurte une armoire, le choc répandant son contenu au sol. Presser sur la gâchette ne sert plus à rien. Il n'a plus de munitions.

Et dire que la mission avait si bien commencé. Ils suivaient la trace d'un shapeshifter et interrogeaient le pharmacien qui avait été témoin d'une transformation, lorsque de larges traînées de fumée démoniaque avaient surgi de partout, possédant tout être non protégé par un tatouage dans le secteur.

La main du démon s'abat sur son cou, le plaquant contre l'armoire pour l'étrangler avec un sourire jubilatoire. Les yeux écarquillés, Castiel assène un violent coup de poing dans les côtes du démon, en sachant pertinemment que c'est peine perdue. Sans sa Grâce, il n'est pas de taille à lutter contre un démon, même mineur.

Sa vision s'obscurcit alors qu'il étouffe, jusqu'à ce que la prise se relâche soudainement, le laissant tomber assis sur le sol jonché de médicaments. Agité d'une toux douloureuse, il lève ses yeux embués sur Dean qui tient son poignard maculé de sang en main.

« Amène-toi, Cas' ! Ils sont trop nombreux, on se casse !

Castiel porte sa main à son cou pour masser la peau meurtrie et reprendre sa respiration. Il va avoir des ecchymoses, il en est certain. Des larmes d'humiliation emplissent ses yeux et débordent, dévalant le long de ses joues jusqu'à se perdre dans sa barbe. Il les essuie rageusement en baissant la tête, submergé par ce maelström de sentiments auxquels il n'arrive toujours pas à s'habituer, qui lui coupent la respiration aussi efficacement que la poigne du démon l'avait fait.

Il ne veut plus rien ressentir. Plus jamais.

Ses yeux tombent sur les médicaments étalés au sol, et il reconnaît le nom de ceux de Garth. Il lui avait volé une poignée de cachets qui lui ont permis d'être libéré de toute douleur l'espace d'une semaine. Une semaine merveilleuse durant laquelle il s'était senti si bien, si joyeux et anesthésié de toute émotion négative, et où il avait dormi sans être assailli de cauchemars. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de cachets et que le cauchemar de la réalité revienne, encore plus fort qu'avant. Il a bien essayé de fouiller dans les affaires de Garth pour en retrouver, mais en vain.

\- Cas', grouille-toi, merde ! » hurle Dean en dégageant le passage à coups de poignard.

L'ex-ange n'hésite plus une seconde, et bourre les poches de son jean et de sa veste en cuir d'autant de médicaments que possible, en prenant aussi quelques uns au hasard. Il verra bien.

Il se relève sur ses jambes mal assurées et se précipite avec Dean, Sam et Fido à l'extérieur, quittant le village infesté de démons. L'Impala démarre en trombe avec un crissement de pneus sur le sol détrempé d'octobre.

 


	11. Deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Deal with the devil (Judas Priest)

Les jambes croisées avec élégance sur le siège en cuir, Abaddon passe sa langue sur ses lèvres peintes d'une nuance rouge sang. Ses ongles manucurés tapent sur le bureau avec une impatience manifeste face au défilé incessant de ses fidèles. Ils se pressent dans la pièce, se succédant pour prêter allégeance en se courbant devant elle ou apporter des informations, dénoncer les traîtres. Sa troupe de suiveurs grandit de jour en jour, constituée d'anciens démons, de nouveaux terrorisés et de larbins de Crowley reconvertis. Plusieurs milliers déjà.

Elle bénéficie de l'autorité incontestée d'un Chevalier de l'Enfer – elle est la seule à avoir survécu au massacre orchestré par les Archanges autrefois – et cela surpasse de loin l'influence du court règne de Crowley.

Et malgré tout cela, investir ce simulacre de trône ne signifie _rien_ tant que le roi officiel ne lui a pas transmis le pouvoir et se trouve encore en vie. Ainsi fonctionne l'Enfer : il ne peut y avoir de nouveau souverain tant que le précédent respire toujours quelque part. Elle plisse les yeux de frustration. C'est fort inconvenant. Sans le contrôle entier des lieux, elle ne peut refonder l'immonde décor que le vendeur a installé. Ce bureau ridicule au lieu de la majestueuse salle du trône d'autrefois. Ce siège banal au lieu de l'imposant trône fait de crânes humains. Les torrents de lave et les falaises hérissées de pieux où étaient empalés les damnés ne sont plus aujourd'hui que des couloirs garnis de tableaux à l'effigie de Crowley.

Dire qu'il a suffi qu'elle effectue un petit saut de cinquante ans dans le futur à la poursuite d'un Homme de Lettres pour rater tant d'événements, dont la libération de Lucifer et l'Apocalypse avortée, et pour que Lilith, Azazel et Alastair meurent et laissent place à ce petit opportuniste de commercial qu'est Crowley.

Elle se souvient vaguement de ce démon mineur de pacotille. Rampant à ses pieds avec obséquiosité comme les autres, stagnant au plus bas de la hiérarchie des démons des croisements.

« Le dernier Chien de l'Enfer de l'usurpateur ! annonce un démon en tirant derrière lui un des toutous de Crowley.

Le monstre, ligoté et fulminant, bave de l'écume sur le sol du bureau dont il investit la moitié de l'espace. Ses yeux rouges flamboient avec ardeur, et sans les liens qui entravent ses pattes et sa gueule, il broierait sans doute de sa mâchoire tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée.

\- Bien, déclare Abaddon d'une voix caressante. Voilà qui fera peut-être sortir Crowley de son trou.

Elle se lève d'un mouvement coulé et contourne le bureau, son jean moulant ses jambes fuselées. Le chien gronde furieusement lorsqu'elle saisit un poignard. Un sourire glaçant se dessine sur son visage encadré par sa chevelure qui ondoie sur ses épaules comme de la lave.

\- Il existe un lien indéfectible entre un Chien de l'Enfer et son créateur. Appelle donc ton maître dans ton agonie, mon brave petit... Qu'il voie bien mon visage à travers tes yeux mourants...

La lame s'enfonce avec un bruit visqueux dans l'œil du monstre et le sang gicle sur la peau blanche de sa main. Se délectant des hurlements de souffrance de l'animal, elle crève le deuxième globe oculaire avec un rire jubilatoire.

\- Cela devrait suffire, finit-elle par conclure avant d'achever le Chien de l'Enfer en lui tranchant net la gorge.

Elle se relève en essuyant avec négligence sa main sur son jean, se perchant sur le rebord du bureau pour toiser ses démons qui ont assisté en silence à la scène. Il s'agit de ses suiveurs les plus fidèles qu'elle a sélectionnés parmi les anciens, ceux avec qui elle a combattu autrefois les célestes et s'est repue du sang et des entrailles des Humains.

\- M'avez-vous enfin trouvé un corps de qualité pour remplacer celui-ci ? exige-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

\- Nous cherchons, mais toujours rien, votre Altesse...

Après son altercation avec Sam Winchester qui a carbonisé le corps qu'elle utilisait, ses fidèles ont utilisé un sort pour le reconstituer de leur mieux. Mais Abaddon n'est pas satisfaite du résultat. Elle sent que ses pouvoirs sont diminués, pas au maximum de leur capacité. Aucun sort, aussi réussi soit-il, ne peut égaler un corps humain authentique et l'âme qui l'habite. Et un Chevalier de l'Enfer ne possède pas n'importe qui. Il faut du sang de qualité et un corps solide, _parfait_.

Josie Sands réunissait toutes les qualités requises, et Henry Winchester aussi aurait pu faire l'affaire. Dommage qu'il soit mort.

Songeuse, elle tapote sa lèvre inférieure du bout sanglant de sa lame. Dean et Sam sont les descendants de Henry et désignés pour être les réceptacles respectivement de Michael et Lucifer... certainement réunissent-ils ces qualités qu'elle recherche. Dean pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle a toujours eu une préférence pour les corps féminins dans lesquels elle se sent plus à l'aise, sans machin superflu pour pendouiller entre les jambes, mais Abaddon n'a pas peur d'un peu de changement de style.

\- Majesté, un appel urgent pour vous !

Arquant un sourcil, Abaddon tourne la tête vers la coupe ouvragée remplie de sang que lui tend un démon. Des bulles y crèvent la surface et laissent s'échapper quelques moucherons. Elle écoute attentivement et esquisse un sourire carnassier.

\- Oh... les Winchester qui me contactent. En quel honneur ? Je vous écoute.

Le sang se met en ébullition lorsqu'elle saisit la coupe entre ses mains, se penchant au-dessus pour mieux recevoir la communication.

\- Vous déteniez donc Crowley depuis tout ce temps ? Intéressant... et pourquoi me le livreriez-vous aussi facilement après que j'aie exécuté votre cher grand-papy ?

La réponse lui arrache une moue dubitative, et elle fixe les bulles sanglantes avec incrédulité.

\- … votre demi-frère qui se trouve avec _Lucifer_? Le libérer en échange de Crowley ?

Elle renverse la tête en arrière avec un rire moqueur, puis leur répond avec un rictus et une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :

\- Et vous pensez _encore_ que j'honorerai ma parole ? N'apprenez-vous donc jamais de vos erreurs, vous les Winchester, ou la stupidité est-elle intégrée dans vos gènes ?

La réponse de l'aîné Winchester lui tire un ricanement. La menacer tout en essayant de conclure un accord est d'une bêtise sans nom. Divertissants en plus d'être décoratifs, ces petits Humains.

\- Tes menaces sont _adorables_ , Dean, susurre-t-elle. Eh bien c'est entendu. Où et quand comptez-vous me livrer Crowley ?

Les dernières bulles lui communiquent un lieu pour le jour d'Halloween à minuit, c'est à dire dans quelques heures – ou quelques semaines en Enfer, tout dépend de là où on se place.

\- Votre Altesse, déclare le démon en récupérant la coupe à présent silencieuse de ses mains. C'est sans doute un piège. Tout le monde en Enfer sait qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux Winchester. Ils ont tué bien trop d'entre nous et n'ont aucun sens du fair-play.

Avec un geste négligent de la main, Abaddon fait signe à ses démons de débarrasser le cadavre du Chien de l'Enfer qui pourrit sur le sol.

\- J'en suis consciente. Et je n'ai aucune intention de leur livrer leur demi-frère. Ils m'ont déjà trompée une fois, je ne les laisserai plus me prendre de court. Je veux une armée de mille démons prête à intervenir à mon signal. Je vais leur faire regretter de m'avoir sous-estimée. »

Les démons s'empressent d'obéir et quittent son bureau à la hâte en distribuant les ordres pour les préparatifs. Restée seule, Abaddon sourit pour elle-même, satisfaite de la tournure des événements.

Quel que soit le piège que les Winchester essayent de lui tendre, elle les prendra de vitesse et par le nombre. Crowley sera à sa merci, et une fois le trône de l'Enfer en sa possession, elle pourra enfin mettre en branle ses _véritables_ projets.

Il ne lui faut que quelques jours pour rassembler ses troupes les plus efficaces et leur donner des instructions afin qu'ils ne surgissent qu'au moment voulu. Une fois l'organisation établie, elle quitte l'Enfer et dispose ses démons à des lieux stratégiques dans le Kansas. Les Winchester lui ont donné rendez-vous dans la périphérie proche de Concordia, une petite ville. Plus précisément, dans un parking à six étages en construction pour un futur centre commercial.

Abaddon y apparaît avec quelques minutes d'avance, détaillant les lieux avec un amusement manifeste. Une zone de construction à l'écart de la ville, totalement désertée à cette heure de la nuit. Les braves petits Humains veulent éviter les dommages collatéraux. C'est adorable.

L'heure convenue arrive enfin, et un crissement de pneus se fait entendre, résonnant dans ces espaces bétonnés et vides. Une voiture noire surgit à son étage, illuminant de ses phares la silhouette du Chevalier de l'Enfer qui projette une ombre interminable derrière elle.

Les mains dans les poches, elle reste statique et légèrement déhanchée lorsque le véhicule s'arrête devant elle, le moteur ronronnant et tressautant.

Les portes s'ouvrent avec un grincement, laissant apparaître les deux Winchester.

« Bonsoir, les garçons, les salue-t-elle. Vous avez bien apporté mon colis ?

\- Ouais, répond Dean en jetant un œil vers la voiture. Cas' ! Amène-le !

La porte arrière s'ouvre, et un homme brun en sort, vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir par-dessus une chemise à carreaux rouges. Plutôt grand, avec des yeux d'un bleu mélancolique et une barbe négligée qui lui donne un certain charme brut. Abaddon lui jette un regard appréciateur tout en décelant quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. Ce n'est pas un Humain, elle en est certaine.

Le dénommé Cas' sort un poignard – Abaddon reconnaît la lame kurde avec laquelle Dean l'avait poignardée dans le dos – et contourne la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre.

\- Qui est ton petit acolyte ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire lascif. Il m'a l'air tout à fait _délicieux_...

Le regard de Dean se durcit, le vert s'assombrissant dangereusement.

Intéressant...

\- Bas les pattes, gronde le chasseur d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh, souffle-t-elle d'un air faussement contrit. Chasse gardée ? Quel dommage.

Cas' lui jette un regard confus mais ne prononce pas un mot en extirpant Crowley du coffre. Puis il s'avance vers Abaddon en tenant le futur ex-Roi de l'Enfer à bout de bras, pressant la pointe de sa lame sur sa jugulaire.

Le visage de Crowley est tuméfié et ensanglanté, son cou enserré dans un collier de fer, relié par des chaînes à ses poignets également entravés. Abaddon ne peut retenir un sourire de jubilation. _Voilà_ comment elle aime voir les traîtres et opportunistes. À sa merci et prêts pour une longue séance de torture avant une exécution publique en Enfer, sous les yeux de tous ses anciens larbins.

\- Eh bien eh bien eh bien, susurre-t-elle en s'approchant d'une démarche chaloupée. Le Roi de l'Enfer en personne qui vient me léguer sa couronne... As-tu aimé sentir mourir tes chers toutous ? J'y ai pris un plaisir tout particulier...

Mais alors qu'elle tend la main pour frôler la joue meurtrie de Crowley, le canon d'une arme se pointe droit sur sa tempe.

\- Respecte ta part du marché, Abaddon. On t'a livré Crowley, alors tu libères immédiatement Adam et tu ordonnes à tes démons de cesser leurs attaques sur terre.

Abaddon abaisse sa main avec un rire dédaigneux et coule un regard amusé vers Sam et Dean.

\- Oui, mes démons m'ont signalé avoir croisé votre chemin. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'ouvrir la Cage dès que j'en aurai terminé avec Crowley, mais pas exactement pour en tirer votre infortuné demi-frère.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lâche Dean en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

\- J'ai appris comment vous avez fait échouer l'Apocalypse, mais vous n'aurez pas cette chance deux fois. Lucifer détruira l'Humanité, et je serai aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle.

Son sourire s'élargit, se faisant carnassier.

\- Seul le souverain des Enfers peut ouvrir la Cage, vous l'ignoriez ? Pour devenir Reine, je dois d'abord éliminer l'usurpateur et hériter du trône. Vous venez de m'offrir la clé de la Cage sur un plateau en argent, comme les idiots que vous êtes. Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir ouvrir cette Cage et relancer l'Apocalypse dont je rêve depuis des millénaires.

Une expression horrifiée traverse le visage des Winchester et de l'homme brun – seul Crowley ne semble absolument pas surpris. Ni une ni deux, Dean appuie sur la détente et fait feu sur elle. Mais en vain : Abaddon a saisi le canon de l'arme à pleine main, laissant la balle s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

\- Pensais-tu que le même petit tour marcherait deux fois ?

D'un revers brutal de poignet, Abaddon envoie l'arme valser au loin. Puis, sans ciller, elle élève la main et en extirpe de la chair sanglante la balle marquée d'un piège à démon, la laissant tomber au sol avec un tintement.

\- Dis adieu à la vie, Winchester, ajoute-t-elle en empoignant Dean par le col.

Le canon d'un autre arme se braque sur elle.

\- Relâche mon frère tout de suite !

Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Crowley se libérer sans difficulté de ses chaînes et frotter ses poignets.

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, Abaddon, lui conseille le démon de pacotille. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Winchester, et crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose, ma belle.

Eh bien eh bien... De toute évidence, il s'agissait bien d'un piège, comme prévu. Crowley est de mèche avec les Winchester. Il s'est donc avili au point de s'allier avec des chasseurs. Ce n'est guère étonnant, venant de ce cafard prêt à tout pour survivre.

Elle resserre sa prise sur le col de Dean qui tente de se dégager en vain.

\- Oh, mais je ne les ai pas sous-estimés...

Sur ces mots, elle claque des doigts, et le parking se retrouve envahi de son armée de mille démons. Ils surgissent de partout et les encerclent en silence, arborant tous des yeux d'un noir d'encre et un rictus maléfique.

Deux démons se précipitent sur Sam et le désarment tandis qu'Abaddon fait signe aux autres de ne pas bouger pour l'instant. Elle baisse les yeux sur Dean avec un sourire condescendant. Il la fixe avec défiance et haine. Elle voit sa jugulaire palpiter, et entrevoit le tatouage anti-possession qui orne sa peau au niveau de la clavicule. Elle le caresse du bout du doigt, comme un chat jouant avec sa nourriture.

\- Tu ferais un parfait costume de chair pour moi. Tu étais destiné à Michael, paraît-il ? Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups en le privant de son épée et en donnant l'avantage à Lucifer. Je devrais arracher cette saleté de ta peau et plonger en toi. Oh, les choses que je pourrais faire avec ton corps, tu n'en as pas idée...

Une douleur aiguë vrille son dos et lui fait lâcher sa proie avec un cri. Une lame s'est _encore_ enfoncée dans son dos, et elle sent un souffle dans sa nuque, une poigne sur son épaule. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne laisse pas la douleur la surprendre. Elle se retourne vivement pour voir le dénommé Cas' reculer d'un pas, poignard sanglant en main. Son visage est verrouillé, inexpressif, et lui rappelle étrangement des souvenirs de guerres contre les Cieux aux côtés de Lucifer et des autres Chevaliers de l'Enfer.

\- Ça suffit ! s'indigne-t-elle. Je ne tolérerai plus qu'on me traite ainsi !

D'un geste de la main, elle propulse l'insolent avec violence contre un pilier de béton. Il s'effondre au sol avec un cri de douleur, portant une main à sa tempe qui ruisselle de sang.

\- _Cas'_! s'écrie Dean.

\- Saisissez-vous des autres ! ordonne-t-elle furieusement à ses démons.

Elle marche inexorablement vers l'homme qui a osé la poignarder. Il tente faiblement de se relever en s'adossant au pilier, mais elle l'en empêche en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Elle saisit sans douceur sa mâchoire, la barbe crissant sous ses doigts, et se penche pour pour frôler son cou de ses lèvres peintes.

\- Tu n'es pas humain, murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle inspire profondément contre la peau tiède, décelant enfin ce qu'elle soupçonnait sans pouvoir s'en assurer. Un parfum qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, même à ce point effacé et noyé sous les odeurs humaines : celui de la foudre et du vent.

\- Un céleste sans sa Grâce, triomphe-t-elle en reculant la tête. Voilà qui est rare. Les vaisseaux des célestes sont les meilleurs, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de posséder un ange en tant que tel. C'est une expérience à tenter, tu ne crois pas, joli cœur ?

L'ange mutilé de sa Grâce lui renvoie un regard stoïque, mais il ne peut tromper un Chevalier de l'Enfer. Il a peur. Abaddon sent sous ses doigts son pouls s'accélérer. Oh, oui... posséder un ange impuissant et conscient serait un délice incomparable... Elle en frémit d'envie.

Ouvrant grand la bouche, elle entreprend de se glisser hors de son corps féminin sous forme de fumée noire. Mais alors qu'elle plonge pour le posséder, elle se heurte à une force qui l'empêche de pénétrer ce nouveau corps.

Elle ravale sa propre essence avec un soupir agacé. Évidemment, lui aussi est protégé par un sceau contre la possession. Les choses étaient plus simples autrefois, avant que les premiers Hommes de Lettres ne découvrent les pièges et sceaux et ne dispensent leur savoir aux chasseurs.

\- Où est ton joli tatouage, mon ange ? susurre-t-elle en défaisant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

\- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que les méchants échouent à chaque fois parce qu'ils sont trop bavards ? »

C'est la voix désagréable de Crowley qui vient d'interrompre son plaisir. Elle redresse la tête pour répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit de moteur s'amplifie et résonne dans l'immensité du parking. Elle tourne des yeux surpris vers le bruit, imitée par son millier de démons qui fait volte-face.

La stupéfaction lui fait lâcher l'ange et lui arrache un cri de pure rage, ses orbites saturées de noir.

 

* * *

Quand Sam relève la tête, les bras entravés dans son dos par les démons, ses mèches de cheveux voilent son champ de vision. Un sourire de soulagement illumine son visage. Pour un peu, il en rirait !

Le pick-up boueux de Garth vient de faire irruption à l'étage avec un rugissement de moteur et fend la foule de démons en les renversant et embrochant au passage. Parce que oui, le pare-choc a été agrémenté de pieux en fer trempés de sel. Idée de Crowley.

Juste à temps ! Faire parler Abaddon pour gagner du temps s'est avéré plus dangereux que prévu. Sam avait commencé à croire qu'il y avait eu une faille dans leur plan ou que Kevin, Garth et Hael avaient eu un contretemps malheureux.

« Tuez-les ! vocifère Abaddon en se détachant de Castiel. Tuez-les tous !

Mais à peine a-t-elle achevé sa sentence qu'un ballon d'eau lui explose au visage. La démone se met à hurler de douleur en se griffant les joues, sa peau fumant sous la brûlure de l'eau bénite. Conformément au plan, Kevin est juché sur le toit du pick-up, un énorme stock de munitions à portée de main. Un pistolet à eau dans une main et projetant des ballons à eau bénite de l'autre, il s'attaque en priorité à tous les démons qui s'approchent de trop près le véhicule.

Au volant, Garth coupe le moteur. Les portières s'ouvrent et il en sort avec Hael et Fido. Le Chien de l'Enfer a si bien grandi qu'il a dû se tasser sur les sièges arrière, comprimé et écrasé contre la vitre. Sam rit de bon cœur en voyant son chien se précipiter vers lui, la langue pendante et la queue remuant frénétiquement – il renverse comme une tornade tous les démons qui se trouvent sur son chemin.

Fido a quasiment atteint sa taille adulte à présent, et comme l'avait prédit Crowley, il est devenu aussi grand qu'un élan. Son pelage est à présent lisse et brillant, noir comme l'ébène, si bien qu'il faut le toucher pour réaliser qu'il s'agit de poils et non de peau sombre. Massif et puissant, le Chien de l'Enfer se jette sur Sam et le plaque au sol avec la force d'un train, lui léchant le visage. Certaines choses n'ont pas changé : malgré sa taille impressionnante, le chien est toujours incapable de réaliser lorsqu'une situation est critique et que Sam n'a pas le temps pour jouer ou faire des caresses.

\- Fido ! parvient à articuler le cadet Winchester entre deux léchouilles baveuses. Fido, canard ! _Canard_!

Une bombe d'eau explose près d'eux, et Fido sursaute avec un couinement d'horreur, comprenant enfin son rôle dans la bataille. Sam se relève tandis que son chien émet des bonds peu gracieux dans l'océan de démons qui paniquent, et les croque un par un comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

De son côté, Dean essaye de relever Castiel qui semble complètement sonné, et il protège l'ex-ange avec un air farouche, poignard en main.

\- Ne tire pas sur tes alliés, Cosette ! s'indigne Crowley en esquivant un ballon d'eau qui le manque de peu.

Juché sur le toit, Kevin esquisse un rictus en prenant en main le dernier ballon d'eau de son stock.

\- Je vais me gêner, ordure ! Ça, c'est pour ma mère, et pour tout ce que tu m'as fait !

Crowley n'est pas assez rapide pour esquiver le projectile mou qu'il se prend en pleine face dans une explosion d'eau bénite.

\- Kevin ! s'énerve Sam. Ce n'est pas le moment de régler vos comptes ! Lui ravaler la façade à coups de poing ne t'a pas suffi ?! Il faut...

Mais Sam s'interrompt en posant des yeux surpris sur Crowley. Crowley qui semble tétanisé, choqué, et... absolument indemne. Bouche bée lui aussi, Kevin reste un moment en arrêt sur le toit du pick-up avant de reprendre ses esprits et repousser un assaut de démons à coups de jets d'eau de son pistolet.

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmure le Roi de l'Enfer en touchant son visage ruisselant d'eau.

\- Abaddon s'enfuit ! crie Garth en pointant du doigt une chevelure rousse qui disparaît dans la masse de démons.

Hael fait volte-face, en prise à trois démons qu'elle maîtrise de son mieux, les exorcisant un à un. Comme l'Ange les avait avertis, elle n'est pas un soldat et n'a nullement les aptitudes guerrières qu'avait Castiel avant de perdre ses pouvoirs.

\- Kevin ! lance-t-elle d'une voix claire. Envoie les bombes, vite !

Le jeune homme obtempère en jetant dans la foule ses bombes anti-démons artisanales, toutes d'un coup. Sam couvre ses yeux et se retrouve projeté à terre par la puissance de la déflagration qui résonne avec un fracas infernal dans le parking.

Lorsqu'il se risque à relever la tête, c'est un paysage de désolation qui s'étend devant lui. À perte de vue, le sol est jonché de cadavres sanglants. L'Impala ainsi que le pick-up de Garth ont pris le souffle de l'explosion de plein fouet : leur carrosserie est déformée et maculée de sang et de soufre. Sam grimace intérieurement. Dean ne va pas aimer ça.

Il se relève en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, vite bousculé par un Fido traumatisé qui émet des couinements suraigus, la queue entre les jambes. Sam est certain qu'il n'existe pas de Chien de l'Enfer plus froussard que lui. Kevin a bien pris garde à modifier ses bombes pour qu'elles soient sans effet sur les Chiens de l'Enfer. Seuls les démons devaient périr dans l'explosion.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de démon...

\- …. Je... n'ai rien ressenti, balbutie le Roi de l'Enfer. Je n'ai même pas eu mal. Rien du tout. Je ne comprends pas, je...

Sam tourne les yeux vers Crowley qui reste figé au même endroit, immobile comme une statue, et l'air si perdu qu'il en paraîtrait presque humain.

Dean s'approche avec difficulté en soutenant par la taille un Castiel à moitié évanoui qui peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Du sang s'écoule de la tempe de l'ex-ange et son regard est vitreux.

\- Putain de merde, Abaddon a réussi à se casser avant l'explosion ! Tout ça pour rien !

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, objecte Sam. Maintenant, nous connaissons les intentions apocalyptiques d'Abaddon. Et nous savons que tant que Crowley est vivant, elle ne pourra pas régner sur les Enfers ni libérer Lucifer de la Cage.

Dean tourne un regard acéré vers le Roi de l'Enfer qui semble en proie à une crise existentielle.

\- On va te rendre ton putain de trône, Crowley. On passe à ton plan B. On aura la peau d'Abaddon, j'en fais le serment. »


	12. Hole in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La géniale Andromède a fait un super dessin pour la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci à elle ! :D  
> J'en ai fait un moi aussi, pour le coup ^^
> 
> Musique : Hole in my soul (Aerosmith)

Les effluves métalliques de sang stagnent dans la chambre, tirant déjà sur le parfum rance de la mort. L'air glisse sur la peau nue de son torse et hérisse les poils de ses avant-bras, mais il ne ressent pas le froid. Il ne ressent _rien_ , si ce n'est une douce euphorie. Pourtant, engourdie et comme détachée de lui, il est conscient de la douleur. Mais au lieu d'en être l'esclave, de la subir de plein fouet, il la traite et l'écarte comme une information mineure. Son cerveau filtre et ignore les signaux que lui communiquent les nerfs dans son épaule démise que Dean lui a replacée, dans ses vertèbres qui ont heurté violemment le pilier de béton, et dans sa tempe meurtrie aux vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. Le traumatisme qu'a subi son crâne a dessiné sur sa peau tout un réseau violacé de veines.

Sans l'assortiment de cachets qu'il a gobés avant le départ en mission pour attaquer Abaddon, il sait que la souffrance entraverait sa réflexion et le mettrait à l'agonie. Les médicaments l'aident à anesthésier toute forme de gêne, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale.

Là, il se sent bien. Puissant, en contrôle de ce corps et de ce cerveau qui sont pleinement siens à présent, et non plus des outils empruntés le temps d'une guerre.

L'énergie vibre sous sa peau. Une soif de se rendre sur le champ de bataille, de vaincre l'ennemi, de remporter la victoire.

Il se sent en confiance et serein.

 _Heureux_.

Assis sur son lit avec le dos voûté, Castiel garde les yeux fermés tandis que Garth achève de lui nettoyer le visage. Ses cils frémissant sur ses joues, l'ex-ange se concentre sur la sensation tiède du linge humide qui parcourt son front, sur le tracé sinueux des gouttes d'eau qui roulent le long de son cou, de son torse jusqu'à se perdre à la frontière de son jean. L'air qu'il inspire emplit ses poumons et alimente son corps humain, ce chef-d'œuvre de la Création parfaitement orchestré jusqu'au plus microscopique vaisseau sanguin, jusqu'à la plus modeste molécule.

De toute son existence, jamais il n'avait été en mesure de savourer la beauté du silence. Les médicaments annihilent les cris et les supplications de ses frères et sœurs et lui permettent de découvrir le rythme sourd et apaisant des battements de son propre cœur. Autrefois, le silence lui aurait été intolérable. Il n'aurait pu supporter d'être coupé de sa famille et des Cieux.

Peu importe à présent. Qu'ils crient donc ! Il ne les entend plus.

Pourquoi s'est-il tant angoissé pour tout cela ? Il ne parvient plus à s'en souvenir, et cela lui est même profondément égal.

Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, à tout point de la ligne temporelle et sous l'infinité des perspectives, chaque élément fait partie intégrante de la Création, du cycle éternel de la vie et de la mort. Il n'y a de causes et de conséquences que dans l'esprit qui les engendre.

Filtrée à travers la fine barrière de ses paupières, la lumière de la lampe de chevet braquée sur lui fait éclore dans sa rétine un ballet d'ombres rouges, d'étoiles liquides et une myriade de cristaux multicolores qui s'entremêlent de filaments dorés. Des arabesques chatoyantes se meuvent en clignotant et font naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Attention ça va piquer ! le prévient Garth avec entrain.

Le coton humide s'applique sur sa tempe, et ses narines s'emplissent de l'odeur vive du désinfectant. Son engourdissement lui signale la douleur comme un écho lointain. Il ouvre les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles si dilatées qu'il n'y ne reste plus qu'un mince filet d'iris bleu pour les cercler. Il embrasse la chambre du regard avec une fascination détachée. Il ne l'a pas décorée. Depuis sa chute et son arrivée dans le bunker, les murs sont restés impersonnels et blancs, Castiel ne disposant d'aucune possession qui puisse faire office d'ornement. Des murs aussi unis et impersonnels que les draps du lit. Il n'y a que la penderie en bois, la table de chevet et une chaise pour rompre la monotonie.

Mais tout ce vide irradie à présent de couleurs ondoyantes, comme une toile vivante. Un pan de mur entier s'effrite en une pluie de pétales multicolores et laisse place à une plage où s'abattent des vagues en gros rouleaux sous un orage majestueux. Ce paysage d'une puissance originelle se fond peu à peu en des colonnes d'or et de marbre s'élevant vers le ciel.

Ces visions enchanteresses s'estompent lorsqu'il baisse les yeux.

Le parquet est taché de gouttes de sang. Sa veste de cuir ensanglantée et son t-shirt gisent là, oubliés. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement poétique dans ces vêtements inertes aux pieds de l'armoire entrouverte qui laisse deviner le trench-coat suspendu à un cintre. Comme une métaphore de ce qu'est devenue sa vie.

Castiel a toujours apprécié la poésie, même dans le tragique.

Il n'a plus remis le trench-coat, ni aucun des vêtements de Jimmy Novak. Il n'a pu s'y résoudre pour une raison obscure – liée à des émotions comme la honte, sans doute, il ne se souvient plus – et nul ne lui a posé la question.

\- Eeeet voilà ! Interdiction de dormir dans les heures qui viennent par simple précaution, au cas où tu aurais une commotion cérébrale.

Castiel reporte son attention sur le sourire de Garth, et élève la main pour palper le pansement qui orne sa tempe à présent.

\- Merci, Garth.

\- À ton service, Cassy !

L'ex-ange fronce les sourcils en sentant avec distance la lame émoussée des remords réveiller le souvenir de Balthazar. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semble voir apparaître à la périphérie de sa vision son frère chuter au sol avec un regard où s'éteint sa Grâce, mais lorsqu'il y jette un œil, il n'y a rien. Il devrait probablement être assailli de sentiments au souvenir de son frère qu'il a assassiné. De ceux qui pétrissent les entrailles dans l'acide et le précipitent dans les abîmes glaciales de la culpabilité.

Mais non. Il est protégé de toute émotion par un bouclier de sérénité euphorique. Et c'est si agréable de ne rien éprouver, qu'il laisse un grand sourire dévoiler ses dents et un rire lui échapper.

Comment Anna a-t-elle pu envier les Humains pour leurs émotions au point de vouloir les ressentir elle-même ? C'est la pire chose qui soit.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas.

Garth cille d'un air surpris et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais s'interrompt en tournant les yeux vers l'entrebâillement de la porte d'où se dessinent les silhouettes de Sam et Dean qui s'approchent. Les deux frères discutent à voix basse dans la pénombre du couloir, s'imaginant probablement que nul ne les entend :

\- Comment ça, elle peut pas le soigner ? Cas' est dans un sale état, là !

\- Rien de cassé, il s'en remettra. Garth s'occupe de lui, et il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hael, au juste ? Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de son mojo !

\- Ses batteries sont à plat. La pauvre tient à peine debout.

\- Elle a juste exorcisé quelques petits démons de rien du tout ! Cas' faisait ça tout le temps sans aucun problème !

La main de Dean s'est posée sur la poignée de la porte, mais sans la pousser.

\- Cas' était un _guerrier_ , Dean, et il n'avait pas à alimenter constamment un Nephilim en énergie, lui !

Pendant que les deux frères continuent de chuchoter d'un ton de plus en plus conflictuel, Garth mime un sifflement impressionné et lui souffle avec un clin d'œil complice :

\- Notre intrépide leader semble sur les nerfs. Tu sais quelle est ma philosophie ? Toujours célébrer une défaite, car elle ne peut qu'annoncer une victoire prochaine ! Souris à la vie, et la vie te sourira !

\- C'est une bonne philosophie, approuve Castiel.

Remballant sa pharmacie portable, Garth l'observe plus attentivement et lui pince affectueusement la joue :

\- Mais dis donc, mon poto, je trouve que tu as une petite mine ! Toi, tu as besoin de goûter au cocktail spécial bonne humeur sauce Garth !

\- J'ai bu une fois de l'alcool en grande quantité lorsque j'étais encore un Ange, mais je n'y ai trouvé aucun réconfort. J'ai seulement perdu connaissance.

Garth éclate de rire et lui tape affectueusement l'épaule.

\- C'est que tu t'y es mal pris ! Il faut boire entre amis en échangeant des blagues et en faisant des jeux. Tu rates toutes les joies de l'humanité, mon gars !

Derrière les épaules de Garth se matérialisent les silhouettes d'Ellen et Jo, et Castiel écarquille les yeux. Les visions deviennent beaucoup moins plaisantes. Est-ce dû au choc qu'il a reçu sur le crâne ?

Les apparitions s'évanouissent lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que les frères Winchester entrent. Dean pose les yeux sur l'ex-ange et se racle la gorge, les épaules tendues :

\- Comment tu te sens, Cas' ?

\- Bien.

Il ne s'est pas senti aussi serein et sûr de lui depuis des millénaires, depuis que la graine empoisonnée du doute a commencé à germer en lui, jusqu'à éclore au contact de Dean. Il n'avait pas connu cette assurance sans faille depuis une éternité.

Il échange un long regard avec Dean dont les lèvres sont pincées en une ligne. Castiel laisse ses yeux dériver, détaillant la mâchoire crispée de l'homme vertueux, ses épaules solides, le fragment de tatouage que son t-shirt dévoile, ses poings fermés et ses jambes arquées. Pour l'avoir recréé lui-même après avoir tiré Dean de l'Enfer, il connaît son corps dans le moindre détail, mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment le _regarder_. D'un point de vue artistique, Dean dégage le même type beauté brute que le torrent d'une rivière bravant le gel hivernal, ou qu'une falaise creusée par les violences de l'océan. Il lui semble percevoir la résonance de son âme, en contraste avec celle de Sam, plus fluide. Il tourne la tête vers le cadet Winchester, soudain émerveillé par toute la splendeur de la Création dont l'Humanité représente le joyau.

Tout lui semble tellement plus beau depuis que les médicaments ont ouvert son esprit au flot vivant de l'aura de la planète. Castiel adresse un sourire ravi au reflet d'or liquide qui s'est attrapé dans une mèche de cheveux de Sam, comme une luciole piégée dans de l'ambre liquide. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semble que tout irradie de couleurs et de vie.

Visiblement gêné par son regard insistant, Sam se racle la gorge et croise les bras :

\- Hum. Bon, je propose qu'on se réunisse pour aviser et réfléchir à la démarche à suivre. S'il nous faut descendre en Enfer, il vaut mieux avoir un plan solide. Tant que Crowley est en sécurité, nous avons le temps d'effectuer des recherches et...

\- Ouais, faites ça, tranche Dean d'une voix tendue. Moi je vais nettoyer et réparer mon bébé.

\- Quoi ? _Hé_!

Dean ignore la protestation de Sam et tourne les talons pour sortir de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Disparaissent avec lui toute la luminosité, tout l'éventail de couleurs qui peignaient la chambre de vie. Tout retrouve la saveur terne et âcre de la dure réalité. Des murmures lointains s'amplifient – les voix de ses frères et sœurs.

Castiel fixe ses yeux au sol où l'ombre de Dean est demeurée ancrée sans son maître, masse informe de ténèbres mouvantes. La silhouette désarticulée se met à ramper par à-coups vers lui. Une sueur glacée couvre soudain son dos et son front, fissurant le mur artificiel qui maintient à distance cette humanité dont il ne veut pas. C'est avec difficulté qu'il parvient à conserver un visage composé – seule une goutte de sueur qui dévale le long de sa tempe trahit son malaise.

Sam pousse un soupir exaspéré en glissant une main dans ses cheveux de miel sombre.

\- Ah, les grands frères ! Tous les mêmes ! rit Garth.

\- Ouais, marmonne Sam. Réparer l'Impala l'aide à se calmer et réfléchir mieux que je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire. Mais il aurait dû attendre qu'on prenne une décision pour l'Enfer avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le garage.

L'ombre s'empare de la cheville de Castiel et s'élève d'une saccade à sa hauteur. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, se fendant d'une large gueule emplie de dents acérées et d'une langue visqueuse - un _Léviathan_.

Castiel ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il entrouvre une paupière hésitante, la vision a disparu comme un mauvais songe.

Il a besoin d'une nouvelle dose.

Il le sent dans les palpitations de son cœur et l'angoisse qui reprend ses droits sur ses pensées. Ses émotions humaines reviennent comme un raz-de-marée qui ravage tout sur son passage. Un coup d'œil vers la porte par où Dean est sorti suffit à leur donner encore plus de force. Il sait que Dean ne lui a pas pardonné et ne lui rendra jamais la confiance que Castiel a maintes fois trahie. Il le voit dans ses yeux. Il l'entend dans ses silences.

Et Dean a raison.

Tout est de sa faute.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va rater, va. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps, tu sais, ces dernières semaines. J'ai exploré de bout en bout votre batcave, et devine les trésors que j'ai dénichés ? Une cave remplie d'alcool de première qualité, et une table de ping-pong à l'étage !

\- C'est Dean qui a insisté pour l'acheter. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on n'a même pas eu le temps d'y jouer une seule fois.

Garth se frotte les mains d'un air extatique :

\- Raison de plus pour l'inaugurer ! Rameute les troupes, Sam, je vais vous dérider et vous apprendre le sens du mot _fun_ , moi ! Il ne sera pas dit que Garth Fitzgerald quatrième du nom est resté un mois dans le même lieu sans y répandre l'esprit de la fête !

Garth quitte la pièce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sam le regarde partir en secouant la tête.

\- Eh bien, dit-il avec un soupir amusé, puisque visiblement nous n'avons pas le choix...

Il baisse la tête vers Castiel et hausse un sourcil surpris.

\- Ça va aller, Cas' ? Tu es tout pâle. Si tu préfères te reposer, je dirai à Garth que...

\- Je vais bien, le coupe Castiel en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Donne-moi cinq minutes, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il a besoin d'un divertissement pour occuper son esprit, et la fête de Garth tombe à point nommé.

Avec un hochement de tête entendu, Sam se dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir, il lance par-dessus son épaule :

\- Oh, et Cas' ? Enfile un t-shirt. »

Castiel hausse les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur son torse nu. Il avait oublié qu'il était à demi dévêtu. Il se lève et s'avance d'un pas traînant en direction de son armoire. Évitant de regarder le trench-coat qui ravive trop de souvenirs, il tend la main vers le t-shirt noir ACDC que Dean n'a jamais récupéré. Ses doigts tremblent en se refermant sur le tissu, mal coordonnés.

Il referme la porte de l'armoire et pose le front sur le bois avec une grimace. Son répit s'achève tout à fait. Cela ne dure jamais plus de quelques heures, et cela lui semble plus court à chaque fois. Il ferme les yeux avec un gémissement sourd. Un étau se referme sur son crâne et une sueur glacée recouvre sur son dos nu. Toute la fatigue et le manque de sommeil se rappellent à son bon souvenir, alourdissant ses membres. Il a l'impression d'être faible, les os creux.

Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la résurgence des émotions qu'il avait repoussées. Les yeux fermement clos, il tente d'étouffer en lui les voix incessantes des Anges blessés qui l'englobent comme un liquide gluant. Non... non, non, _non_!

Il frappe du poing l'armoire, ne parvenant qu'à enflammer la douleur de son épaule.

En vain. Voilà que reviennent le broyer la culpabilité, les remords, l'humiliation, la détresse.

La mission s'est soldée par un échec. La cible s'est enfuie, par sa faute.

C'était Dean qui était chargé de provoquer Abaddon, de la faire parler pour gagner du temps et de l'amener vers le piège à démon qu'ils avaient tracé en prévision juste sous une des dalles de béton. Le plan prévoyait ensuite de faire exploser les bombes pour la blesser et l'étourdir suffisamment pour la ramener menottée dans le coffre, puis de l'enfermer dans la cave jusqu'à ce qu'un moyen de tuer un Chevalier de l'Enfer soit trouvé dans la tablette des démons ou dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres.

Toute cette stratégie préparée avec minutie pendant des semaines... Tout a échoué parce que Dean a dû le protéger, _lui_. En tant que Gardien des Winchester, cela devrait être à Castiel de protéger Dean, et non l'inverse.

Peut-être est-ce là son châtiment pour avoir contré l'Apocalypse et avoir bravé le Paradis. Perdre sa Foi, sa Grâce, sa Famille et son immortalité – et à présent, perdre toute utilité pour les Winchester.

Sa respiration se fait difficile et il déglutit avec peine – sa gorge se serre à l'en étouffer – en enfilant l'habit qui porte encore l'odeur de Dean. Les cachets perdent de leur effet de seconde en seconde.

Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en tire fébrilement l'un des remèdes qu'il économise de son mieux. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il gobe un anti-douleur en renversant la tête en arrière, puis une gélule d'amphétamine dont il empoche le flacon, pour plus tard.

Il lui faudra bientôt se réapprovisionner.

D'un pas plus assuré, il quitte la chambre pour gagner les étages supérieurs du bunker.

 

* * *

 

Assis en tailleur à même la table de billard, Kevin observe les jambes de Hael se balancer d'avant en arrière. Une torpeur plaisante le réchauffe de l'intérieur alors qu'il renverse la tête pour vider son verre, confortablement installé entre l'ange et l'ex-ange. Ils sont tous en train de regarder Garth affronter le Roi de l'Enfer dans une partie de ping-pong endiablée.

Voilà ce qu'est devenue sa vie, lui qui il n'y a pas si longtemps révisait ses examens d'admission comme tout étudiant lambda.

Mais pour une fois, il se dit que tout n'est pas si mal, après tout.

Crowley mène la partie de plusieurs points sans effort, sirotant son verre en tenant sa raquette avec une nonchalance insolente. Garth, lui, ne cesse de courir et bondir pour renvoyer la balle. Écarlate et ruisselant de sueur, il souffle comme un bœuf en refusant obstinément d'abdiquer.

Kevin tourne à peine la tête pour chercher la bouteille, que Castiel le prend de vitesse et le ressert en rhum.

« Merci.

Castiel lui adresse un sourire paresseux en réponse. Kevin ignore d'où Garth sort cet assortiment impressionnant d'alcools, mais la qualité est si bonne qu'il serait tenté de tous les goûter. Ce que l'ex-ange, lui, semble avoir décidé de faire, en prenant bien le soin de lire les étiquettes avec une fascination émerveillée. Ses joues sont rosies et il s'amuse grandement du spectacle qui s'éternise sous leurs yeux depuis plus de vingt minutes.

Quant à Hael, elle suit la balle des yeux avec une moue perplexe, et une mèche coincée entre ses lèvres nacrées. Inconsciemment, Kevin humecte les siennes et tend une main pour la libérer, frôlant la peau douce de sa joue au passage. Son cœur manque un battement lorsque les yeux de Hael se tournent vers lui.

La voix rauque de Castiel interrompt ce moment :

\- T'en veux, frangine ? demande-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de boire ni de manger.

Comme toujours, la voix de Hael est douce et mélancolique, et son regard tellement fixe qu'il en est dérangeant.

\- Hael est _enceinte_ , rappelle Kevin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je contrôle à la molécule près ce qui filtre dans le liquide amniotique, explique Hael sans ciller. Le fœtus se nourrit exclusivement de ma Grâce.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle absorbe une énorme quantité d'alcool que ça lui fasse de l'effet, de toute façon ! s'esclaffe Castiel.

Kevin se mordille la lèvre en détournant les yeux. Depuis qu'ils ont.. euh.. lancé la création du Nephilim, sa relation avec Hael n'a pas évolué. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et même si elle continue de le suivre comme une ombre et de surgir de nulle part devant lui quand il ne s'y attend pas, il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Si Hael faisait seulement son devoir pour sauver le Paradis, ou...

Rien que de savoir qu'il va être _père_ , quand il y pense, lui donne le vertige.

\- ... finalement, je veux bien goûter, déclare l'ange avec une ombre de sourire en acceptant le verre de Castiel.

Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres en observant Kevin entre ses cils, et entremêle leurs doigts, joignant leurs mains entre eux. Il détourne les yeux en retenant avec plus ou moins de succès un sourire, juste quand Garth, essoufflé, s'exclame avec indignation :

\- Ah _non_! On avait dit pas de pouvoirs, Crowley !

\- Des pouvoirs ? Quels pouvoirs ? s'amuse le démon en haussant un sourcil.

\- De ce genre là !

Avec une grimace de consternation, le chasseur pointe du doigt la balle qui franchit le filet à plusieurs reprises toute seule, tandis que Crowley fait tourner sa raquette entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, maigrichon. Tu déclares forfait ?

Garth tente de frapper la balle d'un revers de raquette, mais elle effectue un écart sur le côté, avant de surgir devant son visage et se mettre à rebondir frénétiquement sur son nez. Le chasseur louche un instant dessus avant d'attraper la balle dans sa paume avec un sourire de bon perdant :

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai perdu !

\- Il était temps. Tu devras donc me laisser arranger ton hideuse coupe de cheveux, comme convenu. Je prends le suivant. L'élan, tu es d'attaque ?

Assis dans un coin et adossé contre... le vide où se trouve sans doute le Chien de l'Enfer – oui, ça aussi fait partie du quotidien de la vie de Kevin Tran maintenant – Sam lève le nez d'un vieux dossier dont il tourne une page.

\- Pas maintenant. Je cherche une explication à ta condition, Crowley. Ce n'est pas normal que l'eau bénite et les bombes ne t'aient rien fait alors que je n'ai pas complété l'épreuve.

Crowley pose la raquette sur la table avec une moue hautaine.

\- Un coup de veine, d'ailleurs ! Parce que sans ça, je serais mort en ce moment, Abaddon aurait hérité du trône, l'Apocalypse serait en route, l'Humanité exterminée, tout ça parce que Cosette trouve sa petite vendetta personnelle plus importante que le sort de la Terre entière, mh ?

Kevin fronce les sourcils en fusillant du regard le démon, et seule la chaleur de la main de Hael l'empêche de s'emporter. C'est dur de l'admettre, mais Crowley a raison. En tenant compte de ce que leur a révélé Abaddon, la pire chose qui pourrait arriver serait que cette enflure meure.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir à ce moment-là que ta survie était essentielle. J'ai suivi le plan, c'est tout.

\- TU DEVAIS _ATTENDRE_ QUE JE SOIS EN SÉCURITÉ DANS LA VOITURE ! vocifère Crowley.

Sam observe Crowley avec surprise, et le démon semble lui-même pris de court par son propre coup d'éclat. Il se reprend en lissant les plis de son costume :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette tournure des choses est à mon avantage. J'ai plongé la main dans votre réserve d'eau bénite tout à l'heure, et je n'ai même pas ressenti un picotement. Je suis _immunisé_.

Sam se caresse le menton en réfléchissant, puis se lève en sortant un feutre rouge de sa poche arrière.

\- Dans ce cas, il serait intéressant de vérifier si ça ne concerne que l'eau bénite, ou si plus rien ne fonctionne sur toi.

Il s'accroupit et entreprend de tracer sur le sol d'une main experte un piège à démon, puis recule de deux pas en faisant signe à Crowley de s'avancer.

\- Entre donc, et essaye de t'en libérer.

Le démon hausse un sourcil et une lueur d'hésitation traverse son regard.

\- Allez vas-y Crocro ! l'encourage Garth. Montre-nous ce que tu peux faire !

Crowley obtempère de mauvaise grâce, se plaçant au centre du piège avant de lever la jambe pour tenter de franchir la ligne rouge et se libérer. Son pied se pose sans encombre de l'autre côté. Kevin grimace. Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Un démon qu'on ne peut ni brûler, ni tuer, ni enfermer.

Sam s'avance et se met à réciter d'une voix puissante en tendant la main :

\- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congre...  
_

Il est interrompu par un ricanement jubilatoire de Crowley.

\- Aucun effet. Je ne sais pas ce que ton sang m'a fait, l'élan, mais tu m'as offert un présent inestimable. Une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon trône, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! Je suis...

Il élève une main avec quelque chose de théâtral en levant un regard extatique :

\- Je suis _invincible_ , souffle-t-il avec émerveillement.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Il doit _forcément_ y avoir une explication, marmonne Sam en replongeant le nez dans son dossier.

Kevin fronce les sourcils, réalisant soudain quelque chose.

\- Une minute. Si je comprends bien, tu es immunisé depuis que Sam t'a injecté le sang ? Ça veut dire que tu aurais pu te libérer quand tu voulais du coffre et de la cave, mais que tu ne l'as pas fait, parce que tu l' _ignorais_ ?

Le Roi de l'Enfer écarquille les yeux en le fixant, son visage se décomposant peu à peu en une expression dépitée.

\- Et je me suis enfermé ici tout seul en concluant ce pacte avec l'écureuil...

Kevin ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Ça n'a rien d'amusant, imbécile ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu réagir immédiatement, prendre Abaddon de vitesse et monter l'Enfer contre elle avant qu'elle ne se trouve des alliés et dégomme mes toutous !

\- Si, tu dois admettre que c'est plutôt drôle, le contredit Castiel avec un large sourire.

Mis en joie, Kevin descend de la table de billard sans lâcher la main fine de Hael, essayant de la tirer vers lui.

\- On fait une partie, Hael ?

L'ange cligne des yeux d'un air confus et le suit docilement, observant la raquette comme si c'était un objet particulièrement complexe.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris l'objectif de ce rituel. Quel est l'intérêt à s'envoyer inlassablement une balle ?

\- C'est pour s'amuser. Vous n'avez pas de jeux ou de divertissements au Paradis ?

\- Non.

Kevin effectue son service, et Hael lui renvoie la balle sans sourciller, visiblement peu convaincue.

\- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas dans la Garnison, Hael, voilà tout ! argumente Castiel en buvant une gorgée de rhum au goulot.

L'ex-ange se lève en vacillant un peu, les yeux brillants et les cheveux en désordre.

\- Les soldats de la Garnison ont toujours eu une réputation d'Anges indisciplinés et drôles...

\- C'est exact, confirme Hael en renvoyant la balle avec un peu trop de force.

\- Laissez-moi vous raconter quelques anecdotes hilarantes... » commence Castiel avec un sourire enthousiaste.

 

* * *

Les coups de marteau résonnent dans le garage. Suant à grosses gouttes et sa chemise nouée autour de sa taille, Dean achève avec un dernier coup bien placé de redresser la tôle de la portière. Puis, se glissant hors du siège, il pose les pieds sur le sol trempé et savonneux et essuie son front d'un revers de poignet.

La colère et l'angoisse qui l'étouffaient quand il est descendu se sont évaporées. Bichonner son bébé a toujours été le meilleur moyen de faire le vide dans son esprit et de retrouver son calme en situation de crise. Comme si l'Impala incarnait son état émotionnel.

Il s'accroupit et frôle du bout des doigts les éraflures dans la carrosserie. Elles ne sont pas très profondes, mais la peinture a été arrachée par endroits sous le souffle des explosions.

Et tout ça pour rien, ou presque. Il soupire en se relevant pour aller chercher dans son matériel la bombe de peinture. Ils n'ont pas réussi à choper Abaddon, et Cas' a été blessé, mais personne n'est mort et au moins Dean sait maintenant qu'il ne perd pas la boule. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, l'avenir que lui avait montré l'autre enflure de Zachariah a bien l'air parti pour arriver. Deux mois à peine le séparent de 2014, et tout semble aller en ce sens.

Il fixe son masque sur son nez et sa bouche afin de ne pas respirer les vapeurs toxiques, et entreprend de propulser la peinture noire sur les espaces touchés. Un de ces jours, quand tout ce merdier sera fini et s'il est toujours en vie, il se réservera une semaine entière pour lustrer et bichonner son bijou jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse pâlir d'envie quiconque poserait les yeux dessus. Peut-être qu'il devrait aussi y ajouter des ceintures de sécurité comme Sam le réclame régulièrement depuis... au moins dix ans.

La peinture luisante scintille et lui renvoie son reflet un peu déformé. Effacer les blessures de l'Impala lui procure une sérénité sans égale, et l'impression d'être en contrôle.

Les voitures, c'est tellement plus simple que les gens. Il peut deviner au premier coup d'œil quel est le problème et le réparer. Ce qu'il ne peut faire ni pour Sam, ni pour Cas'.

Son front se barre d'un pli soucieux alors qu'il songe à son ami. Depuis qu'il a perdu son mojo, Cas' s'est installé durablement dans le bunker. Il n'avait jamais été aussi présent. Et Dean a beau compatir à sa condition et sa toute nouvelle mortalité, il ne peut empêcher une part profondément enfouie en lui de s'en réjouir. C'est égoïste de sa part, un peu comme enfermer un oiseau dans une cage. Mais de savoir que Cas' a sa propre chambre à quelques mètres de la sienne, et avoir la certitude en se couchant chaque soir que le lendemain, il sera là pour le petit déjeuner, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis de sommeil, oui, ça lui gonfle le cœur de joie.

Il ne sait pas trop d'où lui vient ce besoin irrationnel de garder Cas' au plus près de lui, ni quand exactement il est devenu pour lui aussi précieux qu'un frère. Mais l'ange s'est frayé un chemin dans son cœur au fil du temps, et Dean a l'impression d'avoir passé ces dernières années à lui courir après et à s'inquiéter pour lui. À lui adresser des prières sans savoir s'il le reverrait un jour, ni même s'il se trouve encore en vie.

Maintenant, Cas' est cloué au sol, il ne peut plus s'envoler et disparaître sans explication. Et Dean a beau voir que son ami digère mal sa toute nouvelle humanité, et il a beau mesurer la gravité de la situation avec Abaddon qui veut relancer l'Apocalypse... Cette ambiance animée, cette chaleur humaine – façon de parler – dans la batcave lui donne l'impression d'avoir son chez-soi et d'avoir enfin trouvé la famille qu'il a toujours voulue. Ouais, même cette ordure de Crowley et le Chien de l'Enfer lui deviennent un peu sympathiques.

Tout ce qu'il a jamais souhaité aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, avant même la mort de sa mère, c'est de faire partie d'une famille unie et solide dont il ne soit pas le seul pilier, et qui ne parte pas en morceaux à l'instant où il s'accorde le luxe de se détendre.

Dean n'est pas naïf. Il sait que quand bien même par miracle ils remporteraient une victoire, tout volera en éclats à nouveau tôt ou tard. Il ne pourra retenir Kevin, Garth, ni même Sam qui lui a toujours cherché son indépendance et à se détacher de la famille. Quant à Cas'... une fois sa Grâce retrouvée, lui aussi l'abandonnera, comme il le fait toujours. Comme tout le monde le fait.

Le cœur lourd, il se recule d'un pas pour contempler son œuvre. La peinture fraîche luit sur les portières où se miroite sa silhouette aux jambes arquées.

Il retire son masque, dénoue sa chemise qui ceint ses hanches, et fronce davantage les sourcils en pensant à Cas'. Depuis qu'il a été violenté et griffé par ce loup-garou, l'attitude de Cas s'est peu à peu modifiée. Il s'est mis à développer de l'insomnie et ses cernes se creusent de jour en jour. Quelle que soit l'heure, Dean le trouve à fixer le vide avec un vague sourire aux lèvres. Et plus que tout, ce sont ces sourires absents qui lui donnent des sueurs froides.

S'il n'était pas sûr et certain que Cas' n'aurait en aucun cas pu se fournir en drogues – il n'y en a pas dans le bunker et l'ex-ange ne sort jamais seul à l'extérieur – il dirait que Cas' plane.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à sa chérie qui rayonne comme une déesse, Dean s'essuie les mains dans un torchon et remonte les escaliers. Il est resté plusieurs heures en sous-sol à se calmer. Sam a peut-être trouvé une stratégie ou un plan d'attaque, depuis le temps.

Mais lorsqu'il surgit dans la salle de réception, il n'y a personne. Pas plus que dans les chambres.

Il fronce les sourcils et tend l'oreille. Il lui semble entendre des éclats de rire résonner à l'étage du dessus. L'étage qu'ils n'utilisent jamais alors que c'est le plus spacieux et lumineux grâce aux fenêtres vitrées. Mais Sam et lui n'ont pas fini de nettoyer et débarrasser les pièces poussiéreuses. Dean avait vaguement commencé à aménager une salle de jeu là-haut, mais sans pouvoir terminer ni en profiter, avec tout le bordel qui a dégénéré avec ces foutues tablettes.

Il emprunte l'escalier en colimaçon au bout du couloir et gravit les marches. La voix de Cas' s'écoule au loin, rauque et étouffée. Ce n'est qu'en approchant de la porte du fond – en enjambant un paquet de fournitures poussiéreuses – et en posant la main sur la poignée qu'il distingue ce qu'il est en train de dire :

« … d'un coup de dents, avant de ruer et de s'enfuir, poursuivie par une vingtaine d'Humains nus ! Et là, Uriel a dit : _Voilà le sort réservé aux baiseurs de bouches de chèvres_ !

Dean cille avec perplexité lorsque deux éclats de rire distincts retentissent. Il ouvre silencieusement la porte. La scène qui lui fait face lui fait hausser bien haut les sourcils sur son front. Derrière Sam et Crowley qui font une partie de ping-pong acharnée, Hael est courbée en deux et rit si fort en frappant son propre genou que les larmes coulent sur son visage, et Garth s'esclaffe aussi en roulant un joint, bien qu'il ne fume pas lui-même.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, soupire Kevin en regardant Hael s'étouffer de rire avec un air partagé entre la consternation et la tendresse.

\- Humour de célestes, Cosette, ne cherche pas, répond Crowley d'une voix traînante en frappant la balle de sa raquette.

Lorsqu'il pose enfin les yeux sur Cas', le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour. Les joues rouges et une bouteille de rhum à la main, l'ex-ange rit à gorge déployée, la tête reversée en arrière. Mais surtout, il accepte sans la moindre hésitation le joint que lui tend et allume Garth. Et c'est en aspirant la fumée que Cas' croise le regard de Dean, remarquant enfin sa présence. Ses yeux bleus vitreux le fixent un instant, et il se redresse avec un large sourire assorti d'un clin d’œil :

\- Regardez ! Notre intrépide leader nous rejoint !

Une rage sans précédent s'empare de Dean. En deux enjambées, il va droit sur Castiel et l'empoigne par le col de son t-shirt – celui de Dean, en fait, il le reconnaît. Cas' cille avec une vague surprise en lâchant la bouteille qui s'écrase au sol avec un fracas de verre.

Le silence s'abat dans la salle de jeu, seulement brisé par le bruit de la balle qui tombe au sol, oubliée. Il échange un regard avec Castiel qui hausse les sourcils d'un air peu concerné. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et son haleine empeste l'alcool et le shit.

Voilà qui explique tout. _Putain de merde_.

\- Eh, Dean ! s'élève la voix de Garth qui pose la main sur son épaule. Lâche-le ! Pourquoi tu...

Emporté par la fureur, Dean ne le laisse pas terminer sa question et abat son poing sur la figure de Garth. Celui-ci trébuche en arrière et tombe droit dans les bras de Sam. Son petit frère lui envoie un regard scandalisé :

\- _Dean_! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

La mâchoire crispée, Dean foudroie Garth du regard en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant :

\- Recommence plus jamais ça, articule-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Mais de quoi ? balbutie Garth en ouvrant de grands yeux, sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

\- Dean...

\- Ta gueule, Cas'. Ta gueule.

Dean renforce sa poigne sur le col, et traîne derrière lui son ami qui le suit tant bien que mal avec un pas mal assuré. Il manque de s'effondrer sur Dean en dévalant les escaliers.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Te dessoûler.

C'est sans douceur que Dean saisit son ami par la nuque et le propulse dans la salle de bain en abattant sa main sur l'interrupteur. Il ne laisse pas de répit à Castiel qui s'est rattrapé au lavabo pour garder son équilibre, et le pousse dans la douche.

L'ex-ange perd l'équilibre et tombe assis dans le bac tandis que Dean saisit le pommeau de douche et enclenche l'eau, la fixant sur _glacial_.

Il abat le jet à haute pression droit sur le visage de Castiel qui lâche un cri étranglé en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il se recule jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur, essayant de se protéger avec ses avant-bras. Sans la moindre hésitation, Dean entre à son tour dans la douche, se fichant bien de recevoir les éclaboussures ni de tremper ses vêtements.

\- _Dean_! suffoque Cas', la bouche pleine d'eau.

\- T'es à nouveau lucide, là ?

Il s'accroupit face à Cas' et saisit son poignet pour l'écarter, dirigeant le jet froid sur le sommet du crâne, aplatissant ses cheveux.

\- Oui ! Arrête ça ! crie Cas' en levant un regard furieux et déjà bien plus éveillé.

L'aîné Winchester plisse les yeux mais consent à couper l'eau. Avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée, Cas' dégage son poignet d'un mouvement brusque et s'appuie sur le mur pour tenter de se relever. Mais Dean l'en empêche : il se place à califourchon sur lui pour bloquer ses jambes et le maintient en place d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. C'était sans doute celle qui était blessée, puisque Cas' grimace de douleur et fixe ses yeux bleus sur lui, la respiration saccadée.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Dean ?

Le pommeau retombe à côté d'eux avec un bruit sourd tandis que l'eau s'écoule du bac, tourbillonnant jusqu'à disparaître. L'eau ruisselle sur le visage et le cou de Castiel dont les cheveux trempés sont collés sur son front. Le t-shirt ACDC est plaqué contre le torse qui se soulève rapidement. Leurs jeans sont lourds et collent à leur peau. Et sous sa cuisse, Dean sent quelque chose de dur dans la poche de Cas'...

Il fronce davantage les sourcils et baisse les yeux avant de glisser sa main dans la poche pour en tirer un tube de...

\- Des _amphets_? Sérieux, Cas' ?

Castiel pince les lèvres en plaquant une expression neutre sur son visage.

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ? insiste Dean.

\- Dans la pharmacie, à Scandia. Quand les démons nous attaquaient.

Contenant difficilement sa colère, Dean projette rageusement le tube hors de la douche. Il heurte le mur en face et répand sur le carrelage une pluie de cachets blancs.

Castiel respire avec difficulté, tremblant de froid.

\- J'en ai besoin, Dean. Rends-les moi.

C'en est trop.

Le coup part tout seul – son poing s'abat avec un bruit sourd et projette la tête de Castiel sur le côté. Toisant son ami de haut, Dean desserre lentement le poing. La proximité et leur position l'ont empêché de cogner trop fort, mais une marque rouge commence déjà à se former sur la pommette.

\- T'as pas besoin de ces merdes, Cas'. T'as toujours pas retenu la leçon ? Si t'as un problème, tu viens m'en parler, tu fais pas un deal avec un démon, tu ignores pas mes prières, et tu te mets pas à te _droguer_ , bordel !

\- J'en ai besoin pour fonctionner, Dean ! Pour bloquer les émotions et rester efficace en situation de crise ! Je ne peux pas... je...

Cas' pousse un soupir de frustration et fixe Dean d'un regard vibrant de détresse :

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que me font la douleur, la colère, la peur et la culpabilité ? Je n'ai jamais été créé pour ressentir cela ! Ces médicaments m'aident à ne pas devenir fou ! Je veux seulement _ne rien ressentir_...

Dean sent sa poigne faiblir sur l'épaule de son ami, et il ne peut prononcer un mot tant sa gorge est serrée. Il sait que trop bien ce que Castiel veut dire par là, pour l'avoir lui-même souhaité en sortant de l'Enfer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus rien ressentir, à l'époque. _N'importe quoi_.

L'ex-ange baisse les yeux avec lassitude et poursuit d'une voix plus basse :

\- Depuis que j'ai perdu ma Grâce, et même dans toute mon existence, c'est la première fois que j'expérimente le bonheur, grâce à eux.

\- … le _bonheur_? répète Dean d'une voix sourde.

Castiel acquiesce sans un mot. Dean se penche pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, et articule d'un ton ton dur :

\- Écoute-moi bien, mon pote. Ça, là...

Il pointe du doigt les cachets qui jonchent le sol :

\- … c'est pas le bonheur. Juste une illusion de merde qui va te pourrir le cerveau et te rendre accro.

Cas' reste un moment silencieux, quelques gouttes d'eau perlant sur ses cils, avant de souffler tout bas en détournant les yeux avec résignation :

\- Alors je ne connais pas le bonheur. Je me contenterai d'un substitut.

Même après avoir absorbé les souvenirs de la Cage, même au plus profond du Purgatoire, Cas' n'avait eu l'air si brisé.

Les yeux de Dean s'assombrissent et il se redresse en saisissant le bras de son ami pour le tirer avec lui. Il sort de la douche, réduisant en miettes les cachets qui se retrouvent sous ses chaussures, et empoigne une serviette. Castiel émerge lui aussi du bac en ruisselant d'eau qui colle ses vêtements contre son corps. Il s'adosse contre le mur en fixant un regard terne sur le sol, les épaules raides et le visage blafard – mais au moins, il ne ressemble plus à cette ombre de lui-même au sourire artificiel.

\- Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, Cas'. Tu te rappelles, quand tes connards de frangins s'acharnaient tous à me faire dire oui à Michael ?

Il s'approche et enveloppe la tête de son ami dans la serviette, lui séchant les cheveux avec une tendresse un peu rude. Cas' reste aussi immobile qu'une statue en évitant obstinément son regard.

\- Zachariah a essayé de me convaincre en m'emmenant dans le futur voir le bordel que ça serait en 2014.

Voilà qui attire son attention. Castiel fronce les sourcils et plonge enfin ses yeux dans ceux de Dean :

\- Dean, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il est impossible de voyager dans le futur.

\- _Quoi_?

Dean cesse de lui frotter la tête et immobilise ses mains sur la serviette déjà humide.

\- Comment ça, impossible ? insiste Dean alors que Cas' le fixe sans un mot. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! J'y étais, et c'était très réel, crois-moi !

Dean retire ses mains, laissant la serviette sur les épaules de Cas' qui plisse les yeux.

\- On ne peut infléchir une ligne de temps qui n'a pas encore été tissée. Il s'agissait probablement d'une illusion, d'une implantation de souvenir ou d'une réalité alternative éphémère. C'est une méthode qui est utilisée au Paradis pour les sessions d'entraînement ou pour les redressements. Et c'est en effet... très réaliste.

Le regard de Cas' se fait fuyant.

\- Tu veux dire que Zachariah s'est foutu de ma gueule ? Mais tout ce que j'ai vu est en train de se réaliser, Cas' ! Abaddon qui veut libérer Lucifer, les anges qui quittent le Paradis, toi qui deviens humain et te shootes... Merde, manque plus que l'épidémie croatoan, Sam en capote pour Lucifer, toi en gourou hippie qui fais des orgies avec des gonzesses, et le tableau est complet !

\- Des orgies ? répète Cas' d'un air confus.

\- Explique-moi, Cas', parce que là ça fait beaucoup trop de putains de coïncidences à mon goût !

Ses cheveux humides forment des épis dans tous les sens, et Cas' incline la tête sur le côté.

\- À son grade, Zachariah avait accès aux plans des sœurs du Destin, et s'en est probablement inspiré pour donner plus de réalisme à ce qu'il t'a montré.

\- Ok, si je comprends bien, ce que j'ai vu risque bien d'arriver, alors ?

\- C'est une possibilité, oui.

\- Il faut qu'on empêche ça, Cas'. C'était la putain d'Apocalypse, L'Humanité était en train de crever, Sam n'était plus qu'une marionnette, et toi, tu... merde, t'étais un putain de _hippie_!

\- Le terme est _hipster_ maintenant, répond platement Cas'. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je peux te promettre de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec des femmes.

Dean ne peut retenir un bref rire avant de rétorquer avec une lueur plus légère dans les yeux :

\- Ouais. Promets-moi surtout de ne plus toucher à ces saloperies de drogues.

Cas' se renfrogne et semble sur le point de protester, lorsqu'il grimace et se met à trembler en pressant la paume de sa main contre son front, juste à côté du pansement maintenant trempé et à moitié détaché.

\- Ça... tourne... marmonne-t-il en prenant une teinte verdâtre.

Cas' se courbe en deux avec un haut-le-cœur violent, et Dean réagit en un clin d'œil : il soulève le couvercle des toilettes et choppe Cas' par la nuque pour le guider droit dessus. Juste à temps. Avec un bruit de régurgitation, une odeur âcre d'alcools mélangés s'élève dans la salle de bain, et les épaules de Castiel sont agitées de soubresauts convulsifs. Agenouillé derrière lui, Dean se met à tracer de sa main des cercles dans le dos trempé de son ami avec une grimace de compassion.

Une première cuite n'est jamais plaisant.

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler.

Dean relève la tête à la voix de Garth qui vient de s'élever par-dessus les bruits peu ragoutants de Castiel qui purge son estomac.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Garth le fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable tout en pressant un sachet de petits pois surgelés contre sa joue enflée.

Merde. Il avait oublié. Il en a foutue une à ce pauvre mec qui n'y était pour rien.

\- Je sais, Garth. Je vais en parler aux autres. J'ai pété les plombs, excuse-moi pour...

Il indique sa joue avec un regard embarrassé.

Garth garde un visage dénué d'émotions quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher. Et puis, alors que Castiel évacue ses derniers cocktails, Garth ébouriffe les courts cheveux de Dean avec un sourire affectueux :

\- C'est déjà oublié. Gros nigaud, va ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui lisent "De la poésie pour poissons", vous aurez remarqué le clin d’œil ! Pour les autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez connaître la blague de la chèvre. Oui, je me fais de l'auto-pub si je veux.


	13. Know your enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Know your enemy (Rage against the machine)

« Dean...

Les yeux écarquillés et le visage livide, Castiel manque de trébucher en reculant. Il se cogne à l'une des chaises de la salle de réception, et en agrippe le dossier d'une main tremblante.

Une lueur macabre se reflète sur la lame de la machette qu'empoigne Dean.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chasseur ne répond pas, la mâchoire crispée et le visage verrouillé. Il s'avance vers lui en raffermissant sa poigne, un regard indéchiffrable rivé sur lui. Son bras s'élève et s'abat, et ce n'est qu'en reculant vivement et en projetant la chaise devant lui que Castiel évite la trajectoire de la lame.

\- Arrête, Dean ! C'est moi ! Je suis toujours moi, je te le jure !

Pour toute réponse, le regard de Dean se durcit davantage sous ses sourcils froncés, et il se déplace vivement en avant, frappant avec violence.

\- _Dean_! »

Élevant ses avant-bras pour se protéger, Castiel pousse un cri étouffé en sentant la lame le trancher jusqu'à l'os, et heurte le mur derrière lui. Sans issue et bloqué contre le mur, il se laisse glisser au sol en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Dean, le visage strié de larmes.

De sa hauteur, Dean le toise en pinçant les lèvres, et lève une fois de plus son bras pour frapper.

Il ne cille même pas lorsqu'une large giclée de sang éclabousse son visage.

 

* * *

 

_Deux jours plus tôt..._

 

« Pince les lèvres, Cas'.

Cas' étouffe un bâillement et obéit, les paupières lourdes et ses yeux soulignés de cernes violacés. Dean s'applique à étaler la mousse à raser sur l'ensemble de la barbe de son ami, plissant les yeux en l'appliquant entre son nez et ses lèvres, puis sur son menton.

Depuis leur échec contre Abaddon, les humains de la batcave ont passé une journée à se remettre de leur gueule de bois, et Dean n'a pas lâché Cas' d'une semelle. Il a même poussé la paranoïa à fouiller sa chambre pour jeter toute trace de drogue, et enfermer à clef tout l'alcool présent dans le bunker.

L'aîné Winchester prend le rasoir entre ses doigts humides, et se penche pour entreprendre de raser l'ex-ange. Celui-ci, confiant, ferme les yeux et allonge le cou pour le laisser y accéder.

C'est une étrange sensation que de toucher le visage de Cas'. Intime.

Les trois lames jointes glissent sur la peau couverte de mousse blanche, crissant contre les poils épais. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruissellent sur le cou de Cas', sur son torse nu, et sur son ventre qui porte encore la trace de l'hématome qui tire à présent sur le vert et le jaune pâle.

\- Ma version créée par Zachariah avait de la barbe ?

L'haleine de Cas' sent le café. Ses cils frémissent et ses lèvres sèches sont entrouvertes.

\- Ouais. Bouge pas ou je risque de te couper, murmure Dean en se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il fait.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu préfères que je sois rasé.

Dean ne répond pas et se redresse sur son tabouret pour rincer le rasoir dans le lavabo et retirer les poils coincés entre les lames. Toujours assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, Cas' entrouvre les yeux en esquissant une moue contrariée.

\- Dommage. J'aimais bien cette profusion de poils sur le visage. Cela me rappelait l'époque où vous en étiez recouverts et que, de ma hauteur, je vous encourageais dans vos tentatives émouvantes de marcher sur deux pattes.

Le regard de son ami se fait lointain et nostalgique, et il presse un doigt contre sa tempe. La plaie n'est plus recouverte par un bandage et développe des croûtes épaisses.

\- Ne touche pas, le prévient Dean. Tu vas empirer les choses.

\- Ça démange... soupire Cas' en laissant retomber sa main.

\- Ouais, c'est ça d'être humain, Cas'.

L'ex-ange détourne les yeux, l'air épuisé.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu verras, on s'y fait.

Le sevrage est rude, Dean le sait. Il a tenu à marquer une coupure nette et lui refuse même les anti-douleurs, par sûreté. Cas' serait foutu de s'en gaver dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, qui sait. Le chasseur ne veut prendre aucun risque.

Le fantasme tordu de l'autre enflure de Zachariah n'arrivera jamais, foi de Dean Winchester.

Sans le soutien des médicaments, Cas' boitille un peu et peine à respirer à cause de ses côtes fêlées. Et Dean voit bien qu'il s'est mis à boire de plus en plus de café et n'a pas fermé l’œil depuis qu'il est clean. Ce foutu emplumé – enfin, _déplumé_ – a sa fierté et met un point d'honneur à essayer de faire croire qu'il se porte comme un charme.

Le rasoir parcourt la joue de Cas' avec un crissement, dégageant un tracé net de peau lisse. Un silence s'étire pendant que Dean procède méthodiquement et dessine la ligne de la mâchoire, le menton volontaire. Il achève avec précaution de passer le rasoir autour des lèvres en prenant bien garde à ne pas le couper. Et voilà le travail. Dean esquisse un sourire satisfait en admirant son œuvre. Cas' se caresse la peau d'un air curieux. Deux gouttes de sang perlent sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, mais à part ça, il l'a rasé à la perfection.

Dean en est à lui appliquer son propre after-shave – après avoir expliqué à Cas' à quoi ça sert – lorsque Garth fait irruption et fonce droit sur le miroir en se penchant par-dessus Dean pour s'observer.

\- Woah, Crowley ne mentait pas quand il vantait ses talents de coiffeur ! S'il perd son job de Roi de l'Enfer, il pourrait très bien ouvrir son propre salon de coiffure !

\- Parle pas de malheur, grimace Dean en passant ses doigts sur les joues lisses pour y étaler l'after-shave.

Le parfum frais s'élève dans la salle de bain.

\- Ha ha ha ! Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça me rajeunit, non ?

L'aîné Winchester se lève en haussant un sourcil, aussitôt imité par Castiel qui se retrouve l'épaule pressée contre la sienne à dévisager Garth d'un air critique.

\- Tu as toujours le même âge à mes yeux, déclare platement Cas'.

Garth arbore une coupe dégagée sur les côtés, stylisée à la laque sur le dessus de son crâne, et plusieurs mèches présentent des reflets d'un blond cendré en un dégradé assez professionnel, en effet.

\- Ouais, ça le fait, admet Dean en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette pendant que Cas' remet son t-shirt avec des mouvements lents, comme pour ménager son épaule et son dos.

Un sourire ravi éclaire le visage de Garth dont la joue est toujours ornée de l'hématome qui se dégrade en une palette riche de couleurs bleues. Une pointe de culpabilité traverse le cœur de Dean.

\- Crowley m'a suggéré de me laisser pousser le bouc et la moustache et de les tailler. J'avais fait ça l'an dernier, et mes grandes sœurs et mes cousines m'avaient dit que ça me donnait un charme viril tout particulier.

Dean visse le bouchon de sa bombe de mousse à raser en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Garth et Cas' discuter des incidences esthétiques de la pilosité sur la perception d'autrui dans un contexte social au travers des âges et des cultures.

\- Au fait, les potos ! s'exclame Garth en claquant des doigts. Un de mes contacts m'a signalé des disparitions de cadavres et des événements douteux à Plainville. C'est à une heure et demi de route d'ici. Vous êtes d'attaque pour une dernière petite mission de routine avant la grande descente aux Enfers ?

\- Sans nous, répond Dean d'un ton sans appel. Je reste surveiller Cas' jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement clean.

Cas' lui jette un regard offensé en plissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? se lamente Garth. Sam m'a déjà dit non parce qu'il veut faire des tests sur l'immunité de Crowley, et Kevin a le nez plongé sur ses tablettes. Je vais devoir y aller tout seul ?

Garth cligne des yeux avec un regard de chiot battu qui n'a strictement aucun effet sur Dean – il faut un niveau de technique aussi élevé que celui de Sam pour l'émouvoir. En revanche, lorsque Cas' pose sa main sur son épaule avec un air austère...

\- Dean. Je suis un guerrier, je suis parfaitement fonctionnel.

\- Mais tes blessures... proteste Dean en se sentant fléchir malgré lui.

\- Je peux faire abstraction de la souffrance ! Je ne veux pas être un poids mort pour le groupe !

Déstabilisé par le coup d'éclat de l'ex-ange et la lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux, Dean lève une main comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Bon, ok, _ok_! Tu es sûr ? C'est qu'une mission de routine, mais ça peut être dangereux...

Castiel acquiesce en pinçant les lèvres.

\- J'en ai _besoin_ , articule-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et laisser Garth y aller seul serait tout aussi dangereux.

\- Aww, merci, mon pote ! rayonne Garth d'un air ému.

Sans sa barbe, Cas' ressemble presque à ce qu'il était autrefois. À cet ange qui a tourné le dos au paradis pour lui venir en aide quand tout espoir semblait perdu. Avant les Léviathans et tout le bordel qui a suivi.

Dean se racle la gorge et son regard se durcit :

\- Entendu. Mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle et tu approches pas à vingt mètres des pharmacies. »

 

* * *

 

Rajustant son écharpe qui glisse une fois de plus de son épaule, Maggie empoigne l'anse de son lourd arrosoir. Ses mains gantées glissent sur le plastique et compliquent sa tâche. Elle lâche un juron tout bas lorsque l'eau éclabousse ses converses et qu'elle sent l'humidité gagner ses collants et tremper ses orteils déjà raidis par le froid. Le pauvre pot de fleurs blanches sur la stèle est complètement inondé. De toute façon, avec le temps qui se refroidit, bientôt toutes les fleurs seront pétrifiées.

Maggie progresse entre les tombes avec mille précautions. Le sol du cimetière est boueux et dérape sous ses pieds à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne des allées centrales bétonnées.

Elle aurait dû s'habiller plus chaudement. On est déjà en novembre et il fait chaque jour un peu plus froid, si bien qu'elle grelotte et se frictionne les bras. Mais c'est peut-être juste elle qui est trop frileuse.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision lui fait redresser la tête et poser son fardeau au sol. Le bout de son nez rosi pointe au-dessus de son écharpe de laine, et elle rajuste son bonnet sur ses longues boucles d'un bleu électrique. Trois hommes en costard se dirigent droit vers elle en pataugeant dans la boue avec leurs belles chaussures noires. Il y en a un qui boite un peu.

Ils s'arrêtent devant elle – bon sang, ce sont des _géants_ – et le plus grand d'entre eux s'adresse à elle en la toisant de ses yeux verts.

« On cherche Larry Borch, le fossoyeur.

Maggie tressaille, s'efforçant de ne rien montrer de la panique qui l'envahit. Ses yeux soulignés d'eye-liner s'écarquillent et elle baisse son écharpe pour dégager son menton et ses joues rouges. Son souffle se déploie en volutes de vapeur dans l'air matinal.

Les deux acolytes de celui qui vient de parler sont amochés – l'un a un hématome sur la joue, et l'autre une blessure à la tempe. Ils sont louches. Probablement dangereux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Larry ? demande-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère assurée.

\- Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de plusieurs corps ces dernières semaines. Je suis l'agent Malone.

La jeune fille sent son corps se raidir en dévisageant ce grand type à l'allure de mannequin pour sous-vêtements masculins sortir un badge avec sa photo, l'identifiant comme agent du FBI. Ses deux acolytes l'imitent aussitôt, et le brun aux yeux bleus se trompe de poche avant de sortir enfin son badge avec un air austère :

\- Agent Grissom, annonce-t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque que celle de Malone. Je suis en mission officielle. Pour le _**F**_ - _ **B**_ _-_ _ **I**_.

Il a articulé les trois lettres en plissant les yeux.

\- Euh oui je vois ça, marmonne-t-elle, un peu dépassée.

Depuis quand le FBI se mêle-t-il d'histoires de cadavres disparus ? Ne sont-ils pas trop occupés avec les serial killers, les cartels de drogue, les terroristes et tout ça ?

\- … et le meilleur pour la fin : agent Morgan, déclare le moins beau des trois avec un sourire chaleureux en rempochant son badge. Quel est ton nom, petite ?

Elle baisse les yeux en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure, observant le bout de ses converses grises qui s'enfoncent dans la boue.

\- … Maggie, murmure-t-elle en rajustant sa jupe. Maggie Borch. Larry est mon père.

Une bourrasque glacée la fait frémir. Ses collants ne la protègent pas du froid, et elle essuie le bout humide de son nez avec sa manche.

\- Ok Maggie, reprend l'agent Malone, dis-nous où on peut trouver ton père. Nous avons des questions à lui poser.

Elle relève les yeux avec crainte. Les trois hommes attendent patiemment sa réponse, l'air très professionnels et même bienveillants. Ils ne se doutent de rien, tente-t-elle de se rassurer. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville. Ils ne savent pas non plus qui elle est. Ce qu'elle est.

Reprenant contenance, Maggie se baisse sur la tombe qu'elle était en train d'arranger, et sort un briquet pour rallumer la bougie que le vent a éteinte.

\- Mon père a dû s'absenter de la ville pour une urgence. Je le remplace jusqu'à son retour.

Elle rempoche son briquet et sort de la poche de sa doudoune un chiffon pour nettoyer et faire briller la stèle.

\- Où est-il parti ?

\- Dans le Maryland, bafouille-t-elle en frottant le marbre. Son ex-femme l'a appelé pour je ne sais pas quoi, et il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans une semaine.

\- Et y a-t-il un numéro où on pourrait l'appeler ?

\- N.. non. Il n'aime pas les portables. Il dit que ça émet des ondes et que c'est pas bon.

Elle les épie du coin de l'œil et voit qu'ils échangent un regard lourd de sens. Maigre dans son costard trop ample, l'agent Morgan s'accroupit pour se placer à sa hauteur avec un sourire rassurant. Ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable sont chauds et doux.

\- Ton père t'a laissée gérer toute seule son travail ? Quel âge as-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée à cette heure ?

\- Je sais que je fais jeune mais j'ai quand même 19 ans, proteste-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai arrêté les études depuis longtemps et je vais reprendre l'entreprise un jour, alors il faut que je m'habitue.

\- Ok, mistinguette ! Maggie, aurais-tu observé des choses étranges à Plainville ces dernières semaines ?

\- Des... choses étranges ? Non, monsieur. Rien du tout.

Elle secoue la tête, quelques bouclettes bleues venant chatouiller son nez, et plonge son menton dans la tiédeur de son écharpe.

\- … désolée. Je ne vous aide pas beaucoup pour votre enquête.

Une main tapote son bonnet gentiment avant de lui tendre une carte de visite.

\- Si le moindre détail te revient, n'hésite pas à nous appeler.

\- … voui. » promet-elle en évitant son regard, se concentrant obstinément sur la plaque qui déplore la mort d'une regrettée épouse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les agents Malone, Grissom et Morgan réduits à des silhouettes lointaines dans le cimetière que Maggie ose relever les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Tout cela n'annonce rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon.

 

* * *

 

Son trousseau de clés émet un concert de cliquetis quand il ouvre la porte de la morgue et s'écarte pour laisser entrer les trois mecs du FBI. Frank a déjà dû sortir déjeuner ou doit être vissé aux chiottes, sans quoi c'est lui qui se serait chargé de ça. Mais au fond, Johnson doit avouer qu'il est assez satisfait d'être en charge des pingouins en costard plutôt que le shérif qui a été appelé rue Wyoming pour une histoire de dispute familiale – une de plus.

C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a affaire au FBI quand on est flic dans un trou paumé du Kansas.

« Entrez, faites comme chez vous, lance-t-il d'une voix traînante en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Les agents Malone, Grissom et Morgan entrent alors que les néons clignotent en s'allumant et qu'une odeur de produits chimiques monte aux narines du policier.

\- Tous les corps ont disparu lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la morgue ? demande Grissom en caressant son menton parfaitement rasé en une parodie d'inspecteur Derrick à qui il ne manque que le trench-coat.

\- Nope, répond Johnson en haussant les épaules. Les premiers cas nous ont été signalés par Larry qui a constaté que des tombes de son cimetière avaient été creusés et vidées de leurs corps, il y a un peu moins de trois semaines. Il y a deux semaines, deux cadavres ont disparu de la morgue, et depuis une semaine plus rien, mais maintenant on nous signale des disparitions de gens, carrément. Ça commence à attirer la curiosité de la presse et des gros pontes aussi, si j'en crois votre présence aujourd'hui.

Pendant que Grissom ouvre un des tiroirs coulissants juste à côté de Malone qui feuillette le registre en fronçant les sourcils, l'agent Morgan lui sourit avec un air décontracté contrairement aux deux autres.

\- Qui possède les clés de cet endroit à part vous, Monsieur Johnson ?

Johnson cligne de ses yeux marrons foncés qui tranchent avec la blondeur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe de trois jours. La trentaine bien tassée, le policier en uniforme bleu marine croise les bras et détaillant plus attentivement les trois hommes. Mis à part le grand bellâtre, ils ne sont pas très crédibles, pour des agents du FBI, surtout le grand maigre avec son bleu qui lui bouffe la moitié de la face. Probablement que le siège a envoyé ses éléments les moins doués. Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Ce n'est que Plainville, après tout, on est loin d'une menace terroriste à New York. L'État se fiche bien du sort des quelques bouseux perdus ici.

\- Moi, le shérif, Frank – c'est à la fois le légiste et le médecin de la ville, comme je vous ai dit – et Larry quand il vient récupérer les corps et les nettoie pour la veillée funéraire puis l'enterrement.

Johnson se met à l'écart pour les laisser discuter à voix basse entre eux et noter des trucs sur leur carnet. Il tapote des doigts un moment contre son uniforme, et finalement il n'y tient plus et prend la parole :

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, j'ai une théorie sur ce qu'il se passe. Et je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes là.

Ils s'immobilisent et tournent tous les trois la tête vers lui.

\- Oh, vraiment ? ironise Malone en haussant les sourcils.

Johnson acquiesce, sentant une pointe d'orgueil le chatouiller agréablement. Enfin des gens qui vont l'écouter, pour une fois.

\- Ouais, vraiment. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai effectué des recherches dès que les événements étranges ont commencé à se multiplier, et il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible, même si elle paraît invraisemblable.

\- Rien ne peut nous surprendre ! l'encourage Morgan avec un clin d'œil complice.

Johnson décroise les bras et s'avance d'un pas pour révéler sa théorie avec force et conviction :

\- Les francs-maçons sont derrière tout cela.

Morgan grimace comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron tandis que Malone lève les yeux au ciel d'un air oscillant entre consternation et exaspération.

\- Les quoi ? souffle Grissom peu discrètement en se penchant à l'oreille de son collègue.

\- Rien, Ca... _agent Grissom_ , articule Malone en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Des conneries, et on ne va pas perdre du temps à écouter ça.

Vexé, Johnson renifle avec mépris. Encore des moutons écervelés et aveuglés par le système. Ils ont sûrement subi un lavage de cerveau ou ont été sélectionnés pour leur incapacité à réfléchir par eux-mêmes.

\- C'est pas des conneries, rétorque-t-il d'un ton glacial. Si vous vous renseigniez un peu en-dehors des médias contrôlés par l'État, vous sauriez qu'il existe un complot des francs-maçons au niveau international. Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai vu des vidéos d'experts sur Youtube.

\- Ok, Johnson, merci pour votre participation, mais on en sait assez maintenant, s'excuse gentiment Morgan en poussant ses collègues vers la porte.

Seul Grissom a vraiment l'air de l'écouter avec une fascination un peu naïve. Johnson tente de leur barrer le passage.

\- Écoutez-moi, bon sang ! Les cadavres ont été volés, sûrement pour des rituels de passage sataniques et de la nécromancie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Vous avez entendu parler des disparitions qui se multiplient ? Et les habitants deviennent peu à peu fous depuis trois semaines, les agressions se multiplient, et je vous jure que les gens deviennent bizarres, ils ont un regard fixe, et... mais demandez à Larry ! Il vous dira la même chose que moi ! C'est une conspiration, je vous dis ! Peut-être une expérience de l'armée ! Ces salauds ne reculent devant rien, vous savez ! Larry m'en parlait encore hier, et disait que...

\- Ouais, on a vu sa fille, le coupe Malone d'un air peu intéressé. On lui parlera quand il reviendra de son petit voyage chez son ex-femme. Bonsoir.

Écarté du passage par la poigne du grand bellâtre, Johnson fronce les sourcils, tiré de ses élucubrations par l'absurdité de ce que vient de dire l'agent.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Larry est pédé comme un phoque, n'a jamais été marié et n'a jamais eu d'enfants.

Malone se fige et tourne vers lui un regard aigu et agressif.

\- Eh ! se défend Johnson en levant les mains. Le prenez pas comme ça, j'ai rien contre les homosexuels et Larry est mon ami d'enfance. Vous voyez, je suis ouvert d'esprit, même si mon cul est à sens unique. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les trois hommes échangent un regard vibrant de tension, et Grissom articule d'une voix rauque :

\- _Maggie_.

\- Merde, lui fait écho Malone. Grouillons-nous ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, les trois agents détalent comme des lapins en le laissant planté là.

Après réflexion, en tant qu'éléments actifs du système, ils font peut-être partie du complot eux aussi, se dit Johnson. Il devrait faire quelques recherches sur Youtube au sujet des expériences chimiques et biologiques de l'armée, c'est sûrement un truc dans ce goût-là.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque la porte cède sous le coup d'épaule puissant de Dean qui la défonce, Garth talonne de près Castiel qui déboule dans l'appartement de Larry Borch. Garth plaque aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche en fronçant le nez à l'odeur pestilentielle qui vient agresser ses narines. Une puanteur nauséabonde de décomposition.

Il se force à retirer sa main et à respirer par la bouche pour bien replacer ses deux mains sur sa batte. D'après Dean, il s'agirait à coup sûr d'une goule ne se contentant plus de cadavres – apparemment il a déjà eu affaire à ce type de cas, même s'il a refusé de s'étendre sur le sujet. Garth a beau n'avoir jamais fait face lui-même à ce type de monstre, il sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il tient toutes ses connaissances de Bobby, et sait bien qu'une goule est difficile à repérer, n'étant pas sensible à l'argent et possédant la capacité de prendre l'apparence de ses derniers repas. Et comme souvent, la décapitation ou la destruction du cerveau est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace.

Dean agrippe sa machette en longeant le couloir de l'entrée comme une ombre, suivi de Castiel armé d'un pied de biche. Retenant sa respiration, Garth les suit en assurant leurs arrières. Lorsqu'ils débouchent dans un salon équipé d'un canapé et d'une télévision écran plat, il aperçoit un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« Là ! crie-t-il.

C'est Castiel qui réagit le plus vite. D'un mouvement fluide, il se précipite vers la silhouette qui s'enfuit, l'attrape par le col et la projette vivement au beau milieu du salon. C'est Maggie, vêtue d'un pull rose, d'une jupe noire et de collants rayés. La valise qu'elle transportait tombe à terre et se vide de son contenu – des vêtements, de l'argent, et un bras humain sanglant enveloppé dans du cellophane. Serrant les poings, la goule à l'apparence d'adolescente aux cheveux teints en bleu recule pas à pas, comme un animal traqué.

Garth a beau savoir que la goule tient probablement cette apparence d'un des cadavres qu'elle a dévorés, il n'empêche qu'il sent son cœur se serrer. Mais Dean a raison. Une goule qui dépasse les bornes au point de se faire remarquer par la presse et d'assassiner les vivants au lieu de se contenter des morts ne peut être laissée en vie.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Maggie jette un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Ses yeux brillent de larmes qui menacent de déborder. Le sol et le canapé sont jonchés de cadavres à des états différents de décomposition. Certains sont déjà dévorés jusqu'à l'os, tandis que d'autres grouillent d'asticots.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, souffle la goule. Je.. je peux tout expliquer.

\- T'expliqueras ça au Purgatoire, articule Dean en s'approchant d'un pas.

La mâchoire de Maggie se décroche quand son regard tombe sur la machette.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du FBI, réalise-t-elle d'une voix blanche, son visage pâlissant d'horreur. Vous... vous êtes des _chasseurs_!

\- Sans blague. Et toi t'es une putain de goule qui a buté Larry et un paquet d'autres citoyens innocents pour les bouffer. Game over, saloperie.

Maggie recule précipitamment quand Dean s'avance vers elle, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. La terreur a fait place à la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi, vous allez me tuer parce que j'ai osé sortir des égouts, parce que j'ai osé vouloir vivre décemment sans piétiner à longueur de journée dans la merde des autres ? J'ai le droit de vivre normalement, comme tout le monde, de sortir sans me cacher, et d'avoir un travail, moi aussi ! J'ai fugué parce que mes parents voulaient me forcer à vivre terrée comme un rat, comme eux ! Nous ne devrions pas nous cacher, nous devrions être respectés et remerciés pour recycler les cadavres ! Nous sommes _utiles_! Et j'en ai assez de manger des corps décomposés, ou pire, qui sont passés entre les mains des thanatopracteurs et sont bourrés de produits chimiques dégoûtants ! Je veux des cadavres frais et sains ! Et je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça !

\- Dégueu, renifle Dean avec une grimace.

L'aîné Winchester élève le bras, sa machette se démarquant dans la pénombre nauséabonde du salon.

\- Attendez, attendez ! panique la goule en se laissant glisser le long du mur avec un regard suppliant. Je n'ai fait que me servir, j'ai pris les cadavres que je trouvais abandonnés ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Larry ni les autres, je vous le ju... !

Avec un sifflement lugubre, la lame s'abat sur le cou, le tranchant net. La jugulaire sectionnée envoie des gerbes de sang aux alentours. La vie quitte les yeux de Maggie alors que sa tête décapitée heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Garth effectue quelques pas en enjambant les cadavres défraîchis, et observe de haut la tête de Maggie dont les yeux toujours écarquillés fixent le vide avec une stupeur éteinte.

\- On aurait peut-être dû l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Les lèvres pincées et le regard dur, Dean essuie sa lame sur le pull rose de la goule.

\- Regarde tous ces cadavres, Garth. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus comme preuve ? Elle mentait pour gagner du temps. J'ai appris à ne pas croire les mensonges des goules.

\- Peut-être. Mais mon instinct et mon flair infaillible me font croire qu'il y a un truc pas net dans cette ville qui n'a rien à voir avec cette goule. Il faut toujours faire confiance à mon nez, précise Garth en tapotant son superbe appendice nasal. On devrait enquêter un peu plus. Peut-être parler au shérif.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel d'un air peu convaincu, mais soupire de résignation :

\- Ok. On va aller lui parler, et on déjeunera après, j'ai la dalle. Mais avant tout, barbecue. On doit cramer tout ça et ne laisser aucune trace. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque ses dents s'enfoncent dans le pain moelleux du burger, le steak et le bacon croustillant contenus à l'intérieur manquent de glisser et tomber sur l'assiette, et c'est de justesse que Castiel les maintient à leur juste place. Ses doigts et son menton dégoulinent de jus de viande alors qu'il mâche en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la subtilité des saveurs qui jaillissent dans son palais.

Le costume de Jimmy qu'il porte à nouveau – sans le trench-coat, néanmoins – est encore imprégné de l'odeur âcre de cadavres carbonisés, mais ça n'a pas réussi à lui couper l'appétit. Castiel a beau ne pas apprécier la sensation terrifiante de sombrer dans le néant à chaque fois qu'il s'endort ni les vidanges fastidieuses de son corps organique, il y a quelque chose dans le fait de _manger_ dont il ne se lasse pas.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux en avalant la nourriture réduite en purée par la mastication, il aperçoit Dean s'essuyer la bouche, ayant déjà terminé son burger. Castiel saisit sa serviette et en fait de même sur son menton pour empêcher ses vêtements d'être tachés.

« Ce n'est pas logique, répète Garth pour la troisième fois depuis leur entrevue avec le shérif. Je vous le dis, partenaires : ça sent le pâté à plein nez.

Castiel baisse les yeux sur son burger entamé en fronçant les sourcils, mais se retient d'émettre un commentaire ou une question sur cette histoire de pâté. Il commence à savoir distinguer les expressions humaines dont l'absurdité l'étonne toujours, mais dont il peut parfois deviner le sens en comblant son ignorance avec ce que suppose le contexte.

Dean mâchonne une frite et se penche pour lorgner le carnet de Garth.

\- Mec, ton écriture est illisible.

Garth esquisse un sourire en aspirant sa boisson gazeuse par la paille, et répond en faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts :

\- J'ai été dentiste, tu sais. Je me suis entraîné une année entière pour arriver à ce résultat. Personne ne m'aurait pris au sérieux avec une écriture normale.

Dean hausse un sourcil dubitatif en trempant une autre frite dans le ketchup, et pose un coude sur la table en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils ont peut-être juste changé d'avis, tous ces gens. Ça arrive, rien ne prouve que c'est de notre ressort.

Castiel continue de mastiquer avec une délectation silencieuse tandis que Garth secoue la tête d'un air obstiné.

\- Pour une ville si petite, cinq plaintes d'agression en moins d'une semaine, c'est énorme. Et le fait qu'ils se soient tous rétractés quelques heures plus tard est encore plus bizarre.

\- Tu penses à quoi au juste ? Un dieu païen, peut-être ? Ça serait quand même bizarre, autant de surnaturel réuni comme par hasard au même endroit, non ?

\- C'est peut-être lié.

Dean et Garth tournent la tête vers lui en une synchronisation parfaite avec le même air perplexe. Castiel poursuit entre deux bouchées en posant ses yeux bleus sur Dean :

\- Maggie a affirmé qu'elle ne faisait que se servir. Les goules sont des charognards, comme les hyènes dans le règne animal : peut-être a-t-elle été attirée dans cette ville parce que _autre chose_ tuait ces personnes, et qu'elle avait donc de la nourriture fraîche à profusion.

\- Ça se tient, concède Dean en terminant sa dernière frite. Il faudrait appeler Sam et Kevin pour savoir s'ils trouvent quelque chose sur un monstre qui bute les gens et dissuade les autres d'en parler.

\- Voudrez-vous un café ou un dessert ?

Dean s'interrompt et lève les yeux vers la serveuse qui vient de se planter devant leur table. Il esquisse un sourire et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Castiel le prend de vitesse :

\- Je veux bien un café, merci.

La serveuse – Cindy, si Castiel en croit le nom inscrit sur son badge – glousse en tournant une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts. Elle porte du rouge à lèvres, et l'espace d'un instant, l'ex-ange ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux anus de lapins qui ont sans doute fait les frais des tests avant la mise en vente de ce produit.

\- Pour vous, ça sera gratuit. Enfin, je veux dire que je vous l'offre, précise-t-elle en rougissant. Je m'appelle Cindy, au fait. Je... vous êtes du coin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant.

Castiel observe le visage de la jeune femme s'empourprer davantage, et hésite un instant. Il a toujours considéré le Paradis comme son lieu d'appartenance et qui le définit en tant qu'entité céleste et Soldat du Seigneur. Mais c'est une toute autre réponse qui lui vient avec un naturel désarmant :

\- J'habite près de Lebanon, Kansas.

Depuis quand considère-t-il le bunker des Hommes de Lettres comme son domicile ? Il l'ignore, mais cela l'emplit d'une douce joie qui chasse presque les voix en constante sourdine de ses frères et sœurs, la douleur physique qui lui vrille le dos et l'épaule, et la gêne de ses côtes fêlées qui l'empêchent de respirer trop fort.

\- Oh ! s'exclame la serveuse d'un air ravi. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici, je connais bien Lebanon, mon cousin habite là-bas !

Elle jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et se mord la lèvre d'un air embarrassé en regardant les deux autres serveuses ricaner et lui adresser des signes d'encouragement en se parlant frénétiquement à l'oreille.

\- J.. je vais chercher votre café, je reviens tout de suite ! bafouille-t-elle, puis s'éloigne en faisant signe à ses collègues de se taire.

Il la regarde partir, puis tourne la tête vers Dean qui le dévisage avec une expression oscillant entre l'amusement et la stupéfaction.

\- Cette serveuse est très gentille, sourit Castiel.

\- Mec... commence Dean en haussant les sourcils avant d'étouffer un rire rauque. Cas', t'as un ticket !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Une touche ! ... tu lui plais, quoi !

\- Vraiment ?

Garth lui applique un coup de coude en levant le pouce :

\- Bien joué, Don Juan !

Castiel fronce davantage les sourcils en se repassant mentalement la conversation qu'il a eue avec Cindy. Tout comme le sens des convenances et autres codes culturels obscurs, décrypter les signaux que se lancent les Humains dans des situations d'échange social est toujours une tâche aussi ardue. Comment Dean peut-il voir cela ? Est-ce parce qu'elle a souri ? Non. Les Humains sourient tout le temps, et à tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que offrir du café est considéré comme de la séduction ? s'enquiert-il avec précaution.

\- Entre autre, ouais.

\- Sam et toi m'offrez souvent du café, objecte Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Alors comment savoir quand il s'agit de séduction ou non ?

\- C'est pas pareil ! tente d'expliquer Garth. Cette serveuse ne te connaît pas et elle t'offre du café, c'est évident que tu lui as tapé dans l’œil et qu'elle te fait du gringue !

\- Les codes de séduction ne s'appliquent donc qu'entre inconnus ?

\- Non, au contraire !

Castiel plisse les yeux, frustré de ne toujours pas comprendre les comportements humains, lui qui a vu naître et évoluer l'espèce humaine, a observé les Humains pendant des millions d'années, et vit lui-même comme un mortel depuis presque un mois et demi.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi.

Les deux chasseurs semblent bien embarrassés et échangent un regard. Dean se penche pour regarder Castiel droit dans les yeux, les coudes appuyés sur la table :

\- Écoute, Cas', c'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique, mais qui se ressent. Et fais-moi confiance là-dessus, je m'y connais : tu plais à cette serveuse. Ah, justement, voilà ta belle qui revient, tombeur !

Castiel tourne la tête vers Cindy qui revient avec un sourire et une tasse en main. Elle se penche en le regardant entre ses cils et pose le café devant lui tout en glissant un bout de papier sur la table, juste sous la coupelle.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler, si vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre et discuter juste tous les deux...

L'ex-ange baisse les yeux en prenant le bout de papier où le prénom de Cindy est inscrit, suivi d'un numéro de téléphone, puis relève la tête en l'observant fixement :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Dean de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec des femmes.

Dean s'étrangle dans sa salive et Cindy ouvre de grands yeux offensés. La serveuse se redresse et lui arrache sèchement le bout de papier des doigts.

\- Sale type !

 Elle tourne les talons pour s'en aller à grands pas furibonds qui font tressauter ses boucles blondes.

\- Cas' ! lance Dean en regardant la serveuse qui disparait en cuisine, ébahi.

Castiel trempe calmement ses lèvres dans le café et hausse les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait dire ?

Mais Dean rit trop fort pour pouvoir lui répondre, se claquant la cuisse et essuyant ses larmes de rire.

\- Je sens des mauvaises ondes dans notre direction, grimace Garth en indiquant d'un mouvement de menton l'ensemble des serveuses qui fusillent leur table du regard. On ferait mieux de décamper vite fait et retourner parler à ce Johnson à propos des disparitions, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

Ils en tombent tous d'accord, et Castiel vide d'une traite sa tasse pendant que Dean dépose des billets sur la table avec un sourire collé sur la figure.

Mais alors qu'ils quittent la tiédeur du restaurant pour rejoindre l'Impala sur le parking, Dean se fige alors qu'il vient de sortir ses clés de sa poche.

\- … Dean ? souffle Castiel, sa voix s'élevant en vapeur blanche.

Il suit son regard et aperçoit un policier en uniforme – _Johnson_ – en train de tracer sur un mur des lettres capitales avec une bombe de peinture rouge.

**CROATOAN**

Castiel écarquille les yeux en lisant le mot, un frisson remontant le long de son échine.

\- Euh, les gars ? Ne me dites pas que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire... marmonne Garth.

\- Merde ! crache Dean. Prenez une arme et ne laissez personne approcher ! Si Johnson a raison à propos du virus, on doit se casser d'ici, et tout de suite !

Il ouvre le coffre de sa voiture, et alors que Castiel saisit le pied de biche auquel il s'est habitué, un cri retentit. Ils lèvent tous les trois la tête pour voir Johnson se faire attaquer par deux passants.

\- Johnson ! crie l'aîné Winchester, mais trop tard.

Le policier est tombé à terre, submergé par les deux fous furieux qui le mordent sauvagement, déchirant la chair avec leurs dents. Beretta en main, Dean leur applique une balle dans le crâne, une pour chacun des deux agresseurs. Johnson s'adosse au mur en haletant et grognant de douleur. Castiel, Dean et Garth s'approchent du policier qui crache du sang, une main tremblante sur son cou en charpie qui porte clairement la marque des dents.

\- Achevez-moi, articule Johnson en levant les yeux vers eux. C'est un virus qui rend fou, et il n'y a pas de remède. D'ici quelques heures je serai comme eux.

\- Comment connais-tu l'existence du virus Croatoan ? demande Dean en crispant la mâchoire.

\- J'ai vu une vidéo sur Youtube.

\- Dean ! panique Garth en raffermissant sa prise sur son fusil à pompe. Il en vient de partout !

Au sol, Johnson ricane avec un gargouillis sanglant dans sa gorge. Adossé contre le mur, il sort son arme de service d'une main tremblante.

\- Bon courage, agents. Dites au FBI que je les emmerde.

Il enfonce le canon dans sa bouche et presse la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation. La détonation retentit dans le silence, et la cervelle en bouillie gicle contre le mur, juste sous le **T** du mot peint.

Les trois chasseurs se tournent vers les habitants au regard fixe qui s'avancent pas à pas vers eux, de plus en plus nombreux – au moins une centaine – et qui sortent des bâtiments pour envahir l'avenue.

Castiel a combattu dans bien des guerres au cours de son existence, et en a mené lui-même plusieurs, d'abord contre les démons avant l'Apocalypse, puis contre ses propres frères et sœurs lors de la guerre civile céleste. Et il est suffisamment fin stratège et réaliste pour reconnaître une situation désespérée lorsqu'il en voit une. Le calcul est assez simple à faire.

Ils n'auront pas le temps d'entrer dans la voiture ni de la faire démarrer, et ne pourront pas affronter cette foule sur ce terrain découvert sans se faire submerger. Il faut une diversion. Un sacrifice, pour qu'au moins une partie de l'équipe survive.

Sa décision est vite prise. Son cœur pompe l'adrénaline dans son corps à un rythme effréné, et tout semble ralentir. Il ne ressent plus la souffrance physique. Il ne ressent plus rien. Il ne reste plus que le sens familier du devoir et de la Mission qui est inscrit en son être.

Ses mains moites se crispent sur le pied de biche et il se précipite vers la route, droit vers les infectés du virus Croatoan.

\- _CAS'_! »

La voix de Dean lui paraît lointaine alors qu'il fracasse le crâne d'un homme et plonge en une roulade au sol pour éviter un autre qui tentait de le saisir. La mâchoire serrée et le regard brûlant de détermination, il court aussi vite que ses jambes peuvent le porter, et constate en un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule que tous les assaillants le poursuivent. Parfait. C'était ce qu'il espérait.

Dean et Garth survivront.

Ses pieds battent le pavé et l'air siffle dans ses cheveux, faisant claquer le veston noir de Jimmy. Au détour de l'avenue, il s'arrête et fait volte-face, bien décidé à les accueillir, à en abattre autant que possible avant de mourir au combat, comme cela a toujours été son dessein depuis sa création.

Mais alors qu'il voit approcher au loin les silhouettes qui ont eu du mal à suivre son rythme, un coup violent à l'arrière de son crâne lui arrache un cri et lui fait lâcher son arme. Vacillant, il tombe à genoux aux pieds d'un homme. Sa vision s'obscurcit, et la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de sombrer dans le néant est le rictus satisfait du shérif qui le toise de haut.


	14. Rescue me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Rescue me (Buckcherry)

« _CAS'_ !

Le cri rauque résonne dans le parking envahi de zombies.

La silhouette de Castiel disparaît engloutie dans la foule sous les yeux ébahis de Garth. Flûte et re-flûte. C'est toujours quand on croit que la situation ne peut pas être pire que la loi de Murphy nous détrompe avec un retour de fatalité en pleine face. Les centaines d'infectés s'empressent de poursuivre Castiel qui disparait de leur champ de vision en l'espace de quelques secondes, emportant avec lui la menace.

Dean et Garth se trouvent à présent seuls sur les lieux avec le cadavre de Johnson.

\- Putain de merde, Cas' !

Beretta au poing, Dean s'élance à la poursuite de l'ex-ange – ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire avant que Garth ne se place devant lui en étendant les bras avec un air impérieux. Parce qu'il n'a aucune intention de le laisser concurrencer Castiel pour la place sur le podium du plus gros abruti suicidaire.

\- Laisse le, Dean ! Il est foutu !

\- Je ne pars pas d'ici sans Cas' ! crache Dean en le poussant rudement de côté.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour en voyant Dean se mettre à courir droit à sa perte.

Andouille de Winchester.

Ni une ni deux, Garth part au triple galop à sa suite – il n'a pas été deux fois champion du cent mètres de sa fac de médecine pour rien – et attrape le chasseur par le col, le stoppant net dans sa course avant qu'il n'atteigne l'avenue.

Furieux, Dean fait volte-face avec un regard qui en aurait pétrifié sur place plus d'un. Mais pas Garth.

\- Garth, mets-toi encore une fois en travers de mon chemin et ami ou pas, je t'encastre dans un mur !

Les frères Winchester et leur goût pour le mélodrame ne l'ont jamais impressionné, et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Ses sourcils froncés renfrognant davantage son visage, Garth se laisse aller à une colère divine pétrie d'instinct de survie dont Dean est dépourvu. Elle balaie son flegme habituel, enflant en lui avant de se concentrer dans son poing qu'il serre à s'en faire blêmir les jointures.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il espère seulement que Dean saura le pardonner un jour.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, articule-t-il d'une voix sombre avant de projeter son crochet du droit le plus puissant sur la mâchoire de Dean.

… Et il écarquille les yeux lorsque Dean intercepte son avant-bras d'une poigne de fer en le fixant d'un regard froid et presque ennuyé.

\- Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

Crotte. Il avait sous-estimé les réflexes de Dean. Et il serre fort, l'animal ! Garth va avoir un bleu à coup sûr – si du moins ils sortent de ce guêpier vivants.

Esquissant une grimace penaude, le chasseur répond d'une petite voix hésitante :

\- Euh... t'assommer et te ramener sain et sauf au bunker ?

Dean crispe sa mâchoire et un muscle tressaute au niveau des maxillaires. Son visage est verrouillé en un masque accusateur.

\- Et abandonner Cas' seul ici avec un pied de biche et des centaines de zombies ?

\- Vois la réalité en face ! Il a sûrement déjà été... _AHHH DERRIÈRE TOI_ !

Une dizaine hommes viennent de surgir arme en main, fonçant droit sur eux. Et à en juger par la lueur fixe dans leurs yeux, ils en sont aussi.

Dean réagit au quart de tour : il fait volte-face pour les braquer d'un geste précis et en abat un d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Garth s'empresse d'empoigner son fusil à pompe pour lui prêter main forte, devenant aussi pâle qu'un linge lorsqu'une balle lui frôle l'oreille en sifflant... non... son oreille est touchée ! Il sent le sang ruisseler dans son cou et une intense sensation de picotement se répandre là où il l'a sentie passer. Ils reculent pas à pas en tirant méthodiquement et lorsque le dernier assaillant s'écroule sur le bitume, ils se trouvent à nouveau dos au mur peint, de part et d'autre de Johnson dont les yeux vitreux sans vie fixent le ciel.

Garth élève une main tremblante pour évaluer les dégâts, et écarquille les yeux en palpant du bout des doigts de la pulpe sanglante. Son oreille est en charpie.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de déplorer sa beauté écornée. Il voit du coin de l'œil que Dean retire son chargeur vide et cherche une recharge dans la poche intérieure de son costard. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Garth recule en piétinant un cadavre d'infecté pour pointer son ami avec le canon de son fusil à pompe. Chargeur dans une main et beretta dans l'autre, Dean se fige et le dévisage comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Je sais ce que représente Castiel pour toi, mais... commence Garth d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Non, tu ne sais _rien_ , le coupe Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- _Laisse-moi finir_! hurle-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs en crispant le doigt sur la gâchette. Je tiens à lui moi aussi, c'est un brave type, et c'est très triste ce qui arrive, mais ce sont les risques du métier. _Tous_ les chasseurs voient leurs amis mourir, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te perdre toi aussi ! Ton ami s'est sacrifié pour éloigner les croats et qu'on puisse s'en sortir, et il sera mort en vain si tu te suicides bêtement maintenant ! Il y a plus de mille habitants à Plainville. Si ne serait-ce que la moitié est infectée, nous n'avons aucune chance à deux avec des munitions réduites !

Dean hausse un sourcil avec arrogance, et insère le chargeur dans son arme sans briser le contact visuel. C'est de la provocation.

\- Tu ne tireras pas, Garth. Je te connais.

\- Pas si bien que ça, apparemment. Je te sauverai, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il presse la gâchette, et la détonation retentit dans le parking jonché de cadavres.

\- _Fils de pute_ ! s'étrangle Dean en manquant de s'effondrer.

Alors que son arme tombe au sol, Dean se rattrape d'une main contre le mur et regarde Garth avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, du sang s'écoulant de sa cuisse touchée. Visiblement, il s'est pris quelques éclats de chevrotine. Et Garth lui renvoie exactement le même regard, bouche bée.

\- _Balls_! Je... je visais à côté, je te jure ! C'était juste pour te faire un peu peur. J'ai raté.

\- Sans blague ! s'emporte Dean en pressant sa main contre la plaie pour arrêter le saignement de sa cuisse.

\- Désolé... Ça va aller ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui lance un regard meurtrier que Garth prend pour un oui.

Il ne faut pas traîner ici. Garth s'empresse de ramasser le beretta avant que Dean n'essaye de le récupérer, puis braque à nouveau son fusil à pompe sur Dean qui amorce un mouvement de recul défiant.

\- En voiture, Dean, ordonne-t-il de son ton le plus autoritaire. Et que ça saute ! D'autres vont venir.

L'aîné Winchester obéit de mauvaise grâce et boitille vers l'Impala en sortant ses clés de sa poche. Garth le laisse s'installer au volant, sans cesser de le pointer de son canon d'un air aussi menaçant que possible.

\- Direction le bunker, et fissa.

Dean obtempère en mettant le moteur en route et en quittant le parking jonché de cadavres pour s'engager sur la grande avenue. Garth se détend légèrement en constatant qu'ils prennent bien la bonne direction, à l'opposé de là où Castiel est parti en courant.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, s'excuse Garth avec un regard de chiot battu. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je ne tiens pas à annoncer ta mort à Sam. Je pense que Castiel est mort, ou pire, infecté, mais à nous deux on ne peut rien faire, et tu le sais. Je vais appeler les autres pour organiser une descente ici pour en avoir le cœur net, d'accord ?

Il adresse un sourire contrit à Dean qui ne lui répond pas. Se mordillant la lèvre, il baisse les yeux pour sortir son portable et trouver le nom de Sam dans ses contacts. C'est sans espoir, mais il sait que Dean n'acceptera pas la mort de Castiel sans en avoir eu la preuve sous les yeux.

Une tristesse lui étreint le cœur. Castiel est un bon bougre et Dean tient de toute évidence beaucoup à lui. Mais telle est la vie des chasseurs. Depuis qu'il est dans le business, il en a connu un paquet qui ont disparu ou sont morts de manière assez atroce. Une seconde d'imprudence, une dose de malchance, cela suffit pour faire la différence entre vie et mort.

Il ne faut pas espérer se faire de vieux os quand on se lance dans ce monde là, et Garth l'a compris depuis longtemps, tout comme il a accepté l'idée de mourir sans jamais se marier ni avoir d'enfants. Comme un Lucky Luke moderne.

Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de laisser des orphelins et une veuve derrière lui.

Mais alors qu'il trouve enfin le nom du jeune Winchester dans l'interminable répertoire de son téléphone, Dean profite qu'il ait ramollit sa prise sur son arme pour repousser vivement le canon vers le haut et effectuer un brutal dérapage en travers de l'avenue. Garth pousse un glapissement quand ce virage inattendu lui écrase la joue et son oreille meurtrie contre la vitre – une détonation retentit quand ses doigts pressent la gâchette malgré lui alors que Dean lui arrache l'arme des mains.

Le moteur de l'Impala rugit. Étourdi, Garth se redresse sur son siège en posant un regard effaré sur Dean qui accélère sur l'avenue avec un regard dur. Ils sont en train de rebrousser chemin, de rouler à tombeau ouvert dans la direction que les zombies et Castiel ont pris.

\- On sauve Cas' tout de suite, articule l'aîné Winchester entre ses dents serrées.

À l'autre bout de l'avenue se profilent des centaines de silhouettes d'infectés. Garth écarquille les yeux en sentant la panique s'emparer de lui et une sueur glacée couvrir son corps. Dean les mène tout droit à la mort, l'inconscient !

\- NON !

Il se jette sur le volant qu'il agrippe de toutes ses forces, entamant une lutte désespérée contre Dean - l'Impala zigzague dangereusement et marque le bitume de longues traces de pneus qui crissent.

\- Garth, arrête ! On va se planter !

Et en effet, un choc brutal lui coupe le souffle et manque de l'envoyer valser contre le pare brise. Les avant-bras dressés pour protéger son crâne, il redresse la tête et constate que des poubelles pleines à ras-bord ont amorti l'impact. Des poubelles, et quelques croats écrasés.

\- Putain de merde, siffle Dean entre ses dents.

Des infectés s'approchent à pas lents de la voiture, projetant leur ombre sur la carrosserie. Dean récupère son beretta et pose la main sur la portière, prêt à ouvrir.

\- Comme tu dis, approuve Garth d'une voix blanche en récupérant son fusil à pompe. C'est un honneur de mourir à tes côtés, Dean. Sans rancune, hein ?

\- Dis pas de conneries. On va sortir. Prépare-toi à courir.

Au signal de Dean, Ils ouvrent chacun la portière et se mettent à tirer dans le tas, vidant leur chargeur pour se frayer un passage. Le sang bourdonne dans ses oreilles alors que Garth abat un infecté avec sa dernière cartouche. Ils sont encerclés. Ils n'ont pas réussi à se sortir de cette masse de zombies. Impossible de fuir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il jette un regard de détresse à Dean qui se place dos à dos avec lui, haletant. Ils échangent un regard en guise d'adieu et dégainent chacun un cran d'arrêt, prêts à affronter la mort.

Et alors que sa vie entière commence à défiler devant les yeux terrorisés de Garth, une rafale de mitraillette retentit, et les infectés s'effondrent au sol en masse, comme des dominos.

Garth en oublie de respirer, son cœur loupant un battement dans sa poitrine.

Castiel.

Dans son costard entrouvert à la cravate bleue mal nouée, mitraillette en main, l'ex-ange canarde la foule en évitant de toucher Garth et Dean, le visage neutre et concentré comme un soldat. Du coin de l'œil, Garth constate que Dean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et assomme les derniers infectés que Castiel n'a pas arrosés.

Une fois la scène dégagée de tout danger immédiat, le silence retombe après tout ce vacarme. L'ex-ange s'approche à grands pas en enjambant les cadavres, et fixe un regard aiguisé sur Dean.

\- Allons-nous en avant que les autres n'arrivent. Ils sont en train d'infecter tous les habitants encore sains de la ville.

\- Cas'...

L'aîné Winchester attire l'ex-ange dans ses bras en une étreinte puissante, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Castiel reste raide comme un piquet à regarder devant lui. Garth esquisse un sourire ému devant la scène, n'osant pas se joindre au câlin généralisé comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Dean avait raison de garder espoir.

\- Me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille. » gronde Dean à l'oreille de Castiel.

Castiel acquiesce gravement et ils montent enfin dans la voiture pour quitter cette ville infestée. Et alors que Plainville disparaît dans le rétroviseur, Garth semble apercevoir l'ex-ange esquisser un rictus mauvais l'espace d'une seconde.

Mais il se trompe certainement.

 

* * *

 

« C'est extraordinaire, s'émerveille Sam en enfilant ses gants de coton blanc. Des ouvrages rescapés de l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, entiers et parfaitement conservés...

Debout au milieu des interminables travées d'étagères métalliques, il entrouvre la boîte qui dévoile un parchemin. Le Roi de l'Enfer se tient à côté de lui et arbore un air important.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Il paraît que ce sont les démons qui ont lancé ce petit feu de joie. Mais bien sûr, je n'étais pas là pour le voir, à l'époque. De rien, au fait. Toujours un plaisir de rendre service sans être remercié.

Sam l'ignore et frôle avec révérence le parchemin épais et couvert de sigles. Et dire qu'il aurait pu ne jamais découvrir tous ces trésors cachés derrière ce passage secret, si Crowley ne le lui avait pas indiqué !

La bibliothèque secrète des Hommes de Lettres s'étend sur environ 2 000 mètres carré en sous-sol, dans une atmosphère fraîche et sèche, conditions optimales pour préserver l'état des reliques. Elles sont entassées pêle-mêle, sans logique particulière, comme si c'était un débarras. Des couches de poussière tapissent le sol, les étagères et les quelques fauteuils, chaises et tables disposés ici et là. Visiblement, les Hommes de Lettres n'ont jamais pris la peine de classer leurs acquisitions ni d'ordonner les lieux. Tout est dans un désordre sans nom.

Un puits de connaissances entièrement axées sur le surnaturel. Combien de souffrances, d'erreurs et de recherches vaines pourraient être épargnées aux chasseurs s'ils avaient accès à tout cela ?

Sam jette un regard en biais à Crowley.

\- Tu as vécu en Écosse au 17ème siècle, c'est bien ça ? Comment était-ce ?

Crowley se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans la lumière blafarde. Il croise les jambes avec élégance en haussant un sourcil à la question.

\- À ton avis, Gigantor ? Pareil qu'aujourd'hui. Pluvieux et froid, sauf qu'en plus ça puait la pisse, qu'il n'y avait pas de chauffage et que les seuls divertissements étaient de se soûler, de lutiner la femme du voisin dans son dos ou de danser en faisant valser les bijoux de famille sous le kilt.

Le démon émet un sifflement impérieux entre ses dents, et aussitôt Fido accourt la langue pendante et la queue fouettant joyeusement l'air. Le Chien de l'Enfer a effectivement atteint la taille d'un élan à présent qu'il est adulte, et Sam est toujours surpris de le voir obéir avec tant d'enthousiasme au Roi de l'Enfer.

\- Couché, sac à puces, j'ai besoin d'un repose-pieds.

Le chien s'exécute, s'étalant de tout son long, et Crowley croise ses chevilles sur son échine avec un air satisfait.

Le jeune Winchester replace avec précaution le parchemin dans sa boîte à PH neutre et retire ses gants.

\- Je croyais que les Chiens de l'Enfer n'étaient pas censés obéir à des ordres dégradants ?

\- Bien entendu. Mais ton clebs partage le même caractère de carpette aimante que toi, alors je le traite en conséquence.

Le pire, c'est que Fido a l'air ravi, il halète de bonheur et sa queue balaye le sol derrière lui. Sam lève les yeux au ciel et range la boîte avec les autres avant de rouvrir son ordinateur portable qui trône sur la table la plus proche. Il attire une chaise à lui et s'assied en tapotant sur son clavier de ses dix doigts avec aisance, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Crowley qui l'observe en faisant tournoyer le whisky dans son verre. Lorsque ce matin Dean, Castiel et Garth sont partis pour effectuer leur chasse de routine, le démon n'a pas hésité une seconde à braver l'interdiction d'alcool imposée par Dean et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aller se servir dans la réserve fermée à clef. Il est déjà 16h30 et des poussières, et bien que Sam ait terminé ses tests non concluants sur lui, Crowley a continué de le suivre comme son ombre en commentant avec sarcasme tout ce qu'il fait. Et le plus étrange est que Sam apprécierait presque sa compagnie. Non seulement Crowley dispose de connaissances utiles et d'une culture riche, mais il vient en plus de lui faire découvrir une bibliothèque secrète dont Sam ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

\- À quoi occupes-tu tes journées au juste, l'élan ? lance Crowley d'une voix traînante et nonchalante. Je te vois toujours collé à ton ordinateur.

Coupé dans sa concentration, Sam pince les lèvres en corrigeant une erreur dans sa notice.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? J'ai terminé les tests depuis longtemps.

\- Je m'ennuie. Divertis-moi.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir ostensible.

\- Et maintenant tu me fais penser à Lucifer. Bien. Puisque tu insistes. J'ai créé un SIGB, et...

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un système intégré de gestion de bibliothèque, précise Sam avec un haussement d'épaules. J'y catalogue tous les livres, manuscrits et artefacts qui se trouvent dans le bunker, et j'ai repris et adapté la classification décimale de Dewey aux thèmes surnaturels.

\- Fascinant, ironise le Roi de l'Enfer en mimant un bâillement.

\- J'ai un projet en tête, poursuit Sam en baissant les yeux sur son écran. Faire de cet endroit la référence et le relais d'informations pour les chasseurs, peut-être même à un niveau international si j'arrive à numériser les documents et créer un site internet assez discret dans le dark web avec un accès sécurisé pour que seuls les chasseurs de monstres y accèdent.

\- Ça te prendrait des années.

Un doux sourire atteint les yeux du jeune Winchester. Avec cette bibliothèque souterraine que vient de lui faire découvrir Crowley, classer, cataloguer et numériser tous les documents du bunker s'avère à présent un projet bien plus ambitieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

\- Oui. Le travail d'une vie, au moins.

Avoir un objectif qui n'implique pas Dean lui rappelle l'enthousiasme qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait décroché ce fameux entretien où il n'a jamais pu se rendre. La joie d'avoir quelque chose rien qu'à lui et dont Dean est incapable – une fierté un peu égoïste, mais qui lui donne l'impression de se libérer du carcan familial.

Chasser en famille – d'abord avec leur père, puis juste avec Dean – l'a toujours étouffé en lui imposant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Sam n'a jamais vraiment aimé chasser, contrairement à son frère, et seul l'aspect recherche d'informations éveillait son intérêt. L'héritage des Hommes de Lettres est une chance inespérée. Si Dean considère le bunker comme le chez-lui qu'il n'a jamais eu, Sam, lui, y voit un projet d'avenir, le potentiel de développer quelque chose qui puisse profiter aux générations suivantes, et la possibilité de s'affirmer et de sortir de l'ombre de son frère aîné.

Les lettres sur l'écran se brouillent devant ses yeux et une toux violente s'empare de lui. Interrompu dans son travail, il se courbe en deux en toussant si fort qu'il parvient à peine à respirer. C'est comme des épines de feu qui se plantent dans ses poumons et sous sa peau. Lorsque cela se calme enfin, il observe en haletant sa paume tachée de sang.

Fido se dégage du poids des jambes de Crowley et trottine vers son maître avec un long couinement plaintif. Il lui lèche la main puis le visage en posant sur lui des yeux rouges emplis de détresse. Sam le grattouille derrière les oreilles avec un faible sourire destiné à le rassurer.

\- Raison de plus pour me rendre au plus vite ma couronne, mh ? susurre Crowley d'un ton sirupeux en s'approchant à son tour. Une fois ce cher Bobby Singer de retour en Enfer et mon royal fessier sur mon trône, tu pourras te fossiliser à loisir dans la poussière et les vieilleries.

Sam fronce les sourcils en tentant tant bien que mal de repousser le Chien de l'Enfer qui semble avoir oublié qu'il n'est plus un chiot et tente de se hisser sur ses genoux, l'écrasant de son poids. Des sentiments mitigés le tiraillent, et il ne peut retenir une question qui lui brûle la langue depuis un mois :

\- Crowley... commence-t-il sérieusement en observant le démon droit dans les yeux. Que feras-tu de Bobby si je le ramène en Enfer ?

Le démon arque un sourcil et une lueur incertaine traverse ses yeux. Il porte son verre à ses lèvres pour siroter son whisky.

\- À ton avis, l'élan ? Ton bellâtre de frère et toi-même êtes bien placés pour savoir ce qu'on fait en Enfer...

Sam maintient le contact visuel en caressant l'encolure de Fido, et l'intensité de son regard semble mettre mal à l'aise le démon.

\- En effet. Quand je suis descendu en Enfer pour libérer Bobby, je m'attendais au pire. Je m'étais préparé psychologiquement à le trouver brisé, brûlant dans les flammes et horriblement torturé. Mais il n'était même pas enfermé, ni enchaîné, ni torturé comme je l'ai été, ou comme Dean l'a été. Il était indemne et tu lui envoyais des clones de _nous_ pour une raison qui m'échappe.

\- Parce que c'était drôle ! C'était juste pour un siècle ou deux tout au plus. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu, c'est le genre de chose qui arrive quand on me contrarie, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il m'agaçait à ne parler que de Dean et toi et critiquer ma façon de mener mon Enfer.

Sam cligne des yeux, désarçonné. Comparé aux horreurs que Dean et lui ont vécu en Enfer, ce que Crowley a fait à Bobby s'apparente à tirer les couettes d'une fillette dans la cour de récréation.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, insiste Sam en plissant les yeux. Que feras-tu de Bobby ?

Sam avait été réticent à l'idée de renvoyer Bobby en Enfer malgré la détermination de Dean. Mais maintenant, il commence à se poser des questions... Il observe Crowley depuis un mois en prenant des notes, et le comportement du démon ne cesse de le surprendre, lui faisant souvent croire que la guérison a en partie fonctionné. Il y a parfois quelque chose dans son regard de terriblement _humain_.

\- Les rigolos sont de retour, s'esquive le Roi de l'Enfer en tournant les talons. Juste à temps pour l'heure du goûter.

En effet, un bruit de porte métallique a retenti au loin. Sam sauvegarde son travail et referme son ordinateur portable qu'il cale sous son bras avant de suivre le démon, talonné par Fido qui trottine derrière lui.

Ils émergent ensemble du passage secret et se retrouvent dans la salle de réception. Castiel, Dean et Garth sont de retour. Vu l'état de leur costard, la chasse a été plus mouvementée que prévu. Son grand frère semble très agité et s'adresse à Kevin et Hael avec de grands gestes de mains tout en retirant son pantalon.

\- … putain de virus, et... ah, te voilà, Sammy, c'est pas trop tôt ! On est dans la merde, figure-toi, et profond !

Sam hausse les sourcils en voyant Dean se retrouver en boxer et saisir avec humeur la bouteille d'alcool à 90° que lui tend Kevin.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? demande Sam en s'approchant.

Dean étouffe un grognement de douleur en versant l'alcool sur la peau sanglante de sa cuisse, avant de retirer quelques éclats de chevrotine à la pince à épiler. Rien de très grave, à première vue la blessure est superficielle. C'est Garth qui lui répond en désinfectant son oreille à demi arrachée :

\- On a assuré comme des dieux pour l'affaire des disparitions de cadavres – c'était une goule fugueuse, au fait – mais l'affaire s'est avérée... _ouille ouille ça pique !_ ... un peu plus complexe que ça et c'est parti en vrille après quand on a compris que Plainville est...

\- … infestée par le virus croatoan ! achève Dean avec une note d'hystérie. Ce même putain de virus qui avait presque anéanti l'humanité dans la vision que m'avait montrée Zachariah ! On a failli perdre Cas' avec ces conneries !

Au regard interrogateur de Sam, Castiel hausse les épaules et précise d'une voix monocorde en retirant la sangle de sa mitraillette de son épaule :

\- Je me suis retrouvé isolé avec les infectés. Le shérif qui était l'un d'eux a failli m'avoir, mais je m'en suis tiré et j'ai récupéré sa mitraillette.

\- Abaddon s'en tient aux classiques, commente Crowley. Rien d'étonnant à ça. Elle est du genre vieux jeu et le virus croatoan fait partie du programme de l' _Apocalypse pour les nuls_.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par un sourd grondement. Il fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers Fido qui retrousse les babines en dévoilant ses crocs. Ses yeux flamboient comme deux braises, rivés droit sur Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fido ? C'est juste Cas'. Hé ! Stop ! Au panier, vilain chien !

C'est de justesse que Sam retient à bras le corps le Chien de l'Enfer qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur leur ami. Fido obéit, non sans un dernier regard agressif à Castiel qui n'a pas même sourcillé. Dean a interrompu ses gestes alors qu'il bandait sa cuisse, et dévisage à présent Cas' en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, et Sam sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sort et fronce les sourcils en voyant le numéro qui s'affiche : 666.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

N'était-ce pas le numéro de téléphone de Crowley ? Méfiant, Sam décroche.

_« Bonsoir, les garçons. »_

Il écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction et jette un œil à la ronde en couvrant le téléphone avec sa main.

\- C'est Abaddon ! souffle-t-il précipitamment avant de reporter le téléphone à son oreille.

_« Je me suis mise à jour sur l'évolution technologique de votre espèce, et j'ai récupéré la ligne de Crowley à mon compte. C'est bien plus pratique, je dois admettre, même si ça brise la plaisante tradition d'égorger quelqu'un. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Abaddon ? demande Sam d'une voix tendue.

La démone éclate d'un rire à glacer le sang.

_« J'avais voulu régler les choses à l'amiable entre nous, mon tout beau, mais vous avez décidé de jouer aux plus malins. »_

\- Tu as essayé de nous tuer une fois de plus, sans honorer ta promesse !

_« Et alors ? Vous aussi, non ? Je comptais vous tuer vite et proprement, tu sais, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Pour avoir tué un millier de mes fidèles et m'avoir fait perdre perdre mon temps inutilement, vous allez payer. Bientôt vous regretterez de ne pas avoir eu droit à une mort douce. Mais je vous laisse une dernière chance : tuez Crowley vous-mêmes. Tant qu'il sera vivant, j'infecterai du virus croatoan une nouvelle ville chaque jour, en commençant par celles du Kansas et du Nebraska, et ce jusqu'à ce que la Terre entière soit contaminée. »_

\- Si Crowley meurt, tu libéreras Lucifer. Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?

_« Quoi qu'il arrive, je gagnerai, mon joli. À vous de voir si vous préférez qu'on en finisse rapidement ou qu'on étale ça sur des mois ou des années. J'ai tout mon temps. »_

\- Abaddon !

La tonalité lui signale que la démone a raccroché. Sam lève un regard horrifié vers tous les habitants du bunker qui l'observent dans un silence tendu.

\- … il faut précipiter notre descente aux Enfers, décide Sam d'une voix blanche. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il faut arrêter Abaddon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Ok, demain on fait les préparatifs pour l'excursion. Dans deux ou trois jours on devrait être opérationnels. » confirme Dean d'un ton sans appel.


	15. Radar love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Radar love (Golden earring)

Les mains enfouies sous l'oreiller, il garde les yeux clos dans l'espoir de trouver enfin le sommeil. Le matelas est tendre et ferme sous son corps, et Dean plie une jambe en tâchant de trouver la position idéale. Sa joue se presse plus fermement sur la taie alors qu'un grognement de frustration lui échappe.

Rien à faire. L'adrénaline et l'angoisse le maintiennent éveillé. Et ce n'est même pas la perspective de retourner en Enfer dans quelques jours avec un plan bancal qui l'inquiète autant, ni même vraiment la menace apocalyptique du virus croatoan. Non, c'est quelque chose d'instinctif, quelque chose d'obsédant qui le chope aux tripes et qu'il ne peut pas rationaliser. Une impression d'avoir loupé un truc essentiel ou commis une erreur fatale.

Il entrouvre les yeux dans l'obscurité et tend avec lassitude le bras. Ses doigts tâtonnent et finissent par trouver sa montre qui repose sur la table de chevet. Il presse un bouton et grimace lorsque la lumière fluorescente éclaire le cadran et lui indique l'heure. 4H26.

Bordel. Il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de réfléchir.

Se résignant à ne pouvoir trouver du repos cette nuit, Dean s'assied avec un froissement de draps qui semble résonner dans le silence qui règne dans le bunker. Ses orteils nus frôlent le lino glacé et trouvent leur juste place dans leurs pantoufles.

Il plisse les yeux et ses pupilles se rétrécissent en un minuscule point noir au milieu de ses iris verts lorsque la lampe qu'il vient d'allumer inonde sa chambre de lumière. Les cheveux ébouriffés et les traits tirés, il se frotte un moment la nuque en contemplant le mur d'un air absent. Il débranche son téléphone d'un geste machinal et le garde au creux de sa main. Ses yeux se posent sur l'arme à la lame grossière qu'il a ramenée avec lui du Purgatoire, et se surprend l'espace d'une seconde à regretter ces mois passés dans ce trou à monstres. Malgré la puanteur, la chaleur moite et la menace constante qui lui collait au train, les choses étaient simples, là-bas. Pas de responsabilités, pas de culpabilité, pas de doutes. Juste trouver Cas'.

Et maintenant... Maintenant il n'est plus sûr de rien. Il ignore s'il a raison de se fier à Crowley, de choisir de damner l'âme de Bobby pour sauver la vie de Sam, ni même si rouvrir le Paradis est vraiment une bonne idée. Si ce n'était pas pour Cas', il se dirait que ces connards d'emplumés l'ont bien cherché.

Feindre constamment une assurance sans faille pour les autres est éreintant, mais c'est un rôle auquel son père l'a préparé toute sa vie. Il ne peut faire part à personne de ses doutes. Merde, quoi, se mêler de choses qui le dépassent n'a jamais fait qu'empirer la situation en plus de lui apporter des montagnes d'emmerdes, des amis morts et des regrets à n'en plus savoir que faire.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il veut protéger et garder auprès de lui son petit frère, Castiel, Kevin et Garth. Sa famille. C'est sa seule certitude au monde.

Il se lève et enfile son peignoir en un mouvement fluide et sort de sa chambre en le nouant autour de sa taille. Le couloir baigne dans la pénombre. L'éclairage de l'écran de son téléphone guide ses pas lents – Dean n'a pas la moindre envie de trébucher pour la énième fois sur Fido.

Dean s'immobilise en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Castiel, et oriente le faisceau de son portable pour l'observer. La lumière bleutée fait scintiller la poignée dans le noir. La porte est close et aucun son ne filtre au travers.

Ses doigts frôlent la poignée métallique. Elle est froide. Une lueur d'hésitation traverse son regard.

Putain, c'est vrai. Il y a aussi le problème de Cas'.

Avec les prédictions de Zachariah qui se vérifient de plus en plus, la paranoïa de Dean a atteint son paroxysme, et il lui arrive souvent de tiquer pour des détails, des conneries insignifiantes. Une tournure de phrase, un sujet de conversation, une expression sur le visage de Cas', ou pire, de Sam. C'est comme essayer de retenir du sable dans son poing. Malgré tous ses efforts, tout semble converger vers ce futur dont il ne veut pas.

Son esprit a beau être en ébullition et vibrer de panique en sachant que l'épidémie va s'étendre chaque jour un peu plus tant qu'ils n'auront pas anéanti Abaddon, c'est une autre pensée entêtée et obsédante le harcèle. Comme une démangeaison qui ne fait que s'intensifier plus il la gratte.

Cas' est resté un long moment seul avec les croats – au moins quinze ou vingt minutes – et depuis leur retour dans le bunker, son regard est étrange. Fixe. Lointain. Il a été comme ça toute la soirée.

Sans compter la réaction agressive du clébard de Sam face à l'ex-ange.

Et si Cas' était _infecté_? Dean n'a pas remarqué de trace de morsure, mais rien ne lui prouve que sa peau est intacte sous ses vêtements. Il faudrait désaper Cas' entièrement, et même comme ça, il n'y aurait aucune certitude. Les croats ne sont pas écervelés comme les zombies qu'on voit dans les films : ils seraient parfaitement foutus d'utiliser des seringues pour inoculer le virus sans laisser de trace.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux en pressant ses doigts contre ses paupières.

Non.

Ce n'était pas au programme des réjouissances que lui a servies l'autre enflure de Zachariah. Ça ne devrait donc pas arriver, pas vrai ? À moins que les changements qu'il a effectués en empêchant Cas' de se vautrer dans la drogue et les orgies aient changé la donne ?

Pas moyen. Dean se refuse d'y penser. Parce que ça voudrait dire que Cas' est perdu à jamais. Il n'y a aucun remède au virus Croatoan.

Ce n'est que de la paranoïa, rien de plus. Si Cas' agit bizarrement, c'est sans doute sa manière à lui de gérer la souffrance sans l'aide des drogues. Il est en cure de désintox forcée, pas étonnant que son regard ne soit pas très vif. Ça ne veut rien dire. _Rien du tout_.

Oh et puis Fido est un peu con, il faut bien l'admettre ! Il a sûrement flairé le sang des infectés qui souillait les chaussures et le pantalon de Castiel. Dean ne va tout de même pas se laisser influencer par un abruti de clebs qu'une feuille voltigeant dans l'air suffit à rendre hystérique de bonheur, qui est accro aux caresses et qui s'est déjà enfui en hurlant à la mort à la vue d'une minuscule souris dans la cuisine. La honte des Chiens de l'Enfer.

Il pince les lèvres avec détermination et ouvre tout doucement la porte en retenant son souffle. À cette heure-là, et après la journée épuisante qu'ils ont subie, Cas' est probablement en train de dormir, mais Dean éprouve le besoin de s'assurer que tout va bien. Juste un coup d'œil, pour tranquilliser son esprit et peut-être enfin retrouver le sommeil.

Mais dans la pénombre de la chambre, c'est une silhouette assise aux épaules voûtées qui se dessine sur le lit, le crâne entre ses mains. Cas' ne l'a pas vu entrer, et tremble de tous ses membres, la respiration laborieuse. La lumière de son téléphone projette l'ombre immense de Castiel sur le mur avec quelque chose de lugubre.

« Cas'... ? murmure Dean en entrant pour de bon.

Son ami sursaute et lève la tête en se figeant, comme pris en faute. La lumière creuse des ombres sur son visage qui voilent entièrement ses yeux.

\- Dean ? souffle l'ex-ange d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Hé, tout va bien, mon pote ?

En s'approchant du lit, la lumière a changé d'angle et éclaire maintenant les yeux de son ami. Ils brillent de larmes contenues. Il s'aperçoit aussi que le t-shirt de Cas' est trempé de sueur au point de coller à sa peau.

\- Cas' ! Qu'est-ce que...

\- J'ai mal à la tête mais ça va passer, le coupe Castiel en détournant la tête. Je vais bien.

Sans un mot de plus, l'ex-ange se glisse sous les draps et lui tourne résolument le dos. Dean fronce les sourcils et s'assied sur le bord du lit en agrippant l'épaule de Cas' pour le forcer à se tourner et lui faire face. L'ex-ange est parcouru d'un frisson, et plonge finalement ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Cas', commence Dean en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Je t'ai déjà dit que quand tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, tu viens me voir, pas vrai ?

\- Je me souviens.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'as pas à l'affronter seul, on trouvera une solution ensemble.

Cas' le fixe un long moment, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- Je sais, souffle-t-il tristement en brisant le contact visuel. Mais il n'y a pas toujours de solution.

Puis il lui tourne à nouveau le dos.

\- Bonne nuit, Dean. »

Dean retire lentement sa main, le rejet lui foutant un coup au cœur. Même après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, Cas' ne lui fait toujours pas assez confiance pour lui parler avec franchise.

Il se relève et se glisse hors de la chambre. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il aperçoit dans l'entrebâillement la silhouette de Castiel se recroqueviller en position fœtale sous les draps.

 

* * *

 

Le glissement feutré de pantoufles s'éloigne dans le couloir.

Ayant identifié le pas de Dean Winchester, Hael tend l'oreille jusqu'à ce que le silence soit retombé. Ses sens ont beau être engourdis par l'épuisement de sa Grâce, ils restent supérieurs à la norme humaine – en se concentrant assez, elle peut même percevoir le léger ronflement de Sam dans la chambre adjacente, et plus loin, dans le dortoir, les paroles décousues que marmonne Garth dans son sommeil.

Assise sur le bord du matelas et aussi immobile qu'une statue, l'ange se laisse bercer par le rythme profond de la respiration du Prophète du Seigneur. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide voient clair dans le noir. Les paupières closes de Kevin frémissent et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes.

L'Ange tend la main et la glisse dans la chevelure noire de Kevin en une caresse, avant de frôler sa mâchoire ombragée. La barbe naissante crisse sous ses doigts. Ce contact semble tirer le jeune homme de ses songes, il entrouvre des yeux embrumés de sommeil.

« Bonjour, Kevin.

\- Hael... marmonne le Prophète en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 4h34, répond-t-elle en jetant un œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

La tête de Kevin retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller.

\- Il est trop tôt pour se lever, se plaint-il en refermant résolument les yeux, quelques épis rebelles se dressant sur sa tête.

\- Navrée de t'avoir réveillé. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle amorce un geste pour retirer sa main, mais les doigts tièdes de Kevin émergent de sous les couvertures pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

\- C'est pas grave, assure-t-il en entrouvrant une paupière. Viens par ici. Tu n'as pas à rester assise, tu sais.

Il soulève les draps en une invitation, et Hael fronce un sourcil perplexe.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester assise ou même debout. Je ne dors pas et ne peux pas me fatiguer, de toute façon.

\- Mais tu dois t'ennuyer, à me regarder ronfler toute la nuit, non ?

\- Tu ne ronfles pas. J'ai passé des millénaires en station après la création de la Terre pour observer l'érosion des roches. En comparaison, veiller sur ton sommeil est passionnant.

Le Prophète lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir que dément son sourire amusé.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Tu seras plus à l'aise allongée, et puis... et puis j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Si tu veux bien. Tu n'es pas obligée, bien sûr.

Son protégé a prononcé ces derniers mots en détournant les yeux. Il semble embarrassé. Hésitant, même. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il initie le contact en lui prenant la main, ou en déposant un baiser chaste au coin de ses lèvres. Hael n'y a guère prêté attention et n'a jamais réagi, se figurant qu'il s'agit de comportement humain ordinaire. Comme la plupart des mammifères, les Humains semblent apprécier le contact et la chaleur.

L'Ange hésite un instant, ne sachant que faire. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans une situation où elle doit effectuer un choix sans hiérarchie pour lui dicter la conduite à suivre. La Mission n'exige plus qu'ils se touchent. L'acte de reproduction a été accompli avec succès : l'amas de cellules destiné à devenir un Nephilim commence à grandir en elle. Mais Kevin lui laisse à présent le choix d'accepter ou non cette proximité physique.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Hael a l'opportunité de faire quelque chose pour la seule raison qu'elle en a envie. Pas pour la Mission, mais juste pour elle. C'est troublant. Tentant.

Ses chaussures heurtent le sol avec un bruit sourd quand elle les ôte avant de se glisser sous les draps. Le Prophète l'enveloppe de ses bras et la serre contre son torse. Sa chaleur corporelle irradie dans son dos et la réchauffe même à travers sa robe, son chemisier et ses collants opaques. Son corps d'emprunt se détend peu à peu et elle décrispe ses ailes brûlées malgré la douleur. Les battements sourds du cœur de Kevin ont quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. C'est agréable. Esquissant un sourire, elle plie les genoux en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Collé contre son dos, Kevin enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure brune.

Hael ferme les yeux pour savourer les sensations lorsque Kevin repousse délicatement sa chevelure pour dégager sa nuque et y déposer un baiser. Sa barbe frôle sa peau, y faisant naître des picotements. Kevin s'enhardit, il plie à son tour ses genoux pour aligner leurs corps, et caresse tendrement son ventre à travers le tissu de la robe. Ses baisers suivent la courbe de son cou pour remonter vers son oreille.

\- Dis-moi si ça ne te plaît pas, murmure-t-il en mordillant le lobe. J'arrêterai tout de suite.

Hael acquiesce, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres.

Elle sent le membre de Kevin se durcir contre son bassin, à la naissance de ses fesses. La main chaude du Prophète parcourt le tissu de la robe, frôlant son ventre jusqu'à remonter cueillir un sein. Hael frémit lorsqu'il entreprend de mordiller la peau de son cou.

Le mouvement subtil, à peine présent, que Kevin imprime avec ses hanches dénoue quelque chose en elle. Cette même tension qui se concentrait au creux de son ventre lorsqu'ils ont accompli l'acte de reproduction, mais avec bien plus d'intensité, cette fois.

Le souffle chaud de Kevin caresse la courbe de son cou, suivi de sa langue. Il fait glisser son gilet jaune le long de son bras et écarte la bretelle de sa robe pour dévoiler son épaule. La chaleur entre leurs corps crée une fournaise sous les draps alors que le gilet tombe du lit en silence. À travers l'étoffe bleue de la robe qui dans la pénombre paraît noire, les doigts de Kevin enveloppent le globe tendre de sa poitrine qu'il frôle à peine du pouce, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal.

Les draps bruissent lorsque Kevin les repousse et se place à califourchon sur ses hanches. Hael se redresse sur les coudes pour observer le Prophète ôter d'un geste souple son t-shirt, sa silhouette à peine éclairée par le cardan lumineux du réveil qui éclaire la chambre d'une pénombre bleutée. Les cheveux désordonnés, il pose sur elle un regard où hésitation et désir se confondent. Son sexe dressé tend le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Elle le frôle du bout des doigts, son pouce s'attardant sur le tissu déjà humide. Kevin prend une inspiration tremblante et l'instant d'après il s'allonge sur elle et joint leurs lèvres.

La nuque est tiède sous ses doigts. Leurs hanches s'emboîtent et Hael croise ses chevilles sur les reins du jeune homme, s'agrippant à la peau moite de son dos. Ses cils frémissent sur ses joues quand sa langue touche celle du Prophète, et elle a soudain l'impression de perdre pied. Sa Grâce affaiblie tourbillonne dans ses veines et fait sombrer l'âme de son hôte dans une inconscience encore plus profonde. Ses ailes décharnées tremblent sous l'effet de ses sensations si étrangères à la conception même de son existence.

Kevin recule la tête après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres humides, sa respiration précipitée. Hael ne peut retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il aspire la peau de son cou et le marque d'un suçon qui s'efface aussitôt, guéri. Elle plonge une main dans ses cheveux en l'observant descendre le long de son corps d'emprunt dont il caresse les courbes. Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de son entrejambe où la robe s'est relevée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, il lui jette un coup d'œil nerveux, puis glisse ses mains en-dessous, remontant sur ses hanches jusqu'à saisir l'élastique du collant sombre.

Elle soulève le bassin puis les pieds pour l'aider à les lui ôter, ainsi que le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait en dessous. La pâleur de ses jambes se découpe dans la pénombre, et c'est sans pudeur aucune que l'ange écarte les cuisses. Kevin déglutit en se penchant pour parsemer ses mollets puis ses genoux de baisers furtifs. Sa barbe chatouille l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et Hael renverse la tête en arrière lorsque son souffle caresse son sexe, aussitôt suivi d'une langue qui écarte les lèvres déjà luisantes avant de se glisser entre elles. L'ange ferme les yeux et crispe ses doigts sur la tête de Kevin, le pressant plus fermement entre ses cuisses. Encouragé, il plaque sa bouche avec plus d'assurance pour lécher les sucs et introduire sa langue chaude dans la moiteur étroite. Le désir monte en elle avec une hâte qu'elle ne peut expliquer.

Son devoir a été accompli depuis des semaines – la vie a été créée, ce qu'ils font à présent n'est pas nécessaire. Sa mission n'implique pas de se lier si intimement avec le Prophète. Et pourtant, elle se sent attirée vers lui comme un insecte par une lumière trop vive.

\- Kevin, gémit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Viens. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Il redresse la tête en fixant ses yeux en amande sur elle. Il est nu – il a probablement ôté la dernière couche de tissu lorsqu'elle avait les yeux fermés – et revient s'allonger de tout son corps sur elle sans briser le lien visuel. Leurs souffles se mêlent et il empoigne la base de son membre en pressant le gland contre l'entrée glissante et brûlante.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux... ?

Hael fronce les sourcils et croise les chevilles sur les reins de Kevin pour l'attirer à elle. Le membre s'enfonce en elle jusqu'à la garde, à la fois rigide et doux comme de la soie, lui arrachant un gémissement. Kevin enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspire profondément. Il recule le bassin pour la pénétrer à nouveau en un mouvement fluide. Le feu qui brûle au creux de son ventre de Hael ne fait que s'attiser davantage à chaque pénétration. Elle ferme les yeux et lui empoigne les fesses pour accompagner et diriger le mouvement de va et vient. Kevin halète à présent contre son oreille et ne retient plus ses gémissements, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Hael sent ses joues s'empourprer et sa peau se couvrir de sueur qui plaque sa robe à son corps. C'est à son tour de mordiller et aspirer la peau fine du cou du Prophète, lui arrachant un gémissement étranglé. Quelques gouttes dévalent le long de ses cuisses crispées autour des hanches de Kevin dont le rythme s'accélère. La chambre s'emplit de soupirs, de respirations précipitées et de claquements de la chair contre la chair.

Kevin glisse une main sous ses reins où sa robe forme des plis et la soulève en la gardant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve assise, empalée sur son membre. Elle s'agrippe aux épaules de Kevin pour imprimer un mouvement énergique de hanches. Ses ailes mutilées se déploient de toute leur envergure dans son dos. La lampe du plafond et le réveil sur la table de nuit grésillent et clignotent lorsqu'un plaisir indicible la submerge et sature sa vision de blanc.

Hael se fige et renverse la tête en arrière en criant. Un éclair lumineux projette sur le mur l'ombre famélique de deux ailes décharnées, dont la charpente osseuse est rompue comme du bois sec à plusieurs endroits.

La pénombre envahit à nouveau la chambre et le corps de Hael s'effondre comme une marionnette sans fils. Kevin l'enlace et l'allonge sur le lit. Il agrippe ses hanches et atteint à son tour l'orgasme en quelques coups de reins et un long gémissement. Son front moite se presse contre l'épaule de l'Ange alors qu'il reprend son souffle tant bien que mal. Hael caresse tendrement ses cheveux, une expression extatique illuminant l'ovale doux de son visage.

Une sérénité comme jamais elle n'en a éprouvée envahit Hael, et lorsque Kevin se retire d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui adresse un sourire lumineux. Ils restent ainsi plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Hael peut apercevoir le reflet de son âme dans ses yeux noirs. Elle y lit de la tristesse, de la solitude, un certain fatalisme teinté de colère, mais aussi de l'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir. Kevin la contemple avec une tendresse un peu incertaine, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Il caresse le ventre de l'Ange à travers le tissu de la robe avant de murmurer tout bas :

\- À ton avis, ça sera un garçon ou une fille ?

Hael cille, désarçonnée par la question qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée. Est-ce important ? N'ayant jamais été affectée aux factions qui veillent sur les êtres vivants, le genre est quelque chose qui lui semble abstrait et sans importance. Ce n'est que parce qu'elle possède ce corps féminin pour le moment qu'elle se considère comme telle, et utiliser un corps masculin n'aurait fait aucune différence.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux influer sur le développement du fœtus si tu le souhaites. Tu peux choisir. Quel genre préfères-tu que le Nephilim ait ?

Le sourire de Kevin s'évanouit, et il se redresse sur un coude pour la dévisager. Il semble choqué. En colère, même.

\- Quoi ? Mais... non ! Je ne veux _pas_ choisir, surtout pas ! Je voudrais au moins un peu de hasard dans tout ça ! Déjà qu'on nous a poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour sauver le monde, et que j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement...

\- Comment aurais-tu voulu que cela se passe ? demande Hael, confuse.

\- On aurait pu sympathiser, apprendre à se connaître, et venir naturellement se plaire, s'embrasser et sortir ensemble...

Hael fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Nous n'en aurions pas eu le temps. La création du Nephilim était une mission prioritaire. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rouvrir les portes du Paradis et y retourner avec mes frères et sœurs. En attendant, c'est un immense honneur pour un Ange de grade inférieur comme moi de protéger un Prophète du Seigneur.

Le visage de Kevin s'assombrit et il s'assied, la tête basse.

\- Alors c'est juste parce que je suis un prophète que tu...

Il pousse un soupir et passe une main sur son visage. Il dégage à présent des ondes de colère.

\- Et notre enfant ne représente rien du tout pour toi...

Hael se redresse à son tour et pose sa main sur son épaule en un contact léger.

\- Au contraire. Si ce Nephilim peut mettre fin à notre exil et ouvrir les portes du Paradis, il représente le salut des armées célestes. L'espoir.

Loin de lui rendre le sourire, ses paroles semblent le contrarier encore plus. Elle a dit quelque chose qui le perturbe, sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Kevin secoue la tête tristement et se lève du lit pour récupérer ses habits.

\- Laisse tomber. » marmonne-t-il une fois habillé avant de quitter la chambre.

Restée seule, Hael fronce les sourcils. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle essuie la semence qui coule le long de ses cuisses, et se rhabille en cherchant en vain ce qui a bien pu offenser le jeune Humain. Elle quitte la chambre et entre dans la salle de réception au moment où Kevin s'assied à côté de Dean. En la voyant arriver, il évite obstinément son regard et s'adresse à l'aîné Winchester.

« Déjà debout, Dean ?

Dean garde les yeux baissés sur sa tasse de café. Ses yeux verts sont soulignés de cernes et un pli soucieux barre son front, accentuant l'expression fermée de son visage. Son peignoir baille et dévoile ses clavicules, et à en juger par le désordre dans ses cheveux courts, il s'est levé il y a peu de temps.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

En effet, il y a sur la table plusieurs tasses prêtes à être remplies, une cafetière, des tartines de beurre de cacahuète, du jus d'orange, du lait, des omelettes au bacon et plusieurs paquets de céréales. Kevin a choisi la chaise à côté de Dean sur le coin de la table, ce qui empêche Hael de s'asseoir à côté de lui comme elle le fait d'habitude. Elle choisit donc une autre chaise tandis qu'une épine de déception perce son cœur.

\- Je vois que certains s'amusent, au moins, reprend Dean en levant sur eux deux un regard taquin.

Hael saisit un verre de jus et y trempe les lèvres en haussant les sourcils, tandis que Dean pointe du doigt le suçon bien visible qui marque le cou de Kevin. Le Prophète plonge le nez dans sa tartine en rougissant, ce qui lui vaut un rire de Dean qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un air paternaliste.

\- Je vous ai entendus quand je suis passé dans le couloir avec mon plateau. Je suis sûr que vous avez réveillé tout le monde. Bien joué !

\- On n'a pas fait tant de bruit que ça ! se défend Kevin en repoussant la main de Dean, mortifié.

\- Si, je confirme. Vous avez même fait peur à Fido.

Hael tourne les yeux vers l'entrée d'où vient de s'élever la voix pâteuse de sommeil de Sam dont le visage est à moitié voilé par ses cheveux. Il les rejoint à table en baillant et repousse ses cheveux en arrière en y passant une main négligente. Le Chien de l'Enfer trottine à sa suite, la truffe palpitant dans l'air.

Une fois assis, Sam saisit un bol et un verre de jus qu'il boit d'une traite. À peine a-t-il reposé son verre que Dean verse d'autorité une flopée de _Lucky Charms_ dans son bol, ce qui lui vaut un regard exaspéré.

\- Dean, je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Arrête !

\- Tu dois manger, réplique Dean en saisissant la bouteille de lait.

\- Je peux me servir tout seul !

Sam lui arrache le lait des mains pour se servir avec un regard défiant dont l'effet est gâché par la teinte blafarde de ses joues.

\- _Bitch_.

\- _Jerk_.

Un mouvement du côté des étagères de livres attire leur regard. L'armoire pivote et laisse apparaître le Roi de l'Enfer nonchalamment adossé au meuble coulissant.

\- C'est vrai que l'insonorisation laisse à désirer, susurre le démon qui s'approche avec les mains dans les poches. Cosette, tu me déçois, je t'aurais cru plus endurant.

Crowley caresse l'encolure de Fido puis se glisse sur la chaise à côté de Sam qui donne des morceaux de sucre à son chien. Kevin lui jette un regard venimeux mais le démon l'ignore royalement.

Dean se fige lorsque Castiel apparaît à son tour dans la salle et s'assied auprès de Hael. Lui aussi semble fatigué, remarque-t-elle en observant son petit frère. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait de ne plus avoir de Grâce, ni d'ailes, et de vivre comme un mortel. Les mortels sont fragiles. Ils se détériorent si vite.

Mais sans doute que la perspective de la descente en Enfer, doublée de la menace d'une nouvelle Apocalypse imminente porte sur les nerfs de tous les habitants du bunker.

\- Ça va, Cas' ?

La voix de Dean est étrange. Tendue. Sam aussi l'a remarqué, et jette un regard intrigué à son frère aîné.

\- Je vais bien, Dean.

Les traits de Castiel sont tirés, mais son visage est neutre et composé lorsqu'il tend la main vers la cafetière fumante pour remplir sa tasse, puis se met à mâcher une tartine de beurre de cacahuète. Chacun se sert et quelques paroles brèves sont échangées. Dean ne lâche pas du regard Castiel, et Hael ne quitte pas des yeux Kevin tandis que Crowley critique le goût du café selon lui infect.

\- Bonjour la compagnie ! s'élève la voix joviale de Garth qui vient s'installer entre Castiel et Crowley. Bien dormi ? Super, un petit dej' en famille ! Dean, tu me passes les _Lucky Charms_ ?

\- Tu n'as pas été réveillé par les cris ? demande Sam en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Des cris ? Quels cris ? Non, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, pourquoi ?

\- Ah, tu _vois_ , articule Kevin en jetant un regard défiant à Dean.

Garth se verse un bol entier de céréales et y plonge une cuillère. Mais alors qu'il avance le menton pour enfourner sa bouchée, les _Lucky Charms_ se mettent à flotter et éviter sa bouche alors que Garth essaye en vain de les croquer.

\- Crocroooo... le gronde Garth sans parvenir à garder son sérieux. Au bout d'une semaine, ça devient moins drôle, tu sais ?

Pendant que Crowley et Garth se lancent dans une joute verbale, Hael se penche discrètement à l'oreille de son frère déchu et murmure à son oreille :

\- Castiel... je crois que j'ai offensé Kevin. Pourrais-tu me conseiller ? Je ne comprends pas les Humains.

Castiel fronce les sourcils d'un air songeur.

\- Moi non plus, ma sœur...

Il s'humidifie les lèvres et paraît sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il semble parcouru d'un spasme. Il repose brutalement sa tasse sur la table avec un tintement qui interrompt toutes les conversations. Le café a éclaboussé sa main. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui alors qu'il baisse la tête en grimaçant de douleur, ses doigts tremblants pressés sur sa tempe.

\- Cas' ? l'interpelle Sam d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va passer. Ce n'est qu'une migraine. »

L'Ange déchu se lève de table et quitte la salle de réception à grandes enjambées, aussitôt suivi par Dean dont le regard s'est à nouveau verrouillé.

 

* * *

 

D'un geste souple, Crowley déroule et étale les feuilles grand format sur une bonne longueur de la table de réception. Il a attendu la fin de cette journée de préparatifs pour présenter sa petite contribution.

Perché sur une fesse sur le bord et les bras croisés, Dean fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Ça, mon cher écureuil, ce sont les plans de l'Enfer.

Dressant le menton avec fierté, le démon frôle du bout des doigts le papier recouvert de tracés précis et minutieux.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Enfer, objecte Kevin avec défiance. J'ai vu les vraies cartes dans les tablettes, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à... ces plans de caserne militaire ! Il y avait d'immenses espaces avec des chaînes, des fleuves de sang, de la lave, des alvéoles avec des galeries creusées dans les falaises sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, et...

Crowley émet un reniflement méprisant et hausse les sourcils avec une élégance mâle.

\- Ces tablettes sont des vieilleries qui décrivent l'Enfer d'autrefois et sa décoration ringarde d'inspiration biblique. C'était désordonné, peu pratique, et on se perdait facilement dans tous ces kilomètres superflus. Toute cette lave, ces flammes, ces chaînes tendues dans le vide, c'était ridicule et peu pratique. Dès que j'ai investi le trône, j'ai immédiatement décidé un ravalement de façade pour dépoussiérer tout ça et donner à mon Enfer à moi une petite touche moderne de raffinement dictatorial. Tout est dans l'efficacité, la productivité, il n'y a pas un mètre carré d'inutile.

\- Il a raison, approuve Castiel en pointant du doigt un coin de la feuille. Il m'avait fait visiter cette zone, je la reconnais.

\- Et vous n'avez sous vos yeux ébahis qu'une partie du tout ! Tout le reste est là, détaillé jusqu'au moindre recoin.

Il soulève la première feuille pour montrer l'épaisse liasse qui se trouve en dessous.

\- 729 feuilles en tout, à raison d'un centimètre pour 20 mètres ! Merci qui ?

Dean soulève quelques feuilles pour détailler la précision des plans.

\- Et d'où tu sors tout ça, au juste ?

Crowley se laisse tomber sur une chaise et croise les chevilles sur la table avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Que croyez-vous que je fais chaque nuit depuis un mois et demi pendant que vous dormez ? Que je me tourne les pouces ? Je ne perds pas mon temps à soupirer sur le petit Prophète avec des yeux de biche énamourée, moi !

Étonnamment, Hael lève la tête et darde sur lui ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. On dirait bien que la chieuse céleste commence à saisir le concept de sarcasme. C'est à se demander si se faire besogner par un Prophète n'a pas certaines vertus pour les emplumés.

\- C'est extraordinaire, cette abondance de détails ! s'extasie Garth en collant son gros nez sur le plan. Je crois même qu'on aperçoit un ficus en pot dans ce bureau, non ?

\- C'est un yucca, bougre d'ignare.

La grande asperge émet un sifflement admiratif. Crowley se retient de bomber le torse de fierté, satisfait par son travail. Il a beau s'être aidé de ses pouvoirs, dessiner l'ensemble de l'Enfer a été une tâche colossale qui a réussi à occuper son esprit pendant ces longues heures de solitude nocturne durant lesquelles il ne pouvait se divertir en importunant Kevin ou en discutant de théologie avec l'élan. Malgré ses apparences de bellâtre écervelé, Sam a de la conversation et une culture riche et fort distrayante. En comparaison, son âne de frère en est resté au stade d'évolution de Cromagnon.

Une porte claque au niveau des cuisines. L'ouïe acérée du démon lui permet également d'entendre de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur l'assemblage de béton et de tôles qui constituent le toit du bunker.

\- Ok, assez perdu de temps, tranche Dean. Quel est ton plan exactement, Crowley ?

Le démon décroise ses chevilles et laisse retomber ses pieds au sol. Il se penche en avant, les coudes posés sur la table, et pointe son doigt sur plusieurs endroits parmi les cinq principales cartes qui concernent l'opération.

\- En remodelant l'Enfer, je me suis aménagé quelques portails secrets que moi seul et mes larbins les plus fidèles connaissons. Il me suffit d'une simple pensée pour ouvrir les entrées qui se trouvent ici, ici, et là. Il y en a d'autres, mais qui débouchent sur les salles de torture des nouveaux arrivés ou d'entraînement des Chiens de l'Enfer, et ça ne nous intéresse pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Ouais, mais comment savoir où se trouve Abaddon dans ce foutu labyrinthe ?

Hum. C'est là que les choses se compliquent, songe Crowley en gardant un air sérieux.

Il ne ment pas à Winchester & Co, non. Ou du moins, pas tout à fait. Le contrat qu'il a lié avec Dean le lui interdit – et même s'il lui suffirait d'une pensée pour changer les termes du contrat en douce, il reste un commerçant honnête et ne trompe pas ses clients sans une récompense de taille à la clé.

Non, il ne ment pas. Il cache seulement un peu la vérité. Rien de mal là-dedans – après tout, c'est le sport national chez les frères Winchester et Castiel, pas vrai ? Il faut toujours imiter les gamins cools de la récré pour s'intégrer.

C'est donc sans sourciller que Crowley lui répond :

\- Je dispose de quelques contacts fiables qui nous indiqueront où elle se trouve et nous aideront à la neutraliser et l'enfermer dans votre donjon. Vous aurez alors tout le loisir de rivaliser d'idées rigolotes pour la tuer.

Le démon lève les yeux vers Sam qui vient d'entrer dans la salle de réception. Sa chevelure soyeuse est calée derrière ses oreilles, et ses bras sont encombrés d'un plateau débordant de plats, d'assiettes et couverts empilés. Dean se lève pour aller l'aider, sans même broncher lorsque Fido le fouette de sa queue au passage en trottinant droit vers le Roi de l'Enfer. Crowley accueille le chien d'une caresse négligente sur le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Des cartes ? lance Sam qui s'approche en haussant les sourcils.

\- Crowley a dessiné les plans de l'Enfer, explique Kevin en haussant les épaules. Parce qu'il se fait chier la nuit.

\- Remballe ton bordel, Crowley, grogne Dean. On va bouffer, là.

\- À 22h, oui, il serait temps ! renchérit Garth alors que son ventre émet un gargouillement.

Magnanime, Crowley enroule à nouveau sa liasse épaisse de cartes et la place de côté pour laisser Timon et Pumba mettre la table. Dean fronce le nez en soulevant le couvercle du plat.

\- C'est quoi ces merdes, Sam ? On dirait des œufs d'aliens !

\- Ce sont des artichauts. Et à côté tu as une salade d'avocats écrasés avec des tomates et de la coriandre, et...

\- Mais où est la vraie bouffe ? Le bacon, les steaks, le poulet ?

L'air dépité de Dean qui tripote les aliments verts du bout de sa fourchette arrache un rictus amusé à Crowley.

\- Manger de la viande tous les jours et à chaque repas est mauvais pour la santé, le sermonne Sam en se servant généreusement en salade.

\- Mais je suis pas un putain de lapin ! Il me faut de la bouffe de guerrier, surtout si on doit aller se battre en Enfer !

\- Trop de gras peut boucher les artères et...

\- Avec la fin du monde qui approche et l'épidémie croatoan qui commence dehors, c'est un peu le dernier de mes soucis, là.

\- … et tu as un peu grossi dernièrement, achève Sam en mâchant une feuille. À ton âge, tu devrais commencer à faire attention à ton alimentation. Tu n'as plus vingt ans.

Dean écarquille les yeux d'un air scandalisé et baisse les yeux sur son propre ventre. Il paraît un instant sur le point de répliquer, mais se ravise en se servant d'un air maussade.

\- Plus jamais je te laisse faire les courses tout seul, _bitch_.

\- _Jerk_ , répond Sam automatiquement. Quel est le plan finalement ? J'ai réfléchi, et je pense que Hael et Kevin devraient rester à l'abri ici, en renfort éventuel si on rencontrait des problèmes.

\- C'est préférable. Je ne suis pas un soldat, et ma Grâce qui avait déjà été fragilisée par ma chute est presque entièrement drainée par le Nephilim.

\- Je reste avec elle, approuve Kevin en détachant les feuilles charnues d'un artichaut. J'ai réussi à améliorer la formule des bombes anti-démons. Elles sont maintenant plus petites, légères et efficaces. Vous pourrez en emporter plein dans des sacs à dos.

Dean mâche avec un dégoût ostensible sa purée d'avocats et tourne la tête vers Garth qui lui semble se régaler. Il fronce les sourcils et le pointe de sa fourchette.

\- Et toi, Garth ? Rien ne t'oblige à nous accompagner, tu sais. C'est de notre faute si t'as nulle part où aller vu qu'on t'a paumé ton bateau, on va pas en plus te mettre en danger et t'impliquer dans cette foutue Apocalypse. Sam, Cas' et moi on a merdé avec ces tablettes, c'est à nous de réparer nos conneries.

Les joues pleines comme celles d'un hamster, la grande asperge cligne des yeux avant d'avaler sa bouchée avec un sérieux inhabituel. Il pose les coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- Dean, crois-tu vraiment que c'est pour ça que je reste avec vous ? Parce que j'ai nulle part où crécher ?

Une brève lueur confuse traverse les yeux de l'écureuil.

\- Pour quelle autre raison tu resterais ?

Garth pousse un soupir mélodramatique.

\- Je vous adore, vous les Winchester, mais vous êtes parfois plus bouchés que des gnous. J'ai des contacts sur tout le continent, et il me suffirait d'un coup de fil pour trouver où squatter, ou un appartement pas cher à louer. Si je reste avec vous, c'est que je refuse de partir d'ici tant que je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % que tout est arrangé et que vous n'avez plus besoin de mon coaching.

\- Dans ce cas, tu risques de rester ici pour toujours ! s'esclaffe Crowley.

\- Garth, tu... commence Sam avec un regard de chien battu parfaitement assorti à celui de Fido derrière lui.

\- _Balls_ , Cham, ch'est délichieux ! le coupe Garth en enfournant une bouchée de salade dans sa bouche.

Crowley croise les mains sur son ventre et s'adosse confortablement dans sa chaise en observant sa petite troupe se nourrir dans un climat en apparence vibrant de tensions et de non-dits. Un sourire recourbe les commissures de ses lèvres alors qu'il se laisse aller à un rare sentiment de sérénité.

Il doit en profiter, car lorsqu'ils comprendront bien trop tard que son plan de descente en Enfer n'a jamais eu pour but de capturer Abaddon, ils ne seront certainement pas jouasses. Ces braves chasseurs sont certes décoratifs et disposent d'un cul bordé de nouilles bien pratique, mais pour ce qui est de saisir les subtilités d'un putsch ou de la stratégie de guerre, ils sont bien trop bourrins.

Seul Castiel comprendrait peut-être.

Le Roi de l'Enfer glisse un regard vers l'ex-emplumé qui fut autrefois son partenaire, et est surpris de le voir aussi pâle qu'un cul de nonne. Castiel fixe d'un regard étrange son assiette, les yeux écarquillés. Il lève une main tremblante et presse ses doigts sur sa tempe, assez fort pour faire blêmir la peau.

\- Cas' ?

La voix de Dean lui fait lever des yeux bleus vibrants de détresse, et Castiel est soudain saisi d'une violente convulsion qui lui arrache un cri.

Sa chaise heurte le sol avec fracas lorsqu'il se lève en crispant une main sur le rebord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Sam se lève, l'inquiétude rongeant son visage, tandis que Crowley hausse bien haut les sourcils en regardant Castiel se courber en deux et agripper son crâne, secoué de tremblements. Il recule pas à pas en manquant de trébucher sur la chaise, le regard terrifié, jusqu'à sortir de la salle en chancelant. Le Chien de l'Enfer s'est planqué sous la table comme le couard qu'il est, et cesse enfin de gronder une fois Castiel hors de vue.

Le démon esquisse un rictus en coin, intrigué en suivant des yeux la silhouette de Castiel qui disparaît au tournant vers le couloir des chambres :

\- Superbe remake de la scène du dîner dans Alien ! Dois-je m'attendre à voir sa cage thoracique exploser d'ici le dessert ?

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a !

Dean empêche Sam de se lever d'un geste autoritaire de mâle dominant :

\- Non. Laisse-le.

Désarçonné, l'élan se rassied en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dean, que se passe-t-il ?

Dean crispe la mâchoire et se penche pour leur parler à voix basse, sans doute pour s'assurer que Castiel ne puisse pas entendre :

\- Cas' est bizarre depuis qu'on est revenus de Plainville. Je l'ai observé, j'ai réfléchi, et il n'y a que deux explications possibles : pendant l'attaque, Garth et moi on l'a perdu de vue environ vingt minutes. Soit il a trouvé un stock de drogue là-bas, s'est gavé de pilules et nous fait un bad trip qui dure sacrément longtemps, soit... soit il est _infecté_.

\- Mais le virus met plusieurs heures à faire effet, n'est-ce pas ? Cas' nous l'aurait dit, s'il avait été contaminé.

Dean pince les lèvres en baissant les yeux sur son artichaut qu'il n'a toujours pas touché.

\- Ouais, sauf que Cas' a cette sale manie de garder ses problèmes pour lui et d'essayer de les régler seul. Après toutes les conneries qu'il a enchaînées ces dernières années, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de sa part qu'il soit en train de lutter seul contre le virus sans nous en parler.

Castiel infecté ? Il ne manquait plus que cela. Crowley se retient de râler de justesse – voilà qui risque de repousser encore leur descente en Enfer. C'est à croire qu'ils le font exprès.

Kevin secoue la tête d'un air austère :

\- Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je connais tous les aspects du virus croatoan, la tablette en parlait longuement. L'infection se transmet par le sang ou la salive, et prend le contrôle du cerveau au bout d'une heure ou deux. Le virus diffère des maladies ordinaires car il désagrège l'âme jusqu'à l'anéantir totalement. La victime agit tout à fait normalement et garde toutes ses facultés mentales et physiques dans un premier temps, mais ses motivations changent et effacent sa personnalité. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois semaines que les neurones se désagrègent et que le corps se met à pourrir, cervelle comprise, jusqu'à ce que la victime ne soit plus qu'un zombie qui finit par mourir après maximum six mois. Mais il n'y a aucun symptôme répertorié qui ressemble à _ça_.

\- Tu oublies un détail, Cosette, rétorque Crowley. Castiel n'est pas tout à fait humain. Il a beau avoir perdu ses jolies petites ailes toutes douces, il n'en reste qu'il n'a pas d'âme. Or, l'effet principal du virus croatoan est justement de ronger l'âme. Je suppose que la tablette ne dit rien sur ce cas de figure, mh ?

Kevin ouvre la bouche comme un poisson rouge, et son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il la referme pour secouer la tête, admettant pour une fois que Crowley a raison.

Les épaules de Dean se sont tendues et il serre sa fourchette dans son poing.

\- C'est une possibilité, alors ? Que Cas' ait contracté le virus à Plainville et lutte contre ses effets...

Sam touche l'épaule de son frère avec hésitation, les yeux brillants de compassion.

\- S'il s'avère que c'est le cas... tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun remède.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'aîné Winchester affiche un air perdu d'enfant, bien vite remplacé par un masque froid. Il se lève, les pieds de sa chaise raclant bruyamment le sol.

\- Dean ? lance Garth d'une voix hésitante.

D'un geste de bras rageur, Dean balaie le dessus de la table, envoyant se briser en mille morceaux les assiettes au sol en un fracas de tous les diables. Puis, les poings serrés, Dean ordonne d'une voix qui tremble de colère :

\- On va se relayer pour surveiller Cas' et en avoir le cœur net. Je m'en charge pour cette nuit, et au moindre signe d'infection… j'aviserai. Mais personne ne bute Cas', compris ? Personne !

Il tourne les talons et quitte la salle à grandes enjambées, laissant le groupe dans un silence lourd avec un dîner végétarien en grande partie étalé au sol que Fido renifle en remuant la queue.

\- On ne peut pas laisser ce doute planer au sujet de Castiel, déclare gravement Kevin. C'est trop dangereux. Il suffirait d'une prise de sang pour vérifier – le soufre dans le sang peut se voir au microscope.

\- Demain, le coupe Sam d'une voix lasse. Tu as raison, Kev'. Mais ce soir, Dean ne laissera personne l'approcher. »

Sam tourne un regard triste vers la porte où Castiel et Dean ont disparu. Crowley n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent à quel point ses joues sont creusées et sa peau cireuse.

Le compte à rebours est lancé.

 

* * *

 

Le bunker endormi est plongé dans l'obscurité. Au tournant du couloir où s'alignent les portes des chambres se tient assis Dean, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Il jette un œil au cadran lumineux de sa montre qui éclaire brièvement son visage.

4h55.

Presque une nuit entière à envisager toutes les probabilités et à imaginer des solutions toutes plus risquées les unes que les autres. La seule chose dont il est certain, c'est qu'il est _hors de question_ que son ami soit abattu comme un chien enragé. Bordel, l'ex-ange s'est retrouvé dans cette situation parce que Dean a fait la connerie de le laisser venir en mission, et il leur a sauvé les miches, à Garth et lui.

Infecté ou pas, Dean ne l'abandonnera pas.

Un soupir lui échappe alors qu'il se masse la nuque pour en chasser la raideur et allonge une jambe pour faire circuler le sang. Le mur contre son dos est froid, et le chasseur entend les ronflements de Garth à travers. Depuis quelques minutes, une averse a commencé à faire chuinter le toit du bunker et le son résonne, lointain et insaisissable.

Le jour se lèvera bientôt, et il faudra prendre une décision.

Par sûreté, le mieux serait sans doute de placer Cas' en quarantaine dans le donjon. Et s'il s'avère en effet zombifié... oh et puis merde, Dean a déjà trouvé des solutions à des situations plus désespérées que ça, c'est pas ce virus de merde qui va lui arracher son meilleur ami ! Cas' fait partie de sa famille, il est sous sa responsabilité, et Dean le sauvera comme il le ferait pour Sam dans la même situation.

Peut-être qu'une fois le Nephilim né, s'ils parviennent à récupérer par un miracle quelconque le mojo de Cas', peut-être que ça le soignera...

Dean passe une main dans ses cheveux courts en grinçant des dents. Il sait bien que Kevin a dit que les zombies succombent au bout de six mois, et que le Nephilim en a encore pour sept ou huit mois de gestation. Mais comme l'a dit Crowley, Cas' n'est pas humain. Avec un peu de chance, le virus ne lui sera pas fatal, à lui. C'est en tout cas ce que Dean veut croire.

Il ne peut _pas_ perdre Cas'.

Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Il retient son souffle et se raidit en voyant la porte de la chambre de Castiel s'ouvrir. Une silhouette sombre en sort d'un pas mal assuré en se tenant contre le mur. C'est en silence que Dean se relève et se fond dans les ombres pour le suivre, les sens aiguisés.

L'ex-ange entre dans la salle de réception et s'agrippe au dossier d'une chaise avec un gémissement sourd. Le son résonne dans l'espace vide. Son dos et ses épaules tremblent de plus en plus fort.

Dean émerge de l'ombre et abat sa paume de main sur l'interrupteur, plissant les yeux sous l'agression de la lumière qui inonde la salle. Castiel se retourne d'un bloc, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang.

« Cas' ! souffle Dean en avançant d'un pas incertain.

Dean aperçoit un filet de sang ruisseler le long de son cou – son oreille gauche saigne abondamment.

\- Leur sang est sur mes mains. Mes propres frères et sœurs avec qui j'ai combattu pendant des millénaires... Je les ai tous tués, un à un, et j'y ai pris _plaisir_.

Un rictus grimaçant déforme le visage de Cas', qui fixe à présent le sol avec un regard fou comme s'il avait oublié la présence de Dean.

\- Et maintenant tous sont bannis du Paradis par _ma_ faute !

Dean fait un pas de plus vers lui, comme s'il essayait d'approcher un animal enragé. Les tremblements de Cas' se font convulsifs et il enserre son crâne avec force, comme s'il tentait de le broyer entre ses mains.

\- Tu saignes... souffle Dean en tendant lentement la main.

Mais alors qu'il se trouve sur le point de toucher l'épaule de Cas', celui-ci se recule précipitamment en fixant sa propre main tachée de sang.

\- _NON_! Ce n'était pas moi, j'oubliais... Comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais fait tout cela, jamais ! Je sais qui je suis ! Je n'ai pas vécu ces guerres millénaires, je n'ai pas tué ces enfants en Égypte, je n'ai pas noyé tous ces innocents pendant le Déluge ! Je...

Il s'agrippe soudain à la table de réception, et un hurlement à glacer le sang jaillit de sa gorge de Castiel. Horrifié, Dean reste pétrifié sur place à le regarder avec stupéfaction.

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça, je n'ai pas été fait pour ça ! Dean ! _Dean_ , aide-moi !

Des claquements de portes retentissent derrière Dean, et des pas précipités annoncent l'arrivée des autres. Machette en main et cheveux complètement en désordre, Sam vient se poster à côté de son frère en posant des yeux ébahis sur leur ami qui étouffe un sourd gémissement entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je dois... changer de... mémoire... siffle Castiel dans un mélange confus de mots dénués de sens.

\- Dean ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais... Cas', écoute-moi ! Quel que soit ton problème... on va arranger ça, ok ?

Dean saisit le poignet de Castiel qui se dégage vivement... et sa peau arrachée reste seule dans sa poigne, visqueuse et molle. Comme un gant de peau et de chair sanguinolente.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

C'est en voyant une lueur d'un blanc nacré traverser les yeux de Castiel qu'il comprend. Son visage se verrouille, l'inquiétude laissant place à la rage. Il laisse tomber les lambeaux sanglants de peau par terre, et arrache sans ménagement la machette des mains de son frère.

\- Reculez, ordonne-t-il froidement aux autres. C'est pas Cas'. C'est un putain de _shapeshifter_. »


	16. Stockholm Syndrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Stockholm Syndrom (Muse)

« Reculez. C'est pas Cas'. C'est un putain de _shapeshifter_.

Shapeshifter.

Le mot résonne dans sa tête alors qu'il élève son propre poignet sanglant devant ses yeux stupéfaits. De la peau commence déjà à se reconstituer à l'identique par-dessus la chair à vif, et une réalisation glacée lui coupe le souffle – le voile opaque qui obstruait sa mémoire initiale se soulève d'un coup.

Soudain, il se souvient parfaitement. Comme s'il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Il n'est pas Castiel. Il n'est pas un ange déchu.

Il est une créature de la Mère de Tous qui s'est prise à son propre piège. Comment a-t-il pu l'oublier ? Comment a-t-il pu se perdre à ce point dans ces souvenirs volés ?

Avec un regard dur, le chasseur – _Dean Winchester_ – s'approche en brandissant une machette à la lame acérée.

Un vertige le saisit – tout est saccadé et flou – et la salle de réception tourne autour de lui, comme déformée à travers un miroir. Le monde se renverse et son dos s'abat sur la table avec violence. Les sons sont assourdis, mais le shapeshifter perçoit son propre cri comme étouffé à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, la machette est pressée contre son cou, et le visage menaçant du chasseur le surplombe. Étourdi et à moitié étalé sur la table, le shapeshifter se retrouve immobilisé par une poigne d'acier sur son épaule et la lame collée à son cou. Effilée comme un rasoir, elle entaille un peu plus sa peau à chaque inspiration ou lorsqu'il déglutit. Une goutte de sang dévale le long de son cou jusque dans sa nuque trempée de sueur, puis s'écrase sur la table en une éclaboussure écarlate.

\- Dean ! Attends, ne le tue pas ! lance la voix tendue de Sam qui se rapproche.

Le chasseur plisse les yeux avec rage. Autour de son visage, le plafond tourne de plus en plus vite, les lampes du plafond dansent et se divisent, et le shapeshifter réprime une nausée qui le saisit aux entrailles.

\- Ce fils de pute a pris la place de Cas', Sam !

\- Justement ! Si tu le tues, on ne saura jamais où se trouve le vrai Cas', ni même s'il est encore en vie !

Le shapeshifter cligne les yeux d'horreur lorsque la lame tranche plus fort contre son cou, et que la douleur s'intensifie en une myriade de picotements. Intérieurement, le monstre se maudit pour sa propre imprudence qui l'a conduit à s'égarer à ce point. C'est son arrogance qui l'a mené ici, dans cette position dangereuse. Exposé et démasqué dans une antre de chasseurs sanguinaires. Il lui est arrivé souvent au cours de son enfance de se laisser submerger par l'identité et les souvenirs de ses modèles au point d'en oublier qui il était, mais jamais plus de quelques minutes tout au plus. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins dix ans, et il en était venu à considérer son propre contrôle comme exceptionnel. Rien ne pouvait plus le dévier – il absorbait l'expérience et les connaissances de ses victimes sans jamais se laisser influencer par leur vie passée. Jamais.

Il avait bien réalisé, en copiant Castiel, qu'il s'agissait là d'un être exceptionnel, et non le menu fretin habituel. Ce n'était pas un humain, et une telle transformation serait délicate à manier. Mais il avait confiance en sa maîtrise. Et en puisant dès les premières secondes une expérience précieuse en stratégie de guerre, un sang-froid à toute épreuve, son avidité avait balayé son instinct qui lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il l'a pris comme un challenge – et s'est clairement surestimé.

Il n'est pas de taille à contenir des millions d'années de souvenirs, de connaissances et d'existence sous la forme de pure énergie céleste si diamétralement opposée aux humains – c'est comme tenter d'arrêter un tsunami avec une muraille de terre glaise.

Un rictus mauvais étire les lèvres de Dean.

\- Oh mais il a intérêt à ce que Cas' soit en vie, souffle-t-il avec une douceur glaçante. Sinon...

\- Il est en vie ! lui assure aussitôt le shapeshifter de sa voix rauque d'emprunt.

Une lueur indéchiffrable traverse les yeux du chasseur dont les pupilles se rétrécissent, dégageant le vert de ses iris. Toujours à moitié allongé sur la table, le shapeshifter voit le visage de Sam apparaître dans la périphérie de sa vision – plongé dans l'ombre, il se place devant une lampe du plafond et s'auréole de lumière dorée qui s'attrape dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

\- Dean, il dit la vérité ! Les shapeshifters gardent toujours l'original en vie pour le copier plus efficacement. Il l'a sûrement caché quelque part !

\- Et il va nous dire exactement _où_. Parle. Où est l'ange ?

D'autres silhouettes sombres se découpent sur le plafond – tout le monde le dévisage avec des expressions de stupeur, d'incrédulité, ou d'intérêt poli pour Crowley. Un grondement sourd se fait entendre au loin. Fido, sans doute, ce fichu chien invisible que le shapeshifter ne peut voir comme en était capable l'original.

\- Je l'ai laissé à Plainville, avoue-t-il, un éclair d'un blanc nacré éclipsant l'espace d'une seconde le bleu de ses yeux.

La colère déforme les traits du chasseur qui pâlit à vue d'œil.

\- Tu l'as laissé seul avec tous les croats ? Cas' est là-bas depuis _deux jours_ ?!

\- Menotté et enfermé, oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il survivrait, je n'avais besoin de lui vivant que pour quelques heures. Il n'était pas censé tenir si longtemps !

\- Comment ça ? souffle Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Que cherchais-tu à faire en prenant la place de Castiel ?

Le shapeshifter sent sa lucidité s'effondrer et ses réels souvenirs s'éclipser, s'échapper, lui glissant entre les doigts comme du sable. Sa main agrippe le poignet de Dean comme une ancre à la réalité tandis que son visage d'emprunt s'imprègne de panique.

Il perd pied.

Il se souvient encore de son objectif premier, qui lui paraît maintenant si lointain, et...

\- Je voulais... je...

\- Où à Plainville ? Où exactement ?!

\- Il est avec... dans... dans le... le...

Une douleur lui transperce le crâne, si atroce et intense que ses yeux se révulsent dans leurs orbites. C'est comme une myriade d'épingles chauffées à blanc qui s'enfoncent dans sa cervelle et la compriment en un étau.

Sa vision se sature de blanc, et un hurlement vrille ses tympans. Il entend quelqu'un crier, crier, _crier_.

 

_En un bruissement de plumes, il apparaît sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, le regard fixé sur la nuque de Dean. Ce dernier s'aperçoit de sa présence en une inspiration étranglée et freine brusquement, arrêtant net la voiture sur le bord de l'autoroute. Il tourne la tête, l'air stupéfait et furieux à la fois._

_« Putain de merde, Cas', tu m'as fait flipper ! Fais pas ça quand je conduis, merde ! »_

_Sa lame crispée dans son poing, l'ange s'avance d'un geste fluide et déterminé, plaçant la pointe aiguisée contre le cou de l'aîné Winchester, là où palpite sa jugulaire._

_« Cas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »_

_Castiel se penche sans ciller et son nez frôle les cheveux de Dean alors qu'il murmure contre son oreille :_

_« Écoute-moi, Dean. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis observé. »_

_« Quoi ? » s'étrangle le chasseur d'une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils._

_« On m'a ordonné de te tuer. »_

_« Cas'... » déglutit Dean en tournant de son mieux sa tête pour l'observer._

_« Je ne le ferai pas, évidemment. Je suis venu te mettre à l'abri, mais il faut nous dépêcher avant que Naomi ne... »_

_Soudain, l'odeur de cuir et d'essence de l'Impala s'évanouit, et Castiel sent ses ailes se déployer dans son dos sous l'effet de la surprise. Dean est toujours là, solide et bien réel contre lui, mais ils ne sont plus au bord de l'autoroute. Ils se trouvent debout dans une immense salle blanche et lumineuse aux piliers à perte de vue._

_« C'est quoi ce bordel, Cas' ? On est où ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, Dean. Reste derrière moi. »_

_En alerte, il observe les alentours, et son regard est attiré par une porte qui s'ouvre dans le mur, et il se fige en voyant Naomi entrer avec un calepin en main. Ses talons frappent le sol avec assurance, et le bruit résonne dans l'espace vide._

_« Décevant, Castiel. Très décevant. Je pensais avoir purifié ton esprit saint de ses racines rebelles pour de bon. Visiblement, je n'ai pas creusé assez profond. Nous allons y remédier. »_

_« Naomi. Jamais je ne tuerai Dean. Je suis le Gardien des Winchester et jamais je ne leur ferai de mal. Jamais ! » articule Castiel en serrant son arme plus fort dans sa main, en position défensive._

_Naomi lève la tête de ses notes et un tendre sourire étire ses lèvres sans pour autant atteindre ses yeux._

_« C'est ce qu'on verra, Castiel. Tu n'as pas idée de combien de fois je t'ai entendu rejeter un ordre, pour l'accomplir avec plus de férocité que toute la Garnison réunie une fois passé entre mes mains. Je vais te réparer. Je vais te sauver, comme je le fais toujours. »_

_En un claquement de doigts, Naomi fait s'évaporer la lame des mains de Castiel pour la faire réapparaître entre ses propres doigts, avant de disparaître à son tour. Une inspiration terrifiée derrière Castiel le fait se retourner d'un bloc, uniquement pour voir Naomi trancher d'un geste vif la gorge de Dean. Profondément – les vertèbres apparaissent à nu à travers la chair qui vomit des gerbes de sang au rythme des dernières pulsations de son cœur dans son agonie._

_« DEAN ! » hurle Castiel en voyant son protégé s'effondrer aux pieds de Naomi, la vie quittant ses yeux. Son corps inerte au sol dégorge des flots écarlates._

_Avec un hurlement de rage, Castiel se précipite sur elle, mais la traverse comme un nuage de brume._

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, Castiel... » sourit Naomi en se transposant juste devant lui, la tête inclinée sur le côté._

_Elle s'approche et lui caresse la joue avec douceur._

_« Je ne suis pas réellement ici. Et toi non plus. »_

_Castiel rouvre brusquement les yeux en s'arrachant à l'illusion d'un réalisme stupéfiant. Ses membres sont entravés sur un siège allongé, et Naomi se penche sur lui d'un air concentré._

_« Je vais faire de toi le soldat parfait. Je vais te débarrasser de toutes ces émotions. Tu me remercieras un jour. »_

_L'outil à la pointe effilée se met en marche avec un vrombissement – Naomi soulève sa paupière délicatement._

_Castiel hurle lorsque la pointe perce son globe oculaire et s'enfonce droit dans son cerveau._

 

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Castiel est en train de crier, recroquevillé à terre, haletant et les yeux écarquillés. L'image de sa propre main crispée au sol se brouille et le sang bourdonne à ses oreilles.

Des voix déformées s'élèvent au-dessus de lui – ses ongles s'enfoncent si fort sur le parquet ciré que l'un d'eux s'arrache et tombe à l'écart, des bouts de chair sanglants encore accrochés dessus.

\- Putain, Kevin, je croyais que ce bunker était une zone anti-monstres garantie ! C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ? Explique moi comment cette saloperie a pu rentrer et se foutre de notre gueule pendant deux jours !

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu te fiches de moi ? Je te l'ai _dit_ , que les protections ont toutes été désactivées la nuit où les anges sont tombés ! Tout a bugué, et je ne les ai pas relancées parce que _tu_ as invité ici un démon, un ange et un Chien de l'Enfer ! Je te l'ai dit, et tu m'as envoyé balader parce que il n'y en a que pour Sam et Castiel, pour toi ! Nous autres on peut crever la bouche ouverte que ça ne te ferait rien ! Si tu m'écoutais un peu, tu saurais tout ça ! Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Personne ne m'écoute, ici, à part Hael ! Je suis tout juste bon à traduire vos tablettes et vous obéir sans poser de questions, c'est ça ? Je suis quoi, pour vous ? Un larbin ? J'avais une vie avant vous, avant que vous ne débarquiez avec vos anges et vos démons pour tout gâcher, _J'AVAIS UNE VIE_ !

\- Je dois dire que je suis du côté de Cosette pour ce coup-là. Vous autres Winchester avez cette fâcheuse tendance à laisser mourir les pauvres diables autour de vous qui veulent vous aider. Je devrais peut-être craindre pour ma vie, mh ?

\- Oh toi, Crowley, ta gueule ! crachent Dean, Sam et Kevin en même temps.

\- Hé les potos, c'est pas trop le moment pour laver le linge sale en famille, non ? Allons chercher Castiel à Plainville, c'est le plus urgent ! Mr Fizzles se fera un plaisir de vous prendre tous en thérapie à notre retour, ok ?

\- Rien ne garantit que Castiel soit toujours en vie... rappelle Hael qui est restée à l'écart, une main posée sur son ventre encore plat.

\- Si le shapeshifter est dans cet état, articule Sam en le pointant du doigt, c'est que Cas' est vivant et qu'il télécharge encore ses souvenirs. Il y a encore de l'espoir !

Une sensation glaçante s'empare du shapeshifter lorsqu'il réalise qu'une fois de plus, il a oublié qui il est l'espace de quelques minutes. À ce rythme là, il va finir par perdre de vue pour de bon sa réelle identité et être complètement effacé par les souvenirs de Castiel ! Il faut qu'il copie quelqu'un d'autre, et tout de suite ! L'un d'entre eux fera l'affaire – n'importe qui d'humain fera l'affaire, que ce soit Sam, Dean ou Kevin...

Il agrippe le dossier d'une chaise de sa main tremblante. Son ongle arraché commence déjà à repousser. Il se relève avec difficulté, mais manque de trébucher lorsqu'un flot de souvenirs l'assaille tel un raz-de-marée. Il lui semble suffoquer sous le poids de la culpabilité, son esprit se déchirant entre l'appel du devoir implanté dans son crâne et son refus de tuer celui qui l'a guidé dans la voie du libre-arbitre et l'a arraché à une éternité de servitude pour un Père absent. Sous ses yeux défilent les mille fois que Dean a expiré sous sa main, et...

 

_« Cas', non, attends ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! »_

_Plaqué contre le mur à l'arrière du bar où Castiel l'a traqué et débusqué, Dean tente en vain de se dégager de la poigne sur son épaule. Mais il ne peut rien contre un Ange du Seigneur._

_« Je suis désolé, Dean... » souffle Castiel sans parvenir à soutenir le regard de son protégé._

_Son bras s'élève en tremblant. Il a beau lutter, l'instinct d'obéissance profondément ancré en lui le pousse avec une force insurmontable._

_Ses doigts enserrent son arme si fort que ses articulations en blêmissent – mais quand enfin il abat son poing, la lame frappe le mur juste à côté de la tête de Dean. L'impact arrache des étincelles au mur et une fissure s'y forme avec un craquement._

_« Cas' ! »_

_La main de Castiel serre sa lame et il relâche une expiration tremblante en posant son front sur l'épaule de l'humain. Sa gorge se comprime, ses yeux le brûlent et il les ferme le plus fort possible. Il a du mal à respirer._

_Son vaisseau agit contre sa volonté. Castiel arrache son arme du mur et d'un geste vif, la plante profondément dans le ventre de Dean. Un flot de sang inonde ses doigts et il rouvre les yeux, le visage enfoui dans son cou alors qu'il agonise._

_Lorsque le corps cesse de trembler et qu'il glisse au sol, inerte, Castiel le suit en lâchant son arme qui heurte le béton avec un tintement sonore._

_« Dean... » s'étrangle-t-il en le serrant contre lui._

_La tête de l'homme vertueux dodeline et tombe sur son torse, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres pour tacher sa chemise.  
_

_Le décor s'efface et révèle la salle de redressement, vaste et lumineuse, dont le sol est déjà jonché d'une centaine de cadavres de Dean._

_Puis Castiel ouvre pour de bon les yeux qui embrassent l'image trouble de Naomi, outil ensanglanté en main, qui l'observe avec un sourire triomphant. Les yeux écarquillés et la respiration précipitée, Castiel agrippe si fort les bras de son siège de cuir qu'il les aurait arrachés s'il n'était pas paralysé. Impossible de remuer son corps d'emprunt qui est devenu sa prison.  
_

_« Bravo, Castiel ! Tu l'as enfin fait ! Il y a encore du progrès à faire, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. J'ai activé le module de pilotage automatique de ton vaisseau, directement relié à l'ordre enregistré, c'est un peu sommaire, mais ça fonctionne ! »_

_Elle se penche pour saisir quelque chose, et revient dans son champ de vision avec un mouchoir en main avec lequel elle s'applique à tamponner les yeux de Castiel – le tissu se gorge aussitôt d'humidité et de sang dilué._

_« Il y a encore cette anomalie de sentiments qu'il va nous falloir régler, mais au moins j'ai pu accéder à ton programme initial et rétablir ta fonction d'obéissance. »_

_Elle retire le mouchoir et remet en marche son outil qui vrombit dans sa main alors qu'elle lui caresse la joue tendrement, comme pour l'apaiser._

_« J'ai toujours cru en toi, Castiel. Nos supérieurs voulaient te faire exécuter, lorsque tu as refusé de noyer les rescapés du Déluge, idem pour les premiers-nés en Égypte, ou quand tu as tenté de lancer une guerre civile à la mort de Jésus Christ. À chaque fois je leur ai dit, non, ne le tuez pas, laissez-moi faire, je sais que je peux le réparer. Je te sauverai, Castiel. Je te sauve depuis des millénaires et je ne compte pas m'arrêter maintenant. »_

 

Castiel plaque une main tremblante contre sa tempe en grimaçant. Il s'arrache difficilement à ses souvenirs – tout cela est du passé. Naomi est morte, et il n'a jamais tué Dean, jamais ! Ou du moins pas réellement. À moins que tout ceci ne soit encore qu'une illusion de Naomi ?

Elle créait des illusions au scénario si élaboré et long – parfois sur ce qui semblait durer des mois – que Castiel s'y perdait, incapable de distinguer le vrai du faux – il lui était souvent arrivé de se demander, alors qu'il assassinait froidement son protégé, si cette fois-ci n'était pas réelle.

Et s'il se trouvait encore sur ce siège, à la merci de Naomi, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un exercice de plus ? Un frisson glacé dévale le long de son échine alors qu'il relève la tête. Non, ceci est la réalité. Naomi n'aurait pas inventé un cas de figure où il perdrait ses propres pouvoirs et chasserait tous ses frères et sœurs du Paradis. Elle n'a jamais eu autant d'imagination.

Et Dean est là. Dean est vivant. Ils se trouvent tous dans la salle de réception du bunker des Hommes de Lettres, et l'aîné Winchester discute à voix basse avec Sam, Kevin et les autres. Une vague de soulagement le submerge, et Castiel esquisse un pas vers lui.

\- Dean... articule-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'homme vertueux tourne la tête vers lui avec un regard agressif, et resserre sa prise sur la machette qu'il tient en main. Sam, à ses côtés, le regarde d'un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui, Dean ?

\- À ton avis ? Ce qu'on fait toujours à ce genre de monstre.

\- Mais, souffle Kevin avec hésitation, c'est _Castiel_. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Il a ses souvenirs, donc c'est un peu lui...

\- C'est un _shapeshifter_ , Kevin ! T'as jamais eu affaire avec ces saloperies, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que même s'il lui ressemble, ce n'est _pas_ Cas', mais une ordure de contrefaçon ! Ce fils de pute a blessé Cas', et il va payer pour ça !

\- Quoi ? souffle Castiel d'une voix blanche. De quoi vous parlez ? Non ! Je ne suis pas un shapeshifter !

Les épaules de Dean se crispent.

\- Sam, Garth, allez vous préparer pour une descente sur Plainville pendant que je m'occupe de lui, ordonne-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Rassemblez le plus d'armes possible, on part dans cinq minutes. Kevin, Crowley et Hael, vous restez là.

\- Sir yes sir, lâche Crowley d'une voix traînante en quittant la salle.

\- Ouais, pas envie de voir ça, marmonne Kevin en sortant avec Hael.

Sam hésite au niveau de la porte et jette un regard inquiet vers son frère.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que tu... ?

\- Ouais. Laisse-moi faire, Sammy, je gère.

Garth est le dernier à sortir avec un regard de pitié à Castiel, le laissant seul avec Dean qui pince les lèvres en le fixant avec une haine si intense que l'ex-ange recule d'un pas en vacillant comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Dean ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

Castiel commence à sentir la panique l'envahir.

\- Dean, c'est ridicule, je ne suis pas un...

\- Ta gueule ! Arrête d'utiliser le visage et la voix de Cas', espèce de fils de pute !

Castiel cligne des yeux, stupéfait et perdu. Comment peut-il prouver à Dean qu'il est bien lui ? Il _sait_ qu'il est lui, et non pas une créature d'Ève !

C'est comme se trouver face à un mur de glace. Le visage du chasseur s'est verrouillé en un masque impitoyable.

\- Dean... que comptes-tu faire ? Ne... ne fais pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré... Je _suis_ Castiel, et tu le sais !

Sa protestation ne fait qu'attiser la rage dans les yeux verts de Dean, et ce n'est qu'en se reculant vivement avec un réflexe instinctif de guerrier que Castiel évite de justesse la lame de la machette qui fend l'air juste devant lui. Son cœur tambourine dans son torse, si fort qu'il lui semble qu'il va ressortir par sa gorge.

\- Dean...

Son geste de recul manque de le faire trébucher, et son bassin heurte une chaise dont il agrippe le dossier en déglutissant, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son protégé, celui pour qui il a tourné le dos à son devoir et à sa famille. Une myriade de souvenirs s'accumulent dans son esprit – Dean lui souriant, ses yeux qui pétillent d'amusement, ses éclats de rire, son regard gêné lorsque Castiel se trouve trop près de lui...

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais l'aîné Winchester ne lui répond plus et s'avance à grands pas vers lui, la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés en abattant à nouveau sa machette sur lui. Une fois de plus, Castiel ne doit son salut qu'à ses réflexes millénaires de Soldat du Seigneur – il se recule en projetant la chaise dans la trajectoire mortelle de la lame. La panique sature ses sens et ses yeux s'embuent de larmes qui troublent sa vision. Dean n'est plus qu'une silhouette floue qui continue d'approcher inexorablement, la lame de sa machette attrapant un reflet de lumière.

\- Arrête, Dean ! C'est moi ! Je suis toujours moi, je te le jure !

En un éclair douloureux, Castiel se rappelle les centaines de fois où il s'est trouvé dans la position inverse, attaquant Dean malgré ses supplications.

\- _Dean_! »

Les joues striées de larmes, Castiel élève les bras pour se protéger lorsque Dean l'attaque pour la troisième fois. Son dos heurte le mur qui interrompt sa retraite, et un cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge lorsque son avant-bras se trouve sectionné comme du beurre, arrosant son visage de sang chaud. Le membre tranché tombe à terre avec un bruit sourd alors que Castiel se laisse glisser le long du mur, paralysé par la peur et la douleur insoutenable qui lui vrille le bras. Il lève les yeux vers Dean avec un regard dévasté, ses lèvres articulant une dernière fois son nom en une supplication muette.

Au milieu de son visage fermé, les yeux de Dean brillent de larmes contenues alors qu'il le toise de haut en pinçant les lèvres.

C'est la dernière image que Castiel emporte avec lui – résigné, il ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière pour dégager son cou et lui faciliter la tâche.

La lame s'abat avec un sifflement lugubre.

Détachée de son corps, la tête du shapeshifter heurte le parquet dans le silence du bunker.


	17. November rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Avant toute chose, je vous dis déjà que ce chapitre est très long et comporte des scènes très dures. À éviter pour les âmes sensibles.  
> Ce sont des scènes que j'avais en tête depuis des mois et que j'avais hâte d'écrire, alors je me suis un peu étalée. Je me suis même emballée au point de l'illustrer.  
> De plus, j'ai été assez mal toute la semaine et j'ai écrit plus de la moitié de ce chapitre avec d'abord une migraine atroce, puis avec la gastro ! Je peux vous dire qu'il nous en a fait baver, ce chapitre, à mon coach et moi !  
> Dernière chose : la musique du titre (November rain, de Guns N Roses) est surtout à écouter pour la fin du chapitre...

_Plainville, deux jours plus tôt..._

_Dans le cabinet du Dr. Frank O'Connor_

 

« Quel froid nous avons aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? On sent que l'hiver n'est pas loin.

Des cheveux blonds en coupe carré encadrent la lune triste du visage de Meredith. Elle détourne les yeux tandis que le docteur O'Connor frotte un coton humide au creux de son bras. Un cordon en plastique comprime son bras plus haut pour couper la circulation du sang et faire ressortir ses veines. Les mains gantées de l'homme touchent délicatement sa peau alors qu'il saisit la seringue et la retire de son emballage.

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. J'ai déjà descendu les vêtements chauds. Au moins nous avons du soleil, mais la météo a annoncé des averses pour demain soir ou dimanche.

\- C'est une bonne chose que vous vous fassiez vacciner contre la grippe en tout cas, il y a déjà un début d'épidémie annoncé dans le Kansas.

\- J'ai une santé fragile, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

\- Bien, très bien. Et vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour le week-end ?

Elle voit du coin de l'œil le docteur enfoncer l'aiguille dans un petit flacon et tirer le piston – tiens, le vaccin contre la grippe n'est pas transparent comme d'habitude, mais un peu rosé – et elle lui est reconnaissante de la distraire avec cette conversation. Elle n'a jamais supporté la vue d'une aiguille perçant la peau, et elle ne veut surtout pas regarder.

Un sourire maternel naît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle jette un œil à son fils à côté d'elle. Le garçon balance ses jambes sur sa chaise en regardant ses pieds.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Jonas aujourd'hui, alors ce soir il a ses copains de classe qui vont venir faire la fête à la maison.

Elle cille et serre les dents en sentant la pression de l'aiguille qui perce sa peau et s'enfonce. La sensation d'un liquide glacé se répand dans sa veine.

\- Oh vraiment ? Joyeux anniversaire, alors ! Quel âge ça te fait, bonhomme ?

\- Jonas, réponds au docteur, ne sois pas timide.

Le garçon lève la tête avec hésitation, les joues rouges et l'air embarrassé :

\- Onze ans, monsieur.

\- Il est très poli, vous l'avez bien élevé, sourit le docteur en retirant la seringue avant de détacher le cordon qui entoure son bras. Voilà, fini ! Je vais vous mettre un petit pansement.

\- Merci. Jonas est un gentil garçon, mais ça n'a pas été facile quand son père est parti. Ça va faire un an et on vient à peine d'en terminer avec le procès...

\- George vous a beaucoup aidée, dit le docteur d'une voix douce en collant le pansement.

\- Mon grand frère est très protecteur. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans lui.

Le docteur ôte ses gants avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je peux aussi vacciner Jonas pendant que j'y suis, si vous voulez. La grippe cette année est violente et peut être très dangereuse pour les enfants.

Meredith se permet enfin de regarder son bras à présent orné d'un pansement, et abaisse sa manche avec un sourire amusé face à la grimace de son fils qui essaye discrètement de lui faire signe que _non_. Jonas est encore plus terrifié par les aiguilles qu'elle.

\- Non merci, docteur, rit-elle. Jamais rien de déplaisant pour lui le jour de son anniversaire. Ce doit être un jour parfait. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale, même quand son père était encore à Plainville.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mais permettez-moi d'insis...

Le docteur est interrompu par un vacarme de coups de feu qui retentit à l'extérieur et la fait sursauter.

\- Oh mon dieu, que se passe-t-il ? s'écrie-t-elle.

Meredith se précipite à la fenêtre et aperçoit à travers la vitre qu'à une centaine de mètres dans l'avenue, une chevrolet noire s'est encastrée dans des poubelles et que plusieurs personnes ont été renversées et gisent inertes sur le bitume. Deux hommes en costards en sortent et se mettent à tirer sur les citoyens venus pourtant leur porter secours. S'agit-il de la mafia ? De trafic de drogue ? C'est du jamais vu à Plainville ! D'ordinaire il ne se passe jamais rien ici, à part quelques vandalismes d'adolescents qui s'ennuient !

Horrifiée à la vue des corps criblés de balles qui s'effondrent – nul ne semble capable d'arrêter ces deux fous – elle plaque une main sur sa bouche et essaye de couvrir les yeux de Jonas qui se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder lui aussi, attiré par sa curiosité enfantine.

\- Ne regarde pas, Jonas ! Recule !

Un mouvement attire son regard loin dans la rue. Un troisième homme, en costard lui aussi, vient de déboucher d'une rue adjacente avec une mitraillette. Paniquée, elle s'éloigne de la fenêtre et couvre les oreilles de Jonas en levant des yeux paniqués vers le médecin.

\- Docteur, savez-vous si George est en service actuellement ? Je crois que des tueurs en série sont dans la rue ! Ou peut-être la mafia russe – la télévision en a parlé, et... mon dieu, et s'ils venaient par ici ? Faites quelque chose, vite ! Il faut appeler la police !

\- Ça a commencé...

\- Pardon ?

Effarée et blottie avec Jonas dans le coin du cabinet, elle regarde le docteur contempler le spectacle par la fenêtre avec un regard brûlant de jubilation. Il a l'air d'un fou.

\- C'est le signal. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher à présent. Plainville nous appartient, et ceux qui ne nous rejoignent pas seront éliminés.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Frank O'Connor baisse les yeux vers Meredith qui essaye de diriger son fils vers la porte en attrapant son sac au passage. Il esquisse un rictus amusé.

\- Ne craignez rien, Meredith. Vous êtes déjà des nôtres, même si vous ne le savez pas encore. Le petit Jonas, en revanche...

Meredith émet un couinement d'horreur lorsque le docteur, d'ordinaire si calme et si doux, empoigne la seringue usagée sur son bureau et la plante dans son propre bras pour en tirer une dose de sang avec une lueur psychotique dans les yeux.

\- … je vais me charger de son cas immédiatement.

Jonas s'agrippe à elle et le sang de Meredith ne fait qu'un tour. Le docteur brandit sa seringue pleine de sang et se dirige à grands pas vers eux. Terrifiée, elle parvient à renverser le porte-manteau dans le chemin de Frank, et ouvre la porte en criant :

\- À l'aide ! Le docteur est devenu fou !

La secrétaire et l'ensemble des patients dans la petite salle d'attente posent un regard fixe sur elle et le même sourire carnassier que Frank s'étire sur leur visage.

\- Attrapez le gosse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avoir ! hurle le docteur derrière elle.

\- Maman ! panique Jonas à ses côtés. Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Reste derrière moi, mon poussin, souffle-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire en sentant une sueur glacée recouvrir son dos.

Elle plonge sa main dans son sac et en tire le revolver que lui a offert George depuis qu'il a appris que son mari – ex-mari maintenant – l'avait battue pendant presque dix ans. Ce n'est que parce que son frère a insisté de peur que ce sale type revienne la menacer qu'elle a accepté de la porter toujours avec elle malgré sa répulsion pour les armes et la violence. Mais à présent, elle remercie intérieurement la paranoïa de George.

\- N'approchez pas ou je tire !

Mais sa voix et ses mains tremblantes ne semblent impressionner personne : ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers elle avec assurance. Lorsque le docteur tend le bras pour essayer de saisir son fils, Meredith n'hésite pas et fait feu, tirant droit dans l'épaule de Frank – elle n'avait pas anticipé le mouvement de recul : une douleur aiguë traverse son poignet et lui fait lâcher l'arme à ses pieds. Le docteur, lui, presse sa main contre son épaule d'un air furieux.

\- Oh mon dieu, docteur, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! bafouille-t-elle en poussant son fils vers la porte qui donne directement sur l'extérieur. Cours, Jonas !

Ils se précipitent tous les deux dans la rue où les échanges de coups de feu ont bien heureusement cessé, juste à temps pour voir la voiture des meurtriers démarrer et s'éloigner en roulant sur les cadavres amoncelés. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, et elle tente de son mieux de cacher cette vue d'horreur à son fils tout en le pressant pour courir. Ses jambes sont aussi molles que de la confiture et elle manque plusieurs fois de trébucher.

\- On se revoit dans une ou deux heures, Meredith ! lance la voix lointaine de Frank O'Connor.

Elle jette un regard terrifié par-dessus son épaule, une mèche de cheveux blonds coincée entre ses lèvres, et aperçoit le docteur debout devant la porte qui lui fait un petit signe d'adieu de la main.

Leur course jusqu'à la maison est brève – ils n'habitent qu'à deux rues d'ici – et ils ne croisent personne. Les rues sont désertes, comme dans une ville fantôme. Le claquement de ses talons sur le béton, celui des baskets de son fils, et le bruit de leurs respirations précipitées semblent assourdissants dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin la maison, Meredith les enferme à double tour, à bout de souffle et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- On.. on va appeler ton oncle, et... George saura quoi faire. Il saura.

Elle décroche le combiné en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers la fenêtre – les arbres qui entourent la maison bruissent sous la brise fraîche comme si tout était normal – mais aucune tonalité ne résonne à son oreille.

\- Oh _non_ , est-ce qu'il y a une panne de courant ?

\- Appelle-le avec mon portable, suggère Jonas en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il me reste un peu de batterie.

Meredith avait été contre le fait de donner un portable à un enfant aussi jeune, mais quand son mari lui en avait offert un pour ses neuf ans, elle n'avait pas osé protester de peur de déclencher une scène de violence conjugale sous les yeux de son fils le jour de son anniversaire. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé avec l'hôpital, le divorce et le procès, Jonas n'a jamais jeté le téléphone – c'est sans doute le seul souvenir positif de son père qu'il conserve.

Elle compose hâtivement le numéro de son frère, mais tombe sur sa messagerie. Ce n'est pas normal. George n'éteint jamais son téléphone !

\- Je... il est peut-être au poste de police. Ou occupé à pourchasser ces hommes. J'espère qu'il va bien...

D'une main tremblante, elle appelle le commissariat, et une voix masculine lui répond :

_« Commissariat de Plainville, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »_

\- Je voudrais parler au shérif s'il vous plaît, je suis sa sœur.

_« Le shérif est absent. »_

\- Et Johnson ? Est-ce qu'il est là ? C'est un ami de la famille, il pourra me renseigner.

_« Johnson est mort. Et ton fils sera le suivant si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut, Meredith. »_

Elle éloigne le téléphone de son oreille comme s'il l'avait brûlée et raccroche avec horreur, pâle comme un linge.

\- Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non... non, mon poussin, ça ne va pas...

Elle s'effondre sur une chaise de la cuisine en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le menton tremblotant.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Ce doit être un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller...

Jonas approche et l'enlace en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Ça va aller, maman, je suis là. »

Meredith ne peut retenir un sanglot convulsif. Combien de fois Jonas lui a-t-il dit ces mots en la trouvant en larmes après avoir été battue ? Bien trop de fois.

Un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à consoler ses parents.

 

* * *

 

C'est aussi bien la morsure du froid que les voix lointaines des Anges qui arrachent Castiel au néant dans lequel il était plongé. Un courant d'air court sur sa peau nue, et le carrelage sur lequel il est recroquevillé pourrait tout aussi bien être fait de glace.

Il entrouvre les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois, et sa vision encore trouble danse devant ses yeux. En essayant de se relever, l'ex-ange s'en trouve empêché par de l'acier qui mord dans la peau de son poignet droit en cliquetant, coupant net la circulation du sang – sa main a perdu toute sensation, engourdie et parcourue de pics désagréables. Un élancement douloureux à l'arrière de son crâne lui rappelle les événements en un clin d'œil – le shérif l'a assommé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter les infectés.

Analysant la situation alors que sa vision se stabilise, Castiel réalise qu'il se trouve uniquement vêtu de son boxer, menotté d'une main à l'épais tuyau d'un radiateur en fonte, et qu' _il n'est pas seul_. Il tourne la tête et son regard se plonge droit dans celui terrifié... du shérif. Ce dernier le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés, ses deux mains entravées dans son dos par une paire de menottes accrochées au radiateur, bâillonné par un chiffon sale qui dépasse de sa bouche.

« Tu es... commence Castiel d'une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme émet un gémissement paniqué et étouffé par le bâillon. Castiel se penche et tend le bras jusqu'à attraper le tissu gorgé de salive du bout des doigts, l'extirpant de sa bouche. Avec un gargouillement étranglé, le shérif se met à tousser et cracher l'excès de salive par terre, avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Castiel :

\- Shhh ! Silence ! Il est encore là, il est dangereux ! C'est un _psychopathe_! chuchote-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

Aussitôt en alerte, Castiel tend l'oreille tout en dévisageant le shérif. Le quarantenaire en uniforme arbore des cheveux poivre et sel, une mâchoire carrée, un nez épais, et une barbe de trois jours ombrage ses joues. Mais surtout, un hématome rouge et boursouflé s'étire sur sa tempe et avale en partie son œil gauche. Castiel connaît parfaitement le fonctionnement du corps humain, et devine au premier coup d'œil que cette marque sur sa peau date du matin même. Et à en juger par la trace sanglante et irritée sur ses poignets autour des menottes, le shérif est entravé depuis des heures et a lutté en vain pour se libérer.

Lorsque Dean, Garth et Castiel l'ont interrogé avant le déjeuner dans le cadre de leur mission, _aucune_ trace de coup ne défigurait le shérif. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal – c'est pourtant bien lui qui l'a assommé, il en est certain, alors comment... ?

En tant que Soldat du Seigneur, Castiel a appris depuis sa création à ne pas se laisser distraire par des détails secondaires – qu'il s'agisse de ces questions sans réponses, des voix lancinantes des Anges en sourdine, de l'inconfort que lui procure son corps ankylosé par les chasses aux monstres, ou de ses côtes et son épaule encore douloureuses après l'agression d'Abaddon. Il s'adosse au radiateur glacé en scannant les alentours des yeux.

Ils se trouvent dans un petit salon muni d'une télévision éteinte et d'un canapé défraîchi. Une brise glaciale fait onduler les rideaux bleus qui encadrent une fenêtre à la vitre brisée – de sa hauteur, il aperçoit un arbre et un morceau de ciel terne, mais guère plus. Les éclats de verre parsèment le sol carrelé, et une table basse renversée au sol indique une lutte violente que nul n'a pris la peine de camoufler. Sur le canapé, Castiel repère ses propres vêtements pliés en une pile – il reconnaîtrait la cravate de Jimmy Novak entre mille.

Une odeur fade et doucereuse – l'odeur de la chair en décomposition – flotte dans l'atmosphère malgré le courant d'air, et Castiel se raidit en repérant sa source. Un tas sanglant de peau arrachée et gluante gît dans un coin, laissant deviner un visage flétri comme un masque, des doigts et bras vidés de leur contenu... comme une mue de serpent.

La trace évidente d'un enfant de la Mère de Tous.

\- Je perds la tête, gémit l'homme à ses côtés. C'est un cauchemar, un vrai cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller...

\- Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, le détrompe Castiel en un murmure grave. Il s'agit d'un shapeshifter.

\- Un... un _quoi_?

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais se raidit en entendant des pas dans la pièce d'à côté qui se rapprochent. Il tourne la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que le portrait à l'identique du shérif – sans les meurtrissures sur la figure – pénètre dans le salon avec une mitraillette en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il referme la porte d'un coup de talon, et esquisse un large sourire en apercevant Castiel.

\- Oh, déjà réveillé ? Tu es résistant. Tant mieux, tant mieux... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il va falloir faire vite.

Il pose son arme contre le mur et retire à la hâte son uniforme de police bleu marine tirant sur le noir qu'il laisse tomber par terre.

Castiel sait à quoi s'attendre. Aussi se contente-t-il de crisper la mâchoire lorsqu'une fois nu, le shapeshifter entreprend d'arracher la peau de son visage par épais lambeaux visqueux. La chair écarlate et luisante ainsi mise à l'air libre reconstitue peu à peu de la peau mate et lisse, le dessin familier d'une mâchoire, et l'un des yeux dégagés est devenu bleu. Le cuir chevelu se détache à son tour et les cheveux poivre et sel laissent place à une chevelure sombre et collée d'humidité. Terrorisé, le shérif se met à hyperventiler en s'éloignant de la créature autant que ses menottes le lui permettent, et, se tournant de son mieux vers la fenêtre brisée, il s'époumone :

\- À L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !

Sa détresse arrache un ricanement au monstre.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, George, personne ne viendra. Les citoyens de ta ville de ploucs sont bien trop occupés à s'entretuer en ce moment. Quand j'ai récupéré celui-là, dit-il en pointant Castiel, il était poursuivi par une horde de fous furieux et j'ai eu un mal fou à les semer. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui leur arrive, mais ce chaos tombe à point nommé.

Castiel plisse les yeux en entendant la voix du shapeshifter se modifier de seconde en seconde, délaissant progressivement la voix du shérif pour adopter des intonations plus rocailleuses et graves.

\- Oh mon _dieu_... ! s'étrangle son compagnon d'infortune en fixant bouche bée le shapeshifter.

Car la créature achève d'éplucher sans ménagement sa peau, se tordant avec un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il arrache toute la surface de son dos avec un bruit spongieux, dévoilant de la chair à vif recouverte d'une pellicule luisante et visqueuse. Les derniers lambeaux s'écrasent sur le carrelage, et l'enfant d'Ève esquisse un rictus satisfait sur son nouveau visage – celui de Castiel.

La peau se reconstitue sur les dernières parcelles de chair exposées, et lorsqu'il se tourne pour saisir les vêtements de Jimmy Novak sur le canapé, Castiel aperçoit nettement le tatouage que lui a gravé Garth entre les omoplates, identique en tout point. La copie est parfaite au point de reproduire les cicatrices blanchâtres que le loup-garou a laissées sur ses avant-bras, et même les croûtes de sa blessure à la tempe pas encore tout à fait guérie. La peau nue sèche à vue d'œil, absorbant l'excédent de sang et de matière gluante sans effort. Maîtrisant sa respiration de son mieux, l'ex-ange s'efforce de garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique.

Il doit gagner du temps. Recueillir des informations sur l'ennemi. Analyser tous les éléments à sa disposition pour se défendre.

\- Quel est ton objectif, shapeshifter ? interroge Castiel d'une voix neutre et rauque.

Le radiateur est fixé au mur par deux attaches fragiles, mais même en combinant sa force avec celle du shérif, il ne pourrait l'arracher : les tuyaux épais et solides qui alimentent l'appareil l'en empêcheraient. Tenter de les déboîter est vain, s'il en croit la peau meurtrie des poignets de l'autre prisonnier.

Tout en enfilant le pantalon – sans même porter de sous-vêtements en-dessous, note Castiel en fronçant un sourcil désapprobateur – le shapeshifter se tourne vers l'original avec un sourire carnassier tout en passant sa main dans ses nouveaux cheveux afin de les décoller et les modeler.

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier... _Castiel_. Tu n'es qu'un dommage collatéral.

Il enfile la chemise blanche avec aisance et continue d'une voix grave et mesurée tout en la boutonnant :

\- Vois-tu, cela fera bientôt sept ans que ma mère a été assassinée par Dean et Sam Winchester, et je n'ai eu de cesse de les traquer depuis. La pauvre a voulu utiliser nos aptitudes pour des cambriolages, pour m'offrir une belle vie et que je puisse faire des études au lieu de me terrer dans les égouts en l'attendant toute la journée. Les Winchester l'ont tuée dans la banque de Milwaukee qui devait être son dernier coup. Je sais que ce qu'elle a fait était stupide et imprudent, mais c'était ma _mère_ , et elle était ma seule famille.

\- Il s'agit donc de vengeance.

La créature hausse un sourcil et noue la cravate autour de son cou exactement de la même manière malhabile que Castiel.

\- J'étais trop jeune il y a sept ans pour représenter une menace pour ces assassins, et je ne savais pas où les trouver. Ils ont disparu dans la nature, comme évaporés. Mais je me suis entraîné dur chaque jour, j'ai réuni des informations, j'ai copié des centaines, des milliers de personnes pour m'améliorer et amasser des capacités. Et maintenant, j'ai dix-huit ans, et il me semble avoir passé ma vie entière à les chercher. Leur mettre la main dessus a été une vraie quête, Castiel. J'ai cru une fois les avoir repérés lorsqu'ils sont passés à la télévision il y a deux ans pour des massacres, mais ce n'étaient que des copies – un autre type de créatures. Les Winchester sont pires que des anguilles. Ils ne tiennent pas en place, c'est fou. Je n'ai pas cru en ma chance lorsque la semaine dernière, vous m'avez pris en chasse de vous-mêmes ! Je vous épiais dans vos recherches, je vous suivais et vous écoutais, jusqu'à ce que je perde votre trace à Scandia à cause de cette attaque de démons autour de la pharmacie. Mais j'ai pu débusquer un chasseur ayant un contact avec ce Garth dont vous parliez dans une de vos conversations... Je n'ai eu qu'à le copier et contacter Garth ce matin pour vous attirer dans ce trou paumé où je savais qu'une goule s'était installée et attendre que vous tombiez dans le piège.

L'enfant d'Ève enfile le veston noir du costume et se laisse tomber sur le canapé pour mettre les chaussettes de Castiel.

\- Tu as utilisé Maggie comme appât. Nous avons cru qu'elle avait tué tous ces gens, et... Elle est morte par ta faute.

Haussant les épaules, le shapeshifter lace ses chaussures.

\- Sacrifice nécessaire, tranche-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Je ne peux me permettre d'éprouver de la pitié alors que je suis si près du but ! D'ailleurs pour ma défense, je n'ai tué qu'une seule personne dans cette ville : Larry Borch. Des choses étranges se passent ici, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Castiel crispe le poing en baissant les yeux.

La quête de vengeance du jeune shapeshifter a croisé le virus croatoan que répand Abaddon... Voilà qui explique bien des choses.

\- Je les accompagnerai dans leur repaire, susurre le faux Castiel avec délectation, et lorsque Sam et Dean dormiront, je leur planterai une lame dans le cœur, comme ils l'ont fait pour ma mère.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais...

Entièrement vêtu, le shapeshifter se relève avec un reniflement de dédain et saisit sa mitraillette posée contre le mur.

\- Si. J'élimine des monstres, des assassins sanguinaires qui ont tué ma mère et représentent une menace pour mes semblables.

\- Dean et Sam ne...

\- Je suis un _héros_! éructe la créature avec une fougue et une rage qui révèlent son jeune âge. Je les empêcherai de briser d'autres familles sur leur passage ! Sais-tu combien d'orphelins terrorisés et ivres de vengeance comme moi, de parents en deuil et de veuves éplorées j'ai rencontrés ces dernières années ? Des _centaines_!

L'enfant d'Ève s'interrompt avec un grognement de douleur, plaquant la paume de sa main sur sa tempe. Son regard devient vitreux l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Il pose un regard fasciné sur Castiel qui essaye de dégager sa main – mais c'est inutile. Les menottes sont trop serrées : même en se brisant l'os du pouce, il ne pourrait se libérer.

\- Toi... souffle son double en cillant d'un air émerveillé. Tu n'es pas humain. Ces souvenirs remontent à... des _millions_ d'années...

Pendant que le regard du shérif muet de stupeur se pose alternativement sur les deux Castiel, l'enfant d'Ève ferme les yeux en renversant la tête en arrière, son visage s'illuminant d'extase.

\- Oh... et cette sérénité, cette _pureté_... l'esprit acéré d'un être parfait et éternel...

Castiel serre les poings en sentant sa détresse le submerger. Combien donnerait-il à présent pour avoir à portée de main les cachets de Garth et chasser le tourbillon de sentiments qui le broie de l'intérieur et trouble son efficacité ! Peut-être trouverait-il alors une solution, ou les mots exacts pour faire fléchir la créature ivre de vengeance et l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Sam et Dean !

\- Tu ne duperas pas les Winchester, ce ne sont pas de simples chasseurs !

\- Tu me sous-estimes, Ange du Jeudi. J'en ai berné des bien plus doués. Et grâce à l'expérience et les connaissances en stratégie que je suis en train de puiser dans ton esprit, j'y parviendrai.

Des crissements de pneus se font entendre au loin à travers la vitre brisée, arrachant la créature à son envoûtement. Elle se rue vers la fenêtre pour s'y pencher en rajustant la lanière de sa mitraillette sur son épaule. Un vacarme d'impact de carrosserie retentit.

\- Tiens, les voilà justement, je reconnais l'Impala ! Voilà qui m'évite d'avoir à les rechercher. Il est temps que j'entre en scène.

Il tourne ses yeux bleus vers l'original, et Castiel est frappé par la froide détermination dans son regard. Un regard ancien. Le regard d'un Ange en mission.

Le shapeshifter absorbe sa personnalité à vue d'œil.

\- Je dois te remercier, Castiel. Tu es une source de savoir hors du commun – le virus _croatoan_ , voilà donc ce qu'il se passe ici... Je pense qu'une fois les Winchester morts, je ne changerai plus jamais d'apparence. La tienne me convient parfaitement.

Des coups de feu éclatent à l'extérieur, et Castiel ouvre de grands yeux, la peur gelant son cœur.

 _Dean_...

Le shapeshifter se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvre – elle donne directement sur la rue, comme toutes les habitations de cette ville – et jette un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

\- Évitez donc de crier si vous ne voulez pas que les infectés vous trouvent. J'ai besoin de ta mémoire à ma disposition encore quelques heures, alors tâche de ne pas mourir avant ce soir, Castiel. Adieu.

La porte se referme derrière lui avec un claquement sonore.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? s'exclame alors le shérif.

\- Une créature capable de changer d'apparence.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... c'est une plaisanterie, je... Johnson et Larry me parlaient toujours de complots et théories délirantes de ce genre, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que...

\- Regarde, le coupe Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Les boulons, sur le tuyau. Ils sont rongés par la rouille.

Au loin, des rafales de mitraillette martèlent leurs tympans, et Castiel s'efforce de conserver son sang-froid. Les battements effrénés de son cœur tambourinent à ses oreilles, mais c'est d'une main assurée qu'il plante ses ongles dans les boulons suintants d'humidité et érafle ses doigts dessus pour tenter de les tourner.

Une vague de frustration l'envahit à l'idée qu'avec sa Grâce, il lui aurait suffi d'un claquement de doigts pour arracher ce radiateur et même le mur et la maison entière avec. Ou d'un simple battement d'ailes pour apparaître juste devant Dean.

\- Fais comme moi de ton côté ! ordonne Castiel d'un ton autoritaire. En désolidarisant les tuyaux, nous pourrons détacher le radiateur !

\- Mais ça va nous prendre au moins une heure ou deux !

\- Tu as une meilleure solution ?

\- … Non. Vous avez raison.

Concentré sur sa tâche, l'ex-ange serre les dents lorsque les doigts de sa seule main libre parviennent à dévisser le premier boulon, non sans s'égratigner l'index. Plus que sept autres boulons, bien plus enfoncés que celui qu'il vient de retirer. Un bruissement de vêtements et un grognement d'inconfort lui indiquent que le shérif s'est redressé sur ses genoux et regarde par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de dévisser à tâtons les boulons du tuyau dans son dos, presque à l'aveugle.

Dehors, le rugissement d'un moteur qui s'éloigne – l' _Impala_ – laisse place à un silence angoissant. Il n'y a plus que le bruit de leurs respirations et le choc sourd d'un boulon tombant sur le carrelage toutes les dix minutes environ.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? souffle au bout d'une heure le shérif d'une voix plus calme. Il y avait une fusillade dehors.

Castiel sent ses doigts s'engourdir sous l'effort alors qu'il manque de s'arracher un ongle en dévissant le quatrième boulon qui résiste tout particulièrement. Malgré ses efforts et ses doigts raidis qui dérapent sur le bout de métal, le boulon ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

\- Une infection se répand à Plainville, répond-t-il d'une voix austère. Il s'agit d'un virus transmissible par le sang, créé par les premiers démons comme signe annonciateur de l'Apocalypse. Cela va se répandre vite. Il suffit d'une ou deux heures aux molécules pour agir et contrôler l'esprit et l'âme d'un Humain. C'est incurable.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus fou de nous deux. Vous pour inventer des histoires pareilles, ou moi pour les croire.

Castiel réprime un pâle sourire malgré les tremblements de son corps vulnérable au froid – le courant d'air le fait frémir et claquer des dents. Le boulon cède enfin, et le tuyau commence à devenir branlant. Ignorant la brûlure de la peau à vif et les gouttes de sang sombre qui se mettent à perler à la base de ses ongles, l'ex-ange redouble d'efforts, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour tenter de conserver un semblant de chaleur.

\- Au fait... _Castiel_ , c'est ça ? Je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis le shérif de Plainville, Geor...

\- George Danforth, je sais. Mes... _amis_ et moi avons eu un entretien avec le shapeshifter revêtant ton apparence. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'on revienne le voir après le déjeuner, dans un endroit plus isolé, soi-disant pour discuter plus tranquillement de l'enquête...

Le silence retombe, et Castiel fronce les sourcils en s'appliquant à la tâche. Le terme _ami_ semble si étrange dans sa bouche pour qualifier Dean Winchester. Il y a des années déjà qu'il considère Sam comme son ami – avec tellement plus de certitude qu'il n'en a jamais eu pour Uriel, Balthazar ou Rachel – et il pense pouvoir affirmer que Garth aussi s'approche de ce qu'il pourrait appeler un ami. Mais _Dean_...

L'aîné Winchester a autrefois déclaré le considérer comme un frère – ce qui dans l'esprit de l'homme vertueux est probablement la plus haute distinction qui soit. Mais pour sa part, Castiel a beau aimer sincèrement ses frères et sœurs et regretter les torts qu'il leur a causés, ce terme n'est en rien comparable à ce que Dean représente pour lui. Aucun mot du langage humain ni même de l'enochian ne lui semble tout à fait approprié.

\- Ça y est ! s'exclame George en un souffle triomphant. Je les ai tous retirés !

Castiel acquiesce gravement et s'efforce d'annihiler la douleur, de la compartimenter à l'écart dans son esprit saint. Des gouttes écarlates s'écrasent au sol une à une alors que sa main tremblante glisse, gênée par le liquide poisseux et écarlate qui macule le tuyau. Quand enfin le dernier obstacle cède et libère le tuyau, l'ex-ange ne perd pas une seconde pour empoigner le radiateur et tirer de toutes ses forces. La masse de fonte, pesante et glacée, s'effondre entre eux deux avec un fracas qui résonne de longues secondes.

Les membres ankylosés et la peau hérissée de chair de poule, Castiel se lève aussitôt en dégageant les menottes du tuyau tandis que George en fait de même.

\- Un téléphone ! J'ai besoin d'un téléphone ! lance-t-il vertement au shérif.

L'homme, libre mais toujours les mains menottées dans son dos, indique d'un signe du menton une des portes.

\- Dans ma chambre, mais...

Castiel n'attend pas la fin de sa phrase – il enjambe le tas sanglant de peau en évitant de piétiner les morceaux de verre qui jonchent le carrelage, et se précipite vers la direction indiquée. Il déboule dans une chambre meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire en bois et d'une table de nuit où repose un téléphone. Le sol est glacé sous ses pieds nus.

S'il parvient à prévenir immédiatement Dean, ils pourront contrer les sombres desseins du shapeshifter, et venir les mettre en sécurité, George et lui.

\- Mes amis vont neutraliser le shapeshifter et venir nous aider, assure-t-il en décrochant le combiné de sa main meurtrie.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à composer le numéro qu'il connaît par cœur, il réalise qu'aucune tonalité ne sonne à son oreille. De ce qu'il sait des réseaux de communication humains, c'est mauvais signe.

\- Il n'y a plus d'électricité, explique George en un soupir las derrière lui.

Castiel tourne la tête pour échanger un regard avec le shérif – ses yeux d'un marron chaud l'observent avec amertume.

\- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire : le courant a été coupé dans la majorité de la ville, juste avant que la... créature vous amène, d'ailleurs. Et il a détruit la batterie de mon portable ce matin après m'avoir menotté – il... il ressemblait à Larry à ce moment, alors je ne me suis pas méfié.

Castiel repose lentement le combiné sur son socle, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant en une expression perdue.

Il ne peut pas contacter Dean. Il ne peut pas l'avertir du danger qui le menace.

\- Non... souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Alors que le shérif s'accroupit et peine à ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit dans son dos, Castiel s'efforce d'envisager d'autres possibilités, une autre stratégie. En attaquant les infectés, en choisissant de faire le sacrifice de sa vie pour sauver celles de Dean et Garth, il était en paix avec sa décision. Il était prêt à mourir. Mais sa mort aura été en vain si le shapeshifter parvient à réaliser sa vengeance. Il _doit_ prévenir Dean et Sam ! Les menottes cliquettent et pendent à son poignet irrité alors qu'il se caresse le menton, son front se plissant. Le shérif le coupe dans ses réflexions :

\- J'ai le double des clés pour ces menottes : libérez-nous, et je trouverai de quoi vous habiller dans mon armoire, nous mesurons à peu près la même taille.

L'ex-ange obtempère, et bientôt leurs entraves tombent au sol. George grimace en évaluant les dégâts sur ses poignets meurtris.

\- Ça va s'infecter, mais tant pis... j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais je n'ai pas de tenues civiles ici, c'est mon logement de fonction.

Le shérif ouvre l'armoire et fouille dedans pour lui tendre un uniforme de police – une chemise bleue avec une veste et un pantalon d'un bleu sombre tirant sur le noir – et Castiel l'enfile sans hésiter après un regard curieux au sigle sur l'épaule représentant un aigle et indiquant _Kansas_ et _Plainville_ en lettres dorées.

\- Il nous faut un véhicule pour quitter la ville et rejoindre Lebanon. Là-bas, nous serons en sécurité, et je pourrai avertir Dean et Sam de...

\- Attendez ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai et qu'un virus mortel menace ma ville, je ne peux pas laisser mes concitoyens et ma famille en danger ! Ma sœur Meredith et son fils Jonas vivent à deux rues d'ici. Nous devons les mettre en sécurité !

Castiel cille et dévisage le shérif, indécis. Objectivement, il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, que cela compromettrait leur fuite. Vu le nombre d'infectés qui les ont attaqués, Dean, Garth et lui, et la coupure de courant plus que suspecte, il est fort probable que la contagion soit déjà fort avancée. Et que la famille de George soit déjà condamnée.

\- Je n'irai nulle part sans eux, insiste George.

Incapable de soutenir le regard rongé d'inquiétude sur le visage du shérif, Castiel détourne les yeux. C'est ce type de comportement, d'amour familial et désintéressé qui l'a d'abord intrigué puis fasciné dans l'Humanité, il y a si longtemps. C'est la beauté et la puissance de ces liens invisibles, bien plus que l'art ou la poésie, qui l'ont amené à aimer ces créations de son Père si parfaites et imparfaites à la fois.

Il ne peut pas laisser mourir cet Humain, ni lui, ni sa famille. George l'a aidé, l'a habillé, l'a écouté et cru. Il ne peut laisser un homme innocent périr par sa faute. Le poids sur ses épaules est déjà bien assez lourd à supporter.

C'est donc avec un regard déterminé qu'il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de George.

\- D'accord, nous allons les chercher. Il nous faut des armes. »

 

* * *

 

L'infini de l'espace se déploie devant le vaisseau qui fonce vers de nouvelles aventures. La Terre est loin derrière déjà, et le Capitaine met le cap vers sa nouvelle destination – on l'a appelé d'urgence sur une planète inconnue pour sauver l'univers une fois de plus ! Avec un grondement, mais qu'on ne peut pas entendre parce que dans l'espace il n'y a pas de bruit, le moteur crache des gerbes de flammes, propulsant le vaisseau à la vitesse de la lumière. Il dépasse la lune qui est argentée. Non. Blanche.

C'est mieux de la laisser blanche. Il n'a pas de feutre gris clair ou argenté, et le gris qu'il utilise pour le vaisseau spatial est trop foncé. Et puis le blanc ça fait plus lumineux, comme pour les étoiles.

Décidant donc de laisser sa lune tranquille, Jonas poursuit le coloriage de l'espace et fronce les sourcils en sortant la langue alors qu'il s'applique aux contours du soleil. La feuille gondole à force d'appuyer dessus et de l'imbiber de couleurs. Son feutre noir commence à sécher, il espère qu'il tiendra le coup jusqu'au bout...

« Je crois que ta fête d'anniversaire est annulée, mon poussin.

Jonas relève le nez de son dessin en cillant. Sa mère se tient debout près de la fenêtre et écarte le rideau pour observer à l'extérieur. Elle semble s'être calmée depuis une heure, mais il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son maintien, qui lui indique qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait dans son état normal. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète et croit que Jonas regrette de ne pas pouvoir fêter son anniversaire.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Il fait en sorte de s'entendre avec ses camarades de classe, de participer aux mêmes activités, d'avoir les mêmes intérêts et passions, mais uniquement pour que sa mère n'ait pas l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son éducation et qu'elle ne rejette pas la faute sur elle comme elle le fait tout le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assure-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis de toute façon. Je les avais juste invités pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Il baisse les yeux sur son dessin où la surface noire sèche. Il rebouche son feutre avant de le poser sur la table. Il pourra terminer le dessin une autre fois. Quand maman ira mieux.

Elle lâche le rideau et tourne la tête vers lui avec un sourire qui dévoile ses dents – dont une manque depuis que papa l'a frappée si fort l'an dernier qu'elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital avant qu'ils ne divorcent. Un sourire glaçant que Jonas ne lui a jamais vu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jonas. Bientôt la ville entière sera unie, tu sais ? Tu auras plein d'amis.

\- Maman ?

Confus, Jonas cligne des yeux lorsque sa mère ouvre un tiroir et en sort un couteau à viande tout en fredonnant une berceuse qu'elle lui chantait souvent quand il était petit.

\- Ça va être l'heure du goûter... je vais te donner quelque chose à boire. Ça te donnera des forces, tu verras.

Elle ouvre une étagère et en sort un verre à l'effigie de Captain America, puis place son poignet au-dessus et approche la lame effilée de sa peau.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le rugissement de moteur d'une jeep s'approche. Jonas se précipite à la fenêtre et écarte vivement le rideau pour voir la grosse jeep s'arrêter devant la maison et deux hommes en sortir.

\- C'est tonton ! s'exclame-t-il tout haut. Il est avec un autre monsieur !

Il tourne la tête pour voir sa mère ranger le couteau à la hâte et courir vers la porte d'entrée où la voix du shérif tonne alors qu'il tambourine :

\- Meredith ! Jonas ! Vous êtes là ?

\- J'arrive, George !

Jonas se jette dans les bras de son oncle lorsque sa mère lui ouvre la porte.

\- Oh mon dieu, George ! Pourquoi as-tu toutes ces armes avec toi ? Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

\- Je sais, répond George en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Jonas, tu as toujours ton téléphone portable ? Je dois l'utiliser tout de suite !

\- Oui, mais, bafouille Jonas en sortant son téléphone. Maman a essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure, et maintenant il n'y a plus de batterie.

\- Bon, plan B alors. Nous devons quitter la ville _immédiatement_.

Jonas se place un peu à l'écart, sa timidité refaisant surface face à l'inconnu qui est tout aussi chargé d'armes que son oncle. Il porte lui aussi un uniforme de police, mais Jonas ne l'a jamais vu au poste. L'homme silencieux semble presque aussi gêné que lui, et lui adresse un petit signe de main maladroit auquel Jonas répond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Que se passe-t-il, George ? Tu as l'air d'un fou ! Tu vas faire peur à Jonas...

Jonas fronce les sourcils et regarde sa mère avec surprise. Pourquoi ne lui raconte-t-elle pas ce que le docteur O'Connor a essayé de faire ? Ni la fusillade dans la rue ?

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher, intervient l'inconnu d'une voix rauque. Le temps nous est compté.

\- Bien, nous vous suivons, concède sa mère d'un air nerveux. Mais laissez-nous au moins faire nos bagages...

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Meredith ! Un virus qui rend fou se répand à Plainville, et si nous ne partons pas immédiatement, nous serons _perdus_! Fais-moi confiance ! J'essaye de vous protéger !

\- Maman, tonton a raison, viens ! l'encourage Jonas en courant déjà vers la porte.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans la jeep, et c'est le shérif qui prend le volant.

\- Où va-t-on ? demande sa mère alors qu'ils démarrent et que Jonas attache soigneusement sa ceinture.

\- Lebanon. Castiel – je ne vous ai pas présenté Castiel, d'ailleurs – y connaît des gens qui peuvent nous aider.

Jonas aperçoit du coin de l'œil sa mère se figer et un éclat mauvais traverser son regard. Elle a soudain la même expression que son père dans ses pires jours – un frisson glacé fait frémir le jeune garçon blond.

\- Maman... souffle-t-il avec hésitation. Tu devrais attacher ta ceinture, c'est dangereux.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, ses cheveux encadrant son visage blême. Un sourire maternel éclot sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu sais pourquoi, mon poussin ? Parce que nous n'irons jamais à Lebanon.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne George en jetant un regard perplexe par-dessus son épaule.

Tout s'enchaîne si vite que Jonas n'entend même pas son propre hurlement lorsque sa mère se jette au cou de son oncle et le mord profondément. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans la peau et sectionnent la jugulaire, faisant gicler le sang dans la jeep. Le shérif crie et ses mains dérapent sur le volant en tentant de la repousser. La jeep fait une brusque embardée, fonçant droit dans la baie vitrée d'une boutique de vêtements.

Le choc est violent, et la ceinture de sécurité lui coupe le souffle un long moment, une douleur vive traversant sa poitrine et ses côtes. Sa vision est un peu trouble quand il rouvre les yeux, juste à temps pour voir les portières s'ouvrir, et son oncle lui retirer sa ceinture et l'attirer contre lui d'un seul bras – son autre main est pressée contre son cou qui dégorge des flots de sang.

\- Ça va aller, mon grand, souffle-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de gargouillements sanglants. Castiel va te tirer d'ici. Castiel s'occupera de toi.

Alors que sa vision s'éclaircit, Jonas voit justement par-dessus l'épaule de son oncle que Castiel s'extirpe de la jeep fumante en pressant une main tremblante contre son front blessé. Et juste derrière lui, Jonas voit sa mère, un rictus terrifiant aux lèvres et le menton maculé de sang, s'avancer vers lui.

\- Attention ! crie-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Castiel réagit au quart de tour, et à peine sa mère a-t-elle le temps de lui frôler l'épaule du bout des doigts, qu'il a empoigné le fusil qu'il tenait en bandoulière et frappe son ventre avec la crosse, si violemment qu'elle se trouve projetée à terre, ses cheveux blonds voilant son visage.

En un éclair douloureux, Jonas revoit son père jeter sa mère au sol et la frapper dans le ventre à coups de pied tandis qu'il le supplie d'arrêter en essayant de se mettre entre eux.

\- Jonas, tu dois te sauver ! Va avec lui ! crie le shérif.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Jonas réalise qu'il est en larmes, figé sur place alors que son oncle s'est effondré au sol en se vidant de son sang. À ses côtés surgit Castiel qui lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le shérif, le teint cireux, esquisse un sourire qui tire sur la grimace – les giclées de sang de son cou se tarissent peu à peu.

\- C'est fini pour moi, Castiel. Mais vous... Amenez Jonas loin d'ici... Quittez Plainville, quit... tez...

Son menton retombe sur sa poitrine, inerte.

La vue de Jonas se brouille de larmes alors que Castiel l'attrape par le bras et l'arrache à la vision de sa mère qui rampe au sol vers eux, à même les morceaux de verre effilés, avec des râles furieux. Sous le choc, il se laisse entraîner par la poigne de l'homme. La rue est vide, et Jonas court aussi vite que possible à côté de lui, se sentant vide et terrorisé. Les bâtiments bas de Plainville – aucun n'excède un étage – dévoilent le ciel qui commence à s'obscurcir. La nuit tombe.

\- Attendez, monsieur ! _Castiel_! crie-t-il soudain. Regardez cette voiture, je la reconnais, c'est celle de Larry Borch, le fossoyeur ! Il laisse toujours ses clés sur le contact, on peut la prendre !

L'homme s'arrête brusquement, et Jonas lève la tête vers lui, surpris par l'expression horrifiée et dévastée qui envahit ce visage d'adulte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon oncle a dit qu'on doit se dépêcher de quitter Plainville !

\- Je... Je ne sais pas conduire...

L'homme prend une inspiration tremblante et le lâche pour enserrer son propre crâne dans ses mains avec un long gémissement de frustration et d'impuissance. Un rire sans joie lui échappe – un son brisé, hystérique, qui terrifie encore plus Jonas.

\- C'est tellement _stupide_! J'ai vécu des millions d'années, j'ai combattu mille fois dans des guerres entre le Ciel et l'Enfer, je connais tous les langages du monde et de toutes les époques, j'ai en tête des infinités de connaissances et je sais faire les sceaux les plus élaborés de la Garnison, mais cet enfant va mourir ici parce que je ne sais pas _conduire une voiture_ ?!

Jonas écarquille les yeux en tournant la tête frénétiquement. Des gens émergent des bâtiments par dizaines, le regard fixe et allumé d'une lueur inquiétante.

\- Monsieur... souffle-t-il en lui tirant la manche de son uniforme.

L'homme se ressaisit, braque son arme sur les assaillants les plus proches, et tire, faisant mouche à chaque coup, droit dans la tête. Une lueur de rage fait briller ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait abattu le dernier qui s'écroule sur le béton. Jonas sursaute en sortant de sa transe lorsque Castiel saisit sa main et se met à courir.

\- Dépêchons-nous pendant qu'il n'y a personne. Nous allons nous cacher dans la maison de ton oncle. Si je dois mourir humain, ce sera en te protégeant. »

 

* * *

 

C'est la dernière bouteille d'alcool de la réserve du shérif. Il n'y en avait que trois en tout.

Il lui a fallu toute sa volonté pour n'en boire aucune goutte, même s'il en aurait bien besoin. Mais il ne peut se permettre de gaspiller ses munitions ni prendre le risque d'altérer ses sens.

Il déchire le morceau de tissu – arraché d'une chemise d'uniforme de George – avec un bruit qui ne couvre pas le martèlement de l'averse qui s'abat sur Plainville depuis une heure. Le toit chuinte et crépite sous les trombes d'eau. Castiel fourre le tissu imbibé dans le goulot avant de poser la bouteille avec les autres, parfaitement alignées.

Trois cocktails molotov, six balles dans le pistolet à sa ceinture, et seulement quatre dans son fusil. C'est insuffisant. Terriblement insuffisant. Fronçant les sourcils, il place les bouteilles dans le sac à dos qu'il a trouvé dans la chambre, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines.

Presque deux jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'il s'est caché dans la maison avec Jonas. Deux jours sans qu'aucun infecté ne vienne. Mais deux jours durant lesquels ils ont entendu les cris des civils et les échanges de coups de feu envahir les rues pendant que l'infection s'étendait.

Jonas n'a plus prononcé un seul mot depuis que Castiel l'a amené là. Il est resté prostré dans son mutisme en regardant dans le vide, visiblement sous le choc. Assis sur le bord du lit, l'ex-ange tourne les yeux vers l'enfant qui s'est enfin endormi, roulé en boule et tout habillé. Ses cheveux blonds, les mêmes que sa mère, parsèment son front de mèches. Castiel sent son cœur se serrer de peine et c'est avec douceur qu'il remonte la couverture sur le corps de l'orphelin, veillant sur son sommeil. Son regard tombe sur son poignet fin où une montre en plastique flotte, trop grande pour lui. Le cadran lumineux indique l'heure.

_05:56 AM_

Castiel détourne ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées en perçant la pénombre. Lui-même ne s'est permis que de somnoler une heure ou deux sur le canapé sans réellement réussir à se reposer. Il a protégé la maison de son mieux avec les moyens du bord. Mais se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, avec plusieurs fenêtres dont une brisée, sans armes, et avec un enfant à protéger et une possibilité d'attaque de plusieurs centaines d'infectés... cela relève de l'impossible.

Les cris des survivants appelant à l'aide ont cessé depuis une heure, et Castiel devine que la ville est à présent entièrement sous l'emprise du virus. Et l'angoisse qui l'étreint ne fait que s'aggraver lorsqu'il songe aux frères Winchester. L'ex-ange se refuse de penser que le shapeshifter a peut-être accompli sa vengeance avec succès. Fido ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et Dean et Sam ne se laisseraient jamais surprendre en plein sommeil... Mais ce que Castiel sait, le shapeshifter le sait aussi, et il trouvera sans mal un moyen de les tuer avec ces informations. Un frisson glacé qui n'a rien à voir avec le froid de novembre l'envahit.

Mais à présent, l'enfant humain est sa priorité. Sa propre survie lui importe peu, en comparaison. Il ne doit pas se laisser distraire. La moindre seconde d'inattention pourrait leur être fatale.

Tous ses sens sont aux aguets, et il se crispe en entendant des claquements de talons sur le béton à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un approche, il l'entend par-dessus le battement de l'averse. Trois coups frappent à la porte d'entrée, réveillant Jonas qui papillonne des yeux et se redresse sur le lit en repoussant la couverture, prêt à agir selon le plan, comme Castiel le lui a expliqué.

« Mon poussin ? Tu es là ?

Jonas qui vient de se lever écarquille les yeux de stupeur, les yeux tournés vers la porte d'entrée.

\- … Maman ? murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée.

C'est le premier mot qu'il prononce depuis presque deux jours.

Castiel se lève à son tour et pose une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est plus ta mère, Jonas. Je suis désolé.

Un coup d'œil entre les lattes clouées aux fenêtres obstruées par tous les meubles qu'il a pu rassembler lui indique que comme il l'escomptait, des centaines de silhouettes sombres encerclent la maison.

\- N'écoute pas ce que te dit cet homme, reprend la voix douce de Meredith à l'extérieur. Jonas, je t'ai pourtant dit de ne jamais écouter et suivre les inconnus, n'est-ce pas ? Sois un gentil garçon et ouvre à maman !

\- Nous devons suivre le plan, insiste Castiel en lui tendant la main. Viens, il faut agir tout de suite !

L'enfant semble indécis, les yeux rivés sur la porte close.

\- Elle... sa voix est normale, là... elle est peut-être guérie ? souffle-t-il à Castiel avec espoir.

\- Non. Le virus est incurable.

\- Mon poussin, rejoins-nous ! Tout Plainville a été converti, il ne manque plus que toi. Tu verras, tous tes soucis s'évanouiront, ton esprit s'ouvrira. Je veux que toi aussi tu connaisses le plaisir de tuer, mon chéri ! Nous arracherons les entrailles de cet intrus en famille !

Jonas réprime un hoquet d'horreur et attrape la main de Castiel sans plus hésiter. L'ex-ange le hisse sur ses épaules alors que des coups commencent à s'abattre sur les fenêtres et que les infectés essayent d'enfoncer la porte d'entrée. L'enfant juché sur ses épaules, Castiel se hâte de monter sur le lit. Jonas tend le bras pour pousser la lucarne qui s'ouvre directement sur le toit – l'averse glacée se met aussitôt à les arroser – et s'y hisse avec la souplesse d'un chat. Avec un vacarme assourdissant, les fenêtres se brisent et la porte s'arrache de ses gonds, déversant un flot de croats dans la maison à l'instant même où Castiel bondit et agrippe le rebord, utilisant toute la force de ses bras pour se hisser à son tour avec difficulté, alourdi par le poids de ses armes et du sac plein de bouteilles qui pend à son épaule. Les trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur eux aplatissent aussitôt ses cheveux sur son crâne et plaquent son uniforme sur son corps.

\- Recule-toi ! ordonne-t-il à Jonas en sortant le briquet de sa poche, une fois sur le toit en tôle.

L'enfant obéit alors que l'ex-ange se penche pour abriter la flamme et allumer la mèche de tissu imbibé d'un cocktail molotov, avant de le balancer à l'intérieur, par la lucarne.

L'explosion embrase les infectés et enflamme toute la maison en un brasier qui illumine la nuit et éclaire la pluie qui tombe sans cesse. Allumant une seconde bouteille incendiaire, puis une troisième, Castiel les projette dans la foule compacte qui s'agglutine autour de la maison. Des hurlements déchirants s'élèvent et la panique se répand dans la foule, la dispersant. Des corps enflammés courent en brûlant vifs sans que l'averse ne parvienne à les éteindre, pendant que les infectés encore intacts et armés visent le toit en les arrosant de balles. Aussitôt, Castiel s'accroupit et courbe le dos en se plaçant devant Jonas pour le protéger. L'enfant, complètement trempé, grelotte de froid et de peur.

\- On va sauter du toit et courir, lui souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque par-dessus le vacarme des balles qui frappent la tôle et l'averse qui les fouette. Prépare-toi... _Maintenant_!

Ils se précipitent ensemble et sautent au milieu des infectés que Castiel repousse d'un violent coup de pied en s'assurant que Jonas s'est bien réceptionné – le toit n'est pas bien haut. Puis, il entreprend de dégager le passage en abattant les assaillants à coups de fusil et de revolver. Chaque balle abat un ennemi, sans faute.

Ils s'éloignent de la maison en flammes en pataugeant dans les flaques et débouchent dans l'avenue sombre. Le fusil déchargé tombe, abandonné dans une flaque. L'ex-ange fait volte-face lorsqu'une main agrippe son épaule, et vide la dernière balle de son pistolet droit dans le crâne de... _Cindy_. Castiel reconnaît le visage de la serveuse qui lui avait offert un café juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

Il n'a plus de munitions. Plus rien. Leur seule chance de survivre à présent est de courir jusqu'au commissariat. Peut-être que là-bas, il pourra trouver des armes, les barricader et...

\- _CASTIEEEEL !_

Castiel ouvre de grands yeux lorsque la voix de Dean retentit – une voix lointaine, mais sonore et l'ex-ange la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Dean... souffle-t-il tout bas, tétanisé.

Au loin, tout au bout de l'avenue – à des centaines de mètres – il reconnaît le pick-up de Garth, les phares allumés, qui rugit et fonce droit vers eux. Cillant sous la violence de l'averse qui fouette son visage, Castiel pose la main sur l'épaule de Jonas et le pousse à courir dans cette direction.

\- _DEAN_! hurle-t-il à son tour, espérant que l'aîné Winchester puisse l'entendre.

Leurs poursuivants derrière eux accélèrent, et l'un d'entre eux se jette à terre pour saisir la cheville de Jonas. Avec un cri de détresse, l'enfant s'effondre sur le sol détrempé. Castiel interrompt aussitôt sa course et projette un coup de pied dans la tête du croat, si violemment que sa mâchoire s'arrache et atterrit deux mètres plus loin. Mais alors qu'il aide l'enfant à se relever, c'est à son tour de se retrouver violemment plaqué à terre dans une flaque d'eau et de sang. Il empoigne le bras de son agresseur et inverse leurs positions pour l'assommer d'un coup de poing.

En relevant les yeux, il aperçoit Jonas, pétrifié, qui ne se défend pas lorsque sa mère, le visage à moitié carbonisé, le serre contre elle avant de le mordre au cou jusqu'au sang.

\- _Nooon_! hurle-t-il, à l'instant même ou le rugissement du pick-up arrive à sa hauteur en freinant.

\- Cas', baisse-toi !

Castiel obéit en s'accroupissant au sol, levant les yeux vers l'homme vertueux qui, juché sur le bord de la portière arrière – Garth est au volant et Sam à côté de lui – tire à la mitraillette dans la foule des infectés qui s'amassent. Les yeux écarquillés, l'ange déchu regarde les corps s'effondrer par dizaines. Jonas et sa mère gisent inertes au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Castiel ! crie la voix de Sam dans son oreille. Viens !

La main du cadet Winchester le guide vers le pick-up. C'est dans un état second que Castiel se laisse pousser sur le siège arrière du véhicule – Sam claque la portière derrière lui avant de se précipiter pour monter à l'avant.

\- Et c'est parti mon kiki ! s'exclame joyeusement Garth en démarrant.

Le véhicule renverse au passage plusieurs infectés en faisant brutalement demi-tour pour quitter la ville pendant que Dean mitraille les croats qui les poursuivent, et que Sam garde sa portière entrouverte pour dégager à coups de pied un infecté qui tentait de l'agripper.

Une fois qu'ils se trouvent hors de portée, Dean se rassied et remonte la fenêtre de la portière, mitraillette en main et sourire radieux sur son visage.

\- Putain, Cas', tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content qu'on t'ait trouvé en vie ! »

Castiel ne peut lui répondre. Sa gorge le comprime douloureusement, et l'eau de pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage noie les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Il détourne la tête sans un mot, regardant dans le rétroviseur Plainville se rétrécir et puis disparaître en un point lointain dans les premiers rayons de l'aube qui font pâlir la nuit.

 


	18. Knockin on Heavens door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Knockin on Heavens door (Guns N Roses)

Ses dents s'enfoncent dans le toast grillé avec un craquement croustillant, et du beurre de cacahuète se prend sur sa lèvre et les poils de sa barbe.

Les yeux rivés sur le cadavre décapité du shapeshifter que Dean a laissé derrière lui avant de décamper avec Garth et Sam, Kevin mâche sans enthousiasme son petit déjeuner, des cernes soulignant ses yeux. La main fine de Hael apparaît dans son champ de vision et l'interrompt lorsqu'elle cueille du pouce le beurre de cacahuète sur sa lèvre pour le porter ensuite à sa propre bouche. Kevin détourne les yeux pour ne pas regarder le bout de langue rose goûter l'aliment avec curiosité, ni croiser le regard placide de Hael. Un regard qui cache les profondeurs abyssales d'un être infiniment ancien sous cette apparence de jeune fille indolente.

Le Prophète est bien placé pour le savoir – il a étudié la tablette des Anges, et il sait que ces créatures célestes sont bien plus anciennes et terrifiantes que ce que semble penser le reste du groupe. Les Archanges existaient bien avant la création du système solaire, et la plupart des Anges sont au moins aussi vieux que la Terre elle-même.

Comment un tel être pourrait-il souhaiter se rabaisser à vivre avec un mortel qui ne vit qu'une poignée de décennies tout au plus ?

« Tu as l'air fatigué, murmure Hael. Tu devrais retourner dormir.

Kevin pince les lèvres en ignorant l'ange assise face à lui. Il garde les yeux baissés sur son café et fait tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse d'un air maussade. Les grains de sucre pas encore dilués tourbillonnent dans le breuvage sombre.

Même enfermé dans sa chambre avec Hael et les oreilles bouchées, il a entendu les hurlements du shapeshifter. Il les entend résonner dans sa tête encore maintenant.

Impossible de retrouver le sommeil après ça.

\- Kevin. Je t'ai contrarié.

Ce n'est pas une question, sa voix s'est durcie sur le ton de l'affirmation. Kevin jette un coup d'œil hésitant vers elle et c'est un regard d'une gravité pesante qu'il rencontre.

Les yeux d'un bleu limpide semblent perforer son crâne pour plonger dans son âme. Hael se lève avec un grincement de chaise et se penche au-dessus de la table qui les sépare. Ses doigts se glissent sur son menton avec une douce fermeté qui le contraint à la regarder sans s'esquiver.

\- Dis-moi en quoi.

Kevin déglutit. Le ton, cette fois-ci, indique clairement un ordre.

Sa cuillère retombe dans sa tasse de café avec un tintement, et il baisse les yeux en soupirant – mauvaise idée : son regard tombe droit sur la poitrine de Hael qui tend le tissu de sa robe. Il s'empresse de fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils de frustration.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Hael. C'est moi, qui... j'ai perdu de vue un moment qui tu étais, et je me suis imaginé... des choses. Des choses stupides.

\- Quelles choses ? fait écho Hael sans ciller.

Il rouvre les yeux et réprime une inspiration de surprise en trouvant le visage de l'ange à deux centimètres du sien qui le dissèque du regard.

\- Que... s'étrangle-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer. Que tu n'agissais pas que par devoir, et que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Même juste un petit peu.

Mortifié, il soutient son regard alors que le silence s'éternise. Hael ne cille toujours pas – et ne respire pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais comme je l'ai dit, murmure-t-il en détournant les yeux, c'était stupide de ma part d'avoir cru... Oublions ça.

\- Non.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, désarçonné, et se redresse un peu sur sa chaise où il avait commencé à s'affaisser sous le regard perçant de l'ange.

\- Comment ça, non ?

Hael contourne la table pour s'approcher de lui – et dans son maintien, dans la gravité solennelle de son visage, sa véritable nature paraît transcender son corps d'emprunt.

\- Toute mon existence, je me suis définie selon les ordres que je recevais. Mais lorsque j'ai été arrachée du Paradis, forcée d'investir ce corps et de découvrir l'Humanité, cette espèce dont tous mes frères parlaient mais que je n'avais jamais vue... Tout était si différent de ce que je connaissais. J'avais peur et j'avais mal, Kevin, alors j'ai essayé de retrouver un semblant de normalité en obéissant à Castiel. Mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé bien mieux...

La tête levée vers l'ange qui vient de s'arrêter devant lui, Kevin referme brusquement sa bouche qui était entrouverte, stupéfait. Il est quasiment sûr que Hael vient de prononcer plus de mots d'affilée que depuis presque deux mois qu'elle est arrivée au bunker. Il se racle la gorge en décalant un peu sa chaise pour se trouver face à elle, et l'observe avec une soudaine lassitude.

\- … un _Prophète_ , hein ?

\- Pas seulement. Un être qui m'inspire plus d'amour et de ferveur que Dieu Lui-même. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, il y a quelque chose que désire.

Kevin écarquille les yeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

\- Hael...

\- Et pas seulement pour la copulation, précise l'ange en fronçant un sourcil pensif. Même si j'apprécie cela aussi.

Un éclat de rire lui échappe, éclairant d'une lueur joyeuse ses yeux en amande.

\- Viens par ici, murmure-t-il sans retenir un sourire.

Il l'attire à lui par le poignet, joignant leurs lèvres avec une fougue maladroite. S'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, Hael plonge ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kevin en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sur ses cuisses remonte le tissu de sa robe alors qu'elle l'enlace en emboîtant leurs bassins plus étroitement.

Presque avec révérence, les mains de Kevin frôlent les cuisses de l'ange et remontent jusque sous la robe pour caresser la chair tendre de ses fesses. Le tissu des collants l'empêche de toucher la peau directement, aiguisant son excitation. Il incline la tête sur le côté afin d'approfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Hael qui répond avec enthousiasme. La douceur de sa poitrine se presse contre son torse, et Kevin tressaille de plaisir lorsque l'ange entreprend de se frotter contre lui en remuant le bassin de manière presque imperceptible.

Il sent ses joues chauffer et le sang affluer dans son membre qui se rigidifie, pressé contre la chaleur de l'entrejambe de l'ange. À chaque ondulation de hanches, les délicieuses frictions font naître des ondes de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Il remonte une main le long du dos de l'ange pour la plonger dans la longue chevelure – les mouvements de Hael se font plus pressants, moins maîtrisés, son bassin s'agitant par saccades. Elle brise le baiser, la respiration précipitée et les yeux clos. Elle pose le front contre le sien et leurs souffles se mélangent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige et gémisse en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kevin, son entrejambe moite comprimant entre eux son érection qui pulse de plaisir.

Le cœur battant la chamade et un peu hagard, Kevin hausse un sourcil en baissant les yeux sur Hael qui reprend son souffle en parsemant la peau de son cou de baisers.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de... ?

\- Oui. Mais j'en veux encore, répond Hael en redressant la tête. Je veux te sentir en moi.

Kevin a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les pupilles dilatées avaler le bleu des yeux de Hael, qu'elle capture à nouveau ses lèvres avec fougue et glisse une main entre eux deux pour empoigner son membre érigé et...

\- Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit, Cosette, mais débaucher un céleste, c'est s'offrir un ticket tout droit pour l'Enfer. Je te garderai une place bien au chaud.

La voix sirupeuse de Crowley les arrache à leur bulle de plaisir avec l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide, anéantissant en une fraction de seconde toute trace d'excitation pour Kevin. Ils brisent leur baiser et Hael s'immobilise sur ses genoux – elle lâche son pénis qui commence déjà à perdre sa vigueur, et Kevin s'empresse de le remettre dans son pantalon.

Le Roi de l'Enfer les toise avec un sourcil arqué, les mains plongées dans les poches.

\- Les Prophètes du Seigneur montent d'office au Paradis à leur mort, objecte froidement Hael. Quelles que soient leurs actions de leur vivant.

Ses joues rosies, ses cheveux désordonnés et ses lèvres luisantes de salive amoindrissent l'effet intimidant qu'elle essaye de se donner.

\- Hum, une sorte d'immunité diplomatique, en somme ? ricane le Roi de l'Enfer.

\- Depuis quand tu es là, Crowley ? le coupe Kevin avec frustration.

Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit alors que Hael se détache du Prophète pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Suffisamment longtemps. Oh mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à moi et poursuivez donc vos bruyants échanges de salive.

Kevin se pince l'arête du nez avec un soupir de colère réprimée, combattant la rougeur de ses joues. Pour garder contenance, il saisit sa tasse et boit une gorgée. Le café est froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? râle-t-il en voyant le démon attirer une chaise à lui et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, simplement profiter du plaisir incomparable de ta compagnie.

\- Cesse d'importuner le Prophète, ou sois assuré que la première chose que je ferai une fois ma Grâce rétablie sera de t'exorciser, articule Hael en plissant les yeux.

Coincé en sandwich entre un ange et un démon, Kevin se plaque une main sur le visage en s'adossant à sa chaise, l'exaspération montant en lui.

\- Voyons _chérie_ , susurre Crowley. Dans le temps, moi aussi j'ai culbuté ma part de gueuse céleste, alors en quelque sorte, ton petit Prophète et moi on est quasiment frères ! Tu sais quoi, _Kev'_ , on devrait fonder un club VIP.

Kevin fronce les sourcils et glisse un regard incrédule vers Crowley – qui se trouve décidément bien trop près à son goût.

\- Un démon, coucher avec un ange ? Tu mens.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour vanter ses prouesses, Crowley se renverse sur sa chaise et croise les chevilles sur la table, l'air très à l'aise et boursouflé d'orgueil.

\- Jamais quand la vérité est si drôle. J'ai bel et bien troussé les jupons de cette emplumée de bureaucrate, Naomi. Et elle en a redemandé, la cochonne. Le bon vieux temps !

Kevin cligne des yeux, incrédule.

\- Tu t'es tapé _Naomi_? Toi ?

\- Naomi est très haut placée dans la hiérarchie, fait remarquer Hael qui ne semble pas y croire non plus. Comment se serait-elle retrouvée en contact avec un démon ?

Crowley croise ses doigts sur son ventre avec un rictus imbu de lui-même.

\- C'était à l'époque – au 20ème siècle pour être plus précis – où j'étais encore un démon des croisements de basse catégorie et que je commençais tout juste à gravir les échelons et me créer mon réseau. Je venais de conclure quelques deals juteux avec des nobliaux anglais assoiffés de pouvoir, leur offrant la possibilité de signer un traité politique qui les arrangeait bien et leur offrait l'administration de l'empire ottoman, qu'ils se sont plu à rebaptiser _Mésopotamie_ pour l'occasion, comme les imbéciles boursouflés d'arrogance qu'ils étaient. C'est dans ce contexte que j'ai été arraché à ma routine par une attaque de célestes qui m'ont séquestré et amené tout droit à Naomi. Il se trouve qu'elle avait l'empire ottoman sous sa responsabilité juridique, voyez-vous ça. Vous savez, les lieux saints et tout ça, les célestes en raffolent et ne rigolent pas sur le sujet. Or, en achetant les âmes de ces imbéciles, je leur avais permis de mettre la main sur ce morceau de terre sacrée et d'en faire n'importe quoi. Sacrilège, blablabla. Bref, Naomi m'a expliqué en termes bureaucratiques ronflants que les contrats que j'avais liés perturbaient les plans du Destin, le Paradis, et sa paperasse bien ordonnée. Si sa hiérarchie l'apprenait avant qu'elle ne règle le problème en douce, sa carrière en prendrait un sacré coup. Sauf que moi, je suis un commerçant droit et honnête, et à l'époque je devais moi aussi rendre des comptes à mes patrons et lécher les culs bien placés pour monter dans la hiérarchie de l'Enfer. Ses menaces n'ont eu aucun effet sur moi, et elle était impuissante, car les contrats liés par ces Humains étaient le fruit de leur libre-arbitre, et ça, les célestes n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher sans l'aval de leur Conseil. Moi seul pouvais briser ces contrats, et il fallait qu'elle arrive à me convaincre de le faire. Et comme je suis un gentleman et que Naomi portait à l'époque un vaisseau particulièrement attrayant, je lui ai proposé un arrangement tout à fait raisonnable. Un dîner aux chandelles avec moi en Mésopotamie, et je m'engageais à régler la situation et faire en sorte que le Royaume d'Irak récupère le contrôle de la région et lui rende son nom. Et croyez-moi, j'ai déployé tout mon charme lors de ce dîner, j'ai possédé le type le plus séduisant et le mieux monté que j'ai pu trouver à l'époque, et avant la fin de la soirée, j'initiais cette Sainte Nitouche de Naomi aux plaisirs de l'am…

Le claquement sonore de la porte d'entrée du bunker l'interrompt dans son récit – et ce n'est qu'alors que Kevin réalise qu'il a écouté avec curiosité l'assassin de sa mère et de son ex raconter sa vie. Une brusque flambée de haine le submerge, mêlée d'une pointe de honte. Il ne doit pas oublier qui est Crowley. Un monstre sanguinaire sans cœur, son tortionnaire et celui qui a détruit sa vie.

Le Prophète, l'ange et le démon lèvent tous les trois la tête pour regarder les Winchester et Garth entrer avec un Castiel en uniforme de police détrempé. Kevin réprime un soupir de soulagement en les voyant descendre l'escalier et déboucher dans la salle de réception, sains et saufs.

Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Un aboiement enthousiaste entrecoupé de couinements, suivi d'un bruit de dérapage de griffes et d'un soudain déplacement d'air lui indique que Fido vient de traverser la salle de réception en trombe et de se jeter sur Sam qui manque de peu de basculer au sol.

\- Fido, mon chien ! Oh oui il est content le toutou ! Papa t'a manqué ?

Pendant que Sam caresse le vide en riant, son frère aîné et Garth déposent leurs armes en observant Castiel qui est plongé dans un mutisme sombre, le visage fermé. Ses cheveux sont trempés et son uniforme de police humide lui colle à la peau.

\- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir pris le bon, cette fois ? ironise Crowley. Si on doit encore ramener une contrefaçon pour échange au magasin, on ne va jamais descendre en Enfer, parti comme c'est !

\- On ne part pas aujourd'hui, tranche la voix rude de Dean. Cas' a besoin de repos.

Le visage du démon s'affaisse en une expression blasée alors qu'il se met à se curer les ongles d'un air nonchalant.

\- Mais bien sûr, bonne idée, choyons la fragile petite fleur ! Laissons le temps à Abaddon de dresser son armée qui s'apprête à détruire votre espèce, et, ce qui est plus grave, _moi avec_ ! Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien... On va reporter l'excursion encore longtemps ? Je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez pas envie de visiter l'Enf...

\- On part demain à l'aube. C'est pas négociable, Crowley.

Le Roi de l'Enfer lève les mains en signe de capitulation, mais son air renfrogné révèle clairement sa contrariété.

\- Bien, c'est toi le chef, l'écureuil ! Au fait, tu devrais ranger tes jouets. Les cadavres décapités, ça fait désordre. Niveau décoration, on repassera.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Kevin remarque l'ambiance pesante qui règne dans le groupe – à l'exception de Sam qui essaye en vain de détacher son pot de colle invisible de lui. Garth se mordille la lèvre d'un air confus, tandis que Dean ne quitte pas des yeux Castiel, la mâchoire crispée.

L'ex-ange, lui, semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Kevin se lève et contourne la table pour s'approcher de Dean pendant que Castiel se tourne vers le shapeshifter et s'en approche à pas lents jusqu'à s'accroupir devant en silence, le regard éteint.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? chuchote Kevin à Dean et Garth. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il est obligé de lever la tête pour regarder ces géants. Et c'est Sam qui lui répond, sa joue maculée de bave alors qu'il a enfin réussi à tempérer la joie de son chien :

\- On n'en sait rien. On est arrivés à Plainville où on s'est dirigés tout droit vers la fumée d'un incendie qu'on voyait au loin, et on a récupéré Castiel dans la rue alors qu'il se faisait assaillir d'infectés.

\- Mais il n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis, achève Garth en se grattant le bout du nez d'un air embêté.

Kevin fronce les sourcils et glisse un regard vers l'ex-ange accroupi quelques mètres plus loin près du cadavre du shapeshifter – Castiel tend la main pour empoigner par les cheveux la tête tranchée et ensanglantée qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et plonge ses yeux dans ceux vitreux de son double mort.

Vision on ne peut plus perturbante.

\- _To be or not to be, that is the question_ , mon cher Castiel... récite de son côté le Roi de l'Enfer d'un air inspiré.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas... contaminé ? souffle tout bas Kevin en se haïssant de devoir poser la question.

Dean fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est coupé par la voix rauque de Castiel :

\- Vous savez, je vous entends parfaitement. Vous chuchotez trop fort.

Les frères Winchester se figent et tout le monde regarde Castiel reposer doucement la tête du shapeshifter près du corps inerte, et se relever avec raideur. L'ex-ange pose un regard bleu sur l'ensemble de la troupe et poursuit d'un ton grave :

\- Si j'avais contracté le virus, j'aurais utilisé ma dernière balle pour achever ma vie, et je ne vous aurais certainement pas mis en danger en revenant ici avec vous.

\- Cas'... commence Dean en effectuant un pas vers lui.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et dormir. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil ces deux derniers jours. Je serai prêt pour descendre en Enfer demain matin.

Sans un mot de plus, Castiel se dirige droit vers le couloir des chambres, les laissant dans un silence tendu.

\- M'est avis qu'il lui est arrivé un truc pas cool là-bas, à ce pauvre garçon... souffle Garth avec conviction.

\- Non, sans blague, tu crois ? rétorque Dean d'une voix débordant de sarcasme.

\- Suis-je le seul à me demander pourquoi notre cher déplumé est déguisé en poulet ?

\- Ta gueule, Crowley ! » aboient Dean et Kevin à l'unisson.

 

* * *

 

C'est avec une inspiration de panique que Dean se réveille en sursaut cette nuit-là. Les lambeaux de son rêve s'effilochent et se retirent de ses yeux écarquillés, y laissant seulement des échos délavés de cris et de supplications.

Il se redresse en position assise, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement – son t-shirt trempé de sueur lui colle à la peau. Rejetant les couvertures avec humeur, il pose les pieds à terre en cherchant à l'aveugle ses chaussons du bout des orteils. Sa main passe dans sa nuque pour empoigner le col de son t-shirt et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête en un mouvement souple.

Lorsqu'il allume sa lampe de chevet, la lumière éclaire ses traits tirés et fait plisser ses yeux encore embrumés par les dernières traces de ses songes. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et aplatis du côté où sa tête était pressée contre l'oreiller.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique l'heure, ce qui lui arrache un soupir consterné. Il balance son t-shirt en boule sur la chaise et se masse les yeux avec un bâillement étouffé.

_03H27 AM_

Troisième nuit d'affilée que l'angoisse l'empêche de dormir.

Il ne sait même plus ce qui le préoccupe le plus. Le mutisme et le regard hanté de Castiel depuis qu'ils l'ont tiré de Plainville, leur descente en Enfer prévue pour dans quelques heures, les plans apocalyptiques d'Abaddon, Sammy qui se remet à cracher du sang et croit réussir à lui cacher ça – il n'a toujours pas compris que les mouchoirs sanglants dans la poubelle sont un indice plus que flagrant – ou le virus croatoan lâché dans la nature... la liste est encore longue. Dean a beau être accoutumé au danger et aux situations de vie ou de mort depuis ses quatre ans, là ça devient trop lourd à gérer, même pour lui.

Bordel, à ce train-là, il va se ramasser un ulcère à l'estomac, ça ne va pas traîner.

La transpiration a séché sur sa peau, et Dean réprime un frisson en se levant, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Il sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de trouver le sommeil dans ces moments-là. Autant se lever et se préparer pour descendre en Enfer, là où il avait espéré ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. L'endroit doit encore résonner de ses hurlements.

Décidé à aller prendre un café puis une douche, il enfile sa robe de chambre qui l'enveloppe avec tiédeur – le tissu est doux et moelleux contre sa peau – et ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Il est sur le point d'effectuer un pas, lorsqu'un ronflement entrecoupé d'un couinement ensommeillé lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Dégage, Fido, t'es dans le passage, râle-t-il en poussant du pied la masse invisible et tiède.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il trouve le Chien de l'Enfer allongé de tout son long juste devant sa porte, il a bien trop souvent trébuché dessus à son goût. Un déplacement d'air et quelques couinements aimants qui s'élèvent dans l'air lui indiquent que le monstre s'est levé pour le laisser passer.

L'aîné se prend de plein fouet un coup de queue jovial qui brasse l'air, et c'est avec un juron étouffé qu'il repousse tant bien que mal le pot de colle invisible et géant, non sans prendre encore plusieurs coups en pleine figure.

Alors que le cliquetis des griffes lui signale que le Chien de l'Enfer s'est enfin éloigné et que Dean recrache avec dégoût une poignée de poils qu'il a failli avaler, il tourne les yeux vers la porte de la chambre de Castiel, adjacente à la sienne.

Elle est ouverte.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avance et pénètre dans la chambre, uniquement pour constater que Cas' n'est pas là. Le lit est défait au milieu de la pièce aux murs blancs et impersonnels. Son regard s'attarde une seconde sur l'uniforme de flic qui sèche, suspendu à un cintre dans l'armoire entrouverte, avant de se fixer sur le trench-coat qui pend juste à côté. Dean s'approche et frôle la manche au tissu beige pâle en remontant vers le col avec un air pensif.

Si Cas' récupère son mojo, est-ce qu'il le remettra ?

À la longue, l'aîné Winchester s'est mis à associer la puissance et le contrôle de Castiel avec le port du trench-coat. C'est irrationnel, il le sait, mais... quelque part, il lui semble que son ami ne sera pas redevenu lui-même tant qu'il ne sera pas _complet_ – et plumes comme trench-coat font partie de la panoplie.

L'ex-ange devait être épuisé par ses deux jours à Plainville : il a passé la journée entière à dormir à poings fermés, tandis qu'ils préparaient les bombes anti-démons et sortaient aussi brûler le corps du shapeshifter à l'extérieur sous la diarrhée verbale de Crowley vantant l'infaillibilité de son plan.

Dean relâche le trench-coat et sort de la chambre en ravalant une pointe d'inquiétude – que fait Cas' debout à cette heure ? Pas aux chiottes, non, il n'y a personne.

Il traverse le couloir sombre et silencieux jusqu'à déboucher dans la salle de réception. Son regard est aussitôt attiré par un rayon fluctuant de lumière qui se glisse sous les portes du salon aménagé qui jouxte la salle. Des sons étouffés de voix filtrent au travers.

La télévision est allumée, apparemment.

Un sourire amusé recourbe les commissures de ses lèvres lorsqu'il pousse la lourde porte en bois et se glisse en silence dans le salon.

Éclairé par la seule lumière diffuse et bleutée de la télévision, Cas' est là, assis au beau milieu du canapé et une jambe repliée contre son torse. Ses cheveux se dressent en épis rebelles sur sa tête et il tient une tasse de café fumante à la main. Il semble hypnotisé par l'écran, les yeux plissés et son visage renfrogné en une expression de concentration intense. Il lève brièvement les yeux vers lui en prenant une gorgée de café, mais recentre aussitôt toute son attention sur l'écran. Il ne bronche même pas lorsque Dean se laisse tomber assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Et il ne se décale pas non plus pour lui laisser plus de place comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Castiel a beau être humain depuis presque deux mois et avoir évolué au niveau de son comportement, de son maintien et de son vocabulaire, c'est ce genre de petits détails, cette inaptitude persistante aux codes de comportement basiques qui rappellent ce qu'il est – _était_.

Dean observe l'ex-ange qui fixe sans ciller la télévision. Il porte un jean et une chemise à carreaux par-dessus un t-shirt noir – et à en juger par le parfum frais de shampoing et de savon qu'il dégage, il vient de prendre une douche.

Sa main gauche repose sur son genou replié, et Dean remarque avec un froncement de sourcils les éraflures et entailles dont sont recouverts les doigts, et la teinte violacée qu'arborent deux ongles. Ça, plus l'entaille sur son front à la naissance de ses cheveux... C'est sûr, Cas' a passé un sale moment à Plainville.

Dean cesse de scruter son ami et tourne lui aussi les yeux vers l'écran pour voir ce qui peut bien le fasciner à ce point. Il hausse les sourcils de surprise.

\- Dernière nuit sur Terre, sourit-il en jetant un regard en biais vers Cas'... et tu la passes devant le cours de la Bourse ?

L'ex-ange plisse les yeux d'un air concentré.

\- J'observe ces successions de chiffres et de codes depuis deux heures et j'essaye d'en comprendre la logique – je crois que je commence à y arriver. Il y a un invité qui vient parler de votre système d'économie et de finance toutes les demi-heures. C'est passionnant.

\- _Passionnant_? grimace Dean en calant un coussin dans son dos. J'aurais dit chiant à crever, moi.

\- Votre espèce a toujours eu des prédispositions à l'abstraction, à créer de l'existence à partir de rien. Vous parvenez à donner de la réalité à ce qui n'existe que dans votre esprit, au point de donner vie à l'art, la poésie, les légendes, et maintenant tout un système complexe d'échanges qui régit l'ensemble de votre société. Lorsque j'observais tout cela sous ma forme réelle, je ne comprenais pas, mais maintenant...

Dean cille en observant le visage de l'ex-ange s'adoucir avec un sourire nostalgique, éclairé par les flashs bleus de l'écran.

\- … maintenant je comprends pourquoi mon Père a dit vous avoir faits à Son image. Vous êtes les joyaux de la Création.

\- Euh... merci, je suppose.

Ils restent ainsi en moment en silence tandis que le son en sourdine débite des chiffres, des actions qui montent ou qui descendent et tout un charabia économique barbant. Et Cas' qui boit les paroles de l'économiste au crâne dégarni comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

C'est d'une voix rocailleuse que Castiel reprend la parole après avoir terminé son café :

\- Tu devrais être en train de dormir, Dean.

\- Ouais, je pourrais te retourner la remarque.

\- J'ai dormi toute la journée. Je n'ai plus sommeil. Toi en revanche, tu as l'air fatigué.

Castiel dépose la tasse vide au sol et tourne la tête vers lui avant de baisser les yeux sur les cuisses nues de Dean que le peignoir dévoile en partie.

\- Et tu es blessé, remarque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de me porter secours. C'était risqué.

Dean cligne des yeux et les baisse pour observer lui aussi sa cuisse entourée d'un bandage, avant de secouer la tête avec un rire amusé.

\- Ça ? C'est rien, va. C'est Garth qui m'a tiré dessus. C'est pas profond, rien de grave.

Cas' plisse les yeux, et un flash de lumière plus important illumine son visage fraîchement rasé aux lèvres pincées. Le reflet mouvant de la télévision brille sur les iris de l'ex-ange.

\- Avant, il m'aurait suffi de faire _ça_...

Dean sent son cerveau se congeler sur place et son cœur rater un battement lorsque Cas' pose sa main directement sur sa cuisse, sur le bandage qui l'entoure.

\- … pour te soigner aussitôt. Et maintenant je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne peux plus rien faire...

Un frémissement parcourt son dos et remonte jusque dans sa nuque tandis que sa peau se hérisse de chair de poule – le bout des doigts tièdes frôle l'intérieur sensible de sa cuisse, juste au niveau de la barrière de tissu que forme son boxer. La main de Cas' irradie de chaleur.

Déglutissant, Dean s'apprête à défendre son espace personnel, à expliquer qu'un mec ne touche _pas_ la cuisse de son pote, que ça ne se fait pas entre amis... Mais ses mots se perdent, oubliés, lorsqu'il croise le regard dévasté de l'ex-ange.

Celui-ci retire doucement sa main et observe ses doigts remuer avec un air si _triste_ que Dean sent son cœur se fissurer de pitié. Ouais, ça doit pas être évident d'être rabaissé au niveau humain quand on a été un être éternel capable de se téléporter à l'autre bout de la planète en un clin d'œil et d'exorciser démons et monstres d'un simple contact.

Lorsque Castiel détourne les yeux pour regarder à nouveau les deux économistes se disputer à propos d'investissements à long terme et de spéculation, Dean rajuste tant bien que mal son peignoir sur son torse nu, et couvre plus correctement ses cuisses – il lui semble sentir encore la chaleur de la paume sur sa cuisse, comme une brûlure permanente.

\- Cas'... commence Dean d'une voix enrouée.

Il se racle la gorge et se penche en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixer un regard sérieux sur son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Plainville ?

Castiel fronce les sourcils et esquive sa question en prenant la télécommande pour changer de chaîne :

\- Tu as raison, finalement. À la longue, la Bourse, c'est _chiant à crever_.

Il a utilisé ses doigts pour mimer des guillemets.

\- Cas'...

Silence obstiné.

Le profil de l'ex-ange s'est verrouillé, mais sa main tremble alors qu'il zappe de chaîne en chaîne. Et de toute évidence, il ne regarde même pas les images défiler : son regard est fixe et il passe sur des publicités, clips et émissions qui l'auraient interpellé et fasciné en temps normal.

\- T'as répondu à aucune de nos questions et tu tires une gueule d'enterrement depuis qu'on t'a ramené de Plainville. On s'inquiète pour toi, Cas'. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Silence.

Dean se penche et pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami – celui-ci se fige sur place et cesse de zapper. En temps normal, et avec n'importe qui d'autre, Dean n'insisterait pas. Les discussions sur l'état émotionnel des gens l'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise, comme quelque chose de honteux et gênant qui met à nu une vulnérabilité, une faiblesse qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir. Parce que parler ne sert à rien et que remonter le moral des gens, c'est pas vraiment son truc. Les forcer à parler s'ils n'en ont pas envie, encore moins.

Mais concernant Cas', c'est différent.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmure Cas' d'un ton presque suppliant en lui jetant un regard agité en coin.

\- Le shapeshifter nous a dit qu'il t'avait menotté et enfermé, et on t'a retrouvé dans la rue à cavaler avec une horde de croats au cul, et habillé en flic, en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Dean parle à voix basse, en un murmure rauque. Comme si l'heure nocturne, la pénombre et le son étouffé de la télévision le poussaient à chuchoter, alors que personne ne peut les entendre.

Cas' détourne les yeux en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Le regard de Dean suit le mouvement de sa langue jusqu'à ce que son ami entrouvre les lèvres – ses dents brillent sous la lumière vive de l'écran qui émet soudain une succession de flashs alors qu'un clip musical passe sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prête attention.

\- Le shapeshifter... m'a assommé et menotté avec le shérif. Nous avons réussi à nous libérer après son départ.

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air grave avant de tourner le buste vers Dean, pliant la jambe pour lui faire face. Dean retire sa main de son épaule avec précaution.

\- Dean, c'était une créature jeune et aveuglée par la haine et le désir de vengeance. Il m'a dit que Sam et toi aviez tué sa mère il y a sept ans et qu'il voulait vous tuer. Maggie était innocente, il l'a utilisée comme appât pour nous attirer dans la ville.

Dean cligne des yeux, désarçonné.

\- Il y a sept ans ?

Castiel acquiesce en silence.

Ont-ils chassé un shapeshifter il y a sept ans ? Ses souvenirs sont un peu flous et...

Ah. Si, il se souvient. La banque dans le Wisconsin, où ce pauvre gars, Ronald, avait perdu la vie. Putain, ça paraît si _lointain_ , comme toute sa vie avant ses quarante ans en Enfer.

La voix de Cas' le tire de ses souvenirs :

\- J'ai craint pour Sam et toi. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, de te prévenir, mais il n'y avait plus de courant. Je suis désolé.

Dean se contente d'un mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'a aucune importance. Ils sont vivants, après tout.

\- Comment l'avez-vous démasqué ? reprend Castiel d'un air intrigué.

Dean s'enfonce à nouveau dans le canapé et passe une main dans ses cheveux en pinçant les lèvres – il voit encore trop clairement le regard terrifié du faux Castiel, l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, sa voix rauque le suppliant...

\- On ne l'a pas démasqué, en fait. On a rien vu venir. C'est lui qui s'est grillé tout seul en se mettant à... à hurler, à parler d'Égypte, de Naomi, de Déluge ou je ne sais pas quoi, à se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Les _tiens_.

Castiel reste silencieux.

Dean lève les yeux vers le plafond – il y a une fissure qui y serpente – et lâche un soupir lourd de peine.

\- Tu sais le pire, Cas' ? souffle-t-il d'une voix absente. Quand je suis allé vers lui pour le tuer, il ne s'est pas défendu. À la fin il a même dégagé son cou pour me faciliter la tâche.

Il ferme les yeux avec une grimace, la gorge un peu trop serrée, et passe sa main sur son visage.

\- Il m'est déjà arrivé de décapiter un shapeshifter qui avait pris mon apparence, et ça ne m'avait posé aucun problème. Mais là… tuer un double de toi, je crois que c'est le truc le plus dur que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Plus que tu ne le penses.

Dean rouvre les yeux et baisse la tête pour croiser le regard de Castiel. L'ex-ange le fixe sans ciller :

\- Combien de doubles de toi crois-tu que Naomi ait dû créer avant de parvenir à me faire te tuer ?

\- Cas'... murmure Dean en écarquillant les yeux, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge.

\- Un _millier_ , Dean.

L'aîné Winchester se tourne à son tour sur le canapé pour faire face à l'ex-ange dont un profil est éclairé par l'écran tandis que l'autre, plongé dans l'ombre, est illisible. Il s'humidifie les lèvres, à court de mots. Mais alors qu'il se trouve sur le point de dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi, une parole de réconfort malhabile – le visage de Castiel se durcit et son regard se fait perçant.

\- Dean, je ne serai pas efficace en Enfer avec les cris de mes frères et sœurs dans ma tête, avec ma culpabilité, et la conscience d'être devenu inutile pour le groupe.

La main intacte de son ami agrippe son poignet et une note de désespoir teint sa voix qui s'élève plus fort :

\- J'ai été créé pour protéger l'Humanité, et à Plainville, je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver un seul Humain. Pas un seul. Le shérif m'avait confié son neveu, et l'enfant est mort sous mes yeux. Je... je n'y arriverai pas, Dean... Je t'en prie, _aide-moi_. Rends-moi les cachets. J'en ai besoin.

La main qui enserre son poignet tremble, et Dean sent un bloc de glace descendre dans son estomac en voyant les yeux brillants de Cas', son menton qui tremble, et...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Cas', t'as pas besoin de ces merdes !

\- Si, _J'EN AI BESOIN_ ! siffle l'ex-ange entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même ! Regarde ce que les émotions font de moi ! J'ai besoin de ces drogues pour les maîtriser et les empêcher de me rendre humain pour de bon !

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Dean agrippe à nouveau l'épaule de Cas' d'une poigne d'acier, la panique se mêlant à l'angoisse comme de l'acide dans ses entrailles.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à devenir humain, Cas'...

La colère fond comme neige au soleil sur le visage de son ami qui baisse les yeux et souffle d'une voix brisée :

\- Je ne veux pas être humain, Dean... tout n'est que souffrance, terreur et remords...

L'épaule se met à trembler sous sa main et deux grosses larmes débordent des yeux de l'ex-ange pour rouler sur ses joues.

\- Hey, hey, hey, Cas'... murmure Dean en un souffle précipité. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas...

Il glisse ses mains sur les joues de l'ex-ange, encadrant son visage, et essuie les larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulent – car d'autres ont suivi les premières malgré ses efforts évidents pour les contenir. Cas' tremble, maintenant, ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux.

\- Allez, Cas'... il y a des trucs biens dans le fait d'être humain, quand même... Il y a la bouffe, les bons films, la musique...

\- Bien piètre consolation, lâche l'ex-ange en un murmure étranglé et presque inaudible.

Ses pouces trempés cueillent tant bien que mal les larmes, coupant le sillon humide.

\- … l'amitié, la famille...

Les yeux d'un bleu limpide dans les flashs de lumière le fixent avec un air vulnérable, plus ouvert que Dean ne l'a jamais vu. En un éclair, il se souvient d'Anna alors qu'il prononce les mots suivants d'une voix basse :

\- … l'amour, le sexe...

\- … je ne connais rien de tout cela.

Ce filet de voix brisée achève de dénouer quelque chose en lui – d'un mouvement souple, Dean avance le menton et presse ses lèvres contre celles de Cas'. Il sent l'inspiration étouffée de surprise contre sa bouche et ferme les yeux en respirant par le nez. Les lèvres sont tendres et sèches contre les siennes, et Dean reste quelques secondes ainsi immobile, les yeux clos, à s'imprégner de l'odeur de Cas' – un parfum frais de gel douche mêlé d'une touche plus indéfinissable – _électrique_.

Le sang bourdonne à ses oreilles lorsqu'il se recule en rouvrant les yeux pour observer son ami entre ses cils. Castiel le dévisage avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, mais ses larmes ne coulent plus. Le cœur battant tellement fort qu'il va lui remonter dans la gorge, Dean déglutit et glisse ses mains sur les joues de l'ex-ange, caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à descendre dans son cou.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui initie le contact et se penche pour joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres plus fermement, avec une impatience fébrile. Les paupières closes, l'aîné Winchester entrouvre la bouche et incline la tête en tenant la nuque de son ami. Des mains puissantes – des mains d' _homme_ – se glissent dans ses cheveux lorsque la langue de Cas' frôle ses lèvres avant de passer la barrière de ses dents et toucher celle de Dean – un goût de café et de larmes envahit sa bouche. Le contact humide et chaud lui fait l'effet de la foudre, et Dean relâche une inspiration tremblante par le nez, ses cils frémissant sur ses joues. Castiel s'avance davantage en approfondissant le baiser sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux. Une main descend sur sa nuque et écarte le pan de son peignoir pour dégager son épaule nue. Prenant encore plus d'assurance, l'ex-ange change l'angle du baiser avec un bruit humide, glissant sa langue contre la sienne avec lascivité et quelque chose proche du désespoir, et...

Bordel de merde. Il va avoir une crise cardiaque.

Cas' vient de briser le baiser et de s'attaquer à son cou dont il aspire la peau avec passion. Une pointe d'excitation intense mêlée de douleur le traverse en lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qu'il niera à jamais avoir poussé. Une main chaude se glisse sous son peignoir, remontant le long de sa cuisse, et...

C'est trop pour Dean. Beaucoup trop.

\- Ok, _stop_ , Cas', articule-t-il en un souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

Cas' recule la tête et l'observe en cillant d'un air confus qui détonne avec ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres luisantes de salive et sa main baladeuse sous son peignoir.

\- Dean ? Il y a un problème ?

L'aîné Winchester se lève vivement du canapé en manquant de se prendre le pied dans son peignoir, les joues en feu.

\- Non, non, aucun problème, je dois juste aller... dormir, achève-t-il lamentablement. Tu sais, p.. pour être en forme pour l'Enfer, et, hum...

Est-ce qu'il est en train de _bafouiller_?

Bordel de merde.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Dean.

Rajustant son peignoir en espérant que la demi-érection comprimée dans son boxer n'est pas trop flagrante, Dean recule avec un sourire crispé vers la porte, sous le regard curieux de Castiel qui le scrute en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais, merci. Toi aussi. Enfin, je sais que tu vas pas dormir, vu que t'as déjà dormi, mais.. Bref. À tout à l'heure. Pour l'Enfer et tout.

Sa main tâtonne pour trouver la poignée et il sort précipitamment du salon pour traverser la salle de réception vide à grandes enjambées, se sentant plus embarrassé que jamais dans sa vie.

Une fois reclus dans la sécurité de sa chambre, il manque de peu de trébucher sur la masse invisible et tiède qui s'est invitée chez lui, encombrant le sol au pied de son lit. Il ravale un juron en contournant le Chien de l'Enfer, jusqu'à se laisser tomber assis sur le matelas avec un soupir.

Un couinement bas et aimant suivi d'un bref cliquetis de griffes lui indique que Fido s'approche, et pose sa large tête sur les genoux de Dean. Les joues encore écarlates, Dean se pince l'arête du nez avant de se mettre à caresser la tête invisible du monstre de Sam, grattouillant derrière les oreilles.

\- Bordel, Fido, j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fous. »

Un couinement compatissant lui répond, et le Chien de l'Enfer se met à baver sur ses cuisses.

Dean ne sait pas lui-même s'il veut parler de son dérapage avec Cas', de la descente imminente aux Enfers, ou de sa vie en général.

Sûrement un peu des trois.

 

* * *

 

La condensation forme des gouttes qui glissent le long du verre jusqu'à s'accumuler en un cercle d'eau sur la table du bar. La bière blonde chargée de bulles se nappe d'une couche de mousse blanche et vaporeuse. Le juke-box collé au mur débite le refrain de _Knockin on Heavens door_ en fond sonore, dans l'atmosphère au parfum diffus de bière et de cacahuètes. Le regard de la médium lui vrille le front malgré le sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres.

Bobby se renfrogne avec un grognement bourru et lève le verre pour boire à grandes gorgées la bière fraîche. D'un revers de manche, il essuie  sa barbe maintenant ornée de mousse et repose sans douceur le verre sur la table.

« Ah, ça y est ! Le revoilà !

Tournant les yeux vers le comptoir du bar où Ash est juché sur un tabouret haut, il plisse les yeux en rajustant sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- Encore ton soi-disant contact sur Terre ? Je te l'ai dit, Ash, je fais pas confiance aux gens qui prétendent vouloir aider mais refusent de dire leur nom.

Dos voûté et cheveux longs serpentant dans son dos, Ash lève le nez de ses écrans pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule :

\- Oh, sois pas rabat-joie, Bobby ! Pour l'instant les informations qu'il nous a données sont cohérentes et expliquent tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Si les anges ont tous été bannis, ça explique qu'il n'y ait plus de patrouilles célestes pour me gêner dans mes déplacements, et que j'aie pu te tirer de ton Paradis sans problème.

\- Bobby est un vieux ronchon paranoïaque, le taquine Pamela avec un clin d'œil avant de lui pincer affectueusement la joue. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Le chasseur fronce les sourcils en jetant un œil à la jeune femme – la revoir avec ses yeux intacts est perturbant.

\- Critiquez-moi tant que vous voudrez, mais je vous le dis : c'est louche. Ça pue à plein nez. Et même s'il dit vrai, on ne connaît pas ses intentions et ses intérêts dans cette affaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de nous, ce type ? Pourquoi il nous raconte tout ça ? On est coincés au Paradis, on ne peut rien faire !

Ash ne semble plus l'écouter, il est penché sur son écran en buvant sa bière au goulot, scrutant les rangées de chiffres et de courbes lumineuses qui défilent.

\- Oh attends, ça va t'intéresser, là. Ça concerne les Winchester.

Bobby se redresse sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis-moi.

Ash se retourne sur son tabouret et hausse un sourcil en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de son front avant de rejeter les longues mèches de sa nuque sur son épaule.

\- Il dit que les Winchester ont fermé le Paradis, laissé l'Enfer ouvert et qu'un début d'Apocalypse commence sur Terre.

Pamela renverse la tête en arrière en éclatant d'un rire franc.

\- Tes garçons n'en loupent pas une, Bobby ! Je suis bien contente d'être morte pour ne pas voir ça !

\- Ouais, renifle Ash avec nonchalance. Sauf que notre contact nous dit que c'est à _nous_ de les aider à nettoyer leur merdier.

\- _Balls_. » lâche Bobby en levant les yeux au plafond avec un soupir consterné.

On ne peut pas être mort tranquille avec ces gosses, décidément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La magnifique illustration de ce chapitre est réalisée par Andromede ! Merci mille fois à elle ! :D


	19. Hells Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Hells Bells (ACDC)

_**Jeudi 31 octobre 2013** _

_En fin de compte, c'est Garth qui s'est porté volontaire pour remplir le bol de son sang afin de contacter Abaddon. Crowley et Kevin nous ont montré la démarche à suivre. Je croyais que seuls les démons étaient en mesure de communiquer de cette manière, mais il s'avère que je me trompais. Tout comme le sort que j'ai accompli pour créer Fido, il est aussi bien réalisable par des humains que par des démons, bien que les effets et résultats soient parfois différents. Ce qui, après tout, explique parfaitement la sorcellerie, qui au fond n'est qu'une application grossière par les humains de connaissances démoniaques. J'en viens à me demander quel résultat cela donnerait si un ange ou un loup-garou s'y essayait. Cela ouvre tout un éventail de perspectives lorsque l'on considère que les Hommes de Lettres étaient capables comme les anges d'ouvrir des portails dans le temps en puisant dans l'énergie de leur âme. Je devrais effectuer quelques recherches à ce sujet, sans doute avaient-ils étudié la question._

_Toujours est-il qu'Abaddon a répondu à notre appel et a consenti à nous rencontrer à Concordia. Nous partons dans une heure. Dean ne tient pas en place, et Kevin est en train de marteler le visage de Crowley à coups de poing (le but étant qu'Abaddon ne se doute de rien, vu qu'il est censé être notre prisonnier). Je me demande lequel des deux y prend le plus de plaisir : Crowley l'encourage de manière assez malsaine._

_Je suis loin d'être serein au sujet de cette attaque. Dean non plus, malgré les airs assurés qu'il affiche. Nous avons déjà sous-estimé Abaddon une fois, j'aimerais autant éviter de renouveler cette erreur._

_Garth est en train d'apprendre à Castiel à jouer à un jeu sur son portable (Angry Birds, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr). Je les entends rire de l'autre bout de la salle. Ils sont bien les seuls à ne pas angoisser._

 

_**Vendredi 1er novembre 2013** _

_Lorsque j'ai décidé il y a un mois de suivre l'exemple des Hommes de Lettres (et ainsi honorer ce que Dean aime appeler notre 'héritage') en tenant un journal de bord comme ils en étaient coutumiers, je n'avais pas pris en compte un paramètre essentiel : le manque de temps._

_Il est cinq heures du matin et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'en serais incapable même si j'essayais. J'ai du mal à ordonner mes pensées, surtout que Garth m'a fait boire plus que de raison._

_L'attaque contre Abaddon ne s'est pas déroulée comme nous l'avions espéré. Elle nous a échappé, et Castiel a été blessé. Dean voulait absolument forcer Hael à le soigner, alors qu'il semblerait que la présence du Nephilim en elle épuise son énergie et la rende instable. C'est dans ces moments que j'apprécie pleinement la présence de Garth et sa formation médicale (même s'il était dentiste et qu'il n'arrête pas d'insister pour que nous nous brossions les dents trois fois par jour et en utilisant du fil dentaire). Il a soigné Castiel et tenté de nous changer les idées en improvisant une fête après les révélations d'Abaddon qui semble-t-il, souhaite libérer Lucifer et relancer l'Apocalypse. C'est à croire que nous n'en finirons jamais._

_Ça, et puis Crowley qui semble immunisé... Tout se bouscule dans ma tête._

_Je crois que je suis encore un peu trop ivre pour réaliser tout à fait ce que Dean vient de nous raconter après s'être énervé contre Castiel qui apparemment était sous l'effet de stupéfiants (ce qui explique son comportement étrange cette semaine). Zachariah lui aurait montré ce à quoi l'Apocalypse ressemblera en 2014, et le monde entier aurait été contaminé par le virus croatoan. Tandis que moi, j'aurais dit oui à Lucifer et tué Dean. Je ne dirai jamais oui à Lucifer. Plus jamais._

_J'ai mal à la tête._

_Je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis que j'ai commencé les épreuves de la tablette. Ou en tout cas, pas d'un sommeil normal. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve plongé dans un abysse de souvenirs tellement réalistes que j'en viens à ne plus savoir parfois si je dors ou si je suis éveillé. Le pire étant que je ne suis pas sûr que ces souvenirs soient les miens, ni même que ce soient des souvenirs dans le sens où on l'entend._

_La nuit dernière, je ne faisais plus qu'un avec les racines d'une forêt entière, les siècles défilaient de plus en plus vite, et je me suis réveillé en m'étouffant avec des caillots de sang dans ma gorge._

_Je crois que ça empire._

_Les autres ne doivent pas le savoir. Surtout pas Dean. Il me croit en sursis, je ne veux pas lui retirer ça. Il a déjà bien d'autres soucis en tête._

_Et quel monstre d'égoïsme serais-je pour arracher Bobby au Paradis et le remettre en Enfer ?_

_Ce qui est mort devrait rester mort, et j'aurais dû le rester quand j'ai été tué la première fois._

_**.** _

_J'ai beaucoup d'informations à consigner ce soir, à présent que je peux enfin y réfléchir à tête reposée. J'ai passé une partie de la journée à effectuer des tests sur Crowley qui a développé une sorte d'immunité à l'eau bénite, aux exorcismes, aux pièges à démons et même à la lame de Ruby. J'ai effectué des recherches dans les archives, et même dans la bibliothèque cachée que Crowley m'a montrée. C'est fascinant : il réunit toutes les caractéristiques d'un humain, combinées avec la puissance d'un démon. En somme, il me fait penser un peu à moi quand je buvais du sang de démon._

_Il doit y avoir une explication logique à ce cas de figure. Crowley me semble parfois tellement humain... sous sa couche de sarcasme et de provocation, il y a des instants où j'aperçois une lueur dans ses yeux qui me frappe. Une tristesse, une nostalgie, quelque chose de douloureux._

_Je ne suis plus si certain qu'il fera du mal à Bobby s'il le récupérait._

_Je crois que je commence à lui faire confiance. Ce qui est stupide et dangereux de ma part. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de donner ma confiance à un démon une fois, et je l'ai regretté amèrement._

_Mais Crowley nous aide, et Meg aussi est morte en nous protégeant... je ne sais plus quoi penser. Les démons sont tous à l'origine des humains, au fond. Peut-être que cette part en eux peut se réveiller d'elle-même, ou n'est-ce possible qu'avec le sort de guérison que j'ai utilisé sur Crowley ?_

_Aujourd'hui, Dean, Garth et Castiel sont partis pour une mission à Plainville, et quand ils en sont revenus, Dean était très agité et blessé à la cuisse, tandis que Garth a perdu une bonne partie de son oreille. Leur mission a été interrompue par une invasion de croats, et Abaddon nous a contactés pour nous annoncer qu'elle compte contaminer l'état entier pour commencer, puis le monde, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de tuer Crowley de nous-mêmes. Car lui vivant, elle ne peut pas accéder au trône et ouvrir la Cage de Lucifer._

_Mes projets de bibliothèque numérique semblent dérisoires, en comparaison. Dire que cet après-midi j'étais satisfait car je venais de terminer de cataloguer et classer les objets stockés (cela m'a demandé des semaines de fastidieuses recherches pour identifier leur origine et utilité à chacun), et exalté à l'idée de répertorier les centaines de milliers de documents infiniment rares que Crowley m'a fait découvrir... Je devrais peut-être laisser un peu mes ambitions de côté pour le moment : ranger le désordre qu'ont laissé les Hommes de Lettres me demanderait énormément de temps. Du temps que je n'ai pas. C'est à peine si je parviens à donner à Fido sa promenade quotidienne._

_De toute façon, mon SIGB vient de planter et je crois que j'ai perdu toutes mes données, toutes les notices que j'avais créées. Des centaines d'heures de travail, envolées._

_Je ne suis pas assez bon en informatique pour régler le problème, et puis à quoi bon se donner cette peine ? Ce n'est pas comme si mon projet avait la chance d'aboutir un jour. Je ne veux pas non plus déranger Kevin pour ça. Il est bien trop occupé à confectionner les bombes que nous allons utiliser pour descendre en Enfer attaquer Abaddon sur son terrain. Dean ne veut plus attendre et veut l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne cause trop de dégâts sur terre._

 

_**Samedi 2 novembre 2013** _

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Lorsque j'ai allumé mon ordinateur, mon SIGB était entièrement rétabli, et même amélioré avec de nouveaux modules que je n'ai jamais mis en place. Les bugs que je n'arrivais pas à supprimer (comme le retour à la ligne intempestif ou la touche de raccourci pour relier les notices d'autorité) ont disparu, et tout mon travail est réapparu._

_J'ai demandé à Kevin, mais il dit qu'il n'a touché à rien et n'était même pas au courant que j'avais créé un catalogue informatique. Et puis il était sans doute trop occupé avec Hael pour ça, en effet. Ils ne sont pas très discrets._

_Je m'inquiète pour Castiel, par contre, et je ne suis pas le seul. Il va mal depuis qu'il est revenu de Plainville, même s'il essaye de nous le cacher. Dean refuse d'admettre la possibilité qu'il ait été infecté par le virus. Il monte en ce moment même la garde dans le couloir avec son air buté qu'il a toujours quand il refuse de desserrer les dents. Je sais que c'est inutile d'essayer de lui parler quand il est comme ça._

_Il est presque minuit et mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment agirait le virus sur un ange sans Grâce et sans âme. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les documents de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, c'est que les premiers liens entre démons et humains se sont noués approximativement cinq mille ans avant Jésus Christ et que la sorcellerie a connu un âge d'or dans l'Égypte des Pharaons. Intéressant, mais totalement inutile pour notre problème._

_Je vais essayer de dormir. Demain sera une dure journée._

 

_**Dimanche 3 novembre 2013** _

_La journée a été mouvementée. Nous avons tous été réveillés en pleine nuit par des hurlements, et avons découvert qu'en fait Dean et Garth ont ramené de Plainville un shapeshifter ayant pris l'apparence de Castiel. Visiblement, le trop-plein de souvenirs a fait perdre l'esprit à la créature qui s'est ainsi trahie._

_Dean l'a tué. Je crois que j'aurais préféré le faire moi-même, mais il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire. J'aurais dû insister. Nous sommes aussitôt allés récupérer le vrai Castiel à Plainville en catastrophe. On l'a trouvé indemne, mais il n'a pas desserré les dents de tout le trajet, et une fois de retour au bunker il est allé tout droit se coucher. Nous ne l'avons plus vu de la journée. Physiquement, Castiel va bien, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu son regard aussi éteint._

_La descente en Enfer est reportée à demain._

_Après avoir brûlé le corps du shapeshifter, nous avons poursuivi les préparatifs de l'attaque. Dean a eu un air préoccupé toute la journée. Crowley nous a réexpliqué son plan en détail : il a contacté une démone du nom de Theyla dont il nous garantit la fiabilité et la loyauté. Nous nous séparerons en deux groupes : Theyla nous mènera de front à Abaddon, tandis que le second groupe (Crowley et Garth) empruntera un autre passage pour attaquer à revers et la neutraliser._

_Nous n'avons pas tellement d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Crowley. Mais après tout, il est dans son intérêt premier que nous réussissions, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je vais aller promener Fido avant de dormir. Nous partons à l'aube demain, et je crois qu'il est aussi nerveux que moi. Il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond et d'essayer d'attraper sa propre queue._

 

_**Lundi 4 novembre** _

_J'ai été réveillé avant l'aube par un rêve étrange. Ou du moins, plus étrange que d'habitude. Il me semble en avoir déjà fait un ou deux similaires cette semaine, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention tant ils étaient flous et_

 

« Saaam ? Tu es là ?

Coupé en pleine phrase, Sam relève le nez de son écran, ses doigts s'immobilisant au-dessus des touches du clavier. La silhouette de Garth se découpe entre les rayons de la bibliothèque souterraine des Hommes de Lettres, et émerge de l'ombre avec un sourire plein d'entrain et la casquette de Bobby vissée sur son crâne.

\- Ah te voilà ! On se demandait tous où tu étais passé, et Crowley a dit que tu étais sans doute enterré ici.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? soupire Sam en effaçant les derniers mots de son journal de bord.

\- Il nous reste encore dix minutes avant le départ, mais Crocro ne tient pas en place et s'impatiente parce que Dean s'éternise dans la salle de bain.

\- D'accord. Je termine ça et j'arrive.

 

_Il me semble en avoir déjà fait un ou deux similaires cette semaine, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Ce n'est pas bien important de toute façon. Nous allons descendre dans quelques minutes en_

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un journal intime ?

Garth vient de tirer un siège poussiéreux à côté de lui et de s'y laisser tomber. Il se penche sur son écran en louchant, et entreprend d'ouvrir le paquet de cookies qu'il tient à la main.

\- Non. Un journal de bord, rectifie Sam. C'est pour garder une trace de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le bunker, pour archiver et peut-être servir pour les générations futures.

Garth émet un murmure impressionné en mâchant bruyamment tandis que Sam tourne l'écran de son ordinateur portable afin de l'empêcher de lire. Fido qui était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé défraîchi placé dans le coin de la salle lève soudain la tête, la truffe palpitant pour humer l'air.

\- Tu fais des rêves bizarres ? lance Garth qui a réussi à lire quelques lignes au vol. Tu sais, j'ai suivi quelques cours de psycho quand j'étais à la fac et que j'hésitais encore entre devenir psy, dentiste ou obstétricien. Tu veux en parler ?

 

_Enfer. J'espère que le plan de Crowley marchera et que nous pourrons enfin clore cette histoire d'Apocalypse._

 

Sam marque le point final, sauvegarde son document et ferme l'écran avec un soupir las.

\- Pas vraiment. N'en parle pas à Dean, mais je crois que les épreuves m'affectent encore et me font faire des rêves bizarres. Mais cette nuit c'était différent, et je crois que...

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur lorsque Garth se fait à moitié bousculer par son chien qui essaye d'attraper le paquet de cookies, la langue pendante entre ses crocs.

\- Fido ! Laisse Garth tranquille tout de suite !

\- Hahaha, non, laisse-le ! J'ai amené les cookies aussi pour vous deux, vu que vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner. J'ai déjà mangé avec Kevin, Crowley, Hael et Castiel tout à l'heure, mais les Winchester étaient aux abonnés absents !

\- Dean ne s'est pas levé ?

\- Si si, mais il nous a évités. Il a juste dit qu'il n'a pas faim et là ça va faire une heure qu'il squatte la salle de bain. J'espère qu'il n'a pas la diarrhée, ce n'est pas le moment.

Tout en parlant, Garth dispose trois cookies au creux de sa paume et tend la main – Fido s'empresse de les engloutir en remuant frénétiquement de la queue.

Un goût sucré envahit la bouche de Sam, trop intense pour être le fruit de son imagination. Il sent presque le biscuit craquer sous ses dents et les pépites de chocolat fondre au contact de sa langue. Tandis que le Chien de l'Enfer lèche les miettes au sol avec un grondement enthousiaste, le jeune Winchester sent une allégresse le frôler et alléger son cœur de ses angoisses.

Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se racle la gorge pensivement.

\- Crowley m'avait dit le mois dernier qu'un lien unique unit un démon avec le Chien de l'Enfer qu'il a créé. Et je crois que je commence à le ressentir, ce lien. Dans mes rêves, il me semble voir à travers ses yeux, et j'ai l'impression de ressentir ce qu'il ressent. Il m'arrive d'éprouver de la joie sans raison et de penser de manière simple et instinctive, mais ça ne dure jamais que quelques secondes tout au plus.

Sam accepte un cookie que lui offre Garth, et le croque en scrutant d'un regard analytique son chien.

\- Comme dans _Game of Thrones_ ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne regardes pas la série ?

\- Non. Enfin, je lis les livres, mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Tu es comme les Stark avec leurs loups, c'est évident ! C'est classe. Attends, ça veut dire que si je le grattouille, tu vas le sentir ?

Comme pour tester, Garth se met à frotter affectueusement le chien derrière les oreilles, arrachant un regard consterné à Sam.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne sens rien. Allons-y, les autres doivent nous attendre.

\- Oki doki !

Sam se lève alors que Fido achève de dévorer les cookies dans la boîte jusqu'au dernier, avalant une partie de l'emballage au passage. Ils font coulisser tous ensemble l'armoire et débouchent dans la salle de réception où Crowley se tient debout, plusieurs de ses cartes étalées sur la grande table. Castiel en étudie une attentivement tout en remplissant un sac à dos de bombes anti-démons. Kevin et Hael qui sont assis à l'écart lèvent les yeux à leur entrée.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, l'élan, déclare Crowley avec une moue contrariée. Il ne nous manque plus que l'écureuil pour que la Cour des Miracles puisse se mettre en marche. Theyla nous attend, et il nous faut être pile à l'heure si on ne veut pas rater Abaddon.

\- Je suis là.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers Dean qui vient d'entrer en plaçant le poignard de Ruby à sa ceinture. Son visage est fermé et le col de sa veste en cuir relevé. En quelques enjambées, il les rejoint près de la table et empoigne un pistolet à eau chargé d'un air déterminé.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? On part tout de suite, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

À la voix rauque de Castiel qui le dévisage avec sa fixité habituelle, Dean relève les yeux et croise son regard avant de les détourner précipitamment.

\- Ouais... bonjour, Cas'. Allez Crowley, ouvre ton putain de portail qu'on en finisse.

\- Voilà ce que j'aime entendre, susurre le démon d'un ton appréciateur. Prenez vos armes, serrez bien les fesses, je vais vous faire visiter mon chez-moi. Cosette et sa copine ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

Crowley leur fait signe de s'écarter, et Sam endosse son sac à dos lourd de bombes en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de Dean.

Pendant que le Roi de l'Enfer articule des incantations d'une voix rauque et que la réalité semble se déchirer devant lui, Sam se penche vers son frère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien, Dean ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. On peut reporter si tu v...

\- Ça va, le coupe-t-il d'un air agacé.

Le trou dans l'air s'élargit et laisse apercevoir un couloir trouble aux murs de bois sombre parcourus de scintillements dorés, où quelques tableaux sont accrochés. La silhouette d'une femme aux courbes pulpeuses se détache dans une robe d'un rouge vif, floue comme au travers d'un voile d'eau, les invitant à approcher d'un signe de main.

\- Bienvenue en Enfer, les enfants, déclare Crowley en se tournant avec emphase.

Il tend vers eux un bras dans ce qui se veut un geste accueillant.

Dean esquive obstinément le regard de Sam, mais à l'instant même où il endosse le sac à dos, le col de sa veste laisse entrapercevoir une marque d'un rouge violacé à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Est-ce que c'est... ?

Sam tend vivement la main pour abaisser le col et en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je rêve ou est-ce que c'est un _suçon_ sur ton cou, Dean ?

Dean se fige et tourne de grands yeux vers lui où se disputent la colère, l'embarras et la panique. Tous les regards se sont posés sur lui, et c'est avec humeur que son frère repousse sa main et remonte son col en serrant la mâchoire.

Et... et mon dieu, non, Sam ne rêve pas. Dean _rougit_.

Il n'avait pas ça hier sur son cou, Sam en est certain. Cela fait des années que Dean n'est pas allé se vautrer dans une relation sans lendemain ramassée dans un bar, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de remettre ça !

\- C'est bien ça, c'est un suçon ! répète Sam avec stupeur. Qu'est-ce que.. qui t'a fait ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es sorti seul en ville cette nuit, avec le virus croatoan dans la nature ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux ?

\- Oh... je n'avais pas pensé que cela laisserait une marque. Je suis désolé, Dean.

Sam écarquille les yeux et tourne la tête vers Castiel si vivement que ses cheveux se déploient en un halo autour de son visage.

\- _Cas'_ ?!

Castiel fixe Dean d'un air penaud, tandis que ce dernier se pince l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux – il inspire et expire fortement mais n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Garth, commente Crowley d'un ton traînant. Ces deux-là s'envoient en l'air. Comme convenu, tu dois me laisser te teindre les cheveux en rose.

\- _Balls_! s'exclame Garth en serrant un poing. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux !

\- Leur tension sexuelle se voit depuis la lune, andouille. Et j'en sais quelque chose, la lune m'appartient.

Quand Crowley lui avait évoqué cette possibilité, Sam n'en avait rien cru, même si l'idée lui avait trotté dans la tête pendant un jour ou deux. Mais il avait naïvement écarté l'idée en pensant que son frère lui aurait tout de même annoncé un tel développement dans sa vie, à lui, qui a toujours été à ses côtés ! Et Cas' ne lui a rien dit non plus. Qu'ils lui aient caché une pareille chose est _blessant_.

\- Cas' et toi, sérieux ? répète Sam qui n'en revient pas. Mais... depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

L'aîné Winchester sort enfin de son mutisme en les clouant tous d'un regard noir :

\- Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? On va littéralement _descendre en Enfer_ , là ! Votre interrogatoire sur ce que je fais de ma vie privée peut attendre _après_ , si on est encore vivants ! Ou non, attendez, mieux : allez tous vous faire foutre. Tous autant que vous êtes.

Avec humeur, il rajuste son sac à dos et se dirige droit dans le portail qu'il traverse sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Il n'a pas tort, cela dit, acquiesce Crowley avec un rictus. Nous avons bien mieux à faire dans l'immédiat que de spéculer sur qui fait la femme. Allons récupérer mon trône. »

Castiel esquisse une grimace d'excuse à l'attention de Sam, et traverse à son tour le portail, suivi de Garth, Sam, Fido, puis Crowley qui ferme la marche.

 

* * *

 

Le parfum sulfureux de son Enfer emplit ses poumons comme le plus merveilleux des baumes. Crowley prend une bouffée avec délice en laissant le portail se refermer derrière eux. Seul un Roi légitime dont les fesses sont empreintes sur le trône est assez intimement lié aux lieux pour ressentir l'intrusion d'éléments extérieurs. Abaddon ignore leur présence. Pour l'instant, du moins. Devant ses yeux s'étend un couloir au sol de marbre couvert d'un tapis de velours rouge. Les murs de riche bois arborent des dorures ciselées qui scintillent sous les lustres chargés d'or et de diamants.

Que voulez-vous. Il était d'humeur snob le jour où il a agencé cet étage. L'élan s'est arrêté net – muet d'admiration, sans nul doute – devant une splendide statue en ivoire à son effigie en drapé élégant avec une couronne de laurier sur le crâne.

« Crowley, le salue la voix suave de Theyla. C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir en vie. Tu n'imagines pas les rumeurs qui ont couru sur toi. Celle selon laquelle tu serais devenu l'esclave sexuel des célestes déchus était ma favorite.

La démone approche d'une démarche chaloupée, ses hanches ondulant à chaque pas dans sa robe rouge. Ses boucles blondes tressautent en encadrant son visage de prédatrice, et un sourire mauvais déforme ses lèvres peintes de rouge sang.

\- Theyla, ma délicieuse vipère, susurre le Roi de l'Enfer en réponse. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi dans mes projets.

Theyla s'arrête devant lui en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont eux, tes poulains que je dois guider ?

\- Les célèbres Winchester et Castiel, en effet. Le sac à puces fait partie du lot gagnant.

Les deux grands bellâtres échangent un regard en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Castiel retient de son mieux par la peau du cou le cabot de l'Enfer qui tente de renifler le derrière de la démone. Theyla se contente de hausser un sourcil amusé avant de se tourner vers Garth avec un sourire lascif.

\- Et ce joli morceau là ? Tu comptes le garder pour toi seul ?

Crowley émet un ricanement peu surpris lorsque la démone tend la main pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue de Garth qui cligne des yeux avec surprise.

\- La grande asperge reste avec moi. Je constate que tes goûts n'ont pas changé.

\- Tu sais que je les aime grands, niais et manipulables, _Fergus_ , articule-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Exactement comme tu l'étais quand je t'ai fait signer ton contrat et ai acheté ton âme.

Crowley ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par Garth qui reprend contenance et saisit délicatement la main de Theyla pour lui faire le baisemain comme un gentleman de films en noir et blanc.

\- Navré, _mademoiselle_ , dit-il avec un accent français à couper au couteau, mais je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

La démone renverse la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'elle baisse à nouveau la tête, ses yeux sont devenus entièrement rouges et l'odeur de soufre autour d'elle s'est intensifiée.

\- Il me plaît, celui-là ! Bien, vous autres, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à l'usurpatrice.

Sur ces mots, Theyla tourne les talons, suivie par les Winchester, Fido et le déplumé.

Lorsqu'ils disparaissent enfin au tournant du couloir, Crowley esquisse un rictus satisfait avant de se diriger droit vers la statue d'ivoire le représentant.

\- Crocro ? lance Garth d'un air confus. J'ai mémorisé l'itinéraire à prendre, et c'est par là ! On devrait se dépêcher si on veut arriver à temps.

\- Justement. C'est un raccourci, bougre d'âne.

Il appuie sur le bouton placé sur la nuque lisse de la statue, et celle-ci se déplace en laissant une ouverture s'élargir dans le mur et dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon qui monte.

\- Woah ! Ce n'était pas indiqué sur ta carte, ça !

\- Un oubli. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent même aux meilleurs. Hâtons-nous donc !

Ils s'engagent tous les deux dans le passage, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une cinquantaine de marches que le chasseur commence à flairer le piège et comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Il était temps.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas _descendre_ au lieu de monter ? Sam, Dean et Castiel sont allés au niveau le plus bas, eux !

Crowley ne répond rien et débouche enfin à l'étage qu'il visait, un Garth confus sur ses talons. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvent à présent est en béton brut, sans la moindre fioriture, et des portes de fer forgé s'alignent comme dans une prison.

\- Nous n'allons pas les aider, déclare le démon en levant le menton. Tout le contraire, même.

Se retournant vers Garth en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, le démon esquisse un rictus de jubilation. Oh, douce sensation de contrôle... Comment a-t-il pu oublier quel délice c'est de voir la réalisation affaisser le visage d'un nigaud trop confiant ? Le chasseur le dévisage avec stupéfaction, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde. Une flambée sombre de pouvoir et de puissance se délie en Crowley, amplifiant son aura démoniaque autour de lui.

\- Tu.. tu as promis de nous aider et de ne pas nous tuer ! Ton pacte avec Dean t'y oblige !

\- Tout à fait, et je respecte ma part du contrat, car j'ai toujours été honnête et droit. Je crois sincèrement que ce que je m'apprête à faire est dans notre meilleur intérêt à tous, et si l'un de vous meurt, ce ne sera pas de ma main. Je ne brise donc aucune clause.

Garth plisse les yeux en se renfrognant – il essaye peut-être d'avoir l'air menaçant, allez savoir – et pointe soudain son pistolet à eau droit sur lui d'une main tremblante de colère.

Crowley ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il éclate d'un rire mauvais, enivré par les impulsions cruelles qui le galvanisent.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec ton jouet, imbécile ? _M'hydrater_ ? Je suis immunisé !

\- Je te faisais confiance ! Je croyais qu'on était amis ! s'étrangle Garth, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Le Roi de l'Enfer a à peine le temps de réaliser ce que vient de dire le chasseur, et encore moins de lui répondre, qu'un jet d'eau bénite l'asperge en pleine face.

Une douleur atroce lui déchire aussitôt la peau, la brûlant et la creusant comme à l'acide. Un hurlement s'arrache de sa gorge et il tombe à genoux en portant ses mains sur la zone touchée.

\- C'est... c'est impossible ! L'eau bénite ne me faisait pourtant plus aucun effet ! Alors _pourquoi_... ?

Il entrouvre ses yeux rongés par la morsure de l'eau bénite qui commence à peine à s'estomper. La silhouette décharnée du chasseur s'éloigne en courant de toutes ses forces. De rage, Crowley tend le bras pour déployer une onde d'énergie qui projette violemment Garth contre le mur – son crâne heurte le mur de béton avec un bruit sourd, et son corps s'affaisse inerte au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Essoufflé et le corps crispé, Crowley se relève et marche lentement vers lui, jusqu'à baisser les yeux sur le maigrichon qui respire encore. Sous sa casquette – celle de Bobby Singer – ses cheveux sont gluants du sang sombre qui s'écoule de la plaie sur son crâne. Ces cheveux que Crowley a lui-même coupés et qu'il devait bientôt teindre en rose...

Le démon s'ébroue mentalement et chasse la pointe de remords qui tente de percer son cœur – la même que celle qui le traverse à chaque fois que Kevin le regarde avec haine. Garth va sans nul doute le regarder de la même manière à présent. Et les Winchester ? S'ils s'en sortent vivants, le pardonneront-ils un jour pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de songer à cela. Il doit suivre son plan. Il a déjà plusieurs minutes de retard sur le programme.

Il se baisse et ramasse le corps osseux de Garth pour le charger sur son épaule sans effort, et se dirige vers une porte aux barreaux plus rouillés que les autres, l'ouvrant d'un geste négligent du poignet. La porte s'ouvre en un grincement lugubre et laisse passer le Roi de l'Enfer et son fardeau inconscient.

Là, encastrée dans le mur, une petite coupelle en métal ouvragé brille d'un éclat sombre. C'est le seul élément que Crowley n'a pas pu changer en relookant les lieux. À sa connaissance, il n'a jamais été utilisé. Ou du moins, pas de son temps. Il ignorait même son existence avant de se hisser sur le trône.

Il glisse sa main dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en tire une seringue dont il enfonce l'aiguille dans le cou de Garth, droit sur la jugulaire qui palpite – plus assez de temps pour la délicatesse. La seringue se gorge de sang au fur et à mesure qu'il tire le piston. Une fois pleine à craquer, il extirpe la seringue de la peau et s'empresse de la vider droit dans la coupelle.

Puis, ignorant le poids mort du chasseur sur son épaule, Crowley se penche sur la surface sanglante qui se met à bouillonner :

\- _**Mes chers et loyaux sujets, c'est votre Roi légitime qui vous parle. J'ai un petit message à vous communiquer, si vous voulez bien cesser vos activités un moment pour y prêter toute votre attention...**_ »

Comme il l'avait escompté, sa voix résonne avec puissance dans l'ensemble de l'Enfer, à tous les étages et dans le moindre recoin.

Parfait _._


	20. One more fucking time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous tous de lire cette histoire et de me soutenir ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous la faire partager et de bousiller vos nerfs, vos émotions voire votre sommeil (pour ceux qui lisent tout d'une traite héhéhé).  
> Je vous aime, ô lecteurs silencieux ou non !  
> Et un immense merci à mon génialissime coach Jackhall sans qui il n'y aurait pas d'histoire du tout !  
> Musique : One more fucking time (Motörhead)

_Un peu plus tôt ce matin-là..._

Est-ce le bruit de la télécommande qui heurte le sol, les murmures par milliers dans sa tête, ou bien la sensation terrifiante de sombrer dans le néant qui le tire de sa somnolence ? Castiel ne saurait le dire avec certitude, mais c'est en sursaut qu'il se trouve arraché à sa torpeur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand dans la pénombre du salon, éblouis par l'écran lumineux. Ses pupilles se rétractent au centre de ses iris bleus et il cille plusieurs fois, désorienté.

Les battements précipités de son cœur couvrent les voix en sourdine de l'émission de téléachat, mais ne parviennent pas à étouffer les centaines, les milliers de chuchotements qui résonnent au plus profond de son esprit.

Il se penche pour ramasser la télécommande qui a glissé de ses doigts dans son sommeil et d'un geste engourdi, presse le bouton rouge. L'image de l'homme blond au sourire figé et au ventre cerclé d'une ceinture vibrante s'évanouit, ne laissant plus qu'un écran noir.

Le silence ne fait qu'accentuer son malaise.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Son t-shirt colle à son dos lorsqu'il se redresse sur le canapé et prend son crâne entre ses mains tremblantes. Depuis que Metatron lui a arraché sa Grâce et l'a jeté sur Terre quasiment humain, Castiel s'est efforcé de son mieux de faire abstraction des cris et supplications de ses frères et sœurs. Mis à part sa brève expérimentation des médicaments, elles sont toujours restées présentes dans un recoin de son esprit, entêtées et obsédantes comme le roulis sur la grève. Dire qu'autrefois il trouvait leurs voix rassurantes, comme un lien tangible l'unissant à sa Famille par la Foi et l'obéissance...

L'ange déchu ignore si cela est dû à sa condition actuelle de mortel ou à la teneur même des messages qui circulent dans les canaux célestes, mais écouter ses frères et sœurs hurler leur colère, leur terreur et leur détresse est devenu pour lui le plus déchirant des supplices.

Or, les Anges ont cessé de crier.

C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils ont été bannis et projetés sur Terre. Les hurlements ont laissé place à des chuchotements précipités déployant tout un éventail allant de la crainte à l'espoir et la ferveur.

Fronçant les sourcils, Castiel ferme les yeux en se concentrant. Le flot des voix aux intonations enochianes s'amplifie mais reste confus en un entrelacs de voix superposées. Les syllabes hachurées sont entrecoupées de sifflements stridents qui lui lacèrent les tympans s'il les écoute trop attentivement.

Ses paupières closes frémissent lorsqu'il parvient enfin à distinguer quelques mots chuchotés et répétés avec ferveur.

_**...suivre...** _

_**...guide suprême...** _

_**...rassembler...** _

Une dizaine de voix plus fortes que les autres répètent le même message avec conviction, message que Castiel s'efforce d'essayer d'entendre malgré la douleur aiguë qui commence à lui vriller le crâne. Ses ongles griffent son cuir chevelu tandis qu'il grince des dents, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles – un élancement de souffrance dans ses doigts meurtris manque de briser sa concentration. Le sifflement suraigu noie en grande partie l'enochian, mais le terme _guide suprême_ revient à de nombreuses reprises, et...

« Ah bah la voilà, la cafetière, on la cherchait partout !

Castiel rouvre les yeux et baisse aussitôt les mains, comme pris en faute. Le message perd toute clarté et redevient un murmure indistinct et sourd qui rampe au fond de son crâne. Dans l'encadrement de la porte s'étire la silhouette maigre de Garth qui arbore la casquette de Bobby vissée sur son crâne. Le chasseur lui adresse un grand sourire avant de crier par-dessus son épaule :

\- Kev' ! Tu peux arrêter de chercher, j'ai trouvé la cafetière et accessoirement Castiel !

\- Bonjour, Garth.

Castiel se penche pour ramasser la cafetière et la tasse vide à ses pieds alors que Garth s'approche du canapé.

\- Salut, poto ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul dans le noir ?

\- Je regardais la télévision.

Garth hausse les sourcils et lui prend la cafetière des mains tout en jetant un regard à la télévision.

\- Tu sais que ça marche mieux quand c'est allumé ?

Pour toute réponse, Castiel se contente de lever les yeux au plafond d'un air consterné, ce qui arrache un rire au chasseur.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, entre Hael et toi je ne sais jamais ce que vous savez et comprenez ou non, vous autres anges. Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? On doit partir dans moins de vingt minutes, alors autant se caler l'estomac !

\- Volontiers.

L'ange déchu lui emboîte le pas dans la salle de réception où sont déjà assis Hael et Kevin – le jeune Prophète camoufle un long bâillement derrière sa main, les cheveux désordonnés et les yeux lourds de sommeil.

\- Installe-toi à table, je vais aller remplir ça et ramener des cookies. Kevin est devenu accro au café et est imbuvable le matin tant qu'il n'a pas eu sa tasse.

Cafetière à la main, Garth tourne les talons et disparaît dans le couloir. C'est sous le regard bleu et fixe de Hael que Castiel tire une chaise – le bruit du bois sur le sol résonne dans la salle silencieuse.

\- Bonjour, Castiel.

\- Bonjour, ma sœur, répond Castiel d'une voix rauque en s'asseyant. Bonjour, Kevin.

Le crâne appuyé sur une main alors qu'il mâche un morceau de chocolat, Kevin lève un regard morne vers Castiel.

\- Ça n'a rien d'un bon jour. Vous descendez tous en Enfer, et pour tout ce que j'en sais, vous n'allez peut-être jamais revenir.

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet.

Castiel baisse les yeux sur sa main gauche – la chair est à vif au bout de ses doigts, et de fines entailles dans la peau fourmillent de picotements désagréables. Il a utilisé du désinfectant la veille, mais il faudra encore plusieurs jours avant que la douleur sous ses deux ongles presque arrachés se résorbe. Il ferme le poing et croise les bras afin de cacher la preuve de sa vulnérabilité.

\- En temps de guerre, continue-t-il d'une voix mesurée, il est parfois nécessaire de prendre un risque afin de surprendre l'ennemi sur son terrain et renverser le rapport de force. Si nous parvenons à capturer Abaddon, son armée sera déroutée, et il ne nous restera qu'à trouver un moyen de l'éliminer durablement.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ça, soupire Kevin. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à préparer les bombes, et l'autre à étudier la tablette des démons. Mais je n'ai toujours rien trouvé concernant les Chevaliers de l'Enfer, et encore moins sur un moyen de les tuer.

\- Il sera toujours temps de chercher lorsque nous l'aurons ramenée ici.

\- … et si vous ne revenez pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans vous, Hael et moi ?

Castiel incline la tête sur le côté en étudiant la question.

\- Si Abaddon nous trouve et nous élimine, ce ne sera plus qu'une question d'heures avant que Lucifer et Michael soient libérés et que la Terre soit ravagée. Vous ne survivrez pas bien longtemps.

Kevin grimace et se masse la tempe d'un air encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

\- _Exactement_ ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Rien de tel pour me stresser encore plus. Merci beaucoup, Castiel.

\- De r... oh. C'était du sarcasme. J'étais supposé mentir pour te maintenir dans une illusion de sécurité, c'est cela ?

\- Ça aurait été sympa de ta part, ouais.

Hael fronce les sourcils d'un air pensif et échange un regard avec l'ange déchu.

\- Pourquoi les Humains disent-ils l'inverse de ce qu'ils veulent ?

Castiel hausse les épaules avec nonchalance – un geste humain qu'il s'est approprié il y a peu :

\- C'est quelque chose que j'essaye encore de comprendre, ma sœur.

\- Comprendre quoi ? surgit la voix de Garth qui vient de revenir, les bras chargés d'un plateau.

Castiel en oublie de lui répondre lorsque le chasseur dépose son fardeau sur la table – son estomac émet un gargouillis enthousiaste à la vue des paquets de cookies et des tartines de beurre de cacahuète. Kevin tend la main vers la cafetière fumante et s'empresse de se servir une tasse.

Tandis que Castiel peine à ouvrir le paquet de cookies avec sa seule main intacte, le Prophète boit sa tasse d'une traite avant de la reposer sur la table avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Garth, Dean n'est toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain ? lance Kevin en prenant une tartine. Ça fait au moins une demi-heure, là.

\- Nope, répond Garth en prenant d'autorité le paquet des mains de Castiel pour l'ouvrir à sa place. En tout cas je n'ai pas entendu l'eau couler, donc il est sûrement sur le trône. Quand je suis passé devant, Crowley était en train de frapper à la porte en lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'une scie. Allez comprendre.

Garth tend le paquet ouvert à Castiel qui se sert et mord dans le cookie et mâche en savourant la saveur sucrée des pépites de chocolat fondant sur sa langue. Il ne prête plus attention aux paroles qu'échangent Kevin, Hael et Garth, ses pensées se focalisant sur Dean.

Un frisson dévale son épine dorsale au souvenir vivace et encore présent des sensations qui l'ont submergé quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui semble encore sentir la douceur humide des lèvres de son protégé contre les siennes, ainsi que le feu qui s'est intensifié dans son ventre, éveillant une étrange _hâte_. Une hâte qu'il n'a fait qu'effleurer en de rares occasions depuis qu'il a investi le corps de Jimmy Novak.

Tout en mâchant son troisième cookie et en acceptant une tasse de café que lui verse Garth, l'ange déchu tourne les yeux vers le couloir qui mène aux chambres, à la salle de bain ainsi qu'à la cuisine, guettant l'arrivée de Dean. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et il se tend lorsqu'un mouvement dans l'ombre s'approche... et retient une pointe de déception en voyant Crowley émerger des ténèbres. Le démon entre dans la salle de réception, ses mains plongées dans les poches.

\- Soit l'écureuil nous fait une indigestion de tous les diables, soit il fait sa reine de beauté, annonce-t-il d'emblée d'un air contrarié. Sans doute qu'il travaille son air torturé de héros de l'humanité ou qu'il s'assure que ses cheveux sont bien artistiquement décoiffés. J'espère que vous autres au moins êtes prêts, on doit plonger en Enfer dans dix minutes, et je vous rappelle que la ponctualité est essentielle à la réussite de notre petite virée.

\- Il manque aussi Sam et Fido, déclare Garth en se caressant le menton pensivement. Je ne les ai trouvés nulle part. Ils sont peut-être sortis pour une promenade ?

Crowley jette un œil au bout de la table où sont entassées les bombes et armes prêtes pour l'assaut. Puis il secoue la tête avec un étrange rictus affectueux au coin des lèvres.

\- Nan, Gigantor s'est sans doute enfermé dans sa bibliothèque pour y prendre la poussière et tapoter son clavier.

\- Ah oui, il m'a dit il y a deux jours qu'il essaye de répertorier tous les documents à disposition dans le bunker. Il a eu quelques soucis informatiques, à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Je vais le chercher avant qu'il ne se momifie, lance le démon d'un air exaspéré. Les Winchester se font désirer alors que le sort du monde est en jeu. De vraies divas.

Le Roi de l'Enfer tourne les talons et tend la main vers le passage secret, mais se fait devancer par Garth qui se lève en attrapant un paquet de cookies au passage.

\- Attends, je m'en charge, Crocro ! Le pauvre garçon n'a sûrement pas mangé, je vais lui apporter de quoi recharger ses batteries.

Alors que Garth dépasse Crowley et disparaît dans l'armoire qui pivote, Castiel termine sa tasse de café et se lève pour se diriger vers les bombes empilées, les effleurant du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai pensé que le mieux était de les stocker dans des sacs à dos, précise Kevin en le suivant des yeux. Prenez-en autant que possible, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver là dessous.

Castiel acquiesce gravement et entreprend de remplir un sac d'armes, l'appel familier du combat frémissant sous sa peau. Cette même concentration froide et aiguisée qu'il ressent depuis toujours avant chaque guerre, avant chaque mission. Cette même conviction d'œuvrer pour le bien qu'il a éprouvée avant de mener la Garnison en Enfer pour y secourir Dean Winchester.

Mais s'y ajoute aujourd'hui tout cet assortiment d'émotions humaines, désordonnées, illogiques, organiques, ainsi que les voix des Anges en sourdine et les entraves physiques de son corps. Il tente d'ignorer ses côtes qui diffusent un élancement douloureux à chaque inspiration depuis qu'Abaddon l'a jeté contre ce pilier, et les nombreuses contusions qui marquent sa peau.

Dean subit-il lui aussi tous ces inconvénients ? Cette sensation de vertige qui liquéfie ses entrailles, cette sueur froide dans le dos et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre ? Sans doute est-ce bien pire pour lui. Pour l'avoir vu au plus bas de la déchéance et tenu son âme au creux de sa main, Castiel est mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce qu'il a subi en Enfer et à quel point son séjour l'a marqué.

Il n'est guère étonnant que Dean repousse le moment autant que possible. Retourner en Enfer, même brièvement, représente pour l'homme vertueux une épreuve dont nul ne peut mesurer ni même concevoir l'ampleur.

Une pointe d'inquiétude traverse son cœur, et il tourne à nouveau les yeux vers le couloir pour guetter l'arrivée de Dean, ne prêtant aucune attention à Kevin qui envoie des piques acides à Crowley – le démon semble prendre un plaisir tout particulier à les retourner contre lui. Le Prophète reste assis auprès de Hael, dédaignant les cartes que Crowley a étalées sur la table pour rappeler une dernière fois sa stratégie. Tout en achevant de remplir son sac, l'ange déchu arrache son regard du couloir vide pour baisser les yeux sur la trajectoire montrée du doigt sur le plan, écoutant attentivement les indications.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, l'élan, claque la voix du Roi de l'Enfer qui s'interrompt dans ses explications.

Castiel relève les yeux en fermant son sac, et observe Sam s'avancer avec Fido et Garth. Le jeune Winchester semble épuisé et des ombres se dessinent sous ses yeux – ses joues sont un peu creusées.

Crowley fait signe à Sam et Garth de s'armer avant de poursuivre en se frottant les mains :

\- Il ne nous manque plus que l'écureuil pour que la Cour des Miracles puisse se mettre en marche. Theyla nous attend, et il nous faut être pile à l'heure si on ne veut pas rater Abaddon.

\- Je suis là, tranche la voix grave de Dean.

Castiel tourne vivement la tête pour voir l'aîné Winchester émerger de l'ombre en fixant la lame tueuse de démons à sa ceinture avant de marcher tout droit vers la table. Il passe juste devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Castiel plisse les yeux en scrutant le moindre de ses gestes afin de s'assurer que son protégé se trouve en état de traverser une pareille épreuve. La main de Dean ne tremble pas lorsqu'il saisit un pistolet à eau bénite, mais la ligne dure et crispée de sa mâchoire et son regard évitant obstinément le sien semblent indiquer que son assurance n'est que feinte.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? On part tout de suite, articule froidement Dean en glissant l'arme sous sa ceinture, dans son dos.

Castiel doit en avoir le cœur net – et il n'a jamais pu lire en Dean qu'en regardant droit dans ses yeux. Si Dean n'est pas en état de descendre en Enfer, Castiel le forcera à rester dans le bunker s'il le faut. Aussi s'avance-t-il d'un pas vers lui, entrant droit dans son _espace personnel_ , comme aime l'appeler Dean cette abstraction issue de codes sociaux et culturels propres à cette époque et zone géographique.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Dean lève enfin ses yeux pour croiser son regard, mais cela dure à peine une fraction de seconde durant laquelle Castiel y décèle de la nervosité et de l'embarras, et déjà ces iris verts se sont détournés. Il penche la tête en vain pour tenter de maintenir le contact visuel.

\- Ouais, bonjour, Cas', marmonne Dean en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Malgré lui, Castiel baisse les yeux pour regarder ce bout de langue lécher les lèvres humides. Il fronce les sourcils, un peu déstabilisé par son propre trouble pendant Dean lui tourne le dos pour s'adresser au Roi de l'Enfer :

\- Allez Crowley, ouvre ton putain de portail qu'on en finisse.

\- Voilà ce que j'aime entendre, approuve le démon d'une voix onctueuse. Prenez vos armes, serrez bien les fesses, je vais vous faire visiter mon chez-moi. Cosette et sa copine ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

Sans quitter Dean du regard, Castiel endosse son sac à dos lourd de bombes et s'empare d'une mitraillette à eau vert fluo en tâchant de ravaler son inquiétude et de vider son esprit de toute distraction – les sentiments n'ont pas leur place en mission.

Tandis que Crowley déclame ses incantations, Castiel s'approche des frères Winchester qui échangent quelques paroles inintelligibles à voix basse.

\- Bienvenue en Enfer, les enfants.

Crowley leur présente la brèche entre les dimensions d'un geste de bras – on y aperçoit, troublée par la différence de réalité, l'image d'un couloir aux éclats dorés, et une silhouette aux courbes féminines dans une robe rouge. L'ange déchu connaît bien ce type d'ouvertures entre les mondes. Il en a traversé des millénaires durant, et ce depuis la création du Paradis – ce trou qui s'ouvre sur l'Enfer n'a rien de bien différent que ceux que l'ange déchu empruntait avec les autres Anges pour entrer et sortir du Paradis. Passages tous fermés aujourd'hui.

\- Je rêve ou est-ce que c'est un _suçon_ sur ton cou, Dean ?

Castiel hausse les sourcils et lève la tête vers Sam qui observe le cou de son frère d'un air estomaqué. Figé sur place, Dean repousse sa main et remonte vivement le col de sa veste.

\- C'est bien ça, c'est un suçon ! poursuit Sam à voix plus basse, mais tout le monde l'écoute attentivement à présent. Qu'est-ce que... qui t'a fait ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es sorti seul en ville cette nuit, avec le virus croatoan dans la nature ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux ?

Castiel sent son cœur se serrer en posant les yeux sur Dean.

Dean a l'air contrarié. En _colère_.

Ce même air qu'il arborait lorsqu'il refusait de lui adresser la parole ni même de le regarder, après que Naomi lui ait arraché la tablette de son corps, le laissant gravement blessé.

A-t-il commis une erreur en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de Dean pour y aspirer la peau au niveau de sa jugulaire ? Les Humains et leurs codes sociaux restent un mystère par encore bien des aspects pour Castiel, et à en juger par le comportement des frères Winchester et le regard stupéfait de Kevin, il a peut-être bien commis un impair et offensé Dean. L'aîné Winchester avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait _aucun problème_ , mais... les Humains mentent, ou pire, disent l'exact contraire de ce qu'ils pensent. Ce qui expliquerait son attitude distante.

\- Oh... je n'avais pas pensé que cela laisserait une marque, s'excuse Castiel avec un regard suppliant, peu désireux d'être à nouveau ignoré. Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- _Cas'_?!

Sans prêter attention à Sam, il dévisage Dean dont la colère ne semble guère s'apaiser, bien au contraire.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant Garth et Crowley évoquer un pari grivois sur sa relation avec Dean, et en notant l'air choqué de Sam que Castiel réalise son erreur. Ayant lui-même vécu des millions d'années sans corps sexué capable de ressentir des sensations chimiques véhiculées par les nerfs et traitées par un cerveau organique, il en oublie souvent à quel point l'aspect physique est important pour les Humains – c'est après tout pour cette même raison que Dean lui a rappelé des dizaines ou des centaines de fois que se tenir à moins de quinze centimètres d'autrui est considéré comme une invasion. Les interactions sexuelles, tout particulièrement, font partie de la catégorie, comme les films pornographiques, des choses dont _on n'est pas censé parler_.

\- Cas' et toi, sérieux ? poursuit Sam face à son frère plongé dans un mutisme vibrant de colère. Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Castiel incline la tête sur le côté, tout à fait confus à présent. Faut-il ou non en parler, finalement ? C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il a de toute évidence commis une erreur à un moment ou l'autre.

Il ouvre la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais Dean relève ses yeux dont le vert est assombri de colère et intervient d'une voix tranchante :

\- Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? On va littéralement descendre en Enfer, là ! Votre interrogatoire sur ce que je fais de ma vie privée peut attendre _après_ , si on est encore vivants ! Ou non, attendez, mieux : allez tous vous faire foutre. Tous autant que vous êtes.

Dean leur tourne le dos et s'engouffre dans le passage entre les dimensions. De toute évidence, l'homme vertueux est parfaitement en mesure de se concentrer sur la mission et ne pas se laisser distraire de son objectif. Comme le ferait un soldat du Seigneur.

\- Il n'a pas tort, cela dit, lance Crowley pour briser le silence gêné qui s'est abattu sur eux tous. Nous avons bien mieux à faire dans l'immédiat que de spéculer sur qui fait la femme. Allons récupérer mon trône.

Castiel adresse un pâle sourire d'excuse à Sam avant d'emboîter le pas à Dean, bien décidé à mettre sa confusion et ses questions de côté le temps de leur descente en Enfer. En trois pas, il se retrouve auprès de Dean qui fait face à une démone vêtue de rouge – Theyla, probablement.

\- Voyez-vous ça, susurre-t-elle d'un air appréciateur. De la chair fraîche. Et que de beaux morceaux de choix...

Un sourire lascif se glisse sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle scrute Dean et Castiel, puis Sam et Garth. Elle hausse un sourcil blond lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le Chien de l'Enfer qui pose le postérieur à terre, langue pendante entre ses crocs et queue balayant joyeusement le sol de velours rouge.

\- Et qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? Je n'en avais encore jamais vu un aussi énorme !

\- Je me rappelle t'avoir entendue me dire quelque chose de similaire à l'époque, mh ?

Un sourire plus franc étire les lèvres de la démone lorsque Crowley émerge du passage qu'il laisse se refermer derrière lui.

\- Crowley, le salue-t-elle d'une voix caressante. C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir en vie. Tu n'imagines pas les rumeurs qui ont couru sur toi. Celle selon laquelle tu serais devenu l'esclave sexuel des célestes déchus était ma favorite.

Tandis que les deux démons échangent des politesses, Castiel fixe à nouveau Dean du coin de l'œil, mais le chasseur est occupé à observer les lieux avec un air partagé entre l'incrédulité, le dégoût et le soulagement. L'Enfer où tous deux ont passé quarante longues années – Castiel à le chercher, Dean à subir le traitement d'Alastair – n'a rien de semblable avec celui de Crowley. Ici, nul fleuve de lave ou de sang, ni falaises escarpées, chaînes ou espaces infinis où l'écho des cris est absorbé dans le néant. De ce que Castiel a pu visiter et voir sur les cartes, le démon a un goût prononcé pour les interminables couloirs et la décoration narcissique d'un goût douteux.

Un mouvement doublé d'un couinement enthousiaste attire l'attention de Castiel, et c'est de justesse qu'il tend la main et agrippe Fido par la peau du cou. Il lui faut s'arquer en arrière et freiner de son mieux de ses talons pour l'empêcher de se foncer sur Theyla pour lui renifler le derrière – une mauvaise habitude qu'il a prise et que Sam essaye de corriger. Et encore, l'ange déchu est parfaitement conscient que le Chien de l'Enfer ne se laisse maîtriser que parce qu'il le veut bien, étant donné que la taille et puissance de Fido surpassent celles combinées de trois ou quatre Humains.

Castiel se penche vers les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant de l'animal et gronde tout bas :

\- Fido, _non_.

Le Chien de l'Enfer semble comprendre et rentre la langue en prenant un air plus digne, sa queue fouettant paresseusement l'air. Castiel lâche sa prise sur son épais cou et relève les yeux pour voir Garth ôter sa casquette et faire le baisemain à la démone.

\- Navré, _mademoiselle_ , déclare-t-il en français avec un accent discutable, mais je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

Theyla éclate d'un rire sonore et lorsqu'elle cille, ses globes oculaires adoptent une teinte d'un rouge aussi vif que sa robe.

\- Il me plaît, celui-là ! Bien, vous autres, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à l'usurpatrice !

Castiel jette un dernier coup d'œil à Crowley et Garth avant de suivre la démone dont les talons frappent le tapis épais de velours qui recouvre le sol et étouffe tous les bruits de pas. Au bout du couloir, il tournent et débouchent dans un autre couloir plus vaste et encore plus richement décoré, et Castiel fronce les sourcils en levant la tête. Le plafond est à perte de vue recouvert d'une fresque colorée en plusieurs tableaux, agrémentée de dorures sculptées. Et _chaque_ personnage représenté arbore le visage fier de Crowley.

Sans interrompre sa marche, Theyla leur jette un regard par-dessus son épaule en désignant la fresque d'un geste élégant du poignet.

\- Vous pouvez admirer au-dessus de vos têtes l'œuvre authentique de Michel-Ange lui-même, qu'il a peinte en cadeau pour notre Roi bien-aimé.

\- Michel-Ange est en _Enfer_? grimace Sam d'un air incrédule, le nez levé vers le plafond.

Les bouclettes blondes de Theyla tressautent à chaque pas et son bassin ondule en un balancement chaloupé.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir le nombre d'innocents que l'on reçoit ici parce qu'ils ont eu le malheur de déplaire aux célestes.

Castiel arrache ses yeux de la fresque en se remémorant le débat animé auquel il avait participé au Paradis quelques siècles plus tôt, et qui avait débouché sur le refus de l'âme du peintre au Paradis.

\- Je me souviens de cela, déclare-t-il gravement. Le Conseil restreint a posé son veto sur son âme car ses œuvres et sa représentation de notre Famille et plus particulièrement de Dieu ont offensé les plus haut gradés. Rgoan trouvait que nous peindre sous une apparence humaine était un blasphème et une insulte.

Fido dépasse l'ange déchu et gambade aux côtés de la démone tandis qu'il scrute les environs, le doigt alerte et prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette de sa mitraillette à eau bénite. Nul démon en vue – Crowley et Theyla ont bien calculé leur itinéraire, de toute évidence.

En quelques enjambées, Dean rattrape la démone, les épaules crispées.

\- Abaddon ne se doute pas de notre arrivée, c'est sûr ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, mon chou, personne ne verra rien venir.

Sam, lui, ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Castiel qui ferme la marche, et se penche pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Cas', dis-moi... ça dure depuis longtemps, entre Dean et toi ?

Castiel lui glisse un regard surpris, mais Sam ne le regarde pas, occupé à couvrir les arrières de Dean en jetant des coups d'œil derrière eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas suivis. Castiel plisse les yeux pensivement en considérant la question.

\- Si tu veux parler de l'aspect charnel de notre relation, je ne suis pas sûr que _longtemps_ soit le mot juste. Quoi qu'il est possible que d'un point de vue humain, quatre heures représentent une période conséquente, proportionnellement à votre espérance de vie limitée.

Sam pince les lèvres en baissant vers lui un regard consterné juste quand Theyla stoppe sa marche pour appuyer sur un point près d'une statue en bronze représentant un Crowley qui repousse théâtralement du pied un supplicié. Les lourdes tentures de velours rouge s'écartent et laissent place à un ascenseur tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, qui ouvre ses portes avec un tintement sonore.

La démone entre dans l'ascenseur garni de miroirs et leur fait signe de la rejoindre d'un geste séducteur de l'index. Castiel, Sam et Dean s'y engouffrent, et il leur faut se tasser afin de permettre au Chien de l'Enfer de les suivre. L'épaule pressée contre celle de Dean et les bombes dans son sac appuyant douloureusement contre ses vertèbres, Castiel observe les portes se refermer puis les chiffres défiler très rapidement dans les négatifs – leur descente est agrémentée de musique classique en fond sonore. Fido halète en fixant sur Sam un regard empli d'adoration, et l'ange déchu élève la main pour intercepter sa queue enthousiaste avant qu'elle ne frappe Dean au visage. Il croise alors le regard de la démone qui lui adresse un bref clin d'œil, si discret qu'il doute un instant de l'avoir réellement vu.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrent avec le même tintement, c'est pour dévoiler un couloir qui n'a rien de comparable avec celui qu'ils viennent de quitter.

\- Nous y voilà, déclare Theyla d'une voix enjôleuse. C'est ici que vous trouverez Abaddon.

Fido s'extirpe tant bien que mal de l'ascenseur, puis s'ébroue avant de renifler avec curiosité le sol. Sur ses gardes, Castiel sort avant les Winchester afin de s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'est en vue. Une fois rassuré, il leur fait signe de les suivre. Sam et Dean sortent à leur tour en scrutant le couloir aux murs de pierre luisant d'humidité. Des lamentations et cris étouffés résonnent au loin.

\- Attendez une minute, souffle Sam en écarquillant les yeux. Je reconnais cet endroit ! Ce n'est pas du tout là que nous étions supposés aller !

Castiel et Dean se tournent vivement vers l'ascenseur dont Theyla n'est pas sortie, et ont tout juste le temps de la voir esquisser un sourire carnassier.

\- Bonne chance, mes jolis ! Vous en aurez besoin !

Castiel s'empresse d'appuyer sur la gâchette, mais le jet d'eau bénite ne frappe que les portes qui se referment sous leurs yeux impuissants.

\- Putain de merde ! crache Dean en se précipitant.

Mais l'ascenseur a disparu – il n'y a plus à son emplacement qu'un mur froid que l'aîné Winchester palpe en vain, sans réussir à le faire réapparaître.

\- Theyla nous a trahis, articule Sam d'une voix tendue en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Crowley lui-même, déclare platement Castiel.

\- Il ne peut pas ! s'emporte Dean en se retournant d'un bloc. Il a fait un pacte avec moi qui lui _interdit_ de nous trahir !

\- N'accusons pas Crowley sans preuves, objecte Sam malgré son air perturbé. Theyla les a peut-être bernés aussi, Garth et lui. Ce n'est pas le moment de se demander qui a trahi qui.

\- La mission est donc annulée, conclut Castiel en serrant les dents.

\- Étant donné les circonstances, c'est plus prudent de retrouver Garth et Crowley et sortir d'ici vivants.

Dean se détache du mur, la frustration évidente dans ses mouvements.

\- Il faut déjà qu'on s'y retrouve dans ce putain de labyrinthe.

\- Je sais où on est, lance Sam en observant les lieux. C'est ici que j'étais venu récupérer l'âme de Bobby.

\- Ok, super, et tu connais le chemin pour sor... ?

Dean se fige en pleine phrase lorsque la voix grave de Crowley résonne autour d'eux, claire et distincte.

 

_**« Mes chers et loyaux sujets, c'est votre Roi légitime qui vous parle. J'ai un petit message à vous communiquer, si vous voulez bien cesser vos activités un moment pour y prêter toute votre attention...** _

_**Sachez avant toute chose que je ne tiendrai pas rigueur aux traîtres qui ont rejoint les rangs d'Abaddon sans savoir si j'étais en vie ou non. Je saurai me montrer magnanime si vous lui tournez le dos dès à présent pour vous ranger derrière moi.** _

_**Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas convaincus de ma légitimité et ma supériorité sur ma rivale, je vous propose dès à présent une petite démonstration de force.** _

_**Vous avez tous entendu parler des frères Winchester qui ont stoppé l'Apocalypse et botté le cul de Lucifer lui-même. Et vous connaissez tous Castiel de réputation, pour les milliers de célestes qu'il a massacrés avant de les chasser tous du paradis. Figurez-vous qu'ils sont tous les trois à ma botte, mes fidèles larbins, en vérité ! Ils se sont portés volontaires pour vous le prouver en personne.** _

_**Devant vos yeux ébahis, mes chers enfants, ils vont défaire Abaddon, son armée, et tous ceux d'entre vous qui seront assez stupides pour les défier. Ils se trouvent au niveau -827, dans le couloir B564. N'hésitez surtout pas à tester la marchandise si vous n'êtes pas convaincus.  
** _

_**Faites le bon choix, et rejoignez le camp des gagnants. »** _

 

\- _Son of a BITCH_!

Fido cesse de remuer la queue et retrousse les babines, découvrant ses crocs d'un air menaçant. Il se met à gronder tout bas, ses yeux rougeoyant dans la pénombre.

\- Dean... souffle Sam en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Plusieurs dizaines de démons aux yeux d'un noir d'encre viennent d'apparaître dans l'ombre à plusieurs mètres et les observent sans bouger.

\- Préparez-vous à courir, ordonne Dean en un murmure rauque.

Castiel acquiesce et glisse une main dans son dos pour ouvrir discrètement son sac à dos et y cueillir une bombe – il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de démons, il sera facile de les repousser avec ceci et couvrir les arrières des Winchester pendant leur retraite...

\- Bonjour, les garçons. »

La voix triomphante d'Abaddon coule comme du miel alors qu'elle émerge de l'ombre, vêtue d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres peintes de rose. Autour d'elle apparaissent des centaines de démons, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit bondé à perte de vue.

 

* * *

 

Un gémissement s'étrangle dans sa gorge lorsque Garth entrouvre les paupières, son crâne comprimé en un étau douloureux. La joue pressée contre du tissu tiède, il cille lentement, pris d'étourdissements.

Une voix grave au-dessus de lui récite des incantations, et le chasseur réalise qu'il se trouve dans les bras de Crowley qui le porte comme une jeune mariée. Tout tourne autour de lui et une vague nausée lui fait crisper sa main contre la veste noire du démon. Sa vue se trouble et se dédouble. Les sons s'épaississent. Garth sent sa conscience lui échapper comme une poignée de sable – à peine a-t-il le temps de voir l'Enfer laisser place à la salle de réception du bunker, et Kevin se lever brusquement, que ses yeux se révulsent dans leurs orbites.

Les ténèbres l'engloutissent à nouveau.

 


	21. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Demons (Imagine Dragons)

« Merci, Hael.

Kevin adresse un sourire à l'ange en lui prenant des mains la trousse de premier secours, et s'en retourne vers le lit où est allongé Garth, inerte et pâle comme un mort. À son chevet est assis Crowley, penché sur lui avec les sourcils froncés en une expression d'inquiétude qui semble sincère. Kevin contourne le lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et retire doucement la casquette de la tête du chasseur inconscient. Cela paraît tellement contre nature, de voir Garth immobile et silencieux, lui qui est d'habitude toujours si expressif, souriant et incapable de tenir en place. Il palpe le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts avec d'infinies précautions, glissant entre les mèches courtes. Il n'y a pas de sang, ce qui est sans doute un bon signe, et le crâne semble en un seul morceau. Mais ses doigts s'immobilisent sur une bosse qu'il peut presque sentir pulser au rythme lent des battements du cœur.

\- Il a un gros hématome mais rien de cassé a priori, déclare le Prophète sans conviction. C'est peut-être une commotion cérébrale, ça serait plus prudent de le tenir éveillé 24 heures. Enfin, je crois bien que c'est ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là, et l'amener à l'hôpital si ça s'aggrave.

Contrairement à Garth, il n'a aucune formation médicale, et c'est avec hésitation qu'il ouvre la trousse et commence à fouiller à l'intérieur – il y trouve des cachets, des pommades, des pansements. Rien qui ne puisse lui être utile. Peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre de la glace sur la bosse ?

Et Dean qui a planqué tous les anti-douleurs... C'est malin, tiens.

\- Réveille-toi, andouille, tu es ridicule en Belle au Bois Dormant, râle le Roi de l'Enfer en donnant de petites tapes sur la joue du chasseur.

Kevin renonce à développer sur le tas une formation de médecin, et repose la trousse sur la table de chevet avec un soupir résigné. Il a cherché sur Google depuis son téléphone pendant que Crowley portait Garth jusqu'au dortoir, mais ce qu'il a trouvé ne lui a pas été d'une grande aide, bien au contraire. À en croire internet, Garth pourrait aussi bien être à l'article de la mort ou dans le coma suite à une hémorragie interne ou une rupture d'anévrisme, et Kevin est déjà assez stressé comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, à part pour déclarer façon Captain Obvious que Garth est blessé. Où sont Sam, Dean et Castiel ? Est-ce que Abadd... ?

\- Ah, il se réveille ! esquive le démon en cessant d'administrer ses tapotements.

En effet, les paupières de Garth papillonnent et il ouvre les yeux en fixant d'abord le plafond d'un air hébété, puis Kevin, Hael et Crowley. Il semble sur le point de tenter de s'asseoir, mais retombe sur le matelas avec une grimace et un gémissement. Sa main tremblante se lève pour venir palper son crâne.

\- Outch, ma _tête_...

\- Garth ? Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ?

Le chasseur s'appuie sur un coude pour se redresser tant bien que mal, et jette un regard confus autour de lui.

\- Euh... dans le dortoir du bunker ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Kevin échange un regard tendu avec Crowley – ils ont posé exactement la même question en même temps.

\- … la dernière chose ? Je ne sais plus, je...

Garth cligne des yeux en s'asseyant droit, s'adossant au mur, la réalisation évidente sur son visage.

\- Oh mince alors, je me souviens !

Du coin de l'œil, Kevin note que le Roi de l'Enfer s'est levé et écarté d'un pas, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- On est allés chercher le vrai Castiel à Plainville, je conduisais... et... oh _balls_! Où sont Sam, Dean et Castiel ? J'ai provoqué un accident, c'est ça ? Ils vont bien ? Dites-moi qu'ils vont bien !

\- Génial, il nous fait de l'amnésie, soupire Kevin en tournant la tête vers Crowley.

\- Il est en vie, c'est l'essentiel, commente le démon en haussant les épaules.

\- Les mecs, je flippe, là, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Ils... ils sont morts par ma faute ? Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu _non_... !

C'est finalement Hael qui s'assied sur le bord du lit et fixe le chasseur d'un regard serein en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Rassure-toi Garth, murmure-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. Tu n'as pas provoqué d'accident de voiture. Vous êtes revenus sains et saufs de Plainville hier, et cela fait vingt minutes que vous êtes descendus en Enfer. Crowley vient tout juste de te ramener dans cet état.

\- Et on attend toujours des explications d'ailleurs, ajoute Kevin en fronçant les sourcils.

Crowley plonge une main dans sa poche tandis qu'il s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un calme un peu trop forcé – comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

\- Comme tu peux le deviner, Cosette, le plan a capoté en beauté. Notre intrusion a été repérée, et c'est de justesse que j'ai pu ramener Garth ici.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Oh, sans doute qu'Abaddon et son armée leur font une visite guidée de l'Enfer avant une partie de bridge et une tasse de thé... À ton avis, imbécile ! Ils sont faits comme des rats !

Kevin crispe la mâchoire, sentant l'exaspération prendre le pas sur son inquiétude.

\- Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ouvre un portail, je vais rassembler toutes les bombes qu'il nous reste, on va les sortir de là !

\- C'est trop dangereux, voyons ! Que crois-tu qu'Abaddon fera avec un godelureau de Prophète et une céleste engrossée ? Elle vous fera subir les pires atrocités !

\- Mais on ne peut tout de même pas les abandonner !

Garth qui tournait la tête pour observer tour à tour le Prophète et le Roi de l'Enfer postés de chaque côté de son lit, adopte soudain une teinte verdâtre.

\- Je crois que je vais... rendre...

Le chasseur se plie en deux sur le côté pour régurgiter avec force bruits liquides son petit déjeuner qui éclabousse généreusement le sol. Crowley s'écarte d'un pas vif en emportant la chaise avec lui, fronçant le nez de dégoût.

\- Vous, restez en sécurité et occupez-vous plutôt de la grande asperge pendant que je me charge d'aller à la rescousse de notre trio de déclencheurs d'Apocalypses. J'ai un plan.

Kevin se penche pour frotter tant bien que mal le dos secoué de soubresauts de Garth qui achève de répandre le contenu de son estomac au sol, et lève un regard grave vers le démon.

\- Attends ! Si tu meurs, plus rien n'empêchera Abaddon d'ouvrir la Cage. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Crowley esquisse un rictus assuré en coin.

\- Certain. On ne me tue pas si facilement.

Chargeant la chaise sur son épaule, le démon semble sur le point de disparaître, alors Kevin siffle entre ses dents :

\- Crowley ?

\- Quoi _encore_?

\- Sois prudent.

\- ...

Crowley fixe sur lui un regard indéchiffrable – et l'instant d'après, il a disparu.

\- … pourquoi a-t-il emporté la chaise ? marmonne Kevin pour lui-même, perplexe.

Le dos trempé de sueur froide de Garth se crispe à nouveau alors qu'il crache de la bile. Le chasseur livide se relève avec un regard vitreux en saisissant le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il y trempe ses lèvres avant de tourner un regard penaud vers Kevin.

\- Merci, Kev'. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

Le Prophète lui adresse un pâle sourire et tourne les yeux vers Hael qui n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. L'ange est toujours assise sur le bord du matelas, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, elle garde la tête levée vers le ciel avec cet air absent qu'elle a souvent lorsqu'elle écoute les voix de ses semblables.

\- Hael... ? souffle Kevin en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de l'ange pour replacer tendrement une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle cille et baisse ses yeux vers le jeune homme, une lueur confuse dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide.

\- Des choses étranges se passent, Kevin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les Anges, ils forment une faction...

\- Une faction ?

Hael hésite et lève à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond, ses yeux se plissant de concentration, et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand une brusque inspiration horrifiée les interrompt. Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers Garth qui les fixe avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oh crotte de crotte. Je... je me souviens de tout. »

 

* * *

 

« Bonjour, les garçons.

Le grondement qu'émet le chien invisible de Sam s'amplifie au fur et à mesure que le couloir se sature de putains de démons aux yeux noirs et que la puanteur du soufre se fait suffocante. À première vue, ils sont des centaines à s'entasser, probablement des milliers si le couloir n'était pas si étroit. Dean serre la mâchoire, se tenant prêt à dégainer son pistolet à eau ou se servir en bombes dans son sac. Tout espoir de s'en tirer en courant s'est éteint. Ils sont encerclés, sans issue. À trois et un chien contre une armée entière sur un terrain inconnu.

S'ils se sortent vivants de ce bourbier, Dean va lui faire bouffer ses couilles, à cet enfoiré de Crowley !

Abaddon se tient face à eux avec un sourire triomphant. Sa chevelure rousse ondule autour de son visage au teint laiteux – l'aîné Winchester remarque au niveau de son front et de son cou quelques traces ressemblant à des brûlures qui rongent la peau.

Il a déjà vu ce genre de marques. Sur Cas' quand il se faisait bouffer de l'intérieur par les âmes du Purgatoire et les Léviathans. Sur Lucifer avant qu'il ne possède Sam.

Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, la démone les toise entre ses cils en laissant le moment s'éterniser, comme pour bien le savourer.

\- Décidément, votre stupidité m'étonnera toujours. Que Crowley s'imagine pouvoir me vaincre en vous utilisant comme des pions ou comme une diversion est une chose – les commerciaux n'ont jamais eu l'esprit très affûté – mais que vous, en revanche, vous commettiez l'impair de placer votre confiance en un vulgaire démon des croisements... Ils sont réputés pour leurs arnaques, vous savez ?

Elle éclate d'un rire qui fait dévaler une goutte de sueur le long du dos de Dean. Il s'efforce d'esquisser un sourire assuré comme si la situation n'était pas désespérée.

Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse ni sa peur à l'ennemi.

Gagner du temps.

Réfléchir.

\- Que veux-tu, on fait tous des erreurs. Comme toi avec ton maquillage ce matin, ironise-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement du menton le visage d'Abaddon. Des soucis avec le corps que tu squattes ?

Abaddon arque élégamment un sourcil avant de baisser les yeux sur son corps.

\- En effet. Mais plus pour longtemps, grâce à vous. J'appréciais beaucoup ce corps, vous savez – délectable et assorti d'une âme forte. Et puis il a fallu que vous me le brûliez, après l'avoir découpé en morceaux. J'ai pu le récupérer grâce à mes fidèles démons, mais sans l'âme qui allait avec le lot. Et sans elle, ma puissance le _consume_. Josie Sands est confortable, mais elle n'atteint pas votre qualité à vous trois...

Elle glisse lascivement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis que l'esprit de Dean tourne à plein régime. L'eau bénite et les bombes pourraient leur permettre de repousser une partie de l'armée, mais leur stock est limité et ils n'iront pas bien loin dans ces conditions. Les démons, même mineurs, sont en surnombre et infiniment plus puissants et rapides que des humains. Ce n'est pas avec le seul poignard de Ruby qu'ils survivront !

\- Je pensais vous laisser vivre encore quelques mois ou quelques années pour étendre la venue de l'Apocalypse, savourer l'instant en prenant mon temps. Mais Crowley m'a provoquée une fois de trop, et vos gesticulations de larves putrides commencent à m'agacer. Histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, je garderai le céleste sans Grâce en vie, il aura l'honneur de me servir de nouveau réceptacle. Bien entendu, je réserve Sam pour Lucifer qui aura besoin d'un corps pour mener l'Apocalypse. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste plus que toi, Dean... Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

Le grondement du Chien de l'Enfer se fait plus bas et menaçant.

\- Je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à assister à ton agonie de la main de mes sujets – tu ne mérites pas que je prenne cette peine moi-même. Après toi, ce sera le tour de tes amis planqués sur Terre, et je terminerai avec Crowley dont je m'occuperai en personne.

Elle tourne alors la tête pour s'adresser à son armée de démons d'une voix puissante :

\- L'Apocalypse et le retour de Lucifer sont imminents ! Le feu et le sang vont pleuvoir sur Terre ! Nous allons régner en maîtres et fouler à nos pieds les humains et les célestes déchus ! Mais d'abord, vous allez massacrer cette erreur de la nature qui ressemble à un chien et Dean Winchester de la manière la plus sanglante qui soit. Et soyez donc créatifs afin de m'offrir un beau spectacle !

Pendant que la démone déclame son discours de dictatrice sanguinaire, Sam profite de la diversion pour se pencher vers Dean et Castiel :

\- Faites exactement ce que je vous dis, murmure-t-il précipitamment tout en retirant son sac à dos pour le fourrer d'autorité dans les bras de son frère aîné. Dean, à mon signal tu vas jeter toutes tes bombes, celles de Castiel et les miennes aussi sur les démons. _Toutes_.

Cas' obéit aussitôt et retire son sac à dos pour le placer lui aussi dans les bras de Dean avec un regard austère – il en conserve seulement une à la main qu'il avait déjà sortie.

\- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On doit économiser les munitions, pas les gâcher toutes d'un coup !

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Dean ! Fais-moi confiance !

Abaddon leur fait à nouveau face avec un sourire prédateur dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches.

\- Tuez Dean Winchester et le chien, et capturez Sam et le céleste sans Grâce ! Lui et moi devons faire plus ample connaissance, et j'aime _beaucoup_ sa veste en cuir...

Les doigts de la démone claquent pour lancer l'ordre à son armée, et à cet exact instant, plusieurs choses arrivent à la fois comme au ralenti. La foule de démons se met en branle pour se jeter sur eux, et le cri de Sam retentit dans le couloir :

\- _MAINTENANT, DEAN !_

Le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour et il balance d'un geste souple dans la masse grouillante de démons les sacs de Sam et Cas'. Une double explosion écrasante lui déchire les tympans en manquant de le renverser sous le souffle de la déflagration. Face à lui, Abaddon a été projetée contre le mur et s'y retient d'une main tremblante, le souffle court et les cheveux désordonnés. Elle le fixe d'un regard meurtrier entre ses mèches rousses, le visage déformé par la colère. Le sol autour d'elle est jonché de démons inertes ou qui se relèvent le corps brisé.

\- Prends ça, salope ! siffle Dean avec rage en empoignant son sac lourd de bombes qu'il lui jette à la figure.

Au moment où l'explosion le plaque contre le mur en lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, Dean tourne la tête en cherchant des yeux son frère et l'ex-ange, uniquement pour trouver Cas' faisant la courte échelle à Sam... qui enjambe le vide et se met à flotter dans les airs, les cuisses écartées.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Son cerveau se déconnecte devant l'absurdité du tableau qui se présente devant lui : son géant de frère lévitant à deux mètres du sol comme si de rien n'était et qui tend la main à Castiel pour le hisser à lui. Et durant les trois secondes de réflexion nécessaires pour qu'il réalise que Sam et Castiel sont à cheval sur Fido, Abaddon s'est redressée sur un coude, à même le sol tapissé de corps aux membres arrachés et mutilés. Ses orbites sont devenues entièrement noires et son visage ruisselle d'un sang noirâtre lorsqu'elle hurle d'une voix qui n'a plus rien d'humain :

\- **_TUEZ-LES ! TUEZ-LES TOUS !_**

\- Dean ! Monte vite ! ordonne Cas' d'une voix rauque en lui tendant la main.

Ébahi, Dean fixe l'image surréaliste – et qui serait hilarante dans d'autres circonstances – de son frère et de l'ex-ange qui flottent dans le vide, mitraillette fluo et pistolet à eau en main.

\- Vous êtes _sérieux_ , là ?

\- Plus que jamais ! affirme Sam en affichant sa _bitchface_ n°83. Dépêche-toi, d'autres arrivent !

Dean crispe la mâchoire et voit en effet que non seulement plusieurs centaines de démons apparaissent pour remplacer ceux terrassés, mais qu'en plus Abaddon se relève en dégageant une aura furieuse. C'est donc sans plus d'hésitation qu'il attrape la main chaude de Castiel. Il se laisse hisser derrière lui sur la masse tiède et invisible, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre du Chien de l'Enfer étrangement docile.

\- _Fonce_ , Fido ! Sois un bon chien !

\- Oh putain de merdeeee ! panique Dean en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Castiel pour s'agripper à son ventre, manquant de basculer lorsque Fido s'élance au beau milieu de la foule qu'il fend comme du beurre.

Il tente d'ignorer le vertige et de ne surtout pas regarder le vide sur lequel il est juché – bordel c'est comme un putain de _Sombral_ , cette saloperie ! – et dégaine de sa ceinture son pistolet à eau bénite.

Le Chien de l'Enfer galope à une vitesse de tous les diables et Dean sent l'air siffler à ses oreilles et le cuir de la veste de l'ex-ange crisser contre lui – il est littéralement plaqué à son dos, presque le nez dans ses cheveux. Une explosion assourdissante retentit derrière eux lorsque Cas' jette par-dessus son épaule la dernière bombe qu'il avait gardée. Secoué et malmené par les bonds qu'effectue Fido par-dessus les démons, Dean en est réduit à s'accrocher en priant pour ne pas tomber ou que son crâne heurte le plafond, et arrose de son mieux les démons qui tentent de leur agripper les jambes ou les pieds. Ceux touchés s'effondrent à terre en hurlant, et quant aux autres, il les accueille à coups de docs bien placés dans la face.

\- On y est presque ! hurle Sam par-dessus son épaule tandis que Castiel se déleste de sa mitraillette vide.

Dean presse encore une fois la gâchette et abandonne à son tour son pistolet déchargé avant de sortir la lame de Ruby, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il halète contre la nuque de Cas'. Une main tiède se pose contre la sienne en emmêlant leurs doigts, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le chasseur réalise qu'il s'est accroché si fort au ventre de son ami en y plantant ses ongles qu'il lui fait sans doute mal. Il desserre légèrement sa poigne, le front posé sur le cuir qui recouvre l'épaule.

Putain, il va gerber.

Il a déjà le mal de l'air, et visiblement, chevaucher un Chien de l'Enfer géant n'est pas non plus son mode de déplacement favori.

Après avoir tourné en un virage dérapé à gauche, Fido s'arrête brusquement à l'instant même où son petit frère se laisse glisser au sol, les cheveux décoiffés.

\- Descendez et entrez par ici, dépêchez-vous, ils nous rattrapent !

Ravalant sa nausée qui lui retourne l'estomac, Dean bondit sur la terre ferme sans demander son reste, suivi de près par Cas'. Ses jambes sont tremblantes, et ses reins douloureux de leur rude chevauchée. Des échos de cris résonnent et se répercutent sur les murs de pierre.

\- Derrière le pilier !

\- Tu veux qu'on se cache là, Sammy ? Ils savent où on est, merde ! Ça ne sert à rien !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, une dizaine de démons déboulent au tournant, avec à leur tête une Abaddon au regard flamboyant de haine. Dean brandit la lame en plaçant Sam et Castiel derrière lui pour faire barrage de son corps, mais la main de son géant de frère s'abat sur son épaule et le tire d'autorité en arrière.

\- On ne va pas se cacher, Dean ! C'est le passage vers le Purgatoire ! » crie-t-il à son oreille.

La dernière chose qu'il voit avant de se faire aspirer hors de l'Enfer, c'est la démone crier en faisant signe à son armée de les suivre.


	22. Kill 'em all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Kill 'em all (Metallica)

Les yeux fixés sur ses converses couvertes de boue et ses collants effilés, la jeune goule s'adosse à l'arbre sans prendre garde à l'écorce qui râpe le tissu de son pull rose. Une moue renfrognée sur le visage, elle élève ses mains maculées de rouge vif et entreprend pour la énième fois de gratter la peau avec ses ongles noirs de crasse.

« Ne gratte pas, Maggie, tu vas t'arracher la peau...

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Maggie tourne la tête vers Lenore qui lui adresse un sourire serein. Avec un soupir, la jeune goule laisse retomber ses bras et se détache de son arbre pour faire les cent pas devant le trou béant où s'engouffrent bruyamment air, poussière et feuilles mortes. Le souffle d'air fait palpiter sa jupe et danser ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique autour de son visage.

\- T'approche pas trop du passage, gamine, tu pourrais te faire aspirer en Enfer.

La jeune goule s'empresse de faire un bond pour s'écarter du trou, et revient toute penaude vers le deuxième vampire. Celui-ci s'écarte pour la laisser s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une souche à moitié pourrie, ramenant le pan de son manteau sous sa cuisse.

Lissant les plis de sa jupe sur ses cuisses, elle glisse un regard hésitant vers lui.

\- Benny... ?

Ombragés par sa casquette, deux yeux d'un bleu délavé se posent sur elle avec cet air impassible qu'il a toujours. Il arque un sourcil comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre – ou pour se moquer d'elle, Maggie n'est jamais vraiment certaine avec lui.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils vont vraiment venir ? Ils auraient déjà dû être là hier matin...

Benny hausse les épaules en reportant son attention sur le passage dans les racines de l'arbre qui continue d'engloutir tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée.

\- D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, il y a eu un petit contretemps mais le plan tient toujours. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à se pointer maintenant.

La jeune goule ramène ses converses sur la souche et entoure ses propres jambes avec ses bras pour poser son menton sur ses genoux éraflés que ses collants ne couvrent même plus.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, marmonne-t-elle d'un ton maussade. C'est une _démone_. Et elle est fringuée et maquillée comme une pouffe.

Lenore lève les yeux au ciel sans pour autant parvenir à retenir un sourire de connivence. Maggie émet une protestation étouffée lorsque la main rude de Benny lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Mais _arrête_! grogne-t-elle en lui donnant une tape puérile sur l'épaule. Je n'aime pas qu'on me décoiffe.

\- Toutes mes excuses, princesse, ironise le vampire barbu avec un ricanement.

Pendant ce temps, Lenore rajuste le col de sa veste délabrée et tire sa lame de sa poche intérieure, la soupesant dans sa main avec un air appréciateur – puis, elle effectue quelques gestes de combat qui font siffler l'arme dans l'air moite du Purgatoire. De ce qu'elle a raconté à Maggie quand elles discutaient dans le campement, sur Terre elle était à la tête d'un groupe de vampires peace & love, mais comme elle a vécu pas mal de siècles avant ça, elle sait se battre si nécessaire.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus apprécié ses manières directives et sans-gêne, admet Lenore en replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Mais quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à nous donner des armes aussi précieuses et nous prévenir de l'arrivée des Winchester et de Castiel, si ce n'était pas pour les tirer d'un mauvais pas ?

\- Les Winchester et Castiel... grommelle Maggie avec une grimace écœurée.

Elle ferme les yeux en repensant avec un frisson glacé aux faux agents du FBI qui l'ont accusée à tort de meurtre, et plus particulièrement à celui qui lui a tranché la tête malgré ses supplications – son vrai nom est _Dean Winchester_ et pas du tout _Malone_ , d'après Benny.

\- Dean m'a tuée et Castiel l'a regardé faire. Je veux bien sauver Sam qui ne m'a rien fait du tout, je le connais pas donc je m'en fiche, mais _eux_ , j'ai pas envie de les aider.

\- Dean est un peu brut de décoffrage, ouais, mais c'est pas un mauvais bougre, bien au contraire. Et c'est un bon pote à moi.

Maggie s'arrache à la contemplation de la lame nacrée qui brille dans la main de Lenore, et glisse un regard aigu vers Benny.

\- Mouais, tu parles d'un pote ! De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est lui qui t'a tué aussi, hein ? Les gens parlent dans le campement, tu sais !

Benny pose ses coudes sur ses genoux avec un soupir. Un léger tintement cristallin s'échappe de son manteau à ce mouvement.

\- Seulement la deuxième fois, et parce que je le lui avais demandé. Il n'y avait plus rien pour moi là-haut, à part la tentation de tuer à nouveau. L'époque avait trop changé, je n'y avais plus ma place. Je suis ici depuis cinquante ans, gamine. C'est ici que j'ai mes marques, mes habitudes. C'est ici que je me sens chez moi, maintenant.

\- Je leur ai moi aussi demandé de me tuer parce que j'avais cédé à la tentation et tué un enfant innocent, explique Lenore avec un air grave, et Castiel a accédé à ma supplication.

\- On pourrait monter une armée ici avec tous ceux qui ont été raccourcis d'une tête par les Winchester, ironise Benny d'une voix traînante.

\- Mais j'ai jamais demandé à mourir, moi ! s'indigne Maggie. J'avais fugué, j'avais peur, je ne restais jamais plus d'un mois dans la même ville, j'avais tout le temps faim, ma vie était pourrie, mais je ne voulais pas mourir ! Je n'avais rien fait de mal à part grignoter des morts avant qu'ils ne soient découverts par la police !

Lenore esquisse un sourire et pince affectueusement la joue de Maggie.

\- Je le sais. Et je suis persuadée qu'ils t'auraient épargnée s'ils t'avaient écoutée, comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Ils sont un peu obtus mais savent entendre raison quand on leur explique les choses. Et puis si cette démone nous a dit la vérité, il ne s'agit pas seulement de leurs vies, mais du sort de la planète entière, du Paradis et de l'Enfer en prime.

\- Alors arrête de geindre cinq minutes, gamine, tu me casses les oreilles à force, achève Benny d'un ton bourru.

La jeune goule tourne un regard faussement outré vers le vampire, avant de lui enlacer le bras en pressant sa joue sur son épaule d'un air boudeur.

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Benny, pas pour eux. Rien que pour toi. Sans toi, j'aiderais même les démons à les attraper, je leur arracherais les entrailles pour jouer à la corde à sauter avec pendant qu'ils agonisent, et je danserais le Gangnam Style à leur mort ! Et après je les dévorerais tous les trois quitte à me filer une indigestion.

Benny se contente d'ôter sa casquette et de l'enfoncer sur le crâne de Maggie, plaquant ses boucles bleues au passage. À moitié aveuglée, elle redresse du bout de son pouce la visière pour jeter un regard outragé sur le vampire barbu. Celui-ci la toise avec un air affectueux.

\- Répète-toi ça autant que tu veux, petite, t'es pas crédible pour un sou. Tu parles d'une goule sanguinaire, t'es plus sensible qu'un lapin cardiaque.

La jeune goule sent ses joues s'empourprer et elle plonge le menton, mortifiée et envahie par une vague de nostalgie en même temps.

\- Mes parents aussi me disaient tout le temps ça... murmure-t-elle à voix basse.

Un silence suit sa déclaration, durant lequel Benny et Lenore échangent un regard furtif. Puis, Lenore tend la main pour lui caresser la joue avec une douceur bien trop maternelle qui avive la pointe douloureuse dans son cœur. Elle a quitté ses parents sur une dispute après leur avoir dit des horreurs qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout, mais qui étaient sorties malgré elle sur le coup de la colère. Et maintenant, ils se demandent sûrement où elle est, sans savoir qu'elle est déjà morte, tuée par des chasseurs dans un trou paumé du Kansas.

Maggie esquive le regard de Lenore et prend une profonde inspiration en sentant son menton trembler. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'air faible devant les deux vampires qui l'ont recueillie folle de terreur quand elle s'est retrouvée poursuivie par une horde de Wendigos à son arrivée dans le Purgatoire. Sans eux, elle n'aurait pas survécu plus d'une journée.

\- Prends ça toi aussi, on ne sait jamais.

Benny écarte son manteau pour en sortir une lame qu'il lui place d'autorité dans les mains, puis une autre pour lui-même. La jeune goule écarquille les yeux et fixe d'un air effaré la lame d'un blanc aux reflets argentés. Une goutte de sueur dévale le long de sa tempe alors qu'une angoisse lui contracte les entrailles.

\- Mais... mais... je ne sais pas me battre, moi !

\- Si un démon te rattrape, tu lui plantes ça dedans, c'est simple.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Ce sont des lames d'emplumés. Ça tue à peu près tout à part les Léviathans.

La lame d'ange luit doucement entre ses doigts tachés d'éclaboussures rouges. Dépitée, elle la serre d'une poigne molle sans grande conviction. Ce qui est certain, c'est que si un démon ou un monstre l'attrape, la peur la paralysera et elle sera incapable de se défendre – comme lorsque Dean l'a attaquée : elle aurait pu courir vers la fenêtre entrouverte et sauter, mais son corps refusait de fonctionner.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire, Maggie ? demande patiemment Lenore.

Maggie se lève avec humeur et pousse un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Roh c'est bon, je ne suis pas débile non plus. Je dois courir pour les guider au point convenu pendant que vous couvrez nos arrières en ralentissant les démons. Et dès qu'ils ont franchi la ligne, eux et leur machin invisible, je fais comme convenu et puis voilà.

Tout en rajustant la casquette et en disposant plus artistiquement ses boucles bleues autour de son visage, elle voit Benny lui adresser un sourire qui éclaire son visage.

\- J'ai jamais vu un petit gabarit dans ton genre cavaler aussi vite, dit-il en se grattant la barbe avec la pointe de sa lame. Tu es la mieux placée pour...

Maggie sursaute en frôlant la crise cardiaque lorsque la voix de Benny est coupée net par l'irruption de trois hommes par l'ouverture vers l'Enfer. Les deux plus grands trébuchent et manquent de peu de s'effondrer, tournant le dos aux deux vampires et à la goule, tandis que le troisième – l'agent Griss- non, _Castiel_ – surgit en dardant sur eux trois un regard frappé de surprise.

\- Dean, par ici ! l'apostrophe Benny qui s'est levé de sa souche.

Les deux hommes se retournent d'un bloc, et Maggie recule d'un pas tremblant malgré elle en revoyant le visage de son meurtrier. Il est armé d'un poignard, en plus. Il lui semble encore sentir la lame de la machette trancher la chair de son cou et lui arracher sa vie.

\- _Benny_?! s'étrangle Dean avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le vampire esquisse un rictus et ouvre son manteau pour en tirer trois lames célestes qu'il jette aux trois hommes – ceux-ci les attrapent sans peine.

\- Je te sauve les fesses, vieux frère. Si vous voulez vivre, posez pas de questions et suivez Maggie, on échangera les politesses et embrassades plus tard !

Si la jeune goule n'avait pas les entrailles liquéfiées par la terreur, elle se serait sans doute amusée de les voir la dévisager avec cet air médusé. Elle se débrouille tout de même pour grimacer un sourire et agiter la main en un salut ironique comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Une flopée de démons surgissent à leur tour du passage, tous les yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre, avec à leur tête une rousse qui porte un jean moulant et une veste en cuir.

\- Cours, Maggie, _cours_! hurle Lenore qui fait face aux démons en brandissant sa lame.

La jeune goule rajuste la casquette trop large sur sa tête et jette un dernier regard angoissé à Benny qui plante sa lame dans le ventre d'un démon – un murmure de stupéfaction se répand parmi les ennemis qui de toute évidence ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Puis, elle tourne vivement les talons et s'élance, ses pieds agiles frappant le sol. Un autre coup d'œil en arrière lui indique entre ses boucles de cheveux que les trois chasseurs la suivent bien, eux-mêmes pourchassés par les démons de plus en plus nombreux que le passage entre les mondes semble vomir sans répit.

Elle accélère encore la cadence, le cœur battant la chamade et ses boucles tressautant en désordre sur ses joues et ses épaules. La visière de la casquette n'arrête pas de glisser et de l'aveugler, et il lui faut la redresser régulièrement, voire la tenir lorsqu'elle bondit par-dessus un rocher ou un buisson, aussi souple et rapide qu'un chat.

\- On y est presque ! crie-t-elle par dessus son épaule, sa paume de main moite glissant sur la lame d'ange.

Enfin, elle voit apparaître la rangée d'arbres où se trouve la limite, le point exact convenu. Un sourire exalté s'étale sur son visage enflammé par sa course, et elle dérape sur des feuilles mortes en se jetant à terre. Les trois hommes manquent de lui rentrer droit dedans et s'arrêtent en se courbant en deux, la respiration difficile.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?! Ils arrivent !

Accroupie au sol qu'elle fouille et palpe fébrilement de sa main libre, elle voit du coin de l'œil les Winchester et Castiel se tourner pour faire face à l'ennemi qui arrive à l'horizon.

\- Une seconde ! Où est-ce que je l'ai enterrée déjà... ah ! La voilà !

Victorieuse, elle déterre la bombe de peinture rouge qu'elle se met à secouer, la bille métallique à l'intérieur résonnant avec un tintement sonore. Son genou pressé dans la terre, elle lève les yeux vers les trois géants – bon sang, le chevelu est encore plus grand que Dean !

\- Où est votre monstre invisible ? Où exactement ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

\- Quoi, Fido ? Il est juste là, mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Jetant un œil à l'espace vide que le géant palpe de la main, Maggie opine du chef d'un air satisfait. Le monstre est hors de la zone, comme l'avait exigé la démone.

\- Putain de merde, Abaddon arrive ! s'exclame Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- Elle ne nous touchera pas, assure la jeune goule d'une voix tremblante. Enfin, j'espère.

L'armée de démons approche dangereusement, poursuivant Lenore et Benny. Maggie pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux vampires indemnes cavaler vers eux. Sans plus attendre, elle balaye le sol pour le dégager et dévoiler les deux épaisses traces de peinture rouge de part et d'autre. Et d'un mouvement fluide et sûr, elle appuie sur sa bombe pour projeter la peinture et relier le tout en une ligne à l'instant même où Benny et Lenore les rejoignent pour se placer en sûreté.

Maggie se renverse en arrière et tombe sur les fesses en écarquillant les yeux lorsque les trois démons en tête ainsi que la rousse foncent droit sur eux, et par réflexe elle ferme les yeux et tente de se protéger avec son avant-bras.

\- Bien joué, Maggie ! la félicite Lenore. Tu as été parfaite !

Maggie rouvre un œil craintif en tremblant comme une feuille, pour constater que oui, tout a bien fonctionné et que la démone blonde, malgré son attitude de pouffe, ne s'est pas jouée d'eux. Les démons se sont immobilisés juste devant le tracé de peinture rouge, incapables de le franchir.

\- Ça a marché... » s'émerveille-t-elle tout bas, les épaules secouées d'un rire nerveux tandis que le soulagement la submerge avec la force d'un raz de marée.

Le troupeau de plusieurs milliers de démons est prisonnier du gigantesque piège à démons qui leur a pris presque une semaine de travail et des centaines de litres de peinture pour tracer.

 

* * *

 

D'un geste négligent, Benny essuie sa lame souillée de sang sur son manteau et tourne les yeux vers Dean. Sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous sa chemise suite à cette course effrénée, il laisse un sourire se glisser sur son visage en observant son ami.

Les yeux écarquillés de manière presque comique, Dean fixe la gamine assise à même le sol qui est agitée d'un fou-rire hystérique. Puis, délaissant Maggie, il se tourne vers Benny, muet de stupeur.

Le vampire glisse son arme sous son manteau et s'approche avec un rictus moqueur :

« Décidément, certaines choses ne changent jamais, Dean. Content de voir que t'es plus con que jamais et que tu fais tout pour finir dans des situations de merde.

Une lueur éclaire les yeux verts de Dean qui laisse échapper un bref rire, et l'instant d'après, Benny se retrouve écrasé dans une accolade qu'il lui rend aussitôt en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, vieux frère, marmonne l'aîné Winchester contre son épaule.

Le vampire jette un œil à Sam et Castiel qui l'observent d'un air pas exactement amical, mais décide de les ignorer en fermant les yeux, enveloppé dans les sourds battements de cœur de Dean et son odeur humaine de fraîche transpiration, de sang pompé dans ses veines et de vieux cuir. Sa joue se presse contre la jugulaire de son ami qui palpite, mais la soif ne l'effleure pas un instant – seulement une plénitude et une joie indescriptibles. Il fait même abstraction des cris furieux des démons bloqués derrière la ligne.

C'est finalement le raclement de gorge embarrassé de Sam qui les interrompt au bout de plusieurs secondes d'étreinte fraternelle :

\- Hum... est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Benny relâche Dean après une dernière tape chaleureuse dans son dos, et pose un regard stoïque sur le frère de son ami qui parvient à recoiffer sa chevelure rien qu'en passant une main dedans. À côté de lui, l'ange scrute le vampire avec son air austère habituel, tandis que Lenore aide Maggie à se relever. La gamine aux cheveux bleus s'est enfin calmée et époussette son pull en passant ses doigts sous ses yeux pour avoir un peu moins l'air d'un panda – mais inutile, ses larmes de rire ont bien trop fait couler son mascara.

\- Simple. Nous avons tracé un piège à démons qui s'étale sur deux bons kilomètres, avec pour centre le passage vers l'Enfer, déclare Lenore en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Ils ne pourront pas vous atteindre ici. Vous êtes sauvés !

Derrière le tracé rouge de peinture fraîche s'entassent des centaines, des milliers de démons furibonds. La rouquine qui semble s'imposer comme leur chef serre les poings, la haine brûlant dans son regard. Un rictus mauvais fend son visage.

\- Je vois... vous vous croyez très malins, n'est-ce pas ? susurre-t-elle en glissant sa langue sur ses dents blanches. Vous savez pourtant qu'un vulgaire piège à démons ne peut m'arrêter indéfiniment et que _RIEN_ ne peut me tuer.

Elle tourne la tête pour ordonner à la masse grouillante de démons par-dessus son épaule :

\- Demi-tour vous autres, retournez tous en Enfer par là où nous sommes venus ! Nous allons immédiatement attaquer la Terre et répandre le virus !

Puis, tournant à nouveau la tête vers les Winchester avec un rire jubilatoire :

\- Qu'en dites vous, mh ? Votre plan était _adorable_ , mais il me suffit de retourner en Enfer en vous laissant croupir ici. Vous n'aviez pas pensé à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps que vous sortiez de ce trou, mes jolis, la Terre sera à feu et à sang, et je prendrai un bain avec le sang et les tripes de vos amis restés là-haut. Vous allez regretter d'être nés et de m'avoir défiée.

Benny hausse les sourcils en la voyant tourner les talons, suivie de près par son troupeau de démons, puis il répond à Sam en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant :

\- À vrai dire, vous en savez sans doute plus que moi sur cette situation tordue. On m'a seulement prévenu la semaine dernière de votre arrivée imminente, et que vous auriez une armée de démons aux fesses. On m'a fourni la peinture, le dessin d'un piège à démons, des lames d'anges, mais aucune explication. Je pensais que _vous_ , vous pourriez nous éclairer un peu.

Dean fronce les sourcils, son visage se durcissant :

\- On y comprend rien non plus. On est descendus en Enfer pour choper Abaddon – la rouquine – qui veut relancer l'Apocalypse, et on s'est fait entuber par Crowley – un autre démon – qui était censé être notre allié. Mais qui t'a prévenu, Benny ? Nous mêmes on ne savait pas qu'on allait atterrir ici, c'est Sammy qui a improvisé dans le feu de l'action !

Avant que le vampire ne puisse donner une réponse, l'ange – qui n'est plus en trench-coat crasseux et porte maintenant une veste en cuir – pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'aîné Winchester :

\- Dean, articule-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Sam et toi devez sortir d'ici au plus vite pour prévenir Kevin et Hael. Abaddon va attaquer le bunker, il faut l'arrêter.

\- Oh mince, Kevin... souffle Sam d'un air paniqué. Il faut se dépêcher ! Il doit réactiver tout de suite les protections anti-démons !

\- Sauf si Crowley les a déjà tués, eux et Garth, précise Castiel en plissant les yeux.

Dean se tourne vers son ami emplumé d'un air soudain furieux :

\- Hey Cas', attends une minute ! Comment ça, _Sam et moi_ on doit sortir d'ici ? Et toi, alors ? Et le clébard ?

Benny croise les bras en observant Dean et l'ange échanger un regard électrique à quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre à tout casser.

\- Le Chien de l'Enfer est une entité démoniaque sans corps matériel qui peut être aspirée dans le corps de Sam le temps de la traversée vers la Terre. Mais moi, j'ai beau avoir perdu ma Grâce, je ne suis pas réellement humain, Dean. Je n'ai pas d'âme et rien ne permet de croire que je passerai.

\- Alors tu comptes faire quoi, bordel ? s'emporte Dean avec une colère qui laisse filtrer une détresse évidente. Rester moisir ici ? Me refais pas ce coup-là !

L'ange plisse les yeux en levant le menton d'un air résolu.

\- Je peux retourner seul en Enfer et chercher là-bas un moyen d'ouvrir un portail vers la Terre.

\- L'armée d'Abaddon te _tuera_ , Cas' !

Benny jette un regard à Sam, mais le frère de Dean ne semble nullement surpris par la tension entre Dean et Castiel pourtant si épaisse que le vampire jurerait qu'ils sont sur le point d'en venir aux poings ou de se rouler un patin, au choix – d'autant plus que leur rythme cardiaque à tous les deux s'est élevé de manière impressionnante.

\- Je suis un _guerrier_! proteste l'ange avec colère en resserrant sa prise sur sa lame. Cesse de me protéger comme si j'étais faible ! Je me battais déjà des millions d'années avant la naissance de tes ancêtres !

\- Tu n'es plus un ange, Cas', tu peux plus agir comme si t'étais Superman, bordel !

\- Je ne veux pas vous ralentir, et je ne veux pas que Kevin et ma sœur meurent par ma faute !

Il est temps d'intervenir. Surtout que le temps est compté et que des vies sont en jeu, apparemment. Benny s'avance et les sépare en les écartant à bout de bras, se plaçant d'autorité entre eux deux.

\- Si vous avez terminé votre petite scène de ménage, grogne-t-il d'une voix traînante, il est temps de se mettre en marche. Le portail pour humains est tout près, à cinq minutes de marche. Ce n'est pas seulement pour fermer le piège que Maggie vous a fait cavaler jusqu'ici.

Dean pince les lèvres, irradiant de colère, et pointe Castiel d'un doigt agressif.

\- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, Cas'. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête.

Et c'est reparti. Le même refrain que Benny s'était tapé en boucle durant tous ces mois qu'il a passés avec Dean à chercher son ange puis à les mener au portail.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, grommelle le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoute, Dean, intervient Sam en regardant son frère comme s'il était une bombe à désamorcer. On va déjà aller au portail, ok ? Si Cas' ne passe pas, on décidera à ce moment ce qu'il faut faire. S'il le faut, l'un de nous deux restera avec lui pour retourner en Enfer chercher une autre sortie. Ça te va ?

Dean ne semble pas ravi mais émet un grognement qui peut être interprété comme son accord, et il se met en marche au signal de Benny, marchant épaule contre épaule avec lui. Devant eux, la terre et les feuilles mortes se soulèvent et remuent çà et là, et le vampire devine qu'il s'agit sans doute du monstre invisible dont la démone a parlé.

Benny glisse un regard en coin à son ami qui marche à grandes enjambées. La mâchoire de Dean est contractée et son regard verrouillé, tandis que Castiel s'est enfermé dans un mutisme sombre et se laisse distancier pour se retrouver à l'arrière avec Sam.

\- Je vois que tu te traînes toujours la vieille chieuse, remarque Benny en enjambant un rocher.

Le chasseur cligne des yeux et le regarde enfin, comme s'il se souvenait enfin de sa présence, trop absorbé dans Castiel qu'il l'était.

\- Ouais, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il s'est passé un paquet de merdes là-haut, et en gros, Cas' a perdu tout son mojo et vit avec nous maintenant... mais ça serait trop long à expliquer. Et toi ? Tu... ?

Il arque les sourcils haut sur son front et indique d'un geste le groupe qui marche derrière eux, composé de Lenore et Maggie.

Benny tente en vain de réprimer un sourire tendre en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. Lenore a passé un bras sur les épaules de Maggie qui semble minuscule à côté de Sam avec qui elle discute d'un air intimidé, les joues rouges. Castiel marche seul en retrait, un regard indéchiffrable fixé sur la lame dans sa main.

\- Tu connais déjà Lenore, elle m'a raconté votre rencontre de son vivant et comment elle a kidnappé ton frangin. Je l'ai rencontrée peu après mon retour au Purgatoire. À dire vrai, elle m'a sauvé quand j'étais sur le point d'en finir avec tout ça en me laissant buter par mes ennemis. Puis elle m'a intégré dans un campement de monstres pacifiques qu'elle s'efforce d'organiser depuis sa mort. On forme déjà un petit village d'une bonne centaine d'habitants dont elle est le maire, et on essaye d'installer un semblant de civilisation avec ce qu'on a à portée de main – surtout du bois et de la pierre, donc. C'est loin d'être le grand luxe, mais on se maintient en sécurité avec des tours de garde, et chacun donne le meilleur de lui-même.

\- Ok, et... et Maggie ?

Dean semble mal à l'aise et a baissé la voix.

\- Je vois qu'au moins tu as la décence de te rappeler des gamines que tu décapites.

\- Écoute Benny, grimace Dean en tournant nerveusement la lame d'ange entre ses doigts. À ce moment là j'étais assez tendu avec la situation là-haut, et on l'a trouvée en train de s'enfuir d'une pièce débordant de cadavres de gens fraîchement disparus. J'avoue que j'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois, surtout que j'ai pas une très bonne expérience avec les goules, et...

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, mon pote, marmonne le vampire dans sa barbe. _Maggie_! Viens par ici, petite !

Des bruits de pas qui trottinent annoncent l'arrivée de la gamine aux cheveux bleus qui s'agrippe aussitôt au bras de Benny, aussi loin de Dean que possible, et lui jette un regard noir par-dessous la visière de la casquette.

\- J'ai _19 ans_ , Benny, lance-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas une gamine.

\- J'en ai près de 85, rétorque le vampire sans sourciller. Lenore a cessé de compter après deux siècles. Et l'emplumé date de Mathusalem au moins. Tu veux vraiment lancer les comparaisons ? Bien, gamine, Dean a quelque chose à te dire.

Dean jette un regard acéré au vampire, visiblement mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il se racle la gorge et s'adresse à la goule d'une voix tendue :

\- Hum, euh... Maggie, je... Ok, j'ai appris que hier soir que t'y étais pour rien dans les massacres de Plainville et que c'était autre chose qui a buté tous ces gens.

Les doigts de Maggie se crispent sur le bras du vampire, et elle fixe un regard craintif sur Dean en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et tu nous as aidés tout à l'heure, je dois te remercier pour ça, poursuit l'aîné Winchester en détournant les yeux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tuée, si j'avais su, je...

\- … ce n'est pas grave, souffle Maggie d'une petite voix en plongeant le menton sur sa poitrine. Enfin, si, c'est grave, mais... j'accepte tes excuses. Juste parce que tu es l'ami de Benny. Juste pour ça.

Benny sent son cœur se serrer de compassion lorsque la jeune goule essuie une larme d'un revers de poignet avec un reniflement mouillé. Pauvre gosse au cœur trop tendre.

Dean se contente d'un hochement de tête alors qu'ils grimpent le long d'une pente.

\- On arrive, déclare le vampire en pointant du doigt le portail.

La brèche d'un bleu profond parsemé d'éclats de lumière s'élargit à vue d'œil au sommet de la falaise de roche. L'air s'y engouffre et fait déjà claquer leurs vêtements contre leur corps. Dean plisse les yeux face au vent qui lui fouette le visage.

Malgré le sifflement de l'air à ses oreilles, Benny fronce les sourcils en percevant un bruissement au loin à leur gauche. Des déplacements furtifs de prédateurs, deux sans pulsations cardiaques, et un troisième qui possède encore un cœur qui bat sourdement. Et d'autres encore à sa droite maintenant – une bonne dizaine au moins.

\- _Benny_! murmure Lenore quelques mètres derrière lui, suffisamment fort pour que son ouïe acérée l'entende.

D'un mouvement souple, il se place d'autorité devant Maggie et Dean, lame en main. Maggie laisse échapper un couinement d'horreur suraigu lorsque deux vampires et un rugaru se ruent droit sur eux, ciblant de toute évidence Dean qui attise leur soif de sang humain. Benny est habitué à une arme de meilleure portée, faite pour décapiter les monstres sans avoir à entrer en corps à corps. Mais les lames des anges sont courtes et ne peuvent servir qu'à poignarder, et cela ne correspond pas vraiment au style du vampire. C'est pourquoi il manque de basculer en arrière lorsque le rugaru enragé se jette sur lui pour l'agripper à la gorge, et c'est de justesse qu'il lui plante la lame dans le ventre, lui arrachant la vie du premier coup. Efficace, au moins, même si peu pratique.

De son côté, Maggie a complètement oublié la peur que lui inspire Dean, et s'est planquée derrière lui sans honte, le laissant faire face aux deux vampires. Le chasseur en repousse un d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, tandis qu'il enfonce d'un geste vif la lame droit dans son œil gauche, et la retire avec un bruit visqueux lorsque le deuxième revient à la charge, les crocs apparents. Benny laisse tomber le cadavre du rugaru pendant que Dean plante son arme dans le cœur du deuxième vampire. Son corps crépite un moment avant de s'effondrer à terre.

Sam, Lenore et Castiel les rejoignent en courant, l'œil alerte et sur leurs gardes.

\- D'autres arrivent ! Ils sont encore une vingtaine, tenez-vous prêts, dos à dos ! ordonne-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, ses cheveux bruns dansant autour de son visage dans le vent qui fait rage.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps... marmonne Dean à côté de lui, ce qui arrache un rictus amusé à Benny.

Alors que surgissent de partout des monstres de toutes espèces, le vampire voit Castiel se ramasser en position de défense en faisant tourner sa lame entre ses doigts d'un geste fluide. Les ennemis, aveuglés par leur soif de sang humain qui empeste à des lieux à la ronde autour de Dean, Sam et Castiel, se ruent en priorité sur eux. Benny se retrouve à pourfendre les airs de son mieux pour protéger Dean qui se fait assaillir de toute part, tandis que Lenore couvre les arrières de Sam. Un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd de chute met ses sens en alerte, et Benny serre la mâchoire de rage en voyant un Arachnide plaquer Maggie au sol – la gamine semble paralysée de terreur et tente de se défendre avec sa lame, mais le monstre la lui arrache des mains sans efforts. C'est en essayant d'aller lui prêter main forte que Benny se retrouve projeté au sol par deux loups-garous pleinement transformés. Il parvient à en pourfendre un de sa lame maculée de sang, mais celle-ci lui glisse des mains et reste plantée dans le corps de l'ennemi. Désarmé, il lutte au sol contre le second en laissant ses propres crocs sortir de ses gencives d'un air menaçant.

Avec un grondement rauque, il mord le cou épais du loup-garou, lui arrachant un hurlement – mais la peau est trop épaisse, et ses crocs de vampire ne sont pas faits pour cela, trop fins, courts et effilés. Le monstre abat sa patte griffue sur lui, le faisant lâcher prise si violemment qu'il sent un de ses crocs se briser, et une douleur aiguë traverse sa mâchoire en enflammant le nerf. Le loup-garou ouvre sa large gueule pour lui trancher la tête d'un coup de dents, mais la silhouette de Castiel surgit derrière et lui plante sa lame dans le dos. Le monstre s'immobilise, son corps crépitant et clignotant avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

\- Va protéger Dean ! lui ordonne l'ange en le toisant de haut.

Sur ces mots, Castiel fait volte-face en maintenant Maggie derrière lui pour la protéger d'une attaque conjointe de vampires. Et Benny doit bien l'admettre, l'emplumé _sait_ se battre avec une lame – ses gestes sont vifs, assurés et précis.

Repoussant sans effort le corps inerte du loup-garou, Benny se relève avec un grognement de douleur, la bouche inondée de sang qui s'écoule de son croc brisé. Il en recrache une pleine bouchée au sol. Sam et Lenore affrontent un djinn et un crocotta tandis que Dean est aux prises avec un wendigo qui l'a désarmé, plaqué au sol et s'apprête à lui ouvrir le ventre avec ses griffes. Le sang de Benny ne fait qu'un tour, et bien que lui aussi désarmé, il n'hésite pas un instant à s'élancer pour aider son ami.

C'est à cet instant que le cri de Sam retentit avec force :

\- Fido ! Canard, mon chien, _CANARD_ !

Un aboiement retentit, et le wendigo se trouve brutalement arraché de Dean et jeté au sol, son corps se déchirant en lambeaux sanglants sous une force invisible qui le met en charpie. Benny s'immobilise, ébahi, en regardant tous les assaillants être abattus un à un avec une vitesse et une violence exceptionnelles, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus un seul en vie.

Dean se redresse sur ses coudes et récupère sa lame avant de jeter un regard effaré à Sam.

\- Mec, on devrait l'emmener à toutes les chasses, ton clebs. Il est con comme un balai, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est efficace quand il veut !

Sam acquiesce en caressant le vide d'un air satisfait, tandis que Benny s'assure d'un coup d'œil que tout le monde est indemne. Le visage éclaboussé de sang noirâtre, Lenore lèche son pouce pour nettoyer une tache sur le visage de Maggie qui râle sous ses attentions maternelles. Après avoir récupéré sa lame plantée dans le loup-garou, le vampire retourne vers le petit groupe en l'essuyant sur son manteau.

\- Ce n'était qu'une première vague, prévient-il d'une voix traînante. Deux humains et demi au même endroit, vous allez attirer tous les monstres les plus affamés du Purgatoire. Vous devez traverser le portail tout de suite avant que d'autres arrivent.

\- Ok, approuve Sam en retroussant sa manche. Je me charge de Fido.

Il tranche la peau de son avant-bras de la pointe de sa lame et articule d'une voix distincte :

\- _Conjunti sumus, unum sumus._

L'air devant lui s'épaissit et se déforme en adoptant une forme brumeuse qui plonge droit dans son bras, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Puis, Sam tourne la tête vers les deux vampires et la goule.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidés. Je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sortis sans vous.

\- Gardez vos remerciements pour vous et décampez ! coupe Benny avec un rictus en coin. Et que je ne vous revoie plus par ici, vous avez assez fait les touristes comme ça.

Sam lui adresse un sourire crispé assorti d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de se mettre à grimper la falaise. Benny tourne les yeux vers Dean qui le regarde avec un sourire ému, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est là qu'on se dit adieu alors.

\- Pour de bon, cette fois, acquiesce Benny. Porte-toi bien et arrête de faire le con, je serai pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit, et il s'avance d'un pas pour enfermer à nouveau le vampire dans ses bras.

\- Adieu, mon frère, souffle-t-il contre son épaule.

Benny acquiesce et se détache de lui. Muet d'émotion, il se contente de lui faire signe de se dépêcher. Après un dernier regard chargé d'émotion, Dean entreprend d'escalader et lance par-dessus son épaule :

\- Cas', grouille-toi !

L'ange pose ses yeux avec gravité sur Benny, le fixant sans ciller.

\- … Merci, murmure-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se met à escalader les rochers à son tour, rattrapant assez vite Dean et Sam qui l'attendent devant le portail qui vibre d'énergie concentrée. Le vent redouble de puissance, et Benny voit les Winchester et Castiel échanger quelques paroles animées, mais il ne peut pas les entendre, pas avec le mugissement des rafales de vent. Finalement, Sam traverse le portail sans encombre. Laissé seul avec l'ange, Dean passe un bras sur les épaules de Castiel et s'avance vers le portail en le poussant de force alors que le portail semble les repousser. Agrippés l'un à l'autre, ils basculent tous les deux dans la brèche entre les mondes.

Le cri déchirant de l'ange est englouti par le portail qui se referme derrière eux. Le vent s'apaise aussitôt, laissant retomber les cheveux de Lenore et Maggie sur leurs épaules.

\- … Ça va aller pour eux ? lui demande Maggie d'une voix hésitante.

\- Va savoir. Ce sont des Winchester. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils sont toujours fourrés dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. »

 


	23. No surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour 95 % des chapitres, c'est mon coach Jackallh qui choisit le titre, et je le remercie de me faire découvrir plein de groupes que je ne connaissais pas. Ma play-list devient très orientée vieux rock, j'adore !  
> Je rappelle que c'est avec lui que j'élabore le plan et qu'on complote votre souffrance en ricanant.
> 
> Musique : No surprises (Radiohead)

Penché au-dessus du vide, Dean tend la main et agrippe fermement celle de Castiel. Un morceau de roche se détache et roule sous le pied de l'ex-ange, et la paume moite glisse entre ses doigts. L'espace d'une terrifiante seconde il lui semble qu'il va à nouveau voir son ami lâcher prise, mais il parvient à le hisser à sa hauteur alors que les rafales de vent redoublent de violence.

« Vite ! s'époumone Sam pour se faire entendre. On va basculer dans le vide avec ce vent ! Il faut se dépêcher !

Les cheveux de son petit frère volent et dansent dans tous les sens, le forçant à les repousser sans cesse pour dégager son visage.

Dean se trouve contraint de courber le dos et de planter ses docs au sol pour lutter contre le vent, et même ainsi, il se sent déraper, poussé loin du portail. Sa veste en cuir claque dans son dos alors qu'il effectue tant bien que mal un pas vers leur carte sortie de prison.

\- Dean ! Le portail repousse ma présence, je le sens !

\- Dis pas de conneries, Cas', on va tous passer !

Dean tourne la tête pour voir Castiel effectuer difficilement un pas vers le portail en plissant les yeux contre le vent :

\- Ce portail a été conçu pour les Humains et s'il réagit si violemment, c'est parce qu'il sent que je n'en suis pas un ! Il y a un risque pour que nous soyons tous les trois tués si nous forçons le passage, et je refuse de le prendre ! Laissez-moi ici, je repasserai par l'Enfer !

Sam crispe la mâchoire en repoussant sa chevelure virevoltante à deux mains :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici, Cas', c'est trop dangereux !

\- Non ! Cas' a raison, Sammy !

Dean serre les dents sous le double regard surpris de son frère et de l'ex-ange.

\- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Tu disais toi-même tout à l'heure qu'on ne laisserait pas Cas' seul ! s'offusque Sam avec une _bitchface_ mémorable.

\- Il ne sera pas seul ! hurle Dean en réponse en se protégeant d'une bourrasque de vent avec son avant-bras. Je reste avec lui ! Toi, passe déjà pour prévenir et aider Kevin, ils risquent de se faire attaquer par Abaddon ET Crowley, c'est ça l'urgence pour le moment, t'occupe pas de nous !

Sam paraît sur le point de protester, mais se ravise en acquiesçant malgré ses cheveux qui lui fouettent son visage.

\- Je vous enverrai de l'aide dès que possible ! Tenez bon !

Sam enjambe le portail sans encombre et disparaît dans le remous d'énergie qui vibre devant eux.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean, s'élève la voix rocailleuse de Castiel.

L'ex-ange le fixe avec un regard de chien battu, ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés par le vent.

\- Ne le sois pas, articule Dean à l'oreille de son ami en passant un bras sur ses épaules. J'ai menti.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais être sûr que Sam passerait sans risque ! crie Dean en le poussant de force vers le portail qui mugit et fait siffler des rafales dignes des pires tempêtes à leurs oreilles. Toi et moi on va passer ce putain de portail ensemble, même si ça doit nous tuer tous les deux !

La stupéfaction sur le visage de Cas' laisse place à une peur panique alors qu'il lui agrippe la veste en résistant – mais Dean resserre sa prise sur son épaule et l'amène plus près de lui en le traînant vers le portail. Le vent est devenu si violent qu'il devient presque impossible de respirer, et Dean lutte pour aspirer chaque goulée d'air.

\- Dean, _non_! Arrête !

Dean ferme les yeux, aveuglé et assourdi par le vent, et le serre dans ses bras alors que son épaule frôle avec un crépitement électrique le portail.

C'est la seule solution – risquée, certes, mais Cas' a perdu son mojo et est devenu mortel, c'est quasiment comme s'il était humain, pas vrai ? Au moins là, il y a une chance sur deux de s'en tirer, alors que l'autre plan suppose de retraverser le Purgatoire et d'arpenter l'Enfer qui grouille de démons d'Abaddon pour chercher une sortie qui n'existe sans doute même pas.

Sans perdre davantage de temps à réfléchir, il resserre encore plus son étreinte sur Castiel qui essaye de se dégager, et d'un mouvement brusque de bassin, il les fait basculer tous les deux à travers le portail.

Le hurlement de Castiel à son oreille lui déchire les tympans et lui glace les veines. Le corps s'est figé contre le sien et les doigts dans son dos s'enfoncent si fort qu'il esquisse une grimace de douleur. Dean rouvre les yeux, mais il n'y a rien, si ce n'est du vide à perte de vue – ils tombent à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les ténèbres. Une chute interminable où se résorbe le cri de Castiel comme un écho sous la mer, jusqu'à ce que les sons s'étouffent tout à fait.

Dean écarquille les yeux en voyant une lumière bleutée sous forme de vapeur s'échapper de la peau de son ami. De son corps tout entier. Castiel s'affaisse alors entre ses bras – sa tête retombe mollement au creux de son cou, ses cheveux sombres lui chatouillant l'oreille.

Et soudain, la chute prend fin, et ils s'effondrent tous les deux dans de l'herbe détrempée par une pluie récente au beau milieu d'une forêt.

\- _Cas'_!

Se redressant sur ses genoux où son jean absorbe l'eau, il entreprend de secouer son ami inerte.

Oh, putain de merde. Cas' est aussi froid et pâle qu'un macchabée.

\- Comme c'est touchant. Je crois que je vais pleurer. Oh, attendez, non, fausse alerte. C'était juste une poussière.

Les épaules se Dean se raidissent au son traînant et sarcastique de cette voix. Il tourne la tête pour voir nul autre que Crowley confortablement installé sur une chaise. Les jambes croisées, le Roi de l'Enfer tient dans sa main un verre que lui remplit servilement un démon en costard. Le salopard le toise de haut avec un rictus suffisant, entouré par quatre larbins aux yeux noirs.

Tout autour d'eux, les arbres s'étirent vers le ciel, leurs feuillages fanés et dépouillés laissant filtrer une lumière blafarde – leurs branches se déploient avec quelque chose de lugubre et inquiétant, comme des doigts squelettiques. Et contre un tronc est plaqué Sam, bâillonné et visiblement restreint par une force démoniaque. Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune Winchester émet des sons étouffés et incompréhensibles à travers le bâillon, luttant en vain contre la puissance qui le fixe contre l'arbre.

\- _Sam_! s'écrie Dean en dégainant le poignard de Ruby avant de darder un regard meurtrier sur le traître de démon qu'il a eu la bêtise de considérer comme un allié. Toi.. TOI ! Espèce de... !

Alors que transporté par une rage primaire il s'élance vers Crowley, celui-ci claque des doigts avec nonchalance. Aussitôt, un de ses larbins tend la main vers lui, empestant les alentours d'une puanteur de soufre, et Dean se retrouve projeté en arrière.

Son souffle se coupe dans sa poitrine lorsque son dos heurte avec violence un tronc d'arbre, lui faisant lâcher prise sur son arme qui tombe au sol. Muet et furibond, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, Dean foudroie le traître d'un regard ardent de haine.

Crowley sirote son whisky en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre pendant que deux démons entreprennent de fouiller le chasseur et de lui prendre la lame d'ange fixée à sa ceinture, après avoir ramassé le poignard de Ruby par terre – puis, ils désarment Castiel qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Dean bande ses muscles et lutte de toutes ses forces, mais se trouve entièrement entravé.

\- Crowley, espèce de fils de pute ! éructe-t-il en serrant les poings, tremblant de rage.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Dean, quelle grossièreté... articule Crowley en haussant les sourcils, une main théâtralement plaquée sur son torse. Tu blesses mon sensible petit cœur, sache-le. Merci, mes poussins, ajoute-t-il à l'attention de ses quatre larbins qui lui remettent l'ensemble des armes récoltées.

Puis, tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres, le Roi de l'Enfer esquisse un geste négligent de la main afin de congédier ses larbins en costard. Ces derniers disparaissent en un clin d'œil.

Toujours immobilisé contre son arbre, Dean grince des dents, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, tandis que le démon vide son verre avant de glisser toutes les armes dans son manteau qui dispose d'encoches à cet effet – toutes, sauf une lame d'ange qu'il garde à la main en la faisant tourner et retourner entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez assez suicidaires et irresponsables pour forcer un céleste à travers un portail humain, déclare Crowley en se levant. Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de me surprendre. Eh bien eh bien... est-il mort ?

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il voit le démon s'avancer vers Cas', un rayon de soleil se reflétant lugubrement sur la lame qu'il tient.

\- Touche un cheveu de sa tête et je te bute, connard !

Serrant les dents avec un grondement rageur, Dean essaye à nouveau de se dégager de la force démoniaque qui le paralyse, mais en vain – impuissant, il voit Crowley s'accroupir auprès de Castiel et lui tâter le cou pour prendre son pouls.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ta dulcinée, écureuil, il est vivant. Il est seulement tombé dans les pommes comme une drama queen. Je dois m'avouer surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il y survivrait. Les mauvaises herbes ont la vie dure, semble-t-il.

En face, Sam tente lui aussi de se dégager en émettant des sons étouffés dans son bâillon, plus décoiffé que jamais, des mèches folles parsemant son visage. La pointe de la lame du démon frôle le menton de l'ex-ange évanoui.

\- _CROWLEY_! éructe Dean.

Le démon ne daigne pas même lui accorder un regard et élève sa main libre pour administrer une claque sonore à Castiel, ce qui projette sa tête sur le côté.

\- Fini de roupiller, angelot !

Castiel ouvre brusquement les yeux  et se redresse en sursaut, assis dans l'herbe détrempée. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste : Crowley le tient en respect en le menaçant de sa lame contre sa jugulaire.

\- Ose seulement remuer un cil, mon cher ex-partenaire, et je t'offre un nouveau trou. Même chose si j'entends encore la moindre insulte de ta part, écureuil.

Visiblement encore sous le choc, Castiel le fixe avec un regard qui se durcit, ses mains se crispant dans le sol humide. Il déglutit, et sa pomme d'Adam frôle la pointe aiguisée de la lame – il jette un regard furtif aux frères Winchester entravés.

\- Bien ! reprend Crowley d'un ton jovial. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement, et sans m'interrompre. Premièrement, je souhaiterais vous féliciter pour votre coopération involontaire à mon plan de génie. C'est un succès total, bravo !

Le Roi de l'Enfer les gratifie tous d'un large sourire de requin tout en applaudissant – plus précisément, en tapotant pompeusement son poignet qui tient toujours la lame contre le cou de Cas'.

\- Votre joie fait plaisir à voir. Ne faites pas de telles têtes d'enterrement, voyons, vous avez été grandioses ! Du grand art !

Les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes, Dean se retient difficilement d'injurer le démon pour articuler d'une voix rauque :

\- Bien joué, Crowley. Grâce à toi, Abaddon est en chemin pour détruire la Terre. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu seras le premier qu'elle va étriper.

Le rictus de Crowley s'accentue, et il émet un ricanement amusé en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, crois-moi, écureuil, Abaddon ne m'attaquera pas de sitôt.

* * *

_Le flot de démons progresse entre les arbres morts du Purgatoire – la terre résonne sous leurs pas. Abaddon s'avance parmi eux, fière et un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres peintes de rose._

_La souche d'arbre par laquelle ils sont tous arrivés se profile au loin..._

* * *

\- Elle a bien d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment...

* * *

_Les exclamations furieuses des quelques démons déjà sur les lieux lui parviennent, et elle écarquille les yeux en se mettant à courir pour atteindre le passage vers l'Enfer._

_Lorsqu'elle arrive devant, elle comprend enfin, et un hurlement de rage s'arrache de sa gorge, retentissant dans tout le Purgatoire._

* * *

\- … comme de se libérer du Purgatoire où elle est maintenant emprisonnée avec son armée entière.

Dean sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser de stupeur, et il cligne des yeux en cessant de lutter.

\- … quoi ?

\- Qui selon vous a fourni les lames célestes à vos petits amis suceurs de sang ? Qui leur a donné l'idée du piège à démon géant ? C'est sur _mes_ ordres que Theyla les a briefés, qu'elle vous a menés à ce niveau pour servir d'appâts, et c'est aussi elle qui a scellé le passage derrière l'armée d'Abaddon pendant que je mettais la grande asperge à l'abri. Nous sommes à présent tranquilles pour au moins quelques semaines ou mois avant qu'Abaddon ne trouve un moyen de briser le piège et de trouver une sortie. Voilà qui nous laisse le temps pour que notre gentil petit prophète trouve un moyen de la tuer, et pour que je remplume ma propre armée. Des questions, chers associés ?

Crowley se relève en gardant tout de même sa lame à la main, et tourne un regard blasé vers Sam qui essaye de s'exprimer malgré son bâillon.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essayes de braire, l'élan.

D'un geste assuré, le démon tranche l'étoffe gorgée de salive que Sam recrache en fixant sur lui un regard partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'indignation.

\- Tu nous as _menti_ et tu nous as _utilisés_? Tu as envoyé Abaddon et son armée contre nous pour lui tendre un piège ? Nous aurions pu mourir !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un démon ? Cesse donc de geindre, Samantha, ça a parfaitement marché, où est le problème ?

\- Comment pouvais-tu deviner qu'on irait dans le Purgatoire ? Nous aurions pu courir dans l'autre sens, et tout aurait été perdu !

\- Ça, mon cher Sam, c'était un pari risqué sur ton intelligence. L'ensemble de mon plan reposait sur ton cerveau et ta réactivité. Je t'estimais assez malin pour miser le sort du monde sur toi. Tu peux te sentir flatté.

\- Mais... dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis dans la confidence ? Tu aurais pu nous parler de ton plan ! Nous sommes dans le même camp, Crowley, nous devons agir en équipe ! Nous voulons autant que toi abattre Abaddon !

La colère pulsant dans ses veines, Dean les interrompt en fusillant le démon d'un regard meurtrier :

\- Cas' a failli mourir avec tes conneries, espèce de fils de pute !

Crowley range sa lame à l'intérieur de son manteau et hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Cela, mon brave mâle dominant, c'était pour deux raisons très simples. Premièrement, je ne faisais nullement confiance à vos talents d'acteurs, et Abaddon aurait flairé le piège si vous n'étiez pas crédibles. Il fallait que vous le croyiez vraiment pour qu'elle y croie aussi. Deuxièmement...

Il s'en retourne auprès de Castiel qui est toujours assis par terre, blanc comme un linge et le regard troublé – sans doute encore sous le choc – et le toise de haut avec un rictus satisfait :

\- Pour ce qui est de ton déplumé, Dean, je l'admets volontiers : il ne s'agissait que de vengeance mesquine de ma part. J'espérais lui offrir un petit séjour au Purgatoire en compagnie d'Abaddon, de son armée et des monstres de tout poil. Vois-tu, Castiel, je n'ai jamais digéré ta trahison quand nous cherchions ensemble le Purgatoire, et j'ai la rancune tenace. À présent, nous sommes quittes.

Il tend une main à Castiel qui la fixe un moment d'un air austère avant de la saisir, laissant le démon l'aider à se relever.

\- Nous sommes quittes, répond-t-il d'une voix rauque en acquiesçant.

Satisfait, Crowley se tourne vers les frères Winchester avec un regard arrogant.

\- Si je vous libère, vous serez sages, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps de rentrer à la maison et de se remettre au travail, nous avons énormément de choses à préparer pour la suite des opérations. Sans rancune, les enfants ?

À contrecœur, Dean acquiesce, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne blême alors qu'il essaye de contenir la colère qui brûle en lui. Sam en fait de même, et lorsque Crowley claque des doigts, leurs pieds retombent à terre et leur respiration se fait plus aisée.

\- Accrochez-vous à moi, déclare le démon en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Nous rentrons au bercail.

Quel autre choix ont-ils ? Dean serre les poings en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Ils ne peuvent pas tuer Crowley – le trône de l'Enfer serait disponible pour le premier démon venu. Abaddon a beau être hors jeu pour l'instant, le risque qu'un autre connard aux yeux noirs décide lui aussi d'ouvrir la Cage est trop élevé. De plus, ils ont encore besoin de Crowley pour remettre l'âme de Bobby en Enfer avec la garantie qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

Dean a beau savoir tout ça, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de faire une putain de piñata de démon pour faire payer à Crowley sa trahison et d'avoir risqué la vie de Cas'.

Dean jette un œil à l'ex-ange afin de s'assurer qu'il va bien – bien que pâle et visiblement secoué, Cas' tient debout et semble indemne.

Ils s'avancent tous les trois vers le Roi de l'Enfer en posant avec réticence une main sur ses épaules. Quand soudain Crowley se raidit comme s'il avait reçu une décharge. Son air arrogant laisse place à un soupir agacé.

\- Oh par toutes les putains de l'Enfer, marmonne-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui est l'imbécile heureux qui choisit ce moment-là pour m'invoquer ?! »

Et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse répondre, Dean se sent arraché à la terre ferme et téléporté avec le démon, loin de la forêt et ses odeurs de pluie et de feuilles mortes.

 

* * *

 

« Tu es _sûr_ de ce que tu avances, Garth ? demande pour la troisième fois Kevin en achevant de mixer les herbes dans le bol.

\- Certain ! Quand je l'ai arrosé d'eau bénite tout à l'heure, Crowley a ressenti la brûlure. S'il est à nouveau vulnérable à ça, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne soit pas aussi le cas pour les pièges à démons, le sel, les bombes, les chaînes et les invocations !

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai, parce que dans le cas contraire, invoquer le démon qui veut probablement nous tuer tous est une très mauvaise idée si aucune de nos armes ne marche contre lui !

\- Ça va marcher ! Vas y !

\- Hael, recule-toi hors du piège, on va commencer.

L'allumette craque entre les doigts du Prophète, et tombe dans le bol posé au centre de la salle de réception. Les tables et chaises ont été repoussées contre les murs, et un immense piège à démon est tracé sur toute la surface du sol en peinture rouge. Les herbes crépitent et s'enflamment, et Garth comme Kevin se tendent, prêts à attaquer.

Apparaissent soudain devant eux Crowley assis sur une chaise, entouré des frères Winchester et de Castiel.

\- Poussez-vous ! On le tient ! braille Garth en balançant un plein seau d'eau bénite sur le Roi de l'Enfer.

Pendant que le démon hurle de douleur, aveuglé et fumant sous la brûlure de l'eau, Kevin se jette sur lui pour lui passer les menottes incrustées de sceaux aux poignets, et fixer le collier à son cou avec un cliquetis sonore de chaînes.

\- Tu es fait comme un rat, Crowley ! jubile le Prophète en abattant son poing dans la figure du démon, faisant gicler le sang sur ses phalanges.

\- Kev', non, _attends_! s'écrie Sam en le tirant en arrière alors qu'il allait encore frapper Crowley. Arrête, il est de notre côté, on va t'expliquer ! »


	24. No feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait un dessin pour ce chapitre ! :D
> 
> Musique : No feelings (Sex Pistols)

« Tu sais que c'est très très trèèèès vilain de taper ses amis et de les trahir ? On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

Les chaînes cliquettent à ses poignets et son cou lorsque Crowley recule la tête en se renfrognant. Face à lui se tient penché Garth qui brandit sous son nez sa main affublée d'une chaussette qu'il fait parler en agitant les doigts. Consterné, le démon louche sur les deux boutons bleus qui servent d'yeux et le dévisagent avec insistance. La chaussette pince ses lèvres rouges en attendant sa réponse.

Le Roi de l'Enfer tente une fois de plus de se dégager, mais en vain – il ne peut se libérer des menottes et chaînes qui le clouent sur sa chaise au beau milieu du piège à démon. L'immunité dont il avait joui depuis le rituel de Sam semble s'être définitivement évaporée, et ce au pire moment qui soit.

\- Garth, siffle-t-il en passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre fendue, espèce d'imbécile. Arrête cette mascarade, tu es ridicule.

Le regard de la grande asperge ne flanche pas lorsque Crowley le croise. Bien au contraire, il se durcit, et sa main déguisée lui administre une tape sur son nez déjà ensanglanté.

\- Garth n'est pas là et il ne veut pas te parler, méchant démon ! répond le chasseur de sa voix flûtée en agitant sa main. Tu as blessé ses sentiments et il t'en veut beauuuuuucoup !

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir encore m'excuser, enfin ? s'impatiente le démon entravé en le fusillant du regard. _Je suis désolé_ ! Voilà, tu es content, maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Garth plisse les yeux avec un regard noir et se met à lui taper le front de sa chaussette frénétiquement, comme si sa stupide marionnette le picorait – et ce pile sur un hématome qui commence déjà à enfler :

\- C'est très impoli de ne pas regarder les gens dans les yeux quand ils te parlent, monsieur le démon traître ! Mr Fizzles n'est pas duuuuu tout content de toi !

\- Aoutch ! grimace Crowley en essayant en vain d'échapper à l'assaut de la chaussette.

Cosette ne l'a pas loupé, et pendant que l'élan le retenait et essayait de le raisonner, Dean a pris le relais en profitant pour distribuer des beignes lui aussi. Sans Castiel et Garth pour le contenir, il aurait sans doute réduit Crowley en pulpe de démon.

Comment la situation a-t-elle pu lui échapper à ce point ? Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il se trouvait parfaitement en contrôle, et le voilà à présent ligoté à une chaise, impuissant et interrogé par Garth qui agit de manière irrationnelle – peut-être que le coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête a achevé ses derniers neurones fonctionnels ? Déjà qu'il était loin d'être une lumière avant ça...

Garth lui place à nouveau la chaussette devant ses yeux – et c'est peut-être l'effet des coups qu'il a reçus, mais elle parvient vraiment à avoir l'air _menaçant_.

\- Maintenant, monsieur le démon, tu vas répondre à touuutes mes questions, ou bien je vais me fâcher tout rouge ! chantonne joyeusement Mr Fizzles. Pourquoi as-tu assommé Garth et menti à tes petits camarades ?

Le Roi de l'Enfer renifle le sang qui s'écoule de ses narines avant de tourner les yeux vers l'assistance : les frères Winchester et Kevin se tiennent assis là à observer le cirque de Garth avec des regards froids. Seuls les deux célestes ne semblent guère concernés. Hael se tient debout le nez en l'air comme si elle essayait d'entrer en communion avec le plafond, tandis que Castiel garde la tête baissée à regarder fixement la lame entre ses mains.

L'espace d'un instant, Crowley regrette d'avoir congédié ses larbins et d'avoir décidé de gérer seul la colère du groupe. La satisfaction d'avoir mené son plan à bien lui en a fait oublier la prudence et la règle première : ne jamais sous-estimer les Winchester.

\- Allons, la plaisanterie a assez duré, non ? leur lance-t-il avec un soupir désabusé. N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Même si je l'avais voulu, mon contrat avec Dean m'aurait empêché de vous trahir, et je suis un honnête commerçant. J'ai fait tout cela dans l'intérêt du groupe, car en suivant vos stratégies bancales on allait droit dans le mur, et vous le savez !

Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'élan se contente de hausser un sourcil peu convaincu, pendant que son écureuil de frère aîné fait tourner son poignard avec un air menaçant.

\- Réponds à Mr Fizzles, espèce de fils de pute, crache Dean en plissant les yeux.

Son corps encore douloureux de la brûlure de l'eau bénite, Crowley serre les poings – ses vêtements trempés le font souffrir et dégagent de la fumée à chaque frôlement entre sa peau et le tissu. Décidant de jouer le jeu afin d'en finir plus vite, le démon se force à regarder la chaussette droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'avais aucune intention de faire du mal à Garth, siffle-t-il entre ses dents. J'avais seulement besoin de son sang pour faire mon appel, et je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie en l'envoyant au front avec les autres gugusses.

Un coup d'œil au visage de Garth lui révèle que les yeux de la grande asperge sont brillants de larmes. Mais sans briser sa voix ridicule ni son rôle, Mr Fizzles continue à l'interroger en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air inquisiteur :

\- Et risquer la vie de Dean, Sam et Castiel n'était pas un problème pour monsieur le méchant démon ? En quoi Garth serait-il différent, mmmhhh ?

\- Oh par toutes les putains de l'Enfer, c'est pourtant évident ! Garth est un Humain ordinaire, c'était trop risqué pour lui ! Tout le monde sait que les Winchester, eux, sont increvables et qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de rester morts plus de cinq minutes. Il suffit d'avoir lu les bouquins pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh attends une minute ! s'exclame Sam en ouvrant de grands yeux choqués. Tu as lu les livres _Supernatural_ ?!

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'air ahuri de l'élan – qui est d'ailleurs encore décoiffé – serait fort divertissant.

\- Bien sûr ! Il fallait bien que je m'occupe la nuit, et j'ai trouvé en ligne une mine d'or vous concernant – l'occasion idéale de me renseigner sur mes associés, leurs forces, faiblesses, alliés et ennemis. Comment crois-tu que je connaissais l'existence de Benny et que je savais qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui demanderais pour aider ton âne de frère ?

\- Mais... mais tu n'as pas d'ordinateur !

\- J'ai emprunté le tien, Gigantor. Ton mot de passe n'est vraiment pas difficile à trouver, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai même pas eu à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Sam pince les lèvres d'un air contrarié, et Crowley ne sait ce qui le retient de dévoiler devant tout le monde que son mot de passe est _Jessica_. Une pointe douloureuse dans son cœur l'en empêche – comme s'il craignait de blesser Sam.

\- Attends un peu, Crowley, cille l'élan en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui se retrouvent comme par magie parfaitement coiffés. C'est... c'est toi qui as débuggé et amélioré mon SIGB ?

Crowley fronce les sourcils, sincèrement confus.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, l'élan ? Je crois que le sac à puces encore coincé dans ton bras fait baisser en flèche ton QI !

\- Mr Fizzles souhaite qu'on se concentre sur l'interrogatoire, les enfants ! intervient la chaussette d'une voix aiguë en foudroyant l'assemblée du regard.

Le démon sent l'agacement enfler en lui.

\- Vous réalisez qu'on perd un temps précieux qu'on devrait utiliser pour préparer la guerre qui nous attend ? Pensez-vous vraiment que la gueuse va rester coincée au Purgatoire pour toujours ? Theyla et mes larbins montent en ce moment la garde devant le passage scellé, mais rien ne garantit qu'ils ne seront pas assaillis par les fidèles d'Abaddon ! Je suis attendu en Enfer pour reprendre le trône et recruter massivement pour VOUS sauver, bande d'ingrats ! vocifère Crowley en devenant rouge de colère.

Mais Garth l'ignore et poursuit son petit manège. Il fait pivoter la chaussette d'un mouvement fluide vers le démon, la lui collant presque à la figure en lui ouvrant grand la bouche :

\- Mr Fizzles sent que tu nous caches quelque choooose, vilain petit menteur !

\- Il a raison, renchérit Sam en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, Crowley, et tu n'aurais pas mis ton plan en danger juste pour te venger de Castiel ou parce que tu ne croyais pas en nos talents d'acteurs. Pas avec tout ce qui était en jeu. Je te faisais _confiance_ , tu sais ? Moi qui suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais croire un démon ! Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?

C'en est trop – la rage arrache un hurlement de la gorge de Crowley :

\- PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS ME SENTIR MOI-MÊME À NOUVEAU !

Un silence stupéfait suit son coup d'éclat, et même Garth baisse sa main en le fixant avec de grands yeux. Emporté par la haine, la frustration et le flot d'émotions qu'il contient difficilement depuis que Sam lui a injecté son sang, Crowley poursuit, le visage contorsionné alors que son cœur se fissure et laisse tout déborder :

\- PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS ME RAPPELER CE QUE JE SUIS, ÊTRE À NOUVEAU EN CONTRÔLE, SANS CES SALETÉS DE _SENTIMENTS_ RÉPUGNANTS ! PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS ESSAYER DE NE PLUS RIEN RESSENTIR POUR VOUS TOUS, POUR VOS STUPIDES PETITS-DÉJEUNERS EN FAMILLE, VOS STUPIDES SOURIRES, VOS STUPIDES BLAGUES DEVANT LA TÉLÉVISION ET VOTRE STUPIDE AMITIÉ QUE JE VOMIS !

Haletant et écarlate, il s'interrompt, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il plonge la tête sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts agrippent ses genoux comme une ancre dans le torrent qui le submerge. Un tremblement agite ses épaules et une larme s'écrase sur son pantalon.

\- Si je comprends bien... commence Sam d'une voix hésitante. Tu es en train de dire que... que tu nous _aimes_?

Offensé au plus haut point, Crowley relève la tête avec un regard noir :

\- Je dis que je _déteste vous aimer_ , bande de vermines gluantes. Je dis que je ne suis plus humain depuis des siècles et je ne veux pas de ces foutus sentiments que vous avez forcés en moi. Je dis que j'aimerais vouloir vous trahir et me baigner dans votre sang, mais que _je n'y arrive plus_.

Le visage de Sam affiche quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la pitié et la compassion lorsque le démon essuie rageusement une larme traîtresse. Tous les regards sont rivés sur lui, à l'exception de celui de Hael qui fixe le plafond et émet soudain un cri horrifié.

Tout le monde se désintéresse de l'étalage émotionnel auquel le Roi de l'Enfer vient de se livrer, et le petit Prophète pose une main sur l'épaule de sa dulcinée.

\- Hael ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non, souffle la céleste d'une voix blanche. Non, ça ne va pas du tout. »

 

* * *

 

Hael baisse lentement les yeux pour plonger dans ceux bruns et chauds de Kevin. Ébranlée par la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir via les canaux célestes pendant que Garth interrogeait Crowley, l'ange élève la main pour détacher les doigts du prophète de son épaule et les porter à ses lèvres. Sa Grâce affaiblie et drainée par le Nephilim s'agite en tourbillons dans ses veines sans parvenir à maîtriser les effets de sa détresse sur ce corps organique.

 

« Hael ? insiste Kevin. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu trembles...

L'ange baisse les yeux sur son ventre encore plat mais où elle peut sentir la vie se développer – un amas de cellules qui dévore son énergie. L'écho de la voix de sa sœur résonne encore dans sa tête, glaciale et hautaine.

Sans répondre au Prophète, Hael relâche sa main et tourne la tête vers Castiel avec une lueur suppliante dans ses yeux. Son jeune frère, lui, comprendra la situation bien mieux que ces Humains.

L'ange déchu s'est levé et la regarde en plissant les yeux. Son visage est verrouillé – et l'espace d'un instant, Hael comprend mieux pourquoi Castiel a été sélectionné pour devenir le nouveau Général de la Garnison après la chute d'Anna. Pourquoi tant d'Anges l'ont suivi en bravant l'autorité de l'Archange Raphaël.

\- Castiel. Tu as entendu aussi, n'est-ce pas ? La faction qui se forme...

Une expression indéchiffrable traverse les yeux de son frère – ce frère si étrangement humain qui a perdu ses ailes, sa Grâce, son aura, et dont elle ne peut voir le véritable visage sous ce corps de chair et de sang. Castiel acquiesce avec gravité, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je les ai entendus cette nuit, confirme-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils parlaient d'un guide suprême à suivre...

\- Whoa whoa, une minute, Cas', c'est quoi ces histoires de guide, là ?

Dean Winchester s'est approché de Castiel et le dévisage en fronçant les sourcils – mais pour toute réponse, l'ex-ange détourne la tête et s'enferme dans un mutisme sombre.

Il est tellement difficile de décrypter les pensées et réactions d'un Ange sans Grâce – Hael est bien trop accoutumée à lire ses frères et sœurs selon les mouvements de leurs ailes, l'ampleur de leur aura et les ondes de leur énergie céleste. Son frère déchu au rang humain est comme un livre fermé pour elle.

Elle cille et répond pour Castiel, sa voix cristalline trahissant la terreur qui s'empare d'elle :

\- Depuis que nous sommes tous tombés du Paradis, il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans que les Anges ne tentent de se regrouper autour d'un meneur. Nous sommes ainsi conçus que nous avons besoin de suivre des directives et qu'on nous dicte nos actes. J'ai entendu des dizaines de factions se former pour se défaire aussitôt dans le sang, aucun Ange n'étant capable d'assumer la responsabilité de prendre des décisions pour d'autres. Mais cette fois... cette fois, c'est différent. Ils n'étaient que deux la semaine dernière à essayer de se faire entendre et de recruter nos frères. Il étaient déjà trente cette nuit. Et le temps que vous reveniez de l'Enfer, ils étaient soixante. Le nombre de fidèles ne cesse d'augmenter d'heure en heure.

Dean se passe une main sur le visage avec frustration et se met à faire les cent pas sur le sol maculé de peinture rouge et de flaques d'eau bénite.

\- Si je comprends bien, t'es en train de nous dire qu'un ange monte une armée d'emplumés et se prend pour dieu ? Manquait plus que ça !

\- Quelles sont leurs intentions ? demande Sam en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un air préoccupé. Peux-tu leur demander ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire. J'ai posé des questions, et on m'a répondu que la faction était gérée par Joshua, et que seuls ceux qui la rejoignent peuvent rencontrer le guide suprême.

Dean se fige dans sa marche et tourne des yeux ronds vers l'ange déchu.

\- Attends un peu... Hé, Cas' ! Ce Joshua, c'est pas le mec que Sam et moi on est allés chercher au Paradis ? Celui qui cause à dieu ?

Castiel relève la tête et acquiesce sans un mot, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Dean étouffe un juron en échangeant un regard avec son frère, tandis que l'ange déchu s'approche de Hael :

\- Ma sœur, se pourrait-il que ce guide suprême soit... ?

\- Notre Père ?

\- Il est notoire que notre Père parle encore au jardinier d'Eden, et à lui seul.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mon frère. C'est ce que tous nos frères et sœurs ont pensé. C'est pour cela que la faction a tant grossi en si peu de temps. Tous les Anges ne parlent plus que de ce mystérieux guide suprême.

Hael sent ses ailes mutilées frémir dans son dos, carcasse osseuse aux plumes arrachées ou carbonisées. Du coin de l'œil, l'Ange aperçoit les Humains échanger des paroles sous cape – mais elle-même ne quitte pas des yeux son petit frère humanisé, et ils échangent ainsi un regard électrique qui se prolonge durant plusieurs secondes.

La voix traînante de Crowley s'élève alors, chargée de rancœur :

\- Je vous ouvre mon cœur et vous me délaissez pour la Sainte-Nitouche et ses histoires de bureaucratie céleste ?

\- Ferme-la, Crowley ! siffle Kevin en plissant les yeux.

Toujours enchaîné à la chaise, le Roi de l'Enfer tend le cou en essayant de toute évidence de ramener la conversation sur lui :

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me vole la vedette !

\- Tais-toi, Crocro. S'il te plaît.

Coupé net par Garth qui a retiré la chaussette de sa main et repris une voix normale, le Roi de l'Enfer se tait enfin, l'air dépité. Hael incline la tête sur le côté quand Kevin lui replace une longue mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille :

\- Ok, Hael, par sûreté, il faut qu'on sache ce que cette faction projette de faire, et si on doit les considérer comme alliés ou ennemis. Est-ce que tu pourrais... ?

\- J'ai demandé à rejoindre la faction afin d'en savoir plus.

Castiel cille et la regarde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu leur as menti.

\- Oui.

Hael ne peut retenir un sourire de satisfaction face à l'air impressionné de son frère et au sourire complice que lui adresse Kevin – lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé avec les tablettes et qu'ils ne s'adonnent pas aux plaisirs de la chair, Kevin aime prendre quelques instants pour l'initier aux diverses coutumes, habitudes et expressions humaines.

\- J'ai reçu à l'instant leur réponse. On m'a mise en contact avec Lavavoth, continue-t-elle en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Castiel.

Castiel plisse les yeux, une lueur troublée s'allumant dans ses iris bleus :

\- Lavavoth ? L'ancienne secrétaire personnelle de Zachariah ?

Tout le monde – à l'exception de Crowley toujours enchaîné sur sa chaise – les entoure à présent pour suivre leur conversation.

\- Oui. Elle est à présent la secrétaire de Joshua et du guide suprême, chargée de la sélection des Anges à intégrer à la faction. Et... elle m'a refusée net.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hael baisse les yeux, voilant le bleu de ses iris sous l'ombre de ses cils, et elle glisse une main hésitante sur son propre ventre.

\- Elle m'a dit que je n'ai pas ma place dans la faction, ordre du guide suprême. Et avant de couper la communication, elle a ajouté qu'ils sont au courant pour le Nephilim, et pour _tout_ ce que nous faisons dans le bunker.

L'ange relève les yeux juste à temps pour voir une ombre passer sur le visage de Castiel – et l'instant d'après, l'ange déchu tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées.

\- Cas' ! Hé !

Mais l'appel de Dean reste sans réponse et Castiel disparaît dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Dean pointe son frère d'un doigt autoritaire :

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il a _encore_ , déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sammy, je te laisse gérer ce merdier.

Et avant que le jeune Winchester ne puisse réagir, Dean quitte la salle à son tour.

Un raclement de gorge poli rompt le silence :

\- Si quelqu'un pouvait être assez aimable pour me détacher à présent... Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais j'ai un Enfer à gérer, moi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, vous remarquerez que je réutilise un OC de "De la poésie pour poissons". Et je risque de faire de plus en plus de parallèles au cours de l'histoire.


	25. Behind blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai une petite annonce-surprise à vous faire, chers lecteurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Oui oui, attendez quelques secondes avant de vous jeter sur le chapitre, merci.  
> Mon coach Jackallh et moi avons eu une idée que je trouve bien sympathique, inspirée de George R. R. Martin (non, n'ayez pas peur).  
> Vous savez que j'utilise occasionnellement des OCs dans cette fic, pour les enquêtes de nos chasseurs préférés notamment. Johnson, Maggie ou Jonas, par exemple. On s'est donc dit que ce serait intéressant que vous m'envoyiez vos suggestions de personnages originaux afin que je les intègre dans l'histoire.
> 
> Comment participer :  
> Envoyez moi en PM ou mail ou message sur Tumblr la description détaillée de votre personnage. Attention, pas plus d'un personnage par lecteur !  
> Pas en review, sinon je n'en tiendrai pas compte (les lecteurs regardent parfois les reviews, donc ça gâcherait la surprise).  
> Évitez les Mary-Sue et Gary-Sue.  
> Par contre, je ne promets nullement de tous les utiliser, donc ne vous vexez pas si vous ne les voyez pas apparaître. Il faut que cela colle à mon plan, aux situations que je mets en scène et au déroulement des événements que j'ai prévus. De même, ils ne feront peut-être qu'une apparition très fugace, et je ne garantis pas qu'ils ne vont pas mourir de manière atroce, ahum.  
> Voilà, je suis curieuse de voir si je vais recevoir quelque chose ! ^^
> 
> Musique : Behind blue eyes (The Who), à écouter pour la deuxième scène du chapitre.

La lame se presse contre son avant-bras, et la lueur rougeoyante s'intensifie sous la peau. Sam serre les dents et tranche la chair d'un geste vif en ignorant la douleur. Le poignard tombe au sol avec un tintement sonore.

« _Solvo haec phantasmata in terram_ , récite-t-il en serrant son poing tremblant.

Ses genoux s'amollissent et il étouffe péniblement un cri lorsque la brûlure semble faire exploser son bras – de la plaie à vif s'échappe une épaisse fumée noire entrelacée de lumière écarlate comme de la lave en fusion. Le tourbillon d'ombre et de feu s'élève dans l'air avant de heurter le sol en une explosion feutrée de suie et de soufre, modelant peu à peu une massive forme canine.

Sam se rattrape de justesse à la table de réception, manquant de perdre connaissance, et c'est Kevin qui s'empresse de placer une chaise derrière lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Essoufflé, il regarde le Chien de l'Enfer se matérialiser, une main tremblante sur la coupure d'où s'écoule un flot de sang – malgré tout, il ne peut retenir un sourire lorsqu'un couinement suraigu emplit la salle, et que Fido apparaît en tournant sur lui-même d'un air confus, les oreilles et la queue basse.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton bras, dit Garth qui se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Sam obtempère et tend son bras ensanglanté à l'ex-dentiste qui entreprend de nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie. Du coin de l'œil, il regarde d'un air absent le pansement qui recouvre l'oreille mutilée du chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, maintenant ? demande Kevin en indiquant Crowley du pouce.

Sa truffe humide palpitant dans l'air, Fido s'approche de Sam en trottinant, la langue pendouillant entre ses longues canines. Le chien pose sa tête sur ses genoux en levant vers lui ses yeux rouges emplis d'une adoration craintive. Le jeune Winchester lui grattouille le crâne en tournant la tête vers le Roi de l'Enfer toujours enchaîné à sa chaise et entravé par le piège à démon.

Il hésite un instant.

Dean est sorti en le laissant en charge des opérations, et c'est donc à lui de prendre les décisions. Personnellement, il serait tenté d'enfermer le démon dans le donjon et de jeter la clef, mais ce serait contre-productif. Car au fond, Crowley a raison. Sans son aide pour gérer l'Enfer, monter une armée et empêcher Abaddon de quitter le Purgatoire, il leur sera tout bonnement impossible de sortir vivants de cette histoire d'Apocalypse. Il n'ont guère d'autre choix que de suivre le plan de Crowley et de se concentrer de leur côté sur les tablettes des anges et démons.

C'est avec réticence que Sam délaisse le pelage de son chien et sort la clef des menottes de sa poche. Il la tend à Kevin et Hael qui se tiennent côte à côte. Hael est redevenue silencieuse depuis que Castiel est sorti et elle regarde dans le vide d'un air préoccupé.

\- On le libère, décide Sam tandis que Garth enroule son avant-bras de bandes et que Fido bave abondamment sur son jean.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable dans cette maison de fous ! soupire Crowley depuis sa chaise. Je savais que tu étais moins stupide que les autres, l'élan.

Sam lève les yeux vers lui, le regardant froidement à travers le mouvement frénétique de balancier de la queue de Fido qui balaye les airs.

\- Mais plus aucun coup fourré, Crowley, compris ? Ou bien nous n'hésiterons pas à te renverser de ton trône une fois Abaddon morte. Et tu sais que nous en sommes capables.

Le démon esquisse un rictus en croisant les jambes :

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en Enfer. Ce que j'aimerais faire tout de suite, d'ailleurs, avant qu'un sous-fifre ne se mette à convoiter ma couronne.

Kevin plisse les yeux et se décide enfin à prendre la clef que lui tend Sam, non sans froncer les sourcils d'un air qui exprime sa désapprobation. Puis d'un pas raide, le jeune Prophète se dirige vers Crowley et le détache tandis que Hael frotte le sol du pied pour effacer la peinture rouge et briser le piège tracé sur tout l'espace de la salle de réception.

\- Merci, mon doux Kevin, susurre Crowley qui se relève en se massant la nuque avec un sourire satisfait.

Tandis que Kevin l'ignore en s'éloignant les bras chargés de chaînes, le Roi de l'Enfer s'étire et toutes les contusions qui marquaient sa figure disparaissent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Puis, il plonge les mains dans ses poches et déclare d'une voix traînante :

\- Eh bien, cette petite sauterie fut des plus agréable. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une armée à lever, des traîtres à torturer et des flatteries obséquieuses à recevoir. Au lieu de lambiner, utilisez notre petit répit pour trouver comment tuer un Chevalier de l'Enfer et accessoirement braquer le Paradis pour me rendre Bobby, mh ?

\- Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas encore nous trahir ? grogne Kevin qui a rangé les chaînes dans leur boîte.

\- Tout simplement parce que je sais que le même coup ne marche pas deux fois et que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Sans compter que vous vous méfiez, à présent. Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, soyez des amours et tenez moi au courant de vos avancées, j'en ferai autant.

Sur ces mots, Crowley disparaît en un clin d'œil.

Garth achève de bander le bras de Sam et lui jette un regard de regret :

\- Je suppose qu'on le verra moins souvent désormais...

Sam acquiesce et remercie Garth d'un bref sourire tandis que Fido roule sur le dos, les pattes en l'air pour réclamer des caresses sur le ventre. Il se penche et s'exécute pour le plus grand bonheur du chien.

\- Crowley a raison, soupire Sam en ébouriffant la fourrure de Fido. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il parviendra à retenir Abaddon au Purgatoire, et il nous faut être prêts si elle s'échappe. Je vais aller effectuer des recherches dans les archives des Hommes de Lettres – peut-être savaient-ils des choses au sujet des Chevaliers de l'Enfer.

Kevin acquiesce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Hael, tandis que le Chien de l'Enfer se redresse et passe sa langue mouillée sur la joue de son maître tout en remuant frénétiquement la queue.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour cette histoire de faction d'anges non plus, déclare le Prophète pensivement, mais je vais continuer ma traduction des deux tablettes pour essayer de trouver des informations sur Abaddon et un moyen d'entrer au Paradis sans mourir.

\- Ce qui me laisse la corvée de ménage pendant que vous faites sagement vos devoirs, conclut Garth avec un joyeux sourire qui éclaire ses yeux. Je vous appellerai quand il sera l'heure de manger. »

 

* * *

 

Les voix s'estompent alors qu'il quitte à grands pas la salle de réception. La panique s'infiltre sous sa peau et ses poings se serrent convulsivement le long de son corps. Il doit s'en assurer, mais... c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? _Impossible_.

Le sang bourdonne à ses oreilles et le bruit précipité de ses pas résonne dans le couloir. Il ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques enjambées de sa chambre.

« Cas' ! Eh, _Cas'_ , mais arrête-toi, bordel !

Castiel crispe la mâchoire sans s'arrêter. Dean est en train de lui courir après. Ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment.

Mais alors que ses doigts se referment sur la poignée de la porte, la main de son protégé s'abat sur son épaule avec une poigne de fer, et le force à se retourner. Se retrouvant plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur, l'ange déchu se résigne à croiser le regard de l'aîné Winchester qui le fixe avec un air orageux.

\- Putain de merde, Cas', après ce qui est arrivé à Plainville et avec ton clone ici, te barrer sans explication en me snobant est le _dernier_ truc à faire ! Tu piges ça ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de...

\- Silence, Dean.

Le chasseur écarquille les yeux d'un air frisant le comique, visiblement soufflé.

\- _Quoi_? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tais-toi, j'ai dit ! répète Castiel d'un ton plus autoritaire et pressant. Pas un bruit !

Sans lâcher sa prise sur son épaule, Dean ferme enfin la bouche en se taisant, l'air confus. Castiel lève les yeux en se concentrant. Il fronce les sourcils et fixe le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Un long silence s'étire, uniquement troublé par leurs souffles qui se mêlent.

Et au bout de plusieurs secondes d'efforts infructueux, il obtient la confirmation de ses craintes. Ce malaise, ce vide qu'il éprouve depuis qu'ils ont traversé le portail humain n'était ni une illusion, ni un inconfort lié à son corps vulnérable de mortel.

Ses épaules s'affaissent sous la poigne de Dean, et il ferme les yeux avec un soupir de défaite. Il s'adosse au mur en passant une main tremblante sur ce visage d'emprunt qui n'aurait dû être que provisoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas' ?

À la voix de Dean qui s'est un peu radoucie, Castiel relève les yeux et laisse retomber son bras, se sentant soudain las et terriblement seul.

\- J'ai perdu mon écho, murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Ton _quoi_?

\- Mon écho. C'est...

Castiel fronce les sourcils, cherchant ses mots pendant que Dean retire sa main de son épaule avec précaution, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'enfuie.

\- … lorsqu'un Ange se voit privé de sa Grâce, il en reste toujours une infime trace attachée à son esprit saint.

Non, Dean ne sait pas non plus ce qu'est un esprit saint, et à en juger par ses yeux verts qui se plissent, il ne comprend pas un mot de son explication maladroite. Mieux vaut ne pas lui apprendre que l'esprit saint d'un Ange ne peut survivre hors du corps dans lequel il est implanté, et que Castiel mourra avec ce corps tôt ou tard, comme un mortel ordinaire, mais sans aucune possibilité de retour. Car contrairement à une âme, l'esprit saint retourne à l'énergie globale de la Création. Il n'y a pas de Paradis, pas d'Enfer, pas de vie après la mort pour les Anges.

Dean n'a pas besoin de le savoir – il risquerait de vouloir le préserver de tout danger et de le traiter encore plus comme faible qu'il ne le fait déjà.

L'ange déchu grimace de frustration. Il n'a jamais été très versé dans les subtilités des flux entre Grâce, esprit saint et vaisseaux humains – ce n'est pas du tout son domaine de prédilection – et expliquer ce genre de choses à un Humain qui n'a aucune idée de comment fonctionnent les êtres célestes est vraiment difficile.

\- Cet écho permet de conserver quelques aptitudes célestes comme de voir le véritable visage des démons ainsi que toutes les créatures de l'Enfer, de maîtriser certains pouvoirs et d'entendre communiquer les Anges via les canaux célestes.

Balthazar aurait expliqué tout ceci tellement mieux que lui.

\- Je ne les entends plus, achève Castiel en un souffle rauque. Mes frères et sœurs. Il n'y a plus que du silence. J'ai cru tout à l'heure qu'ils se taisaient, mais Hael les entend toujours, elle. Et je ne vois plus le vrai visage de Crowley.

\- Ok, lance Dean d'un air peu convaincu. Et comment t'as pu le paumer, ton écho ?

\- J'ignore comment c'est possible, répond Castiel en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Je ne suis pas le premier Ange à se faire arracher sa Grâce et fouler la Terre comme un Humain. Anna était dans ce cas aussi, et un autre de mes frères l'a vécu aussi il y a deux mille ans. Mais à ma connaissance, ils avaient toujours leur écho.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause du portail du Purgatoire que tu l'as perdu ? souffle Dean en écarquillant les yeux. Y avait une lumière bizarre qui sortait de toi...

Castiel acquiesce gravement sans ciller.

\- Ce portail a été conçu pour les Humains uniquement. Je pense qu'il a dû éliminer tout ce qui restait de céleste et de sacré en moi – j'aurais probablement été tué dans le processus si j'avais été en possession de ma Grâce. Mon corps aurait explosé sous la pression.

Dean étouffe un juron inaudible et s'humidifie les lèvres – Castiel baisse les yeux pour suivre le mouvement de sa langue malgré lui.

\- Merde, Cas', je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que...

Il pousse un soupir de frustration en se pinçant l'arête du nez alors qu'il s'écarte un peu de lui – Castiel n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, Dean. Tu l'ignorais à ce moment, mais nous n'aurions pas pu retourner en Enfer puisque Crowley avait refermé le passage.

Dean qui avait commencé à faire les cent pas s'interrompt en se renfrognant :

\- Ouais, ce fils de pute... Mais attends, Cas', si je comprends bien, perdre ton machin, là...

\- Mon écho.

\- Voilà, ça. Tout ce que ça va changer, c'est que tu n'entends plus les emplumés discuter dans ta tête, c'est ça ?

Castiel fronce les sourcils d'un air pensif et incline la tête sur le côté :

\- Je ne vois plus Fido non plus. Ni le véritable visage des démons.

\- Je ne les vois pas non plus, et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Arrête moi si je me goure, Cas', mais c'est plutôt positif, non ? Toi qui voulais te bourrer de drogues pour ne plus les entendre... eh bah voilà, tu ne les entends plus ! Quel est le problème ?

Castiel brise le contact visuel et observe un moment ses propres pieds d'un air morose. Comment un Humain pourrait-il comprendre ?

\- Dean... À chaque fois, je m'imagine que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas dans la déchéance, mais c'est toujours de pire en pire. Peut-être est-ce le châtiment qu'a choisi mon Père pour ma décision de suivre un Humain plutôt que d'obéir aux ordres. Perdre mon écho, c'est... perdre le dernier lien tangible que je gardais encore avec ma Famille. La seule chose qui faisait encore de moi un Ange. Maintenant, tout ce que je suis, c'est...

Le regard de Dean pèse sur lui, il le sent le brûler sans même avoir besoin de lever les yeux.

Sa gorge commence à se serrer, mais l'ange déchu sait maintenant reconnaître les signes annonciateurs de larmes, et il les réprime en serrant si fort ses poings que ses ongles se plantent dans ses paumes.

\- … une _abomination_ , souffle-t-il en un murmure presque inaudible.

C'était ainsi que le Paradis entier – et Uriel en particulier – qualifiait Anna lorsqu'elle avait choisi d'arracher sa propre Grâce et de trahir sa nature et son devoir. Castiel lui-même, et ce n'était pourtant pas il y a si longtemps, ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tomber si bas.

Et le voilà à présent, dépossédé de sa Grâce et de son écho, responsable de la mort de centaines de milliers de ses frères et sœurs et du bannissement de sa Famille entière du Paradis... Si Anna était une abomination, il n'existe alors pas de terme assez fort pour qualifier les atrocités dont Castiel est coupable.

\- Hé, Cas', s'élève la voix grave de l'homme vertueux. C'est des conneries, tout ça. Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, ok ?

Les pieds du chasseur s'approchent dans son champ de vision, et l'ange déchu relève la tête pour voir ces yeux verts chercher les siens – une expression contrariée durcit le visage de Dean qui pose sa main sur le mur juste à côté de la tête de Castiel, afin de se pencher sur lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois son regard verrouillé dans le sien qu'il poursuit en le pointant de l'index.

\- T'es le _seul_ parmi tous tes connards de frangins à avoir bougé le petit doigt pour nous aider quand on était dans la merde la plus profonde. Et ok, t'as fait des erreurs – plein, même. Sam et moi on en a fait aussi, alors crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est. Mais souviens-toi bien de ça : on a stoppé l'Apocalypse, et on va encore le faire, ensemble.

Castiel retient sa respiration sous l'intensité du regard de Dean – ce même regard qui l'a fait basculer et tourner le dos à sa Famille en reniant les règles qu'il avait suivies pendant des millions d'années. Ce regard assuré et juste qui fait indéniablement de lui l'homme vertueux malgré ses péchés et la part sombre dans son âme – ou peut-être à _cause_ de cela.

C'est donc réduit au silence que Castiel acquiesce en déglutissant.

La tension dans le corps de l'aîné Winchester semble se relâcher, et il lui serre chaleureusement l'épaule en ajoutant :

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, Cas'. Tes problèmes sont les nôtres, tu n'as pas à les affronter seul. _Capiche_?

\- Je _capiche_ , oui.

Dean hoche de la tête en lui pressant l'épaule une dernière fois, avant de se reculer en se raclant la gorge :

\- Parfait. Bien, très bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, j'ai du sang de démons, de vampires, d'arachnides et d'autres saloperies partout. On se voit tout à l'heure pour établir un plan pour buter Abaddon quand elle sortira.

\- Dean ?

Castiel observe son protégé s'arrêter alors qu'il avait commencé à s'éloigner vers la salle de bain. Dean se retourne en haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

L'ex-ange sent un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres et s'épanouir sur son visage.

\- … merci. »

 

* * *

 

« Vous voyez cette courbe et ce graphique ? C'est simple, j'ai créé un logiciel qui les transfère et les traduit en sons, puis en langage binaire, regardez.

En un clic, l'écran de droite se remplit de 1 et de 0 d'un vert vif qui défilent rapidement sous leurs yeux à tous les trois. Bobby se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Ash et plisse les yeux en grommelant :

\- C'est toujours du chinois pour moi.

\- Pour Pam' et toi, sans doute, mais moi je lis sans problème le langage binaire. Mais j'ai tout de même ajouté un module pour démêler le code, et voilà ce que ça donne.

Il presse une touche qui ouvre le terminal, et tape habilement les commandes nécessaires – aussitôt apparaît une nouvelle fenêtre qui fait défiler une succession de symboles.

\- Rien à faire, je n'y comprends toujours rien, râle le barbu en buvant une rasade de bière.

\- Ça, c'est parce que c'est de l'enochian, explique Ash avec un sourire satisfait. Je l'ai appris dès mon arrivée ici, c'est indispensable pour effectuer les sigles pour traverser les Paradis, et pour espionner les conversations des anges.

\- Eh bien dis donc, Ash... si tu avais su tout ça de ton vivant, tu aurais mis au chômage tous les médiums comme moi, le complimente Pamela avec un sourire amusé.

Ash laisse la flatterie lui glisser dessus comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, et lève le doigt en haussant les sourcils pour attirer leur attention.

\- Maintenant, je voudrais que vous compariez ces deux graphiques. Dites-moi s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre selon vous.

Il clique sur sa souris afin d'aligner les deux graphiques côte à côte, et se renverse en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant les bras pendant que Pamela et Bobby louchent sur l'écran.

\- La courbe est plus raide et hachurée sur celui-ci, indique la jeune femme en pointant du doigt les cassures dans les ondes.

\- Exactement ! confirme Ash avec un sourire paresseux. Cette courbe brisée, c'est l'enregistrement d'un message de notre fameux contact, et vous voyez qu'elle est différente de conversations antérieures à la disparition des anges, où les ondes sont pleines et régulières.

\- Et alors ? grommelle Bobby en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors, les deux sont en enochian, mais ces ondes sont anormales. C'est subtil, alors je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. J'ai dû faire une manœuvre pour faire apparaître plus clairement les disparités. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça – pas depuis que j'ai commencé à étudier et espionner les conversations d'anges, en tout cas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Eh bien... pas la moindre idée, lâche Ash en haussant les épaules.

\- Nous voilà bien avancés, tiens ! Ton foutu informateur nous dit avoir besoin de nous, et paf, sans aucune explication, il disparaît ! On prend la poussière devant tes ordinateurs depuis trois plombes !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire, le raisonne calmement Ash en lui tendant un bol plein. Des cacahuètes ?

Recevant un double refus, Ash se met à mâcher ses cacahuètes en étudiant pour la énième fois les mystérieux messages enregistrés de leur contact sur Terre. Et soudain, un nouveau graphique aux courbes hachurées se superpose sur son écran de gauche, tandis que sur celui de droite se mettent à défiler les chiffres. Ash se penche en retenant son souffle.

\- C'est à nouveau lui ! s'exclame-t-il en déchiffrant le langage binaire avec enthousiasme. Il dit que... attendez, il y a des précisions à propos de la fermeture du Paradis... Oui, il dit que c'est Castiel qui est le responsable, mais qu'il a été manipulé par un autre ange, dont le nom est... _Metatron_... Difficile à déchiffrer, attendez... ah ! Il dit aussi que si nous voulons aider Sam et Dean, nous devons...

Ash fronce les sourcils en relisant ce que l'écran affiche, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Une minute... Il veut qu'on... _quoi_? »


	26. Bad obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon coach et moi étudions attentivement vos propositions d'OCs. C'est marrant, c'est un peu comme un casting. Casting ouvert jusqu'à la fin de la fic, d'ailleurs, donc n'hésitez pas !
> 
> Musique : Bad obsession (Guns N' Roses)

_« Je suis désolée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, docteur, mais vous êtes allé bien trop loin cette fois. En tant que nouvelle directrice du Seattle Mercy Hospital, je ne peux pas laisser passer ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes licencié. Vous avez une heure pour prendre vos affaires et quitter les lieux »_

_Une musique aux lamentations de violons et notes de piano s'élève en fond sonore alors que la caméra zoome sur le visage sévère du Dr. Piccolo, laissant voir ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues._

_« Je comprends, Ellen. »_

_La silhouette de Dr Sexy en pied apparaît en contre-plongée, offrant une vue imprenable sur ses bottes de cow-boy – le docteur garde ses mains dans ses poches avec un air grave._

_Derrière son imposant bureau, le Dr Piccolo lève le menton et une lueur de ressentiment traverse les yeux de la belle brune._

_« Sérieusement, docteur ? Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez. Vous n'avez jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de me comprendre, et ce depuis que vous m'avez acceptée comme interne il y a dix ans. »_

_« Je comprends que vous ne m'avez jamais pardonné pour la mort de votre mari l'année dernière. Mais je vous l'ai dit, Ellen, sa tumeur au cerveau était trop grave et l'opération était risquée. C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je l'opère. »_

_Blême de rage, le Dr Piccolo se lève avec drame, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, et elle frappe du poing sur le bureau :_

_« Parce que vous avez toujours sauvé tous vos patients, je vous faisais confiance ! Je vous soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de le laisser mourir, parce que vous n'avez jamais accepté mon mariage qui a brisé la liaison secrète que nous avions quand j'étais encore votre étudiante ! »_

_La caméra tourne droit sur le visage de l'homme qui détourne les yeux d'un air torturé et viril._

_« Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer, Ellen. J'ai passé huit ans à me perdre en relations sans lendemain pour essayer de vous oublier. Mais j'ai toujours voulu votre bonheur et jamais je ne vous aurais fait du mal. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour sauver votre mari. »_

_Le Dr Piccolo se mord la lèvre en se radoucissant, et se dirige vers la fenêtre en soupirant, le regard lointain, alors que la musique douce et triste flotte dans les airs. Elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme en croisant les bras, les doigts crispées sur ses avant-bras._

_« Je suis désolée, docteur. Sérieusement, je... je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Ça doit être la maladie de Dr Wang qui est enceinte qui me met dans tous mes états. Je ne suis peut-être pas une bonne directrice. »_

_Une main virile se pose sur l'épaule frêle de la belle brune. Le Dr Piccolo tourne légèrement la tête alors que Dr Sexy murmure à son oreille :_

_« Vous êtes une excellente directrice, Ellen. Je l'ai su il y a dix ans alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'une interne, la meilleure de votre promotion. Je suis fier de ce que vous êtes devenue... »_

_Il glisse sa main sur la joue de la brune qui se laisse faire, comme envoûtée._

_« … une femme belle, forte et intelligente. »_

_L'homme baisse la tête et capture ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux – la directrice décroise ses bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de son amant d'autrefois, se laissant plaquer contre la fenêtre. Dr Sexy la soulève par les hanches alors qu'elle lève les jambes et croise ses chevilles chaussées de talons hauts sur les reins du docteur._

_Après une bonne minute de baiser passionné sur fond de musique romantique, les deux docteurs reprennent leur souffle en se regardant dans les yeux._

_« Adieu, Ellen. » dit Dr Sexy en la relâchant doucement._

_Le Dr Piccolo cille en reposant les pieds à terre, troublée et décoiffée. Elle semble reprendre ses esprits lorsque l'homme s'apprête à sortir en ouvrant déjà la porte._

_« Attendez ! Je... je peux reconsidérer ma décision, et peut-être seulement vous suspendre pour un mois... »_

_« C'est trop tard. »_

_Avec une musique dramatique, Dr Sexy tourne la tête pour lui jeter un regard intense par-dessus son épaule :_

_« J'ai accepté un poste dans un hôpital en Afrique afin d'aider les enfants atteints de maladies graves. Je pars dans un mois et ne reviendrai jamais. »_

_L'image se fige sur l'air dévasté du Dr Piccolo qui porte dramatiquement une main à sa bouche, et la musique du générique se lance alors que défilent les noms des acteurs._

 

Avachi au beau milieu du canapé en peignoir, Dean fixe l'écran en pensant enfin à respirer, le souffle coupé par le splendide final de la 11ème saison de Dr Sexy. Sa main est restée plongée dans le bol de pop-corn calé entre ses cuisses, et il a complètement oublié de porter à sa bouche la poignée qu'il a saisie depuis dix minutes – pour être honnête, il a oublié tout ce qui n'était pas Dr Sexy et Dr Piccolo dès l'instant où le docteur est entré dans le bureau de la directrice.

« _Son of a bitch_... murmure-t-il tout bas.

Hébété par les huit épisodes qu'il s'enchaîne depuis ce matin – avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, il avait pris du retard dans la diffusion de la série – Dean repousse le bol sur le canapé et passe une main dans son début râpeux de barbe. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des mois. Passer une journée de repos à ne rien foutre et à profiter du bunker, à faire ce qui lui plaît sans se prendre la tête avec la fin du monde imminente ou d'autres merdes du genre.

Il a passé du temps la veille à bichonner avec amour son bébé, et a même ajouté aux sièges des ceintures de sécurité. Sam avait suggéré plusieurs fois qu'il en installe depuis qu'ils avaient manqué de mourir dans cet accident de voiture provoqué par les démons, neuf ans plus tôt. Dean a toujours refusé, mais... eh bien maintenant avec la menace d'apocalypse et Cas' humain... ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout.

Dean se lève du canapé et s'étire longuement, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale en plusieurs _'pop'_ sonores. Recalant bien ses pieds nus dans ses chaussons, il éteint la télévision en étouffant un bâillement, et se dirige vers les lourdes portes en bois. Lorsqu'il les ouvre, il trouve Kevin, Hael, Sam, Castiel et Garth au même emplacement et dans la même position où ils se trouvaient tous déjà ce matin après le petit-déjeuner, et ce dans le même silence studieux.

Les cheveux calés derrière ses oreilles, Sam relève la tête du bouquin sur lequel il est penché avec Cas' assis à ses côtés, et hausse les sourcils en considérant son frère aîné qui resserre son peignoir autour de ses hanches.

\- On se demandait justement si tu comptais passer la journée entière devant la télévision pendant qu'on effectue les recherches sans toi, déclare Sam avec un regard de reproche. Il est déjà 15h, tu sais ?

\- Ta gueule, _bitch_ , lâche Dean en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Cas'. Vous êtes déjà cinq à bosser là-dessus, vous avez pas besoin de moi. Ça fait deux mois que je m'acharne à sauver ton cul et l'humanité avec, j'ai mérité ma journée de congé. Et puis j'avais pris trop de retard dans Dr Sexy.

\- _Jerk_ , réplique Sam en plongeant à nouveau le nez dans son manuscrit.

\- Vous lisez quoi, là ? demande Dean en se penchant sur l'épaule de Cas' pour jeter un œil à ce qu'ils étudient si sérieusement.

\- De l'araméen, répond l'ex-ange d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Cas' m'aide à traduire tous les textes qui parlent du Paradis ou des Chevaliers de l'Enfer. Hael et lui sont d'une aide inestimable.

Dean hausse les sourcils en voyant Cas' esquisser un sourire flatté au compliment :

\- Les Anges connaissent tous les langages humains de toutes les époques et continents. Je suis content d'être utile à Sam.

\- Si tu veux nous aider aussi, Dean, il y a de quoi faire ! sourit Garth en indiquant les dizaines de piles de livres, dossiers et parchemins qui encombrent la table de réception.

\- Tu peux t'occuper des tapuscrits des Hommes de Lettres, il y a au moins dix ans d'archives à examiner, renchérit Sam.

Dean plisse les yeux en regardant les montagnes poussiéreuses de paperasse, et hausse les épaules sans conviction. Il n'a pas la moindre envie de se fossiliser avec eux pendant des heures et se choper une migraine à chercher sans savoir quoi exactement. Ce genre de recherches fastidieuses le frustre et l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

\- Nah. Je passe mon tour, les gars. Je suis votre homme s'il faut bricoler un truc ou pour de l'action, mais la paperasse, très peu pour moi. Et puis c'est ma journée de repos aujourd'hui. Tiens, passe-moi ton ordi, Sam, j'ai un truc à vérifier.

Kevin lève le nez de ses deux tablettes en fronçant les sourcils pendant que Hael se charge de relire, ordonner et mettre au propre tous les passages qu'il a traduits.

\- Parlez moins fort, j'essaye de me concentrer sur un récit à propos d'une guerre entre anges et démons il y a vingt mille ans.

\- Oh, j'y étais, commente Cas' en se levant pour le rejoindre. Je peux te donner des précisions sur le déroulement des opérations si nécessaire.

Pendant que l'ex-ange, Hael et Kevin se mettent à discuter à voix basse, Sam ouvre son ordinateur portable avec une réticence qui se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Ok, prends mon ordi, mais ne va plus sur tes sites porno asia, la dernière fois ça m'a pris des heures pour nettoyer les parasites du système et installer un nouvel anti-virus.

\- Shhh, siffle Dean en jetant un regard nerveux à Cas'. Pas si fort !

Heureusement, l'ex-ange semble trop absorbé dans sa description d'exploits guerriers angéliques pour prêter attention à ce que disent les frères Winchester.

\- _Busty Asian Beauty_ c'est pas du porno, proteste Dean à voix basse. C'est de l'érotisme artistique, et les photos et articles sont vraiment très bons. Critique pas sans avoir regardé.

Sam le gratifie de sa _bitchface_ n° 27 en tapant son mot de passe pour ouvrir sa session.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Sam ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son dédain. Comme souvent, son petit frère fait preuve d'orgueil en ne considérant comme digne de son respect que ce qui se trouve dans une bibliothèque ou a reçu le sceau d'approbation d'académiciens poussiéreux et bardés de diplômes. Dean s'assied sur la chaise que Cas' a désertée et a juste le temps de voir son frère fermer plusieurs fenêtres sur son écran – son logiciel de gestion de bibliothèque et un document de traitement de texte. Juste avant que Sam le ferme, Dean a le temps de voir écrit son nom ainsi que celui de Cas' et Crowley.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? J'ai pas eu le temps de bien lire. T'écris sur nous ?

Dean peut voir la mâchoire de son petit frère se crisper alors qu'il hausse les épaules.

\- C'est rien. Juste des archives. Tiens.

Récupérant l'ordinateur que lui tend son frère, Dean hausse un sourcil avant de balayer la question de son esprit. Il tape rapidement un URL qui le dirige vers le site officiel de Dr Sexy M.D. et clique sur l'onglet afin de regarder la date prévue pour le début de la saison 12.

 

_Dans la saison 12, Dr Sexy sera confronté à son passé tumultueux lorsque son premier amour de jeunesse sera engagée comme anesthésiste dans l'hôpital. Sa relation naissante avec le Dr Piccolo survivra-t-elle à cette nouvelle menace ? Qu'en sera-t-il du départ imminent de Dr Sexy en Afrique ? Dr Wang survivra-t-elle jusqu'à son accouchement ? Vous le saurez dans le premier épisode de la saison 12, prévu pour le [DATE NON CONFIRMÉE]._

 

\- Sérieux ? Ils ont pas encore fixé la date ? grommelle Dean en fronçant les sourcils de frustration.

\- De quoi ? demande Sam en jetant un œil à l'écran. Ah. Dr Sexy, encore ? Tu viens de passer presque sept heures à regarder ce soap, ça ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, Sammy, ça fait littéralement huit ans que j'attends que Dr Sexy et Dr Piccolo se remettent _enfin_ ensemble – merde, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre – et y avait eu un épisode où ils s'embrassaient dans l'ascenseur, mais c'était juste parce que le Dr Piccolo croyait que son mari l'avait trompée avec sa cousine. Alors que là, il n'y a plus rien qui les empêche de se mettre en couple, sauf si Dr Sexy part en Afrique. Ou si Dr Piccolo découvre que Dr Wang n'est pas enceinte d'un patient comme elle l'a prétendu, mais de Dr Sexy lui-même, mais c'était plutôt un don de sperme que de l'amour, tu vois, vu que Dr Wang veut des enfants mais les élever seule. De toute façon, elle a une maladie héréditaire grave qui vient de se révéler alors elle va peut-être mourir, ce qui est bien possible vu que l'actrice a eu une proposition de contrat pour un film et...

Dean s'interrompt en se rendant compte qu'il s'est emballé et que son frère comme Garth le dévisagent avec des expressions oscillant entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement. Embarrassé, il se racle la gorge et reporte son attention sur le site pour cliquer sur les News dans le forum des fans.

\- Je veux juste savoir s'il y a des chances que je sois encore en vie quand ils vont sortir la suite. Abaddon a pas intérêt à sortir son cul du Purgatoire tant que j'ai pas vu ce qu'il va se passer.

\- T'es une vraie groupie, Dean... soupire Sam en secouant la tête d'un air consterné sans pour autant réussir à cacher son sourire.

\- Juste un fan passionné, nuance. J'assume. Cette série est la meilleure devant _El Fuego Del Amor_.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant le mélodrame, s'étonne Garth en se grattant son oreille mutilée. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se suicider et de vivre des trucs larmoyants dans _El Fuego Del Amor_. Ma mamie et mes grandes-tantes adorent.

\- Hé, se vexe Dean en le pointant du doigt avec un regard sombre. Ne juge pas sans connaître, ok ? C'est un peu ringard par moments, mais les dialogues et la trame sont très bons ! Même Bobby aimait !

\- Je sais, je regardais avec lui quand il m'a recueilli lorsque j'ai tué la fée des dents. Et j'ai aidé ma mamie à monter le fan-club officiel.

Sam semble complètement dépassé et les regarde avec stupeur échanger un _high-five_ enthousiaste.

\- Tu devrais essayer Dr Sexy M.D., lui conseille Dean en reportant son attention sur l'écran. Je suis sûr que tu vas ado... attends. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi il y a des rumeurs comme quoi la saison 12 risque d'être annulée, et la série arrêtée ?!

Dean sent une vague de panique le glacer alors qu'il fait défiler les articles et messages qui relancent la rumeur ou essayent de la nier en bloc.

Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Ils ne peuvent pas annuler une si bonne série et la laisser avec une fin en cliffhanger...

\- Voilà qui répond à ta question. Pas de saison 12. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à faire les recherches, maintenant, commente Sam en reprenant son travail d'un air peu concerné.

\- Attends attends, j'ai trouvé des infos diffusées de manière non officielle. Une nana qui dit bosser sur le plateau écrit qu'un figurant est mort dans des circonstances étranges en plein tournage, et que c'est pour ça que la saison 12 n'est pas encore sûre vu que la police enquête. Et en cas de nouveau problème de ce genre, la chaîne aurait dit qu'ils supprimeraient la série.

\- Cette fille raconte n'importe quoi. En général si c'est annulé, c'est pour des raisons de budget ou d'audience.

\- Dis pas de conneries, Sammy, cette série ne coûte rien vu que tout se passe soit dans les couloirs, soit dans la chambre d'un patient. Et d'après les statistiques, l'audience ne fait qu'augmenter depuis deux ans.

\- Ok, soupire Sam d'un air résigné. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par _circonstances étranges_ , au juste ?

\- Elle dit que le figurant jouait un patient atteint de cancer en phase terminale – oh mon dieu, c'est sûrement le père de Dr Wang – et qu'il est mort justement pendant la scène où il devait mourir dans le script... Et elle ajoute que quand les secours sont arrivés, ils l'ont déclaré mort de cancer, alors que le figurant était en parfaite santé avant de commencer le tournage. Eh Sammy... ça m'a l'air d'être notre domaine, ça, hein ?

Son petit frère daigne enfin délaisser son charabia en araméen, et lève le nez d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Dean, elle invente sûrement des histoires pour faire l'intéressante. Tu n'utiliseras pas ça comme prétexte pour aller sur le plateau. On n'a pas que ça à faire. Abaddon, Metatron... ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Attends, Sam, tu ne te rends pas compte. Si c'est une sorcière, un monstre ou je ne sais quoi qui attaque le cast, il y aura d'autres morts, et la série sera annulée ! Et puis fin du monde ou pas, ça ne nous a jamais empêchés de faire notre boulot, nous sommes des chasseurs avant tout, tu te rappelles ? Aider les gens, chasser des monstres, tout ça...

Dean ne peut empêcher un sourire de fendre son visage à la seule idée d'assister au tournage d'un épisode et de voir en chair et en os Sebastian Jenkins, l'acteur de Dr Sexy.

Mon dieu. Il pourrait peut-être même obtenir un autographe ou une photo dédicacée !

\- Rends-moi ça, lance Sam en récupérant son ordinateur. Je vais te prouver moi-même qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort de ce genre – indique-moi le lieu, la date et le nom du figurant, je vais vérifier ça.

Dean lui donne les informations et se lève pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule et regarder son frère faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Ils s'immobilisent alors que sur l'écran apparaissent plusieurs articles, un compte-rendu de police et un rapport de journal local dans la rubrique faits divers.

\- Mince, souffle Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai. Un mystère médical, apparemment, et des revues scientifiques s'y intéressent de près.

\- Ok, c'est décidé, on part pour Los Angeles ! lance Dean à voix haute en fermant l'ordinateur avec un claquement sec. Cas', Sammy, préparez vos affaires et tenez-vous prêts à partir dans vingt minutes. Pas de temps à perdre !

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il tourne les talons et quitte à grands pas énergiques la salle de réception pour aller prendre une douche éclair, se raser et se préparer.

\- On va sauver Dr Sexy. » murmure-t-il tout bas pour lui-même, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

 

* * *

 

Le moteur de l'Impala émet un ronronnement sourd sous ses pieds. La ceinture de sécurité flambant neuve placée en travers de son torse, Castiel observe le paysage montagneux défiler par la fenêtre. Les sommets sont déjà nappés d'une couche de neige, et l'ange déchu se voit contraint d'essuyer régulièrement la buée sur sa vitre afin de voir au travers.

Ce silence dans sa tête creuse un vide dans son être et l'emplit d'une nostalgie qui lui serre la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis que Metatron lui a arraché sa Grâce, il a pu dormir sans être réveillé et tourmenté par les murmures et cris de ses frères et sœurs. Mais à présent, il en vient à regretter leurs voix et leur souffrance.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu qui s'assombrit et dont les nuages se teignent de nuances pourpres et orangées du soleil couchant. La nuit commence à tomber, et Dean vient d'allumer les phares de la voiture. Le son de sa musique est assourdi et à peine audible, étant donné que l'aîné Winchester l'a baissé dès qu'il s'est rendu compte que son petit frère s'était endormi.

Castiel se désintéresse des montagnes et reporte son attention sur la nuque de Dean qui tapote le volant du bout des doigts en articulant sans bruit les paroles de la chanson que la respiration profonde de Sam couvre à peine.

Il remue pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais en vain – après cinq heures de trajet, il ne sent plus son postérieur, et son dos commence à lui faire mal. Castiel n'a jamais apprécié les modes de déplacement humains : bruyants, polluants, confinés et terriblement lents. Il aurait effectué ce trajet en une fraction de seconde s'il avait encore ses ailes.

Et il apprécie encore moins de se retrouver relégué sur les sièges arrière, Sam ayant pris d'office la place de devant en lui jetant un regard défiant.

« Dean.

Sa voix rauque s'élève dans la voiture, ce qui lui vaut un bref regard de son protégé par-dessus son épaule, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur la route.

\- Sam dort, Cas', chuchote l'homme vertueux. Ne parle pas trop fort.

Castiel plisse les yeux et se penche en avant pour murmurer contre son oreille :

\- Dean, je veux apprendre à conduire.

Dean frissonne et se crispe à vue d'œil, ses doigts serrant le volant si fort que ses articulations en blêmissent. Son menton frôlant le cou du chasseur, Castiel l'observe déglutir et répondre d'une voix plus basse et grave que d'habitude :

\- Ok... une raison particulière ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas les bagnoles.

L'ange déchu baisse les yeux en songeant à l'enfant qu'il aurait pu sauver à Plainville s'il avait eu cette aptitude basique.

\- Pas vraiment... répond-t-il en un souffle enroué contre le lobe de Dean. Je me dis seulement que ça pourrait être utile en cas de problème. Tout comme il me faudrait un téléphone portable.

\- Je t'en donnerai un quand on arrivera à l'hôtel, promet Dean. Par contre, t'attendras qu'on revienne au bunker pour que je t'explique comment conduire, ok ?

\- Ok. »

Il se recule et se rassied dans son siège pendant que Dean relâche une respiration tremblante en accélérant. Castiel essuie à nouveau la buée et laisse son regard se perdre dans les montagnes qui s'assombrissent.

Plus que seize heures de trajet.

 

* * *

 

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser choisir l'hôtel et faire la réservation, siffle Sam en se penchant vers son frère. Ça va être hors de prix ! C'est toujours moi qui m'en charge, d'habitude.

Leurs pas résonnent lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans l'immense hall de l'hôtel, et Sam jette un œil consterné au sol de marbre et à l'imposante fontaine qui trône à côté du comptoir d'accueil. Castiel, lui, marche en levant le nez d'un air émerveillé d'enfant, observant tout autour de lui comme s'il se trouvait dans une cathédrale.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se tape toujours des motels miteux, réplique Dean tout bas en rajustant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Parce que je choisis le moins cher !

\- Oh ça va, ça reste abordable, c'est une chaîne d'hôtels. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Sammy, la fin du monde approche, on a le droit de se faire plaisir. Et puis j'ai déjà payé une commission de 5 %, on n'a plus le choix.

Sam pince les lèvres et s'efforce de plaquer un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il s'arrêtent devant l'accueil où une jeune femme en uniforme les accueille chaleureusement :

\- Bonjour, messieurs !

\- J'ai appelé hier pour réserver deux chambres au nom de Banner, déclare Dean en sortant sa fausse carte d'identité et sa fausse carte de crédit.

La réceptionniste les prend et vérifie sur son ordinateur avant de leur faire payer le reste de la note sacrément salée tandis que Sam jette un regard de reproche à son frère – Dean a ce même sourire stupide en coin depuis qu'ils sont partis du bunker, et il a passé les dernières heures de trajet à parler sans cesse de Dr Sexy alors qu'ils arrivaient à Los Angeles.

\- Bienvenue à Los Angeles et bon séjour ! Voudrez-vous déjeuner sur place ? Il est midi et nous avons un restaurant en annexe.

\- Non merci, répond poliment Sam. Nous allons juste prendre les clés des chambres pour déposer nos affaires, et nous irons manger ailleurs.

L'hôtel leur a déjà coûté bien assez cher, et Sam n'a pas envie de rajouter encore plus de frais. De plus, il a repéré un fast-food au coin de la rue lorsqu'ils arrivaient à l'hôtel. Cela fera l'affaire.

\- Très bien, monsieur ! Bonne journée et bon appétit ! sourit la jeune femme en leur tendant deux cartes magnétiques qui font office de clés.

\- Merci, répond Sam en devançant son frère. Je vais prendre la chambre simple et leur laisser la double.

Il saisit la carte et rajuste son sac en commençant à se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Contraint de prendre la seconde carte, Dean s'éloigne à son tour du comptoir après un dernier sourire crispé à la réceptionniste, avant de suivre son frère vers les ascenseurs. Sam grogne une protestation étouffée lorsque Dean le rattrape et lui donne un coup de coude peu amical dans les côtes.

\- Hé, à quoi tu joues, Sam ? La chambre simple est pour Cas' ! La double c'est pour toi et moi !

Ils entrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur, et Cas' qui n'a pas du tout suivi la conversation leur adresse un sourire candide :

\- Cet endroit est vraiment beau. J'espère que les lits sont confortables.

Sam hausse les sourcils alors que l'ascenseur s'élève et que les étages défilent jusqu'au quatrième.

\- Je me suis habitué à dormir seul depuis des mois, Dean. Et puis à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Les portent s'ouvrent avec un tintement, et Sam plante son frère et Castiel sur place, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en coin. Voilà qui lui évitera de subir les réveils brutaux de Dean ou de devoir attendre des heures qu'il libère la douche.

Sans compter qu'il n'a pas la moindre envie que son frère se rende compte que ses cauchemars ne cessent de s'aggraver de jour en jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'illustration est de Andromede, mille merci à elle et son talent !


	27. American dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : American dream (Silverstein)

« Cas', lâche un peu ton truc maintenant, la bouffe arrive.

Sans relever les yeux de son tout nouveau téléphone portable, Castiel fronce les sourcils et se contente de se reculer un peu plus dans la banquette pour laisser le serveur déposer leur déjeuner sur la table. Il fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile qui suit son mouvement, fasciné une fois de plus par l'ingéniosité des Humains et leur technologie.

\- Et cette icône, là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se penche vers Dean pour lui montrer l'écran. Assis à côté de lui, l'homme vertueux jette un coup d'œil à l'une des applications qu'il pointe du doigt – il se souvient que Garth lui en avait fait essayer plusieurs lorsque Castiel était sous l'emprise de la drogue et qu'il avait trouvé cela hilarant, sans pouvoir se rappeler pourquoi. Il trouvait tout très drôle sans raison particulière, quand il utilisait les médicaments.

Tenant une cuisse de poulet rôti et mordant dans la chair tendre à la peau croustillante, Dean lui glisse un regard désabusé.

\- Tu vas pas me poser la question pour toutes les applis, quand même ? T'as juste à savoir appeler et envoyer des sms, le reste on s'en fout. Grouille-toi de manger et on y va.

Castiel s'amuse encore à déplacer quelques icônes du bout du doigt – c'est étrangement divertissant – avant de laisser à regret l'écran s'éteindre. Revenant au monde réel, il range son moyen de communication dans la poche intérieure de son veston noir. Lorsqu'ils ont déposé leurs affaires dans l'hôtel et qu'ils se sont changés en vitesse afin de pouvoir se faire passer pour des agents du FBI – Dean lui a expliqué qu'il s'agit de gens plus importants que la police – Castiel a remis les vêtements de Jimmy Novak ainsi que le trench-coat afin de se protéger du froid hivernal. Dean a semblé s'en réjouir en le gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

L'ange déchu baisse les yeux sur son plat. Des _fajitas de poulet_ , qu'il a choisis dans le menu parce que la photo lui paraissait appétissante. En face d'eux, Sam mâche une feuille de salade en étudiant un plan de Los Angeles que l'hôtel lui a procuré.

L'ex-ange saisit l'assemblage d'aliments artistiquement enroulés d'une pâte fine, et se penche pour mordre à pleines dents dedans. L'explosion de saveurs sur son palais lui arrache un grognement appréciateur. Les joues gonflées par sa bouchée, il entreprend de mâcher alors que le jus de poulet, de tomates et d'huile dégouline le long de son menton.

\- Fais gaffe Cas', tu vas tacher ton costard.

Sans cesser de mâcher, Castiel laisse Dean lui essuyer le menton de sa serviette. Il engloutit une nouvelle bouchée avec délice. Sam les dévisage d'un air incrédule et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge et de déposer le plan sur la table :

\- Bon, voilà le programme. On va procéder de manière méthodique et commencer par examiner le cadavre du figurant – Liem Nguyen, il s'appelle – à la morgue. Puis on ira au commissariat consulter leur dossier et voir où en est leur enquête. On doit s'assurer avant tout que la mort relève bien du surnaturel, et si oui, si l'attaque visait Monsieur Nguyen en tant qu'individu. C'est pour ça qu'on finira la journée par interroger la famille de la victime – peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'une histoire de vengeance le visant lui seul et que nous n'aurons pas à chercher plus loin.

Dean manque de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de son poulet grillé, et tousse avant de boire une rasade d'eau et de jeter un regard scandalisé à son frère :

\- Hé une minute, tu es en train de dire qu'on va pas aller sur le lieu de tournage aujourd'hui ?

\- On ira demain mais seulement _si cela s'avère nécessaire_ , rétorque Sam en pinçant les lèvres. On est pas ici pour s'amuser mais pour enquêter, rappelle-toi.

\- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui donnes les ordres, Sammy ? C'est _moi_ , le grand frère, ici !

\- Depuis que tu as perdu toute objectivité et que tu agis comme une groupie écervelée. Tu es pire que Becky.

\- Je ne repartirai pas de Los Angeles sans avoir vu Dr Sexy !

Castiel achève avec délice ses fajitas et repose sur la table son assiette pleine de jus et de morceaux de poulet, d'oignons et de poivrons qui ont glissé de la pâte. Il les termine aussi en suivant la dispute des deux frères.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, cède Sam en levant les yeux en plafond. Promis, si on règle le problème sans avoir eu à nous rendre sur le plateau, on ira voir les acteurs avant de retourner au bunker.

Castiel s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette à l'effigie de la mascotte du restaurant, et observe les mots inscrits au-dessus du coq hybride à l'aspect étrangement humanoïde – il porte même un tablier et brandit une cuillère en bois avec un sourire qui défie les lois de la physique étant donné qu'un bec ne peut se courber ainsi.

\- _El pollo loco_... lit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec perplexité. Si cet animal est fou, cela expliquerait pourquoi il semble si heureux alors que les gens viennent ici pour manger son espèce.

Les deux frères Winchester tournent la tête vers lui avec la même expression consternée, et Dean s'essuie les mains en se levant.

\- Bon, assez traîné, tranche-t-il en enfilant son long manteau noir assorti à son déguisement d'agent du FBI. Suivons le programme du rabat-joie de service.

Castiel hausse les sourcils et jette un regard confus à Sam alors que l'aîné Winchester plaque avec humeur des billets sur la table avant de sortir du restaurant sans les attendre.

\- Fais pas attention, Cas'. Il est de mauvais poil. »

 

* * *

 

Mais c'est qu'ils se prennent au sérieux, en plus.

Valentina a croisé un sacré paquet de numéros dans ses trente-deux ans de vie, mais ces trois-là sont en train de grimper dans son Top 10. Adossée aux tiroirs réfrigérants de la morgue et mâchant son sandwich au thon, la médecin légiste pose un regard désabusé sur les trois mecs en costard qui se penchent sur le corps qu'elle avait prévu de recoudre cet après-midi.

Le plus grand des trois se tourne vers elle avec un air sérieux et professionnel :

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, maintenant, nous vous appellerons quand nous aurons terminé.

Valentina hausse un sourcil avant d'émettre un rire sarcastique qui ressemble à un grognement de porc. Ils sont culottés, les rigolos. Elle aurait presque pu gober leur cinéma s'ils n'avaient pas utilisé des pseudonymes aussi évidents. Sentenza, Tuco et Blondie, sérieux ? Ils s'imaginaient ne pas se faire griller avec ça ? Tout le monde a vu _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand_ , voyons !

Non et puis même sans ça, elle n'aurait pas cru une seconde que ces trois mannequins super canons soient du FBI, à moins que l'État n'ait décidé d'investir dans une marque de sous-vêtements masculins. Mais bon, Valentina doit bien avouer que s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi... _décoratifs_ , elle ne les aurait pas introduits dans la morgue. Disons que ça lui fait une pause pour se rincer l'œil sur des vivants, pour une fois.

\- C'est hors de question, agent Tuco, répond-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne laisse plus personne seul avec mes patients depuis qu'un jour en revenant de ma pause café j'ai surpris un soi-disant contrôleur sanitaire avec un pot de lubrifiant dans une main, et sa queue dans l'autre. Vous voyez, je suis même obligée de déjeuner sur place maintenant pour éviter ça. Je laisserai plus personne abuser de la condition de mes clients pour les lécher ou faire des trucs fétichistes tordus.

Le beau brun en trench-coat – Blondie – incline la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe, tandis que son acolyte Sentenza esquisse une grimace de dégoût, ne sachant visiblement que répondre à ça.

\- On est à L.A., les gars ! lance-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis plus à ça près. Cette ville grouille de tarés et plus rien au monde ne pourrait me surprendre.

\- Oh vous avez pas idée, on aurait de quoi vous surprendre, nous... grommelle Sentenza en roulant des yeux.

Oh. Intéressant, ce sous-entendu salace du beau grincheux. Valentina commence à mieux comprendre ce qu'ils font ici et à quel jeu ils jouent. Voilà qui explique tout.

Elle-même s'est déjà amusée à tester les jeux de rôles SM et les plans à trois, mais en se limitant à des trucs basiques, dans le genre infirmière et patient, maîtresse et esclave, ou directeur et secrétaire. Mais visiblement ces trois types poussent le vice à aller jusqu'à prétendre être des agents du FBI, sans doute en guise de préliminaires particulièrement tordus et élaborés. Et ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'ils font cela, à en juger par leur aisance face au cadavre ouvert sous leurs yeux.

Val' doit bien l'avouer, son intérêt est piqué au vif. Et pourtant elle est du genre blasée.

Et d'imaginer ces trois beaux morceaux en costard se livrer à des ébats torrides après avoir prétendu être des agents du FBI, c'est... Une lueur s'allume dans ses yeux marrons, et elle en oublie complètement sa faim. Elle se détache du mur de tiroirs et dépose son sandwich entamé sur les cuisses du cadavre d'une femme qu'elle avait commencé à autopsier quand les trois faux agents sont arrivés – un cas vicieux de meurtre à coups de poignard à première vue.

Elle s'approche en roulant des hanches et referme mieux sa blouse blanche afin de cacher son jean et débardeur négligé.

Si c'est le frisson du jeu de rôles qu'ils veulent, elle va leur en donner, elle. Elle est certaine que le jargon et les cadavres bien glauques les excite. Bande de vicelards.

Le grand beau gosse aux cheveux longs jette un regard désapprobateur à son sandwich au thon qui trône maintenant sur les cuisses de la morte à poil (oh ça va, elle est morte, ça lui est bien égal s'il y a un sandwich sur ses cuisses ou non), avant de se racler la gorge en échangeant un regard avec les deux autres :

\- Hum. Bon, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les causes de la mort de Monsieur Liem Nguyen ?

Valentina baisse les yeux sur le cadavre de l'asiatique ouvert comme une truite qui a soulevé tant d'effervescence depuis une semaine, entre les cortèges de flics qui ont défilé, la famille du pauvre gars et les journalistes de revues médicales qui insistaient pour avoir des détails.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à la police, notre homme avait 61 ans à sa mort et il avait des problèmes cardiovasculaires, mais ce n'est pas la cause de son décès. Regardez ça.

Elle saisit une pince sur son espace de travail et pousse légèrement Blondie de son passage pour pointer l'espace béant du torse du macchabée que sa cage thoracique ouverte de force dévoile. Elle tripote de son outil les poumons afin d'écarter l'incision déjà faite :

\- Les poumons sont pleins de sang, et vous pouvez voir qu'ils sont truffés de tumeurs cancéreuses métastasées. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regardez sa gorge.

Elle écarte les tissus du cou et appuie sur une vésicule enflée, faisant suinter un liquide noir et puant, jusqu'à ce que gicle une gerbe de pus – le grand chevelu s'écarte de justesse alors qu'il avait failli se le prendre en pleine face.

\- Ici aussi, cancer. Et je n'avais jamais vu autant de poches de sang et de pus partout – appétissant, hein ? Mais la cause de sa mort, c'est l'énorme tumeur dans son cerveau. _Massive_. Je suis sûre que ça va être un record mondial. Ce pauvre type est une vraie pochette surprise. Quel dommage que la famille refuse de léguer son corps à la science, les profs et étudiants en médecine se seraient amusés comme des petits fous sur sa carcasse. Pauvre vieux, va.

Tandis qu'elle retire la boîte crânienne sciée pour leur montrer la monstrueuse tumeur, le brun plisse ses beaux yeux bleus et se penche vers Sentenza en chuchotant assez fort pour que Valentina l'entende malgré tout :

\- Je crois qu'on peut éliminer les monstres, je n'ai vu aucun trou dans le crâne ou dans le cou. Je penche pour de la sorcellerie.

Un frisson la parcourt des pieds à la tête. Oh merde, Valentina a toujours eu un faible pour les voix rocailleuses, et Blondie a une voix encore plus grave que celle de Sentenza. Son faible pour les beaux mecs probablement gays finira par causer sa perte – elle n'arrive jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à un canon en costard bien taillé.

Le grand aux cheveux longs se racle la gorge d'un air embarrassé tandis que l'autre fait signe à Blondie de parler moins fort, en indiquant du pouce Valentina d'un air peu subtil.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre collaboration, déclarent-ils en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie. Vous avez été d'une grande aide.

\- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, messieurs, répond-t-elle en les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Toutefois, s'il y a un conseil que je peux vous donner...

Elle s'adosse lascivement contre l'encadrement de la porte, les forçant à la frôler pour passer, et les observe entre ses cils de cet air séducteur qu'elle sait efficace sur les hommes réceptifs.

\- … la prochaine fois que vous faites un roleplay IRL, choisissez des noms un peu plus crédibles. Mais bien joué pour les badges, ils sont tellement bien réussis que j'ai presque failli y croire.

Les trois hommes échangent un regard tendu.

\- Madame, je ne sais pas d'où vous vient cette idée, mais si vous avez le moindre doute sur notre autorité, contactez notre supérieur hiérarchique qui...

\- Appelez-moi Valentina ou Val', glousse-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si vous jouez dans les deux équipes, mais si oui, je serais partante pour un plan à quatre. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler – vous verrez, j'ai de l'imagination moi aussi. J'ai les clés de la morgue et ça ne serait pas la première fois que je m'amuse ici le soir.

Elle lui tend sa carte et l'homme l'accepte en pinçant les lèvres avec l'air le plus atterré qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Le trio s'éloigne dans le couloir, et alors qu'ils tournent et disparaissent de sa vue, elle entend la voix rauque du brun s'estomper au loin :

\- De quelles équipes parlait-elle, Dean ? »

 

* * *

 

Le plateau tinte lorsque la femme le dépose sur la table basse. Ses yeux bridés jettent des regards nerveux aux frères Winchester et à Castiel qui sont assis sur le canapé et ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elle leur verse le thé.

« Merci, sourit poliment Sam en acceptant la tasse. Auriez-vous une photo récente de votre défunt beau-père Liem Nguyen ?

La petite femme replète – qui semble aller vers la quarantaine – hoche la tête avec un air craintif.

\- Bien sûr... J'en ai une qui a été prise le mois dernier, attendez...

Elle se dirige vers une étagère et saisit un cadre qu'elle leur apporte avec un sourire forcé qui accentue les poches sous ses yeux.

\- C'était pour le match de base-ball de mon fils aîné. Il était venu l'encourager. Nous étions tous venus. Nous sommes une famille très soudée, vous savez.

Le jeune Winchester hausse les sourcils en détaillant l'image d'une famille souriante et nombreuse. Il reconnaît à peine la femme, rayonnante et vêtue d'une belle robe assortie de bijoux en or. Elle pose sa main fièrement sur l'épaule d'un adolescent maculé de terre et d'herbe qui brandit une batte, les joues rouges. Autour de lui se pressent trois plus jeunes garçons qui lui ressemblent beaucoup, un homme qui semble être son père, à côté duquel Sam identifie le vieil homme qu'il a vu allongé et ouvert à la morgue. Liem Nguyen semble respirer la santé et lève le pouce avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Ce sont tous les quatre vos enfants ? Ils sont très mignons.

\- Oui, ils sont à l'école. Et là, c'est mon mari, répond-t-elle en pointant la photo du doigt. Il est au travail en ce moment, et rentrera tard.

Déjà de retour au travail moins d'une semaine après la mort de son père ? Sam enregistre l'information dans un coin de son esprit, et souffle sur le liquide d'un vert émeraude qui fume dans sa tasse. Il la porte à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée et se retient de grimacer au fort parfum de jasmin qui lui prend la gorge.

\- Quel est son travail ? Pourquoi rentre-t-il tard ? interroge Castiel avec cet air suspicieux qu'il affiche à chaque fois qu'il lui faut personnifier un agent du FBI.

Prise de court et visiblement mal à l'aise, elle s'assied sur un fauteuil en face d'eux en se tripotant les doigts, pendant que Castiel boit cul-sec son thé avant de reposer violemment la tasse sur le plateau, manquant de la briser, et faisant sursauter la pauvre femme.

\- Répondez aux questions du FBI, Madame Nguyen !

Sam glisse un regard en coin à Castiel, embarrassé pour lui – et de toute évidence, Dean partage son sentiment. L'ex-ange n'est pas crédible pour un sou et en fait des tonnes, foudroyant la pauvre femme d'un regard lourd de menaces. Mais cela fonctionne sur la mère au foyer qui répond avec une petite voix de souris acculée :

\- Il... il est le gérant de trois boutiques de vêtements dans la ville ! Il travaille beaucoup pour résister à la concurrence !

Fronçant le nez sur son thé, Dean jette un bref coup d'œil à la photo, puis il se penche pour fixer la bru du défunt droit dans les yeux :

\- Votre beau-père n'avait jamais eu de problème de santé avant sa mort, n'est-ce pas ? À part ses problèmes de cœur ?

\- Non, jamais. Il ne fumait pas et ne buvait pas. Il était en très bonne santé et courait tous les matins pour se maintenir en forme.

\- Avait-il des ennemis ? Des gens qui auraient pu lui vouloir du mal ?

La femme pince ses lèvres en une fine ligne, le regard fuyant. Un point sensible a été touché, semble-t-il.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à toutes ces questions. Les policiers m'ont dit que le dossier était clos, et qu'on nous rendrait bientôt son corps pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer et faire notre deuil pour de bon. Je voudrais juste qu'on laisse ma famille tranquille maintenant. Mon beau-père est mort d'un cancer, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi le FBI enquête-t-il sur un cancer ?

\- Répondez à la question, Madame Nguyen, ordonne Dean en plissant les yeux.

Le comportement de la belle-fille de la victime est définitivement louche. Elle se mordille à présent la lèvre avec un air hésitant mêlé de terreur.

Le dossier que la police a déclaré clos, ils l'ont consulté tout à l'heure au commissariat et n'y ont rien trouvé de probant. Les policiers se sont contentés de suivre la procédure standard et ont bouclé l'affaire sans y réfléchir à deux fois lorsque le rapport d'autopsie leur est parvenu.

Coincé en sandwich entre son frère et Castiel qui vrillent tous les deux le même regard imposant sur la mère au foyer, Sam s'efforce de prendre encore une gorgée infecte de son thé en cherchant un moyen de reposer sa tasse sans paraître impoli.

Madame Nguyen déglutit et finit par répondre sans oser les regarder dans les yeux :

\- N... non. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'avait aucun ennemi.

\- Vraiment ? lance Dean en haussant les sourcils. Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas qu'on inspecte sa chambre et la maison entière, dans ce cas ?

Madame Nguyen se raidit, mais lève le menton avec une assurance forcée qui ne trompe pas Sam :

\- Allez-y. Ma famille n'a rien à cacher.

\- Parfait. C'est ce qu'on va vérifier tout de suite. Agent Coulson ? Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Castiel se lève pour emboîter le pas à Dean, et Sam comprend que son frère lui laisse le champ libre pour tirer les vers du nez à Madame Nguyen de manière plus diplomate, pendant qu'ils inspecteront la maison à la recherche de traces de surnaturel quel qu'il soit. Il les suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le couloir.

\- Vos collègues sont beaucoup moins aimables que vous, souffle la femme qui reprend un peu du poil de la bête. Voulez-vous encore du thé ?

Sam esquisse un sourire, mais lorsqu'il tourne la tête pour la regarder, son sang se glace dans ses veines et ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur. Face à lui, Madame Nguyen soulève sa théière et lève vers lui un visage parfaitement lisse et plat, sans yeux ni bouche ni nez, comme s'il avait été _gommé_.

Son instinct lui hurle de tirer son arme de son veston, de se lever, de crier pour avertir Dean et Castiel, mais il se trouve incapable d'émettre le moindre son ni de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. La silhouette de la femme s'effrite et tombe en poussière devant ses yeux horrifiés.

Tout tourne autour de lui. Un vertige le saisit, et sa prise s'amollit sur la tasse qui fond entre ses doigts pour se muer en un stylo au bout rongé. Stylo qu'il tient de sa main d'enfant, la manche de la chemise trop longue dépassant sur son poignet.

 

_Hé, Sammy !_

_Amber et moi on va... réviser les maths dans la chambre._

_Fais tes devoirs pendant ce temps, ok ?_

 

Cette voix éraillée par la mue est assourdie comme s'il l'entendait sous l'eau. Sam relève vivement la tête pour apercevoir une version adolescente de son frère aîné qui semble avoir quinze ans tout au plus, coupe en brosse et corps mince qui flotte dans la veste en cuir de leur père.

Le salon de Madame Nguyen a laissé place à un appartement au papier peint défraîchi. Sam se trouve assis à une table encombrée de manuels scolaires et de feuilles griffonnées et ses orteils frôlent tout juste le sol. Le jeune Dean lui adresse un clin d'œil complice en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules d'une blonde qui glousse bêtement – sans doute une des filles de sa classe.

Un souvenir. C'est un souvenir particulièrement vivace. Il sent le stylo entre ses doigts et même les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillent le front avec un réalisme stupéfiant.

Sam se souvient de ce moment. Et du sentiment de rejet aigu qui l'accompagne. C'était à l'époque où Dean avait commencé à le délaisser pour batifoler avec une fille différente à chaque fois.

Piégé dans le souvenir, c'est bien malgré lui qu'il hausse les épaules en affectant un air peu concerné :

 

_Ouais, ok._

 

Dean a déjà tourné le dos et murmure un truc à l'oreille de la fille qui se colle à lui comme une sangsue, et Sam fronce le nez de dégoût en entendant des bruits humides de baisers juste avant qu'ils s'enferment dans la chambre.

Son stylo a bavé sur la feuille, et Sam fixe un long moment la tache d'encre en sentant un vide se creuser en lui. Le sentiment d'abandon fait vite place à une colère froide qui remue quelque chose de visqueux dans son cœur. Cette noirceur qui nourrit ses pensées les plus violentes et cruelles et qu'il ravale et étouffe au fond de son cœur, effrayé par les horreurs qu'il commençait à penser. Cela en a toujours été ainsi, au plus loin qu'il se souvienne.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas normal, qu'il y a quelque chose de profondément mauvais en lui. Impur.

C'est avec un frisson qu'il serre les dents et se concentre à nouveau sur ses devoirs. C'est ce pour quoi il est bon, après tout. Il n'est pas un héros comme Dean qui chasse déjà les monstres avec leur père.

\- Agent Lewis ! Agent Lewis, vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vos yeux étaient révulsés...

Sam cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, et la vision du passé s'estompe pour laisser place au visage blême de Madame Nguyen qui lui remue l'épaule. La réalité s'écrase sur lui comme une tonne de briques en le laissant hébété avec un goût de sang dans la bouche.

\- Je crois que vous avez eu un malaise... Vos yeux étaient ouverts mais vous n'aviez pas l'air de m'entendre... voulez-vous que j'aille chercher vos collègues ?

\- Non, ne leur dites rien, je...

Une toux sanglante traverse ses bronches d'une myriade de piqûres, et Sam se retrouve plié en deux à cracher ses poumons, son crâne pressé dans un étau douloureux. Quand enfin la crise se calme, le jeune Winchester baisse les yeux sur sa main couverte d'éclaboussures écarlates.

Le répit que la création de Fido lui a procuré semble se dissiper, il n'y a plus de doute possible à présent.

\- Oh mon pauvre garçon... compatit Madame Nguyen qui lui tend un mouchoir. Vous devriez aller voir un médecin. Vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine.

La femme semble avoir complètement oublié sa crainte, et lorsqu'il accepte le mouchoir pour essuyer le sang, l'air inquiet qu'elle affiche plante dans le cœur de Sam une épine brûlante – il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir un regard si _maternel_.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçoit à ses pieds les éclats de porcelaine brisée.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! souffle-t-il précipitamment. J'ai cassé votre tasse...

Il s'empresse de l'aider à ramasser les morceaux malgré ses protestations, et c'est ainsi que les surprennent Dean et Castiel. Le visage indéchiffrable, son frère aîné se racle la gorge pour annoncer leur retour, et brandit un sac plastique opaque et plein à craquer.

\- Rien à cacher, vous disiez, hein ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que c'est que tout ça, Madame Nguyen ? »

La femme relève la tête, et Sam peut voir le sang quitter son visage qui s'affaisse d'horreur et de panique lorsque Dean retourne le sac, laissant choir au sol une pluie de liasses de billets de banque.

 

* * *

 

« Putain de merde. Tout ce temps qu'on aurait pu passer sur le lieu de tournage, perdu pour une fausse piste !

Dean se glisse dans sa voiture et claque la portière un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. À côté de lui s'assied Sam, et ce n'est qu'une fois Castiel installé à l'arrière qu'il met le contact et effectue une marche arrière pour quitter l'allée qui mène à la maison. La frêle silhouette de Madame Nguyen sur le perron se réduit alors qu'ils reculent jusqu'à se retrouver dans la rue du quartier pavillonnaire. Les mains de la femme sont jointes en une posture angoissée et elle les suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent et disparaissent dans la lumière du jour qui commence à décliner.

\- Au moins on peut éliminer toute possibilité de vengeance dirigée sur Liem Nguyen à titre personnel, soupire Sam en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses dettes de jeu et ses démêlés avec la Triade ne semblent en aucun cas liés avec le surnaturel.

\- Ouais, acquiesce Dean tournant le volant pour retourner en direction du centre-ville et de leur hôtel. Le vieux Liem a vraiment foutu sa famille dans la merde. Ils vont se retrouver à la rue pour rembourser ses conneries s'ils ne veulent pas que la mafia se venge sur eux. Quelle idée de jouer au poker avec la mafia et de miser une fortune qu'on ne possède pas... le con !

\- Et ce n'est pas le genre de la mafia que d'avoir recours à la sorcellerie, renchérit Sam. D'autant plus qu'ils lui avaient donné un ultimatum et il avait encore un mois avant de payer tous ces millions. Il enchaînait tous les petits boulots qu'il pouvait décrocher, et sa famille a même décidé de vendre la maison et leur ligne de boutiques de vêtements pour le sauver. Personne n'aurait eu intérêt à le voir mourir.

\- Yep. Ce qui signifie qu'on doit aller sur le plateau pour inspecter les lieux.

\- Si on se pointe en agents du FBI, on risque d'interrompre le tournage et d'affoler le coupable quel qu'il soit, fait remarquer son géant de petit frère. Il nous faudrait...

La sonnerie du téléphone de Dean interrompt Sam, et l'aîné Winchester glisse sa main dans la poche intérieure de son veston pour extirper le portable et le coller à son oreille après avoir jeté un œil au nom qui s'affiche :

\- Hé, Garth, quoi de neuf ?

_« Salut les potos ! La pêche ? Tout va bien en Californie ? Votre enquête progresse ? Vous allez jamais deviner ce qui vient de se passer ici ! »_

Dean hausse les sourcils à la voix enjouée de Garth qui l'a mitraillé sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre :

\- Vas-y, surprends-moi.

Il sent le regard interrogateur de Sam peser sur lui, et hausse les épaules en réponse.

_« Crowley vient de débarquer dans le bunker avec une armée entière de démons ! »_

\- Comment ça, une armée de démons ? Vous allez bien ?

_« Ils viennent de repartir, là. Mais tu aurais dû voir ça. Ils avaient tous des brassards et marchaient en rang, droits comme des piquets, comme de vrais soldats et tout. Ils nous ont fait un petit défilé avec de la musique militaire. »_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? souffle Sam en se penchant pour tendre l'oreille.

\- Il dit que Crowley s'est pointé dans le bunker avec une armée style Troisième Reich.

\- Que voulait Crowley ? demande Castiel d'une voix rauque en se penchant lui aussi pour suivre la conversation.

Dean sent le souffle de Cas' lui effleurer la nuque, et il réprime un frisson qui dévale le long de son échine – Putain mais faut qu'il _arrête_ de faire ça, sérieux ! Il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille pour presser la touche haut-parleur et le laisser tomber sur les genoux de son petit frère.

\- T'es sur haut-parleur, Garth. Sam et Cas' t'écoutent aussi.

_« Salut les copains ! Oh, Sam, Crocro était très déçu que tu ne sois pas là pour assister à sa bonne action du jour ! »_

\- Quelle bonne action ?

_« Figurez-vous qu'il a décidé de nettoyer Plainville du virus croatoan en y envoyant une partie de sa toute nouvelle armée. Cadeau pour nous, en gage de sa bonne foi et de notre amitié éternelle, a-t-il dit. Il ajouté qu'il a obtenu des informations des fidèles d'Abaddon qu'il a capturés – en leur demandant gentiment, d'après lui – et qu'avant qu'on l'enferme au Purgatoire elle avait déjà démarré trois autres foyers de contagion dans le Kansas et le Nebraska. Il va tout nettoyer et éliminer les infectés pour stopper la propagation du virus. »_

Dean fronce les sourcils, partagé devant l'enthousiasme de Garth. Ce mec a décidément le pardon facile – mais sans doute a-t-il moins de griefs contre le Roi de l'Enfer qu'eux, si ce n'est la perte de son bateau et un hématome sur le crâne. Crowley aura beau sauver l'Humanité de la menace croatoan, non, il gèlera en Enfer avant que Dean n'adresse des remerciements à ce fils de pute de démon.

Il le remercie déjà bien assez en le laissant en vie et en lui permettant de squatter le bunker, manger à leur table et regarder la télévision avec eux occasionnellement.

\- On avait complètement oublié le virus avec tout ce qui s'est précipité ces derniers jours, souffle Sam en écarquillant les yeux. Je suppose que c'est sa manière de se faire pardonner sa trahison...

_« Sam, Fido te dit bonjour ! Je crois qu'il est à côté de moi, j'entends ses griffes déraper sur le sol ! Il a dû entendre ta voix ! »_

Un aboiement suivi d'un couinement plaintif résonne par-dessus la voix de Garth.

\- Bonjour mon toutou ! s'exclame Sam en se penchant sur le téléphone avec un sourire attendri. Papa ne te manque pas trop ?

Un autre aboiement suit, et des bruits parasites crépitent quelques secondes, avant que la voix de Garth ne revienne :

_« Crotte, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait gober le téléphone ! Fido va bien, Sam. Hael s'occupe de le promener et le nourrir puisqu'elle est la seule à pouvoir le voir ici. Et vous alors ? Où en êtes-vous de votre enquête ? »_

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse, répond Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de nous infiltrer dans le studio demain pour assister au tournage de Dr Sexy M.D. et fouiller les lieux.

_« Oh, c'est justement à ce propos que je vous appelle ! Dean, figure-toi que j'ai commencé à regarder la première saison de Dr Sexy M.D. ! »_

Dean jette un œil à son portable qui trône dans la main de son frère, et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait – peut-être qu'il aura enfin quelqu'un dans le bunker avec qui commenter la série et partager sa passion.

\- Alors ? lance-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché. T'en penses quoi ? T'es à quel épisode ?

_« Dr Sexy vient d'accepter de prendre des internes sous sa responsabilité, et Ellen Piccolo l'a empêché de commettre une erreur sur le diagnostic. L'épisode où elle fugue de chez elle parce que son père est alcoolique et qu'elle se réfugie en secret une semaine chez lui était génial ! On sent déjà qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre eux, et... »_

Un raclement de gorge de Sam qui est en mode _epic_ _bitchface_ _de la mort_ interrompt Garth :

\- Je vous rappelle qu'on est sur une affaire grave et qu'un homme est mort. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser distraire avec des futilités.

\- Rabat-joie, grogne Dean en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

_« Sam a raison, je m'égare, ce n'était pas pour ça que je vous appelais à la base. Dean, figure-toi que j'ai eu une surprise de taille en me rendant compte que mon vieux pote Gary – un ami d'enfance – est l'un des réalisateurs et scénaristes de la série ! Je savais qu'il bossait dans le milieu, mais j'avais jamais encore rien vu dirigé ou écrit par lui ! »_

Dean sent sa mâchoire manquer de se décrocher de stupéfaction.

\- Une minute, tu veux dire que tu connais _Gary Newman_ ? Mec, c'est le meilleur de tous ! Ses épisodes sont toujours les mieux réussis !

_« C'est pour ça que je vous appelle ! Tu savais que c'est lui qui reprend la saison 12 ? Je viens de lui passer un coup de fil en lui demandant s'il avait besoin de figurants, et il se trouve que oui, il désespère parce qu'il a perdu un paquet de figurants à cause de cette mort bizarre, et il se trouve en rade pour filmer certaines scènes. Je lui ai parlé de vous, et il est intéressé pour vous prendre dès demain matin. Si ça vous intéresse, bien sûr. »_

C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. Les mains de Dean deviennent moites sur le volant, et il déglutit en essayant en vain de reprendre sa respiration.

Il va se réveiller, c'est sûr. C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

_« Dean ? Sam ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »_

\- _Oui_ ! aboie Dean d'une voix enrouée. Je veux dire. Hum. Ouais. Ça nous arrangerait bien. Merci, mec.

_« Parfait ! Oh et puis je précise qu'il n'est pas du tout au courant pour ce qui est du surnaturel donc soyez discrets ! Pointez-vous demain à 7h en lui disant que vous venez de ma part – je lui ai pas dit vos noms, je sais que vous préférez les pseudos. »_

\- C'est préférable quand on est recherché pour meurtres en masse par la moitié des États-Unis, oui.

_« Vous savez à quoi vous avez affaire, au moins ? Oubliez pas que je me tiens à votre disposition pour vous servir d'alibi ou pour faire des recherches à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire vu que Kevin et Hael sont concentrés sur les tablettes, donc n'hésitez pas. »_

\- Pas la moindre idée pour l'instant, lâche Dean en repartant au feu vert. Quelque chose qui est capable de foutre trois cancers d'un coup à un mec en bonne santé. Perso, je penche pour une sorcière. Ou peut-être un Faucheur manipulé par un faux guérisseur ? On a déjà eu un cas de ce genre à l'époque...

\- Cela pourrait aussi être Pestilence. Cela lui ressemble.

La voix rocailleuse de Castiel le surprend un moment – il avait presque oublié l'ex-ange, tant il reste immobile et silencieux sur les sièges arrière.

Sam tourne la tête avec un air songeur, et finit par répondre d'un air mal assuré :

\- C'est impossible, non ? Tu lui as coupé toi-même le doigt, Cas'. On a toujours sa bague avec nous.

Dean aperçoit en un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur le visage mortellement sérieux de Cas' qui plisse les yeux.

\- Je ne connais que très peu les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que la bague n'est qu'un symbole qui concentre leurs pouvoirs en un point tangible. Je ne pense pas que cela suffise pour les anéantir pour de bon.

\- Tu pourrais vérifier ça, Garth ? Et voir aussi s'il y a eu à Los Angeles des guérisons miraculeuses ou quelque chose dans ce goût ?

_« Oki doki ! Je suis sur le coup, les gars. Tenez-moi au courant si vous trouvez d'autres indices ! »_

La tonalité du téléphone retentit, et Sam raccroche et lui rend son portable. Ils achèvent leur trajet en échangeant quelques théories pour expliquer la mort de Liem Nguyen, mais rien de certain – il leur manque des informations et des indices. Pour Dean en tout cas, la piste des sorcières lui semble la plus solide. S'ils trouvent des sacs de sorts demain sur le lieu de tournage, la question sera réglée.

Le soleil est couché et il fait déjà nuit noire lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin le centre de Los Angeles après avoir été bloqués dans des embouteillages en périphérie. Ils s'arrêtent dans un fast-food afin de manger quelques burgers en vitesse avant de retourner à l'hôtel. Sam insiste pour qu'ils se couchent tôt afin d'être en forme pour se lever à 5h30 du matin – il a toujours eu besoin de davantage de sommeil que Dean qui peut fonctionner correctement avec seulement quatre heures.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se retrouve seul dans la chambre avec Cas' qui ôte son trench-coat, que Dean réalise de plein fouet que c'est la première fois qu'ils se trouvent juste tous les deux depuis son... _dérapage_ l'autre nuit avant leur descente en Enfer. Sans urgence à régler dans l'immédiat, ni personne qui puisse les interrompre.

Il referme la porte derrière lui en posant un regard tendu sur l'ex-ange qui accroche son trench-coat au porte-manteau avec son air austère habituel. Dean déglutit et s'avance dans la chambre en ôtant lui aussi son manteau, et prend bien soin à garder une distance conséquente entre eux. Ses mouvements lui paraissent gauches lorsqu'il suspend son manteau d'hiver assorti à son costume d'agent.

\- Dean...

Il sent ses épaules se crisper à la voix de son ami qui paraît encore plus grave que d'habitude, dans le silence de la chambre. Il se tourne, uniquement pour constater que Cas' ne le regarde même pas : il s'est assis sur l'un des deux lits qu'il s'est attribué, et retire ses chaussures en s'humectant les lèvres – Dean suit le mouvement de la langue malgré lui.

Bordel, il est en train de stresser comme un ado... Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est juste _Cas'_!

Dean s'efforce de prendre une inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui bat si fort qu'il va remonter le long de sa gorge. Castiel se libère de ses chaussures et lève ses yeux d'un bleu limpide vers lui tout en glissant sa main sous son veston. Il en sort sa lame d'ange, les sourcils froncés :

\- Il nous faudra être armés et prêts à toute éventualité demain, Dean. Ces lames peuvent tuer quasiment tous les êtres de la Création, à l'exception des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Archanges, Faucheurs, fantômes et quelques autres rares créatures. Je pensais la fixer au mollet afin d'éviter de la perdre ou de l'exposer si on nous donne des déguisements à porter demain. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La tension se relâche d'un coup, et Dean se sent mieux respirer – Cas' agit comme d'habitude et n'a pas l'air sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Dean n'a pas la moindre idée de quelle serait sa propre réaction si l'ex-ange le faisait.

Rien n'a changé, vraiment. Rien. Castiel n'a rien tenté et ne le regarde pas différemment.

C'est presque comme si ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, ce moment étourdissant et chargé de sensations qui s'est gravé au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Dean... comme si ça n'avait pas marqué Cas' plus que ça. Comme s'il s'en foutait. C'en serait presque vexant.

Ok, Dean est vexé et son ego en a pris un sacré coup.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, répond-il platement en laissant glisser son veston sur ses épaules.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Cas' retire ses chaussettes et dénoue sa cravate sans lâcher sa lame qu'il observe fixement.

\- Tu sais, même sans mon écho, je suis encore capable de reconnaître les Grâces qui ont forgé ces lames, murmure-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Les reflets et variantes de tracés de lumière sont uniques. Toutes celles que Crowley nous a fournies appartenaient aux Anges morts pendant la guerre civile.

Dean retire ses chaussures en observant son ami – à première vue, il semble avoir digéré les événements de Plainville et la traversée du portail du Purgatoire. Malgré sa condition humaine, Cas' est bien plus fort qu'il ne semble le croire.

Ne sachant que répondre, Dean détourne les yeux en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise :

\- Te laisse pas bouffer par le passé, Cas'. Allez, faut qu'on dorme, il est tard et demain on a une grosse journée de prévue.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain de la chambre et ouvre l'emballage d'une brosse à dents neuve fournie par l'hôtel. Il y applique une bonne dose de dentifrice et lève les yeux sur le miroir pour croiser son propre regard. Ses yeux sont durs et froids, et un début de barbe commence à ombrager sa mâchoire – avec la nuit à conduire, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper, mais il le fera demain matin.

Les pans de sa chemise blanche ouverte pendent et laissent paraître une fraction de son torse nu et de son abdomen. Dean baisse un regard critique sur son propre ventre et constate que Sam avait raison. C'est très léger, mais il y a un tout petit peu de graisse qui s'est accumulée, sans doute à cause de cette vie sédentaire dans la batcave qu'il n'avait plus goûtée depuis ses quatre ans.

Alors qu'il se brosse les dents, son regard dérive dans le reflet qui lui offre une vue partielle de la chambre, et de la silhouette de Cas' qui...

Dean baisse brusquement les yeux. Ok. Cas' se désape, quoi. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Le temps qu'il se baisse pour recracher le dentifrice et qu'il remplisse son verre d'eau, Cas' a enfilé un t-shirt en plus de son boxer et l'a rejoint dans la salle de bain.

\- Dean ?

\- Quoi ? répond-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Cas' tend la main pour saisir sa propre brosse à dents et la sortir de l'emballage avec des gestes calmes et mesurés. Dean prend une gorgée d'eau et renverse la tête en arrière pour se gargariser.

\- Est-il trop tôt à ce stade de notre relation charnelle d'envisager des rapports sexuels ?

Dean manque de s'étouffer avec son eau qu'il recrache bruyamment sur le miroir, sous le regard impassible de Castiel. S'agrippant d'une main au lavabo, il tousse et recrache l'eau qui est passée dans ses poumons, avant de se mettre à rire entre deux toux rauques, les épaules agitées d'un fou-rire incontrôlable.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Dean.

Dean se redresse et son hilarité redouble lorsqu'il croise le regard offensé de Cas'.

\- Putain, Cas', tu me tues... !

Incapable d'articuler un seul mot de plus, il se contente de le gratifier d'une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule, plié en deux de rire et à bout de souffle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Mais Dean ne lui répond pas davantage, bien trop occupé à essuyer ses larmes de rire.


	28. Suspicious minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après des semaines de jachère en raison de vie chargée IRL, me voilà de retour en force, et j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper mon retard ! Merci pour votre patience ! J'espère me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre en vous offrant ce chapitre massif. Dans lequel un OC que vous m'avez proposé fait son apparition... :p
> 
> Musique : Suspicious minds (Elvis Presley)

_(La directrice **PICCOLO** marche dans le couloir avec un air stressé, et interpelle un **INFIRMIER** qui pousse un lit où est allongé le patient **WILLIAMS** )_

 

**DR PICCOLO**

Avez-vous vu Dr Sexy ? Je le cherche depuis une heure et il ne répond pas au téléphone.

 

**INFIRMIER**

Il a dit ce matin qu'il devait aller refaire son passeport pour partir en Afrique, et qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en fin de journée.

 

**DR PICCOLO**

C'est une catastrophe ! Il n'y a personne pour opérer Mr Williams.

 

**INFIRMIER**

Mme la directrice, je croyais que c'était le Dr. Wang qui était programmée pour cette opération très délicate. J'amenais justement Mr Williams vers la salle d'opération.

 

**DR PICCOLO**

Le Dr. Wang vient de perdre les eaux et se trouve entre la vie et la mort, et je n'ai aucun autre neurochirurgien disponible.

 

**INFIRMIER**

Mais Mr Williams va mourir s'il n'est pas opéré tout de suite !

 

 **DR PICCOLO** _(pour elle-même)_

Cet hôpital a encore besoin de Dr. Sexy... et mon cœur aussi. Je ne le laisserai pas partir. Je sais exactement ce qui pourrait le retenir.

 

_(Plan rapproché épaule en plongée puis travelling arrière : le Dr. **PICCOLO** s'éloigne d'un pas décidé)_

 

Avachi sur sa chaise trop étroite pour son corps massif, Gary plisse les yeux sur le script et baisse la feuille d'un air ennuyé. Il balaye le studio de tournage du regard en tapotant de ses doigts boudinés sur son genou. Les lieux commencent à peine à se remplir mais résonnent déjà d'éclats de voix de techniciens, de vacarme de matériel qui s'entrechoque. Sous ses yeux se met en place le décor habituel du couloir d'hôpital aux couleurs pastels.

Suite au décès soudain et inexpliqué de Nguyen, ce figurant foudroyé de cancer, l'équipe qui n'était déjà pas bien en avance a accumulé un retard affolant dans le planning. Non seulement Gary s'est vu dans l'obligation de s'adapter et réécrire plusieurs épisodes pour modifier la trame qu'il avait prévue avec le père du Dr Wang qui aurait dû se réveiller miraculeusement dans la morgue en réaction au traitement expérimental que lui avait administré Dr Sexy en secret... mais il leur a fallu également retourner des dizaines de scènes afin que l'ensemble reste un tant soit peu cohérent. Et ce dans des conditions déplorables, les allées et venues des flics, leurs questions intempestives et une ambiance de chiottes.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la chaîne a réduit le budget et s'impatiente face à ce ralentissement et les rumeurs qui courent comme quoi le plateau serait _maudit_ – n'importe quoi, je vous jure – et envisage carrément de supprimer la série si Gary ne se trouve pas en mesure de leur livrer la saison 12 complète dans les meilleurs délais.

Ce qui explique qu'ils se trouvent contraints de travailler du matin au soir avec des horaires éreintants qui lui mettent les nerfs à vif. Passant une main dodue dans son épaisse barbe aux boucles rousses, Gary tourne les yeux vers son assistant qui organise son agenda électronique.

« Dis Harold, les figurants ne sont toujours pas arrivés ?

Harold lève un regard blasé par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires et hausse ses épaules osseuses d'un air peu concerné.

\- Non. Tu es sûr que ton ami est fiable ? Je n'aime pas trop qu'on prenne des figurants sans leur avoir fait passer un casting d'abord, et tu le sais. Et il y a un certain standing à tenir, tous les acteurs, même les figurants avec deux secondes d'écran, se doivent d'être canons. C'est ce qui fait la moitié de notre audimat, faut pas se leurrer.

\- J'ai toute confiance en mon vieux pote Garth – il m'a vanté la qualité de la marchandise, alors je le crois sur parole. De toute façon on a pas tellement le choix, si on veut être dans les temps, on doit tourner ces scènes aujourd'hui sans faute.

\- Bof, celle-ci on peut la supprimer, marmonne Harold en tapotant le script du bout de son stylo mâchonné. On pourrait passer directement à la dispute entre Dr. Sexy et Dr. Piccolo, et enchaîner sur la scène de sexe avec la sulfureuse anesthésiste dans la salle d'IRM.

Gary secoue la tête en rajustant son bonnet vissé sur son crâne.

\- Hors de question. Ce serait bâcler toute la trame autour de l'arrivée de la mère de Dr. Sexy, et il faut bien que l'épisode dure 45 minutes – si je t'écoutais, il se réduirait à 5 minutes. Et j'ai besoin de ce foutu infirmier pour lui annoncer sa mort.

\- Le Dr. Piccolo peut très bien le faire, il suffit de changer quelques lignes...

\- Non, elle sera au chevet de Dr. Wang à ce moment là. Il faut respecter la cohérence, on ne peut pas la mettre partout à la fois.

Son assistant émet un ricanement en haussant les épaules avant de recaler son stylo entre ses dents :

\- Oh, tu sais, cette série se torche avec la cohérence depuis la deuxième saison quand Ryan a introduit dans le scénario ce fantôme qui ne sert à rien et qu'on se coltine depuis. Quelle idée de foutre un fantôme dans une série médicale !

\- Peut-être, mais là c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, pas ce parvenu de Ryan. Il écrit pour cette bouse de _El Fuego del Amor_ maintenant, la déchéance...

\- Il n'empêche qu'on devrait tourner les scènes essentielles avec Dr Sexy en priorité, et...

\- De toute façon, on ne peut pas, le coupe sèchement Gary en jetant un œil à sa montre. Sebastian est en retard, et le connaissant, il ne va pas arriver avant midi.

Harold fronce les sourcils et semble sur le point d'émettre une objection, lorsque la porte du studio s'entrouvre pour laisser pointer le nez de la jeune stagiaire en école de cinéma qu'ils se traînent depuis un mois. Gary se renfrogne et lève son poignet pour exhiber sa montre, agacé :

\- Huit minutes de retard, Levis ! Si ce qu'on fait ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux aussi bien rester chez toi ! Faut être ponctuel et motivé pour bosser dans ce milieu, bon sang !

Essoufflée, la gamine se tient à la poignée de la porte en haletant, le visage rouge et ses cheveux bruns ondulés s'échappant en désordre de sa chapka :

\- Pardon, pardon ! Je me suis réveillée super en avance, en plus, mais il y avait des embouteillages monstrueux. J'ai fait au plus vite, mais après il y avait des travaux qui bloquaient la rue que je prends d'habitude, alors j'ai dû faire un gros détour !

Gary plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Cette stagiaire ment comme elle respire, il commence à la connaître. C'est donc sans sourciller qu'il la scrute des pieds à la tête et demande à son assistant :

\- Harold, tu prends le même chemin qu'elle. Est-ce qu'il y avait des embouteillages ou des travaux ?

\- Nope, répond-t-il platement sans lever le nez de son I-Pad.

Levis étouffe un juron tout bas avec un regard fuyant, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à Gary :

\- Cesse un peu de me prendre pour un corniaud, tu as encore la trace de l'oreiller imprimée sur ta joue. Maintenant grouille-toi d'aller nous chercher des cafés. Et sans tout renverser, cette fois !

\- Euh d'accord, bafouille la stagiaire en ôtant son couvre-chef qui libère une cascade de boucles brunes sur ses épaules. Mais Gary, euh... y a trois types qui font le pied de grue devant la porte et qui disent qu'ils veulent te voir, qu'ils viennent de la part de Garth ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je n'ai pas tout compris. Je les laisse entrer ou pas ?

La main toujours crispée sur la poignée, Levis s'avance pour l'ouvrir tout à fait et dévoiler trois hommes qui semblent géants comparés à son format réduit. Le visage de Gary perd aussitôt son expression désagréable, et s'illumine d'un sourire chaleureux. Il s'extirpe de sa chaise et se lève pour aller à leur rencontre d'un pas lourd.

\- Mais bien sûr, voyons ! Messieurs, entrez, entrez ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous, vous tombez à pic !

Les trois hommes entrent dans le studio et échangent une poignée ferme avec le réalisateur qui les examine d'un œil critique sans cesser de sourire. Ce bon vieux Garth n'avait pas menti, ils s'intégreront très bien dans le cadre et l'ambiance de la série, après un bon coup de maquillage et des vêtements appropriés – ces trois-là ont les mêmes goûts vestimentaires, semble-t-il : ils sont assortis les uns aux autres avec leurs jeans, chemises et vestes en cuir ou toile épaisse.

\- Bienvenue ! Je suis Gary Newman, se présente-t-il en les guidant vers le plateau. Lui, c'est mon assistant Harold, et la petite, là, c'est la stagiaire, Levis. Elle est là pour apprendre le métier en effectuant les tâches ingrates alors n'hésitez pas à la solliciter, s'esclaffe-t-il bruyamment.

Levis roule exagérément des yeux en une mimique débordant de sarcasme, mais se reprend très vite en réalisant que Gary l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle s'empresse alors de détaler comme un lapin pour aller chercher les cafés.

\- Bien ! lance Gary en se frottant les mains. En temps normal je vous ferais tout le topo, le tour des lieux et je vous présenterais au staff, mais là on est charrette et on a une deadline à respecter.

Il se laisse retomber lourdement sur sa chaise nominative, sans leur proposer de s'asseoir – inutile, si c'est pour qu'ils se relèvent immédiatement. Puis, croisant une cheville sur son genou, il saisit plusieurs liasses photocopiées du script annoté çà et là, et leur tend à chacun un exemplaire.

\- Voilà ce qu'on doit filmer aujourd'hui. Vous aurez une heure de pause déjeuner et il se peut que vous ayez pas mal à vous tourner les pouces. Je ne sais pas si Garth vous a expliqué ce que j'attends de vous, mais je n'aurai besoin que d'un seul d'entre vous pour donner la réplique à Diana – Dr. Piccolo – puis à Sebastian – Dr. Sexy – dans le rôle d'un infirmier. Rien de bien compliqué. Les autres feront plante verte pour le décor : j'ai besoin d'un semblant d'animation en fond, les patients, médecins, etc. Vous faites office de bouche-trous alors ne vous attendez pas à décrocher un rôle sur le devant de la scène. Je ne veux voir personne pleurer sur mon épaule pour avoir un rôle permanent. Rien à redire ?

Les trois hommes échangent un regard, et l'un des trois feuillette frénétiquement le script d'un air extatique, absorbé dans sa lecture.

\- Garth nous a bien expliqué qu'il s'agissait de dépanner et non de faire carrière, répond le grand aux cheveux longs avec un sourire conciliant. N'ayez crainte, Mr. Newman, nous saurons rester à notre place.

Gary esquisse un sourire nostalgique en pensant à son vieil ami qu'il a perdu de vue depuis des lustres – les aléas de la vie ! Et dire qu'ils étaient si proches, dans leur enfance, et que Garth a longtemps été son seul ami et soutien, à une époque où Gary en avait bien besoin... Ouais, il a une dette envers Garth, et Gary n'oublie jamais ce qu'on lui a fait, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

\- Comment va Garth, au fait ? J'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il a planté son job de dentiste pour partir en road trip à travers le pays en quête initiatique à la recherche de son moi profond ou je ne sais quoi. Il est pas tombé dans une secte ou un truc louche de ce genre, j'espère ?

\- Garth va très bien, lui assure-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Nous faisons partie avec lui d'un... club littéraire. C'est comme cela que nous l'avons rencontré.

Gary croise ses mains sur son ventre rebondi en détaillant les trois nouvelles recrues plus attentivement. Celui avec les longs cheveux a une bonne tête bien cinégénique, mais est trop grand, et Gary décide aussitôt de le reléguer dans les rôles de figuration pure afin d'éviter de donner l'impression à l'écran que les autres sont des nains, ou de diminuer le charisme viril de Dr Sexy qui est lui-même plus grand que toutes ses conquêtes.

Son regard passe rapidement sur le deuxième aux cheveux en brosse qui mesure autant que Sebastian à vue de nez – il est indéniablement beau, mais avec des traits trop fins et délicats, ce qui ne correspond pas à ce qu'il recherche pour son infirmier. Il fera l'affaire pour personnifier Mr Williams, le comateux qui passe son temps allongé plusieurs épisodes durant jusqu'à sa guérison miraculeuse grâce à l'intervention de Dr Sexy qui renonce à partir pour l'Afrique et comprend que sa place est dans le Seattle Mercy Hospital.

Le troisième en revanche, avec ses cheveux d'un châtain sombre et son regard bleu et rêveur, correspond exactement à l'image qu'il s'était fait de son infirmier droit et juste qui parvient à convaincre Dr. Sexy de renoncer à son départ pour sauver une vie.

\- C'est décidé ! lâche Gary au moment ou Levis revient enfin avec un plateau chargé de gobelets fumants de café. Toi là, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Le moins grand des trois hommes incline la tête sur le côté et articule de la voix la plus rauque que Gary ait jamais entendue :

\- Je m'appelle Steve.

\- Bien, Steve. Tu prendras le rôle de l'infirmier. Tu peux déjà aller te changer et passer au maquillage, nous allons tourner dans dix minutes. Levis, sois mignonne et montre-lui le chemin, veux-tu ?

\- Hé une minute ! lance celui aux cheveux en brosse d'un air estomaqué. C'est C... _Steve_ qui va donner la réplique à Dr. Sexy ?

Gary hausse ses sourcils roux en soufflant sur son café brûlant tandis que l'homme suit des yeux Steve qui s'éloigne avec Levis – mais s'il y a de l'envie et de la déception dans ces yeux verts, il y lit aussi de l'inquiétude.

Et voilà, ça commence déjà avec les rivalités et ambitions de jeunes loups.

\- Quel est ton nom ? lui demande Gary sans vraiment s'intéresser à la réponse.

À ses côtés, Harold s'est mis à jouer à Tetris en affichant l'air le plus ennuyé que la terre ait jamais porté.

\- Tony.

\- Et moi c'est Bruce, enchaîne le grand aux cheveux longs avec un sourire contrit. Nous aurions dû nous présenter immédiatement, toutes nos excuses.

Gary hausse les sourcils mais ne relève pas les prénoms qui sentent le trio tout droit tiré de Marvel. Sans doute une coïncidence.

\- Ok, j'aurai besoin de vous pour les scènes suivantes, vous pouvez rejoindre Steve pour vous faire maquiller. Vous n'aurez pas de texte à apprendre, mais vous pouvez tout de même jeter un œil au script pour connaître le contexte. »

Gary prend une gorgée de son café et grimace en manquant de se brûler les lèvres sur le liquide trop amer – cette foutue stagiaire a oublié le sucre.

 

* * *

 

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de déchirer leur fichu script et de les planter en plein tournage. Ils seraient bien dans la merde pour continuer la trame de cette saison sans moi !

Ses doigts aux faux ongles rouges se crispent sur la liasse de feuilles tandis qu'elle foudroie du regard ses répliques surlignées au feutre fluo.

_« Ce serait très mal avisé de ta part, Ingrid. Ton contrat est signé, tu dois respecter tes engagements. Tu as une réputation à tenir, et tu dois prouver que tu peux jouer un rôle qui ne te plaît pas. »_

\- Oh ce n'est pas qu'il me plaît pas. Des rôles de cruches faire-valoir du héros, j'en ai joué à la pelle. Mais le contrat ne stipulait nulle part que je devrais faire des scènes de sexe en étant totalement nue ! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, et je ne le ferai pas, tu m'entends ?!

_« Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait des scènes nues, je ne t'aurais pas inscrite au casting. Tu risquerais d'être cataloguée et limitée aux films érotiques après ça... J'ai déjà entamé des démarches pour trouver une solution à notre problème. Mais de ton côté, essaye de profiter de ton avantage actuel... »_

L'actrice pousse un soupir exaspéré en rejetant ses boucles rousses sur ses épaules laiteuses, tandis que la maquilleuse tire la tronche en lui ajoutant de la poudre sur le nez.

\- Quel avantage ?

_« Avec un mort en plein tournage, ils ne peuvent plus se permettre de jouer les difficiles, ils ont accumulé trop de retard. C'est le moment idéal pour pour faire un peu de chantage et menacer de partir si le script n'est pas changé. Fais couper la scène de sexe, ou demande à ce qu'elle se déroule sous les draps. Essaye de ton côté, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je ferai le nécessaire, crois-moi. »_

\- Sous les draps ? Ça se passe dans une salle d'IRM, comment veux-tu qu'il y ait des _draps_! Et puis Gary Newman ne m'écoutera pas ! Ce porc n'avantage que ses amis avec qui il part en week-end sur son bateau, les lécheurs de cul ou les actrices désespérées au point de coucher avec lui ! Et je ne suis aucun des trois ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que...

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions. Ça m'aiderait si vous éteignez le téléphone, la coupe la maquilleuse penchée sur elle avec un air pincé.

Ingrid lève les yeux sur son propre reflet dans la grande glace illuminée qui lui fait face, et claque de la langue avec humeur.

\- Je te rappelle plus tard, quand je serai enfin tranquille et qu'on ne m'espionnera pas.

_« Réfléchis-y, Ingrid. C'est ta carrière et la mienne qui sont en j... »_

La voix de son agent s'estompe lorsqu'elle décolle son Blackberry de son oreille et l'éteint en poussant un soupir ostensible lorsque la maquilleuse lui repasse encore de la poudre sur le front et le nez.

\- C'est bientôt fini, oui ? C'est la troisième fois que tu reprends mon fond de teint, ça commence à bien faire !

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas assez ! Je dois tourner dans une minute et tu me fais prendre du retard sur le planning ! C'est à croire que tu as eu ton diplôme dans une boîte de céréales !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si votre peau est grasse et qu'il y a trop de points noirs et de rides à camoufler, je ne peux pas faire des miracles.

Ingrid écarquille les yeux et foudroie la mocheté entre ses cils lourds de mascara.

\- Un conseil, chérie. Respire par le nez et non par la bouche. C'est une infection.

La maquilleuse se redresse en fermant la bouche, piquée au vif, et Ingrid ne peut retenir un sourire mauvais d'étirer ses lèvres peintes de rouge sombre qui font ressortir ses dents blanchies et bien alignées. Elles allaient probablement échanger encore quelques politesses si l'arrivée impromptue de la stagiaire ne les avait interrompues.

La petite brune dont Ingrid a oublié le nom guide trois hommes vers la maquilleuse.

\- Allons bon, qui c'est ceux-là encore... marmonne-t-elle en les détaillant d'un regard suspicieux.

La stagiaire les fait s'asseoir devant les miroirs illuminés, encore vêtue de son manteau, une chapka passée de mode en main et un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

\- Marla, quand tu auras terminé avec Ingrid, tu pourras maquiller ces trois là aussi, s'il te plaît ? Gary va en avoir besoin pour la scène juste après.

La maquilleuse – _Marla_ , quel nom mal assorti pour cette grosse dinde au visage grêlé de cratères d'acné – acquiesce en déballant une autre gamme de fonds de teint.

Une fois la stagiaire partie à la hâte, Ingrid rejette ses abondantes boucles rousses sur son épaule et se penche vers les nouveaux avec un sourire affable. Assis juste à côté d'elle, le brun qui semble avoir entre trente et quarante ans scrute le matériel de la maquilleuse, et touche du bout du doigt un assortiment de faux cils d'un air perplexe comme s'il se trouvait face à une énigme.

\- Vous êtes nouveaux sur le tournage, je présume ?

L'homme lève des yeux bleus vers elle et esquisse un sourire qui frise l'arrogance :

\- Oui. Nous sommes des _figurants_.

Il a articulé ce dernier mot en plissant les yeux d'un air entendu, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une information capitale.

\- Enchantée, sourit Ingrid. Je suis Ingrid Walcotts, je joue le rôle de l'anesthésiste Tania.

\- Mon nom est Steve, récite-t-il comme s'il jouait un script. Mes deux collègues s'appellent Bruce et T...

Sans laisser Steve finir, l'un des deux autres – celui aux cheveux courts – se penche en l'observant avec des yeux ronds :

\- Une minute... L'anesthésiste ? C'est avec vous que Dr Sexy va... ?

Le sourire artificiel d'Ingrid vacille et ses yeux adoptent une teinte orageuse face au geste suggestif que l'homme esquisse avec ses doigts – voilà à quoi est réduit son rôle. Se faire sauter par Dr Sexy. Tu parles d'un rôle brillant dans sa carrière !

C'est les dents serrées qu'elle répond de sa voix la plus neutre malgré sa colère grandissante :

\- En effet, Tania est l'ancienne fiancée de Dr Sexy, elle a un passé d'orpheline et d'enfant battue qui la pousse à coucher avec des hommes pour chercher l'affection qu'elle n'a jamais reçue. Et je dois jouer dans quelques secondes la scène où elle raconte au Dr Piccolo qu'elle a eu un enfant de lui à l'époque et ne le lui avait jamais dit.

C'est du moins ce que son agent et Gary lui avaient fait miroiter à la signature du contrat : un rôle complexe et profond. Mais lorsqu'il a remanié les épisodes, Gary a supprimé toutes les scènes intéressantes sur son passé, et résultat, Tania passe seulement pour une salope nymphomane. Ingrid déteste jouer des rôles sans profondeur de garces briseuses de couples, et dernièrement c'est tout ce que son agent arrive à lui décrocher. Ça devient vraiment frustrant.

Étrangement, à ces mots, la mâchoire de l'homme se décroche.

\- Dr Sexy a un _gosse_?!

\- Un garçon de dix ans, oui. Gary a déjà fait le casting pour choisir l'acteur.

\- _Son of a bitch_ ! Entre ça et le Dr Wang qui porte déjà ses jumeaux, Dr Piccolo va le larguer à la vitesse de la lumière quand elle va l'apprendre !

\- Hum, intervient celui aux cheveux longs en gratifiant son collègue d'un coup de coude peu discret. Excusez l'enthousiasme de Tony, c'est un fan de la série.

Ingrid dévisage ledit Tony en fronçant un sourcil désabusé. Comment peut-on aimer une pareille bouse télévisuelle ? Sont-ils en train de se moquer d'elle ?

\- INGRID ! résonne la voix de Gary au loin. C'est à toi, ma belle !

L'actrice rousse fronce les sourcils en se demandant dans son for intérieur si elle pourrait ajouter le harcèlement sexuel dans la liste de ses griefs. La familiarité et les blagues grasses de Gary Newman commencent à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Au point où elle en est, elle serait prête à lui inventer des torts sans le moindre remord pour l'accabler à fond si son agent arrive à déterrer un truc bien sale sur lui.

C'est en pinçant fortement les lèvres qu'elle se lève sur ses hauts talons – comme si c'était réaliste de porter ceci en milieu hospitalier ! – et vérifie une dernière fois dans le miroir que cette incompétente de Marla ne l'a pas ratée exprès.

\- Mon dieu, mais comment vous êtes-vous fait cette entaille sur le front, et ces marques tuméfiées sur la tempe ? s'étonne justement la maquilleuse qui commence à appliquer le fond de teint sur le visage de Steve. Et votre main est recouverte de coupures ! Je vais devoir couvrir tout cela...

\- Oh, ceci ? répond l'homme en fermant les yeux pour se laisser poudrer par Marla. J'ai été attaqué par un Chevalier de l'Enfer et des infectés par un virus démoniaque. Et menotté à un radiateur par un shapeshifter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il veut dire sur un tournage d'une série avec des démons ! explique Tony avec un sourire crispé. Un élément du décor lui est tombé dessus. Pas vrai, Steve ?

Alors qu'Ingrid s'éloigne, ses talons claquant sur le sol, elle entend encore la mocheté râler tout haut :

\- Et vous, vous avez un suçon _énorme_ sur le cou ! Mais bon sang vous avez tous décidé de me compliquer la tâche ce matin ! »

 

* * *

 

_Tu bosses, maman ? - R_

_Oui._

_Je peux te déranger ? - R_

_Je suis en plein tournage. Il y a un problème ?_

_Je m'ennuie. - R_

_Comment ça tu t'ennuies ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?_

_Si, justement ! Je me fais chier dans le cours de masturbation. - R_

_*de mathématiques ! Saleté de correcteur automatique ! - R_

_LOL si seulement il y avait eu ce genre de cours à mon époque !_

 

« En piste tout le monde ! tonne la voix de Gary dans son mégaphone. Jack, prends ta perche, c'est pas le moment de lambiner et te bécoter avec Levis ! Diana, arrête de ricaner sur ton portable, c'est à toi de jouer dans cinq secondes !

Diana relève le nez de son téléphone en voyant le staff s'agiter sur le plateau, et Jack le perchiste tendre son micro touffu au-dessus de sa tête pendant que le cameraman braque son engin vers elle. C'est avec réticence que l'actrice laisse l'écran s'éteindre et qu'elle glisse son portable dans la poche de sa blouse blanche, effaçant tout sourire de son visage afin de se glisser dans son rôle de docteur et directrice du Seattle Mercy Hospital.

\- Mais où sont les figurants, bon sang ? râle Gary affalé sur sa chaise. On prend du retard dans le programme !

\- Marla finit de les maquiller, répond Harold en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts osseux.

\- Qu'elle se dépêche, on doit tourner ce matin toutes les scènes sans Sebastian, il m'a appelé pour prévenir qu'il va avoir quelques heures de retard ! Rappelez-vous que si on ne respecte pas les délais, la chaîne nous supprimera et nous serons tous au chômage !

Pendant que la stagiaire court les chercher et manque de se vautrer au sol après s'être pris les pieds dans des câbles, Diana sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le sort discrètement pour y jeter un œil en tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer par Gary – le retard accumulé le met vraiment de mauvais poil.

 

_Ew maman tu es dégueulasse ! - R_

 

Malgré elle, elle sent un sourire se glisser au coin de ses lèvres, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu tenter de répondre ni même de ranger son téléphone, un deuxième message suit aussitôt :

 

_Et plus personne ne dit LOL aujourd'hui, on dit LMAO ou ROFL ! - R_

 

Décidément, sa fille tape plus vite que son ombre. Rebecca est une fille futée et vive malgré ses airs de bécasse superficielle qu'elle aime se donner auprès de ses copines, et Diana est certaine qu'elle ira loin, un jour. Comme elle-même aurait aimé le faire si la vie lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Un nouveau texto apparaît à la vitesse de l'éclair :

 

_C'est trop la honte - R_

 

\- Ah vous voilà ! Steve, tu connais ton texte ? Tony, sur le lit roulant, et que ça saute !

Diana s'apprêtait à ranger son portable, lorsqu'un nouveau message apparaît :

 

_Tu vieillis ! - R_

 

Ne résistant pas à la provocation, elle se hâte de répondre, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

 

_Respecte mon autorité, sale gamine mal élevée !_

 

Puis elle se force à ranger son portable dans sa poche avant d'être tentée d'attendre la réponse. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, c'est pour voir la stagiaire, Levis, aider un figurant aux cheveux en brosse à s'allonger dans le lit et le couvrir d'un drap blanc. L'homme ne semble pas particulièrement ravi, mais obtempère sans broncher, fermant les yeux avec un air contrarié assez peu crédible pour un patient supposé être dans le coma.

Le deuxième figurant se plante devant Diana et la dévisage d'un regard fixe :

\- Bonjour, déclare-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

L'actrice hausse un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil au figurant vêtu d'une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour de son cou. Le brun aux yeux bleus – la quarantaine à première vue – la dévisage d'un air austère. Il fait à peu près la même taille que Sebastian, et sans ses talons hauts, Diana paraîtrait sans doute minuscule à côté de lui.

À peine ouvre-t-elle la bouche pour lui répondre, qu'un larsen suraigu retentit et déchire ses tympans, suivi de la voix amplifiée de Gary via son mégaphone :

\- Assez bavassé, on tourne !

Diana s'empresse de se poster à l'emplacement prévu au bout du faux couloir, la tête haute et les poings serrés alors qu'elle force sur son visage une expression contrariée et préoccupée. Levis, la petite stagiaire, passe devant la caméra en débitant rapidement :

\- Dr Sexy MD, saison 12, épisode 8, scène 3, prise 1 !

Levis s'y reprend à deux fois pour faire claquer le clap – elle est particulièrement maladroite aujourd'hui, bien plus que d'habitude – et décampe en trottinant pour dégager la scène.

\- Eeeeet... ACTION ! braille Gary depuis sa chaise.

Diana se met en marche d'un pas énergique vers le figurant, ses talons claquant sur le sol et sa blouse se déployant derrière elle comme une cape. Mais elle n'a pas même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer sa réplique, que l'homme la devance en récitant son texte d'une traite, le nez en l'air en louchant sur le micro que le perchiste fait flotter au-dessus de sa tête :

\- Il a dit ce matin qu'il devait aller refaire son passeport pour partir en Afrique, et qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en...

\- COUPEZ !

Diana lève les yeux au ciel et fait volte-face pour retourner à sa place, découragée d'avance. Elle la sent mal, cette scène, et encore plus ce figurant qui a l'air complètement à l'ouest – drogué, à tous les coups. Ça sent les heures supplémentaires et la pause déjeuner de moins de dix minutes.

\- Steve ! poursuit le réalisateur d'une voix calme et patiente. Tu dois attendre que Diana ait dit sa réplique pour lancer la tienne, ok ? Et n'oublie pas de pousser le lit.

Bien placée sur les traces prévues à cet effet au sol, Diana hausse un sourcil circonspect – Gary est bien trop gentil avec ce figurant. En temps normal il se serait vite énervé. Il doit y avoir du piston derrière tout ça, voilà qui explique tout. Une vibration dans sa poche la distrait de la question et ses doigts la démangent de sortir son téléphone.

\- On reprend ! ordonne Gary en croisant les jambes.

Levis fait à nouveau claquer le clap, et cette fois-ci, lorsque Diana s'avance vers le figurant infirmier qui pousse le lit devant lui, c'est sans encombre qu'elle parvient à débiter sa première réplique d'un ton angoissé mais sévère :

\- Avez-vous vu Dr Sexy ? Je le cherche depuis une heure et il ne répond pas au téléphone !

\- Il a dit ce matin qu'il devait aller refaire son...

Le figurant fronce les sourcils et s'interrompt, ses yeux la quittant pour se poser sur la caméra qui s'est mise à lentement tourner autour d'eux. Il hésite un instant avant de reprendre d'un ton monocorde, sans aucun jeu quel qu'il soit :

\- … passeport pour partir en Afrique, et qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en fin de journée.

\- COUPEZ ! Tony, tu es censé être dans le coma ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu entrouvrir un œil ? Je te demande juste de rester allongé sans bouger, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, bon sang ! Un peu de sérieux, les enfants ! Reprenons ! Et Steve, un peu d'émotion dans ton jeu, tu es un infirmier, pas Terminator ! Et arrête de regarder la caméra !

Pendant que Steve acquiesce et que Tony s'excuse et se rallonge, Diana sort discrètement son portable pour lire la réponse de sa fille :

 

_Et qui c'est qui m'a élevée, hein ? :p - R_

 

Diana lève les yeux au plafond en réprimant un ricanement. Elle avait seize ans quand elle a eu Rebecca – erreur de jeunesse – et avait gardé l'enfant en étant persuadée que le géniteur, un petit con arrogant, était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle vivait le grand et vrai amour. Rebecca avait à peine deux ans quand le courageux papa s'est débiné et est parti faire ses études en Australie pour ne plus jamais donner de ses nouvelles.

\- ACTION ! claque à nouveau la voix de Gary, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Elle s'empresse d'empocher à nouveau son portable, et se met en marche vers l'infirmier d'un pas décidé, rentrant dans son rôle sans difficulté – vous pensez bien, après onze ans à jouer le même rôle, le Dr Piccolo est devenue comme une seconde peau.

Elle rejoint le figurant qui pousse le lit, et l'arrête avec autant d'autorité que possible, vu la différence de taille :

\- Avez-vous vu Dr Sexy ? Je le cherche depuis une heure et il ne répond pas au téléphone !

À sa grande surprise, le figurant bombe le torse et serre un poing théâtralement en fronçant les sourcils, le visage convulsé par une grimace comme s'il _essayait_ trop fort d'exprimer une émotion.

\- Il a dit _ce matin_ qu'il devait aller refaire son passeport pour partir en Afrique, Dr Piccolo ! Et... qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en FIN DE JOURNÉE !

L'homme lui a hurlé ces derniers mots à la figure de tous ses poumons, la faisant sursauter avec un glapissement terrifié. Ce n'était pas du tout dans le script ! Mais que croit-il faire, cet imbécile heureux ?! Elle a cru frôler la crise cardiaque !

\- COUPEZ ! hurle Gary avec une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix.

Après dix prises de plus en plus désastreuses durant lesquelles le ventre de Diana s'est mis à protester et réclamer le déjeuner, le staff semble éberlué, le perchiste consterné et Gary au bord de la crise de nerfs – Steve lui-même semble frustré au plus haut point. Seul Harold prend la situation avec un pragmatisme teinté de sarcasme en disant que tout cela fera très bien dans le bêtisier.

Et Levis qui ricane plus ou moins discrètement dans un coin.

Après une énième scène ratée, Gary s'extirpe de sa chaise et s'approche d'un pas lourd en se pinçant très fort l'arête du nez.

\- Steve, mon garçon, c'est bien parce que Garth t'a chaudement recommandé que je ne te renvoie pas fissa. Écoute-moi bien...

Diana soupire en passant une main dans sa chevelure sombre, la faim tenaillant son estomac. Cette scène est infernale. Ce figurant est désespérant de médiocrité. Décidément, cette série est tombée bien bas, et si les craintes de Gary sont justifiées, il lui faudra bientôt chercher du travail, d'autres rôles dans d'autres séries ou films. Dr Piccolo a été son premier rôle important, et Diana craint fort de ne pas trouver aussi bien si facilement.

Dr Sexy MD est une sécurité, un salaire fixe et assuré dont elle a besoin pour assurer l'éducation et le confort de sa fille.

Profitant de la courte pause pendant que le réalisateur essaye d'apprendre au figurant son métier – il a de l'espoir, tiens – Diana dégaine son portable et s'empresse de parcourir les textos. Sa fille l'a mitraillée de messages.

 

_Il y a un nouveau dans la classe. - R_

_Il est super beau. - R_

_Il s'appelle Jay. - R_

_Et il a un tatouage sur la nuque ! - R_

_Il m'a demandé un stylo ! Je crois que j'ai mes chances ! - R_

_Je fais quoi ? - R_

 

Diana hausse un sourcil, partagée entre l'amusement, l'attendrissement – sa petite fille a tellement grandi en quelques années ! – et une inquiétude toute maternelle. Elle ne voudrait pas que Rebecca commette la même erreur qu'elle et se ferme des portes pour l'avenir. C'est avec empressement qu'elle tape sa réponse :

 

_Fais ce que tu veux, mais utilise les capotes que j'ai mises dans ton sac. Et suis le cours, Reb. J'ai jamais fini mes études, fais le pour moi._

 

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de gesticuler ni de crier pour exprimer des émotions, explique Gary de son côté au figurant. Essaye d' _intérioriser_ ce que ressent l'infirmier, de le _ressentir_ vraiment, et tu trouveras le ton juste.

\- Le ton juste ? répète l'homme en jetant un œil à l'épaisse main que Gary a posé sur l'épaule.

Marla, la maquilleuse, s'approche et entreprend de repoudrer le nez de Diana qui range son portable et se dandine sur ses talons hauts qui commencent à lui faire vraiment très mal aux pieds.

Steve incline la tête sur le côté en écoutant Gary avec un sérieux mortel.

\- Oui, je te demande d'être plus sobre dans ton jeu, explique le réalisateur avec un ton mêlant la frustration et le paternalisme. Contente-toi de dire ton texte en gardant à l'esprit que tu es un jeune infirmier qui veut juste faire son travail et sauver son patient, et qui se sent désemparé et impuissant parce qu'il ne comprend pas que la directrice ne fasse pas le nécessaire. Il voudrait se révolter et faire quelque chose, mais sans savoir quoi, et sans oser risquer son poste. Tu peux faire ça ?

Quelque chose change dans le regard du figurant, comme une lueur de compréhension éclairant ses yeux :

\- Je comprends. Il s'agit de mission injuste et de hiérarchie aveugle.

\- Gary ! les coupe Harold depuis sa chaise en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Oublie un peu le perfectionnisme, on se débrouillera au montage pour bidouiller la scène et que ça ne soit pas trop grotesque, voilà tout !

Gary relâche l'épaule de Steve et s'en retourne vers sa chaise d'un pas lourd en claquant des doigts afin de forcer son équipe découragée à se concentrer.

\- Une dernière prise et on pourra tous aller déjeuner ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez dans vos tripes, on ne va pas s'acharner davantage sur cette scène !

Diana se redresse en ignorant les cloques qui commencent à se former au bout de ses orteils – saletés de chaussures trop étroites – et fixe son regard sur le figurant qui paraît plus concentré que jamais.

\- Dr Sexy MD, saison 12, épisode 8, scène 3, prise 16 !

\- Eeeeet... ACTION ! »

 

* * *

 

« Voilà vos sandwichs ! Dépêchez-vous de manger, on doit reprendre dans moins de vingt minutes.

Assis sur le capot de l'Impala aux côtés de son frère, Sam remercie Levis d'un sourire lorsqu'elle lui tend un sandwich. La jeune stagiaire a les joues rouges d'avoir couru à droite et à gauche afin d'aller chercher la nourriture des figurants et du staff, son front luit de sueur et sa respiration se déploie dans l'air frais de novembre en volutes de vapeur.

Elle se penche sur Jack, le perchiste qui s'est assis sur un banc, et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres en lui tendant sa part, puis se laisse tomber à ses côtés avec un soupir d'épuisement.

\- Je dois te féliciter pour ta performance, Steve ! sourit-elle en déballant son propre sandwich. Je savais que tu y arriverais, j'ai cru en toi dès le début !

\- Merchi, répond Castiel en mastiquant son déjeuner.

\- Tu as dit qu'il jouait comme ses pieds et qu'une plante verte serait plus expressive, fait remarquer Jack en lui jetant un regard en biais.

\- Shhh ! siffle celle-ci en lui appliquant un coup de coude dans les côtes sans se départir de son sourire artificiel. J'ai dit cela, mais _avant_ que tu ne donnes tout dans la dernière scène, Steve ! Tu étais mauvais au début, c'est vrai, mais tu t'es bien rattrapé !

Sam ne peut retenir un sourire en coin tandis que la critique glisse sur l'ex-ange comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Il mord à son tour dans le pain tout en resserrant sa veste autour de lui, et réprime un frisson. Le plateau est en effervescence et il leur a été impossible de trouver un coin au calme à l'intérieur pour déjeuner, entre les allées et venues incessantes, les discussions animées, Gary qui braille des ordres et le vacarme du matériel déplacé afin de préparer la scène suivante dans l'urgence. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Levis et Jack en ont été réduits à se réfugier dehors auprès de l'Impala, malgré le froid mordant.

Cas' et Dean ont été monopolisés toute la matinée pour tourner cette scène et apparaître en fond dans d'autres. Sam, lui, à son grand soulagement, a seulement eu à rester assis dans le faux hall de l'hôpital en faisant semblant de lire un journal, et rien de plus. Et pendant que Dean jouait le comateux et que Castiel répétait sans arrêt les mêmes phrases en essayant de trouver le ton juste, le jeune Winchester a tenté de mener ses recherches de son côté, mais sans grand succès.

\- Non, vraiment, insiste Levis en les regardant tous les trois avec un regard un peu trop enthousiaste. Vous débutez dans le milieu, mais je vois quelque chose de prometteur en vous, et...

\- Lev', la coupe Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Tu recommences à saigner.

La jeune fille s'interrompt et baisse les yeux sur sa propre main en posant son sandwich à l'écart sur le banc. Sam hausse les sourcils en constatant que ses doigts et sa paume sont entourés de bandages gorgés de sang qui déborde et coule sur son poignet en tachant sa manche. Elle jette un regard penaud vers son petit ami et grimace en remuant les doigts.

\- J'ai dû porter du matos lourd tout à l'heure, et le déjeuner de tout le monde... Ça a dû se rouvrir.

\- Tu aurais dû rester chez toi le temps d'être guérie.

\- Et risquer que Gary me file une mauvaise évaluation à la fin de mon stage ? Non merci, je ne prends pas le risque !

\- Bouge pas, je vais arranger ça...

Le perchiste se lève avec un soupir et ramasse au sol son sac, dont il sort une trousse de secours. Sam l'observe en mâchant silencieusement – le jeune homme est grand et athlétique, sans doute même dépasse-t-il Sam de quelques centimètres. Ses boucles blondes tressautent sur ses oreilles et son cou lorsqu'il s'agenouille devant la jeune fille et entreprend de défaire les bandages et de nettoyer les plaies. Ses gestes sont sûrs et précis, il est évident qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

Avant que Sam n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, Dean le devance en pointant les lacérations sur la main de la stagiaire.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? lance-t-il en avalant sa bouchée sur le ton de la conversation.

Levis lève les yeux vers eux en replaçant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je suis chargée d'ouvrir le courrier des fans et de composer les réponses standard. Mais hier matin j'en ai ouvert une qui était pleine de lames de rasoir avec une lettre de menace assez flippante. Certains fans sont complètement tarés.

Sam échange un regard de connivence avec son frère et plisse les yeux – voilà peut-être une piste.

\- Que disait la lettre ?

\- C'était carrément une menace de mort, en fait. _Si Dr Wang meurt et si vous séparez Dr Sexy et Dr Piccolo, je viendrai vous tuer, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable_. Un truc de ce genre.

\- Et ça arrive souvent ? renchérit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les lames de rasoir, non, mais pour les lettres de psychopathes, oui, totalement ! Entre ceux qui décrivent en détails leurs fantasmes tordus, les insultes et les demandes en mariage... enfin, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils trouvent tous à cette série, elle est franchement mauvaise et ça fait cinq saisons que tout n'est plus que du réchauffé... tout a été fait !

Sam se racle la gorge et jette un œil à son frère aîné qui vient d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air offensé et se retient visiblement de défendre sa série fétiche.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de faire un stage ici, dans ce cas ? demande Sam en s'essuyant la bouche.

Levis esquisse un sourire qui fait briller ses yeux et elle répond avec un clin d'œil énigmatique :

\- Ça, mon cher Bruce, c'est un secret... disons seulement que j'ai mes raisons. Mais vous savez, rares sont les membres du staff qui aiment la série. Pas vrai, Jack ?

Le grand blond qui achève tout juste de bander la main de la stagiaire se relève en époussetant son jean avant de hausser les épaules d'un air peu concerné :

\- Je ne suis là que pour faire mon boulot, c'est tout.

Castiel qui vient de finir de manger prend alors la parole d'un air grave :

\- Levis, que peux-tu nous dire sur les employés ? Qui représente une menace pour les figurants ? Qui a tué Liem Nguyen ?

Sam se retient de justesse de se plaquer une main sur le visage de consternation, pendant que Dean s'empresse de rattraper le coup sous le regard choqué de Jack et Levis :

\- Ce que veut dire Steve, c'est qu'on a vu sur internet qu'un figurant est mort en plein tournage, et on se demandait si vous en savez plus...

Le visage de la petite brune s'éclaire et un sourire étire ses lèvres :

\- Oh, vous avez vu mon message sur le forum, c'est ça ? Ne le dites pas à Gary, mais c'est moi qui ai diffusé l'info ! C'est une affaire de fou, et on était tous là quand ce pauvre vieux Liem est mort ! Le pire, vous savez, c'est que personne n'a remarqué qu'il avait vraiment clamsé, et on a tourné la scène jusqu'au bout sans rien remarquer, et Gary l'a même félicité pour son excellent jeu – c'est que quand on a voulu passer à la scène suivante et qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas qu'on a compris qu'un truc n'allait pas.

Levis lève un doigt recouvert de bandages avec un effet dramatique, et se penche pour souffler plus bas en jetant un œil derrière son épaule comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'écoute :

\- On a cru à une crise cardiaque et on a appelé les pompiers, mais quand Marla a voulu le démaquiller... eh bien figurez-vous que ce n'était pas du maquillage. Tout était vrai. Vrai sang, vraies cernes, _tout_. Vous savez quoi ? Moi je suis sûre que quelqu'un l'a empoisonné – j'y connais rien en poisons mais bon. Peut-être le taré qui a envoyé les lames. Ou peut-être Ingrid, tiens ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre que Gary avait promis à son agent de lui donner un rôle majeur dans la saison, et elle est furieuse d'être réduite à faire des scènes de sexe et c'est tout. Je l'avais même entendue dire à son agent au téléphone, juste avant sa mort, que ce n'était pas juste que Liem ait un meilleur rôle qu'elle ! Et puis vous savez, Harold est...

Sam hausse un sourcil en voyant la jeune stagiaire s'interrompre et se redresser alors qu'un vrombissement lointain de moteur s'amplifie peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'une moto noire apparaisse au tournant entre les studios avec un bruyant dérapage contrôlé, fonçant droit sur leur groupe.

\- Ah, lance Levis en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà la star du show qui arrive, comme d'habitude, avec je ne sais pas combien d'heures de retard. Et vous allez voir que Gary ne va rien lui dire, à lui, alors que moi si j'ai trente secondes de retard le matin, il me chie une pendule.

\- Est-ce... est-ce que c'est... ? souffle Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Sebastian Jenkins, ouais, alias Dr Sexy, acquiesce Levis en haussant le ton pour qu'on l'entende par-dessus le rugissement du moteur.

Sam cligne des yeux en regardant avec surprise son frère aîné perdre toute contenance et manquer de se tordre la cheville en se levant maladroitement du capot de l'Impala, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux rivés sur la moto qui vient de s'arrêter juste devant eux.

L'homme juché sur la moto rutilante arrête le moteur, et d'un coup assuré du pied il cale la béquille en aluminium pour bloquer l'engin. Il ôte d'un geste fluide son casque à la visière opaque, et Sam reconnaît aussitôt l'homme que Gabriel avait personnifié lorsqu'il les avait plongés dans ses infernales illusions télévisées. Sebastian Jenkins renverse la tête en arrière pour repousser ses longs cheveux châtains de son visage, et descend de sa moto.

\- Hey, Levis ! lance-t-il d'un ton cordial. Vous avez déjà commencé à tourner ?

\- Ouaip ! répond la stagiaire d'un air nonchalant. On a tourné toutes les scènes où tu n'apparais pas ce matin. Prêt pour la scène cochonne entre Dr Sexy et l'anesthésiste ?

\- Dans la salle d'IRM, c'est ça ? rit l'acteur en s'approchant. Plus que jamais ! C'est le seul endroit de l'hôpital où il ne s'est encore jamais rien passé !

Sam pince les lèvres en glissant un regard désabusé à son frère qui dévisage l'homme comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde, la bouche ouverte avec un air hébété et un sourire béat. Sans un mot, Sam lui referme de force la bouche en remontant son menton, ce qui fait claquer ses dents avec un bruit sonore. Dean déglutit en essuyant ses paumes sur son jean.

\- Oh, Sebastian, poursuit la stagiaire en indiquant Sam, Dean et Castiel du pouce. Tu ne connais pas encore les nouveaux figurants, ils sont arrivés ce matin. Je te présente Bruce, Tony et Steve.

L'acteur tourne la tête vers eux en haussant les sourcils, et ce n'est qu'alors que Sam aperçoit l'hématome violacé sur sa pommette fendue, qui semble déjà sur le point de guérir.

\- Bienvenue, les gars ! sourit l'acteur en leur serrant la main à tous avec une poigne ferme. On attendait votre venue avec impatience, vu que ces derniers jours on en était presque réduits à utiliser le staff voire la famille et les amis pour essayer d'avoir assez de figurants. Vous imaginez le désastre.

Lorsque Sebastian serre la main de Dean, Sam jette un regard appuyé à son frère en guise d'avertissement, mais en vain – à en juger par son air abruti, son frère semble parti pour se faire remarquer. Dean répond en effet à la poignée de main avec des yeux brillants de groupie, et bafouille un truc inintelligible avant de parvenir à lâcher d'un coup :

\- Je suis votre plus grand fan ! Vous... vous êtes génial et super sexy, vraiment, et... est-ce que je pourrais prendre une photo avec vous ?

Sam grince des dents en se retenant de le rabrouer sur son comportement – ils étaient censés se fondre dans la masse ! Il jette un œil à Castiel pour lui faire part de son exaspération, mais l'ex-ange ne le regarde même pas : il plisse les yeux en fixant Dean d'un air contrarié.

Sebastian se contente de rire en prenant des mains de Dean son téléphone qu'il vient de sortir.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des fans. Tiens.. Bruce, c'est ça ? Tu peux prendre la photo ? »

L'acteur tend à Sam le téléphone avec un sourire éblouissant dévoilant ses dents blanchies. Et alors que le jeune Winchester allume le portable de son frère et le règle en mode appareil photo, Sebastian passe un bras sur les épaules de Dean qui ... _rougit_ jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Sam aura tout vu, décidément.

Il braque le téléphone pour bien cadrer l'acteur et son frère qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et appuie pour prendre la photo avec un flash qui illumine les environs. Puis, alors qu'il baisse les yeux pour regarder le résultat sans trop faire attention à Dean qui remercie avec profusion son acteur fétiche en le complimentant sur ses bottes – apparemment, Sebastian les apprécie et les porte aussi en-dehors du plateau tant il s'est habitué à elles – Sam fronce les sourcils en observant un détail sur la photo.

Un détail très dérangeant.

 

* * *

 

_« Donc vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Pas de sacs de sorts, pas d'EMF, rien ? »_

Le visage de Garth emplit l'écran de l'ordinateur de Sam et sa voix en sort déformée. À ses côtés, Castiel peut deviner les épaules de Hael et Kevin qui se penchent pour essayer d'apparaître aussi dans l'image.

L'ange déchu ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller une fois de plus sur l'ingéniosité des Humains et de leurs inventions qui surpassent souvent les connaissances célestes elles-mêmes. Les Anges, eux, ont toujours utilisé le même système de communication depuis des millions d'années – des milliards d'années en ce qui concerne ses frères plus âgés – et n'ont jamais cherché à le faire évoluer ni à le remettre en question. Car si les canaux de communication célestes permettent de contacter tout Ange à tout moment et d'échanger efficacement de manière télépathique, cela se limite à leurs voix seulement, et il leur est impossible d'obtenir également l'image. Ils n'en auraient sans doute pas vu l'intérêt, étant donné qu'un simple battement d'ailes leur permettrait de se rejoindre sans délais.

\- Non, répond Sam en se penchant sur l'écran, son épaule pressée contre celle de Castiel. J'ai fouillé les lieux toute la journée à chaque fois que j'avais un moment de libre, et je n'ai rien trouvé. En revanche, nous avons remarqué quelques petites choses bizarres qui pourraient nous mettre sur la bonne piste. Apparemment, un fan a envoyé des menaces de mort assez sérieuses.

Accoudé sur la table de la chambre d'hôtel, Castiel se penche lui aussi pour se voir apparaître dans un cadran plus petit dans un coin de l'ordinateur. Il y voit comme dans un miroir Sam entouré de Dean et de lui-même – ou du moins, l'apparence organique qu'il revêt depuis des années à présent et s'est appropriée pleinement une fois que l'âme de Jimmy Novak est montée au Paradis.

Garth griffonne des notes sur son carnet en grattant son oreille mutilée avant de mâchonner le bout de son stylo.

_« Ok les gars, je vous aime bien, mais je peux pas faire de recherches avec si peu d'éléments. Il va me falloir plus que ça pour trouver ce qui peut donner un cancer à un type en un clin d'œil sans utiliser de sorcellerie. Surtout maintenant que j'ai éliminé Pestilence de la liste des suspects. »_

\- Comment ça, éliminé de la liste des suspects ? demande Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

_« On a fait un petit travail d'équipe dans les recherches, et on a trouvé un texte ancien sur les Cavaliers – très intéressant et cryptique, d'ailleurs. On a pas tout compris, mais en gros, comme on le pensait, la bague d'un Cavalier n'est qu'une fraction de son être, un symbole concentré de son pouvoir. La leur arracher ne les tue pas, mais les disperse dans la réalité le temps qu'ils en refondent une. Et ça prend quelques siècles ou quelques millénaires selon leur puissance, donc je pense qu'on peut écarter cette piste sans aucun doute. C'est un peu comme arracher la queue d'un lézard, en somme. »_

\- Ça pourrait pas être un coup des démons ? lance Dean en poussant son frère pour prendre plus de place sur l'écran. Un pacte qui aurait mal tourné, ou un démon qui s'amuse à gâcher ma série préférée ?

_« Nope. J'ai demandé à Crocro et il m'a assuré que ses poulains n'y sont pour rien. Il a vérifié et passé en revue ses troupes. »_

Sam se racle la gorge et reprend l'espace face à son ordinateur en déclarant gravement :

\- De toute façon, je n'ai vu de soufre nulle part, c'est donc peu probable. Mais il y a autre chose, Garth. Ce midi, quand l'acteur de Dr Sexy est arrivé, je l'ai pris en photo et...

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, Sam !

\- Il ne faut négliger aucune possibilité, Dean ! Sois un peu objectif, des vies sont en jeu alors ne te laisse pas aveugler par ton obsession pour ce type !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est juste un effet du flash de mon portable, si ses yeux sont rouges ! C'est toi qui es nul pour prendre des photos ! Rien de plus !

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas un shapeshifter ou une sirène ? Et tu l'as vu toi aussi, il avait un hématome sur la figure, et même si Levis nous a dit qu'il est du genre à se mêler à des combats d'ivrognes dans des bars, je le trouve louche !

\- Sebastian Jenkins n'est _pas_ un monstre ! Et quand bien même, je ne connais aucun monstre qui serait en mesure de distribuer des cancers d'un claquement de doigts !

\- On ne connaît pas toutes les espèces qui existent en ce monde ! C'est peut-être possible, qui sait ! Je dis qu'on devrait essayer de le mettre en contact demain avec de l'argent et du sel, juste au cas où !

\- C'est à croire que tu t'acharnes sur lui ! Ok, _ok_ , j'ai compris. On fera ça demain, _bitch_.

\- _Jerk_.

Castiel fronce les sourcils et lève une main en direction des deux frères pour interrompre leur dispute, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Hael a remplacé Garth à l'écran, et se penche en plissant ses yeux bleus.

_« Castiel... ? »_

Son œil droit apparaît en gros plan, puis son nez, puis sa bouche, avant qu'elle ne se recule pendant que Kevin lui explique à l'oreille le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Elle prend alors la parole en fixant l'écran d'un air doux et inquiet :

_« Je voulais seulement vous signaler que des choses étranges se passent ici depuis ce matin. »_

L'ange déchu plisse les yeux et répond d'une voix rauque :

\- Que veux-tu dire, ma sœur ?

Hael incline la tête sur le côté et paraît réfléchir un moment avant de froncer les sourcils :

_« Je ne saurais l'expliquer, Castiel. Je ressens une énergie anormale vibrer dans l'air, et le Chien de l'Enfer semble très agité. Il aboie sans raison, reste parfois des heures à fixer le vide ou détale en courant d'un air effrayé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »_

Castiel échange un regard avec les frères Winchester, et hausse les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en sait pas plus qu'eux. Tandis qu'Hael regarde toujours fixement devant elle, Dean se penche pour clore la conversation – _visioconférence_ , comme il appelle cela – en déclarant :

\- Ok c'est noté, soyez prudents et réactivez les défenses du bunker si besoin. Ne prenez aucun risque.

Kevin et Garth leur adressent un petit signe de la main en guise d'adieu, que Castiel imite. L'image de leurs trois amis disparaît, et Sam referme son portable en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

\- Il est déjà minuit, on devrait aller récupérer un peu de sommeil si on veut être efficaces demain.

Dean hoche la tête et se lève en même temps que son frère, le raccompagnant vers la porte en lui parlant à voix basse, une main sur son épaule. Castiel fronce les sourcils et se lève à son tour en silence pour approcher, ses pieds nus foulant le sol de la chambre. Il s'arrête juste dans le dos de Dean qui souhaite bonne nuit à son frère avant de refermer la porte avec un soupir las.

Et lorsqu'il se retourne, Dean sursaute avec une inspiration brusque de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'ange déchu qui le regarde fixement.

\- Putain, _Cas'_! s'exclame-t-il en se plaquant une main sur le cœur. T'as failli me foutre une crise cardiaque, arrête de faire ça !

\- Mes excuses, répond Castiel gravement sans pour autant se reculer.

Bien au contraire, il s'avance d'un pas de plus, acculant l'homme vertueux contre la porte. Dean fronce les sourcils avec un regard d'animal traqué alors que Castiel le dévisage sans ciller.

Les yeux verts dévient sur ses lèvres lorsque Castiel prend la parole :

\- Dean, je voudrais t'embrasser à nouveau. Je promets de ne pas laisser de suçon.

C'est en plongeant dans ses yeux que Castiel peut retrouver la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque sa main s'était refermée sur l'âme de Dean en Enfer – celle d'y lire la force et la pureté d'un Humain exceptionnel qui a affronté toutes les épreuves que le Destin lui a fait subir. Et malgré l'absence criante de sa Grâce et de son écho, il lui semble encore ressentir la résonance de leur lien profond. Quelque chose qui lui coupe le souffle et accélère les battements de son cœur.

\- Cas'... commence Dean d'une voix enrouée en détournant les yeux.

\- C'était très plaisant, précise Castiel en cherchant à renouer le contact visuel. J'ai envie de recommencer. Es-tu d'accord ?

Dean s'humecte les lèvres tandis qu'une rougeur lui monte aux joues en faisant pâlir ses taches de rousseur. C'est avec un rire embarrassé qu'il répond :

\- … c'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Allez, ça suffit les conneries, il faut qu'on dorme, on se lève tôt demain.

Il lui tapote l'épaule comme pour clore la discussion et amorce un mouvement pour le contourner – mais Castiel ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. D'un geste vif, il lui saisit le poignet. Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser se répéter la scène de la veille où il n'a obtenu aucune réponse à sa question – l'hilarité de Dean ne faisait que redoubler à chaque fois que Castiel insistait pour qu'il réponde, et il avait fini par aller se coucher vexé au plus haut point en le laissant à son fou-rire.

Mais il ne le laissera pas s'esquiver sans explication. Pas cette fois.

Les codes sociaux de comportement humain sont complexes, et l'homme vertueux l'est encore plus. Mais Castiel est mieux placé que quiconque, pour avoir lu dans son âme et étudié attentivement chaque ligne du _Winchester Gospel_ , que Dean apprécie les baisers, le contact physique et les rapports sexuels dans une relation charnelle.

\- Cas', je...

Dean se tait et écarquille les yeux lorsque Castiel pose une main sur sa joue et la glisse sur son cou puis sa nuque en avançant la tête sans briser le contact visuel. Lui laissant largement le temps d'opposer un refus.

Refus qui ne vient pas.

\- Cas'...

À peine audible, le souffle de Dean vient mourir sur son visage au moment où Castiel ferme les yeux et avance le menton pour joindre leurs lèvres avec douceur. L'aîné Winchester se raidit mais ne se recule pas, restant immobile bien qu'il respire plus fort par le nez.

Ses cils frémissant sur ses joues, Castiel se laisse submerger par un éventail de sensations colorées. Il s'approche jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se frôlent et relâche sa prise sur le poignet pour remonter ses mains sur la nuque et les plonger dans les courts cheveux de Dean – ignorant les picotements douloureux qui parcourent les doigts meurtris de sa main gauche.

Ce n'est que lorsque Castiel entrouvre la bouche et lèche les lèvres de Dean que celui-ci réagit – son corps se détend d'un coup et une expiration tremblante lui échappe. Un frisson dévale son échine. Les bras de l'homme vertueux viennent de l'envelopper en une étreinte puissante, le pressant contre lui. Dean incline la tête, changeant ainsi l'angle du baiser, et ouvre à son tour la bouche en aspirant l'ourlet tendre de sa lèvre inférieure.

Castiel crispe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, les empoignant à pleines mains au sommet du crâne où ils sont un peu plus longs. Dean tressaille et laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé et glisse sa langue dans la bouche de l'ange déchu, mêlant leur salive avec un bruit humide. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine et ses battements résonnent à ses oreilles.

Sa langue est douce et chaude.

Les mains de Dean empoignent sa chemise dans son dos, et l'une d'entre elles se glisse en dessous – la peau de Castiel est si chaude que les doigts paraissent glacés en comparaison. La main se presse au creux de son bassin, contre la ceinture, et Dean aligne leurs hanches fermement. Comme une étincelle, l'excitation fait naître dans son bas-ventre un incendie, et Castiel sent son pénis prisonnier du jean se rigidifier à ce contact appuyé, à cette délicieuse pression.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquent et il manque de peu de trébucher lorsque l'homme vertueux se met à le pousser sans pour autant rompre leur baiser, respirant fort par le nez, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets heurtent le bord d'un des deux lits. Il entrouvre les yeux, hébété par le désir, juste au moment où Dean brise le baiser et le fait basculer sur le lit.

À peine a-t-il le temps de se redresser sur ses coudes, les joues rouges et le souffle court, que Dean l'a aussitôt rejoint, écrasant à nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser insistant.

Castiel peine à respirer entre deux baisers, son torse se soulevant rapidement, et son rythme cardiaque élevé. Dean lui écarte ses jambes juste assez pour y glisser sa cuisse. Et lorsqu'il sent l'érection alignée contre sa hanche, l'ange déchu ne retient pas un gémissement dans le baiser.

Avec une pulsion instinctive dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il soulève et remue le bassin afin d'accentuer la friction contre son sexe qui pulse douloureusement. Castiel a délaissé les cheveux de Dean pour agripper à la fois sa nuque et ses fesses afin d'encourager ses mouvements.

Le besoin pressant qui le tenaille et rend ses respirations saccadées n'a rien de comparable avec tout ce qu'il a pu expérimenter en plusieurs dizaines de millions d'années. Le plaisir qu'il ressent n'a d'égal que la frustration qui embrase son bas-ventre, le poussant à vouloir, plus, encore plus, et plus fort. Une envie intense qui se creuse en son ventre. Si bien que ses doigts se crispent en s'accrochant désespérément à Dean et qu'il halète dans le baiser. Et lui qui de toute son existence n'avait jamais supplié, c'est sans la moindre honte qu'il rompt le baiser et renverse la tête en arrière :

\- Dean... Je... j'ai besoin de... _s'il te plaît_...

Il ne sait pas exactement ce pour quoi il supplie, mais Dean semble le savoir et se redresse afin de se placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il baisse sur lui un regard assombri par ses pupilles dilatées, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres luisantes de salive avant de se pencher en plaquant une main sur l'épaule de Castiel, le forçant à s'allonger – les coudes de l'ange déchu cèdent et l'arrière de son crâne se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise lorsque Dean s'attaque à son cou, et s'empresse d'incliner la tête sur le côté afin de lui faciliter l'accès. Dean lui mordille la jugulaire tout en défaisant à la hâte la boucle de la ceinture de son jean.

Castiel ferme les yeux en lâchant un gémissement rauque lorsque Dean parsème la courbe de son cou de baisers brûlants et qu'une main ferme s'enroule autour de son sexe durci en le libérant du pantalon.

\- Cas'... murmure Dean tout contre son oreille avant d'en aspirer le lobe.

La prise se raffermit sur son membre rigide et gorgé de sang, et le pouce de Dean caresse le gland pour y étaler le fluide translucide qui dégouline jusqu'à la base de la verge. Et soudain, alors même que la langue chaude se glisse sur son cou, Castiel se sent emporté par une onde de plaisir si intense que tout son corps s'arque comme pris de convulsions et sa tête se renverse en arrière en un cri silencieux.

Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, c'est pour fixer le plafond d'un air hébété, haletant et un sourire extatique s'épanouissant sur son visage pour dévoiler toutes ses dents. Dean délaisse son cou et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

\- Attends une minute, me dis pas que t'as déjà...

Dean se redresse vivement et baisse les yeux sur sa main, relâchant le pénis de Castiel qui pulse encore de plaisir et commence à ramollir. Et écarquille les yeux en constatant que ses doigts, son t-shirt et son jean sont tachés de semence.

\- Putain de merde, Cas' ! Tu m'as foutu du jus d'ange partout ! J'ai amené que ce jean, moi ! »

Engourdi par le plaisir et une sensation de sérénité, Castiel se contente de sourire béatement tandis que Dean se lève du lit et essuie sa main sur la couverture, le nez froncé de dégoût, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la salle de bain en ôtant son t-shirt et marmonnant des jurons.

Étalé en travers sur son lit, Castiel s'étire paresseusement en croisant les mains sous sa nuque, et ferme les yeux sans parvenir à cesser de sourire. Le bruit de l'eau qui jaillit du robinet lui indique que Dean se met à laver énergiquement ses vêtements dans le lavabo.

Castiel ignore si c'est là ce qu'il pourrait appeler le bonheur, mais cela s'en rapproche beaucoup, à son humble avis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La OC Levis appartient à Amako-sama, merci à elle ! :D


	29. Won't get fooled again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Won't get fooled again (The Who)

L'eau s'abat sur son crâne en dégageant des volutes de vapeur qui envahissent la salle de bain. Les yeux clos et ses cils alourdis de gouttelettes, Dean passe ses mains dans ses cheveux glissants de shampoing et frictionne son cuir chevelu avec un soupir de bien-être. La mousse glisse le long de sa nuque, de la ligne de sa mâchoire rasée de près, avant de dévaler la courbe de son dos et le creux de ses reins pour se perdre dans les poils de ses jambes.

Le jet continu chuinte et fait pleuvoir sur son corps une cascade relaxante qui lave les dernières brumes du sommeil. Dean achève de rincer le gel douche mis à disposition par l'hôtel et coupe l'eau en se frottant les yeux. Le silence retombe et sa peau nue fume lorsqu'il tire le rideau et saisit une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et les cheveux avant de la nouer autour de sa taille.

Le miroir couvert de buée renvoie son reflet en une silhouette floue lorsqu'il entrouvre la porte pour retourner dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Le mince rai de lumière qui filtre de la salle de bain s'étire entre les deux lits jumeaux, éclairant juste assez pour que Dean s'oriente sans encombre. Soutenant d'une main sa serviette afin qu'elle ne glisse pas, il jette un œil à la forme immobile dans le lit de droite – Cas' dort allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur son avant-bras. Son bras gauche pend mollement hors du lit, s'échappant des couvertures en dévoilant sa main qui commence à guérir. Dean reste quelques secondes à écouter sa respiration profonde meubler le silence, avant de se tourner pour récupérer le jean qu'il a laissé sécher sur la chaise. Il fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'il est encore humide. Mais cela fera l'affaire. Il n'a pas tellement le choix, il ne peut tout de même pas se pointer sur le plateau en costard cravate.

Quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappent de ses cheveux et roulent dans son dos et sur son torse alors qu'il récupère dans son sac un boxer propre et l'enfile ainsi que le pantalon humide. Il s'assied sur le lit en s'essuyant les cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Cas' que la pénombre cache en partie. Ses cils frémissent sur ses joues, et sa bouche est entrouverte. Ses doigts remuent légèrement par moments – il doit être en train de rêver.

Dean enfile un t-shirt et une chemise en observant son ami dont les jambes sont à moitié emmêlées dans les couvertures. Son oreiller est tombé à terre dans la nuit.

Et lorsque les sourcils de Cas' se froncent et qu'il émet un grognement en remontant un genou, son pied nu se glisse à son tour hors du lit pour y pendre inerte, Dean ne peut retenir une ombre de sourire de recourber les commissures de ses lèvres. Il a cru le perdre tant de fois, que ce soit par la mort, l'éloignement, la folie, la trahison ou l'oubli, avant de l'abandonner à son insu à une mort certaine à Plainville... que le voir aujourd'hui sous ses yeux, en sécurité et avec l'assurance de ne le voir disparaître nulle part fait éclore en son cœur une douce chaleur.

Avec le revirement brutal qu'a pris leur relation depuis quelques jours, Dean commence à entrevoir un autre futur qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé. Celui d'un rapport autre qu'amical et qu'il a encore du mal à réaliser et digérer, bien sûr, mais aussi, et surtout... la possibilité de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés sans craindre de le voir s'en aller un jour comme tous le font.

Il soupire de frustration et détourne les yeux pour sortir une paire de chaussettes de son sac, s'efforçant de couper net le tournant dangereux de ses pensées. Planifier l'avenir est absurde dans un contexte d'Apocalypse, et il ne devrait pas s'y laisser aller juste parce qu'Abaddon est momentanément piégée au Purgatoire.

Rien, absolument _rien_ ne lui garantit qu'ils seront encore en vie l'année prochaine ni même pour le nouvel an, et encore moins que Cas' ne voudra pas retourner pour de bon au Paradis s'ils arrivent à retrouver sa Grâce et défaire le sort de Metatron.

Cas' lui a déjà fait le coup, après tout – des adieux froids et cryptiques, puis plus rien pendant un an. Sans les velléités de Raphaël de relancer l'Apocalypse, Dean ne l'aurait sans doute plus jamais revu.

Dean n'aime pas y songer. Ces derniers mois l'ont habitué à la présence constante de son ami auprès de lui, et plus le temps passe, plus il y prend goût, et moins il a envie que Cas' redevienne un ange. Souhaiter en son for intérieur qu'il demeure mortel et cloué au sol comme un oiseau blessé le met mal à l'aise. C'est égoïste de sa part – cruel, même. Il a vu de ses propres yeux à quel point Castiel souffre de sa condition humaine et a besoin de se faire pardonner de sa famille en rouvrant le Paradis, besoin de redevenir lui-même.

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Dean admettrait qu'il espère secrètement que Cas' se résigne, laisse tomber sa famille et reste vivre en humain avec lui dans le bunker. Peu importe le Paradis, Metatron et les autres anges - Dean n'en a rien à foutre, de tous ces connards ailés. C'est Cas' qu'il veut. Juste Cas'.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu dormir ?

La voix pâteuse de sommeil de Cas' perce le silence et l'arrache à ses pensées noires. Dean cille et regarde l'ex-ange le fixer entre ses cils, ses yeux à peine entrouverts et les paupières lourdes. Il scrute Dean d'un air confus, et se redresse sur un coude en étouffant un bâillement, ses cheveux se dressant sur sa tête en épis désordonnés.

Le chasseur esquisse un fugace sourire et baisse les yeux pour saisir ses docs et les enfiler.

\- Ah, tu vois bien que c'est flippant, ironise-t-il en nouant ses lacets. Je te regardais pas. C'est juste que tu ronfles.

\- Je ne ronfle pas, répond aussitôt Cas' sur un ton un peu défensif.

\- Oh que si, ment effrontément Dean. Et tu baves.

Il relève les yeux pour le voir se redresser en position assise, ses pieds nus posés sur le sol. Castiel plisse les yeux en fronçant le nez d'un air qu'il ne saurait qualifier de vexé ou embarrassé. Sans doute un peu les deux.

Dean se relève en jetant sa serviette trempée sur la chaise pendant que Castiel dresse ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étire avec un gémissement sourd – une vertèbre craque de manière audible.

\- Va prendre une douche et te préparer, lance Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais aller réveiller Sam.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sort dans le couloir et se dirige droit vers la porte voisine. Il l'entrouvre discrètement et se glisse dans la pénombre épaisse de la chambre. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité perçoivent les contours du lit king size que se paye son géant de frère – la silhouette de son corps se dessine sous les draps. En s'approchant à pas comptés tout en longeant le mur à tâtons, Dean manque de trébucher sur une paire de chaussures au même moment où ses doigts trouvent l'interrupteur.

Un rictus se glisse sur ses lèvres, et il se baisse pour ramasser les chaussures qu'il balance sur le lit tout en plaquant sa main sur l'interrupteur. Les deux projectiles frappent Sam qui sursaute alors que la lumière artificielle inonde la pièce.

\- Allez debout là-dedans ! Haut les cœurs, Sammy !

Sam s'est redressé, le souffle court et les yeux plissés sous l'agression de la lumière derrière un rideau de cheveux rebelles, tenant d'une poigne tremblante sa lame céleste. Il a une chaussure sur l'épaule, l'autre sur ses genoux, et un air farouche sur le visage comme s'il était prêt à en découdre avec tous les démons de l'Enfer à lui tout seul.

\- Whoa, _easy tiger_ ! C'est juste moi !

Sam se détend d'un coup, la tension quittant ses épaules alors qu'il laisse tomber sur le lit son arme. Il pince fortement les lèvres et rejette en arrière sa trop longue chevelure en crispant la mâchoire dans ce qui doit être une des plus belles _bitchfaces_ de sa vie.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelle heure il est ?

\- Je viens te dire de t'activer. Il est cinq heures, magne-toi, on doit être sur le plateau tôt !

\- _Cinq heures_ ? se scandalise Sam en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais mis le réveil à cinq heures et demi, il me restait encore une demi-heure de sommeil, Dean !

\- Et oublie pas que Sebastian Jenkins nous a invités à déjeuner dans sa loge avec lui !

Un sourire ravi illumine son visage à la seule idée de pouvoir discuter avec son idole – sans trop bafouiller ni se ridiculiser, cette fois, avec un peu de chance. L'acteur a même promis de lui montrer des scènes inédites refusées par la chaîne, lorsque Dean lui a dit qu'il suivait la série depuis le premier épisode.

C'est de justesse qu'il évite la chaussure que Sam vient de lui balancer à la figure.

\- Sors de ma chambre !

\- De mauvais poil, Samantha ? T'as tes règles ? »

Sam plisse les yeux avec une expression orageuse, ses cheveux entourant son visage comme une crinière de lion. Il brandit la deuxième chaussure d'un air menaçant. Dean a tout juste le temps de lui adresser un sourire narquois avant que le projectile frappe la porte qu'il referme de justesse derrière lui. Son cœur bat d'impatience et d'anticipation. Cette journée s'annonce excellente. Une journée parfaite pour boucler cette affaire et sauver sa série favorite.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas léger sans savoir que derrière la porte, sur son lit défait, Sam étouffe une violente toux sanglante, ses épaules s'agitant convulsivement.

 

* * *

 

Le menton dressé, Castiel ferme les yeux lorsque Marla lui applique le fond de teint d'une main experte. Ses gestes sont assurés et insistent sur les meurtrissures sur sa tempe et l'entaille sur son front pas encore tout à fait guérie. Le souffle de la femme effleure sa joue lorsqu'elle se penche sur lui en étalant un produit sous ses yeux – pour cacher les cernes, a-t-elle expliqué.

« Mon dieu, Marla, j'en ai déjà marre de cette journée alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore commencé !

Castiel entrouvre un œil et glisse un regard en biais à sa gauche. Diana, l'actrice incarnant Ellen Piccolo avec qui il a joué la veille vient d'arriver, portable en main, et se laisse tomber sur le siège avec un profond soupir. Marla s'interrompt pour fouiller dans sa valise de maquillage en adressant un sourire compatissant à la nouvelle venue.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai dû aller chercher ma fille au commissariat hier soir, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Les doigts froids de la maquilleuse se posent sur le menton de Castiel pour lui faire tourner la tête dans le sens qui l'arrange, et elle entreprend d'étaler une couche de poudre sur ses joues rasées.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Oh mais elle n'a rien fait, bien au contraire ! Figure-toi qu'hier soir, en sortant du lycée, Rebecca a remarqué qu'un type louche l'observait et la suivait de loin. Comme elle savait que je rentrais tard à cause du tournage, elle a eu très peur et s'est réfugiée dans le commissariat le plus proche. Elle m'a envoyé un texto pour me demander de venir la chercher.

\- Mais c'est terrible ! A-t-elle pu donner un signalement de l'homme à la police ?

\- Elle l'a fait ! Homme blanc et blond, grand, la trentaine. Mais les flics ont dit que c'était trop vague et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, mais de les prévenir si ça recommençait. Et toute la soirée, à la maison, j'ai cru voir une ombre dehors nous épier. J'ai passé la nuit la main sur mon taser à monter la garde à côté de Rebecca qui dormait, et ce matin je lui ai donné l'arme pour qu'elle l'emporte au lycée au cas où. Je ne vais pas réussir à me concentrer sur le script aujourd'hui dans ces conditions.

\- Tu as bien fait, Diana. Steve, pouvez-vous regarder vers le haut, pour que je vous applique l'eye-liner ? Voilà, parfait, merci.

Castiel sent le crayon humide glisser sur la racine de ses cils et au coin de ses yeux, et observe le plafond, la silhouette de Marla le surplombant.

\- Fini ! Vous pouvez aller vous changer pour votre scène et rejoindre vos collègues, Steve. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, Diana, et te refaire une beauté. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta fille, elle est aussi forte que toi et si ce sale type se pointe encore, elle va lui griller les...

Mais Castiel n'écoute plus la conversation des deux femmes. En se levant, il a observé son reflet avec curiosité, intrigué par son propre regard qui paraît plus intense que d'habitude, et sa peau qui n'a jamais parue si lisse – mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a figé sur place. Le miroir réfléchit l'ensemble du studio qui commence tout juste à s'animer tant ils sont arrivés en avance. Et là, dans le reflet, la silhouette d'un homme se fond dans l'obscurité.

Un homme blond, la trentaine, se tient debout dans un coin, à moitié caché par des caisses de matériel entreposé. Et il regarde dans leur direction. Personne ne semble faire attention à lui.

Tous les sens en alerte, Castiel se retourne en cherchant Sam et Dean du regard – il les repère, déjà maquillés et costumés, qui discutent avec Julianna, l'actrice qui joue le rôle de Dr Wang.

D'un pas décidé, l'ange déchu les rejoint en gardant un œil sur l'intrus qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Tony, lâche-t-il d'un ton austère. Bruce. Je dois vous parler à propos de notre... _jeu d'acteur_.

Castiel plisse les yeux sur ces derniers mots en élevant les deux mains pour mimer des guillemets, espérant qu'ils sauront comprendre ce qu'il sous-entend par là. Les frères Winchester échangent un regard et Sam se racle la gorge d'un air embarrassé en souriant à l'actrice.

\- Euh, Julianna, nous pourrons continuer cette conversation au déjeuner ? Je m'intéresse beaucoup à vos recherches sur le sujet.

Un livre épais à la reliure de cuir sous le bras, la femme asiatique hoche de la tête pour exprimer son accord, et tourne les talons afin de s'éloigner. Une fois qu'elle se trouve hors de portée de leur conversation, Sam se tourne vers eux avec un regard sérieux :

\- Je pense que nous avons une piste. Julianna apprend le latin et fait des recherches sur le mystique pour son prochain film où elle va jouer une sorcière pour une séquelle de Blair Witch... Elle s'entraîne à réciter du latin depuis deux semaines. Peut-être qu'elle a lancé un sort sur le plateau sans même le savoir ? Il faudrait mettre la main sur le livre qu'elle étudie.

\- Sam, Dean, intervient Castiel en jetant un regard en biais vers l'intrus dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il y a un homme suspect à votre gauche, je crois qu'il ne fait pas partie du personnel. Je pense que nous devrions l'interroger.

Le regard des deux chasseurs se durcit aussitôt, et ils tournent les yeux pour observer eux aussi l'intrus que Castiel a repéré.

\- Ok. Il nous reste cinq minutes avant de filmer la scène, on va aller lui parler pour voir ce qu'il a à dire.

Castiel les suit alors qu'ils se dirigent à grandes enjambées vers l'homme qui écarquille les yeux d'un air paniqué en les voyant venir.

\- Hé toi ! lance Dean d'une voix autoritaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le plateau ? Tu ne fais pas partie du staff !

Ni une ni deux, l'intrus serre les dents et détale en courant vers la porte de sortie qu'il ouvre à la volée pour se ruer dehors. Castiel réagit au quart de tour et le prend en chasse en courant de toutes ses forces à sa suite, concentré sur son objectif et le regard dur.

\- _Son of a bitch_ ! crache Dean derrière lui avant de se mettre à courir à son tour.

Castiel plonge dans le froid de novembre sans sourciller, le regard fixé sur le dos de l'homme qui court plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, sa veste noire claquant derrière lui. Le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, l'ange déchu accélère la cadence en voyant sa proie trébucher et manquer de glisser sur un sac en plastique.

Sa respiration s'élève en bouffées de vapeur blanche, et le bruit précipité des pas des Winchester qui peinent à suivre son rythme résonne derrière lui. Ses pieds frappent le pavé et projettent des gerbes d'eau en s'abattant dans les flaques.

L'homme a sorti un objet de sa poche et le pointe vers une voiture au loin, la faisant s'allumer avec un bip sonore – mais Castiel ne lui laisse pas le temps de l'atteindre. Il le rattrape et se jette sur lui en le taclant violemment au sol par la taille, le suivant dans sa chute. Il abat sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme étalé dans la flaque d'eau qui essaye de se débattre, et le retourne de force en dégainant sa lame céleste qui était fixée à son mollet. D'un mouvement fluide, il presse la pointe contre le cou de l'homme en le maintenant cloué au sol par le poids de son corps, et lui reverse sa tête en arrière en empoignant sans douceur ses cheveux blonds.

\- Comment as-tu tué Liem Nguyen ? Parle ! articule Castiel d'une voix rauque tandis que les deux frères essoufflés le rejoignent.

La respiration saccadée et la tempe meurtrie, l'homme écarquille des yeux effarés en agrippant le poignet de l'ange déchu, la peur et l'incompréhension évidentes dans ses prunelles.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai tué personne !

\- Ah ouais ? rétorque Dean qui vient de s'accroupir et toise l'homme d'un regard suspicieux. Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur le plateau sans invitation, et pourquoi tu t'es barré en courant ? M'est avis que t'as pas la conscience tout à fait nette...

Castiel fronce les sourcils et presse un peu plus la pointe de la lame contre la peau fine, presque au point de la percer. L'homme semble paniquer et agite une main en manquant de s'étrangler :

\- Hé, du calme ! Attendez, attendez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je... relâchez-moi, je vais tout vous expliquer, je vous le promets.

\- Cas', lâche-le.

À la voix de Dean, il relâche les cheveux du suspect sans cesser de le toiser d'un air menaçant, et se relève en gardant tout de même son arme en main, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de rébellion.

Sam aide l'homme trempé à se relever, et celui-ci époussette ses vêtements collés à son corps en les fixant tous les trois comme s'ils étaient de dangereux meurtriers. Il déglutit et sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche d'une main tremblante, et cale une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il lui faut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois afin de réussir à faire fonctionner son briquet – quand il y arrive, il recrache un nuage de fumée qui fait froncer le nez de Sam, et s'explique enfin :

\- Je m'appelle Andrew Keller. Je viens d'Australie et j'étais de passage dans la ville pour un voyage d'affaires. Diana vous a peut-être parlé de moi ?

Castiel jette un regard interrogateur aux frères qui secouent la tête en signe de négation. Andrew soupire avec un rictus amer en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée :

\- Évidemment que non, elle n'a pas parlé de moi. J'ai eu une liaison de plusieurs années avec elle quand j'étais lycéen, et nous avons eu un enfant ensemble. Je l'aimais vraiment, et voulais passer ma vie avec elle, mais ma famille fait partie d'une élite très stricte religieusement. Mes parents ont refusé que je me lie avec une fille athée et de basse extraction. Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à elle et Rebecca si je ne renonçais pas, et... j'ai cédé – ils m'ont placé dans un internat en Australie pour m'éloigner d'elle et que je l'oublie. Et ça a fonctionné, j'ai ma vie là-bas, maintenant, une épouse pieuse et une bonne carrière.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre là alors ? T'expliquer auprès de Diana ? Dans ce cas va lui parler directement, au lieu de la stalker comme un psychopathe !

L'homme baisse les yeux en secouant la tête, et laisse tomber sa cigarette au sol.

\- Je ne suis pas venu lui parler. À quoi bon ? C'est du passé à présent. Je voulais juste la voir une dernière fois avant de tourner pour de bon la page sur ce passage de ma vie. Je suis passé hier près du lycée de notre fille Rebecca pour la regarder de loin. Elle n'avait que deux ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Les sentiments que j'avais pour Diana ont disparu avec le temps, et elle est à présent actrice dans un rôle qui la fait mimer l'acte sexuel avec plein d'hommes différents – nous n'avons plus rien en commun. Dieu n'approuverait pas que je retourne auprès d'elle, et je suis marié à présent. Je... je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'elle est heureuse, et que notre fille est en bonne santé. Mon avion part dans deux heures, je vais quitter les lieux. Ne lui dites pas que j'étais ici.

Castiel regarde fixement Andrew. Il semble sincère.

Une épine lui traverse le cœur – une fois de plus, comme il l'observe depuis deux millénaires, la mauvaise interprétation des écrits et de la parole de Dieu empoisonne l'existence des Humains. Et dire qu'il avait sincèrement cru, à l'époque où il observait Jésus répandre la bonne parole au milieu de foules pieuses, que cela changerait l'Humanité pour le meilleur...

Il entend encore la voix de son frère Baradiel résonner dans un souvenir vieux de deux mille ans.

 

_« Il ne s'agit pas de la formulation du message. Le problème viendra de l'interprétation qu'en feront ceux qui l'écoutent. »_

_Castiel détacha son attention de Jésus Christ pour relever les yeux vers son frère aîné, sa Grâce irradiant sous sa Foi inébranlable :_

_« Si Dieu a choisi de transmettre ce message aux Humains, c'est qu'Il sait qu'ils sont prêts à l'entendre et le comprendre. »_

_Sans colère ni mépris, mais sur le ton du constat, Baradiel lui répondit d'une voix lointaine :_

_« Quand bien même serait-il compris par ceux qui l'écoutent en ce moment, il suffira de deux ou trois générations pour que le message soit déformé ou perdu. Les Humains sont ainsi. »_

 

Baradiel est mort il y a des années dans la guerre civile, mais Castiel n'a jamais oublié ces mots.

\- Sam, Dean, déclare-t-il en replaçant sa lame dans l'encoche fixée à son mollet. Il dit la vérité.

\- Génial, râle Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore une fausse piste et du temps perdu. Allez, on retourne sur le plateau, tu dois te changer en infirmier, Cas'.

Castiel reste sur place alors que les frères Winchester s'en retournent vers le studio. Gardant son regard fixé sur Andrew, l'ange déchu serre les poings et déclare d'une voix calme :

\- Dieu nous a abandonnés à notre sort depuis longtemps, Andrew. Et quand bien même Il serait encore là, Il se ficherait de savoir avec qui tu partages ta vie. C'est à toi seul de choisir ta voie et d'en assumer les conséquences. »

Et sur ces mots, il tourne les talons et accélère le pas afin de rejoindre Sam et Dean.

 

* * *

 

_Les applaudissement retentissent alors que Levis s'installe sur le siège rouge face à Ellen DeGeneres. Le public émet des sifflets enthousiastes et un homme crie même son amour pour Levis, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse lorsque la caméra se braque sur elles. La présentatrice aux courts cheveux blonds lui adresse un sourire éclatant._

_« Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation, Levis, c'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir sur ce plateau ! Je sais que vous êtes très occupée – vous étiez hier soir dans le David Letterman Show, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle vie intense vous menez ! »_

_Adulte et élégante dans une robe de haute couture, Levis replace derrière son oreille une mèche brune avec un sourire modeste :_

_« Oh je t'en prie, Ellen, tu sais que je ne refuserais jamais une invitation de toi. J'ai beau être connue internationalement et très demandée à Hollywood, je n'ai pas oublié mes racines et je tiens à rester proche de mes fans, car c'est grâce à eux si je suis arrivée au sommet. »_

_Les jambes croisées et une main sur son genou, la présentatrice lui sourit chaleureusement avant de commencer l'interview :_

_« Levis, vous avez connu un succès fulgurant ces dernières années en démarrant de rien, et vous êtes devenue célèbre en temps record. Comment vivez-vous le fait que des centaines de milliers de téléspectateurs suivent votre série et attendent chaque épisode avec impatience ? »_

_Levis lève les yeux comme en proie à une réflexion profonde, et répond d'une voix douce :_

_« Je n'y crois pas encore tout à fait à vrai dire ! L'enthousiasme des fans est incroyable, et ma série est déjà nominée pour tous les awards. Si on m'avait dit cela à l'époque où je n'étais que stagiaire sur le plateau de Dr Sexy MD, je n'aurais jamais osé y croire ! »_

_Rires du public._

_Ellen DeGeneres hausse les sourcils d'un air surpris :_

_« C'est stupéfiant qu'une femme aussi talentueuse que vous et déjà pressentie pour être la plus grande réalisatrice de notre siècle ait pu faire ses débuts sur une série B aussi mauvaise ! »_

_Levis émet un petit rire de connivence et s'apprête à répondre lorsque..._

 

« Levis ? Tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille cligne des yeux face à la main de Jack qui s'agite devant son visage afin de la tirer de ses rêveries.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? bafouille-t-elle en revenant à la réalité pour de bon.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas touché à ton sandwich, et Gary vient d'annoncer la fin de la pause déjeuner pour qu'on tourne la grosse scène avec la crise cardiaque de la mère de Dr Sexy.

Levis jette un regard horrifié à son petit ami qui la regarde avec un sourire amusé, sa perche posée en travers de son épaule – il ne lâche jamais son matériel, de peur qu'on le lui abîme. Tout le monde a fini de manger, tandis qu'elle est restée perdue dans ses rêves éveillés sans toucher à son déjeuner.

\- Oh mince, je suis à la bourre ! souffle-t-elle d'une voix blanche avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son sandwich.

\- _**LEVIS**_ **!** hurle justement la voix de Gary au loin dans son mégaphone. **Mais où est-elle encore passée bon sang !**

La voix du réalisateur se perd dans un larsen suraigu, et la jeune stagiaire s'empresse de se lever en engloutissant son sandwich en prenant à peine le temps de mâcher, si bien qu'elle manque de s'étouffer. Sans la claque que lui administre Jack dans le dos, elle y serait probablement restée (mort subite par jambon-beurre, voilà une belle épitaphe à graver sur sa tombe !).

\- Merci Jack ! Je dois aller chercher Sebastian et rassembler les figurants, va faire patienter Gary pour moi, ok ? Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite, que j'ai eu ma mère malade au téléphone, invente n'importe quoi, mais qu'il ne baisse pas ma note sur mon évaluation de stage !

Elle s'enfuit alors en courant, longeant les murs afin de ne pas se faire repérer par Gary, et se glisse comme un chat hors du studio. Sans prendre garde au vent mordant qui lui fouette le visage, elle repère du coin de l'œil Bruce et Julianna qui discutent, et elle leur lance en passant :

\- Bruce, on commence à tourner la scène, tu es demandé sur le plateau avec ton journal, hop hop hop !

Le grand figurant au cheveux longs lui adresse un hochement de tête que Levis prend à peine le temps de voir, courant dans les flaques d'eau vers la roulotte-loge de Sebastian qui a la plus spacieuse de toutes. Elle ouvre la porte et se rue à l'intérieur, à bout de souffle et ses cheveux ruisselant en désordre sur ses épaules.

\- Tournage... scène... maintenant... parvient-elle à articuler en se tenant à la poignée, les joues écarlates sous l'effort qu'elle a fourni.

Trois têtes se tournent vers elle et les rires s'interrompent. Steve se tient debout à l'écart, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air contrarié, tandis que Tony et Sebastian sont tous les deux affalés sur le canapé, hilares devant l'écran géant qui diffuse les scènes de cul ratées et jamais diffusées dans les bêtisiers. On y voit notamment Diana éclater de rire dans la scène de l'ascenseur et se mettre à chatouiller Sebastian avec un clin d'œil vers la caméra.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? lance Tony d'un air déçu avant de mordre dans une part de tarte.

\- Oui ! On est à la bourre sur le planning, on aurait déjà dû tourner cette scène ce matin normalement... grouillez-vous !

\- D... _Tony_ , articule Steve en plissant les yeux. Tu as entendu la stagiaire. Sortons d'ici.

Levis trépigne sur place pendant que Sebastian et Tony se lèvent et que Steve sort de la loge les sourcils froncés. Elle les presse jusqu'au studio où ils se trouvent accueillis par Gary qui fait les gros yeux en indiquant le cadran de sa montre à Levis d'un air furibond. Jack qui installe son matériel derrière lui jette un regard d'excuse en haussant les épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre que le réalisateur ne l'a pas cru.

C'est debout et dans l'urgence que Marla achève de maquiller Angela, l'actrice qui joue le rôle de la mère de Dr Sexy qui n'avait pas fait son apparition depuis trois saisons. Levis se précipite vers le clap et s'empresse d'y inscrire de sa meilleure écriture le numéro de l'épisode et de la scène.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors on tourne ! déclare Gary dans son mégaphone avant de faire signe à la jeune stagiaire.

Essoufflée et décoiffée, Levis court vers la caméra et fait claquer le clap en débitant à la vitesse d'une mitraillette :

\- Dr Sexy MD, saison 12, épisode 9, scène 6, prise 1 !

\- Eeeet... ACTION ! lâche Gary en s'avachissant sur sa chaise avec le script en main.

Levis s'écarte et s'éloigne de plusieurs pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et se retrouve près de Tony qui n'apparaît pas dans cette scène. Les bras croisés, le figurant observe Angela laisser tomber ses valises au sol et prendre Sebastian dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. L'action se déroule dans la salle d'attente du hall de l'hôpital, où Dr Piccolo a fait appeler Dr Sexy afin de le confronter de force à sa mère, dans l'espoir de le retenir à Seattle. Vêtu de sa blouse d'infirmier, Steve fait semblant un peu maladroitement de feuilleter un dossier derrière le comptoir d'accueil, pendant que Bruce est assis sur un des bancs à faire mine de lire un journal – il n'a eu que ça à jouer depuis son arrivée hier, et il maîtrise cet art complexe à la perfection maintenant.

\- Maman, que fais-tu ici ? demande Sebastian d'un air préoccupé sous le regard satisfait de Diana.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon fils unique ? C'est le Dr Piccolo qui m'a prévenue... il paraît que tu veux partir en Afrique ? Sans rien dire à ta pauvre mère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Levis donne un léger coup de coude à Tony et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler :

\- Regarde comme l'angle de la caméra est mauvais. Et puis si c'était moi, j'aurais fait cette scène en plusieurs parties, en commençant par la mère qui arrive dans l'appartement de son fils et voit qu'il s'est remis à l'alcool. Ça aurait été plus profond et moins drama à la con.

Tony lui jette un regard en biais en fronçant un sourcil, et répond en un murmure contrarié :

\- J'aime bien, moi. C'est puissant niveau confrontation, et on ne s'attend pas à ce retournement de situation.

Levis roule des yeux et se retient de répliquer que si, on le voyait arriver gros comme une maison. Elle n'a personne avec qui critiquer allègrement les décisions de Gary, vu que Tony est un fan, et que Jack est trop occupé à suivre le mouvement de la caméra en gardant son micro au-dessus des acteurs. Même Alex, le cameraman, étouffe un bâillement en filmant la scène.

Il y aurait bien Ingrid qui est assise seule dans son coin à se faire les ongles, mais Levis la trouve froide et désagréable et n'a aucune envie de discuter avec elle plus que de nécessaire.

\- Tu quitterais ta pauvre maman qui n'a que toi au monde ? lance Angela d'un ton larmoyant en caressant la joue de Sebastian. Pourquoi ne te maries-tu pas avec Ellen ? Elle m'a dit que vous étiez à nouveau ensemble...

Diana s'avance à son tour d'un air sévère :

\- Sérieusement, Dr Sexy, j'ai fait venir votre mère afin de vous faire entendre raison, mais c'est pour l'hôpital et pour sauver des vies que je veux que vous restiez ! Et non pour moi !

Sebastian se tourne vers elle avec un air grave et viril, et lui replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille :

\- Si je reste, Ellen, sauras-tu me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait, et tout ce que je t'ai caché ?

\- Comme le fait que vous avez un fils de dix ans avec Tania, et que les jumeaux de Dr Wang sont les vôtres ? s'exclame-t-elle avec mélodrame.

\- Un fils... souffle Angela d'un air horrifié. Des... jumeaux ? Oh mon dieu, de quoi parle-t-elle, mon fils ?

\- Maman, attends, je vais t'expliquer...

\- _Aaaaah_! crie l'actrice en se plaquant une main sur le cœur, tombant brutalement à genoux.

Levis cligne des yeux et grimace – ses genoux ont frappé le sol fort, ça n'a pas dû être agréable. En tout cas, c'est un bon changement d'avoir sur le plateau une actrice qui joue correctement, et...

Et soudain, Tony se rue vers le plateau, bousculant tout le monde au passage comme un ouragan.

\- Dégagez ! Laissez-moi passer !

Levis ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits en le voyant renverser la caméra au passage, pousser Gary et faire trébucher Jack qui en perd sa perche – Tony s'est précipité pour relever l'actrice dont les doigts sont crispés sur son cœur. Harold se lève vivement de sa chaise en remontant ses lunettes sur son long nez.

\- Tony, tu n'as rien à faire sur le plateau ! COUPEZ !

\- Mais vous voyez pas qu'elle est en train de mourir, bande d'imbéciles ?

\- Elle joue son rôle et j'aimerais que tu la laisses travailler ! rétorque Gary avec humeur. Débarrasse-moi le plancher, qu'on reprenne cette scène, bon sang !

\- Et ce pauvre Liem Nguyen, il jouait son rôle, lui aussi ?! intervient sèchement Bruce qui s'est levé et a rejoint Tony auprès de l'actrice, suivi de près par Steve. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aller mal !

Levis trottine pour s'approcher alors que tous les yeux se tournent vers Angela que Tony soutient et qui est pâle comme la mort. Des gouttes de sueur ruissellent sur le visage maquillé de la vieille femme qui reprend son souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Angela, tu vas bien ? demande Gary en s'approchant d'un pas lourd.

Lorsque l'épaisse main du réalisateur se pose sur son épaule, Angela relève la tête et secoue la tête, le teint livide.

\- N.. non, j'ai cru que j'allais _mourir_. J'ai eu une affreuse douleur dans le bras gauche, et c'était comme une poigne de fer autour de mon cœur. Là ça va mieux, mais... oh, j'ai eu tellement peur !

L'actrice se met à sangloter sous le regard embarrassé et compatissant de Gary qui claque les doigts en jetant un œil à Levis :

\- Reste pas plantée là avec cet air ahuri et va chercher une chaise et de l'eau ! Et appelle une ambulance !

Levis sursaute comme un lapin surpris par les phares d'une voiture, et court chercher une chaise et une bouteille d'eau, portée par l'adrénaline. Ont-ils frôlé le drame à l'instant ?

Le plateau serait-il vraiment maudit ?

Lorsqu'elle ramène la chaise et que Gary fait asseoir Angela avec mille précautions avant de lui prendre des mains la bouteille, Levis sort son portable et doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à taper son code avec ses doigts tremblants. Elle se place quelques secondes à l'écart pour appeler une ambulance, pâle et choquée, tandis que Gary parle doucement à Angela.

Et lorsqu'elle raccroche et retourne vers le groupe, elle entend les derniers mots attentionnés que lui adresse Gary pendant que Marla place une couverture sur les épaules de la vieille femme :

\- …. on reprendra la scène quand tu iras mieux, d'accord ? Et si tu veux, je peux modifier le script pour te faire intervenir plus tard dans la saison, ou avec des scènes moins dures au niveau des émotions ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je modifie dans le texte ?

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! éclate alors Ingrid en se levant de sa chaise.

L'actrice plantureuse se dirige droit vers Gary, ses talons claquant sur le sol, et lui plante un doigt furieux sur le torse :

\- Je t'ai demandé à maintes reprises de modifier mon texte et de changer mes scènes, et tu m'as envoyée bouler ! Et elle, elle joue la comédie de la victime, et tu lui offres tout ce que moi je voulais sur un plateau en argent ?! C'en est trop !

\- Oh Ingrid, ça suffit, ton cinéma de diva ! explose à son tour Gary en devenant rouge. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'engager, et c'est bien parce que ton fichu agent m'a harcelé jour et nuit que tu es là ! Si j'ai réduit tes scènes, c'est parce que tu es invivable et que tu gâches l'ambiance du groupe en voulant te mettre en avant ! Et si tu continues à me pomper l'air, je vais réduire encore plus ton rôle et donner tes répliques à Steve qui lui au moins fait son boulot sans essayer de gratter la gloire ! Tu me fais chier ! Tu m'entends, Ingrid ? TU ME FAIS CHIER !

Furibond et manquant de s'étouffer de colère, Gary jette au sol la malheureuse bouteille d'eau qui n'avait rien demandé dans cette histoire. Super – et qui va nettoyer tout ce bordel, hein ? Hein ? C'est bibi !

\- Tu devrais remercier le ciel chaque jour que je daigne jouer dans cette série de seconde zone, Gary Newman ! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? J'ai donné la réplique aux plus grands, moi ! À Bruce Campbell lui-même dans un grand film à succès ! Je suis une star !

Gary s'esclaffe d'un air mauvais en passant une main dans sa barbe rousse.

\- _Snake in space 2_ est loin d'être ce qu'on peut appeler un chef-d'œuvre cinématographique, Ingrid ! Descends un peu de tes grands chevaux, il est temps d'admettre que tu n'es plus toute jeune et que le rôle de Tania est le mieux que tu puisses décrocher à présent ! Un peu d'humilité te ferait le plus grand bien !

Comme tout le reste du staff et Angela elle-même, Levis suit l'échange d'un air effaré en tournant alternativement la tête entre le réalisateur et l'actrice comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis. Marla se met à pouffer lorsque la mâchoire d'Ingrid se crispe et que ses yeux lancent des éclairs furieux, brillants de larmes d'humiliation.

Elle pointe Gary d'un doigt tremblant de rage, et profère entre ses dents serrées :

\- Je vais en parler _immédiatement_ à mon agent, et crois-moi, vous allez tous le regretter !

Et sur ces mots, elle fait volte-face en dégainant son portable, et quitte le plateau d'un pas furibond.

\- C'est ça ! lance Gary à sa silhouette qui s'éloigne. Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras appris les bases élémentaires de la modestie et du travail en équipe ! »

Levis grimace et échangeant un regard avec son petit ami. Bonjour l'ambiance de merde. Ce n'est pas ça qui va les avancer dans le planning.

Ni lui garantir une bonne note pour son stage.  
 

* * *

 

L'ordre murmuré court sur ses écailles en un assortiment d'ondes qui l'éveillent de son sommeil. Lové autour du poignet à la peau chaude, il déroule paresseusement son corps en dardant sa langue fourchue dans l'air, et glisse sa tête triangulaire entre deux doigts. Il détecte une multitude d'odeurs organiques noyées sous des détergents, et devant ses yeux rouges dont les pupilles se rétrécissent dans la lumière artificielle, la porte s'entrouvre.

Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il sait ce qu'on attend de lui, ce pour quoi il est ici.

La main s'approche du sol pour l'y déposer, et le serpent dont les écailles s'irisent de reflets dorés et nacrés se laisse glisser, rampant sur le sol. La porte se referme sans bruit derrière lui.

« Hé Cas', ça pourrait pas être un de tes frangins qui cause tout ça, en fait ?

Rampant le long du mur dans l'ombre, le serpent se fige et dresse la tête pour observer les lieux et les proies qu'on lui a donné à éliminer. Des vibrations sourdes font trembler le sol – un des deux Humains marche dans la chambre pour se diriger vers l'autre qui est assis en tailleur sur l'un des deux lits, feuilletant un carnet sur ses genoux.

Tout est flou et le serpent n'aperçoit que difficilement les contours des objets immobiles. Mais ses proies en mouvement lui apparaissent avec une clarté intense.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Les ondes sont basses et graves, et le serpent incline sa petite tête triangulaire sur le côté – il y a une distance de plusieurs mètres à découvert qu'il doit parcourir afin de les atteindre, mais il y a un sac posé à terre derrière lequel il pourrait se cacher avant d'arriver aux lits. Il faudrait quelques petites secondes de distraction pour ses deux proies afin qu'elles ne le voient pas ramper vers elles.

L'Humain debout aux cheveux sombres est en train d'ôter une de ses couches de vêtements, mais son visage est bien trop tourné vers l'entrée. C'est trop risqué, le serpent ne peut pas se glisser vers lui sans se faire repérer.

\- Je trouve rien de rien dans le journal de mon père, et Garth aussi fait chou blanc de son côté. Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être le cas ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois, entre Balthazar qui avait repêché le Titanic et Gabriel qui s'amusait à tuer des gens de manière ridicule... Et avec toute ta famille coincée sur Terre, c'est peut-être un moyen pour eux de se distraire et passer le temps comme ils peuvent, pas vrai ?

Le serpent darde silencieusement sa langue afin de recueillir les odeurs humaines, et baisse à nouveau la tête au niveau du sol afin de mieux ressentir les vibrations qui lui signalent les déplacements. L'Humain debout a bougé un peu le pied et tourné la tête vers celui qui est assis – parfait. Le serpent se trouve à présent dans un angle mort, et s'empresse d'onduler sur le sol, ses écailles d'or scintillant à chaque mouvement jusqu'à atteindre le sac sous lequel il se glisse. Il ne laisse émerger que le bout de sa tête en dardant à nouveau sa langue fourchue, à l'affût d'une autre occasion afin de rejoindre le lit et les prendre par surprise.

\- Mes frères et sœurs ne feraient pas cela, Dean. Gabriel et Balthazar étaient... des exceptions. La plupart des Anges ne cherchent pas à s'amuser, mais seulement à obéir aux ordres d'un supérieur hiérarchique légitime. Ils sont plutôt concentrés en ce moment sur la nouvelle faction qui se forme et sur leur désir de retourner au Paradis.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis. N'empêche que ça expliquerait tout.

L'Humain assis baisse à nouveau les yeux sur son carnet, et le serpent le voit feuilleter les pages.

\- Ma famille n'a rien à voir dans le meurtre de Liem Nguyen, Dean. Et pour ma part, je suspecte comme Sam l'acteur Sebastian Jenkins.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre lui ? C'est un type super sympa, et tu m'as vu le tester ! Il a mangé les frites les plus salées de la terre avec la fourchette en argent que je lui ai glissée sous la main, merde ! Il est hors de tout soupçon !

\- Je le trouve bien trop amical pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Et ses yeux étaient rouges sur la photo.

L'Humain assis pousse un soupir exaspéré en levant la tête vers l'autre qui retire la dernière couche de tissu qui recouvrait encore le haut de son corps. La peau nue dévoilée lui offrira une meilleure prise à ses morsures empoisonnées, parfait.

\- Sérieux ? Tu vas le soupçonner à cause d'une photo ratée et parce qu'il est _sympa_? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à... ? Hé mais attends...

Le serpent guette toujours une occasion qui ne vient pas – il se trouve en plein dans le champ de vision de l'homme assis qui esquisse un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

\- …. T'es jaloux, Cas' ?

\- Non.

Le rire fait vibrer les ondes dans l'air.

\- Oh merde alors, si, t'es jaloux ! J'y crois pas !

Le corps de l'Humain debout s'est tendu alors qu'il laisse tomber son vêtement sur son lit et effectue un pas vers lui en serrant les poings. Le serpent goûte des vibrations de frustration et de colère mortifiée dans l'air.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Tais-toi, Dean.

\- Fais-moi taire, alors.

Alors que l'Humain se penche vers l'autre afin de joindre leurs lèvres, le serpent saisit l'occasion. Ses deux proies ont les yeux fermés et semblent bien trop occupés à se caresser mutuellement le visage et les cheveux en échangeant leur salive pour prêter attention à toute menace quelle qu'elle soit.

Il glisse et ondule sur le sol jusqu'à atteindre le pied du lit dont le matelas est courbé par le poids de l'homme assis. Il lui faut manœuvrer afin de parvenir à se glisser sous les draps où il s'immobilise juste à temps pour sentir le matelas s'affaisser davantage sous le poids de ses deux proies. Les vibrations sur la surface et les ondes dans l'air lui signalent que l'Humain qui était debout est à présent à califourchon sur celui assis qui a laissé tomber son carnet au sol avec un bruit sourd.

\- Putain, Cas', t'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais...

\- J'en ai une idée assez précise : je t'embrasse. »

Un léger rire est bientôt suivi par de nouveaux bruits humides et des frôlements de peau et de tissu.

C'est le moment d'attaquer. Le serpent glisse sous les draps jusqu'à émerger à quelques dizaines de centimètres de ses proies, sa langue fourchue détectant dans l'air un début d'odeur de transpiration et d'excitation sexuelle. C'est en un mouvement coulé qu'il ondule vers leurs jugulaires qui palpitent, et ouvre grand la gueule, les gouttes de poison perlant au bout de ses crochets acérés.

 

* * *

 

La peau de Cas' est chaude. Avec une curiosité teintée d'excitation et du frisson de la nouveauté, Dean caresse son dos, ses reins avant de glisser ses mains sur son torse et ses biceps. Ce corps est indiscutablement celui d'un homme, puissant, la taille épaisse, les muscles roulant sous sa peau. Même son odeur est mâle, et Dean commence à peine à s'y habituer et à _apprécier_ tous ces détails qu'il découvre. C'est presque effrayant, la vitesse à laquelle il a pris goût au fait d'embrasser un homme, d'embrasser _Cas'_ , de le toucher, et de ne plus être choqué par l'absence de courbes douces, de parfum sucré ou de poitrine à cueillir au creux de sa main.

Castiel se trouve à califourchon sur lui, le clouant au matelas avec ses jambes puissantes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, tandis que ses mains empoignent sa chevelure avec possessivité – décidément, Cas' a un faible prononcé pour ses cheveux et semble aimer avoir le contrôle. Pas que Dean s'en plaigne. Loin de là.

Il remonte une main le long du biceps épais de Cas', et glisse ses doigts le long de son dos, traçant les muscles jusqu'à se poser sur une fesse ferme en approfondissant le baiser. L'excitation enflamme ses reins en une soif qu'il n'a pu assouvir la veille, et éclipse les dernières ombres de doute ou d'hésitation qui subsistaient dans son esprit.

Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre... Peu importe ce que cela signifie ou si tout cela n'est pour Cas' qu'un substitut à la drogue et aux orgies qu'il était censé faire dans un futur proche. Dean en a envie, et Cas' aussi à en juger par la bosse dans son jean, et il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. C'est ce qu'il s'est toujours dit.

Mais alors qu'il essaye de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Castiel, celui-ci brise brusquement le baiser en relâchant sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordillait de manière experte. Avec un grognement de frustration, Dean entrouvre des yeux assombris de désir.

\- Cas'... commence-t-il d'une voix basse et enrouée.

Mais il se tait et tressaille en apercevant le visage de son ami qui s'est figé en un masque froid – ses yeux bleus sont fixes. Une lueur glacée de guerrier millénaire y brille – ce même regard que Dean a vu pour la dernière fois dans la crypte alors que Cas' était en train de lui marteler le visage de coups de poing.

À peine Dean a-t-il le temps de cligner des yeux que Castiel a dégainé la lame d'ange qu'il garde toujours fixée à son mollet, et la plante violemment à deux millimètres du cou de Dean qui écarquille les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement.

\- Cas' !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !

L'adrénaline se rue dans ses veines avec l'effet d'une douche froide alors qu'il repousse l'ex-ange et se recule sur le lit sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il y en a peut-être d'autres, Dean, prends garde ! articule Cas' qui s'est relevé et scanne la chambre en crispant la mâchoire.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le chasseur aperçoit sur le lit, le crâne transpercé par la lame céleste, une couleuvre aux écailles dorées et aux yeux rouges, la gueule grande ouverte à l'endroit même où se trouvait le cou de Dean quelques secondes plus tôt.

Dean étouffe un juron et sort son beretta de sous son oreiller d'un geste vif, tous les sens en alerte. Cas' qui est toujours torse nu baisse les yeux sur le serpent et récupère sa lame avant de la faire tourner habilement entre ses doigts.

Et soudain, juste sous leurs yeux, le serpent mort se transforme en pierre à vue d'œil, avant de tomber en poussière qui disparaît, comme emportée par un vent imaginaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? souffle Dean en reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal, l'index crispé sur la gâchette.

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous devons avertir Sam et Garth immédiatement. »


	30. Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Sabotage (Beastie Boys)

Garth ne saurait dire à quel moment il s'est assoupi, et ne garde même aucun souvenir de l'instant où sa tête est tombée sur le manuscrit. Toujours est-il qu'il se trouve plongé dans un profond sommeil lorsque son portable se met à vibrer sur la table de réception en hurlant le générique de _My Little Pony_ , et c'est en sursaut que le chasseur se redresse sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et un post-it collé sur sa joue.

 _« I used to wonder what friendship could beeee »_ braille le téléphone en se déplaçant sur la table au gré des bruyantes vibrations. _«_ _My little ponyyy – Until you all shared its magic with meee- »_

« Sam ! décroche joyeusement Garth en retirant le post-it de sa joue. Ça roule, ma poule ?

_« Connecte-toi sur skype, Garth, on a un élément de piste ! »_

\- Oki doki !

Le chasseur raccroche le téléphone et écarte l'ouvrage sur lequel il roupillait – crotte, il a bavé dessus, Sam ne sera pas content – et tire à lui son ordinateur portable en veille qui ronronne au bout de la table, branché afin de recharger la batterie. À peine frôle-t-il le touchpad que l'écran se rallume. Il jette un œil à l'heure indiquée : une heure du matin. Déjà ? Décidément, on ne voit pas le temps passer quand on s'amuse.

La fenêtre de skype s'ouvre et fait apparaître en grand écran l'image de Sam dont les cheveux sont en désordre. Il se trouve en sandwich entre Dean qui crispe la mâchoire d'un regard dur, et Castiel qui incline la tête pour essayer d'entrer dans le cadre.

 _« Garth, il y a un problème avec ta webcam, ou bien tes cheveux sont vraiment... roses ? »_ demande le jeune Winchester en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Oh, ça ? répond Garth en glissant une main dans sa chevelure teinte d'un rose vif. Quand j'ai averti Crocro que nous allions remettre en route les protections du bunker et qu'il ne pourrait plus entrer jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il a exigé que je tienne parole avant. J'avais promis de lui laisser me teindre les cheveux en rose s'il s'avérait que Dean et Castiel partagent plus que de l'amitié, et un Fitzgerald ne revient jamais sur ses promesses. C'est plutôt funky, vous en pensez quoi ?

Il se retient au passage de gratter les croûtes de son oreille mutilée dont il ne reste plus grand chose, et s'accoude sur la table pour se pencher plus près de l'écran. Sam et Dean échangent un regard avant de hausser les épaules exactement à la même seconde et de la même manière.

 _« Ok, Garth. »_ intervient gravement Dean. _« On a besoin que vous fassiez tous quelques recherches pour nous, et tout de suite. Cas' et moi on a été attaqués par une putain de couleuvre dorée. »_

\- Une couleuvre dorée ? répète Garth en se levant. Voilà qui n'est pas ordinaire !

Il débranche l'alimentation de l'ordinateur et le prend dans ses bras en se mettant en marche vers le couloir des chambres.

_« Plutôt, ouais. Surtout qu'elle s'est changée en pierre et est tombée en poussière quand Cas' l'a butée. »_

_« Nous pensons que c'est lié à ce qui a tué le figurant. »_ renchérit Sam. _« Une actrice a failli mourir aujourd'hui, et je pense que la chose qui lui a donné une crise cardiaque en veut à Dean de l'avoir interrompue. »_

Garth acquiesce avec enthousiasme.

\- Enfin une piste solide ! Je vais réveiller Kevin, je crois qu'il est allé se coucher. À nous trois, on va vous débusquer votre vilain en moins de deux !

Manœuvrant pour soutenir l'ordinateur sur un seul bras sans le faire tomber, il referme sa main sur la poignée de la chambre du jeune prophète, l'ouvrant en grand.

\- Hé Kevin, J'ai les garçons en direct de Los Angeles avec moi, et... Oups. Pardon.

Il se recule à la vitesse de la lumière et claque la porte en jetant un regard embarrassé à Sam qui le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

_« Eh bien ? Où sont Kevin et Hael ? »_

\- Occupés. C'est classé X. Je crois qu'il vous faudra vous contenter de moi, sauf si vous êtes prêts à attendre qu'ils aient terminé.

Le chasseur aux cheveux roses s'éloigne dans le couloir pour retourner dans la salle de réception, les yeux baissés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il tient dans ses bras comme un nouveau-né. Il a jeté un œil à peine une fraction de seconde dans la chambre, mais ça a suffi pour qu'il aperçoive avec une profusion douloureuse de détails les organes génitaux du jeune homme et de son ange, et il s'en serait très bien passé, merci bien.

_« On se passera d'eux. Garth, j'aurais besoin que tu te rendes dans la bibliothèque souterraine. Parmi les ouvrages que j'ai déjà catalogués, étiquetés et rangés, il y a un manuscrit qui a été rédigé par notre arrière-grand-père Frank Winchester et trois de ses collègues hommes de lettres. Tu le trouveras indexé sous la cote M4.590.3 WIN. Il s'agit d'un bestiaire et d'une étude entièrement consacrée aux serpents dans le surnaturel, avec des récits, croquis et exemples. On y trouvera peut-être ce qu'on cherche. »_

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, Sam !

Sur ces mots, Garth se dirige droit vers l'entrée du passage secret, et attrape par la coiffe le faux livre qui sert de levier, insoupçonnable parmi les autres alignés sur l'étagère. L'armoire coulisse en l'emportant avec elle, et il débouche dans l'escalier qui plonge dans le sous-sol. Il enclenche l'interrupteur au passage, et les lieux s'éclairent d'une lumière artificielle pâle et diffuse.

Ses pas résonnent lorsqu'il descend l'escalier marche par marche. Garth réprime un frisson et regrette aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris un pull. Avec son t-shirt à manches courtes, l'air frais et sec des lieux a bien vite fait de recouvrir sa peau de chair de poule. Il pose enfin les pieds sur le sol de la bibliothèque souterraine et dépose l'ordinateur sur la table, l'écran tourné de sorte à ce que les Winchester et leur ange puissent avoir une vue imprenable de lui cherchant le livre.

\- Alors, voyons voir... marmonne-t-il en louchant sur les recueils qui s'alignent sur les étagères de métal.

À première vue, Sam a déjà organisé et rangé plusieurs centaines d'ouvrages de tout type. Dans le désordre sans nom et la poussière qui s'accumule partout en épaisses couches et moutons, les deux travées ordonnées se distinguent au premier coup d'œil : les ouvrages y sont regroupés par format et type – manuscrits, imprimés, tablettes, parchemins ou rouleaux.

Ah, sûr, ce petit cachottier n'a pas chômé, pendant toutes ces heures où il est resté enfermé ici ces dernières semaines.

 _« Juste à ta gauche. »_ s'élève la voix de Sam derrière lui. _« Tout en bas, voilà, c'est là que j'ai réuni les manuscrits les plus volumineux. »_

\- Ah oui, je l'ai trouvé !

Accroupi sur le sol poussiéreux, il immobilise son doigt sur la cote qu'il cherchait, et extirpe un épais manuscrit relié de cuir agrémenté de dorures et d'un fermoir finement travaillé. Il se relève et le dépose juste devant l'ordinateur où Sam se penche sur l'écran en plissant les yeux, comme pour mieux voir. Garth feuillette quelques pages – le papier est crémeux et doux sous ses doigts – et admire les différentes écritures qui se pressent en lignes serrées sans laisser le moindre espace vacant. De nombreux dessins coloriés ou non de serpents divers et variés illustrent l'ouvrage, et Garth ne peut retenir un sifflement admiratif en jetant un œil à la signature en-dessous de l'un deux.

\- Votre arrière-grand-papy dessinait super bien, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit ça ! Si c'est héréditaire, vous devez être pas mal doués aussi, non ?

Sam se racle la gorge en détournant les yeux et Dean esquisse un rictus.

_« Ouais, Sammy est un as. Allez, Garth, regarde si tu nous trouves un serpent aux écailles blanches et dorées qui se transforme en pierre quand on le bute. »_

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps, il y a plusieurs centaines de pages ! Bon, je vais ignorer tout ce qui n'est pas doré, c'est parti mon kiki !

Il attrape une chaise et s'installe confortablement en tournant les pages sous le triple regard via l'écran. Le froissement feutré des feuilles meuble le silence.

\- Alooors... ça non, serpent noir, rouge, serpent d'eau, serpent de lave, serpent à 7 têtes... serpent arc-en-ciel... de lumière qui s'introduit dans les rêves et rend fou les gens, nope c'est pas ça non plus... Ah tiens là j'en ai un doré ! Uræus, qu'on appelle ça. Un Homme de Lettres en a capturé un et l'a vidé de son énergie pendant une mission en Égypte où il exorcisait un tombeau. D'après ce qu'il raconte, ce sont des protecteurs des tombeaux des Pharaons, regardez.

Il lève et tourne le manuscrit face à l'ordinateur, et Sam, Dean et Castiel se penchent pour regarder.

 _« Ce n'est pas le même. »_ affirme Castiel en secouant la tête. _« Le nôtre avait les yeux rouges et pas en lapis-lazuli, et c'était une couleuvre et non un cobra. »_

Garth ouvre la bouche pour s'apprêter à répondre, mais un grésillement l'interrompt et lui fait lever les yeux vers le plafond. L'une des lampes vétustes suspendues oscille légèrement. L'ampoule crépite deux ou trois fois avant de s'éteindre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Garth repose le livre sur la table en portant la main à sa ceinture où il garde le poignard tueur de démons que lui ont laissé les Winchester avant son départ (à présent qu'ils ont les lames célestes, Dean s'en est séparé volontiers afin qu'ils puissent se défendre dans le bunker en cas de besoin). Mais ses doigts palpent le fourreau de cuir souple – _vide_.

L'a-t-il oublié sur la table de la salle de réception alors qu'il pionçait tout à l'heure ? Il ne s'en souvient plus.

_« Tout va bien, Garth ? Tu es tout pâle... »_

Réprimant son malaise et la sensation que quelque chose l' _observe_ , Garth déglutit et s'efforce de garder la tête froide. Une ampoule qui clignote et s'éteint ne signifie pas forcément démons, anges ou autres joyeusetés, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois les ampoules grillent parce qu'elles sont trop vieilles et qu'il faut les changer, voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi se retourner le string. Et puis le bunker est protégé contre une bonne partie des êtres surnaturels dont les Hommes de Lettres connaissaient l'existence.

Il adresse donc à ses trois amis un sourire qui fait pétiller ses yeux.

\- Oui oui, tout baigne ! J'ai juste cru que... enfin bref. Récapitulons. Couleuvre, yeux rouges, écailles dorées et blanches, et se transforme en pierre en mourant. Voilà qui devrait réduire drastiquement la liste.

Il feuillette encore plusieurs pages, passant les hommes-serpents Nâgas où il n'y est nullement question de doré ou d'yeux rouges, et ignore plusieurs dizaines de pages au sujet de cobras.

\- Apparemment ce sont plutôt les cobras qui sont à l'honneur dans le surnaturel. Votre arrière-grand-père a aussi écrit plusieurs pages sur le bâton de Moïse et pas mal de théories sur le serpent de la Genèse qui a tenté Ève avec la pomme. Tout ça m'a l'air théorique et les croquis à titre indicatif, mais d'après lui c'était une couleuvre. Vous voulez que je vous lise ça quand même ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui s'exprime d'une voix rauque :

_« Le bâton de Moïse a été brisé en morceaux et éparpillé pendant la guerre civile, et ce n'était pas un serpent à proprement parler qui a détourné Ève de Dieu. Je le sais, j'étais là. Continue, Garth. »_

Le chasseur acquiesce et passe rapidement sur le Peuchen et le Quetzalcóatl – a priori le serpent qui a attaqué Dean et Castiel n'était pas volant et n'avait pas de plumes, lui – et sa main s'immobilise sur le début d'un chapitre consacré aux serpents dans la mythologie grecque.

\- J'ai peut-être un truc, là. Frank Winchester relate le récit de chasseurs qui ont affronté une Gorgone, mais il précise que ce ne sont que des propos rapportés et que ses interlocuteurs n'ont présenté aucune preuve de leurs dires, à part une écaille dorée.

 _« Une Gorgone ? »_ répète Dean en fronçant les sourcils. _« Comme Méduse, Sthéno et Euryale dans L'Odyssée ? »_

 _« Tu as lu L'Odyssée ? Toi ? »_ réplique Sam en jetant un regard incrédule à son frère.

 _« Quoi ? »_ répond Dean d'un air défensif en haussant les épaules. _« Fallait bien s'occuper entre deux chasses quand t'étais à Stanford et que papa desserrait pas la mâchoire pendant des journées entières. »_

Garth se racle la gorge et agite la main devant l'écran pour ramener sur lui l'attention des deux frères.

\- En fait Frank Winchester dit que d'après ces chasseurs, les Gorgones de _L'Odyssée_ ne sont que fictives, mais que de vraies Gorgones existent bel et bien. Elles vivraient en communautés fermées sur des îles désertes autour de la Grèce. Et d'après eux, il s'agit de femmes qui ont l'air ordinaire, mais qui peuvent transformer leurs cheveux en serpents dorés aux yeux rouges à volonté, et les faire obéir à leurs ordres, même détachés de leur tête. Une morsure suffirait à transformer un homme en pierre. Ça colle assez à votre problème, non ? Vous avez peut-être une Gorgone sur le plateau ?

_« Et ces serpents eux-mêmes se transforment-ils en pierre lorsqu'on les tue ? »_

\- Je ne sais pas, l'article n'est pas très détaillé, votre arrière-grand-papy précise seulement qu'à part leurs cheveux, elles n'ont pas particulièrement de pouvoirs. Et qu'elles sont très belles mais avec un caractère explosif.

Sam soupire et secoue la tête d'un air las avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

_« Tout cela ne nous avance pas tellement. Si c'est bien une Gorgone qui a attaqué Dean et Cas', et que les Gorgones n'ont pas le pouvoir de donner un cancer ou une crise cardiaque à quelqu'un, alors ce serait autre chose qui s'en prend aux figurants de la série ? Ça fait beaucoup de surnaturel d'un coup, je trouve. »_

Garth s'apprête à émettre une hypothèse tirée par les cheveux, lorsqu'il s'interrompt en entendant au loin le passage secret coulisser – quelqu'un est entré.

\- Kevin ? Hael ? lance-t-il à voix haute en se levant à moitié, tendant son oreille non mutilée.

Silence complet.

Et soudain Garth sursaute lorsqu'un livre derrière lui s'écrase au sol avec fracas, et qu'un crissement aigu se fait entendre, comme si quelque chose de métallique glissait le long du mur. Le chasseur se tourne d'un bloc, se maudissant d'être descendu sans armes, ni sel, ni rien. Le livre étalé au sol frémit et les pages tournent toutes seules, comme si le vent les soufflait – mais il n'y a pas de vent, l'air est statique.

 _« Garth ? »_ s'élève la voix de Sam derrière lui. _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas seul...

Il retient son souffle et se détache de la table pour s'approcher à pas lents du livre ouvert au sol – un bouquin en japonais ancien, à première vue. Les pages ont cessé de tourner et se sont immobilisées comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et alors qu'il s'accroupit pour le ramasser et le remettre à sa place sur les rayonnages d'acier, des cliquetis précipités et des halètements surgissent, et le malheureux chasseur manque de frôler la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il se retrouve plaqué sur le sol poussiéreux par une force invisible et brute.

Et lorsqu'une langue mouillée lui lèche toute la surface du visage, Garth éclate de rire et palpe le vide pour plonger ses mains dans le pelage invisible du Chien de l'Enfer.

\- Fido ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille, espèce de gros bêta, va !

Après quelques câlins forcés avec le chien de Sam qui manque de renverser une armoire entière d'un coup de queue enthousiaste, Garth parvient à se relever, ses cheveux roses gluants de bave et redressés en mèches humides sur sa tête.

\- Non non non, pas mon ordinateur, Fido ! panique-t-il en voyant l'écran être repoussé en arrière et dégouliner soudain de bave qui trouble l'image.

Il utilise tant bien que mal un coin de son t-shirt pour nettoyer l'écran, et se rassied après avoir demandé poliment au chien de rester couché par terre.

\- Désolé les potos, je crois que Fido se sentait un peu seul. On disait quoi, déjà ?

_« Qu'il est peu probable qu'on ait affaire à une Gorgone, à moins qu'on se trouve face à deux monstres distincts et aux objectifs différents, ce qui serait quand même étonnant. N'y a-t-il rien d'autre dans le manuscrit qui pourrait correspondre ? »_

\- Une seconde, je regarde.

Tandis que la bave sèche sur son visage, Garth tourne les pages dans un silence studieux en jetant à chaque fois un œil sur les croquis dont les détails d'or et d'argent ont été faits à la feuille, formant des tableaux riches en couleurs, tandis que certains autres serpents sont à peine griffonnés et esquissés.

Il s'arrête sur une page en clignant des yeux. Là est dépeint en détails précis un bâton enlacé de branches de laurier et de deux serpents recouverts d'écailles aux reflets de nacre et d'or. Deux petites ailes blanches surmontent le bâton avec grâce. Une main humaine le tient, un drapé blanc tombant sur le poignet, et un cadre artistiquement gravé de feuilles de laurier décore le tout.

Ses yeux parcourent l'écriture aux déliés et majuscules riches en boucles délicates.

\- Vous saviez que votre arrière-grand-papy et ses potes avaient fait ami-ami avec un dieu ?

_« Quoi ? »_

Garth soulève le pesant manuscrit et le tourne afin de le montrer à la webcam.

\- Frank et son ami Thomas rédigeaient une encyclopédie sur la médecine et son histoire en lien avec le surnaturel, et dans leurs recherches, ils ont fait la rencontre du dieu de la Médecine en personne, Asclépios. Regardez, Frank a dessiné son bâton.

Il tapote l'image du bout du doigt avant de reposer le livre. Sur l'écran, Dean et Castiel échangent un regard entendu.

 _« Ces deux serpents sont identiques en tout point à celui qui nous a attaqués. »_ articule Castiel en croisant les bras.

_« Ouais, ok... Mais que viendrait foutre le dieu de la Médecine sur le tournage de Dr Sexy MD ? »_

_« Ta série se passe dans un hôpital._ _ _Il y a peut-être un lien._ »_ rétorque Sam avant de se pencher sur l'écran. _« Garth, que dit le manuscrit sur lui exactement ? »_

Un couinement plaintif résonne au niveau du sol, et Garth tend la main distraitement pour trouver la tête du Chien de l'Enfer et le caresser tout en lisant les notes en marge.

\- Pas grand chose, en fait. Frank Winchester précise que le dieu refuse que son image soit dessinée ou capturée de quelque sorte que ce soit, et qu'il ne quitte jamais son bâton dont il tire la majeure partie de ses pouvoirs. Apparemment, les deux serpents qui entourent le bâton sont ses messagers et serviteurs, et lui-même peut guérir et soigner aussi bien qu'infliger maladies et blessures.

 _« Merde, tout colle. »_ souffle Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Garth cesse sa lecture et se gratte la nuque d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ouais, mais un gugusse qui se baladerait partout en toge avec un bâton pareil, je pense qu'il ne serait pas passé inaperçu, non ? Et puis...

Garth n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que toutes les lampes du plafond s'éteignent d'un seul coup – il se retrouve plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lumière bleutée de l'écran. Avec une inspiration affolée, il se lève brusquement, sa chaise se fracassant au sol derrière lui. Par-dessus le grondement menaçant de Fido auprès de lui, Garth entend ce même bruit recommencer : ce crissement aigu qui semble s'approcher, sans qu'il parvienne pour autant à le localiser, tant le moindre son résonne ici.

_« Garth ? Garth ! On ne te voit plus ! »_

Mais Garth ne répond pas, les yeux écarquillés pour essayer de percer les ténèbres, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il entend le son s'approcher... puis s'évanouir dans le silence. Le souffle coupé dans sa gorge, il n'entend plus que le grondement de Fido et les battements erratiques de son propre cœur.

\- Ok... on va remonter dans la salle de réception. J'aime bien ta bibliothèque, Sam, mais ne le prends pas mal : je n'ai _aucune_ envie de mourir dans ce trou poussiéreux.

Et alors qu'il se retourne pour faire face à l'ordinateur et le charger dans ses bras, tout se passe très, très vite. Fido émet un aboiement tandis que Sam hurle :

_« Attention, derrière toi ! GARTH ! »_

Garth sent les crocs puissants de Fido lui agripper le t-shirt et le projeter sans douceur au sol – et dans sa chute, une lame lui lacère de long en large le bras, déchirant dans la peau et la chair comme dans du beurre. Un cri lui échappe alors qu'il heurte le sol poussiéreux. L'ordinateur tombe lui aussi, l'écran incliné vers le plafond. La lumière pâle qui s'en dégage éclaire son agresseur... ou plutôt, son _absence_ d'agresseur. Car si le poignard tueur de démons est brandi d'un air menaçant au-dessus de lui, _personne_ ne le tient. Il flotte dans le vide.

Et si Fido ne l'avait pas poussé hors de sa trajectoire, la lame l'aurait frappé dans le dos.

La douleur vive qui lui vrille le bras et l'odeur métallique du sang qui s'élève dans les airs l'envahissent d'adrénaline, et c'est par un pur instinct de survie qu'il roule sur le côté lorsque l'arme s'abat à nouveau. La lame frappe le sol en une gerbe d'étincelle à l'endroit même où aurait dû se trouver son cœur.

\- Oh crotte crotte crotte... panique-t-il en se reculant frénétiquement, ses fesses glissant sur le sol.

Il s'est éloigné de l'ordinateur qui est la seule source de lumière dans le sous-sol plongé dans un noir d'encre, et il émet un glapissement lorsque son dos heurte une armoire, le piégeant sur place. Car le poignard s'est à nouveau dressé dans les airs, et tourne lentement la pointe de sa lame vers lui. Dans les ténèbres, la lame reflète le peu de lumière que dégage l'ordinateur.

\- Non... murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée, pétrifié sur place.

Il lui semble être plongé sous l'eau – les cris des Winchester sont assourdis, et tout ce qu'il entend, c'est son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Mais alors qu'il croit sa dernière heure venue, le poignard se retrouve brutalement projeté au loin, et le cliquetis des griffes de Fido sur le sol retentit entre ses aboiements furieux. Éberlué et figé sur place, Garth serre son bras blessé contre lui, ruisselant de sang et de sueur glacée, sans pouvoir suivre ni comprendre l'affrontement entre deux entités invisibles.

Des couinements plaintifs de douleur retentissent, et Garth s'appuie contre l'étagère pour se relever, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité. Et il voit, non loin de l'ordinateur, le poignard sanglant s'agiter au sol avant de s'immobiliser, inerte. Pour la première fois depuis la création du Chien de l'Enfer, un aperçu concret de la créature de Sam se présente à lui : le museau du chien est si barbouillé de sang que cela en trace les contours et les rends visibles. Le pelage est poisseux et le liquide sombre coule le long de sa gueule, de son poitrail jusque sur ses pattes qui maintiennent le poignard au sol.

Fido s'est blessé, sans doute en essayant de mordre la lame tueuse de démons.

Plus rien ne semble les attaquer à présent – quel que soit son agresseur invisible, soit il est mort, soit il a pris la fuite face au Chien de l'Enfer. Garth essaye de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur qui ne risque pas d'arranger le saignement – la lame a tranché profond dans la chair de son bras, et le sang s'écoule à flot. Il s'empresse d'ôter son t-shirt à moitié en lambeaux en grimaçant, et l'appuie sur la lacération qui dégorge de sang afin de compresser le plus possible. Puis, après une caresse de remerciement sur la tête du Chien de l'Enfer haletant, il ramasse d'abord le poignard avec mille précaution, puis son ordinateur qui par miracle fonctionne encore et débite les voix inquiètes des frères Winchester.

_« Garth ! Réponds-nous, ou bien on retourne immédiatement au Kansas ! Sam, appelle Kevin sur son portable ! Vite ! »_

Garth peine à tenir à la fois le poignard et l'ordinateur avec son seul bras valide, et colle son nez près de la webcam afin qu'ils puissent le voir.

\- Nous sommes vivants, les rassure-t-il. Blessés, mais en vie. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai bien l'impression qu'en réactivant les défenses du bunker on a enfermé avec nous un spectre particulièrement agressif. »

 

* * *

 

Gary est si tendu qu'il en oublie de respirer, penché en avant sur sa chaise. Il fixe la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux comme une machine bien huilée. Un plan entier sans couper dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et Alex fait un super boulot en suivant Sebastian avec sa caméra. Tout pour finir en beauté cette fin de mi-saison.

Il sait déjà quel type de musique il va introduire en fond, et il lui semble déjà l'entendre résonner à ses oreilles : un air doux et triste au piano qui accompagnera cette longue marche du docteur en montant progressivement en intensité. Peut-être du classique. Mozart. Ou Chopin. Les couloirs de l'hôpital défileront dans un flou et ralenti artistique, et seule la silhouette de Dr Sexy sera nette, tandis que les infirmières et patients auront tout l'air d'ombres à peine esquissées, symbolisant la dépression et l'alcoolisme du héros torturé par son enfance malheureuse et ses échecs amoureux. Les téléspectateurs pourront deviner les sentiments qui l'agitent dans la raideur de ses épaules et le ralenti sur les cheveux qui les frôlent. Sebastian est un acteur exceptionnellement doué qui parvient à transmettre des émotions rien qu'en montrant son dos, et cet instant où il frôle du bout des doigts son propre nom sur la porte de son bureau sera poignant. À partir de là, les couleurs commenceront à revenir – Gary introduira là quelques flash-backs chargés de nostalgie, peut-être quelques clins d'œil aux premières saisons – car Dr Sexy se souviendra de la raison pour laquelle il a choisi cette carrière, et à quel point il aime et a toujours aimé Ellen Piccolo dès le premier instant où il l'a vue.

Alors que le réalisateur échafaude mentalement le montage de l'épisode final de la mi-saison, Sebastian s'est immobilisé sur le plateau, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, et jette un regard dans la chambre ouverte de Mr Williams, le patient qu'il a sauvé en lui ôtant sa tumeur au cerveau. Alex tourne autour de l'acteur afin de bien montrer son visage sous tous les angles et l'émotion virile qui imprime un sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis que Jack le suit en élevant les bras pour placer le micro au-dessus de l'acteur.

Gary fait signe à Diana d'entrer en scène, et la jolie brune acquiesce et s'avance pour se placer à côté de Sebastian avec un sourire ému. Sa queue de cheval haute tressaute lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

« Sérieusement, Dr Sexy, c'est grâce à vous s'il est encore là aujourd'hui et qu'il peut serrer sa famille dans ses bras. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et je suis tellement, tellement fière de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Ne deviez-vous pas prendre l'avion ce matin ?

La musique changera à ce moment-là, songe Gary en se caressant la barbe pensivement. Du violon discret en fond, ou éventuellement du saxophone, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus moderne et jeune, il lui faudra faire des tests avec Harold au montage afin de décider ce qui est le mieux.

\- Un infirmier m'a rappelé la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce beau métier, et j'ai compris que ma place est ici, Ellen... auprès de toi, à sauver des vies humaines.

Il sort ses mains de ses poches et montre à la directrice son billet d'avion qu'il déchire avant de jeter les morceaux par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de rester ? articule le Dr Piccolo en levant la tête vers lui. Et de ne plus vous laisser détourner par vos sentiments pour moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian prend en coupe le visage de Diana, et se penche afin de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Bien, très bien, jubile intérieurement Gary avec un sourire sur son visage rond. La scène de baiser est intense et coupera le souffle aux fans. Dr Sexy a plaqué la belle directrice contre le mur le plus proche et lui relève une jambe, remontant une main sur sa cuisse, ce qui dévoile un porte-jarretelle qui est du pur fan-service de sa part, il l'avoue volontiers. Le courrier qu'ils vont recevoir après ça ! Surtout vu le cliffhanger qu'ils vont se prendre tout de suite après...

\- Dr Sexy, attendez... gémit Diana haletante alors que Sebastian lui suce passionnément le cou. Si nous décidons d'entamer une relation sérieuse, je dois être tout à fait franche avec vous. J'ai un aveu à vous faire.

Dr Sexy recule la tête afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens en un échange visuel intense. Ellen Piccolo le fixe d'un regard déterminé et déclare avec mélodrame :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Là, Gary placera là un son dramatique pendant que la caméra zoome sur son visage. Il faudra filmer dans l'après-midi quelques gros plans supplémentaires et ce sera parfait. Sebastian s'est reculé d'un pas avec un excellent jeu d'acteur, ses yeux affichant une surprise enfouie sous une assurance mâle à toute épreuve.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle enchaîne en levant le menton :

\- Et pas de vous.

\- Eeeeet COUPEZ ! s'exclame Gary en se levant avec un immense sourire.

La tension retombe et tout le monde se détend à vue d'œil alors que le studio s'emplit d'applaudissements.

Gary se permet d'applaudir lui-même et donne une claque chaleureuse dans le dos de Sebastian en passant, avant de pincer affectueusement la joue de Diana.

\- Vous avez été formidables tous les deux, tout en sensualité et profondeur, vous avez fait du très bon boulot !

C'est l'effervescence sur le plateau et tout le monde s'éparpille, alors Gary s'empresse de saisir son mégaphone afin de se faire entendre de toute l'équipe :

\- Nous avons bouclé avec succès la moitié de la saison 12, grâce à vos efforts, vos sacrifices et votre professionnalisme à tous ! Pour la peine, vous avez tous droit à deux heures de déjeuner, et je vous invite tous au restaurant ! Cet après-midi sera tranquille, nous filmerons seulement quelques plans supplémentaires et réglerons les petits détails.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Gary.

Avec un larsen assourdissant – saleté d'appareil détraqué – Gary se tourne vers son assistant qui prend des notes sur son I-Pad avec son sérieux habituel.

\- N'oublie pas que ce matin l'avocat d'Ingrid Walcotts nous a appelés pour nous informer qu'elle va nous traîner en procès pour violation de contrat et harcèlement sexuel. Il se pourrait qu'elle nous force à supprimer les scènes où elle apparaît.

Gary roule des yeux avec un grognement désabusé et croise les bras sur son torse.

\- Je savais qu'elle nous ferait une vacherie de ce genre. Mais elle n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avance, et la chaîne se chargera de démonter cette affaire.

\- La chaîne ne sera pas ravie, ils ont déjà dû s'expliquer auprès de la famille de Liem Nguyen, et on a bien de la chance que Angela ne porte pas plainte. Nous pourrions régler ça entre nous, je connais un as du barreau qui...

\- Levis ! coupe Gary en tournant la tête vers la stagiaire qui vient de fracasser un mug au sol en rassemblant tout ce qui traîne sur un plateau. Mais tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ? Alors que c'est ton dernier jour ! Si je retirais de ta maigre paye tout ce que tu m'as cassé depuis le début de ton stage, tu serais endettée à vie, espèce de catastrophe ambulante !

Le visage du réalisateur s'affaisse et il hausse les sourcils en voyant les yeux brillants de larmes de la gamine et son menton tremblotant. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne rétorque rien de sarcastique – c'était pourtant devenu comme un petit jeu implicite entre eux – et se baisse pour tristement ramasser les éclats brisés en se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Il peut malgré tout voir une larme solitaire glisser sur sa joue.

Aurait-il été trop dur avec sa stagiaire ? Une pointe de remords mêlée d'embarras lui traverse le cœur. Les jeunes de nos jours sont décidément trop sensibles, s'ils ne peuvent même pas supporter quelques brimades plus affectueuses que méchantes. Il se baisse pour tapoter maladroitement le sommet du crâne de Levis, mal à l'aise.

\- Allons allons, petite... C'est vrai que je te rabroue un peu et que je ne t'ai pas épargné mes critiques, mais j'ai toujours eu l'intention de rédiger un rapport très positif sur toi et de te mettre une bonne note, tu sais ? Tu es un bon élément malgré ta maladresse, tu es pleine de volonté, et si tu n'avais pas trimé comme un âne du matin au soir ce dernier mois, je ne sais pas comment on aurait bouclé ces épisodes dans les temps. Je pense que tu iras loin dans le métier, alors fais-moi plaisir et sèche tes larmes avant que je ne perde patience.

En dehors du jeu d'acteur, il a toujours eu horreur de voir des gens pleurer devant lui. Mais lorsque Levis se relève, ses yeux flamboient de colère et elle balance son plateau à terre avec fracas.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je pleure ! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents avant de faire volte-face et de partir en courant.

Gary et Harold échangent un regard, et le réalisateur demande à son assistant d'un air perplexe en se caressant la barbe :

\- Tu y as compris quelque chose, toi ?

\- Nope. On y va ? Je meurs de faim et tu vas regretter d'avoir promis de payer mon repas. »

 

* * *

 

Sam sent un début de migraine lui compresser le crâne dans un étau et il se masse les tempes avec un soupir de frustration :

« Bon, du calme ! Résumons tout cela clairement, d'accord ? On a passé la matinée à chercher partout un bâton entouré de branches de laurier et de serpents, sans rien trouver du tout. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle victime – pas même pendant la scène où le Dr Wang meurt à l'accouchement – et c'est le dernier jour de tournage, notre dernière chance de trouver le meurtrier, qu'il s'agisse d'une Gorgone, d'Asclépios ou d'autre chose encore.

\- Peut-être qu'Ingrid était une Gorgone, déclare Castiel en plissant les yeux. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis hier.

\- Dans ce cas on perd notre temps ici, on devrait trouver son adresse et aller la voir en personne ! On la trouve, on la bute, et c'est réglé !

\- Une Gorgone, cela expliquerait le serpent qui vous a attaqués, mais pas les cancers de Liem Nguyen, ni la crise cardiaque d'Angela ! Tout porte à croire que nous avons affaire à Asclépios en personne.

\- T'as vu un type en toge agiter un bâton de laurier quand on tournait la scène hier, toi ? Moi je maintiens qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on ait affaire à un ange.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus mêler ma famille à cela, Dean, s'impatiente Castiel. D'autre part, les informations que votre arrière-grand-père a inscrites sur le manuscrit ne sont que peu fiables. Ce dieu païen pourrait être n'importe qui sur le plateau, et rien ne nous garantit qu'il n'a pas dissimulé son bâton avec ses pouvoirs.

\- Tout à fait, renchérit Sam. Rappelle-toi Kali, Ganesh ou Odin, ils avaient tous l'air ordinaire, pas vrai ? Qui te dit que Sebastian Jenkins n'est pas Asclépios ? Il joue un docteur de génie dans une série médicale depuis plus de dix ans, après tout. Quoi de plus approprié pour le dieu de la Médecine en personne ?

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous acharner sur Sebastian, oui ?! Et puis d'après notre arrière-grand-papy, Asclépios refuse qu'on le dessine ou qu'on capture son image, alors pourquoi irait-il se faire filmer sous tous les angles pendant plus de dix ans, hein ?

Adossé à la portière de l'Impala, Sam ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu net par la porte du studio qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Levis se précipite dehors en courant, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Et au lieu de rejoindre le groupe d'acteurs plus loin qui attend Gary pour se rendre au restaurant promis, la stagiaire cavale à l'opposé – droit vers le parking où ils se trouvent – en essuyant rageusement ses joues d'un revers de poignet.

\- Levis ? lance Sam lorsqu'elle passe devant eux sans leur jeter un regard. Hé, Levis ! Attends !

Il lui chope le poignet au vol et l'arrête avec une douce fermeté. Essoufflée et le visage rouge, la jeune fille ravale un sanglot et redresse la tête, s'efforçant de toute évidence de paraître brave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande-t-il avec précaution, pliant les genoux pour réduire la différence de taille.

Levis se mord la lèvre en crispant les épaules, s'efforçant de parler d'une voix neutre et détachée comme si elle n'était pas affectée :

\- Ce.. ce n'est rien, Bruce, ne fais pas attention, je suis ridicule de réagir comme ça... C'est juste que... C'est mon dernier jour de stage, et je retourne demain à Boston. J'ai demandé à Jack si on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, et comment on ferait pour se voir à partir de maintenant avec la distance et tout, mais il a dit que c'était terminé, et il ne veut même pas déjeuner avec moi ! Il... il...

Elle serre les poings avec colère, son menton se remettant à trembler.

\- … Il est tout seul derrière le studio avec sa stupide perche qu'il ne lâche jamais et il dit qu'il attend quelqu'un à qui il a envoyé un petit cadeau hier soir, le salaud ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est déjà trouvé une fille pour me remplacer ! Diana avait raison, les hommes sont tous des connards !

Sam se raidit et échange un regard lourd de sens avec Castiel et Dean.

Levis cligne des yeux et agite soudain une main d'un air affolé :

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous, bien sûr ! Vous, vous êtes des mecs bien !

\- …. Derrière le studio. Avec sa _perche_ , articule Castiel à l'oreille de Dean.

Dean s'est levé du capot de la voiture, tendu et prêt au combat. Sam se racle la gorge, son esprit tournant à plein régime, repassant ces derniers jours en boucle dans sa tête.

Comment n'y ont-ils pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'y a qu'une personne sur tout le plateau qui n'a jamais quitté un instant un objet dont la forme se rapproche fortement d'un bâton. Et Jack avait semblé un peu _trop_ doué pour désinfecter et bander les plaies pour un simple perchiste, même si Sam n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment.

Si Jack est Asclépios, alors... Levis ne doit pas savoir, et ne doit surtout pas être mêlée à cela.

\- Écoute, Levis, on va aller lui dire deux mots, ok ? Il a peut-être une bonne excuse. Va rejoindre les autres au restaurant, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Tout va bien se passer.

Il se met en marche, mais la main de la stagiaire agrippe sa veste. La petite brune se mâchouille la lèvre inférieure en marmonnant :

\- D'accord, mais... ne lui faites pas de mal, ok ? Il le mériterait, mais ne le frappez pas. S'il vous plaît.

Dean et Castiel sont déjà partis devant à grandes enjambées, et Sam adresse un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille en lui pressant l'épaule :

\- Promis, on va seulement lui parler, rien de plus. Va rejoindre le groupe au restaurant. On se revoit après le déjeuner, d'accord ?

Laissant Levis derrière lui en une minuscule silhouette sur le parking, Sam rejoint son frère et l'ex-ange en quelques foulées, se plaçant entre eux deux – ils ont déjà tous les deux dégainé leur lame céleste et contournent le studio en direction des entrepôts déserts qui s'alignent derrière. Sam en fait de même avec appréhension.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que Jack est Asclépios ? murmure-t-il en soupesant l'arme dans sa main. Ne nous hâtons pas de tirer des conclusions hâtives seulement parce qu'il est perchiste...

\- L'as-tu vu une seule fois lâcher sa perche plus de trente secondes ? fait remarquer Dean. Il mangeait même avec ! Et ça expliquerait pourquoi Angela n'est pas morte : en le bousculant, je lui ai fait lâcher sa perche, rappelle-toi.

\- Mais Levis...

\- Sois tranquille, Sam, intervient Castiel avec calme. Nous allons seulement lui demander s'il est le dieu, et si oui, s'il a tué Liem Nguyen. Et s'il est coupable, nous le tuerons.

\- Ouais, voilà. Et on dira à Levis que son Jack s'est barré avec une belle blonde.

Pas rassuré pour un sou, Sam pince les lèvres et se crispe lorsqu'ils débouchent finalement à l'arrière.

Et là se trouve Jack, assis sur une caisse avec une jambe relevée sur son torse, tenant sa perche plantée au sol. Le jeune homme aux boucles blondes tourne un regard impassible sur eux sans paraître surpris le moins du monde.

Les trois chasseurs s'arrêtent, et Dean s'avance d'un pas en ouvrant la bouche, mais est interrompu par le jeune homme qui élève une main impérieusement avant de se lever avec une lenteur pleine de majesté.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour comprendre. J'allais justement vous envoyer un émissaire rampant pour vous guider jusqu'à moi.

Sam cligne des yeux et retient son souffle lorsque la perche se métamorphose en commençant par le micro qui se fend et se déploie en deux petites ailes blanches décorant un pommeau doré – le reste de la perche s'épaissit et se tord en un bâton entouré de branches de laurier et d'un unique serpent aux écailles dorées et nacrées.

\- Asclépios... souffle Sam en contemplant Jack dont le jean et t-shirt se fondent peu à peu en une toge blanche.

\- En personne, acquiesce le dieu gravement.

\- Et que vient foutre le dieu de la Médecine sur le plateau d'une série télévisée ? lance Dean d'un air tendu. C'est toi qui as buté Liem Nguyen ?

La main du dieu se resserre sur son bâton, et une bourrasque de vent fait claquer sa toge et onduler ses boucles blondes. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air grave mais contrarié :

\- Cela fait plus d'une décennie que je vois d'un mauvais œil cette série qui humilie le noble métier de médecin et donne une image déplorable et dépravée du corps médical. Je le tolérais jusqu'à présent, mais chaque année les incohérences sont de plus en plus scandaleuses, et lorsque j'ai appris que la saison 12 ferait revenir des morts à la vie sous prétexte d'un remède miraculeux inventé par ce docteur fictif de pacotille, je l'ai pris comme une insulte personnelle.

Un rictus sombre recourbe les commissures de ses lèvres tandis que l'air s'alourdit et devient suffoquant.

\- J'ai voulu anéantir cette humiliation publique de mon art en montrant à ces Humains présomptueux qu'on ne _peut_ revenir à la vie après avoir succombé à une tumeur au cerveau ou à une crise cardiaque.

\- Eh bien c'est raté, connard, articule Dean avec un rictus revanchard. Les épisodes ont été filmés, et Gary a dit ce matin que la série est déjà renouvelée pour une saison 13.

Le dieu caresse la tête de son serpent qui ouvre des yeux rouges en dardant sa langue fourchue avec un sifflement menaçant. Il se déroule du bâton pour le laisser glisser au sol de béton humide en un mouvement coulé.

\- Disons que j'ai mis entre parenthèses mon objectif premier lorsque j'ai réalisé que les frères Winchester en personne étaient à ma portée. J'avais déjà mes suspicions à votre sujet dès votre arrivée sur le plateau, mais ce n'est que lorsque vous m'avez empêché de tuer Angela et que vous avez tué un de mes serpents que j'en ai eu la confirmation. Il n'y avait que vous pour survivre à une telle attaque, et rares sont les armes qui puissent abattre mes créatures. Votre réputation vous précède.

Sam échange un bref regard avec son frère aîné qui brandit sa lame en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merci pour le compliment, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'offrir un nouveau trou. T'as fait une monumentale erreur en t'attaquant à ma série préférée.

\- Une minute, Dean ! l'arrête Sam en lui chopant l'épaule. Asclépios, nous savons que vous avez rencontré notre arrière-grand-père Frank Winchester et que vous étiez en bons termes... pourquoi voudriez-vous nous tuer maintenant ? Nous ne vous avons jamais rien fait, et nous cherchons seulement à vous empêcher de tuer des innocents !

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais rien fait ? _JAMAIS RIEN FAIT ?_ Vous moquez-vous de moi ?

La belle impassibilité du dieu s'est fissurée, et son visage se contorsionne de fureur alors qu'il élève son bâton et en frappe violemment le sol. Une onde de choc traverse les airs avec quelque chose de glacial.

\- Vous avez amené Lucifer droit sur le conseil des dieux païens, vous les avez piégés, avez causé leur mort à tous ! Kali nous a tout raconté !

\- Dans ce cas elle a dû vous dire aussi que nous avons tout fait pour empêcher cela, et que c'est nous qui l'avons sauvée avec l'aide de l'Archange Gabriel ! rétorque Sam avec véhémence.

\- Vous devez aussi savoir que ce sont les Winchester qui ont arrêté l'Apocalypse et remis Lucifer dans sa Cage, ajoute Castiel d'une voix rauque.

\- Peu m'importe ! crache Asclépios tandis que son serpent siffle et rampe lentement au sol vers eux. Les prophéties disent que vous le libérerez à nouveau et que vous serez la cause de la destruction du monde, des dieux et de l'humanité. Je ne vous permettrai pas de vivre assez longtemps pour cela.

Soudain, Sam sent un goût métallique lui emplir la bouche, emplissant sa gorge de sang visqueux et grumeleux de caillots – s'étranglant, il se met à tousser, plié en deux.

\- _Sam !_ s'élève la voix paniquée et furieuse de Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de fils de pute !?

\- Oh mais je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, répond la voix à nouveau calme d'Asclépios. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ton frère est déjà condamné, Dean, et même moi je ne pourrais le soustraire à la mort quand bien même je le souhaiterais. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Terrassé par la douleur qui lui lacère les poumons en une crise de toux sanglante, Sam sent ses genoux heurter le béton alors que la lame tombe avec un tintement aigu. La migraine qui lui vrille le crâne lui arrache un gémissement et c'est à peine s'il voit les éclaboussures écarlates dont il entache le sol.

Oh mon dieu, non, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment d'avoir une crise ! Pas maintenant ! Pas devant Dean et Castiel !

Ses ongles raclent le bitume et un haut-le-cœur le saisit violemment pour lui faire vomir par spasmes des gerbes de sang. Sa vision se trouble et il lui semble sombrer au fond d'un océan – son corps s'effondre comme au ralenti et son crâne heurte le sol. La silhouette floue du dieu élève une main, et Sam lutte férocement contre son propre esprit pour s'accrocher à la réalité sans se faire absorber par la vision qui menace de s'engluer autour de sa conscience. Sous ses yeux, sa main griffe désespérément le béton, mais sans parvenir à attraper sa lame qui roule au loin.

Les cris de douleur de Dean et Castiel résonnent à ses oreilles – ou est-ce une illusion ? Non, il les voit tomber au sol en portant une main à leur cœur.

Non. _Non !_ Asclépios va les faire succomber d'une crise cardiaque sous ses yeux ! Et le serpent aux écailles d'or et de nacre rampe lentement, très lentement vers Dean.

Sam tend le bras, en proie à une crise de toux aiguë, et ses doigts frôlent la lame. Mais au lieu de l'amener à lui, il ne parvient qu'à la faire rouler encore plus loin, loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte les baskets de...

Le jeune Winchester lève un regard rongé par la fièvre et la détresse vers Levis qui se baisse pour ramasser l'arme.

\- J.. Jack...

La voix de la jeune fille s'est réduite à un murmure, c'est à peine si Sam parvient à l'entendre à travers le brouillard épais qui emprisonne son esprit. Levis tremble comme une feuille et manque de trébucher en reculant d'un pas lorsque le dieu se tourne pour la regarder.

\- J'ai... j'ai tout entendu... souffle la jeune fille dont les yeux brillent de larmes. C'est... c'est vrai ? Tout est vrai ?

Livide, elle tient la lame céleste à deux mains, la brandissant lorsque le dieu s'avance en frappant le sol de son bâton à chaque pas qu'il effectue.

\- Non ! N'approche pas, Jack, ou je... je te tue ! Ne viens pas plus près, arrête ! _Arrête !_

Mais Asclépios se contente de secouer la tête avec un sourire doux et condescendant.

\- Voyons, Levis, nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu en es incapable...

Deux grosses larmes dévalent des joues de la jeune fille dont la poigne s'amollit sur la lame. Le dieu s'arrête devant elle et lui saisit le poignet, la faisant grimacer de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche l'arme qui tombe au sol et roule avec un tintement métallique droit vers Sam.

Le jeune Winchester qui s'étouffe dans son propre sang s'empresse de la saisir, luttant pour aspirer chaque bouffée d'air qui lui fait l'effet de feu et de lave dans ses poumons. Asclépios lui tourne le dos, complètement concentré sur Levis dont il caresse la joue et les cheveux avec une nuance de tristesse dans ses gestes. La jeune fille paralysée par la terreur s'agrippe à sa toge avec un regard suppliant.

\- Je t'appréciais, Levis, et j'aurais souhaité que tu vives longtemps et en bonne santé. Mais maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu ne me laisses plus le choix...

Son bras lui paraît si lourd que le soulever relève de l'exploit, sa main moite tremblant autour de l'arme. Et d'un geste vif qui lui arrache un gémissement, Sam projette de toutes ses forces la lame qui se plante entre les omoplates du dieu. Profondément.

Asclépios tressaille et relâche Levis qui s'éloigne précipitamment – son bâton glisse de sa main et tombe avec fracas au sol, bientôt suivi de son corps inerte qui s'effondre comme une marionnette dont on aurait tranché les fils.

C'est à peine si Sam le voit s'écrouler et Dean et Castiel se relever – son champ de vision s'obscurcit, l'ombre en grignote les bords pour effacer peu à peu la réalité. Son esprit épuisé d'avoir tant lutté cède et s'enlise dans l'écho de son passé.

Il ne sent plus le bitume froid sous son corps, ni l'odeur du sang. La voix paniquée de son frère s'étouffe et laisse place aux basses d'une musique et aux lumières dansantes d'une soirée.

 

_Oh allez, Sam, tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans ton coin toute la nuit ?_

 

Assis sur une chaise à l'écart des amplis qui vibrent, Sam adresse un pâle sourire à son ami qui tient une bouteille d'une main et enlace une fille de l'autre. Il n'a lui-même pas touché à sa bière qui est devenue tiède.

 

_Je suis juste venu pour m'assurer que tu ne boiras pas trop et que tu rentreras tôt, Brady. Je sais que tu as un examen important demain matin et que si tu le rates, tu n'auras pas ton année._

 

Brady s'esclaffe et chasse la fille d'une claque sur les fesses avant de se laisser tomber assis à côté de lui en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

 

_Et alors ? Je compte laisser tomber ces études chiantes de toute façon, ce pays a bien assez de médecins comme ça. Oublie ça et amuse-toi un peu ! Regarde toutes ces nanas en chaleur, y en a quelques unes déjà tellement beurrées que tu aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour te les taper dans les chiottes..._

 

Sam soupire et détourne les yeux avec lassitude, contemplant la foule des étudiants de Stanford qui dansent et se trémoussent sur le rythme de la musique.

 

_Si tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce pour te détendre, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, tu sais !_

 

Brady lui adresse un clin d'œil en plaçant sur sa langue un petit cachet, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Sam qui s'empresse d'arracher des mains de son ami le sachet en plastique lourd de cachets multicolores.

 

_De l'ecstasy, Brady ? Sérieusement ?_

 

Il pince les lèvres lorsque son ami se contente d'éclater de rire. Il a vraiment changé du tout au tout depuis qu'il est revenu de vacances, et Sam se fait un sang d'encre pour lui.

 

_Tu vas me promettre de ne plus jamais toucher à ça et de reprendre ta vie en main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive dernièrement, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer sous mes yeux, tu es mon ami._

 

Brady le regarde avec un sourire carnassier avant de lui tapoter l'épaule avec cet air condescendant qu'il arbore depuis qu'il se désintéresse de ses études.

 

_Je plaisantais, voyons, Sam, je sais que tu es un gentil garçon et que c'est pas ton truc ! J'ai justement quelqu'un à te présenter d'aussi désespérément droit et sérieux que toi... Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est célibataire. La voilà qui arrive justement ! Hé, Jess, par ici !_

 

Sam cligne des yeux lorsqu'une jolie fille blonde fait un signe de main à Brady et approche avec un sourire qui suffit à illuminer à lui seul toute la soirée, ses cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules comme un ruisseau de lumière.

\- Sam, hé, SAMMY ! Reste avec moi, tu m'entends ?

Sam cligne des yeux, et en un instant, la fête étudiante s'effiloche et il revient dans le présent. Plus précisément à l'arrière du studio de production, près des entrepôts qui voilent en partie le ciel. Face à lui se tient Dean qui lui tapote la joue avec un regard dévasté d'inquiétude, mais qui s'éclaire lorsque Sam acquiesce et accepte la main qui l'aide à se relever.

La migraine s'estompe, la nausée aussi, mais Sam peut entrevoir l'espace d'un instant comme un crépitement de lumière rouge courir sous sa peau. Et lorsque Dean lèche son pouce et se met à essuyer le sang sur son menton puis repousser ses cheveux de son visage pour l'inspecter comme une mère poule, Sam chasse ses mains avec humeur.

\- Arrête ça, Dean, je vais bien !

Dean plisse les yeux et son visage se durcit.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Je savais que tu recommençais à cracher du sang, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! J'ai cru que t'étais en train de crever, Sam, bordel ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que ton état avait empiré ?

\- Dean.

La voix de Castiel coupe Dean dans son éclat de colère, et Sam se passe une main sur le visage avec lassitude – il avait vraiment espéré éviter d'inquiéter son frère avec ça. Nul doute que Dean va se précipiter à présent pour essayer toutes les techniques les plus stupides et suicidaires afin d'annuler la dernière épreuve.

\- Quoi ! aboie furieusement Dean sur l'ex-ange qui le fixe sans ciller.

\- Je crois que Levis est sous le choc.

Dean crispe la mâchoire et pointe le doigt sur Sam d'un air menaçant :

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Sam, tu ne vas pas y couper.

Le jeune Winchester pince les lèvres mais ne répond rien, préférant laisser de côté le sujet – il aura tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard à un moyen de dissuader son frère de faire quelque chose de stupide pour le sauver. Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent à faire : se débarrasser du corps, et s'occuper de Levis qui reste adossée contre le mur à les dévisager, blême et l'air hagard.

Dean s'est approché d'elle et a posé une main sur son épaule en se penchant.

\- Ça va aller, petite ?

La stagiaire déglutit et lève des yeux stupéfaits sur eux – Sam et Castiel se sont approchés eux aussi.

\- Ce... ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai entendu...

\- Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, concède Sam avec un sourire rassurant. Mais c'est néanmoins la vér...

\- … c'était exactement comme dans les livres _Supernatural_ de Carver Edlund, achève Levis en un fragile filet de voix.

Sam tourne les yeux vers Dean et ils échangent un regard tendu en alerte rouge. Le jeune Winchester replace nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Euh, Levis, tu...

\- Et vos noms... Vous vous êtes appelés l'un l'autre par les prénoms Sam et Dean... Est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes...

Elle se plaque une main sur la bouche avec de grands yeux en les fixant tour à tour, la réalisation se glissant dans son regard.

\- Et merde, lâche Dean en tournant les talons avec frustration, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Et donc lui, c'est... Castiel ? Oh mon dieu, je... je n'y crois pas. J'avais remarqué votre Impala et j'ai rien dit pour rester incognito, mais... Vous allez pas le croire, mais j'ai demandé à faire mon stage sur le plateau de Dr Sexy MD que parce que c'est la série préférée de Dean dans les livres, et je pensais juste que Carver Edlund faisait un petit clin d'œil à la vraie vie pour rigoler, mais... Vous savez quoi ? Ne riez pas. J'ai pour projet d'adapter les livres en série et j'avais l'intention de vous proposer ce soir les rôles de Sam, Dean et... John, achève-t-elle platement d'un air désorienté. Pour le premier épisode, vous savez.

Sam se plaque une main sur le visage en cherchant ses mots, pendant que Levis déverse un flot de paroles incohérentes sans doute dues au traumatisme qu'elle a vécu.

\- J'ai... j'ai couché avec un dieu, réalise-t-elle soudain en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Ok, ça suffit les conneries, tranche Dean avec humeur. Chargeons le macchabée dans le coffre avant que les autres reviennent de leur pause déjeuner. »

 

* * *

 

N'importe qui d'autre qui utiliserait le capot de son bébé comme support pour écrire se prendrait une mandale, mais Dean fera une exception pour Dr Sexy. Portant encore la blouse blanche qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de retirer après les dernières prises, l'acteur est penché sur l'Impala pour signer la photo de groupe qu'ils ont prise tous ensemble avec un verre de champagne en main pour clôturer le tournage.

« Tu veux que je mette _Pour Dean_ , et pas _Pour Tony_ , tu es sûr ?

\- Ouais, Dean est mon deuxième prénom, je préfère.

Sebastian acquiesce et applique sa signature avec une classe toute virile avant de se redresser pour lui tendre la photo avec un sourire.

\- Voilà ! J'espère vous recroiser tous sur le plateau un de ces jours. La série a encore de beaux jours devant elle, alors croyez-moi, dans cinq ans je serai toujours là.

Dean prend la photo avec un regard brillant de joie comme s'il recevait là le plus beau trésor de la création, et sourit tellement que sa mâchoire lui en fait mal.

\- Merci, vraiment, _merci_! Je vais l'encadrer et la mettre dans ma chambre. C'était génial de vous rencontrer, vous êtes encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé !

L'acteur rit et plonge ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse, ses cheveux châtains encadrant son visage parfait.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Quand vous êtes arrivés, j'avais un peu le moral à plat avec la mort de Liem et tout le retard qu'on avait pris. Rencontrer un fan aussi motivé que toi m'a rappelé pourquoi je fais ce boulot, et voir mon travail autant apprécié m'a redonné la pêche.

Sam s'est déjà installé sur le siège avant de la voiture lorsque Dean entrouvre la portière en échangeant une poignée de main chaleureuse avec l'acteur.

\- Je vous souhaite bon voyage ! Pour ma part, je retourne au pot de fin de tournage, Gary est déjà assez contrarié comme ça d'avoir dû utiliser Levis comme perchiste tout l'après-midi parce que Jack s'est fait la malle.

Sebastian Jenkins leur fait encore signe dans le rétroviseur lorsque l'Impala démarre et quitte les lieux avec un ronronnement de moteur. Et alors qu'ils quittent la zone pour s'engager sur le périphérique, Dean jette un œil à son frère puis à Cas' qui est assis à l'arrière avec le bâton d'Asclépios sur ses genoux – ça fera un bel ajout à la collection de vieilleries de Sam.

Finalement, il lâche dans le silence :

\- J'attends toujours des excuses, vous savez.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour vous être acharnés sur ce brave type en l'accusant de meurtre. Vous voyez, j'avais raison. C'était juste un mec sympa, et vous êtes tous les deux des commères hargneuses. »


	31. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est légèrement... song-fic. En quelque sorte. Pour le début, en tout cas, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson de titre pour l'ambiance.  
> Voilà la liste des chansons dans leur ordre d'apparition :  
> Coming home (Scorpions)  
> Back off bitch (Guns N' Roses)  
> Run for your life (The Beatles)  
> Now ! (Scorpions)  
> I'll be there for you (Bon Jovi)  
> Now I'm here (Queen)  
> I was made for loving you (Kiss)

Les roues fendent la neige fondue qui recouvre la route. Elles y tracent un sillon en projetant de part et d'autre des gerbes d'eau et de glace dans les rayons déclinants du crépuscule.

 

_Every morning when I wake up yawning_

_I'm still far away_

 

Le soleil couchant embrase l'horizon. Son éclat filtre entre les branches dépouillées des arbres et empourpre la carrosserie de lumière morcelée. Des perles d'eau y serpentent et la forêt s'y reflète, ainsi que le ciel traversé des dernières lueurs rouge et or.

 

_Trucks still rolling through the early morning_

_To the place we play_

 

Le moteur sous le capot gronde tout bas tandis que les phares s'illuminent et éclaboussent de lumière la route. La nuit tombe peu à peu. La forêt est sombre et silencieuse, nulle brise ne fait frémir les arbres. Il n'y a que l'Impala, ses trois passagers, et la musique qui l'emplit toute entière – le volume a augmenté sensiblement.

L'ombre de la voiture s'allonge sur la route jusqu'à se confondre dans la nuit.

 

_Boy you're home, you're dreaming, don't you know_

_The tour's still far away_

 

Les mains tournent le volant avec une douce fermeté, et les roues s'orientent docilement vers la direction indiquée. Le béton fait place à un chemin plus irrégulier, et le caoutchouc épais chuinte en écrasant le gravier mêlé au bitume fissuré. L'astre s'enfonce à l'horizon, projetant l'éclat de son disque rouge dans les rétroviseurs et se fait capturer dans le reflet de la carrosserie. Le moteur tressaute et ronronne, comme reconnaissant le trajet familier.

La vitesse fait siffler l'air sur le capot et le toit.

 

_Boy you're home, you're dreaming, don't you know_

_You're having just a break_

 

Le poids des passagers sur les sièges affaisse le véhicule, et le moindre de leurs mouvements fait crisser le cuir. Un coude posé sur le rebord de la vitre, le conducteur s'adosse plus fermement en imprimant une caresse sur le volant. À peine présente, à peine consciente. Deux doigts le tapotent au rythme doux et nostalgique de la musique.

 

_Dream we're going out on stage, it feels like_

_Coming home again_

 

« Je viens de prévenir Garth et Kevin par texto qu'on arrive. Écoute ça, ils disent que...

\- Shhh, attends, j'adore cette chanson.

\- Mais ils...

\- Après cette chanson, je te dis !

 

_Dream we're going out on stage, it feels like_

_Coming home again_

 

\- Tu te souviens encore du refrain, Sammy ? C'était une de tes préférées.

Un soupir exaspéré s'élève dans la voiture, mais se retrouve noyé sous le son de guitare qui s'amplifie. Les longues jambes de Sam s'étendent un peu plus, les chaussures raclant le sol. La chaleur corporelle des trois passagers se diffuse dans les sièges et semble s'infiltrer jusque dans la carrosserie.

\- Mouais, disons que je ne la détestais pas. Mais ce n'était pas ma préférée.

Le parfum de la terre mouillée se mêle à celui de l'essence. Le pot d'échappement crache de la fumée tandis que l'Impala progresse sur le chemin de forêt au bitume fissuré et cahoteux. Le chemin qui mène au bunker.

 

_Dream we're going out on stage, it feels like..._

 

\- Oh allez, tu sais que t'en as envie, affirme Dean avec une lueur pétillante dans les yeux. Tu veux juste te faire prier, espèce de faux-cul.

La musique explose et les basses font vibrer la voiture entière. Les paumes tièdes se mettent à battre la mesure sur le volant au rythme effréné de la guitare et des percussions, tandis que Dean remue avec entrain un genou et la tête à la fois. Le passager sur le siège arrière reste immobile à les observer, inclinant la tête avec perplexité.

\- _Year after year out on the road_ , se met à chanter Dean en poussant l'épaule de son frère. _It's great to be here to see you all_ – Allez Sammy, fais pas le timide ! _I know, for me..._

\- … _it's like... coming home !_ le rejoint Sam sans retenir un sourire qui éclaire son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue.

Profitant du solo de batterie dans la musique, Dean esquisse un sourire qui adoucit son regard.

\- Los Angeles était super, l'hôtel était confortable, mais tu veux que je te dise, Sam ? Y a pas meilleure sensation au monde que de rentrer chez soi.

Sam s'accoude à la portière et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire à la fois las et tendre. En guise de réponse, il chante avec plus d'entrain encore que son frère aîné, couvrant la voix que diffuse l'autoradio :

\- _Day after day out on the road – there's no place too far that we wouldn't go – we go wherever you like – to rock'n roll !_

Le moteur vibre au gré de la musique et des tapements de pied de Dean. Sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y ait touché, le son s'amplifie tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt et se rapprochent de plus en plus du bunker. Une énergie vibre dans l'air, s'ajoutant à celle de la musique et de la complicité entre les deux frères. Cette scène familière depuis des décennies charge l'Impala d'une nostalgie possessive. C'est ensemble à présent, à tue-tête et sous le regard confus de l'intrus à l'arrière que Dean et Sam chantent à l'unisson sans vraiment se soucier du ton juste, montant dans les aigus au point de faire dérailler leur voix. Et alors que la chanson tire sur la fin, le bunker en partie camouflé se détache dans la nuit. Le soleil a disparu, remplacé par la lune qui se détache haut dans le ciel, voilée par un nuage.

Ils se taisent en s'arrêtant devant la porte du garage, laissant la musique achever le morceau.

 

_I know, for me it is like_

_Coming home_

_Like coming home..._

 

Sam se penche pour éteindre la musique, une expression à nouveau sérieuse sur son visage. Il tourne des yeux soulignés de cernes vers son frère :

\- Comme j'essayais de te le dire, Garth n'a pas été très clair dans son message. Il a seulement dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un fantôme comme il l'avait d'abord cru, et que le bunker est devenu fou.

\- Comment ça, le bunker est devenu fou ? répète Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La porte du garage s'ouvre devant eux avec un grincement mal huilé, et la voiture s'engouffre dans la pente douce qui la mène auprès des autres voitures garées – celle de Garth, et plusieurs motos vétustes.

\- Hum. Je crois que tu vas pouvoir lui demander toi-même. On dirait qu'il nous attendait.

L'Impala s'immobilise à son emplacement désigné tandis que les phares s'éteignent et que les portières s'ouvrent avec leur grincement caractéristique. Le poids qui affaissait la voiture disparaît tandis que les trois passagers descendent et claquent les portes derrière eux. Les perles d'eau glissent sur la carrosserie rutilante et tombent goutte à goutte sur le sol.

\- Garth ! Merde, t'avais dit que t'étais que légèrement blessé, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là !

Dean s'est approché à grands pas du chasseur aux cheveux roses qui les fixe avec un sourire crispé et un bras en écharpe dont le bandage suinte de sang. De sa main libre, il tient une carabine qu'il lâche et laisse pendre en bandoulière pour étreindre plutôt maladroitement les deux frères Winchester l'un après l'autre, puis l'intrus aux cheveux sombres qui n'avait rien à faire sur les sièges de l'Impala.

\- C'est juste une égratignure, assure Garth avec un sourire vaillant. J'ai vu pire. Mais venez, les copains, ne restons pas ici, on va papoter dans la salle de réception. Vite vite vite !

\- D'accord, acquiesce Sam en ouvrant le coffre. On prend nos sacs et vous allez nous expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de fantôme qui n'est pas un fantôme.

Garth rit nerveusement en se grattant la nuque, le regard instable alors qu'il se dirige déjà vers l'escalier et pointant son canon partout comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué d'un instant à l'autre.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Dépêchez-vous, Kevin et Hael sont seuls là-haut et on essaye de rester groupés le plus possible. Tout devient dingo ici, je n'avais jamais vu ça, jamais.

Ils chargent tous leurs sacs sur leur épaule et s'arment en se hâtant de suivre Garth qui se précipite dans l'escalier en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Dean reste quelques secondes de plus en arrière, juste assez pour se pencher sur la voiture et caresser avec tendresse la carrosserie :

\- Je reviens dès que je peux pour te chouchouter, ma chérie. »

Et alors qu'il disparaît à la suite des autres et que les lumières s'éteignent, l'Impala se trouve plongée dans un noir d'encre, seule et son moteur encore brûlant de plus de vingt heures de route d'affilée, sans compter les arrêts et les quatre heures de sommeil que Dean s'était octroyées car il refusait de laisser conduire son frère.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, dans la solitude du garage, que l'Impala est frappée par la réalisation soudaine qu'elle est en train de _penser_.

Elle est consciente de sa propre existence.

Elle est _vivante_.

 

* * *

 

 

Des murmures bruissent le long des murs. Fido dresse ses oreilles dont la pointe tombe mollement et tressaute au moindre de ses mouvements. Sa truffe palpite, humant l'odeur de nervosité caféinée de Kevin et celle de foudre de Hael qui flottent dans la salle de réception. Celle de Garth commence déjà à s'estomper.

« On n'aurait pas dû le laisser descendre seul dans le garage. C'est la base dans les films d'horreur, pourtant. Ne jamais se séparer, et surtout pas pour aller descendre un escalier sombre. Il a même fait l'erreur de dire _je reviens tout de suite_.

Les griffes de Fido cliquettent sur le sol alors qu'il avance vers eux. La queue basse et le regard humide, il presse son museau contre le ventre du Prophète avec un couinement plaintif, manquant de lui faire renverser sa tasse de café. La douleur fait trembler le Chien de l'Enfer des pattes à la tête, brûlant ses plaies qui refusent de guérir. Ses babines, son museau et son cou le mettent à l'agonie, et les lacérations dégorgent du sang noir mêlé de pus. Fido se recule dès que Kevin essaye de le caresser, de peur qu'il ne touche ses blessures, et il s'allonge au sol en geignant tout bas. Il se sent plus faible à chaque minute qui s'écoule.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film d'horreur, objecte calmement l'ange.

\- J'ai parfois des doutes à ce sujet, crois-moi.

Fido relève sa tête trop lourde lorsqu'un son lointain effleure les limites de sa perception auditive. Un grondement de moteur résonne dans le garage et s'éteint. Des voix étouffées. Sa gueule s'ouvre, élargissant ses plaies qui se mettent à goutter de sang noir sur le sol. Sa langue se déroule et pend alors qu'il laisse échapper un halètement empli d'amour mais entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur. Sa queue remue malgré tout, balayant de son mieux le plancher.

Le Chien de l'Enfer se redresse sur ses pattes tremblantes, sa vision troublée par la fièvre qui le ravage depuis la veille. C'est en vacillant qu'il se dirige vers la porte qui donne vers l'escalier menant au garage. Tout tourne autour de lui, et il manque de trébucher plusieurs fois, si bien que la porte s'ouvre avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Dean, Sam, Castiel et Garth entrent dans la salle de réception et échangent des paroles avec le Prophète et son Ange.

La queue entre ses jambes et ses yeux rouges humides de larmes, Fido essaye de s'approcher de son maître, son cœur comprimé par un trop-plein d'amour. Mais à l'instant où Sam pose enfin les yeux sur lui, ses pattes cèdent sous son poids et il s'effondre au sol avec un couinement à fendre l'âme. En un instant, son maître se précipite sur lui, le palpant avec inquiétude et soulevant doucement sa gueule pour l'examiner.

\- Doucement, mon chien, je suis là maintenant, c'est fini... souffle-t-il en le caressant avec précaution, accroupi à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Fido couine en redressant le museau juste assez pour lui lécher la main en remuant faiblement la queue, tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il allait si mal ! claque la voix de Sam au-dessus de lui.

\- On a remarqué qu'il était plus silencieux que d'habitude, se défend Kevin. Mais on ne peut pas le voir, nous !

\- J'ai tenté de désinfecter ses plaies comme Garth me l'a indiqué, mais cela ne semble pas marcher, explique Hael. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les Chiens de l'Enfer, mais il a été blessé par une lame tueuse de démons. Ce ne sont pas des blessures ordinaires et je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolée, Sam.

La main de Sam sur son encolure diffuse une chaleur agréable, mais il sent soudain une douleur lui lacérer les poumons et lui arracher un couinement plaintif. Cette souffrance ne vient pas de lui, mais bien de son maître qui vient de se courber en deux, terrassé par une toux rauque et sanglante. Fido sent des aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui déchirer les bronches en un écho de la douleur de son maître. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent ce que Sam éprouve, mais jamais ça n'avait été si fort jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Sam ! Sam, ça va ?

Kevin et Hael aident Dean à relever son frère sous le regard inquiet du Chien de l'Enfer.

\- Ça va, c'est en train de passer, parvient à articuler Sam entre deux toux. Je vais bien.

\- T'iras bien quand on aura annulé la dernière épreuve qui reste, marmonne Dean en le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Je vais bien, je t'ai dit ! tranche Sam en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. C'est pour Fido qu'il faut s'inquiéter, il a l'air mourant.

\- On appellera Crowley pour qu'il le soigne. Puisqu'il tient tant à se faire pardonner sa trahison, il peut bien faire ça. Mais ça attendra qu'on ait réglé le problème ici, quel qu'il soit, ok ?

Pendant que Sam acquiesce à contrecœur en gardant les yeux rivés sur Fido, Castiel s'est approché de Hael avec un regard austère.

\- Garth a dit que des choses étranges se passaient dans le bunker, ma sœur. Quelle est la situation ?

L'Ange crispe ses doigts sur sa lame d'argent qui attrape une lueur nacrée, et fronce les sourcils.

\- Quand Garth a été attaqué, nous avons d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un ectoplasme très agressif. Mais le poignard tueur de démons continuait de remuer et de s'agiter dans la boîte où nous l'avons enfermé. D'autres objets nous ont attaqués sans arrêt depuis, principalement des reliques stockées par les Hommes de Lettres. Et ni le sel, ni le fer, rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter.

\- Ce n'est pas un fantôme, soupire Kevin en se frottant les yeux. C'est bien simple, les objets sont devenus fous. Ils se jettent sur nous, se déplacent, nous _observent_.

\- Et tous ne sont pas agressifs, c'est ça qui est le plus bizarre ! renchérit Garth qui s'agrippe à sa carabine comme une moule à son rocher. Parfois, ils bougent sans raison, et un peigne ce matin voulait _absolument_ nous coiffer les uns après les autres et ne nous a laissés tranquilles qu'une fois arrivé à ses fins ! Vous avez déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, les gars ?

\- C'est peut-être un cas de possession, lance Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te souviens des ballerines de danseuse, Sam ?

Sam grimace en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Comment oublier ? Mais il est peu probable que cela arrive à tant d'objets à la fois, et si soudainement. Le poignard de Ruby ne nous avait jamais fait ça jusqu'à présent. Ou alors ça pourrait être de la sorcellerie ?

\- Ouais, ou pourquoi pas un super-fantôme insensible au sel et au fer. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, au point où on en est. On a eu affaire à un foutu dieu païen à Los Angeles, et on a déjà vu des trucs plus bizarres que ça, alors tout est possible.

Garth se laisse tomber sur une chaise tandis que Fido, toujours étendu au sol à respirer avec difficulté, renifle les jambes de Castiel. Son odeur est étrange. Différente. L'habituel parfum de foudre et de tempête a disparu, et ne reste plus que le cuir, le savon et l'odeur de sa peau. Il n'y a ni énergie, ni âme, ni rien derrière. C'est comme humer un tas de vêtements vides.

\- Et ce n'est pas notre seul problème, ajoute Garth en ajustant son bras en écharpe contre son torse. J'étais censé faire les courses aujourd'hui, mais avec mon bras blessé et le bunker qui vire maison hantée, je n'ai pas voulu laisser Kevin et Hael seuls. On n'a plus de PQ ni rien à manger.

\- Il reste du café, heureusement, fait remarquer Kevin en haussant les épaules.

\- Et la nuit dernière on a balancé dans la bibliothèque tout le sel qui nous restait. Il faudra en racheter. Et passer l'aspirateur quand on aura réglé notre petit problème d'objets fous.

Dean scanne la salle de réception du regard.

\- Ça a l'air calme pour le moment. Je peux faire quelques courses au La Dow's de Lebanon, je serai de retour dans moins d'une heure. Faites des recherches pendant ce temps.

\- Je viens avec toi, décide Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Dean acquiesce et tourne les yeux vers Sam avec un regard interrogateur, et celui-ci secoue la tête en tendant la main pour caresser Fido, un pli soucieux sur le front.

\- Allez-y sans moi. Je reste ici pour m'occuper de mon chien.

Pendant que Dean et Castiel franchissent la porte pour redescendre dans le garage, Fido geint tout bas et son maître l'examine en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ses plaies suppurent, boursouflées et brûlantes.

Kevin termine sa tasse de café et se lève en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Bon, j'espère qu'on aura plus de chance dans les recherches avec ton aide, Sam, parce que de notre côté on a fouillé tout ce qu'on pouvait sans rien trouver de...

Le Prophète s'est figé, les yeux baissés sur la table. et recule d'un pas en pointant du doigt quelque chose qui est posé dessus.

\- Sam... dis-moi que c'est vous qui avez mis ça ici. Ça n'y était pas tout à l'heure. J'en suis certain.

Avec une dernière caresse derrière ses oreilles, Sam se lève en fronçant les sourcils, et le Chien de l'Enfer fait tout son possible pour se relever lui aussi et le suivre en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'est le journal de notre père. Mais Dean le garde toujours dans son sac, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Et alors qu'il tend la main pour le prendre, Fido sent une présence écrasante irradier de l'objet. Ses babines se retroussent pour dévoiler ses crocs tandis qu'un grondement roule dans sa gorge. Mais si Sam retire sa main avant qu'elle ne frôle le journal et émet une inspiration de surprise, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a écouté son avertissement, mais parce que le journal vient de s'ouvrir de lui-même avec un bruissement de feuilles. Les pages tournent toutes seules sous le regard stupéfait des trois Humains et de l'Ange.

Le journal s'immobilise sur une page précise, et Sam s'approche prudemment pour lire.

\- Regardez ça. Je crois que le journal de mon père vient de nous indiquer une piste...

\- _Balls_ , souffle d'une voix blanche Garth qui lit par-dessus son épaule. Si c'est bien ça l'origine du problème et que les informations de ton père sont exactes, il faut rappeler Dean et Castiel _immédiatement_! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sortent ! »

 

* * *

 

« Hé, Cas'...

La voix de Dean résonne dans l'escalier en colimaçon, et sa main frôle le mur de béton crayeux. Les ampoules émettent une lumière jaunâtre et dessinent des ombres mouvantes sur le dos et la nuque de Cas' qui descend les marches juste devant lui. L'ex-ange jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils, son profil indéchiffrable.

\- Quoi ?

Ils débouchent dans le garage et Dean presse l'interrupteur, inondant les lieux de lumière artificielle.

\- Tu veux toujours apprendre à conduire ?

Castiel s'immobilise à un mètre de la voiture, et se tourne d'un bloc vers Dean. Dean s'arrête lui aussi et soutient son regard désapprobateur.

\- Maintenant ? Le moment est peu approprié, Dean. Nous devons nous dépêcher de faire les courses et de régler le problème du bunker avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres blessés ou pire encore.

Esquissant un sourire en coin, Dean lui donne une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et ouvre la portière de l'Impala qui émet son familier grincement.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire ma chérie, Cas'. Mais ce que tu peux déjà faire, c'est t'asseoir devant et observer comment je fais. On t'entraînera avec le pick-up de Garth dès que t'auras pigé les bases, ok ?

Dean referme la porte et s'installe au volant pour regarder Cas' contourner la voiture et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que la voiture s'est affaissée sous leur poids à tous les deux que le chasseur fait tourner la clé sur le contact sous le regard de l'ex-ange qui paraît plus concentré que jamais, décortiquant le moindre de ses mouvements. Le moteur de la voiture se met à gronder et tressauter tandis que Dean démarre l'Impala et la dirige vers la sortie. La porte automatique se soulève lentement pour dévoiler la nuit baignée du clair de lune.

\- Oublie pas la ceinture, lui rappelle Dean en indiquant son torse.

Cas' relève la tête avec une expression confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble comprendre. Il tire la ceinture de sécurité qui se plaque sur son torse et ses cuisses, et la verrouille sans sourciller, s'assurant qu'elle est bien ajustée.

Dean n'anticipe pas son geste – sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, il tend la main et saisit entre ses doigts la mâchoire de Cas' pour tourner son visage vers lui. Et c'est avec une facilité, un naturel qui le surprend lui-même qu'il se penche pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire – à peine leurs lèvres se sont-elles effleurées, qu'ils sursautent tous les deux, surpris par la musique qui explose dans la voiture en un hurlement qui leur déchire les tympans et fait vibrer les sièges tant les basses sont puissantes.

**_« BACK OFF – BACK OFF BITCH – DOWN IN THE GUTTER DYIN' IN THE DITCH – YOU BETTER BACK OFF BACK OFF B- »_ **

Dean grimace en essayant de se boucher les oreilles, et coupe l'autoradio qui s'est mis en route tout seul au pire moment qui soit. Sûrement un problème de faux contact. C'est la troisième fois au moins qu'il se voit obligé de le démonter et le retaper, après tout. Les joues brûlantes d'embarras, il se racle la gorge sans oser regarder Castiel et met la voiture en route. La voiture plonge dans la nuit, les roues crissant sur le chemin de béton irrégulier.

Les yeux fixés sur la route et les silhouettes fantomatiques des arbres que les phares illuminent, Dean s'humecte les lèvres et prend la parole dans le silence :

\- Sam dit que Fido est blessé... donc tu ne peux vraiment plus le voir, le chien ? Tu sais, avec ton histoire d'écho perdu et tout.

Un soupir de frustration s'élève dans la voiture, et Dean jette un coup d'œil vers son ami. Cas' ne le regarde pas, accoudé à la portière et la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. La raideur dans sa nuque suffit à lui confirmer qu'aborder ce sujet lui déplaît.

\- Non, Dean. Je ne vois plus Fido. Je ne vois plus l'aura de Hael. Je n'entends plus aucun de mes frères et sœurs. Et si Crowley ou tout autre démon se tenait devant moi, je ne pourrais pas non plus voir son véritable visage.

\- On devrait prévenir les autres, tu crois pas ? Ils doivent savoir qu'en cas d'attaque de démons ou de Chiens de l'Enfer, t'es aussi aveugle que nous autres humains, maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire, répond Cas' en crispant la mâchoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Un silence tendu s'étire durant lequel Castiel pince les lèvres, ses narines frémissant.

\- Parce que... murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Parce que c'est humiliant.

Dean hausse les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre son ami qui semble s'être refermé sur lui-même comme une huître.

\- Humiliant ? répète-t-il d'un ton vexé. Être humain, tu trouves ça _humiliant_?

Cas' tourne enfin la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment réagirais-tu si demain tu te transformais en ver de terre, et qu'un autre ver s'étonnait que tu regrettes tes anciennes capacités ? J'aime les Humains, Dean, je les aime depuis des centaines de milliers d'années, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie d'en devenir un.

Une ombre de lassitude passe dans ses yeux bleus avant qu'il les baisse en s'humectant les lèvres comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- J'étais un être céleste. Un Ange guerrier. Le Général de ma Garnison, même. J'appartenais à une élite puissante et éternelle dans la Création. J'étais estimé et respecté. Et maintenant... je suis dépendant de ce fragile corps que je n'avais emprunté à l'origine que pour pouvoir te parler sans te blesser. Il suffirait d'un rien pour me tuer. Donc oui, c'est _humiliant_ , et je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur réalise à quel point je suis tombé bas.

\- Hael s'apprête à nous pondre un Nephilim, elle est tombée au moins aussi bas que toi. On a tous merdé à un moment ou l'autre, personne ne te jugera. Et on va te rendre ta Grâce, Cas'.

L'ex-ange secoue la tête avec un rire sans joie qui dévoile ses dents et glace le cœur de Dean – ce même sourire vide qu'il avait vu dans l'illusion du 2014 de Zachariah.

\- Je commence à en douter. Rien ne nous prouve que le sort de Metatron ne l'a pas détruite.

Dean déglutit, cherchant des mots d'encouragement sans en trouver aucun. Lui dire que tout ira bien serait un mensonge – il est lui-même assez pessimiste sur leurs chances de réussir à vaincre Abaddon, à sauver Sam et à renvoyer les anges au paradis, le tout en espérant que les anges ne vont pas encore démarrer une nouvelle guerre civile et que Crowley ne va pas les entuber au passage.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui vibre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste lui évite d'avoir à élaborer une réponse optimiste.

Il décroche en le collant à son oreille :

\- Ouais, Sam ?

_« Dean ! Dieu merci tu me reçois ! Vous devez revenir tout de suite au bunker ! »_

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

_« Nous ça va, mais c'est vous qui êtes en d-trkrshhhhhh »_

La voix de Sam grésille et s'éteint pour laisser place à la tonalité creuse. Dean éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et le fixe en fronçant les sourcils, l'inquiétude le gagnant. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Il n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout, même.

\- Attention, _DEAN_! hurle alors Cas' en agrippant le volant pour le forcer à braquer violemment.

Dean écarquille les yeux de stupeur en voyant un arbre s'abattre juste devant sur la route et manquer de peu de les écraser. Si l'Impala n'avait pas freiné avec un parfait dérapage contrôlé qui a tracé des traces de pneu sur le bitume, ils auraient sans doute fini tous les deux en bouillie sanglante dans une carcasse de tôle.

\- _Son of a bitch !_ souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche avant de défaire sa ceinture et d'ouvrir la portière.

Là, effondré en travers de la route se trouve un arbre déraciné comme s'il y avait eu une tempête. Le tronc n'est pas aussi massif qu'il ne l'a cru sur le coup. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu les blesser et abîmer son bébé, et il leur coupe la route. Avec ce qu'a dit Sam, le PQ et la bouffe sont bien la dernière préoccupation de Dean. Les courses attendront, il faut retourner au bunker de toute urgence.

\- Ok, dit-il pendant que Cas' sort à son tour de la voiture. On va dégager la route et retourner au bunker voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. On fera les courses une autre fois, tant pis. Viens m'aider à tirer l'arbre.

Cas' obtempère, et à eux deux ils empoignent les branches dépouillées de l'arbre abattu et le traînent sur le bas-côté. Et alors que le tronc roule dans le bas-fossé, les phares de l'Impala se mettent à clignoter frénétiquement. Dean se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, son souffle s'élevant en vapeur blanche dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Y a-t-il aussi un problème avec les phares, ou est-ce le signe que... ?

\- Prends garde, Dean. Quelque chose approche.

Dean se fige au murmure rauque que vient de lui glisser Cas' à l'oreille avant de se placer dos à lui, sa lame céleste déjà en main. Il s'empresse de dégainer son beretta, les sens aux aguets.

Une pensée le traverse en un frisson glaçant. S'agirait-il de démons ? Abaddon se serait-elle déjà libérée du Purgatoire ?

Des bruissements s'élèvent autour d'eux dans la nuit. Dean les entend à peine, assourdi comme il l'est par son propre sang qui bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Il sent Cas' se raidir dans son dos – les bruits s'amplifient, comme des craquements feutrés, mais ils ne voient toujours rien venir.

Et soudain, l'autoradio de l'Impala se met à nouveau en marche tout seul, et Dean tourne la tête vers sa voiture lorsqu'un air des Beatles qui s'élève en grésillant :

_« You better run for your life if you can, little girl – hide your head in the sand, little girl... »_

Il écarquille les yeux, bouche bée alors que la musique se coupe et que la portière côté conducteur s'ouvre avec un grincement. Malgré les phares qui l'éblouissent et le moteur qui gronde sourdement, Dean voit bien qu'il n'y a personne dans l'Impala. Personne.

Il a déjà vécu ça. Par deux fois. Deux fois que des fantômes s'en prennent à son bijou pour l'attaquer, et il ne tolérera pas une troisième !

La colère s'empare de lui et il hurle à la ronde en resserrant sa prise sur son arme :

\- Ok, que le fils de pute de fantôme qui fait ça se montre et vienne se battre avec honneur, au lieu de s'en prendre à ma chérie ! On ne s'attaque pas à la voiture d'un homme, ça ne se fait pas !

\- Dean ! Regarde, le sol ! siffle Cas' entre ses dents.

Dean baisse vivement les yeux et son souffle se coupe lorsqu'il voit que le bitume se fissure et se craquelle de partout, se gondolant comme si des centaines se serpents ondulaient en dessous, droit vers eux.

La route se crève de part en part, laissant apparaître des racines épaisses qui s'élèvent dans les airs d'un air menaçant, ondulant et s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes en faisant siffler l'air comme des fouets. Dean n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, et fait feu à la base d'une racine, la brisant net. Mais elle est aussitôt remplacée par une autre plus épaisse encore qui surgit, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tirer à nouveau, une racine froide et humide de terre s'enroule autour de sa cheville. Tout bascule alors qu'il chute à terre avec un grognement étouffé.

\- _Dean !_

La prise de la racine sur sa cheville est tellement forte qu'il grimace de douleur et blêmit en se sentant être traîné de force vers la forêt. Ravalant un juron entre ses dents, il contracte les abdominaux pour se redresser et pointer le canon de son arme vers la racine en espérant de ne pas s'exploser le pied au passage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette, une racine claque violemment sur son poignet avec la force d'un fouet, lui arrachant un cri et lui faisant lâcher son beretta. Traîné sur le bitume fissuré qui râpe ses vêtements et lui arrache la peau, Dean essaye de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il peut avec l'énergie du désespoir, en vain. La racine le tire avec bien trop de force. Il peut voir dans l'ombre plusieurs mètres plus loin Cas' qui se bat furieusement contre les racines avec sa lame en criant son nom.

C'est alors que rugit le moteur de l'Impala. La voiture se met en route d'elle-même et fonce droit vers Dean, ses phares étincelant dans la nuit. Il prend une inspiration paniquée et entoure sa tête de ses bras dans l'espoir vain de se protéger de l'impact. Il entend les pneus crisser et hurler sur le béton. Lorsqu'il rouvre craintivement un œil, il est sain et sauf. Au lieu de le percuter, la voiture a effectué un dérapage serré et maintient à présent écrasée sous une roue la racine qui le tient à la cheville.

Et à nouveau, la portière avant s'ouvre et l'auroradio se met à hurler de la musique, les basses à fond :

_« Are you ready, baby, come on let's cruise – It's gonna be wild – It's gonna be wild – Now ! »_

Cas' arrive pile à ce moment, la joue et le bras lacérés, le sang coulant sur son cou alors qu'il se baisse pour trancher la racine d'un geste vif avec sa lame, avant d'attraper le poignet de Dean d'une poigne de fer.

\- On doit se replier, monte vite dans la voiture, Dean ! Tout de suite !

Libéré, Dean se lève précipitamment, ignorant les brûlures de sa peau écorchée sous les vêtements. Il évite de justesse une racine qui se jetait sur lui, puis se glisse sur le siège de la voiture. Il n'a même pas à fermer la portière – elle le fait d'elle-même, le protégeant de justesse contre deux racines qui se cognent à la vitre si fort qu'elle se fissure. Il a tout juste le temps de se pencher pour ouvrir la portière côté passager pour Cas', que l'Impala a déjà démarré sans le laisser monter, à la grande stupeur de Dean qui n'a même pas encore touché le volant. La voiture recule sur plusieurs mètres et Castiel lui court après, poursuivi par des dizaines de racines furieuses.

\- Cas' ! Monte !

L'ex-ange parvient à attraper sa main et se hisser avec difficulté dans la voiture qui effectue un arc de cercle avant de retourner en trombe en direction du bunker. La portière se referme violemment, manquant de peu de heurter les jambes de Castiel qui les a ramenées juste à temps. Dean est tiré de son état de choc lorsque la ceinture de sécurité se glisse d'elle-même comme un serpent sur son torse et s'attache avec soin – juste lui, et pas Cas'. Et son ami a beau essayer à plusieurs reprises de tirer sa ceinture pour l'attacher, il n'y parvient pas, et émet un sifflement de douleur lorsque la boucle de la ceinture lui claque vicieusement les doigts.

Le cœur battant encore la chamade et le front couvert de sueur, Dean pose une main hésitante sur le volant qui se dirige seul. Il n'a rien à faire, la voiture conduit d'elle-même.

\- Putain de merde, souffle-t-il tout bas en proie à un début de crise de panique. C'est... c'est comme la bagnole des Weasley dans la forêt interdite... ou Christine. Pas Christine, j'espère, oh bordel.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, déclare platement Cas' en soufflant sur ses doigts douloureux.

L'autoradio s'allume à nouveau de lui-même, et Dean se raidit tandis que la musique s'élève dans la voiture :

_« I'll be there for you – These five words I swear to you – When you breathe I want to be the air for you – I'll be there for you – I'd live and I'd die for you – I'd steal the sun from the sky for you – Words can't say what love can do... »_

Dean cligne des yeux. Se pourrait-il que... ? Non, c'est ridicule, pas vrai ? Mais pas tellement plus qu'un paquet de choses qu'il a vécues dans sa vie de chasseur.

Il se penche sur l'autoradio en glissant ses deux mains sur le volant, et déglutit en cherchant ses mots :

\- Est-ce que... je me sens con de demander ça, mais... es-tu l'Impala ? C'est toi qui fais tout ça, et pas un fantôme qui te possède ?

Aussitôt, la musique change de Bon Jovi à Queen alors que le bunker apparaît au loin :

_« Now I'm here – Think I'll stay around around around – We'll be down in the city justa you 'n' me – Don't I love you so »_

Dean se laisse retomber en arrière, s'adossant au siège de cuir. Il passe une main sur son visage en réalisant ce qui est en train de se passer. Il n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tellement...

Il tourne la tête vers Cas' qui le scrute la tête inclinée sur le côté d'un air confus malgré le sang qui ruisselle le long de la joue jusque dans son cou.

\- Merde, Cas'... je... je crois bien que ma chérie est vivante. »

 

* * *

 

Kevin saisit la cafetière et remplit son mug à ras bord en attendant que son tour de jouer vienne. Il trempe les lèvres dans le café fumant et boit quelques gorgées en étouffant un bâillement. Reposant la cafetière sur la table basse, il frotte ses yeux aux paupières lourdes de sommeil.

« Ok, là si je fais un 12, je gagne, déclare Dean en secouant les dés entre ses paumes.

Les dés heurtent la table basse et roulent jusqu'à s'immobiliser sous les yeux plissés et concentrés de l'aîné Winchester. Kevin ne peut retenir un rictus en voyant le 4 et le 3 sur le dessus des dés :

\- Tu es mort, Dean. Encore.

Dean marmonne un juron dans sa barbe pendant que Kevin tapote la case de la mort sur le plateau de jeu. Garth rit de bon cœur et donne une tape sur l'épaule du perdant qui est une fois de plus condamné à recommencer au début.

\- Bordel, c'est la quatrième fois ! râle Dean en replaçant son pion au tout début du jeu de l'oie. T'es sûr que le jeu est pas possédé lui aussi ? Cette partie n'en finit pas et je tombe à chaque fois sur la case de la mort au moment où j'arrive au bout !

Assis à côté de Kevin et monopolisant une bonne partie du lit avec ses jambes de géant, Sam hausse les épaules d'un air blasé.

\- Ne te plains pas, j'attends depuis vingt minutes au fond du puits que vous me sortiez de là. Et Cas' moisit depuis tellement longtemps en prison qu'il s'est endormi. Mais si tu en as marre, tu peux abandonner, tu sais.

\- Moi je passe mon temps à revenir en arrière à cause du labyrinthe, et Garth et Hael font du sur-place, renchérit Kevin.

Il tourne les yeux vers Hael et ne peut se retenir de sourire en la voyant caresser avec douceur les cheveux de son frère déchu qui s'est endormi la tête sur ses genoux, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Castiel respire profondément, un air paisible mais triste sur son visage. Dean tend les dés à Garth à qui c'est le tour de jouer, et ôte sa veste pour en recouvrir le corps de Castiel.

\- Awww... lance Sam avec un rictus moqueur. C'est _adorable_.

\- Ta gueule, _bitch_. C'est juste pour éviter qu'il choppe la crève.

\- Bien sûr. On y croit tous, _jerk_.

\- Yay, je suis sur le pont, je vais te rattraper, Hael ! jubile Garth en déplaçant son pion avec enthousiasme.

\- À ton tour, Hael, annonce Kevin.

L'ange sort de sa torpeur et baisse les yeux sans cesser de caresser la chevelure sombre de Castiel blotti contre elle sous la veste de Dean. Elle prend les dés et les fait rouler sur la table basse – et comme c'est le cas depuis le début de la partie, elle fait un 2. Kevin se charge de faire avancer son pion pour elle, bien qu'Hael n'ait pas l'air de s'intéresser au jeu.

\- Je comprends le concept de jeu et de divertissement, dit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mais pourquoi jouer à un jeu où il n'y a qu'une seule fin possible et aucune alternative ? Vous essayez pourtant de combattre le Destin... n'est-ce pas la même chose ici ?

Sam secoue la tête en passant sa main dans le vide au niveau du sol – sans doute pour caresser Fido que Kevin ne peut voir, mais qui est probablement allongé par terre. Il peut entendre son halètement entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur.

\- Les enjeux ne sont pas les mêmes, Hael. Là, nous essayons seulement de passer le temps, de nous occuper l'esprit jusqu'à l'aube, rien de plus.

Ah, c'est enfin à son tour. Kevin prend les dés et les secoue en espérant ne pas _encore_ tomber dans le labyrinthe. Il les fait rouler sur la table et serre le poing victorieusement au résultat qu'il espérait. Garth lui adresse un sourire ravi en mâchant un cookie et fait tourner le tout dernier paquet qui reste dans le bunker.

\- Dis-moi, Hael, lance Garth avec un air naïf. J'ai une petite question qui me démange...

Kevin relève les yeux alors qu'il achève de faire avancer son pion, et fronce un sourcil, intrigué. Le chasseur aux cheveux roses se penche d'un air curieux et indique du pouce Castiel dont la joue est pressée sur les cuisses de sa sœur, ses doigts s'agrippant sur le tissu de sa robe.

\- Comment il était, _avant_ , Castiel ? Avant qu'il soit déchu et tout, je veux dire. Il nous a raconté plein d'anecdotes sur sa Garnison, mais rien du tout sur lui-même.

Hael accepte un cookie et le croque en fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur, tandis que Sam tend les dés à son frère – mais Dean ne le regarde pas et semble suspendu aux lèvres de Hael qui laisse s'écouler de longues secondes avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, il y a longtemps. Nous n'étions pas dans la même division, et seuls les soldats de la Garnison étaient proches de lui. Je n'ai pas pris part à la guerre civile, mais je crois qu'ils y sont tous morts. Je ne connais de Castiel que ce que les rumeurs en disaient.

Dean détourne les yeux, une ombre passant sur son visage, et lance les dés en silence avant de faire avancer son pion. Il meurt à nouveau dans le jeu.

\- Il est presque cinq heures, annonce Sam avec un bâillement. On est déjà le 11 novembre, il va nous falloir attendre encore plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir attaquer cet esprit sans risque. Puisque d'après le livre, il est cent fois plus agressif la nuit et seulement joueur en journée.

\- En effet, c'était la nuit que j'ai été attaqué aussi. Je suis désolé, s'excuse Garth avec une grimace contrite. Si j'avais compris ce à quoi on avait affaire dès que ce livre en japonais ancien est tombé, je l'aurais Garthée moi-même en moins de deux avant votre retour de Los Angeles.

Garth baisse la tête en serrant son bras blessé contre son torse, et Sam lui adresse un sourire amical comme pour le consoler :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le livre voulait t'aider. Et puis seuls Cas' et Hael comprennent le kanbun, ici. Tu n'aurais pas pu lire ce que le livre essayait de te dire.

\- N'empêche, articule Dean en se penchant, les coudes sur ses genoux, je ne comprends toujours pas comment un esprit japonais de la forêt a pu apparaître d'un coup et nous foutre des _tsukumogami_ partout. Si on était au Japon, je comprendrais, mais on est dans le _Kansas_ , bordel ! Et notre père ne l'a évoqué dans son journal que parce que Bobby avait eu affaire à ça lors d'un voyage là-bas.

\- Va savoir, répond Sam en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Quoi qu'il en soit, on sait maintenant que ça ne sert à rien de s'en prendre aux objets eux-mêmes. C'est un esprit installé dans la forêt qui donne une vie et une conscience à tous les objets de plus de cent ans, maléfiques ou chargés de souvenirs puissants.

\- Ce qui explique l'Impala et le journal de papa, ouais, grommelle Dean en se passant une main sur le visage. Je me sens presque coupable de l'avoir laissée seule dans le garage, mais elle arrêtait pas d'enchaîner des chansons d'amour et d'agresser Cas', ça devenait flippant.

\- Bourreau des cœurs, va ! rit Garth en rajustant sa casquette sur ses cheveux roses. Voyons le côté positif des choses, ça nous permet de faire une soirée pyjama dans mon dortoir, c'est plutôt sympa ! On devrait refaire ça à l'occasion.

\- Le bunker est plein d'objets anciens, maléfiques et chargés d'histoire et de souvenirs, intervient Sam en pinçant les lèvres. Le poignard de Ruby n'était qu'un début. D'autres objets vont nous attaquer et si on ne trouve pas cet arbre protecteur pour le détruire, il y aura des morts. Garth et Fido ne sont pas passés loin, déjà. Et maintenant les blessures de Fido s'infectent.

Dean garde les yeux baissés un moment en se massant les tempes, et relève les yeux en crispant la mâchoire :

\- Et il n'y a _vraiment_ pas d'autre moyen ?

\- À moins que tu sois motivé pour faire des offrandes de riz tous les jours et des prières à ce fichu arbre pour l'apaiser, et amener un prêtre shinto pour consacrer le bunker et purifier tous les objets un par un, non. Et encore, je ne sais même pas comment détruire cet arbre possédé si on le trouve. Mais je suggère qu'on y mette le feu, c'est généralement ce qui marche.

\- L'Impala est une garce jalouse et hargneuse, Sammy, mais elle nous a sauvés, Cas' et moi. J'ai pas envie de la tuer.

\- Mais ça ne va pas la _tuer_! Elle va juste... perdre sa conscience. Redevenir une voiture normale, comme elle devrait l'être. C'est tout ! Je sais que tu es sentimental dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, mais tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas rester dans cette situation, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais... marmonne Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de la trahir. »

 

* * *

 

Calant son fusil à pompe entre ses genoux, Castiel glisse un regard au conducteur qui manœuvre leur sortie du garage. Les mains du Prophète sont crispées sur le volant et tremblent légèrement – sans doute un effet du manque de sommeil couplé au stress de ces derniers mois et à l'excès de caféine. Kevin Tran n'a pas tout à fait achevé sa croissance, et il aurait besoin de davantage de repos et de nourriture saine afin de devenir adulte.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande Castiel d'une voix grave.

La mâchoire de Kevin se crispe et son regard reste rivé sur l'Impala que Dean conduit seul devant eux pour leur guider la voie. C'est sans le regarder qu'il répond en tournant pour s'engager sur la route avec un soupir désabusé :

\- À ton avis ? Non. Je ne vais pas bien.

Castiel détourne le regard et fixe lui aussi l'Impala et la tête solitaire de Dean au volant. Depuis que l'ange déchu s'est retrouvé dépouillé de sa Grâce et est venu vivre dans le bunker, Kevin a toujours fait en sorte de l'éviter avec soin, de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux ni de se retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi, constate Castiel en plissant les yeux.

Kevin ne répond pas, mais son silence tendu est plus qu'explicite. La forêt aux branches dénudées commence à se dresser autour d'eux au fur et à mesure de leur progression, et Castiel observe les arbres, à l'affût du moindre signe, du moindre indice pouvant les mener à l'arbre qu'ils cherchent.

Les remords pèsent dans son cœur quand il songe aux propos menaçants qu'il avait adressés à Kevin en le plaquant contre un mur, peu avant de perdre sa Grâce et de commettre l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie en se laissant manipuler par Metatron.

Il poursuit en un murmure rauque :

\- Tu as toutes les raisons de l'être. Je suis allé trop loin. Non seulement j'ai malmené un Prophète du Seigneur, ce qui m'aurait valu d'être exécuté sur le champ si les Archanges avaient été encore là pour te protéger... mais ce que je t'ai dit allait contre toutes les valeurs que je défends depuis que j'ai été déchu. Le libre-arbitre. La liberté de choisir sa destinée.

Castiel tourne la tête vers le Prophète en prononçant ces derniers mots, et croise le regard de Kevin qui le dévisage du coin de l'œil avec un air suspicieux et dubitatif. Il semble hésiter, une expression fugace traversant son visage, et reprend d'une voix qui se veut sans doute détachée mais qui vacille :

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Castiel. Je veux... ta garantie et celle de tous les anges que si on arrive à rouvrir le paradis, vous nous laisserez tranquilles, Hael et moi. Qu'on ne me forcera plus à faire votre sale boulot ni réparer vos erreurs. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, j'estime avoir assez donné dans vos conneries de guéguerres entre anges et démons.

L'ex-ange resserre ses mains sur son fusil à pompe et acquiesce gravement.

\- Je ne peux garantir celle de mes frères et sœurs, mais tu as ma parole. Dans le cas peu probable où je survivrais à tout cela et récupérerais ma Grâce, je ferai tout mon possible pour défendre ta volonté.

Kevin reste un moment silencieux, mais sa prise se décrispe sur le volant.

\- Ouais... en attendant, je suis obligé de jouer au chauffeur parce que Garth est blessé, Sam s'occupe de Fido et la voiture de Dean ne veut pas que tu montes avec lui. Tu t'es trouvé une rivale de taille.

Castiel grimace en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a essayé pendant près de dix minutes de monter dans le véhicule, et Dean a même demandé poliment à la voiture, mais l'Impala n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle lui donnait des coups de portière à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approcher. C'est faute de mieux qu'ils ont dû demander au Prophète de conduire le pick-up pour lui.

\- L'Impala est très... possessive. Il est étrange de se dire qu'un objet inanimé puisse ressentir les émotions plus fortement que la plupart des Anges.

L'Impala devant eux ralentit et s'arrête, et ils en font de même. Castiel détache sa ceinture et sort de la voiture de Garth dès qu'il voit Dean poser le pied sur le bitume humide.

L'aîné Winchester leur fait signe de s'approcher, et Castiel obtempère d'un pas décidé en empoignant son fusil à pompe, prêt à faire feu si nécessaire.

\- Hé, Cas', Kevin ! Regardez. On avait pas remarqué hier cette voiture garée sur le bas-côté.

L'ange déchu s'approche de Dean, frôlant son épaule de la sienne alors qu'il pose les yeux sur une voiture grise garée sur le bord de la route.

\- Il faisait nuit, nous n'aurions pas pu la voir.

Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la voiture, et Kevin appuie sur la poignée sans succès.

\- Merde, c'est verrouillé.

\- Pousse-toi, Kevin, ordonne Castiel d'une voix neutre.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t... ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, l'ange déchu l'écarte d'une main ferme et pointe le canon de son fusil à pompe sur la vitre de la portière, tirant deux coups de feu sans ciller. Elle explose en mille morceaux, et Castiel ne perd pas un instant pour passer la main dans l'espace dégagé et ouvrir la portière de l'intérieur.

\- Whoa, Cas', commente Dean d'un ton amusé. T'y vas pas de main morte. Va aussi falloir que je t'apprenne à crocheter les serrures et déverrouiller les bagnoles.

Castiel l'ignore et se penche pour ouvrir la boîte à gants. Il en sort une carte de la région où la forêt est entourée d'un large cercle au feutre rouge, des clés, quelques paquets de mouchoirs et des médicaments dont il ne reconnaît pas le nom.

\- Dean... souffle alors Kevin dans son dos d'une voix blanche. Derrière toi...

Dean fait volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un fantôme vaporeux dont la silhouette clignote et disparaît avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu réagir. En un clin d'œil, le spectre blanchâtre réapparaît quelques mètres plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Je crois qu'il nous a trouvés avant qu'on le trouve ! murmure Kevin d'un ton précipité.

\- Non, tu crois ? réplique Dean avec un sarcasme flagrant.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, le canon pointé vers le fantôme, mais sans presser la gâchette. Plutôt qu'un fantôme, la masse de brume dessine à peine une silhouette humaine, et semble fluctuante, comme si elle peinait à conserver une apparence visible. Néanmoins, l'ange déchu peut deviner le geste qu'elle esquisse de la main.

\- Il veut qu'on le suive, dit-il en se mettant en marche sans hésiter.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, siffle Kevin en lui emboîtant le pas. C'est sûrement un piège.

\- Règle numéro un, petit : c'est _toujours_ un piège, répond Dean. Toujours.

Castiel crispe ses mains sur son arme et pince les lèvres, pataugeant dans la boue humide de neige à moitié fondue. Ses pieds s'y enlisent et produisent un bruit de succion à chaque pas qu'il effectue. À peine se sont-ils enfoncés de dix mètres dans la forêt que le spectre s'évapore et réapparaît plus loin, les observant toujours, immobile et silencieux. Le grondement caractéristique de l'Impala se fait entendre derrière eux, et ils tournent la tête pour s'apercevoir que le véhicule les suit de très près, ses roues et sa carrosserie se maculant de boue.

\- Hey, hey, _non_! s'écrie Dean en oubliant complètement le fantôme. Retourne tout de suite sur la route, bébé, tu vas te salir et abîmer la carrosserie !

Pour toute réponse, la voiture fait rugir son moteur et clignoter ses phares avant d'avancer un peu plus pour se placer résolument à côté de son maître. Dean la foudroie du regard et la pointe du doigt d'un air menaçant :

\- Ok, fais comme tu voudras, ma chérie, mais pas de polissage pour toi quand on rentre à la maison.

\- Il n'y a que moi que cette conversation met très mal à l'aise ? souffle Kevin à Castiel en grimaçant.

Mais Castiel n'a prêté aucune attention à l'échange entre Dean et sa voiture, il reste concentré sur le fantôme, prêt à défendre le groupe. Si l'Impala les suit pour protéger Dean, cela ne peut être qu'un atout, d'un point de vue purement stratégique.

\- Dean, articule-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Laisse ton moyen de locomotion faire ce qui lui plaît, et suivons le fantôme. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

L'image du fantôme clignote et disparaît ainsi pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin à chaque fois qu'ils s'en approchent, et Castiel remarque que la silhouette se dessine avec plus de précision, traçant une silhouette et un visage humain. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard ils débouchent sur une clairière, le fantôme est devenu assez consistant pour qu'ils devinent un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, maigre et ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites. Debout auprès d'un arbre massif au feuillage abondant qui bruisse sous la brise glacée, le fantôme les observe par-dessus des lunettes rectangulaires perchées sur son long nez.

\- L'arbre... articule Castiel en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ouais. Y a une corde tressée autour.

Le fantôme leur fait encore signe d'approcher, et de leur groupe, l'Impala est la première à avancer, passant devant Dean comme pour le protéger. Et alors que Castiel patauge dans la boue gluante et plonge dans l'ombre du feuillage épais de l'arbre, il aperçoit au pied du tronc le cadavre d'un vieil homme.

Dean marmonne un juron dans sa barbe alors qu'il observe le mort, le touchant du bout du pied avec précaution. C'est sans le moindre doute possible le corps du fantôme, mais il est méconnaissable et mutilé : une épaisse racine est enfoncée dans sa mâchoire ouverte au point de l'avoir brisée et décrochée du crâne, et une autre traverse ses entrailles pour plonger dans la terre, dans un amas de tripes figées par le froid.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait venir de la sorte et de vous infliger ce spectacle. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait peur, jeunes hommes.

La voix aigrelette du fantôme les prend tous par surprise – ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'entendre parler. Mais le vieil homme ne semble nullement hostile. Plutôt poli et embarrassé, même.

\- Je suis relié à l'arbre et éprouve beaucoup de difficulté à apparaître en-dehors de cette clairière. Je ne pouvais pas formuler des phrases sans vous amener ici d'abord.

Dean scrute le fantôme d'un air suspicieux, le corps tendu.

\- Ok, et pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? C'est bien toi, l'esprit de la forêt qui anime les objets fous et nous a attaqués hier soir ?

Le fantôme acquiesce gravement, et le feuillage touffu de l'arbre bruisse au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour me libérer. Je suis mort en effectuant un rituel que j'ai raté, et je me retrouve à présent bloqué ici. Je ne peux maîtriser ni les _tsukumogami_ ni les arbres de la forêt, même si je suis la source de leur énergie vitale.

\- Un rituel ? T'essayais de faire quoi ?

Le fantôme détourne les yeux pour les baisser sur son propre cadavre mutilé et fusionné avec les racines épaisses.

\- Je suis un enseignant-chercheur en folklore et culture japonaises. Il y a quelques semaines, les médecins m'ont découvert une maladie incurable, et j'ai voulu... aspirer la vitalité de la forêt afin de retrouver la santé et la jeunesse. Mais j'ai dû échouer quelque part, car c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. La forêt a aspiré ma vie et se nourrit à présent de mon âme pour se protéger, et je perds tout contrôle la nuit. Cet arbre que vous voyez là, il a poussé directement sur mon corps, et c'est ainsi que je suis mort il y a deux jours. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de me libérer, mais je suis prisonnier.

Castiel s'avance d'un pas en le fixant d'un air déterminé :

\- Que devons-nous faire pour te libérer ?

Le fantôme semble soulagé et lui adresse un regard reconnaissant avant d'indiquer l'épaisse corde tressée qui entoure le tronc.

\- Il vous suffit de trancher la corde sacrée et de la brûler. Tout l'énergie spirituelle est concentrée dedans. Je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Castiel esquisse un geste pour toucher la corde, mais Dean l'arrête d'un bras contre son torse, l'écartant du passage.

\- Laisse, Cas'. C'est à moi de le faire.

Un grondement de moteur retentit, et Dean tourne la tête pour voir l'Impala s'approcher de Dean et ouvrir son coffre devant lui. Une émotion poignante de tristesse traverse le visage de l'homme vertueux qui glisse sa main dans l'intérieur du coffre comme en une caresse, et en tire un bidon d'essence et une machette.

\- Merci, ma chérie, murmure Dean avec un sourire tendre.

D'un geste brutal, Dean abat la machette sur la corde qui se tranche net et tombe au sol avec un bruit mou, remuant lentement comme un serpent, scintillant de lumière verte. Sous le regard attentif et Castiel et Kevin, Dean l'asperge d'essence et sort son briquet qu'il allume et jette sur la corde qui s'agite de manière inquiétante.

Et alors qu'elle s'embrase comme un feu de paille, le fantôme se met à clignoter et perdre ses couleurs.

\- Merci messieurs, et navré encore pour le désagrément, sourit-il avant de se consumer et disparaître.

Sous leurs yeux, l'imposant arbre s'écroule sur lui-même, et ils reculent tous avec prudence pour voir le tronc et les branches tomber en poussière jusqu'à la dernière racine. Même le cadavre se décompose à vue d'œil, laissant apparaître des os blanchis qui s'effritent à leur tour, emportés au loin par une bourrasque de vent.

\- C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais... souffle Kevin qui est encore un peu pâle. Vous avez souvent des fantômes qui vous aident comme ça ?

Castiel ne répond pas, les yeux fixés sur Dean. Celui-ci s'est tourné vers l'Impala et glisse une main sur le toit d'un air sombre.

\- Elle va perdre sa conscience, maintenant, pas vrai ?

\- D'ici quelques minutes ou une heure, d'après le livre, oui, répond Castiel.

La portière du véhicule s'ouvre toute seule avec un grincement, et Dean déclare d'un ton sans appel sans les regarder :

\- Rentrez au bunker sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

Et sur ces mots, il monte dans l'Impala et Castiel reste seul avec le Prophète dans la clairière à regarder la voiture s'éloigner.

 

* * *

 

La route défile sous ses roues, brillante et lisse au milieu des champs recouverts de neige. Le vent siffle sur sa carrosserie qui reflète le soleil qui monte dans le ciel. Son moteur vibre et chauffe dans l'aube.

Les mains sur son volant sont chaudes, mais déjà le poids rassurant de Dean sur le siège commence à s'estomper et elle perd la sensation de la chaleur sur le vieux cuir.

Une vague de terreur la saisit alors qu'elle sent son existence s'effilocher bribe par bribe. Elle ne veut pas disparaître – pas déjà. Elle veut rester encore un peu, juste un peu plus, avec lui. L'autoradio crépite et l'Impala augmente le son pour lui transmettre un dernier message.

 

 _'Cause girl, I was made for you_  
_And girl, you were made for me_  
_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
_You were made for lovin' me_  
_And I can't get enough of you baby_  
_Can you get enough of me_

 

C'est à peine si elle ressent les doigts qui tapotent le volant en rythme. Sa conscience lui échappe et elle tente de la retenir, aussi vainement que s'il s'agissait de sable. Avec chaque note qui s'élève dans la voiture elle se sent disparaître un peu plus. Avant même d'atteindre la fin du morceau, tout sombre dans les ténèbres – le son crépite et s'éteint. Son esprit s'évapore de cet assemblage de cuir, de carrosserie et de mécanique.

Il ne reste plus que la route déserte, le silence et l'horizon infini.


	32. A day in the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : A day in the life (The Beatles)

Le vacarme des machines résonne dans l'usine. La vapeur s'échappe de l'interminable surface de papier défilant sous la roue de métal qui y imprime des motifs en relief. Précise et bien huilée, la mécanique la tranche à intervalles réguliers pour l'enrouler autour de longs tubes creux de carton. Élevés un à un dans des encoches sur une roue, les tubes enveloppés de papier sont scellés puis précipités sous des lames qui les découpent en parts égales, formant des rouleaux de papier toilette.

Ils sont jetés sur un tapis roulant, des bras mécaniques les enveloppent de plastique par paquets. Des mains humaines prennent le relais pour les stocker sur de larges palettes.

Dans les jours qui suivent, le paquet qui nous intéresse dans cette histoire est chargé dans un camion. Après plusieurs transferts de véhicules et un total de vingt heures de trajet, c'est au matin du lundi 11 novembre 2013, dans l'état du Kansas, plus précisément au 415, Main Street au centre du village de Lebanon que le paquet arrive à destination dans une fourgonnette de livraison.

Les portes s'ouvrent et la lumière du jour éclaire la cargaison. Outre le stock de papier-toilette, s'alignent des caisses de fruits et légumes, une dizaine d'écharpes soigneusement pliées et plusieurs cartons de riz et de pâtes. Deux silhouettes se découpent à contre-jour – celle d'un homme fort charpenté qui redresse la visière de sa casquette du pouce, et celle replète d'une vieille femme qui scrute les marchandises d'un air ronchon.

« Voilà ma p'tite dame, votre commande, comme d'habitude ! Si vous voulez bien signer le reçu...

\- Mouais. Vous avez trois jours de retard. Et je n'ai jamais commandé ces écharpes, je n'en veux pas.

L'homme lisse sa moustache en lui tendant un papier et un stylo.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est, nous sommes une petite compagnie familiale et nos fournisseurs nous font parfois des embêtements. En contrepartie, nous vous avons fait une réduction de 5 % et les écharpes sont en cadeau. Vous êtes une de nos meilleures clientes depuis trente ans et nous tenons à vous satisfaire.

Une moue dédaigneuse s'étale sur le visage aux joues flasques de la vieille femme. D'un air critique, elle soulève une écharpe aux carreaux multicolores du bout des doigts.

\- Vous me refilez des invendus dont personne ne veut, oui. Mes clients ne portent pas ce genre de choses, ça va prendre la poussière sur mes étagères pendant des mois.

Tout en rouspétant, elle ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et signe le reçu. Les bras massifs de l'homme entreprennent alors de tout décharger et amener à l'intérieur du bâtiment dont l'enseigne indique _La Dow's market_. C'est ainsi que le paquet contenant des dizaines de rouleaux de papier-toilette se retrouve sur le sol de l'arrière boutique jusqu'à ce que la fourgonnette à l'extérieur démarre et disparaisse avec un vrombissement de moteur.

Le pas lourd de la vieille femme s'approche, et bientôt ses doigts à la peau ridée déchirent le plastique. Traînant des pieds, elle effectue des allées et venues sans hâte pour placer les rouleaux un à un sur les étagères de la boutique. Alors qu'elle dispose le dernier rouleau, la sonnette de la porte signale l'entrée de la clientèle. Grommelant dans sa barbe, la vieille gérante s'interrompt dans sa tâche pour se diriger vers son comptoir et rendre la monnaie à un petit garçon joufflu venu acheter des bonbons et une canette de soda. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme d'âge mur entre à son tour et se dirige droit vers le rayon où se trouvent les rouleaux, mais elle ne leur jette pas même un regard. Elle saisit une boîte de tampons et s'empresse de les payer avant de partir en courant. La matinée s'écoule ainsi sans que quiconque ne s'intéresse au papier toilette. Le pâle soleil de novembre est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'un jeune couple pose les pieds dans la boutique.

Assise derrière son comptoir, la gérante maugrée une salutation à leur égard. Les deux jeunes gens échangent des paroles à voix basse, progressant dans les rayons jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns tende sa main pour refermer ses doigts autour d'un rouleau. Elle le porte près de son visage à l'ovale diaphane en le scrutant avec des yeux d'un bleu limpide. Puis elle tourne la tête vers le jeune asiatique :

\- Combien devons-nous en prendre, Kevin ?

\- Prends tout le stock, comme ça on sera tranquilles. Surtout que les recherches dans les tablettes pourraient nous prendre des mois.

\- Nous aurions pu attendre que Dean revienne. Il s'en serait chargé, objecte-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Il a coupé son portable. Et puis je me suis porté volontaire. Sam va faire venir Crowley pour soigner Fido et je n'ai aucune envie d'être là quand ce traître arrivera.

\- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Je te protégerai s'il montre le moindre signe d'hostilité envers toi.

Tous les rouleaux entreposés sur l'étagère chutent dans le panier que tient Kevin, l'emplissant tout entier. Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit et ses iris semblent scintiller l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Elle comprime toujours dans sa main le rouleau comme pour en tester la souplesse – elle a une poigne surprenante pour une jeune fille si frêle.

\- Merci, mais après ce qu'il nous a fait, je ne veux même pas le voir de loin. Je l'ai dit depuis le début, qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Crowley s'est mis Garth dans la poche et Sam et Dean ont la mémoire courte. Pas moi. Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas, comme d'habitude.

Les doigts de Hael relâchent leur prise sur le rouleau qui rejoint les autres dans le panier, et ils reprennent leur marche entre les étagères.

\- Crowley est leur seule option pour garantir la survie de Sam, il s'agit de stratégie. Introduire une âme en Enfer contre la volonté du Roi serait très ardu.

\- Il faudrait déjà que je trouve un moyen pour que Sam entre au Paradis pour aller chercher l'âme en question. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien. Et entre Abaddon et les portes scellées du Paradis, je ne sais plus si je dois me concentrer plutôt sur la tablette des démons ou celle des Anges.

\- Tu n'as presque pas dormi depuis deux jours, Kevin. Tu reprendras ta mission lorsque tu seras reposé. J'ai Foi en toi, je suis certaine que tu trouveras la solution.

Le jeune asiatique détournant les yeux et semble hésiter un moment avant de demander :

\- Et toi, Hael, tu... euh... tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Hael hausse les sourcils et le regarde fixement en inclinant la tête sur le côté :

\- Je ne défèque pas. Tu le sais.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ? À manger, par exemple ? Pour toi ou le bébé ?

\- Inutile. Le Nephilim se nourrit exclusivement de ma Grâce.

Et déjà, elle s'est détournée pour reprendre sa progression entre les étagères de la petite boutique, sous le regard attentif de son compagnon qui ajoute aux panier plusieurs paquets de sel qui écrasent les rouleaux sous leur poids.

Kevin la rejoint lorsqu'elle s'arrête dans le rayon des gâteaux pour pointer du doigt les boîtes de cookies avec une ombre de sourire rêveur.

\- C'était ce que nous mangions cette nuit. Garth a dit qu'il voulait qu'on en rachète.

\- Ce n'est pas la marque qu'il voulait. Dean ira faire de plus grosses courses au Walmart de Concordia. Pour l'instant on ne prend que l'essentiel. Des pâtes, du riz et des raviolis en boîte, par exemple.

Plusieurs paquets et des boîtes de conserve tombent dans le panier, aplatissant les rouleaux de papier toilette aux motifs floraux.

\- Je crois qu'on a tout, on peut aller payer et... Hael ?

Le jeune asiatique s'immobilise et pose le panier au sol, dévisageant la jeune fille qui tient entre ses mains une écharpe de laine bariolée de carreaux multicolores. Elle semble tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation que ce n'est que lorsque Kevin pose sa main sur son épaule qu'elle revient à la réalité. Elle tourne les yeux vers lui et lui montre l'écharpe qu'elle fait glisser révérencieusement entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique sacrée.

\- Elle te plaît ? demande Kevin en lui replaçant une longue mèche brune derrière l'oreille.

Hael le fixe intensément, une lueur de fascination allumant son regard avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête avec conviction.

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle en lui passant l'écharpe autour du cou, s'appliquant à la nouer. Il y a beaucoup de couleurs.

Kevin laisse échapper un rire et se penche pour l'embrasser sous le regard indiscret de la gérante qui plisse les yeux en les observant depuis son comptoir.

\- En effet. On la prend, alors.

Hael sourit avec enthousiasme, et elle empoigne d'autres écharpes multicolores du présentoir en les tendant à Kevin d'un geste raide.

\- Il nous en faut quatre autres. Pour Sam, Garth, Dean et Castiel. L'hiver approche et vous êtes sensibles au froid. Vous devez vous protéger.

\- Euh. Je ne pense pas que Sam et Dean voudront porter ça...

Kevin s'interrompt face au regard déçu de Hael qui cligne des yeux avec un air triste et perdu. Finalement, il esquisse un rictus avant de secouer la tête :

\- Tu sais quoi, Hael ? Je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille illumine son visage en dévoilant ses dents blanches et bien alignées.

 

* * *

 

« Viens ici, petit traître, petit petit petit...

Les pas de Crowley résonnent dans les couloirs des bas-fonds de l'Enfer. Sa silhouette se dessine dans la pénombre alors qu'il avance avec une nonchalance pleine de charisme, les mains dans les poches.

Une ombre furtive se fond au détour d'un croisement, et le Roi de l'Enfer la suit des yeux en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux plus ni fuir ni te cacher. Fais-nous gagner du temps à tous les deux et viens gentiment ramper à mes pieds en me suppliant d'être miséricordieux. Fais donc comme tous tes félons de complices qui ont vendu ton nom. Si tu rampes bien comme j'aime, je promets de ne pas trop te torturer. Ou du moins, je promets d'essayer.

Le traître se décolle enfin du mur, fixant Crowley de ses yeux envahis d'un noir d'encre. C'est avec rage qu'il pointe un doigt menaçant vers le Roi légitime :

\- Abaddon aura ta peau pour ça, Crowley, sois-en sûr. Tu peux jouer au malin pour l'instant et te pavaner dans _son_ royaume, mais lorsqu'elle sera libre, elle te fera regretter d'exister !

Crowley arque un sourcil narquois.

\- Tiens ? Je viens de changer d'avis. Même si tu rampais de la manière la plus exquise qui soit, tu ne couperais pas à la torture de haut niveau. Je me chargerai de toi en personne, prends ça comme un honneur. Je tirerai de ta gorge une symphonie de supplications jusqu'à ce que tu sois devenu fou de douleur. Et là, je ferai de toi ma nouvelle descente de lit. Je voulais justement changer la décoration et il me manquait une carpette qui couine quand on marche dessus.

Le larbin d'Abaddon serre les dents, une expression de terreur s'imprimant sur son visage, et il fait volte-face pour détaler comme un lapin, ses pieds frappant le sol détrempé, faisant gicler les flaques d'eau. Les voûtes de pierre renvoient l'écho, tandis que Crowley reste sur place, secouant la tête avec un ricanement suffisant.

\- Tsk tsk tsk, amateur... Tu ne me laisses d'autre choix que de te donner en pâture à mes nouveaux bébés.

Toujours les mains plongées dans les poches, le Roi de l'Enfer émet un sifflement autoritaire qui résonne dans toute la zone.

\- Dorothy, Susan, Élisabeth ! À l'attaque ! Rendez papa fier, mes filles !

Des grondements sourds lui parviennent en réponse, et un déplacement d'air près de lui fait claquer ses vêtements alors que Dorothy le dépasse en trombe, fondant droit sur sa proie pour le renverser au sol. C'est d'un pas tranquille que Crowley s'approche, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais il a fini par démanteler les fidèles les plus acharnés et influents d'Abaddon. Et en donnant l'exemple avec la torture la plus sévère à ceux qui ont refusé de reconnaître sa légitimité, cela suffira pour refroidir les ardeurs de la vulgaire piétaille et les ambitions de ceux qui lorgnent de trop près son joli trône. Roi il est, Roi il restera.

Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau du démon étalé au sol, Susan qui est la plus imposante – la première qu'il ait créée dès son retour en Enfer, à vrai dire – a immobilisé la tête du traître dans sa gueule et lui bave dessus avec un grondement roulant dans sa gorge. Mais malgré cela, ses yeux rouges sont levés avec adoration vers le Roi de l'Enfer qui jurerait qu'elle est en train de sourire. Élisabeth est en train de déchirer les entrailles avec enthousiasme avec ses crocs et griffes, tandis que Dorothy, la plus petite, mâchonne un mollet, les os craquant sous ses dents. Le traître émet des hurlements stridents qui se stoppent net lorsque Susan menace de lui broyer le crâne entre ses crocs acérés.

\- Bien, très bien, mes mignonnes, les félicite-t-il en leur caressant la tête. Élisabeth, ça suffit comme ça, ne l'abime pas trop. Je vais prendre le relais.

Élisabeth relève la tête avec un couinement perplexe, un poumon perforé dans la gueule qu'elle laisse retomber au sol avant de lécher amoureusement la main de son maître.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Brave fille. Tiens-toi bien maintenant, avec dignité. Assise !

Élisabeth laisse retomber son arrière-train sur le sol avec un bruit mou, agitant sa queue qui fouette le corps mutilé du démon. Dorothy lâche la jambe du traître pour se précipiter sur Crowley, plaçant ses deux pattes avant sur ses épaules pour lui lécher le visage.

\- Pouah ! Non, j'ai dit _non_! On a déjà parlé de ça, Dorothy, vilaine fille !

\- Je te dérange, peut-être ? s'élève la voix soyeuse de Theyla derrière lui.

Crowley repousse la jeune Chienne de l'Enfer trop affectueuse, et se tourne vers son associée qui le scrute de la tête aux pieds avec un intérêt poli. Repoussant ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules charnues, elle indique d'un geste négligent les trois créatures à la gueule ensanglantée.

\- Autrefois tu savais maîtriser ta meute et te faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tes nouveaux chiens semblent quelque peu... indisciplinés.

Crowley sort son mouchoir de soie de la poche de son veston, s'essuyant le visage avec autant de dignité que la situation le lui permet.

\- J'essaye sur eux une nouvelle technique de dressage, répond-t-il d'un ton évasif.

De toute évidence, le sang de Sam est encore présent dans ses veines et influe sur le comportement des Chiens de l'Enfer qu'il a créés. Nul dressage, aussi strict soit-il, ne semble changer cela. Le Roi de l'Enfer n'a nulle envie que sa faiblesse soit dévoilée. Personne ne doit savoir. Pas même sa plus proche associée.

Rallier tous les démons sous sa bannière serait de l'ordre de l'impossible si cela se savait que Crowley est en proie à de stupides émotions humaines. Nul doute qu'ils lui tourneraient tous le dos s'ils l'apprenaient. Qui préférerait un démon à moitié humain plutôt qu'un puissant Chevalier de l'Enfer ?

Crowley nourrit l'espoir que cette maudite part humaine en lui s'estompe avec le temps, mais si cela n'arrivait pas... il ne sera tranquille sur son trône qu'une fois Abaddon morte. Là, mi-humain ou pas, nul n'osera défier l'autorité d'un démon capable d'abattre un Chevalier de l'Enfer, de défaire le Destin, d'arrêter l'Apocalypse et d'avoir en plus les frères Winchester et deux célestes à ses bottes. Ça, c'est du prestige.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très efficace, commente Theyla en lissant sa robe rouge. Mais peu importe. J'ai quelques informations arrachées aux rebelles qui pourraient avoir de la valeur, même si rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'un mensonge.

Le démon au sol émet un gargouillement de douleur, sa jugulaire tranchée dégorgeant du sang à gros bouillons. Sans même le regarder, Crowley claque des doigts en fronçant un sourcil contrarié.

\- Silence, on discute, ici ! Dorothy, Susan, Élisabeth, soyez des amours et amenez ce tas de viande en salle de torture.

Avec des aboiements enthousiastes, ses chiens plantent leurs crocs dans le corps qui vire à la pulpe sanglante et commencent à le traîner au sol qui se macule de sang et d'entrailles.

\- Et ne laissez pas traîner d'organes derrière vous ! Un peu d'hygiène, que diable !

Alors que Theyla place ses mains sur ses hanches rondes, Crowley sent son portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

\- Je disais donc qu'un des suiveurs d'Abaddon a parlé d'une alliance avec les...

Le Roi de l'Enfer sort son téléphone et cligne des yeux en voyant le texto qui s'affiche. Aussitôt, il lève une main pour faire taire la démone.

\- Une minute, ma vénéneuse beauté, j'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance à régler.

Theyla arque un sourcil et tend le cou pour essayer de lire le message – Crowley s'empresse de le ranger dans sa poche, mais trop tard. La démone esquisse un sourire lascif, ses yeux virant entièrement au rouge :

\- Encore Garth, mh ? S'il t'ennuie, je me ferais un _plaisir_ de m'occuper de lui, tu sais.

\- Tu as passé bien trop de temps avec Luxure, commente Crowley avec un ricanement. Je me charge moi-même de mon petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me mangent dans la main. Je te laisse en charge de mon Enfer, tu me raconteras plus tard ce que tu avais à me dire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Crowley s'est déjà évaporé, quittant l'Enfer pour se matérialiser sur Terre. Il apparaît devant la porte du bunker, juste derrière Garth qui se tient debout et la tête baissée à tapoter sur son téléphone portable. Appréciant la brise fraîche et l'odeur de la neige fondue, il ne peut retenir un sourire satisfait en constatant que le chasseur n'a pas tenté d'altérer la teinture de ses cheveux ni de les raser.

\- Tu sais, Garth, ça va jaser si le bruit s'évente qu'on se voit en cachette comme des amants maudits.

Le chasseur aux cheveux roses redresse la tête et se retourne avec un immense sourire étalé sur son visage. Le Roi de l'Enfer a à peine le temps de remarquer son bras en écharpe qu'il se retrouve enveloppé dans une étreinte maladroite mais franche. Garth le serre contre lui en riant, calant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu aies pu venir, Crocro, on a besoin de toi d'urgence, ici !

Le démon cligne des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, lui tapotant distraitement le dos jusqu'à ce que Garth se recule.

\- Je vois que me bannir de votre joyeux petit groupe ne vous a pas porté chance, ironise-t-il en indiquant d'un geste de main le bras blessé. Des soucis avec votre fameux fantôme ?

\- Oh, ce n'était pas un fantôme en fin de compte, mais un esprit japonais de la forêt, répond Garth en le guidant vers la porte de fer du bunker. Mon bras va guérir, mais Fido, lui...

\- Le sac à puces a clamsé et vous voulez que j'aide l'élan à en créer un nouveau, c'est ça ? J'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu, là.

\- Non, non, il est en vie ! Mais... il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi-même, en fait.

Sur ces mots, Garth ouvre la porte du bunker en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Crowley lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir méprisant.

\- Et comment suis-je supposé entrer avec toutes les protections racistes que vous avez dressées sur le bâtiment, imbécile ?

\- Sam et Castiel ont passé deux heures à les modifier pour que les sigles acceptent les Chiens de l'Enfer et les démons des croisements. On espère seulement qu'Abaddon à sa sortie ne montera pas une armée de chiens et de vendeurs.

Crowley émet un reniflement méprisant en franchissant la porte sans encombre.

\- Cette brute sans subtilité serait incapable d'élever un Chien de l'Enfer. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, crois-moi. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de démons prétentieux qui se sont fait dévorer par leur propre clebs.

La porte se referme derrière eux avec un claquement métallique, et le démon embrasse du regard la salle de réception. Il descend l'escalier en glissant sa main sur la rampe avec un rictus aux lèvres. Il n'avait guère apprécié d'être chassé du bunker comme un malpropre, et avait défoulé toute sa colère et son amertume sur les fidèles d'Abaddon à sa portée.

\- Crowley ! s'exclame la voix de Sam. Enfin te voilà !

Les pieds du démon touchent le sol de la salle de réception au moment où Sam s'en vient à sa rencontre, essuyant dans un chiffon ses mains maculées de sang.

\- Sam ! le singe Crowley avec un sourire hypocrite. Quelle bonne mine tu as, ça fait plaisir à voir !

L'élan pince les lèvres sans daigner répliquer, son regard ravagé par la fièvre. Crowley ravale tant bien que mal au fond de lui-même la pointe d'inquiétude qui le traverse à la vue de ce front blafard et luisant de sueur, et ces yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Le pauvre garçon semble être à l'article de la mort.

\- Fido va très mal, souffle Sam avec un ton suppliant. Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir. Sauve-le. S'il te plaît.

Crowley hausse les sourcils, désarçonné face au regard brillant de chiot battu que lui adresse l'élan qui semble réellement au bord des larmes. Il échange un regard avec Garth qui le fixe avec une confiance absolue. C'est donc sans plus de sarcasme que le démon hoche la tête et suit Sam qui se dirige vers le couloir. Ils pénètrent tous les trois dans la chambre qui empeste le sang et la mort.

\- Merci, Cas', sourit faiblement l'élan. Je prends le relais, Crowley est arrivé.

Crowley jette un œil à Castiel qui se tient raide comme la justice dans un coin de la chambre, le regard vague et fixé sur un point au niveau de la queue de Fido. L'ex-ange tourne la tête vers le démon et le dévisage avec une mimique de surprise.

\- … _Crowley_? marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque et mal assurée, comme s'il peinait à le reconnaître.

\- En chair et en os, ex-ex-partenaire.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, son visage s'assombrissant lorsqu'il sort de la chambre sans même un dernier regard pour le chien agonisant. En temps normal, le démon se serait fait un plaisir de gratter des informations sur son comportement étrange. Mais là, toute son attention se reporte sur le Chien de l'Enfer géant étalé à la fois sur le lit et deux chaises.

\- Eh bien eh bien, lance-t-il avec un sifflement impressionné. Vous me l'avez salement amoché. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'approche de la créature en proie aux affres de l'agonie, et Fido semble le reconnaître malgré son regard vitreux. Le Chien de l'Enfer émet un couinement à fendre l'âme, sa truffe palpitant alors qu'il tente de remuer en vain. Son museau et son cou sont balafrés et les plaies boursouflées suintent de sang noir et grumeleux ainsi que de pus dégageant une forte odeur de soufre.

\- Il a défendu Garth contre le poignard de Ruby qui était possédé à ce moment là, et il a été gravement blessé dans le processus. Ses blessures ne se referment pas et son état ne fait que s'aggraver d'heure en heure.

\- Défendu Garth, mh ?

Brave bête, songe-t-il en caressant la fourrure noire qui recouvre son corps agité de tremblements. Crowley s'assied sur le bord du lit, tout près du corps brûlant de fièvre de l'animal.

\- La lame qui l'a blessé est conçue pour anéantir l'essence démoniaque, commente-t-il en se retroussant ses manches. Les Chiens de l'Enfer en sont entièrement constitués, et sois sûr que s'il n'était un hybride de ton sang, il en serait mort depuis longtemps.

Sam s'est penché pour caresser la tête de son chien avec une expression touchante d'angoisse avant de se plier en deux, en proie à une toux sanglante qui éclabousse de rouge sa main. Garth se précipite à ses côtés pour le soutenir et lui frotter le dos.

Crowley sent son cœur de démon se broyer de compassion – argh, stupides _émotions._

\- Et cela explique ton état pitoyable aussi, mon cher Sam. Il me semble t'avoir expliqué qu'un Chien de l'Enfer est étroitement lié à son créateur, et tu ressens son agonie en ce moment. De plus, Fido est le seul élément qui te maintient en vie, et s'il meurt, ton épreuve sera désannulée.

Haletant, Sam redresse la tête pour le fixer entre ses longues mèches :

\- Tu peux le sauver, oui ou non ?

Crowley fait un peu traîner sa réponse pour l'effet dramatique, avant déclarer avec emphase :

\- Bien entendu, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Donne-moi ton bras.

Il saisit d'autorité le bras du jeune Winchester pour le tirer à lui, et lui retrousse la manche.

\- Ça va piquer un peu, prévient-il d'un ton badin en sortant sa lame céleste de son veston.

Il agrippe le poignet afin de l'empêcher de remuer, et applique une incision précise au niveau d'une veine saillante. Il presse alors la plaie et la maintient au-dessus de Fido, laissant les gouttes tomber une à une sur les plaies.

\- _Creatrix essentia mala prole cura_.

Les plaies se mettent aussitôt à bouillir en dégageant de la fumée jaunâtre tandis que Fido s'agite de convulsions. Après quelques secondes il s'immobilise, et redresse la tête en clignant de ses yeux rouges. Toutes les plaies ont disparu, et le Chien de l'Enfer semble désorienté, ses oreilles se dressant sur son crâne.

\- Fido ! s'exclame Sam avec ravissement. Viens par ici, mon chien !

Le lit manque de se renverser dans l'empressement de la créature pour se jeter sur son maître, et Crowley se lève pour descendre ses manches en rangeant sa lame dans son veston, le menton dressé. Le regard reconnaissant de Garth suffit à le gorger d'orgueil.

\- La prochaine fois, sache que le sang du créateur suffit à guérir toutes les plaies d'un Chien de l'Enfer. La jolie formule en latin, c'est juste pour renforcer et accélérer son effet.

Étalé au sol sous le poids de son monstre qui agite frénétiquement la queue, Sam redresse la tête avec un sourire qui étire ses joues – elles ont déjà retrouvé une partie de leurs couleurs.

\- Merci, Crowley, je n'oublierai pas ça.

Ses yeux semblent moins vitreux et les cernes s'estompent à vue d'œil sans pour autant disparaître tout à fait.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, Gigantor. Ton nigaud de clebs et toi êtes très loin d'être tirés d'affaire. Rien ne pourra te sauver tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu l'âme de Bobby que tu m'as volée. Fido mourra avec toi si tu échoues, alors penses-y bien... Le temps presse. Au lieu de batifoler avec des esprits japonais, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer là-dessus.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, objecte Sam en étouffant sous le poids de sa créature. Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'entrer au Paradis ! Et si tu nous aidais à trouver une solution, au lieu de critiquer ?

Crowley hausse les épaules et observe ses propres ongles manucurés, l'air peu intéressé.

\- Ce n'est pas mon affaire. Abaddon ne va pas se tuer toute seule non plus. D'après le pacte que j'ai conclu avec ton frère, c'est à _vous_ de vous charger de tout cela. J'ai déjà rempli ma part du contrat et je gère l'Enfer entier pour garder Abaddon dans sa prison et vous gagner du temps. À vous d'honorer votre parole à présent. »

Il n'attend pas même la réponse de Sam et Garth, et disparaît pour retourner en Enfer. Le temps s'écoule différemment là-dessous, et il ne peut se permettre de flâner avec ses petits Humains de compagnie quand le risque d'une rébellion ou d'une trahison plane et qu'Abaddon peut se libérer d'un instant à l'autre.

 

* * *

 

Dean renverse la tête en arrière afin d'avaler les dernières gorgées de bière de sa bouteille. Il la repose sur la table à l'instant même où la serveuse approche avec un sourire avenant. Elle dépose juste devant lui un burger encore fumant.

« Voilà votre bacon-cheese cuit à point.

\- Merci. Oh, et amenez-m'en une autre, dit-il en indiquant de l'index sa bière vide.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur !

La serveuse récupère la bouteille vide et tourne les talons pour s'éloigner d'un pas énergique, sa longue queue de cheval oscillant entre ses omoplates. Dean laisse son regard appréciateur détailler sa taille fine et ses fesses fermes qui dessinent une forme de cœur renversé. Elle disparaît derrière le comptoir et il reporte son attention sur son burger dont le pain semble un peu fade et pas de la meilleure qualité – mais vu le snack paumé en bord d'autoroute, il ne s'était guère attendu à mieux.

La première bouchée n'est pas si décevante, tout compte fait. Le bacon est trop gras et manque de croustillant, mais le fromage au moins est bien fondant. Son regard dévie vers la fenêtre qui donne sur le parking bordant l'autoroute. L'Impala y est garée avec deux ou trois autres voitures et un camion. Après une heure à conduire avec la fenêtre ouverte le décoiffant d'un vent vif, la voiture a fini par perdre sa conscience. La musique s'est éteinte, et elle a cessé de répondre à ses questions, le laissant seul avec lui-même et le silence.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'a commencé tout ce foutoir avec les tablettes, puis l'arrivée de Cas' dans le bunker... oui, pour la première fois, Dean savoure un instant de solitude. Un instant rien qu'à lui pour se ressourcer et réfléchir aux événements qui se sont enchaînés depuis des mois.

Son portable trône sur la table près de son coude. Il l'a éteint afin de ne pas interrompre ses derniers instants avec l'Impala, et n'a pas encore trouvé le courage de le rallumer.

Couplée avec la menace imminente de l'apocalypse, cette vie en groupe qui ressemble presque à la famille qu'il a toujours souhaitée est éreintante. Ils sont les uns sur les autres, le bunker est mal insonorisé et Dean est constamment sollicité. Pour prendre des décisions, régler les problèmes, être le chef de famille, sauver la vie de son borné de petit frère, et maintenir à flot son meilleur ami afin qu'il ne sombre pas.

Ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, se sentir libéré des responsabilités et de la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules dénoue toutes les tensions en lui.

Des pas se rapprochent et il tourne la tête pour voir la serveuse poser une bière fraîche et couverte de gouttes translucides. La jeune femme – qui a un piercing sur la lèvre – sort un décapsuleur de son tablier et l'ouvre d'un geste expert avant de la glisser vers lui. Dean la remercie d'un sourire charmeur, par habitude plus qu'autre chose. La serveuse lui glisse un regard où il reconnaît une lueur d'intérêt, et il lui semble qu'elle lui adresse un furtif clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Pensif, il la suit des yeux avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres. C'est sa troisième bière, et bordel, ce que ça lui avait manqué.

Il y est peut-être allé un peu fort en bannissant l'alcool du bunker, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Tant que cette histoire d'apocalypse ne sera pas réglée, il ne lèvera pas l'interdiction et surveillera Cas' de près pour l'empêcher de devenir un gourou porté sur la drogue, l'alcool et les orgies. Août 2014 est encore loin, et tout peut arriver.

Dean s'adosse à la banquette, croisant une jambe sur l'autre en tournant la bouteille entre ses doigts, le goulot frôlant sa lèvre inférieure. Ses sourcils se froncent et le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit en une expression lointaine.

Sauver Sam et tuer Abaddon restent ses priorités, évidemment, bien plus que de rouvrir le Paradis. Mais l'état de Cas' devient préoccupant. Autant semblait-il anéanti lorsqu'il s'est installé dans le bunker, mais ces derniers jours, quelque chose de pire émerge. Dans ses yeux, le désespoir a laissé place à un fatalisme et une résignation bien plus terrifiants que les larmes qu'il avait vu couler sur ses joues à son retour de Plainville.

Dean crispe la mâchoire et boit une nouvelle gorgée avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Il ne sait pas tellement où il en est avec Cas', sur le plan de leur, euh... _relation_. Il ne sait même pas si ce truc entre eux, quel qu'il soit, signifie vraiment quelque chose, où si son ami suit le mouvement avec la même curiosité naïve dont il fait preuve pour tester de nouveaux plats ou découvrir de nouvelles émissions télévisées abrutissantes.

C'est comme progresser dans un flou total sans aucune destination. Autant avec les coups d'un soir ramassés dans les bars, Dean savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Et pour les rares relations qu'il ait envisagées sur le long terme, il avait toujours en tête un idéal lointain de fonder une famille, d'avoir une maison avec un jardin et une palissade blanche, des gosses... Un joli rêve bien lisse et rangé ne cadrant pas avec son rythme de vie et la chasse qu'il a dans le sang. Un rêve d'une normalité qu'il enviait sans pouvoir s'y intégrer. Il le sait, pour l'avoir vécu par trois fois, que ce soit avec Lisa, avec le Djinn, ou même avec le lavage de cerveau de cette enflure de Zachariah. Il n'est pas fait pour ça.

Mais Cas'... ne cadre dans aucun de ces schémas, et Dean ne sait pas comment appréhender ce tournant brutal dans leur amitié. C'est sans doute ridicule de sa part de se prendre la tête avec ça. Surtout avec l'apocalypse qui se profile.

Il aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir si par miracle ils se tirent tous en vie de ce merdier.

C'est d'une traite que Dean vide le reste de sa bière et se lève en plaquant un billet sur la table. Sans se soucier de récupérer la monnaie, il quitte la chaleur confortable du snack. Il est déjà plus de midi.

La porte de l'Impala grince lorsqu'il l'ouvre et s'installe devant le volant en rallumant son téléphone, prêt à reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Un appel en absence de Kevin s'affiche, sans aucun message. Rien de bien urgent, sans doute, sinon les autres auraient essayé d'appeler à leur tour.

Le moteur se met en route avec un grondement, et ses mains glissent sur le volant alors qu'il reprend la route en direction du bunker. Il a roulé si longtemps qu'il a traversé la frontière entre le Kansas et le Nebraska, et se trouve à peu près au niveau de Hastings. Le trajet vers le sud se fait en silence, Dean n'ayant pas le cœur de rallumer l'autoradio depuis que la conscience de sa voiture s'est éteinte. Livré à ses seules pensées, c'est avec un semblant de sérénité dans son cœur qu'il traverse les paysages de champs et s'approche de Lebanon, et bifurque de l'autoroute pour s'engager sur le familier chemin de forêt.

Les roues cahotent lorsqu'il traverse la zone où les racines ont déchiré le bitume pour les attaquer, Cas' et lui. Tout semble paisible lorsqu'il laisse dans le garage sa voiture dont les roues et la carrosserie sont encore boueuses. Il monte les escaliers et débouche dans la salle de réception, la trouvant vide et silencieuse.

La boue a séché sur ses chaussures et son jean, mais il n'y prend pas garde, tournant la tête à l'affût de la moindre présence.

\- Sam ? Cas' ? lance-t-il à la ronde.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme au niveau du couloir des chambres lui fait dresser l'oreille, et il se dirige à grands pas dans cette direction. Et c'est de plein fouet qu'il percute Hael qui vient de surgir de l'ombre.

Si Dean manque de trébucher sous la force de l'impact – bordel, c'était comme percuter un mur de béton – Hael, elle, ne bronche pas et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle se contente de le regarder sans ciller, et dresse son index contre ses propres lèvres.

\- Silence, ordonne-t-elle en un murmure doux mais sans appel. Kevin dort.

Elle a gardé son autre main dans son dos comme si elle y cachait quelque chose. Dean cille et se recule d'un pas pour la regarder en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Comment ça, il dort ? En pleine journée ?

Hael retire son doigt de ses lèvres et lève le menton avec assurance.

\- Le Prophète n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours et manque de sommeil. Je ne laisserai personne troubler son repos avant demain matin, et j'imposerai désormais un minimum de six heures de sommeil par jour pour lui.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel en réprimant un soupir. Voilà que Hael se met à couver leur prophète, ça ne va pas faire avancer leurs affaires – lui aussi n'a quasiment pas fermé l'œil depuis des mois. Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, et Kevin est leur seul espoir de sauver l'humanité et renvoyer les anges au paradis.

\- Bon, bon, ok. Où sont tous les autres ?

\- Garth et Castiel sont dans la bibliothèque souterraine et passent le balai pour retirer tout le sel et ranger les livres qui se sont déplacés tous seuls. Sam est dehors. Crowley a soigné Fido avec succès ce matin, et maintenant ton frère veut le laver. Fido, pas Crowley.

Dean fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour Sam de rester dehors dans le froid à faire des efforts physiques vu sa condition. Mais alors qu'il amorce un mouvement pour s'éloigner, une poigne de fer lui saisit l'avant-bras. Il s'immobilise pour tourner un regard surpris vers l'ange qui le fixe de ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux.

Hael lui tend une écharpe aux carreaux multicolores avec une prédominance de fuschia et de cyan. Et elle la lui place d'autorité autour du cou.

\- Euh, Hael, j'ai pas besoin de...

\- C'est pour te protéger du froid, déclare-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Tous les Humains ici en sont équipés, et maintenant toi aussi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle tourne les talons et disparaît dans la pénombre du couloir. Dean reste un instant immobile en louchant sur l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid.

Lorsqu'il sort du bunker et contourne la bâtisse camouflée par les arbres, il trouve en effet son frère cadet debout dans une flaque d'eau, portant la même écharpe que Dean et ses trop longs cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval. Sam tient à pleines mains le tuyau d'arrosage dont le jet frappe le vide et éclabousse de partout.

\- Hé, tu devrais pas être dehors dans ton état ! le tance Dean en approchant.

Il a dû hausser la voix pour couvrir le bruit du jet, et Sam tourne la tête pour le regarder en haussant les sourcils. Il laisse tomber au sol le tuyau sans prendre garde de mouiller ses chaussures, et se baisse pour couper l'arrivée d'eau.

Son jean trempé lui collant aux mollets, Sam lui adresse un sourire rassurant. L'air empeste le chien mouillé.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que Crowley a soigné Fido. Je n'ai pas toussé depuis deux heures et je me sens en pleine forme, je t'assure ! Crowley a dit que Fido et moi sommes liés et que l'effet des épreuves agit aussi bien sur lui que sur moi. Apparemment, si mon état avait autant empiré, c'était parce qu'il était blessé et mourant.

En effet, son géant de frère semble avoir retrouvé des couleurs, et râle à peine lorsque Dean vient l'examiner d'un air inquisiteur. Les ombres sous ses yeux n'ont pas entièrement disparu, et son front est encore trop chaud à son goût. Mais au lieu d'avoir l'air à l'article de la mort, on pourrait croire qu'il a un simple rhume ou des insomnies.

\- Ok, concède Dean en relâchant le front de Sam de mauvaise grâce. Mais c'est pas une raison pour t'asperger d'eau dehors en plein mois de novembre. Tu risques de choper la crève.

\- Toi qui te plains de l'odeur de Fido et de son haleine depuis un mois, tu devrais être content que je fasse enfin le nécessaire. Il était couvert de sang, de pus et de soufre, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lui faire sa toilette. D'ailleurs quand tu iras au Walmart, pense à ramener une brosse à dents pour lui et du shampoing spécialisé. En attendant on va utiliser ça – Crowley m'a promis que la lessive n'est pas irritante pour les Chiens de l'Enfer. Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, d'ailleurs, ça ira plus vite à deux.

Avec une lueur enthousiaste au coin de l'œil, Sam ramasse un bidon de lessive liquide et le lui place d'autorité dans les bras, tandis qu'il en prend un lui aussi et se tourne vers le vide où des gouttes d'eau glissent sur l'imposante forme invisible :

\- Fido, assis ! Voilà... Bon chien, c'est bien !

Dean secoue la tête avec un soupir que son sourire dément, et patauge dans l'eau en s'approchant jusqu'à toucher la masse tiède de pelage trempé. Pour une fois, repérer l'emplacement du Chien de l'Enfer est facile : la flaque d'eau est comme écrasée sur toute la partie où il est assis, et l'eau s'agite toute seule en projetant des gerbes d'eau à l'endroit où remue sans doute sa queue.

Tout en versant la totalité du liquide sur le dos de son chien, Sam tourne les yeux vers Dean.

\- J'ai modifié les protections du bunker avec Cas'. Ça nous a pris plusieurs heures, mais heureusement, il a l'air de s'y connaître en sceaux. Il n'a pas réussi à limiter l'autorisation à Crowley et Fido seuls, alors il a élargi aux démons des croisements et aux Chiens de l'Enfer en général.

\- C'est un gros risque, objecte Dean en versant lui aussi la lessive à l'aveuglette.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Abaddon s'abaissera à créer des Chiens de l'Enfer ni à nous envoyer des démons vendeurs.

\- Elle non, mais on ne peut pas faire confiance à Crowley, et tu le sais. Il serait foutu de se préparer une armée pour se débarrasser de nous à l'instant même où on ne sera plus utiles à sa survie. C'est peut-être ce qu'il fait en ce moment même.

Sam acquiesce mais ne répond rien. Un silence confortable s'installe tandis que le parfum de propreté s'élève dans l'air frais de novembre. La lessive forme de la mousse saturée de bulles tandis qu'ils frottent le corps de Fido qui émet des grondements appréciateurs en secouant sa queue. Sa silhouette se dessine en mousse blanche à présent, permettant à l'aîné Winchester de mesurer la taille de la créature – celle d'un élan, en effet.

Lorsque le chien de mousse est enfin bien propre, Sam se baisse pour ramasser le tuyau et se racle la gorge avec un air détaché bien trop forcé pour être crédible :

\- Au fait, dis-moi... ça se passe bien, entre Cas' et toi ?

Dean crispe la mâchoire et croise le regard à la fois amusé et intrigué de son frère qui enclenche l'eau et entreprend de rincer le chien. Pour toute réponse, Dean lui balance un nuage de mousse à la face.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, _bitch_.

\- _Jerk_ , réplique Sam en déviant le jet d'eau droit sur son frère aîné, démarrant les hostilités.

S'ensuit une lutte féroce pour le contrôle du tuyau qui projette partout des giclées d'eau. Finalement, Dean prend le dessus sur son frère en lui arrachant le tuyau des mains avec un air revanchard, non sans recracher l'eau qui s'était invitée dans sa bouche et ses narines. Hilare, Sam repousse en arrière ses cheveux qui se sont détachés tout seul, et ôte son écharpe multicolore pour l'essorer pendant que Dean ferme l'arrivée d'eau – Fido est bien rincé à présent, et toute la zone est inondée et risque fort de se transformer en patinoire si la température chute encore.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond finalement Dean en reprenant son sérieux. Pour Cas' et moi. J'y comprends rien moi-même.

Le sourire de Sam s'adoucit.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Dean. »

La voix du jeune frère se perd alors que Fido s'ébroue vigoureusement et les éclabousse tous les deux, achevant de les tremper jusqu'à la dernière fibre.


	33. Borderline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Borderline (Scorpions)

La silhouette isolée du démon se découpe dans la lumière blafarde, empestant le soufre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ses yeux s'emplissent de noir et il siffle de douleur en se heurtant à la limite du piège qui le retient prisonnier. Frustré, il grince des dents et se retourne en regardant à la ronde, sans doute pour chercher une faille au piège à démons géant.

Il leur tourne le dos à présent. C'est le moment.

Avec un signe de tête entendu à ses deux compagnes, le vampire dégaine sa lame céleste. Son corps accroupi se tend, ses muscles bandés et ses yeux rivés sur sa proie.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à s'élancer, une main le retient en s'agrippant à sa manche.

« Attends, Benny, _attends_! Et si c'était un piège ? Ils doivent commencer à se douter de quelque chose, non ?

Par-dessous la visière de sa casquette trop large, la gamine se mâchouille la lèvre inférieure en le fixant avec un regard suppliant. Le rimmel dont elle a entouré ses yeux a coulé, lui donnant un petit air de panda.

\- Benny, murmure-t-elle avec plus d'insistance. Rentrons au village, s'il te plaît... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée pour les tuer sans risquer nos fesses. Les lames, on pourrait les fondre et en faire des boomerangs pour les décapiter, comme ça on resterait en sécurité hors du piège ! T'en penses quoi ? J'étais plutôt bonne au boomerang moi, tu sais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Maggie, soupire Lenore en caressant les boucles bleues qui dépassent de la casquette. Nous sommes là pour le couvrir si ça se passe mal.

\- Mais...

Benny esquisse un rictus en coin et, après un regard complice avec Lenore, il enfonce la casquette sur le crâne de Maggie jusqu'au nez en un geste bourru mais tendre, coupant net ses protestations. Le temps qu'elle la remonte, il s'est déjà élancé, arme en main et regard fixe. Il franchit d'un bond la ligne de peinture rouge et fond droit sur le démon qui lui tourne le dos, le nez en l'air – à peine a-t-il le temps de se retourner que Benny enfonce toute la longueur de sa lame dans son cœur. Le démon émet un cri et s'effondre au sol – son corps crépite et clignote jusqu'à ce que le noir s'évapore de ses yeux.

Le démon gît à présent à terre, sa bouche béante laissant couler un flot de sang.

\- Benny ! Reviens maintenant ! Dépêche-toi avant que d'autres arrivent !

Le vampire jette un coup d'œil négligent vers le buisson qui bruisse et s'agite lorsque la tête de Maggie en émerge, la casquette de travers. Elle lui fait signe frénétiquement de revenir, suintant la peur. Lenore, elle, s'est relevée et fait le guet avec son sérieux habituel.

Sans aucune hâte, Benny s'accroupit pour essuyer sa lame sur les vêtements du démon – autant par souci d'hygiène que pour le plaisir de rendre hystérique d'angoisse la gosse. Plus nerveuse qu'une souris cardiaque, vraiment.

\- _BENNY !_ siffle Maggie entre ses dents en faisant les gros yeux.

Il ne peut retenir un rictus alors qu'il prend le temps de fouiller les poches de sa victime. Un briquet et un téléphone qui ne peut fonctionner ici. Il glisse de tout dans sa poche intérieure avant de le dépouiller de sa cravate et de son veston – il n'y a jamais assez de vêtements neufs et en bon état dans le village. Lenore lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir dramatique.

\- Benny, allons, arrête de torturer cette pauvre enfant et reviens. Nous recommencerons demain.

Lenore sait aussi bien que lui qu'il n'y a aucun démon à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Elle peut le sentir et l'entendre aussi bien que lui, ce que la petite goule est incapable de déceler, dépourvue comme elle l'est des sens exceptionnels des vampires.

Finalement, Benny se relève et s'en retourne d'un pas lent vers la limite de l'immense piège à démons. Maggie se détend une fois qu'il a franchi la ligne rouge, et elle lui donne un coup de poing boudeur dans l'épaule avec une force qui lui aurait sans doute fait mal s'il avait été humain.

\- T'es chiant, maugrée-t-elle avec un regard noir de reproche. Tu sais très bien que ça me fait peur et que j'aime pas te voir te mettre en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es, ma mère ? se moque Benny en rangeant sa lame.

Maggie roule exagérément des yeux avant de s'agripper à son bras quand ils se mettent en marche à travers la forêt. L'ombre menaçante des arbres se projette sur le sol, les branches tordues formant des mains squelettiques. Avec une moue boudeuse, la goule trottine à ses côtés pour suivre son rythme – malgré ses soi-disant dix-neuf ans, il lui en donnerait à peine quinze à tout casser.

\- Ce n'est pas juste qu'on se tape à nous seuls la corvée de dératisation de démons. Les autres citoyens du village pourraient participer au lieu de faire du yoga et méditer sur la paix et l'amour toute la journée comme des hippies. On en a tué, quoi... dix, depuis que tes potes ont largué leur armée de démons et leur Chevalier de l'Enfer chez nous ? Sympa de leur part, d'ailleurs, j'apprécie. Avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin d'ennemis, hein ?

Benny ne bronche pas sous le caquetage incessant de Maggie qui est définitivement une râleuse née. En fin de compte, c'est Lenore qui lui répond, sa queue de cheval haute se balançant sur sa nuque comme un métronome :

\- Les habitants de notre village nous ont tous rejoint parce que nous leur avons promis la paix, la protection et la liberté d'opinion au sein d'une communauté égalitaire. Je n'ai aucune envie de trahir leur confiance en les forçant à se confronter à de la violence superflue. En tant que maires, Benny et moi sommes responsables de cette histoire, et nous anéantirons nous-mêmes cette armée.

\- À ce rythme-là vous en avez pour des siècles !

\- Tu as autre chose de plus urgent à faire, gamine ? ironise Benny. Personne ne t'oblige à venir, c'est toi qui insistes à chaque fois en te vantant que tu vas pourfendre des démons à tour de bras. Et tu te pisses dessus quand le moment d'agir est venu.

\- Je vous soutiens moralement ! s'offusque-t-elle en levant le menton. Je suis le cerveau et le moral de l'équipe ! Vous n'iriez pas bien loin sans moi, avouez-le.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... grommelle Benny. Tu cherches seulement à impressionner ton demeuré de loup-garou, oui.

\- Kyle n'est _pas_ un demeuré !

\- Les poèmes écœurants de niaiserie qu'il t'écrit laissent croire le contraire.

Maggie serre la mâchoire d'indignation et elle semble chercher une réplique efficace, mais finit par y renoncer en détournant le regard avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Oh laisse-la un peu tranquille, Benny, elle est amoureuse...

Benny se contente de hausser les épaules alors que les murailles de pierre encerclant le village apparaissent au loin, bordant la rivière. Des filets de fumée s'échappent des cheminées et s'élèvent paisiblement dans le ciel gris. La roue de bois du moulin se voit de loin dans la brume, poussée par la puissance du courant qui la fait tourner. Dans les bons jours, elle produit suffisamment d'énergie pour éclairer la nuit avec les cinq lampes torches en état de fonctionnement qu'ils possèdent, les deux radios et les quelques autres appareils – sur demande dûment remplie dans le registre. Mais pas encore assez pour permettre de chauffer l'eau.

Les murailles se dessinent plus précisément et s'élèvent au fur et à mesure qu'ils en approchent, et apparaissent tout autour le cercle continu de pièges à démons tracés au sol à la peinture rouge, ou parfois même gravés dans la roche – une idée de Maggie qui craint constamment que le piège géant ne se brise.

Ils frappent à la lourde porte de bois et les citoyens en charge de la surveillance les laissent entrer. Le village est animé lorsqu'ils y pénètrent. Les habitants font des allées et venues entre les habitations – certains scient un tronc d'arbre, tandis que d'autres transportent des roches ou les sculptent.

\- Maggie !

Le minet de loup-garou à mèche blonde vient de surgir et court droit vers eux, un sourire niais étalé sur son visage.

\- Kyle !

Maggie émet un gloussement et libère enfin le bras de Benny pour courir à sa rencontre et se jeter dans ses bras. Le vampire fronce le nez à l'odeur de clébard mouillé lorsque Kyle fait tourner la goule autour de lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il arrache son regard de ce spectacle écœurant lorsque Lenore se penche à son oreille pour murmurer d'un ton préoccupé :

\- Je vais orienter les travaux pour renforcer les remparts, et repousser ceux du système d'eau courante que les citoyens exigent. Le temps presse.

\- Ils ne vont pas apprécier ça, réplique le vampire d'un ton neutre. Ils ont voté pour, et tu as promis de ne pas abuser de ton poste pour imposer tes décisions.

\- Peut-être, mais la sécurité du village prévaut sur leur confort. Si le piège géant se brise avant que nous ayons détruit l'armée d'Abaddon, nous pourrons dire adieu à notre tranquillité. Nous n'avons ni sel, ni fer, et rien ne garantit que les pièges de Maggie suffiront à nous protéger.

\- Le piège ne va pas se briser. Personne au Purgatoire n'est assez suicidaire pour libérer une armée de démons. »

 

* * *

 

La sueur ruisselle sur la peau sombre de son visage qu'il essuie d'un revers de manche. Sa machette pèse lourd dans sa main et il lui faut raffermir sa prise lorsqu'elle glisse. Tous les sens aux aguets, il progresse en territoire inconnu dans cette forêt lavée de toutes ses couleurs. Ses pieds nus dont la plante a formé de la corne foulent le tapis de feuilles mortes et décomposées qui recouvre le sol.

Il n'aime pas cette zone – trop à découvert, sans possibilité de se cacher ni de semer un ennemi – mais c'est toujours mieux que les montagnes aux falaises escarpées qu'il a traversées quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis des années qu'il est mort, il a marché sans relâche dans le Purgatoire, ne demeurant jamais plus de deux jours au même endroit. Il a traversé monts et plaines, forêts et déserts, sans jamais trouver la moindre échappatoire à cet univers grouillant de monstres. Il commence à croire que cet univers est aussi vaste que la Terre. Le terrain a beau changer, c'est partout la même chose : un paysage terne et mort, des journées pâles et suffocantes de chaleur, des nuits glacées et terrifiantes, pas de fruits ni de fleurs, et aucun espoir de sortie.

Des saloperies de vampires lui ont proposé de rejoindre leur nid, lui assurant que pour survivre ici, il faut se regrouper par espèces et que les solitaires meurent tous très vite. Il a répondu à leur offre en les décapitant tous jusqu'à baigner dans leur sang. Car Gordon Walker n'est pas un putain de vampire comme les autres. Il a un travail à terminer, il n'a pas sa place ici. Hors de question de rester moisir ici alors que l'Antéchrist, Sam Winchester, foule la Terre avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques et doit être anéanti comme l'abomination qu'il est. Il n'aura de repos que lorsqu'il l'aura enfin éliminé.

Ses pieds nus s'immobilisent et il fronce les sourcils en baissant la tête. Là, juste devant ses orteils couverts de terre, une épaisse ligne d'un rouge vif est tracée au sol. Et ce n'est visiblement pas du sang.

Le vampire s'accroupit et touche la ligne du bout des doigts. C'est de la peinture. Elle est sèche et tracée de manière régulière. Ses yeux se plissent et suivent du regard la ligne de part et d'autre. Elle s'étire à perte de vue entre les arbres jusqu'à se fondre dans la brume ambiante. Elle ne semble pas avoir de fin. S'agit-il d'une frontière ? D'un avertissement ?

La peinture exhale une odeur chimique industrielle. Il se relève en soupesant sa machette dans sa main, et, grâce à sa vision surnaturelle, repère à quelques centaines de mètres un cadavre de bombe de peinture vide. Longeant la ligne rouge, il se dirige dans cette direction, et la ramasse pour la porter à son nez. Ses narines frémissent alors qu'il la renifle. Des effluves presque effacées de goule y sont attachées, et les taches de peinture indiquent une empreinte de main menue. Un enfant ou une femme.

Qui s'est procuré ces bombes de peinture, et comment ? Gordon est bien placé pour savoir que les monstres qui atterrissent ici n'amènent avec eux que les vêtements et objets qu'ils portaient à leur mort. Il est peu probable qu'un monstre ait péri avec autant de bombes de peinture rouge en sa possession. Cela renforce son espoir d'une sortie, d'un passage vers l'extérieur.

Car la ligne continue, encore et encore, et Gordon la suit, remarquant qu'elle semble former un immense arc de cercle. Peut-être même un cercle.

Il lui faut presque une heure de marche pour se faire une idée plus précise de ce à quoi il a affaire. En longeant la ligne rouge, il a remarqué que d'autres lignes se formaient et convergeaient à intervalle régulier en un schéma qui lui est vaguement familier.

Gordon a beau avoir été de son vivant un chasseur spécialisé dans la traque aux vampires, il a fréquenté assez de chasseurs de fantômes, de démons et d'autres phénomènes paranormaux pour savoir à quoi ressemble un piège à démons.

Et c'en est assurément un. Plus immense qu'il n'en a jamais vu, mais il n'y a aucun doute.

Il n'y a pourtant à sa connaissance aucun démon au Purgatoire, pas plus qu'il n'y a d'Humains, alors pourquoi...

Ses interrogations sont coupées net par une brise qui porte à ses narines une puanteur de soufre si lourde qu'il fronce le nez de dégoût. Ses sens se saturent de soufre, et des bruissements lointains par centaines lui indiquent la présence d'un groupe – non, d'une armée entière de démons. Pas des centaines, des _milliers_!

Soudain, plusieurs centaines de démons aux yeux noirs se transposent juste devant lui et se heurtent au mur invisible que forme la ligne rouge. Gordon ne tressaille même pas et se contente de hausser les sourcils avec un début de rictus amusé.

Intéressant...

« Que font des démons au Purgatoire ? Vous vous êtes perdus ? ironise-t-il.

Il pousse la provocation à s'avancer d'un pas, jusqu'à ce que ses orteils frôlent la ligne et qu'il se retrouve presque nez à nez avec le démon le plus proche.

\- C'est toi qui t'amuses à nous tuer un par un ? On a trouvé un dixième corps tout à l'heure.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est impossible de tuer un démon, rétorque Gordon tout en se grattant la tempe de la pointe de sa machette.

Le démon ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, quand un murmure parcourt la foule qui se fend pour laisser place à une rousse plantureuse qui s'approche en roulant des hanches.

\- Ce n'est pas lui le responsable, bande d'imbéciles. Il est évident qu'il s'agit encore des chiens des Winchester, eux seuls possèdent les lames célestes.

Le sourire du vampire s'efface et son visage se durcit en une expression haineuse.

\- Ce sont les frères Winchester qui vous ont enfermés dans ce piège ?

Les épaules tendues, il retrousse les lèvres pour dévoiler ses dents que ses crocs recouvrent peu à peu en poussant.

\- En effet, répond-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Et ils me le payeront cher dès que j'aurai trouvé le moyen de sortir de ce piège.

Gordon abaisse sa machette, laissant la pointe frôler la peinture rouge à ses pieds.

\- Je vois que nous avons un ennemi commun... Ne serait-ce que par principe, je me ferais un plaisir de détruire leur travail en vous libérant. Mais...

La démone à la longue chevelure rousse arque un sourcil élégant en baissant les yeux sur la pointe de la machette, puis elle remonte son regard avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres peintes de rose.

\- Mais... ? susurre-t-elle avec une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je vous propose donc un échange de bons procédés.

\- Oh... Voyez-vous ça, ricane la démone à l'attention de ses larbins. Le petit vampire veut traiter avec nous. C'est _adorable_.

\- Croyez-moi, je hais les Winchester de toute mon âme, Dean m'a trahi et c'est à cause de Sam que je me retrouve ici. Voilà ce que je vous propose : je vais vous libérer et je vous aiderai à briser tout autre piège qui vous poserait problème. En échange, vous me gardez en vie, et si vous trouvez le moyen de quitter cet endroit, ramenez-moi sur Terre.

Le noir des yeux de la démone se dissipe, et elle incline la tête sur le côté avec quelque chose de reptilien et froid malgré son sourire enjôleur.

\- Soit. Tu as ma parole.

C'est sa seule et unique chance de quitter un jour le Purgatoire, et Gordon est prêt à prendre ce risque. Qu'a-t-il à perdre, après tout ? Depuis presque six ans qu'il parcourt le Purgatoire, frôlant la mort à chaque instant, il n'a jamais trouvé le moindre indice ou piste pour s'échapper.

Gratter la peinture au sol ne lui prend qu'une minute avant d'en venir à bout, sous le regard intense des milliers de démons amassés derrière la ligne.

Lorsqu'enfin le piège est rompu, les yeux de la démone luisent de jubilation et elle enjambe le piège brisé, se retrouvant à côté du vampire. Elle lui glisse un regard alors que les démons franchissent la peinture rouge par milliers. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sanguinaire dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches.

\- Il n'existe aucun moyen de quitter le Purgatoire, mais n'aie crainte. En attendant que mes fidèles démons restés en Enfer trouvent le moyen de rouvrir le passage, tu vas m'aider à châtier les monstres qui ont aidé les Winchester. Je vais faire de ce trou puant un deuxième enfer. »


	34. Feel this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Feel this moment (Christina Aguilera & Pitbull)

_**Samedi 9 novembre 2013** _

_Je commençais à perdre patience sur cette affaire qui ne nous menait à rien, mais il y a quelques heures, en pleine nuit, un nouvel élément d'information nous est tombé dessus de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. J'étais plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves quand Dean et Castiel sont venus me réveiller. Une couleuvre dorée aux yeux rouges les avait attaqués et bien failli les mordre. Nous avons aussitôt appelé Garth qui, malgré un spectre qui l'a attaqué dans la bibliothèque, nous a trouvé deux pistes tout à fait plausibles._

_Selon le livre écrit par notre arrière-grand-père Frank Winchester, le responsable serait soit une Gorgone, soit le dieu païen de la Médecine, Asclépios. Selon Dean il s'agirait plutôt d'un ange, et ses remarques ont l'air de vexer Castiel._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque nous partirons à l'aube pour le plateau, nous saurons enfin quoi chercher au lieu de tâtonner dans le flou. Passer mes journées entières à faire semblant de lire le même journal devant la caméra est assez usant pour les nerfs, et j'ai hâte que l'on en finisse avec tout cela. Ce qui est certain, c'est que quand bien même nous n'aurions pas été entraînés dans l'art de chasser le surnaturel, je n'aurais jamais pu être acteur. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce domaine._

_Je n'arrive plus à dormir maintenant, et de toute façon Dean et Castiel somnolent sur mon lit sans lâcher leur arme. Nous avons décidé qu'il était plus prudent de rester groupés pour le reste de la nuit en veillant à tour de rôle. Le t-shirt de Castiel est à l'envers, et je préfère ne pas m'en imaginer la raison._

_L'idée même que ces deux là sont « ensemble » me paraît toujours étrange. Et dire que moi qui suis son frère et la personne la plus proche de lui, n'ait pu déceler cela avant Crowley... Pour ma défense, Dean et moi ne sommes pas exactement experts en amitié. Enfants, nous changions d'école plusieurs dizaines de fois par an et n'avions pas le temps de sympathiser avec les autres enfants. Adultes, nos rares amis sont tous morts, et ceux que je croyais m'être faits à Stanford n'étaient que des démons qui me manipulaient et me surveillaient. Avant Garth et Kevin, Castiel était notre seul ami et j'avais présumé que Dean éprouvait la même affection platonique à son égard que celle je ressens moi-même. Bien sûr, j'avais remarqué que Dean tient énormément à Cas', et je n'ai pas oublié que la Sirène avait séduit Dean sous la forme d'un homme, mais...  
_

_Je devrais éviter de trop y penser. Je dois seulement me faire à l'idée, ça viendra. Castiel est mon ami et mon frère semble plus heureux quand il est en sa compagnie, c'est un fait, je dois respecter cela et les soutenir. S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite d'être heureux, c'est bien ces deux-là._

_Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai une raideur dans la nuque et comme une douleur dans les dents, sur la langue, comme si je m'étais coupé. Il y a un goût de sang dans ma bouche, mais j'ai vérifié, je ne saigne pas. J'ai des vertiges, la nausée..._

_C'est probablement le stress combiné aux effets des épreuves._

 

_**Dimanche 10 novembre 2013** _

_J'ai juste assez de batterie pour consigner ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part sur une aire d'autoroute, et je profite que Dean soit parti acheter les sandwichs et que Castiel soit aux toilettes (je devrais d'ailleurs lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nous informer en détails de ce qu'il compte y faire) pour maintenir à jour mon journal de bord._

_J'ai eu beau proposer de prendre le volant pour le laisser se reposer, Dean n'a rien voulu entendre. Il roule sans arrêt depuis Los Angeles et refuse obstinément de me laisser conduire. Cette nuit, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de s'arrêter au moins pour dormir quelques heures. Il s'est contenté de trois ou quatre heures et je vois bien qu'il se retient de bailler pour éviter mes reproches. Ce n'est plus de son âge de négliger ainsi son alimentation et son sommeil. Castiel, lui, n'a fait quasiment que dormir à poings fermés depuis notre départ._

_En fin de compte, Sebastian Jenkins que je tenais comme suspect n°1 n'était qu'un acteur ordinaire. Depuis le début le perchiste était Asclépios sous déguisement, et je ne l'ai pas soupçonné un instant. Tout s'est arrangé et nous l'avons éliminé avant qu'il ne puisse nuire davantage._

_En revanche, mon état s'aggrave et les visions deviennent plus fréquentes, saisissantes et douloureuses. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression que mon sang prend feu et que je suis en train de mourir._

_Dean et Castiel sont au courant à présent, j'ai eu une crise assez violente devant eux. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que j_

 

_**Lundi 11 novembre 2013** _

_Ma batterie s'est vidée hier avant que je puisse terminer._

_Bien des choses se sont passées depuis : nous sommes revenus au bunker, et à peine sommes-nous arrivés qu'un esprit japonais de la forêt à insufflé la vie à de nombreux objets (on appelle cela des_ tsukumogami _) y compris l'Impala et le journal de notre père. Dean, Kevin et Castiel ont détruit l'arbre source sans encombre et bien heureusement cet incident n'a fait aucun blessé. Mais nous avons plein de ménage et de rangement à faire, tant les objets ont tout désordonné et détruit sur leur passage. Les lacets de nos chaussures étaient tous noués et lacés ensemble, la cuisine sens dessus dessous, et ma bibliothèque ravagée._

_Après la nuit agitée que nous avons passée à veiller avant de pouvoir détruire l'arbre (de nuit cela aurait été du suicide d'après ce que nous avons lu sur cet esprit de la forêt), Castiel m'a aidé à modifier les sceaux de protection du bunker afin de permettre à Crowley d'entrer pour examiner mon chien. L'état de Fido était devenu si préoccupant que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mourir, et moi avec._

_Castiel m'a raconté que dans sa garnison il était le spécialiste des sceaux et le plus doué pour manipuler les souvenirs humains et créer des illusions directement dans l'esprit. Il a aussi dit que les sceaux des Hommes de Lettres étaient ingénieux, conçus pour empêcher démons, monstres et fantômes d'entrer. Mais pas les anges, apparemment. Je suppose que les Hommes de Lettres ne voyaient pas la nécessité de leur interdire l'entrée – ou alors ils ne connaissaient pas leur existence. Peut-être devrions-nous ajouter un sceau à cet effet, même si maintenant tous les anges sont cloués au sol. Si Metatron avait voulu nous attaquer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, mais on ne sait jamais... Mais cela poserait sans doute problème avec Hael. J'en parlerai à Castiel en temps voulu._

_Toujours est-il que Castiel a modifié les sceaux afin de permettre à tous les démons des croisements et tous les Chiens de l'Enfer d'entrer, car selon lui appliquer ces exceptions uniquement à Fido et Crowley serait bien trop complexe et il risquerait de détruire toutes les défenses dans le processus._

_Crowley a sauvé Fido en utilisant mon sang pour le verser sur ses blessures. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si simple et efficace : Fido est à nouveau en bonne santé. Mais au fond, c'est logique, au vu de ce qui m'arrive dernièrement. Cela confirme ce que je pensais : le lien qui me lie à mon chien n'a rien d'ordinaire. C'est fascinant. Après avoir lavé Fido à la lessive et au tuyau d'arrosage, j'ai effectué quelques expériences basiques avec plus ou moins de succès. En me concentrant très fort, j'ai réussi à le faire se déplacer, à ramasser une chaussure, et tout cela par la pensée, par ma seule volonté !_

_Mais ce n'est pas tout. Certains de mes rêves trouvent à présent une explication rationnelle. À notre retour de Plainville, avant de descendre en Enfer, j'ai rêvé que j'étais allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Dean, que je le voyais arriver, et que je posais ma tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il me disait quelque chose comme « j'ai aucune idée de ce que je fous, Fido ». Je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était important, mais maintenant que je comprends ce que cela signifie... cela ouvre tout un éventail de possibilités._

_Si je pouvais contrôler le corps de Fido à distance, cela pourrait représenter un atout non négligeable étant donné qu'il est invisible sauf pour les Anges et démons. Pour des enquêtes notamment. Mais je veux m'assurer d'en être capable avant d'évoquer cette possibilité aux autres._

_Garth avait vu juste. C'est comme dans_ Game of Thrones _._

 

_**Mardi 12 novembre 2013** _

_Après les événements agités de ces derniers jours, cette journée semble annoncer enfin un peu de calme propice au rangement, au repos et aux recherches. J'ai passé la matinée à remettre de l'ordre dans ma bibliothèque et frotter le sol pour faire disparaître les traces de sang. Dean, lui, a fait les courses puis nettoyé de fond en comble la cuisine pendant que Garth passait la serpillière dans le bunker entier et que Kevin a repris sa traduction des tablettes. Il n'y a que Castiel qui a dormi jusqu'à midi._

_J'ai progressé dans l'indexation des manuscrits et il me faudra bientôt dégager une nouvelle étagère pour faire de la place. J'ai aussi regardé les prix des scanners spécialisés pour numériser les_

 

« Hé Sammy, t'aurais pas vu Garth ? Je le cherche partout !

Le bruit des touches du clavier s'interrompt lorsque Sam lève le nez de son ordinateur pour regarder son frère qui enfile sa veste et noue son écharpe multicolore. Posté à côté de lui, Castiel bâille derrière sa propre écharpe, les yeux encore brumeux de sommeil et un début de barbe ombrageant sa mâchoire.

\- Je l'ai vu se diriger en courant vers le couloir il y a dix minutes avec son téléphone, pourquoi ?

\- Il devait nous passer la clef de sa bagnole pour que Cas' apprenne à conduire.

Dean s'approche, et Sam baisse aussitôt l'écran de son portable pour l'empêcher de lire.

\- T'as pas touché à ta part de tarte, remarque Dean avec un ton de reproche.

\- Oh, je l'avais oubliée.

\- Goûte, je l'ai faite moi-même et elle sort tout juste du four.

Dean s'est assis et accoudé à la table, un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres. Sam prend l'assiette que son frère aîné lui a glissée un peu plus tôt. Les yeux verts le suivent sans ciller lorsqu'il saisit la part encore tiède et la porte à sa bouche. Il mord dedans et mâche sa bouchée d'un air critique en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Mh... Noix de pécan ?

\- Ouais, j'ai essayé une recette qui était dans un des placards. T'en penses quoi ? C'est bon, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais, concède Sam en prenant une seconde bouchée.

C'est même délicieux à vrai dire, et Dean semble le comprendre vu la vitesse à laquelle Sam se goinfre et achève sa part en temps record. Un immense sourire de fierté lui mange le visage et creuse des ridules aux coins de ses yeux. Il semble sur le point de commenter, lorsqu'il est interrompu par l'arrivée de Garth dans la salle de réception.

Le chasseur aux cheveux roses semble un peu déphasé, son bras en écharpe contre son torse tandis qu'il tient quelque chose dans son poing.

\- Ah, Dean ! Désolé de t'avoir fait mariner, voilà la clef du pick-up ! Essayez de ne pas vous planter dans un arbre, hein !

Garth lance la clef vers Dean mais c'est Castiel qui élève vivement la main et l'attrape avec des réflexes surprenants, sans même ciller.

\- Je serai prudent, promet-il d'une voix rauque et solennelle.

Dean se lève de sa chaise et donne une tape sur l'épaule de Castiel, sa main s'attardant dans son dos pour le guider vers la porte menant au garage.

\- Allez viens Cas', on va te faire ton baptême de la route.

Sam entend vaguement l'ex-ange répondre quelque chose alors que la porte se referme derrière eux, mais il n'y prête pas attention et redresse son écran pour continuer à taper son journal de bord.

 

_documents rares et précieux. C'est beaucoup plus cher que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser une carte de crédit faussée pour payer un achat personnel. C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait, déjà avec notre père, mais je n'ai jamais approuvé ces méthodes malhonnêtes, et c'est sans doute en partie ce qui m'a donné envie de devenir avocat et de défendre la loi. Quand j'étais à Stanford, j'avais travaillé comme serveur dans un café et bien que ma paye ait été très modeste, je n'avais jamais été aussi satisfait qu'en payant avec mon propre_

 

\- Tu ne vas pas croire ce que vient de faire Crowley.

Les doigts de Sam s'immobilisent à nouveau sur les touches, et il lève les yeux sur Garth en haussant les sourcils. Le chasseur vient de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui avec un air à la fois choqué et extatique.

\- Euh... quoi ?

Garth plonge sa main dans sa poche et en extirpe une clef qu'il agite sous le nez de Sam.

\- Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il avait laissé une surprise pour moi dans mon dortoir, et il y avait ça sur mon lit.

\- Il t'a laissé... une clef, articule Sam avec perplexité.

\- Pas n'importe quelle clef ! Tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est celle du _Fizzles' Folly_ , mon bateau ! Celui que vous aviez paumé ! Il me l'a retrouvé et retapé – enfin il a ordonné à ses démons de le faire – et il dit qu'il a même ajouté un bar et un jacuzzi !

L'enthousiasme de Garth est contagieux.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, lui sourit Sam. Tu n'es plus bloqué ici à présent, tu peux y retourner quand tu veux.

Le sourire de Garth s'efface et c'est avec sérieux qui agrippe l'épaule de Sam pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne partirai que lorsque tu seras guéri et que le monde sera sauvé. Vous ne serez pas débarrassés de moi tant que la joie ne brillera pas dans tous les cœurs. Je suis tenace.

Et sur ces mots, il se relève et s'en va avec panache tandis que Fido qui somnole sous la table contre ses jambes émet un bâillement paresseux.

Sam hausse les épaules et reprend son travail.

 

_argent._

_Si nous sortons vivants de ce calvaire d'épreuves et d'Apocalypse, j'aimerais trouver un moyen de poursuivre nos chasses et mes recherches en gagnant de l'argent honnêtement. Si je parviens à créer ma bibliothèque numérique en ligne, je pourrais peut-être y ajouter une section pour répondre aux questions des chasseurs moyennant un tarif, afin de les aider à résoudre les enquêtes. Ou tout simplement demander un soutien financier à ceux qui en ont les moyens. Ou alors de la publicité._

_Je dois creuser cette question._

 

Il presse le point final et sauvegarde son document avant de le fermer et de revenir sur son logiciel de catalogage.

Mais à peine a-t-il eu le temps d'ouvrir une notice et de taper les codes afin de l'améliorer, que Kevin et Hael entrent à leur tour dans la salle de réception – le jeune prophète tient une tasse dans une main, une liasse de papiers dans l'autre. Hael, elle, presse les deux tablettes contre sa poitrine menue avec révérence.

Ils s'installent tous les deux en face de lui, et Kevin prend une gorgée de café avant d'étaler les feuilles sous ses yeux avec un soupir, se massant les tempes.

\- Tu avances dans tes recherches ? lance Sam sans cesser de taper ses codes.

\- Pas tellement, grimace Kevin en échangeant un regard avec son ange. J'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place, et tout ce que je trouve au sujet des Chevaliers de l'Enfer semble converger vers la même conclusion.

\- Quelle conclusion ?

Pour le coup, Sam délaisse sa notice pour dévisager Kevin plus attentivement.

\- Apparemment il y avait à l'origine plusieurs dizaines de Chevaliers de l'Enfer, et ils ont tous été détruits pendant une guerre entre Anges et démons... par les _Archanges_. Seule Abaddon a survécu, et d'après les récits, c'est uniquement parce que Lucifer l'a protégée car elle était sa favorite.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Les deux tablettes disent la même chose : seul un Archange peut éliminer un Chevalier de l'Enfer. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen.

Sam cligne des yeux et sent un frisson le traverser. C'est de justesse qu'il contient une toux sanglante – le goût ferreux du sang lui remonte néanmoins dans la gorge.

\- Mais... il n'y a plus d'Archanges... souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Kevin acquiesce en baissant ses yeux en amande sur ses notes.

\- Exactement. C'est pour ça que je continue à chercher une autre solution, parce que si c'est vrai... on est dans la merde, et je pèse mes mots.

\- Avec Dean on avait presque réussi à la mettre hors de nuire en lui collant une balle piégée dans le crâne avant de la démembrer. Si on y arrivait à nouveau et qu'on coulait le tout dans le béton, dans un endroit protégé contre les démons, peut-être que cela pourrait faire l'affaire...

\- Peut-être, oui, soupire Kevin d'un air peu convaincu. On n'aura pas tellement d'autre choix.

Le Chien de l'Enfer sous la table s'étire avec un couinement satisfait, et il manque de renverser la table en se relevant. Sam esquisse un pâle sourire et le guide hors de la table en lui flattant l'encolure – son poil est soyeux et brillant et forme même des bouclettes par endroits. À présent qu'ils sont propres, ses poils se révèlent être longs et doux – on pourrait presque lui faire des tresses – lui donnant un air moelleux qui épaissit sa massive silhouette.

\- C'est moi ou ça sent la lessive ? » s'étonne Kevin en humant l'air.

 

* * *

 

_« … let's stop time and enjoy this moment... »_

Castiel reconnaît la voix du chanteur qui fait un duo avec Christina Aguilera, et ses doigts s'immobilisent sur l'autoradio du véhicule de Garth, cessant de zapper de chaîne en chaîne. Il augmente le volume, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque les douces intonations de la voix de la chanteuse s'élèvent et couvrent le ronronnement du moteur. C'est comme du miel et du soleil qui épanouit en son cœur une sensation de chaleur frôlant le sublime.

_« One day when the light is glowing – I'll be in my castle golden – but until the gates are open – I just wanna feel this moment »_

« Change, Cas', c'est de la merde, ça.

L'ange déchu fronce les sourcils lorsque Dean se penche et tend la main vers l'autoradio pour changer de chaîne au moment où la batterie s'emballe dans la musique.

_« Ooooh I just wanna feel this moment »_

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de presser les boutons, Castiel l'arrête en lui attrapant le poignet d'une poigne de fer. Après avoir jeté un œil à la route déserte, il tourne la tête vers Dean pour fixer sur lui un regard sévère.

\- Non. J'aime cette musique.

Dean cligne des yeux en haussant très haut les sourcils d'un air scandalisé.

_« Ooooh I just wanna feel this moment »_

\- Christina Aguilera ? Sérieux, Cas' ? Tu touches le fond niveau déchéance, là !

\- Pour reprendre tes propres mots, Dean : _le conducteur choisit la musique, et le passager ferme sa gueule_. Et là, le conducteur, c'est moi.

L'éclat de rire spontané de Dean le surprend, et ils échangent un bref regard avant que Castiel reporte son attention sur la route. Son sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à dévoiler ses dents, il tourne le volant d'une seule main pour recentrer le véhicule sur la route, sans pour autant relâcher le poignet qu'il garde toujours prisonnier. Le jour commence à décliner sur la nationale, et cela fait déjà une heure que Dean n'a plus besoin de le reprendre ni de le corriger sur sa conduite. Une fois les règles assimilées, c'est bien plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tellement plus facile que d'accomplir un sceau de dissimulation ou de distorsion. Contrôler la voiture et la faire filer sur la route lui procure une sensation de liberté et d'exaltation qui se rapproche de celle qu'il éprouvait en volant, lorsqu'il avait encore ses ailes. Et ce malgré la lenteur extrême des moyens de transport humains.

Castiel commence à comprendre l'attachement de Dean pour l'Impala.

Ses doigts glissent sur la peau chaude du poignet de son protégé, et il peut sentir contre son pouce le pouls rapide – en rythme avec la musique qui emplit la voiture d'énergie et de joie à l'état pur. Le chanteur débite des paroles en les chantant à moitié, comme une litanie précipitée. Cette chanson éclipse de loin les psaumes et prières collectives des Anges au Paradis à la gloire de Dieu.

\- Cette musique me rend heureux, déclare Castiel d'une voix rauque. Je l'avais déjà entendue plusieurs fois. Garth me laisse utiliser sa radio quand je prends ma douche ou quand j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Christina Aguilera a une très belle voix.

Dean se racle la gorge lorsque Castiel entremêle leurs doigts et serre la paume chaude contre la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y a plus que la radio pour combler le silence en diffusant le refrain, puis Dean effectue une douce pression avec sa main – Castiel voit du coin de l'œil qu'il regarde à l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre de la portière. Le paysage qui défile s'assombrit et le ciel se zèbre d'éclats dorés et pourpres du soleil couchant.

\- Tu vas pouvoir tourner à la prochaine à gauche. On retourne au bunker, je pense que t'as pigé comment conduire et que t'as plus besoin de leçons.

\- J'ai pigé, oui, confirme Castiel en enclenchant le clignotant.

\- T'apprends vite. Je t'expliquerai demain comment déverrouiller une porte et démonter une arme.

Il ralentit sensiblement lorsqu'ils dépassent le panneau indiquant Lebanon, et il tourne le volant pour s'engager sur le chemin de béton irrégulier menant au repaire des Hommes de Lettres.

\- J'aimerais conduire une moto, lance Castiel en allumant les phares dans la nuit tombante. J'en ai vu plusieurs dans le garage.

\- Choisis celle que tu veux, elle sera à toi.

\- Merci.

La chanson s'est achevée, laissant place aux commentaires enthousiastes d'un homme et d'une femme à propos d'un nouveau CD et d'un concert, puis de la publicité pour une chaîne de fast-food. Dean détache sa main de la sienne après une dernière caresse du pouce – caresse à peine présente, un simple frôlement, mais qui fait remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale – et il appuie sur le boîtier qui lui permet de commander l'ouverture de la porte mécanique du garage.

Concentré et les sourcils froncés, Castiel utilise ses deux mains pour tourner le volant et guider le pick-up dans la pente douce descendant dans le garage. C'est sans faute et avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'il aligne le véhicule à sa place d'origine et coupe le contact. La publicité de la radio s'éteint et ils sortent tous les deux dans le garage à l'odeur ambiante d'essence.

\- Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir, Cas' ? Le frigo est plein, je peux faire ce qui te fait envie.

\- Des burgers avec du bacon, répond Castiel en gravissant l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Ok, va pour des burgers. Si Sam râle, tu diras bien que c'est toi qui les veux.

Ils ouvrent la porte et pénètrent dans la salle de réception – les habitants des lieux se trouvent tous studieusement assis autour de la grande table croulant sous les livres et parchemins. Tous lèvent ou tournent la tête à leur entrée, et Garth leur fait un signe chaleureux de la main pendant que Castiel suspend sa veste en cuir et son écharpe au porte-manteau.

Mais à peine Dean a-t-il ôté ses chaussures pour les remplacer par ses chaussons que la sonnerie d'un portable retentit. L'ange déchu tourne la tête vers l'homme vertueux qui sort son téléphone et le porte à son oreille.

\- Ouais ?

Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire et il se détourne en s'éloignant de quelques pas, sa voix se chargeant d'une affection bourrue.

\- Tu t'es encore attiré des emmerdes, hein ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de... Ah. Je vois... Ok, pas de souci, je serai là demain.

Il raccroche et rempoche son téléphone sous le regard curieux de Castiel et de Sam.

\- C'était qui ? demandent-ils à l'unisson.

Dean se retourne finalement vers eux.

\- Krissy. Elle a besoin d'aide. »


	35. Yesterdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Yesterdays (Billie Holiday)

La brume dorée flotte entre les rayonnages croulant sous les livres. Tourbillonnant en volutes lentes, elle scintille et frôle les reliures de cuir sombre. Les allées sont désertes, les travées s'alignent à perte de vue et s'élèvent dans le ciel lumineux.

Sur des milliers de kilomètres règne le silence. La bibliothèque céleste s'enlise dans cette solitude peuplée de son seul et unique habitant. Tout au centre, dans ce qui fut autrefois une salle de lecture fréquentée à toute heure et pouvant accueillir des milliers de lecteurs, les tables et chaises ont toutes été repoussées et empilées dans un coin. Il n'y a plus dans cet espace dégagé qu'un unique fauteuil. Et là, le dos confortablement calé par un coussin, enveloppé dans une couverture moelleuse, Metatron tourne la page du gros livre posé sur ses genoux.

Un sourire de bien-être flottant sur ses lèvres molles, il tend la main pour saisir l'anse de sa tasse qui repose sur une pile de livres branlante à ses côtés. Il en est encerclé, de ces montagnes de dizaines de milliers de livres qui forment comme une forteresse autour de lui. Il s'agit de tous les ouvrages qu'il a sélectionnés dans l'intention de les dévorer dans les années à venir.

Il avale sa gorgée de thé avec délice et pousse un soupir satisfait en reposant sa tasse fumante – les saveurs subtiles de vanille-bourbon flattent son palais tandis que ses petits yeux lisent avidement les mots imprimés, instillant des images et histoires exaltantes dans son cerveau. Qui aurait cru que l' _Histoire du Plancton à travers les âges_ en neuf cent volumes serait si passionnante et chargée de quêtes épiques et trames complexes ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge lorsque le récit s'oriente sur la Grande Glaciation, et c'est avec hâte qu'il tourne la page suivante qui décrit le rôle majeur de la division du Plancton dans ce bouleversement au niveau planétaire. Et dire que les Anges assignés à cette faction ont toujours eu la réputation de s'ennuyer à en mourir, mais c'est faux, oh, que c'est faux ! Leurs missions sont passionnantes ! Mais alors qu'il ne pourrait se trouver davantage plongé dans sa lecture, une triple voix féminine brise le silence et l'arrache à sa quiétude.

_**« Metatron, ce n'est plus possible. Cela ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Tu dois faire quelque chose.** _

L'Ange roule des yeux en se caressant le menton – sa barbe grise et négligée crisse sous ses doigts. Allons bon. On ne peut jamais être tranquille !

Sa bonne humeur envolée, c'est d'un air profondément ennuyé qu'il place son marque-page et referme à regret l'ouvrage à la reliure gravée de motifs artistiques représentant le plancton au plus profond des océans.

\- Quoi, _encore_? grommelle-t-il en levant les yeux vers les Sœurs du Destin. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ?

Raides comme la justice, les Moires fixent toutes les trois un regard sévère sur lui par-dessus leurs lunettes perchées sur le bout de leur nez. Mis à part leurs cheveux – une rousse, une brune, une blonde – elles sont presque identiques et vêtues du même ensemble gris assorti d'une chemise blanche. Elles portent le même air hautain sur leur visage. Parfaitement synchronisées, elles échangent un regard en pinçant les lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole à l'unisson :

_**\- C'est le chaos partout. Tu as chassé les Anges du Paradis, tu dois en assumer les conséquences. Te replier dans notre bibliothèque ne fera qu'empirer les...** _

Plaçant son livre de côté sur une pile qui menace de s'effondrer, Metatron les coupe en levant une main avec exaspération tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Oh bon sang ! Je n'ai pas viré tous les Anges pour que vous preniez le relais pour m'emmerder ! Ah, si seulement Dieu m'avait fait écrire une tablette à votre sujet aussi, je me serais fait un plaisir de me débarrasser de vous en même temps. Je chasserais aussi les Faucheurs si je savais comment faire ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix, est-ce trop demander ?! Je ne demande pourtant pas grand chose !

Les trois Sœurs du Destin clignent des yeux en même temps et croisent les bras en levant le menton. Leur apparence originelle déborde de leurs vaisseaux sous forme d'ombre bleutée et scintillante qui trace leurs ailes membraneuses et leur visage aux sept yeux.

 _ **\- Il s'agit justement de cela**_ , articulent-elles en chœur.

\- Arrêtez de parler en même temps et je vous écouterai. C'est vraiment agaçant quand vous faites ça. Ça fait écho.

Les Moires échangent à nouveau un regard et font la moue comme si le simple fait de ne _pas_ parler à l'unisson était difficile pour elles. C'est finalement la blonde, Atropos, qui prend la parole seule avec un air pincé et supérieur comme si elle avait une bouse collée sous le nez qui la répugnait.

\- Sans les Anges pour les diriger et contrôler, les Faucheurs sont perdus et font n'importe quoi.

\- Il n'y a plus personne pour leur indiquer quelles âmes doivent aller au Paradis ou en Enfer, renchérit Clotho, la rousse.

\- Et du coup, enchaîne Lachésis la brune, ils distribuent les âmes au hasard et les sèment où bon leur semble. Des âmes corrompues et presque démoniaques sont jetées au Paradis, et des innocentes sont jetées en Enfer.

\- Certains ne travaillent même plus. Nous en avons encore vu se battre entre eux à l'instant.

\- D'autres se promènent dans les parties du Paradis qui leur sont normalement interdites.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil et enroulé dans sa chaude couverture, Metatron fronce les sourcils, ses joues molles se contractant en une grimace mécontente. Ses yeux passent d'une Moire à l'autre alors qu'elles poursuivent leur rapport de leur voix hautaine chargée de jugement et où commence à pointer l'hystérie.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! s'enflamme Atropos en articulant exagérément. Sans les troupes célestes pour surveiller et gérer les Paradis humains, les âmes commencent à se réveiller et errer elles aussi !

\- Et quand comptes-tu te charger du Jardin d'Eden qui dépérit sans les soins de Joshua ? Je te rappelle que le Jardin est la source même de l'existence du Paradis !

\- Alors à moins que tu ne prennes tes responsabilités et maîtrises toi-même les âmes, les Faucheurs et le Jardin, je te suggère fortement de faire quelque chose, car cela ne concerne pas que le Paradis !

\- Cela concerne tous les niveaux de la Création ! C'est le chaos aussi bien au Paradis, sur Terre que dans le Purgatoire et l'Enfer !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû chasser les Anges, Metatron.

Metatron repousse sa couverture et se lève de son confortable fauteuil, excédé. Adieu sa lecture et sa tranquillité.

\- Alors quoi ? s'énerve-t-il en les fusillant du regard. Vous préfériez quand ils étaient tous là à s'entretuer joyeusement ? Est-ce que vous comprenez au moins _pourquoi_ j'ai fait cela ?

\- Pour leur faire goûter l'exil que tu as subi et monopoliser notre bibliothèque, nous sommes au courant de ta mesquine vengeance, siffle Atropos en désignant les piles de livres. Qui va devoir ranger tout ça, hein ? C'est nous ! Nous sommes chargées de cette bibliothèque depuis toujours, tu le sais ! Tu as chassé tous nos lecteurs et tu désordonnes notre classement !

\- Non ! s'emporte Metatron avec un geste brusque. Vous ne comprenez rien ! Rien de rien ! Me venger était un petit bonus, je l'admets volontiers, mais je les ai chassés pour les _sauver_! En vivant sur Terre parmi les Créations de Dieu ils comprendront à quel point leurs querelles étaient puériles et sans intérêt. Ils se rappelleront le but premier de leur existence et cesseront de se massacrer à tout va et de persécuter les leurs ! Ce que j'ai fait était un acte de bonté pure, et j'ai même fait une fleur à Castiel en lui permettant de vivre une vie humaine et heureuse, de goûter aux sentiments dont il a si longtemps été accusé ! Ce que j'ai fait était un acte d'amour désintéressé, est-ce donc si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Très noble et émouvant, ironise Lachésis en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- En attendant, la Création tombe en lambeaux et tu as seulement délocalisé leur guerre sur Terre. Bravo, bel exploit, siffle Clotho avec un applaudissement sarcastique.

Metatron sent ses joues s'empourprer de colère, et il grince des dents, ses ailes se déployant dans son dos avec quelque chose de menaçant – mais les Moires ne bronchent pas et se contentent de arquer un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de fermer le Paradis pour toujours. D'ici quelques décennies je rouvrirai les portes, mais vous le savez sans doute, pas vrai ? Vous êtes le Destin, après tout. Vous savez déjà tout.

\- Il n'y a plus de Destin, déclare Clotho d'un ton froid.

\- _Quoi_? s'étrangle Metatron de stupeur.

\- Il y a deux ans, Dieu en personne est venu nous parler incognito, confirme Atropos. Il nous a dit que notre mission de Destin était terminée, et qu'en échange, notre nouveau travail est de consigner et archiver le passé et le présent, et de nous assurer de l'équilibre entre les différents niveaux de la Création.

\- Et l'équilibre a été perturbé à cause de toi et de ce Chevalier de l'Enfer, Abaddon. Va donc voir par toi-même si tu ne nous crois pas.

Digérant ces nouvelles informations, Metatron fronce les sourcils et se mord l'intérieur de la joue en détournant les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas. En accomplissant le sort, j'ai scellé les portes célestes et je ne peux pas plus sortir que les Anges ne peuvent entrer. Je suis enfermé au Paradis.

Les Moires échangent un regard consterné, et Metatron relève la tête et ajoute avec conviction :

\- Mais tout sera réglé très bientôt, vous verrez. Quand cette expérience sur Terre aura insufflé l'humilité et la paix dans le cœur de ma famille, que tous les Anges se seront repentis de leurs crimes et leur comportement, je rouvrirai les portes, et tout sera bien qui finit bien.

\- Justement, non.

\- Il y a du nouveau.

\- Nous savons à peu près comment fonctionne ton sort.

\- Et quelque chose de grave s'est passé.

\- De _très_ grave.

\- Qui pourrait bien compromettre ton issue optimiste.

\- Nous espérons que tu as une solution.

\- Car si tu n'en as pas...

\- Attendez, attendez ! les coupe Metatron en agitant les mains. Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me dites ! Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Un silence lui répond, et pendant de longues secondes, les Sœurs se contentent de le dévisager d'un air austère, mais une vraie inquiétude luit dans leur yeux – et les larmes contenues qui les font briller parviennent à instiller la crainte dans le cœur du Scribe.

\- Les portes du Paradis... souffle finalement Atropos en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Elles sont...

\- Tu devrais aller voir par toi-même. » achève Clotho d'un ton abattu.

 

* * *

 

Le chemin de lumière blanche se transforme sous ses pieds. Tout autour de Jo se matérialisent des murs – d'abord brumeux et gris, ils se solidifient et se peignent de couleurs. Un souvenir.

« Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? souffle-t-elle en détaillant les lieux qui se chargent d'une forte odeur de désinfectant.

Ash marche à côté d'elle en sifflotant, les mains plongées dans les poches.

\- Certain. Je ne me goure jamais dans mes formules.

\- Mais... C'est un hôpital. Pourquoi le Paradis de ma mère serait un hôpital ? En quoi un hôpital pourrait être un de ses souvenirs les plus heureux ? J'aurais cru que ça serait le _Roadhouse_...

\- Nah, le _Roadhouse_ c'est mon Paradis à moi. Je te le montrerai après quand on se prendra une bière tous ensemble.

Leurs pas résonnent dans le couloir où des ombres d'infirmières les traversent comme des hologrammes. Ash semble savoir exactement où il va. Lorsqu'il est venu la tirer de ses propres souvenirs heureux dans lesquels elle était emprisonnée, Jo s'est souvenue d'un coup de sa mort, des griffes et crocs du Chien de l'Enfer lui déchirant les entrailles... Elle était morte depuis des années et ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

C'est comme émerger d'un rêve trop beau pour être vrai, et la réalité lui a fait l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacée.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ? C'est donc ça que tu fais depuis ta mort, te balader dans les Paradis ?

\- Oh ouais, bien sûr ! C'est beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de patrouilles célestes à esquiver et semer. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas vu que les anges vous ont effacé la mémoire, mais je vous ai déjà réveillés plusieurs fois, Ellen, Bill et toi. Mais les anges vous ont toujours rattrapés tôt ou tard et replongés dans vos illusions. Il n'y a que Pamela qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à choper.

\- Où sont passés les anges ?

\- Ils ont tous été expulsés du Paradis par un dénommé Metatron, et sur Terre l'Apocalypse est sur le point d'éclater. Mais je vais vous expliquer tout ça en détails après.

Elle manque de lui rentrer dedans quand l'homme à la coupe mulet s'arrête devant une porte et lui glisse un regard nonchalant.

\- Voilà, c'est ici qu'est ta mère. Quand on l'aura réveillée, on ira faire pareil avec ton père.

Jo tend la main et frôle la poignée avec hésitation avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils entrent dans une chambre d'hôpital baignée de rayons de soleil. Et là, allongée sur le lit avec un air épuisé mais ravi illuminant son visage, se trouve Ellen Harvelle. Elle semble plus jeune et mince que Jo ne l'a jamais vue, si bien qu'elle peine deux secondes à la reconnaître – elle ressemble énormément à Jo elle-même. Et elle berce dans ses bras un nourrisson emmailloté qui lui palpe le menton de sa main potelée.

Ash s'écarte d'un pas alors que Jo sursaute : la porte derrière eux vient de se rouvrir à la volée pour laisser passer un jeune homme qu'elle reconnaît pour l'avoir vu sur de vieilles photos.

\- Bill ! s'exclame Ellen sur le lit. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à venir !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Aucune meute de loups-garous ne pourra m'empêcher de venir voir mon fils ! Montre-moi ce petit gars !

\- _Papa_... murmure Jo d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

À ses côtés, Ash se contente de lui tapoter l'épaule, l'air nullement surpris.

\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par la mémoire d'Ellen. Il ne peut pas t'entendre, mais on ira voir le vrai tout à l'heure, va.

L'éclat de rire d'Ellen couvre la voix du chasseur, et Jo tourne la tête vers elle. Le bébé dans ses bras bâille et sa mère sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je te l'ai dit mille fois que je sentais que ça serait une fille, et tu vois, j'avais raison ! C'est une _fille_ , Bill !

\- À toi l'honneur de la réveiller, Jo, lance Ash en la poussant doucement vers le lit.

Comme en mode automatique, Jo s'avance d'un pas vacillant vers sa mère et l'illusion de son père qui s'est assis sur le bord du lit et embrasse le front du bébé.

\- J'avais déjà acheté la carabine en plastique, les petites voitures et les habits bleus, souffle Bill d'un air embarrassé. Et ça fait neuf mois que je me suis habitué à l'appeler Jo...

\- Je m'y suis habituée aussi, rit Ellen de bon cœur. Joanna plutôt que Jonathan, ça te convient ?

\- Maman... les coupe Jo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Maman, réveille-toi !

Elle lui secoue l'épaule, et soudain le bébé, Bill et la chambre d'hôpital, tout s'effiloche et tombe en lambeaux. Le visage de sa mère vieillit et s'épaissit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à nouveau à celle qu'elle était au moment de sa mort. Son sourire s'évanouit et elle jette un regard confus à Ash puis à Jo – le décor s'est tout à fait effondré, et ils se tiennent tous les trois debout sur le chemin de lumière qui traverse le néant. Ça s'appelle Axis Mundi, d'après Ash.

\- … Jo... ? murmure Ellen en un souffle brisé.

Les larmes montent au yeux de Jo qui se jette dans les bras de sa mère.

\- C'est moi, maman, c'est moi... Je suis là...

\- Oh, ma petite fille, ma toute petite fille... Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée... sanglote Ellen en la serrant fort dans ses bras. J'aurais tant voulu te protéger...

Sa mère brise leur étreinte en se reculant, caressant le visage de sa fille avant de lui replacer quelques mèches blondes derrière les oreilles.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes... ?

\- … mortes et au Paradis, ouaip, répond Ash pour elle en s'avançant. Ravi de te revoir, Ellen. Allez en route, on a encore Bill à réveiller.

\- Quoi ? Attends, Ash ! Que se passe-t-il, explique-moi !

Ash se contente de hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je vous expliquerai après. Venez, c'est par ici.

\- Non, pas après ! s'emporte Ellen en lui attrapant le bras avec une poigne de fer. J'exige des explications _tout de suite,_ Ash ! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?!

Ash tourne la tête vers elles deux, puis jette un œil vaguement surpris sur la main de la femme qui le retient prisonnier.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère bien trempé, dit-il sur le ton du compliment. Très bien, alors je vais être direct : tous les anges ont été expulsés du Paradis, et un contact anonyme nous a ordonné de réveiller autant d'âmes que possible pour monter une armée et neutraliser l'ange responsable de ce foutoir et le forcer à rouvrir les portes. Bobby et Pamela réveillent des gens de leur côté en ce moment même. On a aussi un truc à trouver dans le Jardin d'Eden, mais j'en sais pas tellement plus sur ce sujet pour l'instant. D'autres questions, ou on peut aller réveiller Bill et tous prendre une bière au _Roadhouse_? »


	36. Does anyone know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Does anyone know (Scorpions)

Les réverbères ponctuent la rue Mosley de taches lumineuses. L'air froid s'engouffre entre les bâtisses de briques rouges, sifflant sur la carrosserie des voitures qui passent encore à cette heure tardive.

Les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau, le vigile du _Last Corner_ ramasse un peu plus son massif corps sur lui-même dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. La tête rentrée dans les épaules et le dos pressé contre la porte qu'il garde, il lève les yeux vers le ciel nocturne dont les étoiles ont été éclipsées par les lumières citadines de la ville de Wichita. Dansant dans le faisceau du réverbère le plus proche, quelques flocons s'illuminent et virevoltent, fragiles cristaux malmenés par les bourrasques. Cette neige ne tiendra pas – les flocons fondent à peine touchent-ils le bitume.

Les joues rougies par le froid et le visage nimbé de bleu et de violet par l'enseigne en néons du bar, l'homme rumine son chewing gum en louchant sur un flocon qui vient se poser sur son nez aquilin. Une voiture passe en un ronronnement de moteur. Il la regarde disparaître au coin de la rue et retire ses mains de ses poches pour enfoncer plus profondément son bonnet sur ses oreilles engourdies. La soirée ne fait que commencer, mais il a l'impression qu'elle ne sera pas très rentable. Les clients ne sont jamais bien motivés pour sortir en hiver, sauf les plus fidèles. Lui-même, s'il avait le choix, il serait resté bien au chaud chez lui à siffler une bière devant un match à la télé. Enfin peu importe – pour lui, afflux de clients ou pas, cela revient au même. Son salaire ne changera pas.

Des claquements de talons précipités résonnent au coin de la rue. Le vigile se redresse en plaquant sur son visage un air qu'il sait intimidant, tournant la tête vers la silhouette féminine qui court vers le _Last Corner_ , emmitouflée dans un épais manteau. Ce n'est que lorsque la femme s'agrippe à la rampe et gravit la volée de marches en se précipitant vers lui qu'il se détend en l'identifiant. Il esquisse un sourire taquin en mâchant son chewing gum.

« Oh, Felicity ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue sans ton maquillage et tes fringues habituelles. Depuis quand tu t'habilles si sagement, comme une femme respectable ? On jurerait que tu sors de la messe.

La jeune femme lève un nez rouge vers lui et sort un mouchoir pour essuyer la goutte qui y perle. Elle jette un regard nerveux derrière elle comme si elle s'attendait à être suivie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en-dehors du club. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre...

\- Tu es bien nerveuse ce soir... Et tu as une heure de retard.

\- Oh, merde, oui, je sais, geint-elle avec une grimace en se passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Le patron est là ? Il doit être furax, il déteste que je sois en retard...

\- Tu as de la chance, il ne vient pas ce soir ni demain. Il revient pas avant vendredi ou samedi je crois. Les autres filles ont déjà commencé, et un client t'a réclamée. Celui qui sent des pieds.

Felicity se détend à vue d'œil avant d'éternuer dans son mouchoir et d'éponger tant bien que mal les glaires avec un bruit visqueux.

\- Formidable, il ne manquait plus que ça, soupire-t-elle en reniflant. J'ai un début de rhume. Mes parents ont débarqué à l'improviste et j'ai dû leur faire gober un mensonge pour m'éclipser. Ils sont persuadés que je fais toujours mes études de psychologie et que je suis fiancée à un type parfait et bien catholique. Je me maquillerai et me changerai dans les WC...

\- Courage, lui sourit le vigile.

Il lui applique une petite tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule en lui ouvrant la porte. La bruyante musique electro et les lumières tourbillonnantes s'échappent à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière elle.

Le vigile se frictionne les mains en regardant passer deux voitures et une camionnette, les phares illuminant la chute des flocons. Le sol humide reflète l'éclat des réverbères et forme des flaques de lumière. La rampe métallique luit de gouttelettes qui glissent une à une au sol. Il joint ses mains derrière son dos lorsqu'un taxi ralentit et laisse sortir un homme dans la soixantaine au crâne dégarni qui s'empresse de payer le conducteur avant de se diriger vers le porche du bar. Son visage s'éclaire des teintes vives du néon lorsqu'il s'approche du vigile avec un sourire timoré.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, dit-il d'une voix aigrelette en sortant une carte de membre. Est-ce que Grace est là ce soir ?

Le vigile cille à peine face à la lueur lubrique dans les yeux du vieil homme. Grace a un succès fou auprès des vieux cochons pour son air à peine légal – elle a vingt-neuf ans mais en paraît à peine seize avec sa taille menue et son air innocent. C'est avec un air professionnel qu'il prend la carte pour l'examiner, sortant de sa poche sa lampe spéciale.

Sous le faisceau, aucun signe ne s'illumine sur la carte où le nom du club, _Last Corner_ , est gravé en lettres violettes à la calligraphie recherchée. Un client ordinaire, donc.

\- Elle est là, confirme le vigile d'une voix rude en lui rendant sa carte. Bonne soirée.

Il ouvre la porte au vieil homme qui incline poliment son chapeau avant de plonger dans l'excès de musique – de la pop, maintenant – puis referme derrière lui. Mais il ne reste pas bien longtemps seul dans le froid. Quelqu'un marche très lentement dans la rue et s'immobilise tous les deux mètres en faisant mine de faire demi-tour. Le vigile plisse les yeux, mâchant son chewing gum qui se dessèche dans sa bouche tant il le mastique depuis une heure. La silhouette maigre se précise au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche, marchant sur le trottoir d'en face. Lorsqu'elle passe sous un réverbère, le vigile identifie un jeune homme entre vingt et trente ans qui jette des regards hésitants vers l'enseigne du club.

Le vigile est un homme de patience. Il crache son chewing gum sur le bas-côté en scrutant le moindre des mouvements du jeune homme qui plonge son menton dans son écharpe, remontant ses lunettes rectangulaires qui glissent sur son trop grand nez.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq pitoyables minutes que le type se décide enfin à traverser la rue et gravir les marches, sans oser regarder le vigile dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes membre ? grogne-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Le client semble se ratatiner sur lui-même et passe une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond filasse qu'une calvitie galopante grignote.

\- Hum, oui, répond-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Je suis venu il y a un mois et on m'a donné ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore valable...

Le vigile hausse les sourcils en gonflant le torse dans le but de se donner un air encore plus imposant – ce qui, avec ses 1m90 et sa carrure de boxeur professionnel, n'est guère difficile. Le client sort sa carte de membre noire et la lui tend. La lampe spéciale émet un vrombissement lorsqu'il l'enclenche, et le signe tribal s'illumine sous le faisceau d'ultraviolets.

Un membre gold.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez entrer. Première boisson payante, les autres à volonté, vous connaissez le topo, articule le vigile en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le jeune homme récupère sa carte en bafouillant un remerciement avant de se glisser dans le club. La porte se referme avec un claquement métallique, et le vigile s'y adosse à nouveau en croisant les bras. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard, après le passage d'un homme promenant son chien et d'une dizaine de voitures, qu'une nouvelle silhouette se profile au coin de la rue et s'approche d'un pas décidé. Le vigile se redresse et étudie la nouvelle venue.

Car c'est une femme qui s'approche, la trentaine ou quarantaine, ses courbes féminines évidentes dans son trench gris. En voyant sa peau noire et les fines tresses serrées sur son crâne, le vigile la reconnaît et ôte son bonnet pour se frotter son épaisse nuque d'un air embarrassé. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite, habillée en civile – la dernière fois, elle portait l'uniforme de police et était accompagnée de plusieurs de ses collègues.

\- Inspectrice Morrison ! Que faites-vous ici ? Avez-vous encore besoin d'éléments pour votre enquête ?

La femme gravit les marches et fixe sur lui un regard sévère, sa mâchoire crispée creusant les joues de son visage anguleux. Elle a sans doute été une très belle femme autrefois, avec ses yeux de biche et ses cils bien fournis, sa bouche pulpeuse – mais son air dur lui ôte une bonne partie de son charme. Quoique, peut-être qu'en lui mettant une jolie petite robe et du maquillage...

\- L'enquête sur la disparition de David Greenberg est toujours en cours, mais mes équipes suivent d'autres pistes. Ce soir, je viens à titre personnel.

D'un geste sec et parfaitement professionnel, l'inspectrice dégaine sa carte de membre et la brandit sous son nez sans sourciller.

\- À titre _personnel_? répète le vigile en prenant la carte d'un air perplexe. Vous savez, m'dame, on n'a que des strip-teaseuses ici, pas d'hommes à part les serveurs, mais ils ne sont là que pour faire les cocktails.

L'inspectrice Morrison lève le menton, pinçant ses lèvres bien charnues.

\- J'en suis consciente. Est-ce que Krystal est là ce soir ?

Lesbienne, donc.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, avec son air autoritaire et son regard à faire fondre un glacier... Elle doit être du genre dominatrice. Krystal lui a donc tapé dans l’œil, hein ? Le vigile ne peut retenir un rictus, regrettant d'être contraint de rester dehors. Krystal et elle... oh, il aurait bien voulu voir ça.

Il éclaire la carte de membre avec sa lampe, et le signe tribal apparaît nettement. Membre gold, elle aussi. Hé bien... qui a dit que les flics ne savaient pas s'amuser ? Une inspectrice lesbienne qui se prend une carte gold alors qu'elle était là pour des interrogatoires... quelle femme ! Dommage qu'elle joue pour l'autre équipe.

Il hausse un sourcil sans faire de commentaire et la lui rend.

\- Krystal est là, confirme-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Bonne soirée, m'dame l'inspectrice. »

 

* * *

 

« Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de la _fermer_! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

D'un geste brusque, Krissy plaque à nouveau sur la bouche de l'homme le ruban adhésif qui s'était détaché. Les cris s'étouffent et s'évanouissent enfin lorsqu'elle lui colle la lame de son couteau de chasse contre son cou, presque au point de percer la peau.

\- Encore un seul son et je te tranche la gorge, le menace-t-elle en le clouant d'un regard noir. Compris ?

Ligoté à la chaise et tenu en respect, l'homme acquiesce frénétiquement, ses yeux embués brillant de terreur. Dans la pénombre de la cave, c'est avec précaution que Krissy ôte la lame et recule d'un pas, le verre crissant sous ses chaussures. Sa victime s'est débattue et a tant crié, renversant la chaise à terre, qu'il a brisé des bouteilles et fichu un bazar pas possible là-dedans.

Replaçant son couteau dans sa gaine fixée à sa ceinture, Krissy remonte les escaliers et claque la porte de la cave derrière elle avec humeur. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle ouvre le frigo en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude.

\- Tu sais qu'il va pas aimer ça, hein ?

Son visage se renfrogne davantage à la voix enrouée par la mue qui vient de s'élever. Elle s'empare d'une canette de coca et l'ouvre avec un pschitt sonore avant de se retourner en fermant le frigo d'un coup de hanches.

\- Oh toi le morpion, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. J'ai dit qu'on le garde trois jours et qu'on le tue si on arrive à rien.

Elle renverse la tête en arrière pour avaler plusieurs gorgées, ses longs cheveux ondulant sur son pull à coll roulé. Lorsqu'elle baisse à nouveau la tête, elle s'approche du gosse avachi sur le canapé, sa jambe droite étalée sur la table basse et sa manette de PS3 en main. Il presse les boutons en fronçant son nez moucheté de taches de rousseur alors qu'il fait courir et sauter Spiderman version Lego sur l'écran. Sans pour autant se déconcentrer de son jeu, Elliot lui jette un œil, ses cheveux acajou glissant en mèches désordonnées sur son front et dans son cou.

\- Je parle pas de ton prof enfermé dans la cave, mais des chasseurs que tu fais venir en douce dans _son_ dos pendant qu'il est au lycée. Tu sais bien qu'il veut pas de ça et qu'il insiste pour qu'on se débrouille seuls, sans impliquer des adultes. C'est pas cool ce que tu fais, Krissy.

Sa canette lui gèle les doigts, et la jeune fille plisse les yeux en jetant un regard impatient par la fenêtre.

\- Tu parles duquel, là ? Tu sais bien qu'il faut préciser.

Par-dessus la haie, la rue est vide et silencieuse – Sam et Dean ne devraient pas tarder normalement.

\- Les deux. Ils vont tous les deux piquer une crise, tu vas voir.

\- Je m'en fous. Ils verront tous les deux que j'avais raison, on ne peut pas régler ça seuls, ça nous dépasse. Et pourtant je suis la première à détester demander de l'aide.

Elle termine sa canette d'une traite et la jette à la poubelle avant de placer devant l'écran, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Hé morveux, j'avais dit pas de pieds sur la table basse ! Vire ça tout de suite !

Se penchant sur le côté pour voir l'écran, Elliot redresse ses lunettes sur son nez et retrousse son pantalon pour dévoiler sa prothèse métallique.

\- C'est pas un vrai pied, ça compte pas ! Pousse-toi, je vois rien !

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille lui arrache la manette des mains en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu es chez moi, tu dois suivre les règles. D'ailleurs, combien de temps tu comptes rester ? Ça fait une semaine déjà que tu squattes ! Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille qui t'attend et te cherche, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Notre vie à Aiden et moi est dangereuse !

Elliot retire sa jambe et replace son pied à terre. Une fois assis correctement sur le canapé, il croise les bras, une moue boudeuse assombrissant ses yeux noirs.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Pas tant que j'ai pas mis le pied sur un bateau. Après, je rentrerai. Et puis maintenant que je sais que les vampires, les goules, les fantômes et tout ça existent, comment tu veux que je fasse comme si je savais rien ? C'est trop cool !

\- T'avais pas l'air de trouver ça _cool_ quand on t'a sauvé de ce nid de vampires qui te prenaient pour leur distributeur de boisson préféré.

Le gosse grimace en se palpant le cou encore marqué de multiples traces de crocs qui commencent tout juste à cicatriser. Il remonte encore ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux, son visage s'empourprant si bien que ses taches de rousseur en pâlissent.

\- Ils étaient pas siiii horribles tu sais, à part le fait qu'ils me gardaient prisonnier, ils me donnaient tout ce que je voulais. C'est même eux qui m'ont offert _Marvel Lego_ dès sa sortie, ajoute-t-il en pointant l'écran du doigt. C'était plutôt cool de leur part.

\- Ils t'auraient bu jusqu'à ce que tu meures d'épuisement, imbécile. Tu tenais à peine debout quand on t'a libéré.

Krissy repose la manette sur la table basse et éteint la télévision avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, écartant le rideau pour guetter l'arrivée des frères Winchester. Toujours rien en vue.

\- Comment t'as dit qu'ils s'appelaient, déjà, tes chasseurs ?

\- Dean et Sam.

Elle retourne auprès d'Elliot et se laisse tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé, récupérant son 9mm Wilson démonté et parfaitement nettoyé sur la table basse. Elle entreprend de le remonter avec des gestes sûrs et efficaces sous le regard fasciné d'Elliot. Ce gosse, c'est un peu comme avoir un chiot à la maison qui scrute le moindre de ses mouvements en la harcelant de questions. Incapable de rester silencieux plus de dix secondes, Elliot ramène ses jambes en tailleur en se tournant vers elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux sombres :

\- Tu sais, je pourrais vous aider moi aussi. Je pourrais chasser et faire les mêmes trucs cools que vous. Je suis sûr que je serais trop badass.

\- Tu as treize ans, tu es trop jeune.

\- Presque quatorze ! se défend Elliot avec véhémence. Et toi t'es qu'une fille et t'as seize ans, c'est pas mieux !

Krissy lui glisse un regard noir, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Presque dix-sept. Je suis presque adulte, moi. Si tu veux tirer et faire le héros, continue plutôt tes jeux vidéo.

Elliot redresse ses lunettes sur son nez et la regarde achever de remonter son arme. Et alors qu'elle introduit le chargeur avec un claquement métallique, Elliot qui gigote sur place comme s'il se retenait de parler, craque et rompt à nouveau le silence :

\- Dis, tes chasseurs, là, Sam et Dean... T'es sûre qu'on peut leur faire confiance et que je risque rien ? Je devrais peut-être me cacher ou aller ailleurs quelques jours. Je voudrais pas qu'ils me signalent à la police et me forcent à retourner chez moi...

\- Ils sont vieux mais réglos, le coupe Krissy en glissant son arme sous sa ceinture de son jean. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu rentres pas chez toi. Tu sais, moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que mon père soit encore vivant et pour retourner à une vie normale avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pas envie de rentrer, se renfrogne Elliot en serrant ses jambes contre son torse. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai fugué, j'en avais marre qu'on me couve et que mes parents se disputent pour rien. J'avais pas prévu de me faire enlever par des vampires, mais je garde mon objectif premier : je rentre pas tant que j'ai pas navigué sur un bateau. Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- T'es vraiment un sale morveux égoïste.

\- Et toi... t'es une _fille_!

Krissy hausse les sourcils haut sur son front et lui administre une claque sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Aïeuh ! Ça se fait pas de frapper quelqu'un qui a des lunettes !

Elle esquisse un rictus qui se fige quand elle entend un vrombissement de moteur dehors. D'un bond, elle se lève du canapé et se précipite à la fenêtre, reconnaissant la chevrolet noire de Sam et Dean qui ralentit dans la rue.

\- Les voilà, soupire-t-elle en la voyant se garer sur le trottoir d'en face. C'est pas trop tôt.

Surexcité, Elliot s'est levé lui aussi et se dirige vers la porte avec cette démarche un peu claudicante qui lui est particulière à cause de sa prothèse à la jambe droite. Krissy le suit lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, et lui chope l'épaule pour le placer de force derrière elle, le coupant dans son élan. Le soleil les éblouit et une bourrasque décoiffe la chevelure sombre de la jeune fille. Elliot est plus grand qu'elle malgré son âge et n'a aucun mal à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Les portières de la voiture s'ouvrent et deux personnes en sortent.

\- Lequel est Sam et lequel est Dean ?

Plissant les yeux dans la lumière, Krissy voit Dean claquer la portière et rajuster le col de sa veste en cuir, son souffle formant de la vapeur devant son visage.

\- Lui c'est Dean, dit Krissy en le pointant du doigt. Et l'autre, c'est...

Elle fronce les sourcils et se crispe en voyant un homme en trench-coat beige contourner la voiture et coller son épaule à Dean avec qui il échange des paroles à voix basse.

\- … pas Sam, achève-t-elle en glissant sa main dans son dos.

Ses doigts se referment sur la crosse tiède de son 9mm et elle repousse Elliot dans la maison alors que les deux hommes s'approchent et passent le portail de bois.

\- C'est qui alors ? lance Elliot derrière elle.

\- Je ne sais pas et je n'aime pas ça.

Dean lui adresse un signe de tête en guise de salut et gravit les marches. Il s'arrête devant elle avec un sourire dans son regard qui creuse des rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux.

\- Hey, Krissy. C'est bon de te revoir.

L'inconnu en trench-coat et cravate bleue s'arrête lui aussi, l'épaule toujours collée à celle du chasseur, posant un regard austère sur la jeune fille.

Sans daigner répondre aux salutations de Dean, Krissy dégaine son arme et la pointe droit sur le front de l'intrus qui ne bronche pas d'un poil à sa menace, se contentant d'incliner la tête sur le côté en la scrutant d'un regard perçant.

\- C'est qui, celui-là ? Où est Sam ? articule Krissy d'un ton venimeux.

\- Whoa, whoa, on se calme, gamine ! La coupe Dean en se plaçant entre eux deux.

Krissy baisse son canon lorsque Dean pose la main dessus comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Sam est occupé, il ne pouvait pas venir. Castiel est un ami, il va nous aider pour ton problème.

La jeune fille se détend mais regarde toujours l'homme d'un air méfiant. Il semble un peu plus vieux que Dean et le froid a fait rougir son nez et ses joues.

\- Mouais, ok, concède Krissy en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Entrez, je vais vous expliquer la situation.

Dean et le dénommé Castiel posent à peine un pied dans la maison, qu'Elliot leur tend la main avec enthousiasme. Krissy ferme la porte en replaçant son 9mm dans son dos pendant que Dean accepte la poignée de main énergique d'un air dubitatif.

\- Salut, moi c'est Elliot, avec deux L et un seul T. Je suis là depuis une semaine. Alors comme ça vous êtes des chasseurs de monstres ? C'est trop cool !

Krissy esquisse un rictus goguenard pendant que Elliot lâche Dean et serre à présent la main de Castiel qui semble un peu dépassé.

\- Toi t'es Castiel, si j'ai bien entendu ? C'est bizarre comme nom. Enfin c'est pas tellement plus bizarre que celui de...

\- C'est quoi, ça, Krissy ? le coupe Dean en jetant un regard dubitatif à la jeune fille.

Il pointe du pouce l'ado surexcité qui tire maintenant Castiel vers le salon en lui demandant s'il joue aux jeux vidéo. Krissy se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Ça, c'est un mioche qu'on a sauvé d'un nid de vampires qui se nourrissaient de lui. Et depuis, il ne nous lâche plus, un vrai pot de colle doublé d'une pipelette.

Ils se dirigent à leur tour vers le salon, et elle sent le regard du chasseur peser sur l'arme glissée contre ses reins et le couteau gaîné qui pend à sa ceinture.

\- Je constate que t'as continué la chasse...

\- Je pouvais pas fermer les yeux quand je voyais dans le journal des indices qui indiquaient des attaques de monstres. Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai fait attention à chaque fois que ce soient des vrais monstres avant de les éliminer. Je ne me fais plus avoir.

Elle fait signe à Dean de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il obtempère, rejoignant ainsi Castiel qui est déjà assis. Elliot se laisse tomber entre eux deux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les regardant tour à tour comme si c'était Noël.

\- Où sont les autres gosses ? demande Dean d'un air curieux.

Krissy approche une chaise et s'y installe avant de leur tendre un paquet de gâteaux. Leur faisant ainsi face à tous les trois, elle pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, un air sérieux assombrissant ses yeux.

\- Joséphine a obtenu une bourse pour faire des études supérieures. Elle est à New York maintenant et ne veut plus entendre parler de surnaturel. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Victor lui est resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Ok, et l'autre, là... Aiden, c'est ça ? Celui que tu avais l'air de bien aimer ?

Krissy détourne les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre, et c'est Elliot qui répond à sa place en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez moucheté de taches de rousseur :

\- Aiden est au lycée, et Krissy a séché les cours pour être là quand vous arrivez. Ils sortent ensemble mais pas vraiment _ensemble_ parce que...

\- C'est _compliqué_ , le coupe Krissy en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Non, ne fais pas ce sourire débile, Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

\- Tu devrais leur expliquer, marmonne Elliot en croisant les bras. Ils vont finir par l'apprendre de toute façon.

Dean et Castiel la regardent à présent avec un air intrigué, mais Krissy secoue la tête avec frustration, préférant repousser le moment autant que possible.

\- On a encore le temps avant qu'il revienne de cours. En attendant, Dean, il faut que je t'explique plus en détails pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de ton prof qui serait une goule, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est que la partie émergée du problème, mais oui.

\- Krissy et Aiden l'ont kidnappé et enfermé dans la cave ! intervient Elliot avec un sourire stupide jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Laisse parler les adultes ou bien je t'envoie tout droit dans ta chambre, menace Krissy en le pointant du doigt.

Tout sourire disparaît du visage de Dean qui se verrouille en une expression grave. Le chasseur se penche en avant pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok, explique-toi.

Krissy prend une profonde inspiration pendant que Castiel mâche un gâteau en gardant un air parfaitement sérieux malgré ses joues pleines.

\- Il y a trois semaines, mon prof de géographie, David Greenberg, a commencé à devenir bizarre. C'était mon prof préféré et on déjeunait souvent ensemble vu qu'il savait que mes parents sont morts et lui-même a perdu un enfant à cause du cancer il y a deux ans. Il a cessé de me parler et a loupé de plus en plus de cours, jusqu'à disparaître pendant trois jours. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée tout de suite parce que j'étais occupée avec Aiden à sauver Elliot. Mais quand Monsieur Greenberg est revenu... mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net, et qu'il n'était plus le même.

\- Alors Aiden et elle l'ont suivi comme des ninjas chez lui et...

\- Laisse-moi parler, je t'ai dit ! On l'a suivi, on est entrés chez lui et on a vu que son frigo était plein de chair humaine... dont la tête décapitée de mon prof. Celui qu'on a kidnappé et mis dans la cave... ce n'est pas mon prof, mais un imposteur.

\- Pas non plus un shapeshifter ni un rugaru ! renchérit Elliot avec enthousiasme. L'argent ne lui fait rien du tout et sa peau et ses yeux ont pas changé !

Dean les dévisage tour à tour avec un air oscillant entre la contrariété et la surprise.

\- Comment vous savez tout ça sur les monstres, vous ?

Une lueur de fierté s'allume dans les yeux noirs de Krissy.

\- Tu te rappelles, le type que t'as envoyé nous surveiller ? Garth, le grand machin maigre ? Je l'ai cuisiné les deux ou trois fois où il est passé, et je lui ai soutiré toutes les informations que je pouvais sur le surnaturel. Il a suffi de le faire boire un peu, et une fois ivre il a lâché tout sur tous les sujets. Victor ne nous avait tout appris que sur les vampires et je voulais être prête à tout.

Dean se pince l'arête du nez en grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de soupirer :

\- Ok, je vois. Mais alors pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous, dans ce cas ? T'as l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main. Tu sais que pour supprimer une goule faut lui couper la tête, au moins ?

\- Évidemment, que je sais ! Je peux gérer les goules et j'ai pas besoin de toi pour mener une enquête. Je suis pas une gamine.

\- C'est pour le bar à putes qu'elle a besoin de vous ! s'esclaffe Elliot avec un ricanement puéril.

\- Le _quoi_? lâche Dean en arquant un sourcil blasé.

\- Il a dit _le bar à putes_ , Dean.

\- C'est bon, Cas', j'avais entendu !

\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes, si tu as entendu ?

Krissy les interrompt en se levant avec humeur. Elle se met à faire les cent pas, ses cheveux sombres ondulant sur son pull.

\- J'ai voulu savoir comment et où Monsieur Greenberg avait pu se faire choper par une goule. Garth nous avait raconté que les goules ne tuent pas les gens et se contentent de piquer des cadavres dans les cimetières pour les manger, alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc louche. Et j'ai vu qu'il avait une carte de membre dans un bar à strip-tease au centre de Wichita. Aiden et moi on a voulu aller enquêter, mais...

Elle soupire, croisant les bras de frustration.

\- Le vigile n'a pas voulu croire qu'on était majeurs, même avec nos fausses cartes d'identité. Il nous a refoulés, et on a pas réussi à entrer par un autre moyen. C'est juste pour ça que j'ai besoin d'adultes de confiance : il faut que vous entriez, et que vous me dites s'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Je suis sûre qu'il s'y passe un truc pas normal.

\- Quoi, c'est ton instinct qui te dit ça ? lance Dean d'un air incrédule. Peut-être que ton prof aimait s'amuser, voilà tout.

\- Non, je _sais_ qu'il s'y passe des trucs, parce que j'ai interrogé la goule qui m'a avoué que c'est le staff du bar qui lui a refilé le cadavre et l'a même _payée_ pour prendre sa place et continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était. La goule assure qu'elle n'en sait pas plus mais que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et que ça attire des colonies entières de goules dans les égouts de Wichita. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, vieil homme ?

Mais avant que Dean n'ait pu répondre, l'attention de Krissy est brusquement déviée vers la fenêtre. Elle étouffe un juron en voyant la voiture bordeaux aux portières rayées se garer juste derrière la chevrolet de Dean.

\- Merde, il était pas censé rentrer si tôt... siffle-t-elle en voyant la portière s'ouvrir et Aiden en sortir, son sac à dos pendant avec nonchalance sur son épaule.

Dean se lève et jette lui aussi un regard par la fenêtre avec d'esquisser un rictus taquin.

\- Tiens tiens, voilà ton petit ami.

Krissy s'éloigne de la fenêtre et se dirige à grands pas vers la porte, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Puis, elle darde un regard sérieux sur Dean et Castiel.

\- Ok, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Aiden, mais juste une chose : ne soyez pas effrayés. Il est inoffensif et il n'est pas fou, je vous le jure. C'est juste un peu dingue à expliquer.

\- D'accord... répond Dean en fronçant les sourcils, l'air peu convaincu.

Krissy leur fait signe de ne pas bouger, et ouvre la porte d'entrée à l'instant même où Aiden sortait sa clef. Le jeune homme hausse les sourcils et lui sourit en s'avançant pour entrer, mais elle le stoppe d'une main ferme sur le torse.

\- Krissy ? s'étonne-t-il en s'immobilisant.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver. Vous deux, en fait. Promettez-moi tous les deux de ne pas vous énerver. Ok ?

\- Euh ok, mais tu sais que je peux pas promettre pour lui, hein. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es bizarre... Et c'est quoi cette bagnole garée en face ? Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose.

\- Justement, tu vas voir. Entre.

Pendant qu'Aiden rempoche sa clef et entre dans la maison, Krissy referme la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme laisse tomber son sac au sol et tressaille en tombant nez à nez avec Dean. Il a assez grandi en un an pour être presque aussi grand que le chasseur, mais se retrouve quand même contraint de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- _Dean_? Qu'est-ce que... s'étrangle-t-il avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers Krissy. Hé, Krissy, on avait dit pas d'adultes ! On était bien d'accord !

Krissy croise les bras avec défiance, pinçant les lèvres.

\- On a besoin d'eux pour fouiller dans le bar et tu le sais ! Dean est un bon chasseur et je lui fais confiance, il peut nous aider.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait un moyen ! On pourrait entrer par effraction quand c'est fermé en journée, ou...

Aiden se tait lorsqu'il voit une ombre de plus s'étirer au sol et des bruits de pas approcher. Krissy effectue un geste négligent de la main pour désigner le chasseur en trench-coat et cravate qui vient les rejoindre.

\- Dean a amené un ami à lui. Castiel, un truc comme ça. Il va nous aider lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé cette histoire de goules. Et fais pas ta mauvaise tête, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

\- Bonjour, Aiden, déclare Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Et soudain, alors qu'Aiden étouffe une exclamation de surprise et se retourne vers Castiel, son attitude se modifie du tout au tout. Ses épaules se raidissent, son dos se tient bien plus droit, et un éclat d'un bleu lumineux traverse ses yeux. Ce détail semble surprendre Dean qui se crispe et glisse sa main sous sa veste en cuir, comme pour s'apprêter à en sortir une arme.

Merde... et dire que Krissy avait espéré pouvoir expliquer ce phénomène au calme.

\- _Cas'_?! suffoque le jeune homme en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Perplexe, Krissy le suit des yeux lorsqu'il recule précipitamment en dévisageant le mec au trench-coat comme s'il en était terrifié, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues et d'effroi. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu leur invité si spécial se comporter de la sorte.

\- Attends une minute, tu le connais ? demande-t-elle en pointant Castiel du doigt. Me dis pas que lui aussi c'est un...

\- Si je le connais ? éclate-t-il avec un ricanement hystérique en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. Un peu que je le connais, oui ! Beaucoup trop à mon goût ! C'était le Général de ma Garnison !

Tous les regards se tournent vers Castiel qui vient de prendre une inspiration brusque. Ses pupilles rétrécies dévoilent le bleu de ses yeux emplis de stupéfaction. Ses mains tremblent le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il serre les poings et déglutisse, dévisageant Aiden comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- … Zedekiel ? » articule-t-il en un murmure rocailleux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot est un OC proposé par Lenn, merci à elle ! :D
> 
> Je précise pour ceux qui ne lisent pas "De la poésie pour poissons" que Zedekiel n'est PAS Ezekiel. Rien à voir.
> 
> On me pose très souvent la question, alors je profite pour préciser que j'utilise les mêmes headcanons pour "Au-delà du sang" que dans "De la poésie pour poissons", mais les histoires sont différentes et ne se rejoindront pas. Plus précisément, dans "De la poésie pour poissons" Castiel n'est pas un serial-rebelle comme le sous-entendait la saison 8, Naomi et Metatron n'existent pas et je ne tiens pas compte des saisons 7 et 8. Il y a donc pas mal de différences. En fait vous pouvez considérer "Au-delà du sang" comme un AU de "De la poésie pour poissons".


	37. Soldier's poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Soldier's poem (Muse), Poison (Alice Cooper)

« … Zedekiel ?

La voix de Castiel se perd dans un grondement de tonnerre qui roule et s'amplifie. Dans le pâle ciel de novembre, le soleil se fait engloutir par une masse de nuages noirs qui plonge Conway Springs dans l'obscurité. Un éclair déchire l'air à travers la fenêtre et éclabousse de lumière le salon. Collé au mur comme s'il essayait de s'y fondre, Aiden dévisage Castiel, le visage livide.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les flashs de la foudre projettent contre le mur l'ombre famélique de ses ailes déplumées et brisées, mais tout disparaît lorsqu'Elliot presse l'interrupteur, inondant le salon de lumière artificielle.

Castiel, lui, ose à peine respirer, les yeux rivés sur son ancien frère d'arme – car malgré son nouveau vaisseau humain, il reconnaîtrait les mimiques de cet Ange entre mille. Zedekiel a même conservé ce tic de repousser en arrière la mèche blonde dont son ancien vaisseau était muni.

Castiel s'avance d'un pas hésitant.

\- Zedekiel, tu...

\- … _Non_ , feule l'Ange en plissant les yeux.

Zedekiel se détache du mur et place le canapé comme un rempart entre eux deux. Il pointe Castiel de l'index, reprenant avec plus de véhémence :

\- J'ai dit _non_ , Castiel ! Je sais ce que tu veux de moi, je sais ce que tu fais ici, et c'est _NON_!

\- Mais je n'ai...

\- Inutile d'insister, tout ce que tu diras ne pourra que renforcer ma conviction ! Non c'est non !

Fronçant les sourcils de frustration, Castiel se tourne pour bien faire face à son ancien soldat qui s'agrippe au dossier du canapé en le fusillant du regard.

\- Zedekiel, écoute-moi...

\- N'APPROCHE PAS ! éclate l'Ange d'une voix hystérique. Je jure sur notre Père que si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas, je détruis ce patelin entier et tu ne me retrouveras plus jamais !

Castiel s'immobilise, élevant ses deux mains en signe de reddition dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Derrière son canapé, Zedekiel semble en proie à une crise de panique, respirant très fort.

\- Hé, Cas'... souffle Dean à son oreille. Ami ou ennemi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il sincèrement.

Fut un temps où il aurait pu affirmer sans le moindre doute que Zedekiel est de son côté, mais après la guerre civile et les horreurs que Castiel a fait subir au Paradis, le massacre des siens... plus rien n'est sûr. La terreur et le ressentiment qui brûlent à présent dans les yeux de son frère lui font l'effet d'une lame dans le cœur. Il sait qu'il ne mérite pas mieux. Il n'existe aucun châtiment à la hauteur de ses péchés.

Castiel abaisse avec lenteur ses mains, une ombre d'amertume traversant son visage.

\- Tu sais quoi, Castiel ? articule rageusement Zedekiel. Tu peux aller dire à Lavavoth, Anpiel et Brap d'aller se faire voir chez les Grecs. Je ne vous rejoindrai pas dans votre fanatisme pour le guide suprême.

 _Guide suprême_. C'était ce que clamait haut et fort la faction d'Anges qui a refusé de répondre aux questions de Hael. La faction qui affirme tout savoir au sujet de ce qu'ils font dans le bunker. Sur le coup de la surprise, Castiel prend une inspiration brusque et effectue un pas vers son ancien soldat, oubliant sa mise en garde.

\- Que sais-tu au sujet du guide suprême ? articule-t-il en un murmure rauque, la tension évidente dans son langage corporel.

C'était le pas de trop, Castiel le comprend trop tard en voyant Zedekiel faire un bond par-dessus le canapé et se ruer sur lui pour empoigner sa cravate – il a bougé si vite qu'il ne l'a à peine vu se déplacer. Un gémissement douleur s'étrangle dans sa gorge quand son dos heurte si violemment le mur que son souffle en est coupé.

\- Je ne te suivrai plus dans ta déchéance ! lui hurle Zedekiel au visage. Je t'ai suivi contre Raphaël, je t'ai suivi quand tu te prenais pour Dieu, je t'ai toujours suivi, mais maintenant c'est fini, j'ai déjà donné ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu m'entends ? C'est _TERMINÉ_ !

Essayant en vain de desserrer le nœud de sa cravate qui l'étrangle, Castiel s'agrippe à la main de son frère et fixe son visage furieux de ses yeux entrouverts, peinant à respirer.

\- Lâche Cas' immédiatement ou je t'offre un nouveau trou, tranche la voix calme mais menaçante de Dean.

Suffoquant, Castiel n'essaye pas même de se défendre contre Zedekiel – avec ses pitoyables forces humaines, c'est peine perdue, et il n'a plus l'intention de se battre contre ses frères. Plus jamais.

Malgré sa vision qui s'obscurcit de taches sombres, l'ange déchu aperçoit Dean qui presse la pointe de sa lame céleste sur la jugulaire de Zedekiel.

\- Fais ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure sur le corps d'Aiden et je t'en offre dix, intervient à son tour Krissy.

La jeune fille vient de coller le canon d'un pistolet sur la tempe de Dean, son visage verrouillé en une expression dure.

Elliot se laisse tomber sur le canapé avec le paquet de gâteaux comme pour observer le spectacle.

S'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas défaillir à cause du manque d'oxygène, Castiel reprend sa respiration en toussant lorsque Zedekiel relâche sa cravate de mauvaise grâce.

\- Depuis quand un guerrier aussi fort que toi a besoin d'un Humain pour le défendre, Castiel ? Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi...

Quelque chose a changé dans son regard, et Dean comme Krissy baissent tous les deux leurs armes tandis que Zedekiel scrute le visage de Castiel d'un air inquisiteur, puis ses épaules, visiblement de plus en plus confus.

\- Où sont tes ailes ? souffle-t-il en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Et ton visage, ton _vrai_ visage, où est-il passé ?

La cravate de travers et encore un peu haletant, Castiel laisse son ancien soldat lui palper les joues et le nez, puis toucher ses épaules avec une inquiétude croissante.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Castiel ? Ne me dis pas que tu as _encore_ avalé des Léviathans... tu avais aussi perdu tes ailes et ton visage à ce moment-là...

Sous le regard suspicieux de Dean, Zedekiel agrippe l'épaule de Castiel et le détache du mur pour se mettre à tourner autour de lui en palpant son dos. Il soulève même un pan de son trench-coat comme pour vérifier que ses ailes ne sont pas cachées en-dessous.

\- Ton aura aussi a disparu, c'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cas' ? Tu es devenu comme Anna ou quoi ?

\- Je crois que vous avez pas mal d'explications à échanger, soupire Krissy en replaçant son 9mm dans son dos. Et si vous vous asseyiez tous pour discuter comme des adultes dans le calme, au lieu de vous comporter comme des gosses ?

\- Ouais, bonne idée, approuve Dean en pressant sa main dans le dos de l'ange déchu pour le diriger vers le canapé, lui murmurant les mots suivants à l'oreille : Hé, ça va, Cas' ?

Castiel se contente d'acquiescer, sans lâcher son ancien soldat du regard. Le canapé est large, et presque tout le monde parvient à se caler dessus. Zedekiel se perche d'une fesse sur l'accoudoir, tapotant nerveusement son genou du bout de ses doigts. Krissy, elle, choisit de s'asseoir sur la table basse afin de leur faire face à tous.

\- Ok, je vais commencer les explications. Il y a deux mois, il y a eu une pluie de météorites, Dean. Mais en fait c'était pas des météorites, mais des anges qui tombaient du ciel, _littéralement_.

\- Sans blague. J'aurais jamais deviné.

Se trouvant épaule contre épaule avec lui, Castiel sent les vibrations de la voix de Dean dans son bras. Assis à sa gauche, Elliot mâche un gâteau en leur tendant à tous le paquet – Zedekiel rejette en arrière une mèche inexistante avant d'accepter un gâteau qu'il se met à mastiquer avec humeur.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que t'es au courant, vu que t'en as récolté un aussi apparemment, dit Krissy en indiquant Castiel du pouce.

\- Nah, Cas' c'est différent, il est... on se connaît depuis longtemps.

\- Je l'ai agrippé fort et l'ai arraché à la perdition.

Les yeux noirs de Krissy quittent Dean pour se poser sur Castiel, et elle arque un sourcil.

\- À la quoi ?

\- Cas'... soupire Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Tais-toi. Vraiment, tais-toi.

L'ange déchu plisse les yeux en échangeant un long regard avec Dean, comprenant alors que son protégé n'a pas envie de parler de l'Enfer devant des Humains ordinaires. Ce qui est compréhensible.

\- C'est compliqué, résume donc Castiel en tournant à nouveau la tête vers l'adolescente.

\- Attends une minute, les coupe Zedekiel d'une voix scandalisée. Tu veux dire, que.. que _lui_ , là, c'est l'homme vertueux ? Celui qu'on est allés chercher ensemble en Enfer ? Le vaisseau de Michael ?

Dean esquisse un semblant de moue vexée lorsque Zedekiel le désigne d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- C'est lui, confirme Castiel. Tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne l'ai vu que de loin, et tous les Humains se ressemblent tellement ! J'ai déjà un mal fou à différencier les mâles des femelles, alors tu penses bien, en reconnaître un parmi des milliards...

Castiel plisse les yeux en étudiant le nouveau visage de Zedekiel qui lui correspond si peu. Elliot a arrêté de mâcher et les regarde tour à tour, comme captivé par l'intensité de l'échange visuel.

Il y a dans les yeux de l'ancien soldat une lueur instable et indéchiffrable, et Castiel sent son cœur se serrer de nostalgie. Avec lui, Zedekiel est le dernier Ange encore en vie de la Garnison originelle. Le tout dernier a avoir été créé en même temps que lui dans le seul but de protéger l'Humanité.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé de vaisseau, Zedekiel ? demande Castiel à voix basse. Que fais-tu ici avec ces enfants ?

Mais au lieu de Zedekiel – qui pince désormais les lèvres d'un air borné – c'est Krissy qui lui répond en relevant le menton :

\- J'allais y venir, justement. Il y a deux mois, donc, Aiden et moi on était dehors près d'un lac la nuit où les anges sont tombés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez près d'un l...

\- Rien qui te regarde, Dean, tranche Krissy, ses joues adoptant une teinte rosée.

\- Ils étaient à moitié nus quand je me suis écrasé dans le lac et qu'ils m'ont repêché.

La jeune fille jette un regard noir à l'Ange avant de poursuivre :

\- On a sorti un type blond en costard de l'eau. De la lumière s'échappait de ses blessures et il hurlait de douleur.

\- Mon vaisseau s'est brisé dans la chute, confirme Zedekiel en haussant les épaules. Il était foutu.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de squatter le corps de l'un d'entre nous, juste le temps de trouver un nouveau réceptacle et de se soigner, parce que sans humain à posséder sa vraie apparence pourrait tuer quiconque le regarderait.

Zedekiel baisse les yeux sur son corps d'emprunt, lissant son t-shirt et rajustant sa chemise ouverte.

\- Aiden m'a dit oui, et j'ai eu de la chance, il est compatible avec ma Grâce et la contient sans problème. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais dû trouver un autre hôte au plus vite avant de l’abîmer irrémédiablement.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu possèdes le corps de ce pauvre gamin alors que tu devais juste l'emprunter le temps d'en trouver un autre ? articule Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes ailes ne guérissent toujours pas ni pourquoi le Paradis est fermé, mais dès que la situation sera redevenue normale, je retournerai là-haut et délaisserai cette enveloppe organique.

\- Et tu acceptes ça, toi ? l'ignore Dean en s'adressant à Krissy d'un ton rude.

La jeune fille crispe la mâchoire en levant le menton d'un air fier.

\- Zedekiel a proposé un arrangement pour partager le corps équitablement. On a établi un planning des heures où il peut prendre le contrôle, et des heures où il doit laisser Aiden maître de son propre corps. Comme ça, Aiden peut continuer le lycée sans problème et vivre presque normalement.

\- Mais elle a les boules parce que ça fait deux mois qu'elle a pas pu coucher avec Aiden à cause de lui ! sourit Elliot de toutes ses dents.

\- Tais-toi un peu, sale morveux ! siffle Krissy en lui donnant une tape sèche sur le crâne.

\- Zedekiel...

L'Ange se raidit à la voix rauque de son ancien Général et se lève du canapé comme pour s'en aller. Malgré ses nombreux défauts et son tempérament instable, Zedekiel était un de ses meilleurs guerriers. Hael n'est qu'un Ange de bas étage qui n'a jamais combattu, et toute son énergie se concentre actuellement sur le Nephilim. Pour vaincre Abaddon, découvrir les plans de la faction céleste et rouvrir le Paradis, l'aide d'un guerrier céleste fonctionnel serait un atout considérable...

Aussi Castiel se lève-t-il à son tour, la résolution durcissant son regard, et l'arrête d'une voix ferme :

\- … je sais pourquoi le Paradis est fermé, Zedekiel, et je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour le rouvrir.

L'Ange s'arrête, mais il ne se retourne pas. Castiel cherche ses mots et poursuit :

\- L'Apocalypse que nous pensions avoir évitée, elle risque d'éclater à nouveau. Un Chevalier de l'Enfer a survécu aux guerres d'antan et tente aujourd'hui de libérer Lucifer de sa Cage. J'ai perdu ma Grâce suite à une erreur fatale de ma part, et comme tu le vois, j'ai perdu ma puissance, mais je me bats encore pour faire ce qui est _juste_. Aucun de nous n'est à l'abri de la destruction, mais avec toi à nos côtés, nous pourrions...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon frère.

Zedekiel se retourne lentement, le visage verrouillé. Privé de sa Grâce et de son écho, Castiel ne peut voir ni ses ailes, ni même son aura, mais il sent néanmoins l'air du salon se saturer d'une énergie vibrant d'électricité.

\- Tu as toujours voulu faire ce que tu croyais juste, Castiel, et tu as dévasté le Paradis pour nous forcer à te suivre et penser comme toi. Mais je ne veux plus me laisser entraîner dans ta folie. Tu as tué Rachel, Balthazar et des milliers d'entre nous. Je ne te laisserai pas provoquer ma perte. Je ne veux pas mourir en ton nom moi aussi.

Ne pouvant soutenir son regard et accablé par les remords, Castiel baisse des yeux où les larmes menacent de déborder.

\- Hé, Zed', tranche Dean en se levant à son tour. Cas' a fait des conneries, c'est vrai, mais au moins il essaye de les réparer ! C'est mieux que de se planquer dans le corps d'un ado ! Tu fais quoi pour aider ta famille et rouvrir le Paradis, toi, hein ? Tu attends que ça se règle tout seul ?

La vision de Castiel est trouble quand il relève les yeux avec surprise. Dean s'est placé entre Zedekiel et lui, le défendant avec hargne.

\- Dean...

\- Ne rien faire est toujours mieux que d'empirer la situation ! siffle Zedekiel en serrant les poings. Rejoindre une faction qui jure d'avoir la solution à tous nos problèmes et qui se vante d'avoir un soi-disant guide suprême ? Castiel, tu dois en savoir assez pour savoir que ça pue !

\- Cas' ne fait pas partie de cette foutue faction ! Écoute ce qu'il a à dire, au moins !

\- _Dean !_ s'exclame plus fort l'ange déchu en lui agrippant l'épaule pour l'écarter de son chemin. Ne te mêle pas de ça, je peux très bien me défendre seul !

Dean s'écarte enfin et se retourne pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ils échangent ainsi un regard intense, si proches que Castiel peut apercevoir le moindre détail des iris verts et sentir leurs respirations se mélanger.

\- Faction ou pas... les interrompt Zedekiel d'un ton morne. Apocalypse ou pas... Je préfère être lâche que mort. Adieu, Castiel.

Les yeux de l'Ange s'illuminent d'une vive lueur bleue le temps d'une fraction de seconde, et son attitude change du tout au tout. Ses épaules se relâchent, et le jeune homme cligne des yeux, l'air désorienté en les dévisageant tous, avant de se masser la nuque avec une grimace exaspérée.

\- Rah je déteste quand il fait ça sans prévenir ! J'ai normalement la priorité sur mon corps jusqu'à la nuit tombée aujourd'hui !

Krissy se lève à son tour et entreprend se réunir ses cheveux en queue de cheval qu'elle attache avec un élastique.

\- Je suppose que Zedekiel ne va plus se montrer avant un moment, soupire-t-elle. Pas vrai, Aiden ?

\- Attends, je lui demande.

L'adolescent ferme les yeux comme pour se concentrer, et fronce les sourcils avant d'annoncer :

\- Ouais. Il ne veut pas me répondre. Je crois qu'il boude.

Dean lève les yeux au plafond et tapote l'épaule de Castiel – ce simple geste l'aide étrangement à se détendre, la tension quittant peu à peu ses muscles.

\- On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur l'affaire. Krissy, donne-nous le nom et l'adresse de ton bar, on va régler ce pour quoi on est venus à la base. »

 

* * *

 

Ses ongles coupés ras tapotant avec impatience le bureau, l'inspectrice en chef Faith Morrison fronce un sourcil, adossée à son siège. Face à elle, les deux hommes la fixent en dépliant au même instant et exactement de la même manière leur insigne avec un air prétentieux qui ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Depuis quand les fédéraux viennent fourrer le nez dans _ses_ dossiers ? Est-ce parce qu'elle est une femme noire à la tête de la police ? S'imagine-t-on qu'elle n'est pas capable de diriger un service ? De quoi se mêlent-ils, ces deux pingouins ?

« Un instant, messieurs, les arrête-t-elle d'un ton sec alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à replacer leur insigne dans la poche intérieure de leur veste. Comment avez-vous dit vous appeler, déjà ?

Le blanc-bec plisse les yeux d'un air contrarié, la toisant comme si elle était incompétente. S'il pense pouvoir surgir dans son poste central de police sans avoir pris rendez-vous et jouer au dictateur, il se trompe de personne. Faith n'a jamais toléré l'insolence ni le mépris, elle a travaillé dur pour obtenir ce poste et elle compte bien se faire respecter.

\- Agents Bowie et Cash, répond-t-il d'un ton expéditif. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de David Greenberg et...

\- Montrez-moi vos insignes, que je les regarde de plus près.

Elle tend la main pour les récupérer, et le plus âgé des deux hommes paraît hésiter un instant avant de lui remettre son badge. La mâchoire crispée, l'inspectrice plisse ses yeux noirs bordés de cils fournis. L'insigne doré du FBI semble authentique, mais plusieurs détails la font tiquer – non seulement elle jurerait avoir déjà vu ces visages quelque part, mais ces _noms_...

\- Comme les chanteurs David Bowie et Johnny Cash ? articule-t-elle en relevant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Elle leur rend leurs insignes, et le plus jeune le lui arrache presque des doigts en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ouais, très drôle, Bowie et Cash, ça amuse tout le FBI. Nous sommes ici pour travailler, j'apprécierais que vous gardiez vos remarques sur nos noms pour vous.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces chanteurs, le contredit le plus âgé en le fixant d'un air perplexe.

\- Bien sûr que si, agent Cash, on a l'habitude qu'on nous dise ça, pas vrai ?

Le coup de coude qu'il applique à son collègue n'échappe pas à Faith dont l'instinct lui dit de plus en plus que ces deux-là se foutent royalement de sa gueule.

\- _Oh_ , acquiesce le prétendu Cash d'une voix rauque. Oui. Nous avons l'habitude qu'on nous dise ça. C'est notre nom depuis notre naissance et on nous parle tout le temps de ces chanteurs. Parce qu'ils s'appellent pareil et que les Humains trouvent cela hilarant.

Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Ils se moquent d'elle. Le soi-disant agent Bowie se passe la main sur le visage d'un air atterré tandis que son collègue arbore un rictus suintant de fierté.

\- Très bien... grince-t-elle en décrochant le combiné de son téléphone. Je ne peux vous fournir la moindre information sans une confirmation du siège du FBI. Soyez assurés que si comme je le soupçonne vous n'êtes que des rigolos, je vais vous faire passer l'envie de faire perdre du temps à la police et vous pourrez tester le confort de nos cellules en compagnie des alcooliques et des prostituées.

\- Bien sûr, reprend l'agent Bowie avec un sourire condescendant. Votre méfiance est légitime et vous honore. Vous pouvez appeler notre chef de division, mais il n'appréciera pas que vous fassiez obstruction à une enquête fédérale.

L'inspectrice fronce le nez lorsqu'il lui tend une carte professionnelle avec un numéro inscrit dessus. Elle se contente d'y jeter un regard froid avant de remuer sa souris sur son tapis, tournant la tête vers son écran d'ordinateur qui s'était mis en veille lorsque ces deux-là l'ont interrompue dans son travail.

\- Inutile. J'ai un contact chez les fédéraux, je dois juste retrouver son numéro. Il me dira tout de suite s'il y a vraiment des agents Bowie et Cash au FBI.

Elle retient un rictus en voyant le visage du blanc-bec se figer, et son corps s'affaisser sur sa chaise comme pour étaler ses jambes. Ouvrant son répertoire sur son écran, elle fait défiler la liste de ses contacts avant de trouver le bon. D'une main sûre elle tape le numéro et colle le combiné contre son oreille, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Un problème, inspectrice Morrison ?

\- Il n'y a pas de tonalité.

Contrariée, elle raccroche et décroche deux ou trois fois mais sans plus de succès. Formidable. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle réprime de justesse un grognement de colère en glissant sa main dans les tresses fines qui strient son crâne en lignes serrées jusque dans sa nuque.

\- Je viens de faire installer ce téléphone il y a une semaine à peine ! Ces informaticiens vont m'entendre !

\- Tenez, mon chef est en ligne, la coupe Bowie en brandissant son téléphone portable sous son nez.

\- Je vois clair dans votre jeu, vous savez, articule Faith en acceptant néanmoins le téléphone. Vous croyez vraiment que me passer votre petit complice au téléphone suffira à me berner ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.

Puis, portant le téléphone à son oreille avec la ferme intention d'en finir et de jeter ces deux clowns au trou, Faith crache d'un ton agressif, sa patience à bout :

\- Ici l'inspectrice en chef Morrison du poste central de Wichita. Les soi-disant agents Bowie et Cash vont aller faire un séjour au frais pour leur canular. Libre à vous de leur payer ou non leur caution de sortie.

_« C'est une plaisanterie ? »_

Faith se trouvait sur le point de raccrocher, mais la voix autoritaire qui résonne à son oreille la fait se raidir malgré elle.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire cela, rétorque-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Une once de doute s'infiltre dans son esprit et elle jette un regard en biais aux deux hommes assis face à elle – le jeune ne semble absolument pas inquiet, tandis que le plus âgé tend la main pour prendre entre ses doigts son presse-papier pour l'étudier comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art inestimable.

_« Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire, inspectrice ? Non seulement vous faites obstruction à une enquête fédérale, mais vous me faites perdre mon temps, je suis en réunion ! »_

L'homme est convaincant, elle doit le reconnaître – et l'espace d'un instant, elle se trouve même sur le point de confondre en excuses, avant de se raisonner. Elle ne va tout de même pas fléchir sans preuve à l'appui ! Ces rigolos sont peut-être des escrocs professionnels. Une simple voix au téléphone n'est _pas_ une preuve de ce qu'ils avancent.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue de leur venue ? Depuis quand les fédéraux s'intéressent à une affaire de disparition ordinaire ?

_« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre votre situation, Mademoiselle Morrison. C'est MOI qui pose les questions ici, apprenez votre place ! Vous n'avez pris votre poste à la tête de la police de Wichita que depuis trois mois, ce serait dommage de vous faire rétrograder ou mettre à disposition maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'inspectrice cligne des yeux, désarçonnée. Il s'agit là d'une information qu'un amateur ne pourrait connaître. Mais malgré cela, tout cela lui semble peu crédible – elle est bien placée pour savoir que jamais rien ne se passe entre le FBI et la police sans une certaine masse de documents officiels.

\- Je ne... commence-t-elle d'un filet de voix qui flanche.

_« Faith Morrison, 34 ans, parcours irréprochable et poste très élevé pour une femme si jeune. Impressionnant. Je suis certain que vous êtes raisonnable et que vous renseignerez mes agents avec discrétion et professionnalisme, il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale et aucune obstruction ne sera tolérée. »_

La jeune femme plisse ses yeux d'un noir profond. Ce sont des informations faciles à trouver sur Internet – ou serait-ce un canular de ses subordonnés ? Nombre d'entre eux n'ont pas digéré le fait qu'une femme, et noire de surcroît, les ait doublés pour le poste.

\- Comprenez que j'ai quelques difficultés à gober que des fédéraux puissent s'appeler Cash et Bowie ! Enfin, c'est ridicule !

_« Vous êtes en train de pousser ma patience à bout, Mademoiselle Morrison. Douteriez-vous de mon autorité ? Vous en douterez beaucoup moins lorsque je vous enverrai faire le plancton de circulation sur l'avenue Douglas ! La plainte pour harcèlement sexuel de votre subordonné l'an dernier a été étouffée par votre prédécesseur qui a aussi passé sous silence les avantages scandaleux que vous avez accordés à l'objet de votre convoitise pendant deux ans. Mais si vous insistez à ralentir le travail du FBI, je me ferai un plaisir de faire remonter ceci à votre supérieur hiérarchique William Hamilton, qui ne sera certainement pas aussi indulgent avec vous que votre ancien mentor qui vient de prendre sa retraite. »_

Faith sent ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Entendu, monsieur, répond-t-elle en déglutissant. Je vais coopérer. Veuillez me pardonner pour mon insolence, je suis confuse.

_« Bien. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. »_

Sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix bourrue, la communication se coupe, et c'est dans un silence tendu que l'inspectrice rend le téléphone portable à l'agent Bowie – puisque de toute évidence c'est bien un agent et qui s'appelle vraiment Bowie – qui le récupère en haussant les sourcils.

\- Hé bien ? lance Bowie d'un ton sévère. Allez-vous répondre à nos questions à présent ?

Faith verrouille son visage en une expression professionnelle afin de cacher l'humiliation cuisante qu'elle vient de subir. Elle ouvre son tiroir et en sort le dossier en question qu'elle leur tend d'un geste mécanique.

\- Vous trouverez toutes les informations sur la disparition de David Greenberg là-dedans. Professeur d'histoire au lycée, divorcé, un enfant mort du cancer il y a deux ans. Le lycée nous a signalé sa disparition et nous avons trouvé son logement vide. Nous avons cherché les lieux qu'il avait visités dernièrement et avons contacté sa famille et ses amis sans succès. Puis, il est réapparu de lui-même, et je comptais clore cette affaire, mais il a de nouveau disparu il y a deux jours.

\- Ce n'est pas Greenberg qui nous intéresse, la coupe Bowie en feuilletant le dossier jusqu'à s'arrêter à une page précise. Mais _ceci_.

Il brandit le dossier pour montrer le rapport des interrogatoires du staff du _Last Corner_. Faith s'efforce de ne laisser aucune émotion percer son masque. Le blanc de ses yeux ressort au milieu de la peau sombre de son visage et de ses yeux noirs.

\- Nous avons fouillé la boîte de strip-tease et n'y avons rien trouvé qui prête à suspicion, tranche-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Cette piste a été écartée. Nous cherchons désormais au niveau des combats clandestins et du milieu de la drogue.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demande pourquoi elle essaye tellement de protéger le _Last Corner_ – mais elle connaît bien la réponse, oh, que trop bien. Les deux agents échangent un regard lourd de sous-entendus et celui en trench-coat et cravate bleue se penche pour souffler à son collègue comme si elle n'était pas là pour l'entendre :

\- Le _Last Corner_. C'est le bar à putes. Le lieu de perdition.

\- Oui, merci de votre contribution, agent Cash, le coupe Bowie d'un air oscillant entre amusement et exaspération.

\- De rien, _agent Bowie_ , articule l'homme en plissant les yeux d'un air entendu.

Sur ces mots, les deux fédéraux se lèvent et lui rendent le dossier.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, inspectrice Morrison. »

Adossée à son siège, Faith ne répond pas, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils sortent de son bureau épaule contre épaule. Elle les voit à travers la paroi vitrée traverser le couloir en se penchant l'un vers l'autre dans ce qui ressemble à une discussion animée à voix basse. Ils disparaissent au tournant, et le regard de l'inspectrice dérive un moment sur le presse-papier reposé sur la pile de paperasse. Puis, elle regarde son écran qui est resté figé sur sa liste où se distingue son contact au FBI sur lequel clignote son curseur.

Malgré les informations que l'homme au téléphone a utilisées contre elle, son instinct lui hurle que quelque chose ne colle pas. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle n'a même pas pensé à demander le nom du chef de ces deux agents. Et pourquoi des fédéraux s'intéresseraient de si près à ce club ? Serait-ce au sujet de ce qu'elle y a elle-même découvert ? Représentent-ils une menace pour le _Last Corner_ ?

Leur attitude suspecte, leur nom, et surtout leur visage... quelque chose lui échappe. Quelque chose de capital.

Elle tapote un moment le bois sombre de son bureau du bout de ses doigts, avant de tenter à nouveau de faire marcher son téléphone – mais en vain. Toujours pas de tonalité.

Un détail lui revient à l'esprit, lui coupant le souffle. Quelque chose dans la posture de Bowie. Sa position sur la chaise qui s'était affaissée au moment où elle décrochait le téléphone, comme s'il glissait sur son siège...

Faith se baisse pour regarder sous son bureau, et se confirme sous ses yeux ce qu'elle venait de pressentir. La preuve évidente qu'on s'est jouée d'elle. Le fil de son téléphone a été délibérément arraché de la prise, à l'endroit où se trouvait le pied du soi-disant agent.

Étouffant un juron, elle rebranche la prise et s'empresse de taper le numéro de son contact. Ce seul appel suffit à lui confirmer ce dont elle s'était doutée dès l'instant où les deux hommes s'étaient invités dans son bureau.

Il n'y a pas d'agents Bowie et Cash au FBI. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Ce n'est qu'alors, dans la solitude de son bureau, que la réalisation s'écrase sur elle comme une tonne de briques.

Elle se souvient _exactement_ où elle a déjà vu ces visages.

 

* * *

 

« Ok, rappelle-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

Dean retire la clef du contact et le silence retombe dans l'Impala à présent que le moteur comme la radio se sont tus. Assis à côté de lui, Cas' lui jette un regard en biais d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as oublié ? s'étonne l'ex-ange tout bas en fronçant les sourcils.

Les lampadaires qui bordent le carré de parking sont trop éloignés pour les éclairer, et les ombres creusent le visage de Castiel, voilant en partie son regard et accentuant le dessin de ses lèvres. Sa veste en cuir attrape dans ses plis les reflets lointains de la lumière – ils se sont changés après le poste de police pour avoir l'air de civils ordinaires.

\- Bien sûr que non, Cas'. Je vérifie juste que tu as tout bien compris.

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de son ami tressaute, et Castiel regarde à nouveau devant lui, son profil se découpant dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée. C'est d'un ton monocorde qu'il se met à réciter :

\- Nous sommes collègues dans une entreprise familiale qui vend des photocopieuses, je m'appelle Stanley et toi Dennis. Nous avons passé une journée fatigante au bureau et avons décidé de nous amuser un peu.

Dean hoche la tête avec un air satisfait – après le désastre qu'ils ont frôlé au poste de police, il a jugé préférable de jouer la prudence au niveau des alias pour ce coup-là. Tant pis pour les noms classes, une fois n'est pas coutume.

\- Ok, bien. Et rappelle-toi que...

\- … je dois te laisser la parole et ne parler moi-même que si c'est indispensable.

La main déjà sur la poignée de la portière, Dean s'immobilise en détaillant le profil de son ami. Raide comme un piquet, Cas' garde ses poings serrés sur ses genoux, les yeux plissés en une expression guerrière, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller massacrer une armée à mains nues.

Ses doigts relâchent la portière et il se tourne vers Cas' avec un crissement du siège, l'avant-bras posé sur le volant.

\- Hé, détends-toi un peu, murmure-t-il en lui pressant l'épaule. On va juste aller boire un verre, discuter avec de jolies filles et glaner des infos. Personne croira que tu viens pour passer une bonne soirée si tu tires cette gueule de serial killer.

Du pouce, il masse sommairement les muscles crispés sous le cuir de la veste. Mais au lieu de se détendre, Cas' se raidit encore plus.

\- Tu as raconté que dans la vision que t'avait imposée Zachariah, je me livrais à des orgies et à des excès de drogue et d'alcool, déclare-t-il platement en baissant les yeux sur ses poings. Peut-être n'est-il pas sage de m'exposer à la tentation de la chair et de l'ivresse dans ce lieu du péché.

Dean hausse les sourcils bien haut sur son front, son visage s'éclairant d'un rictus moqueur tirant sur la tendresse. Castiel s'est enfermé dans un mutisme austère, l'ombre voilant son regard. Effleurant le col de la veste en cuir du bout des doigts, l'aîné Winchester avance la main jusqu'à enrouler une mèche de cheveux de la nuque autour de son index – ils ont poussé depuis deux mois et forment des boucles rebelles.

\- T'en fais pas, ironise-t-il. Je te protégerai des femmes de mauvaise vie. Je ferai bouclier de mon corps.

\- Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter, Dean, gronde l'ex-ange en relevant la tête pour le foudroyer du regard. J'ai lutté contre le Destin assez longtemps pour craindre ses plans, et si Zachariah a vraiment consulté les Sœurs pour t'imposer cette vision de 2014, alors...

Dean ne le laisse pas achever sa phrase – ils se tiennent si proches l'un de l'autre dans l'espace confiné de l'Impala qu'il lui suffit de pencher la tête et allonger un peu le cou pour le faire taire efficacement. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et un peu gercées contre les siennes, et Dean y passe le bout de sa langue pour les humidifier et leur rendre leur souplesse.

\- Dean, articule l'ex-ange contre sa bouche d'un ton contrarié. Tu ne devrais pas prendre le Destin à la lé...

\- Ta gueule, Cas'.

Maintenant Cas' en place d'une main ferme dans la nuque, Dean incline la tête sur le côté, ouvrant davantage la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Glissant sa langue entre les lèvres pour la lover contre celle de Cas', il respire par le nez, ses cils frémissant sur ses joues. La tension quitte peu à peu la nuque qu'il masse de ses doigts tout en embrassant son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se détende et réponde à ses avances – une main s'agrippe à l'épaule de Dean et leurs nez se frôlent lorsqu'ils changent d'angle, interrompant le doux échange ici et là pour s'embrasser chastement.

Dean ne saurait dire combien de minutes se sont écoulées ainsi, mais lorsqu'il rompt le baiser et entrouvre les paupières, Castiel a perdu sa raideur. Il semble apaisé et un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

\- Calmé ? souffle Dean avec une once d'orgueil, d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

Se contentant de hocher la tête pour toute réponse, l'ex-ange se racle la gorge et s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de manche, débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Ils sortent tous les deux de l'Impala dont les portières grincent et claquent en se refermant. Dean ramène contre lui sa veste en cuir marron en regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté l'écharpe offerte par Hael. Si seulement elle avait été unie et neutre au lieu d'être _multicolore_...

Castiel contourne le capot de la voiture et vient se placer près de lui, remontant le col de sa veste en rentrant le cou dans les épaules. Son souffle déploie des nuages de vapeur, et ses joues adoptent déjà une teinte rose sous l'effet du froid. En journée, avec le soleil, c'est encore supportable, mais les soirées et nuits deviennent vraiment fraîches.

Ils quittent le parking et le bruit de leurs pas résonne sur le béton lorsqu'ils traversent la route pour s'engouffrer dans la rue Mosley où se situe le _Last Corner_.

La lumière des réverbères projette l'ombre des rares arbres, dessinant leurs branches nues avec quelque chose de lugubre. Impossible de louper le _Last Corner_ – la bâtisse est constituée de briques rouges comme les autres, mais le néon qui surplombe le porche se voit de loin. Le nom du club y est inscrit en lettres cursives bleues, et une silhouette aux courbes féminines en violet s'éclaire à côté, le bras clignotant comme pour effectuer un signe aguicheur.

Cas' sur ses talons, Dean gravit les marches avec une assurance qu'il n'a pas besoin de feindre – il connaît bien ce genre d'établissement. Il a commencé à en fréquenter dès sa majorité et même un peu avant. Il avait même essayé d'y traîner Sam une fois, mais son petit frère avait refusé net.

Un vigile les regarde approcher en mastiquant un chewing gum, bâti comme une armoire avec une mâchoire de dinosaure.

\- Bonsoir !

À la salutation cordiale de Dean, le vigile les scrute tous les deux d'un air qui se veut sans doute intimidant, ce à quoi Dean répond par son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Première fois au club ? articule l'homme d'un ton rude.

\- Ouaip. On vient prendre un verre et peut-être plus... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi trouver de surnaturel dans ce club, Dean tente de tâter le terrain déjà avec le vigile, dès fois qu'il lâcherait une information. Mais peine perdue, le vigile se contente de l'observer de la tête aux pieds avant d'en faire de même pour Castiel qui fait des efforts louables pour sourire – même si ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

\- Entrez, lâche finalement le vigile d'une voix rude. Et faites faire votre carte de membre au comptoir. Pas de strip-tease ni de boissons sans la carte. Il vous reste vingt minutes avant la fin de l'happy hour, profitez.

S'écartant d'un pas, l'armoire à glace leur ouvre la porte métallique pour les laisser passer. Le chasseur et l'ex-ange plongent dans la pénombre traversée de lumières clignotantes. Embrassant la salle du regard, Dean sent ses organes vibrer sous les puissantes basses et la guitare électrique sur le rythme de _Poison_ d'Alice Cooper. Il y a là, disséminées dans l'espace, quatre barres de pole dance où tournent et virevoltent des danseuses en sous-vêtements affriolants. Les lumières colorées font scintiller le blanc de leurs yeux et ressortir les arabesques dessinées sur leur corps – l'une d'entre elles a une paire d'ailes d'ange peintes dans son dos, et une autre des ailes de démon. Le regard de Dean s'attarde quelques secondes sur elles, puis sur les fauteuils et tables basses où quelques hommes sont assis à rire et discuter avec de superbes femmes qui se lovent contre eux ou s'asseyent sur leurs genoux. Un vague sourire effleure ses lèvres. Oui, même s'il n'en fréquente plus depuis longtemps, Dean connaît bien ce genre de bars, bien que celui-ci soit clairement de plus haut standing. Ces ambiances feutrées et artificielles ont quelque chose de rassurant, et Dean s'est toujours bien entendu avec les serveuses et danseuses. Car derrière les apparences et les préjugés sur leur métier, il a toujours découvert des femmes avec une oreille attentive et le sourire facile, avec qui il est facile de parler et de se sentir en confiance. Elles dégagent toutes une sorte de bienveillance maternelle dont il avait besoin dans sa jeunesse.

À sa droite, Castiel se dirige déjà vers le comptoir que tient un barman en chemise blanche – un type jeune, la vingtaine, qui essuie d'un chiffon la surface luisante en les regardant approcher.

\- Bienvenue au _Last Corner_ ! les accueille-t-il d'un sourire commercial. Avez-vous déjà une carte membre ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'on vient, le vigile a dit qu'on doit en faire une, répond Dean en s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

Cas' se glisse sur le tabouret voisin et jette des coups d'œil nerveux en arrière vers les filles qui tournoient, légères et sensuelles autour des barres. Le barman acquiesce, baissant les yeux sur un écran à moitié caché par le comptoir. Les lumières qui clignotent dans la salle se reflètent sur ses cheveux bruns gominés en arrière tandis qu'il sort deux cartes et tapote d'une main sûre sur son clavier.

\- Vous vous rendrez vite compte que le _Last Corner_ est unique en son genre. Le patron tient à avoir une clientèle fidèle et triée sur le volet, et ne laisse pas n'importe qui entrer ici. Les fauteurs de troubles et ceux qui ne sont pas corrects avec les filles sont refusés. L'adhésion est obligatoire, mais plus vous fréquenterez les lieux, plus vous accumulerez des avantages.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Dean et Castiel lui ont montré leurs fausses pièces d'identité que le barman complète l'adhésion et leur tend leurs cartes flambant neuves avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- La carte coûte cent dollars, mais la première boisson est à moitié prix pour les nouveaux adhérents.

Pendant que Dean tire son portefeuille de sa veste et en sort une liasse de billets de banque, le barman s'accoude au comptoir en fixant Dean avec insistance. Il prend l'argent et ajoute en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus une nouvelle chanson qui vient de commencer.

\- Si vous en avez les moyens, je vous conseille de passer en statut de membre gold pour mille dollars. Il n'y a que les membres gold qui ont droit à certains privilèges très intéressants. Les salles privées, les séances de massage, les lap-dance personnalisées et plus encore...

\- Mille dollars ? répète Dean en haussant un sourcil. C'est pas donné.

Castiel de son côté n'écoute même plus la conversation, captivé par le spectacle aux barres derrière eux, la bouche entrouverte.

\- C'est vrai, concède le barman en haussant les épaules. Mais ça en vaut largement la peine. Tous les membres gold en sont très satisfaits, et... je peux t'appeler Dennis ? Moi c'est James, au fait. Si tu n'as pas les moyens, le mieux c'est de rencontrer le patron. Avec un peu de chance, si tu lui plais et qu'il est de bonne humeur, il te la fera gratuitement. Il fait ça de temps en temps, sûrement pour essayer d'avoir l'air sympa.

Intéressant. Dean ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer dans cette enquête. Si Krissy a vu juste et que des goules sont impliquées dans ce club... ces monstres sont impossibles à repérer à moins de les prendre la main dans le sac, et il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui en est une ici. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un trafic géré par de simples humains qui kidnappent les clients pour les donner aux goules ? Mais pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? Krissy a dit que la goule dans sa cave avait été _payée_ pour personnifier David Greenberg...

S'il se passe vraiment un truc louche ici, le patron est forcément au courant, c'est par là qu'il faut commencer.

\- Ok, ça me dit bien, et il est où, le patron ?

Le sourire du barman s'accentue et une lueur de triomphe traverse ses yeux.

\- Il est en déplacement, mais il revient demain ou après-demain. Il te faudra revenir si tu veux le voir, Dennis.

Dean s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il est interrompu par les salutations enjouées de deux filles en petite tenue, une blonde et une brune, qui viennent se glisser entre Castiel et lui avec des sourires coquins.

\- Bonsoir les garçons... vous nous payez à boire ? On meurt de soif !

\- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, minaude la brune en collant sa généreuse poitrine au bras de Castiel qui se fige d'un air terrorisé.

\- Oui, on s'ennuyait toutes seules, mais maintenant la fête va pouvoir commencer ! renchérit la deuxième en rejetant en arrière sa chevelure blonde. James, verse-nous ton meilleur champagne !

Le barman se recule avec un sourire entendu et s'affaire pour préparer un seau de glace et une bouteille. La blonde lui parle, mais Dean n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit, se contentant d'acquiescer et de sourire. Son attention est fixée sur Castiel qu'il observe avec amusement – l'ex-ange rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, le regard fuyant et l'air mal à l'aise.

Lorsque le barman fait sauter le bouchon du champagne à la grande joie surjouée des deux filles, Dean relève remarque par-dessus l'épaule de James une affiche près des bouteilles alignées.

\- Vous cherchez un serveur ? demande-t-il en pointant du doigt l'annonce.

\- Oui, répond le barman en remplissant les flûtes sans en renverser une goutte. On était deux, mais l'autre a déménagé dans l'Ohio, et je n'arrive pas à gérer tout seul les soirs de haute affluence.

C'est l'occasion parfaite de faire les recherches de l'intérieur, et ça ne sera pas la première fois que Dean investit un métier qu'il n'a jamais fait. Avec de l'assurance et pas mal de culot, il ne lui faut généralement guère plus de dix minutes pour s'adapter et faire croire qu'il a une longue expérience dans le milieu, quel qu'il soit. C'est tout un art d'improvisation et de bluff.

\- Je signe où ? » sourit Dean en buvant une gorgée, laissant le liquide pétillant dévaler sa trachée et le réchauffer agréablement.

Le barman semble un instant déstabilisé, avant de se mettre à rire et de lui dire de commencer à l'essai le lendemain soir avec un CV, une chemise blanche réglementaire et les papiers nécessaires.

Lorsque Dean se tourne à nouveau vers Castiel, c'est pour trouver son ami entouré des deux filles – la blonde a délaissé Dean en comprenant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas – et visiblement bien plus à l'aise. Il s'adresse à elles avec sérénité, une rougeur alcoolisée colorant ses joues alors que les deux filles le resservent sans arrêt en champagne en l'encourageant à parler davantage de l'harmonie de la nature et du merveilleux système de communication des abeilles. Dean cligne des yeux, désarçonné par ce changement radical.

C'est même à regret que Cas' semble quitter le _Last Corner_ lorsqu'ils repartent deux heures plus tard sans avoir décelé la moindre trace de surnaturel sur les lieux.


	38. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur tumblr, sachez que le chapitre aurait été posté depuis plusieurs jours si je me tapais pas une sale tendinite, là. Dans les mains et poignets. Ce qui fait que je morfle dès que je tape plus de deux lignes d'affilée. Entre ça et le fait que je vais changer de boulot à la fin du mois, le rythme va être encore plus ralenti que ce que je pensais...
> 
> Musique : Bittersweet (Apocalyptica)
> 
> [Ajout du 04/11/2014 : J'ai fait un petit dessin pour ce chapitre !]

Un océan de nuages encombre le ciel et défile lentement sur la carrosserie. Immobile au milieu du parking, l'Impala se distingue parmi les modèles récents de voitures aux courbes bombées. Des groupes d'adolescents passent à côté, leurs conversations bruyantes s'estompant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigent vers le lycée.

Une feuille d'arbre virevolte dans les airs jusqu'à se faire capturer dans le rétroviseur – elle y reste un instant bloquée, ses contours crénelés palpitant sous la brise, avant d'être emportée au loin par une bourrasque. Des pas approchent au moment où retentit la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours – sur la peinture miroitante de la portière se dessine une silhouette masculine aux jambes arquées. L'homme s'avance à pas comptés, ses mains prises. Il tient en effet deux larges gobelets munis d'un couvercle et il s'en déleste en les posant sur le toit de la voiture le temps de sortir ses clés.

La portière s'ouvre avec un grincement. Dean récupère ses boissons qui lui brûlent les doigts, et s'empresse de les poser derrière le volant. Une fois installé sur le siège du conducteur, il referme la porte et se penche pour jeter un œil vers la façade du lycée où flotte le drapeau américain.

Il sort son téléphone portable et fait défiler la liste de ses contacts sans quitter le lycée des yeux – rien en vue, seulement quelques adolescents qui chahutent en mangeant un sandwich, assis à même le capot d'une voiture, et un autre qui trottine vers l'entrée, son sac ballottant dans son dos. Dean presse son portable contre son oreille tout en saisissant un des deux gobelets, colle ses lèvres au trou prévu à cet effet dans le couvercle et avale une gorgée. Le café dévale sa trachée comme une coulée de lave, le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

« Heya, Sammy.

Sa voix rauque s'élève dans la solitude de l'Impala et un sourire lui monte aux yeux, éclairant le vert de ses iris.

_« Ah, Dean ! J'allais justement t'appeler vu que depuis l'appel d'hier de l'inspectrice en chef Morrison, plus aucune nouvelle de vous. Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis avec la police après ça ? »_

\- Nope, Garth a bien géré, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit exactement, mais ça a été efficace.

_« Kevin et moi on était chacun sur notre ordinateur à dénicher autant d'informations que possible pour que Garth les utilise. Kevin a réussi à hacker le serveur interne de la police et trouver une plainte pour harcèlement contre elle. Un de ses subordonnés, son ex-fiancé ou quelque chose comme ça. Comment va Krissy, au fait ? »_

\- Elle va bien, elle est en cours là.

Dean reprend une gorgée de café, les yeux toujours fixés sur le portail qui mène au lycée. Derrière la voix de son petit frère, il lui semble entendre les murmures en sourdine de Hael et Kevin.

_« Vous avancez dans l'enquête ? »_

\- Pas vraiment. Le prof de Krissy a été bouffé par une goule, et elle pense qu'une boîte de strip-tease est responsable. Cas' est moi on y est allés hier soir, mais il n'y avait rien de surnaturel à première vue. J'y retourne ce soir comme serveur pour en avoir le cœur net.

_« Tu as amené Cas' dans une boîte de strip-tease... ? »_

Dean peut presque sentir la _bitchface_ de Sam d'ici. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus amusé. Il n'a jamais raconté à son frère qu'il avait déjà traîné Castiel dans un bar à putes il y a quelques années pour lui payer une passe en plein contexte d'apocalypse. Bizarrement, ce moment de franche rigolade et la tronche impayable que tirait Cas', c'est quelque chose qu'il veut garder rien que pour lui.

\- Tu vas pas croire ce qu'on a trouvé dès notre arrivée, lance Dean pour changer de sujet. Un des anges tombés du ciel, et devine quoi ? Il squatte le corps d'Aiden.

_« Quoi ? Attends... Je mets en haut-parleur pour Hael, Garth et Kevin, ils sont à côté de moi. Répète ce que tu viens de dire. »_

Dean lève les yeux au ciel en se réchauffant la main autour de son gobelet.

\- J'ai dit qu'un ange s'est incrusté dans le petit copain de Krissy, et qu'il est sacrément casse-burnes dans son genre.

_« Quel est son nom ? »_

C'est la voix rêveuse et douce de Hael où pointe la curiosité.

\- Zedekiel, un truc dans ce genre. Tu le connais ?

_« Oui. C'est le seul Ange de la Garnison que je connaissais. Il parlait beaucoup et fréquentait toutes les divisions. C'était lui qui répandait les rumeurs et nous informait de tout. »_

_« Dean, »_ reprend la voix de Sam avec enthousiasme. _« ce serait l'occasion de_ _nous_ _faire un allié non négligeable dans cette guerre ! As-tu essayé de le... »_

\- Nah, inutile, le coupe Dean en haussant des épaules. Apparemment il a une dent contre Cas' et il nous snobe depuis notre arrivée.

_« Ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer si vite ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il y va du sort de- »_

La déclamation enflammée de Sam s'interrompt et Dean fronce les sourcils en entendant une toux rauque entrecoupée de respirations sifflantes, jusqu'à ce que tout s'estompe comme si les bruits s'éloignaient.

\- Sam ? Sammy ?!

_« Sam s'est mis à cracher du sang d'un coup. Garth s'occupe de lui. »_

C'est la voix de Kevin qui semble s'être écarté du groupe, on n'entend plus ni la toux, ni la voix de Garth et Hael en fond.

\- Kev', Sam va s'en sortir ?

_« Je pense que oui, mais il est vraiment pâle. J'ai pris le téléphone parce que je dois te parler. Il y a quelques informations que j'ai réussi à traduire dans les deux tablettes. J'ai une mauvaise et deux bonnes nouvelles. »_

\- Ok... Commence par la mauvaise.

_« J'ai lu au sujet des épreuves pour clore les portes de l'Enfer que à compter de la première épreuve accomplie, le sujet n'a que huit mois pour compléter le sort avant de succomber. Quelles soient remplies ou non, ces épreuves tuent celui qui les effectue. Le sacrifice d'une âme pure fait partie du sort. Et quand je parle de sacrifice, c'est-à-dire que l'âme sera irrémédiablement détruite, sans possibilité de retour. Le seul moyen de contrer cela est d'annuler toutes les épreuves comme nous l'avons fait pour le Chien de l'Enfer. »_

\- Attends une minute... huit mois à partir de la première épreuve ? Alors si je comprends bien...

Malgré le café brûlant dans sa main, Dean sent un frisson glacé le traverser des pieds à la tête alors qu'il calcule dans sa tête. Sam a tué ce foutu clébard démoniaque en avril, si sa mémoire ne le trompe pas...

Il lui semble qu'un bloc de glace descend dans son estomac.

\- … ça veut dire que si on trouve pas un moyen de ramener Bobby en Enfer dans les semaines qui viennent, Sam va mourir avant Noël ? Dans moins d'un _mois_?

La voix de Kevin tombe en un murmure bas :

_« Exactement. Et je ne trouve aucun, mais vraiment aucun moyen d'arracher une âme au Paradis tant que ses portes sont fermées et les anges cloués au sol. Y entrer serait facile, il suffirait de mourir – mais en revenir... impossible. Je suis désolé. »_

Dean repose son café sur le rebord derrière le volant, et presse son pouce et son index contre ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus que des taches de lumières et le réseau de veines rougeoyantes de ses paupières. C'est avec une inspiration profonde qu'il s'efforce de ravaler au fond de lui la panique qui lui broie les entrailles. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller aux émotions. Il doit garder la tête froide – il trouvera un moyen de sauver Sam, même s'il doit y laisser sa peau.

\- Sam est au courant de ça ?

_« Je lui ai dit ce matin. »_

\- Comment il a réagi ?

_« Il n'a pas eu l'air surpris, il a même souri. Triste, mais résigné. »_

\- Et les bonnes nouvelles ? Ça a intérêt à être des putains de bonnes nouvelles, là.

_« Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler la première une bonne nouvelle, mais on sait enfin ce qu'il se passe dans le corps de Sam, pourquoi il est si mal. Pour être complétées, les épreuves doivent l'être d'une main pure et d'une âme immaculée. L'âme de ton frère est en train d'être lavée de tout. Ce n'est pas censé être si douloureux en temps normal, mais apparemment, il y a beaucoup à purifier, chez lui. »_

\- Le sang de démon et son temps dans la cage avec Lucifer... réalise Dean qui écarquille les yeux.

_« Ouais. Ces épreuves sont en train de le remettre à neuf. Son âme est en chantier et tout ce qui est mauvais, brisé ou corrompu se répare peu à peu. »_

Tournant à nouveau les yeux vers la façade du lycée, Dean aperçoit la silhouette en jean et veste en cuir de Castiel sortir de l'établissement. L'ex-ange se dirige vers l'Impala, la tête rentrée dans les épaules à cause du froid.

\- Ok, et l'autre bonne nouvelle ? demande-t-il en essayant de digérer toutes ces informations.

Une bourrasque de vent ébouriffe les cheveux de Cas', faisant glisser plusieurs mèches sur son front. Le haut de ses oreilles est couvert par la chevelure – il serait temps qu'il raccourcisse tout ça. Un début de barbe ombrageant sa mâchoire et ses joues, Castiel approche et ouvre la portière pendant que la voix de Kevin répond :

_« J'ai trouvé les informations à propos du sort que Castiel a fait pour bannir les anges du Paradis. Je suis encore en train de les traduire, c'est très complexe et ça va sans doute me prendre quelques jours, mais... je crois que j'ai une piste pour rouvrir de force les portes du Paradis. »_

L'impala s'affaisse sous le poids de Cas' qui s'assied à côté de lui et referme la porte en lui jetant un regard intrigué. Dean acquiesce machinalement, même si Kevin ne peut pas le voir.

\- Super. Préviens-moi dès que tu en sauras plus. Je compte sur toi, Kev'.

_« Tu peux me faire confiance. Je vais dompter ces tablettes, tu vas voir. »_

La voix assurée du prophète s'évanouit quand Dean raccroche et rempoche son portable en tournant les yeux vers Cas'. L'esprit en ébullition, il s'efforce de se concentrer sur le moment présent et l'enquête, de ravaler ses émotions pour garder son sang-froid.

Les yeux de l'ex-ange sont soulignés de cernes, et ses lèvres sont encore plus sèches et gercées que la veille.

\- Tiens, ton café, articule Dean en lui tendant le second gobelet. Si on peut encore appeler ça un café, avec le lait, la chantilly et le supplément de pépites de chocolat que tu voulais.

Cas' prend le gobelet et boit une gorgée d'un air appréciateur, pressant ses lèvres contre le trou du couvercle. Malgré lui, Dean sent son regard dériver sur la gorge qui remue avec le mouvement de déglutition.

\- Je voulais tester des choses différentes, soupire Cas' d'un air repus après avoir bu plusieurs longues gorgées. Il y a tant de saveurs sur cette Terre que je n'ai pas encore goûtées...

C'est avec extrêmement de difficultés que Dean réprime un commentaire salace, et il se trouve contraint de détourner le regard en se raclant la gorge. Il boucle sa ceinture de sécurité, aussitôt imité par Cas' dont la lèvre supérieure s'orne désormais d'un nuage de chantilly qu'il pourlèche d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il cherchait à décider si le goût lui plaît ou non.

Dean met la clef sur le contact et démarre, buvant son café d'une main tout en quittant son emplacement sur le parking parmi les bagnoles de lycéens et d'enseignants – il s'était garé juste à côté de celle de Krissy et Aiden. Le moteur émet son ronronnement familier et fait frémir le sol sous ses pieds. À côté de lui, Cas' étouffe un bâillement et se masse la nuque avec une grimace.

\- Le canapé était très inconfortable cette nuit, commente-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai mal dormi.

\- On échangera ce soir si tu veux, tu pourras prendre la chambre d'ami. Moi je suis capable de dormir n'importe où.

\- Je préfère mon lit à la maison.

Dean se contente d'acquiescer sans un mot, partageant le sentiment alors qu'il s'arrête à un feu rouge. Depuis qu'il a son chez-soi et ses marques dans le bunker, il s'est habitué à un certain confort, et prendre la route pour une chasse est à la fois libérateur et difficile. Sans la menace d'Apocalypse, il se ferait même le plaisir de rénover entièrement l'étage avec la salle de jeu, et peut-être même d'installer une piscine et un jardin avec potager sur le toit.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé, avec le proviseur ? Il a gobé votre petit mensonge, à Krissy et toi ?

Il redémarre lorsque le feu tourne au vert, et alors que la voiture s'engage dans l'avenue Douglas, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Cas' froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux.

\- Krissy m'avait dit de me présenter comme son oncle et de dire qu'elle a eu un empêchement familial hier qui l'a empêchée d'aller en cours, afin de lui éviter des ennuis.

\- Et ?

\- L'homme s'est mis à me poser des questions. Sur la nature de l'empêchement, sur mon nom, mon âge, les parents de Krissy. J'ai dû improviser.

Un début de sourire recourbe la commissure des lèvres de Dean.

\- Toi, improviser ? J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

\- Il aurait été préférable que tu t'en charges, Dean. Tu sais qu'il m'est difficile de mentir et encore plus d'imaginer des détails plausibles de vies humaines ordinaires. Je n'avais pas quitté le Paradis depuis deux mille ans avant de venir te chercher en Enfer, tu sais.

\- Ouais, mais Krissy dit que t'es plus crédible que moi comme oncle et que personne croirait qu'elle et moi on est de la même famille. Tu lui as dit quoi, au proviseur ?

Cas' boit un peu plus de son café au lait avant de s'accouder à la portière.

\- J'ai dit ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Que je m'appelais Emmanuel Allen, que ma femme avait été attaquée par une chèvre, et que j'avais fait venir Krissy à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite, à sa pauvre tante blessée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre que je disais vrai.

\- Une _chèvre_? Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ? Comme un accident de la route, une maladie, un décès dans la famille, un braquage, tout ça ?

\- Tu sous-estimes l'agressivité de cette espèce, Dean. J'en ai été témoin de mes propres yeux autrefois.

Dean n'insiste pas sur le sujet, roulant droit dans l'avenue en direction de la sortie de Wichita. Ce n'est pas la question des chèvres qui lui brûle les lèvres alors qu'il jette des regards furtifs à Castiel avant de se décider à lâcher le morceau :

\- Au fait, Cas', je t'ai jamais demandé, mais... quand je t'ai retrouvé te faisant appeler Emmanuel et que t'avais tout oublié...

L'ex-ange hoche la tête en le fixant d'un regard perplexe comme s'il ne voyait pas où il veut en venir.

\- Cette nana avec qui t'étais...

\- Daphne.

\- Ouais, _Daphne_. Tu l'avais vraiment épousée ?

Castiel détourne les yeux pour fixer la route avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Quand je suis sorti de la rivière nu, blessé et sans aucun souvenir, Daphne m'a recueilli en disant que Dieu l'avait guidée à moi pour me protéger. Je crois que cette fois-ci aussi mon Père m'a ressuscité, et l'a mise sur mon chemin. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Quand Daphne a découvert mes pouvoirs, elle a jugé plus prudent de me faire passer pour son mari afin que je les utilise sans attirer trop d'attention sur moi. Elle disait que des gens pourraient me vouloir du mal, et qu'on se méfie moins de l'époux d'une femme pieuse et appréciée dans la communauté chrétienne que d'un homme seul.

\- Mais tu l'as sautée, au moins ?

\- Pardon ? Oh, tu parles de relations sexuelles. Daphne avait fait vœu de chasteté et m'a traité comme un frère de Foi. Il y avait dans sa dévotion pour mon Père quelque chose de sublime...

Malgré lui, Dean se sent soulagé et la tension dans ses épaules se relâche. Les immeubles bordant l'avenue se modifient après qu'ils aient traversé le pont. Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé tous les deux leurs boissons et que les stations d'essence et centres commerciaux massifs se succèdent.

\- Où va-t-on maintenant, Dean ?

\- On doit attendre ce soir pour que j'aille bosser au _Last Corner_ , pendant que toi tu iras chercher les gosses au lycée. Vous m'attendrez dans les environs au cas où j'aurais besoin de renforts. Du coup, on a quelques heures à tuer, et je pensais en profiter pour t'apprendre à démonter une arme et déverrouiller une voiture. Dans un coin discret. »

Il ne leur faut guère qu'une demi-heure pour quitter la ville et se retrouver en rase campagne. Dean décide de garer l'Impala au milieu d'un champ désert aux herbes roussies par le froid hivernal. Suffisamment à l'écart de la route pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Les heures s'écoulent, le soleil effectuant sa course dans le ciel en déplaçant les ombres tandis que Dean enseigne ses compétences à l'ex-ange. Comme lors de la leçon de conduite, Castiel est concentré et silencieux, absorbant chaque information et traquant d'un regard aigu le moindre mouvement de Dean pour le reproduire à l'identique. L'après-midi est bien entamé lorsqu'il a assimilé l'art de déverrouiller une voiture avec un cintre tordu, d'ouvrir une serrure en y faisant jouer le mécanisme interne avec un trombone, et de monter et démonter une arme.

Une brise fraîche fait bruire la végétation sèche autour d'eux, et sous leurs pieds craquent les tiges rêches et tranchées ras de ce qui a dû être des plans de maïs. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean, Dean observe son ami assis sur le bord du siège arrière du véhicule, la portière ouverte. Ses pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, Castiel remonte avec des gestes sûrs et précis l'arme qu'il lui a passée pour l'entraîner. Le visage verrouillé en une expression de neutralité concentrée, il achève de la remonter, bloquant le chargeur avec un cliquetis métallique.

« Ok, Cas', tu peux arrêter. Vingt fois, c'est largement suffisant, t'as compris le truc.

Castiel fronce les sourcils et relève les yeux avec un soupçon de frustration, ses mains s'immobilisant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démonter à nouveau le flingue.

\- Je comptais le faire cent fois pour être sûr de maîtriser la technique et d'améliorer ma vitesse d'exécution.

Dean secoue la tête avec un sourire qui creuse les ridules d'expression au coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu pourras faire mumuse autant que tu voudras quand tu seras seul. On a encore deux heures devant nous, c'est le moment de t'entraîner au combat.

Cas' fronce davantage les sourcils et repose l'arme sur le siège derrière lui sans quitter Dean des yeux.

\- J'étais un _guerrier_ , Dean. Je combattais déjà bien avant ta naissance et celle de tes ancêtres. Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre dans ce domaine.

\- Ça, c'était quand t'avais ton mojo, ça ne compte pas. T'es humain maintenant, Cas', et si tu veux être un bon chasseur, faut pouvoir assurer avec les moyens du bord. Amène-toi.

Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Dean ôte sa veste qu'il laisse tomber sur le capot de l'Impala, puis recule de quelques pas en levant les poings en position défensive. Toujours assis sur le bord du siège arrière, Cas' le suit des yeux d'un air dubitatif.

\- Tu veux que... je t'attaque ?

\- Ouaip. Allez, montre-moi ce que t'as appris au camp biblique.

Castiel baisse la tête, le regard dur et un muscle tressautant dans sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser. J'ai... j'ai déjà failli te tuer quand Naomi me contrôlait.

\- Tu sais quoi, Cas' ? Sans ton mojo t'es qu'un bébé, sans même le trench-coat. Tu seras même pas foutu de poser un doigt sur moi.

La provocation semble faire effet – Cas' ferme les poings en le fusillant du regard, visiblement offensé au plus haut point.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Dean se tient prêt, lève sa garde devant son visage en rentrant le menton en se remémorant les leçons de combat de son père quand il était enfant, dans un style empruntant des éléments à plusieurs arts martiaux différents. Cas' se lève et marche vers lui sans hâte, les bras le long de son corps. En contraste avec la posture de Cas' qui se tient droit, Dean se met à le contourner en se ramassant sur lui-même, les genoux un peu pliés. Les épis de maïs tranchés se rompent sous leurs pas avec des craquements.

Castiel s'approche lui décoche un crochet du droit sans ciller, précis et brutal – c'est de justesse que Dean incline le torse en levant le bras pour dévier le poignet. Là, il pourrait riposter en lui brisant les côtes ou en le déséquilibrant pour le faire tomber, mais il se contente de se reculer pour le laisser attaquer encore. Et oh, bordel, Cas' est _agressif_. Il rentre droit dans son espace personnel avec une violence méthodique, enchaînant des coups que Dean parvient presque tous à parer – il s'en prend néanmoins un dans le ventre qu'il encaisse tant bien que mal. Ses avant-bras sont déjà engourdis et douloureux sous les coups qu'il pare, et il lui faut être au taquet pour tout contrer, reculant sans arrêt face à l'ex-ange.

Il ne sait pas si c'est un style spécifique aux anges, mais bien que brutal, rapide et offensif, Castiel laisse des ouvertures béantes aux ripostes et n'essaye de protéger ni son visage, ni ses côtes, ni ses organes vitaux. Ses attaques sont efficaces mais mal portées, utilisant la force brute des épaules au lieu de la rotation des hanches, ce qui réduit la puissance de l'impact et épuise inutilement son énergie. Et à force d'attaquer comme un bourrin sans marquer de pause, Cas' se trouve déjà haletant, son souffle se déployant en volutes de vapeur dans l'air froid.

À présent qu'il a suffisamment observé et repéré les failles – tout dans l'attaque, rien dans la défense – Dean se met à répliquer. Lorsque Cas' projette son poing en utilisant une fois de plus la force de son épaule, le chasseur esquive en lui attrapant le poignet, et lui plaque la main sur la mâchoire, sans frapper du poing comme il aurait pu le faire.

\- Touché, murmure-t-il à son oreille en un souffle chaud.

Essoufflé, Castiel grince des dents de frustration et se dégage vivement de sa poigne en se retournant vers lui. Ses mouvements sont ralentis par la fatigue, et lorsqu'il lève la jambe dans le but de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, c'est sans difficulté que Dean se décale pour lui attraper la cuisse et balayer brutalement la jambe qui le maintient encore debout.

Avec un cri étouffé, Castiel chute à terre, et Dean l'accompagne au sol en empoignant le col de sa veste en cuir pour amortir le choc. L'immobilisant d'un genou sur le torse, Dean le toise avec un sourire franc en ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Haletant et les joues empourprées, Castiel lève les yeux vers lui, l'humiliation évidente dans son regard.

\- Bonne technique d'attaque et bonne énergie, Cas', mais va falloir bosser sur ta défense et ta posture. T'es humain et donc fragile, tu dois apprendre à te protéger.

Il se relève en lui tendant le bras, et après une seconde d'hésitation, Cas' accepte sa main pour le remettre sur pieds. Dean lui époussette son dos parsemé d'herbes sèches, et lui saisit d'autorité les poignets pour les lever en position de défense.

\- Déjà, tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde, et tes pieds doivent être ancrés au sol de sorte à assurer ton équilibre. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, je vais te montrer comment bloquer des attaques. »

 

* * *

 

Raide au milieu du groupe qui le dévisage avec crainte, l'homme au trench-coat se tourne avec un immense sourire fou, regardant droit vers la caméra. L'image se trouble et se sature de parasites.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible. C'est bien le même homme qui se tenait assis dans son bureau la veille avec un air désaxé mais inoffensif. Fronçant les sourcils, l'inspectrice Faith Morrison fait avancer la vidéo qui ne montre plus que de la neige brouillée, jusqu'à ce que cela se restaure vers la fin – la caméra a basculé au sol dans une mare de sang et une fissure divise l'image en deux. Cette partie n'avait pas été diffusée à la télévision il y a deux ans, car trop dérangeante. Terrifiante. Et qui soulève bien trop de questions qui échappent à toute logique.

Dans le champ de vision apparaissent plusieurs cadavres effroyablement mutilés, les membres arrachés, les orbites vides et carbonisées. Et dans le cadre approchent des chaussures qui marchent sur les corps éventrés et lacérés. Le bas du pantalon noir semble imbibé de sang, collant aux mollets, et un aperçu des pans du trench-coat les montre eux aussi mouchetés de gouttelettes écarlates. Une fraction de seconde après, l'homme disparaît. Et Faith a beau passer cet instant image par image, à en croire la vidéo, il a disparu comme par magie.

Les quelques vidéos amateur filmées par des témoins munis d'un portable qui montraient cet homme accomplissant des massacres à travers le monde avaient été bien vite considérées comme des hoax et la télévision comme la police avaient affirmé qu'il s'agissait de fanatiques d'une secte naissante qui tentaient de recruter de façon spectaculaire. L'intérêt du public avait tourné court lorsque tout avait cessé du jour au lendemain.

Elle-même à l'époque ne s'y était guère intéressée, supposant que des cinglés en mal d'attention des médias s'habillaient tous de la même manière pour perpétrer des crimes au nom de Dieu. Mais avec ce qu'elle a vu de ses propres yeux ces derniers jours avec Krystal a radicalement changé sa vision des choses. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas d'arnaque. Peut-être que ce soi-disant _agent Cash_ possède un certain type de pouvoirs terrifiants... Tout ce qu'elle a pu rassembler sur ces événements troubles d'il y a deux ans la poussent vers la même conclusion. Cet homme qui a massacré des centaines de personnes d'un claquement de doigts, et ce parfois à quelques secondes d'intervalle dans plusieurs états à la fois... cet homme est... tout comme Krystal, il n'est pas humain.

Quant à son acolyte qui l'accompagnait...

Faith plisse les yeux et saisit l'épais dossier classé sous le nom de _Dean Winchester_. Le fameux serial killer qui a fait cavaler la police pendant des années. Déclaré mort plusieurs fois – dernière apparition connue à ce jour, il y a un peu moins de deux ans pour des massacres gratuits enregistrés par de nombreuses caméras de surveillance, en compagnie de son jeune frère, selon le dossier.

Et ces deux hommes s'intéressent de près au _Last Corner_. En ont-ils après Krystal ?

D'un geste vif, l'inspectrice éteint l'ordinateur, son visage se durcissant.

Elle doit l'avertir au plus vite.

Protéger la source de son bonheur, sa seule raison de vivre.

 

* * *

 

« Lâchez-vous, prenez les plats les plus chers, des entrées, boissons et desserts ! C'est Dean qui régale.

Faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins la carte de crédit que lui a laissée le chasseur avant de se rendre au _Last Corner_ , Krissy esquisse un rictus en parcourant des yeux le menu. Comme à son habitude, elle traque les prix en premier, mais cette fois, au lieu de chercher les moins chers, elle se concentre sur les chiffres les plus élevés.

Assise sur la banquette à côté d'Aiden, la jeune fille repose le menu avec un air satisfait, ayant jeté son dévolu sur le morceau de choix de bœuf, les pommes de terre sautées et la sauce poivre pour accompagner. Elle relève les yeux pour les glisser d'abord vers Aiden installé à côté d'elle, puis sur Castiel en face qui scrute le menu avec les sourcils froncés comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre une décision d'une importance capitale.

\- Alors, vous avez décidé ?

L'homme repose le menu sur la table en levant les yeux, son expression neutre se fondant en un sourire hésitant.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais mangé de pizza. J'ai vu une fois un film avec un livreur de pizza, alors je serais curieux de connaître la saveur de ce met.

\- T'y as pas encore goûté alors que ça fait deux mois que t'es humain ? Il était temps.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain. Je suis un ange déchu.

Dean leur a vaguement expliqué que Castiel a perdu ses pouvoirs quand les anges sont tombés du Paradis, mais sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails. Krissy hausse les épaules.

\- C'est pareil. Tu choisis quelle pizza ? Il y en a au moins quinze au choix, et un dollar pour des suppléments.

Castiel acquiesce avant de pointer du doigt la photo de la pizza Tropicale avec morceaux d'ananas.

\- Je vais prendre celle-ci, avec un supplément de viande hachée.

Krissy arque un sourcil avant de froncer le nez de dégoût.

\- Mec, t'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes.

Contre toute attente, son commentaire éclaire le visage de l'ange déchu d'un sourire. Son expression s'adoucit et change du tout au tout.

\- Oui. C'est ce que Dean me dit très souvent.

Krissy tourne la tête vers Aiden qui reste silencieux à lire le menu, le visage renfrogné en une expression de frustration intense.

\- Et toi, Aiden ? Tu prends quoi ?

L'adolescent repose le menu avec humeur en roulant des yeux.

\- Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as déjà rien mangé à midi !

\- Ni ce matin, réplique Aiden en croisant les bras. En fait je n'ai rien mangé ni bu depuis hier midi, je n'ai pas non plus dormi, je suis même pas allé aux WC. Zedekiel me bloque tout et son énergie déborde. Tout à l'heure j'ai tordu en deux le dossier d'une chaise rien qu'en la touchant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore, à Zed' ? soupire Krissy en fronçant les sourcils.

Aiden hausse les épaules avant de poser un coude sur la table, calant son menton dans sa paume de main.

\- Je lui ai demandé, mais tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui, c'est que la présence de Castiel le stresse. Il est terrifié... _Si_ , Zed', tu as peur et je peux le sentir... Inutile de me dire le contraire, je... mais arrête de crier dans ma tête, c'est insupportable ! Déjà que j'ai raté mon contrôle de mathématiques tout à l'heure à cause de toi !

Les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, Aiden se dispute ainsi un moment avec son hôte indésirable avant de rouvrir les yeux avec une grimace en serrant les poings sur la table.

\- Si on m'avait dit que les anges pouvaient être aussi _chiants_ , je ne l'aurais pas cru. Quand il est instable comme ça, j'ai l'impression de faire le grand 8 constamment, ça fout le vertige ! S'il m'en empêchait pas, je crois que je serais en train de vomir sur la table...

\- Sois gentil et abstiens-toi, on va manger, là, réplique Krissy.

Castiel baisse les yeux avec une ombre de sourire nostalgique. Son regard semble soudain si ancien qu'elle n'a aucun mal à croire qu'il a des milliers, voire des millions d'années derrière lui.

\- Zedekiel a toujours été un soldat difficile à encadrer...

La conversation coupe court lorsque la serveuse vient relever leurs commandes. Quand elle repart en direction des cuisines après avoir tout griffonné sur son carnet, Krissy observe plus attentivement l'ange déchu. Des ombres se creusent sous ses yeux et un début de barbe ombrage sa mâchoire. Castiel jette un œil à son portable qu'il garde au creux de sa main depuis vingt minutes, avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre à côté d'eux. À l'extérieur, la nuit est tombée comme une nappe d'encre, et seule la lumière du restaurant et d'un lampadaire éclaire les silhouettes fugaces des passants.

\- T'es inquiet pour Dean, pas vrai ?

L'ange déchu se désintéresse de la rue pour poser ses yeux bleus sur elle en haussant les sourcils. Krissy le pointe de l'index en se penchant en avant, ce qui fait dévaler ses cheveux de ses épaules et osciller le pendentif de son père à son cou.

\- Tu vérifies ton portable toutes les cinq minutes et t'as la tête dans la lune depuis qu'il est parti.

Castiel acquiesce en baissant les yeux sur son portable.

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'il rencontre des difficultés dans le bar ou non. Je devrais peut-être aller le rejoindre pour m'assurer qu'il va bien...

Krissy sent un sourire calculateur se glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas osé en parler avec Aiden étant donné que Zedekiel écoute tout à travers ses oreilles – et impossible de savoir comment l'ange réagirait à ça – mais elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il y a quelque chose de pas tout à fait platonique entre Dean et son ange déchu... Et plus elle les observe interagir, se tenir toujours à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre ou échanger des regards intenses, plus ça lui semble évident.

\- Pourquoi tu lui envoies pas un sms, alors ? Comme ça tu seras rassuré s'il répond, et s'il répond pas on volera à son secours.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, répond Castiel d'une voix rauque. C'est une bonne idée.

Alors qu'il se met à taper sur son écran tactile pour composer un message, Krissy se lève pour le rejoindre sur la banquette. S'installant à côté de lui, elle se penche et presse sa joue contre son épaule pour observer ce qu'il écrit. Castiel dégage une odeur de cuir, de lessive, de café et de vague transpiration sèche – humaine, en somme. Contrairement à Aiden qui ne sent plus rien du tout depuis qu'il est possédé par Zedekiel.

\- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas envoyer le message comme ça ?

Castiel se raidit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à expédier le sms, et lui jette un regard en biais avant de relire ce qu'il vient d'écrire comme pour y traquer une erreur.

\- Ai-je mis quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

\- Ça passerait si tu écrivais à quelqu'un qui ne compte pas pour toi, mais pour un message envoyé à ton mec, c'est super froid et distant. Comme si t'étais en colère contre lui ou que tu te foutais de ce qui peut lui arriver.

Castiel fronce les sourcils comme en proie à une profonde réflexion, et le sourire de Krissy s'élargit. Bingo, il n'a pas nié. Elle avait vu juste, et dispose maintenant de quoi taquiner Dean jusqu'à la fin des temps – vengeance pour les sous-entendus lourds au sujet d'Aiden et elle qu'il avait faits l'an dernier.

\- Je ne veux pas que Dean ait cette impression... s'inquiète Castiel en un murmure rauque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. J'ai pris l'habitude d'apprendre aux anges les coutumes humaines, fais-moi confiance.

Oh, douce vengeance. Dean va tirer une de ces tronches...

Pendant que Aiden presse son front contre la table en râlant contre son hôte céleste qui lui fait des misères, Krissy prend le téléphone de Castiel dans ses mains et se met à lui montrer comment faire. L'ange déchu suit le moindre de ses mouvements et instructions avec une concentration extrême, comme s'il s'agissait de stratégie militaire de haut niveau.

\- Ok, alors c'est simple. Je vais déjà te montrer comment écrire des sms de sorte à faire passer tes émotions, et après je vais te donner quelques conseils de comportement en couple. Je crois que t'en as bien besoin. »

 

* * *

 

Une odeur forte de tequila s'élève lorsque le liquide translucide se mélange à la glace pilée, au citron vert pressé et à la larme de cointreau. Dean referme le shaker et entreprend de le secouer énergiquement au niveau de son épaule. C'est au rythme de la musique electro qu'il verse le cocktail d'un geste sûr dans le verre qu'il a préparé, levant le shaker au fur et à mesure que le liquide s'écoule, sans pour autant renverser la moindre goutte à côté.

« Et une margarita pour la jolie demoiselle ! annonce-t-il en ornant d'une rondelle de citron le verre aux bords chargés de sel.

Collée au bras de son, client, Krystal prend le verre et lui adresse un clin d'œil. Elle prend une petite gorgée et se passe la langue sur les lèvres pour y cueillir les grains de sel. Dans les lumières mouvantes et colorées, sa peau paraît plus pâle encore, en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré plongeant.

\- Dis-donc, James ! s'esclaffe le client. Quel tombeur, le nouveau ! Krystal ne voudra plus de moi s'il me pique la vedette comme ça...

L'homme – un type genre père de famille bien propre sur lui – resserre son bras autour de la taille de Krystal qui se met à minauder en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Oh, chéri, voyons. Tu sais bien que tu es mon préféré...

Le couple s'éloigne enlacé tandis que Dean entreprend de nettoyer le presse-agrumes et de rincer le shaker sous le regard de James. Celui-ci s'appuie d'un coude sur le comptoir en l'observant avec un sourire qui fait ressortir ses pommettes.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. On a ouvert que depuis dix minutes et tu fais déjà les cocktails mieux que moi et tu as retenu le nom de toutes les filles et des clients présents.

Les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées, Dean s'essuie les mains en haussant les épaules, sans broncher sous le compliment. Il scanne la salle du regard, ses yeux se posant sur les filles et les clients agglutinés sur elles ou qui jettent des billets à celles qui dansent autour des barres.

\- Je m'adapte facilement, élude-t-il. Et les boxes à part, ils servent à quoi ?

Il indique du menton le couloir dissimulé par un rideau rouge derrière lequel s'alignent des salles insonorisées. Avant de commencer le service, il a pu y jeter un bref coup d'œil.

\- Oh, ça ? C'est réservé aux membres gold, pour les services particuliers... C'est plus ou moins à la limite du légal et je crois comprendre que les massages spéciaux n'ont de massages que le nom. Hé, Dennis, ça te dirait qu'après le boulot on aille dans un autre bar nous faire servir à boire à notre tour ?

Face au brutal changement de sujet, Dean repose son torchon et tourne la tête vers le barman en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était un peu trop concentré sur les danseuses et les clients... mais si c'était _James_ , à l'origine de ce trafic louche avec les goules des égouts ? L'autre serveur qu'il remplace, celui qui est soi-disant parti dans l'Ohio... et s'il s'était retrouvé lui aussi dans le frigo d'une goule portant son visage et reprenant sa vie comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Pourquoi ? lance Dean d'un air qu'il espère pas trop méfiant.

Il ne faudrait pas effaroucher le monstre.

\- Parce que tu me plais.

Dean cligne des yeux, désarçonné et se demandant l'espace de deux secondes s'il a bien entendu, par-dessus la musique assourdissante. Il s'était attendu à tout, vraiment à tout, même à ce qu'un groupe de goules débarque pour essayer de le bouffer, mais pas à ça.

Face à son apparente absence de réaction, James arque un sourcil avant d'ajouter comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de pas très vif :

\- Euh, je suis gay, au fait.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris ça, mec, mais euh... non. Désolé, mais _non_.

Le sourire de James s'évanouit.

\- Hétéro, donc, grommelle-t-il en se mettant à essuyer le comptoir. J'ai compris. T'avais pas besoin de le dire avec un air si dégoûté.

Dean grimace d'embarras, cherchant ses mots en sentant son assurance s'effondrer.

\- Hé attends...

\- Laisse tomber. Pas grave, j'aurais essayé. C'est pas le premier râteau que je me prends.

\- Non, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis pas... euh... C'est juste que...

Dean se racle la gorge en sentant une rougeur lui monter aux joues, sous le regard dubitatif du barman. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il essaye de le contredire, c'est pas comme s'il était... Enfin...

Le souvenir de la sensation des lèvres sèches et tendres de Cas' le frappe de plein fouet. Ses pensées sont lourdes et trouver les mots justes semble soudain impossible.

\- T'es pas quoi ? répète James d'un air de plus en plus perplexe.

Dean se racle la gorge et détourne les yeux vers Krystal qui flirte avec son client qui lui murmure des trucs à l'oreille.

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un, déclare-t-il finalement.

\- Ah, bah fallait le dire tout de suite.

Dean est sur le point de répondre, lorsque son portable vibre dans la poche. Il le sort et plisse les yeux en voyant un message de Cas' s'afficher.

\- Qu'est-ce que... marmonne-t-il en cillant de consternation.

 

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ? :-/ :-o Je suis très inquiet. :-S :'-( Réponds moi ! <3  
_

 

Dean s'éloigne d'un pas pour esquiver le regard indiscret de James. À moitié caché derrière le comptoir, il s'empresse de répondre :

 

_Rien à signaler. C'est quoi le délire avec les smileys ?_

 

Le barman a renoncé à espionner et accueille un vieil homme qui vient demander si Grace est présente pour un massage personnalisé. Le portable vibre à nouveau au creux de sa main – Cas' est au taquet, décidément.

 

_Krissy m'initie à la communication humaine. :3 :D :p Cela sert à exprimer mes émotions. XD_

 

Dean se plaque une main sur le visage, atterré, et tape rapidement une réponse – il n'a pas que ça à foutre.

 

_Arrête ça, Cas._

 

Nouveau message de Cas'.

 

_T_T_

 

Dean roule des yeux en se promettant de faire payer ça à Krissy.

 

_Arrête ou je te ramène pas au bunker quand cette affaire est finie._

 

 

Il relève les yeux en envoyant le message, et manque de s'étrangler en voyant l'inspectrice en chef Faith Morrison surgir dans le club d'un pas déterminé, ses yeux comme des charbons ardents. Dean trouve de justesse le temps de se baisser derrière le comptoir de sorte à ce qu'elle ne le voie pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il redresse juste assez la tête pour voir la femme se diriger droit vers l'un des canapés – de toute évidence, elle ne l'a pas aperçu. Que vient-elle foutre ici ?

\- Dennis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne James en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Shhhh ! siffle Dean en lui jetant un regard nerveux. C'est... c'est mon ex. Faut pas qu'elle me voie.

Son mensonge semble faire effet, et James acquiesce d'un air entendu en nettoyant un verre l'air de rien.

\- L'inspectrice Morrison, hein ? commente-t-il d'un air impressionné. Tu aimes tes partenaires bien mûres et sévères, c'est ça ?

Levant juste assez la tête pour voir l'inspectrice s'arrêter devant le canapé où sont assis Krystal et son client, Dean jette un bref coup d'œil à James :

\- Une minute... Tu connais l'inpect... euh, _Faith_?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle est venue mener l'enquête ici pour la disparition d'un de nos clients. Le patron l'a reçue en personne. Elle est revenue hier soir comme cliente gold, on était tous surpris.

Visiblement, l'inspectrice n'est pas ici pour Dean. Elle est allée droit vers Krystal et a fait fuir son client comme si c'était une mouche. Dean la voit lui remettre quelque chose enveloppé dans du tissu en disant quelque chose... Bordel, Dean aurait dû apprendre à lire sur les lèvres, ça se serait révélé très utile, là !

Sans qu'il n'ait pu comprendre un seul des mots échangés, l'inspectrice se penche sur la strip-teaseuse et dépose un baiser chaste sur son front. Et sans un mot de plus, Faith Morrison tourne les talons et quitte le club.

Dean se relève en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur Krystal. Restée seule assise en sous-vêtements sur le canapé rouge, la strip-teaseuse semble perdue et inquiète, et baisse les yeux sur le paquet emmailloté sur ses genoux. Elle le déballe avec des mains tremblantes. Dean a tout juste le temps de voir la crosse d'un pistolet, et la strip-teaseuse se plaque la main sur la bouche et le remballe à toute vitesse. Elle se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettent.

\- James, prête-moi ton téléphone, je dois appeler le patron. Vite !

\- Tout va bien, Krystal ? »

Pâle et défaite, Krystal secoue la tête pour toute réponse, avant de saisir le téléphone et de déguerpir en serrant le flingue contre sa poitrine.

 

* * *

 

Castiel se laisse aller à un long bâillement tout en ôtant sa veste en cuir. Dean s'interrompt dans sa phrase pendant que l'ex-ange lui fait signe d'attendre en levant un doigt, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de bâiller. Alors seulement referme-t-il la porte de la chambre derrière eux, les paupières lourdes de fatigue.

« Je t'écoute, Dean, lui assure-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil. Continue.

Dean semble sceptique alors qu'il récupère ses vêtements empilés sur une chaise pour les fourrer dans son sac. Il scrute Castiel de la tête aux pieds comme pour voir s'il est fonctionnel ou non. Celui-ci manque de perdre l'équilibre en retirant ses chaussures avec négligence.

\- Il est trois heures du matin et t'as l'air crevé, Cas'. On pourra parler de tout ça demain au petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de résister au sommeil. Nous pouvons déjà établir une stratégie d'attaque sur les deux cibles que tu as repérées. Je pense que déclencher un incendie pourrait servir de diversion pour...

\- Laisse tomber, Cas'. Va te coucher.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'amis seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lampe de chevet, Castiel plisse les yeux en étudiant le langage corporel de son protégé. Dean fait glisser d'un geste vif la fermeture éclair de son sac, lui tournant le dos. Et en regardant ses épaules raides et sa nuque qui irradie de tension, l'ange déchu se remémore les conseils que Krissy lui a donnés plus tôt dans la soirée. Des conseils qui auraient pu éviter bien des erreurs dans sa relation avec l'homme vertueux par le passé.

\- Tu es en colère... murmure Castiel en s'avançant à pas lents vers le chasseur.

Alors qu'il venait de charger la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, Dean se raidit davantage et se tourne pour lui faire face. Castiel envahit son espace personnel en le fixant droit dans les yeux – et de si près, il est bien plus facile de décrypter l'éventail d'émotions qui se déploie dans le cercle vert que forment les iris autour des pupilles dilatées par le manque de lumière.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté avec cette fascination que Dean éveille toujours en lui, Castiel le scrute plus intensément.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas seulement de la colère... analyse-t-il avec une confusion grandissante. Il y a de la culpabilité, de l'angoisse, de la frustration, de l'espoir, et... de la peur.

Le regard fuyant, Dean recule d'un pas avec un rire désabusé.

\- Tu comptes me faire une psychanalyse ?

Castiel cille en regardant son protégé se laisser tomber assis sur le lit en se prenant le crâne entre ses mains avec un soupir. Il n'ajoute rien de plus, mais Castiel peut voir sa mâchoire se crisper.

\- Si ce sont les smileys qui te contrarient autant, je n'en utiliserai plus jamais, tente l'ange déchu avec hésitation.

Dean laisse échapper un rire amer en relevant les yeux, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Si ça t'amuse, tu peux en utiliser tant que tu te limites à un seul par message. Non, il... il s'agit de Sam.

Sa voix s'est enrouée sur ces derniers mots. Castiel s'approche et s'assied à son tour à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, cuisse contre cuisse – la chaleur humaine qui s'amplifie à ce contact a quelque chose de réconfortant.

\- Est-ce que Sam va bien ?

Il sent l'inquiétude le gagner lui aussi. Sam avait l'air d'aller bien quand ils sont partis pour Conway Springs, mais les effets des épreuves semblent imprévisibles et aléatoires sur lui. Sam Winchester est son ami – Castiel le considère comme tel depuis des années déjà, et il ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Quand bien même il se trouverait encore en possession de sa Grâce, Castiel serait tout autant impuissant face au mal qui ronge le jeune frère de Dean.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher d'un ton morne :

\- Kevin a lu dans la tablette des démons que si la dernière épreuve n'est pas annulée d'ici un mois, Sam mourra, quoi qu'on fasse. Son âme sera anéantie.

Castiel glisse sa main sur le genou de Dean, le pressant en signe de soutien. L'aîné Winchester baisse les yeux pour observer les doigts de l'ange déchu – les coupures qu'il s'est faites à Plainville se sont toutes refermées et cicatrisent sous forme de croûtes, et deux ongles conservent malgré tout une teinte violacée.

Silencieux, Castiel l'écoute poursuivre en un souffle à peine audible :

\- Le seul moyen d'aller chercher l'âme de Bobby et de la descendre en Enfer serait de rouvrir les portes du Paradis et que Hael y emmène Sam. Et ça, Cas'... ça, c'est impossible. On n'y arrivera pas. Pas en un mois.

Castiel observe le visage de Dean, ouvert et vulnérable, comme si les barrières s'effondraient une à une, laissant à nu une expression d'enfant perdu.

Le calcul est simple à effectuer. Dean a raison. Pour annuler les épreuves que Metatron lui a fait accomplir, il faudra attendre que l'enfant de Hael naisse – et sa sœur n'est guère pour l'instant qu'à un mois et demi de gestation. Lorsque le Nephilim naîtra, Sam sera mort depuis longtemps.

\- Alors nous trouverons un moyen d'entrer au Paradis malgré les portes fermées.

Dean relève la tête à la voix assurée de Castiel. Il le dévisage sans ciller, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- J'ai foi en toi, Dean. J'ai foi en nous.

À ces mots murmurés, l'aîné Winchester détourne ses yeux brillants de larmes qui ne coulent pas. Le visage plongé dans l'ombre, il presse son pouce et son index contre ses paupières en prenant une inspiration. Un mouvement de déglutition fait travailler sa gorge.

\- Moi pas, confesse Dean en un souffle brisé. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus quoi faire, Cas'. J'ai tout essayé, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et c'est pas assez, c'est _jamais_ assez...

Castiel sent la prise des remords jeter une ombre sur son cœur – il sait que trop bien ce que ressent Dean en ce moment. S'ils se trouvent tous dans cette situation désespérée, si l'Apocalypse menace à ce jour d'anéantir l'Humanité, c'est parce que Castiel a voulu faire ce qu'il croyait juste, et chacune de ses actions a entraîné des conséquences toujours plus désastreuses.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, Dean. Nous chercherons une solution pour sauver Sam lorsque nous aurons réglé le problème de Krissy.

Dean semble se ressaisir et acquiesce, son visage se durcissant.

\- T'as raison. Demain on va torcher cette affaire d'un coup, et on sera rentrés au bunker dans la soirée. Je laisserai pas Sam nous claquer dans les pattes. Bonne nuit, Cas'.

Sur ces mots, il amorce un mouvement pour se relever, mais Castiel le retient par le poignet.

\- Reste. Il y a assez de place pour deux.

Dean hésite un long moment avant de hocher la tête en fuyant son regard. Puis il retire sa chemise blanche et son pantalon en étouffant un bâillement. Engourdi par le sommeil et la fatigue de cette longue journée, Castiel se dévêt lui aussi et le rejoint sous les draps. Son corps s'aligne contre le sien et il enfouit son nez contre la nuque chaude de Dean. entremêlant leurs jambes et collant son torse contre son dos, peau contre peau.

\- T'as les pieds froids. » grommelle Dean d'une voix pâteuse.

Castiel ne l'entend même pas, il sombre déjà dans un sommeil profond, le cœur de son protégé battant contre sa main.


	39. Dream on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre... ATTENTION, scène de sexe très juteuse. N'hésitez pas à sauter la première scène si ça vous met mal à l'aise, vous arriverez à suivre l'histoire sans problème.
> 
> Musique : Dream on (Aerosmith)

C'est avec une fournaise dans le dos que Dean se réveille le lendemain matin, encore engourdi par un profond sommeil sans rêves. Il entrouvre les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre et cille en regardant le rideau qui laisse filtrer les premières lueurs de l'aube. Les vêtements sont restés au sol, froissés et abandonnés là. La sensation de baisers et de souffle chaud sur sa nuque et son épaule le font frémir – Cas' se presse contre son dos, l'enfermant dans l'étreinte puissante de ses bras. Sa barbe râpeuse lui picote la peau et le contact peau contre peau est moite de sueur. Réveillé pour de bon, Dean baisse les yeux sur les mains couvertes de cicatrices et de coupures qui parcourent son ventre et son torse en des caresses maladroites. Ses propres avant-bras irradient d'une douleur sourde, truffés de bleus et d'hématomes dus à leur entraînement de la veille.

« Cas'...

Dean déglutit et pose sa main sur celle de l'ex-ange, mais sa voix enrouée par le sommeil se coupe lorsque non seulement Castiel avance la tête pour capturer le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, mais agrippe en plus sa hanche d'une main ferme pour emboîter plus étroitement son bassin contre le sien. C'est bien malgré lui qu'il ferme les yeux en entremêlant leurs doigts, son corps s'embrasant sous la sensation du sexe chaud et dur qui se presse contre ses fesses, remuant de manière à peine perceptible – Cas' se frotte tout doucement contre lui tout en suçotant son lobe. Le menton râpeux qui frôle la courbe de son cou lui arrache un soupir, et une étincelle de désir se love au creux de son ventre. Il lui semble que la température sous les couvertures grimpe de plusieurs degrés.

\- Bonjour, Dean, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Dean émet un grognement faussement contrarié en se redressant sur un coude – son bras est engourdi et parcouru de picotements désagréables. En tournant la tête pour jeter un œil à Cas' par-dessus son épaule, il sent que les draps sont poisseux de transpiration. Son ami dégage plus de chaleur qu'un radiateur, et est visiblement resté toute la nuit soudé à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Deux yeux bleus soutiennent son regard, éclairés d'une lueur intense – sans briser leur lien visuel, Cas' se redresse lui aussi sur un coude, et dépose un baiser délicat sur son omoplate avant d'y mordiller la peau. Ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête en épis désordonnés et un sourire tendre recourbe les commissures de ses lèvres. Leurs mains jointes sur le cœur de Dean perçoivent ses pulsations qui s'accélèrent lorsque dans un froissement de tissu, le chasseur repousse les couvertures sous lesquelles il suffoque. L'air frais qui les enveloppe alors est le bienvenu, et Dean délace leurs mains pour se frotter les paupières.

\- Quelle heure il est ? marmonne-t-il en tournant les yeux vers la table de nuit.

Lorsqu'il se libère des bras de Cas' et roule pour s'allonger sur le dos en tendant la main vers son portable, Cas' l'accompagne dans son mouvement, manquant de l'étouffer sous son poids. Il en oublie même de regarder l'heure lorsqu'il sent leurs érections s'aligner à travers le tissu lourd de transpiration de leurs sous-vêtements. L'ex-ange pose ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour humer sa peau en pressant ses hanches contre lui.

\- Dean... articule-t-il en lui mordillant le cou, remontant peu à peu jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Relâchant le téléphone qui retombe sur la table de nuit, Dean écarte les jambes et relève les genoux comme par réflexe, évitant ainsi que l'angle aigu de leurs hanches les gêne. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalise à quel point leur position est suggestive, Cas' calé entre ses cuisses qui remue le bassin avec davantage d'empressement. Et de sentir le poids solide sur lui, l'odeur musquée de transpiration mâle l'envelopper, fait naître en lui une envie qui le fait soulever ses hanches pour accentuer les frottements, son souffle s'accélérant sensiblement.

Mais lorsque Cas' redresse la tête et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle venant se mêler au sien, Dean fronce le nez et détourne la tête, glissant une main sur la nuque de Cas' pour l'empêcher de le suivre.

\- Whoa, attends... ! Pas pour te vexer, mais avec l'haleine du matin ça va pas le faire là. On dirait que t'as bouffé un rat.

Dean lui-même peut sentir que sa bouche est pâteuse, son haleine ne doit guère être mieux, d'autant plus qu'ils sont rentrés tellement tard la veille qu'aucun des deux n'a eu l'énergie de se brosser les dents avant de dormir. Cas' interrompt ses mouvements de bassin et recule la tête pour l'observer en fronçant les sourcils, comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- J'ai compris, déclare-t-il calmement en se détachant de lui, se redressant sur ses genoux.

\- Attends Cas', pas besoin d'arrêter, on peut quand même...

\- Je vais t'embrasser ailleurs.

Dean sent ses mots se bloquer dans sa gorge quand son ami descend le long de son corps en déposant des baisers d'abord sur son cou, puis le tatouage sur sa clavicule, avant de dériver sur son torse. Il étouffe un juron lorsque les lèvres sèches de Cas' frôlent un mamelon avant de descendre encore plus bas.

Attends une minute, est-ce qu'il va... ?

Dean se redresse sur les coudes en suivant des yeux la progression de Cas' qui introduit le bout humide et chaud de sa langue dans son nombril, et ses abdominaux se contractent d'anticipation. Lorsque la main aux ongles abîmés s'agrippe à l'élastique de son boxer, son membre comprimé dans le tissu tressaute de hâte, se gorgeant encore plus de sang.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? murmure tout bas Dean en s'humectant les lèvres.

Cas' relève les yeux en haussant les sourcils, et Dean soulève ses hanches pour l'aider à lui ôter son sous-vêtement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres lorsqu'il répond avec sérieux :

\- J'observe l'Humanité depuis sa création, Dean. J'ai assisté à de nombreux accouplements, et la télévision m'a donné une idée assez précise de ce qui se fait à cette époque.

Dean ne peut retenir un ricanement amusé.

\- Du voyeurisme ? T'es sacrément vicelard pour un ange, en fait...

Castiel ne bronche pas à la remarque, le fixant d'un regard qui lui fait manquer un battement de cœur, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce :

\- De plus...

Il baisse les yeux pendant que Dean retient son souffle – ses cils ombragent son regard alors qu'il s'agenouille entre ses cuisses et saisit entre ses doigts la base durcie de son sexe lourd et palpitant.

\- … j'ai lu très attentivement l'Évangile Winchester et je sais ce que tu aimes.

Castiel abaisse les doigts juste assez pour faire glisser la peau et dégager le gland au bout duquel perle déjà une goutte translucide. En le voyant incliner la tête avec une certaine candeur mêlée de curiosité face au membre qui émet un nouveau soubresaut, Dean se mord la lèvre en s'agrippant aux draps, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Bien sûr, depuis une semaine que leur relation a pris ce tournant si particulier, l'idée lui a bien effleuré l'esprit quelques fois, mais il l'a refoulée systématiquement – par embarras, et parce qu'il y avait toujours plus urgent et important pour occuper ses pensées que d'imaginer Cas' et lui s'envoyant en l'air.

Le cours de ses pensées se brise net lorsque Cas' dépose ses lèvres chaudes sur son gland, avant de sortir sa langue pour y cueillir la goutte – celle-ci s'étire en un filet tandis que Dean sent son scrotum se contracter d'excitation. Il y a quelque chose de blasphématoire à regarder un ancien ange du seigneur laper son liquide séminal en le clouant d'un regard intense entre ses cils. Et bordel, Dean n'a jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie.

Attrapant l'oreiller pour le caler dans son dos, Dean s'efforce de garder les yeux ouverts et s'installe plus confortablement, s'adossant à la tête du lit. Il écarte davantage les cuisses pour laisser plus de place à Cas' qui masse désormais son gland du plat de sa langue, insistant dessus tandis qu'il empoigne plus fermement la base. Sa main imprime un mouvement lent et régulier, accentuant la tension dans son bas-ventre. Lorsque Cas' descend la tête et que Dean observe avec fascination la moitié de la longueur s'introduire dans sa bouche et étirer ces lèvres, ses orteils se crispent sur les draps et il ne peut retenir un halètement rauque de plaisir.

\- Cas'... soupire-t-il les yeux entrouverts en glissant sa main sur la nuque de l'ex-ange.

Les mèches de cheveux s'emmêlent autour de ses doigts alors qu'il lui caresse la nuque et la tête comme pour l'encourager. Malgré lui, il soulève les hanches dans l'espoir d'accélérer un peu la cadence, sentant le plaisir aigu enflammer son bas-ventre, et son sexe pulser dans la cavité chaude et humide de la bouche de Cas'. Mais en vain : l'ex-ange plaque une main ferme sur sa hanche, le clouant au lit. À chaque allée et venue, Dean peut voir la peau fine de son sexe sortir luisante de salive, et sentir la langue caresser son gland avec enthousiasme. Cas' respire fort par le nez et ne le lâche toujours pas des yeux, comme étudiant ses réactions. Et toujours, il le suce avec la même lenteur insoutenable, la salive coulant sur ses doigts jusqu'à ruisseler sur ses testicules et contre son anus qui se contracte.

\- P... plus vite, supplie Dean qui rejette la tête en arrière en retenant un gémissement. S'il te plaît, Cas'... _Allez_...

À cet instant, la frustration est si intense qu'il n'éprouve aucune honte à supplier, ses cuisses tremblant sous l'envie de lui empoigner les cheveux et d'imposer son rythme.

Cas' cligne des yeux, relevant la tête jusqu'à ce que le gland glisse hors de ses lèvres avec un bruit humide. Il esquisse un sourire tendre, ses pupilles avalant le bleu de ses iris. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Dean réalise que Cas' a libéré sa hanche et que sa main est à présent entre ses jambes à lui, y remuant en un mouvement rapide et régulier. Ses joues s'enflamment à cette vision, et sa gorge devient soudain sèche.

\- Comme tu le souhaites... murmure Cas' d'une voix rocailleuse avant de le prendre à nouveau en bouche.

Cette fois-ci, même avec toute sa volonté, Dean ne parvient pas à garder les yeux ouverts, ni à garder silencieuse sa respiration erratique lorsque Cas' accélère le rythme et que sa prise sur son sexe se fait plus ferme. Crispant une main dans la chevelure de son ami, Dean glisse la deuxième sur sa mâchoire qui travaille, avant de frôler du pouce sa lèvre inférieure pour sentir son sexe entrer et sortir. Son plaisir s'intensifie, il y est presque, et...

\- Cas', attends, je vais... arrête...

Cas' ignore son avertissement et poursuit avec plus d'ardeur encore, la salive tombant goutte à goutte de son menton râpeux. Un sourd gémissement s'arrache à la gorge de Dean et son orgasme le frappe de plein fouet, raidissant son corps tout entier. Il manque de se cogner le crâne contre la tête du lit alors que ses hanches tressautent et que sa semence gicle sur la langue de Cas'. Dean rouvre les yeux, tétanisé par la jouissance, juste à temps pour voir Cas' s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de poignet – et en descendant sa main contre sa gorge, il le sent déglutir et _avaler_.

\- Putain de merde... souffle-t-il avec difficulté, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, acquiesce Cas' en ôtant son propre boxer. Mais ça fait mal à la mâchoire.

Castiel se masse en effet la mâchoire d'une main, et Dean garde les yeux baissés sur l'érection de l'ex-ange qui semble douloureuse, rigide et dressée, se recourbant au point de frôler son ventre. Engourdi sous les vagues de plaisir qui font encore pulser son sexe humide qui s'amollit contre sa cuisse, Dean vire paresseusement l'oreiller pour s'allonger sur le côté.

\- Viens par là, ordonne-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Je peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Il l'attire contre lui, alignant leurs corps l'un face à l'autre tout en léchant sa paume de main. Cas' se laisse faire et émet une inspiration surprise lorsque Dean empoigne son sexe et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Et là, à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, il esquisse un rictus avant d'embrasser la parcelle de peau, arrachant un gémissement rauque à son ami lorsqu'il se met à la sucer et aspirer, la marquant d'une trace rouge écarlate.

- _Dean... !_

\- Comme ça on est à égalité. » murmure-t-il contre son oreille en accélérant son mouvement de poignet.

La respiration de Castiel s'accélère tandis que Dean entremêle leurs jambes, savourant le poids chaud du membre qui pulse dans son poing. L'amener vers l'orgasme tout en lui susurrant des obscénités à l'oreille, s'immobiliser parfois pour le forcer à baiser désespérément sa main glissante lui procure une sensation de puissance sans pareille. Et lorsque Castiel presse son front luisant de transpiration contre son épaule en s'étranglant sur son nom, et qu'il sent le liquide chaud gicler sur ses doigts et leurs ventres, Dean sent la satisfaction et une once de fierté le faire sourire tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux.

 

* * *

 

D'un mouvement expert du poignet, Aiden fait sauter les trois pancakes en l'air et les réceptionne dans la poêle avec un sourire de fierté. Malheureusement, personne ne l'a vu réussir ce tour de maître – à cette heure matinale il se trouve seul dans la cuisine, et fait glisser les pancakes sur la pile déjà branlante dans l'assiette. Parce que bien sûr, comme par hasard, quand Krissy est là, il se foire toujours et fait tout tomber par terre ou les envoie se coller au plafond.

 

_**C'est parce que tu perds toute ta concentration quand tu sais qu'elle te regarde. Pas étonnant qu'elle te considère comme maladroit.** _

 

Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais vraiment _seul_ , comme le lui rappelle présentement la voix – composée de milliers de murmures chargés d'échos – de l'ange qui squatte dans son corps. Il est toujours là à observer tout ce qu'il fait comme un gros voyeur.

 

_**Je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Tu crois que ça me plaît, de voir, goûter et entendre tout ce que tu fais à longueur de journées ? De supporter constamment tes pensées d'adolescent en proie aux hormones ? De subir tes cours ronflants d'économie au lycée ?** _

 

Et s'il pouvait arrêter cinq minutes de lire dans ses pensées, ça serait appréciable – même si c'est vrai que les cours d'économie lui donnent l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur à chaque fois. Aiden n'a pas eu droit à un peu d'intimité depuis qu'il a accepté d'abriter cette entité céleste et envahissante dans son corps.

 

_**Tu sais, je suis incroyablement magnanime et miséricordieux de te laisser le contrôle de ton corps comme je le fais. Combien crois-tu qu'il y ait d'Anges qui accordent cela à leur réceptacle ?** _

 

Bof, se dit Aiden qui se laisse tomber sur la chaise en tendant la main vers la bouteille de sirop d'érable. Tous, non ?

Alors qu'il verse le sirop sur la pile moelleuse de pancakes, les murmures et chuchotements dans sa tête résonnent de fierté, et il peut même sentir la Grâce tourbillonner dans ses veines – sensation pas désagréable, mais assez perturbante.

 

_**Aucun à ma connaissance. Pas même ceux qui clament haut et fort qu'ils aiment l'Humanité. Mes frères et sœurs utilisent leurs vaisseaux sans jamais leur parler, et parfois même ils leur grillent l'âme et le cerveau pour ne pas s'encombrer de leur avis. Et je ne te parle même pas du sort peu enviable des vaisseaux dont on n'a plus besoin. S'ils ne sont pas capturés et torturés par les démons, souvent se retrouvent-ils seuls et perdus dans un monde où toute leur famille et leurs amis sont morts depuis des centaines, parfois des milliers d'années. Moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il est important de traiter correctement les Humains qui se sacrifient pour nous. Je m'entendais très bien avec mon ancien hôte. Un brave gars, et on avait le même humour. Je le laissais rendre visite à sa famille une ou deux fois par an, quand la guerre me le permettait. Dommage qu'il soit mort. Mais hé, il doit être au Paradis, là où j'aimerais retourner moi-même.** _

 

Aiden repose la bouteille et observe pensivement le sirop ambré couler en attrapant des reflets de l'aube. Il pique du bout de sa fourchette le pancake du dessus, hésitant une seconde. Zeddekiel semble s'être calmé depuis la veille, mais Aiden n'a malgré tout pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit. Il a passé la nuit à zapper de chaîne en chaîne en commentant tout avec l'ange, et finalement c'était assez sympa – mais là, devant le pancake tendre qu'il soulève et dépose dans son assiette, il se demande s'il va au moins pouvoir avaler quelque chose, ou si Zedekiel va encore le bloquer...

 

_**Vas y, tu as ma bénédiction. J'aime bien tes pancakes. C'est une très bonne invention de ton espèce ces derniers siècles.** _

 

L'adolescent sourit et découpe un morceau qu'il porte à sa bouche et mâche avec délice, les joues pleines. Son appétit féroce est revenu de plein fouet, et c'est avec empressement qu'il se sert un verre de jus d'orange et le boit d'une traite. C'est agréable de sentir son corps redevenir normal, sans vibrer d'électricité ni casser et tordre tout ce qu'il touche et frôle. Sans compter l'affreuse sensation d'être crocheté au niveau des entrailles et du cœur pour être secoué dans tous les sens avec des hurlements dans la tête.

 

_**Navré pour cela, Aiden. J'utilise une énorme part de mon énergie pour me replier autant que possible dans ton âme et te laisser en contrôle de toi-même, mais quand je suis déconcentré... tu ressens une infime fraction de ce que tous les réceptacles subissent quand ils sont utilisés normalement. Et tu entendais mes frères et sœurs communiquer à travers les canaux célestes.** _

 

Aiden découpe un autre morceau et le fourre dans sa bouche en mastiquant, appréciant le goût sucré et tendre. Zedekiel a mentionné plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines les conflits de sa famille tombée sur terre. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, observant la haie humide de rosée. Le ciel est gris et pluvieux. Et dans une heure il doit partir en cours avec Krissy.

Soupirant, il passe une main dans ses courtes boucles brunes, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il a ressenti avec Zedekiel la colère, la peur et le ressentiment qui l'enflamment quand il pose les yeux sur Castiel, oui, mais malgré ce qu'il a dit en prenant le contrôle de son corps, Aiden sait que ce que ressent l'ange n'est pas exactement que ce qu'il souhaite faire croire ou même s'en convaincre lui-même.

 

_**Ah non. Tu ne vas pas recommencer à décortiquer ce que je ressens ! Nous autres Anges n'avons pas d'émotions, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.** _

 

Zedekiel peut se mettre la tête dans le sable autant qu'il le voudra, ce qui émane de sa Grâce, ça ressemble vachement à des émotions.

 

_**C'est vexant, tu sais. C'est comme si un asticot venait fièrement te dire qu'il peut comprendre la totalité de tes pensées. Je suis un être céleste, je suis plus complexe que tu n'es capable de l'imaginer.** _

 

L'adolescent rouvre les yeux avec un sourire taquin, faisant tourner la fourchette entre ses doigts. Complexe ou pas, et même si Aiden lui-même n'a pas de frères et sœurs, il a bien compris que Zedekiel admire Castiel malgré tout ce qu'il lui reproche, et refuse de lui parler davantage parce qu'il sait que Castiel n'aurait que deux mots à dire pour faire s'écrouler ses barrières et sa détermination. Zedekiel a peur de se laisser aller à suivre son frère aveuglément, avec dévotion.

 

_**Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien de la dévotion. Rien du tout !** _

 

Aiden hausse les sourcils en voyant sa fourchette se dissoudre et tomber en poussière entre ses doigts.

« Me taire ? Mais je n'ai rien dit, ironise-t-il à haute voix dans le silence de la cuisine. Et faire disparaître mes couverts ne va pas me faire changer d'avis.

 

_**Ne fais pas le malin. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : arrête de penser.** _

 

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter de _penser_! Mais je maintiens ce que je pense : je sais que tu voudrais faire confiance à Castiel mais que tu as peur. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à sa proposition. S'il a vraiment une solution comme il l'a dit...

La Grâce se rétracte en lui et il sent quelque chose de sombre l'alourdir – Zedekiel semble broyer du noir, se repliant au fond de lui.

 

_**Non. Je ne le suivrai plus. Ni lui, ni personne.** _

 

\- Ohhh des pancakes ! Trop cool ! Je me disais bien que ça sentait bon !

Aiden relève les yeux pour voir Elliot surgir dans la cuisine en pyjama, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, un sourire radieux sur son visage et ses cheveux acajou ébouriffés. Il s'approche de son pas claudiquant, sa prothèse bien visible sous son pantalon trop court.

\- Amène-moi une fourchette pendant que t'es debout, morpion.

Elliot obtempère, lui jetant une fourchette avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui – s'asseoir est un bien grand mot : c'est un pied sur la chaise et l'autre sous ses fesses que s'est installé le jeune garçon qui se sert généreusement en pancakes avant de noyer son assiette sous un lac de sirop.

\- J'ai fait un rêve super cool. Devine ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je m'en fous, répond Aiden en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une bouchée.

Envoyer bouler Elliot est devenu son passe-temps favori – et Zedekiel approuve et s'en amuse – et le gamin ne s'en vexe jamais, revenant toujours à la charge comme un croisement entre un chiot surexcité et un perroquet sous acide. C'est sans doute à ça que ça ressemble, d'avoir un petit frère.

\- Eh bien je naviguais sur un énorme bateau en or, et toi t'étais mon matelot. Il y avait une tempête qui faisait rage, les vagues étaient plus hautes que des buildings et...

\- Et Krissy ?

Elliot esquisse une moue boudeuse avant de secouer la tête d'un air obstiné.

\- Nan, elle était pas là, et heureusement. Les filles ça porte malheur en mer.

Aiden roule des yeux en tournant la tête vers l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.

\- Non, je te demandais si tu l'as vue ce matin. Faut pas qu'elle se lève trop tard, sinon on va encore être à la bourre en cours.

C'est à ce moment que le pas de la jeune fille dévale les marches qui craquent sous son poids. Krissy apparaît, déjà habillée et sa serviette posée sur ses épaules où ruissellent ses cheveux trempés.

\- J'ai dû attendre que la douche se libère et il n'y avait même plus d'eau chaude, soupire-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté d'Aiden. Castiel est super lent pour se raser, j'avais presque envie de le faire à sa place.

Aiden hume discrètement le parfum frais de shampoing et de savon que dégage la chevelure de sa petite copine lorsqu'elle se penche pour piller son assiette sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Hé ! râle-t-il pour la forme. Y en a assez pour tout le monde, t'as pas besoin de me voler le mien !

Krissy se redresse avec une lueur rieuse dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'elle lui adresse un clin d'œil en léchant du bout de la langue le sirop gouttant sur le morceau qu'elle lui a pris.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toujours meilleur quand c'est le tien, lance-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Aiden sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il en oublie de respirer, hypnotisé par le sourire provocateur de Krissy et le dessin courbe de ses lèvres. Il y a comme un moment de flottement où il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre la main, replaçant une mèche mouillée derrière son oreille, frôlant du bout des doigts la douceur de sa joue, s'arrêtant sur le grain de beauté au coin de son œil. Le rictus s'évanouit sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se penche avec hésitation vers lui, fermant les yeux.

 

_**Oh bon sang, et c'est reparti...** _

 

Mais avant même que Zedekiel ne gâche tout comme la brigade puritaine qu'il est depuis qu'il s'est invité dans le corps d'Aiden, le craquement de l'escalier et des pas lourds annoncent l'arrivée de Dean et Castiel. Krissy et Aiden se séparent en partageant un regard gêné. Les deux hommes entrent dans la cuisine en même temps, et Krissy se retourne avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Hé, Castiel ! lance-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. J'ai vu que tu n'as pas dormi sur le canapé cette nuit comme tu t'en plaignais hier au resto ! Bien joué !

Sous le regard consterné de Dean, elle lève un bras, et Castiel sourit en frappant sa main en un _highfive_ enthousiaste.

\- Merci, Krissy. Tu avais raison. La communication _est_ la clef.

Pendant que les deux chasseurs prennent place autour de la table – Elliot insistant lourdement pour avoir l'ange déchu à ses côtés et pouvoir ainsi le noyer sous un flot de paroles – Aiden voit sa petite amie s'accouder à la table pour se pencher vers Dean avec cet air qu'il connaît bien. Celui d'un chat qui a cerné sa proie et veut la tourmenter.

\- Alors comme ça on me faisait des cachotteries, Dean ? Le présenter comme un ami et le laisser dormir seul dans le salon ? Tsk tsk tsk...

Dean se contente de lui glisser un regard peu concerné tout en se servant en pancakes.

\- Ce que je fais ou pas avec Cas', c'est pas tes affaires, gamine.

\- Toi tu te gênais pas pour me gonfler avec Aiden l'an dernier, alors qu'il m'intéressait pas du tout à ce moment-là.

\- _Hé_! s'exclame Aiden d'un ton offensé.

Le chasseur roule des yeux en mordant dans un pancake avant de se pencher pour verser le sirop par filets ambrés sur celui de Castiel – ce dernier semble absorbé dans le récit du rêve d'Elliot qui raconte son combat contre des pirates avec de grands gestes énergiques et des bruitages.

\- On ferait mieux d'établir le plan pour l'attaque de ce soir, décide Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Hé, Cas', tu m'écoutes ?

Castiel relève la tête et acquiesce tout en tendant la main pour tirer à lui le pot de miel qu'il se met à étudier avec une fascination palpable. Elliot se tait enfin, les regardant tous avec de grands yeux vifs et débordants d'énergie.

\- Bon, reprend Dean avec gravité. On ne peut pas agir avant l'ouverture du _Last Corner_ à 18h30. Cas', tu iras récupérer Krissy et Aiden à la sortie du lycée, puis tu entreras dans le club en demandant Krystal, ok ?

Tenant toujours le pot de miel dont l'étiquette dépeint trois abeilles volant autour d'une fleur dans un champ, l'ange déchu relève la tête avec un air déterminé.

\- _Krystal_ , acquiesce-t-il d'un ton austère. Entendu.

\- Et nous on fait quoi ? lance Aiden en levant un menton défiant. On se tourne les pouces ?

Fourrant une fourchetée de pancakes dans sa bouche, Dean mâche et pointe les deux adolescents de sa fourchette.

\- Pendant que Cas' et moi on déclenche un incendie et qu'on kidnappe Krystal et le patron de la boîte, vous deux, vous allez distraire et assommer le vigile. D'après James, le patron devrait arriver un peu avant 20h, et dès qu'il sera arrivé on déclenchera tout. Il faudra partir vite avec nos deux paquets avant que les flics arrivent, et on les foutra dans ta cave avec ta goule – j'espère que t'as assez de place là-dessous. Je les interrogerai et...

\- Non.

Castiel vient de reposer sans douceur le pot sur la table.

\- C'est _moi_ qui les interrogerai, Dean. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais te livrer à la torture.

Aiden se tend malgré lui, en proie à une puissante émotion qui n'est pas la sienne. Zedekiel le force à détourner les yeux, à ne plus regarder Castiel qui échange un regard lourd de non-dits avec Dean – il sent que Zedekiel perd à nouveau pied à l'intérieur de lui, que son contrôle est affaibli. Se sentant déjà saisi d'un vertige, Aiden s'efforce de stabiliser l'ange en lui en imposant son propre calme. Cela semble fonctionner. Quand il relève les yeux, Dean s'humecte les lèvres et hoche la tête avec une expression étrange.

\- D'accord, Cas'. Tu te chargeras de les interroger. Avec un peu de chance on aura réglé cette histoire cette nuit et nous pourrons retourner à Lebanon. Sam a besoin de nous, on peut pas rester ici un seul jour de plus.

Krissy arque un sourcil en émettant un claquement méprisant avec sa langue.

\- Tu sais, Dean, je t'ai fait venir juste pour rentrer dans ce club. Tu peux nous livrer tes deux suspects, et on pourra gérer le reste sans vous. T'imagines pas le nombre d'affaires qu'on a résolues sans que tu nous couves. On est même sans doute meilleurs que toi. Surtout que tu te fais vieux.

Le visage de Dean s'adoucit et ses yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur affectueuse.

\- Hé ! lance Elliot en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je peux mettre le feu ?

\- Le feu se lancera tout seul, objecte Dean. Je vais bricoler un truc dans la journée et l'installer dans les WC du club, et je le déclencherai via mon téléphone au moment voulu.

\- Je peux avoir une arme, alors ? Faire le guet ? Je couvrirai vos arrières !

Krissy fronce les sourcils et lui donne une tape sèche sur le crâne.

\- Aïeuh !

\- Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises. Toi, tu restes ici en sécurité. Ou mieux, appelle ta famille et retourne chez toi, c'est là que tu devrais être, avec ta petite sœur, tes parents qui t'aiment, ton meilleur copain, pas avec des inconnus dangereux !

Elliot lui jette un regard maussade par-dessus ses lunettes qui ont glissé sur son nez, et il se frotte le crâne avec une grimace.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, je retourne pas chez moi tant que j'ai pas piloté un bateau sur la mer !

\- Tu sais où je vais te le fourrer, moi, ton bateau ? siffle Krissy en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

\- Garth a un bateau. Il m'a dit que Crowley le lui a retrouvé.

Ses yeux passant d'une personne à l'autre dans cet échange qui ressemble à une partie de tennis, Aiden tourne la tête vers Castiel qui vient de déclarer ça en jetant un regard appuyé à Dean. Ce dernier hausse les sourcils avant de prendre un air résolu, se tournant vers Elliot :

\- Bon, gamin. Tu promets de retourner chez tes parents après un tour en bateau ?

Elliot acquiesce frénétiquement en remontant ses lunettes, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

\- Alors c'est décidé, on t'embarque avec nous au bunker une fois cette affaire bouclée. Garth sera ton matelot, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, petit ?

Aiden ne peut retenir un rire lorsque Elliot se jette dans les bras de Dean qui reste figé quelques secondes avant de lui tapoter le dos et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux avec une tendresse bourrue.

\- Allez, lâche-moi et finis ton petit déjeuner maintenant. »

 

* * *

 

Le tic-tac du clignotant résonne dans la Porsche. Installé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture aux vitres teintées, le propriétaire du _Last Corner_ relève le nez de son organisateur électronique pour jeter un œil à la nuque de son chauffeur. Puis, son regard acéré se tourne vers l'extérieur déjà plongé dans la nuit que la brume épaissit – il est 20h, et l'hiver approchant, les journées sont devenues terriblement courtes. La Porsche tourne au coin de la rue Mosley, ralentit et s'arrête devant le club dont le nom brille sur l'enseigne en néon :

« Vous voilà arrivé au _Last Corner_ , monsieur, annonce le chauffeur d'une voix neutre et professionnelle.

\- Je le vois bien par moi-même, pas besoin de déblatérer des évidences, rétorque-t-il avec un claquement de langue.

Ouvrant la porte avec humeur, le patron pose le pied sur le pavé humide, ses chaussures cirées reflétant le bas de son pantalon. C'est un homme blond à la peau hâlée et à la barbe finement taillée. Dans la bruine qui chuinte sur son visage aux traits taillés à la serpe, il ne bronche pas alors que s'approche le vigile. Celui-ci ouvre un parapluie et l'abrite avec empressement, son langage corporel criant la soumission face à un puissant, bien qu'il mesure une tête de plus que lui.

L'air très pénétré de son importance, le patron avance vers l'entrée tout en rajustant son costume de haute couture et sa cravate de soie. Sans prendre la peine d'accorder un regard ni un remerciement à son chauffeur, il se laisse escorter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que le vigile lui ouvre avec diligence. Les lumières dansantes et la musique l'assaillent, et il marche droit vers le comptoir.

\- Bonsoir, patron ! s'exclame James en préparant un plateau de shots. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Évidemment que non. J'ai dû abréger mes transactions pour revenir ici.

\- Ah, patron, j'ai trouvé un remplaçant à Travis pendant votre absence. Je l'ai pris à l'essai en attendant d'avoir votre approbation pour signer un contrat.

Le patron arque un sourcil en posant un regard aigu sur le nouveau serveur en question. La trentaine, cheveux châtains en brosse, un sourire artificiel collé sur son visage – qui lui tend la main d'un air cordial.

\- Je suis Dennis. Enchanté, boss.

C'est à peine s'il jette un regard à la main du nouveau. En temps normal, il lui ferait son petit numéro et le cuisinerait pour savoir ce qu'il a dans le ventre et s'il pourrait s'avérer utile ou non, quelles sont ses faiblesses et forces, s'il peut être acheté par l'argent... mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a plus urgent à régler dans l'immédiat.

Justement, Grace approche du comptoir, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage de poupée. Malgré son rouge à lèvres provocateur et les quelques rides au coin de ses yeux, sa taille menue et son regard qu'elle sait rendre candide pourraient aisément la faire passer pour une adolescente.

Il ignore Dennis pour relever du bout de l'index le menton de sa travailleuse.

\- Où est Krystal ? Son appel d'hier était incompréhensible, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait encore de l'inspectrice. Il me semblait qu'on avait réglé ce souci à l'amiable et qu'elle avait clos l'affaire.

Grace esquisse un sourire qui se veut séducteur et l'observe par-dessous ses cils – son regard trahit une soif de puissance, un goût pour la servitude. Misérable insecte rampant.

\- L'inspectrice n'est pas un problème, bien au contraire, susurre-t-elle. Mais Krystal vous expliquera mieux que moi. Elle est là-bas, avec un nouveau client.

Ses yeux suivent la direction qu'indique le doigt à l'ongle peint de rouge de Grace. Là, dans la pénombre clignotante et dans le sourd battement des basses, la strip-teaseuse au teint de lait se colle en effet à un homme en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien, mais...

En dévisageant de loin le tracé familier de la mâchoire du client, ses yeux bleus et son nez droit, le propriétaire du _Last Corner_ relâche le menton de Grace en écarquillant les yeux, son masque de froideur glissant l'espace d'une seconde. La gorge sèche, il déglutit en se raidissant, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Une vague de panique le submerge, mais retombe aussitôt lorsqu'un détail non négligeable lui fait réaliser qu'il se trouve en position de force.

\- James, déclare-t-il alors d'une voix sereine. Il y a une fuite de gaz. Fais sortir tout le monde à l'exception de Grace, Krystal, son client et moi-même.

\- Tout de suite, patron !

S'il a engagé ce garçon ordinaire et sans compétences exploitables, c'est parce qu'il possède, comme ce brave vigile, l'inestimable et rare qualité de savoir obéir sans poser de questions. Il s'active en effet déjà à faire sortir les clients et couper la musique.

\- Quelle fuite de gaz ? Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

Visiblement, James a mal sélectionné la nouvelle recrue. Ce Dennis pose trop de questions.

Le patron se tourne pour planter un regard glacial sur cet intrus.

\- Sors de mon club, toi, tu ne remplis pas les qualifications requises pour ce travail. Tu es recalé.

Mais alors que le bar se vide des derniers éléments indésirables, Dennis se libère de la poigne de James qui essayait de le pousser dehors.

\- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, espèce de fils de pute... gronde Dennis en s'approchant du patron avec une attitude menaçante qui tranche avec celle qu'il avait deux minutes plus tôt. Tu as exactement dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici avant que je te fasse regretter d'être né.

James s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, l'air indécis en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui comme s'il cherchait du regard le vigile. Le patron se contente d'esquisser un signe négligent de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il contrôle la situation. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il dispose à sa façon – très lucrative – d'un gêneur qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Quand James sort en refermant derrière lui la porte métallique avec un claquement, Dennis dégaine une lame d'un blanc nacré – le patron incline la tête sur le côté en reconnaissant ces reflets argentés et la forme inimitable d'une arme forgée par la Grâce d'un Ange. L'indignation s'empare de lui.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cela ? siffle-t-il en plissant les yeux. Cette lame n'a rien à faire dans tes sales pattes de larve humaine.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il tend vivement une main, propulsant ce blasphémateur contre le mur le plus proche. La force du choc lui fait lâcher la lame qui roule au sol jusqu'à lui – il la stoppe net du bout de sa chaussure cirée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es ? siffle le faux serveur en grognant de douleur, étalé au sol. Un démon ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que des détonations retentissent dans la salle vide où les lumières colorées clignotent toujours en un rythme endiablé malgré l'absence de musique. Six balles crèvent son dos et traversent son corps. Le patron baisse les yeux sur son propre torse criblé de balles avant de pivoter sur ses talons pour faire face au soi-disant client qui pointe son arme sur lui. Nulle goutte de sang ne coule des trous qui se referment à vue d'œil, laissant à nouveau son costume lisse et impeccable.

\- Castiel, articule-t-il d'un ton faussement cordial. Quel déplaisir de te revoir en vie. Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à rester mort ? Tu es pire qu'un cafard, et j'en sais quelque chose.

Tenant à deux mains son pistolet, Castiel tressaille en le reconnaissant. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, et aussitôt, il plisse les yeux comme pour jauger la situation.

\- Rgoan.

La voix de l'ange déchu n'a pas vacillé – pourtant, malgré l'air impassible qu'il essaye d'afficher, la transpiration qui fait luire son front trahit sa peur. Rgoan acquiesce avec un rictus satisfait.

\- On fait moins le malin sans ses ailes et sa puissance, mh ? Je constate que mon contact dans la faction du guide suprême disait vrai. Tu as perdu ta Grâce et c'est à toi que nous devons d'être chassés de chez nous et condamnés à errer parmi ces humains que tu aimes tant.

Castiel pince les lèvres, une goutte de sueur dévalant sa tempe jusque dans son cou – et soudain, il lâche son arme et se baisse pour dégainer sa lame céleste qu'il gardait dans une encoche à son mollet.

Rgoan ne daigne pas même sourciller face à son attitude belliqueuse – son ennemi n'a guère le temps de saisir sa lame que Grace le désarme d'un coup de pied brutal dans le poignet. Aussitôt, Castiel tente de répliquer. Bien que frêle et mesurant une tête de moins que lui, Grace esquive sans difficulté ses coups et se tord comme un serpent pour effectuer une galipette acrobatique, de sorte à balancer ses jambes nues en plein air et coincer entre ses cuisses la tête de l'ange déchu. Tous les deux tombent à terre, et Castiel se débat sous la prise de la strip-teaseuse qui resserre ses cuisses autour de son cou, l'étouffant peu à peu.

\- _CAS' !_ hurle l'humain insolent qu'il avait presque oublié.

\- Oh, _silence_ , tranche Rgoan en l'envoyant valser à l'autre extrémité de la salle d'un geste de poignet distrait. Quant à toi, Krystal, si tu t'obstines à faire preuve de moins de bonne volonté que Grace, je me verrai dans l'obligation de me séparer de toi. Tu commences à me poser plus de problèmes que tu ne me rapportes de profit.

En effet, une fois de plus c'est Grace qui a fait tout le boulot, tandis que Krystal s'est reculée en se tordant les mains, ses larmes striant son visage horrifié. Depuis un mois qu'il l'a capturée et prise à son service, elle n'a toujours pas appris la gratitude. Mauvais élément.

Les talons de ses chaussures cirées claquent sur le sol alors qu'il s'approche de Castiel qui suffoque au sol et faiblit dans l'étreinte de Grace qui jubile sous les compliments indirects que Rgoan lui a faits.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, Castiel. Tu as toujours été un mauvais élément, et sans cette idiote de Naomi qui te défendait auprès du Conseil, tu aurais été exécuté il y a des millénaires. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus Hester ni ta petite troupe de soldats pour te protéger. Pour tes crimes et pour nous avoir tous bannis du Paradis, je vais t'exécuter. D'une mort trop douce à mon goût, mais cela fera l'affaire... Grace ?

Il claque des doigts – la créature qui retient Castiel lève les yeux sur Rgoan avec adoration.

\- Il est à toi, ma belle. Absorbe sa vie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Satisfait, Rgoan croise les bras en surveillant du coin de l'œil le faux serveur qui tente de se relever avec un râle de douleur, le crâne ensanglanté. Tremblant comme une feuille, le faux serveur se redresse sur un coude en murmurant le nom de Castiel. Vu la force avec laquelle sa tête a heurté le mur, il ne causera plus de problème pour un bon moment. À moins qu'il n'en meure. Les humains sont de petites choses si fragiles.

Grace desserre juste assez ses cuisses pour laisser Castiel aspirer de grosses goulées d'air, mais elle lui coupe le souffle d'une autre manière, cette fois. La peau nue de ses jambes, là où elle touche le cou de Castiel, s'orne d'arabesques noires aux déliés artistiques qui se déploient sur tout son corps comme des tatouages vivants. Souriant, elle intensifie le contact en glissant sa main sur la joue de l'ange déchu dont les yeux se révulsent. Il perd ses couleurs dans une agonie lente.

Parfait.

Une abomination comme Castiel ne mérite pas l'honneur de mourir de la main d'un Ange de son rang, membre du Conseil, chef de division et respecté dans la hiérarchie. Succomber aux illusions empoisonnées d'une créature de la Mère de Tous, d'une vulgaire Djinn – y a-t-il châtiment plus approprié ?

 

* * *

 

À peine a-t-elle posé un pied dans la rue Mosley que l'inspectrice en chef Morrison tombe en arrêt devant le spectacle qui se présente à elle. Sous l'enseigne aux néons lumineux du _Last Corner_ , la porte grande ouverte vomit un flot de clients et une poignée de strip-teaseuses en petite tenue qui se recroquevillent en trottinant sur leurs hauts talons. Krystal, en revanche, n'est nulle part en vue. Le trottoir est bondé et la foule déborde sur la route – les voitures qui tentent de passer klaxonnent pour les chasser.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreint le cœur, et Faith s'avance d'un pas vif en sortant son badge. Il lui faut jouer des coudes pour traverser la masse des clients et des filles – l'une d'elle, Felicity, lui éternue au visage en grelottant comme une malheureuse – et lorsqu'elle gravit les marches, elle jauge d'un coup d'œil la situation à l'intérieur du club. Elle reconnaît parmi les lumières dansantes Dean Winchester qui semble sur le point d'agresser le patron du _Last Corner_ , une arme blanche en main.

Et, juste avant que la porte ne se ferme avec un claquement métallique, elle aperçoit le visage terrifié de Krystal qui est restée à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, et elle abat une main brutale sur l'épaule du barman qui vient de fermer à clef le club.

« Police ! articule-t-elle sévèrement en lui brandissant son badge sous le nez. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le jeune homme sursaute en empochant la clef, et esquisse un sourire embarrassé, le regard fuyant.

\- Oh, bonsoir, inspectrice Morrison ! Nous évacuons un moment en raison d'une fuite de gaz...

Elle plisse les yeux d'un air incrédule, le foudroyant du regard – le barman se masse la nuque avec un regard fuyant, comme une souris piégée.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Pourquoi fermer à clef, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ai-je vu des gens armés à l'intérieur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir ! J'ai _besoin_ de ce job pour payer mes études et mon appart, alors je ne pose jamais de questions !

Au moment où Faith perd patience et s'apprête à lui attraper le bras afin de le forcer à rouvrir la porte, six coups de feu retentissent, assourdis à travers l'épaisseur de la porte. Le barman profite du mouvement de panique de la foule pour déguerpir comme une anguille. Étouffant un juron, elle secoue la poignée de la porte, mais en vain, c'est à peine si elle remue d'un cheveu.

\- Dégagez les lieux ! crie-t-elle à la ronde. Rentrez chez vous, mettez-vous en sécurité !

Progressant dans le chaos de la rue, l'inspectrice sort son talkie qu'elle garde toujours sur elle, et contacte l'unité de quartier la plus proche afin de demander une intervention massive et immédiate.

Elle connaît assez bien les lieux pour les avoir fouillés de fond en comble lors de son investigation, avant que le patron ne lui offre une carte de membre gold et lui ouvre un tout nouveau monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Elle sait qu'il y a à l'arrière du bâtiment une sortie de service qui n'est accessible que par la rue parallèle. Elle sort son arme de service et se met à courir pour s'y rendre, déterminée à tirer dans la serrure pour entrer, et sur quiconque se mettrait entre Krystal et elle. Elle est venue ce soir pour la secourir, et compte bien y parvenir.

Lorsqu'elle atteint l'arrière du bâtiment arme en main et nerfs chauffés à blanc, elle manque de trébucher sur une masse tiède à même le sol – un corps aux poignets ligotés dans le dos. Elle fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant le vigile – à première vue, il n'est qu'inconscient et sa poitrine se soulève, prouvant qu'il est en vie. Mais son attention est vite attirée par autre chose.

Là, devant la sortie de service, l'ont devancée deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. Tous les deux se trouvent penchés sur la serrure, et le jeune homme aux boucles brunes tire la langue de concentration en faisant bouger deux tiges de métal à l'intérieur. Ils sont si occupés à se disputer à voix basse qu'ils ne semblent même pas la voir approcher.

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, Aiden ! le tance la jeune fille avec un air agacé. Tu le fais mal ! Laisse-moi faire !

\- Tu as déjà essayé et t'as pas fait mieux que moi ! Je te dis que la serrure est dure, et que c'est super difficile de faire monter les loquets ! Et puis on a perdu l'habitude à force d'utiliser toujours Zedekiel comme un cheatcode !

\- Alors demande-lui de le faire ! Pourquoi il nous aide pas ? D'habitude il adore exhiber ses pouvoirs et se la jouer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis en train de lui demander, mais ça l'amuse d'assister à nos disputes de couple et il veut se faire désirer !

\- Oh bordel mais vous êtes aussi _chiants_ l'un que l'autre !

L'adolescente s'est redressée sur ces mots, et se fige en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Faith. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, elle cligne des yeux et semble désarçonnée en levant la tête vers l'inspectrice – mais elle prend aussitôt une expression effrontée que Faith connaît que trop bien. La gamine s'apprête à lui balancer un mensonge, et elle n'a ni le temps ni l'envie de l'écouter.

\- Écartez-vous, ordonne-t-elle d'un ton tranchant, tout en la poussant rudement hors du passage.

Sans leur laisser le loisir de répondre ni de protester, Faith brandit le canon de son arme sur la serrure et tire trois coups sans ciller, avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un coup énergique d'épaule.

\- Ah oui, ça marche aussi, grommelle le garçon. On y avait pas pensé.

Elle pénètre dans la pénombre du couloir où s'alignent les portes de boxes spéciaux qu'elle a déjà testés à deux reprises avec Krystal. Les deux adolescents la suivent de près, comme deux ombres furtives sur ses talons. Elle leur glisse un regard aigu par-dessus son épaule, une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa peau sombre, traçant sa pommette saillante et sa mâchoire volontaire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents blanches. Mais rentrez chez vous, c'est dangereux ici.

\- Ça devrait être à nous de vous dire ça, souffle la fille en réponse avec un rictus arrogant. On est des professionnels, nous.

\- Attends, c'était pas dans le plan de Dean et Castiel, ça ! chuchote le garçon à l'oreille de son amie. S'il y a un nid de goules là-dedans, on va devoir protéger une civile en plus de les couvrir...

Croit-il être discret ? Faith l'entend parfaitement, tout en avançant à pas de velours vers la salle principale.

\- Je ne suis pas une _civile_. Je suis chef de la police de Wichita et je suis au courant pour le surnaturel. Plus que vous ne le pensez.

\- Oh, répondent les deux jeunes en même temps. Ok, alors.

Elle s'arrête devant le rideau de velours rouge et les fait taire d'un regard autoritaire, le blanc de ses yeux ressortant dans la pénombre où se fondent sa peau noire et les fines tresses qui strient son crâne. Les deux adolescents sortent chacun un pistolet de sous leur ceinture, mais semblent hésiter sous son regard autoritaire.

\- Je sais mieux que vous de quoi il en retourne ici, alors taisez-vous et restez derrière moi.

Et sur ces mots, elle resserre sa poigne sur son pistolet et écarte un pan du lourd rideau, juste assez pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passe dans la salle principale – des voix lui parviennent et elle tend l'oreille.

Au milieu des lumières dansantes qui projettent des éclats de couleurs partout, se tient le patron du club, fier et droit dans son costume bien taillé, les mains plongées dans les poches. Elle le voit de dos s'adresser à Dean Winchester. Celui-ci est affalé au sol, se relevant sur un coude tremblant, la bouche pleine de sang.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, espèce de fils de pute ! Je te préviens, si tu tues Cas', je...

\- Un instant, je te reconnais, maintenant ! s'exclame le patron d'un ton amusé. Dean Winchester, le chouchou de Castiel, notre petit déclencheur et empêcheur d'Apocalypse ? Tu sais que c'est par ta faute et celle de ton frère que nous avons tous perdu notre chef ? C'était Michael qui maintenait l'équilibre et garantissait l'ordre céleste depuis des millénaires, et rien ne va plus depuis qu'il est enfermé avec Lucifer !

Faith plisse les yeux d'un air sceptique, ignorant les tentatives des deux adolescents pour regarder eux aussi. _Lucifer_ ? _L'Apocalypse_ ? A-t-elle bien entendu ?

Elle écarte un peu plus le rideau, son doigt crispé sur la gâchette – elle aperçoit le soi-disant _agent Cas_ _h_ gisant au sol pâle et défait, les yeux clos. À califourchon sur lui, Grace tient une main plaquée sur sa joue, et son corps entier est parcouru de lignes courbes qui scintillent et remuant comme des tatouages vivants. L'inspectrice retient son souffle en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Lorsque Krystal la touchait pour la plonger dans le monde parfait de ses rêves, ressemblait-elle à cela elle aussi ?

Quelque chose se dénoue dans son estomac lorsqu'elle aperçoit Krystal à l'écart, tremblante et nerveuse comme un animal traqué, mais indemne. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les coups de feu tout à l'heure, Faith avait craint pour la vie de la strip-teaseuse, cru que Dean Winchester et son dangereux acolyte l'avaient tuée. Mais de toute évidence, la situation n'est pas celle qu'elle s'était imaginée. Les deux faux agents du FBI sont à terre, eux qu'elle croyait si dangereux, et c'est le propriétaire du club qui semble maîtriser la situation.

Pendant cette seconde de réflexion, Dean Winchester s'est redressé sur un genou avec un regard brûlant de colère.

\- Cas' et moi on travaille depuis deux mois à empêcher une nouvelle apocalypse et pour rouvrir les portes du paradis ! On fait ce qu'il faut pour sauver le monde ! Et toi, tu fais quoi à part gérer un bar à putes avec tes deux Djinns de compagnie, hein ?!

Faith recule la tête et referme le pan du rideau lorsque l'homme pivote sur ses talons avec un ricanement condescendant. Sortant ses mains de ses poches et tournant délibérément le dos à ses deux victimes, il marche vers le comptoir et entreprend très calmement de se servir un verre de champagne. Et l'inspectrice ne rêve pas : il a fait léviter la bouteille jusqu'à lui comme si c'était parfaitement normal, et le bouchon de liège a sauté tout seul.

\- Oh, je fais bien plus que cela, crois-moi... Le _Last Corner_ est tellement, tellement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Trempant ses lèvres fines dans son verre de cristal, le patron fait à nouveau face à Dean tout en sirotant son champagne, adossé au comptoir.

\- Lorsque j'ai été jeté sur Terre et banni du Paradis, j'ai vu mes frères blessés, désespérés, se traîner au sol sans ailes en cherchant à tout prix un leader pour recevoir des ordres. Je n'avais nulle intention d'errer comme eux ni de m'investir dans leurs luttes sanglantes de pouvoir. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire soldat comme notre cher Castiel, ni un des stupides larbins de sa Garnison d'imbéciles heureux. Je suis un membre éminent du Conseil, je suis fait pour commander et gérer un système, et non pour me battre comme un barbare. Je n'aime pas me salir les mains.

Il esquisse un rictus orgueilleux et caresse sa barbe blonde du bout de ses doigts.

\- Je sais tirer le meilleur des pires situations. J'ai capturé ces deux créatures d'illusions et les ai forcées à vendre leurs aptitudes à des nigauds d'Humains avides d'échapper à la médiocrité de leur vie. J'ai bien vite eu suffisamment d'argent pour racheter ce bar et en faire mon QG. J'ai eu alors une idée dont je suis assez fier : j'offre la carte de membre gold aux Humains intéressés par les talents spéciaux de Krystal et Grace, et j'appose ma signature directement sur leur âme afin qu'elle me revienne à leur mort – ils me donnent leur accord sans s'en rendre compte en acceptant la carte gold et en signant le contrat. Puis, une fois que je les ai vidés de leur argent, j'ordonne à mes petites ouvrières de leur aspirer la vie et je revends ces âmes aux factions d'Anges qui s'affrontent, comme armes de destruction massive pour alimenter leur guerre. Et puis...

Il tend un doigt tandis qu'un sourire de requin étire ses joues. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que Dean rampe vers la lame d'un blanc argenté qui gît au sol.

\- … c'est là que cela devient ingénieux : afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ces nombreuses disparitions, j'ai fait passer le mot auprès des goules. Je les paye pour dévorer le cadavre, prendre son apparence et poursuivre sa vie, ni vu ni connu. Ils sont des milliers à grouiller dans les égouts maintenant, une véritable armée de désespérés prêts à tout pour me plaire et que je les choisisse pour s'occuper de la prochaine victime. Tu voulais savoir ce que je fais ? Tu as ta réponse : en attendant que le Paradis rouvre ses portes, je vends en masse des âmes à toutes les factions célestes en guerre, et je sais ainsi que les vainqueurs, quels qu'ils soient, seront de mon côté.

Pendant son discours, Dean Winchester s'est avancé juste assez pour tendre la main vers l'arme, mais...

Le propriétaire du club claque des doigts avec nonchalance, et soudain se transpose dans sa main la lame que Dean essayait d'empoigner.

\- Tsk. Je vais t'épargner la peine d'essayer de m'attaquer avec ceci, ricane-t-il en faisant tourner la lame entre ses doigts. J'ai bien compris que tu tentais de me faire parler dans le but de récupérer ton jouet. Je suis un Ange, imbécile. Je suis éternel et ce n'est pas un insolent singe imberbe qui me tuera.

Faith en a assez entendu – comme elle s'en doutait depuis une semaine, Krystal est retenue ici contre sa volonté par ce soi-disant ange. Elle est venue pour sauver la jeune Djinn, et sa détermination ne fait que s'embraser, l'adrénaline se ruant dans ses veines. D'un geste brusque, elle écarte le rideau et surgit dans la salle en brandissant son arme d'une main sûre vers le propriétaire du club. Sans sommation, elle presse la gâchette. Le coup de feu retentit avec une détonation assourdissante.

La balle a frappé en plein milieu du front avec une précision chirurgicale. Mais non seulement l'homme ne vacille même pas, mais il trouve même le moyen de paraître ennuyé en roulant des yeux. Les deux adolescents ont écarté le rideau et sont à leur tour entrés dans la salle – la fille s'est précipitée vers Dean Winchester pour l'aider à se relever.

\- D'autres imbéciles qui pensent pouvoir s'attaquer à un être céleste et mille fois supérieur, formidable ! Avec toutes les âmes que je vais récolter ce soir, je vais avoir de quoi alimenter la guerre des factions pour un mois entier. Grace, Krystal, tuez-les tous, leurs gesticulations de macaques ne m'amusent plus.

Faith n'a pas même le temps de se retourner qu'un coup brutal sur sa main lui fait lâcher son arme, et c'est de justesse qu'elle pare un crochet droit suivi d'un coup de pied circulaire – le talon aiguille de la chaussure parvient néanmoins à lui érafler la joue. Surprise par la rapidité et la force brute de la strip-teaseuse au corps pourtant si frêle, l'inspectrice lui applique un coup de coude dans la mâchoire qui aurait suffit à mettre n'importe qui au tapis... mais pas Grace. À peine désaxée, celle-ci se contente d'esquisser un sourire de mauvais augure, ses cheveux blonds volant autour de son visage où étincellent les arabesques tatouées. D'un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire, Grace la projette au sol. Pliée en deux, Faith suffoque en tentant de reprendre son souffle, avec l'impression d'avoir été percutée de plein fouet par un train. La Djinn s'approche et la toise de haut en tendant une main parcourue de lignes noires entrelacées.

\- Faith, attention ! crie alors Krystal. Ne la laisse pas te toucher !

Krystal se place bravement devant elle, affrontant sa semblable pour essayer de la pousser loin de l'inspectrice. Haletante, Faith redresse la tête juste à temps pour voir Grace assommer Krystal qui s'effondre par terre.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rend compte que le garçon – Aiden, lui semble-t-il – marche vers la Djinn blonde tout en laissant tomber son flingue au sol comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Sa mâchoire se décroche lorsqu'elle voit les yeux de l'adolescent étinceler d'une lumière bleutée, si intense qu'elle se trouve contrainte de voiler son regard avec son avant-bras afin de ne pas être aveuglée. Grace a seulement le temps d'émettre un couinement de terreur avant qu'Aiden ne lui plaque la paume de sa main sur son crâne. Aussitôt, des rayons de lumière jaillissent des orbites et de la bouche de la Djinn qui émet un hurlement à en glacer le sang. Lorsque Faith rouvre les yeux, éblouie et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Grace n'est plus qu'un corps carbonisé qui s'effrite sous les doigts de l'adolescent, jusqu'à fondre en un tas de cendres à ses pieds.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit dans la salle, et les lumières dansantes se mettent à grésiller et exploser en des gerbes d'étincelles.

Le fracas cristallin d'un verre reporte l'attention de l'inspectrice vers le propriétaire du _Last Corner_. Celui-ci est devenu pâle et fixe un regard terrifié sur Aiden. Il recule pas à pas, les éclats de verre crissant sous ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le comptoir auquel il s'agrippe. À l'autre bout de la salle, Dean et Krissy aident le dénommé Castiel à se relever – il semble sonné mais tient sur ses jambes.

\- … Zedekiel ? s'étrangle le patron qui pâlit à vue d’œil.

Un sourire féroce déforme le visage de l'adolescent qui se ramasse sur lui-même avec quelque chose de félin et saccadé qui n'a rien d'humain. Une lame identique à celle que Faith avait vue se glisse dans sa paume ouverte.

\- Allons allons, je suis certain que l'on peut régler ce petit malentendu à l'amiable... grimace le propriétaire des lieux en une tentative de sourire conciliant. Il n'y a aucun besoin d'avoir recours à la violence, nous pouvons trouver un arrangement raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se détache du comptoir, son front luisant de sueur tandis qu'il se met à reculer avec prudence en direction de la porte d'entrée. L'adolescent ne répond toujours rien, mais le suit pas à pas en faisant tourner sa lame entre ses mains, le cerclant comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie.

Reculant encore d'un pas, l'homme brandit sa propre arme en serrant les dents.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Zedekiel ! Je peux me montrer _très_ généreux... te trouver un poste de choix dans le Conseil... j'ai des contacts, des accès, des informations que tu n'imagines même pas, je te serai plus utile vivant que mort...

Zedekiel incline la tête sur le côté en arquant un sourcil, son sourire se faisant revanchard.

\- Tu sais, Rgoan, ton baratin aurait pu marcher sur le _stupide larbin de la Garnison_ que je suis, pour reprendre tes propres mots...

D'un bond vif, Zedekiel se jette sur Rgoan et le désarme en lui mordant le poignet jusqu'au sang avant de le tacler au sol sans douceur – le sol tremble et forme un cratère sous la violence de l'impact. Le maintenant sur place d'une main sur la gorge, il poursuit d'une voix plus basse, son sourire laissant place à une expression de colère froide :

\- … mais vous autres membres du Conseil, je ne vous ai jamais pardonnés pour ce que vous avez fait à la Garnison.

Et sur ces mots, et malgré le début de supplication de Rgoan, Zedekiel le poignarde dans le cœur sans une once d'hésitation. À nouveau, Faith se retrouve contrainte de fermer les yeux alors qu'une explosion de lumière d'un blanc pur balaye tout aux alentours.

Le silence retombe dans la salle à présent éclairée par les quelques trois ou quatre faisceaux qui n'ont pas explosé. Un frisson glacé parcourt Faith alors qu'elle se relève en serrant les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Zedekiel retire d'un mouvement vif sa lame du corps de sa victime inerte – deux immenses ailes de cendres sont désormais imprimées sur le sol et une partie du mur, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalise avec une inspiration étranglée que tout est vrai. Elle se trouve face à un ange.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait ! lance l'ange en se relevant. Une ordure en moins, une.

Il essuie son menton ensanglanté d'un revers de manche et jette un coup d'œil à Faith avant de s'accroupir pour frôler la joue de Krystal.

\- Hé ! s'inquiète l'inspectrice en avançant d'un pas.

Mais Zedekiel l'ignore et se détourne déjà pour marcher droit vers Dean, Castiel et l'adolescente.

\- Tu sais quoi, Castiel ? C'est la dernière, mais vraiment la _dernière_ fois que je t'aide. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, disons.

Et sur ces mots, il tend les mains pour poser deux doigts sur le front des deux hommes à la fois, qui se retrouvent guéris comme par miracle.

Faith se précipite auprès de Krystal dont les paupières papillonnent alors qu'elle se réveille, l'air confus. C'est avec hésitation et la lèvre tremblante que la Djinn accepte sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Faith, je... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aides, à présent que tu sais que mes illusions avaient pour but de te tuer après t'avoir fait vider ton compte en banque...

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, lui sourit l'inspectrice en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Tu as essayé de me prévenir la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Avant qu'il ne me fasse signer pour la carte, tu m'as dit que je ne devrais pas faire ça...

Krystal baisse les yeux en hochant la tête, les marques noires stylisées apparaissant par instants furtifs sur son corps dénudé.

\- Une fois que Rgoan avait une prise sur ton âme, je ne pouvais plus te sauver. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de rendre ta mort la plus douce possible avec mes meilleures illusions. Je suis désolée, Faith... tellement désolée...

L'inspectrice sent son cœur endurci se fissurer lorsque Krystal relève ses yeux brillants et qu'une larme dévale sa joue pâle. Sans réfléchir, elle attire la Djinn contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Krystal se raidit une seconde avant de l'enlacer à son tour en continuant de parler, ses mots étouffés contre son épaule :

\- Je ne peux plus te donner la vie parfaite avec ton ex-fiancé que tu voulais, Faith... Mes illusions sont empoisonnées et finiront par te tuer, je ne peux plus t'offrir cela...

Faith esquisse un sourire triste en caressant sa nuque. Il est étrange de se dire que techniquement, elle ne l'a rencontrée que la semaine dernière – mais les illusions qu'elle a vécues ont elles, duré des années, et il lui semble connaître Krystal depuis toujours. Tant de choses ont changé depuis que Krystal a posé sa main sur elle pour la première fois, et son obsession malsaine et désespérée pour son ex-fiancé lui semble à présent un souvenir lointain et sans importance.

\- Je me fiche de tes illusions, Krystal, souffle-t-elle contre ses cheveux. Les premières années, c'était mon ex-fiancé et les enfants que je n'ai jamais eus que je voyais, mais... à travers tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre, à travers leurs actions et regards, c'était ta présence que je sentais, c'est toi que j'ai appris à aimer. Ce n'est pas tes illusions, mais _toi_ , que je veux. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on s'enfuie ensemble, toi et moi, loin, là où tu serais libre et en sécurité...

Les doigts de Krystal se crispent dans son dos, et ses épaules nues s'agitent de sanglots silencieux alors qu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

\- POLICE ! OUVREZ !

Krystal sursaute dans ses bras, et Faith tourne la tête vers la porte métallique où résonnent des tambourinements. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait demandé des renforts.

L'inspectrice détache délicatement la Djinn d'elle et tourne la tête vers Castiel, Dean et les deux adolescents qui la dévisagent tous – seule sa peau noire les empêche de voir qu'elle rougit violemment d'embarras lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle vient de dire toutes ces choses intimes à la Djinn devant ces gens. Elle reprend donc son attitude sèche et autoritaire en s'adressant à eux :

\- Vous, sortez discrètement par derrière, je vous couvre et me charge d'inventer une histoire crédible pour la police. »

 

* * *

 

La lumière crue du réverbère éclaire la haie qui s'effeuille peu à peu, dévoilant la ramure de ses branches taillées. La nuit enveloppe Conway Springs d'une nappe de ténèbres. La lampe du porche projette les ombres fantomatiques des cinq personnes qui sortent de la maison en parlant avec animation – leurs paroles s'élèvent dans l'air en volutes de vapeur blanche.

Ils traversent la rue déserte tous ensemble pour s'arrêter devant l'Impala.

« Bon, tu comptes faire quoi de la goule dans ta cave, Krissy ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Dean. Il n'a pas tué mon prof, il a juste été payé pour le bouffer et prendre sa place, et je ne peux pas tuer un innocent alors c'est compliqué, surtout qu'il jure qu'il n'était pas au courant des magouilles de Rgoan... Je vais y réfléchir, peut-être le relâcher...

\- Tu réalises qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de goules cachées à Wichita sous une fausse identité, sans compter celles dans les égouts ?

\- Ouais, on en a parlé avec Faith et Krystal, et on va s'associer pour régler ce problème. T'en fais pas pour nous, on gère. Toi, prends bien soin d'Elliot, hein ?

\- Ouais, acquiesce Dean. Et il va être sage s'il veut monter sur le bateau de Garth, hein ?

Elliot claque son talon contre sa jambe artificielle en métal en une parodie de position militaire et rajuste son pesant sac à dos où il a fourré ses vêtements, sa console et ses jeux. Puis, avec un sourire plein d'impatience, il claque l'épaule d'Aiden en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci pour l'accueil, c'était cool ! Et remercie Zed' de ma part pour les parties de jeu, c'était géant de jouer contre un ange !

Aiden rit et rétorque d'un air goguenard :

\- Il vient de dire qu'il t'a laissé gagner à chaque fois par pitié.

\- Allez sale mioche, les coupe Krissy en croisant les bras. Va donc naviguer sur ton bateau et rentre chez tes parents et ta petite sœur. Bon débarras.

Elliot remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Tu sais Krissy, en fait t'es plutôt cool. Pour une fille, je veux dire.

La jeune fille le gratifie d'une tape sur le crâne, un rictus amusé en coin.

\- On garde contact, ok ? Envoie-nous un e-mail dès que tu rentres dans ta famille.

Elliot acquiesce joyeusement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser sur le siège arrière. Il referme la portière avec un claquement, et ajuste sa ceinture de sécurité en trépignant d'impatience. Dean l'a promis, demain soir Elliot partira avec ce Garth pour une journée et une nuit sur un vrai bateau, en mer et tout ! Et il pourra même piloter, et pêcher au filet !

Impatient, il tape à la vitre pour obliger Dean et Castiel à s'activer – ils discutent encore tous dehors, et ça prend trop de temps ! Il veut démarrer, lui !

Finalement, Dean étreint Krissy et Aiden, et Castiel en fait de même avec la jeune fille, mais Aiden, lui, recule d'un pas en secouant la tête avec une grimace contrite. Castiel acquiesce et dit quelque chose, et l'instant d'après, le véhicule s'affaisse sous le poids des deux hommes qui montent.

Le moteur gronde lorsqu'ils démarrent, et Elliot se contorsionne sur le siège pour agiter la main en signe d'adieu aux deux adolescents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant de la rue.

Se rasseyant correctement, il tourne la tête partout pour regarder les rues défiler, éclairées des lumières citadines de la nuit. La vitre reflète son visage ravi comme un miroir, et il y colle son nez pour souffler et faire de la buée où il se met à dessiner et écrire des bêtises.

\- Hé Cas'...

La voix de Dean est rugueuse comme du gravier par-dessus le ronronnement du moteur.

Accoudé à sa portière, l'ange déchu tourne la tête vers lui :

\- Quoi ?

Dean se racle la gorge en tournant le volant pour l'engager sur la grand-route.

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu as vu ? Quand la Djinn t'aspirait la vie...

Elliot cligne des yeux en voyant Castiel pincer les lèvres et détourner la tête.

\- … Non. »

Un silence pesant s'installe et lasse très vite le jeune garçon qui se met à parler de ses jeux vidéo préférés pour essayer de les dérider pendant les heures de trajet à travers la nuit.


	40. Nothing else matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Nothing else matters (Metallica)

La machine heurte le mur de la buanderie et manque de se renverser lorsque Hael la bourre de vêtements sales avec une force surhumaine. C'est avec beaucoup d'obstination qu'elle y fourre la totalité des jeans, chemises et chaussettes, et il s'en faut de peu qu'elle ne détruise au passage la mécanique de l'engin.

Si sa Grâce fonctionnait encore normalement, il lui suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour chasser la souillure de ces morceaux de tissu. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire est de soutenir le Prophète dans sa Mission, et protéger l'embryon de vie qui se niche peu à peu dans ce corps d'emprunt. Participer aux nécessités élémentaires des Humains qui l'ont recueillie et guidée n'est qu'une initiative spontanée de sa part afin de se rendre utile – initiative qu'elle regrette presque lorsqu'elle scrute les boutons de la machine et étudie les instructions obscures inscrites sur le bidon de lessive liquide.

Les sourcils froncés de concentration et ses longs cheveux bruns dévalant le long de ses épaules, elle referme en un claquement le hublot, compressant davantage les vêtements qui y sont fourrés, et ouvre le tiroir sur le côté. Sa confusion s'amplifie lorsque trois compartiments se présentent à elle. Deux minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles elle reste immobile comme une statue, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide fixés sur la machine comme pour tenter d'en percer les secrets.

Finalement, elle débouche le bidon de lessive et verse dans les trois compartiments à la fois un quart du contenu qui exhale un parfum de fraîcheur. Puis, après réflexion, la moitié. Et si ce n'était pas assez pour laver les vêtements ?

Pour en être sûre, elle vide le reste du bidon dans le tiroir, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

C'est avec un hochement de tête satisfait qu'elle presse le bouton START et recule d'un pas pour contempler son œuvre. La machine se met en route avec un gargouillement d'eau, le tonneau commençant à tourner avec lenteur. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Hael sort de la buanderie et parcourt les couloirs en passant devant les portes des chambres, la salle de bain vide, jusqu'à déboucher dans la salle de réception.

Elle s'arrête net lorsqu'une balle en caoutchouc fend l'air devant elle, et que Fido la suit de près, dérapant sur le sol et percutant le mur avant de l'attraper dans sa gueule. Ce déplacement d'air fait voleter ses cheveux autour de l'ovale diaphane de son visage, et à nouveau lorsque le Chien de l'Enfer refait le trajet en sens inverse, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol et sa langue molle pendant au coin de ses babines.

« Voilà, brave toutou ! s'exclame Garth à l'autre bout de la salle, les yeux rivés sur la balle à défaut de voir la créature démoniaque. Ramène la baballe à tonton Garth !

Impassible, Hael suit du regard le chien qui se jette sur le chasseur et le plaque au sol de tout son poids, avant de lui déposer la balle gluante de bave sur le torse.

\- Hael ?

L'Ange se détourne du rire de Garth et du panache de la queue de Fido qui remue, et pose les yeux sur la table où se trouve assis Sam Winchester devant son ordinateur portable. Les doigts suspendus au-dessus des touches du clavier, l'Humain lève son visage encadré de cheveux ambrés vers elle.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Kevin ? C'est rare de vous voir séparés.

\- Le Prophète est de mauvaise humeur, répond-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il avait besoin d'être seul, alors j'ai participé aux tâches quotidiennes en attendant.

\- Oh, merci. C'est gentil de ta part, répond Sam avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux fatigués. J'espère que tu n'as pas touché à la cuisine ? Tu sais comment est Dean...

Hael secoue la tête – nul n'ignore dans le bunker que la cuisine est le domaine exclusif de l'aîné Winchester et qu'il n'aime pas à voir déplacé le moindre instrument. Elle entrouvre les lèvres pour demander en quoi d'autre pourrait-elle se rendre utile, mais ses mots s'enlisent dans son esprit, oubliés dans le flot des voix de ses frères qui s'accentue.

Elle s'y égare un instant – ou peut-être plusieurs minutes – la tête inclinée sur le côté et les yeux rivés au plafond comme une marionnette aux fils tranchés.

\- Hael, tu m'entends ?

L'Ange se ressaisit, une expression confuse rallumant ses yeux qui s'étaient éteints sous les milliers de voix à écouter. C'est avec lenteur qu'elle baisse la tête et croise le regard de Sam dont elle avait presque oublié la présence. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, Garth essaye patiemment d'apprendre au chien massif à _faire le beau_.

\- Je t'écoute, Sam.

\- Tu écoutais les anges ? Est-ce que tu as capté quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Hael fronce les sourcils en clignant des yeux, s'arrachant au flot de paroles et cris incessants.

\- Les factions d'Anges qui s'affrontent depuis notre chute afin de trouver un dirigeant paniquent parce que leur fournisseur d'armes a disparu. Je les entends former des alliances pour devenir plus forts, et... beaucoup d'entre eux parlent de rejoindre la faction du guide suprême. Mais j'ai du mal à écouter leurs conversations...

Elle cherche ses mots sous le regard intéressé de Sam qui vient de refermer son ordinateur pour lui accorder toute son attention.

\- Parmi les centaines de milliers d'Anges qui existent, nous ne sommes que quelques centaines à être tombés en Amérique du Nord, tente-t-elle d'expliquer de son mieux. Mais ces quelques centaines comportent des hauts gradés, des soldats éminents, des membres influents du Conseil ou chefs de divisions. Ils appellent à les rejoindre tous leurs subordonnés éparpillés à travers la planète.

\- Tu veux dire que... tous les anges sont en train de se réunir aux États-Unis ? grimace Sam avec un air atterré.

\- C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils essayent de faire sans leurs ailes. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de tomber dans des zones peuplées par les Humains parviennent assez aisément à venir, mais nombreux, très nombreux sont ceux qui sont tombés dans les océans, mers, déserts, jungles, Pôle Nord, Pôle Sud, Russie... Il leur faudra sans doute des mois, voire des années avant de tous arriver.

Portant ses doigts à sa tempe, elle ajoute après réflexion :

\- Certains renoncent en cours de chemin. Un de mes frères qui marchait au fond de l'Océan Atlantique depuis deux mois en a eu assez et vient d'annoncer qu'il compte s'installer dans la carcasse du Titanic et tenir compagnie aux poissons jusqu'à ce que le Paradis se rouvre de lui-même.

Sam pince les lèvres en soufflant par le nez, secouant la tête d'un air las.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on rouvre les portes du Paradis avant qu'ils ne se réunissent tous ici. Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts... De toute façon, à moins d'un miracle, je ne serai plus là pour le voir. Où en est Kevin dans les tablettes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y travaille depuis l'aube dans la bibliothèque souterraine. Je vais aller voir.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et enjambe une patte de Fido qui roule sur le dos sous les caresses de Garth. D'un geste assuré, elle appuie sur la reliure du faux livre qui active l'ouverture secrète, et se laisse emporter par l'armoire et le sol qui pivotent.

La pénombre sèche et poussiéreuse l'enveloppe lorsqu'elle descend l'escalier de pierre qui s'enfonce dans les entrailles du bunker. Ses pointes de pied effleurent les marches en une caresse feutrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge dans la bibliothèque. Les lumières y sont allumées, et l'Ange pose ses yeux sur la silhouette aux épaules voûtées de Kevin.

Assis à une table jonchée de feuilles annotées, le Prophète a ancré ses coudes sur la surface encombrée, et ses doigts crispés s'enfoncent dans sa chevelure négligée. Des larmes roulent sur son menton à la barbe naissante qui tremblote. Les gouttes glissent sans bruit, tombant une à une sur la tablette des Anges posée sur la table. Hael s'immobilise.

Il n'a visiblement pas remarqué son arrivée, car avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'annoncer ni approcher, Kevin émet un grondement rageur et saisit une poignée de feuilles qu'il déchire en se levant, la respiration hachée. La chaise derrière lui se renverse avec fracas, et le bruit est aussitôt suivi du vacarme que produit la tablette des Anges lorsque le Prophète la saisit et la fait voler en éclats au sol, ses yeux brillants d'une fureur sans pareille.

\- Kevin.

Kevin s'immobilise et écarquille les yeux en se tournant vers elle. Ils sont rouges et enflés, et sur son visage, la colère laisse place au désespoir.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, Hael... Ce foutu passage, je... je n'arrive _pas_ à le traduire. Ça fait deux jours que je suis dessus, et rien. Rien du tout. J'ai promis à Dean, et Sam va mourir si je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ces saletés de symboles. Il va mourir, les anges et toi serez condamnés à rester sur terre et tout ça sera de ma faute. Parce que je ne suis pas assez bon.

Sans même accorder un regard à la tablette morcelée au sol, Hael s'approche du jeune Humain – celui-ci recule d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à heurter le bord de la table.

\- Fais donc une pause et calme-toi, murmure-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur la joue de Kevin. Décharge ce poids de tes épaules et reprends-le lorsque tu te sentiras en contrôle de toi-même.

Kevin acquiesce, une dernière larme s'échappant de ses yeux pour mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis il s'accroche à elle comme à une bouée. À demi assis sur la table, il l'étreint dans ses bras avec une force qui aurait sans doute été inconfortable pour une Humaine. La joue pressée contre son ventre, Kevin ferme les yeux avec un long soupir.

\- Tu sais... Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas exister de pire pression que de passer des examens d'entrée à l'université de mon choix. J'avais tellement, tellement tort...

Tandis que l'Ange caresse ses cheveux emmêlés, Kevin entrouvre les yeux et glisse une main hésitante sur le ventre de Hael.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça a un peu grossi, non ?

\- Très peu, ce n'est pas encore perceptible.

\- Je ne réalise toujours pas...

Kevin s'humecte les lèvres. Ses larmes se sont taries et son étreinte s'est faite plus tendre. C'est avec mille précautions qu'il recule désormais la tête pour caresser son ventre plat avec un émerveillement couplé d'incrédulité.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, tu sais ? C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je vais avoir dix-huit ans le 2 décembre. Je vais être père à seulement dix-huit ans. Et d'un Nephilim, en plus.

Hael esquisse un sourire, puis aide Kevin à se redresser.

\- J'ai vu à la télévision avec Castiel qu'il est de coutume parmi les Humains de fêter le jour de votre naissance, chaque année. Comptes-tu fêter ce 2 décembre ?

Kevin hausse les épaules et s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de la tablette.

\- À quoi bon tant qu'on ne sait pas si le monde va exploser ou non ?

Il reconstitue les morceaux comme un puzzle, et entre ses doigts d'élu, ils se recollent avec un bref éclair de lumière.

\- N'est-ce pas justement une bonne raison de le fêter ?

La tablette à nouveau complète entre ses mains, le Prophète se relève en la dévisageant pendant quelques secondes. Se glisse alors une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

\- Tu aurais plu à ma mère. »

 

* * *

 

La porte métallique du bunker se referme bruyamment derrière eux, et Dean dévale la volée de marches, son regard se rivant droit vers la table de réception où est assis son petit frère devant son ordinateur. Le temps que Dean descende au niveau du sol, Sam s'est levé, un air un peu incertain sur son visage qu'une ombre de sourire effleure – un sourire hésitant d'enfant qui n'est pas sûr s'il va se faire disputer ou non.

Il lâche la lanière de son sac qui heurte le sol au moment où il enferme son petit frère dans ses bras. Sammy répond aussitôt à son étreinte avec un petit rire étouffé tandis que Dean lui agrippe le dos, le menton coincé sur son épaule et les cheveux trop longs lui chatouillant la joue.

« Ça va aller, Sammy, souffle-t-il d'un ton farouche. Je suis là, maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, tu sais.

Mais Sam ne tente pas de se détacher pour autant, et son cœur bat à travers sa poitrine assez fort pour que Dean le sente pulser. Des battements qui sont désormais comptés.

\- Et tu ne vas pas mourir, articule Dean contre son épaule. Pas tant que je suis là.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Cas' approcher, et l'instant d'après, l'ex-ange se colle à eux deux en une accolade maladroite, jetant ses bras sur leurs épaules. Et c'est avec un sérieux mortel qu'il lève les yeux vers eux.

\- Je suis là aussi, Sam. Tout se passera bien.

\- Aww les copains, vous êtes, vous... Je vous aime, vous le savez, ça ?

La voix étranglée d'émotion de Garth est aussitôt suivie d'une nouvelle paire de bras qui s'ajoute à la mêlée, et Dean grimace en essayant de se dépêtrer de cet amas tiède d'affection.

\- Bon ça suffit, ça devient ridicule, là, dit-il en brisant le câlin généralisé. Où est Kevin ?

\- Il travaille sur les tablettes depuis ce matin. Il ne faut pas le déranger. Il a dit qu'il nous avertirait dès qu'il arrive à traduire le passage sur les portes du Paradis dans la tablette des Anges.

Dean acquiesce et tourne la tête pour jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Elliot est resté sur l'escalier, les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde et ses lunettes glissant sur son nez moucheté de taches de rousseur. L'aîné Winchester le désigne du pouce avec nonchalance.

\- Sam, Garth, voilà Elliot, le gamin dont je vous ai parlé au téléphone.

\- Heeey salut petit gars ! lance Garth avec un sourire radieux. C'est toi qui vas être mon capitaine sur le _Fizzles' Folly_ ?

\- Ouaip ! s'enthousiasme Elliot qui achève de descendre les marches de sa démarche claudicante. Qu'est-ce que t'as comme bateau ? C'est vrai qu'il y a un jacuzzi dedans ?

\- Affirmatif, capitaine ! répond le chasseur aux cheveux roses avec une parodie de salut militaire. J'ai préparé des cirés et du matériel de pêche, on part cet après-midi ! Viens, en attendant je vais te faire visiter le bunker. Tu vas voir, c'est comme la batcave et il y a des passages secrets !

\- Trop cooool !

Dean les regarde s'éloigner et disparaître dans le couloir, et échange un regard avec son frère. Sam esquisse un pâle sourire comme pour le rassurer. Comme s'il n'était pas condamné à mourir dans moins d'un mois.

Cas' reste planté là à les observer, ne remarquant pas la tension dans l'air. Dean lui jette un regard appuyé et croise les bras en détournant les yeux.

\- Hé, Cas'... Et si t'allais te choisir une moto dans le garage et la tester en attendant l'heure de déjeuner, hein ?

L'ex-ange fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dois parler à Dean seul à seul, répond Sam pour lui avec un sourire contrit. S'il te plaît, Cas'.

Castiel les scrute tour à tour et finit par acquiescer.

\- Je comprends.

Il pivote sur ses talons et se dirige vers la porte du garage.

\- Et oublie pas de mettre un casque ! crie Dean juste avant que la porte se referme sur sa silhouette.

Le silence retombe entre les deux frères, et Dean regarde Sam qui perche le bord de ses fesses sur la table de réception. Il semble un peu plus en forme que d'habitude, bien que ses joues soient toujours pâles et creusées.

\- Comment tu te sens, Sammy ?

Sam se racle la gorge en se massant la tempe.

\- J'ai encore un peu la migraine et quelques vertiges, mais mon état s'améliore depuis hier. D'après Kevin, ça voudrait dire que mon âme a fini d'être purifiée et que je suis prêt à être sacrifié pour les épreuves. Je me sens... étrangement bien. Mieux qu'aussi loin dont je peux me souvenir.

Dean décroise les bras et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, ses sourcils froncés creusant un pli soucieux sur son front. Ses traits se sont durcis et un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaute.

\- Personne ne sera sacrifié, et sûrement pas toi. Il nous reste un mois pour trouver une solution, et Kevin est sur le coup.

\- Trois semaines.

\- Quoi ?

\- Trois semaines. J'ai vérifié la date à laquelle j'ai complété la première épreuve. Il ne me reste pas un mois, mais moins de trois semaines. Vingt jours, pour être plus précis.

Dean grince des dents en tâchant de ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique – pas devant Sam.

\- Ok, génial. Si Kevin ne trouve pas d'ici là, je m'en chargerai moi-même. Je réduirai la Mort en esclavage s'il le faut, mais tu ne vas _pas_ mourir.

\- Dean... C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Sam tourne un regard grave vers lui.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que si Kevin ne trouve pas de solution, tu n'iras pas jusqu'à de telles extrémités. Tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années... toi en Enfer, l'Apocalypse, Lucifer... tout est arrivé parce qu'on arrivait pas à accepter la mort de l'autre. T'acharner va seulement empirer les choses, et ça, je n'en veux pas.

\- Tu as pas l'air de piger que c'est pas une simple mort cette fois. Tu n'iras pas au Paradis, ni même en Enfer. Ton âme va être _anéantie_ , Sam !

\- J'en suis conscient. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter ?!

L'aîné Winchester ouvre et ferme la bouche, une myriade d'émotions traversant son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse les yeux :

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi calme ?

Sam hausse les épaules, tournant un regard indéchiffrable vers un coin de la salle où un cliquetis de griffes se fait entendre – Fido doit être en train de trottiner par là.

\- Parce que s'angoisser ne changera rien à la situation. Et que je ne veux pas passer les derniers jours de ma vie à me faire de faux espoirs.

Un long silence s'étire durant lequel Dean enfonce ses ongles dans le bois de la table.

\- Non, siffle-t-il finalement.

Le regard de Sam pèse sur lui.

\- Non, reprend-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse, Sam. Parce que je ne la tiendrai pas. »

Dean quitte la salle à grandes enjambées, les poings fermés.

 

* * *

 

Le poignard tueur de démons est froid entre ses doigts, et son auriculaire frôle la garde ouvragée. La lame luit dans la chambre de son protégé que seule la lampe de chevet éclaire. Il est étrange de songer que cette arme a plongé droit dans son cœur quelques années plus tôt sans qu'il ne sourcille, alors qu'à présent cela lui serait fatal, dépendant comme il l'est devenu du fonctionnement de ses organes, soumis à l'équilibre de vie fragile des mortels.

L'ombre de Castiel se déploie sur le mur, démesurée.

À nouveau exempte des coupures et meurtrissures – grâce à l'intervention inopinée de Zedekiel à Wichita qui l'a intégralement soigné – sa main délaisse le poignard de Ruby pour glisser sur le cadre qui entoure une photographie ancienne mais soignée. Il le prend entre ses mains avec une précaution révérencieuse pour l'étudier de plus près.

« Hé, Cas'...

L'ange déchu se tourne pour faire face à Dean qui se trouve assis sur son lit au milieu d'un amas de feuilles griffonnées. Ses yeux se détachent du sourire de Dean en enfant blond dans les bras de sa mère, et croisent le regard d'acier de son protégé.

\- T'es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a _aucun_ autre moyen de sauver Sam ou de s'introduire au Paradis ? N'importe quoi auquel on aurait pas pensé ?

\- Certain, répond Castiel en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur l'image du passé. Si je connaissais un moyen, je te l'aurais dit aussitôt. Tu étais joli quand tu étais enfant.

\- Quoi ?

Dean semble désarçonné par le changement de sujet, et hausse les sourcils comme s'il remarquait enfin que Castiel fouille dans ses affaires depuis près de vingt minutes.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'ange déchu plisse les yeux en se concentrant davantage sur la photographie, l'innocence et le bonheur lumineux qu'elle dégage.

\- Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es plus joli aujourd'hui, précise-t-il d'une voix rauque sans le regarder. Bien au contraire.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi ce qui est supposé différencier un Humain beau d'un Humain laid avant de refermer sa main sur l'âme déchirée de Dean en Enfer. L'enveloppe physique de son protégé qu'il a reconstituée de lui-même est un chef d'œuvre en soi, mais qui perdrait tout attrait sans son âme qui l'illumine de l'intérieur.

Un rire embarrassé accompagne un bruissement de feuilles tandis que Castiel replace le cadre à sa place.

\- Whoa, Cas'. Tu sais comment parler à un homme, toi...

\- Évidemment. Je connais toutes les langues de ton espèce depuis votre création.

Le sourire de Dean s'accentue et une lueur tendre adoucit ses yeux – Castiel pose la main sur un objet multicolore qui attire son attention, et soulève du bout des doigts cet étrange ressort en plastique qui s'étire jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité touche le sol et que l'ensemble déployé oscille sous son regard confus.

\- Comment c'était, la moto, Cas' ?

Castiel remue la main pour faire onduler le long ressort, ce qui fait danser les couleurs en une structure psychédélique avec un bruit étrangement satisfaisant.

\- Bruyante, répond-t-il en s'affairant à rassembler l'objet entre ses deux mains pour mieux le redéployer. J'ai fait l'aller-retour jusqu'au centre de Lebanon puis je suis revenu. Je suis tombé une fois, mais je préfère ce moyen de transport aux voitures. On peut ressentir le vent et la vitesse.

Dean réunit les feuilles en un tas en se massant la tempe et s'assied sur le bord du lit, ses pieds nus frôlant le sol où sont alignés ses chaussons.

\- J'ai relu toutes les notes et traductions de Kevin, et tout ce que j'y ai gagné, c'est un putain de mal de crâne. Je suis pas plus avancé.

Il soupire et laisse tomber la pile à terre en étouffant un bâillement, tandis que Castiel repose l'objet multicolore à son emplacement. Ses yeux dérivent sur l'arme sommaire que son protégé a ramenée du Purgatoire. Accrochée au mur comme un trophée, la pénombre trace ses contours avec quelque chose de lugubre.

\- Au fait, comment tu vas, Cas' ? Je veux dire, ce bordel avec ton frangin, et puis la Djinn et tout... T'as l'air un peu à l'ouest. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

L'ange déchu lui jette un bref regard avant de faire un pas pour continuer à explorer la collection d'objets et de souvenirs.

\- Je vais bien, élude-t-il en tendant la main vers une pile de magazines.

\- Hé, attends, touche pas à ça !

La main de Dean s'abat sur la pile de revues avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en feuilleter une, et Castiel fronce les sourcils en le regardant empoigner les _Busty Asian Beauty_ pour les arracher à sa vue et les fourrer sous le lit.

\- C'est personnel, grommelle-t-il à voix basse.

\- Dean, il n'y a rien de nouveau pour moi. Je t'ai déjà vu il y a des années de cela te masturber en regardant ces...

\- Bordel, _Cas'_ ! le coupe l'aîné Winchester en le foudroyant du regard. On avait bien dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus jamais !

Castiel referme la bouche et élève les mains en signe de contrition – il avait effectivement prêté serment de faire comme si ce moment n'était jamais arrivé, ce même jour où Dean lui avait longuement expliqué le concept obscur d' _espace personnel_ , et fait promettre de ne plus jamais apparaître dans les toilettes. Même si Castiel n'a à ce jour toujours pas tout à fait compris ce qui a tant embarrassé Dean à l'époque.

\- Mes excuses.

Avec un roulement d'yeux ostentatoire, Dean soupire et lui presse l'épaule pour le guider vers le lit.

\- Allez, viens dormir. Il est tard. »

Castiel acquiesce et ôte sa chemise et son jean pour se glisser sous les couvertures avec lui tandis que la lumière s'évanouit et les laisse dans un noir d'encre. Le lit est étroit et ils se retrouvent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations se mêlant, et Dean râle lorsque les pieds froids de l'ange déchu se lovent contre les siens pour se réchauffer.

Castiel fait taire sa complainte en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils échangent ainsi paresseusement baisers et caresses jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les fasse sombrer.


	41. Losing my religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement pour ce chapitre : mention de troubles mentaux.
> 
> Musique : Losing my religion (R.E.M.)

Le _Fizzles' Folly_ flotte au gré des courants, petit point perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan. Bouteille de thermos en main et les poumons emplis d'iode, Garth frissonne et resserre son ciré autour de lui, le vent faisant palpiter les bords de son bob imperméable.

« Hé, moussaillon ! le hèle Elliot en inspectant les cannes à pêche, un œil caché par un bout de tissu noir afin de faire pirate. Tu crois qu'on pourrait choper un requin ? Ou une sirène ?

Garth prend une gorgée de thé qui le réchauffe de l'intérieur, et claque des talons en une parodie de salut à un officier supérieur. Le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon, là où s'étire la ligne que représente la baie de Galveston.

\- Capitaine, les _vraies_ sirènes ne se trouvent pas en mer, et je vous souhaite de ne jamais en croiser une ! »

Le jeune garçon déplie sa carte marine en manipulant son compas avec un enthousiasme débordant. Pour sûr, Elliot a le pied marin – le roulis des vagues ne semble pas l'affecter, et il trottine sur le bateau depuis l'aube comme s'il y était né. Il a compris comment naviguer et s'orienter à une vitesse surprenante, et Garth n'a même plus besoin de le superviser.

L'esprit tranquille, le chasseur se laisse tomber sur un des transats afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, malgré le fond de l'air plus que frisquet. Il y avait ici avant tout un fourbis de matériel inutile qui encombrait l'espace et dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se débarrasser. Crowley s'en est chargé pour lui, et le _Fizzles' Folly_ est à présent aussi propre qu'un sou neuf, la peinture de la coque rutilant comme au premier jour.

Après une nouvelle gorgée de thé, il bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'affaisse paresseusement dans le transat – il a conduit son pick-up toute la nuit pour atteindre la côte, traversant Kansas, Oklahoma et Texas pour offrir au gamin son baptême de la mer, et maintenant que le coucher de soleil enflamme le ciel de pourpre et d'ocre, la fatigue le rattrape. Ses paupières s'alourdissent et sa tête dodeline. Sa main s'amollit sur la bouteille thermos. Le clapotis paisible de l'eau contre la coque et le monologue d'Elliot le bercent.

Ses pas résonnent dans le couloir.

Tout est plongé dans l'ombre, il n'en voit pas le bout. Il s'arrête pour tendre la main vers une des portes qui s'alignent de part et d'autre. Le bruit de pas, lui, continue de pulser, sourd et régulier. Comme des battements de cœur.

Ses doigts se referment dans le vide – la poignée a disparu avant qu'il ne la touche. Il parvient à ouvrir la suivante, mais uniquement pour trouver un mur derrière, condamnant tout passage.

Les bruits de pas s'amplifient. Ce ne sont pas les siens. Ils sont de plus en plus forts, précipités. On le poursuit. On en a après lui. Garth se met à courir, mais ses jambes sont lourdes, ses mouvements sont lents, comme s'il se trouvait plongé dans la boue jusqu'à la taille. Les murs se rapprochent. Ils se referment sur lui, organiques. De la chair à vif qui suinte de sang. C'est son visage. Son visage.

Le silence avale ses cris.

Deux molaires sanglantes roulent au creux de sa paume. Ses doigts tremblants tentent d'empêcher ses dents de tomber. Elles se décrochent quoi qu'il fasse et roulent dans sa gorge où s'étrangle un hurlement. Il se trouve contraint de les avaler une à une en suffoquant.

Son ombre explose en plusieurs branches qui avalent la chair veinée des murs en un concert de chuchotements. Et soudain, il se retrouve aspiré dans l'une d'elle, réduit à une forme rampante, impuissante, à observer son propre visage déformé par la terreur. Il ne sait plus s'il a toujours été l'ombre tapie au sol. Le bruit de battements est devenu assourdissant, vibrant comme du liquide vivant. Il ne sait plus rien, si ce n'est qu'il est prisonnier de lui-même, et que ses propres mains s'agrippent à sa gorge pour la déchirer...

« Hé bien... quel songe lugubre, Garth Fitzgerald IV...

Garth rouvre brusquement les yeux.

Tout a disparu pour laisser place au silence et à une étendue de lumière sans fin. Un canapé se présente à ses yeux, ainsi qu'un siège de bureau qui lui tourne le dos.

Quelqu'un y est assis, mais Garth ne peut guère apercevoir que son avant-bras et ses jambes croisées. La voix d'homme retentit à nouveau, et le poignet indique le canapé d'un geste négligent.

\- Installe-toi, je t'en prie. Mets-toi à l'aise et fais comme chez toi. C'est _ton_ rêve, après tout.

Le chasseur approche d'un pas hésitant, mais se fige en fixant le canapé. Le souvenir lui revient de pénibles séances chez les psychiatres quand il était adolescent, d'interminables heures à décortiquer et dépecer son esprit, de prescriptions de neuroleptiques pour éteindre les voix dans sa tête, et des effets secondaires qui ne faisaient qu'empirer son état.

Garth tente de contourner la chaise pour voir l'inconnu. Mais comme devançant sa volonté, le siège pivote de lui-même pour dévoiler un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'un pull terne et d'un pantalon de velours passé. Petit et corpulent, barbe négligée, l'inconnu le fixe avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses petits yeux. Ses lèvres molles esquissent un sourire qui singe la compassion. Il joint ses mains avec un air professionnel et condescendant que Garth a bien trop souvent vu dans sa jeunesse.

\- Depuis combien de jours as-tu oublié de prendre tes médicaments ? Ce n'est pas très responsable. Tsk tsk...

Il secoue la tête avec un ricanement aigrelet, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Il a l'air d'un chat qui vient de trouver un pot de crème.

\- Tu n'en as pas parlé à tes petits camarades, n'est-ce pas ? Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient à quel point tu es instable ? Je n'ai jeté qu'un coup d'œil à ton âme, mais j'ai rarement vu autant de zones d'ombre. Cette fée des dents dont tu parles toujours... tout le monde a cru à ton histoire dont tu n'es toi-même pas sûr qu'elle soit réelle. Car à l'époque...

Il se penche en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, l'air de s'amuser grandement.

\- … tu avais cessé de prendre ton traitement depuis des années, te croyant guéri et capable de maîtriser ton esprit sans aide chimique. Lorsque Bobby t'a trouvé dans une mare de sang, entouré des corps sans vie de tes patients, il t'a couvert, a fait disparaître les corps et a pris soin de toi. Il a cru en toi. Mais _toi_... si depuis tu sacrifies tout et fais tant d'efforts pour aider tout le monde, c'est parce que ce doute ne t'a jamais quitté, mh ? Ce doute entêtant dans un recoin de ta tête... La fée des dents existe-t-elle vraiment, ou est-ce _toi_ , le monstre qui a arraché les dents et la mâchoire de tes patients jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Car après tout... à part toi, jamais personne ne l'a jamais vue, cette fée de dents...

Garth se prend le crâne entre les mains.

\- Arrêtez... _arrêtez ça_ !

Un sourire satisfait s'étale sur le visage de l'homme qui croise les bras.

\- J'aime les belles histoires tragiques. Je ne pensais pas en trouver une si intéressante dans ta tête. Il y aurait de quoi en faire un beau roman.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Je suis Metatron. Tu as dû entendre parler de moi, impliqué comme tu l'es dans les affaires des Winchester, de Castiel et du Prophète.

\- … Metatron ? répète Garth en écarquillant les yeux. Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma tête ?

\- Oh, crois-moi, tu n'étais qu'un second choix. Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour maîtriser l'Axis Mundi et trouver le fil des songes des âmes sur Terre. Je cherchais à joindre les âmes de Sam ou Dean Winchester, mais c'est toi que j'ai trouvé à la place. Tu feras l'affaire.

\- L'affaire pour quoi ?

Garth plisse des yeux avec un air méfiant – à mieux y regarder, le corps de Metatron est transparent, et il peut apercevoir au travers les détails de la chaise.

Le sourire de l'Ange scribe s'évanouit. Il se lève et la chaise comme le canapé disparaissent aussitôt, les laissant face à face dans cet océan de lumière. Metatron fait bien une tête de moins que lui et doit lever le menton pour le regarder.

\- Il y a un message que je veux transmettre à Castiel, mais je ne peux lui parler directement. Je suis enfermé au Paradis et ne peux contacter que les âmes humaines à travers leurs songes, rien de plus. Castiel n'a pas d'âme, alors j'ai besoin que tu lui répètes ce que je vais te dire.

Garth serre les poings. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve et qu'il ne peut rien faire contre l'Ange qui est responsable des tourments que traversent ses amis, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de planter une lame céleste dans le cœur du scribe.

Metatron fronce les sourcils, une lueur blessée traversant ses yeux. C'est en plaquant une main sur son torse qu'il reprend d'un ton plus doux, ses joues molles tremblant un peu :

\- Tu me trouves bien horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois la défiance dans tes yeux. J'ignore ce qu'on a pu te dire sur moi, mais sache que tout est faux. Je suis un _incompris_ , mon plan avait pour but de sauver ma Famille et la Création. Sais-tu que j'aime l'Humanité ? J'étais très enthousiaste quand Dieu vous a créés, et lorsqu'Il a disparu il y a quelques millénaires, j'étais un de vos plus fervents défenseurs dans un contexte où les Archanges voulaient organiser une Apocalypse pour vous exterminer. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis trouvé si longtemps en exil.

\- Et pourtant en fermant les portes du Paradis, tu condamnes l'Humanité. Tu sais qu'Abaddon essaye de rouvrir la Cage et de relancer l'Apocalypse ?

\- Je suis au courant. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas anticipé, je le confesse. Je comptais attendre quelques décennies ou siècles avant de rouvrir les portes du Paradis, une fois que les Anges auraient appris à apprécier la vie sur Terre, à aimer les Humains comme j'ai moi-même appris à le faire dans mon exil. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un happy end pour nous tous.

\- Si tu veux vraiment nous aider, alors ouvre tout de suite les portes du Paradis ! Cela sauverait Sam qui est en train de mourir, et ce serait le seul moyen de vaincre Abaddon, en unissant tous les Anges pour la même cause !

Metatron laisse échapper un ricanement alors qu'il secoue la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. C'est justement ce que je veux que tu dises à Castiel : que c'est _lui_ qui a tout gâché. Je lui ai demandé une simple chose : être heureux, vivre une vie humaine librement, et me raconter tout cela ensuite. Mais _noooon_ , Castiel ne pouvait pas suivre un simple conseil d'ami, il fallait qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! Dis-lui, bien, Garth, dis-lui bien cela...

La silhouette de Metatron commence à s'estomper alors qu'un éclair de ressentiment traverse le visage du Scribe de Dieu :

\- Lorsque l'Apocalypse éclatera, lorsque l'Humanité s'éteindra, lorsque la Terre ne sera plus que mort et désolation sous le règne de Lucifer... Castiel ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

C'est en sursaut et couvert d'une sueur glacée que Garth se réveille, son thé renversé à côté de son transat, le doux balancement du bateau l'ayant fait couler de part et d'autre. Le soleil a plongé à l'horizon, et seule la lumière de la cabine de pilotage éclaire encore le chasseur. L'océan tout autour n'est que profondeurs noires. Haletant, il retire son bob et se lève, les jambes flageolantes. Ses doigts fouillent dans la poche intérieure de son ciré.

\- Où est-ce que je les ai mis... panique-t-il tout en essuyant les larmes qui ont strié ses joues dans son sommeil.

Il finit par trouver ses cachets et les gobe à la hâte. Bien qu'il n'en ait rien montré ces derniers jours, le sort de Sam le préoccupait tellement qu'il en a oublié de prendre son traitement... Crétin, _crétin_!

La nuit est froide. Frémissant, Garth se dirige vers la cabine et y entre tout en sortant son portable – pas de réseau, bien entendu. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut prévenir Castiel et les frères Winchester au plus vite.

\- Hé ho, matelot ! lance Elliot par-dessus son épaule avec entrain. Je crois avoir vu des dauphins tout à l'heure, et j'ai pêché deux gros poissons, on pourra les faire griller !

Garth plaque un sourire jovial sur son visage.

\- Bravo ! Que dirais-tu de retourner à présent sur terre ? Tu sais que c'est encore plus dur de naviguer dans le port de Galveston de nuit ? Oh, ce n'est peut-être pas de ton niveau...

Elliot mord à l'appât, son regard s'allumant d'une lueur de défi.

\- On doute de son capitaine ? sourit-il en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. S'agirait-il d'une mutinerie ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Cap sur le port, toute ! »

 

* * *

 

« Bonjour, les garçons.

Crowley esquisse un rictus en les voyant sursauter à son apparition inopinée. Les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval, Sam lève le nez d'un manuscrit pour le fixer avec surprise – tiens, l'élan a l'air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois.

\- Ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur de vous voir travailler si sérieusement à vaincre ma rivale au trône, poursuit-il d'un ton mielleux en soulevant une feuille du bout des doigts.

En bon actionnaire, et son délicat fessier dépendant de la réussite de cette petite troupe, il met un point d'honneur à veiller sur ses investissements.

Calant un bout de fesse sur le bord de la table avec une nonchalance mâle et débonnaire, Crowley fait mine de feuilleter quelques unes des notes gribouillées de la main de Cosette, tandis que du coin de l'œil il étudie la tablée – la Carpette de l'Enfer roupille dans un coin avec une balle en caoutchouc dans la gueule.

\- Du nouveau sur la kryptonite des Chevaliers de l'Enfer ? lance-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas que je m'impatiente, mais... je m'impatiente.

D'ailleurs, où donc est passée la grande asperge aux cheveux roses ? Lui au moins ne l'aurait pas regardé comme un cafard sorti de l'évier.

\- Démerde-toi pour la garder sous clé un mois de plus, grogne Dean en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son travail.

\- Le passage entre le Purgatoire et l'Enfer est toujours verrouillé, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîne l'élan avec un ton plus conciliant.

Crowley plonge ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien entendu.

Son nouveau costume de haute couture met parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette virile, et c'est tout à son aise qu'il se met à marcher en inspectant les recherches de chacun par-dessus leurs épaules. Il se permet même le délice de tapoter la tête de l'ex-ange avec condescendance lorsqu'il passe derrière lui. Comme un patron qui inspecte ses petits ouvriers.

\- Ce n'est là qu'une visite de courtoisie de ma part. Pendant que vous vous prélassiez, j'ai vaincu une rébellion, agrandi mon armée et rénové mon Enfer. J'y ai ajouté un cinéma grandiose, un terrain de golf et des thermes à la romaine. C'est charmant, vous devriez visiter à l'occasion.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'important à nous dire ou nous demander, casse-toi, Crowley. Tu nous déconcentres, et on a mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'Abaddon pour l'instant.

Crowley tourne la tête vers le Prophète qui le fusille du regard entre ses mèches de cheveux qui atteignent presque son nez à présent. Ce pauvre garçon aurait sérieusement besoin d'une coupe, à moins qu'il ne tente de rivaliser avec la glorieuse chevelure de l'élan. La tignasse de Castiel aussi mériterait un bon coup de cisaille.

\- Que peut-il y avoir de plus important qu'honorer votre contrat et me servir la tête d'Abaddon ? Ce qui au passage, je le rappelle, épargnerait à l'Humanité une Apocalypse, ce qui est déjà pas mal en soi, mais plus important, sauverait mes délicates et tendres miches.

\- _Sam_ est plus important. Il n'a plus que trois semaines à vivre s'il n'annule pas la dernière épreuve avant ce délai.

La voix de Castiel a tranché dans l'air comme un couperet, et le démon pivote sur ses talons en haussant les sourcils. Il ignore les stupides _sentiments_ qui lui broient aussitôt le cœur – _raaaaah !_ – et laisse un sourire paternaliste recourber les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Trois semaines, mh ? Voilà qui tombe à point nommé, je comptais justement vous réclamer à nouveau l'âme de ce cher Bobby qui me revient de droit. Je suppose que ce petit extra de motivation vous fera accomplir des miracles.

\- Si tu veux Bobby à ce point, pourquoi tu nous aides pas à trouver un moyen d'aller le chercher au Paradis ?

\- Croix-tu que je n'ai pas déjà essayé, écureuil ? Si je connaissais le moyen, tu penses bien que je serais allé le cueillir moi-même depuis des lustres, imbécile !

Lorsqu'il avait découvert la disparition de Bobby, Crowley était entré dans une fureur noire et avait remué Terre et Enfer pour le retrouver, massacrant ce traître de Faucheur au passage. Sans Naomi qui s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas une fois de plus, il l'aurait récupéré, et capturé les Winchester en prime.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'annuler les épreuves de la tablette, pour toi, n'est-ce pas... ?

La voix de Sam le tire de son tourbillon intérieur de ressentiment, et il croise son regard. Crowley connaît cette lueur dans ses yeux, comme s'il cherchait à l'analyser, à le décortiquer – et il a horreur de ça. L'élan le dévisage avec intensité, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'où te vient cet acharnement à vouloir Bobby en Enfer à tout prix ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'y faisait-il à la base ? Bobby avait beau avoir ses défauts, c'était un homme bon qui aurait dû aller droit au Paradis, ne serait-ce que pour avoir sauvé le monde de l'Apocalypse...

Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui à présent, et Crowley lève le menton en lissant le col de son veston. Il s'agit là d'une prouesse dont il n'est pas peu fier.

\- Oh, mais il est en effet allé tout droit au Paradis. Il ne m'a pas été si difficile de convaincre un nigaud qui voulait vendre son âme pour la richesse et la célébrité, d'ajouter une petite clause à son contrat incluant l'âme de Bobby. C'est comme ça que je l'ai eue. C'est d'une simplicité biblique.

\- Fils de pute...

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas... _pourquoi_? renchérit l'élan avec ce même air confus que Fido arbore souvent quand on lui donne un ordre qu'il ne saisit pas. Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal, juste pour l'avoir en Enfer ? Et sans même le torturer ? Quel est l'intérêt ?

\- Parce que l'idée d'avoir votre père d'adoption avec moi en bas m'amusait et aurait pu être utile pour faire pression sur vous si besoin. Et Bobby est bien plus divertissant et décoratif que tous les lèche-bottes qui se pressent autour de moi à me flatter et essayer de me soutirer des faveurs à force de _oh majesté faites-moi l'i_ _nestimabl_ _e honneur de vous essuyer les pompes sur ma face_. Il est rafraîchissant, en quelque sorte – il n'a pas peur de moi, il n'essaye pas de m'utiliser ou manipuler, il se fiche de ma couronne, ses conversations ne s'embarrassent pas de fioritures et ses réactions d'ours mal léché sont un nectar dont je ne me lasse pas. Je m'étais attaché à lui de son vivant, et quand j'ai appris sa mort j'ai voulu le garder près de moi, parce qu'il me manquait.

Crowley s'interrompt dans sa tirade sous le triple regard choqué qui se fixe sur lui – à l'exception de Hael qui essaye d'entrer en communion avec le plafond comme une hippie complètement stone, et Castiel qui sirote son café d'un air indolent de poète maudit. Il réalise alors que ses maudits _sentiments_ ont une fois plus débordé comme une diarrhée verbale sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Sam s'humecte les lèvres et se racle la gorge en échangeant un regard avec son frère aîné, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Mais Crowley ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Écrasé par une vague de honte cuisante, il décide de battre en retraite, sentant ses joues s'enflammer bien malgré lui.

\- Assez bavassé, retournez donc au turbin ! Je vais maintenir Abaddon dans son trou aussi longtemps que possible, mais je ne promets pas de miracle. »

Sans laisser le temps à l'élan de l'embarrasser davantage, il disparaît de la surface de la Terre pour s'en retourner dans son royaume.

 

* * *

 

Dean est en train de les resservir en café lorsque le déclic se fait.

Tous les morceaux obscurs qu'il a retranscris sans pouvoir y accoler un sens ni la moindre logique, tous les fragments du passage en question s'imbriquent dans sa tête comme un puzzle, lui dévoilant une vue d'ensemble. En une illumination, Kevin comprend tout. _Tout_.

Il attrape une feuille pour se mettre à y écrire d'une main fébrile, la pointe de son stylo perçant le papier tant la ferveur l'embrase. Il lui faut tout noter, tracer le sceau, tout traduire au cas où cet éclair de génie lui échapperait.

« Kevin... ? murmure Hael à côté de lui, se penchant pour lire ce qu'il écrit.

Sa main griffonne les dernières lettres.

\- J'ai trouvé... souffle-t-il avec un sourire incrédule, n'en revenant pas lui-même.

Il croise le regard des Winchester. Une lueur d'espoir s'est allumée dans les yeux de Castiel.

\- J'ai trouvé ! répète-t-il d'une voix plus forte, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Depuis le début, la réponse était juste sous nos yeux ! C'est... c'est tellement _simple_!

\- Tu as trouvé comment sauver Sam ?

\- Oui ! Je sais comment créer une brèche vers le Paradis, en quelque sorte, juste assez pour y faire entrer et sortir Sam et qu'il annule la dernière épreuve !

À peine Kevin a-t-il le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, qu'il se retrouve englouti dans l'étreinte de Dean qui le serre dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes, le soulevant de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Bravo, Kev' ! le félicite-t-il avant de le relâcher, rayonnant. Dis-nous comment faire !

Le Prophète se sent léger pour la première fois depuis des mois alors qu'il étale ses notes sur la table pour pointer du doigt son ébauche de sceau.

\- Regardez bien, je vais vous expliquer, c'est tout simple ! La Grâce de Castiel a été utilisée pour compléter le sort qui a expulsé les Anges et brûlé leurs ailes, mais elle n'a _pas_ été détruite. Elle est encore là-haut, utilisée pour verrouiller les portes du Paradis. Avec ce sceau, Castiel pourra en siphonner une petite portion, juste assez pour récupérer ses ailes et s'introduire avec Sam là-haut. Il vous faudra juste être prudents et ne pas vous faire repérer par Metatron.

\- Ok, ça me paraît bien, acquiesce Dean en scrutant le sceau. Comment on doit le faire, ton sceau ? Il te faut des ingrédients particuliers ? Rien qui ne se trouve qu'à Jérusalem ou je sais pas où, j'espère.

\- Non, rien de tout cela ! On a déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'un peu de ton sang, Castiel, et puis ton écho.

\- Son quoi ? répète Sam en haussant un sourcil.

\- Son écho. De ce que j'ai lu, c'est la trace d'énergie céleste qui reste chez tout Ange qui se trouve dépossédé de sa Grâce. C'est le seul et unique lien qui connecte encore Cas' à sa Grâce, et ça permet d'avoir une influence dessus à distance. Comme une invocation, ou un aimant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Cas'...

Dean a tourné les yeux vers Castiel dont le visage blêmit d'horreur. Remuant les lèvres dans ce qui ressemble à un _non_ murmuré, Castiel recule pas à pas.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne Kevin, ayant l'impression de louper un truc. Castiel ? Tout va bien ?

\- CAS' !

Le cri de Dean accompagne la retraite précipitée de Castiel qui se rue vers la porte du garage et disparaît dans l'escalier. Tenant toujours sa feuille en main, Kevin cille sans comprendre – Sam n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui, vu la tête qu'il fait.

\- Hé ! Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui lui arrive, Dean ?

Le chasseur ignore Sam et court à la poursuite de Castiel.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? _DEAN !_

Sam se précipite à son tour vers la porte, et Kevin se résout à les suivre, désarçonné. Lui qui croyait que sa traduction de solution éclairerait la soirée, les voilà qui s'enfuient tous un à un...

Kevin et Sam dévalent l'escalier et surgissent dans le garage pour trouver Dean planté là, un casque abandonné à ses pieds.

Les épaules raides, Dean respire fort, le regard rivé sur la porte automatique ouverte sur la nuit. La pétarade de moto à l'extérieur laisse deviner que Cas' s'est barré.

\- ... Dean ? souffle Sam en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Dean baisse les yeux et s'explique enfin d'une voix enrouée :

\- Il ne l'a plus. Cas', son écho, il... il a été détruit quand on a traversé le portail du Purgatoire. »

Dehors, le rugissement de la moto s'évanouit au loin.


	42. At least we tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : At least we tried (Moby)
> 
> Un paquet de gens semblent largués dans l'histoire, donc je vais ajouter un résumé en début de chapitre. Plutôt un état des lieux en fait. 
> 
> PARADIS : Poussés par leur contact anonyme, Ash, Bobby et Pamela réveillent les âmes une à une.  
> ENFER : Crowley traque les fidèles d'Abaddon, rénove les lieux et règne en gardant bien fermé le passage vers le Purgatoire. Il s'impatiente et veut récupérer Bobby et trouver un moyen de tuer Abaddon pour de bon.  
> PURGATOIRE : Abaddon et son armée sont toujours coincés au Purgatoire, mais Gordon les a libérés du piège à démons. Abaddon veut se venger en ravageant l'endroit.  
> TERRE : L'âme de Sam se détruira s'il n'arrive pas à annuler la dernière épreuve (c'est à dire remettre Bobby en Enfer) d'ici vingt jours. Kevin a cru trouver un moyen d'ouvrir une brèche dans les portes du Paradis en aspirant la Grâce de Castiel à partir de son écho (infime trace d'énergie céleste qui reste dans le corps même une fois amputé de sa Grâce, qui permet d'entendre les Anges parler, voir le visage des démons, voir les Chiens de l'Enfer, etc). Sauf que Castiel a perdu son écho en traversant le portail du Purgatoire...

« Ça suffit pour ce soir, William.

Son client essaye de s'agripper à son verre, mais Gina le lui ôte des mains avec une rude bienveillance. Ses lèvres peintes de rouge se déforment en une moue de dégoût lorsque le vieillard s'allonge à moitié sur le comptoir pour essayer de récupérer son whisky – son haleine empeste tellement l'alcool qu'il lui suffirait de gratter une allumette pour lui faire cracher du feu.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça, Gina ! bafouille William d'une voix pâteuse. C'est un pays libre ! Je boirai si je veux !

La matrone se recule juste à temps avant qu'il n'agrippe son décolleté opulent et elle vide le verre dans l'évier sous son regard dépité.

\- Une gorgée de plus et tu vas vomir sur mon plancher que je viens de cirer. Je te connais, depuis le temps. Et donne-moi tes clés, tu ne conduiras pas dans cet état.

William se redresse, le regard hagard et les lèvres molles. Les rides sur son front s'accentuent alors qu'il tente de retrouver son équilibre, et manque de chuter du tabouret. Le bar doit tourner comme une toupie, pour lui. D'un geste autoritaire, Gina tend une main potelée avec un regard sans merci. Ce même regard avec lequel elle a tenu en respect et élevé quatre enfants à elle seule – qui sont devenus un employé de banque, une esthéticienne, un infirmier et une plombière. Pas si mal, tout bien considéré.

\- Donne-moi tes clés _immédiatement_ ou tu ne poseras plus jamais tes sales pattes dans mon bar.

Le client se ratatine sous ses yeux et tâtonne ses poches avant d'en tirer ses clés qu'il lui tend en réprimant à peine un rot. Une fois qu'elle a rangé tout ça dans son tiroir à clés de soûlards, elle lui refait face. William se tient maintenant accoudé au comptoir avec un sourire dévoilant son dentier – elle avait dû le pêcher dans un verre une fois – et un clin d'œil complice. Gina arque un sourcil en se mettant à essuyer un verre. Avec près de quarante ans de métier derrière elle, elle sait que trop bien ce qui arrive avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

\- Tu sais, Gina, articule le vieil habitué. Quand on te regarde de près, tu n'es pas trop mal pour ton âge. Tu ressembles un peu à cette actrice, là, celle qu'on voit toujours à la télé, j'ai oublié son nom...

La patronne du bar ne bronche pas, et se contente d'émettre un reniflement de mépris.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant pour toi, mon pauvre William. Tu es plus laid qu'un cul de babouin et tu as l'haleine qui va avec. Prends donc un taxi et retourne auprès de ta pauvre femme au lieu de gâcher le décor de mon bar.

Le visage tout rouge, William se laisse glisser de son tabouret et se tient au comptoir pour se maintenir sur ses jambes.

\- C'est une femme comme toi que j'aurais dû épouser, une qu'a du caractère, pas comme la mienne qui passe son temps devant la télé.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle, c'est une sainte pour te supporter, vieille crapule !

William éclate d'un rire enviné et s'éloigne en zigzagant vers la sortie avec un vague geste de main.

\- Je sais que tu es folle de moi, inutile d'essayer de le cacher ! Elles succombent toutes à mon charme. Toutes. À demain, poulette !

Gina esquisse un mince sourire en le voyant rater trois fois la poignée avant de réussir à sortir. Il manque de percuter un homme au passage et disparaît dans la nuit. Elle repose le verre sec à sa place et entreprend d'essuyer les traces de doigts du comptoir, tout en jetant un regard au nouveau client qui vient d'entrer.

Même pour un dimanche soir, le bar est assez calme. Il y a un couple qui se lèche les amygdales dans un coin – Gina les surveille de près, ceux-là, elle ne veut plus avoir à désinfecter quoi que ce soit à la javel – un étudiant qui bosse sur son ordinateur portable avec sa tasse de café, et un écrivain raté qui persiste à écrire ses torchons que tous les éditeurs refusent.

Le nouveau venu s'assied au comptoir, et Gina reporte son attention sur lui, l'observant de plus près. Le type semble frôler la quarantaine, ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé sont dans un désordre sans nom, et il a une expression sombre sur le visage. Elle a le coup d'œil, et vu les cernes qui creusent ses yeux et ses épaules affaissées, ça sent à cinq kilomètres le licenciement ou le divorce.

\- Mauvaise journée, hein ? dit-elle d'un ton qui se veut compatissant, mais qui sort avec sa rudesse habituelle.

\- On peut dire ça, dit l'homme d'une voix plus rauque que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ou plutôt mauvaise décennie. Mauvais siècle. Mauvaise vie.

Les lèvres de Gina s'étirent en un rictus sardonique. Elle a déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois de grands gaillards virils s'effondrer en larmes devant elle en déversant leur cœur – Gina a ce pouvoir inexplicable de mettre les gens en confiance et de les faire parler et raconter leur vie sans même essayer. Ce gars-là y va fort dans le mélodrame, mais avec un ton si amer et résigné que Gina sent malgré elle une pointe de pitié l'aiguillonner. Et il est loin d'être vilain, ce qui ne gâche rien, en plus d'être plutôt rare dans le coin. Sa clientèle est majoritairement composée d'alcooliques et de misanthropes. Les jeunes ont tendance à préférer les boîtes de nuit ou les bars avec les écrans diffusant les matchs de catch, baseball ou football. Gina, elle, reste classique. Juste un jukebox dans un coin que personne n'utilise jamais.

\- Allons ne dis pas ça, un grand beau gaillard comme toi ! lance-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande. Ça ira mieux après un verre. Le premier est offert par la maison. Je te sers quoi, joli cœur ?

\- De l'alcool.

Gina s'appuie de son avant-bras charnu sur le comptoir, accentuant ainsi son décolleté plongeant pour se pencher et le fixer d'un air moqueur.

\- Va falloir être plus précis que ça.

Le client fronce les sourcils et finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Je prendrai n'importe quoi. Ça m'est égal. Je veux juste oublier.

\- Bah tiens, c'est justement la spécialité de la maison, ironise-t-elle en se tournant pour tendre le bras vers la rangée de bouteilles qui s'alignent sur les étagères.

Le whisky s'écoule en un flot ambré et elle y laisse tomber un gros glaçon – le cube translucide oscille lorsqu'elle dépose sans douceur le verre devant son nouveau client.

\- Voilà de quoi oublier. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Hastings ?

Le client qui était sur le point de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre s'interrompt, et hausse les sourcils d'un air confus.

\- Ton accent, explique-t-elle. Tu n'es pas du Nebraska, hein ? Les gens du coin ne parlent pas comme toi.

Renversant la tête en arrière pour descendre son whisky cul-sec, l'homme repose le verre avec une grimace, toussant avant de répondre d'une voix enrouée :

\- Je ne suis de nulle part, à vrai dire. Je roulais sur ma moto, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus d'essence. J'ai voulu en acheter, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Alors je me suis arrêté ici, je ne savais pas où aller.

Il extirpe une poignée de pièces et un billet froissé de la poche de son jean, et étale le tout sur le comptoir avec un air triste.

\- C'est un Humain qui m'a donné ça il y a deux mois. Il est écrit dans la Bible qu'il faut aider son prochain car il se pourrait que vous ayez aidé un Ange sans le savoir.

Gina incline la bouteille pour le resservir, tandis que le client se met à rire silencieusement, dévoilant ses dents. Ses épaules s'agitent de soubresauts en une hilarité creuse. Voilà qui sent la crise de nerfs imminente.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela s'avérerait si cruellement vrai, achève-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur ces derniers mots.

\- Ouais, eh bien la vie est un fleuve de merde, on doit tous le traverser sans boire la tasse.

Gina se verse un verre elle aussi – une fois n'est pas coutume – et le fait tinter contre celui de son client qui la regarde maintenant avec un air de chiot perdu, comme si elle détenait les réponses à toutes ses questions. C'est pas le premier paumé à la dévisager ainsi comme si elle était un foutu psy.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle vacherie t'est arrivée, joli cœur. Mais si tu veux mon avis, les mauvais moments sont là pour donner du relief aux bons, et pour nous apprendre à mieux les apprécier. L'inverse est vrai aussi, mais autant voir le bon côté des choses.

\- C'est... probablement une des choses les plus sages qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre à ce jour.

Face à l'air fasciné et respectueux de son client, la patronne du bar éclate d'un rire de gorge, ses cheveux en coupe carré frôlant ses joues rondes. Le whisky dévale sa trachée et la réchauffe de l'intérieur.

\- C'est juste de la philosophie de comptoir, vilain flatteur.

L'homme baisse les yeux sur le liquide ambré qui tremblote au fond de son verre, un pli se creusant entre ses sourcils froncés.

\- Mais que faire quand il n'y a aucun bon côté ? Qu'on se trouve impuissant face à une situation qui nous dépasse et dont on est responsable ?

Gina hausse les épaules tandis que l'homme termine son verre avec une descente assez impressionnante, et s'empresse de le resservir, ignorant l'argent étalé sur le comptoir. Que ce pauvre type garde sa monnaie pour payer le bus pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à prier.

L'homme manque de s'étrangler dans son whisky et un rire s'arrache à sa gorge. Ses joues ont pris des couleurs et la tension dans ses épaules disparaît peu à peu.

\- _Prier_? articule-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une notion absurde. Et qui donc ?

\- Jésus Christ ou Dieu, pardi.

\- Jésus est mort et Dieu a disparu depuis longtemps. Plus personne n'écoute. Il n'y a même plus d'Anges au Paradis.

Gina arque un sourcil moqueur.

\- Dis donc, t'es un sacré boute-en-train, toi...

L'homme lui tend son verre qu'il vient de vider, comme pour exiger du rab – le glaçon à demi fondu tournoie au fond. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et fixe un point dans le vide tandis qu'elle le ressert.

\- Vous étiez de si petites choses, vulnérables, survivant dans un milieu auquel vous n'étiez pas adaptés. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui vous a pris de quitter l'océan. Combien de fois je vous ai protégés contre les prédateurs et les intempéries tout en me demandant ce que mon Père voyait en vous de si extraordinaire... ?

Ses doigts s'enroulent autour du verre, et Gina éloigne la bouteille en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Il n'a pourtant guère bu que trois verres, mais elle ne comprend déjà plus rien de ce qu'il raconte.

\- Quand j'ai renoncé à tout pour arrêter l'Apocalypse, je croyais le faire pour l'Humanité. Pour l'espoir, l'amour, l'art, la poésie, toutes les merveilleuses choses que vous créez. Mais à présent... je donnerais ma vie, je vous sacrifierais tous et ma Famille avec si seulement cela pouvait sauver Sam.

Il termine son verre d'une traite avant de laisser tomber son front sur son avant-bras.

\- La fin du monde approche, et tout ce qui m'importe, c'est la vie d'une poignée de personnes. Tout le reste m'est égal. Je suis tombé bien bas...

Hé bien, soit l'alcool le fait délirer, soit il sort tout droit d'une de ces sectes bizarres qui annoncent la fin du monde à tout bout de champ tandis que leur gourou se remplit les poches. Pas étonnant qu'il soit fauché, dans ce cas.

\- Allons allons, on dit toujours qu'il faut toucher le fond avant de refaire surface. Tiens, garde donc ton argent, bois un dernier petit remontant et retourne auprès de ce Sam au lieu d'importuner une pauvre femme avec tes histoires à dormir debout.

Toujours à moitié affalé sur le comptoir, l'homme tourne juste assez sa tête appuyée sur son avant-bras pour lui jeter un regard troublé par l'alcool. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps, remplissant à nouveau son verre à ras bord avec une autorité bourrue.

\- Et pas de rouspétances, jeune homme.

Gina jette un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée, constatant qu'un nouveau client vient d'entrer avec un téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

\- C'est bon Sammy, je l'ai trouvé, dit celui-ci avant de raccrocher et de rempocher son portable. Hé, Cas' !

L'homme affaissé au comptoir ne bronche pas lorsque le nouveau venu pose sa main sur son épaule avant de se glisser sur le tabouret juste à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il finit par lâcher des yeux son verre pour croiser son regard, tous les deux semblent complètement occulter l'existence de Gina – mais ça, elle y est habituée.

\- Dean... ? murmure le dénommé Cas' en clignant des yeux, les sourcils froncés comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être éveillé.

\- Bordel Cas', qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Dean semble rongé d'inquiétude sous son masque de colère, et il recouvre le verre de sa paume lorsque son ami tente de prendre une gorgée.

\- La vie, répond Cas' avec un rire creux. J'ai bu la tasse dans le fleuve de merde de la vie.

Pendant que la patronne s'applique à essuyer ses verres en prenant soin de ne pas trop avoir l'air d'écouter, elle observe du coin de l'œil le nouveau venu aux cheveux en brosse et à la veste en cuir se pencher vers l'autre en le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

\- Me fais _plus jamais_ ça, te barrer comme ça sans un mot. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, t'as même pas pris ton casque ! T'es pire qu'un gosse, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- Sam et moi on a traqué ton portable.

Cas' baisse les yeux avec un air contrit, avant de prendre son crâne entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Pour Sam. Pour tout. Vraiment désolé.

Il a soufflé ça en un filet de voix brisée, si bien que Gina l'a à peine entendu alors qu'elle aligne les verres à leur place au millimètre près.

\- Hey, hey, hey Cas', stop, non, pleure pas... Ok, t'as perdu ton écho, mais je te rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui t'ai forcé à traverser le portail, c'est _Crowley_ qui nous a piégés, c'est _Metatron_ qui t'a manipulé. T'y es pour rien.

\- Peu importe. Maintenant, tout est perdu. Sam va mourir et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Dis pas de conneries. Sam va pas crever, pas sans mon autorisation. Arrête cinq putains de minutes de te lamenter sur ton sort. Tu nous fais quoi, là ? Aller te saouler dans un bar à des kilomètres de chez nous... Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est un mauvais cliché ?

Dean jette un œil au verre qu'il a confisqué en fronçant le nez, et l'écarte un peu plus sur le comptoir tout en pressant l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu m'avais promis de ne plus boire d'alcool, en plus.

L'homme relève un regard qui se veut sans doute intimidant, mais vu son état, il paraît plutôt boudeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais promis ça. J'ai seulement promis de ne plus toucher à la drogue et de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec des femmes, c'est tout. Une promesse faite par un Ange engage tout le Paradis. Même si je ne suis plus un Ange, je n'ai qu'une parole et je la tiendrai.

Il a prononcé cette dernière phrase avec amertume tout en récupérant ses pièces et billets qu'il fourre dans sa poche.

Le masque dur glisse du visage de Dean pour s'illuminer d'un sourire qui le rajeunit de dix ans.

\- Je sais, Cas', je sais. Allez, viens. On rentre à la maison.

Sa main qui presse l'épaule de Cas' dévale le long de son bras en une caresse discrète qui n'échappe pas à l'œil d'aigle de Gina. Dean se lève de son tabouret en se raclant la gorge et plaque un billet sur le comptoir en la regardant enfin, comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de sa présence.

\- Merci de vous être occupée de lui, m'dame.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » répond-t-elle les regardant sortir côte à côte dans la nuit.

 

* * *

 

Les gouttelettes scintillent sur les feuilles vertes comme des perles de cristal. L'aube les caresse à travers la fenêtre, les gorgeant de soleil. Incliné sur les fragiles plants en pots alignés sur le rebord, et l'odeur fraîche de terre lui emplissant les narines, l'Ange barbu esquisse un sourire bienveillant.

Le voyage fut rude pour ces petites vies, et plusieurs des plantes se sont abîmées. Du bout du doigt, il touche avec délicatesse une feuille à demi arrachée. Le vert tranche sur sa peau sombre, et il ressent une pointe de regret lorsqu'il la détache avec mille précautions. Elle ne pouvait être sauvée. Parfois, pour que l'organisme survive il faut faire des sacrifices, des choix douloureux qui s'avèrent indispensables.

C'est avec un doux chiffon qu'il essuie les feuilles une à une pour en ôter la poussière, une tâche minutieuse qui l'absorbe plusieurs minutes.

« Joshua, le guide suprême te réclame.

L'Ange se redresse à la voix de Lavavoth qui tranche dans la quiétude de son bureau. Entouré de ses plantes qui envahissent la pièce en un jardin improvisé, il se retourne avec sérénité pour lui faire face. Perchée sur ses talons hauts avec les lèvres pincées en cette expression sévère qu'elle arbore toujours, la secrétaire toise par-dessus ses lunettes qui glissent au bout de son nez. Son calepin serré contre sa poitrine, elle ajoute en plissant les yeux :

\- _Immédiatement_.

Sans se démonter, Joshua lui sourit en observant les ailes mutilées et déplumées de la secrétaire se crisper dans son dos.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'appeler ainsi entre nous, dit-il avec douceur en reposant son vaporisateur. Ce titre lui importe peu.

Lavavoth lève le menton, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne à peine visible.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, inutile de me prendre de haut ! Le guide suprême répond par de nombreux noms, mais j'estime qu'il est de notre _devoir_ de lui montrer tout le respect et la déférence que nous lui devons. Notre salut à tous repose entre ses mains.

Le jardinier acquiesce en rajustant sa chemise.

\- Très bien, je te suis. S'agit-il encore de nos contacts au Paradis ?

Lavavoth secoue la tête. Joshua lui emboîte enfin le pas et qu'ils sortent du bureau pour s'engager dans le couloir, zigzagant entre les allées et venues d'Anges affairés.

\- Nous avons eu la confirmation par Ash Miles que l'armée d'âmes que nous lui avons commandée est prête à agir. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. La situation est grave. Le guide suprême a décidé de changer de stratégie et a opté pour une solution plus radicale sur tous les plans.

\- Je vois...

Oui, Joshua voit que trop bien – si c'est bien ce à quoi il pense, il s'agit des solutions qu'il avait lui-même proposées mais qui avaient été rejetées un mois plus tôt.

\- Tu sais quelles conséquences cela implique, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Lavavoth ralentit, ses talons claquant sur le sol alors qu'ils approchent du bureau du guide suprême.

\- Je le sais. Nous devons non seulement former une alliance risquée qui pourrait nous coûter très cher, mais... mais en plus...

Elle s'arrête devant la porte, hésitant avec la main sur la poignée. Elle serre les dents et poursuit d'une voix plus rude :

\- Le guide suprême a raison. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. »

Sur ces mots, Lavavoth tourne résolument la poignée, entrant d'un pas assuré dans le bureau. Les volets sont tirés et une pâle lumière bleutée éclaire l'imposant siège de cuir qui leur tourne le dos. Lorsque la secrétaire referme la porte derrière eux avec précaution, la chaise pivote pour laisser deviner le guide suprême que l'ombre avale presque entièrement.

Ses yeux se détachent dans l'ombre, les fixant avec gravité :

\- J'ai une mission pour vous. »


	43. Time is ticking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Time is ticking out (The Cranberries)
> 
> J'écris vraiment à la vitesse d'une limace tétraplégique et asthmatique en ce moment. Mon nouveau boulot m'épuise, je travaille davantage d'heures et mes trajets sont plus longs. Je pense que ça ira mieux une fois que je serai un peu habituée à ce rythme et surtout que je goûterai à mes premières vacances. *râle d'agonie*

_**Mercredi 13 novembre** _

_J'ai passé la soirée hier à tourner et retourner dans ma tête ce que Kevin m'a annoncé. Ça n'a rien de définitif ni d'officiel, mais d'après lui les deux tablettes indiquent que seul un Archange serait en mesure de tuer définitivement un Chevalier de l'Enfer. Si cela s'avère exact, nous devrons nous résoudre à une solution de rechange, c'est-à-dire découper Abaddon en morceaux et la couler dans le béton. Solution où nous avons déjà échoué une fois, Dean et moi._

_Rien ne garantit que nous réussirons cette fois. Et si nous y arrivons malgré tout, le danger sera toujours présent. Elle sera en vie, même démembrée et six pieds sous terre. Rien ne reste jamais enfoui pour l'éternité. Dans dix ans, cent ans ou plus, elle finira par se libérer d'une façon ou d'une autre et reprendra ses projets d'Apocalypse. Et cette fois-ci peut-être que personne ne sera prêt à la contrer._

_Krissy Chambers nous a appelés hier soir, il semblerait qu'elle soit confrontée à un problème de goules. Dean et Castiel sont partis ce matin pour Conway Springs afin de l'aider. J'ai hésité à les accompagner, mais j'ai finalement décidé de rester ici afin de progresser dans les recherches au sujet d'Abaddon, et pour entraîner Fido. En me concentrant très fort, j'arrive à voir à travers ses yeux, mais jamais plus de quelques secondes._

_Cet après-midi, alors que nous travaillions tous ensemble dans la salle de réception, Garth a été contacté sur son portable par l'inspectrice en chef Faith Morrison. Visiblement, Dean et Castiel ne devaient pas être très convaincants en agents du FBI, car nous avons eu un mal fou à lui faire renoncer à ses soupçons. Pendant que Garth parlait, Kevin et moi nous cherchions autant d'informations que possible sur internet (Kevin est très impressionnant dans ses techniques pour hacker, il faudra qu'il m'apprenne à faire ça), et Hael les inscrivait sur un calepin pour les montrer à Garth au fur et à mesure. C'était assez amusant, en fin de compte, et à la fin de l'appel téléphonique nous avons tous éclaté de rire. Oui, même Hael._

_Je trouve que nous formons une bonne équipe._

_Maintenant que j'y songe, voilà qui pourrait être un très bon moyen de nous procurer de l'argent honnêtement si nous survivons à tout cela – ce serait toujours mieux que de m'endetter à vie auprès d'une banque. Nous pourrions proposer un forfait payant pour les chasseurs qui ne disposent pas d'un Bobby ou d'un Garth, et fournir des services de ce genre, des déguisements, des cartes ou badges ayant l'air officiel, ainsi que toutes les informations et recherches grâce à ma bibliothèque numérique lorsqu'elle sera achevée... et pourquoi pas une application sur smartphone afin de localiser les chasseurs les plus proches, et ainsi organiser des chasses en groupe ?_

_Je crois que je me suis un peu emballé. La priorité à l'heure actuelle est de survivre._

_Garth a préparé des pizzas_ _pour le dîner._

 

_**Jeudi 14 novembre** _

_Je fixe l'écran depuis vingt minutes avec mes doigts sur le clavier sans savoir quoi écrire. Quand Kevin m'a dit hier que seul un Archange (tous morts ou dans la Cage à ce jour) pouvait tuer Abaddon, j'ai cru qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de pire nouvelle que cela. Je me trompais._

_Il vient de m'annoncer que la tablette des démons parle d'un compte à rebours de huit mois qui s'enclenche à partir de la première épreuve. Compte à rebours au bout duquel mon âme sera anéantie. Ce qui ne me laisse plus que vingt deux jours exactement à vivre, d'après mes estimations._

_Je ne suis même pas surpris. Bien au contraire, j'ai failli rire quand Kevin m'a annoncé ça avec mille précautions en s'excusant à profusion. Il avait l'air plus bouleversé que moi._

_Moi... je crois que je m'en contrefous._

_Non, je ne suis pas surpris. J'irais jusqu'à constater que c'est une récurrente dans ma vie. À chaque fois que je me creuse un coin de bonheur, à chaque fois que je trouve l'espoir et une raison de vivre, tout m'est arraché systématiquement. Jessica est morte quand je croyais pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Notre père est mort quand je commençais enfin à le comprendre et le pardonner. Et maintenant que je me sens bien pour la première fois dans ma tête, que j'ai tous ces projets de bibliothèque et de réseau en ligne entre chasseurs, l'héritage de mes ancêtres à explorer et mettre en valeur, un chien et un semblant de famille recomposée... ça non plus, je n'y ai pas droit._

_J'arrête le catalogage. Je vais supprimer mon SIGB. Tout cela ne rime plus à rien désormais._

**.**

_Dean a téléphoné un peu après le déjeuner. J'ai été pris d'une crise de toux et n'ai pas pu lui parler très longtemps, et ce n'est pas plus mal parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas que j'aurais trouvé le courage de lui annoncer ma mort prochaine. Kevin s'en est chargé pour moi._

_Vingt deux jours. Mon dieu..._

_Je crois que je commence tout juste à réaliser. Dans vingt deux jours je n'existerai plus. Je ne verrai jamais naître l'enfant de Kevin et Hael. Je n'irai pas au Paradis ni même en Enfer. Mais pire que tout, je vais laisser Dean seul avec une apocalypse sur les bras._

_Quitte à mourir, j'aurais mieux fait de fermer les portes de l'Enfer. Cela aurait été utile, au moins. Maintenant, je vais mourir pour rien._

_J'ai l'impression de sentir chaque seconde s'écouler, comme si je regardais un sablier se vider grain par grain. Le silence dans la salle de réception m'oppresse. Kevin, Hael et Garth sont assis devant moi et font des recherches. Je fais semblant de travailler depuis une heure, j'ai même tapé sur le clavier une succession de lettres sans aucune signification que j'ai dû effacer après, juste pour avoir l'air normal. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'utilise déjà toute mon énergie à rester calme et à contenir le hurlement qui me grimpe dans la gorge. C'est injuste._

_INJUSTE._

_J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je me sens relativement en forme et mon esprit n'avait jamais été aussi limpide. Et pourtant, j'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir que si la tablette dit que je vais mourir, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus._

_J'étouffe sous leurs regards de pitié. Je dois sortir d'ici._

_Je vais aller promener Fido._

 

_**Vendredi 15 novembre** _

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Au moment où je sentais enfin le sommeil venir, j'ai réalisé quelque chose qui m'a terrifié, bien plus que l'idée de mourir dans trois semaines._

_La tablette n'a jamais spécifié que j'allais mourir, mais que mon âme allait être détruite. Mon âme, pas mon corps. Se pourrait-il que je me retrouve à nouveau à vivre comme une enveloppe vide ?_

_Je me rappelle avec clarté toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises lorsque j'étais sans âme sur terre. J'ai assassiné sans remords, j'ai utilisé Dean comme un vulgaire outil, j'ai essayé de tuer Bobby. J'étais vide et sans cœur, sans compassion. C'était pire que la mort, bien pire._

_Il est hors de question que je laisse cela se reproduire._

_Je viens à peine d'apprendre que je vais mourir, et je réalise à présent ce qu'il y a de plus terrible dans le fait de savoir sa mort proche. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'aurais pu vivre, de mes projets balayés ni de ma peur du néant. Le pire est de savoir ce que mon deuil va infliger à ceux que j'aime et qui vont me survivre. Et je ne peux rien y faire._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à Dean quand il reviendra de Conway Springs, mais c'est pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus. Comment pourrais-je espérer lui faire accepter ma mort, le convaincre de se résigner, alors que mourir est la dernière chose que je souhaite ?_

_Peut-être que Kevin nous épargnera tout cela s'il trouve une solution..._

_Non. Je n'ose plus espérer. Je ne veux plus prendre ce risque._

_Plus que vingt et un jours._

 

_**Samedi 16 novembre** _

_Dean a appelé à l'aube pour nous avertir qu'ils étaient en route mais devaient d'abord s'arrêter dans un snack pour nourrir l'enfant qu'ils ramènent avec eux. C'était un peu confus, mais il m'a expliqué qu'ils sont tombés sur un autre ange qui aurait été l'instigateur d'un trafic criminel entre goules et djinns, et que l'inspectrice Faith Morrison a fini par les aider. J'admets qu'en temps normal j'aurais été curieux, mais là, il y avait un tel malaise entre nous au téléphone que j'ai vite écourté la conversation en lui passant Garth. Apparemment, il va devoir s'occuper du garçon et l'amener sur son bateau pour un tour avant de le ramener chez ses parents._

_Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi, mais ça m'est égal. J'ai d'autres choses en tête en ce moment._

**.**

_Dean et Castiel sont rentrés il y a quelques heures et Garth vient tout juste de partir avec Elliot, le garçon en question. En voyant toutes ces allées et venues dans le bunker, je me demande si c'était comme cela à l'époque de notre grand-père. De ce que j'en sais, les Hommes de Lettres étaient nombreux et actifs sur de nombreux plans._

_Peu importe. Je ne le saurai jamais._

_Dean me fait la gueule depuis que j'ai essayé de lui parler. Je n'ai peut-être pas trouvé exactement les bons mots, mais j'ai voulu le préparer au pire et limiter les dégâts. Je me doutais un peu qu'il ne serait pas si facile de lui faire promettre de ne pas s'acharner à me sauver si Kevin ne parvient pas à traduire la tablette à temps, ou si la solution en question ne fonctionne pas._

_Il l'a assez mal pris._

_**.** _

_Quelle ironie. Me voilà seul avec Fido sur le toit du bunker à presque quatre heures du matin, dans le froid et la nuit. Et ce qui m'empêche de dormir, ce qui me ronge d'angoisse, ce n'est pas le compte à rebours avant ma mort. Je m'inquiète davantage pour Dean et les extrémités dont il serait capable si Kevin ne peut me sauver._

_On voit parfaitement les étoiles, d'ici. La vue est superbe. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir déjà contemplé une voûte céleste si pure. J'ai apporté une couverture pour résister au froid, mais elle s'avère inutile. Mon chien me tient chaud plus efficacement que le meilleur des radiateurs. Il s'est à moitié allongé sur moi et me souffle dans le cou, si bien que j'ai du mal à taper sur mon ordinateur que j'ai posé sur son flanc._

_Dean avait voulu aménager ici un potager et une piscine. Il en parle depuis longtemps, et m'avait dit au détour d'une conversation qu'avant que notre maison brûle, notre mère lui avait promis de l'aider à faire un petit potager dans le jardin._

_Il avait déjà tracé les plans, pour ce toit. Les transats et briques sont déjà là, ainsi que les sacs de terre et d'engrais qu'il avait fait livrer. Tout est abandonné depuis des mois, depuis que les épreuves de la tablette des démons m'ont trop fragilisé._

_J'étais loin de partager l'enthousiasme de Dean lorsque nous nous sommes installés ici durablement. Cela m'était égal, ce n'était pour moi qu'un lieu de travail ou une base fixe entre deux chasses. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le rendait si heureux dans le fait d'acheter plein de meubles, de vêtements, de DVD, de livres de cuisine ou des classiques de la littérature, de préparer une salle de jeu et décorer l'ensemble du bunker comme pour s'approprier les lieux. Il a même décoré les toilettes, c'est dire._

_Je suppose qu'il me fallait perdre tout cela pour en comprendre la valeur._

_Maintenant, je donnerais tant pour avoir la chance de voir le toit achevé, d'y cultiver des légumes, de nager dans cette piscine en été... j'aimerais repeindre et animer la salle de jeu, apprendre des tours à mon chien, achever ma bibliothèque, passer des soirées en groupe sur le canapé à critiquer les choix de zapping de Castiel..._

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

_**.** _

_Fido s'est mis à geindre tout haut et j'ai eu un mal fou à le calmer. Il ne s'est apaisé que lorsque ma crise de larmes s'est tarie._

_Il se met à pleuvoir_ _._ _Il est temps de retourner dans ma chambre._

 

_**Dimanche 17 novembre** _

_La journée s'est écoulée sans heurts jusqu'à ce soir. Tout s'est précipité d'un coup quand Kevin a déclaré avoir traduit le passage qui me permettrait d'annuler la dernière épreuve. Il se trouve que Metatron a scellé les portes du Paradis avec la Grâce de Castiel, qui se trouve donc toujours intacte. Il nous suffirait d'utiliser ce qu'on appelle l'écho (une trace infime d'énergie céleste qui reste dans le corps une fois la Grâce arrachée) pour entrouvrir les portes et rendre ses ailes à Castiel. Il aurait pu m'y amener juste le temps d'y trouver Bobby afin de le ramener en Enfer – avec son accord bien sûr, et j'ai dernièrement acquis la conviction que Crowley ne lui ferait jamais de mal._

_Mais tout cela s'avère irréalisable._

_Lorsque Castiel s'est enfui en moto comme s'il était poursuivi par une armée de démons, Dean nous a expliqué avant de partir à sa poursuite que Castiel a perdu son écho en traversant le portail du Purgatoire. Dean le savait, et n'a visiblement pas jugé utile de nous en informer._

_Et dire qu'il donnait de grandes leçons comme quoi nous devons tout nous dire et ne rien nous cacher... Ça doit être de famille, je suppose._

_En tout cas, j'ai eu raison de ne pas me laisser espérer. Une fois de plus tout ne fait qu'empirer._

_Garth est toujours en mer avec Elliot, et Kevin est si abattu que j'étais le seul à être en mesure de guider Dean par téléphone dans la bonne direction en traçant le signal GPS du portable de Castiel. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait s'il n'en avait pas eu. C'est vraiment une bonne idée que Dean a eue en le lui offrant._

_Dean vient de le retrouver dans un bar à Hastings dans le Nebraska._

_Je me suis isolé dans la bibliothèque pendant que Hael essaye d'empêcher Kevin de se blâmer de ne pas avoir traduit ce morceau plus tôt, avant que nous descendions en Enfer, lorsque Castiel avait encore son écho._

_J'ai beau analyser la situation sous tous les angles, je ne vois aucun espoir. Sans écho, non seulement Castiel va rester humain, mais Hael aura mis naissance à un Nephilim pour rien. Le Paradis restera fermé pour toujours et les anges cloués sur terre. Il n'y a plus d'archanges pour tuer Abaddon qui risque de se libérer du Purgatoire à tout moment._

_Je ne cesse de songer à la vision apocalyptique de 2014 dont nous a parlé Dean. Je dois m'assurer d'une seule chose à présent que j'ai la confirmation que mon âme ne peut plus être sauvée. Je dois être sûr et certain qu'on ne laissera pas mon corps vivre sans âme._

_Dean nous a raconté que dans le futur, je laissais Lucifer me posséder et je tuais mon propre frère de sang froid. Rien ne me garantit que Lucifer ait besoin de mon âme pour me posséder. Peut-être que mon corps vide lui suffirait, tant que je donne mon consentement. Et je sais à quel point je plaçais ma propre survie au-dessus de tout le reste lorsque je n'avais plus d'âme. Je sais que je dirais oui à Lucifer si cela se trouve à mon avantage._

_La Cage est fermée et Abaddon prisonnière, pour l'instant, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque._

_Je ne peux pas supplier à Dean de m'achever si je continue à vivre sans âme, je connais déjà sa réponse. Je refuse d'imposer cela à Castiel, le pauvre a déjà bien assez à porter sur ses épaules..._

_Alors à qui pourrais-je demander cela ?_

 

_**Lundi 18 novembre** _

_Je n'ai plus que dix-huit jours à vivre, et ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais voulu les passer._

_Je suis allé promener Fido dans la forêt pour un footing matinal en essayant de me vider l'esprit et de faire comme si c'était une journée ordinaire, ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure. Voir mon chien si plein d'énergie et de joie est douloureux, quand je songe qu'il va périr en même temps que moi. Un être innocent que je n'ai créé que pour l'entraîner dans ma chute..._

_Tant que je contiens ma tristesse en moi, il ne la ressent pas. Je me concentre là-dessus pour l'instant._

_Lorsque je suis revenu dans le bunker, Dean avait réveillé Kevin et Castiel pour reprendre les recherches. Il n'a toujours pas accepté la fatalité, et je ne sais pas trop si je l'envie ou le plains pour cela. Pour ma part, j'ai perdu tout espoir. L'espoir fait vivre, mais peut aussi rendre fou._

_Je l'ai pris à part pour essayer de le raisonner. Mais il ne veut rien savoir, il s'est refermé sur lui-même en disant que c'est son job de me protéger._

_Les épreuves ont levé le voile sur des souvenirs reculés de mon enfance. Je sais désormais que c'est notre père qui lui a enfoncé ça dans le crâne et a chargé cette responsabilité sur ses épaules quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. J'ai devant mes yeux l'image de Dean changeant ma couche avec un air sérieux et appliqué._

_Aujourd'hui, Dean ne réagit pas comme un frère, mais comme un parent qui sait que son enfant va mourir._

_**.** _

_Garth vient d'appeler pour nous annoncer que Metatron lui a parlé dans son sommeil hier soir, mais qu'il n'a pas pu nous contacter plus tôt (il n'avait plus ni réseau ni batterie). Selon lui, c'était assez cryptique. Metatron aurait seulement affirmé être enfermé au paradis et parlé d'apocalypse proche. Quoi qu'il en soit, Garth ne sera pas de retour avant deux ou trois jours puisqu'il doit faire un détour dans le Mississippi pour déposer Elliot chez ses parents._

_Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à chercher en vain une solution qui n'existe pas._

 

_**Mardi 19 novembre** _

_Je n'ai plus de toux ni de migraine, j'ai retrouvé l'appétit et le sommeil et je me suis réveillé ce matin en débordant d'énergie. J'ai couru avec Fido jusqu'à Lebanon aller-retour et suis revenu avec des beignets frais achetés au LaDows' Market. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde après une bonne douche._

_Je me sens incroyablement bien, pour quelqu'un qui va bientôt mourir._

_**.** _

_J'ai essayé tout à l'heure de supprimer les données de mon logiciel de gestion de bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Aurais-je fait une mauvaise manipulation ? Mon ordinateur me répète que je n'ai pas les droits d'administrateur. Je ne comprends pas..._

_**.** _

_J'ai trouvé Dean endormi dans la bibliothèque sur un livre médical. Il a visiblement passé la nuit dessus et a ce regard que je ne connais que trop bien. Il a une idée en tête et je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout._

_**.** _

_Castiel est venu me parler ce soir. Ou plutôt, il est entré dans ma chambre et s'est assis sur mon lit en commentant l'absence de décoration, avant de discuter de choses et d'autres insignifiantes. J'ai dû le pousser à cesser de tourner autour du pot pour qu'il en vienne au cœur du sujet. Il s'est excusé d'avoir perdu son écho et pour toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises ces dernières années._

_Je pensais être le plus pessimiste et fataliste du bunker, mais je crois que Castiel me bat sur ce coup-là._

_Il semble que je ne sois pas le seul à considérer ces recherches comme inutiles et m'y prêter uniquement pour conserver les illusions et espoirs de Dean. Castiel semble convaincu qu'on ne peut vaincre le destin, que l'apocalypse surviendra quoi que l'on fasse, quels que soient les détails qu'on change. C'est avec un calme qui m'a rappelé notre première rencontre qu'il m'a affirmé que c'est un 'honneur' d'achever sa vie auprès de nous, de s'éteindre avec l'humanité. _ _Qu'être à nos côtés est plus important que de triompher. Plus important que le sort de l'humanité._ Il m'a promis qu'il se tiendrait aux côtés de Dean jusqu'à la dernière seconde._  
_

_Il m'a aussi avoué que sans sa Grâce, il mourra en même temps que son corps sans possibilité de retour. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler à Dean. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire avec amertume. Le voilà devenu un vrai Winchester, à cacher la vérité à ceux qu'il aime._

_Bienvenue dans la famille, Cas'. Bienvenue._

 

_**Mercredi 20 novembre** _

_J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et j'ai compris qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui je puisse demander de me tuer si je survivais sans mon âme. J'ai profité de ma promenade matinale avec Fido pour contacter Crowley et lui donner rendez-vous dans la forêt._

_Il a refusé ma requête en disant que provoquer la colère de Dean en me tuant sous son nez était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'ordonner à mon chien de l'attraper et l'immobiliser (j'ai eu beau tenter tout ce que j'ai pu ces dernières semaines, il refuse de répondre à un autre mot que 'canard' pour attaquer)._

_Bien que plaqué au sol par le poids de Fido, il s'obstinait à refuser, jusqu'à ce que je lui promette de tout lui pardonner s'il accepte. Oui, même le meurtre de mon ex, de la mère de Kevin, tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Tout._

_Là, il a changé d'avis et a accepté._

_J'ai insisté pour que nous signions un pacte en bonne et due forme. Je voulais l'assurance qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole une fois que mon âme aura disparu._

_Je crois pouvoir dire sans risque qu'embrasser Crowley se place au plus haut des événements les plus embarrassants de toute ma vie. Ça n'a duré guère que quelques secondes, mais il m'a raccompagné ensuite jusqu'au bunker sans cesser de se vanter d'avoir 'emballé tous les Winchester' et de comparer ma 'technique' avec Dean._

_Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu être amis._

**.**

_Dean s'acharne à poursuivre les recherches pour essayer de me sauver. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il serait préférable de trouver un moyen de sceller définitivement le Purgatoire. Car il suffirait qu'Abaddon se libère et tue Crowley pour que l'apocalypse menace à nouveau l'humanité._

_Si Castiel a raison à propos du destin, et que la vision de 2014 que Zachariah avait imposée à Dean s'avère fondée... je ne peux qu'espérer que Crowley détruira mon corps comme il me l'a promis._

_Âme ou pas, je refuse de tuer mon frère. Je ne tuerai pas Dean._

_Crowley me doit bien ça._

 

_**Jeudi 21 novembre** _

_Garth est revenu cet après-midi avec une glacière pleine à craquer de poissons qu'il a pêchés avec Elliot. Il a remis l'enfant à sa famille et a été retenu un moment par les parents qui le prenaient pour un kidnappeur. Il a réussi à s'en tirer en racontant qu'il est un policier en civil ayant trouvé l'enfant pendant ses congés sur son bateau, et il a fait confirmer son histoire par Faith Morrison pour convaincre les parents de sa bonne foi._

_Cette inspectrice semble s'être rangée de notre côté, j'ai ajouté dans mon portable son numéro ainsi que celui de sa partenaire Krystal. Apparemment elles chassent ensemble à Wichita et aident Krissy et Aiden occasionnellement._

_Le retour de Garth a allégé l'ambiance dans le bunker. Il a accompli l'exploit d'arracher Dean à ses livres pour une soirée devant quelques épisodes de 'El Fuego del Amor'. J'ai rarement vu une série si mauvaise, mais Dean, Castiel et même Hael étaient absorbés._

_Je ne sais pas comment Garth fait ça, mais moi-même je me suis senti mieux l'espace de quelques heures._

 

_**Vendredi 22 novembre** _

_Je tourne en rond à me ronger les sangs, retenu prisonnier dans le bunker. Consigner les événements de la journée m'aidera peut-être à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées._

_J'aurais dû me douter que le calme ne durerait pas. Ce matin alors que je revenais de ma promenade, Dean, Kevin, Hael se disputairnt contre Garth et Castiel. Une mêlée générale qui m'a pris de court. J'ai essayé de les séparer, d'obtenir des explications, mais je n'ai rien pu faire._

_Dean et Kevin sont partis, et Hael garde la porte d'entrée et nous surveille pour nous empêcher d'essayer de les suivre._

_Je réalise que mon récit est confus et décousu. Je ne devrais pas écrire dans ce journal lorsque je suis bouleversé. Toutefois, je crois qu'avec le temps je m'en sers davantage comme journal intime que comme journal de bord..._

_Reprenons dans l'ordre._

_Pendant que j'étais dehors, Dean a profité pour demander à Garth s'il serait capable d'arrêter son cœur l'espace de quelques minutes afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec la Mort à mon sujet. Garth s'est emporté en disant que non, il est un dentiste et non un bourreau, et qu'il est hors de question que Dean mette en danger sa vie. Il a crié assez fort pour alerter Castiel qui n'était pas au courant du plan de Dean, et à partir de là, les choses se sont envenimées._

_Kevin et Hael s'en sont mêlés, et se sont rangés à l'avis de Dean en trouvant que c'est une bonne idée, que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Quand je suis arrivé, Dean venait de dire qu'il savait exactement où aller pour obtenir sa mort temporaire si Garth refusait de le faire. Il semblerait qu'il connaisse un chirurgien à qui il a déjà fait appel une fois lorsque j'avais perdu mon âme. Garth a reconnu son nom et est devenu tout blanc, disant que cet homme est réputé pour son hygiène douteuse, ses techniques discutables, ses rapports avec la mafia et les morts à son actif sur sa table d'opération._

_Voilà donc Dean et Kevin qui sont partis depuis des heures, et Hael est restée là à maîtriser Fido sans difficulté, et nous envoyant valser dans les murs à chaque fois que nous tentons quoi que ce soit pour les joindre ou pour quitter la salle de réception._

_Hael est d'ordinaire si douce et réservée que j'en avais presque oubliée qu'elle est un être céleste puissant qui, même diminuée par sa grossesse, peut nous repousser d'un simple mouvement de poignet comme si nous n'étions que des moucherons._

_Dean est peut-être en train de se faire tuer par ce chirurgien en ce moment même, et je ne peux rien y faire... Si seulement j'avais de l'huile sacrée, je pourrais tenter de neutraliser Hael._

_Castiel a bien essayé de l'affronter avec sa lame céleste, tout en la suppliant de ne pas le forcer à lui faire du mal, mais Hael l'a désarmé sans difficulté._

_Nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre, maintenant._ _Attendre et espérer._

 

_**Samedi 23 novembre** _

_Dean et Kevin sont revenus cet après-midi._

_Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait d'accueillir mon frère avec un crochet du droit, mais quand j'ai vu leur air abattu à tous les deux... je n'ai pas pu. Castiel, par contre, ne s'est pas gêné. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux, et Dean n'a même pas essayé de se défendre._

_Garth a réussi à calmer le jeu tant bien que mal, et l'instant d'après nous étions tous assis autour de la grande table à boire du thé et manger des gâteaux dans l'ambiance la plus glaciale qui soit._

_Dean a expliqué que le chirurgien a arrêté son cœur avec succès, mais qu'aucun Faucheur n'était là pour l'accueillir. Il a eu beau hurler et chercher, aucun n'est apparu. En revanche la Mort est apparue en personne et a mangé la pizza que Dean lui avait achetée exprès._

_La Mort lui a répondu ne plus avoir l'intention de se laisser aller au favoritisme, mais que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour moi. M'empêcher de mourir lui serait facile, mais pas empêcher le sacrifice de mon âme. Ce n'est pas son domaine, aurait-il dit._

_Après ça, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter._

_Nous avons cessé les recherches._

 

_**Dimanche 24 novembre** _

_J'ai trouvé ce matin Castiel au même endroit où je l'avais laissé hier soir : seul devant la télévision. Il n'a pas pardonné Dean pour ce qu'il a fait il y a deux jours._

_Je dois admettre que j'étais assez embarrassé de me retrouver impliqué dans une dispute de couple, mais je me suis efforcé de raisonner Castiel, de servir d'entremetteur pour les réconcilier. J'ai traîné Castiel jusqu'à la chambre de Dean où il s'était isolé à écouter de la musique avec son casque, et je les ai forcés à se parler._

_Lorsque je ne serai plus là, Dean aura besoin de lui. Castiel est le seul à qui je puisse faire confiance pour le maintenir à flot. Je suis prêt à mourir, mais je ne serai pas en paix tant que je ne serai pas certain que mon frère a accepté l'inévitable lui aussi._

_**.** _

_Qui je crois tromper ? Personne d'autre que moi ne lit ce journal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'évertue à me mentir à moi-même. Je maintiens les apparences et fais mine d'aller bien devant Dean et les autres, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me servir mes propres mensonges._

_Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je ne suis pas serein, ni résigné, je n'accepte pas la mort comme un saint. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir._

_Je veux vivre, plus que jamais. J'ai envie de hurler et de tout foutre en l'air face à cette injustice. Mon sang et mon âme sont enfin lavés de tout, de la souillure du sang d'Azazel, des pulsions malfaisantes que j'ai passé ma vie à réprimer, de cette part sombre qui m'a toujours rongé de l'intérieur._

_Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je réalise que je ne vivais pas, avant. Pas vraiment. J'évoluais dans un cauchemar en luttant pour me maintenir à la surface, craignant à chaque instant de sombrer dans quelque chose de terrifiant et malsain enfoui en moi. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre et je me suis souvent demandé dans ma jeunesse si j'étais anormal._

_Et maintenant que je renais et commence tout juste à vivre pour la première fois de ma vie, il ne me reste plus que douze jours._

 

_**Lundi 25 novembre** _

_Je le savais. Je savais que Dean ne se résignerait pas si facilement._

_Crowley est venu m'avertir que mon frère essaye de vendre son âme à ses démons dans l'espoir de prendre sur lui le sort qui m'attend. En tant que roi de l'enfer, il a déclaré solennellement que non, aucun démon ne peut sauver mon âme, et que si un tel tour de magie était possible, il l'aurait fait lui-même._

_Cet interminable compte à rebours est en train de détruire mon frère à petit feu. Il reste onze jours... que va-t-il inventer encore pour se sacrifier ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle idée qui cette fois lui sera fatale ?_

_Moi-même, compter les jours et les heures commence à me faire perdre l'esprit._

_Peut-être devrais-je mettre fin à mes jours. En finir une fois pour toutes. Laisser les autres tourner la page et se concentrer sur Abaddon et la menace d'apocalypse._

_J'en ai assez d'avoir peur. Je n'en peux plus._

_Je veux en finir._

 

_**Mardi 26 novembre** _

\- N'aie pas peur, Sam. Tout va s'arranger. -

 

_**Mercredi 27 novembre** _

_Dean, si c'est toi qui as écri_ _t_ _ça, sache que ce journal est personnel et que je n'apprécie_ _pas du tout_ _qu'on le lise sans mon autorisation, et encore moins qu'on y écrive._

 

_**Jeudi 28 novembre** _

_J'ai passé la soirée hier à questionner Garth, Dean, Kevin, Castiel et même Hael, mais tous m'ont regardé comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Ils m'ont affirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas touché à mon ordinateur ni fouiné dans mon journal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets dans de tels états pour si peu, mais ce journal de bord que j'avais originellement commencé dans l'objectif de perpétuer la tradition des Hommes de Lettres et honorer mon héritage, est devenu au fil du temps un précieux soutien moral qui m'a permis de garder la tête froide et de mieux gérer tout ce qui est survenu ces derniers mois. Je crois qu'avec ma mort imminente, c'est devenu comme un sanctuaire où je dépose mes dernières pensées. Et je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée qu'on se permette de profaner le peu d'intimité et de dignité qu'il me reste. D'autant plus que j_

 

\- Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te mettre mal à l'aise ni de fouiner dans ta vie privée. Daigne accepter mes plus plates excuses ? -

 

_Ce n'est pas une hallucination, j'ai de mes yeux vu ces mots s'inscrire sur l'écran. C'est toi, Crowley ? Tu es le seul à connaître mon mot de passe après tout, je ne devrais pas être surpris._

 

\- Je ne suis pas Crowley. -

 

_Qui, alors ? Un de ses démons ? Un fantôme ? Un de mes ancêtres, peut-être ? Ou peut-être un tsukumogami... mon ordinateur aurait-il acquis une conscience ?_

 

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux devinettes. -

\- Inutile de sortir le sel, je ne te veux aucun mal. -

\- Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri, bien sûr que je te vois. -

\- Ta queue de cheval est un peu défaite, d'ailleurs. -

 

_Ok... Qui es-tu ?_

 

\- Juste quelqu'un qui te veut du bien. -

 

_Si tu cherchais à me rassurer, c'est raté._

_J'ai déjà vu des Crocottas utiliser la technologie moderne afin de tromper leurs victimes et les attirer vers la mort... en serais-tu un ? Non... un Crocotta se serait fait passer pour un de mes proches décédés..._

_Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?_

_Depuis combien de temps m'espionnes-tu ?_

_Répond_ _s_ _!_

 

_**Vendredi 29 novembre** _

**ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN ESPÈCE DE FILS DE PUTE. TOUCHE UN SEUL CHEVEU DE MON FRÈRE ET JE T'ARRACHE LES BURNES ET TE LES FAIS BOUFFER.**

 

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Dean. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux aucun mal à ses cheveux, bien au contraire. -

 

_Dean, je t'ai dit que je peux gérer cette situation tout seul. Merci de ne pas ouvrir mon journal ni y écrire sans ma permission._

 

\- Salut, Sam. Ça fait plaisir de te voir encore en vie. Il te reste une semaine, profite bien de chaque instant et ne fais pas de bêtises. -

 

_J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches, et je ne suis pas plus avancé. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es ni de qui tu es. Quelles sont tes motivations ? Pourquoi me parles-tu à travers mon journal ?_

 

\- Je te surveille depuis un bout de temps et je n'avais pas prévu d'intervenir, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser planifier ton suicide sans réagir. Espèce d'idiot. -

 

_Mais qui es-tu ?!_

 

_**Samedi 30 novembre** _

_Novembre touche à sa fin et je ne sais pas si je dois ou non continuer à tenir ce journal de bord pour les jours à venir. À présent que je sais que je suis espionné, cela me met mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que j'ignore s'il s'agit d'un ami ou d'un ennemi.  
_

_Par prudence, je vais clore ce journal et éviter désormais de toucher à mon ordinateur._

_De toute façon, il ne me reste plus que six jours à vivre._

 

\- Faux. -

 

_Quoi ? Comment ça, « Faux » ?_

 

\- ;-) -


	44. Heart of glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse platement de mon retard, j'avais une méchante rhino-pharyngite, mais là ça commence à aller mieux. Vous savez quoi ? On vient d'atteindre 400 pages Open Office pour cette fanfic héhéhé...  
> Oh, et puis je précise que je suis une maniaque du détail réaliste. Tous les endroits que je décris existent. Je vous jure. Je passe des heures sur Streetview entre autres.  
> Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, PMs et mails, vous êtes des amours !
> 
> Musique : Heart of glass (Blondie), Beat it (Michael Jackson)
> 
> Résumé : Compte à rebours avant la destruction programmée de l'âme de Sam ! Les jours défilent et aucune solution n'est trouvée. Une ambiance désastreuse s'installe dans le groupe... Mais alors que Sam voit sa fin arriver, son journal de bord intervient directement avec des motivations on ne peut plus troubles. Qui écrit ? Ami ou ennemi ? Et comment ces mots se sont-ils inscrits sur l'ordinateur ? L'âme de Sam pourra-t-elle être sauvée ? Abaddon est-elle en train de massacrer tout le monde au Purgatoire ? Que se passe-t-il au Paradis ? Qui est le guide suprême ? Qui a mangé mon jambon-beurre ?  
> Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre. Et les suivants. Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru que j'allais répondre à tout ça en un seul chapitre ? Vous devriez commencer à me connaître...

La vapeur s'élève en volutes épaisses et sature la salle de bain d'un parfum de cerise. Elle embrume le plafond et couvre de buée le miroir. Le rythme de l'eau frappe énergiquement le corps dans la douche.

Pantalon aux chevilles et assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, Castiel garde les coudes sur les genoux et les yeux baissés sur le beretta. L'arme est lourde et tiède dans ses mains et il la manipule en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean la lui a donnée il y a quelques jours après l'avoir entraîné intensivement au tir. Et depuis, l'ange déchu la garde toujours à portée de main. Ce n'est pas qu'il se sente en danger dans le bunker, non. Mais en des millions d'années d'existence, jamais on ne lui avait offert quoi que ce soit, et les présents de Dean ont une valeur inestimable à ses yeux.

Son pouce caresse la crosse, traçant les aspérités avec révérence.

Pendant que le jet de la douche s'interrompt et que le claquement d'un bouchon se fait entendre, Castiel passe son index dans la gâchette et observe la pesante arme osciller, se balançant à son doigt. La cuvette assourdit le _plouf_ de ses matières fécales qui y plongent, juste quand Castiel entreprend de faire tourner l'arme autour de son index – un tour, puis deux, puis trois...

Le temps que les bruits de shampoing frictionnant un cuir chevelu cessent et que le jet d'eau reprenne son battage intensif, Castiel a réussi à reproduire ce qu'il a vu à la télévision la veille, dans cette série policière que Dean n'a pas cessé de critiquer alors qu'elle était très bonne et riche en jeux de mots ingénieux.

Tout en se laissant aller à la corvée organique de vidanger ses entrailles – en presque trois mois il a fini par s'y habituer – Castiel fait tourner de plus en plus habilement le beretta autour de ses doigts, s'entraînant à empoigner la crosse au vol pour faire mine de rengainer à sa hanche.

Il en est à faire tournoyer l'arme dans les airs pour la rattraper avec l'assurance de l'inspecteur de la série lorsque se met à vibrer et sonner le portable qui repose sur les vêtements en tas sur le sol.

Le téléphone hurle une chanson qu'il ne connaît pas, mais dont le rythme lui plaît aussitôt.

 

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

 

« Hé, Castiel ? Tu peux me passer mon téléphone por favor amigo ?

L'ange déchu tourne la tête vers la douche pour voir la tête et le bras nu de Garth qui pointent hors de la porte entrouverte dont s'échappe un nuage de vapeur. Son visage ruisselle et il passe une main mousseuse sur ses paupières dans l'espoir vain d'en chasser l'eau. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son front et font ressortir aussi bien son oreille intacte que l'autre mutilée et rabotée. La couleur rose de la chevelure s'est affadie ces derniers jours et a presque disparu.

L'écran du téléphone affiche un nom : _Gregor_.

 

_Once I had a love and it was divine_

_Soon found out I was losing my mind_

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind..._

 

Beretta en main, Castiel tend une jambe tant bien que mal, empêtré comme il l'est dans son pantalon descendu sur ses chevilles, mais parvient néanmoins à donner un coup de pied dans l'appareil pour l'envoyer glisser vers la douche, hurlant toujours sa musique.

Pendant que Garth le remercie et se baisse pour attraper son portable, Castiel découpe quelques feuilles de papier toilette pour s'essuyer avant de se relever en tirant la chasse d'eau. Les burgers de la veille ont visiblement perturbé son transit intestinal et l'ange déchu fronce le nez à l'odeur, puis décide après réflexion d'utiliser le parfum à vaporiser que Sam lui avait montré.

\- Heeeey Gregor, vieille branche, comment tu vas ? Non non bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas ! Toujours dans les préparatifs de ton mariage ? Betty va bien, d'ailleurs ? …... _Balls_ , c'est pas vrai ?

La salle de bain sent tout à coup aussi bon qu'un champ de fleurs en été, et Castiel hume le parfum en fermant les yeux, s'imaginant le soleil sur sa peau et le bourdonnement d'abeilles voletant de fleur en fleur.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir Garth émerger de la douche avec son portable calé entre son épaule et son oreille – celle qui est toujours entière. Le chasseur enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches et manque de déraper sur le carrelage dans sa précipitation.

\- Elle va survivre ? Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? Ah attends j'ai un double appel, deux secondes ! Allô ? Oui bien sûr je suis toujours disponible pour toi ma beauté ténébreuse ! Que se passe-t-il ? Comment puis-je t'être utile ?

Sans même récupérer ses habits, Garth sème des flaques d'eau sur son passage et quitte la salle de bain en laissant la porte ouverte.

\- Non non ne pleure pas ! Le Grand Garth va Fitzgerald IV arranger ça, promis ! Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Dis-moi quel est ton problème...

La voix du chasseur s'éloigne et disparaît dans le couloir tandis que Castiel se lave les mains dans le lavabo en fixant son reflet dans le miroir embué. Une seconde silhouette apparaît derrière, bien plus grande que lui, et ce n'est que lorsque Castiel passe sa main sur le miroir pour en chasser la buée qu'il croise le regard de Sam dans la surface dégagée.

\- Bonjour, Sam.

\- Bonjour, Cas'. Tu t'es levé plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Ton frère prenait toute la couverture pour lui. Le froid m'a réveillé.

Sam tend la main pour prendre sa brosse à dents en même temps que lui. Castiel s'écarte juste assez pour lui laisser une place devant le lavabo.

\- Je vais aller courir un peu avec Fido dans la forêt, annonce Sam en pressant une quantité de dentifrice sur chacune de leurs brosses. Je prends mon portable avec moi pour que Dean fasse pas une crise comme hier, ok ?

Castiel acquiesce et entreprend de se brosser les dents tandis que la vapeur qui plane toujours dans la salle de bain recommence à troubler le miroir. À côté de lui, Sam est vêtu de son jogging et de son sweat capuche, et ses cheveux sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute – elle oscille dans sa nuque à chacun de ses mouvements.

Un aboiement impatient retentit juste derrière eux, et une haleine chaude souffle dans la nuque de Castiel. Sans cesser de se brosser les dents, il tourne la tête vers le Chien de l'Enfer qu'il ne peut plus voir depuis qu'il a perdu son écho, tandis que Sam crache dans le lavabo et se rince la bouche.

\- J'arrive, Fido ! Cas', je reviens dans une heure, ok ?

Il a à peine le temps de grogner son accord à travers le dentifrice que Sam détale à petites foulées sportives. Castiel le regarde disparaître dans le couloir, et recrache à son tour le dentifrice qui avait commencé à couler sur son menton. Il se rince la bouche et essuie à nouveau le miroir pour croiser son regard éteint et souligné de cernes.

Il ne reste plus que cinq jours à vivre à Sam Winchester, et tout ce qu'ils ont entrepris depuis deux semaines a échoué. Loin de sembler abattu, Sam ne reste jamais en place et passe son temps à courir avec Fido, classer ses affaires et planifier sa mort avec un calme qui ne fait qu'énerver Dean encore plus.

Mais si Sam semble indifférent à son propre sort, Castiel n'a pas besoin de voir son âme pour déceler à son regard qui se perd souvent dans le vague que c'est loin d'être le cas. Les frères Winchester sont ainsi, à cacher leurs émotions sous un masque de colère pour Dean, et de fatalité pour Sam.

Castiel repose sa brosse dans le verre sans pour autant briser le lien visuel avec son reflet. Du bout des doigts, il frôle sa barbe naissante dont les poils crissent, et laisse retomber sa main sur le lavabo.

À quoi bon se raser ? Le faire tous les jours est fastidieux, et il se retrouve souvent à se couper au niveau du cou. Et Castiel, étrangement, préfère son visage ainsi. C'est comme s'il se l'appropriait. Qu'il devenait réellement _sien_.

Il est étrange de se dire qu'après quelques années seulement à utiliser Jimmy Novak, il a fini par s'identifier à ce corps et cette voix d'emprunt. Sans doute parce que c'est sous cette apparence qu'il a vécu les événements les plus déterminants de sa vie, pris des décisions qui l'ont changé à jamais. Et rencontré Dean.

\- Hé, Cas'...

La voix enrouée de Dean vient justement interrompre ses pensées. Castiel se retourne, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Chaussons aux pieds et vêtu de sa robe de chambre, Dean se tient appuyé d'une épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés, il étouffe un bâillement avant de se diriger vers le lavabo en pataugeant dans les flaques.

Castiel s'écarte pendant que Dean s'asperge le visage d'eau et se rince la bouche.

\- Ton frère est parti courir dans la forêt avec Fido, l'informe Castiel. Il revient dans une heure et a pris son portable.

Le visage ruisselant de gouttes d'eau, Dean agrippe les rebords du lavabo et redresse la tête pour fixer Castiel entre ses cils. Sa robe de chambre bâille et laisse deviner son torse où il pourrait presque compter les taches de rousseur.

\- Dis-moi, Cas'... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu penses de toute cette histoire de journal qui parle à Sam.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tôt Sam leur a annoncé que quelqu'un avait écrit dans son journal de bord, et qu'il s'est avéré que personne dans le bunker n'en est responsable, Dean a d'abord pris la chose comme une menace. Puis comme un espoir.

\- Sam et toi avez testé cet ordinateur de toutes les façons possibles et vous n'avez rien trouvé. Cela ne peut être ni un Ange, ni un démon. Ils seraient capables de contrôler un ordinateur à une distance raisonnable, mais les ampoules auraient grillé ou bien nous aurions trouvé du soufre.

\- À quoi on a affaire, à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée.

Dean se redresse, les épaules tendues. Quelques gouttes d'eau dévalent sa clavicule et se perdent sous les pans de sa robe de chambre.

\- Ouais, mais qui ou quoi que ce soit... tu penses qu'il pourrait aider Sam ?

\- Un véritable ami se serait présenté directement sans chercher à provoquer la peur et la défiance. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance. Je pense que nous pouvons le considérer comme un ennemi.

\- J'sais pas, Cas'. Tu m'as pas mal fait flipper aussi la première fois que t'as essayé de me causer et que t'as fait péter toutes les fenêtres en me perçant les tympans.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, vexé.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. J'avais un problème technique.

Dean se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec un doux sourire. Sans un mot, il encadre le visage de l'ange déchu de ses mains, ses pouces glissant sur la mâchoire et y faisant crisser les poils. Castiel reste immobile, plongé dans les yeux de son protégé lorsque Dean incline la tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel avance le menton pour les presser un peu plus fermement contre celles entrouvertes de Dean, et ses mains frôlent la robe de chambre qui couvre ses épaules. Un bout de langue chaude caresse l'ourlet de sa lèvre, lui arrachant un frisson qui lui fait fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations.

\- Tu piques, grommelle Dean contre sa bouche.

\- Mes excuses.

Mais ce détail râpeux ne semble pas freiner Dean qui caresse l'angle de sa mâchoire tout en calant sa main sur sa nuque. Bien au contraire, il rapproche leurs corps et colle leurs torses pour approfondir le baiser. Les cheveux de son protégé sont doux sous ses doigts qui parcourent le cuir chevelu.

Lorsque Dean brise le baiser avec un ricanement rauque, Castiel rouvre les yeux sans réprimer un grognement de protestation, même si le lavabo contre lequel Dean l'a pressé lui fait mal aux reins.

\- Cas', c'est un Beretta Cheetah modèle 84F que je sens contre ma cuisse, ou tu es juste _très_ content de me voir ?

Castiel baisse les yeux sur son arme calée sous la ceinture de son jean, puis relève la tête pour regarder Dean avec confusion.

\- Les deux. Tu sais que je porte toujours l'arme que tu m'as offerte et que je suis toujours très content de te voir.

\- Non, je voulais dire que... c'était pour... laisse tomber, soupire Dean en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Castiel plisse les yeux et se trouve sur le point d'insister mais Dean le fait taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Mais ce baiser là ne dure guère que quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne les coupe :

\- Hé, les copains ! Navré de vous interrompre, mais...

Dean et Castiel se séparent pour se tourner vers Garth. Habillé à la va-vite et les cheveux encore mouillés, le chasseur les fixe avec un air paniqué, tenant son portable dans sa main.

\- ... il y a un souci. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous sur ce coup. Je vais aller chercher Kevin et Hael, vous pouvez avertir Sam ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Garth s'en va en courant dans le couloir, reprenant sa conversation téléphonique. Castiel échange un regard avec Dean qui hausse les épaules.

\- Je vais appeler Sam. » déclare Castiel en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

  
 

* * *

 

« C'est _non_ , Garth.

Encore essoufflé de sa course et les joues rosies par le froid de ce début de mois de décembre, Sam tourne la tête vers son frère aîné en fronçant les sourcils. Une mèche châtain s'échappe de sa queue de cheval pour venir chatouiller sa joue.

\- Dean, des vies sont en jeu, articule-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Et alors ? La tienne est en jeu aussi ! Les potes de Garth peuvent se démerder tous seuls comme des grands avec leurs chasses aux monstres. Tu es plus important.

Sam se lève à son tour en toisant Dean de toute sa hauteur, et ignore le jappement joyeux de Fido qui semble croire qu'ils vont retourner courir dans la forêt.

\- On a déjà épuisé toutes les solutions pour me sauver et tu le sais ! Pourquoi rester enfermés ici à tourner en rond et nous disputer alors qu'on pourrait aider les gens ? C'était pas ce que t'avais dit quand on est allés à Los Angeles ? Que fin du monde ou pas, on reste des chasseurs, et que notre priorité reste de chasser des monstres et sauver des gens ?

\- Pas quand tu vas mourir, non.

\- Euuuh... les gars ?

Sans faire attention à Garth qui lève un doigt comme pour demander la parole, ni à Kevin et Hael qui suivent la conversation en silence, Sam soutient le regard orageux de son frère aîné.

\- Je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive ! explose Sam en abattant ses paumes sur la table de réception. Quitte à mourir, j'aimerais passer mes derniers jours à faire quelque chose d'utile ! Ces gens vont mourir si on ne les aide pas !

\- Les gars ? grimace Garth en essayant d'apaiser la situation. On laisse tomber si ça vous met dans de tels états, hein... Je me débrouillerai tout seul pour les aider, ça ira.

Kevin se racle la gorge et se penche pour intervenir :

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas expérimenté en chasses... Je vous ai juste accompagnés pour l'attaque contre Abaddon et pour cette histoire d'esprit de la forêt japonais, mais... je peux aider. Enfin, je veux dire... demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerais bien si possible ne pas mourir avant d'atteindre mes dix-huit ans, mais Sam a raison. On peut pas laisser les amis de Garth en péril alors qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques heures de route. Ce serait de la non-assistance à personnes en danger.

\- Je viendrai avec toi pour te protéger, décide Hael sans une once d'hésitation.

Garth se gratte la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

\- C'est gentil, Kev', mais je peux pas envoyer des newbies au front ! Dans ce cas il faudrait que je vous accompagne pour vous guider. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai reçu deux appels à l'aide différents : un dans le Kansas, l'autre dans le Nebraska. Je peux prendre Hael et Kevin avec moi pour l'un des deux, mais qui ira aider l'autre, dans ce cas ?

\- Moi, je peux. Je sais conduire, me battre, déverrouiller les serrures et je sais très bien viser avec les armes à feu. Je suis un guerrier, et maintenant je suis aussi un chasseur accompli.

Castiel fixe un regard fier sur Garth.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul, Cas'. C'est trop dangereux. Fido et moi on t'accompagne. Et toi, Dean ? Tu comptes rester ici tout seul ?

Dean pince les lèvres et finit par lâcher un soupir de défaite, se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Ok, je vous suis. Pas trop le choix, et j'ai pas l'intention de te perdre de vue, Sam. Pas même une seconde. Garth, explique-nous le topo.

Garth sourit et appuie ses avant-bras sur la table tout en dépliant une carte de la région.

\- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu deux appels. Deux contacts à moi ont besoin de renforts immédiats. Il n'y a pas d'enquête à mener puisqu'ils ont déjà identifié la nature des monstres et l'endroit où ils se trouvent, mais ils sont seuls de leur côté et doivent mener un assaut pas évident. D'un côté il y a Gregor, qui ne s'occupe d'habitude que des fantômes. Mais il s'est retrouvé la semaine dernière envoûté à Concordia dans un club de bowling par une Sirène qui l'a forcé à agresser sa fiancée Betty. Elle a été laissée pour morte sur le pavé, mais par chance l'hôpital a réussi à la sauver. Elle vient de sortir du coma et a rompu ses fiançailles avec Gregor. Gregor n'est pas sa seule victime, cette Sirène semble rôder dans ce club de bowling en prenant des victimes au hasard, homme ou femme.

\- Ok, on vous laisse vous charger de ça et on va prendre l'autre, tranche Dean.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Garth en grattant son oreille mutilée. Mais je vous ai pas encore dit en quoi consiste l'autre...

Sam jette un regard interrogateur à son frère – celui-ci le lui rend avec un air défiant.

\- Quoi ? T'as vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois qu'on a croisé une Sirène. Sans Bobby on se serait entretués. Et y a pas moyen que je laisse une de ces saloperies s'approcher de Cas'.

Dean, possessif ? Qui l'eût cru...

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur, ce qui lui vaut un roulement d'yeux de la part de Dean.

\- Oki doki ! Kevin, Hael et moi on va donc s'occuper de la Sirène à Concordia, sourit Garth avant de pointer un autre endroit sur la carte. Vous trois vous serez là, à Superior, juste à la frontière entre Kansas et Nebraska, et ça risque d'être assez mouvementé. Risa n'est pas une chasseuse à proprement parler. Elle est infirmière et soigne les chasseurs gratuitement sur son temps libre. Elle m'a appelé parce qu'un de ses amis chasseurs, Colin AC Jones, lui avait dit qu'il allait attaquer un nid d'Arachnides à Superior, et lui a demandé d'avertir d'autres chasseurs si jamais il ne revenait pas. Et je vous le donne en mille, il n'est pas revenu, et elle n'a trouvé personne d'autre que moi à qui demander de l'aide.

\- Une minute, Garth... quel nom tu as dit ?

Sam regarde son frère avec perplexité, se demandant pourquoi Dean paraît si troublé.

\- Colin AC Jones, un ancien Marines, bon chasseur même si un peu spécial, vous verrez. Jamais pu savoir à quoi correspondent le A et le C, inutile de lui demander, il est...

\- Non, non, pas lui. Le nom de la fille. L'infirmière.

\- Risa ?

Dean acquiesce et tourne la tête vers Sam, un pli soucieux se formant sur son front.

\- Hé Sam, ça te rappelle rien, ce nom ? Je suis sûr qu'on connaît une Risa... ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Euh, non, rien du tout. Je me rappelle le nom de tous les gens qu'on a croisés, et on ne connaît pas de Risa. Une de tes exs, peut-être ?

\- Ouais... peut-être...

Garth se lève en claquant des mains avec entrain.

\- Bon les enfants, ce n'est pas que je suis pressé, mais nous devons nous préparer et y aller ! Plus vite nous aurons fini d'aider Risa et Gregor, plus vite nous serons revenus ! »

 

* * *

 

Garth enclenche le clignotant et tourne le volant pour engager son pick-up dans le parking du Thunder Strikez, au 1909 rue Lincoln. Plusieurs voitures y sont garées – une dizaine environ – et leurs toitures rutilent sous le froid soleil qui perce entre deux masses de nuages. Le temps se couvre et annonce de la pluie à coup sûr...

« Ah, Gregor est là-bas ! s'exclame Garth en éteignant le moteur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Hé, Greg', par ici !

Kevin détache sa ceinture de sécurité et sort du véhicule avec Hael tandis que Garth agite le bras avec un large sourire sur son visage. Resserrant son manteau autour de lui, le jeune prophète rajuste son écharpe tout en jetant un œil à l'ange. Elle est toujours vêtue de sa robe légère et de son gilet, ces mêmes habits qu'elle portait déjà la première fois qu'elle est arrivée au bunker. Avec l'hiver qui s'installe, il serait peut-être sage de l'habiller autrement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

\- Hé, Garth ! Merci d'être venu si vite !

Arrivant à grands pas de la station d'essence qui jouxte le bâtiment de bowling, un jeune homme qui ne doit guère dépasser les 23 ans approche avec une clope au bec et une casquette vissée sur le crâne.

Pendant que les deux hommes échangent une accolade, Kevin jette un regard à la ronde. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à Concordia pour affronter Abaddon, ils étaient restés à la périphérie, en pleine nuit dans un centre commercial en construction. Ce n'est qu'à présent,après avoir traversé le centre ville en voiture que Kevin réalise à quel point cette ville est paumée. Sur le trottoir juste en face, trois hommes avec coupe mulet et casquette boivent des bières en admirant une bagnole dont le pot d'échappement crache du feu.

Kevin tourne à nouveau la tête vers Garth qui a relâché Gregor. Ce dernier a un visage fin, et lorsqu'il ôte sa casquette, une mèche auburn s'en échappe et vient voiler son œil.

\- Greg', je te présente Kevin et Hael, ils vont nous aider pour choper ta Sirène !

L'homme pose les yeux sur Kevin et Hael en soufflant un nuage de fumée, et grimace en donnant un coup de coude à Garth.

\- Hé, je t'avais demandé des chasseurs aguerris, pas des _gamins_... Pas pour vous vexer, hein, mais vous deux avez à peine l'air majeur, et cette Sirène est une sacrée salope vicieuse, j'en sais quelque chose...

Le jeune homme s'interrompt, son visage s'affaissant de dépit lorsqu'il désigne Hael du pouce.

\- Et elle est enceinte, en plus ? Je t'ai dit que cette mission était dangereuse et qu'il me fallait des hommes costauds !

Gregor laisse tomber sa cigarette à ses pieds et écrase le mégot en jetant un regard appuyé au ventre de Hael. C'est vrai que ces derniers jours, le léger renflement commence à se voir à travers la robe.

Garth se met à rire et se place entre Kevin et Hael en passant ses bras sur leurs épaules, leur ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement. À côté du chasseur qui est presque aussi grand que les Winchester, le jeune prophète et son ange semblent minuscules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Greg', la situation est sous contrôle ! Les apparences sont trompeuses, tu verras...

L'homme esquisse une moue dubitative en croisant les bras, et jette un regard nerveux vers le Thunder Strikez.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... Comme je te l'ai dit, cette Sirène fréquente le club depuis un mois environ. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait quand je menais mon enquête, car elle est furtive et habile. Déjà, elle attaque aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, et elle a réussi à me berner alors que j'étais sur mes gardes. Et Betty... Betty a failli en mourir. Maintenant elle a rompu nos fiançailles et veut me faire un procès. Je veux la peau de cette Sirène, tout est de sa faute !

\- No problemo ! assure Garth. Allons-y donc !

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, soupire Gregor en secouant la tête. J'ai agressé Betty sur ce même parking sous les yeux de témoins. Je suis interdit d'entrée et en probation. Et ce qui complique les choses, c'est que vous serez fouillés à l'entrée, vous ne pourrez pas prendre d'armes. Le propriétaire se méfie et est sur les nerfs avec les agressions et meurtres qu'il y a eu. Il pense même à revendre le club maintenant que les clients ont peur et ne viennent plus.

Pendant que Garth ouvre son coffre pour y ranger ses armes et qu'il discute avec Gregor, Hael se penche à l'oreille de Kevin.

\- Kevin... Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Le jeune prophète tourne la tête vers elle, inquiet. Dressée sur la pointe des pieds et vrillant un regard bleu sur lui, Hael crispe sa main sur la manche de son manteau avec son habituel air candide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hael ? souffle Kevin en cueillant l'ovale de son visage du creux de sa main.

\- Le Nephilim absorbe mon énergie et m'affaiblit. J'ai par moments du mal à entendre les voix de mes frères et ma force se draine. Je crains que la gestation perturbe ma Grâce.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de nous accompagner. Tu devrais peut-être rester dehors avec Gregor...

Hael secoue la tête, ses cheveux glissant de ses épaules.

\- Non. Je veux rester avec toi pour te protéger. Je voulais seulement t'avertir : il se peut que je ne sois pas capable de déceler la véritable apparence du monstre comme je l'espérais.

Toujours inquiet, Kevin acquiesce et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Leur échange est interrompu par le bruit du coffre se refermant, et la voix de Gregor qui s'élève :

\- Je vous attendrai dans le Pizza Hut juste en face ! Appelez-moi en cas de problème, je viendrai en renfort.

\- Ça roule, ma poule ! »

Le jeune homme remet sa casquette et leur fait signe de la main avant de traverser la rue Lincoln, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean.

Lorsque Garth, Kevin et Hael se mettent en marche vers l'entrée du Thunder Strikez, le jeune prophète regrette soudain d'être venu. Il aurait préféré rester au calme dans le bunker, mais il n'avait pas le choix – Garth aurait été seul en danger, sinon. Décidément, il n'est pas fait pour être un chasseur...

Quand Garth ouvre la porte et entre dans le club, Kevin jette un dernier regard à l'extérieur. Il remarque planté dans l'herbe une espèce de nain de jardin au sourire figé.

Flippant.

 

* * *

 

Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, Gregor passe à grandes enjambées devant un groupe de fans de tuning, tout en surveillant l'entrée du Thunder Strikez par-dessous sa visière. Garth et ses deux newbies viennent d'entrer, et Gregor sent la nervosité hérisser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi...

Réprimant l'envie de sortir une cigarette, il se met à courir vers le Pizza Hut sous le ciel qui se charge de nuages, ses chaussures frappant le béton tandis que le rugissement de voitures qui filent dans la rue fait bourdonner ses oreilles. C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il pénètre dans le fast-food et cherche des yeux son contact. Il repère dans un coin de table la tignasse ébouriffée et les épaules frêles qu'il cherchait.

En trois pas, il rejoint la table et se laisse tomber en face de l'être à l'apparence de jeune fille. Celle-ci ne daigne même pas lever les yeux, concentrée comme elle l'est sur sa part de pizza qu'elle mâche avec délice, ses joues pleines comme celles d'un hamster et des filets de fromage fondu glissant sur son menton. Elle se tient le dos voûté et une jambe repliée, le pied sur sa chaise.

« Alors ? lance-t-elle d'une voix éraillée après avoir englouti sa bouchée.

Gregor pose ses avant-bras sur la table et se penche pour murmurer tout bas :

\- Sam Winchester n'était pas avec Garth. À la place il a amené deux gamins du nom de Hael et Kevin. Je suis désolé.

Il se ratatine sur sa banquette lorsqu'elle relève ses yeux en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de poignet. Et contre toute attente, au lieu de le châtier, elle laisse échapper un rot avant d'émettre un ricanement.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'avais jamais goûté ces boissons pétillantes plus tôt. C'est fascinant, ces bulles qui descendent dans la gorge. Il y a juste le souci de l'évacuation des gaz juste après...

Incrédule, Gregor l'observe se lécher les doigts avant de finir bruyamment son coca-cola en aspirant avec la paille. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé les anges... à vrai dire, il y a moins de deux jours il pensait qu'ils n'existaient pas.

\- Vous... n'êtes pas en colère ? 

L'ange relâche sa paille en haussant les sourcils, et un large sourire s'étale sur son visage – il lui manque une dent.

\- Qui, moi ? Non, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. Je ne suis là que pour informer le guide suprême. Rien de plus.

\- Par _« guide suprême »_... vous voulez parler de Dieu ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ange éclate d'un rire qui n'a rien de gracieux et qui s'achève en bruits qui s'apparentent à des grognements de porc.

\- _Dieu_ ? La bonne blague, t'es un marrant, toi ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres...

Muet de stupeur, il la regarde se lever et s'étirer avant de fouiller ses poches. Elle les retourne, et elles sont vides.

\- Tu veux une autre mission divine, Humain ? Paye ma note. J'ai oublié mon fric au QG.

\- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes venue hier me dire que je devais contacter Garth, insister pour qu'il amène des renforts, et vous prévenir s'il amenait Sam Winchester... Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

L'ange qui porte un jean élimé et un sweat-capuche trop large se tourne vers lui avec un rictus, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions. Chut. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourne les talons et quitte le Pizza Hut.

Lorsque Gregor se résigne à payer la note, il la voit à travers les fenêtres quitter le parking sur sa Harley Davidson, fonçant au loin sur la route sans casque, les cheveux au vent.

 

* * *

 

« Et voilà vos chaussures, à enfiler avec les chaussettes, merci ! Amusez-vous bien !

La jeune fille rousse derrière le comptoir glisse trois paires de chaussures blanches et bleues vers eux avec un sourire commercial, et Garth la remercie en la payant grassement. Kevin saisit sa paire et donne en échange ses propres baskets.

\- Tu es sûr que nous séparer est une bonne idée, Garth ? souffle le jeune prophète lorsqu'ils s’assoient sur un banc pour mettre leurs chaussures inconfortables et à l'hygiène douteuse.

Garth acquiesce en nouant ses lacets.

\- Certain. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une Sirène personnellement, mais je sais qu'elles ont tendance à s'attaquer à des victimes isolées. Si nous restons en groupe, elle ne s'intéressera pas à nous.

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'en prendrait à Hael ?

Kevin glisse un regard vers l'ange qui finit d'attacher ses chaussures avec son air rêveur habituel, ses cheveux voilant son visage comme un rideau de soie.

\- D'après Gregor, c'est bien possible. Elle semble s'attaquer aussi bien aux hommes qu'aux femmes. On commence fort pour votre première chasse, hein ? Nous allons enquêter chacun de notre côté. L'avantage, c'est que je ne compte que 27 clients, on devrait vite avoir fait le tour. Posez des questions, observez tout comportement bizarre, et surtout ne suivez personne à l'extérieur sans nous avertir, ok ? Soyez sur vos gardes et méfiez vous de quiconque viendrait vous parler, surtout si c'est quelqu'un qui vous attire.

Kevin crispe la mâchoire en se levant, le bout de ses orteils écrasés dans les chaussures. Il sent déjà les cloques se former.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout... marmonne-t-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse qui a tant poussé que sa frange l'aveugle en partie.

Garth lui adresse un sourire rassurant en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- les Sirènes ne sont pas dangereuses à moins de faire la bêtise de se laisser embrasser. Leur salive est leur arme la plus efficace, un poison qui fera de vous leur esclave. Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Gregor, mais cet _idjit_ est un infidèle chronique, ça a dû être du gâteau pour la Sirène...

Kevin hoche de la tête sans conviction.

\- Le plus dur va être de l'identifier et de la capturer pour aller la tuer dehors discrètement, affirme Hael en se relevant à son tour. Ma lame céleste peut achever toute créature de la Mère de Tous, n'ayez crainte.

\- Ok, c'est parti mon kiki ! On se retrouve dans une heure au comptoir si on fait chou blanc ! Et surtout, ayez bien l'air de vous amuser et de passer du bon temps !

Hael et Garth partent chacun de leur côté en le laissant sur place. Kevin soupire et baisse les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant.

Un monstre sanguinaire rôde dans la salle, et il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est. Alors qu'il cueille une boule en observant les pistes, il se demande si cette belle femme au décolleté plongeant là-bas est la Sirène, ou peut-être ce type bodybuildé qui drague une fille en lui offrant un verre, ou encore cette fille habillée en rose, ou...

\- Toi aussi, tes amis t'ont laissé en plan ?

Kevin sursaute et manque de lâcher sa boule à la voix féminine qui vient de surgir derrière lui. Il se tourne pour faire face à une jeune fille asiatique à la peau mate qui l'observe en souriant timidement. Kevin reste un instant bouche bée face à la ressemblance de cette fille avec Channing, sa petite amie assassinée par Crowley.

Rougissant sous son regard fixe, la fille fait tourner sa boule entre ses mains en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je, euh... J'ai vu qu'ils sont partis en te laissant tout seul. Je suis venue avec mes amis, mais ils sont en couple alors je suis à l'écart, je veux pas les déranger... On peut faire une partie ensemble si tu veux ?

Kevin déglutit, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. La fille semble inoffensive, et même plutôt timide et fragile – elle est maintenant écarlate et bafouille en regardant ses pieds – mais si c'était la Sirène ?

\- Ok, décide-t-il en forçant un sourire sur son visage. Une partie. Je m'appelle Kevin, au fait.

Le visage de la fille s'illumine d'un sourire, et elle s'agrippe timidement à son bras pour le guider vers les pistes.

\- Moi c'est Shannon ! »

Kevin ne peut pas alerter Hael et Garth pour un simple soupçon et risquer d'attaquer une innocente.

Mais si elle essaye de l'embrasser, cela confirmera ses doutes.

 

* * *

 

À peine Garth se met-il en marche d'un pas nonchalant que les enceintes se mettent à hurler _Beat it_ de Michael Jackson. Aussitôt, un sourire éclaire ses yeux et ses mains s'élèvent pour claquer des doigts malgré lui. Que voulez-vous, il a le rythme dans la peau et la musique dans le sang.

Son sourire rehausse ses pommettes et ses mèches d'un rose presque effacé oscillent au gré de ses mouvements de tête tandis qu'il avance avec un balancement de hanches qui ferait se pâmer la plus frigide des nonnes. Si avec ça il n'attire pas droit dans ses filets la Sirène, rien au monde ne le fera ! Qui pourrait résister à ça, hein ? Franchement !

Passant à côté des pistes, il fait un petit tour sur lui-même dans une chorégraphie parfaite, et observe au passage toutes les femmes dont il croise le regard – l'une d'elles pourrait très bien être la Sirène. Quelle apparence pourrait-elle prendre pour lui ? Garth n'a jamais eu de préférences particulières...

Plusieurs regards le suivent, il peut le sentir, et lorsque le morceau s'achève pour laisser place à Lady Gaga, quelques applaudissements et un sifflement accueillent sa prestation. Il leur tire un chapeau imaginaire et fait la révérence.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, un homme à la barbe soigneusement taillée s'approche avec un verre de whisky à la main.

« Belle performance, l'ami ! Tu es nouveau dans le coin ? Première fois que je te vois ici.

Ils échangent une poignée de main tandis que le type – la quarantaine bien tassée et une raie de cheveux blonds sur le côté – sirote son verre avec un air supérieur comme s'il possédait les lieux.

\- Je ne suis que de passage en effet ! On m'a dit que le Thunder Strikez était le meilleur endroit de la ville pour s'amuser, alors me voilà !

Le sourire de l'homme lui donne un air carnassier. Sans hésiter, il passe un bras sur les épaules de Garth et le guide vers son emplacement dans les pistes, l'installant de force sur la banquette.

\- Parfait, alors je vais te montrer à quel point on est accueillants dans le coin. Je te paye un verre, joue donc une partie avec moi. Je pourrais te faire goûter ensuite le meilleur restaurant de Concordia. Tu sais que je participe aux tournois saisonniers avec mon équipe ici ? Je suis quasiment un champion dans la région. Tiens, bois ça.

Assis sur la banquette, Garth se voit remettre d'autorité un verre dans les mains, et l'homme y verse du whisky. Le chasseur élève le verre à ses lèvres mais s'interrompt, un doute le traversant.

Il avait pensé évident que la Sirène prendrait une apparence de femme pour lui, étant donné que le peu de relations qu'il a eu ont toujours été avec des femmes. Principalement lorsqu'il était à la fac de médecine et qu'il tentait de son mieux de se fondre dans le moule, de faire comme tout le monde, euphorique comme il l'était grâce aux antidépresseurs. Et depuis qu'il s'est lancé dans la chasse au surnaturel, il n'a guère eu que quelques amourettes par-ci par-là avec des filles reconnaissantes d'avoir été sauvées. Parce que dire non et faire de la peine à quelqu'un en le repoussant a toujours été un peu difficile pour lui.

Ses yeux se tournent vers l'homme qui lui tourne le dos pour soupeser la boule. Et si la Sirène avait pris une apparence d'homme pour lui ? Ce serait absurde vu qu'il n'a jamais ressenti un quelconque intérêt pour les hommes, mais pas impossible.

Par prudence, et profitant que l'homme lance sa boule sur la piste, Garth balance le contenu de son verre par-dessus son épaule l'air de rien.

\- Hééé ! Fais attention, il y a quelqu'un derrière toi !

C'était une voix d'enfant. Garth se tourne pour croiser le regard orageux d'une fillette de neuf ans environ qui le foudroie à travers ses lunettes roses. Ses verres sont trempés et l'alcool goutte sur ses cheveux blonds. Le temps qu'elle retire ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur son pull avec un air boudeur, Garth a sorti de sa poche à la fois un mouchoir et son fidèle Mr Fizzles qui ne le quitte jamais. Une fois la chaussette enfilée sur sa main, il la pointe droit sur le nez de la fillette, la faisant loucher dessus.

\- Ooooh qui est le vilain malotru qui t'a fait ça ? Attends, on va essuyer touuut ça, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sous le regard dubitatif de l'enfant qui regarde alternativement la chaussette et Garth, le chasseur entreprend d'essuyer son visage avec son mouchoir, et tamponne les mèches trempées de cheveux.

\- Je m'appelle Mr Fizzles ! poursuit-il de sa voix flûtée en faisant parler sa main. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assise toute seule ?

La fillette fronce le nez et y replace ses lunettes.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, tu peux me parler normalement, dit-elle en se tournant sur la banquette pour lui faire face. Je m'appelle Debbie.

Garth esquisse un sourire d'excuse et replace Mr Fizzles dans sa poche pendant que derrière lui l'homme qui l'a invité fait un strike.

\- Tu sais, souffle Debbie en plissant les yeux. Il veut juste profiter de toi. Il fait ça à tous les nouveaux : il leur paye un verre, il leur offre à manger, et après il commence à dire qu'il est endetté à cause de son divorce et demande de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Debbie hausse les épaules en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle plonge sa main dans un sac de bonbons et en sort une sucette.

\- Parce que mon père m'abandonne ici tous les dimanches pour aller voir une dame dans le dos de ma mère. Alors j'ai vu que ce monsieur fait ça à chaque fois, tromper les gens et leur faire croire qu'il est leur ami juste pour les utiliser. C'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il se vante toujours d'avoir plumé des pigeons.

Elle défait l'emballage et enfourne la sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir. Tu en veux une ?

Elle lui tend le paquet et Garth y pioche une sucette en la remerciant.

\- De rien. Mon père achète mon silence avec des bonbons, j'en ai plein. »

L'homme revient à ce moment là avec un sourire fier, et Debbie s'empresse de se rasseoir sur sa banquette, disparaissant de leur vue. Garth déballe la sucette et la fourre dans sa bouche – goût fraise. Il est peu probable que cet escroc soit la Sirène, pas vrai ? Une Sirène ne serait pas intéressée par l'argent et ne prendrait pas chaque dimanche la même apparence.

 _B_ _alls_. Il va devoir trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser et reprendre sa chasse là où il l'a laissée.

La Sirène doit bien être quelque part, il faut juste la trouver.

 

* * *

 

Les voix vacillent dans sa tête comme la flamme d'une bougie. Une main agrippée sur le dossier d'une chaise, Hael contient de son mieux une vague de nausée qui la saisit. Le bois sous ses ongles se fissure et craque, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Ce n'est que provisoire. Elle va retrouver son équilibre et sa force dans un instant, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes...

Voilà déjà une semaine qu'elle a régulièrement des ennuis avec sa Grâce qu'elle doit se retenir de vomir, mais jusqu'à présent elle avait réussi à garder tout ceci sous contrôle. Là, toutefois, avec les basses de la musique qui font vibrer son énergie céleste, elle se sent défaillir.

La salle tourne et bascule autour d'elle. Elle se sent chuter, mais une paire de bras la rattrape par les aisselles avec aisance, la remettant sur pieds comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

Hael acquiesce tant bien que mal et se laisse asseoir sur la chaise qu'on lui tire diligemment. Un verre d'eau est placé dans ses mains, et elle lève les yeux pour plonger dans ceux d'un Humain à la peau sombre qui la dévisage avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis enceinte, explique-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Merci.

Il continue de la fixer en plissant les yeux.

\- Votre visage me dit quelque chose... Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'en suis certain.

Hael prend une inspiration tremblante en reposant le verre sur la table. Son énergie se stabilise à nouveau, mais elle est toujours drainée par le Nephilim. Les voix se précisent et s'amplifient dans sa tête, annonçant un retour à la normale. En effet, il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil à l'Humain pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas un enfant de la Mère de Tous. Ce n'est qu'un Humain ordinaire.

\- Ça y est, je vous reconnais ! s'exclame l'homme en saisissant son poignet.

C'est à cet instant, alors qu'elle se trouve levée de force par une misérable poigne d'Humain et qu'elle lutte intérieurement pour retrouver ses forces, qu'elle aperçoit la Sirène, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de la créature putride et grisâtre, ses yeux creusés dans les orbites et cette bouche soudée. La Sirène se dirige vers...

L'homme à la peau noire se place devant elle, lui bouchant la vue.

\- Je fais partie de la police depuis moins d'un an, mais j'ai vu votre avis de disparition passer sous mes yeux. Emily Kirkman, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez été enlevée au mois de septembre par deux hommes sous les yeux de votre père, la police vous a cherchée pendant presque un mois ! »

 

* * *

 

La Sirène marche à pas lent en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Elle glisse une main décharnée sur son crâne chauve, clignant de ses petits yeux enfoncés dans son crâne. Sa victime se tient là, près du comptoir, à discuter avec la rousse en charge des chaussures.

L'équivalent d'un rictus étire la peau flétrie de sa bouche, et elle respire bruyamment à travers les deux trous difformes qui lui servent de nez. C'est avec l'assurance de la victoire qu'elle s'avance vers sa proie qui tourne la tête vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant, sa sucette dans la bouche.

« Debbie ! Tout va bien, ma puce ?

\- On ne peut mieux, répond la Sirène avec un air innocent, sachant que Garth perçoit l'image d'une fillette à lunettes.

La Sirène se hisse sur le haut tabouret à côté de lui, tandis que la rousse se désintéresse d'eux pour s'occuper d'un autre client.

\- C'est si rare et surprenant de traquer une proie qui ne s'intéresse ni au sexe, ni à l'amour... murmure-t-elle en tendant sa main squelettique vers le visage de Garth. Tu n'éprouves ni attirance physique, ni intérêt romantique. Il a été difficile de trouver ce que tu cherchais au fond de toi, tu sais ? Tu es mon plus beau trophée.

Les yeux du chasseur se troublent et deviennent vitreux, l'effet de son venin agissant au son de sa voix.

\- Tu te sens incompris, n'est-ce pas ? Méprisé... Utilisé... Ceux qui se prétendent tes amis ne te parlent que lorsqu'ils ont besoin de toi... Ce que tu souhaites réellement, c'est un lien amical, familial, profond, pur et sincère.

Garth acquiesce sans un mot, le regard vide.

\- Mais _moi_ , je te comprends. Je suis ta seule amie, et je n'essaye pas de profiter de toi.

\- Tu es ma seule amie, approuve l'homme dans un état second. Tu n'essayes pas de profiter de moi.

La Sirène ricane d'un air mauvais en lui caressant la joue.

\- Oh, imprégner de ma salive chacune des sucettes avant de les remballer n'était qu'une tentative, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans le piège si facilement. Tu es tellement confiant, tellement persuadé que le monde est beau et plein d'espoir... je sens que je vais m'amuser. Il me faudra sans doute au moins deux semaines avant de me lasser de toi. Mais en attendant...

Elle se glisse hors du tabouret et lui tend la main. Garth la saisit sans hésitation.

\- Allons nous débarrasser de tes faux amis qui ne te méritent pas. Ils t'utilisent et se fichent bien de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Tu n'as besoin que de moi. »

 

* * *

 

Un vacarme de chaises renversées fait sursauter Kevin, l'arrachant à sa partie de bowling avec Shannon. Il se retourne d'un bloc et lâche sa boule qui heurte bruyamment le sol.

Là-bas, au niveau du comptoir, un spectacle inattendu le frappe de stupeur. Garth vient d'abattre son poing sur le visage de Hael qui trébuche de deux pas en arrière en se tenant la joue.

Kevin abandonne Shannon pour courir vers eux, juste à temps pour voir Garth assommer un grand Noir d'un crochet du droit, avec une force brute qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui.

« Garth ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !? crie le Prophète en se plaçant entre l'ange et le chasseur.

Effrayés, les clients se sont éloignés à distance respectable. Kevin recule pas à pas en voyant Garth tourner vers lui un regard terrifiant.

\- Kevin, attention ! Il est sous l'emprise de la Sirène, c'est l'enfant derrière lui ! C'est elle le monstre ! s'écrie Hael derrière lui.

En effet, derrière le chasseur aux cheveux roses, Kevin aperçoit une gamine à lunettes qui les toise avec un rictus triomphant.

La Sirène est une... _gamine_? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Paniqué, Kevin lève ses mains en signe d'apaisement et recule pas à pas en même temps que Garth avance.

\- Garth, allez, souviens-toi ! On... on est amis, pas vrai ? Tu ne voudrais pas me faire de mal ? Ni à Hael qui est enceinte ? C'est... c'est mon anniversaire demain, j'aimerais bien ne pas mourir... s'il te plaît ?

Une lueur d'hésitation traverse le regard du chasseur, mais est aussitôt balayée par la voix de la fillette qui s'approche d'un pas dansant jusqu'à se tenir à côté de sa victime envoûtée.

\- Ne les écoute pas, Garth. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne s'intéressent à toi que quand ils veulent te demander un service. Tu sacrifies tout et n'obtiens jamais rien en retour. Tu es obligé d'être souriant et joyeux pour eux, tu ne peux rien leur dire sur toi, non seulement parce qu'ils s'en fichent, mais surtout parce que tu SAIS qu'ils t'abandonneraient s'ils savaient à quel point tu es détruit. À quel point c'est _toi_ qui as besoin d'eux, d'être utile, de donner un sens à ta vie... Mais _moi_ je te comprends. _Moi_ je te vois tel que tu es, et je t'accepte, sans chercher à en tirer profit.

Elle adresse un sourire mauvais à Kevin et Hael.

\- Une bande de chasseurs débutants... Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir sous cette apparence, n'est-ce pas ? Nous autres Sirènes avons le pouvoir de déceler ce qu'une âme désire au plus profond d'elle-même, mais la plupart des Humains ne désirent que du sexe ou de l'amour, c'est d'un ennui ! Alors quand je tombe sur une perle rare qui y est insensible, une âme qui ne cherche qu'à être acceptée et comprise de la manière la plus pure, c'est un challenge auquel je ne résiste pas... Garth ?

Le chasseur se raidit, prêt à obéir. La gamine tend un doigt impérieux vers eux tandis que les clients hésitent à appeler la police.

\- … Tue-les.

Kevin recule et trébuche sur une chaussure abandonnée, et sa chute est la seule chose qui lui fait esquiver de justesse le coup de poing du chasseur.

\- Kevin ! Attention !

Le jeune prophète se protège de ses avant-bras lorsque Hael agrippe une table comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'abat brutalement sur Garth. Le chasseur s'effondre au sol, mais se redresse aussitôt avec un grondement rageur, un filet de sang dévalant sa tempe jusque dans son cou.

\- Attends, attends ! crie Kevin d'un ton paniqué en se relevant. Tu risques de le blesser ou de le tuer si tu le frappes aussi fort ! Occupe-toi plutôt de la Sirène, je vais contrôler Garth !

Un œil injecté de sang et le regard sombre de rage, Garth saisit le prophète par le col, l'envoyant valser dans le décor. Kevin émet un cri de douleur quand son dos heurte le mur, mais se relève en chancelant. Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps d'attaquer Hael ni de protéger la Sirène.

\- Garth, reprends tes esprits ! Tu _peux_ vaincre ça !

Le chasseur essuie le sang d'un revers de manche, son visage déformé par la rancune.

\- Les Winchester et toi vous êtes pareils... Allons donc, empruntons le bateau de Garth, détruisons-le et perdons-le, il ne dira rien ! Ne cherchons pas à avoir de ses nouvelles et encore moins à l'aider quand il disparaît pendant des mois et se trouve en danger de mort !

Kevin parvient à parer les coups en utilisant un dossier de chaise comme bouclier.

\- Garth, arrête !

\- Refilons-lui le dortoir humide, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Et Dean qui achète la marque de cookies que je n'aime pas ! Qui m'accuse d'avoir donné de la drogue à Castiel et qui me frappe ! Qui refuse de m'aider la seule fois où je demande un peu d'aide ! Il n'y a que Crowley qui me traite décemment, tous les autres veulent juste se servir de moi !

\- Arrête !

\- Non, je ne me tairai plus ! rugit Garth en serrant les poings.

Du coin de l'œil, Kevin voit l'ange retrousser sa manche et se concentrer pour faire sortir sa lame céleste – la pointe acérée se forge et perce la veine en surgissant de sa peau sous les cris horrifiés des clients.

Kevin se prend le coup de poing de Garth en plein dans la tempe, et son ouïe se sature d'un sifflement suraigu. Sonné et ayant l'impression d'être plongé sous l'eau, Kevin grince des dents et renonce à rester pacifique. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais... Garth ne lui laisse plus le choix. Sans plus hésiter, Kevin propulse son poing dans la mâchoire de son ami, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre qui l'envoie au tapis. Ses réflexes sont rouillés, mais ça a tout de même marché.

S'essuyant les mains sur son jean, Kevin essaye de prendre son souffle, courbé en deux.

\- J'ai fait un an de kung-fu au lycée, halète-t-il à l'attention du corps assommé de Garth, même s'il ne peut pas l'entendre.

Inutile de préciser qu'il a arrêté en cours d'année pour se concentrer sur ses études et prendre des cours particuliers de mathématiques et avoir une chance d'intégrer le cursus qu'il visait.

Il relève la tête lorsque des cris retentissent, et il voit que les clients essayent de s'en prendre à Hael qui vient de poignarder et tuer la Sirène. La fillette gît au sol dans une mare de sang, l'ange accroupie au-dessus d'elle avec un air de colère divine.

\- J'ai appelé la police ! Tueurs d'enfant ! vocifère l'employée derrière son comptoir.

La situation a complètement dérapé. Sans Garth pour les guider, ils ont effectivement fait n'importe quoi comme des newbies. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils viennent juste de tabasser un type et de tuer une petite fille devant témoins.

\- Merde, souffle Kevin en écarquillant. Hael, on prend Garth et on se taille, vite !

Les yeux de l'ange étincellent lorsqu'elle se relève et d'un simple geste de poignet elle propulse en arrière tous les clients qui essayaient de les saisir. C'est sans effort qu'elle agrippe la ceinture de Garth pour le porter comme une valise, courant vers la sortie.

\- Vite, Kevin !

C'est dans un chaos sans nom qu'ils se précipitent hors du bâtiment, uniquement pour être accueillis par une averse qui les trempe jusqu'aux os le temps qu'ils courent jusqu'au pick-up. Les cheveux ruisselant sur son crâne, Kevin ouvre la portière et se place au volant tandis que Hael charge le chasseur à l'arrière.

Au loin retentissent des sirènes de police. Kevin étouffe un juron et prend la clé que l'ange lui tend après l'avoir pêchée dans le pantalon de Garth. Ils démarrent en trombe en traçant des marques de pneu sur le sol. Bien heureusement, la police ne connaît de toute évidence pas leur signalement, car leurs voitures se garent devant le Thunder Strikez sans chercher à les poursuivre.

La route défile devant eux, et ce n'est que lorsque Concordia a disparu au loin dans le rétroviseur que Kevin se détend et apaise les battements de son cœur. La pluie battante frappe le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces couinent en rythme, vont et viennent pour dégager la vue. Un frisson le parcourt – ses vêtements trempés lui collent à la peau, et l'eau tombe goutte à goutte de son nez et de ses cheveux.

\- Il reprend conscience, souffle Hael à l'arrière.

Kevin jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Garth se redresse avec un gémissement de douleur et que l'ange essaye de nettoyer la plaie sur son front avec un mouchoir.

\- Désolé de t'avoir frappé, Garth, mais tu ne me laissais pas le choix, déclare Kevin d'une voix tendue en reportant son attention sur la route.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse, souffle le chasseur en réponse. J'ai vraiment déconné, les gars... je promets que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais, et que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal dans mon état normal. Pour me faire pardonner, ce soir je vous ferai le meilleur repas que vous avez jamais mangé, ok ?

Garth a un sourire contrit sur son visage tuméfié par l'hématome qui commence à enfler. Son ton est devenu exagérément enjoué sur ces derniers mots.

\- Tu sais, Garth, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien devant moi. Devant aucun d'entre nous. Tu es notre ami et on veut t'aider autant que tu veux nous aider.

Le visage de Garth s'affaisse et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Il pose une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Hael et sur celle de Kevin.

D'une voix étranglée par un sanglot, il souffle un simple mot, si bas qu'on l'entend à peine :

\- Merci. »


	45. Living and dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous tous pour vos messages, vous êtes adorables ! Pour ce chapitre, je remercie Skadia qui m'a aidée à élaborer un tas de détails, et mon coach Jackallh qui est toujours aussi génial et ça ne fait pas de mal de rappeler que sans lui je n'écrirais rien du tout !
> 
> Musique : Living and dying (Scorpions)
> 
> Résumé : Il ne reste que 5 jours avant que l'âme de Sam soit détruite. Après des semaines à tout tenter, aucune solution n'a été trouvée. Lorsque Garth reçoit des appels de chasseurs ayant besoin d'aide, tout le bunker accepte de l'aider, plutôt que de rester inactifs à se morfondre. Garth, Kevin et Hael partent de leur côté chasser une Sirène et s'en sortent de justesse, non sans s'être fait remarquer par la police pour meurtre d'enfant et le vaisseau de Hael a été reconnu comme Emily Kirkman, victime d'enlèvement en septembre.  
> Or, il semblerait que les contacts de Garth n'aient appelé que pour attirer Sam, à la demande d'Anges du guide suprême... mais dans quel but ?  
> Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez ce qu'il en est du côté de Sam, Dean et Castiel qui sont supposés chasser de leur côté un nid d'Arachnides... Leur contact s'appelle Risa, et Dean a comme l'impression de connaître ce nom...

« Comment ça, Garth a assommé un flic et vous êtes recherchés pour assassinat d'enfant ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Le regard interrogateur de son frère pèse sur lui. Il l'aperçoit hausser les sourcils, ses trop longs cheveux bouclant sur son cou. Les yeux fixés sur la route, Dean applique plus fort son téléphone contre son oreille afin de mieux entendre par-dessus le chuintement de l'averse et le couinement des essuie-glaces sur le pare-brise. L'Impala file entre les champs qui s'étendent à perte de vue dans le crépuscule.

_« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais Garth a été envoûté par la Sirène qui l'a forcé à frapper un policier et nous attaquer. On n'a pas eu le choix, on a dû la tuer sur place, sous les yeux de témoins qui ont appelé la... AAATCHA ! »_

Dean grimace lorsque l'éternuement lui vrille les tympans. Un son de trompette retentit – Kevin doit être en train de se moucher – avant que la voix ne reprenne, assortie d'un reniflement humide :

_« Désolé. Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. Et vous ? Vous en êtes où ? »_

Les fins ruisseaux d'eau ondulent comme des serpents que les essuie-glaces font danser. Dean fronce les sourcils en activant les phares, éclaboussant de lumière la route détrempée. Le soleil a disparu à l'horizon, et le ciel couvert de nuages s'assombrit à vue d'œil. Une nuit sans lune enveloppe le paysage.

\- On vient à peine de quitter le Kansas pour le Nebraska.

_« Tu veux dire que vous êtes même pas arrivés à Superior ? Mais il est déjà tard ! On a eu le temps de boucler notre affaire et on vient de rentrer au bunker, nous... Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? »_

L'aîné Winchester roule des yeux à cette dernière phrase que Kevin lui a resservie en imitant sa voix et son intonation – mais c'est qu'il devient insolent, ce petit – et tourne le volant pour s'engager sur la route en direction de Superior.

L'averse laisse place à un crachin entêté.

\- Garth a prévenu que le nid d'Arachnides risquait d'être massif. On a fait un détour pour se réapprovisionner en munitions, machettes et prendre de l'essence pour brûler les corps après.

_« Ok, on ne vous attend pas pour dîner alors. Passez un coup de fil quand vous aurez terminé ou si vous avez besoin de renforts. Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé à Concordia, Garth dit que ça serait plus prudent d'éviter de sortir quelques temps. La police a forcément noté la plaque d'immatriculation du pick-up, et ils savent à quoi on ressemble... »_

\- Je peux m'occuper de maquiller sa bagnole une fois qu'on sera rentrés. C'est pas compliqué de changer de plaque et refaire la peinture.

_« … Et tu crois qu'on devrait changer de coupe de cheveux ? Hael est d'accord pour les avoir courts... »_

\- Demande à Crowley, ça fait deux mois qu'il nous gonfle tous pour les couper. Il sera ravi.

_« J'ai aucune envie de faire plaisir à cette ordure, et encore moins de le laisser s'approcher de moi avec un objet tranchant. »_

\- On arrive à Superior. Tu avais autre chose à dire ?

_« Non, juste... Soyez prudents. »_

Dean raccroche tandis que l'Impala dépasse le panneau annonçant le nom de la ville ainsi qu'une loi imposant le silence. Un raclement de gorge s'élève sur le siège à côté de lui. Les yeux sur sa carte de la région, Sam indique une direction au-delà de l'avenue bordée d'immeubles bas.

\- Garth avait indiqué que notre contact nous attend au niveau des entrepôts après le cimetière. On doit traverser la ville, c'est à l'autre bout, à l'écart des habitations.

Se contentant d'acquiescer, Dean jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Assis à l'arrière, Castiel se tient accoudé à la portière, le front pressé contre la vitre. Son souffle y forme de la buée et son regard se perd à l'extérieur. Les lampadaires de la ville éclairent son visage par vagues et accentuent son expression de profonde nostalgie.

Dean reporte son attention sur la route en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tout va bien, Cas' ? Prêt pour cette chasse ?

\- Je suis toujours prêt, Dean.

\- Ah, revoilà Fido ! J'avais peur qu'il soit allé courir trop loin et ne nous retrouve plus.

Sam descend la fenêtre pour tendre la main à l'extérieur, caressant affectueusement l'animal invisible. Le vent qui s'engouffre dans la voiture fait danser ses cheveux.

Le Chien de l'Enfer étant devenu trop imposant pour entrer dans l'Impala, Sam a décidé de l'amener avec eux en le faisant courir à côté du véhicule durant tout le trajet. Son endurance ne semble pas avoir flanché depuis des heures qu'il galope.

\- C'est ici, tourne à gauche, indique Sam en pointant un passage qui mène à un alignement de hangars. Risa est censée nous attendre là.

En effet, alors que l'impala s'engage sur le chemin en roulant sur l'herbe ternie par l'hiver, se dessine une silhouette baignant dans la lumière d'un lampadaire. Le parapluie qu'elle tient plonge son visage dans l'ombre, et elle porte un blouson et une écharpe qui enveloppe son cou.

Le temps qu'ils se garent et sortent de l'Impala, la femme s'est mise en route vers eux à grandes enjambées et a sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Elle y tapote quelque chose tandis que sa respiration blanchit en volutes de vapeur.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait quatre heures que je vous attends, je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez laissée en plan...

Rangeant son portable dans sa poche, elle baisse son parapluie et le replie d'un geste sec. La pluie n'est plus que brume à présent, et de fines gouttelettes se perchent sur sa chevelure brune.

C'est en croisant son regard que Dean est frappé par une réalisation qui lui fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. Ce prénom... ce visage aux pommettes hautes...

La femme avec qui il avait eu une soi-disant _connexion_ dans le futur qu'avait dépeint Zachariah.

\- Nous sommes désolés du retard, s'excuse Sam avec son air de chien battu le plus efficace. Nous avons eu un petit contretemps mais nous avons fait au plus vite.

La jeune femme soupire et plonge ses mains dans ses poches en remuant la tête.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée de défouler mon anxiété sur vous. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, et j'ai posé un jour de congé à l'hôpital exprès pour vous accueillir. Colin est prisonnier depuis presque deux jours et je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant, là-dedans.

Elle tourne la tête pour pointer du doigt l'entrepôt le plus éloigné, à l'écart des autres.

\- J'ai surveillé de loin leur nid en vous attendant. Ils y sont tous rassemblés en ce moment.

Tandis que Sam ouvre le coffre de l'Impala qui déborde aussi bien d'armes à feu que d'armes blanches, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager Risa. Il ne bronche même pas lorsque Sam lui place une mitraillette dans les bras.

\- Tout va bien, Dean ? Tu es tout pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Oh, si seulement...

Castiel introduit un chargeur dans son beretta tandis que Risa pêche un fusil à pompe dans le coffre en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif.

Machette en main, Sam lui jette un regard interrogateur, et Dean le pousse par l'épaule juste assez pour le guider à l'écart du groupe et lui parler discrètement.

\- Sammy, écoute. Je me souviens _exactement_ où j'ai déjà vu Risa, révèle-t-il en un murmure précipité.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus que l'infirmière en question s'approche d'eux en tenant le fusil à pompe par le bout du canon. Deux fines mèches de cheveux se sont échappées de sa queue de cheval, et la bruine les fait serpenter sur ses pommettes.

\- Dites donc, je rêve ou vous envisagez d'attaquer un nid d'Arachnides avec de banales armes à feu ? Garth m'a assuré que vous étiez les meilleurs, et votre réputation vous précède, mais... rassurez-moi : vous êtes au courant que les balles n'ont aucun effet sur ces monstres-là ? Il n'y a que leur couper la tête qui peut les tuer, tout le reste ne pourra que les ralentir avant qu'ils ne fassent qu'une bouchée de vous !

\- Nous avons un plan, intervient la voix rauque de Castiel qui s'incruste dans leur cercle. Notre stratégie est de faire diversion en attaquant de front avec des armes inappropriées qui leur feront croire que nous sommes inexpérimentés et qu'ils ont l'avantage du nombre, du terrain et de la force. Ils seront donc en confiance et concentrés sur nous, et Sam attaquera par derrière.

\- Oh, acquiesce l'infirmière avec un air songeur. C'est une assez bonne idée.

\- C'est la mienne, se gorge Castiel d'un air fier.

\- Mais peut-être que ça serait plus prudent que Sam ne soit pas seul à attaquer par derrière, non ? J'ai déjà participé à quelques chasses ces dernières années. Je compte bien vous aider à sauver Colin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne serai pas exactement seul.

Le plan implique en effet d'utiliser le Chien de l'Enfer pour semer la panique comme attaquant invisible. Dean distribue les machettes en renchérissant :

\- Sam a ce qu'il faut pour les prendre de court. C'est à son signal que nous laisserons tomber les armes à feu et sortirons les machettes attachées dans notre dos.

\- Ils seront alors... le coupe Castiel avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt dramatique.

Dean hausse les sourcils en voyant son ami dégainer son beretta, le faire tournoyer autour de son doigt avant de le rengainer aussi sec avec sa plus intense expression de gravité.

\- … pris dans notre _toile_.

Pendant que Sam émet un rire au pitoyable jeu de mot et que Risa arque un sourcil, c'est avec consternation que Dean se retourne en se plaquant une main sur le visage.

\- Oh putain.

\- J'y ai réfléchi pendant tout le trajet, se vante l'ex-ange. Parce que les Arachnides tissent des toiles comme des araignées. J'ai associé une expression idiomatique qui correspond à la situation avec la caractéristique principale des créatures que nous allons affronter. C'est hilarant.

\- Tais-toi, Cas'. Sérieusement. Tais-toi.

Dean roule des yeux en se mettant en marche vers le hangar, la mitraillette lourde entre ses mains, et adresse un signe de tête à son frère qui s'éloigne pour contourner le hangar. Risa rejette ses cheveux en arrière et souffle d'un ton reconnaissant alors qu'ils s'approchent de leur objectif :

\- Merci d'être venus. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous. J'aurais probablement essayé d'aller seule à son secours avec ma machette en mission suicide.

Il se contente de hocher de la tête pour toute réponse, un sale pressentiment courant sous sa peau.

Lorsqu'ils auront terminé ce sauvetage et réglé son compte à ce nid, il faudra raconter à Castiel et Sam que Risa faisait partie du futur apocalyptique de Zachariah. S'assurer que ce futur n'arrive jamais.

Avec Risa à sa gauche et Castiel à sa droite, Dean s'approche de la porte métallique qui se trouve déjà entrebâillée. L'ex-ange s'adosse au mur et se laisse glisser en position accroupie, tendant le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur. Ses mains qui agrippent la crosse du beretta ne tremblent pas, et son regard brille d'une lueur guerrière.

La bruine tourbillonne en particules d'or dans le faisceau du lampadaire.

Chargeant son fusil à pompe dans ses bras, l'infirmière se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de Dean :

\- Quel est le signal ?

\- _Canard_. »

Ignorant l'expression incrédule de Risa, Dean se tient prêt à attaquer.

 

* * *

 

Rasant le mur de près, Sam se faufile vers la porte arrière du hangar. Il lui faut slalomer entre des piles de pneus, de sacs de sable et autres pièces de métal abandonnées. De toute évidence, ces lieux sont utilisés comme décharge publique. Le bâtiment semble abandonné depuis des années, délabré et sur le point de s'écrouler.

Sa main frôle la poignée de la porte en fer pelée de rouille tandis qu'il agrippe sa machette de l'autre, son cœur pompant l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Une truffe humide se colle contre son flanc, le museau de Fido le poussant comme par jeu à l'instant exact pour il presse la poignée et entrouvre la porte. Déséquilibré l'espace d'une seconde, Sam étouffe un juron lorsque la porte s'ouvre en grand avec un grincement qui fait l'effet d'un hurlement dans le silence.

Sam se planque aussitôt derrière un bidon. Il s'accroupit pour se cacher à la vue de l'Arachnide alerté par le bruit qui vient de surgir à l'extérieur en scannant les alentours d'un air suspicieux. Face à lui, le jeune Winchester voit le Chien de l'Enfer agiter son panache de queue avec enthousiasme, sa langue rose pendouillant entre ses crocs. Il peut sentir à travers leur lien l'humeur joueuse de Fido, et même l'aboiement qui enfle dans sa gorge et menace d'éclater.

Alors que derrière eux l'Arachnide au visage putréfié plisse les yeux et s'avance d'un pas en tendant l'oreille, Sam pose son doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence à Fido. Ce dernier ravale sa langue et incline la tête sur le côté avec un couinement interrogateur, le bout de ses oreilles tombant mollement.

Sam resserre sa prise sur le manche de sa machette, prêt à se défendre si besoin – quitte à gâcher la stratégie élaborée par Castiel. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils improvisent sur le tas. Mais alors que l'herbe crisse sous les pas du monstre qui s'apprête à contourner le bidon, une voix s'élève à l'arrière :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas se séparer du groupe. Le chasseur qu'on a capturé va sûrement en attirer d'autres, c'est comme les cafards.

Les pas s'arrêtent. Retenant sa respiration qui risquerait de dévoiler sa position à cause de la vapeur, Sam tend l'oreille, le cœur battant si fort qu'il craint que les monstres ne l'entendent – mais heureusement, les Arachnides ne possèdent pas de sens sur-développés comme les vampires ou loups-garou.

\- J'avais cru entendre quelque chose. Et la porte s'est ouverte toute seule.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru voir moi aussi des gens sur les toits cet après-midi, mais je pense que j'étais juste parano. De toute façon, à l'aube on va bouffer ce chasseur et on migrera vers un autre état comme prévu. On ne peut plus rester ici.

\- On avait pas dit qu'on allait le transformer, ce type ? En faire un des nôtres ?

Sam saisit l'occasion – c'est le moment ou jamais. Alors que les deux monstres discutent à voix basse, il ferme les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Une fois son esprit vidé, il se concentre sur son lien de sang avec Fido, et sa conscience s'efface de son corps pour s'implanter dans celle du Chien de l'Enfer.

Il ouvre les yeux et tout est rouge. Sa truffe palpite dans l'air et capte la moindre effluve à des centaines de mètres à la ronde – depuis l'odeur âcre de pourriture du hangar à celle de l'herbe mouillée, de rats tapis dans les déchets, du parfum de Risa, jusqu'à celle tout aussi familière de Dean et Castiel à l'autre extrémité du hangar.

\- Non. Son esprit est fort, il est dévoué à la chasse. Gagner sa loyauté demanderait trop de travail, surtout si nous devons déserter les lieux.

La voix de l'Arachnide à l'odeur déplaisante lui fait dresser ses oreilles sur son crâne. Il se désintéresse de son corps humain accroupi derrière le bidon – se voir et surtout se _sentir_ lui-même est toujours aussi déstabilisant. Il s'avance à quatre pattes vers l'entrepôt, contournant les deux Arachnides pour qui il est totalement invisible.

\- Tu as raison, on est déjà trop nombreux, inutile d'accroître davantage le nid. Et on aura besoin de provisions pour prendre des forces.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait annexer un palace un de ces jours ? Et manger autre chose que des vieux ou des autostoppeurs ? J'ai toujours eu envie de croquer un gamin, la chair sera sûrement moins coriace...

Sam se glisse dans le hangar, ses yeux perçant les ténèbres sans difficulté. Il lui suffit d'un regard à la ronde pour constater qu'il y a là environ cinquante Arachnides. Principalement des hommes, mais il repère aussi quelques femmes et une poignée d'enfants – il est vrai que cette espèce est l'une des rares à pouvoir non seulement transformer des humains, mais aussi se reproduire biologiquement, ce qui en fait une espèce dangereuse et invasive.

Les deux monstres reviennent à l'intérieur en refermant la porte, et Sam s'écarte pour les laisser passer afin qu'ils ne le percutent pas. Il lui faut beaucoup d'habileté pour éviter de toucher les toiles qui garnissent les lieux comme un cocon de soie. La plupart des Arachnides sont éveillés, et Sam en repère plusieurs qui mâchent ce qui ressemble à des organes et une jambe humaine.

La truffe palpitant, il tourne la tête vers un pilier de bois au centre, et y repère à la fois par la vue et l'odorat un humain ligoté dans une toile qui le fixe au pilier. Rétractant de son mieux ses griffes pour ne laisser que le moelleux de ses coussinets toucher le sol, Sam s'approche du prisonnier à pas feutrés, rampant presque au sol.

Il se retrouve face au visage anguleux d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont le regard passe droit à travers lui. Bien que l'un des deux soit vitreux car traversé par une ancienne balafre, ses yeux brûlent de détermination à travers les mèches de cheveux qui tombent en désordre et s'engluent dans la toile au niveau des épaules.

Sam baisse les yeux pour constater que l'homme – Colin AC Jones sans nul doute – s'évertue à trancher discrètement la toile au niveau de son poignet avec un copeau de bois. Mais la fabrique visqueuse est résistante, et il n'est parvenu à couper que quelques fils. Il lui faudrait des heures pour se libérer.

En un mouvement coulé, Sam avance sa tête en découvrant ses crocs. Le chasseur prisonnier se tend en sentant le souffle sur son poignet alors que Sam utilise ses crocs pour cisailler la toile de bas en haut, juste assez pour que l'homme puisse se libérer en forçant un peu.

Sam ne perd pas une seconde de plus et se concentre pour rétracter son esprit hors de Fido et récupérer le contrôle de son propre corps. C'est avec une inspiration étranglée qu'il relève la tête dans le froid et la bruine, l'arrière de son crâne heurtant le bidon contre lequel il est appuyé. Son odorat est redevenu normal et ses yeux peinent désormais à percer la nuit sans lune, malgré l'éclairage partiel des lampadaires. Le souffle court, il se relève vivement en empoignant sa machette.

C'est le moment ou jamais. Plaçant ses mains en porte-voix, Sam crie de toute la force de ses poumons dans la nuit :

\- CANARD !

Aussitôt, alors que Sam s'adosse au mur en attendant le bon moment pour intervenir, la fusillade démarre, les coups de feu déchirant le silence, accompagnés des grondements furieux de Fido. L'objectif de la stratégie est à la fois de faire croire aux Arachnides qu'ils sont des chasseurs inexpérimentés, et d'en éliminer une bonne partie avec l'attaque invisible de Fido.

Les coups de feu cessent enfin, signe que Dean, Castiel et Risa ont laissé tomber cette parade pour attaquer pour de bon. Sam ne perd pas un instant pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et surgir dans le hangar à son tour.

C'est un théâtre de chaos et d'ombres qui se présente à lui. Décimés par les attaques invisibles de Fido qui les saisit dans sa mâchoire pour les secouer jusqu'à les démembrer et n'en laisser que de la bouillie d'organes, les Arachnides sont pris de panique. Ils s'enfuient à présent face au trio qui se dirige vers eux en tranchant les toiles avec leurs machettes. Mais ils ne peuvent rejoindre la porte du fond. Sam les y attend de pied ferme, accompagné de Colin AC Jones qui s'est libéré et a récupéré une arme – un couteau de chasse à la lame marquée.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, marmonne ce dernier entre ses dents. Mais vous êtes avec Risa alors je vous fais confiance.

\- Tu nous remercieras plus tard. Je prends ceux de gauche, toi ceux de droite !

\- Ça me va.

Dans l'obscurité, les cris et la confusion ambiante, Sam se tourne pour trancher la tête d'une Arachnide qui se jetait sur lui, tandis que Colin en attrape un autre par les cheveux pour lui trancher la gorge sans broncher. Ses mouvements sont précis malgré la toile engluée à ses vêtements, et c'est méthodiquement qu'il élimine les ennemis.

Sam se baisse vivement lorsqu'une Arachnide tente de le frapper avec une barre de fer, et c'est Colin qui l'achève en l'égorgeant, cisaillant avec son couteau de chasse jusqu'à séparer les vertèbres et tenir la tête coupée à bout de bras.

Le temps qu'il se relève en repoussant d'une main sanglante ses cheveux qui l'aveuglent, Sam entend un cri rauque – la voix de Castiel – suivi d'un bruit sourd de chute.

Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir son frère qui décapite le dernier monstre avant de lâcher sa machette et se précipiter vers l'ex-ange qui se tord de douleur à terre. Fido relève son museau ensanglanté et trottine vers eux la queue basse.

\- _Cas'_ ! crie Dean en essayant de relever leur ami.

Sam laisse lui aussi tomber son arme au sol avec un tintement métallique et court les rejoindre en repoussant les toiles qui gênent son passage.

Grimaçant et prostré au sol, Castiel tient à deux mains tremblantes sa cheville qui forme un angle inquiétant, le pied englué dans une toile. Sam ne perd pas de temps et le libère en arrachant la toile à main nue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiète Sam en essuyant ses mains collantes sur son jean. Ça va, Cas' ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? articule Castiel d'un ton agressif en réprimant visiblement un hurlement de souffrance.

Livide et la mâchoire crispée, l'ex-ange s'agrippe à la main de Dean.

\- Laissez-moi voir, ordonne Risa en s'accroupissant.

Elle retrousse le jean de Castiel pour examiner les dégâts, et fronce le nez en plissant les yeux. La cheville forme quasiment un angle de 90 degrés et commence déjà à enfler. Sam grimace de compassion.

\- La cheville est fracturée.

Castiel émet un rire sans joie – son corps entier tremble et sa respiration s'est faite haletante. Adossé contre le torse de Dean, il laisse retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

\- _Génial_ , grince-t-il entre ses dents en ce qui ressemble presque à une imitation de Dean. Je trouve le moyen de m'invalider en _trébuchant_. Pathétique. Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité dans cet état.

\- Dis pas de conneries, Cas', gronde l'aîné Winchester d'un ton farouche contre son oreille. T'es humain, maintenant. C'est le genre de merde qui arrive.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour replacer les os correctement. En attendant...

Risa tend la main pour attraper un morceau de bois qui traîne, et le colle au mollet de Castiel avant de détacher sa propre écharpe. Elle la noue autour fermement pour replacer la cheville dans un angle plus naturel, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Voilà, ça fera l'affaire le temps du trajet. Venez, ne perdons pas de temps ! Colin se chargera de nettoyer les lieux, c'est sa spécialité.

Pendant que Dean et Risa aident Castiel à se relever, Sam enjambe les corps mutilés pour suivre le trio vers l'entrée.

Il n'aperçoit pas en passant une main s'élever au niveau du sol, les doigts crispés autour de la crosse d'un revolver. Un visage juvénile aux yeux blanchâtres émerge de l'amas de cadavres, déformé par une grimace de haine. Sa jugulaire à moitié arrachée par des crocs dégorge du sang lorsqu'il vise, le canon pointé vers les silhouettes qui se découpent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Poisseux de sang, son index presse la gâchette. La détonation fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

\- _DEAN !_

Le jeune Arachnide esquisse un rictus lorsqu'il voit s'effondrer à terre l'un des hommes qui viennent de massacrer sa famille. Mais sa joie est de courte durée. Une ombre l'englobe tout entier, et la silhouette du chasseur qui était leur prisonnier il y a quelques minutes seulement obstrue sa vue. Colin AC Jones le surplombe, son couteau de chasse brillant dans le noir. L'instant d'après, la lame s'abat entre les vertèbres de sa nuque, et sa tête roule sur le sol, entre les corps inertes de ses parents.

Le chasseur contemple son œuvre, puis s'accroupit au-dessus de la tête. Il avait beau être un monstre sanguinaire responsable avec sa famille de dizaines de meurtres ces dernières années, il avait beau avoir menacé la veille de le dévorer, il n'en reste que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Presque un enfant encore. Le chasseur ferme les yeux en une prière silencieuse et dépose avec révérence une pièce sur le front de l'enfant avant de lui fermer les yeux.

Un second coup de feu éclate, mais venant cette fois de l'extérieur.

\- Nous sommes attaqués ! Il faut fuir, _tout de suit_ _e_ ! » retentit la voix paniquée de Risa.

Un hurlement animal – de _chien_ – à glacer le sang résonne dans le hangar, entrecoupé de jappements plaintifs.

 

* * *

 

_« Heeey Risa, ma beauté ténébreuse ! J'allais justement t'appeler, serait-ce de la télépathie ? »_

\- Garth...

_« Le sauvetage s'est bien passé ? Colin est sain et sauf ? »_

\- Colin va bien, il est à côté de moi.

_« Formidable ! Il est minuit passé, on a dîné depuis longtemps, mais tu peux dire à ma petite troupe que j'ai mis les restes pour eux dans le frigo et que j'attends leur retour avec amour ? »_

\- Garth, écoute-moi... Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? »_

\- La chasse a mal tourné, et je... je n'ai pas pu te contacter plus tôt, tout s'est passé si vite...

_« Hé ! Non non non, sèche tes larmes... Tu me connais, tu sais que je vais tout arranger comme d'habitude, pas vrai ? »_

\- Pas cette fois.

_« Tu entends les bruits, là ? C'est mon blouson que j'enfile. Dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite. »_

\- Aux urgences de l'hôpital de Superior.

_« Fichtre, il y a des blessés ? »_

\- Castiel s'est fracturé la cheville. Il est en pleine opération en ce moment même.

 _«_ Balls _, ça craint. Tu peux me passer Dean ou Sam ? »_

\- Garth, je...

_« Je n'aime pas trop ce soupir... »_

\- Dean et Sam sont morts. Je suis désolée.

 _« …_ _J'arrive tout de suite. »_

 

* * *

 

Des échos de sons, de froissements de draps et de bips émergent à la surface de sa conscience. Puis le contact tiède d'une main entourant la sienne, et une sensation de flottement comme s'il planait dans le ciel. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'il avait encore ses ailes et fendait les nuages comme le vent avec la Garnison.

Ses doigts frémissent et ses paupières papillonnent avant de s'entrouvrir. Ses pupilles se rétractent à la lumière vive, dévoilant des yeux vitreux et injectés de sang. Les sons se stabilisent et sa vue dessine un plafond d'une blancheur immaculée et une silhouette penchée sur lui.

« Castiel ? Tu m'entends, copain ?

Les doigts tapotent sa paume comme pour le réveiller, mais c'est à peine si Castiel s'en aperçoit. Son corps entier est comme enveloppé dans du coton. Engourdi. Absolument et merveilleusement insensible, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

C'est dans un état second qu'il sent le lit se plier pour le redresser en position assise. Sa tête dodeline, et sans la main qui redresse son menton et cale son crâne contre l'oreiller, il aurait replongé dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

À la place, il pose les yeux sur Garth qui le dévisage d'un air anxieux.

\- Bonjour, Garth, murmure-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Sa gorge est sèche et il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que le chasseur l'aide à boire un verre d'eau – plusieurs gouttes glissent sur son menton, s'accrochant aux poils de sa barbe avant de chuter sur les draps.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je ne me sens pas.

Et en effet, il ne sent rien. Rien du tout. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Castiel est détaché de tout, comme s'il flottait hors de ce corps humain qui est devenu le sien. Comme s'il n'existait plus vraiment.

Ses yeux se détachent de Garth pour embrasser du regard la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve, avant de se poser sur le fin tuyau enfoncé dans son avant-bras, et son pied emplâtré qui dépasse des draps, massif et lourd.

Il est dans un hôpital, conclut-il avec un vague intérêt distant. Le lit s'affaisse sous le poids de Garth qui s'y assied. Castiel soutient son regard sans ciller.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Bien sûr. Je me souviens de tout.

Ses propres cris résonnent encore à ses oreilles, mêlés au souvenir de la douleur qui l'avait comme écartelé vivant. Il s'humecte les lèvres avant de poursuivre d'une voix rauque :

\- Nous avons accompli la mission avec succès, mais j'ai trébuché et me suis cassé le pied. Dean et Risa me portaient vers l'extérieur quand... Dean a reçu une balle droit dans le cœur.

 

_Une grimace déforme son visage alors qu'il s'appuie de tout son poids sur les épaules de son protégé et de l'infirmière. Le moindre mouvement ne fait que décupler la douleur qui irradie de sa cheville, et il ne peut plus penser qu'à ça. Cette affreuse, insidieuse et dévastatrice douleur._

_La lumière du lampadaire les éclaire et l'odeur de sang et de mort du hangar laisse place au parfum frais de l'herbe trempée de pluie._

_« Encore un peu, Cas'. Une fois dans l'Impala on t'amène tout droit à l'hosto et... »_

_La phrase de Dean est tranchée net par le vacarme d'un coup de feu. Les yeux verts s'écarquillent de stupeur._

_« DEAN ! »_

_La voix de Sam couvre son propre cri alors que Dean s'effondre au sol, crachant du sang dans ses vaines tentatives de respirer. Une tache écarlate imbibe le tissu sur son torse, s'élargissant de seconde en seconde._

_Sam se jette à genoux pour redresser le corps de son frère et le soutenir dans ses bras en soufflant une litanie suppliante de **non non non reste avec moi non pas ça par pitié**. Une larme s'écrase sur la joue de Dean. Celui-ci s'étouffe dans son sang, ses yeux tétanisés fixant le vide._

_Malgré la douleur montant par vagues aiguës de sa cheville, Castiel se laisse tomber à genoux en criant le nom de son protégé, pendant que Risa comprime la plaie sur la poitrine en étouffant un juron._

 

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il y a quelques mois, il m'aurait suffi de le toucher pour le sauver. Mais plus maintenant.

Castiel baisse les yeux sur sa main, sur son corps inutile et impuissant. Déchu.

 

_Les mains de Dean s'agrippent à l'épaule de Castiel tandis que Risa s'acharne à presser de ses paumes la plaie sanglante. Les lèvres de l'homme vertueux articulent des mots silencieux, son corps convulse et se débat._

_« Il a été touché au cœur, je ne peux rien faire ! » panique l'infirmière._

_Castiel saisit la main de Dean pour entremêler leurs doigts, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour invoquer tout reste de Grâce qu'il lui resterait, priant son Père avec plus de ferveur qu'il n'a jamais prié de toute son existence._

_« C'est fini. Il est mort. Je suis désolée... »_

_L'ange déchu rouvre les yeux, paralysé devant le visage sans vie de son protégé et les larmes de Sam._

_Dean Winchester est mort._

 

\- Il est mort juste sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire...

Même engourdie en un écho à travers mille océans, la douleur reste présente, mais il l'analyse comme une information subsidiaire.

\- Et ensuite ?

Castiel relève sa tête trop lourde pour croiser le regard humide de Garth. Un pli soucieux s'est si bien creusé sur son front qu'il semble s'y être imprimé pour de bon. Ses joues sont striées de larmes.

Le visage de Garth quand il ne sourit pas est étrange, note l'ange déchu avec un détachement qui ne peut être provoqué que par des drogues.

Évidemment. Les Humains soignent avec des drogues, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se sent si calme. Il ne ressent aucune douleur. Il ne ressent plus rien, et cela rend tout cela supportable.

\- Ensuite... Une balle a traversé le crâne de Sam. Juste là.

Il élève deux doigts pour les presser sur le front de Garth, entre les sourcils.

\- Mort sur le coup. Une seconde il était vivant, et la suivante, il était mort lui aussi.

Le regard de Castiel se fait trouble alors qu'il songe à l'impermanence des choses dans cette vallée de sang et de larmes qu'est la Terre.

\- La balle qui a tué Dean venait du hangar... articule-t-il en plissant les yeux, reconstituant les détails de ses souvenirs.

\- Oui, Risa et Colin m'ont dit qu'un Arachnide avait survécu. C'est lui qui a tiré.

\- Mais la seconde balle venait d'ailleurs. Celle qui a abattu Sam.

 

_La main de Dean est retombée de son épaule, sans vie – les corps des frères Winchester s'écroulent au sol avec un bruit sourd. Risa s'est relevée en hurlant qu'ils sont attaqués, qu'il faut partir, qu'il ne faut pas rester là, mais Castiel n'entend plus rien._

_Plus rien, si ce n'est les battements de son propre cœur. Il lui semble être plongé sous l'eau et que tout se déroule au ralenti. Il lève la tête en direction de la détonation._

_Là, éclairées du dessous par la lumière fade du lampadaire, deux silhouettes se tiennent debout sur le toit du hangar. Aveuglé par la douleur, c'est à peine s'il parvient à distinguer un visage cagoulé, un fusil de sniper entre des gants noirs._

 

\- J'ai vu deux ennemis. L'un des deux était cagoulé, mais...

 

_Tandis que le tireur cagoulé se fond dans l'ombre et disparaît, la deuxième silhouette demeure quelques secondes de plus à contempler le spectacle, ses longs cheveux bruns se déployant dans le vent. Un rictus satisfait recourbe ses lèvres peintes de rouge tandis qu'elle redresse ses lunettes sur son nez. La seconde d'après, elle disparaît elle aussi dans la nuit._

 

\- J'ai reconnu l'autre. C'était Lavavoth.

\- Lavavoth ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Castiel ferme les yeux en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. La fatigue l'engourdit et une pointe de douleur s'éveille dans sa cheville comme dans son cœur, mais il la ressent comme s'il s'agissait de la souffrance d'un autre.

\- C'est l'Ange à qui Hael a parlé lorsqu'elle a tenté de soutirer des informations à la faction céleste se revendiquant du guide suprême. Lavavoth a toujours fait preuve d'hostilité envers moi. Il y a quelques années, elle m'a dit que si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle m'aurait fait exécuter depuis des millions d'années.

\- _Balls_.

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Castiel, je... je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que cela finirait comme ça, je ne vous aurais jamais entraînés dans ces chasses. J'aurais géré ça tout seul.

Castiel esquisse un sourire, les paupières lourdes de sommeil – il se sent sombrer dans un tiède engourdissement.

\- Cela ne serait pas non plus arrivé si je ne m'étais pas cassé le pied. Dean et Sam auraient été plus concentrés sur tout potentiel danger s'ils n'avaient pas eu à s'occuper de moi. Pitoyable guerrier que je fais, hein ? Et dire que j'étais censé être leur Ange Gardien... J'aurais dû les protéger. J'aurais dû mourir à leur place.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, Garth. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'éprouve plus ni peine ni souffrance, et j'aimerais en profiter tant que ça dure. Les drogues m'avaient manqué.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant toutes ses dents, bien que son regard reste éteint. 

\- C'est une promesse de plus que je brise. J'avais juré à Dean de ne plus jamais me droguer. Mais après tout, quelle importance, maintenant, hein ? Plus rien n'a d'importance...

Castiel sent le lit s'allonger à nouveau en position normale – Garth appuie sur un bouton qui sert à effectuer le changement, et son regard vibrant de pitié est la dernière chose que Castiel voit lorsqu'il s'enfonce dans le sommeil.

\- Dors, Castiel. Je serai là à ton réveil. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin AC Jones est un OC proposé par barjy02 !


	46. No need to argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais je sais, j'ai été sadique de vous planter en hiatus sur un plot twist. Mais quel intérêt dans un hiatus s'il n'y a pas un peu de souffrance, hein ? D'ailleurs je devrais tuer Sam et Dean plus souvent, vu le nombre de reviews que ça m'a apporté !  
> Ravie d'être de retour, écrire cette fic m'avait manqué !
> 
> Musique : No need to argue (The Cranberries)
> 
> Résumé : Lorsque Garth reçoit des appels de chasseurs ayant besoin d'aide, tout le bunker accepte de l'aider, plutôt que de se morfondre en attendant la destruction prochaine de l'âme de Sam. Garth, Kevin et Hael partent de leur côté chasser une Sirène non sans se faire remarquer par la police pour meurtre d'enfant. De leur côté, Sam, Dean et Castiel ont rejoint Risa pour une chasse aux Arachnides qui se passe très mal. Tellement mal que Castiel se brise la cheville, Dean meurt tué par un monstre et Sam par un sniper qui apparemment les attendait. À son réveil à l'hôpital, Castiel dit à Garth qu'il a reconnu l'un des deux ennemis comme Lavavoth, une Ange qui le hait depuis longtemps.

Une fois décroché, le tableau laisse un pâle rectangle sur le mur du bureau. Voilà tout ce qu'il restera de ses années entre ces murs. Dans cet hôpital.

Le docteur Emilio Lopez trace du pouce le cadre poussiéreux. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il le retourne et en extirpe son diplôme de chirurgien parfaitement conservé. La dernière fois qu'il l'a tenu dans ses mains, il était encore un jeune homme plein d'ambition, à l'annulaire orné d'une alliance flambant neuve. Il n'a plus rien de cela à présent. Ni bague, ni espoir.

La veille encore, voir sa femme le quitter pour son professeur de golf et réclamer le divorce lui semblait le pire drame qui soit. Mais cette nuit, sa perspective des choses a été renversée, et plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Rien d'autre que la mort de l'enfant qui pèse sur sa conscience. Il entend encore la ligne plate de l'électrocardiogramme s'étirer à l'infini, aussi inerte que le petit corps sur sa table d'opération.

Tout est de sa faute.

Son nom inscrit en lettres dorées brille comme une insulte. Sa vision est trouble – des larmes s'accumulent sur les verres de ses lunettes. D'un geste rageur, il déchire son diplôme en deux. Puis en quatre. Et encore. Encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive forcer, et que les morceaux de papiers lui échappent des doigts et tombent en pluie silencieuse.

Le chirurgien se laisse tomber sur son siège et ôte ses lunettes par le bout d'une branche. D'un revers de manche, il sèche ses larmes en tâchant de reprendre son sang-froid. Sa gorge est si comprimée qu'il peine à respirer.

Alors qu'il essuie ses verres avec un pan de sa chemise, le docteur Lopez sursaute en relevant la tête. Une silhouette blanche vient d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce. Même en plissant les yeux, il ne parvient à distinguer qu'une forme floue.

Il replace ses lunettes sur son nez d'une main tremblante, uniquement pour constater qu'il est seul dans son bureau. Il reste ainsi un long moment à fixer l'espace où il aurait juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un, avec au creux du ventre la rampante impression d'être observé.

« Docteur Lopez ?

Tiré de sa transe, il tourne la tête vers la porte. Dorothy se glisse dans le bureau avec hésitation et referme la porte derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que le directeur a dit ? Est-ce que...

Elle s'arrête et blêmit en voyant les étagères vidées et le carton rempli à ras bord sur le bureau.

\- Il vous a...

\- Viré ? Oui, pour faute grave. Et je ne le blâme pas. Un chirurgien qui se présente ivre dans la salle d'opération et qui cause la mort d'une patiente ? Une enfant, de surcroît ? J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

Lopez baisse les yeux sur son carton. Une peluche de tortue et un bibelot trônent au-dessus. Des cadeaux offerts par des patients reconnaissants après une opération réussie. Les chaussures de l'infirmière glissent sur le sol, la semelle feutrant le son de ses pas. Son ombre engloutit le chirurgien alors qu'elle se penche en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à mon sujet ? J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans cinq minutes et je dois savoir quelle version l'interne et moi devons lui servir.

\- Sois tranquille, Dorothy. J'ai pris tout le blâme pour moi comme convenu et tu ne seras pas inquiétée. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis le seul à avoir sectionné l'artère.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se détendent et elle pousse un soupir en se redressant. Lopez secoue la tête, le puits au fond de son cœur se creusant davantage.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cette petite fille n'était pas morte à cause de nous. À ta place, j'aurais démissionné tout de suite. Et je l'aurais fait si le directeur ne m'avait pas licencié.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre jugement, docteur Lopez. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me morfondre ni de perdre mon travail dans un élan de noblesse de cœur. Et encore moins d'être traînée en procès par les parents en deuil ! J'en suis encore à rembourser mes années d'études, je paye la maison de retraite de ma mère atteinte d'Alzheimer, les études de ma petite sœur, et j'ai deux enfants en bas âge dont je m'occupe seule ! J'ai _besoin_ de ce travail.

L'angle de la lumière accentue les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle semble épuisée, mais déterminée.

\- Oui, j'ai fait une horrible erreur et les remords me hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Oui, la mort de cette petite fille est une tragédie. Mais _non_ , démissionner n'y changera rien. Je fais mon travail de mon mieux, j'ai objectivement fait plus de bien que de mal depuis que je suis ici. J'ai appris une dure leçon cette nuit, docteur Lopez. C'est mon orgueil qui m'a poussée à prendre votre place quand je vous ai vu tomber raide ivre au sol. Pendant que vous baigniez dans votre propre vomi et que l'interne essayait de vous réveiller... tout ce que j'ai vu, moi, c'est une opportunité. J'ai toujours voulu être chirurgienne, mais je n'en ai jamais eu les moyens. C'était une opération que j'avais vu faire tant de fois, je pensais la réussir et ainsi prouver que j'ai les qualifications requises, que je suis meilleure et plus fiable que vous... mais j'avais tort.

Le chirurgien baisse les yeux et presse ses coudes sur le bureau en prenant son crâne entre ses mains.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, Dorothy. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas bu sur mon lieu de travail. Divorce ou non, je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre dans cet état cette nuit. Et maintenant, cette pauvre petite est morte. Elle avait le même âge que mon fils...

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même.

Dorothy esquisse un pâle sourire.

\- … vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'une fillette renversée par une voiture arriverait juste après l'homme à la cheville fracturée. Si elle était arrivée cinq minutes avant lui, elle aurait eu le docteur Harrison. Cette clinique n'a que deux chirurgiens, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

Lopez s'agrippe le crâne à s'en faire mal, la boule dans sa gorge enfle et deux grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça... murmure-t-il, le menton tremblotant.

\- Vous le devez. Pour elle. Vivez avec votre conscience pour racheter votre erreur, comme je compte le faire. Tous les patients que je sauverai à compter de ce jour le seront en son honneur.

Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et rejoint la porte en trois enjambées assurées.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir seul dans cet état, ajoute-t-elle en tournant la poignée. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous à la fin de mon service. Attendez-moi encore deux heures.

\- Merci, Dorothy.

Lorsque la porte se referme derrière elle, le silence englobe à nouveau le chirurgien. D'un main moite, il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et regarde la bouteille de rhum osciller de droite à gauche avant de s'immobiliser. Le liquide ambré y scintille, promesse d'oubli. Le bouchon émet un crissement lorsqu'il le tourne – la bouteille pèse lourd entre ses mains – et le goulot frôle ses lèvres convulsées par une grimace. De chaudes larmes débordent à nouveau de ses paupières sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Non... je ne boirai plus. Plus jamais.

La bouteille atterrit bruyamment dans la poubelle de métal tandis que le docteur Lopez s'adosse dans son siège en essuyant à nouveau ses joues d'un revers de manche. Il se fige en voyant le tissu de sa manche maculé de traces de sang. Abasourdi, il touche du bout des doigts les larmes qui ne cessent plus de couler. Il pleure des larmes de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Son souffle s'élève en volutes de vapeur, et un frisson le parcourt des pieds à la tête – la température a brusquement chuté. Les mains souillées de sang, il se tourne vers la porte-fenêtre pour vérifier si elle est bien fermée. Elle l'est en effet – le ciel gris de cette matinée se déploie derrière elle. Devant ses yeux ébahis se forme du givre qui trouble la vitre. Son cœur rate un battement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il voit des lettres maladroites se tracer en silence comme par des doigts invisibles. Une écriture enfantine.

_**DERRIÈRE TOI** _

Les lumières au plafond se mettent à grésiller et clignoter, arrachant un cri terrifié au docteur Lopez dont l'esprit cartésien l'a pourtant toujours empêché de croire aux superstitions. Mais tout à coup, les histoires terrifiantes que lui racontait sa _abuelita_ quand il était petit lui reviennent en mémoire. N'en menant pas large, il attrape sous son bras le carton et se précipite vers la porte.

\- Non... _non_! panique-t-il en tournant la poignée en vain.

Le carton tombe au sol et son contenu s'y répand tandis qu'il s'y prend à deux mains pour essayer de se libérer. Les larmes de sang continuent de couler le long de son visage.

\- _Madre de dios_...

Pâle comme un linge, le chirurgien recule pas à pas et manque de trébucher sur ses affaires éparpillées au sol. Là, en dessous du rectangle pâle que le tableau a laissé, le mur se fissure, et s'en extirpe avec des craquements le corps désarticulé d'une fillette. Malgré ses longs cheveux blonds qui collent à son visage poisseux de sang, il reconnaît l'enfant décédée sur sa table d'opération. Son torse est ouvert comme une truite et vomit ses organes avec des sons visqueux. Muet d'horreur, le docteur Lopez se signe tandis que la silhouette en chemise blanche d'hôpital rampe au sol avec des mouvements saccadés, ses entrailles traînant derrière elle. Ses os sont rompus en un angle malsain et son image clignote.

Le dos du chirurgien heurte la porte-fenêtre et celle-ci s'ouvre d'un coup alors même qu'il parvient à échapper aux petites mains de l'enfant qui se trouvaient sur le point d'agripper ses chevilles. Un vent glacial s'engouffre dans ses vêtements, et le froid pénètre jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle.

La vision d'horreur disparaît comme un mauvais rêve, et soudain il sent quelque chose d'étranger s'infiltrer en lui et prendre le contrôle de son corps. Lui qui espérait enjamber le muret du balcon pour se réfugier sur celui du bureau voisin, se sent malgré lui monter sur la rambarde. Hurlant intérieurement, Lopez se voit contraint de baisser les yeux dans le vide. Quatre étages plus bas, la bruine fait luire le pavé.

\- Au secours... Sauvez-moi... Par pitié... »

Mais les faibles mots qu'il parvient à murmurer sont emportés par le vent. Il se penche en avant et se laisse tomber.

Deux secondes de chute avant l'explosion de douleur – son crâne heurte le béton et son corps se brise comme une poupée de porcelaine. Le docteur Lopez s'étrangle dans son propre sang. Le contenu de son crâne fendu s'écoule dans la pluie. Il ne voit pas même accourir les secours ni n'entend les cris de ses collègues autour de lui. Ses yeux vitreux sont fixés sur le ciel gris. Là-haut, tout là-haut, frêle et pâle sur le balcon, la silhouette de la fillette le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme.

 

* * *

 

« Pardonne ma longue absence, ma mignonne. Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'avais peur que cette gueuse d'Abaddon ne s'en prenne à toi. Je t'ai manqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sentais seule, sans moi ? Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu verras. Tu es si jolie que je pourrais te caresser toute la journée...

\- Euh... Votre Majesté ?

Le Roi de l'Enfer cesse de murmurer des mots doux à son yucca et lève un regard agacé vers ses larbins. Ils se tiennent tous amassés là au milieu de son bureau, raides et respectueux. Crowley était si concentré à vaporiser d'eau les feuilles vertes de sa plante et les essuyer avec un mouchoir de soie, qu'il en a oublié qu'il se trouvait en pleine séance. Les affaires du Royaume ne s'arrêtent jamais, et il n'a pas pu avoir la paix une seconde depuis qu'il a arraché des sales pattes d'Abaddon le trône qui lui revient de droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, vous ? Vous voulez que je vous tienne la main, peut-être ?

\- Non, c'est seulement que... vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'on doit faire du traître.

Lorsque Crowley arque un sourcil avec ce charme viril qui lui est tout particulier – entre menace et condescendance – les larbins se ratatinent à vue d'œil, leur posture criant la soumission la plus servile. Aux pieds des trois démons qui attendent ses ordres, un des fidèles d'Abaddon se trouve bâillonné et entravé de chaînes gravées de sigles le piégeant dans son enveloppe de chair. Ses sujets continuent de lui en capturer et les déposer dans son bureau avec la fierté d'un stupide matou déposant un cadavre de souris aux pieds de son maître.

\- Je dois vraiment tout vous dire ? C'est pourtant simple : Traître...

Comme pour faire une démonstration, il soulève délicatement une feuille du yucca qui s'est à moitié desséchée en son absence.

\- … _skouik_ , achève-t-il en arrachant la feuille.

Sa démonstration de force aux dépens des frères Winchester et sa demi-victoire contre un Chevalier de l'Enfer ont eu l'effet escompté. Depuis que Crowley a récupéré son trône, jamais il n'a été obéi avec tant de ferveur et d'empressement. Les démons qui le flattent et rampent à ses pieds pour obtenir des faveurs sont légion. Et, infecté par du sang d'élan ou non, Crowley a toujours aimé qu'on rampe à ses pieds.

Ses larbins dégainent des lames célestes – c'est fou le nombre de ces joujoux qu'il a ramassés pendant que les partisans de Castiel faisaient la guéguerre à ceux de Raphaël – et poignardent le condamné. Le traître hurle dans son bâillon en rejetant la tête en arrière, son corps clignotant de rouge avant de s'effondrer. Et là, sur le tapis persan, le cadavre dégorge sang et bouillie de démon carbonisé.

\- Pas ici ni comme ça ! Vous vous croyez où ? sur _Terre_? Dans mon Enfer, il y a une procédure à suivre, une salle d'exécution prévue à cet effet... un minimum de décence bon sang, on est pas des sauvages !

Pendant qu'ils se confondent en excuses, le Roi de l'Enfer les congédie d'un geste de poignet comme s'il chassait un moucheron.

\- Débarrassez-moi de ça fissa. Et ne partez pas les mains vides, le tapis a besoin d'être envoyé au pressing.

Une fois les intrus sortis avec le tapis souillé et leur cadavre débordant de purin démoniaque par tous les orifices, Crowley se laisse aller à sourire en déposant un baiser sur une des feuilles du yucca.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir infligé ça. C'était nécessaire, cette feuille était fichue.

Le Roi de l'Enfer recule d'un pas pour admirer son travail – la plante semble déjà retrouver sa vigueur et son éclat vert. D'un mouvement de poignet, il augmente le son de la musique qui flotte en fond sonore.

Une fois assis sur son trône – un siège imposant de patron qu'il a perquisitionné au dernier gugusse de Wall Street dont qui il a acheté l'âme – Crowley se verse un verre de Whisky. C'est renversé en arrière et les chevilles croisées sur le bureau qu'il se permet enfin de goûter un instant à la douce sérénité du vainqueur. Le liquide ambré tournoie dans le verre tandis que l' _Hiver_ de Vivaldi déverse son torrent de notes cristallines.

Mais son bonheur est de courte durée. Trois coups frappés à sa porte effacent son sourire. Adieu sa tranquillité. Il n'en aura guère profité que vingt secondes.

Il roule des yeux avec un soupir et s'efforce d'ignorer aussi longtemps que possible les responsabilités qui reviennent à la charge. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne fait plus confiance à personne et qu'on ne peut plus déléguer.

Le Whisky a beau être de la meilleure qualité qui soit, les trois nouveaux coups plus insistants qui cognent contre le bois en troublent la saveur.

\- Entrez ! aboie-t-il, toute sa bonne humeur envolée.

La porte s'ouvre et dévoile la silhouette de Theyla, son bras droit. Sa robe de soirée rouge épouse au plus près les courbes pulpeuses de son corps et ses cheveux blonds ondulent sur ses épaules nues.

\- Theyla, ma beauté venimeuse ! l'accueille-t-il avec une nonchalance toute virile. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Pas le moindre soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres rouges de la démone.

\- Il se passe des choses, annonce-t-elle d'emblée tandis que la porte se referme derrière elle. Des choses graves.

Voilà qui éveille l'attention du Roi de l'Enfer. Avec une lenteur prudente, Crowley décroise ses chevilles et les ôte de son bureau. Une fois assis correctement, il s'accoude sur sa paperasse pour observer la démone.

\- S'agit-il du passage vers le Purgatoire ?

\- Non. Le sceau est solide et bien gardé.

Theyla s'assied sur le bord du bureau, et sa robe fendue dévoile une cuisse glabre jusqu'à la hanche – de toute évidence, elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Elle se penche pour articuler tout bas comme pour divulguer un secret d'État :

\- Un de mes contacts m'a signalé que les Faucheurs se comportent de manière anormale.

Crowley arque un sourcil en sirotant son verre.

\- De manière anormale ? Plus anormale que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? Depuis que les angelots sont tombés sur Terre, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que les Faucheurs nous livrent des âmes innocentes. Je ne sais plus quoi en faire et je les stocke en attendant de trouver une solution. Ça devient ridicule, d'ailleurs. Si ça continue comme ça, on va devenir une succursale du Paradis !

\- Non, c'est autre chose. Figure-toi que les Faucheurs sont de plus en plus nombreux à ne plus du tout récolter les âmes. Ils se battent entre eux et laissent les âmes des morts errer sans but sur Terre – les rares qui continuent de faire leur travail le font très mal, et ça ne fait qu'empirer.

Le verre tinte lorsque le démon le repose sur la table, ses sourcils froncés renfrognant son visage.

\- Les Faucheurs se battent entre eux, dis-tu ? murmure-t-il en se caressant songeusement la barbe. Sais-tu à quel sujet ?

\- Non, et c'est du jamais vu à ma connaissance. Je suis plus ancienne que toi, Fergus. Je suis morte il y a très longtemps, et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais vu les Faucheurs se diviser auparavant et encore moins délaisser leur travail.

\- Intéressant...

Que se passe-t-il donc pour détourner ces obsédés du travail de leur mission et les faire se taper dessus ? Les Faucheurs ne sont pas des célestes belliqueux, et collecter les âmes comme de gentilles petites abeilles est tout ce qu'ils savent faire. Rares sont les Faucheurs tire-au-flanc, et ceux-là même sont du genre timoré et pas agressifs pour un sou. De vraies lavettes.

Theyla ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se trouve interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Crowley.

\- Tu permets, très chère ? susurre-t-il en sortant son téléphone de la poche intérieure de son veston.

Theyla esquisse une moue contrariée, mais il l'ignore en voyant son téléphone afficher un nom qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.

**COSETTE**

\- Kevin. Que me vaut l'immense honneur d'être contacté par le Prophète du Seigneur ?

_« Est-ce que tu as vu les âmes de Sam et Dean en Enfer ? »_

Crowley dresse les sourcils bien haut à la voix pressante qui vient quasiment de hurler dans son oreille. Même pas de bonjour ni comme va la santé ta femme les enfants le travail quel beau temps nous avons n'est-ce pas – vraiment, une putain vérolée serait traitée avec plus d'égard.

\- Leurs _âmes_? répète-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

_« Ils ont été tués cette nuit, et je me suis dit que tu... J'espérais que peut-être... Oh, laisse tomber. Oublie ça. »_

La voix du petit Prophète s'accompagne d'un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Sam et Dean, morts ? Le Roi de l'Enfer se lève sous le regard inquisiteur de Theyla.

\- Oublier, dis-tu ? Oublier que mes deux meilleurs atouts se permettent de mourir sans ma permission et sans avoir honoré les termes du contrat ? Hors de question. Ils n'auront le droit de mourir que lorsque Abaddon sera morte COMME ILS ME L'ONT PROMIS ! J'arrive.

_« Quoi ? Mais, attends... ! »_

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Crowley raccroche en jetant un œil distrait à Theyla qui le scrute entre ses cils fardés.

\- Je te laisse en charge de l'Enfer pendant que je règle ce petit problème. Lance un avis pour chercher les âmes de Sam et Dean en Enfer et sur Terre. Qu'ils retournent jusqu'au dernier caillou, je veux des résultats.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus urgent de découvrir ce qu'il se passe avec les Faucheurs ? Que Sam et Dean restent donc morts une bonne fois pour toutes ! Nous pouvons maintenir Abaddon captive dans le Purgatoire pour l'éternité, nous n'avons pas besoin de tes Humains de compagnie. Tu m'as dit toi-même que les Winchester représentent une menace pour ton trône, et qu'ils te poignarderont dans le dos dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion.

Crowley a beau savoir que c'est vrai, se rappeler qu'il n'est rien d'autre pour les frères Winchester qu'un calcul stratégique lui enfonce une épine dans le cœur. Il s'immobilise, portable toujours en main et le regard de la démone brûlant sa nuque.

\- Les choses ont changé.

Peut-être pas pour Sam, Dean, Kevin, Garth, Castiel et Hael, mais... Crowley a eu beau refouler ces sentiments et nourrir sa haine de son mieux, rien n'y fait. Ces vermines se sont frayé un chemin dans son cœur.

Son bureau et le yucca se fondent autour de lui pour laisser place à la salle de réception du bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Transposé en un clin d'œil de l'Enfer à la Terre, Crowley se retrouve nez à nez avec Kevin.

Celui-ci émet un glapissement et manque de tomber à la renverse – c'est Hael qui lui évite la chute en plaçant une chaise juste derrière lui. Le portable qu'il tenait à la main se fracasse au sol, la batterie valsant au loin.

\- _Crowley_! s'étrangle Kevin en tombant assis sur la chaise.

\- En chair et en os. Alors comme ça, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes sans que vous trouviez le moyen de mourir ?

Le Prophète se relève sous le doux sourire de Hael qui paraît aussi désaxée que d'habitude – comme si elle se trouvait dans un champ à admirer les fleurs en été.

\- As-tu vu les âmes de Sam et Dean ? Si elles sont en Enfer, il faut les ramener tout de suite ! Garth est parti chercher les corps...

\- À ma connaissance, ils ne sont pas en Enfer, répond-t-il d'une voix traînante en indiquant du menton son téléphone portable. J'ai mis en place une application smartphone qui me signale les nouveaux arrivages et me permet de les gérer à distance. Admire.

Incrédule, Kevin se penche pour observer par-dessus son épaule les icônes que le Roi de l'Enfer lui montre avec une fierté évidente. Chacune représente une âme de damné en miniature, sombre et aux yeux rouges – les âmes innocentes sont figurées en bleu.

\- Le visage, nom, et liste de péchés de chaque damné s'affiche quand je touche l'âme, et je peux la faire glisser vers la torture appropriée.

En démonstration, il fait glisser l'âme d'un publicitaire vers la torture standard de file d'attente éternelle.

\- Tu vois ? Hop. Ordre transmis au service concerné qui va rediriger l'âme à l'étage convenu. C'est beau, la technologie.

La moue dubitative de Kevin l'aurait presque vexé si elle n'avait pas été suivie par un regard suppliant.

\- Et Sam et Dean ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu leurs noms dans les derniers arrivages, mais j'ai lancé des recherches sur Terre et en Enfer.

\- Si tu ne les trouves pas, articule-t-il en passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux, ça voudra dire qu'ils sont montés au Paradis et que _tout est foutu_. On ne pourra pas les ramener, et plus rien ne pourra sauver Sam : son âme va se détruire dans quelques jours, et, et...

Allons bon. Voilà que Cosette se met au mélodrame. Il ne manque plus que des lamentations de violons en fond.

Avant que Crowley ne trouve que dire – partagé comme il l'est entre la tentation de railler le désespoir de Kevin et celle de se laisser aller aux émotions de compassion qui dégoulinent de son maudit cœur – Hael s'avance d'un pas et déclare d'une voix cristalline :

\- Castiel a été blessé et nous souhaitons lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Garth nous a dit de rester ici parce que la police nous recherche pour meurtre et délit de fuite, mais Dean a suggéré avant de mourir que...

\- Non, Hael ! Arrête ! Ne lui dis pas !

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Crowley observe Kevin se jeter sur l'Ange engrossée et lui couvrir la main de la bouche. Hael continue de parler contre sa paume, et il lui faut bien trois ou quatre secondes avant de réaliser que ses mots sont étouffés et donc incompréhensibles. Elle lui glisse un regard qui se rapproche de l'exaspération dans l'éventail restreint d'émotions dont elle a fait preuve depuis que le démon la connaît.

\- Me dire quoi ? susurre-t-il tandis qu'un rictus calculateur étire ses lèvres.

Le Prophète rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et ça, _ça_ , c'est très, _très_ intéressant.

Hael saisit délicatement les poignets de Kevin et les écarte sans le moindre effort, libérant sa bouche :

\- Réponds à Crowley, Kevin. Il va nous aider.

Kevin lâche un soupir de défaite à la requête de sa dulcinée – de toute évidence c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans leur couple :

\- On a été fichés par la police et on doit éviter de se montrer dans les semaines qui viennent. Garth a dû partir avec une vieille voiture au lieu de son pick-up, et... Hael et moi on pensait prendre une moto et aller voir Castiel. Et... on aurait besoin de toi pour...

Kevin se plaque une main sur le visage d'un air mortifié :

\- … pour nous relooker. »

Jamais Crowley n'avait souri si fort.

 

* * *

 

« Na zdravje, amigo.

Avachi sur la chaise d'hôpital, Garth fait rouler ses cachets au creux de sa main avant de lever son verre comme pour porter un toast. Pâle et le front luisant de sueur, Castiel dort profondément. Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit et de la matinée à cause de la douleur et a utilisé la pompe à morphine pour en injecter davantage dans ses veines. Sans le bip constant des machines et sa poitrine qui se soulève faiblement, il pourrait presque passer pour mort, se dit Garth en avalant ses antipsychotiques, anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs à l'aide de gorgées d'eau. Une odeur de désinfectant, de sang et de javel alourdit l'air.

Le postérieur engourdi, le chasseur se lève en grimaçant – son pied gauche est parcouru de fourmis et il manque de s'écrouler en s'appuyant dessus. Rester une nuit entière assis à couver un ange déchu, on dirait bien que ce n'est plus trop de son âge. Sa casquette vissée sur son crâne, il s'étire en bâillant si bien que non seulement sa colonne vertébrale craque, mais sa mâchoire aussi.

\- Encore un ou deux jours et je te ramène à la maison, murmure-t-il comme une mère poule en remontant le drap sur le torse de Castiel. Kevin et Hael ont appelé tout à l'heure. Ils devraient bientôt arriver. Tout ira bien, tu verras...

Il prend bien garde à ne pas déranger la perfusion plantée dans l'avant-bras, et contourne le lit pour écarter le rideau et jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil filtre de pâles rayons qui passent inaperçus dans la lumière artificielle. L'agitation qu'il y avait une heure plus tôt à l'extérieur s'est tarie. De cet angle, Garth n'a pas pu voir grand chose, si ce n'est une flaque de sang sur le béton qui a bien vite été nettoyée. D'après les bruits de couloirs qu'il a entendus çà et là en allant aux toilettes tout à l'heure, il s'agirait d'un suicide par défenestration.

\- Garth ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Le rideau retombe en place et Garth se retourne pour s'apercevoir que dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient Risa. La jeune femme referme la porte derrière elle avec précaution – un muscle tressaute dans sa mâchoire, trahissant sa nervosité.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit Garth en tournant galamment la chaise vers elle pour qu'elle s'installe. Je croyais que tu étais partie depuis longtemps. Et ton travail ?

\- J'ai appelé une collègue pour échanger mes heures en journée contre les siennes la nuit prochaine.

Risa se laisse tomber sur la chaise et poursuit en un soupir las :

\- Colin a brûlé les corps des Arachnides pendant que je récupérais la Chevrolet de tes amis et leurs corps.

Elle lui saisit le poignet pour placer la clé de l'Impala au creux de sa paume :

\- J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à mettre Dean et Sam tous les deux dans le coffre. J'ai garé la voiture à deux rues d'ici, près de la laverie.

Garth cligne des yeux et s'assied sur le bord du lit – à peine ose-t-il y caler un bout de fesse tant il craint de déranger la Belle au Bois Dormant.

\- Vous êtes retournés seuls à Superior ? s'inquiète-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons été ciblés là-bas par des tueurs armés, Risa ! Ils auraient pu vous tuer tous les deux !

\- Non. Ils étaient partis depuis longtemps.

Risa le fixe d'un regard lourd de culpabilité. À la naissance de sa poitrine oscille une croix dorée en pendentif dont l'éclat s'estompe lorsqu'elle la cueille du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi, Garth.

Garth reste silencieux mais prend doucement la main de Risa entre les siennes en signe de soutien. Celle-ci détourne les yeux et baisse la tête. Ses cheveux lâchés voilent son visage en un rideau de velours sombre, mais sa voix suffit à exprimer les émotions qu'elle réprime.

\- Il y a quelques jours, alors que j'étais seule en pause à boire un café... Une femme avec des lunettes et des airs de secrétaire est entrée dans la salle de repos réservée au personnel. J'ai voulu la mettre dehors, mais elle m'a immobilisée d'un seul regard. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre qui chercherait à se venger, mais... tu ne vas pas me croire... elle m'a dit qu'elle était un...

\- Un ange, hein ?

Risa se fige et relève vivement les yeux avant de hocher de la tête d'un air abasourdi.

\- Tu _savais_ que les anges existent ? souffle-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Depuis que je suis dans le métier, oui. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Risa s'humidifie les lèvres et baisse les yeux sur son crucifix qu'elle fait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Elle... m'a dit qu'elle était envoyée par le guide suprême pour me confier une mission divine qui sauverait le monde. Je devais t'appeler pour te demander des secours nombreux. J'ai dit à l'ange que ça tombait bien, vu que je devais justement sauver Colin, et... Oh, Garth, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si j'avais su que son objectif était de tuer tes amis ! Elle avait seulement dit que je devais l'avertir par sms immédiatement si Sam Winchester se trouvait parmi les chasseurs que tu m'enverrais... pas qu'elle le _tuerait_!

Risa referme son poing tremblant autour de son pendentif :

\- Quand je lui ai posé des questions, elle m'a répondu que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables et que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Et moi, tu sais que j'ai eu une éducation très religieuse, alors... alors j'ai obéi comme une gourde en pensant faire le travail de Dieu...

Elle arrache son crucifix d'un geste sec et laisse tomber le collier brisé à ses pieds, une larme glissant le long de sa joue. Elle extirpe sa main de la prise de Garth et enfouit son visage entre ses doigts.

\- … j'avais tort, achève-t-elle faiblement.

Garth fixe sur elle un regard vibrant de compassion et se lève en lui tendant la main.

\- Viens par là.

L'instant d'après, Risa se jette dans ses bras et il la serre contre lui en enfouissant son gros nez dans sa chevelure. Elle agrippe ses mains dans son dos en l'étreignant si fort qu'il en a du mal à respirer.

\- Je voulais seulement que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, murmure-t-elle d'une voix étouffée contre son torse.

\- Je sais. Je sais.

Avec un reniflement mouillé, Risa se détache de lui.

\- Je dois partir maintenant. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Pour toute réponse, Garth lève le pouce en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ce n'est qu'une fois Risa sortie que son sourire s'évanouit et qu'il pousse un soupir en jetant un œil à la forme inerte dans le lit.

\- Bah mon cochon, on dirait bien qu'on a le guide suprême et toute sa clique sur le dos...

Un grognement lui répond. Castiel est réveillé. Il remue et essaye de se redresser.

\- Oh là, doucement ! Laisse-moi t'aider. Quelques coussins dans le dos, là... voilà ! Comment tu te sens ?

Adossé aux coussins et abruti par la morphine, l'ange déchu se racle la gorge avant de répondre platement :

\- J'ai besoin d'uriner.

\- Oki doki ! Je vais appeler une infirmière, elle va te donner une bassine. Faut pas que tu bouges ton pied.

Une fois le bouton pressé, il ne faut guère que quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre et laisse passer une femme dans la trentaine. Les cheveux montés en chignon et ses yeux en amande rouges comme si elle avait pleuré récemment, l'infirmière leur adresse un sourire professionnel. Garth ne peut s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils en levant les yeux vers elle – les femmes qui le dépassent en taille sont plutôt rares.

\- Bonjour ! lui sourit Garth en indiquant du pouce Castiel. Mon ami a la vessie pleine. Y aurait-il une bassine, ou... ?

Pour toute réponse, la grande asiatique le contourne et se penche pour décrocher de dessous du lit une bassine munie d'un tube. Sans fioriture, elle retrousse les draps pour placer l'objet en plastique sur les cuisses de son patient. Pas plus gêné qu'elle, Castiel retrousse sa blouse, saisit son pénis flasque entre ses doigts et le glisse dans le tuyau pour y faire sa petite affaire.

Garth détourne les yeux et examine le plâtre de Castiel qu'il a commencé à décorer dans la nuit avec un stylo, à défaut de feutres ou de peinture. Pendant que le son continu du jet d'urine comble le silence, il décide de meubler en pointant du doigt un dessin entouré de petits cœurs et de fleurs :

\- J'ai fait un dessin pour décorer, vous en pensez quoi ?

L'infirmière jette un œil poli au dessin.

\- Mh. Très joli. C'est un chameau ?

\- Non non, c'est lui et moi, on se tient la main de manière tout à fait platonique. Je lui ai fait des petites ailes. Mais l'art n'est pas mon fort, je... hé, non, que vous arrive-t-il ? Ne pleurez pas !

Son dessin est-il si mauvais qu'il la fait pleurer ? L'infirmière semble s'effondrer comme un château de cartes, ses épaules agitées de gros sanglots. Décidément, il fait pleurer toutes les femmes qu'il croise aujourd'hui !

Même Castiel la dévisage avec surprise, son flot d'urine se tarissant.

\- … Désolé ? tente l'ange déchu avec une grimace incertaine. Ai-je fait quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

\- Non... Ce... ce n'est pas de votre faute. Excusez-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel, mais j'ai eu une dure nuit, beaucoup de stress et...

L'infirmière s'étrangle dans ses larmes, et Garth lui prend le récipient plein et tiède des mains.

\- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de ça, et asseyez-vous.

Garth pose avec précaution la bassine au sol avant de remonter les draps sur le corps quasiment nu de Castiel qui n'a toujours pas assimilé les principes les plus élémentaires de pudeur. Puis il s'accroupit devant l'infirmière avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Reposez-vous un peu. Vous semblez fatiguée.

\- _Fatiguée_? ironise-t-elle avec un rire brisé. Je travaille depuis douze heures sans interruption, mon mentor vient de se suicider après avoir raté l'opération d'une fillette qui en est morte, et je suis tellement épuisée que j'ai des hallucinations depuis une heure. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle.

Le sourire de Garth s'évanouit, son instinct de chasseur le titillant tout à coup.

\- Des hallucinations ?

\- J'entends des voix, j'ai l'impression d'être observée, je crois voir des choses écrites partout, j'ai même cru voir l'espace de quelques secondes la petite fille qui est morte cette nuit... Le manque de sommeil, sans doute. Mais je vous ennuie avec mes problèmes, je vais vider cette bassine et vous laisser. Je viens juste de finir mon service, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Attendez, mademoiselle... !

Il jette un œil à son badge nominatif.

\- … mademoiselle Zhu !

\- Appelez-moi Dorothy.

L'infirmière se relève avec un pâle sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Et c'est justement en regardant ses yeux et les larmes de sang qui se mettent à couler sur ses joues que Garth sent ses doutes confirmés. Ça sent le surnaturel à plein nez.

\- Je pourrais vous raccompagner chez vous.

\- Vous avez pas froid aux yeux, vous, dites donc.

\- Mais...

\- Occupez-vous plutôt de votre ami blessé au lieu de draguer le personnel.

\- Je...

\- C'est non. Bonne soirée.

\- Vous pleurez du sang, Dorothy.

L'infirmière porte sa main à ses joues et regarde bouche bée ses doigts maculés de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Le souffle de Dorothy se mue en vapeur alors que la température de la pièce chute drastiquement.

\- Oh bordel de crotte ! s'exclame Garth en se ruant vers son sac abandonné dans un coin. Un _fantôme_!

Dans sa hâte, le chasseur trébuche sur la bassine qu'il renverse, et manque de s'effondrer au sol maintenant trempé. Il attrape son sac et l'ouvre de ses mains tremblantes, il se retourne juste à temps pour voir l'infirmière reculer et lâcher un hurlement perçant. Là, rampant au sol, la silhouette d'une enfant ensanglantée s'agrippe aux jambes de Dorothy, ses petites mains grimpant, grimpant comme des araignées désarticulées.

Blanche d'effroi, l'infirmière essaye de se dégager, mais en vain – le fantôme de la fillette la maintient sur place et l'escalade par mouvements saccadés comme un lézard difforme.

\- Au secours ! crie Dorothy, les larmes de sang coulant sur son visage. À l'aide !

Enfin, Garth trouve au fond de son sac ce qu'il cherchait – il n'a pas pris d'armes à feu car il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin – et brandit son fer à cheval en paniquant. Malgré ses médicaments et ses années d'expérience de chasseur, il continue de paniquer dans les situations de crise.

\- N'ayez crainte, Dorothy, je suis là !

Il traverse le fantôme avec son fer à cheval. La gamine spectrale crie de douleur et son image clignote et disparaît, laissant l'infirmière et Garth se dévisager en haletant.

Le fer tombe au sol avec un bruit métallique.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle. Je...

Et soudain, son corps se raidit et son regard change – il devient fixe et lointain, comme vide de toute vie.

\- Dorothy ?

Sans explication, l'infirmière tourne les talons et part en courant.

\- _Balls_! jure Garth dans sa barbe. Castiel, je reviens tout de suite !

Garth endosse son sac à dos et part en courant à la poursuite de Dorothy. Il n'est pas long à la rattraper – l'infirmière a couru jusqu'au bout du couloir et surgi dans le bureau du directeur, à en croire la plaque dorée qui orne la porte. Garth se précipite à sa suite dans le bureau. Heureusement, le directeur semble absent.

\- Non, attendez ! Attendez !

Mais l'infirmière l'ignore – elle a ouvert la porte-fenêtre et Garth la suit sur le balcon en tentant de la raisonner, les mots se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- Croyez-moi, je sais à quel point c'est effrayant ! J'ai réagi de la même manière pour ma première fois ! Ne faites pas ça, je peux vous aider, Dorothy ! Je _peux_ vous aider ! Faites moi confiance !

Mais le regard de Dorothy reste vide tandis qu'elle enjambe la rambarde sans broncher et saute.

\- NON !

Garth se jette contre la rambarde et parvient à attraper la blouse de l'infirmière juste à temps. Celle-ci cligne des yeux en levant la tête vers lui, ses prunelles s'animant à nouveau. Elle se met à paniquer en agrippant ses poignets.

\- Ne me laissez pas tomber !

\- J'essaye !

Grimaçant, le chasseur essaye de la remonter, mais une force supérieure semble l'en empêcher. Le corps de Dorothy devient de plus en plus lourd. Ou est-ce lui qui perd sa force ?

À partir de là, tout se passe très, très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?! claque une voix d'homme dans son dos. Qui êtes-vous ?

Dorothy fixe Garth avec une terreur viscérale alors que leurs mains glissent, et qu'il la lâche bien malgré lui. Son hurlement suraigu retentit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase brutalement au sol.

Une main s'abat sur l'épaule osseuse de Garth, le retournant de force. Il se retrouve nez à nez avec un homme noir d'un certain âge aux lunettes argentées – sans doute le directeur. _Balls_.

\- Vous avez poussé cette femme dans le vide ! Je vous ai vu ! J'appelle la police !

Garth ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce coup. L'hôpital est hanté, il est seul et sans armes, et sa priorité reste de protéger et tirer Castiel de là. Une fois en sécurité, ils reviendront avec des renforts pour éliminer le fantôme.

C'est donc sans hésiter qu'il donne un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de l'homme, frappant droit dans le diaphragme. Sans prendre le temps de le voir tomber au sol et lutter pour la moindre goulée d'air, Garth repart en courant, rouge et essoufflé.

\- Oh, ça pue, ça pue, ça puuue ! panique-t-il en parcourant les couloirs, poussant tous les gens sur son passage sans ménagement.

Manquant de déraper sur le sol dans le virage serré, il se rue dans la chambre de Castiel en criant :

\- Ok, j'ai merdé en beauté, il faut qu'on parte ! _Tout de suite !_

Dès que le directeur aura récupéré son souffle, nul doute qu'il aura les flics aux fesses et Castiel sera seul et vulnérable avec sa patte cassée dans un hôpital hanté. Il est temps de procéder à un retrait stratégique. D'autres chasseurs peuvent bien s'occuper de cette gamine morte.

Castiel qui était en train d'appuyer sur sa pompe à morphine hoche vaguement la tête, l'air de planer – il a même un sourire paresseux aux lèvres.

\- Allez, debout, poto, tu vas t'appuyer sur moi, ok ?

Mais alors qu'il s'approche du lit, Garth sursaute, son cœur manquant de surgir hors de sa poitrine. Là, juste de l'autre côté du lit apparaît la fillette en blouse d'hôpital maculée de sang. Elle est ouverte de l'aine au sternum, ses côtes apparaissent gluantes de sang et ses entrailles pendent jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle tourne lentement, très lentement la tête vers Castiel avant de le pointer d'un doigt tordu comme s'il avait été retourné.

\- _**Tu es le prochain.**_ »


	47. Karma Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONNE ANNÉE 2015 LES ENFANTS ! Je vous souhaite bonheur, amour, réussite et plein de lecture ! :D  
> Il se passe tellement de trucs à la fois dans cette fanfic que ça devient un peu délicat de pondre des résumés. J'espère que vous vous y retrouvez malgré tout !
> 
> Musique : Karma Police (Radiohead)
> 
> Paradis : Les Sœurs du Destin ont appris à Metatron que les Faucheurs se battent entre eux et que les âmes sont distribuées n'importe comment depuis que les Anges ne sont plus là pour les gérer. Metatron informe Garth via un rêve qu'il avait eu pour intention de rouvrir les portes plus tard, mais que c'est désormais impossible à cause de Castiel. En effet, les portes étaient scellées avec sa Grâce qui était encore reliée à Castiel via son écho. Or, Castiel a perdu son écho. Le Paradis est donc fermé pour toujours. De leur côté, Ash, Bobby et Pamela réveillent les âmes des morts sur les ordres d'un certain informateur qui communique en enochian mais avec des ondes différentes d'un Ange normal...
> 
> Terre : Après avoir appris que Castiel a perdu son écho et qu'il n'y a plus de moyen d'ouvrir le Paradis, le découragement s'est abattu sur le bunker. De plus, il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant la destruction de l'âme de Sam à cause des épreuves des tablettes qui n'ont pas toutes été annulées. Il ne reste plus qu'une, consistant à remettre Bobby en Enfer. Lorsque Garth reçoit des appels de chasseurs demandant des renforts, tout le bunker participe en se séparant en deux groupes. Hael, Kevin et Garth partent de leur côté chasser une Sirène. Castiel, Sam et Dean rejoignent une certaine Risa pour chasser des Arachnides. Or, tout était un coup monté par le guide suprême pour tuer Sam. Dean meurt aussi, tué par un Arachnide survivant, et Castiel se brise la cheville. Opéré et à l'hôpital, Castiel se réveille drogué par la morphine avec Garth à son chevet. Sauf qu'une menace rôde dans l'hôpital... Un chirurgien et une infirmière responsables de la mort d'une fillette sur la table d'opération sont précipités par la fenêtre. Et maintenant, le fantôme de la fillette vient d'apparaître et de dire à Castiel qu'il est le suivant...
> 
> Enfer : Depuis qu'il a récupéré son trône, Crowley n'a plus un instant de repos. Theyla, son bras droit, lui signale que les Faucheurs se battent entre eux, ce qui est du jamais vu. Kevin l'appelle alors pour lui dire que Sam et Dean sont morts. Or, Crowley n'a pas vu leurs âmes en Enfer, il lance donc des recherches contre l'avis de Theyla. Et il doit maintenant s'occuper du relooking de Hael et Kevin qui ont peur d'être reconnus par la police s'ils vont rendre visite à Castiel à l'hôpital.
> 
> Purgatoire : Poussé par sa haine et son envie de se venger des Winchester, Gordon libère Abaddon et son armée du piège à démons. Abaddon décide de faire du Purgatoire un second Enfer et attaquer les monstres qui l'ont emprisonnée.

« _**Tu es le prochain.**_

La voix désincarnée de la fillette achève à peine sa phrase que Garth s'est déjà jeté sur le fer à cheval gisant au sol. Le lourd objet vole à travers la chambre d'hôpital et traverse la forme spectrale qui disparaît avec un crépitement lugubre... pour réapparaître en un éclair sur les jambes allongées de Castiel sur le lit. Le fer à cheval, lui, a heurté de plein fouet l'électrocardiogramme, le renversant de la table à grand fracas. Pendant par les câbles, l'appareil se balance en émettant un interminable bip sonore tandis que le fantôme rampe par saccades vers Castiel qui se recule jusqu'à heurter le mur en s'empêtrant dans les draps.

\- _B_ _alls_! Elle est coriace, la mouflette !

Sans perdre plus de temps, le chasseur s'élance, bien décidé à récupérer le fer à cheval et défendre bec et ongles son ami. Mais dans sa précipitation ses pieds glissent sur le sol qui, il l'avait oublié, est trempé d'urine. C'est dans un dérapage incontrôlé qu'il se vautre de tout son long dans la flaque dans ce qui se placera très haut dans son Top 10 des moments les plus lamentables de sa vie.

Chemise et jean trempés, il se relève à la hâte, la visière de la casquette de Bobby de travers. Et il ouvre de grands yeux face à l'ange déchu, qui bien qu'un pied dans le plâtre, à moitié à poil et sous l'effet de la morphine, a trouvé le moyen de ramasser le fer à cheval qu'il brandit à bout de bras.

Le dos pressé au mur et l'encéphalogramme hurlant contre son épaule, Castiel tranche l'air de son arme de fortune lorsque surgit devant lui le fantôme qui tente de l'agripper de ses petites mains. Sa silhouette translucide s'évapore comme de la brume lorsque le fer la traverse. La perfusion pendouille du lit tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoule de l'avant-bras de Castiel et tache sa chemise d'hôpital. Outch, il l'a arrachée comme ça, comme un gros barbare ?

\- Garth ! articule Castiel en essuyant son front luisant de sueur. Il faut libérer cette âme de ce qui la retient physiquement dans ce monde ! Trouve son corps et brûle-le !

\- Mais...

\- Fais ce que tu dois faire, je peux la retenir !

Le fantôme réapparaît comme un pantin aux fils tranchés, ses entrailles pendant jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Sans lui laisser le temps de le toucher, Castiel le chasse à nouveau. C'est un peu comme jouer à _Wack-a-mole_ , se dit malgré lui Garth qui reste hébété sur place.

\- Fais-le ! C'est un ordre !

Un _ordre_?

Garth ne relève pas le terme militaire et obéit à la voix autoritaire de son pote. L'instant d'après, il cavale dans les couloirs sous le regard surpris d'infirmières et de patients, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

D'après la pauvre Dorothy – que son âme repose en paix – la fillette est morte récemment sur la table d'opération... avec un peu de chance, il trouvera peut-être son corps à la morgue ?

C'est leur seule chance. Parce que Castiel a raison. Si le fantôme les prend pour cible, ils ne sortiront pas vivants de cet hôpital. Elle les tuera avant qu'ils ne trouvent de quoi se défendre. Il faut dénicher son corps et la brûler pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Et tout de suite !

\- _**Où tu vas ?**_ »

Son cœur manque de jaillir de sapoitrine lorsque se matérialise juste devant lui la silhouette éthérée de la fillette. Son visage est voilé par ses cheveux collés de sang. Garth l'esquive en courant comme un dératé dans le couloir désert. Hors de question d'aller s'enfermer dans un ascenseur avec un fantôme aux trousses et absolument aucune arme pour se défendre ! Il opte donc pour les escaliers qu'il dévale quatre à quatre en jetant des regards paniqués par-dessus son épaule. Mais plus aucune trace du fantôme.

Rouge et essoufflé, il débarque à l'étage qu'il cherchait et se permet trois secondes de répit pour réfléchir à un plan.

Oh et puis crotte. Au diable la subtilité. Il en va de la vie de Castiel, et accessoirement de la sienne aussi ! Kevin et Hael sont déjà fichés par la police, alors pourquoi pas lui, hein ? Ils pourront former un club select de fugitifs. Avec des cookies et t-shirts.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps sous la caméra de surveillance qui enregistre le moindre de ses mouvements, Garth décroche du mur un extincteur avant de faire irruption dans la morgue. Comme dans un western, en ouvrant les portes à battants d'un coup de pied, le dos cambré sous le poids de son arme improvisée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est interdit au public !

\- Karin ! Appelle la sécurité !

\- Monsieur, veuillez déposer cet extincteur. Restez calme, d'accord ?

Trois personnes. Une femme qui compose un numéro sur le téléphone. Un homme, scalpel en main, qui se trouvait en pleine opération sur cadavre. Et un autre qui s'approche de Garth en levant les mains comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être violent. Quel que soit votre problème, on peut en discu...

Garth ne lui laisse pas le temps d'achever sa phrase – pas de temps à perdre – et lui assène un coup d'extincteur en pleine poire. Le crâne de l'homme résonne comme un gong et il s'écroule au sol. L'air au moins aussi terrifié que les deux autres employés, Garth se dirige vers eux en peinant à garder sa pesante arme dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! bafouille-t-il en brandissant à nouveau l'extincteur.

Le deuxième homme aux mains gantées recule en serrant son scalpel, mais le sang fait glisser l'objet entre ses doigts. D'un coup, sa posture se raidit en position de défense, les poings levés avec assurance.

\- N'approchez pas ou je vais devenir violent ! Je fais du karaté !

\- Tu es ceinture jaune, Stephen, espèce d'idiot !

\- Ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, Karin !

Garth profite de la diversion pour lui balancer l'extincteur à la face, lui fracassant le nez au passage.

\- Il m'a pété le nez, l'enfoiré !

 _Balls_. Il est encore conscient, l'animal – il se traîne au sol en se tenant le pif qui pisse le sang de partout. Garth grimace sous l'excès de violence dont il est obligé d'user, et se baisse pour l'assommer pour de bon.

Quand il se redresse, la femme, Karin, a détalé sans demander son reste et les battants des portes oscillent encore.

L'extincteur percute le sol avec un bruit métallique. La respiration saccadée, Garth prend enfin le temps d'examiner la morgue. Elle n'est pas bien grande, et l'espace est encombré par le cadavre étalé sur la table – celui d'une vielle femme qui ressemble à sa mémé côté maternel, mais à poil et les poumons à l'air. Tout un pan du mur est couvert de tiroirs coulissants où se trouvent stockés les corps. Et derrière lui, trois étagères pleines de dossiers, de produits chimiques et d'instruments de chirurgie.

\- Bon. Pas de temps à perdre... marmonne-t-il en se craquant les articulations des doigts.

Les sourcils froncés avec détermination, il entreprend d'ouvrir un à un les tiroirs, juste le temps de jeter un œil au visage du macchabée. Ce n'est qu'au septième essai qu'il tombe sur le corps d'une fillette blonde qui correspond en tout point au fantôme.

\- Bonjour, Chloé MacCullen, dit-il en jetant un œil à l'étiquette. Il est temps que tu reposes en paix, ma puce.

Il tire entièrement le tiroir pour dévoiler un petit corps tuméfié, une jambe et un bras rompus et le torse ouvert de l'aine à la clavicule au scalpel et recousu. Son petit visage de poupée repose paisiblement, ses cils frôlant ses joues pâles comme si elle n'était qu'endormie.

Et soudain, Garth réalise un problème de taille, et fronce son nez proéminent. Il a comme qui dirait oublié un détail.

Il n'a ni essence, ni sel, ni briquet sur lui.

Alors que Garth gratte pensivement les croûtes de son oreille mutilée en regardant autour de lui, les lumières de la morgue se mettent à crépiter et clignoter, et il voit sa respiration s'épaissir en vapeur. La température baisse d'un coup et fait courir un frisson glacé le long de son épine dorsale. Fantôme en approche ! Alerte ! Alerte !

L'adrénaline se rue dans ses veines alors que la panique s'empare de lui. Que feraient Sam et Dean à sa place ? Ils ne paniqueraient pas, eux, ils trouveraient un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Garth ne peut pas s'enfuir d'ici tant qu'il n'a pas mis le feu à ce corps !

Du coin de l'œil, il avise les armoires vitrées. Dans les éclairs de lumière, il voit une multitude de grosses bouteilles de produits chimiques s'aligner, y compris...

\- De l'alcool à 90°... Ça fera l'affaire !

Il charge ses bras de bouteilles et manque de faire une crise cardiaque quand il referme la porte vitrée d'un coup de hanche et aperçoit dans le reflet l'image de la fillette qui le fixe entre ses cheveux qui dissimulent son visage.

Il manque de peu de tout renverser par terre, mais se reprend en se secouant mentalement. Il est un chasseur, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le premier fantôme flippant qu'il affronte ni le dernier ! Il peut le faire !

L'instant d'après, il se retrouve à ouvrir les bouteilles et en déverser le contenu sur le cadavre, le plus vite possible. L'odeur puissante d'alcool envahit la morgue.

Il vide la dernière bouteille quand une petite main glacée lui attrape soudain le poignet, serrant avec une puissante surhumaine. Là, surgissant de la cage thoracique du cadavre d'enfant, un bras translucide tourné dans un sale angle. L'image clignote, et en une saccade le cadavre vomit encore une épaule et une tête souillée de sang – puis le fantôme entier.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

La voix cristalline de l'enfant résonne de colère spectrale. Garth émet un glapissement terrifié et se dégage de la prise du fantôme – emporté par son élan, il tombe sur les fesses, juste à côté d'un des deux types assommés.

\- _**Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?!**_ s'énerve le fantôme en s'extirpant de son propre cadavre avec des craquements lugubres.

Son image clignote autant que les ampoules au plafond.

\- C'est pour ton bien, Chloé !

Ses cheveux voilent une partie de son visage, mais Garth peut voir des larmes de sang qui coulent sur ses joues et souillent ses cheveux blonds.

\- _**Tu es de son côté, c'est ça ?**_

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis !

\- _**Je ne veux pas ! Je ne _ **l**_ _ **e laisserai p**_ _ **lu**_ _ **s faire !**_ Je ne veux pas de ça, je lui ai dit mais il ne m'écoute pas !**_

Ça ne sert à rien de parlementer avec un spectre fou de rage. Garth tend la main et fouille précipitamment les poches du gars assommé. Par chance, il en tire un briquet, à l'instant même où le fantôme rampe au sol vers lui comme un lézard difforme, s'accrochant à ses jambes. Ce sont comme des griffes de glace qui se plantent dans la chair de ses mollets.

Garth s'agrippe au tiroir réfrigéré avec l'énergie de désespoir et allume le briquet contre les cheveux du cadavre.

\- Arrête ! crie la voix désincarnée de l'enfant qui l'escalade comme une araignée.

Les cheveux blonds s'embrasent aussitôt, mais Garth doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour que le feu prenne sur le reste du corps – juste à l'instant où les petites mains tordues se referment sur son cou et serrent en un étau mortel.

La petite Chloé émet un cri déchirant et le lâche d'un coup. Garth tombe au sol en suffoquant, massant son cou meurtri.

\- _**N**_ _ **O**_ _ **OO**_ _ **N**_ _ **!**_ _**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**_

Garth relève la tête avec des yeux ébahis pour voir que la fillette se tient à présent debout dans une posture presque normale – elle élève ses mains qui prennent feu avec une terreur évidente. Son visage devient suppliant alors que sa silhouette entière se consume en un crépitement d'étincelles.

\- _**Il va tous vous tuer !**_ sanglote la fillette. _**Je voulais l'empêcher de tuer**_ _ **Dorothy et ton ami**_ _ **, et tu as tout gâch**_ _ **é**_ _ **! Sans moi pour vous protéger, il va TOUS vous tuer !**_

\- De qui tu parles ?! »

Mais avant de pouvoir lui donner une réponse, le fantôme s'effrite en une pluie de cendres. Garth se retrouve bouche bée sur le sol froid de la morgue, entre deux corps évanouis et devant le cadavre de l'enfant dont les flammèches rongent la chair peu à peu. Les lumières cessent de clignoter et redeviennent normales. Un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltre dans son cœur. Un élément crucial lui échappe, de toute évidence. Et quelque chose lui dit qu'il vient d'empirer la situation en croyant bien faire.

Aurait-il fait une monumentale boulette ?

Il n'a guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Les portes s'ouvrent à la volée et en surgissent des agents de sécurité très remontés. En moins de deux, Garth se trouve taclé et forcé de dire bonjour au sol.

 

* * *

 

La pétarade de la moto continue de résonner dans le parking, même une fois le moteur éteint. Le casque de Hael s'entrechoque avec celui de Kevin lorsque celui-ci cale au sol la béquille de l'engin avant de se lever. L'Ange a eu beau lui rappeler que nulle chute, aussi violente fût-elle, ne pourrait la blesser, le Prophète a insisté pour qu'elle porte le casque.

« Tu peux le retirer, maintenant, lui indique Kevin en ôtant le sien.

Hael pensait autrefois que tous les Humains se ressemblaient et elle aurait eu bien de la peine à distinguer un mâle d'une femelle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais ces quelques mois sur Terre en compagnie de Kevin ont affiné sa vision des mortels. Car Kevin Tran, avec ses cheveux tondus et rasé de près, ne ressemble plus tout à fait à celui qu'elle a connu en posant le pied pour la première fois dans le repaire des Hommes de Lettres. Et les lunettes à la monture rectangulaire qui sont perchées sur son nez ne font qu'ajouter à l'étrangeté du nouvel aspect de son Humain.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider. Il faut détacher la boucle et...

Les doigts de Kevin n'ont guère le temps de frôler la courbe de son cou, que Hael a déjà arraché la boucle dans un excès de force, et regarde le morceau de cuir pendre déchiré entre ses doigts. Elle lui jette un regard d'un bleu limpide en formant une moue qui, elle le sait, communique une expression penaude.

\- C'est pas grave. Ces casques et cette moto sont des vieilleries de toute façon.

Kevin retire le reste du casque pour elle. Les cheveux de l'Ange retombent sur ses joues et se hérissent dans sa nuque, plus légers et vaporeux que d'ordinaire.

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, souffle Kevin en lui frôlant la joue.

Le _carré plongeant_ que lui a fait Crowley frôle les doigts du jeune Prophète. Hael penche la tête en fermant les yeux, appuyant sa joue contre la paume chaude. Malgré elle, un sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres que Crowley a peintes de rouge sombre.

La main de Kevin plonge dans la chevelure à présent parsemée de fines tresses, jusqu'à se loger sur la nuque gracile où se dressent des épis. Ils échangent un baiser, et l'Ange fond dans l'étreinte de Kevin. Elle l'enlace et s'agrippe à son manteau en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'hésite pas à approfondir le baiser en caressant son crâne tondu - c'est étrangement bien plus doux que lorsque les cheveux étaient longs.

Lorsqu'ils brisent le baiser, Hael essuie du pouce le rouge qui tache désormais les lèvres de Kevin. Celui-ci continue de la détailler des pieds à la tête et fronce les sourcils en écartant le blouson bleu qu'elle porte.

\- J'avais pas vu ça. Je savais que Crowley pourrait pas s'empêcher de se foutre de nous. Déjà qu'il a gravé son nom en doré sur les branches de mes lunettes...

Hael baisse la tête pour détailler son accoutrement. Elle porte un jean, mais c'est son débardeur que Kevin désigne du doigt d'un air mécontent. L'inscription **HELL'S PAWN** s'y détache en lettres capitales au niveau de son ventre.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Et ça se dit Ange...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, car ce n'est pas vrai. Je sers toujours le Ciel. Pas l'Enfer.

Kevin a levé les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire attendri recourbe les commissures de ses lèvres lorsqu'il joint leurs mains en sortant du parking.

L'air libre de l'après-midi les accueille dans un vacarme de sirènes. Là, devant l'hôpital arrivent en trombe trois voitures de police dont les gyrophares tournoient en hurlant. La main de Kevin se crispe dans la sienne.

\- Merde ! Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour nous ?

\- Non, répond l'Ange en pointant du doigt l'entrée de l'hôpital. Regarde.

Des agents de sécurité et d'autres policiers surgissent de l'établissement en tenant menotté un Garth fortement agité.

\- … _Garth_? souffle Kevin en s'avançant à grandes enjambées.

Hael se laisse tirer par la main jusqu'à ce que les policiers les empêchent d'approcher davantage de leur ami qui se démène en criant :

\- Vous ne comprenez rien, ce n'est pas fini ! Vous m'arrêterez plus tard si ça vous fait plaisir, mais là vous faites une grave erreur ! Des gens vont mourir !

Le chasseur aux cheveux roses aperçoit le Prophète et son Ange à l'instant même où les hommes le font entrer de force sur le siège arrière d'une de leurs voitures.

\- Castiel est en danger ! Chambre 415, vite ! Il y a quelque chose dans cet hôpital, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais peut-être une sorcière ou... !

La portière se referme et étouffe le reste de ses cris. Hael et Kevin échangent un regard tendu alors que les voitures démarrent et repartent comme elles étaient venues. Les sirènes s'estompent au loin.

\- Mon frère est en danger... ?

Emportée par l'inquiétude, cette fois-ci, c'est Hael qui entraîne Kevin à sa suite. Si seulement elle pouvait encore voler ! Mais ses ailes mutilées sont complètement inutiles, pesantes et douloureuses à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de les remuer. Depuis qu'elle a appris que Castiel a perdu son écho et toute chance de récupérer un jour sa Grâce, Hael ressent comme des élans de possessivité envers son étrange petit frère, si fragile et si mortel.

Ils surgissent en trombe dans le hall de l'hôpital et ignorent l'interjection de la femme postée à l'accueil.

\- Par là ! crie Kevin en lui indiquant l'escalier.

Kevin est à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils débouchent au bon étage et Hael l'a devancé, ses cheveux fraîchement coupés voletant dans sa course.

Chambre 411...

413...

La porte de la chambre 415 est ouverte. Hael s'arrête si soudainement que Kevin percute son dos de plein fouet, ce qui ne la fait même pas bouger d'un millimètre. La chambre vibre d'énergie et un vent glacial s'engouffre dans leurs vêtements.

Garth avait tort. Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'une sorcière.

\- Castiel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hael coupe Kevin dans son élan en le retenant par le col de son manteau.

\- N'approche pas, Kevin.

Face à la fenêtre grande ouverte, Castiel leur tourne le dos, le vent faisant palpiter la blouse d'hôpital dont il est vêtu. Les mains appuyées sur le bord de la fenêtre, il semblait sur le point de l'enjamber à leur entrée. Castiel se fige et tourne lentement, très lentement son visage vers eux. Son regard est aussi vide que celui d'une statue.

\- Il... il pleure du sang... murmure Kevin d'une voix blanche.

Hael pousse doucement le Prophète pour le placer en sécurité derrière elle, et s'avance vers son petit frère, les yeux fixés sur le Faucheur qui le manipule comme une vulgaire marionnette. L'être collé au dos de l'Ange déchu arbore une apparence de vieillard à la peau parcheminée, et son bras est plongé dans le dos de Castiel dont il contrôle le moindre mouvement.

\- Lâche-le immédiatement.

Le Faucheur incline la tête sur le côté, mais c'est par le biais de la voix de Castiel qu'il répond :

\- Non. Il mérite de mourir.

Les yeux de l'Ange se plissent, plus intenses que jamais avec le maquillage que Crowley lui a appliqué, et une étincelle de Grâce les fait étinceler.

\- Depuis quand les Faucheurs portent-ils un jugement sur leurs contrats ?

\- Depuis que vous autres célestes n'êtes plus là pour nous donner des contrats.

Le Faucheur esquisse un rictus en faisant avancer Castiel d'un pas – en appuyant sans ménagement sur son pied blessé – et continue en parlant à travers sa bouche :

\- Ces deux derniers mois, nous autres Faucheurs nous sommes trouvés sans instructions. Sans contrats. Certains ont décidé d'attendre que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même, d'autres supplient tous les jours Metatron de leur donner du travail, d'autres sont partis en quête d'une solution... et d'autres, comme moi, ont pris leurs responsabilités et décidé de continuer à récolter les âmes et les distribuer de leur mieux. Que les Anges soient au Paradis ou non, le cycle de la vie doit continuer. Les Humains doivent mourir. C'est le cours naturel des choses.

Hael effectue de lents pas autour du Faucheur comme un aigle qui cerclerait sa proie. Le Faucheur le suit de ses yeux pâles, tandis que Kevin semble perdu, ne pouvant apercevoir l'être qui manipule Castiel.

\- Pourquoi Castiel ? demande Hael en déployant ses ailes mutilées comme une menace. Castiel est un Ange. Il n'a pas d'âme que tu puisses récolter. Il ne te revient pas de décider de sa mort.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, sourit le Faucheur en imprimant le même sourire sur le visage de Castiel. Je ne suis pas comme les autres Faucheurs. Il y a quelques années, j'ai été invoqué et manipulé par une Humaine qui m'a forcé à sauver des mortels au détriment d'autres qu'elle jugeait indignes de vivre. Bien que l'expérience ait été humiliante, ça m'a donné des idées. Après tant de millénaires à distribuer la mort impartialement, je me suis dit... pourquoi ne pas agir pour le bien ? Sauver des innocents si j'arrive à temps, venger ceux que je n'ai pu sauver. Plus rien ne m'en empêche maintenant.

\- Mais Castiel n'a rien fait de mal ! proteste Kevin.

Le Faucheur secoue la tête, et Castiel en fait de même.

\- J'ai rarement vu un être au cœur plus lourd de culpabilité et de remords. Mais ce n'est pas pour ses crimes sur Terre et au Ciel que je m'en prends à lui aujourd'hui. Cette nuit, je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver la petite Chloé MacCullen. J'aurais pu forcer son âme dans son corps, mais il était trop endommagé pour cela. Elle aurait horriblement souffert si je l'avais fait. J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser sa mort impunie. Le chirurgien trop ivre pour l'opérer, l'infirmière qui l'a tuée en provoquant une hémorragie interne... Je les ai eus tous les deux, malgré l'acharnement de Chloé pour m'en empêcher.

Le Faucheur détourne les yeux d'un air mécontent que Castiel miroite.

\- Cette petite ingrate a refusé le Paradis et la vengeance que je lui offrais et a essayé de prévenir et protéger ses assassins. Bien heureusement, vos amis m'ont facilité la tâche en éliminant son fantôme qui dérangeait mes plans. Car j'ai entendu parler le chirurgien et l'infirmière. Sans Castiel qui a monopolisé le seul bon chirurgien avec sa cheville, Chloé serait encore en vie.

Trouvant une ouverture dans la posture du Faucheur, Hael se rue sur lui, mais pas assez vite : il se tourne vivement en utilisant Castiel comme bouclier de chair. Hael écarquille les yeux, ne pouvant se résoudre à frapper son frère. Le crochet du droit projeté contre sa figure la fait à peine flancher, mais elle suit le mouvement afin d'éviter de briser la main de Castiel.

\- Hael ! Attention !

Kevin se rue devant elle et reçoit à sa place un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le projette au sol. Hael en profite pour saisir le Faucheur par la trachée, le forçant à libérer Castiel de son emprise. L'Ange déchu s'écroule au sol avec un cri de douleur, serrant contre lui sa cheville plâtrée. Avec une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie, Hael fracasse le Faucheur contre le mur qui s'écroule sous la force de l'impact et dévoile la chambre voisine.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à mon frère ni au Prophète, siffle-t-elle contre le visage parcheminé de rides. Tu n'as aucune autorité pour décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Tu n'es pas _Dieu_.

Le Faucheur grimace, haletant :

\- Tant que la situation n'aura pas changé, les Faucheurs auront droit de vie ou de mort sur toute la Création. Si ça ne te plaît pas, rouvre donc les Portes du Paradis !

Et sur ces mots, le Faucheur s'évapore dans l'air alors que des infirmières ébahies viennent constater les dégâts du mur détruit. Dans l'agitation, nul ne fait attention à eux lorsque Kevin se relève en grimaçant, et que Hael soulève dans ses bras le corps fiévreux de Castiel comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume.

\- Hael... souffle Castiel en un murmure rauque.

\- Shhh, petit frère. Tout va bien maintenant. Je te ramène à la maison.

La tête de Castiel dodeline contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se rajuste dans ses bras et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris... tousse Kevin alors qu'ils progressent dans le couloir et s'éloignent de l'agitation. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas retourner au bunker sans Garth. Il faut trouver un moyen de le tirer du pétrin.

\- Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour me battre.

\- Se battre contre des flics ? Pas la meilleure idée, on est déjà assez recherchés comme ça.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Kevin.

Soupir las de Kevin alors qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et pressent le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ouais. Ça lui fera bien trop plaisir que j'aie une dette de plus envers lui, mais sans Dean et Sam je n'ai pas trop le choix... »

Hael acquiesce en souriant alors que Kevin compose pour la seconde fois de la journée le numéro de portable du Roi de l'Enfer.

 

* * *

 

Les stores laissent filtrer de fines bandes de lumière qui strient le sol. Les yeux de la créature démoniaque flamboient dans la pénombre comme des braises, tandis qu'elle dresse les oreilles sur son crâne et que sa truffe palpite.

Là, au loin, au-delà des sonneries de téléphones étouffées et des effluves nauséabondes des mortels qui grouillent dans le bâtiment – ça empeste l'Humain ici – des bruits de pas qui s'approchent. L'odeur inimitable d'une âme damnée dont le contrat arrive bientôt à échéance. Une âme à cueillir après avoir déchiqueté son enveloppe de chair.

Ses griffes se plantent dans la moquette, la trouant sans effort tandis qu'un grondement roule dans sa gorge.

« Tout doux, Susan. Tout doux.

La main de son maître se pose sur sa tête, et le Chien de l'Enfer aplatit ses oreilles en signe de soumission, son grognement se muant en un couinement aimant lorsque les doigts lui grattouillent le sommet du crâne. Malgré elle, Susan déroule sa langue pour la laisser pendre entre ses crocs, et se met à haleter de bonheur. Le panache de sa queue se met à brasser l'air jusqu'à ce que le Roi de l'Enfer cesse sa caresse pour lui attraper la queue et l'immobiliser avec sévérité.

\- On en a déjà parlé, ma toute belle. Pas de ça au travail. Tu veux faire honte à papa ?

Susan émet un couinement d'excuse et reprend son attitude menaçante comme elle l'a appris depuis sa création. Lorsque la main libère sa queue, elle la recroqueville entre ses pattes en découvrant ses crocs acérés.

\- Brave petite.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que le damné entre avec un gobelet de café en main, Crowley claque des doigts, et les lumières s'allument d'un coup tandis que les stores remontent et laissent la lumière du jour inonder la pièce. Là, assis confortablement sur le siège et les chevilles croisées sur le bureau, Crowley ne lève pas même les yeux de la photo encadrée qu'il tient en main.

\- Bonjour, mon cher Jack. Ça fait un bail. Bientôt dix ans, si je ne m'abuse.

Susan s'avance à pas lents pour cercler sa victime en grondant sourdement. L'odeur âcre de terreur qui émane de tous les pores de l'homme galvanise sa soif de sang.

\- Vous... vous arrivez trop tôt ! Il me reste trois mois et deux jours !

D'un claquement de doigts, Crowley referme la porte derrière le damné qui sursaute si bien qu'il en fait tomber son gobelet. Le liquide se répand et imbibe la moquette. Susan dresse les oreilles et colle sa truffe contre la flaque de café, et oublie un instant de grogner pour laper le breuvage avec curiosité. Le goût lui plaît.

\- Pas d'affolement, il ne s'agit que d'une visite de courtoisie. Comment se porte ta superbe femme ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu assister au mariage il y a neuf ans. C'était sans doute une pure merveille. Je suis sûr que j'en aurais pleuré d'émotion.

Arquant un sourcil sarcastique, le Roi de l'Enfer lui indique la photo encadrée où l'on peut voir l'officier de police quarantenaire au visage rougeaud embrasser une jeune femme blonde de vingt ans à peine en robe de mariée. Le peu de cheveux que le damné avait alors sur la photo, ont tous disparu aujourd'hui.

\- Je, oui, c'était un mariage très réussi... bafouille l'homme dont les genoux tremblent. Aujourd'hui nous avons deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, et nous sommes très heureux. Grâce à vous.

\- Quel _dommage_ que tout cela se termine dans trois petits mois. Dix ans de bonheur avec une mannequin folle d'amour de toi comme prévu dans le contrat... Tout ça, bientôt fini. Comme ça.

Crowley claque des doigts avec un faux soupir de commisération. Susan relève la truffe en dressant les oreilles. C'est à son tour de jouer son rôle. Aussitôt, elle retrousse ses babines et voûte son dos en grondant si fort que l'homme glapit de terreur. Son contrat n'est pas encore tout à fait arrivé à échéance, mais le damné peut sans doute déjà apercevoir quelques détails relatifs à l'Enfer. La créature démoniaque prend bien soin de frôler ses jambes avec son flanc.

\- Ai-je oublié de te préciser lors de la signature du contrat que tu serais déchiqueté en lambeaux avant d'être traîné en Enfer pour y subir les pires supplices jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

\- Ayez pitié ! Je... je ne veux pas mourir si tôt. Ma femme et mes enfants... Ils ont besoin de moi.

Et voilà que l'homme tombe à genoux en sanglotant sous le regard placide du démon dont les yeux virent au rouge.

\- Figure-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à être monté en grade ces dernières années. Tu es passé d'officier à chef de la police – félicitations, d'ailleurs – et moi de simple vendeur à Roi de l'Enfer.

Crowley décroise ses chevilles du bureau et se lève en lissant la manche de son costume. Les mains dans les poches, il s'approche du damné.

\- J'ai les pleins pouvoirs aujourd'hui pour modifier tous les contrats que je veux. Je suis mon propre patron. Si je le voulais, je pourrais allonger un peu ton contrat de... hum, disons... sept ans ? Billy et Eva seront grands et n'auront plus besoin de toi, et ta délicieuse femme, ma foi, elle ne sera plus si fraîche. En bonus, je pourrais t'éviter de pénibles siècles de tortures et te monter directement au rang des tortionnaires, ton séjour en Enfer sera plus agréable ainsi.

Susan incline la tête sur le côté tandis que le damné se met à baigner de larmes les chaussures du Roi de l'Enfer.

\- Oh, merci ! Merci mille fois, Majesté !

\- Tu t'emballes un peu vite, mon pauvre Jack. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le faire. Seulement que je _pourrais_ le faire. Si j'en avais envie.

Le chef de police relève le nez avec une expression affolée.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Vraiment tout !

\- Il a été porté à ma connaissance que tu détenais entre tes murs un ami qui m'est très cher. J'ai été... _désappointé_... d'apprendre que tes subordonnés le traitaient en criminel.

Le damné se relève en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

\- Je le ferai sortir. Je ferai tomber toutes les charges. Je ferai disparaître les preuves. Je lui présenterai même des excuses officielles.

\- Et si vous avez fait des photos de face et profil de lui, je les veux. Ça fera un joli souvenir que je placerai dans mon bureau.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- Je vois que nous avons trouvé un accord. Comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. »

Crowley sort une main de sa poche et courbe un doigt pour ordonner à son client de s'approcher. Lorsque celui-ci obéit, le Roi de l'Enfer pose sa main contre son dos gras pour l'attirer à lui et joindre leurs lèvres sans plus de cérémonie.

Susan laisse retomber son postérieur au sol avec un bruit mou et se met à balayer joyeusement la moquette de sa queue en regardant son maître adoré modifier les termes du contrat qui le lie au damné.

 

* * *

 

À l'instant où sur Terre, Garth se jette dans les bras de son royal sauveur, l'ambiance est on ne peut plus différente au plus profond du Purgatoire.

La nuit sans lune ni étoiles a avalé le ciel, et le froid épaissit la brume qui stagne entre les arbres. Nulle feuille ne couvre leurs branches qui se recourbent comme des mains griffues.

Les converses de Maggie sont tellement élimées que ses orteils pointent à l'air libre tandis qu'elle progresse à pas de velours. Il lui faut tâtonner d'une main pour éviter de se cogner à un arbre, et de l'autre, elle empoigne sa lame céleste. Elle relève du pouce la visière de la casquette de Benny qui lui tombe dans les yeux, même après y avoir fourré toute sa chevelure bleue. Mais elle a beau écarquiller les yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité, elle ne voit que très vaguement les silhouettes des arbres. Pas le moindre mouvement, ni le moindre bruit aux alentours. L'odeur de soufre se fait plus suffocante à chaque pas qu'elle effectue dans la forêt.

Les démons ne sont pas bien loin, elle le sait. Abaddon et ses fidèles les ont suivis à la trace depuis que le village a été réduit en cendres et qu'ils ont fui par groupes, chacun de leur côté. Elle ignore si les villageois partis vers le désert, la montagne et la mer sont traqués eux aussi, ou si les démons n'ont jeté leur dévolu que sur le groupe de Maggie dirigé par Benny et Lenore. Pour eux, en tout cas, les choses vont mal.

Quand le village a été attaqué de manière si brutale, la jeune goule a cru que c'en était fini d'eux. Que les démons les extermineraient tous d'un coup. Mais la démone rousse au regard diabolique les a incités à courir avec un rire cruel qui lui a glacé le sang jusqu'à la moelle. Maggie avait cru naïvement qu'ils étaient saufs. Que brûler leur village et les voir fuir leur avait suffi.

Elle avait tort.

Ses ongles noirs de crasse frôlent l'écorce. Pour la millième fois depuis deux semaines, Maggie se maudit d'être née goule et non vampire ou loup-garou. Elle, elle n'y voit goutte dans l'obscurité. Elle n'entend pas mieux qu'un Humain. Sa force est très limitée. Même son odorat est ordinaire. Tout ce qu'elle a pour elle, c'est l'impossibilité de mourir sauf par décapitation, et de l'appétit pour les cadavres frais. Tu parles d'un avantage !

La jeune goule se colle à l'arbre et se penche en avant. Il lui semble avoir aperçu du mouvement au loin, à travers le rideau de brume. Ou n'était-ce qu'une branche oscillant sous le vent ? Si l'air est étouffant en journée et la fait suer comme une truie, la nuit elle grelotte dans sa jupe et des collants filés. Et une fois de plus, elle se maudit d'être morte dans cette tenue. Si elle avait su, elle se serait fait tuer en tenue de ranger avec des outils utiles, des armes et une boussole.

Sans se rendre compte que derrière elle approche une silhouette sombre, Maggie se détache de l'arbre, son cœur battant la chamade. Mais où sont passés les démons ? Elle les sent à plein nez... est-ce qu'ils se cachent ? Elle refuse de retourner au camp sans avoir tué un de ces salopards aux yeux noirs.

Lorsqu'une main s'abat sur son épaule, Maggie émet un glapissement et manque de lâcher son arme. Elle se retourne vivement avec un regard de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture en brandissant son arme.

Et elle se retrouve face au sourire lumineux de Kyle, son petit ami dont les canines dépassent sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Kyle ! T'es bête ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! siffle Maggie entre ses dents en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- C'est tout ce que tu gagnes à désobéir à Benny ! Tu as de la chance que je t'ai entendue t'éloigner et pas lui. S'il voit que tu as quitté le camp sans son autorisation, il ne sera pas content.

Maggie esquisse une moue en faisant tourner sa lame entre ses doigts.

\- Depuis quand t'es un brave toutou de Benny ? Si je l'écoutais, ce vieil ours, je passerais mon temps dans ses jupes sans jamais rien faire.

Le loup-garou roule des yeux en l'attirant par la taille jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. La goule se laisse docilement faire, non sans continuer de le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi, au juste ? Tuer l'armée de démons à toi toute seule ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on court dans les bois et qu'on se fait décimer comme un troupeau de moutons par des loups. Moi, je suis pas un mouton, Kyle.

\- Tu es _mon_ mouton.

\- Rigole pas avec ça ! Chaque nuit, un démon enlève l'un de nôtres, et courir ne servira à rien, ils nous suivent partout ! Moi je dis œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! On a des armes, on peut se défendre ! Et arrête de rire !

\- J'y suis pour rien, t'es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

\- _Kyle_! Mais arrête !

Le loup-garou lui dépose un baiser sur le nez avant de lui abaisser la visière, si bien qu'elle ne voit plus rien.

\- Allez, viens, Maggie. On retourne au camp, tu sauveras le monde un autre jour.

Étouffant un juron, la jeune goule ôte la casquette tout en grinçant entre ses dents :

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je sais que Benny et Lenore ont dit que les attaquer est trop risqué et qu'ils pensent que leurs amis chasseurs humains vont régler la situation depuis la Terre, mais franchement, t'y crois, toi ?

Ses boucles bleues cascadent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle replace sa casquette. Et lorsqu'elle relève la tête, le loup-garou a disparu. Il n'y a plus que l'obscurité et le silence. Elle est seule.

\- … Kyle ?

Silence.

La peau hérissée de chair de poule, Maggie se met à tourner sur elle-même, l'angoisse dissolvant ses tripes aussi sûrement que de l'acide.

\- Kyle ! Si c'est encore une de tes blagues, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Oh, mais je doute que Kyle trouve cela drôle...

Maggie sursaute à la voix de velours qui s'élève derrière elle, et se tourne d'un bloc pour faire face à Abaddon en personne. Émergeant du noir, la démone approche d'un pas chaloupé. Et même dans la nuit, la goule voit que son visage est comme rongé par une maladie de peau, si bien qu'on peut voir l'os de la mâchoire et la langue remuer lorsqu'elle parle :

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre petite conversation. Alors comme ça, on voulait se défendre, joli petit mouton ?

Maggie se trouve paralysée de terreur face aux yeux cruels de la démone. L'un est normal, bordé de cils fardés, tandis que l'autre... il n'y a plus là qu'un globe oculaire entièrement noir dans une orbite dépourvue de paupières et de chair.

La goule retrouve ses esprits lorsqu'un cri étouffé attire son attention. Aux côtés de Abaddon se trouvent des démons, dont deux tiennent un Kyle ligoté et bâillonné. Il essaye de toute évidence de lui hurler quelque chose, avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

\- Kyle !

Elle s'élance en un feulement de rage, arme en main, mais uniquement pour se faire propulser en arrière. Son dos percute de plein fouet le tronc d'arbre, lui faisant lâcher la lame céleste avec un couinement de douleur.

\- Tsk tsk tsk... chantonne Abaddon d'une voix caressante. Toi et tes deux vampires de pseudo-parents, je vous garde en derniers. Je tiens à ce que vous voyiez mourir sous vos yeux tous vos amis. Alors seulement je vous achèverai.

Le sourire de la démone s'accentue, et le dernier filament de chair filandreuse qui reste de sa joue droite se déchire et pend en lambeau gluant sur sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres peintes de rose ne sont plus sensuelles et entières que sur sa gauche. Maggie se redresse en gémissant et voit un démon ramasser la lame.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lance Abaddon sur le ton de la conversation. Ça fait deux semaines que nous jouons à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, et je commence à me lasser. Que dis-tu de cela : finissons cette partie cette nuit. J'annonce une grande chasse aux monstres, et ceux qui seront encore en vie à l'aube, je les laisserai partir indemne avec le petit Kyle. Retourne à ton camp, et préviens tes amis. Je lance l'offensive dans dix minutes.

Les jambes aussi molles que du coton, Maggie recule et manque de trébucher sur une racine. La silhouette du Chevalier de l'Enfer la surplombe tandis que Kyle se débat en vain dans les bras des démons.

\- Cours, petit mouton, cours. Cours pour ta vie.

Maggie échange un dernier regard avec Kyle qui hoche frénétiquement la tête comme pour lui dire de s'enfuir, et vite. La terre dérape sous ses converses éculées lorsqu'elle fait volte-face si vite qu'elle manque de perdre l'équilibre. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles et sa casquette tombe derrière elle, libérant une cascade de boucles bleues sur ses épaules.

\- Benny...

Sa gorge est si comprimée qu'elle peine à articuler, la respiration saccadée. Ses pieds battent le sol alors qu'elle court, qu'elle court plus vite qu'elle n'a jamais couru de sa vie. Les feux du camp se profilent à l'horizon, loin derrière les ombres des arbres. Les lumières dansent devant ses yeux embués comme des taches de plus en plus floues.

\- _Benny_! sanglote-t-elle sans essuyer les larmes chaudes qui dévalent ses joues.

Elle court si vite que son cœur pompe de l'acide à travers ses veines et que ses jambes mollissent sous l'effort. Le camp est proche, très proche.

\- BENNY !

Le cri s'arrache de ses poumons enflammés alors qu'elle s'effondre à genoux à l'orée du camp, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Il ne faut guère que quelques secondes pour que la jeune goule soit entourée par le groupe des vingt monstres survivants et blottie dans les bras des deux vampires qui lui ont servi de parents depuis sa mort. C'est dans un filet de voix entrecoupé de sanglots qu'elle raconte ce qui vient d'arriver, déclenchant un vent de panique autour d'elle.

Cinq villageois s'enfuient et disparaissent dans les ténèbres de la forêt avant que Benny et Lenore n'imposent leur autorité :

\- Nous devons rester groupés, c'est notre seule chance de survivre jusqu'à l'aube ! siffle Lenore en retenant par le col un Arachnide qu'elle a empêché de s'enfuir.

\- Les démons vont attaquer dans cinq minutes, renchérit Benny en dégainant sa lame céleste. Regroupez-vous autour du feu. Les enfants au centre, ceux avec une arme à l'extérieur.

\- Et Kyle ? murmure Maggie d'une petite voix alors qu'il la pousse vers le feu.

\- On ira le chercher dès que possible. Promis.

Maggie se retrouve au centre du cercle avec les enfants qui pleurent en se collant à elle. Lorsque les attaques commencent, elle serre contre elle une petite louve-garou, les yeux fixés sur le dos de ses parents d'adoption. Éblouie par les flammes qui lui brûlent presque le flanc, la goule tente de suivre la progression de l'offensive des démons qui arrivent par vagues. La petite louve pleure contre son cou, et Maggie se tient prête à fuir pour la sauver si nécessaire.

Mais alors que les heures s'écoulent et que les démons tuent ou enlèvent plus de la moitié des monstres, le ciel pâlit, chassant les ombres et la brume entre les arbres. Il n'y a pas de soleil au Purgatoire, mais la nuit s'achève enfin pour laisser place à un jour blafard.

\- C'est terminé... ? souffle-t-elle avec hébétude. On a gagné ?

La petite louve lovée dans ses bras s'est endormie, et les bras de Maggie sont ankylosés après l'avoir tenue des heures durant. Transie de froid, la goule se relève sur ses jambes à peine couvertes par ses collants filés.

\- Attends... articule Lenore toujours en position de défense. J'entends quelque chose.

Benny et elle semblent toujours aux aguets, ramassés sur eux-mêmes. Les yeux fixés sur les arbres silencieux, ils font signe à Maggie et aux autres survivants de se taire.

\- L'odeur de soufre revient. Ce n'est pas terminé, confirme Benny alors qu'un groupe de plusieurs centaines de démons guidé par Abaddon émerge de la forêt.

La démone arbore un sourire cruel et son visage rongé est plus effroyable encore à la lumière du jour. Sa chevelure flamboyante ondule dans la brise lorsque d'un simple geste, elle les désarme tous et les projette sur le sol poussiéreux comme s'ils n'étaient que des moucherons. Même Benny, Lenore et l'Arachnide, malgré leur force surhumaine sont plaqués sans effort. Sous l'impact, la petite louve-garou se réveille et éclate en sanglots incontrôlés tandis que Maggie lutte contre la force qui l'immobilise à plat ventre.

\- Vous aviez promis que vous nous laisseriez tranquilles si à l'aube on était encore vivants ! Vous aviez _promis_! crache-t-elle avec rage en mangeant à moitié de la terre.

Abaddon esquisse une moue faussement contrite en posant un doigt à l'ongle verni sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, oui, ça.

Son visage qui tombe en lambeaux de peau effritée se fend d'un sourire jubilatoire.

\- J'ai menti.

Élevant la main avec grâce, elle soulève dans les airs l'Arachnide sans même le toucher, et referme d'un coup le poing – aussitôt, le monstre explose en une pluie de sang, et Maggie crie en cachant de son mieux les yeux de la petite louve.

\- Vous aviez vraiment cru que je vous laisserais vivre après ce que vous m'avez fait ? M'enfermer avec mon armée dans un piège... Ce n'était pas très malin de votre part de croire que je resterais prisonnière pour toujours. N'est-ce pas, Gordon ?

La goule entrouvre un œil embué de larmes pour voir que les démons les encerclent – ils sont des centaines au moins – et que l'un d'eux tient Kyle prisonnier et bâillonné. Aux côtés d'Abaddon se place un vampire noir qui sourit de tous ses crocs sortis.

\- KYLE ! gémit Maggie en griffant inutilement le sol.

Une main maculée de sang se pose sur la sienne pour la serrer – c'est Lenore, qui la fixe avec tristesse.

\- Gordon, puisque c'est toi qui m'as libérée, à toi l'honneur d'achever ce louveteau sous les yeux de sa dulcinée.

Gordon fait tourner sa machette dans sa main en s'avançant vers Kyle que les démons forcent à genoux. La mèche blonde du loup-garou dissimule ses yeux, mais Maggie peut voir les larmes qui strient ses joues.

\- Tuer des monstres est toujours un plaisir, mais n'oublie pas que la récompense que je veux, c'est que tu me ramènes sur Terre et que Sam et Dean me soient réservés.

\- Mais bien entendu.

\- Ferme les yeux, Maggie ! crie Lenore en agrippant sa main à lui en faire mal. Ne regarde pas !

Mais la jeune goule continue de lutter contre la force qui la cloue au sol. Gordon s'arrête devant Kyle et lève lentement sa machette – la lame attrape la lueur blafarde du jour.

\- Kyle ! Noooon !

Mais la lame ne s'abat pas. Gordon s'est figé et cligne des yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel en même temps que les démons. Même Abaddon perd son sourire et lève son œil intact et son orbite décharnée vers le siphon qui se creuse dans le ciel qui se déforme et tourbillonne comme un évier qui se vide – ou une cuvette de WC dont on tirerait la chasse – avec au centre un trou noir qui s'élargit de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que... grommelle la voix rauque de Benny, étouffée par la bourrasque qui se lève.

Aveuglée par ses cheveux qui dansent devant son visage et fouettent ses joues, Maggie plisse les yeux en serrant la main de Lenore. Les centaines de démons sont soulevés du sol comme des plumes et aspirés vers le ciel, et même Abaddon quitte la terre, s'élevant avec sa chevelure de feu flottant comme une aura autour de son visage. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tous les démons sont aspirés dans le siphon. Puis le ciel se referme et le vent retombe comme si rien n'était arrivé.

La force qui les maintenait au sol disparaît, et la goule se relève pour constater que le vampire à la solde d'Abaddon, lui, est toujours là. Et encerclé par les survivants qui le toisent avec des regards de haine. Il se ramasse sur lui-même, cherchant une échappatoire. Au moins n'est-il pas assez stupide pour implorer leur clémence.

\- Maggie !

Les bras de Kyle l'enveloppent, mais la rage qui l'anime est trop forte pour qu'elle se laisse aller dans son étreinte. Elle le repousse en s'approchant de la mêlée. Benny et Lenore ont désarmé et immobilisé le vampire noir au sol, et tous s'écartent alors que Maggie fend le groupe et ramasse la machette au sol. Derrière elle, Kyle écarte les enfants et pose sa main devant les yeux de la petite louve-garou pour qu'elle ne voie pas l'horreur de ce qui va suivre.

La goule échange un regard avec Benny qui hoche la tête. Maggie lève sa machette et abat la lame sur le cou de Gordon avec rage, s'y reprenant à trois, quatre, cinq fois avant de réussir à trancher le cou et détacher la tête des épaules.

\- Crève, ordure, grince-t-elle en laissant retomber l'arme souillée de sang.

La tête roule au loin dans le silence.

Ils lèvent la tête vers le ciel redevenu normal, réalisant à peine ce qui est arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_?

\- Aucune idée. En tout cas, ça peut pas être bon signe. »


	48. Stop crying your heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est presque 3h du matin, je n'ai plus de cerveau. Je vous aime. Je vous aime tous, vraiment. J'ai envie de tous vous mettre dans un panier et de vous donner des pelotes de laine tellement vous êtes adorables.
> 
> Musique : Stop crying your heart out (Oasis)
> 
> Résumé : En 47 chapitres il s'est passé plein de trucs et de machins et nos héros n'ont jamais une seconde de tranquillité. Kevin a traduit les tablettes et trouvé plein d'informations, comme par exemple : si les épreuves ne sont pas annulées dans quelques jours, l'âme de Sam va se détruire. Oh et puis Castiel a perdu son écho (infime trace qui devait rester de sa Grâce en lui) et il s'avère que c'est justement son écho qui aurait permis de rouvrir le Paradis et qu'il redevienne un Ange. Du coup, il est condamné à rester mortel, et rien ne pourra ouvrir le Paradis. Sam et Dean sont morts (crime commandité par le guide suprême pour Sam, et Dean est tué par un Arachnide), Castiel s'est fracturé la cheville et a maintenant le pied dans le plâtre. Garth est allé veiller sur lui à l'hôpital et s'est retrouvé face à un fantôme de petite fille qui avait l'air de les attaquer, mais essayait en fait de les prévenir des attaques d'un Faucheur. Garth se fait embarquer par la police, et c'est finalement Hael et Kevin relookés qui viennent sauver Castiel in extremis. Garth est libéré par Crowley qui joue de ses influences. En parallèle, au Purgatoire Abaddon traquait les derniers survivants du village de monstres et allait exécuter Benny, Lenore, Maggie etc, quand tous les démons ont soudain été aspirés par une sorte de siphon dans le ciel...  
> *reprend son souffle*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La terre pétrifiée par le gel se hérisse de tiges tranchées ras. À perte de vue elles s'alignent en rangs serrés qui se fondent à l'horizon. Le vent rampe au sol et siffle entre les courts plants de maïs brûlés par le froid hivernal.

Le soleil suit sa course dans le ciel sans que rien ne remue dans ces étendues désolées. Ce n'est que lorsque les derniers rayons jettent leurs pâles adieux sur le champ qu'un bruit de moteur perturbe le silence, couplé d'une petite musique au timbre joyeux de l'enfance qui n'a pas sa place ici, à quelques centaines de mètres de la route. Les tiges sèches craquent et se rompent sous le poids des roues d'une camionnette. Le caoutchouc écrase tout sur son passage et laisse une trace qui jure dans la géométrie des plants disposés en lignes parallèles.

Le pot d'échappement crachote avant que le moteur ne s'éteigne. La petite musique égraine ses notes aigrelettes jusqu'à se taire elle aussi. Sur la carrosserie blanche est peint un clown aux couleurs qui furent sans doute vives jadis. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il tient d'une main des ballons, de l'autre une glace en cornet.

À l'horizon se noient les derniers feux du soleil. Les ombres s'allongent jusqu'à engloutir la camionnette et les champs.

Seuls les phares restent allumés. La bruine tourbillonne en particules d'or dans les faisceaux.

Et ainsi s'écoulent les heures. Dans la nuit, le froid, avec seulement les phares d'une camionnette et Lebanon au loin qui se mouchette de points lumineux.

Lorsque sonne l'heure où les familles dînent dans la chaleur de leur foyer, une silhouette solitaire se dessine au loin. Il s'agit d'un vieillard emmitouflé dans un manteau et dont le nez dépasse à peine de son écharpe. Un téléphone vissé à l'oreille, il tient d'une main tremblante une lampe torche – le cercle de lumière danse devant ses pas. Il progresse avec précaution entre deux rangées de plants ras aussi tranchants que des rasoirs. Ses yeux embués de larmes se fixent sur la camionnette lorsque le faisceau de lumière se braque dessus. Le clown à la peinture craquelée soutient son regard avec son sourire figé. Le souffle du vieillard s'élève en volutes alors qu'il sourit entre ses larmes. Une émotion poignante émane de son visage lorsqu'il laisse tomber sa torche et rejoint la camionnette dont les portes arrière s'ouvrent à son approche. Et se referment une fois qu'il s'est hissé à l'intérieur. Son poids fait pencher le véhicule.

Personne n'entend son hurlement qui résonne à travers les plaines.

Personne ne voit le sang qui déborde des portes et coule à flot dans le faisceau de la torche abandonnée.

Personne ne voit la camionnette s'immobiliser dans le silence.

Personne n'entend la petite musique reprendre avec un tintement jovial.

 

* * *

 

« Tu sais, Dean...

Le souffle de Garth blanchit tandis que ses cils frémissent sur ses joues.

\- Avant ton frère et toi, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Pas de vrais, en tout cas. J'ai l'habitude qu'on ne m'appelle que pour me demander un service, de toujours donner sans jamais rien recevoir en retour.

Le chasseur rentre la tête dans ses maigres épaules.

\- Il y avait Bobby, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas un ami, il était bien plus que ça... il était comme... un père ? Un mentor ?

Il secoue la tête sans trouver le mot juste.

\- Il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts quand j'étais au plus mal, m'a accepté sans condition, m'a donné une raison de vivre et un modèle à suivre... Je suis sûr que tu me comprends. Bien sûr que tu me comprends.

Dean ne lui répond pas : les traits de son visage sont figés et sa pâleur en fait ressortir les taches de rousseur. L'aîné Winchester est assis, mais penché si bien en avant que son torse frôle ses genoux. Comme s'il essayait de refaire son lacet. Le grésillement réfrigérant rampe en brume sur le sol carrelé et les carcasses de viande se balancent à des crochets derrière lui.

\- Après sa mort, j'ai cru que je ne retrouverais plus jamais ça. Que, bousillé de l'intérieur comme je le suis, le mieux que je pouvais espérer était encore d'être utile aux autres.

Un sourire amer effleure ses lèvres et son menton se met à trembloter.

\- Mais ces deux derniers mois passés dans le bunker avec vous... tous ces moments qu'on a partagés...

Ses mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge et Garth reprend une inspiration douloureuse, sa pomme d'Adam tressaute quand il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Avec un reniflement mouillé, il détache ses yeux de Dean et les tourne vers Sam. Les deux frères sont assis sur des chaises que Garth a amenées exprès dans la salle réfrigérée contiguë à la cuisine. Assis dans une posture très peu naturelle. Les cadavres se sont rigidifiés en position presque fœtale dans la voiture et il a eu un mal fou à les asseoir – c'était ça, ou devoir casser leurs articulations.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laisser par terre, seuls dans le froid et le silence.

\- … ces semaines étaient les meilleures de ma vie.

Les yeux morts de Sam le regardent fixement. Garth baisse la tête en se mordant la langue. Le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai du mal à te regarder. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que... c'est un peu dur de te voir dans cet état.

Il a eu beau tout essayer, les paupières refusent de se clore. Et sur son front, juste entre ses sourcils, un trou qui s'enfonce profond, saturé de sang figé. La balle a traversé son crâne de part en part. Derrière sa tête, elle est ressortie en défonçant la boîte crânienne comme du papier mâché.

Précision chirurgicale.

\- Si tu me le permets, je vais juste...

Garth se mord la lèvre et ôte sa casquette. Celle qu'il a héritée de Bobby. Évitant de toucher la plaie béante à l'arrière comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal, le chasseur lui enfonce la casquette sur le crâne – le cadavre rigide bouge à peine sous ses efforts. Mais il a beau descendre la visière aux bords élimés, le trou reste visible entre les yeux vitreux qui le dévisagent.

\- A-attends, je vais juste faire comme ça...

Ce n'est qu'en essayant de placer une mèche soyeuse de son ami sur la blessure fatale pour la cacher que Garth réalise à quel point ses doigts tremblent. Lorsque les cheveux glissent sur le font jusqu'à frôler le bout du nez, quelque chose se brise en lui. La boule dans sa gorge enfle et éclate en un gros sanglot. Il tombe à genoux sur le sol glacé. Le front pressé contre les genoux de Sam, Garth s'agrippe à la chemise à carreaux, les épaules agitées de sanglots incontrôlables.

\- Je suis désolé, coasse-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne savais pas que ça arriverait...

Une vibration énergique dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le tire de son auto-apitoiement, et de la musique étouffée par les couches de vêtements s'enfle peu à peu :

 

… _all of the stars_  
_Are fading away_  
_Just try not to worry_  
_You'll see them some day_  
_Take what you need_  
_And be on your way_  
_And stop crying your heart out_

 

Les doigts engourdis de Garth peinent à ouvrir sa veste et chercher parmi toutes les poches le bon téléphone. Il ne s'agit pas de la ligne FBI, mais bien de son téléphone réservé aux appels de chasseurs. Celui-là même qui a reçu les appels de Risa et Gregor qui ont mené à ce drame. Le téléphone manque de lui échapper des mains dans sa précipitation – C'est de justesse qu'il le rattrape.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a embrassé le surnaturel et les risques d'une vie de chasseur, Garth hésite à répondre. Le portable vibre et continue d'émettre du _Oasis_ au creux de sa paume. Son pouce survole la touche verte et la touche rouge sans savoir laquelle presser.

 

 _Get up_  
_Come on_  
_Why're you scared ?_  
_You'll never change_  
_What's been and gone_

 

Finalement, Garth presse le bouton vert et porte le téléphone à son oreille mutilée en se relevant sur ses guibolles.

\- Garth Fitzgerald quatrième du nom, Wikipedia du Surnaturel et chasseur le plus classe du continent, j'écoute !

Son propre ton enjoué sonne étrangement à ses oreilles.

_« Garth, Dieu merci, j'étais pas sûr que tu serais réveillé à une heure du matin. Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu viennes m'aider, j'ai du mal à gérer seul une chasse. Je suis près de Lebanon, si t'es toujours dans le coin comme tu m'avais dit, tu peux me rejoindre ? Je traque une saloperie de monstre depuis deux états... »_

\- Depuis deux états ? Et tu n'as pas appelé plus tôt ?

Garth fronce les sourcils, son souffle s'élevant en vapeur devant son gros nez rougi. Il ne voudrait pas sombrer dans la paranoïa, mais... serait-ce encore un piège de ce maudit guide suprême ? Tuer Sam et Dean ne lui a pas suffi ?

_« Je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. C'était qu'une vague suspicion au début, mais j'ai remarqué une série de disparitions étranges. Deux par ville et dans des circonstances similaires. Des gens de tous les âges et milieux qui sont sortis de chez eux en pleine nuit sans prévenir personne. Le lendemain, on retrouve leurs vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang et leur téléphone portable. Et les disparitions tracent une ligne droite. Le monstre change de ville tous les deux ou trois jours, systématiquement. Et là, si mes calculs sont bons, il est à Lebanon. Et figure-toi qu'à chaque fois, peu avant leur mort, les victimes avaient toutes assisté à un enterrement dans un cimetière. Ça sent le spectre, un enfoiré de nécromancien ou de sorcier versé dans le vaudou, t'en penses quoi ? Tu viens m'aider ? »_

\- Ça aurait été un plaisir de t'aider, Philip, mais... je suis en congé.

_« En congé ? Comment ça en congé ? »_

\- Je prends un jour de congé pour parfaire mon bronzage avec des UV et me faire une pédicure. Mais si tu as besoin d'un renseignement, je reste à ton service. Hasta luego, amigo !

_« Hé, Garth ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? Attends ! »_

Le chasseur raccroche et rempoche son portable.

\- Les copains, je crois que Crocro déteint sur moi.

Sam et Dean restent muets et prostrés sur leur chaise. Garth ravale la boule dans sa gorge en les regardant avec tristesse. De longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se finisse par sortir de la pièce réfrigérée, la tête basse.

\- Bonne nuit. Faites de beaux rêves. » souffle-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

Hael caresse les mèches indisciplinées, l'albâtre de sa peau contrastant avec la chevelure d'un châtain sombre. Les épis rebelles s'aplatissent sous sa main pour se redresser aussitôt, et ses doigts s'appliquent à les démêler.

« Tu es si belle, ma sœur...

Elle ne cille pas au compliment. Ce corps n'est pas le sien, après tout. La tête posée sur ses genoux et la joue pressée contre le léger renflement de son ventre, Castiel la fixe de ses yeux vitreux, un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

\- Je vois tes ailes, souffle-t-il d'un air émerveillé. Tes plumes ciselées de lumière liquide... Elles sont magnifiques...

Castiel élève une main comme pour les caresser. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrent que du vide et retombent mollement.

\- Mes ailes ont brûlé dans ma chute, Castiel. Je n'ai plus que des os brisés et de la chair carbonisée. Tes sens humains sont altérés par les médicaments.

Son petit frère étouffe un rire brisé en enfouissant son nez contre le ventre rebondi.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je prétendais diriger Ciel, Terre et Enfer. Et maintenant, regarde-moi...

Il désigne d'un geste négligent son entière personne et son pied plâtré.

\- Je suis pathétique.

Hael cesse de lui caresser les cheveux quand il se met à rire, ce qui agite ses épaules de tremblements. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un rire aussi triste. C'est déstabilisant.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

\- Ce qu'il y a d'amusant ? C'est que Dean et Sam sont foutus, que tu vas engendrer un Néphilim pour rien, que nous sommes au bord de l'Apocalypse et que moi, je trouve encore le moyen de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela très drôle.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle du sarcasme, frangine. C'est pas drôle, c'est... _hilarant_.

Hael entrouvre les lèvres mais referme la bouche lorsque la lampe au plafond clignote en un grésillement. Les yeux de Castiel se lèvent, le bleu de ses iris avalé par le puits noir des pupilles.

L'Ange se raidit et soulève délicatement la tête de son frère pour la reposer sur l'oreiller du lit, puis se lève en scannant des yeux la chambre. Les éclairs de lumière artificielle se raréfient. La lame céleste forgée par sa Grâce perce la veine au creux de son bras et glisse dans la paume de sa main à la seconde même où le noir complet envahit la pièce.

\- Ne te fatigue pas à me protéger, s'élève la voix rocailleuse de Castiel dans l'obscurité. Il serait temps que je meure pour de bon, que je cesse de revenir pour semer la destruction. Je suis prêt à mourir, comme je l'ai toujours été depuis que j'existe. Car nous faisons partie d'un tout, de l'énergie globale de la création. Chaque élément s'intègre dans le flux éternel de la vie, et la mort ne fait que transformer de physique à métaphysique cette synergie qui...

\- Tais-toi. Quelqu'un vient.

Les yeux de Hael percent l'obscurité et les murs, et elle se détend en reconnaissant Kevin qui tient une lampe de poche en s'approchant à grandes enjambées. La porte s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entrer le Prophète du Seigneur qui leur braque dessus le faisceau de lumière. Les pupilles de l'Ange se rétractent tandis que celles de Castiel ne réagissent pas. Les ombres se déplacent sur le visage de Kevin lorsqu'il baisse sa lampe-torche en levant une main comme pour les rassurer :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste fait sauter le courant avec une mauvaise manip'. Hael, tu peux venir nous aider ? Garth et moi, on a besoin de toi pour rétablir l'électricité, on y arrive pas seuls.

Hael sent le regard de son frère suivre son mouvement lorsqu'elle laisse sa lame fusionner avec sa paume et réintégrer son corps – un geste si simple, mais dont lui n'est plus capable.

\- Et Castiel ?

\- C'est juste pour dix minutes, tu reviendras à son chevet quand on aura tout rétabli.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, dit Castiel avec un ricanement amer. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je vais bien.

\- Mais...

\- Je vais _bien_ , Hael. Je ne vais pas tomber en morceaux dès que tu as le dos tourné. Je veux juste dormir, il est tard.

Hael pince les lèvres et détourne les yeux en se laissant entraîner par Kevin. Leurs pas résonnent dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais si le Prophète doit recourir à l'éclairage artificiel de sa lampe, l'Ange, elle, voit distinctement jusqu'aux moindres aspérités des murs. La salle de réception qu'ils traversent est vide et silencieuse – dénuée de toute l'animation qui l'a peuplée ces derniers mois.

Depuis leur retour avec les corps sans vie des frères Winchester et un Castiel brisé, le bunker semble hanté. Ces lieux appartiennent à la lignée des Hommes de Lettres dont descendaient Sam et Dean. Sans eux, cette bâtisse et ses secrets n'est guère plus qu'un tombeau.

\- Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Castiel, le pauvre a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça, mais... souffle Kevin en lui jetant un coup d'œil nerveux.

Hael croise son regard en haussant les sourcils tandis que son Humain descend les escaliers, la guide dans un couloir puis ouvre une porte menant à la salle des machines où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

\- … mais j'ai fait une connerie, et c'est pas seulement le courant qui a sauté, mais toutes les défenses du bunker. Les sceaux de protection et tout ça.

Ils s'engouffrent dans la salle et le faisceau se braque sur Garth qui est accroupi au sol et tapote sa lampe de poche qui ne parvient à émettre que quelques pauvres clignotements de lumière. Le chasseur lève son grand nez vers eux, ébloui, et se protège les yeux de son avant-bras.

\- Ah, Kev', Hael, vous voilà ! Mes piles sont mortes, on va devoir bosser avec ta torche seulement, en espérant qu'elle tienne assez longtemps. Déjà que ton ordinateur n'a plus que vingt minutes de batterie...

\- Tu l'as mis en veille ?

\- Yep, c'était pour économiser l'énergie, on le rallumera quand on aura accès aux circuits. Passe-moi la lampe, amigo !

Kevin acquiesce et tend l'objet à Garth qui le saisit et éclaire le sol jonché de papiers et d'un ordinateur portable. Hael s'approche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Kevin ?

Kevin serre la mâchoire d'un air embarrassé.

\- Je me suis dit, tu sais, que comme Sam et Dean sont morts... leurs âmes sont forcément quelque part, que peut-être ils nous cherchent en ce moment. Et s'il essayaient de nous joindre, mais en étaient empêchés par les sceaux de défense du bunker ? Alors j'ai voulu...

\- Tu as voulu désactiver les défenses pour que leurs âmes reviennent à la maison, achève Hael pour lui d'une voix douce.

\- Garth est témoin, je voulais juste désactiver le sceau lié aux fantômes. Je pensais y arriver facilement, comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois avec Castiel pour autoriser l'accès aux démons des croisements et Chiens de l'Enfer... Mais j'ai fait une petite erreur de calcul, et au lieu de désactiver juste ce sceau, j'ai TOUT désactivé.

Garth pointe du doigt une dalle au sol munie d'une poignée en fer rouillé.

\- Kevin m'a montré les plans du bunker. À l'époque, Les Hommes de Lettres s'y mettaient à trois pour soulever la dalle et atteindre le disjoncteur et les sceaux incrustés sous le sol. Kevin et moi on a pas réussi à...

Hael ne le laisse pas finir. Elle se penche et tire la poignée avec son auriculaire, soulevant la dalle sans le moindre effort. Elle ne peut réprimer un sourire flatté sous le regard admiratif des deux Humains.

Le faisceau de lumière éclaire tout un réseau de câbles et de lignes tracées – des sceaux. Tenant toujours du bout de son doigt l'épaisse dalle de pierre, l'Ange incline la tête sur le côté avec curiosité pendant que Kevin ouvre son ordinateur portable qu'il branche au réseau avec plusieurs des câbles emmêlés. Une bonne dizaine.

\- Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, je dois tout réinitialiser... marmonne le Prophète en fronçant les sourcils si fort qu'un pli se creuse sur son front.

Hael esquisse un sourire en dévisageant le jeune Humain. Cette concentration teintée de nervosité et d'urgence, c'est la première image qu'elle a eue de Kevin Tran en suivant Castiel dans le bunker quelques mois plus tôt, avant de réaliser que les Humains sont complexes. Qu'ils sont composés de mille facettes et visages, en constante évolution.

\- Tu crois que je devrais sortir mon ouija ? lance Garth en épiant le travail de Kevin par-dessus son épaule. Si ça se trouve, Sam et Dean sont juste là avec nous mais n'arrivent pas à nous parler, non ?

\- On essayera ça dès que tout sera rétabli. J'ai modifié les codes pour que le bunker laisse entrer les fantômes, mais il faut déjà tout réactiver, sinon n'importe qui peut entrer. Monstres, démons et autres joyeusetés...

\- Pourquoi ne pas appeler Crowley ? Il a peut-être déjà trouvé Sam et Dean. Il est tout de même le Roi de l'Enfer.

Kevin lui jette un bref coup d'œil avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Ses doigts ne cessent de taper sur le clavier à une vitesse impressionnante pour un Humain.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler Crowley pour la _troisième fois_ en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Plutôt crever.

\- Oh allez, Kev'. Sous sa couche de mauvaise foi et de sarcasme, le gars est pas si mal, quand on apprend à le connaître. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être amis, tous les deux.

Kevin secoue l'épaule pour chasser la main du chasseur :

\- Redis-moi ça quand ma mère ne sera plus morte assassinée par lui.

Garth retire sa main avec un air de chien battu, et un lourd silence tombe, uniquement meublé par le cliquetis des touches du clavier.

\- Dans ce cas... dit Garth en sortant son téléphone portable. C'est moi qui vais l'appeler. »

 

* * *

 

Le fin papier crisse entre ses doigts lorsqu'il achève de le rouler. Castiel lèche la longueur du joint pour le sceller, puis le cale entre ses lèvres sèches et craquelées en tâtonnant sur le lit pour retrouver le briquet. Il a beau avoir les yeux grands ouverts, c'est à peine s'il devine les contours de son armoire, des murs et de la porte entrebâillée. C'est dans ces moments là qu'être réduit à des sens strictement humains est frustrant.

Sa main trouve enfin le briquet et Castiel s'affale contre la tête du lit, l'oreiller écrasé dans sa nuque. Ce n'est qu'au troisième essai qu'il parvient à tirer du briquet plus qu'une étincelle.

La flamme palpite et ondule devant ses yeux, projetant dans toute la chambre un ballet d'ombres mouvantes. Le bout de son joint mal roulé – dans le noir, il en a mis la moitié à côté – grésille lorsqu'il aspire la première bouffée. Le briquet retombe en même temps que sa main molle sur le matelas, et Castiel ferme les yeux en se sentant se détendre et son esprit se vider.

Là, dans le noir et le silence, avec pour seule compagnie une braise rougeoyante, il laisse le rideau de ses paupières tomber, et souffle la fumée. À travers la membrane de ses paupières, une constellation de taches rouges et de bulles dorées flotte à chaque fois qu'il remue ses globes oculaires. Des éclairs persistants, des silhouettes informes et furtives...

Il élève sa main qui lui paraît plus lourde de seconde en seconde, et presse ses doigts contre ses paupières, attisant les couleurs et éclairs. Soufflant la fumée par les narines, Castiel se laisse glisser en position allongée. Le sommeil engourdit ses membres, et à peine a-t-il la force de porter encore une fois le mégot à ses lèvres qu'un son de vibration lui fait rouvrir les yeux.

Une lueur bleutée éclaire les fissures du plafond.

Les vibrations se renforcent. Elles viennent de sa table de nuit. Castiel se redresse en grimaçant et fixe d'un regard vitreux son téléphone portable qui vibre si fort sur la table de nuit qu'il se déplace et tressaute jusqu'à heurter la lampe de chevet éteinte. Le petit écran du téléphone illumine la moitié de la chambre.

Le mégot éteint glisse de sa main et roule sur le matelas avant de tomber au sol lorsque l'ange déchu tend la main. Le portable est tiède au creux de sa paume, et continue de vibrer inlassablement.

Castiel plisse les yeux en scrutant l'écran lumineux – éblouissant – qui n'affiche aucun nom ni numéro. Son pouce presse la touche verte et il porte le téléphone contre son oreille, un pli se creusant entre ses sourcils.

« Allô ?

Dans le silence de la chambre, sa voix sonne aussi rocailleuse que du gravier sur une roche. Il réalise alors à quel point sa gorge est sèche.

_« Cas' ? »_

Le visage à moitié éclairé par le téléphone pressé contre sa joue, Castiel prend une inspiration en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Cette voix...

_« Cas' ? Cas', tu m'entends ? »_

_« T'as réussi ? Il a répondu ? »_

_« J'sais pas, Sam, ça a décroché mais j'entends rien ! Hé, Cas' ! Réponds, bordel ! »_

Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semble qu'il va remonter dans son œsophage.

\- D.. Dean...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure brisé qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, à peine audible, mais une exclamation soulagée retentit à son oreille en réponse :

_« Cas' ! Putain, ça fait deux jours qu'on essaye de te contacter, et rien n'a marché jusqu'à présent ! »_

Castiel s'adosse à la tête de lit et éloigne deux secondes le portable de son oreille pour le scruter, pataugeant dans son propre esprit vaseux. Les drogues de Garth pour supprimer souffrance morale comme physique peuvent-elles avoir de tels effets ? Mais le téléphone est pesant et solide dans sa main. Bien réel.

Bien que saisissantes, les hallucinations qu'il a pu expérimenter n'avaient rien d'aussi concret.

Il replace le portable contre son oreille.

\- Mais... vous êtes morts.

_« Non, sans blague ? »_

_« Dean, on a pas de temps à perdre avec ton sarcasme, on risque de perdre la connexion d'une seconde à l'autre ! »_

_« Ouais t'as raison. Ok, Cas', pour résumer le bordel, on est dans la merde et on a besoin de toi pour ressusciter. Tu sais, la routine, quoi. »_

Castiel acquiesce, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Garth.

 _« Non ! Surtout pas ! »_ coupe la voix de Sam d'un ton urgent.

_« Écoute, Cas', il faut pas que tu le dises aux autres ! »_

Castiel déplace péniblement sa jambe au pied figé dans le plâtre pour le déposer au sol.

\- Pourquoi ? articule-t-il d'une voix austère.

Un soupir exaspéré et un grésillement au bout de la ligne. La voix de Dean s'estompe et il lui faut presser fortement le téléphone contre son oreille pour saisir ses paroles. Les parasites s'amplifient peu à peu et saturent la conversation.

_« C'est trop compliqué, on a pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Mais crois-moi, c'est très important, toi seul peux nous aider, capiche ? Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? »_

\- Plus que tout au monde. Dean...

Castiel tend la main dans la pénombre qu'éclaire faiblement son portable qui brille contre sa joue. Il agrippe l'une des béquilles que Garth lui a dénichées à leur arrivée.

_« Ok alors je t'explique, on est bloqués – enfin, nos âmes, quoi – et faut que tu viennes nous libérer tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! C'est super dur de maintenir le lien avec crshhhhh- »_

\- Dean ? Dean !

Le corps engourdi par les médicaments, Castiel se hisse debout en s'appuyant lourdement sur la béquille calée au creux de son aisselle. Il s'avance d'un pas et le plâtre se traîne au sol. Son cerveau enregistre une douleur aiguë qui embrase ses nerfs – mais il ne ressent rien. Comme si les sensations provenaient d'un autre, ou n'étaient guère que l'écho d'un souvenir lointain.

Les grésillements à son oreille étouffent les fragments de paroles désarticulées.

\- Dean ! souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque en ouvrant la porte pour déboucher dans le couloir.

_« Cas' ! Cas', bordel, tu m'entends ? »_

\- Dean, Sam... Où êtes-vous ?

Noyée dans les grésillements qui ressemblent de plus en plus à des chuchotements insaisissables, c'est la voix de Sam qui lui répond :

_« Cas', on a essayé de revenir vers le bunker, et là on est tout près de Lebanon. Tu vois le champ de maïs avant la forêt ? »_

\- Oui.

_« Tu trouveras au sommet de la colline une camionnette blanche. On flotte juste à côté. Littéralement. Et on arrive plus à avancer. »_

_« Tu pourras pas la louper, Cas', il y a un clown peint dessus qui fout les jetons à Sammy depuis des heures. »_

_« J'ai pas peur, jerk, c'est juste que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. »_

_« Bitch. »_

Claudiquant dans le couloir, Castiel scrute l'obscurité en plissant les yeux. Les vertiges le font vaciller et il lui semble que tout tourne autour de lui. Manquant de s'effondrer, il se maintient debout en appuyant son épaule contre le mur. Une sueur froide couvre son front.

 _«_ _Viens seul, Cas'. Ne dis rien à personne. Dépêche-toi, chaque seconde compte. »_ disent ensemble les deux frères.

\- Je vais prendre l'Impala. J'arrive tout de suite. » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Seul un grésillement lui répond, suivi de la tonalité qui indique de la conversation a été coupée.

 

* * *

 

« Comment ça, _elle n'était plus là_ ? Ne me répète pas ça, ne me répète surtout pas ça !

Le démon face à lui pue la peur à des mètres à la ronde.

\- Mais... mais elle n'était plus là, Sire !

\- JE L'AI BIEN COMPRIS, ÇA !

Rouge de rage, Crowley perce de la pointe de son stylo la paperasse qu'il était en train de signer quand son larbin est venu lui annoncer cette énormité. Les yeux exorbités, le Roi de l'Enfer fusille du regard son sujet qui sue à grosses gouttes.

\- Explique-moi donc... susurre Crowley avec un calme feint. Explique-moi comment vous vous êtes démerdés pour perdre un Chevalier de l'Enfer et _son armée entière d'un millier de démons._ Ce n'est plus de l'incompétence à ce niveau, c'est de l'ART !

Il a si bien crispé les poings que son stylo se brise entre ses doigts alors qu'il se lève brusquement. Son trône roule en arrière en tournant sur lui-même tandis que l'incapable larbin recule d'un pas, toute son attitude criant la soumission.

\- Nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il s'est passé, votre Majesté ! Quand nous avons vérifié hier, ils étaient tous dans le Purgatoire, même si libérés du piège ! Abaddon et son armée ont disparu sans laisser de trace !

Les paumes pressées contre le bureau, Crowley se sent envahi d'une rage sans précédent. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque d'exécuter cette larve servile et tous ses incapables de larbins au passage.

\- Disparu ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir ! Nous avions bouché la seule sortie possible ! Tu vas me dire qu'il s'agit d'un _miracle_ , peut-être ? C'est ça que tu sous-entends ? Un miracle _biblique_?

Il a prononcé ces deux derniers mots comme la pire injure qui soit.

\- N-non, Sire, je...

\- HORS DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE NE FASSE DE TOI MA NOUVELLE DESCENTE DE LIT, ESPÈCE DE BON À RIEN !

Le démon déguerpit sans demander son reste, et alors que la porte du bureau claque derrière lui, le portable du Roi de l'Enfer sonne dans sa poche intérieure. Crowley le dégaine plus vite que son ombre :

\- QUOI _ENCORE_?!

_« Euh... Crocro ? »_

En temps normal, recevoir un appel de Garth – le seul Humain qui lui ait témoigné confiance et affection ces derniers temps – serait un plaisir. Mais pas quand son délicat fessier royal est menacé.

\- Garth. Que me vaut le plaisir ? lâche-t-il aussi cordialement que possible en faisant les cent pas.

Soit Abaddon et son armée ont trouvé une sortie qu'il ne connaissait pas, soit Crowley a un traître parmi ses rangs qui les a libérés. Qui sait combien de temps lui reste-t-il avant qu'ils ne viennent attaquer son royaume encore précaire, qu'ils ne le capturent et le tuent s'ils sont d'humeur miséricordieuse ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques jours ? Quelques secondes ?

En ce moment même, Abaddon est-elle en train de parcourir l'Enfer sous son nez pour retourner ses larbins contre lui ? Est-il déjà en plein putsch ?

_« En fait on se demandait juste si tu avais retrouvé les âmes de Sam et Dean... mais je peux rappeler plus tard si ce n'est pas un bon moment ! »_

La seule évocation des frères Winchester suffit à le mettre hors de lui.

\- Non seulement l'élan et l'écureuil ont eu l'impolitesse de mourir sans mon autorisation et sans avoir honoré leur contrat à mon égard, mais ils sont introuvables sur Terre comme en Enfer ! Ces ingrats se prélassent sans doute au Paradis pendant que je suis menacé par Abaddon QU'ILS AVAIENT JURÉ DE TUER POUR MOI ! Merci pour RIEN ! »

La voix penaude de la grande asperge commence à bafouiller quelque chose lorsque le démon lui raccroche au nez. Crowley se laisse retomber sur son trône en se pinçant l'arête du nez, son front se creusant de plis soucieux. Sur son bureau se dresse le cadre dans lequel il a placé la photographie de face et de profil de Garth prise par la police. C'est décoratif, et la présence d'un visage amical est étrangement apaisante.

Reprenant son calme en inspirant profondément, il se met à échafauder dans son génial cerveau tout un assortiment de stratégies de guerre, de manipulation et de riposte.

Et de fuite. Car il faut être réaliste. Sans son joker Winchester qu'il a utilisé pour reprendre la tête de l'Enfer, le combat est presque perdu d'avance. Mais quelle idée ont eu ces godelureaux de mourir _maintenant_ , hein ? C'est à croire qu'ils l'ont fait exprès !

Crowley aime son trône, mais il aime encore plus être en vie. S'il le faut, il reprendra l'exil comme il l'a déjà fait la dernière fois que la Cage a été ouverte.

Car une chose est certaine. Apocalypse ou non, Crowley a bien l'intention de survivre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 

* * *

 

Le courant se rétablit d'un seul coup.

En tout, l'opération n'aura duré que cinq minutes, mais lorsque la lumière inonde la salle de machines, Kevin plisse les yeux, ébloui. D'un geste sûr, il débranche la poignée de câbles reliés à son ordinateur et se relève en le refermant avec un _clap_.

« Ça y est. Le courant est rétabli et les protections à nouveau en place. J'en ai profité pour installer un logiciel pour modifier ou désactiver les sceaux à distance.

Un sifflement impressionné lui répond. Garth le dévisage avec un sourire enfantin.

\- _Balls_ , Kev', Dean ne déconnait pas quand il me disait que t'es un génie ! Et t'as fait tout ça en cinq minutes ?

Une rougeur lui monte aux joues, et le jeune asiatique se passe la main sur la nuque, le regard fuyant.

\- Oh, non, le logiciel, je l'ai bidouillé dans mon coin ces derniers jours pour m'occuper, vu que traduire les tablettes ne servait plus à rien... Il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

Du coin de l'œil, il réalise que Hael tient toujours la dalle du bout de son auriculaire, le visage grave. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis le début de la réinitialisation et se tient droite et le regard absent comme elle le fait souvent. Dans ces moments-là, elle pourrait passer pour une statue d'albâtre.

\- Hael ? Tu peux reposer ça maintenant, on a terminé...

Hael cligne des yeux et semble revenir à elle, tournant la tête vers eux comme si elle s'apercevait tout juste de leur présence. Elle repose la lourde dalle avec délicatesse, les pointes de ses cheveux frôlant ses pommettes.

\- Tu écoutais les Anges ? demande Kevin en lui frôlant la hanche.

Ce n'est qu'un léger contact, à peine présent, comme pour la rassurer. Ou se rassurer lui-même. Hael esquisse une ombre de sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Les factions qui se battent sont à court d'âmes pour se battre depuis que Rgoan est mort, et j'entends parler de désaccords au sein de la faction du guide suprême. Il paraît qu'ils ont eu un traître dans leurs rangs... Les rumeurs se contredisent. Mais rien au sujet de Sam et Dean ni de nous.

Kevin dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu peux retourner auprès de Castiel maintenant, sourit-il en lui replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Moi, j'ai encore quelques manips à faire.

L'Ange l'observe avec un regard profond et pur qui trahit sa nature céleste et semble percer jusqu'au fond de son âme. Puis, elle obéit et tourne les talons.

Une fois qu'elle est sortie et que ses pas s'éloignent, Kevin se tourne vers Garth.

\- Tu as ton ouija sous la main ?

Le chasseur hausse bien haut les sourcils sur son front. Ses cheveux d'un rose délavé retombent en mèches éparses sur son front, et sa barbe ombrage son menton fuyant.

\- Mon ouija ? Mais Crocro a dit...

\- Oh _par pitié_ , arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

\- … que Sam et Dean n'étaient pas sur Terre ni en Enfer !

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Quel intérêt aurait-il à nous mentir ? Ces _idjits_ se sont engagés à protéger son trône et abattre Abaddon, je pense qu'il a au moins autant envie que nous de les retrouver.

Kevin soupire et s'adosse à un des encombrants et archaïques ordinateurs qui emplissent la salle et ronronnent en clignotant.

\- T'as peut-être raison... Mais ça voudrait dire que Sam et Dean sont...

\- Peut-être bien au Paradis, oui.

\- KEVIN !

Le jeune Prophète sursaute au cri de Hael qui résonne dans le bunker. Il échange un bref regard avec Garth avant de détaler, son épaule percutant l'encadrement de la porte dans sa précipitation. Ils débouchent dans la salle de réception après avoir gravi quatre à quatre la volée de marches.

Là, près de la porte menant au garage, l'Ange a plaqué son déchu de frère contre le mur en empoignant son col. La béquille de Castiel tombe au sol alors qu'il essaye de se dégager de la prise qui le maintient sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Kevin en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- J'ai surpris Castiel qui tentait de fuir vers le garage. Il tient des propos incohérents.

L'ange déchu plante ses ongles dans le poignet gracile de sa sœur sans même parvenir à y laisser une marque.

\- Lâche-moi, Hael. _Immédiatement_. Je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois.

Mais si les yeux bleus de Castiel sont froids et autoritaires, son corps parcouru de frissons et son teint cireux en cassent tout l'effet. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et le blanc de ses yeux injecté de sang.

\- _Non_ , répond Hael sans ciller.

Kevin observe l'échange avec embarras, ne sachant pas trop s'il doit intervenir dans les rapports entre sa petite copine et future mère de son enfant, avec son... euh... son beau-frère ? Est-ce que ça ferait de Dieu son beau-père, d'ailleurs ?

Castiel relève le menton pour toiser sa sœur de haut. L'air se charge d'électricité.

\- Remettrais-tu en question l'autorité, Hael ?

Et voilà Castiel qui prend une voix de général tout-puissant de l'armée céleste... Bonjour l'ambiance de famille.

Hael s'est raidie d'un bloc et le fixe d'un regard vibrant d'indignation. Ah oui, c'est vrai que pour un Ange, se faire accuser de désobéissance est la pire des insultes...

\- Whoa, whoa, les copains ! On se calme, d'accord ? On va discuter amicalement de la situation comme des gens civilisés. Et si tu nous expliquais où tu comptais aller, Castiel ?

Castiel les fusille du regard en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Si j'avais encore ma Grâce, je vous aurais tous balayés d'une simple pensée.

\- Peut-être, concède Kevin qui n'a pas oublié comment Castiel l'a malmené lorsqu'il a osé rejeter son rôle de Prophète. Mais là, tu n'as aucun pouvoir et tu es à notre merci. Alors tu ferais bien de te mettre à parler.

\- Sinon... renchérit Garth en croisant les bras. Sinon... on sera obligés de t'enfermer. Pour ta propre sécurité. C'est dangereux, dehors.

Le regard de Castiel est celui d'un animal traqué – défiant, affolé, cherchant une échappatoire. Kevin hésite et tend une main pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Hé, Castiel... Tu sais qu'on est de ton côté, hein ? Quel que soit ton problème, on peut t'aider. On _veut_ t'aider.

L'espace d'un instant, un éclair de tristesse traverse le regard de Castiel. Son épaule s'affaisse sous les doigts de Kevin.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser partir seul, n'est-ce pas. Vous ne laisserez pas tomber.

Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement un murmure résigné.

\- Nope, répond néanmoins Garth en souriant. Jamais.

Castiel pousse un soupir en roulant des yeux avec un air désabusé et profondément humain :

\- Dean et Sam m'ont téléphoné.

Garth et Kevin échangent un regard stupéfait tandis que Hael relâche juste assez sa prise pour que Castiel puisse respirer plus aisément.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de le gaver de drogues, Garth... grimace Kevin en secouant la tête. Le pauvre disjoncte complètement.

\- Je ne _disjoncte_ pas ! rétorque Castiel qui mime agressivement des guillemets. J'ai vécu les redressements les plus radicaux de Naomi. Je suis moi-même doué en manipulation de souvenirs. Je sais parfaitement faire la différence entre le réel et l'illusion. Dean et Sam m'ont appelé pour que je les aide à ressusciter, il n'y a aucun doute !

\- Alors pourquoi tentais-tu de t'éclipser sans nous ? objecte Hael en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi nous le cacher ?

\- Parce qu'ils m'ont dit que vous ne deviez pas savoir ! Que je devais venir seul pour les aider !

Kevin cligne des yeux, désarçonné, et lâche l'épaule de l'ange déchu pour se mettre à faire les cent pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Crowley vient juste de nous dire qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace de leurs âmes ni sur Terre, ni en Enfer ! Et jamais Sam et Dean te forceraient à sortir seul dans l'état où tu es ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils t'isoler et ne rien nous dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas expliqué. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont à Lebanon et que je dois les aider.

Garth lève soudain son index en l'air en ouvrant de grands yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

\- Une petite seconde, les enfants. Je crois savoir à quoi on a affaire.

Les trois regards se braquent sur le chasseur qui gratte son oreille mutilée, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Tout à l'heure... poursuit Garth dans un silence attentif. J'ai reçu un appel d'un chasseur qui poursuivait un monstre dans les environs de Lebanon. Il y a eu des disparitions suspectes dans chacune des villes qu'il a traversées, et... Oh crotte, j'en mettrais ma deuxième oreille à couper que c'est un Crocotta !

\- Un quoi ? fait écho Kevin qui échange un regard avec les autres.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre plus que lui.

\- Un Crocotta ! répète Garth comme si c'était l'évidence même en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Une saleté de créature qui imite les voix des morts pour attirer les vivants et dévorer leur âme et parfois leur corps aussi. Celle-ci en l'occurrence aurait été bien déçue en constatant que Castiel n'a pas d'âme à grignoter.

\- L'appel a dû passer quand les défenses du bunker sont tombées... souffle Kevin.

Garth est en train de tapoter sur son téléphone pour composer un message.

\- C'est logique, ce sont des monstres qui sont attirés par la douleur du deuil comme des papillons de nuit par la lumière. Dans un même périmètre, ils cibleront toujours ceux dont la tristesse est la plus intense. J'envoie les infos à Philip pour qu'il aille vérifier les faits et éliminer le monstre si j'ai raison. _Poignarder_. _La_. _Nuque_. Voilà. Où avais-tu rendez-vous, Castiel ?

D'une voix blanche, Castiel marmonne quelque chose à propos d'un champ, d'une camionnette et d'un clown tandis que Garth achève de taper son texto.

\- Expédié ! Je suis sûr à 99 % de mon coup, c'est un schéma qui est récurrent avec les Crocottas, même si d'habitude ils prennent des jours ou des semaines à cercler leurs proies. Celui-ci doit être glouton ou sait qu'il est traqué par un chasseur alors il se dépêche.

Hael relâche le col de Castiel qui a l'air d'une marionnette dont on aurait tranché les fils. Kevin se baisse pour ramasser la béquille et la lui tendre. Il la prend d'un air dévasté, les yeux rivés au sol :

\- Ça avait l'air... tellement réel. Tu dois te tromper, Garth. C'était Dean. C'était lui.

Garth relève son grand nez de son téléphone avec un regard vibrant de compassion.

\- Les Crocottas puisent dans les souvenirs de leurs victimes pour générer la voix des morts en utilisant un maximum d'informations pour ajouter au réalisme. Tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à t'y laisser prendre. Ça marche d'autant plus lorsque la victime veut désespérément y croire.

S'appuyant de tout son poids sur la béquille, Castiel claudique vers la table et tire une chaise pour s'y effondrer. Il se renverse en arrière pour poser son pied plâtré sur la table, une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux :

\- Je fais un bien piètre chasseur.

\- Attendons quand même la confirmation, déclare Kevin avec hésitation. On ne sait jamais. Crowley se trompe peut-être. Ou il nous ment. Et puis si Sam et Dean sont au Paradis... au moins ils sont heureux, pas vrai ? La tablette évoque la paix éternelle pour les âmes...

Il s'assied à côté de Castiel et lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il essayerait un jour de consoler l'Ange qui lui a balancé qu'il devra trimer comme Prophète jusqu'à sa mort, après avoir déjà perdu sa mère et toute sa vie.

Castiel rit maintenant silencieusement, ses épaules agitées par une hilarité morbide.

\- _Paix éternelle_ ? As-tu oublié que l'âme de Sam se détruira dans trois jours ? Dean restera seul là-haut pour toujours et jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Jamais. Alors fais-moi plaisir et _garde_ , _tes conneries_ , _pour toi_. »

Le silence retombe. Kevin retire sa main, les yeux baissés.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Garth reçoit un message du chasseur lui annonçant qu'il a éliminé le Crocotta dans sa camionnette. La nouvelle ne leur procure aucune joie.

 

* * *

 

Sa patte s'écrase dans la flaque d'eau, explosant le reflet du ciel étoilé. Sa fourrure ruisselle d'eau sur son corps tremblant.

Les oreilles et la queue basses, le Chien de l'Enfer vacille à chaque pas. Un couinement entrecoupé de sanglots enfle dans sa gorge alors que ses forces s'amenuisent de seconde en seconde.

Ses pattes cèdent sous son poids, et il s'écrase de tout son long sur le bitume du parking en plein air. Après deux jours à marcher en vain à la recherche de son maître, il est maintenant incapable de remuer. Fido entrouvre des yeux larmoyants pour les lever vers le ciel en émettant une complainte vibrante d'amour et de peine. Le son enfle et jaillit en un hurlement à fendre le cœur qui résonne dans la nuit sans lune. De tout son être, il appelle son maître, son frère d'âme et de sang, son créateur.

La bruine scintille dans le rougeoiement de ses yeux. La façade du centre commercial se découpe dans le ciel en une ombre imposante. Fido laisse retomber sa tête dans la flaque. L'eau trempe ses babines et sa langue se déroule et gît inerte. Le terrifiant vide qui se creuse en lui depuis la mort de son maître bien-aimé lui arrache très, très lentement le cœur.

Il entrouvre faiblement ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermés lorsque des vibrations dans le sol résonnent jusque dans son crâne. Un vrombissement de moteur approche à grande vitesse. Étendu sur le flanc à côté d'une voiture, Fido émet un couinement à peine audible lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière éclabousse le sol et qu'une moto surgit en effectuant un dérapage contrôlé. Ébloui, le Chien de l'Enfer se force à se redresser malgré les tremblements qui convulsent son corps.

Une silhouette féminine descend de sa monture d'acier. Malgré la pluie, ses cheveux courts sont secs et palpitent dans les bourrasques de vent. La truffe de Fido palpite dans l'air trempé de pluie pour capturer les effluves de l'intruse. Une puissante odeur d'orage et de vent. Une odeur céleste qui n'est ni celle de Hael, ni celle de Castiel.

« Ah, bah c'est pas trop tôt ! claque une voix éraillée. Ça fait deux jours que je fais la chasse au clébard, je commençais à croire que t'étais mort jusqu'à ce que je t'entende brailler dans la nuit !

Les phares de la moto auréolent de lumière l'Ange qui le toise avec un rictus. Il lui manque une dent. Des ailes faméliques se déploient dans son dos, composées de lambeaux de chair et de plumes carbonisées.

Un grondement menaçant roule dans la gorge de Fido. Ses babines se retroussent pour dévoiler des crocs acérés.

\- Allez, arrête ton cinéma. Tu m'as assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça. Suis moi comme un gentil toutou et je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Pour toute réponse, Fido s'élance en claquant de la mâchoire, mais ne parvient pas à la mordre. D'un bond souple, l'Age a esquivé, et lui assène maintenant une tape sur le museau.

\- Non ! Pas bien ! Méchant chien !

Fido dérape sur ses pattes de devant alors qu'il tente d'attaquer à nouveau. Mais l'Ange qui tient dans ses mains un lasso lance le nœud coulant dans ses pattes, le ligotant d'un coup. Il s'effondre au sol, la truffe dans une flaque.

La corde est incrustée de sel et d'eau bénite, et la brûlure ronge sa fourrure et ses membres affaiblis, lui arrachant un concert de couinements suppliants.

\- Ah bah oui, forcément, ça fait mal ! Mais tu l'as cherché, t'as essayé de me mordre. Non mais oh.

La vision trouble, il voit l'Ange s'accroupir près de lui et l'observer en fronçant son petit nez épaté.

\- Tu vas être gentil maintenant, ou je dois te museler aussi ?

Terrifié, Fido abaisse les oreilles et la queue en signe de soumission.

\- Brave bête. Faisons les présentations. Fido, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Anpiel.

Elle tend la main et lui tapote le crâne avec condescendance avant de grimacer.

\- Berk, et en plus de puer le chien mouillé, t'es tout poisseux !

Fido émet un aboiement enroué, et l'Ange roule des yeux en se relevant, corde en main. Elle essuie sa main sur son jean avec dégoût.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on refile les tâches ingrates, hein ? Anpiel, va chercher un café pour le guide suprême. Anpiel, arrose les plantes de Joshua. Anpiel, va ramasser un Clébard de l'Enfer qui pue. Bah Anpiel, elle est patiente mais faut pas abuser non plus.

Tout en râlant à voix haute, elle charge le corps du Chien de l'Enfer sur sa frêle épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien, et enfourche sa Harley Davidson. Le moteur s'enclenche avec une pétarade, tirant des couinements terrifiés au malheureux Fido.

\- Roh, ta gueule. »


	49. Stairway to heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Stairway to heaven (Led Zeppelin)
> 
> Résumé : Sam et Dean ont été tués et Castiel s'est fracturé la cheville. Amené à l'hôpital par Risa, il manque de se faire tuer par un Faucheur qui le blâmait de la mort d'une fillette, mais il est sauvé à temps par Kevin et Hael. Ils rentrent tous au bunker où l'ambiance est on ne peut plus morose, entre Castiel qui engourdit la douleur morale et physique avec des drogues et Garth qui se blâme de la mort des Winchester. Crowley, lui, est en panique depuis qu'il a appris qu'Abaddon et ses démons ont disparu du Purgatoire où il les avait enfermés. Les âmes de Sam et Dean ne sont nulle part sur Terre ni en Enfer... alors où sont-elles ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Fido est en mauvais état et s'est fait capturer par Anpiel, une Ange de la faction du guide suprême...

_Deux jours plus tôt à Superior, Nebraska..._

 

 

L'odeur métallique du sang est suffocante.

Dans la pénombre du hangar, les cheveux de Sam adoptent une teinte de miel sombre et frôlent ses épaules en se recourbant aux extrémités. Ses doigts poisseux de toiles d'Arachnides et de sang les replacent derrière ses oreilles d'un geste machinal. Il se désintéresse du manège de Colin AC Jones et de l'amoncellement de cadavres à moitiés pris dans les toiles déchirées qui traversent le hangar de part en part – Fido les renifle d'un air curieux en balayant l'air de son panache de queue, encore tout excité de l'attaque.

Dans l'encadrement de l'entrée se découpent les silhouettes de Dean et Risa qui aident Castiel à marcher sur son pied valide. Sam les rejoint, enjambant membres arrachés et cadavres inertes.

« Encore un peu, Cas'...

La voix de Dean s'élève alors qu'ils atteignent l'extérieur et que Sam prend une bouffée d'air frais – ça sent l'herbe trempée de pluie. Le jeune Winchester plisse les yeux, ébloui par l'éclat du lampadaire. Risa peine sous le poids de Castiel et il la voit manquer de déraper sur la terre humide. Dean rajuste le bras de l'ex-ange sur ses épaules.

\- Une fois dans l'Impala on t'amène tout droit à l'hosto et...

Tout se passe très vite. Tellement vite qu'il lui semble que le temps se fige sur cette fraction de seconde. Tout ralentit devant ses yeux. Les lèvres de Dean qui remuent contre l'oreille d'un Castiel grimaçant de douleur. La sensation rêche du manteau de Risa lorsque Sam touche son épaule avec l'intention de lui proposer de prendre le relais. L'éclat du lampadaire qui lui agresse la rétine après les ténèbres de la bataille.

La détonation fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre, et tout s'accélère à nouveau. Le corps de Dean s'effondre au sol, et c'est à peine si Sam reconnaît sa propre voix quand de sa gorge s'arrache un hurlement :

\- DEAN !

Son frère aîné est tombé de tout son poids sur son flanc, droit dans une flaque de boue. Et là, dans son dos, juste entre les omoplates, le cuir de sa veste a explosé là où la balle a traversé. Du sang s'écoule du trou à gros bouillons. Dans sa précipitation, Sam manque de percuter Castiel qui s'est agrippé aux tôles de métal qui s'empilent devant l'entrée. Ses genoux heurtent le sol et une pointe de douleur aiguë les traverse – ils sont entrés en collision avec une roche ensevelie dans la boue.

\- Oh, non, non, non non non non, pitié non, pas ça, pas ça... murmure Sam en retournant son frère.

Il lui saisit l'épaule et le redresse de force, les yeux rivés sur la tache sanglante qui suinte sur la chemise de Dean et s'élargit de seconde en seconde. La vision troublée de larmes, Sam ne remarque même pas Risa qui presse ses mains contre la blessure mortelle. Contre son cœur.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, Dean... Ne me laisse pas...

Les yeux de son frère sont exorbités et son visage livide. Il ne semble même pas les voir tant il suffoque, et du sang s'écoule de sa bouche et de son nez, de plus en plus. Ses lèvres remuent comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sort à part le gargouillement de sa gorge ensanglantée et sa respiration hachée.

\- Il a été touché au cœur, je ne peux rien faire ! crie Risa en lui jetant un regard affolé.

Les doigts crispés comme des serres, Dean lève ses mains tremblantes et les agrippe, Castiel et lui, tandis que son corps s'agite de convulsions dans les bras de Sam qui le serre plus fort contre lui.

\- Reste avec moi, s'étrangle Sam en ne retenant plus ses larmes qui dévalent ses joues. Reste avec moi, Dean...

Il plaque sa main sur celle de Dean comme une ancre, mais sent déjà les doigts de son frère lâcher prise. Le sang imbibe toute la chemise à présent, et ses yeux deviennent vitreux tandis que le corps entier s'affaisse dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini.

Sam articule un _non_ silencieux. Sa gorge est si nouée qu'il peine à respirer. Il s'agrippe à la main de Dean, la tapotant comme pour essayer de le réveiller.

\- Il est mort, insiste Risa. Je suis désolée.

Les yeux fixés sur le visage inerte de son grand frère, Sam secoue la tête en s'étouffant dans ses sanglots. Les yeux verts sans vie fixent le ciel et gardent cette expression de terreur, bien qu'atténuée.

Et alors que Sam relève la tête et ouvre la bouche pour hurler à Risa de faire quelque chose pour le sauver, un éclat de lumière attire son regard sur le toit du hangar voisin. Une silhouette sombre se découpe dans le ciel nocturne, armée d'un fusil dont la lunette attrape un reflet – qui vise droit vers eux.

La douleur est intense mais brève, à peine un éclair comme de l'acier chauffé à blanc dans son crâne – et Sam se retrouve propulsé en arrière, arraché de son propre corps par la force d'un souffle glacé. Les yeux écarquillés, il se retrouve debout à trois mètres de la scène, les yeux baissés sur la vision surréaliste de _lui-même_ , de son _cadavre_ retombant sur celui de Dean, le crâne traversé par une balle.

\- On est attaqués ! crie Risa en se relevant. Il ne faut pas rester là !

C'est comme s'il était plongé dans l'eau, la voix de l'infirmière lui parvient étouffée, et ses mouvements brouillés. Elle force Castiel à se relever en lui criant à l'oreille, faisant barrage de son corps. Colin surgit du hangar pour leur porter secours. Sur le toit du hangar voisin, Sam voit le sniper baisser son arme et tourner le dos, puis s'éloigner en retirant sa cagoule d'un geste fluide – mais déjà sa silhouette est engloutie dans l'ombre sans que Sam n'ait pu apercevoir guère plus que des cheveux courts dans l'obscurité. Il est bientôt suivi par sa complice aux allures de secrétaire.

Le hurlement déchirant de Fido qui retentit alors lui glace le sang. Sauf que Sam n'a plus exactement de sang. Ni de corps.

\- C'est quoi, ce bordel, Sammy ?

Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir son frère qui se tient face à lui, les mains écartées avec une expression incrédule sur le visage, les sourcils froncés. Son corps est légèrement translucide et Sam peut voir le décor à travers lui. Dean sursaute quand Colin AC Jones le traverse comme de la brume, et il le regarde empoigner Castiel et le traîner de force vers l'Impala.

Sam ne peut que pointer du doigt leurs cadavres qui refroidissent sur le sol.

\- Euh... je crois bien qu'on est morts.

Le fantôme de Dean – car il faut voir les choses en face, ils sont des fantômes maintenant – s'approche en trois enjambées arquées.

\- Non, sans blague, Captain Obvious ?

Sa voix déborde de sarcasme et il poursuit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer :

\- J'en suis pas à mon premier rodéo, je te rappelle. Je sais dire quand je suis mort. Mais ce qui est pas normal, là, c'est _toi_!

Sam pince les lèvres avec exaspération.

\- On vient de mourir et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est... OH MERDE, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- N'est-ce pas ?!

Sam écarte les bras en examinant avec stupeur son propre corps immatériel qui est parcouru de serpents qui semblent constitués de lave. Rougeoyants, ils sillonnent ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, s'y enroulent et plongent dans son cœur avec une lenteur visqueuse.

\- Vire-moi ça ! panique-t-il en essayant de les chasser.

Dean essaye de l'aider, mais en vain – ses mains traversent comme le vent le corps de son frère. Sam a beau essayer de se frapper lui-même pour toucher les serpents, cela ne leur fait rien.

\- C'est inutile. Vous n'y arriverez pas.

Les deux frères se figent et se retournent en parfaite synchronisation pour faire face à...

\- Tessa ? souffle Dean d'une voix blanche.

Alors qu'un serpent de feu se glisse dans ses cheveux et s'enroule autour de son cou, Sam ouvre de grands yeux en reconnaissant la Faucheuse que Dean et lui avaient sauvée des griffes d'Alastair. Cela fait des années, mais elle n'a pas du tout changé, son regard est le même alors qu'elle les dévisage avec un pâle sourire.

\- Ce que vous voyez là... dit-elle en indiquant Sam d'un geste de main... est l'un des effets des épreuves de la tablette des démons. C'est un processus démoniaque de purification d'âme avant un sacrifice ultime, et il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des millénaires.

\- Tu es au courant de tout ça ? s'étonne Sam en cessant de s'acharner contre les serpents.

\- J'en sais bien plus que vous ne vous l'imaginez. Je sais qu'il ne te reste plus que cinq jours avant que ton âme ne soit détruite, Sam.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour poser les mille questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, mais son frère aîné le prend de vitesse :

\- Crois-moi, je suis ravi de te voir à chaque fois que je meurs, Tessa, dit-il d'une voix rude en jetant un regard à Castiel qui se fait traîner vers l'Impala par Risa et Colin. Et j'adorerais qu'on papote de tout ça, mais là on doit soigner Cas' et rattraper le fils de pute qui nous a tués alors on est un peu pressés. Dépêche-toi de nous ramener à la vie avant qu'ils démarrent et nous abandonnent dans ce trou perdu.

Tessa secoue la tête et s'approche en soupirant comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants capricieux :

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous ramener à la vie.

En d'autres circonstances, l'expression de dépit sur le visage de Dean aurait été hilarante.

\- Quoi ? balbutie-t-il. Répète ça un peu ?

Tessa croise les bras avec sérieux.

\- Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais on m'a donné rendez-vous ici à cette heure précise pour cueillir l'âme de Sam. Dean, tu n'étais pas prévu au programme, mais tant pis, je vais t'emporter aussi. Vu la situation actuelle, c'est bien trop dangereux de te laisser seul. Venez.

Elle écarte les bras en une invitation alors que plus loin, l'Impala démarre avec Colin AC Jones au volant et Risa et Castiel sur la banquette arrière. Les pneus crissent dans la nuit noire que le mince croissant de lune éclaire.

Sam fronce les sourcils, un serpent de lave se lovant au creux de son aisselle avant de dévaler son épine dorsale. Mal à l'aise, il remue sur place lorsqu'un autre serpent s'enroule autour de sa cuisse, mais ignore son inconfort pour poser les questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres :

\- Une minute, comment ça, on t'a donné rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui t'a donné ce rendez-vous ?

\- Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. Venez avec moi, et vite ! Le temps presse.

Dean élève une main avec un calme apparent qui ne trompe pas Sam – sa mâchoire est crispée et il a ce regard dur qu'il arbore dans les moments critiques.

\- Je sais que tu ne fais que ton boulot, Tessa, et que tout le monde doit mourir à son heure et tout ça. J'ai appris ma leçon la dernière fois, crois-moi. Le cours naturel des choses, hein ? Mais Sam et moi on ne peut pas mourir maintenant, et je ne laisserai pas Cas' seul dans cet état.

\- Ni moi Fido ! renchérit Sam avec véhémence.

Tessa pince les lèvres, toujours les bras écartés, et un éclair de panique traverse son regard.

\- Vous ne réalisez pas la gravité de la situation ! Si vous ne me suivez pas _tout de suite_...

\- Si tu refuses de nous ressusciter, gronde Dean d'une voix basse, ok, pas de problème. On restera en fantômes s'il le faut, mais on ne laissera pas nos amis en plan comme ça.

Tessa se fige soudain et tourne vivement la tête, ses cheveux bruns se déployant autour de son visage.

\- Trop tard, les voilà... murmure-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Sam et Dean tournent eux aussi la tête pour constater que tout autour d'eux se forme un cercle de plus en plus massif de Faucheurs en costards armés de faux et de serpes. Ils s'approchent d'eux d'un air menaçant, si nombreux que le champ et les hangars aux abords de Superior en sont hérissés à perte de vue. Ils sont au moins cinq cent et n'ont vraiment pas l'air amical.

\- Venez, vite ! » les presse encore Tessa d'une voix réellement terrifiée.

Cette fois, les frères Winchester ne se font pas prier et se précipitent dans ses bras. Ils y sont absorbés en une explosion de lumière.

La seconde d'après, Tessa s'est évaporée en les emportant, laissant l'armée de Faucheurs abattre leurs armes dans le vide et pousser un cri de rage.

 

* * *

 

Constituée d'une myriade d'étoiles, la galaxie tourne lentement, très lentement au centre de l'écran. L'ordinateur ronronne tandis que l'économiseur d'écran change de plan pour montrer la galaxie sous un autre angle. La souris repose au centre d'une tache de café séché sur le bureau. Le mug renversé est en équilibre précaire sur une pile de dossiers, et le clavier pend du bureau, suspendu au bout de son câble.

Encombré de piles de paperasse, le bureau est confiné dans un espace de deux mètres carré délimité en open-space. Les parois qui l'entourent sont blanches, à hauteur de tête humaine. Une dizaine de photographies de paysages au soleil couchant y sont épinglées. Si le calme règne dans ces lieux déserts, la chaise renversée et les feuilles répandues au sol laissent deviner un départ de l'occupant plus que précipité.

Sans que rien ne laisse présager leur arrivée, Tessa et les frères Winchester apparaissent dans l'espace réduit en un éclair. La Faucheuse porte sur son visage un air déterminé, et les deux Humains regardent autour d'eux avec stupeur.

La main de Sam fait bouger la souris alors qu'il s'agrippe au bureau pour éviter de trébucher sur la chaise renversée. L'écran clignote et laisse apparaître un logiciel austère et entièrement rédigé en enochian.

« Hé Tessa, on est où, là ? souffle Dean d'une voix rauque.

L'aîné Winchester se tient la tête rentrée entre les épaules et en alerte, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué d'un moment à l'autre – la nervosité irradie de son âme. Sam, lui, malgré les serpents de feu qui s'enroulent autour de son corps immatériel, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour observer par-dessus les parois de l'open-space. La Faucheuse sait ce qu'il voit. Des boxes identiques à perte de vue. Des centaines de milliers de bureaux tous sur le même modèle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? murmure Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

Tessa se penche pour relever la chaise, et sort du bureau n°9274G pour s'engager dans le couloir du rang 5-16 de la 453ème colonne, les Winchester sur ses talons.

\- Nous sommes au Paradis, répond-t-elle succinctement en scannant les alentours du regard.

\- Au Paradis ? Non non non, le Paradis, Sam et moi on y est allés, c'est des souvenirs et une route, pas... pas cet enfer d'entreprise moderne !

Accélérant le pas, Tessa leur jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Le Paradis est beaucoup plus vaste que vous ne l'imaginez. Comme la plupart des Humains à leur mort, vous n'en avez vu que l'Axis Mundi, mais cela ne représente qu'une infime portion du tout.

Les boxes défilent de part et d'autre alors qu'ils avancent. Sam et Dean ont sans doute l'impression de faire du sur-place dans un jeu infernal de miroir, tant tout se ressemble et que le couloir s'étire à l'infini dans un quadrillage qui peut donner le vertige. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a ni plafond, ni murs, rien – juste de la lumière dans lequel baigne l'open-space qui n'a littéralement pas de fin. Mais Tessa, elle, sait comment s'orienter et où se diriger.

\- Et on est où, exactement ? Je n'imaginais pas le Paradis comme ça...

Le ton de Sam est songeur et une pointe de déception y apparaît. Tessa tourne à gauche dans une autre colonne de bureaux identiques et avance à grandes enjambées entre les espaces abandonnés – beaucoup de chaises sont renversées, des ordinateurs détruits, et des papiers jonchent le sol blanc. La chute soudaine des Anges a fait quelques dommages.

\- Nous sommes dans les bureaux célestes de l'Administration. C'est ici que sont calculés et attribués les budgets, que sont établies les statistiques, que sont classés les rapports de missions, que sont gérées les mutations et créations de nouvelles sections, que sont étudiées les demandes et plaintes d'Anges, et encore bien d'autres choses. Il y a des centaines de milliers d'Anges, au moins autant de Faucheurs, et des milliards d'âmes humaines stockées dans l'Axis Mundi. Vous vous doutez que tout cela demande une certaine organisation, ça ne se fait pas tout seul.

\- Ok, c'est flippant...

Tessa poursuit en enjambant une chaise renversée en plein dans le passage :

\- Je devais vous amener directement dans l'Axis Mundi pour trouver Bobby Singer, c'était ce qui était convenu, mais maintenant c'est trop dangereux d'y aller par les voies normales. Les autres Faucheurs m'ont vue vous emporter, ils nous attendront sans doute au tournant pour nous prendre en guet-apens. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire un détour par la comptabilité. Je savais que personne ne penserait à nous chercher ici.

\- Whoa whoa _whoa_ , une minute, Tessa !

La main de Dean lui attrape l'épaule et la force à s'arrêter et se retourner. Avec un soupir exaspéré elle obtempère et lève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai bien entendu, tu viens de parler de Bobby ?

\- Que vient faire Bobby là-dedans ? renchérit Sam.

\- Qui t'a envoyée, Tessa ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, au juste ?

La Faucheuse pince les lèvres et croise les bras avec frustration. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, mais elle comprend à leurs regards déterminés qu'ils refuseront de la suivre sans explications. Les Winchester sont terriblement entêtés, elle le sait depuis un certain temps maintenant.

\- J'ai été invoquée de force par des Anges qui se réclament d'un certain _guide suprême_. J'étais sceptique au début, mais ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils cherchent à empêcher Sam de perdre son âme suite aux épreuves de la tablette des démons. Ils m'ont révélé leur plan qui consistait à vous attirer hors du bunker pour tuer Sam et que _moi_ je mène son âme au Paradis pour qu'il récupère Bobby et le remette en Enfer.

\- Le... le guide suprême est de notre côté ? murmure Sam d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu as vu qui c'est ? la presse Dean.

Tessa s'assombrit et secoue la tête :

\- Je n'ai eu affaire qu'à deux Anges, Anpiel et Lavavoth qui ont refusé que je rencontre ce fameux guide suprême pour qui elles semblent éprouver un fanatisme terrifiant. Elles m'ont jugée indigne de cet honneur, et m'ont arraché la promesse de sauver Sam avec force menaces. J'ignore quelles sont les intentions de cette faction. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, ils pourraient tout à fait vouloir préserver Sam pour garder intact le réceptacle de Lucifer.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Les deux frères ont parlé en même temps et échangent un bref regard entre eux.

\- Parce que je fais partie moi aussi d'une faction.

Elle esquisse un sourire à leur expression de surprise.

\- Vous ignorez à quel point tout a tourné au désastre depuis la chute des Anges. Nous autres Faucheurs, nous nous contentons d'exécuter nos contrats depuis l'aube de l'Humanité. Nous récoltons les âmes et les distribuons là où on nous dit de les envoyer, sans jamais porter de jugement ni nous mêler de politique. Lorsque Dieu a disparu, Michael a pris la relève pour assigner les âmes et nous donner nos contrats pendant de nombreux millénaires. Lorsque Sam a enfermé Michael et Lucifer dans la Cage, Raphaël a pris le relais. Quand Castiel a tué Raphaël, il a été un Dieu despotique mais nos contrats étaient parfaitement rédigés, alors nous n'avons rien dit, pas même quand il massacrait les Anges. Après la disparition de Castiel, les Anges du Conseil ont pris la suite et se sont organisés pour maintenir nos contrats tant bien que mal. Mais depuis que le Paradis est fermé et qu'il ne reste plus que Metatron... nous l'avons supplié jour et nuit de prendre la relève, mais il a refusé d'assumer cette responsabilité. Pour ma part, je comprends qu'il ne soit pas en mesure d'assurer à lui seul le travail de centaines de milliers d'Anges. C'est alors que nous avons commencé à nous diviser...

Tessa baisse les yeux, ses cils frôlant ses joues pâles alors qu'elle se remémore ces derniers mois sanglants, chargés de luttes intestines et de massacres. Les frères Winchester restent silencieux et elle continue d'une voix plus basse :

\- La grande majorité des Faucheurs a décidé de poursuivre le travail malgré tout en décidant eux-mêmes de quand et comment tuer les Humains, récolter leurs âmes, et où les envoyer ensuite. Malgré leur bonne volonté, ça a donné lieu à des dérives et erreurs. Juger seul de si une âme mérite une éternité de bonheur ou de souffrance est une décision très complexe. D'autres Faucheurs ont décidé de se rebeller. Certains attaquent Metatron continuellement pour le forcer à assumer ce travail, tandis que près de deux milliers ont... ont décidé de forcer le Destin en faisant ouvrir la Cage. Ils veulent un Archange au pouvoir. Lucifer ou Michael, cela leur est égal. Ils sont prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins.

\- Et... ta faction ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, mais nous croyons que vous et vos amis pouvez arranger cette situation ingérable, et que déclencher une Apocalypse n'est pas la bonne solution. Je compte sur vous pour rouvrir le Paradis et éviter d'inutiles massacres d'Humains. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de vous aider, quelles que soient les intentions de ce _guide suprême_. Mes camarades se battent loin d'ici pour faire diversion et faciliter le sauvetage de Sam.

\- Euh, merci, je suppose.

Tessa adresse un sourire indulgent à Dean et tourne les talons pour se remettre en marche d'un pas pressé :

\- Je vais vous mener à Bobby, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Le temps s'écoule différemment selon les zones du Paradis, et une journée entière vient déjà de passer sur Terre, soit plusieurs semaines en Enfer. Il ne reste plus que quatre jours avant la destruction de l'âme de Sam. Le temps presse, et je sais que nos ennemis essayent en ce moment de libérer Abaddon du Purgatoire, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre.

\- Ok, et comment on sort de ce labyrinthe ?

\- Comme ceci.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de la sortie, la porte se matérialise sous leurs yeux jusqu'à ce que Tessa pose la main sur la poignée bien solide. Elle leur adresse un sourire en coin en ouvrant :

\- On ne peut trouver la sortie que si on sait où elle se situe et qu'on marche droit vers elle. Ce qui était particulièrement difficile quand les Anges de l'administration étaient encore là et changeaient la disposition des bureaux et de l'entrée de manière aléatoire pour nous importuner. Depuis que les Anges sont tombés sur Terre, plus rien n'a changé ici, alors c'est facile à trouver.

Dean esquisse une mimique oscillant entre incrédulité et amusement avec un demi haussement d'épaule, et leur emboîte le pas à Sam et elle. Ils débouchent dans un couloir d'un blanc lumineux, et la porte de l'Administration se referme derrière eux sans un bruit. Tessa constate qu'il n'y a personne à l'horizon, et leur dit à voix basse :

\- Nous allons passer devant les Archives de l'Administration, mais il ne faut pas entrer là-dedans. Même moi, je m'y perdrais. Nous devrons ensuite traverser une zone risquée car fréquentée par des Faucheurs qui circulent avec des âmes. Ils ne doivent surtout pas vous voir. Je connais un détour qui nous permettra d'accéder à l'Axis Mundi sans passer par l'entrée principale.

\- Ok, on te suit.

Longeant les murs si blancs qu'ils en sont éblouissants, Tessa les guide à travers les couloirs déserts pendant ce qui semble durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la zone centrale du Paradis. Celle qui regroupe les bureaux des grandes sections célestes, la haute hiérarchie, les salles de réunion et la très redoutée salle de redressement. Tessa se fige en voyant au loin des silhouettes de Faucheurs en costard qui transportent des valises pleines à craquer d'âmes. Ils se dirigent vers eux.

\- Entrez là-dedans, vite !

Elle pousse les deux frères dans le bureau le plus proche et les suit avant de vite refermer derrière eux. Elle se colle contre la porte, l'oreille pressée contre le bois blanc, et écoute le pas des Faucheurs s'approcher.

\- Hé, Sammy, regarde ça.

Elle glisse un regard vers les Winchester pour les voir contourner le bureau où s'empilent des classeurs et feuilles rédigées en enochian. Dean cueille un livre sur les étagères incrustées dans le mur blanc, parmi les rangées de dossiers classés par ordre chronologique. Puis se laisse tomber sur la chaise de bureau et tourne les pages. Sam se penche par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour lire en diagonale.

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que les anges aussi lisent cette horreur... grommelle Sam.

\- On dirait bien que si. Tous les tomes de _Supernatural_ sont là. On dirait qu'on a un fan ailé.

\- Super... ça veut dire que même si on brûlait tous ces bouquins sur Terre et qu'on supprimait les e-books qui pullulent sur Internet, y en aurait encore stockés au Paradis ?

\- Peut-être bien en Enfer aussi, va savoir. Ou même au Purgatoire. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Tessa roule des yeux en se concentrant sur les bruits de pas, mais intervient malgré tout en un murmure :

\- Tous les Anges ne lisent pas l'Évangile Winchester, nous sommes actuellement dans le bureau du Général de la Garnison, section exclusivement chargée de l'Humanité. C'est le bureau de Castiel.

\- C'est le bureau de Cas', ça ?

Tessa plisse les yeux et lui fait signe de se taire.

\- _Son of a bitch_... murmure Dean en regardant autour de lui avec un regard neuf.

Les pas passent devant la porte sans s'arrêter et s'éloignent... Apparemment, ils n'ont pas été vus. Dean tourne sur son siège et va jusqu'à croiser ses chevilles sur l'imposant bureau avec un rictus en coin.

\- Le petit saligaud nous avait jamais dit qu'il avait un bureau de patron ! Ce bureau fait presque la taille de la salle de réception du bunker, t'as vu ça, Sammy ?

\- Venez, les coupe Tessa avec un geste de poignet. Nous allons devoir courir jusqu'au tournant avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

Elle entrouvre la porte et passe la tête pour vérifier que le couloir est vide, et à son signal, ils s'élancent tous les trois en courant. Leurs respirations précipitées emplissent le silence alors que leurs pieds frappent le sol. Ou plutôt, Tessa ne respire pas, même si l'apparence humaine sous laquelle les Winchester la connaissent pourrait le laisser supposer. Et les âmes de Sam et Dean sont trop conditionnées à leur dépendance à leur corps pour ne pas en appliquer les règles physiques même en-dehors de leur enveloppe charnelle.

Ils atteignent sans encombre le tournant pour déboucher dans un immense hall qui marque le centre du Paradis. Même avant la chute des Anges, le hall n'était guère fréquenté, et il est aujourd'hui complètement désert. Tessa comptait bien là-dessus en choisissant cette trajectoire.

\- Putain de merde... marmonne Dean en s'avançant vers le centre symbolique du Paradis. C'est quoi, ce truc ?

\- Ce sont les portes du Paradis. »

Tessa sent un découragement mêlé de panique s'emparer d'elle pendant que les deux frères admirent le portail en or massif qui s'élève sur une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur.

Une autre journée vient de s'écouler sur Terre. Il ne reste plus que _trois jours_ pour sauver Sam, et le chemin est encore long avant d'atteindre leur objectif, si bien que la Faucheuse commence à douter de pouvoir y arriver à temps...


	50. 3, 2, 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : 3, 2, 1 (Scorpions)
> 
> Résumé : À leur mort brutale, Sam et Dean ont été emportés par Tessa qui les attendait. Ils montent au Paradis et elle les guide dans ce labyrinthe en leur expliquant que la faction du guide suprême l'a plus ou moins forcée à accepter cette mission. Le but est de trouver Bobby et de le remettre en Enfer avant que le compte à rebours avant le sacrifice de l'âme de Sam arrive à sa fin. Sauf que le temps s'écoule beaucoup plus vite au Paradis et ils sont recherchés. Une course contre la montre démarre. Il ne reste déjà plus que trois jours quand ils arrivent devant ce que Tessa dit être les portes du Paradis...

Des éclats d'or baignés de lumière.

Le portail richement ouvragé lévite au-dessus du sol sans pourtant y projeter la moindre ombre. Il tourne lentement sur lui-même, la rotation déplaçant les reflets chatoyants. Les fresques gravées dans l'or marient symboles enochian avec de monstrueuses silhouettes au corps décharné, munies de deux paires de bras et de serres comme des aigles. Leur visage est toujours dissimulé par leurs ailes ou un élément du décor. L'un de ces monstres sculptés au pied du portail tient au creux d'une main ce qui semble être un mouton, et Dean peut voir son propre visage s'y refléter comme dans un miroir déformant.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? lance Sam en pointant du doigt un élément de l'imposante structure.

La tête renversée en arrière, Dean cligne des yeux pour s'arracher à sa contemplation et tourne les yeux vers ce qu'il désigne. La jointure entre les deux portes closes est verrouillée de haut en bas par une chaîne de lumière liquide aux reflets bleutés.

Tessa se place entre eux avec son habituel air indolent et triste.

\- C'est la Grâce de Castiel qui verrouille les portes.

\- Attends une minute... C'est le mojo de Cas', ça ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas récupérer la Grâce et la ramener sur terre avec nous pendant qu'on y est ? renchérit Sam avec enthousiasme.

Dean tend une main hésitante et écarquille les yeux lorsque ses doigts traversent le portail et la chaîne de lumière comme si ce n'était qu'un hologramme. Il agite sa main dans le portail qui se dissipe comme de la brume dorée à son contact pour se reconstituer aussitôt lorsqu'il retire son bras.

\- Impossible, soupire la Faucheuse en secouant la tête. Ce portail n'est qu'une représentation symbolique des accès entre le Paradis et la Terre pour les Anges et eux seulement.

\- Comment ça, _symbolique_? Ce ne sont pas les vraies portes, alors ?

\- Si, mais ces portes existent sur plusieurs plans simultanément. Elles sont ici, là, et nulle part et partout à la fois. Ce que vous avez devant les yeux, ce n'est qu'une matérialisation schématique des accès à la dimension qui en pratique ne sont qu'une abstraction.

\- Mon cerveau va imploser, grimace Dean en gardant les yeux fixés sur la Grâce de Cas' qui rayonne sous ses yeux.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, le seconde Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Comment les portes pourraient-elles être ici, nulle part et partout à la fois ? C'est impossible !

Tessa hausse un sourcil avec une ombre de sourire, comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants.

\- Vraiment ? Votre espèce a pourtant créé bien des choses similaires. Essayer d'ouvrir ces portes-là...

Elle esquisse un geste pour désigner le portail qui lévite toujours en poursuivant sa rotation.

\- … serait aussi vain que de vouloir détruire Internet en cassant un ordinateur.

\- Ah oui. Dit comme ça je comprends mieux.

\- Suivez-moi, nous n'avons plus que trois jours pour libérer Sam de l'influence de la tablette des démons, ordonne Tessa en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Dean arrache avec réticence son regard du portail et tourne les talons pour suivre la silhouette gracile de la Faucheuse – ses cheveux tressautent sur sa nuque et ses épaules à chaque pas alors qu'ils quittent le hall pour s'engager dans un couloir. S'ils ne l'avaient pas comme guide, Dean serait déjà complètement perdu. Il a beau avoir un excellent sens de l'orientation, il y a quelque chose dans l'immensité de ces lieux qui lui fait perdre ses repères. Tous les couloirs, tous les murs, toutes les portes sont identiques dans leur blancheur immaculée. C'est comme évoluer dans un palais de miroirs, mais sans les reflets.

Un frisson le parcourt lorsqu'il s'imagine errer dans ce labyrinthe pour l'éternité.

Sam le devance sans peine avec ses longues jambes, et Dean sent l'angoisse lui mettre les nerfs à vif en voyant les serpents de lave s'enrouler autour de lui avec une lenteur visqueuse, plongeant dans son corps comme dans de la brume.

\- Par ici ! souffle la Faucheuse en rasant les murs. Nous y sommes presque...

Les frères Winchester se ramassent sur eux-mêmes en la suivant comme son ombre, les sens en alerte. Des éclats de voix résonnent loin derrière eux... et à l'autre bout du couloir, à bien six cent mètres, se profilent des dizaines, des centaines silhouettes qui paraissent minuscules vues d'ici.

Tessa étouffe ce qui semble être un juron dans une langue aux intonations qui n'ont rien d'humain.

\- Ils nous ont repérés ! Entrez vite ! Je vais tenter de les ralentir en verrouillant derrière nous !

Dean ne se fait pas prier lorsqu'elle leur ouvre une porte, et il pousse sans ménagement son géant de petit frère devant lui avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

\- _Son of a bitch_...

Non, ce n'est pas Dean qui vient de murmurer ce familier juron, mais bien Sam. Et il lui ôte les mots de la bouche. Parce que ouais. _Son of a bitch_.

Alors que Tessa claque la porte derrière eux et se met à murmurer une litanie d'incantations pour la sceller, les deux frères restent ébahis à regarder autour d'eux.

À perte de vue s'alignent des travées chargées de livres – les étagères de bois sombre s'élèvent si haut qu'elles se fondent dans la brume dorée qui stagne partout en formant de lents tourbillons ici et là. Dean déglutit, écrasé sous ces grandeurs démesurées. Il n'y a vraisemblablement pas de plafond, et lever la tête pour perdre son regard sur ces rangées sans fin d'ouvrages au dos relié de cuir gravé d'or lui fout le vertige. Il abaisse la tête en reprenant une profonde respiration – la tête lui tourne. S'il regarde en haut ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, il va gerber, fantôme ou pas.

\- Bienvenue dans la bibliothèque du Paradis, déclare Tessa en les dépassant. J'ai scellé la porte, les défenses devraient tenir suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de rejoindre l'Axis Mundi. Maintenant que les Faucheurs ennemis savent où nous sommes, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Suivez-moi.

Ils accélèrent le pas, et Sam médusé tourne la tête de droite à gauche pour voir défiler les rayonnages saturés de livres à perte de vue – à chacun de ses mouvements, ses cheveux se déploient en auréole ambrée autour de son visage.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une bibliothèque au Paradis...

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez, répond Tessa qui visiblement n'est pas du tout impressionnée. Un millénaire ne vous suffirait pas pour visiter le Paradis dans son intégralité. La bibliothèque n'en est qu'une minuscule portion.

\- Quelle est la superficie ?

\- Pour cette section qui est la moins importante des deux mille sections qui composent la bibliothèque... approximativement la taille de la Belgique, à quelques hectares près. Venez, par là.

Ils tournent à gauche entre deux travées et Dean doit enjamber plusieurs piles de livres entassés au sol, comme si quelqu'un les avait sommairement sortis des étagères. La brume dorée se dissipe sous leurs pas pour former de petits tourbillons scintillants.

\- Nous voilà au centre, déclare Tessa en débouchant dans un espace dégagé.

Ils la suivent dans cet immense espace vide qui accentue la sensation de Dean d'être un insecte perdu dans un dédale de géants.

\- Au centre ? Déjà ? Mais tu viens de dire que cet endroit fait la taille de...

\- Vos lois de la physique, du temps et de l'espace ne s'appliquent pas au Paradis. Je vous ai fait prendre un raccourci en tournant à un endroit précis. Cette bibliothèque n'a aucun secret pour moi.

Dean et Sam regardent autour d'eux. Tous les rayonnages convergent vers ce qui semble avoir été un espace de lecture de la taille d'un stade de base-ball au moins. Mais parmi des montagnes de livres empilés en colonnes branlantes, toutes les tables et chaises ont été repoussées et entassées dans un coin en un désordre sans nom.

\- Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que la faction du guide suprême m'a capturée et forcée à vous escorter. Je connais le Paradis jusque dans ses recoins les plus méconnus, et sans moi vous seriez perdus.

La voix de Tessa est songeuse alors qu'ils s'avancent vers le centre de l'espace circulaire. Et plus ils s'approchent, plus Dean distingue quelque chose isolé au beau milieu.

Un fauteuil solitaire, entouré de piles de livres. Perplexe, Dean fronce les sourcils en constatant que oui, ils se dirigent droit vers le fauteuil. Il y a même une théière et une tasse qui reposent sur un plateau en équilibre sur les livres.

Mais alors qu'ils ne se trouvent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, un souffle de vent glacé le traverse et il voit une dizaine d'ombres blanches fondre devant eux et leur barrer le passage.

Tessa prend une brusque inspiration et se recule en écartant les bras comme pour protéger les deux frères derrière elle. Un souvenir lointain ressurgit dans la mémoire de Dean avec une netteté surprenante. La première fois qu'il a vu Tessa, lorsqu'il était dans le coma à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas forme humaine. Elle était une sorte de spectre blanc vaporeux qui se délabrait en bandelettes de tissus déchirés – c'est un souvenir qui est resté gravé dans sa tête depuis que Tessa a ravivé sa mémoire.

Les dix ombres qui leur barrent l'accès à présent présentent cette même apparence spectrale. Mais ça ne dure guère que quelques secondes – l'instant d'après, tous ont pris forme humaine. C'est maintenant dix mecs en costard qui les dévisagent avec l'assurance de ceux qui pensent déjà la victoire acquise.

\- Tessa, quel plaisir de te revoir ! sourit l'un d'eux d'un air avenant que démentent ses yeux froids. Bien joué pour avoir enfermé les autres dehors, c'était du beau travail.

Tessa amorce un pas en arrière, les épaules crispées.

\- Luke... articule-t-elle avant de tourner les yeux vers un des autres Faucheurs. Davy...

\- Amis ou ennemis ? siffle Dean d'une voix tendue bien que son instinct s'en soit déjà fait une idée.

Les Faucheurs tournent autour d'eux pour les encercler comme le feraient des vautours autour d'un mourant. Tessa pince les lèvres en repoussant Sam et Dean derrière elle d'autorité.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient mes amis. Je me trompais.

Le dénommé Luke hausse les épaules.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement, Tessa. Je fais ce qui est le mieux dans notre intérêt et celui des âmes. Ces deux là...

Dean fronce les sourcils quand le Faucheur les pointe du doigt sans gêne, Sam et lui.

\- … ont eu plus de deux mois déjà pour régler la situation. Nous avons été patients, nous leur avons laissé une chance de régler la situation comme tu le voulais, mais ils ont échoué. Trop d'âmes innocentes ont été jetées en Enfer, trop d'âmes corrompues goûtent au Paradis un bonheur qu'elles n'ont pas mérité, et trop d'âmes errent désespérées sur Terre. Cela ne peut plus durer. Davy et moi avons rejoint l'autre camp qui au moins a une chance de réussir. Nous venons tout juste de libérer Abaddon du Purgatoire, et une fois qu'elle aura ouvert la Cage, nous aurons enfin un Archange pour prendre en main le tri des âmes. Michael ou Lucifer, peu importe.

Tessa, Dean et Sam se trouvent à présent dos à dos sur la défensive à scruter leurs adversaires qui les cernent en un cercle de plus en plus oppressant.

\- Tessa, soupire celui qui s'appelle Davy. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal. Nous savons que tu as été menacée, invoquée de force. Rejoins-nous et livre-nous les Winchester. Nous ne laisserons pas la faction du guide suprême t'invoquer en représailles si tu ne leur obéis pas. Nous te protégerons.

\- Tu as trois secondes pour te décider, sourit Luke en tendant une main comme pour l'encourager. Trois... Deux... Un...

D'un coup, Tessa disparaît en une bourrasque, et Dean fait instinctivement barrage de son corps – plutôt de son âme, en l'occurrence – pour protéger Sammy. Et c'est les yeux écarquillés qu'il voit la Faucheuse sous sa forme spectrale soulever sans effort le fauteuil et le projeter sur ses ennemis. Les deux frères s'accroupissent alors que s'engage un combat acharné à un contre dix.

\- Sam ! hurle Dean à l'oreille de son frère alors que Tessa envoie valdinguer deux Faucheurs dans les montagnes de chaises et tables empilées. Tu te souviens comment utiliser du mojo de fantôme ? C'est le moment ou jamais d'appliquer !

Sam hoche la tête alors qu'un serpent de feu ondule dans ses cheveux. Ils se relèvent vivement pour voir Tessa se faire plaquer au sol par quatre Faucheurs qui dégainent des serpes émettant une lueur macabre.

\- TESSA !

Sam tend les bras et se concentre si fort qu'il en paraît constipé, et ça semble payer car trois des Faucheurs sont repoussés brusquement en arrière par la vague d'énergie.

Dean et Sam échangent un regard stupéfait.

\- Ok, c'est le moment de botter des culs, marmonne Dean avec un rictus en coin.

\- Attrapez-les ! vocifère Luke en se précipitant vers eux avec six de ses acolytes.

Dean se concentre de toutes ses forces, et se retrouve téléporté vingt mètres plus loin – il manque de perdre l'équilibre, mais voir les Faucheurs mouliner des bras en agrippant le vide là où il se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt est assez jouissif.

Tessa s'est placée devant Sam pour le protéger, mais Dean ne leur laisse pas l'occasion d'être attaqués : il balance une déflagration d'énergie qui envoie trois Faucheurs s'écraser dans le décor – contre la travée la plus proche, en l'occurrence.

\- Putain, ça déchire ! T'as vu ça, Sammy ?

C'est comme avoir des super pouvoirs ! Mais Sam ne semble pas partager son enthousiasme et le gratifie d'une _bitchface_ de compétition. Rabat-joie.

La travée flanche sous l'impact et s'incline avec un grincement avant de se fracasser sur sa voisine qui bascule à son tour, emportant la suivante et ainsi de suite en un jeu de domino géant qui produit un vacarme de tous les diables.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! hurle Tessa qui a repris sa forme humaine. Il ne reste plus que deux jours avant la destruction de l'âme de Sam ! Retenez-les pendant que je trouve le livre !

\- Le livre ? Quel livre ?

La théière s'est brisée au sol, répandant une flaque de thé au fort parfum de vanille.

Sam couvre Tessa qui fouille dans les piles de livres près du fauteuil pendant que Dean tient en respect les autres Faucheurs.

\- Metatron utilise un livre de sceaux pour se déplacer à sa guise au Paradis, et il le laisse toujours ici d'habitude !

\- Trop tard, Tessa, tranche la voix de Luke. Tu as joué, tu as perdu.

Les travées ont toutes fini de chuter en cercle, et Dean étouffe un juron en voyant l'horizon se hérisser à perte de vue de Faucheurs en costard. Des centaines de Faucheurs armés. Non, des milliers. Juchés sur les travées, sur les montagnes de livres, plongés dans la brume dorée qui stagne en scintillant. Une véritable armée. Et tous les yeux sont braqués sur eux.

Tessa s'est immobilisée et relève la tête avec une expression de terreur muette que Dean n'avait encore jamais vue chez la Faucheuse qui semble toujours si sereine.

\- Le sceau sur la porte...

Luke esquisse un sourire en s'approchant sans hâte.

\- Il ne pouvait pas tenir bien longtemps contre dix mille Faucheurs. Nous sommes chaque jour plus nombreux, Tessa. Sois raisonnable et rejoins-nous. C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Le sang de Dean se glace dans ses veines. Ou plutôt, son âme se glace, puisqu'il n'a plus de corps.

Trois contre dix mille. Super mojo de fantôme et alliée badass ou non, le calcul est vite fait. Ils sont foutus.

Ayant repris contenance, Tessa se relève la tête haute et déclare d'une voix forte :

\- Notre travail est de donner la mort et recueillir les âmes, pas de déclencher des Apocalypses. Je ne vous rejoindrai pas.

Le visage de Luke se durcit. Il esquisse un geste de la main qui suffit à faire se précipiter les milliers de Faucheurs droit sur eux, armés de faux et de serpes.

Dean se ramasse sur lui-même en se serrant contre son frère, mais se trouve soudain aveuglé par une lumière d'un blanc si pur que les lieux se trouvent saturés. Toutes les ombres sont emportées au loin. Il a la certitude que s'il s'était trouvé dans son enveloppe charnelle, ses yeux auraient été carbonisés dans ses orbites.

Il entrouvre les paupières pour voir nul autre que Metatron dévaster l'armée de Faucheurs à coups de vagues de lumière. L'Ange qui a toujours donné l'impression d'un être pataud engoncé dans ses pulls miteux dégage une rage divine qui dresse ses cheveux grisonnants sur son crâne et déforme de colère ses lèvres molles. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Dean croit apercevoir d'éblouissantes ailes et une sorte de masque lisse flottant devant le visage du Scribe de Dieu, mais tout disparaît lorsqu'il cligne des yeux.

Retenant son souffle, Dean, Sam et Tessa le regardent balayer les Faucheurs comme de vulgaires mouches jusqu'à ce que l'armée batte en retraite.

\- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à mettre du désordre dans MA bibliothèque ! lance Metatron à l'attention des derniers qui s'enfuient sous forme d'ombres blanches. C'est mal élevé !

Dean se crispe lorsque Metatron tourne son corps trapu vers eux. Un rictus rehausse ses joues molles alors qu'il claque de la langue.

\- Tsk tsk tsk. Les Winchester, encore et toujours. Je ne suis pas surpris, je m'attendais à être pris pour cible à un moment ou l'autre...

Il effectue un bref geste du poignet qui suffit à faire léviter le fauteuil dans les airs et le reposer à sa place. Dean esquisse un mouvement de recul lorsque Metatron apparaît d'un coup assis dessus, les jambes croisées.

\- … mais une attaque aussi directe et stupide ? J'attendais mieux de votre part. Je suis le dernier Ange de la Création encore fonctionnel, il faudra bien plus qu'une poignée de charognards pour me...

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on est là pour toi ? le coupe Dean d'un ton tranchant.

Très à l'aise, Metatron lève bien haut les sourcils sur son front en croisant les doigts sur son ventre, les coudes calés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Vous avez débauché une Faucheuse pour vous tuer temporairement et venir à moi pour me tirer des informations avant de me tuer. C'était bien pensé, mais vous avez oublié deux petits détails : Premièrement, non, je ne peux _pas_ ouvrir les portes du Paradis, pas même si vous me le demandiez gentiment. Deuxièmement... vous êtes immatériels et ne pouvez donc attenter à ma vie avec une lame céleste.

À côté de lui, Sam ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Dean le coupe en se téléportant droit devant l'Ange. Agrippé d'une main au dossier du fauteuil, il se penche pour articuler droit à la face de cet enfoiré au sourire sardonique :

\- Crois-moi, espèce de fils de pute, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de t'offrir un nouveau trou, et tu sais que j'en ai abattu des plus gros que toi... mais c'est pas toi qui nous intéresse.

Le visage de Metatron s'affaisse quand son sourire s'évapore et qu'il se recule dans son fauteuil. Il rentre son menton qui forme des bourrelets sous sa barbe et esquisse une moue contrariée en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur Sam.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous essayez d'annuler les épreuves de la tablette des démons, hein ? Votre petit Prophète vous a donc dit comment vous y prendre ?

Sam hoche de la tête avec un air infiniment plus conciliant et diplomate que Dean :

\- Nous avons déjà recréé un Chien de l'Enfer, mais nous devons maintenant trouver l'âme que j'ai libérée de l'Enfer pour l'y remettre...

\- Et tu vas nous ouvrir le passage vers l'Axis Mundi, conclut Dean d'un ton sans appel.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça, je te prie ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui as foutu la merde. Tu as manipulé et piégé Cas', tu as trompé notre confiance, et c'est à cause de _toi_ qu'on est tous au bord de l'Apocalypse, que les Anges se battent et que même les Faucheurs se foutent sur la gueule. Alors assume tes conneries et répare-les.

Metatron incline la tête sur le côté et plaque une main sur son torse d'un air scandalisé.

\- _Mes_ conneries ? Vous ne manquez pas d'air. Je n'ai jamais forcé Sam à passer ces épreuves, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes ! Vous pensiez vraiment que clore pour toujours les portes de l'Enfer serait une promenade de santé et que vous en ressortiriez indemnes et frais comme des roses ? Quant à ce que j'ai fait à Castiel...

L'Ange secoue la tête en ricanant :

\- Mon pauvre Dean... Si tu savais tout le sang qu'il a sur les mains, tous les innocents qu'il a massacrés, toute la souffrance dont il est responsable... tu le verrais autrement, crois-moi. Je n'ai fait que lui faire payer ses crimes, lui offrir la rédemption en l'utilisant pour sauver notre famille entière ! Je voulais sauver les Anges en les forçant à oublier leurs guerres incessantes et s'unir comme autrefois !

\- Oh ouais, parce que ça a super bien marché, comme plan ! lui crache Dean au visage en haussant le ton. Impeccable !

Metatron s'empourpre de colère en grinçant des dents :

\- Ça aurait marché si vous n'aviez pas anéanti l'écho de Castiel comme les imbéciles que vous êtes ! Je l'avais relié exprès à sa Grâce pour le sauvegarder, le ramener auprès de moi le jour où il achèverait sa vie de mortel sur Terre, et à partir de là j'aurais rouvert les portes du Paradis progressivement, en n'acceptant que les Anges repentants et pacifiques ! Tu comprends, maintenant ? Je voulais faire de Castiel mon bras droit et qu'il participe au renouveau d'un Paradis en paix ! Mais à cause de VOUS, je suis enfermé ici pour toujours, seul avec les Sœurs du Destin et des troupeaux de Faucheurs qui me harcèlent jour et nuit avec leurs jérémiades ! Alors dis-moi, petit malin, pourquoi j'irais vous aider, vous qui avez gâché tous mes plans et m'avez isolé à jamais ?

Dean jette un regard en biais à Sam. Les serpents se font plus flamboyants de minute en minute.

Ils sont en train de perdre du temps à bavasser alors que l'âme de son frère va se détruire d'un moment à l'autre. Ils sont si proches du but, mais à moins de trouver un moyen de convaincre cette enflure ailée de les aider, ils ne trouveront jamais Bobby à temps.

\- Ok j'ai compris, grince Dean comme s'il mâchait quelque chose de répugnant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

L'Ange hausse les épaules avec un mépris palpable.

\- Moi ? Rien. Je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de fils de pute...

Mais Dean est coupé dans son élan par Tessa qui était restée en retrait jusque là. D'une poigne douce mais ferme, elle pousse les deux frères sur les côtés pour faire face seule au Scribe de Dieu avachi dans son fauteuil.

\- Metatron... commence-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de gravité. Les Faucheurs ont libéré Abaddon du Purgatoire et veulent accélérer l'Apocalypse. Dean, Sam, Castiel et leurs amis sont le dernier rempart qui empêche les démons d'ouvrir la Cage où sont enfermés Lucifer et Michael. J'étais là à l'époque, lorsque tu as été banni et pourchassé par les Archanges. S'ils sortent de la Cage, tu ne pourras pas te cacher si facilement cette fois. Tôt ou tard, ils auront ta tête pour ce que tu as fait. Les Archanges sont-ils seulement affectés par ton sort ?

Le visage de Metatron se décompose et devient blafard, sa lèvre inférieure s'amollissant – un trouble passe dans ses yeux. Tessa poursuit en pointant Sam du doigt :

\- Laisse celui-ci mourir, et tu signes ton propre arrêt de mort. Dépêche-toi de prendre une décision, il ne lui reste plus qu'un jour à vivre.

L'Ange ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, et pousse finalement un soupir de frustration en se levant.

\- Très bien, lâche-t-il à contrecœur. Mais à une seule condition.

Sur les nerfs, Dean réprime l'envie de le secouer comme un prunier en lui hurlant de se magner le cul.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Une promesse sur ton honneur. Le jour où j'aurai besoin d'une faveur, tu me l'accorderas sans discuter ni te défiler.

\- Quoi comme faveur ?

Metatron sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Pas la moindre idée, mais il est toujours bon d'avoir un joker dans sa manche.

Dean roule des yeux en songeant au Faucheur véreux qui lui avait demandé la même chose – c'est devenu une mode, ou quoi ?

\- Deal.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, sourit Metatron en tendant la main.

C'est avec réticence que l'aîné Winchester échange une poignée de main avec le Scribe en remerciant intérieurement Dieu que les Anges ne concluent pas de pactes à la façon des démons. Embrasser Crowley avait été dégueulasse, mais là il n'aurait vraiment pas pu.

\- Maintenant, grouille-toi de nous ouvrir le passage.

\- Un instant, il faut déjà que je retrouve mon livre dans le bazar que vous avez mis...

Se traînant avec une lenteur désespérante sous le regard impatient des deux frères et de la Faucheuse, Metatron se penche sur les livres étalés au sol en les empilant un par un, prenant même le temps de les épousseter au passage. Il a déjà formé cinq colonnes branlantes d'un bon mètre chacune quand enfin il se redresse en brandissant un livre relié en cuir sombre orné de gravures et d'un fermoir en or.

\- Ah, le voilà !

Il déverrouille celui-ci avec délicatesse.

\- Je dois maintenant retrouver la bonne page, dit-il en les tournant une à une.

\- Mais il le fait exprès, bordel ! siffle Dean qui fait les cent pas en regardant avec angoisse les serpents s'épaissir autour de l'âme de son frère.

Finalement, l'Ange tient le livre dans ses bras et le tourne vers eux en pointant une ligne du doigt.

\- Lisez ceci.

\- Où est le passage vers l'Axis Mundi ? demande Sam en s'approchant, perplexe.

\- _C'est_ le passage. Lisez cette ligne, ordonne-t-il en la tapotant du bout de l'index.

\- C'est en enochian, objecte Dean en plissant les yeux sur les symboles.

\- Bravo, tu as compris ça tout seul ? ironise Metatron en levant les yeux au ciel. Peu importe que vous compreniez ou non la langue céleste, _lisez_!

\- Faites ce qu'il vous dit, murmure Tessa qui vient de se placer entre eux et se penche elle aussi sur la page du livre.

Dean lui jette un regard incrédule avant d'obtempérer. Ses yeux parcourent les premiers symboles dont il ne comprend rien, et plus il progresse dans la ligne, plus l'encre semble se détacher de la feuille, et les traits se délier comme du lierre fou. Sa vision se sature de ces traits qui explosent au ralenti et un grondement s'amplifie dans ses oreilles. Tout devient noir et soudain il ne peut plus respirer – de l'eau glacée emplit ses poumons et l'enveloppe comme mille mains glacées le tirant vers le fond.

Paniqué, Dean se débat si bien contre le courant que sa tête crève la surface du fleuve rugissant. Il crache l'eau qui a bien failli le noyer et aspire goulûment l'air en regardant autour de lui avec panique.

Des gouttes ruissellent de ses cheveux et sur son visage alors que ses yeux écarquillés embrassent du regard les alentours. À quelques mètres surgit de l'eau la tête de Sam dont la chevelure fait rideau sur son visage – seul son nez perce la barrière capillaire – alors qu'il prend une grosse bouffée d'air. Ils se trouvent tous deux emportés dans les remous furieux d'un fleuve bordé de part et d'autre d'une végétation luxuriante. Les rapides sont si violents qu'il lui faut lutter pour rester à la surface et ne pas se faire engloutir.

\- SAMMY ! hurle-t-il en buvant la tasse.

Sam rejette de l'eau par son nez en nageant pour le rejoindre. À trois reprises ils manquent de se perdre de vue, mais parviennent à force d'acharnement à s'agripper mutuellement l'épaule.

\- Où est Tessa ? crie Sam en rejetant en arrière sa chevelure qui l'aveuglait.

Étourdi par les courants qui essayent de l'aspirer au fond, Dean tourne la tête pour essayer de repérer la Faucheuse, et écarquille les yeux en voyant au loin une barque filer avec Tessa debout en poupe. Ses cheveux bruns se déployant autour de son visage à l'ovale doux, elle tient sa main en visière comme si elle les cherchait.

\- Tessa ! HÉ, TESSA ! PAR ICI ! s'égosille Dean en même temps que Sam qui agite les bras au-dessus des flots.

Les deux frères ne peuvent entendre ce qu'elle dit, mais la Faucheuse les pointe du doigt en s'adressant à trois silhouettes indistinctes qui l'accompagnent. La barque se dirige maintenant droit vers eux et les détails se font plus nets de seconde en seconde. Il y a derrière Tessa un homme qui rame et que Dean n'a jamais vu de sa vie... mais il en oublie de respirer lorsqu'il reconnaît les deux autres.

Ellen dirige la barque d'un air farouche tandis que Jo s'est levée en faisant tournoyer autour de sa tête un lasso, sa chevelure blonde au vent. L'instant d'après, la corde tombe sur Dean et Sam et se resserre autour d'eux, les capturant aussi efficacement qu'un cow-boy attrape un veau. L'aîné Winchester se retrouve plaqué contre son frère qui bat des jambes, à lui bouffer les cheveux et faire une bataille de regard avec un serpent de lave enroulé autour du cou de Sam.

La corde les tire énergiquement malgré la force du courant jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent de plein fouet la coque de la barque, et que quatre mains à la fois les hissent à bord.

\- Bonne pêche, les filles ! rit la voix de l'homme inconnu qui les libère du lasso en utilisant un couteau de chasse.

Ruisselants d'eau et échevelés, Dean et Sam se redressent sur la barque agitée par les flots et échangent une poignée de main vigoureuse avec l'homme qui paraît familier – quelque chose dans le regard et les traits de son visage. Les cheveux d'un blond cendré, le quarantenaire leur sourit :

\- Je me présente : Bill Harvelle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous connaissez déjà ma femme et ma fille, je crois.

\- Ellen... Jo... souffle Dean avec un sourire douloureux.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? taquine la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, souffle Dean contre ses cheveux.

Pendant que Sam serre à son tour Jo dans ses bras, c'est Ellen qui tire Dean pour le serrer contre elle et lui caresser la tête avec une affection toute maternelle. L'aîné Winchester enfouit son visage dans son épaule en prenant une inspiration tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé... pour ce qui est arrivé...

Comme Pamela, comme Ash, comme tant d'autres qui ont croisé leur chemin, Ellen et Jo sont mortes à cause d'eux. À cause de Dean qui a brisé le premier sceau et de Sam qui a brisé le dernier.

\- Pas de ça, jeune homme, ou je te rejette à l'eau, gronde Ellen à son oreille en lui tapant sèchement la tête avec de se reculer avec un sourire ému.

\- Un, deux, un, deux, Ash, tu m'entends ? J'ai péché nos deux poissons, et la Faucheuse est avec nous comme prévu, mission accomplie !

Dean et Sam tournent la tête pour voir Jo parler à un talkie-walkie – ou plutôt, hurler dans l'appareil pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement du fleuve.

Saturée de grésillements, la voix de Ash surgit en réponse :

_« Cool. Ramène le colis à la maison, on vous attend. »_

Jo fixe le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et sort une craie de sa poche.

\- Poussez-vous un peu !

Dean et Sam obéissent et regardent la jeune fille s'accroupir pour tracer un cercle parfait au fond de la barque, puis des traits et des symboles en enochian. Elle glisse sa main sur l'un des symboles qui se matérialise en relief sous ses doigts : comme par magie, il se transforme en poignée que Jo empoigne, ouvrant une trappe au fond de la barque. Mais au lieu d'eau, c'est de la lumière et des notes lointaines de musique qui s'en dégagent – ça a l'air profond.

\- Allez-y, sautez ! »

 

* * *

 

Les petites croix et symboles de protection tintent à son poignet lorsqu'elle plonge la main dans le bol. Le bracelet d'argent scintille et elle porte à ses lèvres les cacahuètes qu'elle croque une à une, accoudée au comptoir du _Roadhouse_ et juchée sur un des hauts tabourets. Les yeux posés sur son mari, elle écoute le cliquettement du clavier de Ash qui tape ses lignes de code.

« Il faut vraiment que je sois là ? marmonne John dans sa barbe, les yeux baissés sur sa bière qu'il n'a toujours pas touchée.

Mary esquisse un sourire indulgent, les jambes croisées et ses cheveux ondulant sur sa chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle n'a jamais quittée depuis sa mort.

\- Je sais que tu es nerveux à l'idée de revoir nos fils... Je le suis aussi, tu sais, je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années, lorsque j'errais encore en fantôme dans notre maison.

John porte le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche. Il renverse la tête en arrière pour prendre une rasade, et soupire d'un air las :

\- Et moi depuis que j'ai quitté l'Enfer après y avoir passé cent ans. Ce n'est pas facile, Mary.

Le sourire de Mary se fait triste et elle tend une main pour caresser la barbe de John du bout des doigts – l'homme ferme les yeux en pressant sa joue dans sa paume.

Lorsque John est monté au ciel après toutes ces épreuves, il a rejoint automatiquement Mary dans son Paradis. Comme elle l'a appris plus tard, les Anges ont pour procédure de placer ensemble les âmes sœurs. La cohabitation a été difficile au début, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mary dut avouer avoir fait un pacte avec un démon pour ressusciter John sans jamais l'avoir prévenu, et John raconta la vie qu'il a fait mener à leurs fils en les précipitant dans la chasse à un jeune âge, traquant Azazel quitte à commettre des atrocités et laisser d'innombrables cadavres dans son sillage, déchargeant sur Dean toute l'éducation de Sam à faire. Le Paradis a dû résonner de leurs disputes. Furieuse, Mary avait même essayé de le chasser de son Paradis, mais en vain. Ils étaient emprisonnés ensemble pour toujours sans pouvoir échapper à l'autre, à baigner dans leurs souvenirs les plus heureux vécus ensemble. Ces souvenirs et le temps les a adoucis, et la colère de Mary s'est estompée lorsque John a fini par lui raconter l'Apocalypse qu'il a essayé d'empêcher, et surtout l'Enfer.

L'Enfer... Cent ans d'atroces tortures raffinées et continuelles qu'il a subies pour sauver leur fils aîné. Cent ans d'horreurs innommables qui font encore frémir Mary rien que d'y songer.

Et il n'a jamais cédé. Pour Dean.

\- Je sais, souffle-t-elle en lui caressant la joue du pouce. Mais ils en ont besoin, John, et toi aussi.

Si Mary a conservé une apparence jeune, John, lui, a vieilli, et elle peut voir dans ses traits fatigués, ses cheveux grisonnants et les rides qui marquent sa peau, ce que plus d'un siècle de peur, de haine et d'angoisse ont fait à l'homme doux, juste, aimant et attentionné dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse dans sa jeunesse. Même si elle sait maintenant que c'était le fait des Anges.

John rouvre les yeux pour la regarder avec une tristesse profonde qui trahit son véritable âge. Sa vie sur Terre et ses années au Paradis n'égalent pas encore la moitié du temps qu'il a passé en Enfer, et rien que de regarder le tourment qui ternit ses iris, Mary sent son cœur se serrer.

_« Jo à Ash, Jo à Ash ! On vient de trouver la Faucheuse comme ton contact nous avait dit ! Elle va nous mener à Sam et Dean. Over. »_

À la voix féminine qui vient de s'élever dans un concert de grésillements, Mary tourne la tête vers Ash et sa main quitte la joue de John pour se poser sur son genou en soutien moral. Ash se renverse en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant ses chevilles sur l'une des tables, et porte son talkie-walkie à sa bouche.

\- Reçu 5 sur 5 ! Dis-nous quand tu auras pêché nos deux poissons !

Puis il tourne le bouton sur son appareil pour changer la fréquence :

\- Appel à toutes les troupes, ici le commandant Ash ! L'équipe Harvelle a atteint l'objectif, vous pouvez arrêter de chercher. Retour à la base pour de nouvelles instructions !

Posant le talkie-walkie sur la table, Ash esquisse un sourire paresseux, les paupières entrouvertes. Il leur glisse un regard en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise :

\- C'est plutôt cool de diriger une armée de 250 âmes en fait. Je commence à y prendre goût.

\- _Idjit_.

Le regard de Mary glisse vers le chasseur barbu qui se tient adossé au jukebox. Les bras croisés, il a grommelé ce mot en roulant des yeux. Elle n'a rencontré l'ancien ami de son mari que quelques jours plus tôt, et autant Bobby s'est montré très aimable et gentleman envers elle – au point de retirer sa casquette avec révérence – autant il se renfrogne à chaque fois que son regard croise celui de John. À leurs retrouvailles après que Ash ait libéré le couple Winchester de leur Paradis, les deux hommes ont bien failli en venir aux poings, Bobby qualifiant John de mauvais père et de _sacré con_ , et John lui hurlant qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était Mary qui avait réussi l'exploit de les séparer et les apaiser avec l'aide de Pamela, une brave femme au cœur de lionne.

Mais Bobby s'est muré dans un mutisme agressif depuis que le mystérieux contact de Ash leur a plus ou moins ordonné de partir à la recherche de l'âme de Sam escortée par un Faucheur. Et ce en interdisant formellement à Bobby de s'éloigner de la base des opérations. Sans la moindre explication – voilà ce qui froisse le chasseur.

\- Je vous le dis, ça ne sent pas bon, articule-t-il dans sa barbe en secouant la tête qu'il garde rentrée dans ses épaules. On lui a fait confiance jusque là, à ton contact, mais là je n'aime pas ça. D'abord il nous dit que Sam, Dean et Castiel ont fermé le Paradis, laissé l'Enfer ouvert et que l'Apocalypse commence sur Terre, et il nous ordonne de créer une armée pour choper Metatron et le forcer à rouvrir le Paradis. Puis il nous dit d'un coup qu'il faudra peut-être qu'on cherche un truc dans le jardin d'Eden, sans vouloir nous dire quoi... et là, du jour au lendemain il change d'avis et nous dit de laisser Metatron tranquille ? Et d'un coup on doit chercher Sam que je dois voir pour une raison obscure ? Et à la dernière minute, ce n'est plus seulement Sam qui est mort, mais _Dean_ aussi ?! C'est plus un contact, c'est une foutue girouette ! Il ne lâche pas une seule information sur lui et sait trop de choses sur nous, il connaît nos noms à tous... Qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas tué Dean et Sam lui-même et se fout bien de notre gueule depuis le début ? Si ça se trouve, pas un mot de ce qu'il nous a dit n'était vrai !

La visière de sa casquette voile son regard, mais sa mâchoire crispée suffit à montrer son état de frustration. Pour toute réponse, Ash s'étire sur sa chaise avec désinvolture et entreprend de coiffer ses cheveux qui sont bien plus longs dans sa nuque qu'au niveau de son front où ils sont quasiment tondus. Il n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça par l'inquiétude de Bobby, et se contente de hausser une épaule :

\- Ouais. C'est une possibilité.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

Ash esquisse un sourire paresseux en enroulant une mèche autour de son index, et avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de répondre, le talkie-walkie grésille sur la table, et Ash laisse retomber les quatre pieds de la chaise et les siens aussi sur le sol pour adapter la fréquence. La voix grésillante de Jo surgit et s'amplifie :

_« … m'entends ? J'ai péché nos deux poissons, et la Faucheuse est avec nous comme prévu, mission accomplie ! »_

Collant presque l'appareil contre ses lèvres, le chasseur adresse un regard appuyé à Bobby en guise de _je te l'avais dit_ :

\- Cool. Ramène le colis à la maison, on vous attend.

Une fois la communication coupée, il rajuste sa veste sans manches en se penchant sur son ordinateur portable.

\- Sam et Dean nous diront eux-mêmes de quoi il en retourne. Il n'y a pas de quoi stresser, on gère la situation. Tiens, Bobby, mets un peu de musique pour l'ambiance, ok ? Je vais aller chercher des bières fraîches pour nos nouveaux arrivants.

Alors que Ash se lève et saute prestement par-dessus le comptoir pour aller fouiller dans le frigidaire, Mary réprime une joie coupable à l'idée de revoir ses fils – elle caressait cet espoir depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, elle sera heureuse de les embrasser, de les serrer dans ses bras et de rattraper le temps perdu avec eux, mais... elle aurait tant espéré qu'ils vivent plus longtemps et ne viennent la rejoindre que très âgés, morts dans leur sommeil sans douleur ni regrets, après une vie pleine d'amour et de joie.

C'était trop espérer, bien sûr. En les introduisant à la chasse au surnaturel, John les a condamnés à périr de mort violente et prématurée, comme presque tous les chasseurs. Et si elle se montre tout à fait honnête envers elle-même, Mary sait qu'elle est aussi fautive que son mari. En signant un pacte avec Azazel, elle se doutait qu'on n'échappe pas à son passé si facilement, mais avait nié tout en bloc en s'accrochant à ses rêves de normalité et de bonheur. Elle y avait goûté quelques merveilleuses années avant que tout lui soit arraché.

Baissant les yeux sur son poignet, elle observe les reflets jouer sur l'argent de son bracelet, ses souvenirs de ses dernières années sur Terre lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Le sourire de Sammy qui palpait maladroitement sa joue de ses petits doigts potelés et mâchonnait ses cheveux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les cheveux blonds de Dean tout ébouriffés lorsqu'il se levait le matin et allait tout droit à John et Mary pour réclamer son premier câlin de la journée.

Le cœur gonflé de nostalgie et tambourinant d'anticipation, elle se laisse glisser de son tabouret et ses pieds nus touchent le sol avec délicatesse. D'un pas feutré elle s'avance droit vers le jukebox et arrête la main de Bobby qui s'apprêtait à lancer une chanson.

\- Laisse-moi choisir celle-ci, sourit-elle en écartant gentiment le poignet du vieil ours. S'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr, honneur aux dames, répond l'homme avec une tendresse bourrue en lui laissant le champ libre.

Mary se penche sur le jukebox et sélectionne sa chanson favorite des _Beatles_ – après un cliquetis mécanique, les paroles et notes de _Hey Jude_ emplissent le _Roadhouse_ , flottant parmi les odeurs de cacahuètes, de bière et de sang. Elle se redresse et croise le regard de John qui baisse la tête. Même en gardant les yeux obstinément rivés sur sa bière entre ses doigts, Mary aperçoit ses yeux brillants de larmes.

C'est alors que la porte du fond s'ouvre avec fracas et reste ainsi béante à battre sous l'effet du vent. Mary aperçoit dans l'encadrement le morceau de ciel encerclé de planches et de silhouettes qu'elle ne peut tout à fait distinguer tant elles sont floues, comme au travers d'une cascade d'eau. Des éclats de voix jaillissent de l'ouverture, inaudibles au travers du rugissement d'un fleuve et des clapotis d'eau contre une coque. Visiblement, la gravité n'est pas orientée dans le même sens dans cette dimension – c'est un phénomène que Mary a souvent observé depuis que Ash lui a appris à voyager entre les Paradis.

Et soudain, deux hommes surgissent de l'ouverture avant d'être ramenés à la gravité du _Roadhouse_. Ils s'effondrent lourdement au sol aux pieds de Mary, trempés et les yeux écarquillés. Sam et Dean. Le temps semble se ralentir alors que ses deux grands garçons se relèvent en fixant un regard stupéfait sur elle.

\- Dean... murmure-t-elle avec un sourire sans prendre la peine d'essuyer la larme qui roule sur sa joue.

\- Maman ? répond Dean d'une voix blanche.

Incapable d'articuler un mot de plus, Mary s'avance et le serre dans ses bras, déstabilisée par la taille de son aîné. C'est à peine si elle atteint son épaule et lui faut lever bien haut la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme elle aimait le lui faire quand il était petit. Ils sont coupés courts à présent – en brosse – et parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau.

Se détachant de lui, elle se tourne avec un sourire radieux vers son Sammy, son tout petit bébé... et étouffe une exclamation de surprise en se plaquant une main sur la bouche. Pas à cause de sa taille, non, car même s'il fait une tête de plus qu'elle et ressemble à sa propre mère à elle, Deanna Campbell, c'est autre chose qui fait blêmir Mary. Sam est parcouru par des serpents de feu qui s'enroulent autour de ses membres et plongent dans son cœur comme pour s'en nourrir.

\- … Sam ? souffle-t-elle en l'observant des pieds à la tête.

\- Bonjour... maman.

Sa voix est étranglée et à peine audible. Visiblement submergé par l'émotion, Sammy la dévisage avec des yeux brillants de larmes, le menton tremblotant. Mary se laisse emporter par une angoisse maternelle chargée de possessivité, et c'est sans hésiter qu'elle se met à lui épousseter énergiquement les vêtements du plat de la main pour tenter de chasser les reptiles de feu qui serpentent sur son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ?

Quatre silhouettes émergent à leur tour de la porte derrière Sam – la famille Harvelle au grand complet, et une jeune fille brune qui doit être la Faucheuse dont le contact de Ash a parlé.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi le délire avec les serpents démoniaques, lâche Jo qui vient de s'intercaler entre les deux frères avec assurance. Vous connaissant, même morts, vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous mettre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou, hein ?

Sam détourne les yeux et replace ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, exactement de la même manière que Mary le fait toujours.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui.

Bobby se détache du jukebox contre lequel il était adossé et s'avance droit vers eux en grommelant dans sa barbe :

\- Il ont trouvé le moyen de se faire tuer après avoir chassé les anges du Paradis, laissé l'Enfer ouvert et laissé glisser d'entre leurs doigts un Chevalier de l'Enfer qui veut démarrer une nouvelle Apocalypse sur Terre. Alors des serpents de feu ? Pourquoi pas. On est plus à ça près.

\- Bobby ? s'étonne Sam en se laissant étreindre par le chasseur barbu. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ah ! Tu vois bien que mon contact disait vrai ! commente Ash qui se trouve juché sur le comptoir à décapsuler une bière.

Bobby l'ignore et prend Dean dans ses bras avant de lâcher avec une affection bourrue :

\- C'est bon de vous revoir, les garçons.

Mary tourne la tête pour s'apercevoir que John n'est plus assis au comptoir, mais s'est déplacé juste derrière le pilier couvert de tracts, de sorte à ce que Sam et Dean ne puissent le voir. Plongé dans l'ombre, il garde les yeux obstinément baissés et son visage verrouillé. Agacée, elle repousse ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en réprimant un soupir, et tend la main en sa direction.

\- John, articule-t-elle d'une voix douce mais sans appel. Viens embrasser nos enfants.

Elle voit Sam et Dean se raidir lorsque leur père émerge de l'ombre et s'avance vers eux. John et les Harvelle s'écartent pour leur laisser la place, et Dean articule le mot _papa_ sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Sam a l'air au moins aussi choqué et fragile que Dean.

John esquisse un fragile sourire, les joues striées de larmes. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais semble à court de mots alors qu'il déglutit, et secoue la tête comme pour renoncer à formuler une phrase cohérente :

\- Venez par là, dit-il d'une voix brisée en écartant les bras pour les enlacer de son mieux.

C'est maladroitement que Sam et Dean lui rendent son étreinte sous le regard attendri de Mary qui s'est placée aux côtés de Bobby.

\- Je déteste avoir à interrompre ces émouvantes retrouvailles, mais...

Père et fils se séparent et tous les regards convergent vers la jeune fille brune – la Faucheuse. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard d'ancien et calme qui trahit sa nature étroitement liée à la mort. Les bras croisés, elle hausse le menton, son carré de cheveux encadrant l'ovale de son visage.

\- … nous ne faisons que passer, et il ne reste plus que vingt minutes pour sauver l'âme de Sam de son sacrifice programmé.

C'est comme si un seau d'eau s'abattait sur Mary alors qu'une exclamation de surprise parcourt le _Roadhouse_.

\- Comment ça, sacrifice programmé ? articule John en plissant les yeux.

Tessa hausse les sourcils en jetant un regard à Ash, puis à son ordinateur portable sur lequel défilent les lignes de code mêlées de symboles en enochian.

\- Attendez... Le guide suprême ne vous a rien dit ? 

\- Qui ça ? s'enquiert Ash avec désinvolture en sirotant sa bière.

\- Le guide suprême qui dirige une importante faction d'Anges sur Terre. Votre contact. Celui qui m'a fait enlever et m'a forcée à accepter cette mission.

\- Pas un foutu mot, grogne Bobby d'un air contrarié. Et si vous nous mettiez un peu dans la confidence ? On en a marre d'être pris pour des imbéciles, nous autres pauvres pions sur l'échiquier.

Tessa acquiesce d'un air compréhensif.

\- Il ne reste que peu de temps, alors je serai concise. Sam t'avait libéré de l'Enfer dans le but précis de compléter une des épreuves qui lui permettraient de clore à jamais l'Enfer, mais il fait maintenant marche arrière pour éviter que son âme soit sacrifiée. Bobby, nous sommes là pour te ramener en Enfer.

\- Hé, une minute ! la coupe Sam. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de forcer Bobby à faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai dit depuis le début que je ne l'emporterais qu'avec son accord !

Avec une colère farouche qui rappelle John dans ses mauvais jours, Dean pointe son frère du doigt en sifflant entre ses dents :

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, Sam ! Moi aussi j'étais contre au début, si tu te souviens bien. La situation a changé depuis, et on tient Crowley en laisse ! Il dépend de nous pour tuer Abaddon et garder son trône, et il sait que s'il lève ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Bobby, il pourra se foutre au cul notre arrangement !

Abasourdie par le langage grossier de son aîné autant que par la situation critique, Mary suit l'échange comme un match de tennis alors que Bobby les sépare en râlant d'une voix puissante :

\- Mais vous allez me laisser placer un mot, bande d' _idjits_ ?! Vous avez entendu la Faucheuse, le temps de Sam est compté !

Puis, se tournant vers la Faucheuse :

\- Si je descends en Enfer, Sam sera sauvé ? C'est bien ça ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif de la Faucheuse.

\- Et ces deux imbéciles seront ramenés à la vie ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que prévoit mon accord passé avec la faction du guide suprême. Sam et Dean ont été tués temporairement pour que je les amène ici, qu'on te dépose en Enfer et que je les ressuscite ensuite.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Partons tout de suite !

Mary se plaque une main sur la bouche, partagée entre l'agonie d'être si vite séparée de ses fils, et l'espoir de les voir vivre plus longtemps sur Terre et régler la situation chaotique qui semble y régner.

\- Bobby, ne prends pas une pareille décision sans réfléchir ! supplie Sam avec un regard de chiot battu. Tu n'as aucune obligation de subir Crowley et ses démons pour moi ! J'ai vu dans quel état je t'ai trouvé et ce qu'il te faisait quand je t'ai sorti de l'Enfer...

\- Crowley, j'en fais mon affaire. Je vous ai dit que j'étais un homme d'action, pas du genre à rester assis à ne rien faire. Et je n'ai fait que rester assis sur mon cul à siffler des bières et papoter comme une mémère depuis que je suis ici. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort j'en aurais crevé d'ennui.

\- Le temps presse, le coupe la Faucheuse en écartant les bras. Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Son corps s'illumine comme si un soleil était en train d'y éclore, et Mary se trouve éblouie par les rayons qui saturent de lumière tout le _Roadhouse_. Elle se souvient de cette lumière pour l'avoir vue quand elle avait finalement accepté de monter au Paradis après des décennies à stagner sur Terre.

Bobby se tourne vers eux tous et leur adresse un bref hochement de tête en signe d'adieu avant de s'évaporer dans les bras de la servante de la Mort.

Sam et Dean sont maintenant tournés vers leurs parents avec un air triste et hésitant.

\- Nous rattraperons le temps perdu la prochaine fois que vous monterez, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes. J'espère que ça sera dans très longtemps et que vous serez très vieux. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'inaudible lorsqu'il se fait absorber à son tour dans la lumière en même temps que Sam. Le bras de John enlace sa taille en support silencieux quand les deux silhouettes se fondent dans la lumière qui se résorbe jusqu'à s'éteindre.

La pénombre retrouve ses droits dans le _Roadhouse_ alors que le jukebox égraine les dernières notes de _Hey Jude_ des _Beatles_.


	51. Where did it all go wrong ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Where did it all go wrong ? (Oasis)
> 
> Résumé : À leur mort brutale, Sam et Dean ont été emportés par Tessa qui les attendait sur ordre du guide suprême. Ils parcourent le Paradis ravagé par les affrontements entre Faucheurs, et Metatron les aide à rejoindre Bobby. Pour sauver l'âme de Sam qui va bientôt être détruite à cause des épreuves, il ne reste plus qu'une seule épreuve à annuler, et il faut donc remettre Bobby en Enfer. Bobby accepte de retourner en Enfer pour sauver Sam. Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant la destruction de l'âme de Sam... arriveront-ils à temps en Enfer, guidés par Tessa ?

C'est avec un son feutré que le parchemin se déroule pour dévoiler des tracés d'une finesse sans pareille. Lissant du bout des doigts les plans qu'il a dessinés lui-même durant ses nuits désœuvrées au bunker des Hommes de Lettres, Crowley toise crânement ses cinq lieutenants de guerre. Tous vêtus de costards – étiquette oblige – les démons assis autour de la table se penchent pour lorgner les dizaines de cartes étalées sous leurs yeux comme un puzzle.

« Comme je le disais, lâche Crowley d'une voix traînante. Nous sommes en train de perdre tout ce secteur. Les troupes d'Abaddon sont postées ici...

Le Roi de l'Enfer esquisse un mouvement gracieux du poignet, et de la fumée noire se met à ramper sur le damier de parchemins accolés les uns aux autres pour former le secteur en question.

\- … ici...

Elle s'agglutine dans les espaces rectangulaires figurés, remuant comme une masse grouillante d'insectes.

\- Et _là_ , achève-t-il en un murmure rauque.

Son doigt pointe les brumes sombres qui flottent au-dessus du parchemin – on aperçoit au travers un espace cerné de murs épais et de portes blindées. Malgré son calme apparent, une rage sourde brûle en Crowley. Les cinq démons ne s'y trompent pas, s'il faut en croire la sueur qui perle sur leurs tempes. Ils serrent tellement les fesses qu'ils arborent tous un air constipé.

\- Je vous avais ordonné de protéger la Cage en priorité. Il me semble même avoir dit très exactement de tenir vos positions sur ce secteur, quitte à y laisser votre vie. Je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?!_

\- Vous l'avez dit, Votre Majesté.

\- ALORS POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS ENCORE EN VIE ?!

Lorsque Crowley abat son poing sur la table, si fort qu'elle se brise en deux et que toutes les cartes glissent jusqu'à s'enrouler mollement au sol, les lieutenants bondissent hors de leurs chaises.

\- Nous avons été trahis, Sire ! Quand Abaddon a attaqué et annexé le secteur, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Nos démons se retournaient contre nous et nous avons dû battre en retraite. Chaque jour qui passe, de plus en plus de démons mineurs passent à l'ennemi. Et je ne parle même pas des déserteurs qui se cachent sur Terre ou au Purgatoire !

Le visage rouge de colère, Crowley se redresse de toute sa hauteur et rajuste sa cravate.

\- Maintenant qu'Abaddon détient la Cage entre ses griffes, siffle-t-il en leur tournant le dos, ça ne va rien arranger à la situation. Je n'ai pour sujets que des pleutres dont la loyauté flanche au moindre soupçon de difficulté.

\- Sire, Abaddon ne pourra pas ouvrir la Cage sans vous avoir tué auparavant. Attaquer ce secteur était une erreur de sa part. Nous nous sommes bien défendus, et elle a perdu des centaines de fidèles dans le processus.

Crowley roule des yeux en se perchant d'une fesse sur son bureau, et leur jette un regard désabusé tout en ouvrant une bouteille de whisky.

Plus que jamais, il comprend ce qu'ont pu ressentir les méchants de Disney ainsi que tous les dictateurs qui se sont retrouvés en Enfer après leurs hauts faits. Les échecs des grands esprits sont toujours dus à l'incompétence et la stupidité des moutons qui les suivent en bêlant.

\- Et dire que je vous ai choisis pour diriger les troupes car vous êtes les moins stupides du lot... soupire le Roi de l'Enfer en se servant un verre. La stratégie d'Abaddon est efficace, même si peu subtile. Annexer la Cage, même verrouillée, est une victoire symbolique qui va détruire le moral de mes troupes et lui donner un ascendant psychologique. Prendre la Cage, c'est un message clair et net pour signifier que me tuer est son prochain objectif.

Les yeux baissés d'un air maussade sur le liquide ambré, Crowley fait doucement tournoyer le verre pour faire tinter les glaçons.

\- Puis-je me permettre d'exprimer mon avis, Votre Majesté ?

Le lieutenant aux cheveux gominés et aux courbettes obséquieuses ne reçoit guère qu'un coup d'œil ennuyé de Crowley.

\- Permission accordée, lance-t-il avec un gracieux dédain. Au point où j'en suis...

Le démon subordonné lisse le col de son costard en échangeant un regard de connivence avec ses collègues – ceux-ci hochent la tête comme pour l'encourager.

\- Beaucoup de rumeurs ont couru sur vous lors de votre disparition de près d'un an en temps infernal, soit quelques semaines en temps terrestre. Nous avons cru que les Winchester vous avaient tué, et c'était l'anarchie en Enfer. Tout le monde voulait récupérer votre trône jusqu'à ce qu'Abaddon s'impose. Nombre d'entre nous avons plié le genou devant Abaddon car nous n'avions pas le choix, et je suis de ceux qui étaient soulagés lorsque vous avez fait votre retour flamboyant en annonçant que les Winchester étaient à votre botte. J'ai immédiatement tourné le dos à Abaddon pour vous rejoindre, car vous êtes de loin le meilleur Roi qui ait régné sur l'Enfer depuis toujours.

Crowley esquisse une vague moue en prenant une gorgée d'alcool, la flatterie lui glissant dessus comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

\- Merci. Viens-en aux faits.

Le lieutenant se raidit en joignant ses mains dans son dos :

\- Vous avez rallié l'Enfer à vos côtés en promettant le soutien des Winchester et la défaite d'Abaddon. Mais jusqu'à présent, vous avez manqué à tous vos engagements électoraux. Abaddon s'est évadée du Purgatoire, et vous avez bien tenté de garder le secret, mais tout le monde sait à présent que les Winchester sont morts. Les démons mineurs commencent à croire que rejoindre Abaddon est plus prudent, plutôt que de rester du côté des... _perdants_.

\- De plus, s'enhardit un autre lieutenant au crâne aussi lisse qu'un cul de nonne, les anciens démons n'apprécient pas les changements que vous avez apportés à l'Enfer depuis votre couronnement. Les nostalgiques regrettent la lave, les flammes, les fleuves de sang, les chaînes et les tortures plus classiques. Ils trouvent que l'Enfer a perdu de son charme d'antan et est devenu aseptisé. Ils espèrent qu'Abaddon restaurera les traditions.

Vidant son verre d'une traite, Crowley le repose sans douceur sur le bureau.

\- Des ingrats ! crache-t-il tandis que sa lèvre supérieure se recourbe de dégoût. Tous des ingrats, des lâches et des ignares !

\- C'est une réalité, Sire ! ajoute le lieutenant gominé en esquissant une courbette. Les démons mineurs se joignent toujours au plus fort, et les anciens sont très attachés au fonctionnement originel et à la décoration que Lucifer lui-même avait instaurés. Tous sont séduits par Abaddon, que ce soit pour sa force brute ou ses projets d'Apocalypse.

\- Il n'y a guère que ceux qui partagent vos idéaux ou craignent le tempérament violent d'Abaddon qui restent à vos côtés. Et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à préférer prendre la tangente.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Crowley se détache de son bureau, son aura faisant vibrer l'air de colère démoniaque. C'est avec un regard orageux qu'il caresse du bout du doigt une longue feuille de son yucca.

\- Avant que je monte sur le trône, l'Enfer n'était qu'un cloaque puant et mal organisé. J'ai ajouté un sauna, une patinoire, une salle de cinéma et une zone d'entraînement digne de ce nom pour les Chiens de l'Enfer ! J'ai accordé la vie sauve à ceux qui me prêtaient allégeance, malgré leur trahison ! J'ai mis en place un système via appli smartphone pour mieux trier les âmes innocentes et les stocker en vue de leur renvoi vers le Paradis ! Mon Enfer est une œuvre d'art ! Que demandent-ils de plus ? Que je leur donne un bac à lave et des chaînes rouillées pour faire mumuse et jouer à qui torture le mieux et qui a la plus longue ? Un peu de sérieux, bon sang !

Crâne d'œuf et Gomina échangent un regard lourd de sens avant de se racler la gorge.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, Votre Altesse. Depuis que vous êtes revenu, certains trouvent que vous vous êtes... _adouci_.

Le lieutenant articule ce dernier mot exactement comme un céleste évoquerait des sentiments. Comme quelque chose de honteux et anormal. Alors que Crowley referme le poing sur la feuille, si fort que ses articulations blêmissent, un autre des cinq démons enchaîne d'un ton insupportablement précautionneux :

\- Soyez sûr que vos attentions seraient fort appréciées en temps de paix, Votre Majesté – pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup le sauna. Mais nous sommes en guerre, et toute cette... _humanité_... dont vous faites preuve, comprenez que cela n'inspire pas confiance. C'est d'un souverain féroce et sans pitié dont nous avons besoin pour vaincre un Chevalier de l'Enfer comme Abaddon. Vos sujets sont inquiets et regardons les choses en face : nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre.

Le poing tremblant, Crowley sent la feuille s'écraser et crisser entre ses doigts. Et d'un coup, il l'arrache du yucca et se tourne d'un bloc vers ses démons.

\- Je vais vous montrer à quel point je suis _humain_ , susurre-t-il dangereusement en froissant la feuille entre ses mains. Le peuple veut du sang ? Je vais lui donner le vôtre si vous continuez à m'insulter, bande de ramassis putride de mollusques de...

Trois coups secs contre la porte du bureau l'interrompent dans sa tirade, et le Roi de l'Enfer laisse la feuille de yucca broyée tomber au sol, sa patience à bout.

\- Quoi _ENCORE_?! explose-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

La porte s'entrouvre pour laisser passer la silhouette de Theyla. Ses cheveux blonds ondulant sur ses épaules charnues, elle s'avance d'un pas dans le bureau, sa robe de soirée épousant ses formes. La vue de la démone qui lui sert de bras droit est d'ordinaire un baume pour les yeux et l'esprit, mais là, Crowley n'est vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me déranger quand je suis en réunion, claque-t-il en plissant les yeux. J'ai besoin de concentration pour établir une stratégie de contre-attaque.

Theyla se contente de hausser un sourcil critique en jetant un regard à la table brisée et aux cartes gisant au sol.

\- Je vois ça, commente-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire enjôleur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Figure-toi que j'ai une surprise pour toi, Fergus.

\- Bonne ou mauvaise ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi d'en décider.

Au ton énigmatique de la démone qui avait été son mentor trois siècles plus tôt, le Roi de l'Enfer glisse un regard contrarié à ses lieutenants qui se tiennent raides comme des piquets à attendre des ordres.

Crowley est entouré d'incapables sans tripes ni cervelle. C'est là sa malédiction.

\- Ces préliminaires sont adorables mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Accouche donc. Au point où j'en suis, ma patience n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Les lèvres rouges de Theyla s'étirent en un sourire qui dévoile ses dents, et c'est sans ciller qu'elle claque des doigts. La porte restée entrouverte derrière elle s'ouvre alors totalement pour laisser entrer un groupe atypique. Avec en tête une Faucheuse que Crowley a déjà croisée deux ou trois fois – sans jamais réussir à la corrompre pour ses petites transactions – s'avancent dans le bureau trois silhouettes qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Sa mâchoire se décroche de stupeur, et c'est avec des yeux ronds qu'il dévisage les frères Winchester et Bobby Singer en personne.

\- Sainte Pute Mère de Dieu... murmure-t-il tout bas dans sa barbe.

\- Ouais, content de te voir aussi, Crowley, articule âprement Dean en guise de salutation.

Le Roi de l'Enfer referme la bouche et réalise qu'il se trouve face à des âmes désincarnées comme il en voit tous les jours lorsqu'il trie ses petits damnés. En observant bien, il n'y a là ni chair, ni os, ni sang – seulement la matérialisation physique que leur âme façonne.

\- Je les ai trouvés errant au niveau des portes d'entrée de l'Enfer, explique Theyla tandis que le tapis persan étouffe le claquement de ses talons. Ils se sont retrouvés en pleine bataille entre notre armée et celle d'Abaddon, j'ai réussi de justesse à les tirer de là.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, la démone émet un rire élégant en indiquant Bobby d'un geste du menton :

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que c'est lorsqu'on cesse de les chercher qu'on retrouve les affaires qu'on a égarées ?

Mais Crowley ne l'écoute déjà plus, son regard se rivant sur Bobby qui arbore un air renfrogné sous sa casquette vissée, puis sur Dean qui semble bouillir d'impatience et de frustration, et enfin sur Sam. Sam qui est recouvert des pieds à la tête de serpents démoniaques aux yeux d'un noir d'encre. En longues ondulations de lave, les créatures plongent dans son âme avec des crépitements de flammes.

\- Vous deux, siffle Crowley en pointant les deux bellâtres aux cheveux artistiquement décoiffés. Vous êtes morts sans mon approbation. C'est une grave violation de nos termes de contrat !

Dean fronce les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres comme si on venait de lui placer sous le nez une bouse odorante.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, ironise-t-il agressivement. La prochaine fois qu'on me tire une balle dans le cœur, je prendrai le soin en agonisant de demander à mon meurtrier de t'envoyer une demande en trois exemplaires et accusé de réception.

\- Ce serait la moindre des politesses ! Vous vous permettez de mourir en nous laissant porter votre deuil et subir les conséquences de VOS conneries, pour vous pointer maintenant la bouche en cœur dans mon Enfer ? Avez-vous seulement idée d'à quel point ça a été dur ? Bande d'irresponsables !

\- Oh, arrête de faire ta drama queen, Crowley. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Hum, Dean, je crois qu'il essaye de dire qu'il était triste qu'on soit morts... souffle Sam avec une grimace embarrassée.

Crowley serre les dents et relève bien haut le menton alors qu'il entend ses lieutenants échanger des commentaires en murmurant entre eux. Le tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires fait rage en lui, l'écartelant entre une sensation de bonheur euphorique et une colère tout à fait justifiée, si bien que ses jambes lui semblent molles et ses mains moites.

Le Roi de l'Enfer réduit au silence ses larbins d'un regard perçant.

\- Dehors, ordonne-t-il en indiquant la porte d'un geste empreint d'une autorité charismatique et virile.

Les cinq démons ne se le font pas dire deux fois, et s'inclinent servilement devant lui avant de quitter le bureau.

\- Toi aussi, Theyla.

La démone hausse un sourcil circonspect avant d'obtempérer à son tour – c'est en roulant des hanches qu'elle s'éloigne jusqu'à refermer la porte derrière elle. À l'instant même où ils se retrouvent seuls, la Faucheuse s'avance d'un pas avec un air grave :

\- Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes en temps infernal avant la destruction de l'âme de Sam Winchester. Nous avons besoin de vous pour annuler la dernière épreuve de la tablette des démons. Vous seul pouvez réincorporer à l'Enfer une âme innocente.

Crowley hausse les sourcils en posant un regard placide sur l'âme de Sam qui flamboie comme une torche, enserrée par des dizaines de serpents qui ondulent et plongent dans son cœur.

\- Vous avez donc trouvé le moyen de me ramener ce cher Bobby Singer... susurre-t-il avec un rictus en coin. Toutes mes félicitations. Je dois m'avouer impressionné.

L'Écureuil plisse les yeux et le pointe de l'index en un geste de menace.

\- Je te préviens, espèce de fils de pute, si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de Bobby, je...

\- Oh crois-moi, Écureuil, je toucherai bien plus que ça, ricane le Roi de l'Enfer en s'amusant grandement de la situation.

Avoir l'ascendant et tenir tous les espoirs d'autrui au creux de ses mains est un plaisir subtil dont il ne se lassera jamais. À cet instant précis, les Winchester sont à sa merci, et avec le compte à rebours qui s'égraine, il pourrait les faire supplier, ramper à ses pieds, tirer d'eux absolument tout ce qu'il veut.

La sensation de pouvoir est enivrante.

\- Crowley... s'il te plaît...

Le Roi de l'Enfer arque bien haut les sourcils sur son front alors que l'Élan le fixe d'un regard humide de chien battu tandis qu'un serpent s'enroule autour de son cou et s'introduit dans sa trop longue chevelure.

Crowley cille et sent une pointe de remord ruiner son plaisir. Si tourmenter Dean et lui titiller les nerfs est un délice sans cesse renouvelé, blesser Sam lui ferait presque éprouver de la honte. Ces derniers mois, le démon a appris à apprécier et même rechercher la compagnie du bellâtre et de la carpette aimante qui lui sert de Chien de l'Enfer.

\- Oh bon sang, mais tu attends quoi ? explose Bobby en traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées. Un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de macarons, peut-être ? Une sérénade sous ton balcon ?

Crowley ne bronche pas lorsque le vieil ours empoigne le col de son costard, et le foudroie d'un regard orageux par-dessous la visière de sa casquette.

\- Ma foi, ce ne serait pas de refus, répond calmement Crowley en soutenant son regard.

Presque nez contre nez avec lui, le chasseur plisse les yeux :

\- Tu vas sauver l'âme de Sam _tout de suite_ , ou crois-moi je vais te carrer ta foutue plante là où le soleil ne brille jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte par l'œsophage !

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment...

Dressé sur la pointe des pieds par la poigne de Bobby qui l'étrangle à moitié, le démon manœuvre pour tirer son téléphone portable de sa poche intérieure.

\- Tu permets ? déclare-t-il d'un ton affable en arquant un sourcil.

L'air méfiant, Bobby plisse les yeux et consent à le relâcher avec un regard d'avertissement. Libéré, le Roi de l'Enfer prend le temps de lisser son col et rajuster sa cravate avant d'ouvrir l'application de gestion des âmes.

Avec un jingle sonore, la carte générale de son Enfer chéri apparaît en superposition de niveaux, avec en onglets les diverses options de gestion. Son pouce fait glisser l'une d'elle, et une liste d'âmes s'affiche. Une brève manipulation suffit à faire le tri et n'afficher que les plus récents arrivages qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de gérer. Et là, au milieu des petites boules bleues ou rouges selon le nombre et la gravité des péchés et le degré de dégradation de l'âme, il voit flotter les trois âmes brillantes qu'il cherche. Celle de Bobby porte la casquette et un air renfrogné, celle de Sam des bois d'élan, et celle de Dean une queue touffue d'écureuil – Crowley s'était amusé à personnaliser les âmes lors des dernières plaidoiries barbantes de ses sujets.

Il frôle du doigt l'âme caricaturée de Bobby et la fait glisser vers l'Enfer, mais sans y appliquer la moindre option de torture. Il créera plus tard une catégorie unique pour le vieux chasseur.

\- C'est fait, déclare Crowley en rempochant son téléphone avec une grâce virile et débonnaire. C'est bon de te revoir ici, Bobby. L'endroit n'était pas le même sans toi.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Sam qui étouffe une exclamation en baissant les yeux sur son corps. Comme de la lave sur laquelle on verserait de l'eau, les serpents se pétrifient et leur teinte rougeoyante se ternit à vue d'œil. Leur éclat de feu s'estompe pour laisser voir leurs écailles qui se craquellent. Il ne faut gère que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres qui s'effritent et tombent au sol lorsque Sam époussette sa chemise à carreaux.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, surtout. Toujours ravi d'aider sans rien en retour.

L'ironie mordante dans la voix du démon ne semble guère affecter les deux bellâtres et leur père de substitution. En fait, ils ne l'écoutent même pas et l'ignorent royalement. C'en serait presque vexant.

\- Sammy... murmure Dean d'une voix rauque en agrippant l'épaule de l'Élan. Hey, Sammy, comment tu te sens ?

\- Je... déglutit le chevelu en scrutant d'un air extatique ses propres mains. Je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je me sens… _purifié_.

Pendant que Bobby et Dean couvent comme deux mères poules l'âme que Crowley vient tout juste de sauver du sacrifice ultime, la Faucheuse brune interrompt cette scène émouvante – non, _écœurante_ – d'un ton préoccupé :

\- Je suis désolée de vous presser, mais je dois encore ramener Sam et Dean à la vie. Sam est libéré des épreuves de la tablette et j'en suis heureuse, mais...

Elle croise les bras en esquissant un sourire contrit :

\- Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Vous avez vu les affrontements au Paradis entre Faucheurs, sur Terre entre Anges, et en Enfer entre démons. Abaddon a lancé l'offensive, et je dois vite retourner auprès des miens et rallier à moi les Faucheurs encore indécis.

\- Bien sûr, grimace Sam en acquiesçant. On comprend tout à fait. Nous devons aussi retourner au bunker et expliquer la situation aux autres...

\- Bordel, Cas' et les autres doivent nous croire morts, et... Enfin, techniquement on _est_ morts, mais... Attends, ça fait combien de temps, là ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était juste deux ou trois heures, mais je suis paumé avec les décalages horaires entre Enfer, Terre et Paradis...

\- Ça fait cinq jours, Timon et Pumba, répond Crowley sur un ton de reproche. _Cinq jours_ que vous êtes morts, et pas une carte postale ni un coup de téléphone, nada.

\- Faites vos adieux à Bobby, conseille la Faucheuse en écartant les bras. Je vous dis moi-même adieu, en espérant ne pas vous revoir de sitôt. Une fois que je vous aurai ramenés à la vie, vous ne pourrez plus compter que sur vous-mêmes. Je ne veux plus vous voir mourir tant que vous ne serez pas vieux et impotents.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre, sourit Sam avec une douce tristesse. Merci, Tessa.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre temps à faire nos adieux, en ce moment, soupire Dean en faisant une accolade au vieux chasseur bougon. T'es sûr que ça va aller, Bobby ?

\- J'ai l'air d'une princesse en détresse, _idjit_?

Dean rit et laisse la place à l'Élan qui engloutit le barbu dans ses bras tandis que le cœur de la Faucheuse se met à dégager une lumière éblouissante – Crowley se voit contraint de plisser les yeux. Si la plupart des Faucheurs utilisent des portails fixes qu'ils ouvrent entre les mondes, certains plus anciens et puissants comme cette Tessa savent lier les dimensions en créant une passerelle directe à travers eux. À sa grande frustration, le Roi de l'Enfer n'a encore jamais réussi à corrompre ces entités de la Mort les plus efficaces.

\- Hâtez-vous, résonne la voix désincarnée de la Faucheuse.

Bobby s'écarte prudemment de l'éblouissante Faucheuse. Crowley et lui regardent les deux silhouettes des Winchester disparaître dans la lumière et fondre dans les bras de l'agent de la Mort. L'instant d'après, il ne reste plus aucune trace de Tessa ni de Sam et Dean dans le bureau du Roi de l'Enfer.

Le silence retombe comme une chape de plomb. Crowley ne réalise qu'alors qu'il a omis d'informer les deux bellâtres d'un détail d'une certaine importance sur les événements de ces cinq derniers jours. Il hausse les épaules avec une moue peu concernée. Après tout, ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes. S'ils avaient daigné lui prêter attention et lui poser quelques questions de courtoisie la plus élémentaire, Crowley les aurait avertis.

Tant pis pour eux. Qu'ils se démerdent.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est la guerre au Paradis et en Enfer, hein ? grogne la voix bourrue de Bobby dans son dos.

Crowley esquisse un rictus en coin avant de pivoter sur ses talons, le tapis persan tendre et épais sous ses pieds.

\- Oh, pas seulement, mon cher Robert. Elle s'étend aussi sur Terre et au Purgatoire, personne n'est épargné. Une guerre généralisée à tous les niveaux de la Création, du jamais vu même pendant les Apocalypses précédentes. En comparaison, La Seconde Guerre Mondiale fait figure d'adorables enfantillages dans un bac à sable.

\- _Balls_ , maugrée Bobby dans sa barbe.

Bobby semble retrouver bien vite ses marques en Enfer, à en juger par son absence d'hésitation quand il s'approche du bureau royal pour se servir un verre de whisky. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon parfaitement coupé, le démon le suit attentivement des yeux alors que le chasseur descend cul-sec son verre pour s'en resservir un autre derechef.

\- Comment était ton Paradis ? lance Crowley sur le ton de la conversation sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler la pointe de curiosité dans sa voix. Tu te plaisais, là-haut ?

Verre à la main, Bobby se tourne vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et hausse les épaules sans enthousiasme.

\- C'était pas mal. Reposant. Je regardais la télévision avec les garçons jusqu'à ce que Ash et Pamela me sortent de ce souvenir en boucle. Après ça, on a passé nos journées à attendre des instructions obscures d'un contact anonyme qui nous a envoyés réveiller les âmes et traquer un certain Metatron. En pratique, j'ai passé mon temps le cul sur une chaise à siffler des bières en me tournant les pouces.

\- Toi qui n'es pas du genre à rester inactif, ça a dû être une plaie. Soulagé d'être de retour ?

Bobby se renfrogne et renverse la tête en arrière pour vider son verre.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je dois avouer que...

Le chasseur s'interrompt en reposant le verre sur le bureau, et fronce les sourcils alors qu'il saisit le cadre qui trône sur le bureau à côté d'une pile de paperasse. Une expression mécontente ombrage son visage alors qu'il scrute la photographie.

\- Pourquoi t'as une photo de Garth encadrée sur ton bureau ?

Damnation. Peut-être Crowley aurait-il dû cacher le cadre à l'instant même où Bobby a posé un pied dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il a récupéré au poste de police de Superior la photographie de Garth tenant un panneau où son nom est inscrit, Crowley commençait à perdre l'espoir de revoir un jour Bobby. Il avait beau fustiger les Winchester à ce sujet, il savait qu'avec le Paradis fermé, il était probable qu'il ne pourrait plus récupérer l'âme du chasseur qu'il avait déjà eu tant de mal à obtenir grâce à des Faucheurs corrompus.

Garth n'est pas Bobby, bien sûr, mais il est probablement le seul être que Crowley puisse considérer comme un ami. Avoir sa photo sous les yeux a été un baume au cœur et lui a donné du courage dans sa reprise en main de l'Enfer.

\- Bobby, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... grimace le Roi de l'Enfer en sentant l'assurance dans sa propre voix flancher.

\- Bien sûr, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ! grogne Bobby en reposant le cadre sur le bureau. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'emparer de l'âme de ce pauvre garçon comme tu me l'as fait, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Crowley !

Le mordant sarcasme de Bobby Singer et sa capacité à le confronter sans une once de crainte ni de flagornerie lui avaient profondément manqué depuis que l'Élan le lui avait volé. Mais le Roi de l'Enfer ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir offensé. Bobby s'imagine-t-il vraiment qu'il irait corrompre l'âme de Garth ?

Certes, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait avant que Sam ne l'infecte de stupides émotions humaines. Mais tout de même.

Et Crowley se sent un poil vexé que Bobby s'inquiète tant pour l'âme de Garth mais ne montre pas le moindre signe de jalousie.

\- Peux-tu me blâmer ? Le temps s'écoule différemment dans mon Enfer ! Si pour toi ça n'a été que quelques semaines de vacances au royaume des emplumés, pour moi, des _décennies_ se sont écoulées pendant que je cherchais un moyen de te récupérer ! Garth a été le seul au monde à me témoigner de l'affection en ton absence, et il ressemble à une version de toi plus jeune et souriante, alors j'y ai trouvé un substitut ! Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais !

Bobby plisse les yeux, son regard s'assombrissant. Le silence du chasseur tranche plus profond que des cris ne l'auraient fait.

Oh... il semblerait que Crowley ait réussi à attiser sa jalousie, après tout.

Le démon sent son traître cœur palpiter, envahi d'émotions humaines. S'il avait déjà un faible plus que prononcé pour Bobby avant, il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent à présent que le sang de Sam a restauré en partie son âme originelle.

\- Robert chéri... murmure Crowley avec une note d'imploration dans sa voix. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Garth et moi. Je te le jure sur mon trône, mes chiens et mon Enfer.

Il élève une main hésitante pour caresser la barbe de Bobby, suivant la ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'à se glisser dans les mèches qui dépassent de la casquette et recouvrent sa nuque.

\- Il n'y a que toi. Tu as toujours été le seul que j'...

Bobby ne le laisse pas achever sa phrase et agrippe sa nuque pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser agressif. Le démon ouvre aussitôt la bouche pour accueillir la langue du chasseur et la brûlure familière de sa barbe contre son visage – oh, ça faisait si longtemps !

Crowley sourit si fort que le baiser se brise.

\- Je _savais_ que je t'avais manqué... jubile-t-il contre les lèvres humides de Bobby.

\- Ferme-la, Crowley, grogne Bobby alors qu'il s'acharne à lui défaire sa cravate et faire glisser le veston de ses épaules.

\- Fais-moi taire, si tu le peux. »

Bobby balaye du bras la surface du bureau, renversant le tout au sol, puis y plaque le Roi de l'Enfer comme une secrétaire à la cuisse agile et à la morale légère. Et par toutes les putains de l'Enfer, Crowley adore ça. Le poids du corps de Bobby, le moelleux de son ventre contre le sien, la sensation râpeuse de sa barbe dans son cou, son souffle à son oreille alors que leurs hanches s'emboîtent... Il avait presque oublié à quel point ces sensations sont délicieuses.

Bobby lui a tellement manqué. _Tellement_.

Enivré de bonheur, Crowley enlace avec possessivité l'âme de Bobby et croise ses chevilles sur les reins.

 

* * *

 

C'est avec une inspiration bruyante que Dean se réveille en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais il n'y voit goutte, tout est d'un noir d'encre. L'air glacial brûle ses poumons et respirer est si douloureux qu'il s'étouffe en une série de toux rauque.

Dean ne connaît que trop bien cette sensation de froid intense, pour l'avoir expérimentée à chacune de ses résurrections le temps que son corps reprenne son fonctionnement normal et que son sang se réchauffe. Mais là, c'est différent. Il n'est pas enterré six pieds sous terre ni allongé dans un lit sanglant ou sur une table d'opération. Il se trouve assis sur une chaise et peut entendre à sa gauche la respiration précipitée de Sam. Au moins sont-ils ensemble, et pas dans un cercueil, ou pire, incinérés – il avait craint que Garth, Kevin et Cas' décident de leur donner des funérailles de chasseurs.

Et il fait vraiment, vraiment très froid. En se passant une main sur le visage, Dean décroche de ses cils et de ses joues des cristaux de glace.

« Dean ? s'élève la voix paniquée de son frère.

\- Ouais, je suis là.

Son cœur reprenant un rythme à peu près normal, Dean se lève de la chaise en plissant les yeux pour tenter de percer les ténèbres, mais c'est peine perdue. Ses membres sont engourdis par le froid et il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en s'avançant à l'aveugle.

\- On est où, là ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Et Dean aime encore moins ça quand sa main percute une masse froide et visqueuse qui se met à remuer avec un crissement métallique. Il est sur le point de se battre avec cet ennemi invisible dans le noir lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière pâlotte se dirige droit sur lui et éclaire les lieux. Sam a eu la présence d'esprit de sortir son téléphone portable et de l'utiliser comme lampe torche.

Dean baisse les poings et regarde autour d'eux. La carcasse de viande de bœuf suspendue qu'il a heurtée se balance à son crochet qui couine, et les nombreux frigidaires s'alignent en bourdonnant tout bas – la lumière bleutée projette des reflets sur le carrelage et sur les tables de travail.

\- On est dans la salle réfrigérée du bunker... réalise Dean en clignant des yeux.

Il connaît parfaitement les lieux, ayant proclamé la cuisine comme son domaine exclusif. Remplir la salle de provisions lui avait pris de nombreux voyages en voiture.

\- Si on est morts depuis cinq jours, c'était sans doute un moyen de nous éviter de pourrir.

\- Tant que c'est pas pour nous bouffer... Hé, tu portes la casquette de Garth !

Sam porte la main à son crâne et ôte la casquette enfoncée sur sa tête d'un air confus. Libérés, ses cheveux se lovent sur ses épaules et au creux de son cou tandis que Dean scrute le front de son petit frère. Là où la balle avait traversé son crâne, il n'y a plus qu'une tache de sang presque effacée. En baissant les yeux sur son propre torse, il constate que son t-shirt est raidi par le sang séché au niveau de son cœur.

Visiblement, Tessa les a ressuscités, mais sans prendre la peine de nettoyer.

Un sourire lumineux s'étale sur le visage de Dean quand il réalise que _ça y est_ – ils sont enfin à la maison. Il tourne les talons et se dirige droit vers la porte en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule :

\- Viens, on se sort de là avant que mon service trois pièces soit congelé.

Se frictionnant le bras en claquant des dents, Sam acquiesce et le suit, l'éclairant pour qu'il trouve la poignée.

\- Dépêche, j'ai presque plus de batterie.

En effet, le téléphone de Sam s'éteint à l'instant même où Dean arrive à tourner la poignée et tirer la lourde porte. En comparaison, l'air de la cuisine est tiède. Dean presse l'interrupteur et la lumière jaillit dans la pièce – elle grésille un moment avant de se stabiliser.

\- Hé, sourit Dean en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se faire passer pour des fantômes ? Imagine un peu la gueule qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont nous voir !

Tressaillant sous le coup dans ses côtes, Sam pince fortement les lèvres en lui jetant un regard réprobateur – _bitchface_ n°42.

\- Dean, il n'y a pas de quoi plaisanter. Ils nous croient morts depuis cinq jours, la moindre des choses serait de faire preuve d'un minimum de tact pour leur éviter un trop grand choc émotionnel.

\- Oh, fais pas ta rabat-joie, _bitch_.

\- _Jerk_ , réplique automatiquement Sam en roulant des yeux. Et on aura l'air fin si par réflexe ils nous truffent de plomb. Comment on expliquerait à Tessa cette mort stupide, hein ?

Dean éclate de rire à cette idée et jette un regard à la cuisine.

\- N'empêche, ils mériteraient cette petite frayeur pour avoir salopé ma cuisine pendant que j'étais mort. Regarde-moi ça. De la vaisselle de trois jours et rien n'est rangé à sa place.

\- Pourquoi t'es de si bonne humeur ? le scrute Sam d'un air suspicieux en rempochant son téléphone.

En effet, Dean sourit si fort que sa mâchoire lui en fait mal, et son cœur s'épanouit dans sa poitrine – le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois a disparu et Dean ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis une éternité.

\- Tu déconnes, Sammy ? Ton âme est sauvée, on est vivants et on va revoir Cas' et les autres ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander pourquoi tu tires cette gueule alors que tu as échappé à la pire mort qui soit !

Sam soupire en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux – des cristaux de glace s'en détachent et tombent sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il se passe au Paradis et en Enfer. C'est la guerre et Abaddon a commencé à envahir le royaume de Crowley. Si elle triomphe et arrive à le tuer, elle sera la nouvelle reine et pourra ouvrir la Cage. Nous sommes au bord de l'Apocalypse, Dean. Je n'ai pas le cœur à me réjouir pour ma petite vie alors que Lucifer et Michael risquent d'être libres d'un moment à l'autre.

Le sourire de Dean se défait un peu pour laisser place à un air attendri.

\- Laisse-moi m'inquiéter de tout ça, petit frère. On a bien mérité un jour de congé.

Il passe son bras sur les épaules de Sam et le guide hors de la cuisine :

\- On est enfin débarrassés de ces foutues épreuves de la tablette des démons, alors on va fêter cette victoire et notre résurrection avec nos amis, ok ? Je propose une soirée film et pizza. Avec de la salade, si tu veux. Demain, on s'occupera du problème Abaddon.

Sam n'a pas l'air tout à fait convaincu mais hoche la tête malgré tout.

Malgré lui, Dean frémit d'anticipation à l'idée de retrouver Cas'. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu après avoir été expulsé de son corps par une balle en plein cœur, l'ex-ange portait sur son visage une expression poignante de détresse alors que Risa et Colin l'arrachaient de leurs cadavres pour le traîner vers la voiture avec sa cheville brisée.

Bordel, témoins ou pas, Dean va lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

Toute sa bonne humeur s'envole lorsqu'ils s'engagent dans le couloir des chambres qui mène vers la salle de réception. Car lorsqu'ils allument la lumière, le bras de Dean se fige sur les épaules de son frère, et tous les deux écarquillent les yeux devant le tableau qui s'offre à eux.

Le sol est jonché de cadavres et une puanteur douceâtre de putréfaction les saisit à la gorge. Les murs sont éclaboussés de sang séché en gerbes qui suggèrent un massacre d'une violence inouïe. Des dizaines de corps inertes s'empilent, les entrailles à l'air comme s'ils avaient été déchiquetés par un monstre – et à en juger par l'odeur putride, les mouches qui bourdonnent et les asticots qui grouillent, ces gens sont morts depuis au moins deux jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que... s'étrangle Dean en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

Sam ne répond pas, le corps tendu, et enjambe les premiers corps. Plaquant sa main sur sa bouche tant l'odeur se fait suffocante au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressent dans le couloir, Dean dévisage les morts un par un, l'angoisse étreignant son cœur. Il cherche à reconnaître ses amis parmi les visages sans vie, mais à son grand soulagement, il ne voit ni Cas', ni Garth, ni Kevin ou Hael parmi les monceaux de cadavres.

Sam s'est introduit prudemment dans sa chambre, et en ressort avec un fusil à pompe, et un magnum qu'il tend à Dean avec des munitions.

\- On doit trouver les autres, déclare Sam avec un air déterminé. Restons groupés, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici ni si le danger est encore présent.

Dean acquiesce et saisit le flingue. Il longe le mur sanglant comme une ombre et se penche juste assez pour jeter un œil dans la chambre de Cas'. Personne. Personne de vivant, en tout cas. Sa main ridée griffant le sol au point d'en rayer le plancher, une vieille femme gît au sol, le crâne à moitié défoncé – la cervelle coule jusque dans son cou.

\- Hé, je la reconnais, commente Dean en poussant son visage du bout de son pied. C'est la vieille dame qui gère la supérette à Lebanon.

Sam fronce les sourcils en pointant du doigt le trench-coat replié sur le dossier de la chaise et le lit défait. Même les chaussures de Cas' sont près du placard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, murmure Sam en empoignant plus fermement son fusil, mais Cas' a été pris par surprise. Regarde.

En effet, sur la table de nuit repose un plateau avec un petit déjeuner entamé. La tasse de café est à moitié vide, et un toast de beurre de cacahuète porte l'empreinte nette de dents.

Rongé par l'inquiétude, Dean fait volte-face pour vite sortir de la chambre.

\- CAAAS' !? s'époumone-t-il en courant dans le couloir jusqu'à déboucher dans la salle de réception, Sam sur ses talons.

Son géant de petit frère percute de plein fouet son dos lorsque Dean s'arrête net, les yeux écarquillés. Le spectacle qui se présente à ses yeux lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Non seulement c'est une véritable boucherie de corps démembrés et d'éclaboussures de sang et de cervelle contre les murs, mais le plafond est littéralement défoncé comme sous l'effet d'un obus, si bien que l'étage du dessus et même le ciel sont visibles. Des débris de béton, charpente et poutres se sont abattus sur la table de réception, la brisant en deux. Même la table de ping-pong s'est effondrée depuis l'étage supérieur, ainsi que la table de billard et tout le matériel que Dean avait prévu d'installer. Atterrés, les deux frères regardent autour d'eux l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Le passage vers la bibliothèque souterraine aussi est grand ouvert... souffle Sam d'une voix blanche.

Dean n'a pas le temps de vérifier par lui-même – son attention est attirée par des sons étouffés au niveau des portes menant au salon. Comme si quelqu'un grattait et essayait de sortir.

\- Cas' ? lance-t-il avec espoir en se dirigeant dans cette direction. Garth ? Les gars, vous êtes là-dedans ?

\- Attends, Dean, sois prudent !

Mais Dean ne l'écoute pas et déverrouille le loquet des portes pour les ouvrir en grand. Et il essaye aussitôt de les refermer lorsqu'une foule de Croats enragés essaye de se jeter sur lui.

\- Oh merde, des Croats ! C'est bourré de Croats là-dedans, Sam ! Aide-moi à refermer !

Dean connaît assez bien ces saloperies pour reconnaître au premier coup d'œil la lueur de folie dans leurs yeux et leur comportement agressif et assoiffé de sang.

Sam se précipite à ses côtés pour essayer de refermer les portes, mais en vain. Les Croats ont passé leurs bras par l'entrebâillement et essayent de les agripper avec des doigts recourbés et poisseux de sang.

\- On ne pourra pas les retenir longtemps ! crie Sam en s'adossant de tout son poids contre la porte. On doit s'enfuir ! Tout de suite !

\- Mais Cas'... !

\- Cas' et les autres, s'ils ont survécu à cette invasion d'infectés, ont dû partir depuis longtemps et on ferait bien de les imiter !

\- Ok, on se casse à trois !

\- Un... acquiesce Sam en s'arc-boutant pour maintenir la porte en place.

\- Deux... siffle Dean en bandant tous ses muscles.

\- Trois !

Les deux frères s'écartent brutalement des portes et détalent aussi vite que possible, poursuivis par un flot de Croats. Pendant que Sam ouvre la porte menant au garage, Dean le couvre en pointant son magnum sur le troupeau, et a tout juste le temps de faire exploser deux crânes et foutre un coup de pied dans un infecté qui venait de lui agripper l'épaule, avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous les deux dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Haletant, Dean dévale les marches en tirant par-dessus son épaule pour descendre un autre infecté plus rapide que les autres.

\- Vite ! crie Sam alors qu'ils émergent dans le parking.

Les lumières sont éteintes, mais la porte menant vers l'extérieur est grande ouverte, avec des traces de pneus marquant le sol comme si une voiture avait quitté les lieux en catastrophe.

\- Où est ma voiture ? panique Dean en regardant tout autour de lui.

Aucun signe de l'Impala à son emplacement habituel, ni nulle part ailleurs. Le souffle court, Dean sent un début de crise d'angoisse le précipiter dans un gouffre. Sa voiture chérie n'est pas là.

\- Où est mon bébé, bordel ?! répète-t-il avec une once d'hystérie dans sa voix.

Il ne prend même pas garde à Sam qui truffe de plomb un Croat. Son petit frère s'installe au volant du pick-up de Garth, complètement décoiffé et lui tenant ouverte la porte côté passager.

\- Monte, Dean ! On se casse !

\- Non ! Pas sans mon Impala !

\- Cas' et les autres ont dû partir avec, c'est bon signe ! Dépêche-toi !

Dean consent finalement à monter dans la voiture, juste à temps alors que les infectés se ruent dans le parking et se mettent à frapper les vitres du pick-up avec des grognements gutturaux comme dans un cliché de film de zombies. Sam met le contact et ils démarrent en trombe, renversant deux Croats jusqu'à surgir à l'extérieur avec un rugissement de moteur.

Le front luisant de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Dean s'agrippe à la poignée de la portière en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur. Les Croats qui les poursuivent en courant disparaissent bientôt au loin, remplacés par les arbres de la forêt.

Essoufflé lui aussi, Sam rejette ses cheveux en arrière en conduisant le véhicule, pâle comme un linge. Le grondement de moteur couvre le silence quelques minutes alors qu'ils reprennent leur respiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Dean ?

\- Attends, s'il me reste de la batterie, je vais essayer d'appeler Cas'...

Dean palpe sa propre veste pour constater que son téléphone est bien dans sa poche intérieure. Il l'allume et grimace en voyant que la batterie est au plus bas. Il ne reste guère que 7 %. Pas étonnant, après être restés cinq jours allumé, même si personne n'y a touché.

Espérant que ça soit suffisant, Dean compose le numéro de l'ex-ange et presse le portable contre son oreille. Et pousse un soupir de frustration lorsqu'une voix désincarnée de robot signale que ce numéro est injoignable.

\- Il répond pas, et j'ai plus que 5 % de batterie. J'essaye Garth ou Kevin ?

Sam tourne le volant et engage le pick-up en direction de Lebanon.

\- Essaye plutôt Crowley. On sait qu'il est disponible, au moins.

\- Mais on vient de le voir ! S'il savait quelque chose, il nous l'aurait dit, pas vrai ?

\- On est passés en coup de vent dans son bureau, peut-être qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps. Et même s'il ne sait rien, il pourra se renseigner pour nous. »

Dean esquisse une moue dubitative mais obtempère en tapant les trois 6 avant de presser la touche d'appel. Et alors que la tonalité résonne à son oreille et ronge le peu de patience qui lui reste, ils traversent Lebanon pour constater que le village est dévasté, les maisons et voitures calcinées et pas âme qui vive dans les rues.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'ils étaient morts ?

 

* * *

 

« Je vais encore devoir envoyer ce tapis au pressing...

Les mains croisées sous la nuque et allongé sur le moelleux tapis à présent souillé de semence, Bobby se contente de marmonner un grognement en guise de commentaire tandis que Crowley se blottit contre lui en calant sa tête au creux de son cou. La peau nue poisseuse de transpiration, le chasseur le laisse se coller contre lui malgré la chaleur qui empourpre ses joues.

Le démon avance le menton pour placer un baiser contre sa jugulaire, avant de se redresser sur un coude pour mieux le regarder. Un sourire satisfait recourbe la commissure de ses lèvres, et il se met à lui caresser les poils du torse en haussant un sourcil.

\- On avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Tu n'as rien perdu de ta fougue, Robert chéri. Tu m'en vois ravi.

Bobby soupire en roulant des yeux au surnom ridicule que le Roi de l'Enfer se plaît à lui attribuer depuis ce jour lointain où, quand il était encore en vie, il avait conclu d'un baiser un pacte avec le démon pour aider les garçons à arrêter l'Apocalypse.

\- C'est plus de mon âge, tout ça... grommelle-t-il dans sa barbe.

Pendant que Crowley parsème son épaule et son torse de baisers, Bobby pose sa main sur sa nuque en un geste possessif.

\- Il serait temps d'en parler aux Winchester, tu ne crois pas... ? lui suggère le démon en un murmure contre le lobe de son oreille. À propos de nous deux. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir.

Bobby émet un grognement ironique et secoue la tête en se redressant.

\- T'as bien vu la tronche de six pieds de long qu'ils ont tirée rien qu'à nous voir nous embrasser en photo, râle-t-il en remettant ses habits. Je ne tiens pas à les traumatiser à vie. Ils ont bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Bobby se relève en refermant son jean, et croise le regard lascif du démon. Celui-ci, très à l'aise malgré sa nudité, croise paresseusement les chevilles, toujours allongé sur le tapis. Son pénis au repos niche comme un oisillon au creux de ses cuisses, à l'ombre du renflement du ventre.

\- Je serais prêt à payer cher pour voir leur réaction, sourit le Roi de l'Enfer en haussant les sourcils. J'ai tenu ma promesse, tu sais. Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit, comme tu le souhaitais. Pas même quand ils me maintenaient prisonnier et me menaçaient de torture.

Bobby plisse les yeux en rajustant sa casquette sur sa tête, et ramasse les habits du démon pour les lui lancer. Crowley les attrape au vol avec désinvolture.

\- C'est donc vrai, ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que Sam t'a injecté son sang pour un rituel et que ça t'a rendu presque humain.

Ayant enfilé sa chemise, le démon marque une pause avant de se lever pour mettre son pantalon.

\- Le mot clé étant _presque_ , mon cher Bobby... Je ne suis pas humain.

Comme preuve, les globes oculaires du démon se saturent de rouge. Mais cela ne dure que deux secondes avant qu'ils ne redeviennent normaux.

\- Il m'a fallu quelques temps pour me réhabituer à certains sentiments que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis trois siècles, explique sobrement Crowley en boutonnant sa chemise. Et j'ai maudit l'Élan de tout mon cœur pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Au début, en tout cas.

\- Et maintenant ? demande Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Roi de l'Enfer lisse son col avant d'entreprendre de nouer sa cravate.

\- Maintenant ? J'ai fini par accepter ma nature telle qu'elle est. Je ne suis ni un humain, ni un démon. Et c'est une force que je me dois d'exploiter à mon avantage.

Le nœud de sa cravate noué, Crowley lève une main pour caresser la barbe de Bobby qui crisse sous ses doigts.

\- Je peux maintenant te dire sans le moindre détour que je t'aime, Bobby. Je t'ai aimé depuis que j'ai touché ton âme pour signer ce pacte.

\- _Balls_ , grimace Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel. Et voilà que tu deviens aussi mièvre que les séries médicales à l'eau de rose que Dean regarde.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, vieil hypocrite.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient à nouveau, et Crowley réprime un soupir de frustration avant de s'écarter pour pêcher son portable dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du diable... dit-il en jetant un œil au nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

Bobby s'appuie contre le bureau et croise les bras en regardant le démon répondre à l'appel avec un ton cordial :

\- Bonjour, Écureuil. Bobby se porte comme un charme, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. J'en prends grand soin.

Le chasseur grommelle dans sa barbe tandis que Crowley lui adresse un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- Ah, oui. C'est à propos du bunker que tu appelles, comme je m'en doutais... sourit Crowley contre le téléphone avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Aurais-je oublié de vous prévenir qu'Abaddon a lancé une offensive sur vos petits camarades pendant que vous vous promeniez au Paradis ?

Bobby ouvre de grands yeux pendant que Crowley éloigne le téléphone de son oreille pour épargner ses tympans. Même de sa position, Bobby peut entendre Dean l'insulter et le menacer copieusement.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries, Crowley ? articule Bobby. Quelle offensive ?

Le Roi de l'Enfer se contente de lever une main pour lui faire signe d'attendre, puis replace le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- C'est avec cette bouche-là que tu embrasses ta mère, mon cher Dean ? Si je ne vous ai pas prévenus, c'est que je n'en ai pas eu le temps et vous ne m'avez posé aucune question. Laisse-moi donc te mettre au courant des derniers potins. C'était il y a quelques semaines en temps infernal, soit deux jours environ en temps terrestre. Il se trouve qu'Abaddon a appris votre mort et décidé de les éliminer eux aussi au passage. Pour faire simple, elle n'a même pas daigné attaquer elle-même. Elle a répandu le virus croatoan sur Lebanon et ordonné aux infectés d'attaquer le bunker à coups de lance-roquette et bazooka. Vos ancêtres les Hommes de Lettres avaient pensé à placer toutes les protections possibles contre le surnaturel, mais jamais ils avaient imaginé se faire attaquer par des moyens humains. Quels imbéciles, pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas vécu bien longtemps. Le temps que les infectés défoncent le bunker et l'envahissent, ton petit déplumé et ses amis s'étaient réfugiés dans la bibliothèque souterraine sans aucune arme à leur disposition. C'est là qu'ils m'ont contacté pour demander mon aide.

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel la voix étouffée de Dean dit quelque chose que Bobby ne peut entendre, et Crowley pousse un soupir exaspéré.

\- Non, imbécile, je n'y suis pas allé. Abaddon et son armée attaquaient mon Enfer sur deux fronts à la fois, je ne pouvais pas quitter mon poste. Mais j'ai envoyé Theyla à ma place – tu te souviens de mon bras droit ? – avec mes Chiens de l'Enfer les plus féroces. La situation a été réglée avec brio. Pas un mort ni blessé parmi nos amis, et ils ont été évacués avec succès. De rien, au fait. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Les épaules de Bobby se décrispent alors qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il avait un peu oublié pendant son séjour au Paradis comment c'est de toujours se faire du mouron pour ses deux garçons toujours fourrés dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

Observant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, Crowley poursuit d'une voix caressante :

\- Où ils sont maintenant ? J'ai reçu un message de Garth pas plus tard qu'hier. Ils ont décidé de s'organiser en groupe pour mieux résister contre l'invasion du virus qui commence à se répandre dans le Kansas. Ils ont récupéré des survivants de la contagion et rameuté les chasseurs de la région. Ils ne sont pas allés bien loin, rassurez-vous, vous en aurez pour une ou deux heures de route tout au plus.

\- Où ça ? grogne Bobby en même temps que la voix étouffée de Dean à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Un camp de vacances ringard, répond Crowley en haussant les épaules. Garth m'a dit que ça s'appelle Camp Chitaqua. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le Crowley/Bobby, je suis très fortement influencée par l'artiste Gorlassar dont je reprends quelques headcanons (comme Crowley qui appelle Bobby "Robert darling" en anglais) et si vous aimez ce pairing je vous conseille d'aller voir ses fanarts sur Tumblr, ils sont superbes !


	52. Save the population

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Save the population (Red Hot Chili Peppers)
> 
> Résumé : Toutes les épreuves de la tablette des démons ont été annulées juste à temps pour sauver l'âme de Sam avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. Mais alors que Sam et Dean ressuscitent après avoir fait un tour au Paradis avec Tessa et ramené Bobby en Enfer auprès de Crowley, leur retour sur Terre n'est pas aussi joyeux qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré... Ils trouvent le bunker dévasté, infesté de croats et sans aucune trace de leurs amis, si ce n'est la disparition de l'Impala. Un coup de fil à Crowley les informe qu'Abaddon qui s'est libérée du Purgatoire ne se contente pas d'attaquer l'Enfer, mais elle recommence à répandre le virus et a infesté le village de Lebanon pour attaquer Castiel, Garth, Kevin et Hael. Heureusement, ils s'en sont tirés vivants grâce à l'intervention de Theyla et d'une troupe de Chiens de l'Enfer envoyés par Crowley. Ils sont allés se réfugier dans un camp de vacances. Le camp Chitaqua.

Le vent fait danser ses courts cheveux autour de son visage. Juchée sur le rebord de béton, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine et l'autre pendant dans le vide, Anpiel appuie son menton sur son genou. Son sweat à capuche trop large claque contre son corps.

Les sourcils froncés et ses ailes faméliques affalées de tout leur long sur le toit du building, l'Ange contemple la ville qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Le froid n'a aucune prise sur elle, mais sa peau et ses vêtements sont imprégnés d'humidité bien que la pluie ait cessé de tomber depuis près de trois heures.

Loin, très loin sous son pied qui se balance dans le vide, les voitures réduites à la taille de fourmis circulent et klaxonnent dans les avenues, comme le flot d'une rivière. La ville se hérisse de bâtisses de béton et de verre à perte de vue.

Anpiel se renfrogne lorsqu'elle entend s'ouvrir la porte donnant accès au toit, et elle serre plus fort sa jambe entre ses bras.

Des claquements de talons se rapprochent, et l'Ange replie avec réticence ses ailes dans son dos afin qu'elles ne soient piétinées – les lambeaux de chair calcinée et de plumes brisées qui subsistent sur la charpente de ses os lui arrachent une grimace de douleur. Plus de trois mois se sont écoulés depuis leur chute du Paradis, mais la douleur est toujours cuisante. La sensation de brûlure s'est estompée, dérisoire par rapport à celle qu'elle a éprouvée ce jour funeste où elle a hurlé et pleuré comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait de toute son existence. Mais le pire reste de savoir qu'elle ne peut plus voler, qu'elle est amputée de sa liberté, de ce qui faisait d'elle un Ange. Elle est clouée au sol comme un cafard et en vient à envier les pigeons qu'elle voit planer dans le ciel. Anpiel, la Protectrice des oiseaux, incapable de voler. Quelle ironie...

Le claquement de talons s'arrête, et l'aura écrasante de la secrétaire du guide suprême l'englobe.

« Lâche-moi la grappe, Lava. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Mais Lavavoth ignore son avertissement et s'assied sur le rebord juste à côté d'elle.

\- Cela fait des heures que j'essaye de te contacter par les ondes et que tu ne me réponds pas.

Anpiel lui jette un regard maussade du coin de l'œil. La secrétaire l'observe par-dessus ses lunettes perchées au bout de son nez, et elle arbore son habituel air pincé. Le vent décoiffe ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Je t'ignorais, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, rétorque Anpiel d'un ton acide.

\- Ton absence à la réunion a été remarquée par le guide suprême. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ?

Anpiel roule exagérément des yeux et rabat sa capuche sur sa tête, voilant ainsi la moitié de son visage.

\- Parce que j'en ai ras le derche de vos réunions. Ça fait trois mois qu'on ne fait que parler, parler, parler et parler. Et je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre de tout ce que le guide suprême nous a promis.

Lavavoth pince ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple. Préparer une guerre prend du temps. Nous avons d'abord dû pacifier les factions et rallier les troupes. Nos frères et sœurs ont cessé de se battre et ont retrouvé la Foi grâce à nous.

Anpiel esquisse une moue dubitative, le visage à moitié dissimulé par sa capuche.

\- Peut-être, mais nous sommes prêts depuis des semaines, et nous n'avons fait que perdre du temps avec ces missions secondaires. Capturer un Faucheur, assassiner Sam Winchester pour sauver son âme, et maintenant je dois m'occuper de son stupide clebs démoniaque ? Le guide suprême nous a promis le Paradis, et en fin de compte on se retrouve à servir ses intérêts personnels !

La secrétaire céleste arbore un rictus en la toisant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Les voies du guide suprême sont impénétrables. Si tu avais assisté à la réunion, tu saurais que nous préparons une attaque. Nous allons enfin entrer en action. Et lorsque nous aurons gagné, nous recevrons le Paradis en récompense. Nous retrouverons nos ailes, et une éternité d'harmonie et de paix commencera pour nous. Le guide suprême l'a promis.

Anpiel se tourne pour croiser les jambes et faire face à sa sœur.

\- C'était aussi ce que t'avait promis Zachariah avant d'être assassiné, pas vrai ?

Lavavoth perd son sourire et se relève, ses cheveux ondulant au vent. Son véritable visage qui apparaît en superposition par-dessus celui de son hôte la fixe froidement.

\- Prends garde à ce que tu dis, Anpiel. Tu as beau être un pilier fondateur de la faction et le premier Ange que le guide suprême ait sauvé, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire emprisonner si tu persistes à blasphémer.

\- Le guide suprême n'est _pas_ Dieu, Lavavoth ! s'emporte Anpiel alors que Lavavoth tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'un pas raide. Vous avez tous tendance à l'oublier !

La secrétaire s'immobilise, ses ailes se crispant dans son dos. Et dans le sifflement du vent qui balaye le toit du building, elle tourne juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un regard sombre par-dessus son épaule :

\- Dieu nous a abandonnés et est resté sourd à nos supplications et notre souffrance. Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher de reporter toute notre dévotion sur un être qui veut réellement nous sauver et nous aime plus qu'Il ne nous a jamais aimés. Le guide suprême est notre nouveau Dieu. Un meilleur Dieu.

\- Lavavoth...

\- Cesse donc tes jérémiades, Anpiel. Tu es insupportable depuis que le guide suprême n'a plus de temps à gaspiller pour te choyer. Tu n'es pas sa seule fidèle, tu n'as rien de spécial à ses yeux, et c'est ça qui te froisse tant.

Lavavoth reprend sa marche, ses talons claquant sèchement au sol. Elle ajoute encore en ouvrant la porte :

\- Le Chien de l'Enfer hurle à la mort depuis des heures. Fais quelque chose pour le faire taire avant que je ne perde patience. »

Anpiel reste silencieuse alors que la porte se referme, la laissant à nouveau seule sur le toit. Avec un profond soupir, elle se lève avec réticence, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains plongées dans les poches de son sweat à capuche. S'occuper de ce clébard démoniaque depuis cinq jours a été une corvée dont elle se serait bien passée et qui lui attire les moqueries des autres Anges. Et dire que pour la première fois de sa courte existence de quelques milliards d'années – elle n'a été créée que pendant la Sixième Grande Guerre après tout – elle avait un rôle important, des responsabilités et elle commençait à gagner le respect de sa Famille... Se trimballer des sacs de croquettes dans les couloirs du QG, puer le chien mouillé et le soufre est en train de détruire son charisme.

Et Lavavoth a raison. Anpiel se sent délaissée par le guide suprême, ce qui la frustre et la rend amère.

C'est en grommelant qu'elle quitte la solitude du toit et laisse à nouveau le flot des murmures célestes envahir son esprit. Tout en récupérant dans la remise un sac de croquettes qu'elle charge sans effort sur sa frêle épaule, elle écoute les Anges discuter de stratégie, de recrutement de masse et de guerre imminente. La faction est constituée quelques milliers d'Anges à travers le monde, dont plus de trois cent sont rassemblés dans le QG

Anpiel croise des groupes qui s'écartent pour la laisser passer et la suivent des yeux en chuchotant quelques commentaires à propos de Fido. Car les hurlements et couinements du chien résonnent à travers les couloirs, plus bruyants et déchirants à chaque pas qu'elle effectue vers la salle où elle l'a enfermé.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, le hurlement cesse pour laisser place à un long couinement plaintif. Les meubles ont été repoussés contre les murs pour dégager de la place pour le piège à démon qu'elle a tracé avec de la peinture mélangée à du sel et de l'eau bénite. Impossible de faire plus efficace que ça. En son centre se dresse sur ses pattes la créature démoniaque qui la dévisage avec des yeux rouges suppliants.

« Ferme-la, tu casses les oreilles de tout le monde.

Fido abaisse les oreilles en signe de contrition, mais le panache de sa queue remue malgré tout. Elle a beau le rabrouer, cet abruti de chien la regarde toujours avec adoration et confiance. Jamais auparavant Anpiel n'avait croisé de Chien de l'Enfer aussi grand et stupide.

L'Ange laisse tomber au sol le sac de croquettes, et la langue de la créature se déroule pour pendre mollement entre ses crocs. Il halète en salivant, les gouttes tombant sur le sol.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton énergie, à ce que je vois, commente Anpiel en s'asseyant en tailleur juste au bord du piège.

Elle l'observe en plissant les yeux.

Il y a cinq jours, c'était une épave de chien qu'elle avait ramené au QG, tout juste bon à servir de descente de lit. Le clébard avait à peine eu la force de geindre et de remuer faiblement la queue. Anpiel avait tracé ce piège pour l'immobiliser juste au cas où, mais jusqu'à présent ça s'était avéré inutile. La créature était à l'agonie et était restée allongée sur le flanc en palpitant à peine de la truffe avec des yeux humides quand Anpiel venait chaque jour lui glisser les croquettes dans la gueule une par une pour le nourrir.

\- Je suppose que ça signifie que Sam Winchester a enfin ressuscité. J'informerai le guide suprême du succès de la mission.

Anpiel rejette sa capuche en arrière, libérant ses courts cheveux châtains. Et lorsqu'elle ouvre le sac de croquettes, Fido se met à remuer la queue frénétiquement en trépignant sur place, mais se heurte à la barrière du sceau.

L'Ange cligne des yeux, et un sourire mauvais se glisse sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle plonge sa main dans le sac et en sort une pleine poignée de croquettes.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Un bref aboiement lui répond, et le sourire d'Anpiel s'élargit comme celui d'un requin, dévoilant ses dents dont une est brisée et forme un trou dans la rangée. Elle porte la poignée de croquettes à sa bouche et l'enfourne. L'air dépité du chien est hilarant lorsqu'elle mâche les croustillantes croquettes en le fixant d'un regard goguenard.

C'est moins dégueulasse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ça ne vaut pas Pizza Hut, mais tout de même. L'acte de manger reste le même, et Anpiel a toujours aimé utiliser le système digestif de son vaisseau, même avant la chute des Anges.

Fido s'aplatit de tout son long, prenant tout l'espace du piège. Sa tête est pressée au sol, et ses longues canines s'y enfoncent comme si c'était du beurre. Ses babines s'étalent mollement et la bave commence à former une flaque.

Anpiel avale sa bouchée et replonge sa main dans le sac tandis que le chien couine tout bas d'un air malheureux, ses yeux brillants de larmes la dévisageant avec un air empli de tristesse.

\- Roh ça va, t'as aucun humour. C'était pour rigoler. Tiens, bouffe ça.

Elle lui tend sa poignée débordante de croquettes, et la retire tout juste lorsqu'il essaye de la gober. Ses crocs claquent dans le vide. Avec un rire gras, Anpiel mange à nouveau la part qui lui était destinée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je commence à y prendre goût. La saveur est subtile et riche aux papilles, quand on mâche bien.

Lorsqu'elle approche une croquette de la truffe humide, celle-ci se met à palpiter à son grand amusement, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle lui glisse la croquette dans la gueule.

\- On est pareils, toi et moi, en fin de compte, dit l'Ange en s'approchant pour entrer dans le piège sans craindre une seconde de se faire attaquer. Nous sommes tous les deux des abominations.

Ce chien est une guimauve géante malgré sa puissance, ses griffes aussi tranchantes que des lames et ses crocs acérés. De toute façon, un Chien de l'Enfer ne peut rien contre un Ange. Anpiel elle-même en a exterminé à tour de bras il y a quelques milliers d'années, lors de la précédente Apocalypse. Elle attire le sac de nourriture à l'intérieur du cercle et laisse Fido plonger la gueule dedans, sa queue fouettant l'air.

\- Tu as été créé à base de sang humain, et moi... moi...

Anpiel secoue la tête, son visage s'assombrissant. Elle se met à caresser la fourrure du chien à moitié étalé sur ses genoux tandis qu'il se goinfre en vidant le sac.

\- Tu sais, quand je suis tombée du ciel, ma Grâce en feu et mes ailes en lambeaux, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mourir seule et abandonnée. Mais le guide suprême m'a trouvée, m'a sauvée, m'a rendu l'espoir. Je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Toutefois...

Fido ne l'écoute pas, et il ne comprend sans doute pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte, mais Anpiel s'en contrefiche. C'est bon de pouvoir se confier à un être qui l'écoute. Lavavoth est trop fanatique, Joshua est trop moralisateur, Zedekiel a refusé de rejoindre la faction et préfère vivre avec ses amis humains, et les rares autres Anges qui étaient proches d'elle sont tous morts aujourd'hui, comme Balthazar, Inias et Samandriel.

Anpiel grattouille le crâne du monstre démoniaque, son regard se perdant dans le vague tandis que le sac se déchire sous les crocs et que les croquettes se répandent au sol.

\- Son plan pour nous rendre le Paradis reste secret même au sein de la faction. Seuls Joshua, Lavavoth et moi sommes dans la confidence. Les autres se contentent de vénérer le guide suprême avec une Foi aveugle et de lui faire confiance pour nous rendre le Paradis. Ils ne savent pas vers quoi on se dirige. Ils ne savent pas quel sacrilège nous allons commettre, ni que nous risquons de détruire le monde dans le processus.

Le chien achève de lécher les dernières croquettes au sol. La gorge serrée, Anpiel l'attire contre elle et enveloppe sa large gueule entre ses bras et ses ailes brisées. La molle oreille de Fido lui chatouille le bout du nez.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point le Paradis me manque, articule-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Pour rentrer chez moi et récupérer mes ailes, je serais prête à tout. Vraiment à tout. Même à réduire en cendres la Création de Dieu. »

Le chien émet un couinement compatissant et lui lèche le visage en remuant la queue.

 

* * *

 

Chacune de ses expirations se déploie en volutes de vapeur. Le vent fait claquer la porte vitrée et s'engouffre dans la supérette en un sifflement lugubre.

Ses doigts crispés sur l'agrafeuse sont maculés d'un sang sec et noir qui se craquelle aux jointures. Son anorak bruisse quand Néo étend ses jambes engourdies parmi les débris de verre, les éclaboussures de sang et les emballages de barres de chocolat qui jonchent le sol. Elle en porte justement une à sa bouche et mord dedans sans appétit. Son bonnet noir accentue la pâleur de ses traits tirés.

Néo n'a pas pu se résoudre à bouger depuis l' _incident_ deux jours plus tôt. Elle sait qu'elle aurait dû appeler la police, ou même fuir les lieux et maquiller le meurtre, peut-être vérifier que des caméras de surveillance ne l'aient pas filmée en train de fracasser le crâne de cet homme à coups d'agrafeuse comme une vraie psychopathe. Mais rien à faire, elle se trouve plongée dans un état d'hébétude qui la paralyse sur place. Elle n'arrive même pas à lâcher l'arme du crime et elle regarde droit dans les yeux vitreux du mort depuis deux jours tandis qu'il pourrit lentement en dégageant une odeur de plus en plus forte.

C'est un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar dont elle n'arrive pas à se réveiller.

D'un mouvement las de la main, elle chasse une mouche qui bourdonnait devant son nez, et observe avec détachement un asticot s'extirper du crâne fendu du cadavre et chuter dans l'oreille en gesticulant. Même à dix mètres d'elle, exactement à l'endroit où elle l'a tué, la puanteur du cadavre devient insupportable.

Néo achève de manger en refoulant un haut-le-cœur et jette l'emballage avec les autres. Elle essuie le chocolat de ses lèvres d'un revers de poignet, et renverse la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le comptoir contre lequel elle est adossée. Le combiné du téléphone se balance près de sa tête en émettant un long bip sonore qu'elle n'entend même plus, à force.

La jeune fille a beau tourner et retourner les événements dans sa tête, elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qui est arrivé, et ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire à présent. Elle aurait cru que depuis deux jours, les villageois de Lebanon auraient envoyé quelqu'un à sa poursuite, ou qu'au moins la police ou des routiers seraient passés dans cette station d'essence. Elle aurait alors tout avoué et assumé ses actes, demandé de l'aide...

Mais personne n'est venu. Pas âme qui vive depuis deux jours. Juste la compagnie d'un cadavre pendant qu'elle perd peu à peu l'esprit et peine à distinguer le vrai du faux. Est-elle en train de devenir folle ?

Ses yeux couleur noisette s'emplissent de larmes qu'elle ne cherche pas à retenir. Elles coulent en silence sur ses joues alors qu'elle presse contre elle son agrafeuse sanglante.

Un vrombissement de moteur au loin la tire de sa torpeur et elle redresse brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Ses jambes ankylosées protestent lorsqu'elle se relève en s'appuyant sur le comptoir et regarde d'un air effrayé par les fenêtres.

Un pick-up maculé de boue vient de se garer juste devant les pompes à essence.

Néo essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et se dissimule dans l'ombre pour espionner les deux hommes qui viennent de sortir du véhicule. De son emplacement, elle ne peut entendre leur conversation, mais elle les observe avec méfiance.

Et s'ils étaient dangereux, eux aussi ? Et s'ils avaient été envoyés pour l'attraper ou la tuer ?

Sa main agrippe plus fermement son arme improvisée qui a déjà fait ses preuves, et elle tend le cou en ôtant son bonnet afin de bien découvrir ses oreilles. Ses courts cheveux châtains se dressent sur sa tête en défiant la gravité, comme un hérisson.

L'homme aux cheveux longs plonge la pompe à essence dans leur moteur, pendant que l'autre, celui aux jambes arquées, sort un pistolet de sa ceinture et scanne les environs d'un regard agressif. Néo retient son souffle et s'accroupit en étouffant un juron. Se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir quitté les lieux quand elle le pouvait encore – même si elle ne serait pas allée bien loin en vélo – elle se précipite à quatre pattes pour aller se planquer derrière le comptoir.

Rien ne se passe.

Le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, Néo se redresse juste assez pour jeter un œil, et manque de frôler la crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle voit l'homme avancer à grands pas vers la supérette, flingue en main. Elle se plaque aussitôt au comptoir en priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vue et qu'il ne la découvre pas.

« Hé, Sam ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

La porte de la supérette s'ouvre en grand en laissant l'air glacé s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Un deuxième pas s'approche.

\- Quoi ?

Et les voilà maintenant tous les deux à deux mètres à peine d'elle. Rentrant la tête dans les genoux, elle tente de maîtriser la panique qui lui broie les entrailles.

\- On dirait bien que le gérant s'est fait descendre. Et vu l'odeur, ça date d'au moins deux jours. Sûrement un coup des Croats.

\- Tu crois qu'Abaddon ne s'est pas contentée de Lebanon ? Dean, si l'épidémie s'étend dans tout le Kansas, ou pire, tous les États-Unis...

\- Ça pourrait être dans le monde entier pour tout ce qu'on en sait. Elle avait menacé de le faire, rappelle-toi. Tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé Cas' et les autres, on pourra faire que des suppositions.

\- Dépêchons-nous, alors. Si la région est infectée, on ne sera en sécurité qu'une fois arrivés au camp Chitaqua.

\- Attends. On est pas seuls.

Néo ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés et réagit au quart de tour lorsque le dénommé Dean contourne le comptoir et braque son arme droit sur elle. Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille s'élance d'un bond et le frappe au poignet de son agrafeuse, ce qui lui arrache un grognement de surprise et lui fait lâcher son arme.

\- Descends-le, Sammy ! Le laisse pas s'enfuir !

L'adrénaline aidant, Néo saute par-dessus le comptoir et fonce droit vers l'extérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et menaçant de remonter dans sa gorge. L'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'elle franchit la porte et se rue dehors, elle croit s'en être tirée. Mais le monde bascule et elle pousse un cri d'horreur en tombant de tout son long sur le béton. Le grand type aux cheveux longs l'a violemment taclée au sol comme un rugbyman et l'immobilise en enserrant ses jambes.

Dans sa chute, elle a lâché son agrafeuse et tente vainement de se débattre quand dans son champ de vision approchent les jambes arquées de celui qu'elle avait désarmé.

\- Attends, Dean ! crie l'homme qui la maintient plaquée au sol. Ne le tue pas, c'est qu'un adolescent !

Dean fronce les sourcils et s'accroupit en collant le canon de son flingue contre la tempe de Néo.

\- Gamin ou pas, s'il est infecté, il est foutu. Et tu le sais.

Il empoigne les courts cheveux de Néo pour mieux observer son visage, et une lueur d'hésitation traverse ses yeux verts alors qu'elle grimace en le fixant avec terreur.

\- Hé, petit gars... reprend-t-il d'un ton plus doux en éloignant son arme. Est-ce que t'as été mordu, piqué ou blessé ces derniers jours ?

Néo déglutit et c'est en un murmure étranglé qu'elle répond :

\- Non. Et je suis une fille, au fait.

D'habitude, les gens qui se trompent sur son sexe et la prennent pour un jeune garçon à cause de ses fringues amples, de ses cheveux courts et de son grand corps maigre l'amusent toujours, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- On ne te fera aucun mal, promet l'homme aux cheveux longs en la relâchant.

L'autre aussi la libère en lâchant ses cheveux et l'aide même à se relever comme si elle ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume.

\- Moi c'est Sam, et lui c'est mon frère Dean, continue-t-il avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais on a cru que t'étais... Tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelles et ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Une bourrasque de vent s'infiltre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle frotte ses paumes éraflées par sa chute brutale. Malgré sa taille – 1m76 – elle se trouve contrainte de lever la tête pour les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Néo, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai 22 ans, j'habite à Lebanon et...

Elle baisse la tête, son menton tremblotant, et resserre son anorak autour de sa silhouette androgyne en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas s'effondrer devant ces deux types qui l'observent en silence. Néo prend une profonde inspiration et poursuit :

\- … Il y a deux jours, ma grand-mère, la gérante du _L_ _a Dow's market,_ est devenue folle et m'a attaquée.

\- Folle ? C'est à dire ?

Les deux hommes échangent un regard entendu comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupire Néo en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Elle a pété les plombs et m'a menacée avec un couteau de cuisine. Elle voulait absolument me faire boire son sang. J'ai essayé d'appeler la police, mais toutes les lignes étaient coupées. Et quand j'ai voulu demander de l'aide aux voisins...

\- Ils étaient tous devenus des fous sanguinaires aussi, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille acquiesce sombrement en revoyant les villageois d'ordinaire si paisibles s'entre-tuer et s'entre-dévorer comme dans un mauvais film de zombies.

\- Je me suis enfuie à vélo. Je voulais rejoindre la première station d'essence ou le premier village pour contacter la police, mais quand je suis arrivée ici... Cet homme a essayé de me mordre, alors j'ai pris le premier truc sous ma main, et je l'ai... je l'ai...

Sa voix se fait chevrotante et elle se tait, la gorge nouée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive à tous ?

Dean pince les lèvres et deux fossettes se creusent sur ses joues alors que son regard s'assombrit.

\- Un virus fatal.

\- Néo, je sais que ça va être difficile de nous croire, mais il s'agit d'une sorte de... _maladie_ qui rend les gens mortellement agressifs. C'est contagieux par la salive et le sang, le virus agit en une ou deux heures à peine. Et c'est incurable.

Néo les dévisage tour à tour, un frisson dévalant le long de son épine dorsale.

\- Il faut alerter la police, les hôpitaux, le gouvernement ! Je vais appeler tout de suite, il y avait un téléphone dans la supérette...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de faire volte-face qu'une poigne de fer se referme sur son bras et la ramène en arrière. Sam la regarde avec pitié tandis que Dean semble nerveux et agité.

\- La police ne pourra rien faire. Personne ne peut rien y faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est l'apocalypse. La fin du monde. Armageddon. Le virus Croatoan est un signe précurseur. La seule chose à faire maintenant, c'est de se mettre à l'abri et d'essayer de survivre. Tu seras en sécurité avec nous.

\- L'apocalypse... ? Croatoan... ? souffle Néo d'une voix blanche.

\- Je sais que ça a l'air invraisemblable dit comme ça, mais... soupire Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous voulez parler du virus démoniaque qui zombifie les gens en détruisant leur âme, et qui se détecte par la présence de soufre dans le sang ? Le signe annonciateur de l'Apocalypse et du retour de Lucifer sur terre ?

Les deux hommes cillent exactement de la même manière en la regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- J'ai vu une vidéo virale sur Youtube il y a un ou deux mois. Je croyais que c'était un fake, j'aurais jamais cru que c'était vrai...

Sam et Dean échangent un regard.

\- Dean, tu te souviens de ce que l'officier Johnson avait dit à Plainville avant de mourir ? Il a parlé d'une vidéo sur Youtube aussi, il était au courant pour le virus...

\- _Son of a bitch_... marmonne Dean dans sa barbe avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Néo, tu te rappelles qui a mis cette vidéo en ligne ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas du pseudo. Je ne l'ai même pas vue en entier, juste le début au sujet du fonctionnement du virus et de l'Apocalypse qui approchait. J'ai cru que c'était un délire de fanatique de secte, alors...

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard, tranche Sam en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. La priorité pour le moment est de rejoindre le camp avant la nuit et de mettre Néo en sécurité. »

Néo se raidit lorsque les deux hommes la guident vers leur pick-up, mais elle obtempère. Quel autre choix a-t-elle, quand le monde autour d'elle devient fou et qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, à part les suivre et leur faire confiance ?

 

* * *

 

La flamme du briquet éclaire d'une lueur tremblotante le visage de Yager. Les yeux baissés, celui-ci allume sa cigarette et en aspire la fumée. Ses traits replongent dans la pénombre lorsqu'il referme son briquet. Seul le bout rougeoyant flotte devant sa silhouette dont les contours se font un peu plus imprécis au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombe.

Appuyée contre l'un des deux grands totems qui marquent l'entrée du camp Chitaqua, Risa observe l'homme à la barbe de trois jours qui souffle sa fumée. La mitraillette pèse lourd dans ses mains, mais son poids est rassurant.

« T'en veux une ?

Nonchalamment adossé contre le totem d'en face, Yager lui tend un paquet dont dépasse une cigarette. Risa secoue la tête en reportant son attention sur l'entrée barricadée avec les moyens du bord. Il n'y avait aucun portail à la base, et en construire un en si peu de temps n'a pas été une mince affaire.

\- Je ne fume pas.

L'horizon irisé des derniers feux du soleil s'assombrit à vue d'œil, un riche bleu d'encre avalant le rouge orangé. Yager rempoche son paquet avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- De tout votre groupe d'illuminés de dieu, t'es la moindre bavarde. C'est quoi déjà, ton nom ?

\- Risa.

Le silence retombe entre eux quelques minutes tandis que l'homme fume et que Risa scrute l'extérieur du camp, aux aguets. Aucun infecté ne s'est encore aventuré dans cette zone, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ce camp n'est pas l'endroit le plus stratégique pour organiser une base de défense de l'humanité, mais c'est ce que Garth a trouvé de mieux quand il l'a appelée en catastrophe. Elle ne pouvait refuser de l'aider, pas après le sale coup qu'elle lui a fait qui a valu la mort de ses deux amis, les frères Winchester. Elle lui doit bien ça, et bien plus encore.

\- Est-ce que tu sais utiliser une arme, au moins ? reprend Yager d'un ton un peu trop condescendant à son goût. J'ai suivi vos consignes en dévalisant une armurerie, mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'avoir distribué des armes létales à tous ces civils.

Risa plisse ses yeux noirs et tourne la tête vers lui en crispant la mâchoire.

\- Crois-moi, Yager, je sais parfaitement utiliser une mitraillette depuis que j'ai seize ans. J'ai vu des choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Des choses qui t'empêcheraient de dormir la nuit si tu savais qu'elles existent. La question qui devrait se poser est plutôt : est-ce que _toi_ , tu sais utiliser une arme ?

Yager tire sur sa cigarette en silence, le bout rougeoyant dans la pénombre qui s'épaissit peu à peu. Il leur faudra bientôt enflammer les torches pour y voir clair – il leur est défendu d'utiliser les batteries qui sont désormais considérées comme une denrée précieuse à économiser.

\- Je suis un ex-Marine, répond-t-il finalement en soufflant sa fumée. Reconverti dans l'animation théâtrale de camps de vacances. Moi qui croyais qu'ici je trouverais la paix, loin des combats et de la mort...

\- L'Apocalypse est proche, rétorque Risa en soutenant son regard. Bientôt le monde entier sera à feu et à sang et personne ne sera à l'abri. Personne.

L'homme rit sombrement en secouant la tête.

\- Quand vous avez débarqué avec vos histoires de virus démoniaque et d'apocalypse en voulant faire de nous tous votre armée personnelle, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez une secte de cinglés. Du genre à se suicider en groupe en hurlant que dieu vous l'a ordonné, tu vois le genre.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Risa décroche une ombre de sourire qui adoucit son visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Nous n'avons forcé personne à rester. Tu aurais pu partir à tout moment.

\- J'étais croyant dans ma jeunesse, avant de m'engager dans l'armée. Mes parents m'avaient donné une éducation catholique. Les horreurs que j'ai vues à la guerre m'ont fait perdre la foi, alors quand vos deux leaders ont juré être des anges du seigneur, j'y ai pas cru une seconde. Ce Castiel avait beau parler des dizaines de langues différentes et réciter la Bible par cœur, pour moi ce n'était qu'un gourou très malin et manipulateur. Parce que sérieusement, un ange avec un pied dans le plâtre ? Et une gamine style punk en cloque ? C'était du foutage de gueule pour moi. Mais quand Hael a prouvé ce qu'elle était en plongeant sa main droit dans mon cœur... C'était plus douloureux que ce que j'ai jamais vécu, mais j'ai senti sa main toucher mon âme. Je l'ai _sentie_. Et elle a été en mesure après ça de me décrire mes souvenirs d'enfance, mes pensées les plus secrètes – des choses que j'étais le seul à connaître, que je n'avais jamais racontées à personne. C'était un miracle. Alors j'ai compris que vous disiez vrai. Et tous les autres l'ont compris aussi.

Risa rajuste la lanière de sa mitraille sur son épaule pendant que Yager laisse tomber son mégot à ses pieds et l'écrase. L'homme sourit avec une ferveur dans ses yeux qui fait froncer les sourcils à la jeune infirmière.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que retrouver la foi en contexte d'apocalypse soit vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour toi comme pour les autres. Mais Castiel et Hael n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de révéler ce qu'ils étaient pour vous rallier à nos côtés.

\- Ouais. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Risa. Si Dieu et Ses anges existent... alors pourquoi n'anéantissent-ils pas les démons ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'on a pour nous défendre, c'est un ange sans pouvoirs et un autre qui ne peut faire beaucoup plus que toucher nos âmes et faire léviter des trucs ? Comment on est supposés arrêter l'apocalypse avec ça ?

Risa pince les lèvres en détournant les yeux, une brise froide faisant voleter quelques mèches brunes échappées de sa queue de cheval. La vapeur de son souffle se diffuse dans l'air et le froid rosit ses joues.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

Elle n'en dit pas plus malgré le regard insistant de Yager, ayant elle-même à peine digéré tout ce que Garth, Kevin, Castiel et Hael lui ont expliqué. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce groupe de chasseurs vivant en communauté dans un bunker soit en réalité impliqué dans quelque chose d'une envergure biblique qui la dépasse complètement. Mais après le coup des anges qui l'ont manipulée pour assassiner Sam Winchester, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Les Winchester et leurs proches n'ont rien d'ordinaire.

\- Hé, tu entends ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

L'homme dégaine son arme en lui faisant signe de rester silencieuse. Toute son attention semble tournée vers l'extérieur du camp, et sa posture laisse deviner le soldat qui a vécu la guerre et frôlé la mort de près.

\- Un bruit de moteur... murmure-t-il en empoignant son flingue. Prépare-toi à sonner l'alarme si je te fais signe.

Et il a une meilleur ouïe qu'elle. Car le temps qu'elle entende à son tour le vrombissement lointain d'un moteur qui approche, Yager s'est déjà penché sur le portail et guette l'arrivée du véhicule à travers un des trous, prêt à faire feu.

Risa n'apprécie guère son attitude autoritaire et sa tendance machiste à lui donner des ordres à elle alors qu'il s'écrase et obéit docilement quand il se trouve auprès de Castiel, Garth, Kevin ou Colin. Mais Yager suit bien la procédure établie par Castiel jusqu'à présent, alors elle n'a rien à y redire.

Le bruit de moteur ralentit et un crissement de pneu indique que la voiture s'est arrêtée devant l'entrée. Les phares éblouissants traversent les trous du portail improvisé en autant de rais lumineux.

\- Sortez du véhicule les mains en l'air ! aboie Yager lorsque le moteur se coupe.

Des bruits de portières brisent le silence, et Risa se tient à l'écart, prête à sonner la cloche ou couvrir Yager. Elle aperçoit à travers les trous du portail trois silhouettes qui sortent d'un pick-up, mais les phares l'éblouissent, elle n'y voit goutte.

\- Jetez vos armes au sol et éloignez-les d'un coup de pied !

\- Ok, ok, on se calme, mec ! Voilà, t'es content ? On peut entrer, maintenant ?

Risa fronce les sourcils. La voix lui est familière. Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de Dean, en fait. Ce qui est impossible. C'est son esprit qui doit lui jouer des tours.

Yager lui jette un regard par-dessus son épaule en hochant la tête.

\- Deux hommes et un adolescent. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être contaminés, mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs.

\- Je suis une fille ! réplique la voix fluette de la silhouette plus petite que les autres.

\- Ok, acquiesce Risa en gardant le doigt sur la gâchette. Ouvre le portail mais reste sur tes gardes. On va les amener en quarantaine pour examiner leur sang.

Le seul moyen d'être certain qu'un sujet est sain est de prélever son sang et de vérifier qu'il n'y a dedans aucune trace de soufre. Bien heureusement, quand Garth lui a expliqué la situation alors qu'elle bossait à l'hôpital, elle a profité pour piquer un maximum de matériel avant de décamper en annonçant sa démission.

Yager ouvre le lourd portail en gardant en joue les trois intrus nimbés de la lumière des phares.

\- Laissez la bagnole dehors, ordonne-t-il lorsqu'ils font mine de remonter dedans. Vous la récupérerez plus tard.

Et alors qu'ils franchissent le portail et que Yager referme derrière eux, Risa en oublie de respirer lorsqu'elle voit enfin le visage des deux hommes.

\- Salut, Risa, sourit Dean comme si de rien n'était.

Sam et Dean Winchester se tiennent devant elle, indemnes et vivants. Eux qui sont morts sous ses yeux, d'une balle dans le cœur pour Dean et d'une dans le crâne pour Sam. Eux dont elle a ramassé les corps sans vie pour les livrer à Garth en balbutiant ses condoléances.

Pâle comme un linge, Risa braque sa mitraillette vers eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Yager semble avoir compris à son ton qu'il y a un problème, et lui aussi les braque d'un air menaçant. Sam ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Risa ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Elle tend le bras pour sonner la cloche, alertant tout le camp. Le vacarme résonne dans la nuit.

Aussitôt accourent des groupes armés qui encerclent les trois intrus – la jeune androgyne lève les mains tandis que Dean essaye de faire barrage de son corps pour protéger Sam, le regard noir et défiant.

\- Emmenez-les en salle d'interrogatoire et prévenez Castiel et Hael ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Néo est un OC qui m'a été proposé par Granotte, merci à elle ! :D


	53. Happiness is a warm gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups. Serais-je horriblement en retard ? On me souffle à l'oreillette que je n'ai pas posté depuis un mois et demi. Ahem. Je vais invoquer la canicule comme excuse. Ça, et puis le fait que je me disperse à écrire plein d'histoires à la fois (pas bien, je sais), et qu'en plus mon fidèle Raoul (mon ordi) est en train de me lâcher. Je vais chercher son remplaçant demain au magasin. Et puis je suis victime depuis janvier de pannes d'inspiration à répétition et de grosses phases de doute assez difficiles.  
> Musique : Happiness is a warm gun (The Beatles)
> 
> Résumé : À leur résurrection après moult péripéties qui ont sauvé l'âme de Sam, nos deux Winchester préférés se réveillent dans le bunker dévasté et infesté de Croats. Crowley les informe qu'Abaddon répand le virus dans le Kansas et que Castiel, Garth, Kevin et Hael se sont réfugiés dans le camp Chitaqua. En chemin, ils ramassent une jeune fille nommée Néo qui a échappé au virus. Mais quand ils arrivent au camp, ils tombent sur Risa qui panique en les voyant et sonne l'alarme, refusant visiblement de croire qu'ils sont vraiment Sam et Dean. Elle sonne la cloche et ordonne qu'ils soient menés à Castiel et Hael qui sont vraisemblablement les leaders du camp et vénérés comme anges.

Des silhouettes se découpent dans l'obscurité, nimbées de la lumière des phares. La cloche a cessé de sonner depuis un moment, mais le son continue de vibrer dans la nuit. Les bruits métalliques d'armes que l'on recharge claquent tout autour d'eux.

Repoussé d'autorité derrière son frère dont la nuque irradie de tension, Sam scrute les ténèbres, les pupilles dilatées. S'il n'arrive pas à distinguer les visages de ceux qui les encerclent, les canons de leurs armes sont parfaitement visibles, eux. Un contact froid et dur entre ses omoplates le crispe, accompagné de la voix de Risa :

« Avancez. Le moindre mouvement brusque, le moindre regard de travers, et je vous truffe de plomb jusqu'à la moelle, c'est bien compris ?

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Risa, enfin, tu nous connais...

\- _Silence_ , crache l'infirmière en pressant le canon de son arme plus fort contre ses vertèbres. Je ne veux rien entendre. Encore un mot et je tire. Avance.

Il obtempère en jetant un regard appuyé à Dean comme pour lui signifier que _je te l'avais bien dit_. En effet, Sam a maintes fois répété durant le trajet de Lebanon jusqu'au camp qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant leurs cinq jours de décès, et il est naturel que leur résurrection ne soit pas immédiatement acceptée. Surtout par quelqu'un comme Risa qui n'est pas habituée à leur rapport à la mort, disons... _inhabituel_.

Marchant entre Dean et la jeune Néo qui est devenue toute pâle, Sam souffle à son frère aussi discrètement que possible :

\- Reste calme, Dean. Tout s'arrangera une fois qu'on aura parlé à Cas' et aux autres.

Dean hoche la tête bien que sa mâchoire soit crispée.

Leurs pieds foulent un mélange de terre et de gravier qui crisse sous leurs semelles. Les ombres se précisent et des bungalows se dessinent dans le halo de torches que brandissent des gens.

Sam y voit enfin plus clair et peut distinguer parmi le groupe qui les escorte des hommes, mais aussi des femmes et quelques adolescents qui les regardent passer avec des airs méfiants. Certains ne sont guère que des enfants de douze ans – l'un d'entre eux tient dans ses mains un magnum qui n'a pas du tout l'air d'être un jouet.

\- Garth ! Par ici ! s'élève la voix de Risa.

Au nom de leur ami, Sam tourne si vivement la tête que ses cheveux se déploient autour de son visage et une mèche vient se coincer entre ses lèvres. Le cortège s'est arrêté net.

Garth vient d'apparaître dans le halo de lumière que projettent les torches. Il tient un fusil à pompe et Colin AC Jones marche à ses côtés. Le chasseur efflanqué se fige sur place en les voyant, écarquillant les yeux à un point qui aurait pu être comique dans une autre situation. Sa barbe a poussé et lui mange le visage, faisant paraître son nez encore plus gros qu'il ne l'est réellement. Sa bouche s'amollissant, Garth abaisse le canon de son arme.

\- _Balls_... souffle-t-il en échangeant un regard ébahi avec Colin. Tu vois ce que je vois, ou c'est les raviolis en conserve de midi qui passent mal ?

Risa s'avance vers Garth et Colin en gardant un œil prudent sur les frères Winchester.

\- Où sont passés Castiel et Hael ? On a un sérieux problème ici, comme tu le vois.

\- Hael est auprès de Kevin qui dort déjà. Castiel est à l'autre bout du camp à perfectionner les sceaux, répond Colin en glissant un regard acéré vers eux. Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez pêché là ? Des shapeshifters ? Des goules ?

\- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir. Allez chercher les anges pour qu'ils nous disent ce qu'on doit en faire.

Garth et Colin obéissent et plongent dans l'ombre. D'un geste de bras, Risa donne l'ordre de reprendre la marche. Et cette fois-ci, ils n'ont guère qu'une vingtaine de pas à effectuer pour arriver devant un bungalow et être jetés dedans sans ménagement.

\- Yager, Jane, attachez bien ces deux-là et je m'occupe de la gamine, ordonne Risa en distribuant des cordes.

Sam estime que son frère et lui pourraient prendre le dessus, arracher une arme et se tirer de là en moins de dix secondes. À l'exception de ce Yager et de la dénommée Jane – une trentenaire blonde au regard de glace – qui rengaine son magnum avec assurance, ces hommes et femmes ne semblent pas habitués à manipuler des armes. Leur poigne manque de fermeté sur la crosse, leur doigt frôle à peine la gâchette, ils peinent à supporter le poids du métal et leur posture est maladroite. Des amateurs.

Quant à Risa, elle a beau savoir se battre et manipuler les armes, Garth avait dit qu'elle était peu active dans les chasses et se consacrait à aider les chasseurs blessés.

Mais Sam et Dean n'ont aucune intention d'opposer une résistance. Aussi hostiles qu'ils en aient l'air, ces gens ne sont pas leurs ennemis. Leur vraie ennemie, c'est Abaddon qui mène en ce moment son armée contre Crowley en Enfer et répand le virus Croatoan sur Terre.

Ces gens obéissent à Cas', Hael, Garth, Kevin et Risa. Ils sont de leur côté. Même s'ils ne le savent pas encore.

Sam se laisse donc asseoir sur une chaise par Jane. La femme aux courts cheveux blonds se penche à son oreille et y murmure avec une haleine de cigarette froide :

\- Remue ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes beaux cheveux et je te brise les poignets, joli cœur.

Sam grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle le ligote si fort que la corde taille dans la chair de ses poignets et lui coupe la circulation sanguine. Il n'ose pas prononcer un mot et le scrute du coin de l'œil – il remarque qu'il lui manque deux doigts à la main droite et que ses bras sont aussi musclés que ceux d'un homme.

\- Tu les connais, Risa ? demande Yager qui achève tout juste d'attacher un Dean renfrogné.

\- Pas la gamine, dit Risa après avoir ligoté Néo. Mais ces deux-là... ils ressemblent de manière troublante à deux amis de Garth et Castiel.

L'homme aux cheveux tondus courts se tourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi on les attache, si ce sont des potes du chef ?

\- Parce que ça ne peut _pas_ être eux. C'est impossible. Je les ai vu mourir il y a moins d'une semaine, tués par balle.

Sam remue ses doigts qui commencent à s'engourdir et jette un regard implorant à Risa.

\- Si vous nous laissiez l'occasion d'expliquer au lieu de nous...

\- _Silence_ , j'ai dit ! siffle à nouveau Risa en pointant son arme sur eux. Vous parlerez quand on vous dira de parler.

La chasseuse blonde claque la langue avec un regard si hostile qu'il pourrait couper l'acier. C'est d'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle détache une machette de sa ceinture et se met à la soupeser.

\- Des shapeshifters, tu crois ? Je me porte volontaire pour leur trancher la tête.

\- On ne sait pas encore, Jane. Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives.

Sam juge préférable de rester silencieux tandis que l'infirmière pose une main sur l'épaule de Jane pour l'apaiser et murmure quelques paroles inaudibles à son oreille. Jane plisse les yeux d'un air mauvais mais daigne abaisser sa lame.

Puis Risa les jauge du regard avant de laisser pendre sa mitraillette en bandoulière, tendant le bras en arrière pour saisir une mallette que lui présente Yager.

\- Commençons par vérifier s'ils ont le virus, dit-elle en sortant trois seringues emballées.

Elle commence par Néo en lui retroussant la manche d'un air professionnel. Une fois le creux de son bras désinfecté, la jeune fille se crispe et détourne la tête pour ne pas voir l'aiguille percer sa peau.

Risa en a déjà fini avec Néo et Dean, et se trouve en train de prélever le sang de Sam lorsque la porte du bungalow s'ouvre pour laisser passer Colin et Garth accompagnés de deux jeunes gens – Sam met plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître Kevin et Hael. Le prophète et son ange ont changé de style : le crâne de Kevin est tondu, tandis que Hael arbore un carré plongeant qui lui frôle les joues et une tenue qui plairait sans doute à Abaddon – son débardeur épelle en lettres capitales **HELL'S PAWN** sur le renflement de son ventre qui laisse deviner sa grossesse.

Kevin dévisage les frères Winchester avec stupeur, tandis que Hael incline la tête sur le côté avec un air de chat perplexe.

\- Castiel n'est pas avec vous ? demande Risa en fronçant les sourcils.

Garth secoue la tête en déposant sur la table un sac de sport qu'il ouvre avec un zip sonore.

\- Il arrive, il a dit de commencer sans lui.

\- Ok, alors je vais aller analyser les échantillons, soupire Risa en rajustant la lanière de sa mitraillette sur son épaule. Faites-leur la totale pendant ce temps.

Risa tourne les talons et sort tandis que Garth se met à fouiller dans son sac qui contient le kit complet du chasseur de monstres. Colin, Jane et Yager se tiennent à distance avec un air patibulaire, et Kevin et Hael restent dans leur coin à échanger des regards furtifs et se parler tout bas à l'oreille. Quand Garth se retourne avec une bouteille d'eau bénite à la main, Dean roule des yeux, l'air blasé.

\- Allez, balance la purée, finissons-en.

Garth esquisse une grimace d'excuse et les asperge tous les trois d'eau en pleine figure. Sam ferme les yeux et les rouvre, des gouttelettes perlant sur ses cils. Hébétée, Néo recrache de l'eau et secoue la tête comme le ferait un chien qui s'ébroue.

Ils sont encore ruisselants d'eau lorsque Garth passe au sel, leur balançant à chacun une pleine poignée à la face. Les grains se collent à leur peau humide et Sam essaye de s'essuyer avec son épaule, mais il est ligoté si étroitement qu'il peine à remuer.

\- T'aurais pas pu commencer par le sel ? râle Dean en recrachant de l'eau et du sel. Ça va rester incrusté maintenant !

En effet, le sel leur colle à la peau et crisse dans leur cou, et sur le tissu trempé de leurs chemises.

\- Ah oui tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, s'excuse Garth en se grattant le crâne d'un air embêté.

Sam pince les lèvres et Dean remue sur sa chaise en essayant d'utiliser son épaule pour chasser le sel, l'air agacé.

\- Bon, on a fini, là ?

\- Pas tout à fait, intervient Kevin qui décroise les bras et s'avance à son tour.

Le prophète prend dans le sac un couteau à la lame d'argent et leur entaille l'avant-bras à chacun, sans aucun effet.

\- Bien ! sourit Garth en se frottant les mains avec un large sourire. Vous n'êtes pas des démons ni des shapeshifters, félicitations ! Il nous reste encore au programme...

Le chasseur extirpe de son sac un bidon de Borax, et Sam et Dean grimacent exactement de la même manière.

\- Les Léviathans ont tous été tués ou renvoyés au Purgatoire, proteste le cadet Winchester peu désireux de prendre du produit chimique dans les yeux. On en a pas vu depuis un an au moins !

\- Je sais, sourit Garth en tournant le bouchon. Mais on est jamais trop prudents, pas vrai ? Après le coup du shapeshifter qui a pris la place de Castiel à Plainville, puis le Crocotta qui s'est fait passer pour vous et a failli nous bouffer Castiel, comprenez qu'on soit un peu paranos. Nous savons qu'il y a des passages entre l'Enfer et le Purgatoire et Abaddon serait bien capable de nous envoyer des Léviathans pour détruire le camp de l'intérieur. Façon cheval de Troie, vous savez.

Un cliquetis métallique les informe que Yager les braque de sa mitraillette. Colin, lui, a décroché une machette de son dos d'un air patibulaire, tandis que Jane fait tourner la sienne dans sa main. Ils sont tous prêts à les raccourcir d'une tête d'une seconde à l'autre.

Garth les contourne et leur verse un à un du produit ménager au sommet du crâne. Le liquide est glacé et ruisselle dans la nuque de Sam, imbibant ses cheveux. Une forte odeur de javel et de lessive lui agresse les narines.

Ses cheveux gluants en rideau sur son visage, Sam fait un mouvement de tête pour repousser les mèches de son front en prenant bien garde à ne pas avaler de produit ni s'en mettre dans les yeux.

\- Puisqu'on te dit que c'est bien nous ! Ce qu'il s'est passé à Superior avait été planifié par...

\- Attends une minute, le coupe Jane en jetant un regard appuyé à Garth qui semblait sur le point de se laisser convaincre. Ça ne prouve rien. Ils pourraient aussi bien être des goules ou des marionnettes de chair manipulées par des nécromanciens – j'ai déjà vu des trucs de ce genre. L'eau bénite, l'argent et le Borax ne leur feront rien.

Garth se masse la nuque en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'est vrai qu'Abaddon a la main sur le bunker maintenant. Les corps de Sam et Dean sont restés là-bas, dans le frigo. Elle aurait très bien pu utiliser les cadavres pour nous tendre un piège.

\- On ne peut pas les détacher, c'est trop risqué, approuve Kevin. Surtout qu'on a pas encore les résultats de Risa. Ils pourraient avoir le virus.

\- Vous êtes _sérieux_ , là ? grogne Dean d'un air désabusé. Écoutez, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un scandale, c'est pas la première fois qu'on ressuscite !

La porte s'ouvre alors pour laisser entrer nul autre que Castiel. Dean se tait aussitôt. Déstabilisé et le visage piquant de sel et de lessive, Sam cligne des yeux en dévisageant leur ami.

Cas' porte une veste militaire qui laisse deviner en-dessous le vieux t-shirt ACDC de Dean. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et balaye l'assistance d'un regard insondable avant de se fixer sur Sam et Dean. Appuyé lourdement sur une béquille, l'ex-ange lève la main pour porter à ses lèvres une cigarette qui tient entre deux doigts. Il tire une latte en silence, ses joues se creusant alors qu'il aspire.

Yager se raidit aussitôt pour effectuer un salut militaire, ses talons claquant l'un contre l'autre.

Clope au bec, l'ex-ange lui jette un regard en biais.

\- Repos, soldat, articule-t-il d'une voix rauque et soufflant sa fumée.

\- Cas'... murmure Dean, si bas que Sam l'entend à peine.

S'aidant de son unique béquille, Castiel s'avance en appuyant tout son poids sur son pied intact. L'autre, plâtré, frôle à peine le sol. Il laisse sur son passage une traînée de fumée dont les volutes âcres se dissolvent dans l'air. Il se dirige vers la table et s'y appuie, s'asseyant à moitié, juste assez pour soulager son pied blessé tandis que l'autre reste au sol.

Il observe intensément les trois captifs ligotés sur leurs chaises. Ses yeux sont creusés de cernes mais vifs et acérés, et les traits de son visage sont durs. Il tend sa béquille à Yager sans ciller, visiblement habitué à être obéi.

\- C'est... bon de te revoir, Cas'... tente Sam avec un sourire hésitant.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes, toi ? lâche Dean en plissant les yeux.

Castiel ne leur répond pas. Il se contente de les toiser de haut en soufflant un filet de fumée. L'odeur de cigarette se mêle à celle du Borax.

Une mitraillette en bandoulière barre le torse de Castiel, et Sam remarque un beretta calé sous sa ceinture, et une lame céleste fichée dans une sangle à sa cuisse. Il semble être équipé d'armes des pieds à la tête malgré son pied dans le plâtre.

\- Castiel... s'élève la voix douce de Hael qui se coule d'un pas feutré à côté de lui.

L'ange pose une main sur l'avant-bras de Castiel qui porte à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour aspirer une bouffée tout en calant sa béquille contre la table.

\- J'ai croisé Risa, déclare Castiel d'une voix rocailleuse. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucune trace de virus Croatoan dans leur sang.

\- Résultats négatifs ici aussi pour l'argent, le sel, l'eau bénite et le Borax, déclare Kevin en s'approchant lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Sam déglutit au regard analytique de Castiel qui les scrute comme des insectes sous une loupe.

\- Libérez la fille. Mais pour ces deux-là... Il faut qu'on soit sûrs et certains. Hael... fais ce que tu dois faire.

\- À tes ordres, Castiel.

\- Hé attendez ! intervient Dean en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, exactement ?

Personne ne répond, et Kevin et Garth détournent les yeux pendant que Hael ôte sa veste en faux cuir bleu.

\- Ça va faire très mal, prévient-elle avec douceur en marchant vers eux.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ? couine craintivement Néo pendant que Colin tranche ses liens et la libère.

\- L'équivalent d'une fouille anale céleste sans lubrifiant, grimace Garth. À sec, avec du gravier et de la harissa. Et c'est pas beau à voir.

\- Désolé si c'est vraiment vous, les gars, s'excuse Kevin avec une lueur de compassion dans ses yeux en amande.

Sam déglutit et se fige sur sa chaise alors que Hael s'approche en déployant ses doigts. Dean essaye de se reculer et fait crisser les pieds de la chaise sur le sol jusqu'à ce que Yager bloque sa retraite en immobilisant le dossier.

\- Cas'... !? crie Sam en jetant un regard suppliant à l'ex-ange. S'il te plaît... !

Mais Castiel reste appuyé contre la table à fumer en silence, le visage inexpressif.

Hael tend les bras et frôle le torse de Dean d'une main, et celui de Sam de l'autre. Le toucher est léger, à peine un effleurement de ses doigts graciles.

\- Vas-y, ma sœur. » ordonne Castiel.

Le regard de Hael se durcit et sans hésiter, elle plonge ses mains dans leur corps, s'y enfonçant jusqu'aux coudes. La douleur est si soudaine et brutale que Sam en est aveuglé. Suffoquant sous cette souffrance qui transcende le physique et le lacère jusque dans son âme, ravivant les souvenirs de la Cage avec Lucifer, il ne voit plus rien, si ce n'est de la lumière éblouissante et un hurlement à glacer le sang – son propre hurlement qui jaillit de sa gorge, réalise-t-il loin au fond de sa conscience saturée de douleur. Même à travers la membrane rougeoyante de ses paupières closes, il aperçoit la silhouette ailée de Hael dont l'auréole flamboie de mille feux.

 

* * *

 

Jane a assisté à plusieurs reprises aux démonstrations de Hael ces deux derniers jours, elle devrait y être habituée. Mais rien à faire, c'est toujours aussi impressionnant de contempler la preuve éclatante que les anges existent. Pas seulement les monstres sanguinaires contre lesquels elle se bat depuis près de vingt ans, pas seulement les démons qui grouillent à la surface de la terre... il existe bel et bien des êtres purs créés par Dieu pour protéger les humains. Et elle en a deux juste devant elle.

C'est avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé que la trentenaire aux courts cheveux blonds admire les mains de Hael se plonger jusqu'aux coudes dans les corps comme s'il s'agissait de beurre fondu. De sa bouche et de ses yeux jaillit une lumière du blanc le plus pur qui soit, si rayonnante qu'elle projette des ombres autour de l'ange. Ses cheveux dansent autour de son visage comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent. Et ses ailes, surtout, ses ailes se dessinent dans les ombres, à peine esquissées, mais immenses et faméliques comme celles d'un oiseau décharné.

C'est un spectacle sublime et terrifiant, comme une tornade ou l'éruption d'un volcan.

Les hurlements déchirent ses tympans et dressent les poils sur ses avant-bras. La fille androgyne qui vient d'être libérée émet une exclamation horrifiée et recule d'un pas, mais Jane lui attrape l'épaule pour l'immobiliser et la forcer à regarder. Tout le monde doit assister au miracle et ouvrir les yeux sur l'existence des anges comme elle-même l'a fait. Comme tout le camp l'a fait en moins de deux jours.

Quand au bout d'une dizaine de secondes Hael retire ses mains et se redresse avec des yeux qui scintillent d'éclats bleus, la pénombre retombe dans le bungalow et Jane est aveuglée par les taches de lumière qui restent imprimées dans sa rétine. Les deux hommes s'affaissent sur leurs chaises comme des marionnettes dont les fils auraient été tranchés, haletants et blêmes. Leurs cris résonnent encore à ses oreilles.

Hael cligne des yeux et pivote sur ses talons pour faire face à Castiel.

\- Ce sont bien leurs âmes, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Et celle de Sam est la chose la plus pure que j'ai jamais vue.

Jane relâche la tension dans son corps, et se permet d'abaisser son arme. Néo est encore bouche bée, si bien que Jane lui referme la mâchoire manuellement.

Sam Winchester tremble de tous ses membres, ses cheveux défaits serpentant sur son visage. Les deux hommes s'en sortent plutôt bien – Yager, lui, avait vomi ses tripes et s'était évanoui juste après avoir eu son âme sondée par Hael.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Castiel qui souffle sa fumée avant de laisser tomber sa cigarette au sol. Il se détache de la table, écrase le mégot sous sa chaussure et s'avance vers les frères Winchester – puisque ce sont bien eux – clopin-clopant avec sa béquille. Il sort un cran d'arrêt qui était fixé à la sangle de sa cuisse, et le déplie en un claquement sec.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça, dit-il posément en se penchant pour trancher les liens de Dean. Je devais être sûr.

Sam redresse la tête pour le regarder entre ses mèches de cheveux, essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? J'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir. Encore.

\- C'est une opération délicate et ma sœur ne maîtrise pas bien la technique pour amoindrir la douleur. J'aurais été plus doux qu'elle si j'avais encore mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a fait ?

Au lieu de Castiel, c'est Dean qui lui répond en respirant avec difficulté :

\- Elle a tripoté nos âmes. J'ai déjà vu Cas' faire ce truc façon Indiana Jones. Manquerait plus qu'elle nous arrache le cœur et nous balance dans la lave.

Alors que Dean se relève une fois libéré en se palpant le torse comme pour vérifier que tout est intact, Cas' incline la tête sur le côté avec une expression offensée :

\- Jamais ma sœur ne ferait ça, Dean. Et il n'y a pas de lave dans cette région.

Contre toute attente, l'aîné Winchester émet un rire, enlace d'un bras l'être céleste envoyé pour sauver l'humanité, et...

Jane sent sa mâchoire se décrocher. Dean est en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche leur chef en un french kiss dans les règles de l'art, sans se soucier de la dizaine de personnes autour d'eux. Et loin de le repousser, Castiel l'enlace et répond au baiser en lui empoignant les cheveux à deux mains – la béquille et le cran d'arrêt tombent au sol.

La chasseuse échange un regard stupéfait avec Yager, Risa et Colin.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompt. Sam qui est toujours attaché pince les lèvres avec un air désabusé :

\- Oh par pitié, attendez d'être seuls pour faire ça ! Tout le monde vous regarde !

\- M'en fous, répond Dean en embrassant de plus belle Castiel.

\- Si quelqu'un pouvait au moins avoir la gentillesse de me détacher... soupire Sam en soufflant pour essayer de chasser une mèche qui lui chatouille le nez. Je ne sens plus mes mains.

Un peu embarrassée à présent face au spectacle des deux hommes qui s'embrassent passionnément, Jane ne sait plus trop où se mettre, aussi décide-t-elle de libérer Sam pour se donner une contenance. Celui-ci la remercie d'un hochement de tête et frotte ses poignets meurtris.

Le temps que Sam se lève et se recoiffe, Dean a cessé son comportement indécent et ramasse la béquille et le couteau pour les rendre à Castiel.

\- Si on sort de tout ça vivants, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du chef du camp Chitaqua, je te ferai mater la trilogie Indiana Jones. Mais pas le quatrième. Le quatrième est une abomination.

\- D'accord, Dean.

Depuis deux jours que Jane a été contactée par Garth et a rejoint le camp comme une dizaine d'autres chasseurs du Kansas et Nebraska, jamais elle n'a vu sur le visage de Castiel une expression si tendre – _humaine_. Il en est transfiguré.

S'appuyant à nouveau sur sa béquille, Castiel se tourne vers Sam qu'il étreint affectueusement, le nez enfoui dans son cou et les yeux fermés, les émotions à vif sur son visage. Puis c'est au tour de Garth et Kevin de se jeter au cou des miraculés.

\- Mais comment êtes-vous encore en vie ? demande Castiel en les dévisageant. Nous avons invoqué sans cesse vos âmes et même Crowley vous a cherchés sans succès. Et l'âme de Sam, est-elle... ?

\- Sauvée, ouais. On va t'expliquer, Cas'. En fait, ceux qui nous ont flingués, c'était des larbins commandités par la faction du...

Jane aurait été bien curieuse d'en savoir plus à propos de cette résurrection, mais elle n'en a pas l'occasion. D'un geste discret mais inflexible, Hael ordonne aux soldats de la suivre à l'extérieur.

Jane obéit à contrecœur et se joint à Risa, Yager et Colin pour sortir à l'air libre. Insensible au froid malgré son débardeur qui laisse ses bras à nu, l'ange pose un regard grave sur eux – elle tient par le poignet Néo, leur captive que tout le monde semble déjà avoir oubliée.

\- Occupez-vous de cette nouvelle recrue. Expliquez-lui le fonctionnement du camp et placez-la à la gestion du stock des armes. Lethaby se plaignait de ne pas s'en sortir seule, elle sera ravie d'avoir une assistante.

\- À vos ordres ! » aboie Yager d'un ton militaire, et le groupe se met en route avec en son centre la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui semble complètement dépassée par les événements.

 

* * *

 

La crosse métallique du Glock 17 est tiède dans sa main, et son pouce en trace les aspérités. Emmaillotée dans son sac de couchage comme un burrito et ensevelie sous une pile de couvertures, Lethaby contemple la lueur dansante de la bougie. Elle se reflète dans ses yeux gris et tremblote juste sous son nez, presque au point de le roussir – elle éclaire l'ovale triste de son visage, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau. Même aussi proche, la flammèche est floue et fait figure d'une tache de lumière dans les ténèbres. Se sachant myope comme une taupe, elle conserve dans sa main ses lunettes repliées, prête à les dégainer et enfiler au moindre signe de danger.

Lethaby n'a pas pu fermer l'œil depuis que la cloche a retenti dans le camp et qu'elle a entendu tout le monde se précipiter pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde sauf elle – la peur et le froid l'ont maintenue blottie dans son nid à s'angoisser en imaginant les pires scénarios, osant à peine respirer. Afin de ne pas entendre une éventuelle fusillade ou la fin du monde imminente, elle a préféré enfoncer son baladeur dans ses oreilles et mettre à fond son IPod qui déverse les chansons des Beatles à ses oreilles. Parce que marre. Marre de la fin du monde, marre de devoir se laver avec un gant de toilette et de l'eau froide, marre de ne pas avoir internet et d'être coupée du monde. Marre de craindre pour sa vie à chaque seconde.

Faire l'autruche et afficher à l'extérieur une image assurée a toujours été sa spécialité. Le sang-froid est une qualité indispensable quand on est chargée de communication et souvent en contact avec les journalistes, et c'est d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'elle ne sait pas trop si elle est en train de perdre la tête ou si c'est vraiment l'Apocalypse comme l'affirment les fous qui dirigent le camp Chitaqua. Elle s'est contentée de dire amen à chacune de leurs paroles et de se montrer imperturbable. Et elle a si bien joué son rôle qu'ils lui ont attribué la responsabilité des stocks d'armes. À elle qui est engagée dans son blog contre le port d'armes et la peine de mort dans le monde et tout particulièrement aux États-Unis. Génial.

Et la voilà pourtant à serrer contre sa poitrine un semi-automatique en chantonnant tout bas les paroles de _Happiness is a warm gun._ Étendue sur la terre dure et glacée, elle regrette tant le lit douillet de son studio au centre de Londres, et même le bavardage incessant et les ronflements de sa colocataire allemande.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil maintenant. Non pas qu'elle dormait avant que la cloche ne retentisse, non. Loin de là. Étant insomniaque à la base, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle n'a jamais pu dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée.

Allumer une bougie sous une tente en plastique et presser un flingue chargé contre sa poitrine comme si c'était une peluche est risqué, Lethaby en a parfaitement conscience. Mais elle a peur, elle a froid, et les Beatles ne pourront bientôt plus la protéger de la terrifiante réalité, vu la batterie de son Ipod qui est sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il n'y a que son flingue tiède pour la rassurer depuis que deux jours plus tôt elle a été secourue de son car de touristes renversé au bord de la route. Elle ignore qui du groupe a été infecté en premier, mais le virus s'est très vite répandu, et le conducteur a brusquement braqué en se faisant arracher la gorge. Ce qui devait être un beau voyage loin du stress du boulot s'est transformé en une boucherie en l'espace d'une heure à peine. Sans l'arrivée miraculeuse d'un groupe armé dirigé par Hael et Colin, elle y aurait laissé sa peau elle aussi.

Si elle retourne vivante à Londres, plus jamais, plus _jamais_ elle n'acceptera les voyages organisés par le CE de son entreprise. Elle passera le reste de sa vie à siroter du thé en lisant des bouquins affalée sur son fauteuil, au chaud et en sécurité.

Derrière les accords de guitare et la voix de John Lennon qui coule dans ses oreilles, Lethaby entend des exclamations étouffées qui approchent, et des taches floues se forment sur la toile orange de sa tente – des gens marchent droit vers ici. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et elle arrache les écouteurs de ses oreilles en se redressant, braquant d'un mouvement fluide son Glock 17 droit sur l'intrus qui vient de dézipper la tente. Ses yeux gris prennent une teinte d'acier froid et sa main ne tremble pas alors qu'elle presse le canon contre le front de... quelqu'un aux cheveux courts et blonds. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une femme, un homme ou un infecté, car même en plissant les yeux, elle ne parvient pas à distinguer les traits du visage. Tout est flou.

\- Baisse ton arme, Lethaby, ce n'est que moi.

Lethaby reconnaît cette voix et pousse un soupir en baissant son arme.

\- Bonsoir, Jane, articule-t-elle en glissant sur son nez ses lunettes aux verres épais et à la monture transparente. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, j'ai failli tirer. J'ai entendu la cloche. Rien de grave ?

Le regard dur, Jane secoue la tête en s'accroupissant devant la tente. Maintenant qu'elle a mis ses lunettes, Lethaby voit parfaitement à la lueur de la bougie. Derrière Jane se tiennent Yager, Colin, Risa et un jeune garçon aux airs d'agneau égaré.

\- Non, juste de nouveaux venus, répond Jane en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Hael a décidé de te filer le renfort que tu réclamais, donc à partir de maintenant, Néo sera ta charge et partagera ta tente.

Lethaby fronce un sourcil et passe une main dans ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant – teinture originale qu'elle s'est faite pour rajeunir l'image de l'entreprise auprès des partenaires et des médias.

\- Écoute Jane, j'avais dit que j'étais ok pour partager ma tente, mais pas avec un mec. Refile-le à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jane esquisse un sourire narquois et claque des doigts pour ordonner au jeune homme d'approcher.

\- Ça tombe bien, Néo est une fille. Sois gentille avec elle, elle est nouvelle et encore sous le choc.

En effet, quand Néo s'accroupit et se glisse dans la tente à côté d'elle, Lethaby réalise son erreur en voyant que son visage est un peu trop doux et trop fin, et qu'en regardant bien, on peut deviner un soupçon de poitrine sous son anorak entrouvert et son pull. Très vaguement.

\- Ah merde, grimace Lethaby avec un fort accent anglais. Désolée, j'avais mal vu. Il fait sombre et je suis plus bigleuse qu'une taupe.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Néo avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux noisettes. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Je te laisse lui expliquer comment fonctionne le camp, déclare Jane en commençant à rezipper la tente. Et n'oublie pas qu'à présent elle est sous ta responsabilité. Si elle fait une connerie, c'est toi qu'on viendra engueuler. Bonne nuit.

La tente une fois refermée, les pas des trois soldats s'éloignent et Lethaby tourne les yeux vers sa nouvelle copiaule – ou _cotente_ ?

Néo serre ses jambes contre elle comme si elle cherchait à prendre le moins de place possible. Ses vêtements sont tachetés de ce qui semble être des éclaboussures de sang. Rien de bien surprenant à cela, Lethaby elle-même s'était trouvée couverte de sang et de tripes des pieds à la tête quand elle a été amenée au camp, et c'est Risa qui lui a refilé quelques fringues – en l'occurrence, un jean aux genoux troués et un pull vert.

La flamme de la bougie tremblote, creuse davantage les cernes sous les yeux de Lethaby et accentue l'air perdu de Néo. La jeune fille androgyne passe ses mains dans ses courts cheveux, et murmure d'une voix blanche :

\- En quelques jours, j'ai vu ma grand-mère essayer de manger le postier et de me faire boire son sang, j'ai tué à coups d'agrafeuse un type qui essayait de me mordre, et j'ai vu une femme plonger ses mains dans le cœur de deux hommes sans qu'ils n'en gardent une égratignure...

Lethaby hausse un sourcil peu impressionné et lui tend le sac de couchage dont elle se servait comme oreiller jusqu'à présent.

\- Bienvenue au club. Moi j'ai passé une heure à faire la morte au milieu de cadavres en baignant dans leur sang et leurs tripes de peur de finir comme eux. Crois-moi gamine, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je pose un pied aux États-Unis. Votre bouffe est trop grasse et vous avez des zombies. Des _zombies_ , bon sang ! J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi.

Bien que Lethaby ait utilisé un ton cassant dû au stress et au manque de sommeil, Néo étouffe un léger rire et retire ses chaussures pour se glisser dans le sac de couchage avec des airs de grande chenille maigre. Lethaby décide de l'imiter : elle s'allonge en nichant son Glock 17 entre ses seins, et scrute plus attentivement le visage de sa nouvelle assistante. Elle a l'habitude d'avoir des subordonnés – elle dirige une équipe de dix personnes dans son entreprise après tout – mais pas dans un contexte aussi invraisemblable.

\- Je m'appelle Lethaby, au fait, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Ces gens savent ce qu'ils font. »

 

* * *

 

Garth tient à bout de bras une torche dont les flammes froufroutent et palpitent comme un cœur de feu. Elles illuminent leurs visages et projette des ombres mouvantes contre les quatre murs du bungalow. Les bras croisés sur sa chemise encore humide et incrustée de sel, Dean observe Castiel se caresser la barbe, les yeux baissés et ses cils frémissant sur ses joues. Dans ce silence oppressant, le crissement des poils rêches sous les doigts de l'ex-ange sont clairement audibles.

« Ainsi, le guide suprême a ordonné à sa faction de tuer Sam afin de lui permettre d'annuler la dernière épreuve et sauver son âme... murmure-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Intéressant.

Assis sur la table avec ses jambes pendant dans le vide, Cas' pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et croise les mains sur son menton, se tapotant la lèvre inférieure de l'index.

\- Mais s'il est de notre côté, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit depuis le début ? reprend-t-il en levant ses yeux bleus pour les observer un à un.

\- C'est ce que je me suis demandé aussi, soupire Sam. Il a refusé de répondre à mes questions quand j'ai discuté avec lui sur mon journal de bord. Pourquoi faire tant de mystères et de détours alors que nous aurions accepté son aide avec reconnaissance s'il nous en avait parlé directement ? Pourquoi nous cacher son identité et ses intentions ?

\- Ce fils de pute a intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse, grommelle Dean en plissant les yeux. J'aime pas trop qu'on se foute de notre gueule et qu'on flingue mon petit frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Castiel ? demande Kevin.

Les mains jointes comme pour prier, Cas' pose un regard grave sur le prophète. Il le scrute sans ciller quelques secondes avant de répondre en un murmure si bas qu'il semble vibrer dans sa gorge :

\- J'ignore quelles sont les intentions exactes de ce guide suprême, mais je comprends mieux à présent comment il a pu pacifier tous les Anges et les unifier sous son autorité.

\- Les Anges ont cessé de se battre, confirme Hael d'une voix douce. Il n'y a plus eu un seul affrontement depuis trois jours.

Castiel acquiesce et poursuit d'un ton songeur :

\- Nos frères et sœurs ont toujours suivi aveuglément les ordres d'une hiérarchie cryptique et intouchable. Le mystère qui entoure le guide suprême et la dévotion qu'il semble inspirer répondent à leurs aspirations les plus profondes. Ils ont été créés pour obéir sans remettre en question les ordres. Et pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'est un besoin aussi impérieux que celui de respirer l'est pour un Humain.

Dean fronce un sourcil sceptique et pointe Cas' de l'index comme pour clarifier tout ça.

\- Attends Cas', en gros, tu dis que tes frangins sont attirés par ce type _parce qu'ils n'y comprennent rien_ ?

\- En gros, oui. C'est ce que je pense.

\- On est même pas sûrs qu'ils m'aient sauvé par pure bonté désintéressée, intervient Sam en recalant derrière ses oreilles ses cheveux trempés d'eau salée et de Borax. Je reste l'hôte attitré de Lucifer après tout. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient me garder entier pour que je sois en mesure de lui dire oui. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'immédiat, coupe Hael en fronçant les sourcils. Le virus Croatoan se répand chaque jour un peu plus dans la région, et Crowley est notre dernier rempart avant que l'Apocalypse ne s'abatte sur la Terre. Tant qu'il est en vie, Abaddon ne pourra pas ouvrir la Cage.

\- Je suis loin d'aimer ça, grimace Kevin en grinçant des dents, mais Hael a raison. Si Crowley meurt, on est tous foutus.

Un silence lourd s'abat sur leur groupe, ces mots pesant sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

La fatigue commence à rattraper Dean, et il voit Sam étouffer un discret bâillement – mourir n'a pas été de tout repos, et il n'ont pas eu une seconde de répit depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés dans la salle réfrigérée du bunker.

Une bourrasque secoue les fenêtres du bungalow, et la nuit est si noire qu'ils sont comme isolés du monde autour de la torche de Garth qui flamboie. Peut-être est-ce l'heure tardive ou le jeu des ombres sur leurs visages, mais ses amis ont changé de manière frappante en seulement cinq jours. Hael et Kevin ont subi un relooking des pieds à la tête – il faudra qu'il leur demande comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs – et ont gagné en assurance et autorité. Malgré son sourire chaleureux et sa nonchalance, Garth semble amaigri et fatigué. Quant à Cas'... Dean sent encore sur sa langue le goût de cendres du baiser qu'ils ont échangé, et ses pensées se troublent entre euphorie et inquiétude.

Cas' a écouté le récit de leurs péripéties au Paradis et en Enfer très attentivement. Il y a quelque chose de changé en lui, remarque Dean en étudiant ce visage barbu et ces yeux de stratège. Malgré son pied dans le plâtre et les traits tirés de son visage, c'est comme si toute crainte et toute faiblesse due à sa condition humaine l'avaient quitté. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur.

\- Parlons plutôt de vous, reprend Sam en balayant le groupe du regard. On a vu les dégâts que les infectés ont faits dans le bunker, et Crowley nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé dans les grandes lignes. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ici avec tous ces gens ? Pourquoi donner des armes à des civils ?

\- Pour survivre, répond platement Cas'. Crowley se bat en Enfer contre Abaddon et ne peut pas nous aider à endiguer la contagion et éradiquer le virus. Je crée une armée qui effectue des raids pour éliminer les infectés et sauver les survivants. Le camp est protégé contre les démons et je compte former des émissaires pour établir d'autres camps plus loin. Que la Cage s'ouvre ou non, il est de notre devoir de protéger ces gens jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. C'est pour cela que nous avons été créés, ajoute-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Hael. Pour protéger l'Humanité.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi _ce_ camp comme par hasard ? Pourquoi le camp Chitaqua ?

\- Ma famille et moi on venait passer nos vacances ici quand j'étais gamin, explique Garth en souriant. Ce n'était pas loin et je savais qu'on aurait de l'espace, de l'eau et du matériel pour former une nouvelle base pour remplacer le bunker. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème, Dean ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que...

Dean soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

\- Cas', je sais que tu m'as dit que Zachariah m'a juste projeté une illusion du futur, que rien de ce que j'ai vu n'était réel, mais... on se trouve dans le même camp qu'il m'a montré en 2014. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Un nouveau silence se peuple des crépitements feutrés de la torche, et Kevin bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Désolé les gars, mais sans café j'ai du mal à veiller aussi tard. Mais je suis vraiment content que vous ne soyez plus morts. On reparlera de tout ça demain ?

\- Le Prophète a besoin de sommeil, et vous aussi, sourit Hael en guidant Kevin vers la sortie. Sam, Dean, nous vous attribuerons une fonction dans l'organisation du camp demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Dean cille à l'autorité dans la voix de Hael – il ignore si c'est la grossesse ou si se faire vénérer par une bande de vacanciers armés et diriger aux côtés de Cas' lui donne plus d'assurance. Son regard est plus ancré dans la réalité, et son maintien impérieux.

Ils regardent Hael et Kevin sortir, et Cas' récupère sa béquille pendant que Dean prend lui aussi une torche et l'embrase en la collant aux flammes de celle de Garth.

\- Tu peux partager mon bungalow si tu veux ! propose ce dernier à Sam avec enthousiasme. Je suis déjà avec Yager et Colin, mais il reste un lit superposé vacant si ça te gêne pas de dormir en hauteur. Par contre je te préviens, les gars ronflent comme des réacteurs d'avion.

Sam acquiesce en suivant Garth qui lui ouvre la porte.

\- Avant de dormir j'aimerais rincer tout le Borax de mes cheveux aussi.

\- Oki doki ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer comme on est organisés pour l'eau ici. Bonne nuit, Castiel, bonne nuit, Dean !

Dean leur souhaite bonne nuit également tandis que Cas' se contente d'un hochement de tête. À présent qu'ils sont seuls, juste tous les deux, le silence retombe et Dean se tourne vers lui pour éclairer son visage de sa torche.

\- Hé, Cas'... Il y a de la place pour moi là où tu dors ?

\- Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Ils sortent du bungalow et plongent dans l'air glacial de la nuit, leur souffle se déployant en volutes de vapeur. Dean resserre sa poigne sur la torche en frissonnant à cause de ses vêtements trempés, et marche lentement pour suivre le rythme de Cas' ralenti par sa béquille et son pied plâtré. La torche flamboyant entre eux étire leurs ombres de part et d'autre, et Dean garde les yeux fixés sur la nuque de l'ex-ange.

Ils ont beau se trouver au plus profond de la nuit, ils croisent plusieurs personnes armées qui patrouillent et saluent respectueusement Cas' en le voyant. Avec révérence, même. Et ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir aussi à l'aise dans ce rôle de leader, échangeant quelques mots avec eux sans même s'arrêter.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi le grand patron, ici, dit-il en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées pour marcher épaule contre épaule avec lui.

\- Yep, acquiesce Cas' avec nonchalance.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres en détaillant son profil du coin de l'œil, une question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis un moment. Plus précisément, depuis qu'il a entendu la voix de Crowley au téléphone prononcer le nom du camp.

\- Hé Cas'... dis-moi que tu fais pas des orgies, au moins ?

Contre toute attente, Cas' éclate de rire, la tête renversée en arrière.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

L'ex-ange secoue la tête avec un rictus moqueur et un brin sarcastique.

\- J'ai une armée à monter et l'Apocalypse qui risque d'éclater à tout moment, Dean. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie pour ça. Et je t'ai fait une promesse, me semble-t-il.

\- Ouais, je serais venu te hanter si t'avais pas au moins attendu que mon cadavre refroidisse pour la briser.

\- Ton corps était déjà refroidi, Dean. Garth vous avait mis au congélateur car aucun de nous ne pouvait se résoudre à vous brûler et l'odeur devenait incommodante.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit – voir Cas' tout prendre au premier degré, les blagues lui passant au-dessus de la tête lui avait manqué. Et le soulagement allège ses épaules d'un gros poids. Dans sa paranoïa due à ce que Zach lui a implanté dans le crâne des années plus tôt, il en avait presque oublié que tout ce futur hypothétique a déjà été déjoué depuis des années. Depuis qu'il a décidé de renouer contact avec Sam afin qu'ils contrent ensemble Lucifer et Michael. Il est aujourd'hui entouré de Sam, Cas', Hael, Kevin, Garth et même le Roi de l'Enfer est dans leur camp. Les choses sont différentes.

Ils passent devant des rangées de tentes blotties entre les bâtisses de bois. Cas' ralentit le pas et s'appuie lourdement sur sa béquille pour pointer du doigt un bungalow.

\- Voilà, c'est ici.

Dean lève la torche pour éclairer la façade du bungalow surélevé et accessible par un escalier en bois. Cas' gravit péniblement les marches une à une et lui ouvre la porte. En entrant dans la pièce, Dean reconnaît ce qui avait été dans la vision de Zachariah les appartements de Cas', mais cette fois, il n'y a ni rideau de porte en perles, ni décoration de gourou spirituel.

\- T'as ton propre bungalow rien qu'à toi alors que les autres s'entassent à plusieurs ou campent dans des tentes ?

Cas' appuie sa béquille contre sa table de nuit et retire sa mitraillette et tout son attirail avec un haussement d'épaules, l'air plus humain que jamais.

\- En effet. C'est l'avantage d'être le grand patron, comme tu dis. Ma sœur aussi a son propre bungalow avec Kevin.

Dean laisse Cas' lui retirer la torche et s'en servir pour allumer une bougie sur la table de nuit avant de l'éteindre. La pénombre les enveloppe alors que la flammèche naissante de la bougie les éclaire tant bien que mal.

\- Le prends pas mal, Cas', je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes bien et que tu t'es pas roulé dans la drogue et les femmes pendant que j'étais mort...

Cas' hoche la tête comme pour le remercier, tout en laissant glisser de ses épaules sa veste en un geste fluide.

\- … mais je m'attendais pas à te retrouver en si bon état, vu ta réaction à notre mort, ton pied cassé et l'attaque du bunker.

Cas' lui tourne le dos en ôtant son t-shirt ACDC. La lumière dansante de la bougie éclaire sa peau et fait ressortir l'encre de son tatouage anti-possession entre ses omoplates. Les muscles de son dos remuent lorsqu'il laisse tomber le t-shirt sur une chaise, puis s'étire longuement en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête – une de ses vertèbres émet un craquement.

\- Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme les trois premiers jours, admet Cas' en laissant retomber ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas de mon lit et je n'arrivais pas à avaler plus d'une ou deux bouchées quand Garth essayait de me forcer à manger. Il me gardait assommé par les médicaments pour m'éviter de souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Dean regarde Cas' s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se pencher pour défaire les lacets de son unique chaussure.

\- C'est l'attaque des infectés par le virus qui m'a tiré de mon marasme, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque en retirant chaussure et chaussette. J'ai réalisé quelque chose qui m'a libéré.

Attentif, Dean retire lui aussi ses chaussures et s'assied à côté de Cas' sans le quitter une seconde du regard. Torse nu, Cas' fixe ses mains abîmées par l'usure de ses trois mois en tant qu'humain – des cals se sont formés sur ses paumes et au bout de ses doigts. La lueur de la bougie se reflète dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis mortel, maintenant. Je vais mourir dans ce qui équivaudrait pour un Ange à une fraction de seconde dans la vie d'un Humain. Je ne serai pas là pour voir le Jugement Dernier, je ne serai pas là pour voir le Soleil avaler la Terre et détruire toute vie, je ne serai plus là dans mille ans, un siècle, et je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore en vie demain. Cette attaque m'a rappelé que mon Père m'a créé pour protéger l'Humanité, pour me battre jusqu'à la fin. Quitte à mourir bientôt, je veux mourir au combat en protégeant tes semblables.

\- Hé, Cas'... souffle Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cas'.

Sa peau est brûlante sous ses doigts. Il glisse sa main le long de l'épaule jusqu'à agripper sa nuque fermement.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, ok ? On va récupérer ton mojo d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te le promets.

Cas' baisse les yeux sans répondre, une expression lointaine sur son visage. Puis il s'humidifie les lèvres en posant sa main sur celle de Dean.

\- Avant que Metatron ne m'arrache ma Grâce, j'avais caressé l'espoir qu'à votre mort à Sam et toi, je serais celui qui vous mènerais au Paradis, murmure-t-il en prenant la main de Dean pour la porter à ses lèvres. Passer le reste de l'éternité à tes côtés aurait été ma plus belle récompense pour tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits.

Dean retient sa respiration alors que Cas' presse ses lèvres tendres contre ses phalanges.

\- Et même si ce n'est plus possible à présent, je suis heureux de savoir que l'âme de Sam est sauve et te tiendra compagnie là-haut quand votre heure viendra. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir seul pour toujours comme l'est Abel sans son frère Caïn.

\- Cas'...

Dean se penche en dégageant sa main pour toucher la joue de Cas' et l'inciter à tourner la tête vers lui. Les poils de sa barbe crissent sous ses doigts et les yeux bleus de l'ange déchu se plongent dans les siens, vibrants d'émotion. Dean avance le menton et joint leurs lèvres avec douceur, et ce seul contact emballe son cœur bien plus que leur baiser de tout à l'heure qui avait été précipité et impulsif.

Cas' entrouvre les lèvres et les presse un peu plus contre celles de Dean en y glissant le bout de sa langue. Le goût cendreux de la cigarette est encore présent, mais bien moins marqué. Sans briser le contact, Dean ferme les yeux en inspirant par le nez et ôte sa veste en cuir et sa chemise pour les laisser glisser au sol. Et alors que leurs langues se touchent, que leur salive se mêle et que la sensation l'électrise des pieds à la tête, Dean sent les mains de Cas' se glisser dans ses cheveux malgré le Borax poisseux – il a eu beau utiliser un pan de sa chemise pour en essuyer le maximum, le produit est resté incrusté.

Avec délicatesse, Dean allonge Cas' sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, savourant l'effet râpeux de sa barbe et son odeur familière mêlée de cigarette froide. Il prend bien garde à ne pas heurter le pied plâtré quand il se place à califourchon sur ses hanches. L'angle aigu du bassin se presse contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses à travers l'épaisseur de leurs jeans, et Dean sent des mains chaudes se glisser sous son t-shirt pour tracer les côtes avant de caresser le dos, remontant le tissu jusqu'à la nuque. Dean comprend le message et brise le baiser juste le temps d'ôter son haut en un geste souple. Cas' le regarde intensément, les joues empourprées et les pupilles avalant le bleu de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils s'enlacent à nouveau pour s'embrasser avec plus d'empressement, le contact de sa peau nue contre celle de Cas' achève d'enflammer ses sens. L'ex-ange irradie de chaleur corporelle et l'attire plus près de lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras puissants. Dean se laisse faire et s'étend sur lui de tout son long, si bien qu'il sent le cœur de Cas' tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique.

Leurs langues se caressent et Cas' empoigne les cheveux au sommet de son crâne, lui arrachant un grognement étouffé dans le baiser, et une fois de plus l'ex-ange prouve qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux lorsqu'il n'hésite pas à glisser sa main sous le jean de Dean et lui presser une fesse.

De surprise, Dean brise le baiser et recule juste assez la tête pour voir Castiel arquer un sourcil en malaxant sa fesse comme s'il s'agissait de pâte.

\- Moelleux... commente-t-il avec un sourire paresseux.

\- C'est pas moelleux, c'est _musclé_.

\- Mh... murmure pensivement Cas' en palpant un peu plus. Non. Définitivement moelleux.

Avec un sourire revanchard, Dean penche la tête pour saisir le lobe d'oreille de Cas' entre ses lèvres avant de murmurer de sa voix la plus rauque :

\- Je crois que le pouvoir de grand gourou t'est monté à la tête, Cas'. Tu deviens arrogant. On va voir si tu fais toujours le malin si je fais _ça_...

\- Je ne suis pas... _oh_.

Dean parvient à faire taire Cas' en effleurant la courbe de son cou de ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule pour y mordiller la peau.

\- _Dean_...

Cas' s'agrippe à lui en respirant fort lorsque Dean s'applique à aspirer et mordiller la peau.

La main quitte sa fesse pour venir labourer son dos tandis que la respiration de Cas' se fait laborieuse. Avec un rictus satisfait, Dean relâche la peau qui a viré au rouge, et se redresse sur un coude pour déposer des baisers sur la clavicule tout en caressant du bout des doigts la ligne de poils au bas de son ventre. Lorsqu'il baisse la tête au niveau des pectoraux et passe le plat de sa langue sur un téton durci, entendre Cas' retenir sa respiration et sentir son ventre se contracter sous sa main l'électrise. N'ayant eu que rarement l'occasion de toucher Cas' de manière si intime depuis que leur relation a pris ce tournant – trop souvent crevés entre les chasses ou préoccupés par tout ce qui est arrivé – Dean commence tout juste à s'habituer à caresser et embrasser ce corps masculin et anguleux, aux muscles roulant sous la peau, aux gémissements rauques et au sexe dur. Cas' n'a rien en commun avec les courbes douces d'une femme. Ses lèvres sont sèches et sa barbe rêche, ses cheveux courts, ses biceps fermes et son bassin étroit.

Et Dean commence à vraiment, vraiment aimer ça, réalise-t-il en pressant la paume de sa main contre la bosse dure et chaude qui tend le jean de Cas'. Alors qu'il caresse l'érection comprimée, il entend l'ex-ange murmurer son prénom. Tout en défaisant le bouton, Dean esquisse un rictus en embrassant le membre gorgé de sang à travers la toile épaisse, et adresse un clin d'œil à Cas' qui se redresse sur les coudes pour mieux regarder. L'ex-ange est décoiffé et le dévisage avec des yeux brillants d'anticipation. La lueur dorée de la bougie peint d'ocre les contours de son corps en ombres mouvantes.

Dean baisse la braguette et tire sur le pantalon et le boxer juste assez pour libérer le sexe dressé qui se plaque pesamment sur le ventre. Dean le prend en main, savourant le contraste entre la rigidité et le velours de la peau fine.

\- Dean... articule encore Cas' en glissant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'encourager.

C'est un geste qu'il a lui-même souvent fait aux femmes avant qu'elles le prennent en bouche, et se trouver de l'autre côté lui arrache un frisson alors qu'il s'humidifie nerveusement les lèvres. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, et Dean est bien décidé à maîtriser la technique au plus vite.

Il abaisse la tête et fait durer un peu le plaisir en embrassant son aine, le nez plongé dans les poils du pubis. Il inspire l'odeur musquée et remonte de sa langue le long du sexe rigide jusqu'à atteindre le gland qu'il décalotte. Une goutte translucide y perle déjà et commence à couler sur ses doigts. Dean frôle le gland de sa bouche entrouverte, puis le glisse entre ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement étranglé à Cas' dont la main se crispe sur sa nuque.

\- Dean... s'il te plaît...

Faire supplier un soldat céleste du Seigneur et leader admiré par le camp entier intensifie la tension dans le bas-ventre de Dean. Il lui jette un regard par-dessous ses cils, et se met à lentement masturber la base du membre gorgé de sang qui palpite entre ses doigts, tout en lapant le gland, le goût salé du fluide au bout de sa langue. Il le prend lentement en bouche, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses lèvres humides s'étirent autour de l'épaisseur du sexe dur jusqu'à ce que le gland frôle son palais.

Il a vu assez souvent de ses partenaires d'un soir s'étouffer en prenant trop de longueur pour savoir que le coup de la gorge profonde est à éviter – pour l'instant. De toute façon, Cas' a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il lui fait, s'il en juge par ses jambes qui s'écartent et les gémissements qu'il étouffe tant bien que mal. La main pressée sur sa nuque, l'ex-ange accompagne les mouvements de sa tête. Dean a beau essayer de déglutir, il sent la salive couler sur sa main qui tient la base alors qu'il caresse le gland de sa langue à chaque va et vient. Les jambes de Cas' tremblent à présent et sa main se fait plus insistante en empoignant ses cheveux.

Les joues brûlantes, Dean glisse sa main libre sur sa propre érection douloureuse, et se libère hâtivement pour se caresser au même rythme qu'il suce Cas', accélérant la cadence. Cas' respire plus fort, et lorsqu'il se met à remuer les hanches, Dean le plaque au matelas en utilisant son coude.

\- Je vais... s'étrangle Cas' en un souffle rauque en s'arquant sur le lit. _Dean_ , je...

Dean laisse glisser le sexe hors de sa bouche et lèche une dernière fois le gland écarlate avant de se redresser. Il remonte pour embrasser passionnément Cas' en empoignant leurs deux sexes pour les branler ensemble.

Cas' brise le baiser avec un long gémissement, et s'agrippe au dos de Dean en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, haletant.

\- Vas-y, Cas'... vas-y... je te tiens, laisse-toi aller... murmure Dean en un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Cas' plante ses ongles dans son dos en s'y agrippant, et ondule des hanches par saccades. Il plie même une jambe pour presser le talon de son pied sur les reins de Dean et accentuer les frottements. Leurs corps luisants de sueur glissent l'un contre l'autre alors que Dean embrasse et lèche la peau salée du cou de Cas'.

Resserrant sa poigne sur les deux membres brûlants, Dean accélère encore le mouvement qui devient frénétique et désordonné. Et lorsque Cas' presse son front trempé de sueur contre son épaule avec un cri, Dean sent la semence chaude gicler par trois fois dans sa main.

À bout de souffle, Cas' retombe lourdement sur le matelas, la tête renversée en arrière. Son torse luisant de transpiration se soulève alors qu'il essaye de reprendre son souffle. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Dean se redresse et lâche le sexe de Cas' pour se finir lui-même, le sperme chaud lui servant de lubrifiant. Il ne lui faut guère que quelques secondes de masturbation furieuse et de halètements en fixant le corps moite de sueur de Cas' pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour et se répandre sur le ventre déjà souillé, mêlant leur semence.

À peine s'effondre-t-il à côté de l'ex-ange que Dean sent déjà le sommeil l'engourdir. C'est dans un nuage de coton tiède qu'il achève de se désaper et aide Cas' à ôter son jean et boxer. Ils galèrent un peu avec le plâtre qui gêne et prennent encore le temps de s'essuyer avec un mouchoir, avant de se glisser enfin sous les couvertures.

La joue pressée sur le torse de Cas' et bercé par le rythme des battements de son cœur, Dean sombre dans le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethaby est un OC proposé par Lizon, et c'est elle aussi qui a dessiné Castiel dans ce chapitre ! :D Mille fois merci !


	54. Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un petit chapitre de transition. On arrive bientôt à un moment clé de la fic que j'attends d'écrire depuis le tout premier chapitre. Héhéhé.  
> Pas besoin de résumé pour ce chapitre, vous comprendrez en lisant.
> 
> Musique : Warriors (Imagine Dragons)

Dépassant de la couverture, ses pieds pendent hors du lit superposé. C'est le froid qui le tire de son sommeil – un courant d'air glacé souffle à travers la fenêtre du bungalow et s'infiltre entre ses orteils. Avec un frisson, Sam se recroqueville en position fœtale pour se ramasser sous la tiédeur de la couverture et ne former plus qu'une boule dont émergent ses cheveux.

La joue pressée contre sa chemise repliée qui fait office d'oreiller, Sam se renfrogne aux ronflements qu'il entend parfaitement maintenant qu'il est réveillé. Il entrouvre une paupière lourde de fatigue. Lorsqu'ils sont allés se coucher tard dans la nuit, Garth, Colin et Yager se sont tous endormis comme des souches à peine allongés et se sont mis à ronfler de concert. Sam a eu un mal fou à occulter le vacarme qui fait trembler la structure du lit superposé et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil tant bien que mal.

Aucune chance qu'il puisse se rendormir à présent.

Sa main s'extirpe de la couverture et repousse ses cheveux pour dégager son visage aux sourcils froncés, puis se redresse sur un coude pour jeter un œil agacé aux trois ronfleurs. Garth est roulé en boule et serre son oreiller contre lui, Yager dort avec une main sur son arme, et Colin a une jambe et un bras qui pendent mollement du lit et il semble sur le point de basculer d'une seconde à l'autre.

De sa vie, jamais Sam n'a eu à dormir avec des ronfleurs jusqu'à ce jour. Dean dort silencieusement et sans plus bouger qu'un mort. Leur père quand il était encore en vie ne dormait guère plus que trois heures par nuit et seulement d'un œil, Jessica n'a jamais ronflé non plus, pas plus que Brady pendant l'année où ils ont partagé une chambre sur le campus de Stanford.

Et vraiment, c'est insupportable. Il ne tiendra pas le rythme sans pouvoir dormir.

Le bois du lit craque quand Sam renonce à essayer de dormir et descend l'échelle après avoir remis sa chemise froissée. Dans le froid, il remet sa veste encore tachée de son sang, ses chaussettes de la veille et ses chaussures, puis il quitte l'espace confiné du bungalow pour sortir à l'air libre.

Une bourrasque de vent hivernal fait danser ses cheveux et lui arrache un frisson. Mais le silence est un baume pour ses oreilles, et le froid vivifiant le réveille pour de bon alors qu'il remonte la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est exactement, mais l'horizon commence à pâlir bien qu'il fasse encore sombre. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, Sam plonge ses mains dans les poches de son jean et se met en marche dans le camp sans but précis. Il ignore où Castiel, Dean, Kevin et Hael sont allés pour la nuit. Il est bien trop tôt pour les déranger de toute façon.

Son souffle s'élève en bouffées de vapeur devant lui et le gravier crisse sous ses pieds alors qu'il observe les rangées de bungalows et les tentes blotties entre les bâtisses. Le jour se lève et le camp s'active au fur et à mesure que Sam le parcourt. Si de nuit et à la lueur de torches brandies par une foule hostile, le camp Chitaqua avait eu des airs menaçants, de jour c'est une toute autre affaire. Les lieux dégagent cette tristesse nostalgique qu'ont les écoles vides ou les parcs d'attraction fermés. Tout ici a été conçu pour l'été, pour les vacances, pour l'amusement, les jeux et les rires d'enfants. Et dans le froid décoloré de décembre, tout semble hors du temps. Presque irréel.

Son pas ralentit lorsqu'il accède à une zone espacée et dépourvue de bungalows – sans doute le centre. Levant le nez lorsqu'il marche entre d'imposants totems aux figures grimaçantes, Sam dépasse un trampoline, un toboggan, une piscine et une balançoire avant de s'arrêter face à des rangées de bancs alignés devant une estrade en bois surélevée.

Et sur l'un des bancs, une silhouette solitaire est assise. Sam ne peut voir que son dos, mais il reconnaît les courts cheveux blonds, les épaules larges et bras musclés de Jane, la femme qui l'a attaché cette nuit à la chaise et s'est montrée particulièrement hostile envers eux. Malgré le froid, elle porte un débardeur, toujours armée jusqu'aux dents. Un de ses bras s'étend sur le dossier du banc et une cigarette pend mollement entre ses deux doigts, laissant échapper un mince filet de fumée que le vent emporte au loin.

Lorsque Sam s'approche et vient s'asseoir sur le bord de son banc, Jane lui jette un regard en biais et porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres. La braise s'allume et ses joues se creusent quand elle aspire en regardant à nouveau devant elle.

Les coudes sur les genoux, Sam tente un sourire un peu tendu pour engager la conversation.

« Hum… _Jane_ , c'est ça ?

La femme se contente d'acquiescer en soufflant un rond de fumée. Puis un deuxième. Son regard de glace fixe l'estrade devant eux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Quel effet ça fait de mourir ? demande-t-elle sans ambages en l'étudiant d'un regard perçant.

Désarçonné, Sam cille sans comprendre, et Jane se tourne sur le banc en repliant une jambe pour lui faire face.

\- Tu as ressuscité, d'après les anges. Quel effet ça fait, la mort ?

\- Oh, comprend Sam qui réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien... ça dépend des fois, en fait.

Jane hausse les sourcils avec un air dubitatif.

\- Tu es mort plus d'une fois ?

Sam se racle la gorge avec embarras et replace ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, préférant changer de sujet :

\- Le camp s'est plutôt bien organisé en seulement deux jours, je suis impressionné. Vous avez réussi à rassembler des chasseurs, convaincre des vacanciers de participer, construire des palissades et protéger le tout contre les démons. Vous êtes combien en tout ?

Jane tire une latte en haussant les épaules.

\- Quand Garth nous a fait venir au camp, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de civils sur place vu que nous sommes hors-saison. Huit ont décidé de partir mais n'ont pas tenu bien longtemps à l'extérieur. Nous les avons trouvés morts quelques heures plus tard quand on ratissait la zone pour récupérer les survivants et éliminer les infectés. Nous sommes soixante deux maintenant, en vous comptant, ton frère, toi et la gamine que vous avez amenée.

\- Soixante deux... murmure songeusement Sam en laissant son regard dériver sur les rangées de bancs déserts.

\- On a bossé non-stop et très peu dormi. Castiel pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on soit attaqués et que l'Apocalypse s'abatte sur la Terre. Nous devons être prêts d'ici là, contenir le virus et sauver autant de personnes que possible. Nous avons déjà des armes et munitions, mais pas suffisamment. Nous avons accès à l'eau du puits mais nous manquons de nourriture. Avec ce froid, impossible de faire pousser nos propres fruits et légumes.

\- Jane, je ne suis pas sûr que ces gens soient capables de se défendre avec ces armes. J'ai vu hier qu'ils ne sont que des débutants. Ils savent à peine tenir une arme correctement.

Jane soupire et laisse tomber son mégot à terre pour l'écraser du talon – elle porte d'épaisses docs au bout métallique.

\- C'est un problème en effet. Entre nos missions de reconnaissance, de sauvetage et d'approvisionnement, sans compter le renforcement des défenses et l'organisation générale, on a du mal à trouver le temps et l'énergie de leur apprendre.

\- Je veux bien me porter volontaire.

\- Il te faut l'autorisation de Castiel ou Hael pour ça. C'est eux, les chefs. Ils décident de tout. Moi je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision.

Un sourire amusé se glisse sur les lèvres de Sam à la seule idée de demander l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit à l'ange rêveuse qu'ils ont recueillie au bunker depuis trois mois ou à Cas' qu'il considère comme un ami proche depuis des années, et maintenant lié intimement à Dean.

La situation est surréaliste.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont. J'ai visité le camp tout à l'heure, mais...

\- Je vais t'y amener, décide Jane en se levant. J'ai encore dix minutes avant de partir en mission avec Risa et Yager. Suis-moi.

Sam ne se fait pas prier et se lève en la voyant récupérer une veste militaire sur laquelle elle était assise et l'enfiler d'un mouvement souple. Elle enfonce une casquette sur sa tête et rajuste la sangle en bandoulière de sa mitraillette. Tous ses gestes sont précis malgré les deux doigts qui lui manquent à sa main droite. La blessure est ancienne, parfaitement cicatrisée.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais trouver des boules quiès ici ? demande-t-il alors qu'ils marchent entre les rangées de bancs. Les autres ronflent si fort que je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Jane décroche un sourire sarcastique.

\- Adresse-toi à Risa pour ça, c'est elle qui gère tout ce qui est médical et hygiène ici.

Ils marchent entre les bungalows dont les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir des gens déjà armés et aux yeux lourds de sommeil. De loin, Sam aperçoit Garth et Kevin qui distribuent des ordres, l'air pressé – tout le camp s'agite comme une ruche, et ils s'écartent pour laisser passer un groupe transportant un tronc d'arbre sur leurs épaules.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers ton frère et toi hier soir, déclare Jane.

Sam l'observe du coin de l'œil mais elle ne le regarde pas. Ses yeux d'un bleu de glace pâle sont fixés loin devant, et son maintien est raide, sa démarche militaire. À la voir, on se demande si elle a servi dans l'armée.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez des shapeshifters, continue-t-elle sombrement. Et j'ai une dent contre eux.

Elle élève sa main mutilée dont les deux doigts manquants forment un trou béant.

\- J'avais à peine quinze ans quand l'un d'eux m'a enlevée et séquestrée dans les égouts. Il m'a attachée dans un endroit si sale que mes doigts déjà blessés se sont infectés, et le temps que je me libère, ils étaient foutus. J'ai dû les amputer moi-même, sans anesthésie.

\- Tu l'as attrapé ?

Jane secoue la tête, sa mâchoire se crispant.

\- Non. J'étais jeune et inexpérimentée, je n'avais jamais vu de monstres avant ce jour. Quand je suis sortie des égouts, j'ai vite appris que le shapeshifter avait pris mon apparence pour aller fusiller à bout portant mes camarades de classe que je détestais au lycée. Il a disparu après ça, me forçant à fuir la justice et ne plus jamais revoir ma famille qui me prend pour une meurtrière. Je descends tous les shapeshifters que j'arrive à trouver depuis et c'est pour ça que j'étais un peu agressive hier.

\- Je comprends très bien, Jane, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Nous y sommes, tranche la chasseuse en indiquant un bungalow du menton. C'est celui de Castiel.

Sam s'arrête et lève les yeux sur le bungalow surélevé – par la fenêtre, il aperçoit les silhouettes troubles de Dean et Cas' qui semblent en pleine conversation. Visiblement, ils sont en train d'étudier une carte de la région en pointant des endroits dessus.

\- Attends, dit-il pour arrêter Jane qui commençait à s'éloigner. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander.

Jane s'immobilise et lui jette un regard par-dessus son épaule en haussant un sourcil blond.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver un stylo et un carnet ? »

 

* * *

 

**Samedi 7 décembre 2013**

_J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la dernière fois que j'ai tenu à jour mon journal de bord. Cela m'a paru infiniment plus long et infiniment plus court à la fois._

_Consigner tout ce qu'il s'est passé va être ardu et il me faudra être concis. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je ne suis pas aussi rapide pour écrire avec un stylo que je ne le suis pour taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Garth m'a donné une bougie, mais je souhaite l'économiser autant que possible._

_Après l'intervention dans mon journal de celui que je soupçonne être ce fameux guide suprême, j'avais trop de questions dans la tête et le compte à rebours avant la destruction de mon âme me rendait fou, aussi ai-je sauté sur l'occasion quand Garth a demandé notre aide pour deux chasses simultanées dans les alentours. Dean y était opposé, mais nous avons réussi à le convaincre qu'aider des gens était toujours mieux que de rester inactifs à nous ronger les sangs et nous tourner les uns contre les autres comme nous le faisions depuis des semaines._

_Nous avons formé deux groupes. Garth, Kevin et Hael sont partis chasser une Sirène à Concordia. Et Dean, Castiel, Fido et moi, nous sommes allés à Superior pour démanteler un nid d'Archnides qui tenaient entre leurs griffes un chasseur._

_Nous n'avons appris plus tard que tout cela n'était qu'un piège élaboré par le guide suprême pour nous attirer hors du bunker et nous séparer afin de pouvoir me tuer facilement. Nous venions à peine de secourir le chasseur et d'éliminer les monstres, que Dean et moi sommes morts tués par balle._

_Dean n'était pas prévu au programme semble-t-il, mais toujours est-il que Tessa nous attendait et nous a emportés au Paradis. Elle nous a expliqué que les anges du guide suprême lui avaient donné rendez-vous pour qu'elle me récupère à ma mort et m'aide à annuler la dernière épreuve qu'il me restait pour me défaire de l'emprise de la tablette des démons sur mon âme, c'est à dire arracher l'âme de Bobby du Paradis pour la remettre en Enfer._

_Demander à un Faucheur de nous guider au Paradis et nous ressusciter ensuite… Jamais, pendant ces longues semaines où nous cherchions une solution pour sauver mon âme, jamais nous y avons pensé. La Mort en personne ayant refusé son aide à Dean, nous avions abandonné cette piste et perdu tout espoir. Nous n'avions pas envisagé que les Faucheurs puissent agir indépendamment de la volonté de la Mort.  
_

_Le temps s'écoule différemment au Paradis. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir couru que quelques heures avec Tessa et Dean dans les bureaux, couloirs et bibliothèque du Paradis, mais pendant ce temps, des jours entiers s'écoulaient sur Terre. Après une brève incartade avec Metatron et une armée de Faucheurs hostiles, nous avons été propulsés dans ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Roadhouse avant qu'il ne brûle. Nous y avons retrouvé tous nos amis morts ces dix dernières années. Ellen. Jo. Ash. Bobby._

_Nos parents étaient là aussi. Tous les deux. Revoir papa fut un choc auquel je n'étais pas du tout préparé. Mais c'est surtout de voir ma mère et qu'elle me reconnaisse comme son fils, prononce mon nom, me prenne dans ses bras qui m'a… jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir vivre ça un jour. J'ai longtemps envié Dean qui lui avait au moins des souvenirs d'elle tandis que je devais me contenter de mon imagination et des rares fois que papa la mentionnait. Je ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait avant qu'on trouve ces photos dans notre ancienne maison à Lawrence et que je voie son fantôme de feu. Je pensais que la voir sous sa forme spectrale, ou dans le passé sans pouvoir dire que je suis son fils, ou dans mes souvenirs ravivés récemment où je n'étais encore qu'un bébé dans ses bras, serait le mieux que je puisse jamais prétendre avoir. J'avais tort.  
_

_Tout s'est passé si vite que nous n'avons guère eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec nos parents que déjà Tessa nous plongeait en Enfer en emportant Bobby avec nous. Mais je sens encore le parfum et la douceur des cheveux de ma mère quand je ferme les yeux. Savoir qu'elle sera là pour m'accueillir à ma mort est réconfortant._

_À peine avions-nous posé un pied en Enfer que nous nous sommes retrouvés en pleine bataille entre des centaines et des centaines de démons à perte de vue. L'armée de Crowley et celle d'Abaddon sans doute, mais dans la confusion et la mêlée nous aurions été bien incapables de dire qui était de quel camp. Une vraie boucherie. Certains démons possédaient des gens, d'autres se battaient sous leur forme de fumée noire, et des Chiens de l'Enfer déchiquetaient leurs ennemis avec plus de férocité que Fido n'en a jamais démontré. Le sol ruisselait de sang et de tripes et nous piétinions des cadavres en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Par chance, c'est Theyla, le bras droit de Crowley, qui nous a repérés en premier et elle s'est empressée de nous amener droit dans son bureau, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'anéantissement de mon âme._

_Crowley était surpris de nous voir, et il a eu beau en faire des tonnes pour nous sermonner et nous railler, il était évident que notre mort avait été un gros choc émotionnel pour lui. Quand je pense à ce qu'il était encore il y a trois mois et tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, je réalise à quel point mon sang a ranimé l'humain en lui. Il n'est plus le même, quoi qu'en disent Dean et Kevin qui campent sur leurs positions._

_C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas inquiet à l'idée de laisser Bobby avec lui. Crowley se vexerait sans doute si je le lui disais, mais je ne le crois plus capable de faire le mal pour le seul plaisir de faire le mal._

_Quand mon âme s'est libérée de l'emprise de la tablette des démons, j'ai senti... je ne saurais le décrire avec des mots. C'était comme si un immense poids m'était retiré, un poids qui m'écrasait depuis toujours sans que je m'en rende compte tant j'y étais habitué. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens en parfait contrôle de mon cœur et de mes pensées, délivré de toute la noirceur qui rampait en moi. Et surtout, je n'ai plus la terreur constante de cette épée de Damoclès et du compte à rebours que je subissais depuis des semaines._

_J'ai l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau et de respirer. Comme une renaissance._

_Quand nous sommes revenus à la vie, Dean et moi avons trouvé le bunker des Hommes de Lettres jonché de cadavres, comme une macabre réplique du massacre auquel nous avions assisté en Enfer. Mais il s'agissait cette fois du virus Croatoan. Il nous a fallu fuir une horde entière qui nous attaquait._

_Nous avons appris alors que Castiel, Garth, Kevin et Hael ont subi une attaque de Croats deux jours plus tôt et sont allés se réfugier au camp Chitaqua. Accompagnés de Néo, une jeune fille que nous avons trouvée en chemin, nous y sommes allés. Ça a été tout un cirque avant qu'ils acceptent notre résurrection et cessent de nous soupçonner d'être des goules, shapeshifters ou Léviathans, mais nous faisons désormais partie du camp._

_L'ambiance est on ne peut plus particulière, ici. Ce camp a été conçu pour renouer avec la nature, et il n'y a donc pas d'électricité, d'eau courante ni de connexion internet. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est un puits. Il y a bien quelques bonbonnes à gaz, des batteries et des piles, mais Castiel préfère qu'on les économise pour les urgences, car nul ne sait combien de temps va durer cette situation. L'Apocalypse pourrait éclater à tout moment si Crowley meurt, mais nous pourrions aussi vaincre le virus et reprendre le contrôle de la région, suffisamment pour apporter ensuite notre aide à Crowley en Enfer. Qui sait._

_Je partage un bungalow avec Garth, Colin AC Jones (le chasseur que nous avons sauvé des Arachnides) et un ancien Marines nommé Yager qui dort tout habillé avec le doigt sur la gâchette. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec tant de monde et ma nuit a été inconfortable, mais j'ai pris des précautions pour mieux dormir à partir de ce soir._

_Cette première journée au camp s'est déroulée en un clin d'œil. Il y a toujours des choses à faire, entre les consolidations des remparts, les pièges à démons à tracer. Castiel m'a attribué le rôle d'instructeur de tir pour les civils non familiarisés avec les armes. J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à leur apprendre pendant que Dean partait de son côté avec une expédition pour ramener des vivres et armes. Ils viennent tout juste de rentrer avec une dizaine de civils qu'ils ont secourus au passage._

_Ils ont besoin de mon aide pour décharger la camionnette._

 

**Dimanche 8 décembre 2013**

_Ce matin j'ai trouvé Dean au bord de la crise d'hystérie devant ce qu'il reste de l'Impala. De ce que j'ai compris, dans leur précipitation à quitter le bunker, Castiel a pris le volant de la voiture et rayé la carrosserie contre le mur en quittant le garage. Il est aussi rentré dans un arbre en arrivant au camp, à cause du chemin de terre battue qui était devenu glissant avec la pluie. Puis, comme ils nous croyaient morts (et nous l'étions, techniquement) ils ont ouvert le moteur pour se servir en pièces et rafistoler leurs autres véhicules pour les missions._

_Dean était livide, Castiel s'excusait platement et j'ai craint un moment de me retrouver une fois de plus l'arbitre d'une scène de ménage. Mais à ma grande surprise, Dean a ravalé sa colère et s'est contenté de promettre à la voiture qu'il la retaperait mieux que jamais une fois que tout serait fini, et qu'il retaperait le bunker aussi._

_Même si par miracle nous éradiquions le virus et mettions Abaddon hors d'état de nuire en la coupant en morceaux qu'on éparpillerait dans des blocs de ciment au fond du Pacifique, j'ignore si nous serons capables de reconstruire le bunker. Il sera difficile de retirer le sang imprégné dans le parquet, réparer tous les dégâts, recréer l'étage complet et la toiture._

_Quant à ma bibliothèque, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouve. J'ai perdu un temps précieux à m'occuper de ce projet personnel ces derniers mois. J'aurais mieux fait de consacrer mon énergie à trouver un moyen de capturer Abaddon avant qu'elle ne fasse tous ces dégâts. Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui._

_Malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis que nous avons découvert le repaire des Hommes de Lettres, je réalise aujourd'hui que j'y ai sans doute passé certains des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'y ai trouvé un puits de connaissance sans fin, nos origines, un projet de vie, mais aussi la chaleur d'un foyer. Je me suis habitué à cette vie en communauté et la présence constante de nos amis et de mon chien._

_Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le camp, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de méditer seul au plus profond de la nuit quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je sais que Fido est toujours en vie. Je ressens sa présence au fond de mon esprit, mais le lien est fragile, lointain. Je perçois quelques fragments de sensations qui proviennent de lui, si je me concentre bien._

 

**Lundi 9 décembre 2013**

_Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve qui n'en était pas un._

_Les sons étaient étouffés et tout était trouble comme au travers d'un voile d'eau, mais je sais que je voyais avec les yeux de Fido. C'était réel. Je le sais pour avoir déjà fait ce rêve où Dean me grattait derrière les oreilles et dont je ne lui ai jamais parlé._

_Toujours est-il que j'étais allongé au sol, entouré de plantes, mais dans une pièce fermée. Il y avait assise contre mon flanc une jeune fille aux cheveux courts qui ouvrait un carton de pizza et m'en tendait une part en riant. Il lui manquait une dent, et je savais que c'était une ange car non seulement elle sentait la foudre et le vent, mais je pouvais voir ses ailes, son auréole et son vrai visage qui était comme constitué de lumière liquide, lisse et avec trois yeux._

_Elle me disait quelque chose, mais j'avais du mal à comprendre, concentré comme je l'étais à mâcher le fromage fondant et essayer de lui piquer sa part. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle se plaignait de la lenteur des décisions, et me disait que selon elle, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait attaquer, maintenant ou jamais. Elle me caressait la tête en disant 'Toi au moins t'es d'accord avec moi, sac à puces' quand j'ai vu Joshua approcher en souriant. Avant de pouvoir en entendre davantage, je me suis réveillé en sursaut et j'ai failli basculer du lit._

_J'ai essayé toute la journée de posséder à nouveau l'esprit de Fido en étant éveillé, mais en vain. Je pense qu'il doit se trouver bien trop loin pour cela._

_Si Joshua était là, c'est que ce sont les anges du guide suprême qui détiennent mon chien. Ils ont dû le récupérer après ma mort. Même s'il semble en confiance et bien traité, je n'aime pas ça. Je me demande ce que des anges pourraient bien vouloir faire d'un Chien de l'Enfer, après avoir sauvé mon âme. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent._

_Castiel a raison. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils n'y comprennent rien non plus que les anges sont fascinés par ce guide suprême._

 

**Mardi 10 décembre 2013**

_Le camp me rappelle mes années à Stanford et l'effervescence du campus, sur certains points. J'avais découvert à l'époque le goût pour la vie en communauté et les activités de groupe, je participais à autant de sorties, voyages et soirées que me le permettait mon job à temps partiel dans le café-restaurant. Je partageais ma chambre avec Brady à l'époque, tout comme je partage aujourd'hui un bungalow avec Garth, Yager et Colin._

_Quand cette nuit Yager s'est glissé hors du bungalow (je ne dormais que d'un œil) après avoir utilisé discrètement du déodorant, ça m'a ramené dix ans en arrière, lorsque je m'éclipsais pour aller rejoindre en douce Jessica dans sa chambre._

_Par ailleurs, même si c'est pour discuter de stratégie, de guerre et de problèmes pratiques (nous n'avons plus de papier toilette ni de savon par exemple et il nous faut stocker davantage d'essence), je trouve presque agréables les soirées autour du feu de camp à échanger des informations et écouter Castiel nous dresser le programme du lendemain._

_Hier soir, il m'a demandé quand mes élèves seront opérationnels pour participer aux missions les plus risquées, et j'ai demandé au moins une semaine de plus._

_La jeune Anglaise chargée du stock des armes, Lethaby, me confie chaque matin un nombre limité de munitions et les armes que je lui demande, elle note tout sur un registre et assiste parfois aux leçons elle aussi. Mon groupe fait des progrès, mais ils ont encore du mal à atteindre une cible immobile, alors je sais qu'avec la peur et la précipitation, ils ne seront pas capables d'assurer sur des cibles mouvantes, dangereuses et surtout… à l'apparence humaine._

_Tuer pour la première fois est difficile, j'en sais quelque chose._

 

**Mercredi 11 décembre 2013**

_Internet me manque. Je suis tellement habitué à effectuer toutes mes recherches en ligne, à m'informer et préparer le terrain avant de faire quoi que ce soit, que j'ai l'impression de progresser à l'aveugle, dans le brouillard. Nous n'avons même pas de téléphones. Toutes les batteries sont mortes. Nous sommes injoignables et complètement coupés du monde._

_Notre seul moyen d'information est une radio à piles que nous allumons une seule fois par jour pour nous tenir au courant. Mais pour l'instant, aucune chaîne n'évoque les ravages du virus dans le Kansas. Je suppose que les infectés coupent les communications et empêchent que l'alerte ne soit donnée à l'extérieur._

_Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le monde entier réalise ce qu'il se passe ici. Il nous faut endiguer la contagion avant que tous les yeux soient braqués sur nous et entravent nos actions. Nous préparons une mission de nettoyage plus étendue dans deux jours. Il suffit qu'un seul infecté reste en vie pour que le foyer de contagion reprenne de plus belle._

 

**Jeudi 12 décembre 2013**

_D'après Jane, il semble que Yager et Risa se sont rapprochés ces derniers jours, et ce serait elle qu'il va rejoindre chaque nuit. C'était étrange d'échanger des ragots avec elle, mais j'ai trouvé cela rafraîchissant qu'on puisse encore parler de choses légères dans ce contexte d'Apocalypse imminente._

_Ça jase pas mal à propos de Dean et Castiel aussi. Le fait que Dean dorme dans le bungalow de Castiel et la rumeur de leur baiser quand on est arrivés a vite fait le tour du camp. Les réactions semblaient partagées entre déni, indifférence, perplexité ou hostilité – les fans de Castiel ont tendance à être un peu trop… passionnés. Ce soir autour du feu de camp, quand quelqu'un a osé lui poser la question, Castiel leur a coupé le sifflet à tous en confirmant sa relation avec Dean sans faire de détours. Il a ajouté que quiconque ayant un problème pouvait bien aller affronter l'Apocalypse tout seul à l'extérieur._

_Dean a arboré un sourire ravi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, alors que moi j'essayais de convaincre Castiel et Hael de chercher un moyen de prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe en Enfer et peut-être apporter notre aide à Crowley dans sa guerre contre Abaddon._

_Castiel et Hael ont refusé. Selon eux, à notre niveau nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider Crowley, si ce n'est nous battre pour limiter les dégâts du virus Croatoan et préparer les humains à la survie en contexte apocalyptique. Ils disent que de toute façon, Crowley ne manquera pas de venir nous annoncer sa victoire et nous aider si jamais il gagne, et que s'il meurt, nous le saurons bien assez tôt car ce sera la fin du monde._

_Ils n'ont pas tort, c'est vrai que nous sommes loin de disposer des forces nécessaires pour affronter un Chevalier de l'Enfer et ses démons, nous ne serons d'aucune utilité pour Crowley, surtout maintenant que nous n'avons plus les ressources du bunker à notre disposition ni aucune possibilité de fabriquer les bombes de Kevin._

_Mais tout de même, je m'inquiète pour Crowley et Bobby. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils font en ce moment._  
 

**Vendredi 13 décembre 2013**

_C'est à côté de Jane qui conduit la camionnette que j'écris quelques mots pour tenir à jour mon journal. Je ne sais pas quand nous allons rentrer et je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps ensuite._

_Nous venons de lancer deux missions, une de ravitaillement, l'autre de nettoyage. Dean est parti dans le premier convoi pour mitrailler les Croats avec Colin, Risa, Yager, Lethaby et Néo. J'avais quelques réticences à laisser mon élève la plus douée en tir intégrer une mission si risquée, mais Néo a insisté pour participer dès qu'elle a su que Lethaby irait aussi. Elle tire remarquablement bien, beaucoup mieux que moi quand j'avais son âge, alors j'ai accepté._

 

**Samedi 14 décembre 2013**

_La mission est un succès. Nous sommes rentrés à l'aube, épuisés, mais avec un bon stock de vivres et d'objets utiles. D'après Dean, la zone est nettoyée mais le virus s'est encore étendu plus loin. De nouveaux villages aux alentours de Concordia ont été infectés : Clyde, Miltonvale, Clifton et Delphos. À ce rythme là, si on ne s'active pas pour ralentir l'infection, Topeka, Wichita et peut-être même Kansas City seront atteints avant Noël. Si la contagion peut passer inaperçue dans de petites villes comme Lebanon, Plainville ou même Concordia, il n'en sera pas de même si Kansas City est touchée. Il y a là plus de 400 000 habitants, c'est impossible que personne ne sonne l'alerte._

_Pour empêcher ça, il nous faudrait mener au moins une ou deux expéditions par jour._

_Mais nous n'avons ni assez de munitions, ni assez de bons guerriers pour cela._

 

**Dimanche 15 décembre 2013**

_Quand je me suis levé ce matin, la température avait brutalement chuté, le sol était pétrifié par le gel et quelques flocons tombaient. Le temps d'achever ma leçon de tir du matin, d'avaler un maigre déjeuner rationné et de discuter de stratégie une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec le groupe, il y avait déjà une couche de neige de trois ou quatre centimètres._

_J'ai dû emprunter à Risa un élastique pour mes cheveux, le mien s'est cassé. Ils sont devenus tellement longs qu'ils me dérangent si je les laisse lâchés._

_La radio vient de mentionner des coupures d'électricité dans le Kansas, en disant que c'est sans doute à cause du gel. S'ils envoient des gens pour les réparer, ils vont vite comprendre que c'est déjà l'Enfer sur Terre ici. Dans chaque village, nous avons rassemblé les corps des infectés pour les brûler, et les squelettes carbonisés sont restés sur place, une vraie vision d'horreur._

_Ce serait une catastrophe si la presse et le gouvernement découvraient ça avant qu'on éradique le virus et qu'on trouve le moyen de faire passer tout ce carnage pour un accident ou un désastre naturel._

_Nous serons tout désignés comme coupables, je le crains. Vu de l'extérieur, nous aurons l'air d'une secte ou de terroristes génocidaires, et nous devrons affronter la police et l'armée en plus du virus et des démons. Ce serait ingérable._

 

**Lundi 16 décembre 2013**

_Je me suis levé cette nuit une fois Yager parti pour aller rejoindre Risa._

_Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et de rester dans le doute. Puisque les autres sont occupés et concentrés sur le virus et notre survie immédiate et ne veulent pas perdre de temps ni d'énergie à s'informer sur la situation en Enfer, j'ai décidé de m'en charger moi-même._

_Nous n'avons plus de téléphone, mais je sais comment les démons se contactent entre eux en utilisant du sang humain, pour avoir vu Meg le faire il y a bien longtemps, et Crowley lui-même nous avait expliqué comment il avait subtilisé le sang de Garth pour diffuser sa voix dans l'Enfer entier._

_J'ai une bonne mémoire. Je me souviens de tout, et encore plus clairement depuis que j'ai traversé les épreuves de la tablette des démons._

_J'ai donc versé mon propre sang dans un bol pour contacter Crowley en m'isolant près des totems._

_Des mouches sont sorties, j'ai insisté pendant de longues minutes mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Moi qui espérais apaiser mes inquiétudes et trouver des réponses, je ne vais pas fermer l’œil de la nuit tant je suis inquiet pour Crowley et Bobby._

_Si Crowley est mort, c'est que Lucifer est libre et que l'humanité entière est déjà condamnée. Mais nous le saurions si c'était le cas, Abaddon se serait empressée de venir nous achever..._

 

**Mardi 17 décembre 2013**

_J'ai passé une bonne partie de la matinée à briser la couche de glace qui s'était formée au fond du puits. C'était périlleux mais j'ai réussi._

_Garth a coupé un sapin de la forêt et l'a installé sur l'estrade au centre du camp. Je ne sais pas où il a trouvé les boules et guirlandes, mais il l'a décoré en vue de Noël. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il prenait cette peine alors que la fin du monde peut arriver d'un jour à l'autre et que nous luttons pour survivre, il a répondu que justement, c'est pour ça qu'il le fait. Raison de plus pour vivre une dernière fois la magie de Noël si c'est la dernière fois que nous le pouvons, a-t-il dit._

_Finalement, je l'ai aidé et j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser une des batteries pour alimenter les guirlandes lumineuses que nous laisserons allumées la nuit._

_La nuit commence à tomber et Garth vient de les allumer._

_Il parle maintenant de faire des cadeaux._

 

**Mercredi 18 décembre 2013**

_Nous sommes en hiver, pas de doute, et il est plus rude que d'habitude. La neige n'arrête plus de tomber et les missions ont été suspendues pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons nous relayer pour patrouiller et monter la garde, mais en-dehors de ça nous sommes consignés à l'intérieur avec pour ordre de nous reposer. Car dès que le temps sera plus clément, nous reprendrons les missions._

_Le virus s'est encore étendu, et hier soir très tard c'est avec près de quarante survivants que Yager et Risa sont revenus de leur expédition. Nous n'avons pas assez de provisions pour nourrir tant de bouches, et il nous faudra ramener davantage de nourriture, ou nous risquons d'être à court avant 2014._

 

**Jeudi 19 décembre 2013**

_La neige a cessé de tomber et le camp est recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Les quelques enfants et adolescents (il y en a cinq en tout) s'amusent à faire des batailles de boules de neige et des bonhommes d_

_**.** _

_Dean m'a jeté une boule de neige et les pages de mon carnet étaient détrempées, j'ai dû attendre le soir pour les faire sécher près du feu de camp. J'étais agacé et j'ai si bien répliqué que je l'ai battu à plates coutures, je le faisais manger de la neige à même le sol quand Castiel a pris sa défense. Je l'ai battu aussi. Rien de plus facile avec son pied plâtré, mais tout de même. C'était plutôt amusant._

 

**Vendredi 20 décembre 2013**

_Pour nous ravitailler dans des conditions optimales, nous avons décidé de lancer une expédition jusqu'à Kansas City. Ce qui signifie qu'au lieu de piller des villages fantômes ou infestés de Croats, nous allons faire nos courses dans un Walmart comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous manque, nous avons plus de cent personnes dans le camp et chacun a donné de son portefeuille. Je compte en profiter pour racheter une batterie pour mon téléphone et contacter Crowley et d'autres chasseurs de notre connaissance (ou du moins, ceux avec qui nous sommes encore en bons termes). Et aller dans un cyber café pour faire quelques recherches et consulter mes mails._

_Il se peut que cela nous prenne un certain temps et que nous passions la nuit à Kansas City. Il nous faudra être prudents et cacher nos armes._

_Nous sommes en route en ce moment même, c'est Dean qui conduit la camionnette pendant que j'écris. Yager et Risa nous accompagnent, ils sont à l'arrière et jouent aux cartes en échangeant des piques._

_**.** _

_Nous avons pris un hôtel bas de gamme, mais jamais je n'avais autant apprécié une douche chaude de ma vie. Yager et Risa ont pris une chambre pour eux, et Dean et moi une autre. Cela faisait longtemps aussi que je n'avais pas partagé une chambre avec mon frère, et je n'irais pas dire que ça m'a manqué (on a mangé des nachos tout à l'heure et il n'arrête pas de se plaindre que j'ai des gaz toxiques), mais c'est familier._

_C'était étrange de me retrouver dans une ville où la vie suit son cours normal. Pas de sang ni de morts ici, pas de rationnement, d'armes ni de visages creusés par la peur et la faim. Les gens font leurs courses de Noël et la télévision ne parle que de ça entre les rediffusions de films._

_Ici, c'est comme si le camp Chitaqua et l'Enfer sur terre à quelques kilomètres d'ici n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais je dois me rappeler que c'est faux. L'insouciance et le bonheur seront balayés ici aussi. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'empêcher le virus d'atteindre ces gens heureux dans leurs préparatifs de Noël._

_Nous avons notre part de responsabilité. Si j'avais fermé l'Enfer il y a trois mois, si Dean et moi n'avions pas bêtement laissé échapper Abaddon, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui._

 

**Samedi 21 décembre 2013**

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai peu de temps pour consigner les événements de la journée, je dois retourner aider à enterrer les morts et rassurer nos troupes._

_Ce matin nous avons quitté Kansas City sans encombre, avec notre camionnette pleine de courses. Mais en traversant Topeka sur le chemin du retour, nous nous sommes trouvés en pleine invasion Croatoan, les rues pleines de sang et les gens s'entre-dévorant. La contagion s'est étendue bien plus vite que je le craignais._

_Jane voulait qu'on fonce, quitte à écraser les gens qui fuyaient, mais nous nous sommes insurgés en voyant une famille avec enfants se défendre contre les infectés. J'ai proposé qu'on les prenne, juste eux, n'ayant pas la place pour sauver plus de victimes._

_Nous nous sommes donc arrêtés pour les aider et leur dire de monter, et nous avons réussi de justesse à échapper à une horde de Croats qui se jetait sur nous. Dean a démarré en trombe une fois la famille à bord._

_Mais alors que nous laissions Topeka derrière nous, Yager nous a montré sa main. Il n'avait qu'une égratignure au niveau du pouce, mais il a dit que du sang infecté avait giclé dessus et que c'était fini pour lui. Il allait se tirer une balle dans le crâne en nous disant adieu, quand Risa lui a arraché son arme et lui a interdit de mourir. Et là, sous les yeux horrifiés de la famille qu'on venait de sauver, elle a sorti sa machette et lui a tranché la main en ordonnant à Dean d'accélérer malgré le hurlement de douleur de Yager._

_Tout en lui bandant la main avec son écharpe, Risa a dit que d'après ses observations, si on amputait immédiatement la partie touchée avant que le virus n'ait le temps de circuler dans les veines, il y avait une chance d'être sauvé._

_Nous avons mis à peine une heure pour revenir au camp Chitaqua tant nous roulions vite. À notre arrivée, Castiel et Hael ont ordonné que Yager soit mis en quarantaine malgré sa main tranchée et les protestations de Risa. Elle a fini par accepter d'analyser son sang, et j'étais à côté d'elle quand elle regardait dans le microscope. J'ai compris rien qu'à voir son visage que l'amputation n'avait rien changé. Yager était fichu._

_Mais Risa refusait de se résigner et d'accepter sa mort. Elle insistait pour qu'on garde Yager en vie, pour faire des tests et trouver un remède. Kevin avait beau lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucun remède au virus Croatoan, rien n'y faisait. Voir Risa pleurer et supplier pour sa vie était un crève-cœur._

_Ça a mal tourné quand la famille que nous venions de sauver de Topeka a pris son parti, ainsi que Néo, Colin et Garth. Castiel a pris son beretta en annonçant qu'il allait l'abattre lui-même, et Risa s'est jetée sur lui. Dans la confusion et l'échauffourée, Yager s'est libéré. Nous avions pris tant de temps à nous disputer sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou non qu'il s'était transformé entre temps, sa personnalité avait été entièrement effacée._

_Il a eu le temps de mordre Risa au cou, lui arracher son arme et fusiller le groupe avant que Dean l'achève d'une balle dans le crâne._

_J'ai achevé moi-même Risa qui agonisait en se comprimant la gorge pour arrêter hémorragie. Son sang est encore sur mes mains. Ainsi que celui de cette famille que nous croyions avoir sauvée à Topeka uniquement pour la mener droit à la mort._

_Deux de nos hommes aussi sont morts et Colin a reçu une balle dans la cuisse._

 

**Dimanche 22 décembre 2013**

_Nous avons donné à Yager et Risa des funérailles de chasseurs._

_C'était ma dernière leçon de tir aujourd'hui. Mes élèves sont prêts. Nous partons immédiatement pour une large expédition afin d'éliminer autant de Croats que possible et récupérer des munitions à Topeka._

 

**Lundi 23 décembre 2013**

_Nous avons assez de munitions et de nourriture pour tenir un mois._

_Ce soir au feu de camp, nous avons allumé la radio comme à notre habitude pour écouter les informations. Et pour la première fois, ce qu'il se passe ici a été remarqué, semble-t-il, même si les journalistes ne semblent pas mesurer la gravité de la situation. Ils ont brièvement évoqué des émeutes et des coupures d'électricité. Ils n'en savent pas grand-chose, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout risque de se compliquer pour nous d'un moment à l'autre._

_Abaddon ne se contentera pas de quelques petites villes perdues au fin fond du Kansas. Si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen de l'arrêter, ce n'est là que les prémices d'une contagion à l'échelle planétaire._

_Voilà pourquoi je pense que même si arrêter le virus et donner les moyens aux civils de survivre est important, ce n'est que secondaire. Crowley est le dernier obstacle avant la victoire totale d'Abaddon. C'est lui que nous devrions protéger en priorité._

_J'ignore même s'il est encore en vie. J'ai essayé de l'appeler tous les jours depuis notre retour de Kansas City, à tel point que j'ai saturé sa messagerie._

_Il ne répond pas._

 

**Mardi 24 décembre 2013**

_La radio a débité toute la journée des chants de Noël et émissions spéciales sur le réveillon, et au milieu de tout ça, des spéculations sur un virus mutant de la rage ou de la grippe A ont fait leur apparition, mais sans être alarmistes ni prendre le pas sur les ragots people, les rivalités politiques et les faits divers._

_Si la presse ne s'y intéresse guère, ce n'est pas le cas du gouvernement. J'ai vu des hélicoptères de l'armée survoler la zone sans jamais se poser._

_Cela ne présage rien de bon._

 

* * *

 

Le crâne éclate comme une pastèque trop mûre quand elle abat le pied dessus. La cervelle gicle sous la semelle de ses bottes. Un rictus hideux déforme son visage à moitié décomposé lorsqu'elle agrippe la gueule du Chien de l'Enfer, lui arrache la mâchoire inférieure d'un geste brusque et l'envoie valser parmi les monceaux de cadavres qui tapissent le couloir. Le monstre émet un hurlement entrecoupé de gargouillements sanglants, sa langue pendant dans le vide sans mâchoire pour la retenir. Abaddon plonge sa main dans la fourrure poisseuse sans prendre garde aux jets chauds de sang qui souillent un peu plus son pantalon, son t-shirt et sa veste en cuir déjà maculés des tripes de ses victimes.

« Dis à ton maître de bien profiter de ses derniers instants de vie, susurre-t-elle en regardant le monstre droit dans les yeux. Je viens prendre le trône.

Les globes oculaires lui renvoient son reflet rouge et déformé. Son visage d'emprunt se nécrose en lambeaux de chair sur tout un côté, de l'épaule en passant par sa joue jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Le corps sans âme de Josie Sands se désagrège. Une de ses orbites et maintenant vide, une lueur rouge y brillant comme au fond d'un puits. Une bonne partie de sa chevelure rousse a disparu pour laisser apparaître l'os nu de sa boîte crânienne.

Avec un sourire de jubilation, Abaddon plonge sa main dans l'œil du monstre créé par Crowley, le crevant sans effort pour atteindre le cerveau qu'elle laboure de ses ongles manucurés.

Lorsque la bête s'effondre à ses pieds, le Chevalier de l'Enfer l'enjambe en ordonnant à son armée de la suivre d'un simple geste de main.

Son autre main, elle, a perdu toute sa peau, sa chair, ses articulations et n'est plus constituée que d'os maintenus ensemble par sa seule présence démoniaque dans ce corps.

Loin dans le couloir à la décoration prétentieuse, aux murs ornés de fresques et de gravures en or, elle voit la porte du bureau de Crowley. Ce qui était la majestueuse salle du trône que ce commercial de pacotille a dénaturée. Ici, autrefois, se dressait un immense espace aux colonnes faites de crânes humains, au sol glacé et à la brume sans cesse présente, et c'était aux pieds de Lucifer qu'elle s'agenouillait avec ses frères et sœurs, les autres Chevaliers de l'Enfer. Ils ont été massacrés depuis par les Archanges esclaves de Dieu. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. La dernière fille de Lucifer.

En fermant les yeux alors qu'elle savoure la victoire proche, elle entend encore la voix douce et calme de son père et créateur s'écouler comme un ruisseau au cœur d'un glacier, et la sensation de ses mains froides quand il lui prenait le visage en coupe en caressant ses joues avec un sourire tendre.

Abaddon rouvre les yeux avec détermination et s'arrête juste devant la porte du bureau.

Toutes les défenses de Crowley sont tombées une à une. Son armée est vaincue et ses derniers fidèles ont déguerpi la queue entre les jambes en la voyant arriver.

La porte est protégée par des sigles qui s'illuminent quand elle approche sa main squelettique de la poignée. Elle esquisse un sourire qui étire ce qui lui reste de peau sur le visage et dévoile les muscles à vif en dessous et l'os blanc de la mâchoire.

\- Des sceaux de protection, constate-t-elle d'un ton faussement surpris. Comme c'est _mignon_.

D'un geste, elle déploie assez de puissance pour non seulement anéantir ces pathétiques sceaux, mais aussi arracher la porte de ses gonds, et tout le mur avec pendant qu'elle y est.

C'est une entrée théâtrale qu'elle effectue en foulant les décombres du mur, les yeux rivés sur le bureau où est assis l'usurpateur.

\- Dorothy, Susan, Élisabeth ! À L'ATTAQUE ! hurle celui-ci.

Encore des sacs à puces ?

Abaddon roule des yeux en voyant trois Chiens de l'Enfer aux crocs acérés bondir vers elle avec un grondement féroce, l'écume aux babines et les yeux flamboyants. Elle se contente d'esquisser un vague geste de la main, et les trois bêtes puantes explosent comme des ballons, projetant dans tout le bureau des éclaboussures de sang.

\- Assez joué avec tes toutous, Crowley, déclare-t-elle en s'avançant dans la bouillie de sang qui souille le tapis persan au sol. Je suis venue récupérer mon dû.

Son armée de démons attend derrière en silence. Ils savent que c'est un moment solennel que le Chevalier veut savourer sans interruption. Crowley est à elle, et c'est à elle seule de lui arracher la vie.

Elle doit admettre que Crowley fait preuve d'un sang-froid peu commun. C'est à peine s'il a sourcillé à la mort de ses immondices à pattes. Le démon commercial est assis sur son trône qui n'est qu'un vulgaire siège, et ses chevilles sont croisées sur le bureau. Il a même le culot de sourire d'un air affable en haussant les sourcils :

\- Tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui, Abaddon. J'adore ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux.

Abaddon ignore la pique sur son apparence et approche en observant la pièce comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, alors qu'elle l'a elle-même longuement occupée quand Crowley était introuvable.

\- Voilà donc ce que tu as fait de la magnificence de la salle du trône, dit-elle en glissant le bout de ses doigts squelettiques sur la surface du bureau.

\- Ces vieilles catacombes humides et pleines de courants d'air ? renifle Crowley en se servant un verre de whisky comme si de rien n'était. Pendant des siècles j'ai essayé de convaincre Lilith et Azazel de changer la décoration, en vain. Maintenant c'est confortable, pratique et il y a la climatisation.

La démone tourne un regard froid vers le yucca en pot à côté du bureau, et glisse un doigt sur une des feuilles vertes.

\- Je regrette d'avoir à te tuer si tôt, Crowley, déclare-t-elle avec une note de tristesse dans sa voix. J'aurais voulu que tu assistes au triomphe de notre créateur, que tu voies la Terre et les Humains périr dans les flammes et tes petits amis humains et célestes mourir entre mes mains. J'aurais voulu que ce soit Lucifer lui-même qui te châtie pour ta trahison, mais…

Elle soupire et la plante meurt à son contact, se flétrissant jusqu'à tomber en poussière.

\- Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te tuer pour ouvrir la Cage, malheureusement.

\- Ma foi, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut. Que dis-tu d'un verre avant de me tuer ?

Abaddon fronce les sourcils au manque de dignité de Crowley. Oh bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la supplie ou rampe à ses pieds, mais elle avait espéré sinon de la peur, au moins de la combativité. Abattre un ennemi résigné est frustrant pour la guerrière qu'elle est.

Sans daigner lui répondre, elle tend la main pour achever sa misérable vie de démon de seconde zone, mais alors qu'elle utilise toute l'envergure de sa puissance pour l'anéantir, Crowley s'évapore comme s'il était constitué de brume. Sous ses yeux surpris, la chaise vide tourne sur elle-même.

Une double douleur fulgurante lui traverse le dos et lui arrache un hurlement alors qu'elle manque de s'effondrer. Elle se retourne rageusement pour faire face à Crowley qui est apparu derrière elle.

Est-ce qu'il vient de la _poignarder dans le dos_ ? Jamais un démon ne l'avait prise de vitesse ainsi !

\- Comment… ?

\- Ma mère était une sorcière. Elle m'a appris quelques tours de mon vivant.

Grimaçante de douleur, Abaddon se contorsionne et arrache de son dos une lame céleste d'Ange et une faucille de Faucheur. Les deux armes tombent au sol avec un tintement alors qu'elle empêche ses démons d'approcher d'un geste impérieux.

\- Tu t'imaginais _vraiment_ que tes babioles allaient me tuer ? s'esclaffe-t-elle avec un rire mauvais.

Elle le saisit par la cravate et le soulève sans effort, tandis que les yeux de l'usurpateur deviennent rouges, trahissant son statut de commercial. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol et son visage s'empourpre alors qu'il articule péniblement :

\- Au point où j'en suis… ça ne me coûtait rien d'essayer, pas vrai ? Vas-y. Tue-moi.

\- Oh, je vais y prendre plaisir…

\- Tu parles trop.

Ce n'est pas Crowley qui vient de prononcer ces mots, mais une voix féminine. Des exclamations s'élèvent de l'armée de démons lorsqu'Abaddon sent à nouveau une lame céleste s'enfoncer dans son dos déjà meurtri. De surprise et de douleur, elle émet un cri et tombe à genoux au sol, libérant sa proie. Quand elle se retourne, aveuglée par la rage et ses yeux devenus entièrement noirs, c'est pour constater qu'un portail s'est matérialisé dans l'air et qu'une démone blonde en robe de soirée rouge y pousse Crowley sans ménagement.

\- NON ! hurle Abaddon en comprenant ce qu'il se passe. EMPÊCHEZ-LES DE PARTIR !

Haletante, elle arrache pour la seconde fois la lame d'Ange qui, si elle ne peut la tuer, l'affaiblit tant qu'elle diffuse sa pureté céleste dans son corps d'emprunt.

Elle lutte pour ramper et est assez rapide pour attraper la cheville de la démone blonde qui s'apprêtait à suivre Crowley.

\- Theyla ! crie l'usurpateur en tirant sa main pour l'arracher à la poigne de fer d'Abaddon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Fergus ! Pars ! » crie-t-elle en repoussant la main du commercial.

Et alors que son armée de démons fond sur eux, le portail se referme d'un coup sur Crowley, ne laissant que la dénommée Theyla sur place.

Le hurlement de rage que pousse Abaddon résonne longuement dans l'Enfer, glaçant le sang de ses sujets.

Dans les semaines en temps infernal qui viennent, elle a beau torturer et torturer encore cette démone traîtresse à Lucifer pour la faire avouer où est parti Crowley, elle ne peut rien en tirer. Theyla n'est guère plus qu'une bouillie de sang et de chair en charpie sur os brisés quand Abaddon l'achève et ordonne à l'ensemble de son armée de chercher et trouver le fuyard.


	55. Thank God it's Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était prêt depuis lundi mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps ni l'énergie pour faire la relecture et mise en ligne cette semaine. Et encore, là je prends sur mon sommeil alors que je bosse demain… Pour la première scène, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson du titre (Thank God it's Christmas - Queen) au moment approprié. Parce que c'est beaucoup moins bien sans la musique, vraiment.
> 
> ATTENTION chapitre un peu holé holé. Je vous déconseille de lire ça au boulot, en cours ou à côté de vos parents ou de votre mémé. Si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de fesses, n'hésitez pas à sauter le passage, vous ne manquerez rien à l'histoire.
> 
> Résumé : À leur résurrection une fois l'âme de Sam sauvée, nos deux Winchester préférés se réveillent dans le bunker infesté de Croats. Car Abaddon a commencé à répandre le virus dans le Kansas, tout en affrontant Crowley en Enfer. Dean, Sam et Néo (une jeune fille ramassée en chemin) rejoignent le groupe qui s'est réfugié dans le camp Chitaqua, dont Castiel et Hael sont les chefs et vénérés comme anges venus pour sauver l'Humanité. Les semaines s'égrainent jusqu'à Noël entre les missions pour ralentir la progression du virus et récupérer des vivres. Risa et Yager meurent infectés par le virus. Des hélicoptères survolent le Kansas et d'après la radio, le gouvernement commence à se douter qu'il s'agit d'un début de pandémie… Et pendant ce temps, en Enfer, Abaddon a gagné la guerre, mais Crowley lui échappe de justesse alors qu'elle allait le tuer.

Les flocons pleuvent en tourbillonnant au moindre souffle de vent. C'est dans un silence feutré qu'ils épaississent le manteau blanc dont se drape le camp Chitaqua. Dans la nuit d'encre, la neige paraît plus blanche encore qu'en plein jour, et une croûte de glace s'est cristallisée à sa surface. Elle craque et s'enfonce sous les chaussures des hommes qui patrouillent avec leurs armes le pas lourd, le regard humide et le nez rouge. Leurs torches projettent sur la neige leurs ombres interminables.

Au centre de cet univers glacé, comme un îlot multicolore, se dresse le sapin sur l'estrade. Ses branches épineuses ploient sous les décorations dont il est affublé. Garth et Sam n'ont pas réussi à se décider entre les guirlandes électriques bleues, vertes, rouges, dorées, argentées ou roses, aussi ont-ils tout mis, absolument tout. Y compris les boules multicolores, l'angelot perché au sommet et les clochettes dorées qui tintent à la moindre brise. C'est dans un joyeux désordre que les ampoules des guirlandes scintillent et clignotent sans le moindre semblant de logique.

Au pied de l'estrade, un feu de camp flamboie dans un cercle de pierres. Ses flammes s'élèvent haut dans l'air qui ondoie sous l'effet de la chaleur. Assis sur le banc et pressé en sandwich entre les frères Winchester, Garth sent son visage, ses mains et ses genoux chauffer tandis que son dos et ses fesses sont exposés à la morsure du froid. La bière dans son estomac engourdit agréablement ses sens et comprime sa vessie. Un sourire de bien-être éclaire son visage au gros nez, aux pommettes hautes et aux joues creusées par ces semaines de privations.

Ce soir, face au feu qui crépite en une farandole d'étincelles et avec la fumée qui lui pique les yeux, il se sent bien, au chaud, entouré de ses amis dans une camaraderie unie. Une bouffée d'amour gonfle son cœur alors qu'il contemple ses amis installés sur les bancs tout autour du feu. Sans la menace de l'Apocalypse, ce serait presque comme une colonie de vacances.

Les conversations se sont taries depuis que presque tout le monde est allé se coucher une fois les ordres de Castiel et Hael distribués. Il ne reste plus autour du feu que la joyeuse troupe exilée du bunker, avec en plus Colin et Jane qui fait partie du réseau de chasseurs que Garth s'est constitué – ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une chasse aux fantômes assez épique trois ans plus tôt. Néo et Lethaby, ces deux jeunes filles à qui Sam a appris à manier les armes comme des pros, sont restées aussi pour profiter du feu, peu pressées de retrouver le froid humide de leur tente.

Dean est en train de replier la carte de la région marquée au feutre rouge pour noter la progression du virus. À côté de lui, Castiel se caresse la barbe pensivement, les sourcils froncés.

« Ainsi, ils savent pour le virus… déclare l'ange déchu en posant la radio éteinte auprès de son pied plâtré. Il fallait que ça arrive.

Les flammes font briller ses yeux d'une lueur irréelle.

\- Les journalistes à la radio n'ont que vaguement évoqué une mutation de la grippe A ou du virus H1N1, nuance Dean en portant le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres. Ils ne savent rien, c'est juste de la spéculation, et personne ne s'intéresse à des patelins paumés au fin fond du Kansas à la veille de Noël. Ça nous laisse quelques jours pour empêcher les Croats d'atteindre Kansas City.

\- C'est notre dernière chance d'arrêter la propagation du virus. Si cette ville est infectée, nous ne serons plus en mesure de le contenir. Pas avec moins de cent soldats. J'ai l'habitude de diriger une armée en sous-effectif dans une guerre perdue d'avance et des conditions impossibles, mais…

Castiel s'interrompt et porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour tirer une latte, l'air sombre.

\- Si nous échouons, Crowley sera notre seul espoir, soupire Sam qui garde les yeux baissés sur le carnet posé sur ses genoux. Même si je crains fort qu'il ne soit pas de taille à vaincre Abaddon.

\- T'écris quoi depuis tout à l'heure, Sammy ?

Dean se penche pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son frère ce qu'il est en train d'écrire – les pages ont visiblement ont pris l'eau, si Garth en croit l'encre qui a bavé et le papier gondolé sous le stylo.

\- _Cela ne présage rien de bon_ , hein ? lit Dean à haute voix en se renfrognant. C'est quoi, ces conneries ? Ne me dis pas que tu recommences à écrire ton journal intime.

Sam plisse les yeux et appose le point final un peu rudement avant de refermer son carnet pour l'empêcher de lire davantage.

\- C'est pas des conneries ni un journal intime, mais un _journal de bord_ , rétorque-t-il en lui glissant un regard contrarié. Je consigne ce qu'il se passe ici pour les générations futures, si jamais nous survivons à tout ça.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi de te faire espionner par le connard suprême pendant des mois ? Tu remets ça ?

Sam roule des yeux en fourrant son carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Tu t'imagines que le guide suprême est Tom Jedusor et qu'il a un bout de son âme dans mon carnet ?

\- Qui est Tom Jedusor ? demandent Castiel et Hael d'une même voix.

\- Non, répond Dean en ignorant la confusion des anges. Mais qui te dit qu'il continue pas de te lire ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mesure de m'espionner quand j'écris sur du papier. J'avais déjà fait le test dans le bunker en écrivant sur une feuille, et je n'avais obtenu aucune réponse. Je pense que son influence se limite à la technologie.

\- C'est logique s'il s'agit d'un Ange, commente Castiel en soufflant sa fumée avant d'écraser son mégot au sol. Les êtres célestes sont constitués en grande partie d'ondes multidimensionnelles, il leur est très facile de les influer à leur guise.

Un silence tombe sur le groupe, uniquement meublé par les crépitements du feu quand Kevin jette une bûche de plus dans les flammes. Colin aiguise son couteau de chasse, Dean garde une main posée sur le genou de Castiel, et Garth se gratte son oreille mutilée dont il ne reste plus grand chose.

\- Tiens, il est minuit passé, constate Jane au bout d'un moment en regardant la montre à son poignet.

\- Joyeux Noël à tous ! s'exclame Garth avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pour toute réponse il reçoit quelques _ouais, joyeux Noël_ sans conviction, et Kevin lève mollement sa bière avant de la finir d'un trait – ce sont les dernières bouteilles à leur disposition qu'ils finissent cette nuit. Seul Dean sourit alors qu'il se penche pour tirer de sous le banc un bidon plein :

\- C'est pas un vrai Noël sans du lait de poule, alors je vous en ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Goûtez-moi ça, les gars. Recette traditionnelle Winchester, transmise de père en fils.

\- Prenez chacun un gobelet, ajoute Sam en faisant circuler des verres en plastique. Croyez-moi, il ne vous laissera pas en paix tant que vous n'aurez pas bu au moins une gorgée.

C'est avec un enthousiasme enfantin que Dean se lève sur ses jambes arquées et se met à verser à chacun un plein verre de liquide d'un blanc douteux. Et quand il achève son tour et revient au niveau de Garth pour le servir lui aussi, le chasseur décide d'apporter lui aussi sa petite touche personnelle de Noël. Aussi adresse-t-il un clin d'œil à Dean qui lui sert le lait de poule :

\- _Oh, my love…_ articule-t-il d'une voix suave qui s'écoule comme du miel chaud.

Désarçonné, Dean cille et redresse le bidon en dévisageant Garth comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Quoi ? marmonne Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … _We've had our share of tears_ , continue à chanter Garth en se levant avec son gobelet plein dans une main et sa bouteille de bière vide dans l'autre.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Garth ?

Garth l'ignore et tournoie sur lui-même afin de tous les embrasser du regard.

\- _Oh, my friends..._

Assis sur les bancs, tous le dévisagent avec perplexité, sauf Néo qui esquisse un début de sourire de connivence – elle semble être la seule à avoir compris ce qu'il est en train de chanter, malgré l'absence d'instruments. Si pour Sam et Dean, Noël signifie lait de poule, pour la famille Fitzgerald, ça a toujours été synonyme de chants de Noël a cappella.

\- _We've had our hopes and fears..._

Il lève sa bouteille pour utiliser le goulot en guise de micro, balançant son bassin d'avant en arrière sur le rythme lent des paroles.

\- _Ohhhh, my friends ! It's been a long hard year..._

Néo s'est mise à claquer des doigts pour marquer le tempo.

\- _But now it's Christmas..._

\- Queen, reconnaît enfin Dean en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- _Yes it's Christmas !_ s'emballe Garth dans son faux micro.

\- _Thank God it's Christmas !_ reprend Dean avec lui en chœur d'une belle voix de baryton.

Garth a juste le temps de vider son gobelet cul-sec – le goût écœurant et chargé en whisky le fait grimacer – avant de l'écraser dramatiquement dans son poing :

\- _The moon and stars seem awful cold and bright..._ entonne-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel noir.

La voûte céleste est constellée de flocons qui tombent en tourbillonnant mais fondent avant d'atteindre les flammes du feu de camp. Dean encourage Sam d'un coup de coude à chanter lui aussi. Il roule des yeux pour la forme mais obtempère avec un sourire. C'est donc à trois voix qu'ils enchaînent tandis que Garth s'efforce de se mouvoir aussi glorieusement que Freddie Mercury, s'imaginant dans une cape et un costume flamboyant :

\- _Let's hope the snow will make this Christmas right..._

D'un ample mouvement de bras, Garth se tourne pour regarder son public, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière dansante.

\- _My friends, the world will share this special night, because it's Christmas, yes it's Christmas, thank God it's Christmas !_

Le refrain enfle dans le camp avec leurs voix entremêlées, et Hael et Castiel les écoutent avec un air aussi perplexe que fasciné. Garth empoigne à deux mains sa bouteille en murmurant intensément :

\- _For one night…_

Puis il brandit théâtralement le goulot sous le nez de Dean qui se prend au jeu avec un sourire qui le rajeunit de dix ans :

\- _Thank God it's Christmas !_ s’époumone-t-il dans le micro.

\- _Yeaaaaah !_ approuve Garth en reprenant le micro.

Il le brandit cette fois sous le nez d'un Sam hilare :

\- _Thank God it's Christmas !_ renchérit le jeune Winchester qui en fait des tonnes, encore plus que son frère aîné.

Garth virevolte sur place en faisant claquer sa cape imaginaire, s'égosillant dans le micro en une majestueuse apothéose :

\- _Thank God it's Christmas ! Caaaaaan it be Christmas, leeeeeet it be Christmas every day !_

Kevin applaudit poliment, mais Garth est loin d'en avoir terminé. Reprenant une voix mesurée, il poursuit la chanson en frôlant le goulot de ses lèvres. Il pointe Jane du doigt en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

\- _Oh, my love…_ _We live in troubled days..._

Jane glousse et secoue la tête en signe de refus lorsqu'il lui tend le micro pour l'encourager à chanter la suite. Il ne s'en formalise pas et tourne un regard humide vers Dean :

\- _Oh, my friend… We have the strangest ways..._

Il remarque du coin de l'œil que Sam a sorti son téléphone portable pour le filmer – il a stocké tant de batteries de rechange qu'il a de quoi tenir deux mois.

Garth sent une puissante émotion s'épanouir dans son cœur alors que les sourires fleurissent autour de lui – il ne se sent jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il répand la joie parmi les gens qu'il aime. Ses amis les plus chers.

\- _Ohhh my friends !_ continue-t-il avec des larmes aux yeux. _On this one day of days, thank God it's Christmas ! Yes it's Christmas !_

\- _Thank God it's Christmas !_ reprennent-t-il tous en chœur avec lui.

Même Castiel a chanté – très faux – de sa voix rauque, poussé par Dean qui l'a rejoint sur le banc et l'enlace au niveau de la taille.

\- _For one day…_ souffle Néo de sa voix fluette qu'elle tente en vain de rendre grave.

\- _Thank God it's Christmas_ ! explose Garth en renversant la tête en arrière.

\- _Yes it's Christmas_ ! font écho Sam et Dean.

\- _Thank God it's Christmas_ ! chantent Néo, Lethaby et Jane de leurs voix mal coordonnées et saturées de couacs.

\- _Wooooh yeah_ ! hurle Garth de tous ses poumons dans son micro en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Ils continuent tous de scander _Thank God it's Christmas !_ pendant que Garth au sol les ponctue de _Yeah yeah yeaaaaah !_ de plus en plus enthousiastes en secouant sa crinière imaginaire. La chanson s'achève avec des rires quand Garth manque de se brûler le pied en tentant – et ratant – une roulade spectaculaire. Dean lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever, et lui époussette même les vêtements, les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Joyeux Noël, Garth, sourit-il en pressant amicalement son épaule osseuse.

Et Dean n'y échappe pas, Garth l'attrape et le capture dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui le plus fort possible. Il ne le libère que pour annoncer avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, les copains ! J'espère que vous y avez pensé !

Contre toute attente, c'est le taciturne Colin AC Jones qui réagit en sortant de sa veste une poignée de morceaux de bois taillés qu'il fait passer à la ronde.

\- Un pour chacun, déclare-t-il laconiquement.

C'est avec empressement que Garth reçoit son cadeau. Il s'agit d'une figurine gravée au couteau, représentant un ange avec des ailes. Le style est brut et loin d'être du grand art, mais l'effet est plutôt réussi. Garth le remercie abondamment, même si Colin s'est déjà remis à aiguiser son couteau d'un air ténébreux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des cadeaux, avoue Jane. Pas avec tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. Mais… Risa et Yager en avaient emballé à l'avance et je pense qu'ils auraient aimé que vous les receviez malgré tout.

La mention du couple qu'ils ont perdu si tragiquement jette un froid, et c'est dans un silence respectueux qu'ils distribuent les petits paquets enveloppés dans du papier journal. Ils sont nominatifs. Garth ouvre le sien pour y trouver plusieurs boîtes de médicaments – des anti-dépresseurs, somnifères, et son traitement contre la schizophrénie. Il s'empresse de les empocher, une bouffée de reconnaissance le saisissant à la gorge. Justement, il n'en avait presque plus et avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour les mois à venir si la situation s'éternise. Risa avait été l'une des rares personnes avec Bobby à être au courant de ses difficultés, et l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé à suivre son traitement.

Colin ouvre son cadeau et fronce un sourcil en scrutant une crème dépilatoire pour avoir des _jambes de déesse_.

\- Oh, du shampoing démêlant, sourit Sam en ouvrant son cadeau. J'en avais justement besoin, le mien est presque vide.

\- Celui-ci est pour Castiel et Dean, dit Jane en se levant pour tendre à Dean un petit paquet enveloppé.

\- Pour nous deux ? s'étonne Dean en le prenant.

\- Je n'avais jamais reçu de cadeaux avant ce jour, déclare Castiel en scrutant le paquet dans les mains de l'aîné Winchester. C'est très plaisant.

Il tient en effet son ange taillé en bois entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très précieux. Dean le regarde avec une tendresse qui déborde de ses yeux et lui tend le cadeau.

\- Tiens. Ouvre-le toi, Cas'.

Castiel ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et déchire le papier cadeau comme un gamin. Il en sort une petite bouteille en plastique rouge et lit l'inscription à voix haute sans ciller :

\- Fun sexy time ! Gel lubrifiant goût fraise pour des plaisirs coquins et gourmands à deux. Extra glissant pour pénétration anale ou vaginale. Envoyez votre partenaire au septième ciel !

Kevin s'étrangle dans son lait de poule et Hael lui tapote le dos pour l'aider à recracher. Néo et Lethaby pouffent sous cape tandis que Jane s'allume une cigarette avec un rictus carnassier. Garth éclate de rire en voyant l'air gêné que Sam arbore. Dean semble mortifié et se plaque une main sur la figure tandis que Castiel continue de réciter les instructions en fronçant les sourcils, la tête inclinée sur le côté – il ne semble pas réaliser la gêne et l'hilarité générale.

Ou alors il le fait exprès. Garth le soupçonne parfois d'avoir un type d'humour pince sans rire. Crowley avait dit que les Anges ont un humour très spécial, après tout.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yager et Risa ricanaient bêtement dans leur coin en préparant les cadeaux, sourit Jane en soufflant sa fumée. Moi j'ai reçu des patchs à la nicotine.

Une fois que Dean a réussi à convaincre Castiel d'arrêter de lire la bouteille de lubrifiant et l'a empochée en défiant quiconque du regard de faire des commentaires, Garth sort à son tour les cadeaux qu'il a préparés ces derniers jours dès qu'il avait un moment libre :

\- Je voulais faire un cadeau personnel à chacun de vous pour symboliser mon amitié. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, les copains.

Il déplie les feuilles de papier et distribue ses dessins à chacun de ses amis. Colin reçoit le sien et y jette un regard analytique avant de relever les yeux :

\- C'est censé être quoi, au juste ? Une girafe qui fait du saxophone ?

\- Non non, regarde mieux, amigo ! C'est toi et moi. Pour chacun d'entre vous, j'ai fait votre portrait avec moi à côté.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, on devine une vague ressemblance…

\- J'aurais pas fait mieux, dit Sam avec sincérité. Merci, Garth.

\- Ouais, c'est pas trop mal, ajoute Dean avec un sourire encourageant.

\- C'est... _magnifique_ , souffle Hael en écarquillant les yeux.

\- J'en prendrai grand soin, ajoute Castiel avec révérence.

Ému jusqu'aux larmes, Garth est aux anges – littéralement – et plaque une main contre son petit cœur sensible.

\- Oh, merci, les gars...

\- Et moi, j'ai pas droit à mon dessin ?

La voix traînante qui vient de s'élever le fait sursauter, et ils tournent tous la tête pour voir émerger des ténèbres la silhouette de Crowley, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dans la nuit. Les mains plongées dans les poches, le démon s'approche d'un pas lent.

\- Crowley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lance Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'essaye de t'appeler depuis des _semaines_! se scandalise Sam. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

\- Crocro ! s'exclame Garth en se jetant sur le Roi de l'Enfer pour le serrer dans ses bras maigres.

\- Pas si fort, andouille, grogne Crowley contre son oreille avec une grimace de douleur. Je suis pas mal amoché.

Garth se recule pour observer plus attentivement le démon dans la fumée des flammes qui l'enveloppe. Et en effet, non seulement Crowley peine à tenir debout, mais son costume est souillé de sang et de tripes. Lorsqu'il cligne ses yeux rouges et qu'ils redeviennent normaux, Garth constate qu'ils sont injectés de sang. Il semble à bout de force et la sueur fait luire son front.

\- Assieds-toi, Crowley, ordonne Sam qui l'assied de force sur un banc. Es-tu blessé ?

\- Calme tes miches, l'Élan. Ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est celui de Dorothy, Susan et Élisabeth, mes fidèles chiennes. Abaddon les a massacrées sous mes yeux.

Sam déglutit, s'assombrissant. En tant que maître d'un Chien de l'Enfer lui-même, il doit certainement comprendre mieux que personne la douleur de Crowley.

\- Que s'est-il passé… ?

\- J'ai perdu la guerre, mon trône et mon armée. Je n'ai plus un seul chien, plus un seul démon à ma botte et mon Enfer est entre les mains d'Abaddon. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Compatissant, Garth vient s'asseoir à côté du démon tandis que Castiel et Hael ordonnent à Jane, Colin, Néo et Lethaby de quitter les lieux. Il est vrai que les petits nouveaux ne connaissent pas tous les dessous de l'affaire. Ils en sont restés à la seule idée que Castiel et Hael ont été envoyés par Dieu pour les sauver de l'Apocalypse. Ils ne connaissent pas Crowley, ne savent pas qu'il est de leur côté. Qu'il est leur ami.

Ce n'est qu'une fois leurs silhouettes englouties dans la nuit que Dean lâche rudement :

\- Tant que t'es en vie, Abaddon peut pas libérer Lucifer. C'est déjà ça.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? demande Kevin. Abaddon sait sans doute que nous sommes là, et elle ne tardera pas à venir te chercher ici ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Cosette ? Je ne suis venu ici qu'en dernier recours, parce que partout où je vais, les démons d'Abaddon en ont après mon délicat fessier !

\- Et Bobby ? interrompt Dean. Il est pas avec toi ?

\- Quand j'ai senti la défaite venir, j'ai envoyé Theyla le mettre en sécurité pendant que j'attendais Abaddon sur mon trône. Mais Theyla m'a désobéi, et est venue me sauver moi à la place. J'ignore si elle a eu le temps de le cacher, ou s'il est quelque part en Enfer à jouer à cache cache avec Abaddon.

Crowley soupire et ramasse le bidon de lait de poule pour boire au goulot à grandes rasades. Il repose le bidon vide et s'essuie la bouche du revers de la manche, étalant du sang sur son menton sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Tu comptais affronter Abaddon seul ? s'étonne Sam, les sourcils froncés. C'est du suicide !

\- Ouais, ça ne te ressemble pas, ajoute Dean en croisant les bras. Tu nous caches quelque chose.

Crowley baisse les yeux sur ses mains poisseuses de sang, silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne mens pas, soupire-t-il en fermant les paupières de frustration. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon trône une seconde fois, quitte à mourir dessus, mais surtout… je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Maintenant que Theyla s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, je n'ai plus le choix.

Sam et Dean échangent un regard lourd de sens tandis que Garth tapote amicalement le dos du démon.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, Crocro. Avec toutes les défenses qu'on a mises, aucun démon ne peut entrer ici.

\- Euh, d'ailleurs, comment il est entré, lui ? C'est un démon aussi après tout !

Crowley esquisse un rictus en relevant la tête :

\- Vous vous souvenez que j'ai été immunisé pendant un moment contre l'eau bénite, les pièges et les incantations ? Bobby a fait quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque de l'Enfer – ne me regardez pas comme ça, bien sûr nous avons une bibliothèque dans mon Enfer, nous ne sommes pas des ignares – et a trouvé la logique dans tout ça. Le sang de Sam m'a rendu humain à 50 %, mais la balance entre humain et démon est presque égale. Si je me comporte comme un boy-scout au cul béni et que je n'ai que des pensées dignes de la petite maison dans la prairie, le côté humain l'emporte et je suis immunisé. Et inversement, il suffit d'un acte cruel ou d'une pensée mauvaise pour que la part démoniaque prenne le dessus et que je retrouve toutes ces faiblesses inhérentes aux démons. Pour franchir les défenses de votre camp, il m'a suffi de me concentrer sur le fait que je veux vous sauver et protéger le monde de l'Apocalypse.

\- Les défenses ne suffiront pas pour maintenir Abaddon hors du camp, intervient Castiel d'un ton austère. Elle trouvera un moyen de briser les défenses… Ou il lui suffira de tenir un siège, attendre que nous mourrions de faim et sortions de notre propre initiative.

\- En effet, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Abaddon comprenne que je suis là et se pointe pour m'achever. Le contrat que j'ai signé avec l'Écureuil vous engage à me protéger et la mettre hors d'état de nuire, à défaut de pouvoir la tuer. À vous de saisir l'occasion pour la capturer quand elle approchera. Impressionnez-moi ! » conclut-il en écartant les bras avec emphase.

 

* * *

 

D'un revers de main, Dean chasse la neige qui s'est accumulée sur ses épaules le temps de marcher jusqu'au bungalow. Même si la porte est restée close toute la journée pour ne pas laisser entrer le froid, il est loin de faire chaud à l'intérieur. Le camp Chitaqua a été conçu pour l'été, et nullement pour l'hiver.

« Qu'est-ce t'en penses, Cas' ? demande Dean en ôtant ses docs trempées, la torche flamboyante à la main.

\- À propos de Crowley ? Je pense que c'est une occasion unique à saisir. Utiliser Crowley comme appât pour attirer Abaddon est probablement notre seule et unique chance de la capturer.

Lourdement appuyé sur sa béquille, Castiel dépose sa mitraillette sur la commode et sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste l'ange en bois sculpté par Colin et le dessin plié de Garth.

\- Sans Chevalier de l'Enfer pour les guider, les démons se rallieront à leur roi légitime, et Crowley n'aura plus qu'à leur ordonner d'arrêter le virus pour nous.

Tout en parlant, Castiel lisse soigneusement le dessin et l'épingle au mur dont le bois est ramolli par l'humidité. Dean s'approche et regarde d'un air critique le truc informe que Garth a dessiné, avant d'allumer la bougie et d'éteindre la torche. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une lumière tamisée, la lueur de la bougie à moitié fondue projetant des ombres mouvantes sur leur visage.

\- Depuis le temps, Abaddon a appris à ne pas nous sous-estimer. C'est pas un tout petit peu risqué de l'attirer dans un piège aussi évident ?

\- Pas _un tout petit peu_ risqué, répond Castiel sans ciller. C'est _extrêmement_ risqué. Suicidaire, même.

\- Alors on ferait pas mieux de foutre Crowley dehors et qu'il se démerde sans nous ?

\- Non. Si Abaddon met la main sur Crowley, Lucifer sera libre, il déchaînera les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et affrontera Michael – à ce niveau, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire. L'Humanité sera condamnée. Tandis qu'avec Crowley comme appât, nous avons au moins une ultime chance d'arrêter tout ça. Même si pour cela il nous faut mourir au combat, il nous faut la saisir. C'est la fin du monde, alors autant finir avec éclat.

Avec une impression de déjà-vu, Dean se tourne vers l'ange déchu, les yeux plissés. Castiel soutient son regard avec sérénité et même un certain détachement.

\- T'es en train de dire qu'on va tous crever ?

Castiel lève le menton :

\- Je doute fort qu'Abaddon vienne seule. Elle nous attaquera ou nous assiégera avec des milliers de démons. Soyons réalistes : même si par miracle nous parvenions à la capturer et la démembrer, beaucoup d'entre nous y perdrons la vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que mourir à tes côtés sera pour moi un grand honneur.

Dean fronce les sourcils face à l'air résolu de Castiel, et réagit sans hésiter en lui empoignant l'épaule.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir, Cas' ?

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais Dean le coupe en ajoutant avec une conviction farouche, pressant l'épaule sous sa main :

\- On a déjà arrêté l'Apocalypse une fois, on a pu sauver l'âme de Sam alors qu'on croyait que tout était foutu, on est toujours sortis vainqueurs des situations les plus désespérées d'une façon ou d'une autre, et même quand on meurt, on revient tôt ou tard. Dieu t'a ramené systématiquement à chaque fois que t'es mort, je suis sûr qu'il le fera encore si nécessaire. Alors on va pas se laisser détruire le moral par une grognasse de l'Enfer, ok ? On a déjà chopé de plus gros poissons, et elle aussi on va lui botter le cul façon Winchester, tu verras.

L'ange déchu ricane en secouant la tête, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Le sarcasme est évident dans son rire, agrémenté d'une pointe d'amertume.

\- Quoi ? lance Dean en fronçant un sourcil vexé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Toi, répond Cas' en sortant de sa poche un paquet de clopes. On dirait bien que tu as fini par trouver la Foi.

Il cale une cigarette entre ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. Dean l'observe utiliser son briquet pour allumer l'extrémité et aspirer, ses joues se creusant.

\- La première fois que je t'ai parlé sous cette enveloppe charnelle, continue l'ange déchu en soufflant sa fumée, je t'ai demandé d'avoir la Foi. Depuis, je l'ai perdue, et c'est toi qui l'as trouvée.

La clope entre ses doigts, Castiel tourne un regard nostalgique vers Dean, bien que son sourire flotte toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours été sensible au tragique et à l'ironie du sort, ajoute-t-il en s'appuyant sur la commode. Avec l'art et l'amour, c'était ce qui me fascinait le plus dans l'espèce humaine. Je ne pensais pas expérimenter un jour tout cela moi-même.

\- Et ça fait partie de l'ironie du sort, que tu fumes plus d'un paquet par jour depuis la mort de Risa et Yager ? lâche Dean en fronçant le nez à la fumée âcre qui lui agresse les narines. J'ai l'impression de lécher un cendrier quand on s'embrasse.

Castiel hausse les épaules en ce mouvement trop humain qu'il a définitivement adopté. Il a si bien intégré sa toute nouvelle humanité depuis quatre mois qu'il a perdu son mojo, que Dean a parfois du mal à se rappeler qu'il est un ange à la base. Ses mouvements qui étaient autrefois raides, sont désormais souples et aisés, même avec un pied dans le plâtre. Ce corps est le sien pour de bon.

\- J'en ai besoin pour me détendre, c'est un substitut acceptable aux autres moyens chimiques que tu ne voulais plus que j'utilise.

Dean roule des yeux avec un soupir désabusé.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit jusque là. Mais le stock de clopes dans le camp est limité, vous êtes seize en tout à fumer et vous serez bientôt à cours. Autant réduire ta consommation maintenant.

Dean s'approche et lui confisque sa cigarette avec une douce fermeté. Il l'écrase sur la surface de la commode contre laquelle il presse Castiel avec son corps.

\- Je connais un meilleur moyen de se détendre, tu sais ? murmure-t-il contre le lobe de son oreille.

Castiel prend une inspiration surprise et incline la tête sur le côté quand Dean frôle la courbe de son cou de ses lèvres en une caresse à peine perceptible.

Il fait glisser la veste de Castiel le long de ses épaules tout en embrassant son cou, et l'habit tombe au sol avec un son feutré. Il parsème la peau de baisers en remontant sur la gorge qu'il sent remuer lorsque Cas' déglutit. Le cou et la mâchoire ne sont pas rasés, et les poils drus piquent – ces dernières semaines, Dean a vraiment fini par apprécier la sensation malgré les irritations que ça lui laisse souvent sur la peau.

Prenant garde à ne pas heurter le pied plâtré, il glisse une jambe entre celles de Cas' et encadre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Les lèvres de Cas' sont tendres et sèches, et Dean glisse le bout de sa langue dessus pour les humidifier. Un frisson dévale son échine et se love au creux de ses reins lorsque Cas' entrouvre la bouche et que leurs langues se touchent.

Cas' lui agrippe le col de sa veste et l'attire à lui si rudement que leurs dents s'entrechoquent et Dean se met à rire en pressant son front contre le sien.

\- Impatient ?

Cas' le cloue sur place d'un regard intense, ses pupilles si dilatées qu'elles avalent le bleu de ses iris.

\- Oui. Je veux te faire crier mon nom et contempler ton visage quand tu atteins l'orgasme.

Dean sent son souffle se couper et ses jambes s'amollir. Merde, jusqu'à présent, les invitations au sexe de Cas' s'étaient limitées à des phrases un peu ridicules du genre _Je voudrais avoir une interaction charnelle avec toi_ et ça l'avait fait rire plus qu'autre chose, mais là… _là_ , ça lui fait de l'effet. Beaucoup d'effet, même.

Dean est encore sous le choc lorsque Castiel empoigne son épaule et le pousse vers le lit tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La manœuvre avec le pied plâtré et un peu maladroite, mais Dean se laisse docilement allonger sur le lit, le poids du corps de Cas' le plaquant contre le matelas. La tête lui tournant et enivré par les sensations, Dean écarte les jambes pour permettre à leurs hanches de s'emboîter, et s'agrippe aux biceps de Cas' comme à une ancre.

La langue de Cas' envahit sa bouche et les bruits humides de salive s'élèvent dans la cabane. Dean sent ses joues s'enflammer et la température grimper sensiblement. Les avant-bras de Cas' sont disposés de part et d'autre de son visage, l'enfermant dans sa chaleur corporelle et son odeur teintée de feu de bois, de cendres froides et de neige fondue.

Quand l'ange déchu suce sa lèvre inférieure en lui caressant les cheveux, Dean laisse échapper un gémissement suppliant en soulevant son bassin pour presser son membre négligé contre l'aine de Cas'.

\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Cas'... murmure-t-il en enlaçant le corps solide qui le surplombe.

Cas' se redresse, assis sur le bas-ventre de Dean et ôte son t-shirt d'un mouvement souple, presque félin. À la lueur de la bougie dont la flamme vacille sur la commode, son corps se dessine tout en ombres qui accentuent le moindre relief – le tracé discret des abdominaux sous la peau, la ligne de ses épaules musclées et de ses bras, l'esquisse de ses pectoraux aux mamelons sombres. Dean se redresse sur les coudes, brûlant sous le regard perçant de Castiel qui le scrute de sa hauteur.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonne ce dernier d'une voix rocailleuse.

Dean ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Le ventre noué d'anticipation, il s'empresse de retirer sa veste humide de neige fondue, se débattant un peu avec les manches de sa chemise à carreaux avant de virer son t-shirt avec impatience. L'air frais du bungalow lui arrache un frisson et hérisse sa peau de chair de poule.

Quand Dean se redresse en position assise pour déboutonner son jean, Cas' se déplace pour le laisser manœuvrer. Tout en baissant sa braguette, Dean le voit du coin de l'œil retirer lui aussi son pantalon, et la ligne dure de son sexe dressé contre son bas-ventre s'esquisse dans la semi-obscurité. Avec un bruissement de draps, Castiel se déplace pour s'asseoir juste derrière lui alors que le jean et le boxer de Dean tombent à ses pieds.

Il sent la chaleur de l'ange déchu irradier dans son dos, et son souffle caresser sa nuque – ses courts cheveux s'y dressent tandis que son souffle s'accélère. Cas' l'enlace par derrière, collant son torse contre son dos, et place ses genoux de part et d'autre de Dean en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le contact peau contre peau est brûlant, et la longueur rigide de son érection se presse contre ses reins.

Les mains calleuses de Cas' parcourent son torse et l'une d'elles s'enroule autour de son membre gorgé de sang, l'abaissant juste assez pour décalotter le gland et le masser du plat du pouce. Une goutte de liquide séminal y perle, et Cas' l'étale exactement comme il aime – pour preuve, son membre pulse dans sa main et dégouline encore plus sur les doigts qui le tiennent.

Dean ferme les yeux avec un soupir de bien-être tandis que Cas' s'applique à embrasser et mordiller la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, sa barbe râpeuse décuplant les sensations. Dean tourne la tête dans un angle inconfortable pour joindre à nouveaux leurs lèvres en un baiser maladroit mais passionné.

Cas' l'embrasse avec enthousiasme et presse son sexe dur contre le bas de son dos, mais il ne bouge toujours pas sa main, se contentant de caresser le gland humide du pouce. Le plaisir augmente en flèche, mais c'est la frustration qui le fait briser le baiser et gémir contre les lèvres de Cas' avec une note de supplication :

\- Cas'… S'il te plaît...

N'en pouvant plus, Dean soulève ses hanches et se met à les remuer pour baiser la main de Cas' en désespoir de cause. Avec l'effort, ses abdominaux se contractent sous sa peau.

Mais Cas' le lâche pour saisir sa hanche et les basculer tous les deux de sorte à ce qu'ils soient allongés sur le flanc, leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs corps emboîtés. Le plâtre touche les pieds de Dean qui, enveloppé entre ces bras puissants, sent un frisson le parcourir quand le membre rigide et chaud s'aligne juste entre ses fesses. Collé de toute sa longueur contre son dos, Cas' parsème sa nuque de baisers tout en pressant son bassin contre ses reins. Son souffle tiède pleut sur sa peau et arrache une inspiration tremblante à Dean, submergé par le flot de sensations et son excitation pleine d'appréhension. Ils n'ont encore jamais fait ça, depuis presque deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont contentés de se masturber mutuellement, et parfois de fellations, mais rien de plus.

Malgré lui, Dean se cambre pour accentuer le contact brûlant et encourager Cas' qui respire de plus en plus fort contre sa nuque en se frottant contre lui. Et le contact doux et rigide contre ses fesses frôle au passage son anus contracté, faisant naître au creux de ses reins une envie sale mais terriblement excitante, un besoin qui se fait plus impérieux à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Rien que d'y penser, Dean a du mal à respirer, partagé entre l'envie, la honte et l'appréhension.

\- Cas', attends… On peut rendre ça meilleur.

Essoufflé, Castiel cesse ses mouvements et se redresse sur un coude pour le regarder, les cheveux désordonnés et les pupilles dilatées. Dean s'allonge sur le dos et tend le bras pour attraper sa veste qui était sur le point de basculer hors du lit. D'une main hésitante, il en sort la petite bouteille rouge de lubrifiant, forçant un sourire assuré sur son visage, comme s'il était parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Autant que ça serve à quelque chose, pas vrai ? dit-il en la fourrant dans la main de Cas'. Vas-y, champion.

Castiel cligne des yeux et incline la tête sur le côté, confus.

\- Tu veux que je te sodomise ?

Dean émet un rire embarrassé et hausse les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Ouais. Je veux bien essayer une fois, juste pour voir, dit-il en enveloppant de sa main le sexe dressé de Cas' comme pour garder contenance. Quoi, me dis pas que tu vas me faire une leçon biblique sur le péché, Sodome et Gomorrhe, tout ça ?

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

\- La destruction de ces cités n'avait rien à voir avec la pénétration anale, Dean. Les prophètes incompétents et mauvaises traductions ont déformé l'histoire. Dans les faits, nous les avions détruites pour trouver et enfermer la Mère des Monstres dans le Purgatoire.

Le sourire de Dean se fait attendri, et il avance le menton pour l'embrasser.

\- Alors vas-y… murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu sais comment faire, au moins ?

Dean lui-même a testé la pénétration anale sur une ou deux partenaires d'un soir, et elles avaient eu l'air de bien prendre leur pied – la seule idée de Cas' lui faisant la même chose l'électrise et fait pulser son sexe gorgé de sang qui repose sur son bas-ventre.

Rhonda Hurley le lui avait fait, une fois, quand elle lui avait fait essayer sa culotte de satin rose. Elle avait utilisé sa salive pour lui enfoncer dans l'anus un doigt manucuré à l'ongle trop long, et la sensation avait été aussi inconfortable qu'excitante et troublante. Aucune autre femme qu'il a fréquentée depuis n'a émis le désir de fourrer ses doigts là-dedans, et lui encore moins.

Dean s'apprête à expliquer à Cas' ce qu'il doit faire, mais l'ange déchu roule des yeux avec un air vaguement offensé.

\- J'observe l'Humanité depuis quarante à cinquante millions d'années, Dean. J'ai vu ton espèce se créer et évoluer au fil des générations. J'ai assisté à plus d'accouplements et de fornications que tu ne pourrais imaginer, et ces dernières années j'ai étudié la pornographie à la télévision. Donc oui, je sais comment faire, conclut-il en décapuchonnant la bouteille pour verser une généreuse portion de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

\- Pervers, rit Dean.

Son rire meurt dans sa gorge quand Cas' lui écarte les jambes et se place entre elles, son érection fièrement dressée. Dean sent son cœur rater un battement avec une pointe de nervosité.

\- De plus… ajoute Cas' en déposant la bouteille à côté. Je connais parfaitement ton corps pour l'avoir recréé moi-même. Je m'étais beaucoup appliqué.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres en déglutissant alors que Cas' étale le lubrifiant sur ses doigts avec un air concentré et détaché qui étrangement l'excite encore plus. Castiel se penche pour embrasser son nombril et descendre peu à peu vers son aine, jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud effleure son gland.

\- Génial, murmure Dean avec un sourire béat quand Cas' le prend en bouche.

Il renverse la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux d'extase quand la langue chaude caresse son gland et qu'il sent les lèvres descendre sur son membre, presque jusqu'à la garde.

Un contact tiède et humide contre son anus le fige des pieds à la tête, et il contracte malgré lui _à mort_ contre les deux doigts glissants de lubrifiant qui appuient, mais sans pénétrer. Distrait par la langue de Cas' qui masse son gland avec plus d'insistance, par le mouvement de va-et-vient de la bouche chaude, Dean pose sa main sur les cheveux de l'ange déchu pour accompagner le mouvement. Les doigts contre son anus ne cherchent pas à se fourrer droit dedans comme Rhonda l'avait fait, et au moins les ongles sont coupés bien courts. Tout en le suçant avec application, Cas' se met à masser son anus en petits cercles lents, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décrispe assez pour qu'un doigt glisse à l'intérieur comme dans du beurre – et ça n'a rien à voir avec la salive, le lubrifiant est cent fois moins désagréable.

Malgré tout, Dean fronce les sourcils, partagé entre le plaisir de la fellation et la sensation envahissante du doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'est pas douloureux, ni vraiment désagréable, mais Dean est loin d'être à l'aise. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de contracter autour du doigt immobile, comme pour le chasser de là, le repousser à l'extérieur.

Et là, Cas' fait un truc avec sa langue qui lui arrache un grognement rauque, concentrant à nouveau toute son attention sur le plaisir intense que lui procure sa bouche. Dean en a presque oublié le doigt lorsqu'il se met d'un coup à sortir pour le pénétrer à nouveau en rythme avec la fellation.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux et se redresse sur un coude pour le regarder faire, c'est pour constater que Cas' le scrute d'un regard analytique, avec tant d'intensité que Dean rougit d'embarras, exposé et les jambes écartées comme il l'est. Cas' laisse glisser hors de sa bouche le membre luisant de salive, et alors que le liquide séminal relie encore son gland durci à sa lèvre en un filet translucide, Dean sent le doigt se recourber, et presser un point en lui qui... Un éclair le traverse comme si tous ses nerfs s'étaient enflammés de plaisir, une tension brûlante se forme dans son bas-ventre, et son sexe pulse en se durcissant davantage. Dean ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits. Cas' le fixe sans ciller et recommence, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Dean soit ruisselant de sueur, les membres tremblants et incapable de s'empêcher de gémir.

C'est comme s'il se trouvait constamment sur le point de jouir, alors que Cas' ne le suce même plus.

\- Oh oui… s'étrangle-t-il dans un souffle tremblant quand un deuxième doigt s'ajoute au premier en imprimant un mouvement plus rapide de va-et-vient. Cas', oui, comme ça...

Haletant et le visage en feu, Dean soulève les hanches pour accompagner le mouvement et s'agrippe aux draps, une goutte de sueur dévalant son mollet. Les bruits humides et gluants de pénétration et du lubrifiant s'accélèrent alors que Cas' le baise avec ses deux doigts, le rythme devenant frénétique. Le plaisir est si intense que Dean a l'impression d'être au bord de l'orgasme, et qu'il risque d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Ok, stop, stop ! articule-t-il entre ses dents tout en saisissant sa propre érection à la base pour serrer fort et s'empêcher de jouir. Je vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues. Viens. Prends-moi maintenant.

Cas' acquiesce et Dean grimace quand il retire ses doigts et les essuie avec négligence sur le drap.

Dean reprend son souffle en réfléchissant rapidement. Les rares fois où il a eu l'occasion d'avoir un coup d'un soir partante pour de l'anal, Dean les a toujours prises par derrière, comme pour une levrette – c'était plus facile pour l'angle de pénétration.

\- Ça sera plus simple comme ça, décide-t-il donc en se retournant pour se mettre à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées.

L'idée de se placer dans une position aussi peu familière et aussi… _soumise_ face à Cas' éveille un pic de nervosité et d'excitation au creux de son ventre. Il sait que l'ange déchu ne se moquera pas de lui pour ça, ni ne considérera ça comme dégradant ou pas assez viril. Cas' s'en fout, des conventions et du qu'en dira-t-on, et Dean n'a pas à se retenir ni à réprimer ses désirs les plus profonds devant lui. Cas' le connaît mieux que personne, il l'accepte inconditionnellement et ne le verra pas d'un autre œil parce qu'il a envie de se foutre à quatre pattes pour se faire enculer.

Il tressaille lorsque Cas' pose une main chaude sur une de ses fesses et remonte jusqu'à presser sa paume au creux de ses reins pour le forcer à se cambrer. Les jambes tremblantes, Dean laisse tomber son front sur le matelas en retenant sa respiration, prêt à encaisser. Mais lorsque l'autre main écarte ses fesses et expose son anus dilaté et luisant de lubrifiant, ce n'est pas le sexe de Cas', mais une sensation humide, douce et chaude qui s'y introduit, couplée de celle râpeuse de sa barbe contre la peau sensible.

\- Cas'… ?! s'étrangle Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il tourne la tête juste assez pour constater que oui, Cas' est en train de le lécher, de le pénétrer avec sa langue sans la moindre hésitation ni réticence. Est-ce qu'il a vu ça dans un porno ?

\- Le goût fraise est trop sucré… marmonne Cas' contre son anus avant d'y plaquer un baiser à pleine bouche.

Dean étouffe un juron en enfouissant son visage entre ses avant-bras, et son membre tressaute à chaque coup de langue autour de son anus, sur le périnée et quand le muscle chaud et tendre se durcit pour le pénétrer intimement. Son gland dégouline de liquide séminal au point de tacher le drap d'une flaque visqueuse.

Et c'est sale, c'est tellement _sale_ , et Dean n'a jamais été aussi excité de sa vie, au point qu'il halète et s'entend lui-même supplier Cas' de le baiser, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, déclare Cas' d'une voix rauque. Je vais te pénétrer maintenant.

Le bruit du bouchon qui saute et du lubrifiant dont il entend les bruits visqueux quand Cas' en badigeonne son sexe lui arrachent un frémissement d'impatience.

\- Dépêche-toi, grommelle Dean en écartant davantage les jambes.

Le gland lubrifié se presse contre son anus, bien plus large, chaud et doux que les doigts. Dean retient sa respiration quand enfin il se glisse à l'intérieur centimètre par centimètre. Et c'est tellement plus gros que les doigts que Dean empoigne les draps en grimaçant de douleur, fuyant la sensation d'écartèlement en se laissant tomber à plat ventre. Cas' accompagne le mouvement et ne cesse d'avancer les hanches qu'une fois enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Peinant à respirer et les muscles de son dos roulant sous sa peau luisante de sueur, Dean laisse échapper un hoquet étranglé en sentant Cas' s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui, et le lécher lascivement entre les omoplates jusqu'à la nuque. La chaleur corporelle de l'ex-ange l'enveloppe comme une fournaise. La moindre sensation est comme décuplée, et il se sent extrêmement conscient du souffle de Cas' sur sa nuque, des testicules qui touchent ses fesses, du membre rigide fourré en lui qui pulse, et de sa propre érection comprimée entre son corps et le matelas.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande Cas' à son oreille d'une voix grave qui fait dévaler un frisson le long de son épine dorsale.

\- Ouais, laisse-moi juste une minute…

Cas' se met à lui caresser les cheveux en un geste tendre et apaisant, et dépose quelques baisers sur sa nuque, au creux de son cou, et sur son omoplate. Sa barbe râpe la peau au passage et la sensation lui arrache un gémissement étouffé. Malgré lui, il bouge les hanches pour soulager sa frustration en pressant son sexe négligé contre le matelas.

\- Vas-y, Cas'.

Castiel émet un soupir de soulagement et recule les hanches jusqu'à ce que seul son gland soit encore à l'intérieur, et le pénètre à nouveau avec lenteur. Dean ne sait pas exactement s'il ressent de la douleur ou du plaisir, tout se mélange, mais il ne veut surtout pas que ça s'arrête. La même tension brûlante que tout à l'heure est en train de revenir alors que Cas' le baise doucement en l'enlaçant d'un bras au niveau de la taille, et de l'autre aux épaules. La pénétration se fait plus aisée maintenant que Dean s'est décrispé, et Cas' ondule un peu plus vite du bassin, pressant à chaque fois un peu plus profond en respirant fort au creux de son cou.

Et lorsque Dean se cambre et soulève les hanches pour changer l'angle, il sent son corps entier s'enflammer comme lorsque les doigts massaient ce point précis en lui, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus intensément maintenant. Un long gémissement roule dans sa gorge alors qu'il se met à remuer le bassin pour accentuer le plaisir, sans la moindre retenue.

\- Tu es si beau… murmure Cas' à son oreille, la respiration laborieuse.

C'est à peine si Dean enregistre les paroles tant il se sent constamment au bord de l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie et qu'il lutte pour aspirer la moindre bouffée d'air.

\- Plus fort ! parvient-il à articuler entre ses dents serrées. Plus fort, Cas'… !

Le son obscène de claquement rythmique de peau, des testicules de Cas' qui frappent ses fesses à chaque pénétration, et de respirations précipitées s'élève dans le bungalow. La lueur de la bougie sur la commode projette leurs ombres dansantes sur le mur opposé. Castiel se redresse sur ses genoux et agrippe à deux mains les hanches de Dean pour le redresser à nouveau à quatre pattes et le pénétrer avec plus de vigueur encore, la sueur perlant sur son front plissé de concentration. N'y tenant plus, Dean se prend lui-même en main, et se masturbe furieusement – du lubrifiant a coulé et s'est mêlé au liquide séminal qui goutte de son gland, si bien que ça glisse parfaitement dans son poing fermé.

Dean ne saurait dire combien de temps il passe la joue pressée sur le drap à gémir et crier de plus en plus fort en se faisant pilonner vigoureusement par Cas', mais leurs mouvements se font erratiques, désordonnés, et il sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir.

\- Cas'… gémit-il, sa voix étouffée contre les draps. Je vais… je vais…

Sans lui laisser finir sa phrase, Cas' se retire et le retourne de sorte à ce que Dean soit sur le dos.

\- Je veux te voir, murmure-t-il farouchement.

Dans la pénombre de la cabane, la silhouette de Cas' le surplombe et ses yeux le fixent d'un regard brûlant, son sexe humide dressé et luisant de lubrifiant. Il attire Dean à lui par les jambes, et attrape ses chevilles pour les caler contre ses épaules alors qu'il pénètre à nouveau son anus dilaté.

Leurs lèvres se joignent avec fougue en un baiser bruyant. Bien vite, ils ne font plus que haleter dans la bouche de l'autre alors que Castiel accélère ses mouvements par à-coups pour le pénétrer profondément et sans relâche.

Quasiment plié en deux et les genoux au niveau de ses épaules, Dean accélère son mouvement de poignet, se branlant de plus en plus fort et vite, au même rythme que la pénétration. Et c'est en regardant Cas' droit dans les yeux qu'il sent l'orgasme le frapper de plein fouet et lui arracher un long gémissement. Tout devient blanc et sa semence gicle sur son torse tandis que son rectum se contracte par spasmes autour du membre enfoncé en lui.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, hagard et bouche bée, Dean s'effondre sur le matelas, ses jambes molles tombant de part et d'autre de Cas'. Complètement vidé de ses forces, c'est épuisé et le corps trempé de transpiration qu'il enlace l'ange déchu qui continue de le pénétrer avec des gémissements rauques de plus en plus forts.

Cela prend bien une minute de plus avant que Castiel ne se raidisse et jouisse à son tour avec un grognement étranglé, le front pressé sur le tatouage anti-possession de Dean. Puis, il s'affaisse de tout son poids sur lui, sans prendre garde au sperme qui refroidit sur son torse.

Dean caresse son dos glissant de transpiration en laissant Cas' reprendre son souffle, toujours profondément enfoncé en lui, et il sombre dans une sensation cotonneuse de sommeil et de bien-être.

\- Putain, c'était bon… Ça, on le refera, obligé.

Cas' marmonne un truc inintelligible dans son cou en réponse, mais il semble assez d'accord.

Maintenant que son corps refroidit, Dean frissonne à l'air frais de la pièce. Son cœur a repris un rythme normal lorsque le sexe ramolli de Cas' glisse hors de lui, et que de son anus coule un mélange chaud de lubrifiant et de sperme.

\- Ok, ça c'est dégueu par contre… grimace Dean en tendant le bras pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit.

Castiel se détache de lui et prend lui aussi quelques mouchoirs pour qu'ils s'essuient, et ramène d'un geste les draps et couvertures pour couvrir leurs corps nus. Ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, et Castiel entrelace leurs doigts avec un sourire ensommeillé et franchement adorable. Dean se sent lui répondre avec un sourire stupide et l'attire tout contre lui, plaçant son menton dans ses cheveux, chatouillé par les mèches désordonnées, et Cas' le visage enfoui dans son cou.

La flamme de la bougie fondue vacille et s'éteint, plongeant la cabane dans le noir complet et une odeur de brûlé.

\- Bonne nuit, Cas'. » murmure Dean en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

Castiel ne répond pas. À en juger par sa respiration profonde et son corps détendu, il a déjà sombré dans le sommeil.

 

* * *

 

Assise à même le bureau, Abaddon toise les deux démons émissaires qui reviennent bredouilles de leurs recherches. Si son œil encore intact est terrifiant, ce n'est rien comparé à son orbite vide qui flamboie d'une lueur rouge.

« Nous ne l'avons trouvé ni en Enfer, ni au Purgatoire, Votre Altesse…

Debout parmi les décombres du mur qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de faire dégager – à quoi bon, puisqu'elle remettra toute l'ancienne décoration dès qu'elle aura clamé le trône pour Lucifer ? – les deux sbires baissent la tête et s'inclinent en tremblant. Ils puent la peur, la couardise et la servilité.

\- Et sur Terre ?

\- L'armée envoyée sur Terre n'est pas encore revenue. Le temps passe différemment à la surface, il faudra attendre un peu…

Ce qui lui reste de lèvres peintes de rose se déforme en une grimace contrariée qui tire les traits de son visage à moitié défiguré. Toute la partie délabrée laisse voir sa mâchoire entière, ses dents, son orbite et les muscles atrophiés qui remuent avec des bruits visqueux, sur le point de se nécroser aussi. Si beaucoup de cheveux sont tombés par poignées, il en reste néanmoins une belle cascade de feu qui ondule sur son épaule.

\- En revanche… reprend un des deux démons avec un air servile. Nous avons localisé Bobby Singer, l'ancien bras droit de Crowley, rôdant seul en Enfer. Il nous a échappé, mais avec votre autorisation nous pourrions lancer une chasse à l'âme pour le capturer.

\- Gaspiller mes démons et mon temps pour un fantôme insignifiant, même pas encore transformé en démon ? Sans intérêt.

\- Sauf votre respect, Majesté, Bobby serait un atout majeur à utiliser contre…

Le démon s'interrompt net quand un ongle se détache de la main encore à peu près intacte d'Abaddon, et tombe sur le sol du bureau dévasté avec un tintement. Elle élève ses doigts pour observer l'espace de chair sanglante qu'a laissé l'ongle.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous activer pour me trouver un nouveau corps, au lieu de perdre du temps avec des détails insignifiants. Jodie Sanders est périmée, et je veux être présentable pour me montrer aux yeux de Lucifer.

\- Mais, Ô ma Reine… vous avez refusé tous les femmes que nous avons capturées pour vous les présenter ces derniers mois… C'étaient les plus belles, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé…

\- Elles n'étaient pas à ma convenance. J'ai demandé de la qualité, vous m'avez présenté du vulgaire bétail à mamelles.

Abaddon roule de son œil unique en songeant au défilé d'Humaines en larmes que ses démons ont fait défiler sous ses yeux. Que des créatures faibles, sans intérêt, sans volonté, à l'âme sans saveur. Abaddon s'est contentée à chaque fois de les étudier quelques secondes d'un air peu intéressé avant de leur arracher le cœur ou leur couper la gorge sans ciller.

Elle congédie les trois incapables d'un geste impérieux du poignet, juste quand la coupe de sang posée à côté d'elle se met à bouillonner avec urgence. Se penchant en frôlant le bord ouvragé de ses doigts squelettiques, elle observe les images de la Terre et les informations qui lui parviennent à travers la voix d'un de ses démons postés sur Terre.

\- Oh, vous avez trouvé Crowley ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Où est-il ?

Elle cille alors qu'un essaim de mouches émerge du sang visqueux et s'échappe en un bourdonnement – la communication est un peu parasitée, et elle demande confirmation pour ce qu'elle a bien cru entendre :

\- Un camp de vacances du Kansas, protégé par des sceaux et une centaine d'Humains… Et les Winchester et l'ange Castiel sont avec eux ? Parfait.

Les grosses bulles crèvent à la surface et un sourire carnassier s'étale sur le visage monstrueux du Chevalier de l'Enfer.

\- Non, n'attaquez surtout pas. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, c'est sans doute un piège. Je vais envoyer des renforts pour que vous les assiégiez. Ne laissez personne entrer ni sortir. »

Les bouillons sanglants s'apaisent et le liquide redevient placide.

Laissée seule dans le silence du bureau, Abaddon éclate d'un rire glaçant, la tête renversée en arrière. Enfin, ces vermisseaux qui se mettent en travers de ses plans vont disparaître. Elle mènera l'attaque en personne pour savourer la défaite et la mort directement dans leurs yeux.

Elle lancera l'assaut le premier janvier 2014. Y a-t-il meilleure façon de célébrer la nouvelle année que par un bain de sang et le début d'une nouvelle Apocalypse ?


	56. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Happy New Year (ABBA)
> 
> Résumé : Noël se passe dans les rires et chants au camp Chitaqua, malgré la menace d'Apocalypse imminente et le virus Croatoan qui s'étend dans le Kansas. Crowley rejoint le groupe en annonçant qu'Abaddon a remporté la guerre en Enfer et viendra tôt ou tard pour le tuer car elle ne pourra ouvrir la Cage de Lucifer tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas tué. Malgré quelques réticences, le groupe décide d'utiliser ça à leur avantage pour essayer une dernière fois de capturer Abaddon. De son côté, Abaddon apprend que Crowley est dans le camp, et elle décide d'envoyer ses démons les assiéger et de n'attaquer que le jour même du nouvel an.

Les couleurs se reflètent dans la bille argentée qui dévale la gouttière, entraînée par la gravité. D'un mouvement précis du pouce, Ash presse le bouton, et la bille est propulsée dans le flipper. Elle frappe successivement les points qui rapportent le plus, rebondit en augmentant en vitesse. La machine s'illumine d'un ballet de lumières clignotantes assorties de bips victorieux tandis que le chasseur se penche en renvoyant la bille encore, et encore, et encore, et que son score enfle à vue d'œil.

Sa coupe mulet se love dans sa nuque et au creux de ses omoplates qui remuent à chaque mouvement.

« Record battu, Jo, commente Pamela en jetant un regard narquois à Jo.

Les bras croisés et l'air défiant, la jeune fille se renfrogne.

\- Il a eu de la chance, c'est tout. Attends que ce soit mon tour. J'ai trois billes de plus que lui, je peux l'écraser en moins de deux.

\- Continue de te mettre la tête dans le sable, lâche Ash d'une voix nonchalante en renvoyant encore la bille avec vigueur au moment où elle allait presque basculer dans le trou. On a l'éternité devant nous pour que tu admettes que c'est moi le plus fort. Je n'arrêterai pas le massacre tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit.

\- Dans tes rêves ! J'étais gentille avec toi tout à l'heure pour que tu ne perdes pas dès le début, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Pamela ricane en s'appuyant d'une épaule contre le flipper qui clignote de partout dans un vacarme de tous les diables. Plus loin, installés à une table poisseuse de bière en piochant des cacahuètes dans un bol, les parents de Jo l'observent avec un sourire en se tenant la main.

Perchés sur les hauts tabourets du Roadhouse, John et Mary Winchester sont accoudés au comptoir, chacun une bière à la main. S'ils conservent une certaine distance entre eux, la tension est bien moins étouffante que lorsque Ash a libéré leurs âmes sœurs de leur paradis personnel. Depuis le passage éclair de leurs fils, John reste muré dans son silence tandis que Mary, en chemise de nuit blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans son dos, a l'air préoccupé.

Jo grimace de frustration quand Ash complète un combo parfait et double son score tandis que le flipper émet un jingle de victoire, et qu'il rafle une bille supplémentaire au passage.

\- Tu peux pas test, gamine, déclare platement Ash avec un air blasé. Je suis le roi dans mon paradis.

\- Ash, coupe la voix de John Winchester dans son dos. Ton ordinateur affiche une alerte.

\- Ouais, une minute. Je file une correction à la petite Harvelle et j'arrive. C'est sûrement la mise à jour automatique.

Une manœuvre de maître, un rebond heureux, et Ash parvient à envoyer les deux billes à la fois faire un monstrueux combo qui lui vaut une _troisième_ bille. Mais il n'a pas le temps de profiter du magnifique chaos dans le flipper qu'un sifflement suraigu s'élève dans le Roadhouse et les fait tous grimacer et se boucher les oreilles sauf lui.

L'ordinateur émet de l'enochian non filtré.

Et les informations qu'il entend détournent son attention de ses trois billes.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Les sourcils froncés, il se retourne pour regarder l'écran sur lequel défilent les ondes. Toutes ses billes basculent dans le trou une à une, et Jo le pousse d'un coup d'épaule pour prendre sa place, l'esprit de compétition brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Admire la technique et prépare-toi à perdre, Ash !

\- Plus tard, coupe-t-il en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur. C'était un message de notre contact sur Terre. Ou le _guide suprême_ , comme il se fait appeler, d'après ce qu'ont dit la Faucheuse et les fils Winchester.

Jo reprend son sérieux et l'accompagne comme tous les autres pour encercler l'ordinateur. La ligne d'ondes est plate à présent. Le message était court et déconcertant.

\- J'espère au moins que c'était pour nous remercier ou pour nous dire que les deux idiots et Bobby vont bien, dit Ellen en s'appuyant d'un coude sur le comptoir.

\- Pas vraiment, non…

Ash s'installe sur le tabouret et claque des doigts pour faire signe qu'il a besoin d'une bière. Ses colliers teintent autour de son cou quand il se penche sur son ordinateur et se met à taper dessus de ses dix doigts, si vite que les touches font un bruit de mitraillette.

\- Je suis bilingue en enochian, mais… Je dois vérifier si la traduction en binaire et anglais correspond à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il sélectionne l'enregistrement en ondes, les analyse pour constater qu'elles ont bien ces brisures comme tous les messages de leur contact depuis le bannissement des anges. Une fois la séquence isolée, il lance la conversion en binaire. Des successions hypnotiques de 1 et de 0 défilent sur l'écran.

\- C'est impossible… marmonne-t-il alors que quelqu'un lui place diligemment une bière fraîche dans la main.

\- Que dit-il ? demande John en fronçant les sourcils.

Ash appuie sur une touche pour lancer la conversion dans le logiciel de traduction en anglais.

\- Lisez par vous-mêmes, dit-il en perçant un trou dans sa cannette avec son canif.

Et alors qu'il renverse la tête en arrière pour avaler à grosses gorgées sa bière, les autres se penchent pour lire l'unique phrase qui s'affiche en vert intense sur le noir de l'écran :

 

**-JARDIN EDEN DEDANS ORDRE DESTRUCTION ARBRE VIE ET ARBRE CONNAISSANCE-**

 

\- C'est quoi ce charabia ? demande Bill Harvelle en échangeant un regard avec John.

Ash émet un rot sonore qui lui attire un regard désapprobateur de Mary, et écrase sa cannette dans sa main avant de la jeter par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Je travaille encore pour affiner la traduction automatique, pour l'instant c'est du littéral. L'enochian est tellement différent que le logiciel efface la moitié des subtilités et nuances. Par exemple, c'est une forme impérative qui a été utilisée, ça donne un ton particulier que l'anglais ne peut pas rendre. Mais vous saisissez le message général.

\- Nous prendre Bobby et nous faire courir partout ne lui a pas suffi, maintenant si je comprends bien, il voudrait qu'on aille détruire des arbres bibliques ? ironise Pamela en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est à peu près ça, en gros. Sauf que c'est très clairement un ordre.

\- Et pourquoi il veut qu'on fasse ça, au juste ?

\- Bonne question, approuve Ash en tapotant rapidement sur son clavier. Demandons-lui.

 

_**Pourquoi ?** _

 

L'anglais se transforme en enochian rudimentaire et sans fioritures. À peine quelques secondes s'écoulent que déjà la réponse arrive sous forme de sifflements plus longs et perçants encore que tout à l'heure. Ash a appris à ne pas se crisper aux sons. Il suffit d'ouvrir son esprit et d'écouter, de vraiment _écouter_ sans peur, pour que la douleur s'estompe et que se distinguent les syllabes et consonnes.

Et cette fois, pas besoin de vérifier avec le logiciel, tout est très clair :

\- Il dit que c'est la seule et unique condition des anges pour aider Sam et Dean à arrêter l'Apocalypse. Si on promet de détruire les deux arbres, ils se battront pour empêcher l'Apocalypse. Si on refuse, ils regarderont le spectacle en mangeant du pop-corn. Et oui, ce sont ses paroles exactes.

Ash passe une main dans les longs cheveux de sa nuque et balaye du regard ses amis.

\- Bobby avait raison de se méfier de lui, se renfrogne Pamela. Il nous fait du chantage, maintenant.

\- Attendez, ne le condamnez pas sans savoir pourquoi les anges voudraient qu'on fasse ça, dit Mary pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Ils ont sauvé Sam, après tout.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont fait que pour gagner notre confiance avec de mauvaises intentions…

\- Lancez les paris, ironise Ash avec un visage neutre comme à son habitude. Je vais lui demander ce que ça va faire, de détruire ces arbres. Ça doit pas être anodin.

À peine a-t-il tapé et envoyé sa question que les sifflements retentissent à nouveau, et les ondes saturées ondulent dans le cadre de l'écran qu'il a partitionné. Dans un coin de l'écran, les ondes non filtrées, de l'autre côté, la traduction binaire, et en bas, la traduction anglaise très approximative.

Ash ouvre de grands yeux, effaré.

\- Notre contact a perdu la boule, murmure-t-il en tapotant du doigt le bas de l'écran.

Jo s'appuie sur son épaule pour se pencher et lire le message mal traduit façon Google Trad, et tous retiennent leur souffle de stupeur.

 

**-DÉTRUIRE PARADIS ET TERRE AVANT NON DIMENSIONS DIEU DIVISER-**

 

\- J'y comprends rien mais ça sent pas bon… lâche Ellen.

\- Il veut qu'on détruise le Paradis et la Terre ? s'offusque Jo. C'est quoi ce délire ? Et il est censé être de notre côté ?

Ash lève une main pour leur imposer le silence.

\- Hep, vous emballez pas. La traduction est inexacte. On a pas d'équivalent dans notre langue, mais il ne s'agit pas exactement de détruire le Paradis et la Terre, mais plutôt de _fusionner_ leurs dimensions.

\- Hein ? dit Jo en plissant les yeux.

\- Apparemment, autrefois le Paradis et la Terre ne faisaient qu'un, jusqu'à ce que Dieu sépare le Paradis pour le placer dans une dimension à part. Le jardin d'Eden en est le centre, et les deux arbres maintiennent ce monde entier en un seul morceau.

\- Donc si on détruit les arbres…

\- Yep, approuve Ash. Le Paradis tombera sur Terre, plus ou moins littéralement. On dirait que nos amis à plumes en ont eu assez d'attendre de pouvoir rentrer à la maison, alors ils amènent leur maison à eux.

\- Et nous ? siffle farouchement Pamela. Et _nos_ Paradis à _nous_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- Aucune idée. On errera peut-être en fantômes sur Terre.

\- Hé bien réponds-lui qu'il peut aller se faire voir chez les Grecs. On ne touchera pas à ces arbres. Je me sens bien ici, je n'ai aucune intention de retourner sur Terre.

\- Tu comptes laisser l'Apocalypse s'abattre sur Terre, anéantir des milliards d'innocents, tout ça pour protéger ton petit coin de paradis ? dit rudement John.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorque Pamela en le foudroyant du regard. Comme Bobby, Ellen, ou Jo, je suis morte en essayant d'aider _tes_ fils, John. Nous sommes tous morts, on a déjà donné ! Tout cela ne nous concerne plus, et les gens qui mourront dans cette Apocalypse seront bien plus heureux une fois ici avec nous ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, hein ?

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de John tressaute, et son regard se fait dur comme l'acier.

\- Tu oublies que le virus Croatoan ne se contente pas de tuer ses victimes. Il détruit leurs âmes. Personne ne montera au Paradis si l'Apocalypse se déclenche. Tous périront, corps et âme.

Pamela referme la bouche et détourne les yeux, ébranlée.

\- Mais qui nous dit que ce guide suprême ne nous ment pas ? intervient Bill en se caressant le menton pensivement. Rien ne nous prouve qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un ange. Jamais personne ne l'a vu. Et si c'était un démon ? Certains maîtrisent l'enochian, vous savez…

\- Et pourquoi des anges obéiraient à un _démon_ , papa ? soupire Jo en roulant des yeux. La Faucheuse nous a bien affirmé que le guide suprême dirige une armée d'anges !

\- Écoutez, intervient Ellen d'un ton sévère. Ce contact nous a aidés à nous retrouver, nous a informés depuis des mois de ce qu'il se passe sur Terre, et il a sauvé l'âme de Sam. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il nous mentirait maintenant ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils apportent leur aide à Sam et Dean, je veux bien le faire moi-même, ajoute Jo avec détermination. Où est ce jardin ?

\- Ça, seul Ash le sait, dit Pamela en désignant du pouce le chasseur à la coupe mulet. Je suppose que c'est à lui de choisir.

Ash se tourne sur son tabouret pour leur faire face, adossé au comptoir et auréolé de la lumière de son ordinateur derrière lui.

\- Détruire le Paradis ou non, c'est une lourde décision à prendre… dit-il d'un air peu impressionné comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Autant diriger une armée d'âmes et se balader en missions partout dans le Paradis était plutôt amusant et changeait de la routine, mais là… Entre le risque de détruire le Paradis et peut-être servir les desseins d'un ennemi, et celui de laisser une Apocalypse ravager la Terre et avoir sur sa conscience l'anéantissement de milliards d'âmes dont ses amis, le choix est un peu ardu quand même.

Ash esquisse une moue ennuyée, peu désireux de devoir porter sur ses seules épaules autant de responsabilité.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je crois en la démocratie. Votons, et le groupe devra se plier à la décision de la majorité. Pour ou contre la destruction des arbres bibliques ?

\- Je vote contre ! déclare Pamela. Laissons les vivants se démerder seuls.

\- On vote pour ! disent Ellen et Jo d'une seule voix.

\- Détruire ces arbres et peut-être le Paradis avec, voire la Terre entière ? grimace Bill en se massant la nuque d'un air embêté. Sam et Dean ont l'air de braves types et je comprends bien que la situation est critique en bas, mais il y a un ordre des choses qu'on ne devrait pas déranger. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de détruire ces arbres sans être sûrs des conséquences. Je vote contre.

Ash tourne les yeux vers Mary et John Winchester qui échangent un regard tendu.

\- Je vote pour, déclare Mary sans hésitation. Nos fils ont besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourront rassembler.

\- Sam et Dean n'ont pas besoin de ces anges pour arrêter l'Apocalypse, murmure John en fronçant les sourcils. D'après ce que nous a dit Bobby, ils ont arrêté l'Apocalypse une fois en enfermant Lucifer et Michael. Si la Cage s'ouvre à nouveau, je suis sûr qu'ils sauront le refaire.

\- Donc tu votes contre ? demande Ash en haussant les sourcils.

John hésite et détourne les yeux avant d'acquiescer sombrement :

\- Je veux aider mes fils plus que tout au monde, croyez-moi, mais dans l'intérêt de tous, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aveugler par nos sentiments.

\- Trois voix pour et trois voix contre, soupire Ash en pivotant sur son tabouret. C'est donc à moi de décider du sort du monde, en fin de compte. Cool.

\- On est pas dans la merde… marmonne Jo avant de se prendre une tape au sommet du crâne par sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu décides, Ash ?

\- Ma foi… aucune idée. Je vais improviser.

Afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps à se torturer l'esprit, Ash se met à composer une réponse spontanée, sans trop y réfléchir. Le cliquetis des touches du clavier emplit le Roadhouse alors que les autres s'approchent pour voir la réponse qu'il écrit directement en enochian. Mais déjà il a pressé la touche entrée et ferme l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

\- Et voilà ! dit-il en glissant hors de son tabouret, les bras écartés théâtralement.

Tous le fixent avec un mélange d'angoisse et de stupeur.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

Ash glisse sa main dans ses cheveux courts devant, longs derrière, et chasse quelques mèches de son épaule.

\- Qu'on se met immédiatement en route pour le Jardin d'Eden. »

 

* * *

 

Leurs langues se caressent avec des bruits mouillés. De la salive coule sur le menton d'Aiden et jusque dans son cou. À califourchon sur le jeune homme déjà torse nu, Krissy le plaque contre le canapé en le dévorant avec tant de passion qu'elle peine à respirer par le nez. Ses longs cheveux bruns forment un rideau qui les isole du monde extérieur – en l'occurrence, leur salon vide et silencieux.

Le rouge aux joues et les lèvres humides, Krissy brise le baiser juste assez longtemps pour repousser en arrière ses cheveux qui la gênent. Aiden la contemple comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire en sa chance. Bordés d'un grain de beauté qui se détache sur la peau blanche, les yeux noirs de la jeune chasseuse brillent d'une lueur espiègle.

« Retire le reste, ordonne-t-elle avec un petit rictus supérieur.

Aiden esquisse une moue boudeuse en remontant ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour tenter de se glisser sous la jupe.

\- Et toi alors ? T'es encore complètement habillée…

Il écarquille les yeux lorsque ses doigts atteignent les hanches sans avoir rencontré de tissu, et qu'il réalise enfin qu'elle n'a pas mis de sous-vêtements.

\- Je reste habillée, tranche Krissy en lui tapant les mains sèchement, le collier de son père se balançant à son cou. J'ai pas envie que Zedekiel me voie à poil.

\- Oh allez, tu sais que Zed' s'en fout. À ses yeux on est juste des animaux couverts de bouts de tissu, il verra même pas la différence. Pour une fois qu'il accepte de se replier et de nous laisser nous amuser un peu avec nos _rituels de reproduction_ , comme il dit…

\- Mouais, articule-t-elle en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. Je suis sûre qu'il mate.

\- Tu sais quoi, Krissy ? Ça fait quatre mois que je rêve de pouvoir te toucher à nouveau et que j'essaye de le convaincre de nous laisser tranquilles juste pour une heure. Au point où j'en suis, je suis tellement désespéré qu'il peut même participer s'il veut, je m'en fous. J'ai trop envie de toi.

Krissy rit quand Aiden l'attire à lui pour joindre à nouveau leurs bouches, tout en se tortillant sous elle pour ôter son pantalon et son caleçon avec.

\- Par contre, tu peux toucher… murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres tout en lui guidant une main sous son pull.

Elle l'embrasse avec un regain de passion alors qu'elle sent sous sa jupe le membre dressé et chaud frôler l'intérieur sensible de sa cuisse, lui arrachant un frisson. Mais alors que la main d'Aiden cueille son sein et frôle le téton du pouce, la langue dans sa bouche se fige et se retranche là d'où elle vient. Surprise par son soudain manque de réaction, Krissy recule la tête juste à temps pour voir les yeux d'Aiden s'illuminer d'un flash de lumière bleutée et ses courtes boucles brunes remuer comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque.

Krissy comprend que l'Ange a repris le contrôle du corps de son petit ami, et elle le foudroie d'un regard noir en poussant un grognement de frustration.

\- Zedekiel, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Rends _immédiatement_ le contrôle à Aiden ou j'appelle Sam, Dean et ton frangin Castiel pour qu'ils me disent comment t'expulser de ce corps. Tu nous as donné ta parole, alors ne reviens pas dessus maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas votre copulation qui me pose problème, répond Zedekiel avec la voix d'Aiden qu'il module différemment. J'ai capté des informations importantes via les ondes.

Bien qu'il ait toujours sa main sur son sein comme s'il l'avait oubliée, l'Ange a l'air vraiment sérieux, et Krissy qui se sent se refroidir de seconde en seconde roule des yeux avec consternation.

\- Génial, grommelle-t-elle en virant la main baladeuse de sous son pull. Encore tes frères et sœurs qui se tapent dessus ou font du trafic d'âmes ?

\- Non, mes frères et sœurs ne se sont plus battus depuis que le guide suprême a promis de nous rendre le Paradis, et que l'influence de sa faction s'est étendue. Ce sont les ondes humaines que j'écoutais pour m'occuper le temps que vous finissiez de vous accoupler.

Krissy rajuste ses vêtements tandis que l'Ange se lève dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, son sexe déjà au repos – _Zedekiel, le redoutable tueur_ _céleste_ _de gaules_ , songe amèrement Krissy.

\- Comment ça, des ondes humaines ?

\- Et j'ai entendu quelque chose à la télévision, précise Zedekiel en allumant l'écran d'un battement de paupières.

\- Depuis quand tu captes la télé, toi ?

\- Je capte toutes les ondes, que ce soient celles de la radio, des téléphones, du wifi, de la télévision ou de mes frères et sœurs, dit l'Ange en zappant de chaîne en chaîne très rapidement. Je suis moi-même composé majoritairement d'ondes et d'énergie concentrée. Mais les ondes que vous autres Humains créez sont difficiles à déchiffrer sans l'aide de vos appareils.

Krissy croise les jambes sur le canapé et arque un sourcil.

\- Ok, donc maintenant tu dois retrouver la bonne chaîne ?

\- J'ai capté tout un cortège d'ondes sur de différentes fréquences, acquiesce l'Ange toujours nu comme un ver, concentré alors qu'il fait clignoter l'écran tant il zappe vite par la pensée. Toutes évoquaient ce que je crois être un signe avant-coureur de l'Apocalypse.

Si Krissy n'était pas refroidie avant, maintenant elle l'est pour de bon, c'est sûr.

\- L'Apocalypse ? Ce dont Castiel parlait la dernière fois, quand il demandait ton aide ?

Zedekiel repousse une mèche imaginaire – en quatre mois il ne s'est toujours pas débarrassé de ce tic – et acquiesce en s'arrêtant enfin sur CNN qui affiche un _Breaking News_ au titre alarmiste : **LE** **VIRUS TUEUR,** **UNE NOUVELLE** **MENACE TERRORISTE ?**

L'écran est divisé en deux, avec à gauche le présentateur télé en costard cravate et cheveux poivre et sel, et à droite un jeune homme au nez rougi par le froid.

 _« …_ _monde entier a les yeux tournés vers Kansas_ _City où le virus fait rage depuis deux jours._ _Tout de suite, notre envoyé spécial sur place va nous donner des nouvelles de la situation._ _»_ dit l'homme en costard d'un ton grave.

Le jeune reporter agrippe son micro en acquiesçant, et son image envahit l'écran en entier.

_« Oui en effet, nous venons d'apprendre que l'armée a cessé d'évacuer les civils, à cause de la difficulté à distinguer les personnes saines de celles infectées dans les premiers stades de l'évolution du virus. Mes confrères et moi-même avons été redirigés à l'extérieur de Kansas City, et comme vous le voyez... »_

Il s'écarte d'un pas avec un mouvement ample pour montrer l'armada militaire à terre et dans le ciel. Des hélicoptères sillonnent le ciel, des chars et jeeps encombrent le sol, et des troupeaux de GIs passent au pas de course, armés jusqu'aux dents.

_« … l'armée a mis toute la zone frontière entre Kansas, Nebraska et Missouri en quarantaine en attendant une décision du président des États-Unis. »_

Dans un cadre au coin de l'écran apparaît une carte des trois États, avec en grisé la zone infectée qui englobe, outre Kansas City et Topeka, de nombreux petits villages paumés. Conway Springs et Wichita n'en font pas partie, remarque Krissy avec soulagement, ils sont donc loin de ce désastre, à au moins quelques heures de voiture en tout cas, mais…

\- Lebanon est dans la zone atteinte… souffle-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. C'est là-bas que vivent Sam, Dean, Garth et Castiel…

La caméra dérive vers un rassemblement de civils qui protestent en agitant des pancartes, repoussés en arrière par l'armée.

 _« Les familles_ _et amis des malheureux prisonniers de la zone bouclée_ _expriment leur inquiétude et leur colère face à cette décision_ _et au manque d'informations... »_ poursuit le reporter entouré de journalistes de chaînes concurrentes qui dressent eux aussi un état des lieux de la situation face à leur caméra respective.

L'écran a délaissé le reporter pour revenir sur le présentateur télé qui se met à discuter avec son invité épidémiologiste de la CDC des particularités de ce nouveau virus émergent – une version mutante de la rage, mais qui ne ressemble à rien de connu au niveau de son influence chimique dans le système nerveux et le cerveau. S'ensuivent quelques images de mauvaise qualité filmées par un téléphone portable, montrant ce qui ressemble fort à un film d'horreur de zombies affamés, mais qui en plus savent se servir d'armes et cacher leur soif de sang si besoin. La scène surréaliste se déroule dans un match de baseball interrompu alors qu'un groupe de fous furieux se met à tirer dans le public et mordre tous ceux à leur portée.

\- C'est le virus Croatoan, affirme Zedekiel en crispant ses omoplates comme s'il déployait ses ailes brisées qu'elle ne peut pas voir. Castiel avait raison.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

D'un clignement d'œil, Zedekiel éteint la télévision. Il se laisse tomber assis sur le canapé à côté d'elle, et son pénis ballotte entre ses cuisses alors qu'il replie une jambe et glisse une main nerveuse dans ses boucles brunes.

\- Non. Même si j'avais mes ailes et une armée de soldats avec moi pour exterminer les porteurs du virus, ça ne servirait à rien, d'autres foyers ne tarderaient pas à naître ailleurs. De plus, l'apparition du virus annonce quelque chose de bien pire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'avènement de Lucifer et la fin du monde tel que tu le connais.

\- J'appelle Dean tout de suite, décide Krissy en se penchant pour prendre son portable sur la table basse. Et toi, habille-toi. Tu me déconcentres.

Zedekiel hausse les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur le corps qu'il squatte. Visiblement, il vient de réaliser qu'il est cul nu depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tes amis humains ne pourront rien y faire, soupire Zedekiel en ramassant le pantalon froissé à terre. C'est par pure chance qu'ils ont arrêté l'Apocalypse il y a quelques années. Ils n'y arriveront pas une seconde fois.

Krissy fronce un sourcil perplexe aux paroles de l'Ange. Dean et Sam ont déjà arrêté une Apocalypse ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il faudra vraiment qu'elle les cuisine un de ces jours sur leur passé. De toute évidence, il y a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas à leur sujet et sur les rapports qu'ils entretiennent avec les Anges.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, réplique-t-elle en pressant le portable contre son oreille. Je veux au moins vérifier s'ils sont toujours vivants.

La tonalité sonne à son oreille tandis qu'elle enroule nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

_« Hey, Krissy. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. »_

La jeune fille se redresse en entendant la voix de Dean, et force un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

\- Ah tiens, t'es vivant, toi ? Pourtant d'après ce que je viens de voir sur CNN, votre base secrète est en pleine zone chaude qui grouille de zombies, et Zed' dit que c'est l'Apocalypse.

_« On est tous vivants pour l'instant, ouais. »_

La voix de Dean grésille de parasites. Krissy presse plus fort le téléphone contre son oreille afin de mieux entendre.

_« Ton mec/ange 2 en 1 et toi vous allez bien ? »_

\- Ouais, on est en vacances et on a passé Noël à Wichita avec Faith et Krystal. On est rentrés à la maison ce matin et on vient d'apprendre ce qu'il se passe à Kansas City. C'est la merde, hein ?

_« Comme tu dis, gamine. On a bien essayé d'arrêter le virus avant qu'il atteigne la ville, mais on est assiégés par des démons depuis Noël, on a rien pu faire. »_

\- Vous êtes bloqués par l'armée ET des démons ? Tu veux que j'appelle Faith et Krystal pour qu'on vienne à la rescousse ? Vous aurez bien besoin de nous et de notre ange sur notre épaule.

Torse nu, Zedekiel ouvre de grands yeux et se met à lui faire signe que _non_ en secouant la tête d'un air paniqué.

 _«_ _Surtout pas ! »_ coupe Dean rudement. _« Reste aussi loin que possible de tout ça. T'as pas idée de la violence de ce virus, et on risque d'être attaqués par un Chevalier de l'Enfer et des milliers de démons d'un instant à l'autre ! De tout façon, l'armée a bouclé tout le périmètre. P_ _lus p_ _ersonne ne peut entrer ni sortir. »_

\- Mais…

_« Pas de mais. Je sais que t'es une bonne chasseuse, Krissy, mais ici c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, même avec un ange pour te couvrir. »_

\- Et je dois faire quoi, alors ? Je ne vais quand même pas rester assise sur mon cul à me tourner les pouces pendant que vous vous battez !

_« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. »_

Vexée, Krissy s'apprête à protester, mais la ligne a déjà coupé – elle ignore si c'est parce que ça captait mal, ou si c'est Dean qui vient de lui raccrocher à la figure. De frustration, elle jette le téléphone sur la table et s'enfonce dans le canapé, renfrognée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Zed' ? On devrait aller les aider, tu crois pas ?

Visiblement troublé, Zedekiel repousse derrière son oreille une mèche inexistante. Puis il soupire et lui tourne le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui a commencé à fondre et se transformer en boue froide et sale.

\- Tu sais, Krissy… Ces derniers millénaires j'ai combattu dans de nombreuses Apocalypses et guerres célestes dont les enjeux me dépassaient complètement, à tel point que je ne distinguais plus le bien du mal, le vrai du faux, je me contentais de suivre les ordres. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne te laisserai pas aller dans cette zone infectée. S'il y a une seule chose dont je suis certain aujourd'hui, c'est que Aiden et toi m'avez sauvé d'une mort atroce et donné un foyer…

Zedekiel tourne juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, une ombre de sourire douloureux effleurant ses lèvres :

\- … et maintenant, Apocalypse ou non, mon seul but est de vous protéger.

\- Zedekiel…

Les yeux du jeune homme étincellent, et sa posture se modifie du tout au tout, indiquant qu'Aiden a récupéré le contrôle de son corps. Et il pointe immédiatement Krissy du doigt :

\- Pour une fois, Zed' a raison. Aller là-bas, ça serait du suicide. En fait, on ferait carrément mieux de prévenir Faith, Krystal et Elliot pour qu'on se barre tous ensemble à l'autre bout de la planète !

Krissy soupire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, avec l'armée qui bloque le passage et les démons. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Si le virus arrive jusqu'à Conway Springs, on sera prêts, et on se battra. »

 

* * *

 

La bouillie de neige fondue gicle sous les docs qui frappent le sol à chaque pas jusqu'à s'immobiliser. Quelques gouttes dévalent le cuir usé des chaussures et alourdissent le bas du pantalon militaire. Les jambes aux cuisses puissantes plient un peu le genou tandis qu'une main aux deux doigts amputés se crispe sur la gâchette de la mitraillette. Un filet de fumée s'échappe du mégot fiché entre les lèvres pâles.

Ses yeux d'un bleu de glace se plissent alors que Jane tente de percer les ténèbres et repérer les silhouettes des démons qui assiègent le village. Mais il fait si sombre que c'est à peine si elle distingue quelques concours informes qui remuent à travers les interstices du portail.

Les sourcils froncés, Jane se redresse en crachant au sol de frustration. Sa respiration s'élève en vapeur dans les températures négatives.

« Rien à faire, c'est une nuit sans lune ni étoiles, je n'y vois rien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux depuis que le soleil s'est couché. Peut-être un millier, ou plus.

Torche en main, Colin reste adossé à l'un des totems ornant l'entrée du camp Chitaqua. Il mâche un chewing gum, et répond avec autant d'impassibilité qu'à son habitude :

\- Avec tous les sceaux et pièges qu'on a placés, aucun ne pourra entrer. Ils savent qu'on est faits comme des rats et ils attendent juste qu'on crève de faim ou d'ennui.

Une bourrasque s'engouffre dans les courts cheveux de Jane qui rentre la tête dans les épaules en frissonnant. Elle saisit son mégot entre son index et son pouce pour en tirer tant bien que mal une dernière latte avant de l'écraser dans la neige sale sous son pied.

\- C'était pas exactement comme ça que j'avais prévu de passer le nouvel an, soupire-t-elle avant de venir s'adosser au totem à côté de lui.

Épaule contre épaule, elle sent sa chaleur filtrer à travers les épaisseurs, et se presse un peu contre lui. Elle ne sent même plus ses mains engourdies par le froid, mais la présence fantôme de ses deux doigts amputés persiste plus fort que jamais.

\- Comment tu le passes, d'habitude ? demande Colin d'une voix traînante.

\- Avec une bouteille, devant la télé.

\- Pas mieux.

À son poignet, sa montre sonne pour annoncer qu'il est minuit, et elle tourne la tête vers Colin dont le profil flamboie sous la lumière de sa torche.

\- Il est minuit. Ça y est, on est en 2014. Bonne année, Colin.

\- Elle est plutôt mal partie, cette année, marmonne Colin d'un ton morose.

\- Alors rendons-la meilleure. À défaut d'une bouteille, que dirais-tu d'un baiser ? taquine-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le chasseur hausse les sourcils et daigne enfin poser les yeux sur elle. Mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, des coups frappés au portail les font sursauter et échanger un regard tendu.

\- Qui va là ? lance Jane d'une voix rude en pointant son arme vers le portail.

Avec l'armée dense de démons encerclant le camp, c'est _impossible_ que quelqu'un ait pu approcher. Et aucun démon ne pourrait arriver jusque là, avec tous les pièges et sceaux de protection qu'ils ont placés.

Colin brandit sa torche alors qu'ils approchent tous les deux prudemment sur la boue qui fait des _splitch splitch_ à chaque pas qu'ils effectuent.

\- On devrait sonner la cloche… souffle Jane alors que les coups reprennent de plus belle en guise de réponse.

\- On doit savoir de quoi il s'agit d'abord. Des fois que ce serait encore des amis de Castiel qui ressuscitent.

Ils se figent tous les deux sur place quand de nombreux autres coups se mettent à tambouriner le portail.

\- Ils sont plusieurs !

Le portail se met à remuer, trembler, et des mains aux doigts tordus s'infiltrent entre les interstices des tronçons de bois pour secouer la structure. Leurs ongles griffent le portail si fort qu'ils se les arrachent au passage. Un morceau de bois casse et tombe, et ils voient dans l'espace dégagé une multitude de visages aux yeux fous et injectés de sang. La masse grouillante se presse pour atteindre le trou et essayer de s'y glisser.

\- Des Croats ! crie Jane en les mettant en joue. Ils utilisent des Croats pour forcer nos défenses ! Sonne l'alerte, Colin !

Le vacarme de la cloche qui retentit ne couvre qu'à peine la détonation quand elle abat un infecté d'une balle en plein front, et le raclement des innombrables mains qui se multiplient. L'espace d'un éclair, Jane comprend que les démons utilisent les Humains infectés pour pénétrer dans le camp et sans doute détruire les sceaux et pièges.

Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attaqué jusqu'à présent. Pour renverser les palissades, les prendre par surprise et les submerger en nombre, il fallait une nuit sans lune et assez de Croats pour réaliser ce tour de force. Les villages aux alentours n'auraient pas été suffisants pur fournir une armée de zombies, d'autant plus qu'ils ont nettoyé la zone assez efficacement pendant les missions de sauvetage et approvisionnement. Mais ils ont appris par la radio que Kansas City a été touchée quelques jours plus tôt. Les démons ont maintenant une réserve de chair infectée dans une si grande ville.

La scène d'horreur clignote, éclairée faiblement par les flammes de la torche qui palpite. Et Jane tire, tire, et tire encore pour abattre les créatures enragées qui se glissent dans les failles. Colin la rejoint, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres alertés par la cloche. Ensemble, ils fusillent sans relâche et font s'accumuler les cadavres devant le portail fragilisé.

\- Ne les laissez pas toucher aux sceaux ! hurle Jane alors qu'une partie du portail s'effondre et laisse entrer un flot grouillant d'infectés. Surtout, ne les laissez pas y toucher !

La panique perce son cœur comme une aiguille de glace quand elle doit s'interrompre pour recharger, à court de munitions. La terreur s'y ajoute quand les Croats se mettent à utiliser les cadavres comme boucliers de chair, et atteignent les sceaux sans encombre.

\- NON ! crie rageusement Colin qui crible de balles les infectés au point de vider son chargeur.

Jane serre les dents et s'approche des sceaux détruits en ignorant la peur qui dissout ses entrailles. Ses docs piétinent les cadavres ensanglantés avec un bruit spongieux. La puanteur de sang et de soufre dans l'air est suffocante.

\- Couvrez-moi, je vais reconstituer les sceaux ! »

Trop tard. Avec une déflagration si puissante qu'elle la projette au sol, le portail explose, soufflé comme une brindille.

Jane ne saurait dire si elle a perdu connaissance ou non. Lorsque Colin la relève, elle le voit crier mais n'entend que des sifflements assourdis comme si elle se trouvait immergée sous l'eau. La vision trouble, elle se laisse redresser, un bras sur son épaule alors qu'il la force à courir entre les détonations vers le centre du camp Chitaqua.

Courir pour fuir l'armée de démons et infectés qui s'engouffre dans le camp comme un raz-de-marée.

À leur tête marche une vision de cauchemar, aux longs cheveux roux dansant autour d'un visage nécrosé qui laisse voir son crâne et l'os de sa mâchoire.


	57. God was never on your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire, parce que je l'ai en tête depuis le début. Et du coup j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris n'arrive pas à la cheville de ce que j'ai imaginé, et ça me frustre. Je vous jure, c'est tellement plus classe dans mon imagination !  
> Oh et je précise que le titre de ce chapitre (God was never on your side, de Motörhead) est très significatif... Mouahahaha !
> 
> Résumé : Le virus Croatoan se répand dans le Kansas et atteint Kansas City peu avant le nouvel an. L'armée boucle le périmètre, et Krissy et Aiden voient ça aux infos. Pendant ce temps, au Paradis, Ash et compagnie reçoivent un message du guide suprême qui leur ordonne de détruire l'arbre de la Vie et l'arbre de la Connaissance afin de fusionner le Paradis à la Terre, sa seule condition pour aller aider les Winchester coincés dans le camp Chitaqua et assiégés par Abaddon et ses démons. Et pile au moment du nouvel an, quand minuit sonne 2014, Abaddon pénètre avec son armée dans le camp, en utilisant des Croats pour briser les défenses.

« C'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

Assis sur le lit, Sam lève le nez de son travail pour jeter un œil au Roi de l'Enfer. Les mains plongées dans les poches et le nez froncé, Crowley les toise de ses petits yeux porcins.

\- À un tel niveau, ce n'est plus de la stupidité, mais de l'art. Même venant de vous.

\- C'est pourtant notre seul avantage contre Abaddon, le raisonne Sam en se concentrant à nouveau sur la balle entre ses doigts. Le plan de Cas' tient la route. Abaddon ne s'attendra pas à ça.

À la lueur des bougies qui éclairent tant bien que mal le bungalow, le piège à démon qu'il creuse à la pointe de son couteau dans la balle se dessine de plus en plus clairement.

\- Nous n'avons pas trop le choix de toute façon, ajoute-t-il. Nous avons tous quitté le bunker dans la précipitation sans emporter de bombes anti-démons ni les lames célestes, ni même le poignard de Ruby. Seul Cas' a sa lame d'ange, et ça ne suffira pas à affronter une armée de démons et un Chevalier de l'Enfer. C'est à nous d'aller au-devant d'Abaddon, de la prendre par surprise pour avoir une chance de mener le jeu. Si nous la laissons prendre l'offensive, nous n'aurons aucune chance.

Le lit craque quand Castiel, assis à côté de lui, se penche pour gratter sous son plâtre à l'aide de la pointe de sa lame céleste – il a pu l'emporter avec lui lors de l'attaque du bunker car il avait pris l'habitude de toujours la garder à portée de main depuis l'attaque du serpent d'Asclépios à Los Angeles. Ses muscles ont fondu sous le plâtre, sa cheville flotte à l'intérieur et semble le démanger. La peau en-dessous a pris une teinte jaunâtre et dégage une puanteur âcre qui prend à la gorge à chaque fois que de l'air s'en échappe.

\- Sam a raison, affirme Castiel en se grattant énergiquement pour fouiller au plus loin sous le plâtre. Personne à part nous n'est au courant de ton immunité contre l'eau bénite, le sel, les exorcismes et les pièges à démon. Il faut jouer de l'élément de surprise. C'est de la stratégie élémentaire.

\- Ne me prends pas de haut, le déplumé, grince Crowley en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu commandes une bande de larves humaines qui s'imaginent que tu chies de l'or et des diamants que tu peux te permettre de me donner des leçons de stratégie. Je suis Roi, moi !

\- Deux fois destitué en l'espace de quatre mois, rétorque Castiel. Piètre Roi.

\- Whoa whoa _stop_ , intervient Dean en se plaçant entre eux deux. C'est vraiment pas le moment de vous la comparer pour voir qui a la plus grosse, bordel ! On doit se mettre d'accord pour appliquer le plan !

\- Facile à dire pour vous. C'est _moi_ qui vais jouer au cheval de Troie et prendre tous les risques. Et dire que je vous avais engagés pour que _vous_ me débarrassiez d'Abaddon et sauviez mon trône ! À quoi vous me servez, hein ? Vous êtes tout juste bons à faire tapisserie !

Sam achève de graver le piège sur la balle et l'introduit dans le chargeur qu'il insère dans la crosse du flingue avec un claquement métallique. À côté de lui, Castiel a enfin fini de se gratter sous le plâtre – la pointe aiguisée de sa lame a non seulement arraché des bouts de peau morte et de crasse, mais une goutte de sang y perle. Il a dû percer la chair, dans son acharnement. S'il continue comme ça, il va se blesser sérieusement et les plaies pourraient s'infecter. Sans Risa pour leur prodiguer des soins et conseils médicaux, ils ignorent s'il leur serait possible de déjà briser le plâtre. Les os sont-ils déjà ressoudés ? Cela ne fait qu'un mois que Cas' s'est cassé la cheville, et Sam estime qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre encore quelques semaines avant de prendre ce risque.

\- Récapitulons, déclare gravement Castiel en tendant la main en arrière pour attraper les chaînes et menottes qui reposent sur le lit. Crowley, demain nous te mettrons ces chaînes gravées de sigles qui paralyseraient n'importe quel autre démon que toi. Nous t'escorterons à l'extérieur du camp et demanderons à Abaddon de t'échanger contre la vie sauve de tout le monde dans le camp. Il nous faudra être convaincants pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

\- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, articule le démon d'un ton polaire. Nous lui avons déjà fait le coup à Concordia il y a deux mois. Bien sûr qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose !

\- Parce que t'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? s'impatiente Dean. On doit agir avant que nos réserves de nourriture s'épuisent, on a pas le choix !

Sam se racle la gorge pour les faire taire, et prend le relais pour expliquer le reste tout en tendant au démon l'arme chargée :

\- Tu auras caché dans ton dos ce pistolet chargé de balles piégées. Nous te livrerons à Abaddon, et notre rôle à nous sera de la distraire pour te laisser agir. Le plus gros défaut d'Abaddon est son besoin de se donner en spectacle, de jubiler et savourer sa victoire devant une audience. Je doute qu'elle te tue immédiatement. Nous la ferons parler assez longtemps pour qu'elle te tourne le dos et que tu brises tes chaînes et lui tires une balle dans le crâne pour l'emprisonner dans son corps, et nous lui trancherons la tête.

Il y a dans le bungalow une tension à couper au couteau. Les lueurs de bougies tremblotent au moindre déplacement d'air et projettent des ombres mouvantes sur leurs visages. Crowley fronce les sourcils et renifle de mépris – l'obscurité voile son regard et lui donne un air menaçant.

\- Tout cet optimisme c'est très mignon, mais je doute fort que ses larbins, qui étaient MES larbins il y a peu, se tournent les pouces en nous regardant faire.

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à réciter tous ensemble la formule d'exorcisme. Puisque tu y es insensible à présent.

\- Bonne idée, Cas' ! Ça mettra les démons hors d'état de nuire et nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous débarrasser de la tête d'Abaddon de sorte à ce qu'elle ne nous pose plus jamais problème.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça, génie ? ironise Crowley. L'enterrer, peut-être ? Ses fidèles la chercheront partout !

\- Je propose qu'on mette le cap vers la côte, lâche Castiel en se caressant pensivement la barbe. Nous prendrons le bateau de Garth pour larguer la tête dans l'océan. Aucun démon ne pourra plonger dans de l'eau aussi salée pour la sortir de là. Elle tiendra compagnie au plancton jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier.

L'ex-ange a relevé la tête en prononçant ces derniers mots, un rictus sombre se glissant sur ses lèvres.

Sam, Dean et Crowley échangent un regard, et Sam calcule intérieurement la durée de trajet en voiture et tous les obstacles les séparant de l'océan.

\- L'idée est bonne, mais comment ferons-nous pour passer le blocus de l'armée ? Toute la zone est bouclée, nous ne pourrons pas nous en échapper avec une tête décapitée qui parle sans attirer l'attention des soldats.

Nullement déstabilisé, Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Sam ne saura jamais quel était son plan au juste, car à ce moment-là, la cloche d'alarme se met à retentir dans tout le camp Chitaqua, le son lugubre déchirant le silence de la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que… souffle Sam, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

Castiel ne perd pas une seconde, il se saisit de sa béquille pour s'y appuyer et se lever du lit.

\- Prenez vos armes et sortez ! ordonne-t-il en replaçant sa mitraillette en bandoulière en travers de son torse et sa lame d'ange dans la sangle à sa cuisse.

Sam ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et tous se précipitent hors du bungalow de Dean et Castiel pour plonger dans la nuit. Le froid de l'extérieur les fouette au visage et matérialise leur souffle en vapeur. Tandis que Crowley allume une torche d'un claquement de doigts, Castiel refuse l'aide de Dean et descend les marches par lui-même, la mâchoire contractée et le regard dur. Lorsque leurs pieds touchent le sol boueux, ils aperçoivent Garth, Kevin et Hael courir vers eux, armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Garth qui est en t-shirt malgré le froid, n'ayant visiblement pas pris le temps de se couvrir. Dites-moi que c'est pour fêter le changement d'année que vous faites sonner, hein, les copains ?

\- Non, répondent Castiel et Hael sur le même ton austère, la tête tournée vers l'entrée du camp.

La cloche s'est tue, mais Sam fronce le nez lorsqu'une bourrasque décoiffe ses cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, et apporte à ses narines une puanteur de soufre typique des démons. Des explosions lointaines font pâlir la nuit et gronder le sol sous leurs pieds. Des rafales de balles se font entendre, de plus en plus proches.

Alors que Sam s'élance avec son frère aîné en direction du vacarme, ils sont coupés dans leur élan en voyant un groupe mené par Jane et Colin courir vers eux, pâles et échevelés. Ils fuient le bruit, leurs pieds battant le sol en projetant des éclaboussures de neige fondue.

\- Les démons ! hurle Jane dont l'arcade sourcilière fendue ruisselle de sang. Les démons ont brisé le portail, ils arrivent !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Kevin en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est impossible ! Avec les sceaux qu'on a installés, _aucun_ démon ne peut entrer !

Colin AC Jones manque de déraper sur le sol boueux, la main crispée sur sa cuisse blessée depuis le drame de la mort de Yager et Risa.

\- Ils ont utilisé des Croats pour briser les défenses ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents. On est faits comme des rats !

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! s'égosille un civil armé qui arrive à son tour en courant et au bord de la crise de panique.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que votre joli plan de capture d'Abaddon tombe à l'eau… murmure Crowley.

Mais son visage blême et la goutte de sueur sur sa tempe démentent son apparente nonchalance.

\- C'était ce que je redoutais… renchérit Castiel en serrant les poings. Depuis l'attaque du bunker des Hommes de Lettres, je craignais qu'Abaddon réutilise cette stratégie. C'était pour ça que je voulais qu'on attaque avant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? crie Jane à Castiel et Hael, une pointe d'hystérie rendant sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Les gens continuent de fuir les démons et infectés qui approchent et dont les silhouettes se dessinent dans la nuit d'encre, entre les bungalows, comme des monstres surgissant d'un cauchemar. Certains courent si vite qu'ils dérapent dans la boue ou percutent au passage leur groupe immobile.

\- Calmez-vous et faites ce que je vous dis ! se redresse Castiel en haussant la voix. Que tout le monde se regroupe au centre du camp ! Immédiatement ! Hael, guide-les !

\- On a un plan B, Cas' ? articule Dean entre ses dents.

Alors que Dean, Castiel et Sam couvrent la retraite de leurs hommes guidés par Hael, Kevin et Garth, ils voient approcher les Croats et démons d'une démarche assurée et inexorable, et l'espace d'une seconde, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Terminator.

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent… répond Castiel en mettant en joue la foule qui approche, le doigt sur la gâchette. C'est attirer Abaddon à un endroit précis et la capturer comme prévu.

Sam étudie le profil de l'ange déchu dont le visage est cadenassé et les lèvres pincées. Et d'un coup, il comprend que Castiel compte utiliser les civils comme appât, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser Crowley. Et de toute évidence, il est parfaitement conscient que ce choix va mettre en péril une centaine d'innocents alors qu'il pourrait en sauver une partie en ordonnant au contraire la dispersion ou la scission en deux ou trois groupes. Il _choisit_ de tout miser sur leur seule chance de capturer Abaddon plutôt que de protéger ses hommes. Son regard est dur et froid comme l'acier – celui d'un général de guerre qui a déjà pris ce genre de décisions, celle de sacrifier ses soldats pour remplir l'objectif d'une mission.

\- T'entends, Crowley ? dit Sam en jetant un regard au démon royal. Dès que tu vois une ouverture, tu tires sur Abaddon !

\- Je ne me ferai pas prier pour ça, l'Élan.

Des détonations retentissent. Ils voient Néo et Lethaby débouler d'entre deux bungalow, et tirer sur les démons et Croats. Les leçons de tir ont porté leurs fruits : elles abattent plusieurs infectés d'une balle dans le front, mais les démons sourcillent à peine quand ils se font cribler de balles – autant jeter des boulettes de papier sur un rhinocéros.

\- Repliez-vous, vite ! crie Castiel en faisant feu à son tour pour les couvrir.

Les deux jeunes filles ont entendu l'ordre et s'empressent de courir dans leur direction, mais un démon les envoie brutalement percuter la façade d'un bungalow d'un mouvement négligent de poignet. Aussitôt, les infectés se ruent sur elles comme des vautours avec des grognements gutturaux. Sam s'apprête à s'élancer pour les aider, mais Colin, Dean et Jane le devancent à coups de machette, faisant gicler le sang partout sur Néo et Lethaby qui se relèvent sur leurs jambes flageolantes.

\- Dean, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! crie Castiel en jetant un regard acéré sur les côtés. Nous devons rejoindre le centre du camp ! Ils vont nous encercler si nous ne partons pas _tout de suite_!

\- On arrive ! assure Dean qui pousse les deux filles devant lui pour les faire accélérer.

Colin et Jane ferment le cortège alors qu'ils s'enfuient aussi vite que le pied plâtré de Castiel le leur permet, avec les démons et Croats qui leur collent au train de si près que Sam sent presque leur souffle sulfurisé dans sa nuque trempée de sueur. Ils progressent dans le camp, ralliant à eux les civils affolés, et se retournant pour tirer dans le tas et ralentir leurs prédateurs autant que possible.

L'estrade apparaît au loin comme un phare avec le sapin de Noël qui clignote de mille couleurs, mais deux démons qui les ont pris de vitesse et ont contourné le bloc de bungalows surgissent devant eux, les prenant en tenaille. Un aux cheveux gominés, l'autre au crâne chauve et lisse.

Crowley en agrippe un par la gorge et l'encastre dans le mur le plus proche avec un grondement de rage. Sam accueille le deuxième d'un crochet du droit au visage, mais ça ne réussit guère qu'à faire rire le démon aux yeux noirs.

Le coup qu'il reçoit en retour est si brutal qu'il sent son nez craquer et une gerbe de sang chaud en jaillir, éclaboussant la neige de gouttes écarlates. Il s'effondre au sol sous la force de l'impact, la main plaquée sur son nez brisé, et tente aussitôt de se relever avec l'aide de Castiel. Dean profère un juron et tire de son fusil à pompe, truffant le démon de cartouches de sel jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux et que Dean lui assène un coup de genou en pleine face.

\- Touche plus jamais à mon petit frère, espèce de fils de pute aux yeux noirs !

Derrière eux, un cri à glacer le sang fend l'air.

Leur ralentissement a permis à la masse hostile de les rattraper, et quand Sam se retourne, si vite que sa queue de cheval lui fouette la joue au passage, il voit Jane repousser un infecté qui vient de la mordre à l'épaule, si profondément que son bras pend inutile et que le sang déborde à gros bouillons sombres qui trempent ses vêtements.

C'est Néo qui abat le Croat responsable d'une balle en plein cœur, tandis que Colin tire Jane à lui, la portant à moitié.

\- Rejoignez l'estrade ! ordonne Cas' d'une voix rauque. Courez !

\- Partez sans moi ! crache Jane qui essaye de se détacher de Colin pendant que Néo, Dean et Lethaby vident leur chargeur sur les assaillants. J'ai été mordue, je suis foutue de toute façon, laissez-moi ! Je les ralentirai pour vous !

Sam sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et échange un regard avec Castiel qui se contente de hocher la tête et reprendre la course vers l'estrade.

\- Bonne chance, Jane…

Jane empoigne son arme de sa main valide en forçant un rictus sur son visage ensanglanté.

\- Bonne chance à _vous_ pour sauver le monde, rétorque-t-elle en repoussant rudement Colin. Maintenant barrez-vous, ou je vous canarde vous aussi !

Colin AC Jones pose sa main sur les courts cheveux blonds de Jane, une maladroite caresse en guise d'adieu. Puis ils prennent la fuite en laissant derrière eux s'élever le hurlement guerrier de la chasseuse qui fusille les démons et infectés. Le temps que Sam et ses amis enjambent les bancs renversés et le feu de camp qui n'est guère plus qu'un tapis de braises rougeoyantes, Jane s'est tue à jamais.

Ils arrivent au pied de l'estrade croulante de monde, et rejoignent Garth, Kevin et Hael qui semblent plus tendus que jamais à la lueur des torches mouvantes dans l'attroupement.

Les civils paniquent à la vue des Croats et démons qui approchent et les encerclent, coupant toute issue.

\- Feu à volonté ! crie Hael de sa voix cristalline.

\- Où est cette gueuse d'Abaddon ? grince Crowley alors que tous se mettent à fusiller à vue la masse de démons et d'infectés qui grouille dans la nuit sans lune.

Sam n'a pas le temps de répondre et encore moins de chercher la démone rousse dans la masse hostile qui fond sur eux, qu'il se retrouve aux prises avec une Croat particulièrement imposante qui le plaque au sol et l'écrase de tout son poids. Il empoigne ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière alors qu'elle essaye de le mordre avec rage, sa mâchoire claquant bien trop près de sa jugulaire. Écarlate et luttant pour respirer sous la masse, il parvient néanmoins à diriger le canon de son arme sur la tempe de l'infectée. Il ferme fortement les yeux et la bouche en pressant la gâchette, conscient que la moindre goutte de sang ou de salive suffirait à le contaminer. La détonation éclabousse son visage d'une gerbe de sang et de cervelle molle et chaude. Le poids s'effondre sur lui et le cloue dans la boue glacée. Sam gigote pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité sous la masse corporelle inerte, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a réussi à faire basculer le cadavre juste assez pour libérer son torse et qu'il s'est essuyé le visage du sang infecté, qu'il ose enfin entrouvrir les yeux.

C'est une vision de guerre et de chaos qui se présente à lui.

L'armée de démons et d'infectés aux yeux vitreux a fondu sur eux comme un essaim de frelons, et Sam manque de se faire piétiner tandis qu'il dégage ses jambes emprisonnées sous le cadavre au crâne explosé comme une pastèque trop mûre. Dans la confusion, les cris et l'affolement général, les torches tombent au sol et s'éteignent. Il ne reste plus que les guirlandes électriques du sapin de Noël pour éclairer le désordre de corps et de membres qui se percutent dans la nuit.

Les yeux écarquillés et haletant, Sam souffle pour chasser de son visage les mèches de cheveux qui se sont échappées de sa queue de cheval. Dans la pénombre multicolore, il est difficile de distinguer les alliés des ennemis. La puanteur de soufre se mêle à l'odeur âcre de la peur et de la mort.

Alors qu'il rampe au sol et parvient enfin à libérer ses jambes, Sam grince des dents et resserre sa poigne sur la crosse de son arme. Trempé jusqu'aux os et les yeux affolés, il se relève tout en assommant un Croat d'un coup de coude bien placé. La foule n'est guère plus qu'un théâtre d'ombres mouvantes. Son frère et ses amis ne sont nulle part en vue. Sam les a tous perdus de vue.

\- DEAN ? s'époumone-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. CAS' ?!

Son nez brisé le lance affreusement, et le sang continue à couler de ses narines.

Pivotant sur ses talons, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un démon aux yeux noirs et au rictus diabolique. Instinctivement, Sam braque le canon de son arme sur l'ennemi et fait feu, la détonation assourdie dans le vacarme ambiant. Il sait que ces balles ordinaires sont inutiles contre des démons, ce sont des cartouches de sel qu'il lui faudrait. Dean avait les dernières, car ils sont à court de sel dans le camp depuis longtemps. En effet, pour toute réaction, le démon s'esclaffe, et Sam se sent plus impuissant et vulnérable que jamais. Il s'est tellement habitué ces dernières années à se trouver en position de force, que ce soit en buvant du sang de démon, ou avec l'aide de Castiel, du Colt, du poignard tueur ou des lames célestes qu'ils avaient rassemblées… que maintenant, il se sent aussi démuni qu'à l'époque où ils n'avaient pour se défendre que des moyens dérisoires – _Christo_ , l'eau bénite, le sel, les pièges et les formules en latin.

Le poing du démon s'abat sur sa tempe avec la force brute d'un train, explosant son arcade sourcilière qui déploie une gerbe de sang rouge dans l'air glacial.

Alors que Sam manque de trébucher sur un banc en voyant un de ses élèves en tir agoniser la gorge arrachée, et que le démon hilare se dirige à grands pas vers lui, une explosion d'énergie balaye les environs et irradie d'une lumière vive. Ébloui, Sam plisse les yeux en utilisant son avant-bras pour se protéger, et il aperçoit entre ses cils la silhouette frêle de Hael qui plaque sa main sur le front d'un démon.

Le démon hurle tandis que son corps clignote et crépite jusqu'à s'effondrer au sol comme une marionnette aux fils tranchés. Bouche bée, Sam remarque que Kevin se tient derrière elle le crâne ensanglanté, et comprend que l'Ange le protège en déployant plus d'énergie qu'il n'en a jamais vu. Flamboyante d'énergie pure et de lumière, Hael repousse tous les ennemis d'un seul geste du bras, avant de marcher vers eux pour les exorciser un à un. Son aura éblouissante projette derrière elle l'ombre famélique de la charpente de ses ailes, et une expression terrible est empreinte sur son visage diaphane.

\- Arrête, ma sœur ! crie Castiel derrière elle qui tient sa lame céleste maculée de sang. Tu vas épuiser ta Grâce ! Arrête, Hael, c'est un _ordre_!

Mais Hael ne l'écoute pas, ses yeux étincellent et ses cheveux ondoient sous l'effet du vent qui se lève. Le souffle d'énergie manque de faire trébucher Sam et fait palpiter ses vêtements contre son corps alors que Hael abat encore un autre démon, puis encore un autre, avant que son aura ne commence à s'estomper et que son corps ne se mette à trembler sous l'effort. La lumière disparaît tout à fait et l'Ange arrive à tuer encore un démon avant de tomber à genoux dans la boue, haletante et une main crispée contre le doux renflement de son ventre.

\- HAEL !

Kevin n'est pas le seul à se ruer vers elle. Sans l'énergie céleste pour les repousser, la masse compacte des démons et infectés se referme sur le Prophète et son Ange. Sam a juste le temps de voir Dean, Garth et Castiel se précipiter à leur secours qu'il se retrouve à nouveau isolé du groupe. Des taches lumineuses persistent sur sa rétine encore brûlée par la lumière, et Sam doit plisser les yeux pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Les civils se font tout bonnement massacrer. C'est une vraie boucherie, et le courage a laissé place à la panique – nombreux sont ceux qui essayent de s'enfuir à présent, uniquement pour se faire dévorer vivants par les Croats qui arrivent de partout, ou exterminer par les démons qui rient à gorge déployée.

Il reconnaît Colin aux prises avec une dizaine d'infectés qui l'encerclent. Le chasseur se bat comme un beau diable, et Sam s'apprête à lui porter main forte quand il entend distinctement Dean appeler à l'aide.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il écarquille les yeux, une sueur froide dévalant son épine dorsale.

\- Dean… murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il lui faut jouer des coudes avant d'arriver juste à temps pour vider son chargeur sur les infectés qui viennent de désarmer et agripper Dean. Quelques secondes de plus, et il aurait sans doute été mordu.

\- Fais gaffe, Sammy !

Dean prend à peine le temps de se relever, qu'il agrippe l'épaule de Sam pour le projeter sur le côté et lui éviter ainsi de se faire mordre.

\- J'espère qu'il te reste des munitions, hurle Dean pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme, parce que moi je suis à sec !

\- Hé, les gars ! renchérit justement Garth qui recule pas à pas avec une grimace affolée sur son visage. J'ai plus de balles ! On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Avec un mouvement sec et claquement mécanique, Dean déplie un cran d'arrêt et tranche la gorge d'un Croat qui s'approchait trop près.

\- On essaye de trouver Abaddon pour la capturer ! hurle-t-il en se battant dos à dos avec Sam. Crowley a des balles piégées et Cas' a une lame céleste ! On a encore une chance d'y arriver !

\- Mais où est-elle ? Je ne la vois nulle p…

Garth ne peut finir sa phrase, qu'un démon l'envoie si brutalement se cogner contre l'estrade qu'il s'effondre au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, la tête dodelinante sur son torse. Il ne bouge plus.

\- Oh, ça, tu vas le regretter, siffle Crowley qui chope le démon par la gorge et le projette avec tant de puissance que le démon fend la foule jusqu'à aller s'écraser contre un des totems.

Le camp est presque silencieux maintenant que plus personne n'a de munitions et que presque tous les Humains sont morts. Le sol est mou et tiède, car ils piétinent un tapis de cadavres. Ils sont en train de perdre, et il n'y a toujours aucune trace d'Abaddon. N'est-elle donc pas venue ?

Sam relève vivement la tête au cri rauque qui vient de retentir – la voix de Castiel. La vision trouble à cause du sang qui continue de ruisseler dans son œil, Sam le voit tomber au sol en agrippant malgré tout sa lame céleste, les dents serrées et le visage contracté de douleur. Un coup d'œil à son pied dont le plâtre est brisé et qui se tord dans un angle à 90 degrés suffit pour deviner que les ennemis viennent de fracasser sa cheville qui commençait tout juste à se ressouder. Les frères Winchester tentent de s'élancer au secours de Castiel, mais des bras de démons les attrapent et immobilisent malgré leur résistance. Du coin de l'œil, Sam s'aperçoit que Kevin et Hael ont été eux aussi capturés.

Luttant en vain contre la poigne des démons, Sam et Dean voient un démon tordre le poignet de Castiel dans un sale angle pour lui arracher sa lame. Il en presse ensuite la pointe contre la gorge de l'ex-ange avec un sourire sadique. Sam tente de réciter la formule d'exorcisme en latin, mais peine perdue – une main empestant le soufre s'abat sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses mots.

Mais alors que le démon presse davantage la lame contre le cou de Castiel, commençant à percer la peau, Crowley s'interpose entre eux d'eux en lui attrapant le poignet, arrache la lame au démon et la lui enfonce droit dans le ventre.

\- BANDE DE TRAÎTRES INGRATS ET PLEUTRES ! tonne-t-il en tournant la lame dans le cadavre clignotant du démon, le visage rouge de fureur. C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ POUR MES BONTÉS ET MA MISÉRICORDE ? VOUS FEREZ MOINS LES MALINS QUAND J'AURAI RÉCUPÉRÉ MON TRÔNE !

Derrière lui, Castiel essaye vainement de se relever malgré sa cheville brisée et son cou entaillé – il est pâle comme un linge, le front luisant de sueur et la mâchoire crispée.

\- OÙ EST L'USURPATRICE ? QU'ELLE VIENNE M'AFFRONTER ELLE-MÊME AU LIEU DE M'ENVOYER CES LARVES SERVILES !

Un éclat de rire féminin et glaçant s'élève dans la nuit, et tous les démons se taisent. Le silence s'écrase sur le camp Chitaqua. Les êtres maléfiques ou infectés s'écartent d'un seul mouvement pour laisser apparaître Abaddon.

Ou plutôt, réalise Sam en ouvrant de grands yeux, c'est une vision cauchemardesque du Chevalier de l'Enfer qui émerge des ténèbres entre les totems. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance, le son de ses pas amortis par le sol jonché de cadavres, l'éclat coloré de l'arbre de Noël dessine les traits altérés de son visage. La démone a perdu une large moitié de sa chevelure rousse, et sa peau nécrosée se délabre par lambeaux entiers. Elle n'est guère plus qu'un squelette sur lequel subsiste à peine assez de chair et de peau pour qu'on la reconnaisse.

Les démons courbent l'échine avec empressement et servilité, tandis que les Croats fixent le vide devant eux, le regard éteint. Les mains qui retiennent Sam prisonnier se resserrent tellement qu'il sent les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il en est sans doute de même pour Dean, s'il en croit le grognement de douleur étouffé qu'il entend à côté.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Crowley, alors que tu t'es enfui la queue entre les jambes en me laissant en pâture ta chienne de vendeuse de bas étage, ironise Abaddon en avançant avec assurance vers lui. J'aurais voulu que tu la voies mourir, c'était délic…

Le Roi de l'Enfer ne la laisse pas achever sa phrase : d'un geste vif, il projette la lame céleste droit sur elle. Mais avec des réflexes remarquables malgré son état avancé de décomposition, Abaddon attrape l'arme qui fend l'air avant qu'elle ne plonge dans son corps – ses doigts squelettiques se referment sur la poignée d'un blanc argenté en un cliquetis lugubre.

\- Je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à arracher ta colonne vertébrale hors de ton corps… siffle-t-elle en plissant son unique œil à l'aspect encore humain.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit trop facile, très chère… Tu risquerais de t'ennuyer.

Et sur ces mots, Crowley dégaine le revolver chargé de balles piégées que lui avait donné Sam juste avant que débute l'invasion, et il vide son chargeur sur le Chevalier de l'Enfer dans un vacarme assourdissant. La démone tressaille et recule de plusieurs pas en se ramassant sur elle-même, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

C'est le moment où, d'après leur plan, ils devraient trancher les membres d'Abaddon pour l'empêcher de retirer les balles, mais… Sam et Dean ont beau bander leurs muscles et se débattre, impossible de se défaire de la poigne d'acier des démons. Garth est toujours inerte au sol, Castiel gémit entre ses dents en crispant ses mains sur l'angle tordu de sa cheville, Hael tremble de tous ses membres et n'arrive même pas à se relever, et Kevin l'entoure de ses bras, tétanisé.

\- SAISISSEZ-VOUS D'EUX ! rugit Abaddon d'une voix qui n'a plus rien d'humain. IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Avant que Crowley n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour compléter leur plan, une horde de démons l'a immobilisé. Avec autant de dignité que possible, le Roi destitué lève le menton avec un air défiant. Castiel, lui, étouffe un cri de douleur quand les démons le relèvent sans douceur et qu'il s'appuie accidentellement sur son pied nu et brisé sur lequel s'accrochent encore quelques bouts de plâtre. Ils en font de même pour Hael qui est aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon, Kevin dont tout le sang a quitté son visage, et Garth qui est toujours inconscient.

Ainsi entravés, ils assistent au spectacle monstrueux d'Abaddon plongeant ses mains dans son propre corps putréfié pour fouiller parmi ce qui lui reste d'organes et d'entrailles. Elle en ressort les balles gravées une à une, jusqu'à plonger ses doigts squelettiques dans son orbite vide. Les bruits visqueux de son cerveau arrachent un haut-le-cœur à Sam qui détourne les yeux, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

La dernière balle tombe au sol avec un bruit mou. Sam échange un regard avec Dean. Il voit dans les yeux de son frère qu'ils pensent exactement la même chose à cet instant.

Le plan est un échec.

_Ils sont foutus._

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de celui-là ? demande le démon qui soulève Garth par le col sans le moindre effort. Il est inconscient mais respire encore. Vous nous aviez ordonné de capturer vivants les Winchester, Crowley, les deux anges et le prophète, mais celui-ci n'est pas dans la liste.

Le Chevalier de l'Enfer se tourne pour scruter le chasseur évanoui d'un regard impitoyable. Un filet de sang s'écoule du front de Garth, ruisselant le long de son grand nez jusqu'à goutter au sol.

\- Tue-le. Il n'a aucune valeur.

\- NON ! s'entend hurler Sam en même temps que ses amis quand le démon lui brise la nuque d'un geste brusque.

Le craquement lugubre des vertèbres sonne comme une branche de bois sec, et le grand corps maigre s'écroule aux pieds du démon avec un bruit sourd. Les yeux écarquillés et une sensation nauséeuse l'envahissant, Sam reste focalisé sur le corps sans vie de son ami, face contre terre dans la boue.

L'espace d'un instant, il se revoit lui-même enfermé dans son propre corps, criant et luttant tandis que Lucifer brise la nuque de Bobby et anéantit Castiel d'un claquement de doigts.

Sa vue se brouille et sa gorge se comprime à tel point qu'il peine à respirer et n'entend pas tout de suite le son qui s'approche au loin.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupire Abaddon avec fatalisme en levant les yeux vers le ciel sans lune. L'armée humaine s'invite à la fête. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour batifoler.

Sam lève la tête alors que le bruit s'amplifie et qu'il l'identifie comme le hurlement d'hélices d'hélicoptères. Environ une dizaine à vue d'œil. Ils approchent rapidement, encore réduits à la taille de libellules lumineuses au loin, mais deux d'entre eux sont déjà arrivés au niveau du portail du camp Chitaqua.

Abaddon lève sa main squelettique et referme brusquement le poing – ces deux hélicoptères se percutent en une massive explosion qui les précipite à terre en un brasier de flammes.

\- Finissons-en avant que je me retrouve avec des Humains en plus dans les pattes, décide Abaddon en se tournant vers eux. Dommage, je voulais faire durer le plaisir, mais je vais devoir abréger. Toutefois, il me tient à cœur de tuer Crowley de la main d'un de ses petits amis humains, sourit-elle d'un air carnassier. Et il faut que je sois présentable pour accueillir Lucifer dans son royaume. Je ne peux pas décemment me montrer à ses yeux dans cet état. Jodie Sands tombe en morceaux.

D'un mouvement coulé, elle soulève le menton de Castiel du bout de ses doigts osseux.

\- Mh, celui-ci me plaisait bien, mais il est endommagé. Et puis…

Elle s'approche pour humer son odeur au creux de son cou.

\- … il a perdu son parfum céleste. Il empeste la vermine humaine. Pouah.

Grimaçant de rage, Castiel la foudroie d'un regard haineux.

\- Va te faire… _foutre_ , articule-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Très bien, sourit Abaddon en le libérant. Le choix est fait, alors. Ce sera Dean.

\- Non ! crient Sam et Castiel en même temps.

Elle tourne les talons et marche vers Dean alors que de nouveaux hélicoptères s'approchent du camp comme de gros insectes bourdonnants.

À cet instant, Sam regrette intensément de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs, il regrette d'avoir été purifié de l'influence du sang d'Azazel, car il donnerait sans hésiter sa vie et son âme pour empêcher Abaddon de poser ses mains sur son frère. Elle abaisse le col du t-shirt de Dean sans perdre de temps, dévoilant le tatouage anti-possession. Dean se crispe et retient un cri de douleur quand elle creuse de sa main squelettique la peau de la clavicule, écorchant le tatouage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste à la place du sceau que de la chair sanguinolente et déchiquetée.

Sans plus attendre, le Chevalier de l'Enfer se penche sur sa bouche comme pour l'embrasser, et ouvre grand sa mâchoire dont l'os est à nu. Elle vomit un flot de fumée noire et épaisse qui se heurte aux lèvres fermement closes de Dean qui tourne la tête sur le côté en un ultime acte de résistance.

\- Ne fais pas la vierge effarouchée, Dean. Tu vas adorer tout ce qu'on va faire ensemble toi et moi...

Les hélicoptères les survolent à présent. Le souffle de l'air brassé par les hélices commence à balayer le sol jonché de cadavres dans un vacarme de plus en plus assourdissant. Abaddon agrippe la mâchoire de Dean pour l'immobiliser et lui ouvrir la bouche de force.

Et alors que la fumée visqueuse jaillit à nouveau de sa bouche nécrosée dans une puanteur de soufre insoutenable, une détonation retentit et une balle traverse droit le crâne du Chevalier de l'Enfer. Abaddon pousse un cri aigu en ravalant toute sa fumée qui s'apprêtait à plonger, et relâche Dean. Elle tombe à genoux et enserre son crâne entre ses mains décharnées, comme en proie à une intense douleur.

Sam lève la tête pour voir dans un des hélicoptères qui les survolent un sniper aux cheveux courts qui pointe son fusil vers eux. Aveuglé par la lumière puissante des faisceaux que les appareils braquent sur eux, il n'y voit presque rien, mais il lui semble reconnaître cette silhouette et ces cheveux courts – le même sniper qui l'a abattu d'une balle en pleine tête pour l'expédier au Paradis.

Profitant de la confusion, Dean se dégage de la prise des démons et se met à les combattre, aussitôt imité par Crowley. Sam n'a même pas le temps de remuer un doigt qu'une énorme masse de poils empestant les croquettes et le chien mouillé s'abat sur lui, le plaquant à terre en même temps que les démons qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

Le souffle coupé par l'impact, et écrasé dans une flaque de boue et de sang, Sam ouvre de grands yeux en reconnaissant son Chien de l'Enfer qui lèche son visage meurtri en remuant si fort sa queue qu'elle projette à terre deux démons aussi efficacement qu'un coup de batte. Le bout de ses oreilles tressaute mollement tandis que le Chien de l'Enfer couine en trépignant de bonheur.

\- Fido, mon toutou ! parvient à articuler Sam entre deux coups de langue, et étouffé par la bave abondante qui lui rentre dans la bouche et le nez. Tu es vivant ! Tu as retrouvé papa ! Ça, c'est un bon chien !

Malgré la douleur qui irradie de son nez et de son arcade fendue, un rire lui échappe alors qu'il flatte l'encolure de son chien surexcité qui émet un aboiement enthousiaste et enfonce sous une de ses pattes la tête d'un démon dans la boue. Mais la situation est critique et ce n'est pas le moment de fêter les retrouvailles, se rappelle Sam lorsque se mettent à pleuvoir les balles autour d'eux, et qu'Abaddon se relève avec la haine inscrite sur son visage.

\- Canard, mon chien ! hurle Sam en essayant de repousser son pot de colle de chien démoniaque. _CANARD_ _!_

Fido change aussitôt d'attitude et se jette sur les démons les plus proches, les broyant sans effort entre ses crocs acérés comme des rasoirs. Dépassé par le revirement de situation, Sam se relève, les yeux écarquillés. Les démons meurent un à un, abattus par des balles tirées depuis les hélicoptères. C'est impossible, pourtant. Les balles sont sans effet sur les démons !

\- Saisissez-vous des Winchester et de Crowley, nous retournons en Enfer immédiatem… !

Abaddon ne peut finir de hurler son ordre que Fido bondit sur elle et lui arrache un bras de son corps, brisant les os comme des brindilles entre ses crocs.

Soudain, la fusillade s'interrompt et des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme militaire se jettent des hélicoptères sans même porter de parachute. Ils tombent un à un dans le vide et s'abattent au sol en position recroquevillée.

\- _It's raining men, alleluia._.. murmure Crowley en levant le nez vers le ciel.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Humains, rectifie Hael.

Sam tourne la tête vers elle. Kevin la soutient, et elle peine à garder les yeux entrouverts, pâle et vidée de ses forces. Elle regarde les intrus avec une expression oscillant entre terreur et espoir.

\- Ce sont des Anges… souffle à son tour Cas' que Dean aide tant bien que mal à se relever sur sa jambe valide.

\- Bien vu, Cas' ! s'exclame une voix éraillée et pleine de sarcasme. La cavalerie céleste est arrivée !

Sam baisse les yeux sur un petit bout de femme qui lève la tête vers eux en souriant de toutes ses dents – il en manque une et le bout de sa langue pointe à travers le trou.

\- Anpiel ? s'étranglent Hael et Castiel à l'unisson.

Tout autour d'eux, les hommes et femmes en tenue militaire se sont relevés et attaquent les démons et Croats en se contentant de plaquer leur main sur leur front pour les carboniser de l'intérieur avec une efficacité redoutable. C'est un véritable massacre qui se déroule sous leurs yeux – mais à leur avantage cette fois. Les courts cheveux châtains d'Anpiel volent autour de son visage, agités par le vent levé par les hélices.

\- C'est bien moi ! sourit l'Ange que Sam reconnaît comme étant celle qu'il a vue à travers les yeux de Fido. Ça fait un bail, hein ? J'ai pour mission spéciale de vous protéger pendant que mes camarades font le ménage et essayent de capturer Abaddon. Vous êtes pas mal amochés, en plus ! Laissez-moi arranger ça…

D'une pichenette sur le nez de Castiel, elle lui guérit sa cheville brisée, les hématomes sur son visage et l'entaille sur son front, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde. Elle réitère l'opération sur Dean, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux voir – la peau de sa clavicule se reconstitue aussitôt, comme neuve, arborant le tatouage anti-possession. Elle s'approche de Sam, qui louche quand elle lui touche le bout de son nez brisé, et que toute la douleur et la fatigue s'envolent d'un coup, comme un mauvais rêve.

\- Ressuscite mon pote Garth pendant que t'y es, exige Crowley en montrant du pouce le corps du chasseur gisant au sol.

\- Je vois que son âme est encore là, ajoute Hael qui peine toujours à respirer. Ramène-le à la vie avant qu'un Faucheur ne l'emporte.

Anpiel esquisse une moue vaguement contrariée, et envoie valser au loin quatre démons qui approchaient trop d'eux, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires moucherons.

\- Mh… Ça, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de le faire, marmonne-t-elle en se caressant le menton, les sourcils froncés. Il faudrait demander l'autorisation au guide suprême.

\- Le guide suprême ? Il est là ?

Anpiel incline la tête sur le côté, puis acquiesce en haussant une épaule. Elle ne bronche même pas quand Fido vient la coller et la pousse de la truffe, avec toujours le bras arraché d'Abaddon dans la gueule. Elle se contente de lui grattouiller le crâne affectueusement.

\- Bah oui, bien sûr. C'était son idée, de venir vous aider, mais ça s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment. Vous allez lui parler quand son hélico descendra, ajoute-t-elle en indiquant un des hélicoptères survolant la scène.

Sam s'apprêtait à la mitrailler de questions dont il attend les réponses depuis des mois, lorsqu'une explosion d'un blanc le plus pur les sature de lumière et manque de brûler ses rétines. Anpiel grogne un chapelet de jurons et se retourne en se plaçant devant eux pour les protéger.

Derrière elle, Sam peut voir Abaddon en prise avec une quarantaine d'Anges qui l'assaillent. Même avec un seul bras, la démone se défend férocement, et abat à terre un de ses ennemis – une nouvelle explosion force Sam à fermer les yeux. Et quand il rouvre les paupières, c'est pour voir que l'Ange est mort, l'empreinte de ses ailes carbonisées au sol.

\- Merde, je lui avais bien dit qu'on était pas assez nombreux pour vaincre un Chevalier de l'Enfer… grimace Anpiel qui repousse les léchouilles aimantes de Fido. Ah, mais lâche-moi, sac à puces ! Tu pues et c'est pas le moment, là ! Va plutôt coller ton maître !

Abaddon émet un rugissement de rage en repoussant les Anges qui tentent de l'emprisonner avec des chaînes gravées en enochian. Déployant une puissance écrasante, elle les repousse tous et se fond dans la terre dans ce qui semble être un portail qu'elle vient d'ouvrir. Les Anges se précipitent pour tenter de l'agripper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, mais trop tard. La terre l'engloutit, et il n'y a plus au centre du camp Chitaqua que les Anges désemparés sur le tapis de cadavres d'humains, d'infectés et de démons – sans compter les deux Anges morts.

\- Ici Anpiel ! dit l'Ange dans un talkie-walkie qu'elle vient de tirer de sa ceinture. Zone sécurisée, vous pouvez atterrir !

Sam et Dean échangent un regard tendu et lèvent la tête vers le ciel en reculant pas à pas pour laisser à l'hélicoptère assez de place pour se poser. Castiel se tient à côté d'eux, bien ancré sur ses jambes pour la première fois depuis un mois – sa cheville est parfaitement rétablie par le mojo d'Anpiel.

\- Votre chef vous envoie au front en restant lui-même en sécurité ? crie Castiel pour se faire entendre par-dessus le hurlement des hélices. Moi, j'ai toujours combattu aux côtés de mes soldats !

Sam plisse les yeux et se protège avec son avant-bras tandis que les Anges forment un cercle autour de la zone d'atterrissage, faisant preuve d'une attitude empreinte de respect et d'adoration. Les cheveux de Sam volent autour de son visage et ses vêtements humides claquent contre son corps. L'hélicoptère descend et se pose, les pales de ses hélices ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Alors seulement s'ouvre la porte. Deux Anges en descendent.

\- Joshua et Lavavoth… articule Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Jardinier céleste et l'Ange à l'allure de secrétaire s'écartent tous les deux en s'inclinant face à une troisième personne qui descend, et…

Sam sent sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant une jeune femme en uniforme militaire s'avancer vers eux d'un pas conquérant, ses courts cheveux roux ondulant dans le vent. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle jeune femme…

\- … _Charlie_ … ? lâche Dean d'une voix incrédule.

\- C'est qui ? s'étonne Kevin en fronçant les sourcils. Vous la connaissez ?

Castiel et Hael secouent la tête négativement en jetant un regard confus à Dean et Sam.

Sam, lui, est muet de stupeur et dévisage Charlie qui s'arrête juste devant eux en les toisant d'un regard sévère. Mais il peine à la reconnaître tant elle est différente, et pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux coupés courts. Elle tient dans ses mains un fusil de sniper, armée de la tête aux pieds. Et elle qui d'ordinaire est toujours si maladroite et souriante, aujourd'hui les traits de son visage sont d'acier alors qu'elle scanne le cercle d'Anges avec le regard impérieux de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'être obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Elle ignore royalement les Winchester et ceux que son intervention a sauvés.

\- Anpiel, au rapport, ordonne-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

\- Attends une minute Charlie, coupe Sam d'une voix blanche. Ne me dis pas que c'est _toi_ , le guide suprême ?

Mais Anpiel le repousse en arrière avec un regard d'avertissement en faisant le signe distinctif de fermeture éclair sur sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Puis elle ploie le genou devant Charlie en une révérence pataude.

\- Brap et Ecanus sont morts au combat contre Abaddon, ô guide suprême. Abaddon s'est échappée, et nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour sauver les Humains du camp. Mais les cibles sont sécurisées, sauf un qui s'appelle Garth. Quels sont vos ordres à présent ?

À leur grande surprise, Charlie esquisse un sourire magnanime et caresse les cheveux d'Anpiel comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat. L'Ange fond sous la caresse, avec une lueur de pure adoration dans ses yeux.

\- Ressuscitez ceux dont les âmes sont encore là et qui n'ont pas été contaminés par le virus. S'il reste des infectés, achevez-les. Je dois m'entretenir avec nos rescapés pour discuter de stratégie, qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte !

Anpiel acquiesce avec empressement, se redresse avec un sourire radieux, puis s'éloigne en beuglant ces mêmes ordres aux Anges de sa voix éraillée. Elle claque des doigts pour ordonner à Fido de la suivre. Le Chien de l'Enfer hésite en jetant un regard humide à Sam, puis se met à trottiner derrière Anpiel.

\- Charlie… commence Dean d'une voix rauque.

Mais Charlie – ou devrait-il dire _le guide suprême_ ? – le coupe en levant une main autoritaire.

\- Taisez-vous et suivez-moi, ordonne-t-elle sévèrement en tournant les talons.

Ils se retrouvent donc à la suivre en piétinant les corps amoncelés de leurs amis et ennemis sur lesquels les Anges commencent à se pencher. Le pas de Charlie est assuré alors qu'elle les mène à l'écart de la scène. Le faisceau de l'hélicoptère éclaire leurs pas et projette devant eux leurs ombres longilignes.

\- Entrez là-dedans.

Charlie leur ouvre la porte du premier bungalow intact sur leur chemin, et les exhorte à entrer d'un geste de menton. Ils obéissent et se retrouvent dans le noir complet lorsqu'elle entre avec eux et referme la porte. La lumière jaillit quand elle allume une lampe torche qu'elle tend d'autorité à Sam.

\- Éclaire-moi.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, mais Charlie le fait taire en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalise que son attitude de grand chef suprême vient de disparaître, et qu'elle semble maintenant complètement paniquée. Elle les fixe tous d'un regard brillant de supplication, et pose son index sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Elle a des airs de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Sam obtempère, et sent sa confusion s'accroître lorsque Charlie dégaine un couteau et s'entaille elle-même le bras. Elle leur tourne le dos pour tracer des sigles sanglants sur la porte – de l'enochian.

\- Un sceau pour nous isoler de cette dimension… murmure tout bas Cas'. C'est le même que Zachariah avait utilisé pour isoler Dean, puis Adam…

Charlie achève le sceau et se retourne d'un bloc, les larmes aux yeux et ses épaules s'affaissant d'un coup.

\- Ça y est, on peut enfin parler librement, balbutie-t-elle avant de se jeter droit dans les bras de Dean qui la réceptionne tant bien que mal.

La tête enfouie contre l'épaule de Dean, Charlie pousse un soupir tremblant en s'agrippant à lui.

\- Tu vas nous expliquer c'était quoi tout ce bordel ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Charlie se détache de lui et opine du chef en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Les gars, commence-t-elle en les regardant avec des yeux un peu trop brillants, je me suis foutue dans une merde pas possible j'ai pas pu les empêcher ils comprenaient tout de travers tout s'est enchaîné je voulais juste aider j'ai besoin de vous je ne sais plus quoi faire c'est la fin du monde et c'est ma faute et…

\- Whoa attends, Charlie, on ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis, parle moins vite ! intervient Sam en lui tapotant l'épaule. Respire profondément… voilà, c'est bien. Expire… Inspire…

Charlie acquiesce et respire bruyamment selon les instructions, puis passe une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux roux. Sam se baisse pour la regarder dans les yeux, attentif et à l'écoute.

\- Maintenant calme-toi et explique-nous.

\- Ouais, explique-nous pourquoi tu te la joues _Charlie_ _'s angels_ _._

Sam jette un regard blasé à Dean qui sourit bêtement à sa propre blague, tandis que Crowley allume tous les bougies du bungalow d'un claquement de doigts.

Même si elle semble toujours sur le point d'hyperventiler, Charlie acquiesce bravement.

\- D'accord… C'est une longue histoire, mais je vais essayer de vous faire un résumé. »


	58. Through my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, toutes histoires confondues ! Pfiou, il m'en aura fait baver… Je pars ce soir au Japon pour un mois et je tenais à le mettre en ligne avant de partir, alors j'ai fait au plus vite. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.  
> Merci à mon coach Jackallh et à Dupond et Dupont de m'avoir aidée pour ce chapitre !
> 
> Musique : Through my eyes (Scorpions), Dancing in the dark (Bruce Springsteen)
> 
> Résumé : L'armée a mis en quarantaine la ville de Kansas City infestée par le virus Croatoan. Au Paradis, Ash et compagnie se mettent en route pour aller détruire l'arbre de la Vie et l'arbre de la Connaissance afin de fusionner le Paradis à la Terre, sur ordre du guide suprême. Pile au moment du nouvel an, quand minuit sonne 2014, Abaddon attaque le camp Chitaqua avec des démons et Croats. Alors que tout semble désespéré, des hélicoptères surgissent et des Anges mettent en déroute les ennemis. Abaddon s'enfuit malgré tout. Et là apparaît le guide suprême, qui se révèle être Charlie depuis le début. Mais Charlie ne semble pas tout à fait avoir le contrôle de la situation, comme elle s'apprête à leur expliquer…

Son cœur tambourine si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il lui semble le sentir cogner contre ses côtes et tenter de remonter dans sa gorge. Deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et appuient, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes molles cèdent sous son poids et qu'elle se laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise que Dean vient de placer derrière elle.

Tous les regards sont rivés sur elle dans l'attente de son explication qui ne vient pas. Céleste déglutit en cherchant ses mots, ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois comme un magicarpe, avant de lâcher finalement un geignement de frustration.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix de souris apeurée.

Tout en tripotant son fusil sniper sur ses genoux, Céleste lève de grands yeux humides vers les frères Winchester. Après quatre interminables mois à préparer comment elle allait bien pouvoir leur expliquer ça… tout se mélange dans sa tête et elle a complètement oublié le discours clair et concis qu'elle avait concocté.

C'est comme si tout son sang-froid se dégonflait maintenant qu'elle se trouve enfin face à eux. Comme si retirer son masque de guide suprême laissait libre court à l'angoisse et à la panique qu'elle a refoulées si longtemps.

\- Pour commencer, interrompt une voix rauque, j'aimerais savoir qui est-elle et quel est son lien avec Dean et Sam. Amie ou ennemie ?

Céleste tourne la tête vers Castiel – oh doux seigneur des anneaux, c'est vraiment _Castiel_ – qui se tient adossé au mur les bras croisés. L'ange déchu la toise de haut, les bras croisés et le visage cadenassé. Après avoir tant lu sur ce personnage qui est devenu son favori, ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir enfin en chair et en os. Si elle se trouvait dans son état normal et que ces quatre derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, elle se serait sans doute jetée dans ses bras pour prendre avec lui toute une série de selfies, non sans lui avoir au préalable copieusement ébouriffé les cheveux.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre, que Crowley la devance d'un ton doucereux :

\- N'est-ce pas ironique qu'un démon connaisse mieux les écrits saints que les culs bénis ici présents ? Vous n'avez donc pas lu l'Évangile Winchester de Chuck en ligne ? Il s'agit de Céleste Middleton, alias Charlie Bradbury, une Humaine qui a aidé les Winchesters contre les Léviathans pendant que _toi_ , mon cher Castiel, tu batifolais avec cette chienne de Meg.

\- Whoa, commente Céleste, ébahie. Le Roi de l'Enfer sait qui je suis et connaît mon vrai nom. Trop bien.

Dean lève les yeux au plafond avec un soupir désabusé.

\- Ouais super, t'es une célébrité, Charlie. Tu feras moins la maline quand les fans se mettront à écrire tout un tas de trucs tordus sur toi.

\- Oh mais ils en écrivent déjà ! s'enthousiasme Céleste en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon militaire. J'ai moi-même écrit une fanfiction en me mettant en scène, c'est du meta de haut niveau. Je vous passerai le lien si vous voulez. Ça devrait vous plaire, c'est une histoire de dragons et j'ai fait de Dean une princesse.

\- Navré si je ne partage pas votre joie, articule Kevin entre ses dents, mais tous nos amis viennent de se faire massacrer sous nos yeux et on était sur le point de se faire exécuter à peine deux minutes plus tôt, alors vous m'excuserez si je suis un peu à cran, mais j'aimerais bien avoir des explications et savoir si tous ces Anges sont une menace pour nous ou pas.

Céleste grimace d'un air contrit en baissant les yeux sur le jeune Prophète assis à même le sol qui tient son Ange affaiblie dans ses bras. Dans la pénombre mordorée, leurs silhouettes sont à peine esquissées, mais les yeux déterminés de Kevin ressortent nettement. Il serre farouchement Hael contre lui, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi en un geste protecteur.

\- Désolée, s'excuse Céleste en glissant sa main dans ses courts cheveux qui commencent à repousser. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Il s'est passé tellement de choses…

\- Commence donc par le début, suggère Sam avec un sourire encourageant bien qu'un peu crispé.

\- Le début… soupire Céleste en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. Le début. D'accord. Va pour le début. Le début, je peux faire ça.

Elle relève bravement la tête en reprenant un peu de son assurance.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'ai quitté votre donjon pour aller voir ma mère à l'hôpital et donner mon autorisation pour qu'elle soit débranchée.

Céleste déglutit avec difficulté, sa gorge se serrant comme à chaque fois qu'elle pense à sa mère inerte dans ce lit d'hôpital, si fragile et silencieuse, vieillissant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite. Et chaque année qui s'écoulait réduisait l'espoir de la voir se réveiller un jour, de lui demander pardon, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie, souffle-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je l'ai faite incinérer, je suis restée quelques jours de plus pour régler la paperasse, puis, mes congés arrivant à leur fin, je suis retournée à Farmington Hills avec l'urne de cendres.

Une main se pose sur ses doigts crispés sur son fusil de sniper, et Céleste croise le regard compatissant de Sam.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, Charlie.

Avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant, Céleste redresse la tête et poursuit son récit sous le regard attentif de toute l'assemblée :

\- Bref, quand je suis retournée droit au boulot après des heures de route entre le Kansas et le Michigan, j'avais un peu le cafard… »

 

_Céleste rajusta son sac qui pesait lourd dans son dos, tout en pointant avec sa carte professionnelle dans le hall. La manœuvre fut un peu périlleuse, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher l'urne qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine._

_« Voilà, on est arrivées à mon boulot, maman, souffla-t-elle à l'urne. Je vais te montrer mon bureau._

_Sally, la réceptionniste derrière le comptoir, lui jeta un regard inquisiteur tout en se limant les ongles. Céleste avait beau travailler ici depuis presque un an, on la regardait toujours bizarrement quand elle parlait seule à haute voix._

_Les cheveux gras et la bouche pâteuse, épuisée par le long trajet sans sommeil et toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours, elle se traîna péniblement avec son sac à dos et son urne dans les couloirs. Tout le long, elle murmurait des commentaires et explications pour sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elles débouchent dans un immense open-space où s'alignaient des boxes identiques._

_Nul ne la salua ni ne la remarqua tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin tant bien que mal vers son bureau vacant. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun visage, d'ailleurs, dans ce brouhaha d'appels téléphoniques et de formules préconçues. Depuis un mois qu'elle était partie dans le Kansas en congé pour parent malade, le turn-over avait visiblement évacué les rares amis qu'elle s'était faits._

_\- Et là, c'est mon bureau ! déclara Céleste en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise._

_Elle alluma l'ordinateur et plaça l'urne juste à côté de l'écran avec mille précautions._

_\- Je sais ce que tu penses, sourit-t-elle en embrassant du regard son espace confiné. J'ai le potentiel de trouver un meilleur boulot. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, je te promets._

_Son bureau était quasiment vide. Impersonnel. Après le désastre Dick Roman, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer sa collection qu'elle gardait à son bureau dans l'entreprise. Depuis, elle préférait conserver ses trésors en sécurité chez elle, d'autant plus que les intérimaires ici avaient tendance à faucher les trucs qu'on laissait traîner._

_\- Je sais, maman, je sais… soupira-t-elle en tapant son login et mot de passe pour accéder à sa session personnelle. J'aurais dû accepter ce job à Google, tu me le répètes tout le temps. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dick Roman, je me méfie un peu des grosses boîtes, tu vois. Qui me garantit que Larry Page n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire qui veut me manger lui aussi ? Nope. Je ne prends pas le risque._

_Céleste était habituée depuis ses douze ans à entretenir des conversations imaginaires avec sa mère, ce n'était rien de nouveau. C'était même presque plus facile de le faire avec cette urne qu'elle pouvait garder avec elle, que dans une chambre d'hôpital empestant le désinfectant, sous le regard apitoyé des infirmières._

_\- C'est un boulot facile, se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je passe mes journées à dire aux gens d'éteindre et rallumer leur ordinateur, et à côté j'ai le temps de gérer mon royaume sur le forum MoonDoor, lire les chapitres de Supernatural, concevoir des logiciels pour la chasse, et même faire un peu de Skyrim ou regarder des films. Je suis multitâches._

_Son écran d'accueil clignota et s'alluma, dévoilant un wallpaper de Supernatural. Dean et Sam ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ce qu'ils étaient en réalité. Sam avait des petits airs de Rahan métalleux sur ce dessin, tandis que Dean ressemblait à un motard bodybuildé à la mâchoire bien carrée, transpirant la testostérone par tous les pores. Castiel aussi était représenté, et semblait tout droit sorti d'un Boys Band pour midinettes. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte, une rafale de vent dévoilant un torse glabre. Sa cravate bleue à moitié emportée dans les bourrasques, il tenait son trench-coat négligemment jeté sur son épaule. Des ombres d'ailes se déployaient derrière lui._

_Céleste avait vraiment espéré voir l'ange en se pointant au bunker, mais ça avait été peine perdue, à sa grande déception. Parce que bon, Castiel était de loin son personnage préféré dans la série. Du coup, elle ne savait toujours pas si en vrai il avait l'air d'un mannequin androgyne pour sous-vêtements masculins, ou si là aussi les fans s'étaient complètement plantés._

_Elle adressa à la Team Free Will un clin d'œil complice avant d'ouvrir son logiciel d'appels et sa boîte de messagerie. Tout s'était accumulé en son absence et il lui fallut une petite heure pour abattre tout le travail._

_Elle venait tout juste de raccrocher après avoir expliqué longuement à un vieux dur de la feuille comment éteindre et rallumer son ordinateur quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Céleste tourna la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule Greg, l'assistant manager, qui lui adressait un sourire professionnel._

_\- Salut Carrie, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Mes condoléances pour ta mère. Ça va aller ?_

_\- Merci, répondit Céleste avec un pâle sourire. Je suis opérationnelle, t'en fais pas pour moi._

_\- Parfait ! N'oublie pas d'envoyer au patron le scan de l'acte de décès pour justifier tes congés. Mets-moi en copie, ok ? »_

_Céleste acquiesça et Greg se fondit dans l'océan de l'open-space comme un requin en eaux profondes. Elle pivota sur sa chaise et soupira, l'esprit ailleurs. Pour la énième fois depuis le LARP, elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de tout laisser tomber, quitter le Michigan et son identité de Carrie Heinlein pour redevenir Céleste Middleton – ou Charlie Bradbury vu que les frères Winchester la connaissaient sous ce nom – et aller vivre dans le bunker comme Femme de Lettres._

_C'était tentant. Très tentant._

_Mais bien que l'ambiance de MoonDoor ait un peu souffert de la mort de Lance et Ed, Céleste n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser tomber son royaume. Elle avait travaillé et manipulé et combattu trop dur pour abandonner sa couronne aux prétendants si facilement._

 

« Ok Charlie, coupe Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ne le prends pas mal, tout ça est très touchant et tu serais la bienvenue au bunker s'il n'avait pas été détruit par Abaddon, mais on s'en fout un peu de savoir que tu t'ennuyais au boulot. Nous ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est comment tu t'es retrouvée à la tête d'une armée d'anges.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens ! Vous m'avez dit de commencer par le début, alors je commence par le début.

\- En quoi ça nous concerne, ce que tu nous racontes là ?

\- Oh mais ça vous concerne, réplique Céleste avec un rictus en coin. Ça vous concerne directement, même. Écoutez donc la suite… »

 

_Les chevilles croisées sur le bureau et les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Céleste en oubliait de mâcher son sandwich au thon, et son café avait refroidi dans son gobelet depuis un bon moment. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie d'acheter les nouveaux chapitres en ligne de Carver Edlund depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'état de sa mère empirait un mois plus tôt. Et là, en lisant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis un mois, elle en perdait ses moyens._

_D'accord, quand elle avait discuté avec Dean quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait bien parlé d'épreuves d'une tablette des démons, et Castiel avait été aux abonnés absents, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que la situation était à ce point critique._

_« Mais la dernière fois que j'ai lu, tout allait bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plaintive à l'attention de l'urne. Sam et Dean s'étaient réconciliés, et Castiel avait décidé de devenir un chasseur avec eux, c'était adorable…_

_En quelques chapitres à peine, Castiel s'était éloigné sans explication et avait tué Samandriel sous l'emprise de Naomi, Dean avait tué Benny. Autant se lire elle-même dans le rôle de reine de Moondoor avait été fantastique, mais maintenant, avec toute cette histoire d'épreuves pour fermer l'Enfer que Dean et Sam voulaient faire…_

_\- Décidément, je ne la sens pas, cette histoire d'épreuves…_

_\- Moi non plus, trancha une voix pincée. Carrie, ta pause déjeuner est terminée depuis dix minutes. Je veux bien être cool et compréhensif vu ce qui t'est arrivé, mais faut pas déconner non plus, on ne va pas te payer à rien faire. Ma mère aussi est morte l'an dernier, et ça ne m'avait pas empêché de bosser._

_Céleste manqua de s'étouffer dans son sandwich, et s'empressa de se rasseoir correctement en jetant un regard penaud à l'assistant manager._

_\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, Greg ! … Désolée ?_

_\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois, répondit Greg en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Parce que c'est toi. Tu m'en dois une !_

_\- Yay… tenta Céleste en forçant un sourire crispé sur son visage._

_Greg était un requin opportuniste sous ses dehors souriants, et il la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il s'acharnait à flirter avec elle bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il faudrait qu'il change de sexe pour avoir une chance de l'intéresser._

_Elle pivota sur sa chaise et jeta son sandwich à la poubelle. Il était immangeable et elle n'avait plus faim de toute façon. Elle replaça son casque avec micro sur son crâne, et répondit aux appels de clients nuls en informatique, sans enthousiasme. Il s'avérait souvent qu'ils avaient seulement mal branché un câble, ou tapé sur une touche qu'il ne fallait pas._

_S'ennuyant ferme, elle parcourut le site de Moondoor pour se mettre au courant des actualités, puis fouilla la presse locale à la recherche de faits divers pouvant indiquer du surnaturel dans la région. Mais rien d'intéressant._

_Tout était d'un ennui mortel, et ses pensées en revenaient toujours aux frères Winchester. Sam avait eu l'air mal en point quand elle l'avait vu, et elle se demandait si ça s'était arrangé ou avait empiré entre temps._

_Entre deux appels, elle se redressa sur sa chaise juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à la ronde. Greg n'était pas dans les parages, et personne ne faisait attention à elle, tout le monde était concentré sur son écran._

_\- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine, se justifia-t-elle à voix basse. Je suis juste inquiète. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas du tout pour savoir avant les fans ce qui va se passer avec cette histoire d'épreuves. Pas creepy : inquiète._

_L'urne semblait la juger alors qu'elle ouvrait son logiciel de contrôle à distance, et qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrait pour afficher la webcam de l'ordinateur de Sam Winchester. Céleste grimaça en sentant la déception maternelle qui se dégageait des cendres._

_\- Oh, ce n'est que juste retour des choses, maman ! Sam et Dean m'avaient fait le coup quand je travaillais encore pour Dick. C'est eux qui ont commencé. Chacun son tour. Et puis Sam m'a volé ma voiture, donc il l'a bien mérité ! »_

_À vrai dire, Céleste avait déjà tenté une fois d'activer la webcam à distance quand elle cherchait à les localiser via leur téléphone, mais elle n'avait pas réussi, car apparemment un champ de force anti-piratage entourait le bunker. Et s'il y avait une chose à savoir à propos de Céleste Middleton, c'était qu'un obstacle ou un interdit lui donnaient systématiquement l'irrésistible envie de le briser._

_Lors de sa visite dans le bunker, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait identifié l'adresse IP et installé un mouchard de sa fabrication dans l'ordinateur de Sam._

_La webcam s'activa et le visage de Sam apparut, les traits tirés et des cernes soulignant ses yeux. Il était en train de taper sur le clavier, l'air préoccupé et abattu – il poussa même un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il y avait à côté de lui des piles et des piles de feuilles surlignées et annotées ici et là._

_Céleste tenta de résister à la curiosité. Vraiment. Elle fit l'effort louable pendant près de sept secondes de ne pas regarder ce qu'il était en train d'écrire._

_Et puis elle craqua, passa en contrôle à distance de l'écran pour voir ce qui s'affichait sur son écran à lui et ce qu'il était en train d'écrire._

 

« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à lire ton journal de bord, Sam.

Céleste grimace un sourire d'excuse alors que Sam pince les lèvres avec cet air exaspéré que Dean appelle toujours _bitchface_ dans les livres _Supernatural_.

\- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'est personnel ? se scandalise Sam en croisant les bras. Ça te plairait, si je lisais ton journal intime à ton insu ?

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas encore un journal intime à ce moment ! C'était vraiment un journal de bord où tu listais seulement ce qu'il se passait, sans émotion, sans même faire de phrases parfois. Dans ce que j'ai lu ce jour-là, j'ai appris que Kevin avait été enlevé par Crowley et que tu ne savais pas encore ce qu'était la troisième épreuve.

Dean soupire ostensiblement, adossé au mur du bungalow, les bras croisés lui aussi.

\- Écoute, gamine, si tu voulais avoir des nouvelles, il suffisait de me passer un coup de fil. Depuis quand on espionne ses amis ?

Céleste détourne les yeux avec embarras. Elle s'était attendue à cette question et y avait réfléchi elle-même pendant des mois. Parce que si à ce moment, elle n'avait pas su pourquoi ça lui avait paru moins gênant de les espionner plutôt que de leur demander directement, il y avait bien une raison qu'elle avait comprise plus tard. Une raison stupide, mais une raison tout de même.

\- Je suis désolée, les gars. J'étais un peu perturbée avec la mort de ma mère, et je n'ai jamais été très douée pour avoir des amis. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis mes douze ans, et… je vous adore, mais… justement, c'est un peu spécial avec vous.

\- Comment ça, spécial ?

\- Eh bien… comment vous expliquer ? Je ne vous ai vus que trois fois, et toujours dans des circonstances complètement délirantes, surnaturelles et stressantes. Quasiment tout ce que je sais de vous, je l'ai lu dans les e-books en ligne. Je fais partie d'un forum de fans de _Supernatural_ maintenant. Ce que j'essaye d'expliquer, c'est que vous avez sauvé le monde d'innombrables fois, été en Enfer, au Paradis, au Purgatoire, vous êtes presque devenus des personnages fictifs de légende pour moi, au même niveau qu'Hermione Granger ou Bilbo Baggins. J'ai pris l'habitude de lire tout un tas de trucs très intimes sur vous sur un écran. Et je sais que IRL, vous m'auriez sans doute caché des choses. C'est en ligne que j'ai appris pourquoi Castiel n'était pas là quand je suis venue, alors que j'avais rien pu tirer de Dean quand je lui ai demandé. Alors je me suis dit… j'ai déjà lu votre vie entière dans les moindres détails, alors lire un journal de bord ? Je ne suis plus à ça près, et de toute façon, tout sera écrit et mis en ligne tôt ou tard par Chuck, alors pourquoi attendre ? Je vous avais prévenus que je suis du genre obsessionnelle.

Crowley semble s'être désintéressé de la conversation. Il a ouvert la fenêtre qui donne sur le néant, l'air vaguement impressionné.

\- Intéressant, ce sceau… murmure-t-il de sa voix grave et caressante. Je pourrais lui trouver une utilité rigolote pour mon Enfer…

\- Oh, ça, c'est… en fait j'ai appris ça en piratant l'ordinateur de Becky Rosen. Son disque dur est gavé des notes personnelles de Chuck, et j'ai appris un paquet de trucs sur les sorts qui ne sont jamais parus dans les livres. Ça sert à isoler une pièce dans un univers parallèle hors de l'espace-temps. C'est ce que Zachariah, Michael et Castiel ont utilisé pour isoler Dean et Adam. J'avais adoré tout ce passage pré-apocalypse.

\- Bon, Charlie est une stalkeuse hackeuse complètement flippante, on a compris. On peut passer à la suite, maintenant ? Où sont les anges dans tout ça ?

Céleste se racle la gorge en acquiesçant.

\- Tu as raison, Dean. Revenons à nos moutons. Donc, comme je vous le disais, j'étais un peu déprimée avec la mort de ma mère, avec mon boulot qui m'ennuyait, et ce que je lisais dans les livres de Carver Edlund et dans le journal de bord de Sam n'était pas bien réjouissant non plus. Vous aviez déjà assez de problèmes pour que je vienne vous embêter, et de toute façon je n'avais plus aucun jour de congé et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous aider. Donc j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour moi quand j'ai vu sur le forum des fans que la toute première convention Destiel s'organisait à Cleveland dans l'Ohio, pas très loin de chez moi.

Impossible de retenir un rictus taquin en les voyant tous échanger un regard perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _Destiel_ ? » demande Castiel d'une voix rauque, inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air confus.

 

_Céleste dégaina son flingue avec un air viril, les genoux écartés pour donner l'illusion d'avoir les jambes arquées. Aveuglée par les projecteurs, elle pointa le canon vers le public, puis rengaina son arme – ou plutôt, la cala dans son dos sous le jean – sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle adressa un clin d'œil et un baiser à l'assemblée._

_« Et voilà, c'était Susan Asimov, notre dernière candidate pour le cosplay de Dean ! clama la présentatrice dans son micro pour couvrir le brouhaha. Nous allons procéder au vote du meilleur couple Dean/Castiel de cette toute première convention Destiel !_

_Céleste descendit d'un bond de l'estrade et retourna s'asseoir à sa place dans le public. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège encore tiède tandis que la présentatrice continuait ses explications dans le micro malgré les larsens :_

_\- Vous avez tous une enveloppe avec un bout de papier et un stylo sous votre siège ! Notez le nom de votre candidat favori pour Dean et votre candidat favori pour Castiel, je vais passer parmi vous pour relever les votes !_

_Le cuir de sa veste crissa lorsqu'elle se pencha pour décrocher de sous le siège une enveloppe, et à peine se redressait-elle que la fille assise juste à côté d'elle lui donna un léger coup de coude._

_\- Hé Susan, je vais voter pour toi pour le cosplay Dean, sans hésitation ! T'étais le Dean le plus canon, et de loin !_

_La fille aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui adressait un sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux, notant déjà le nom d'emprunt de Céleste – Susan Asimov – sur le bout de papier. Elle était petite, et une casquette râpée s'enfonçait sur son crâne. Elle avait utilisé des barrettes pour caler ses cheveux sous son nez et sur son menton de sorte à faire une barbe improvisée, mais les mèches rebelles s'échappaient et coulaient dans son cou._

_\- Merci, répondit Céleste, flattée. T'es plutôt sexy en Bobby toi aussi, je dois dire._

_La présentatrice passait entre les rangs pour récolter les votes, et elles glissèrent toutes deux leur enveloppe à l'intérieur._

_\- J'espère que tu vas gagner en tout cas, reprit la fausse Bobby. Tu as les docs, le jean, la Samulet, ton flingue est super réaliste et t'as même la coupe en brosse comme dans les livres !_

_Céleste se dit intérieurement que personne n'avait besoin de savoir que son flingue était un vrai, cadeau de Dean quand elle avait quitté le bunker._

_\- Je me suis coupé les cheveux exprès ! déclara Céleste en glissant une main dans ses cheveux courts et tout doux. J'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs, mais là j'avais envie de changement donc ça tombait bien._

_Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua sous sa barbe de cheveux, et elle tendit une main que Céleste serra chaleureusement._

_\- Je m'appelle Levis, au fait. Je fais partie du groupe qui a organisé l'événement. Tu me connais peut-être sur le forum ? Je suis l'admin Bobby-s_Balls._

_\- Ah oui, l'étudiante en cinéma qui veut adapter les livres en série TV, c'est ça ?_

_Levis acquiesça avec entrain, ce qui fit glisser sa barbe un peu plus, et elle dut la remettre en place en ajoutant des barrettes sous la casquette._

_\- Je suis en négociation avec Carver Edlund en ce moment pour obtenir les droits d'adaptation et de diffusion mais je dois attendre d'avoir fini mes études pour tenter de devenir réalisatrice et être prise au sérieux. Je pars en stage à Los Angeles dans un mois sur le tournage de Dr Sexy, et je compte bien profiter là-bas pour me construire un réseau et tenter de mettre le grappin sur des acteurs en début de carrière ou des figurants qui pourraient accepter un salaire très modeste._

_Sur l'estrade, la présentatrice était en train de compter les votes avec l'aide d'une volontaire, tandis que la jeune future réalisatrice ne s'arrêtait plus de parler comme une mitraillette et que Céleste testait mentalement sur elle son gaydar – qui malheureusement resta muet._

_\- J'avais le choix entre plein de plateaux différents pour mon stage, mais j'ai choisi Dr Sexy, vu que c'est la série préférée de Dean. Je trouve d'ailleurs ça absolument génial que Carver Edlund utilise autant de références directes au monde réel, tu ne trouves pas ? Utiliser des éléments de la réalité pour donner profondeur et crédibilité au fictif, c'est très efficace ! Tu te souviens quand il a écrit l'ouverture de la Cage de Lucifer ? Il a fait coïncider la date avec cet incident de comète qui s'est écrasée sur ce même couvent et dont les infos ont parlé. Et la façon dont il a collaboré avec cette fan, Becky Rosen, pour écrire un chapitre se déroulant dans la première convention Supernatural, en engageant des acteurs pour jouer le rôle de Sam et Dean ? Et se mettre lui-même en scène comme Prophète ? C'est du génie ! On pourrait presque imaginer que tout cela est vrai et qu'on nous cache la vérité, un peu comme dans Harry Potter où on serait des Moldus qui ne voient rien du monde magique pourtant sous nos yeux, pas vrai ? Ha ha ha !_

_Céleste se força à rire avec elle, et n'eut pas besoin de chercher que répondre, car la présentatrice se racla la gorge pour ramener le silence dans la salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, impatients._

_\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Le compte des votes est terminé. Je vais annoncer le nom de nos élus pour notre tout premier concours de cosplay destiel ! Pour Castiel, j'appelle à me rejoindre sur l'estrade…_

_Un bruit de tambour roula derrière elle, et elle attendit quelques secondes de suspense avant de révéler :_

_\- Janet Blackwell ! On l'applaudit bien fort !_

_Une jeune fille en trenchcoat et aux petites ailes noires fixées dans son dos se leva en rajustant sa perruque brune sur sa tête, et trottina jusqu'à l'estrade. Tout sourire, elle se hissa dessus et fit tournoyer sa fausse lame céleste en aluminium entre ses doigts. Tandis que Janet prenait la pose en essayant de garder un air ténébreux bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser et sourire, la présentatrice s'approcha._

_\- C'est un immense honneur d'avoir un Ange du Seigneur parmi nous aujourd'hui. Castiel, avez-vous quelques mots pour nous autres Humains ?_

_La cosplayeuse sembla déroutée et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'elle se retrouva avec le micro collé sous le nez. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de devoir faire un discours ni de jouer son rôle en public._

_\- Euh… bafouilla-t-elle avant de tenter sans trop de succès de prendre une voix rauque et virile. Euh, je… Votre orientation sexuelle me laisse totalement indifférent._

_Céleste se joignit aux applaudissements et rires enthousiastes de l'assemblée, tandis que la présentatrice reprenait à nouveau son micro en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur._

_\- Et maintenant, il est temps de faire venir notre homme vertueux pour qu'il retrouve son ange ! Et le public a choisi pour compléter ce couple idéal… Susan Asimov ! Bravo à toutes les deux !_

_\- Félicitations ! » souffla précipitamment Levis alors que Céleste se levait sous les hourras de la foule._

_La sensation était grisante, alors qu'elle marchait en roulant des mécaniques vers l'estrade sous les flashs des appareils photos et la forêt de smartphones qui la filmaient. Elle grimpa d'un bond souple et salua le public en esquissant cette même moue charmeuse que Dean arborait souvent._

_La présentatrice tentait de reprendre la parole en haussant la voix, mais la foule était hystérique et scandait, exigeait un baiser tandis que Céleste s'approchait de Janet qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, creusant de jolies fossettes sur les joues rondes de son visage en forme de cœur._

_Elles se mirent d'accord d'un regard complice, et la foule fut extatique à la vue de Dean attirant Castiel à lui d'un bras autour de la taille pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche._

 

« Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ , Charlie ! tranche Dean avec de grands yeux en levant une main autoritaire. C'est quoi ce délire, sérieusement ? C'est une blague, j'espère !

\- Oh que non, répond Céleste avec un sourire de requin. C'est très sérieux, c'est même le ship le plus populaire des fans !

\- Le _quoi_? grimace Dean comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron.

\- Et j'ai tellement hâte que Carver Edlund écrive tout ça, parce que les fans vont être hystériques quand ça va devenir officiellement canon ! D'autant plus que je ne serais pas contre avoir un peu plus de détails, je suis curieuse de voir comment ça s'est passé exactement vu que le journal de Sam ne s'étalait pas trop sur le sujet… Félicitations, d'ailleurs, Dean et Castiel ! Il était temps !

La tronche que tire Dean est impayable. Castiel, lui, a l'air complètement à l'ouest.

Sam qui s'est entre temps assis sur la table hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Dean. Personnellement, je préfère largement ça au _Sam/Dean_.

\- Normal, vu que tu n'es plus concerné !

\- Ahem, nuance Céleste en arquant un sourcil. Tu serais surpris de voir avec qui les fans te collent maintenant, Sam…

Sam hausse les sourcils, désarçonné.

\- Avec qui ? demandent Dean et Sam en même temps – Sam d'un ton incertain, et Dean avec un air de chat devant un pot de crème.

Céleste s'adosse confortablement au dossier de sa chaise, les yeux pétillants.

\- L'Archange Gabriel, principalement. Les fans appellent ça le _Sabriel_.

Silence.

Elle ne peut retenir un éclat de rire face à la bouche bée de Sam, l'air incrédule de Dean et les yeux fortement plissés de Castiel.

\- Oh par toutes les putains vérolées de l'Enfer, mais on s'en tamponne le coquillard de tout ça ! s'emporte Crowley en s'empourprant de frustration. Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on l'écoute nous raconter sa vie et débiter des âneries, et elle ne nous a toujours rien expliqué !

\- Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais Crowley a raison, grince Kevin qui caresse les cheveux de Hael blottie contre lui. Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? Quand vas-tu enfin nous parler des Anges et nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Céleste passe une main dans ses cheveux qui ont repoussé de quelques centimètres depuis quatre mois.

\- À vrai dire, c'était juste pour vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai les cheveux courts maintenant, et pour voir la tête que Dean ferait. Mais je n'avais pas fini mon petit flash-back. Je vous passe les détails, mais la convention grouillait de jolies filles et j'ai jamais autant pécho en si peu de temps. Bref. C'est ce soir là, il y a quatre mois exactement, alors que je revenais de cette convention, que j'ai rencontré mon premier Ange… »

 

_Les essuie-glaces effectuaient leur incessant ballet sur le pare-brise. Outre les gerbes d'eau qu'ils projetaient sur les côtés, ils produisaient un couinement qui rythmait le battement de l'averse sur la carrosserie._

_Au milieu de l'autoroute n°75 à quatre voies, la voiture de Céleste se détachait en un minuscule point jaune dans ce défilé de voitures grises. Les pneus fendaient les flaques d'eau du bitume que seuls les phares des véhicules éclairaient. Bien que le soleil ait fondu à l'horizon depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les lumières lointaines de Detroit faisaient pâlir la voûte céleste._

_Céleste fit glisser ses mains sur le volant, prenant la sortie pour quitter l'artère principale et l'embouteillage qu'elle voyait se profiler au loin pour ceux qui espéraient rejoindre Detroit. Elle s'engagea sur la route 275 qui allait la mener droit à Farmington Hills, juste au moment où sa playlist lançait_ Dancing in the dark _. Hochant la tête avec entrain sur le rythme de la batterie, elle augmenta le volume au maximum. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Cleveland, ravie de sa journée de cosplay._

_La route 275 était quasiment déserte – à peine croisa-t-elle une voiture solitaire en sens inverse – et la nuit l'enveloppait de son ombre que ses phares perçaient vaillamment._

_Les champs qui défilaient de part et d'autre étaient aussi noirs que l'encre, piquetés par de petits points lumineux, sans doute des hameaux ou des fermes isolées._

_Une mini peluche Dark Vador se balançait au rétroviseur, comme si elle dansait elle aussi sur la voix de Céleste qui s'était mise à chanter avec Bruce Springsteen, connaissant les paroles par cœur. Elle ramenait avec elle plein de souvenirs de cette journée de convention. Un sac plein à ras-bord de goodies, t-shirts et posters trônait à la place du mort. Elle s'était fait le plaisir de faire chauffer son compte en banque, histoire de se constituer une vraie collection Supernatural qu'elle pourrait montrer aux frères Winchester la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait._

_Céleste en était là, à chanter joyeusement dans sa voiture, seule petite lueur perdue dans la nuit, en chemin pour rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa routine et ses problèmes, lorsqu'une boule de feu surgit du ciel et s'abattit en une brutale explosion sur la route, à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, pile sur la trajectoire de sa voiture. Céleste émit un cri de surprise et freina si brusquement que ses pneus dérapèrent sur le bitume détrempé. Elle eut beau tourner, tourner et tourner le volant dans sa panique pour tenter de récupérer le contrôle, sa voiture patina jusqu'à se planter droit dans le décor._

_Le souffle coupé par sa ceinture de sécurité qui avait comprimé si fort sa poitrine qu'elle en tirerait sûrement quelques bleus, Céleste osa rouvrir de grands yeux effarés, les mains crispées sur le volant et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau affolé se jetant contre les barreaux de sa cage. Elle avait vu défiler toute sa vie, tant elle avait eu peur._

_Le pare-brise était fendu, formant des fissures de la forme d'une toile d'araignée – comme si la voiture avait reçu un projectile de béton._

_La musique continuait de s'élever avec entrain dans la voiture, et le chibi Dark Vador dansait une gigue de tous les diables. La tête encore rentrée dans les épaules, Céleste cilla en contemplant les épis de blé que ses phares éclairaient de plein fouet. La voiture en était cernée de toute part._

_Elle s'efforça de lâcher le volant et coupa la musique d'une main tremblante. Le silence s'abattit sur elle comme une chape de plomb, ne rendant que plus audibles les pulsations précipitées de son cœur et le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles._

_D'étranges éclats de lumière se reflétaient sur la carrosserie et le pare-brise. Lorsque Céleste ouvrit la portière avec un grincement, ce fut bouche bée qu'elle leva le nez vers le ciel. La voûte céleste se constellait d'étincelantes comètes qui fusaient à perte de vue. C'était comme du feu qui pleuvait goutte à goutte, brillant de mille feux dans la nuit._

_Céleste sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec l'intention de filmer ce phénomène pour le mettre ensuite sur Youtube, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un hurlement à glacer le sang déchira l'air, et elle s'empressa de se boucher les oreilles en grimaçant. Même ainsi, le cri inhumain lui vrillait les tympans comme mille sirènes d'incendie couplées de craies sur l'ardoise, si bien qu'elle fut forcée de se courber en deux, puis de tomber à genoux à même la boue au milieu des épis de blé. L'odeur de terre humide lui emplissait les narines, mêlée de celle de l'essence, et elle se ramassa sur elle-même lorsque les fenêtres de sa voiture explosèrent en mille fragments de verre._

_Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le hurlement cessa et elle décolla craintivement ses mains de ses oreilles. Le vacarme avait laissé place à de gros sanglots entrecoupés de paroles inarticulées. Bien qu'éraillée et rauque, la voix était indubitablement féminine._

_Elle semblait appeler à l'aide, gémissant et pleurant tout haut comme le ferait un enfant._

_Céleste se leva en s'ébrouant pour faire tomber les fragments de verre qui s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux, la capuche de son hoodie et les replis de son jean. Elle s'éloigna pas à pas de sa pauvre voiture au pare-brise foutu et utilisa l'application lampe de poche de son téléphone pour éclairer son chemin parmi les épis de blé brisés par le dérapage en beauté qu'elle avait effectué._

_Lorsqu'elle émergea du champ pour se retrouver à nouveau sur l'autoroute 275, le faisceau de son portable éclaira une forme agitée de tremblements au milieu d'un cratère creusé dans le bitume. L'averse qui redoublait de vigueur floutait les détails, mais Céleste aperçut sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient une frêle silhouette repliée en position fœtale._

_« Euh… tenta Céleste d'une petite voix craintive. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Elle sut que sa question était stupide avant même qu'elle ne franchisse ses lèvres. La forme humaine fumait comme un barbecue malgré la pluie qui se déversait sur elle. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme en tailleur, mais ses habits étaient si déchirés et brûlés qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu être nue. L'angle pointu de sa hanche dépassait, tailladé de part en part jusqu'à l'os._

_Le sang se mélangeait à la pluie, ruisselant sur le bitume en diluant de plus en plus._

_Et loin dans le ciel, les comètes continuaient de fuser._

_Céleste s'accroupit à côté d'elle, éclairant avec horreur les plaies béantes et sanglantes qui se découpaient dans la chair à vif._

_\- Tout va s'arranger, murmura-t-elle avec précipitation. Je suis là. Je vais t'aider._

_La jeune femme frémit violemment lorsque Céleste caressa ses courts cheveux châtains pour la réconforter, tout en s'apprêtant de l'autre main à appeler les secours. Mais son pouce s'immobilisa au-dessus de la touche appel, et elle cilla de stupéfaction._

_La jeune fille venait de déplier son corps meurtri et redresser la tête pour darder sur elle un regard vibrant de douleur. Son visage émacié était pâle, ses traits déformés par une grimace convulsive. Et ses ongles… ses ongles griffaient et creusaient le bitume comme si ce n'était que du beurre._

_\- Mes ailes… hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Mes ailes ont brûlé. Je ne peux plus voler…_

_Sa main ensanglantée s'agrippa d'une poigne de fer à son hoodie, et elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle en émettant une plainte gutturale du fond de la gorge._

_\- J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal… Au secours, par pitié… ! J'AI MAAAL !_

_Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Céleste vit que la jeune femme compressait une plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen, retenant de son mieux les entrailles de ses doigts tremblants. Mais surtout, de la lumière pure s'en écoulait abondamment, à l'état liquide. Il en était de même dans son dos : deux profondes plaies le long de ses omoplates saignaient de la lumière, chaque seconde un peu plus._

_Bouche bée, Céleste rempocha son téléphone en commençant à comprendre. Tout autour d'elle, la pluie se mêlait de sang, de lumière liquide et de cendres. Et flottant sur les flaques, des plumes d'un blanc étincelant se calcinaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien._

_\- Un Ange… réalisa-t-elle, ébahie._

_L'Ange en question se mit à tousser et cracher du sang mêlé de lumière en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Son énergie vitale – sa Grâce – coulait de plus en plus, et brillait si fort qu'on y voyait presque comme un plein jour à deux mètres à la ronde._

_La main de la créature angélique se ramollit, et retomba au sol alors qu'elle haletait en la fixant de ses grands yeux vulnérables, comme le ferait un chiot abandonné._

_\- Oh mon dieu, bafouilla Céleste en tentant de réfléchir. Un Ange vient littéralement de tomber du ciel. Woah. Bon, je… Je peux gérer ça. Allez, ne restons pas là, une voiture peut débouler d'une seconde à l'autre et nous écraser._

_Reprenant du poil de la bête, Céleste attrapa la main molle de l'Ange, et ne put se retenir de citer Kyle Reese :_

_\- Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre._

_L'Ange tenta bien de remuer, mais s'affala à nouveau sur le bitume avec un râle guttural, son corps tremblant de plus en plus._

_\- Je ne peux plus bouger… La chute a détruit mes ailes et trop endommagé ma Grâce…_

_\- Plan B, alors !_

_Céleste tenta de la hisser dans ses bras, mais ses efforts plus que louables se soldèrent par des échecs – l'Ange était bien plus lourde qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier coup d'œil. Ce ne fut que lorsque des phares éblouissants et le rugissement d'un moteur s'approchèrent sur l'autoroute qu'un rush d'adrénaline lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour tirer le lourd paquet par la cheville hors de la trajectoire du véhicule roulant à toutes blindes._

_Elle parvint à la tirer de justesse sur le bas-côté, dans la boue, juste alors que les pneus de la voiture fendaient les flaques et les éclaboussait généreusement au passage. L'averse redoublait de violence et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. L'Ange ne bougeait plus, et la Grâce ruisselant de ses plaies se ternissait à vue d'œil._

_Céleste se plaqua une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés._

_\- Oh merde, je l'ai tuée… couina-t-elle entre ses doigts._

_Tuer un Ange devait à coup sûr la condamner d'office à l'Enfer après sa mort, pas vrai ? Adieu le Paradis avec les meilleurs moments de sa vie en boucle…_

_L'Ange remua faiblement, et Céleste respira un peu mieux, soulagée. Elle se baissa pour redresser l'Ange en position assise et la serrer contre elle, se forçant à presser sa main contre les entrailles visqueuses et déjà refroidies par la pluie, afin d'essayer de les remettre à l'intérieur, ou au moins les empêcher de se dérouler encore plus à l'extérieur._

_\- Je ne veux pas mourir… articula l'Ange malgré les gros bouillons de sang sombre qui emplissaient sa bouche._

_Sa tête dodelina sur la poitrine de Céleste et elle toussa douloureusement, crachant du sang sur son hoodie._

_\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, décida Céleste en lui tapotant la joue pour la garder éveillée. Fais-moi confiance._

_L'Ange secoua lentement la tête, le désespoir vibrant son regard embué de larmes et de pluie._

_\- Non… C'est foutu. Je sens mon énergie vitale me quitter. La chute a brûlé mes ailes et endommagé fatalement ma Grâce. Je vais crever ici, sans savoir, sans comprendre, sans avoir trouvé la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis des milliards d'années…_

_\- Quelle question ?_

_À cet instant, une idée fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit, et elle ne laissa même pas le temps à l'Ange de lui répondre :_

_\- Je sais comment te sauver. Je vais te sauver. Fais exactement ce que je te dis, euh… quel est ton nom, au fait ?_

_\- Anpiel. Je m'appelle Anpiel._

_Céleste hocha la tête avec détermination et saisit la main glacée de l'Ange. Elle la glissa sous son hoodie détrempé par la pluie, et pressa les doigts ensanglantés d'Anpiel droit contre sa poitrine – malgré elle, une rougeur lui monta aux joues et un frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale._

_\- Puise l'énergie dont tu as besoin dans mon âme, Anpiel._

_Anpiel la dévisageait avec de grands yeux éperdus de douleur._

_\- Mais…_

_\- C'est un ordre, trancha Céleste en appuyant la main plus fermement juste entre ses seins. Fais-le. »_

_La douleur qui la déchira alors que la main s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine transcendait le physique et redéfinissait dans son vocabulaire ce que **DOULEUR** signifiait réellement. Céleste s'entendit hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge, alors que les épis de blé se renversaient sous l'effet du vent et de l'explosion de lumière._

 

« Attends une minute, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, là.

Les sourcils froncés, Dean tourne la tête vers Castiel et poursuit :

\- Depuis quand les anges peuvent se soigner en touchant une âme ? Je croyais que c'était juste pour sonder et trouver des informations, comme quand t'avais trouvé la marque de Balthazar sur ce pauvre gamin qui avait le bâton de Moïse, et quand Hael nous a fait sa fouille anale céleste.

Castiel acquiesce en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Si, se soigner ainsi est aussi une possibilité. Mais c'est strictement interdit par les lois du Paradis, et les Anges qui ont instrumentalisé des âmes humaines pour leur profit ont toujours été très sévèrement châtiés.

\- Et comment ça se fait que Charlie soit au courant de ça et pas nous ?

Toujours adossé au mur à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le vide intersidéral, le Roi de l'Enfer hausse un sourcil condescendant :

\- Parce qu'elle a lu les livres, pardi. Suis un peu, l'Écureuil.

\- Tout à fait, renchérit Céleste avec un demi-sourire. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir vu que vous n'étiez pas là pour le voir, mais Castiel avait puisé de l'énergie dans l'âme de Bobby pour pouvoir vous ramener dans le présent quand vous chassiez ce phénix dans le passé. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire la même chose pour soigner Anpiel. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça serait aussi douloureux.

\- Tu _savais_ que tu dégusterais, si tu as bien lu les livres, commente Crowley.

Céleste émet un petit rire embarrassé en détournant les yeux.

\- Oui, mais… Que voulez-vous. Je n'ai jamais su résister à une jolie fille en larmes.

L'air dépité, Sam soupire en se plaquant une main sur le visage.

\- Tu sais quoi, Dean ? On devrait se forcer à les lire, ces foutus bouquins. Becky savait où se trouvait le Colt grâce à eux, et maintenant Charlie en sait plus sur les Anges que nous. Qui sait quelles autres informations utiles on pourrait y trouver.

Dean roule des yeux avec une réticence tellement évidente qu'elle pourrait trouer la stratosphère, puis regarde à nouveau Castiel, les lèvres pincées si fort que ses fossettes se creusent sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, Cas' ? On aurait pu te soigner quand on t'a ramassé blessé sur la route.

Castiel soupire et baisse les yeux en remuant la tête.

\- Non. Tu étais en colère contre moi, et Sam était mal en point à cause des épreuves. Ma blessure n'était pas fatale, j'étais déjà en train de guérir. Il était inutile de vous infliger ceci.

\- Cas'…

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est _génial_ de vous voir interagir IRL tous les deux, c'est encore mieux que dans les livres ou les fanfictions… souffle Céleste avec fascination.

C'est un regard consterné généralisé qu'elle reçoit en réponse, et Kevin prend à son tour la parole, serrant toujours contre lui Hael qui semble déjà mieux respirer :

\- Pour en revenir à ton récit… Donc tu as soigné cette Ange en utilisant ton âme, et je suppose qu'après ça elle t'a adoptée comme son nouveau dieu et s'est mise à vénérer l'air que tu respires ?

Céleste grimace et secoue la tête.

\- Hum pas exactement, c'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ça… »

 

_Le gravier détrempé crissait sous les pneus qui ralentirent avant de s'immobiliser. Les phares baignaient de lumière l'allée bordée de pelouse, et éclaboussaient de plein fouet la façade de la maison. Le moteur se coupa, cessant son grondement pour laisser place au murmure de la bruine. Lorsque la portière s'ouvrit avec un grincement, des docs s'abattirent dans les cailloux luisants de pluie, bientôt suivis par deux petits pieds nus à la cheville saillante._

_Grelottante dans ses habits mouillés qui lui collaient au corps, et encore affaiblie par la ponction d'âme qu'elle venait de subir, Céleste manqua de trébucher et dut s'agripper au toit de sa voiture. Haletante, elle leva la tête vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre sur lequel se découpait le feuillage éclairé des arbres de son jardin. La vue trouble, elle avait la saisissante impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine – exploit qu'elle n'avait pas renouvelé depuis le dernier tournoi de League of Legend auquel elle avait participé._

_Une main s'accrocha à son hoodie, et Céleste baissa les yeux sur Anpiel. Bien que ses blessures aient disparu et qu'elle semblât guérie, l'Ange n'avait pas soufflé mot depuis qu'elle avait siphonné son âme, pas plus que pendant tout le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Farmington Hills. Elle se tenait la tête basse, un air dévasté dans le regard, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. À chaque fois que Céleste faisait mine de s'éloigner, Anpiel s'accrochait obstinément à elle, comme un poussin tout juste sorti de l'œuf qui l'aurait prise pour sa mère._

_Ce qui avait été un tailleur bien coupé n'était plus que lambeaux sur le frêle corps de l'Ange dont les os pointaient._

_« On est arrivées chez moi, déclara Céleste en fermant la portière de sa voiture. Tu es la bienvenue ce soir si tu ne sais pas où t'envoler, mais…_

_\- Ton âme n'a pas guéri mes ailes, s'éleva enfin la voix éraillée de l'Ange. Je ne peux toujours pas voler._

_Anpiel leva un regard souligné de cernes vers elle, ses courts cheveux plaqués sur son front et ses oreilles. Elle avait l'air d'un chaton abandonné sous la pluie._

_\- Et elles me font toujours aussi mal…_

_Céleste ne put s'en empêcher. Vraiment._

_Presque malgré elle, elle leva une main et cueillit du pouce une larme sur la joue de l'Ange – ou n'était-ce qu'une goutte de pluie ? – et repoussa doucement les mèches de cheveux trempés derrière son oreille. Sa main s'immobilisa sur l'angle de la mâchoire, le bout de ses doigts frôlant la nuque juste sous le lobe d'oreille. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, une bouffée d'adrénaline la faisant frissonner et amollissant ses jambes._

_Il suffirait qu'elle se penche, qu'elle avance le menton juste de quelques petits centimètres, pour…_

_Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son regard, et Céleste vit par-dessus la palissade de son jardin qu'une fenêtre s'était allumée chez les voisins. Une main écartait un rideau et une silhouette inquisitrice se découpait dans le cadre de lumière._

_Les voisins étaient un vieux couple républicain qui l'espionnaient à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait une conquête chez elle. Et là, Céleste devait former un drôle de tableau, debout dans la pluie et sur le point d'embrasser une fille à moitié nue._

_Des gouttes d'eau perlant sur ses cils, Anpiel l'observait avec un adorable air confus. Elle la suivit docilement lorsque Céleste lui prit le poignet et l'amena dans la maison, à l'abri de la pluie, du froid, et des regards indiscrets de vieux réacs._

_Le temps qu'elle allume les lumières et ferme les rideaux, Anpiel s'était déjà installée sur le canapé, serrant ses jambes nues contre sa poitrine, prostrée dans son mutisme. Elle avait laissé sur le tapis l'empreinte boueuse de ses pieds, et elle était à présent en train de mouiller le canapé._

_En pleine lumière, Céleste put mieux observer l'Ange. Bien qu'encore trempés, ses cheveux commençaient déjà à rebiquer en épis rebelles. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande, et son corps était si mince, sa poitrine si menue, qu'il était difficile de lui attribuer un âge avec certitude. Elle aurait aussi bien pu avoir seize ans que vingt-six, même si Céleste savait que l'entité qui habitait ce corps devait être terriblement ancienne._

_\- Je vais aller chercher une serviette et des vêtements secs, et après on cherchera une solution pour tes ailes, d'accord ? »_

_Anpiel acquiesça d'un air hagard, les yeux perdus dans le vide._

_Céleste se rendit dans sa chambre et ôta ses habits humides pour enfiler son pyjama jaune clair aux imprimés cookies – cadeau d'une ex dans le Delaware. Alors qu'elle boutonnait le haut, son esprit tournait à plein régime malgré la fatigue qui commençait à lui tomber dessus._

_Elle devrait appeler Sam et Dean. C'était la chose la plus logique à faire, pas vrai ?_

_Hésitante, elle tendit l'oreille – Anpiel ne faisait pas un bruit – et cueillit son téléphone au creux de sa main. Son pouce glissa sur l'écran tactile, faisant défiler la liste de son répertoire jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Dean, et s'immobilisa au-dessus de l'icône verte d'appel._

_Elle faillit appuyer. Vraiment. Et elle hésita bien une minute entière à regarder fixement l'image de Dean – photo prise pendant le LARP, juste avant la bataille, alors que Dean essayait la perruque et faisait voler ses faux cheveux façon L'Oréal avec une duckface à sa demande expresse._

_Mais finalement, elle éteignit le téléphone sans avoir appelé et attrapa à la va-vite dans sa penderie quelques vêtements de rechange pour Anpiel. Elle quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées, laissant le téléphone abandonné sur le lit._

 

« Mais pourquoi tu nous as pas appelés ?

Les deux frères Winchester la dévisagent avec la même perplexité mêlée d'impatience – ok, elle raconte peut-être un peu trop de détails superflus à leur goût – et le visage de Castiel est illisible.

Céleste hausse les épaules avec une grimace de contrition.

\- À ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas vous déranger, et je le pensais sincèrement. Je savais que Sam était mal en point à cause des épreuves de la tablette des démons, et la dernière fois que je t'avais vu, Dean, t'avais l'air sur les nerfs et inquiet pour Castiel. Je ne voulais pas vous ajouter un problème de plus à régler alors que je pensais pouvoir le régler seule.

\- Charlie… dit Sam qui s'est assis sur une chaise face à elle. Tu aurais au moins pu nous avertir, nous dire ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu es notre amie, pas un poids, ni un problème.

Céleste opine du chef en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et déglutit en baissant les yeux, embarrassée.

\- Pour être tout à fait franche… je m'étais inconsciemment auto-convaincue que je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais c'était une excuse bidon que je m'étais trouvée pour ne pas vous appeler. Tout au fond de moi, c'est pour une toute autre raison que je ne vous ai pas contactés.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Eh bien… il y a plusieurs raisons en fait…

Céleste se racle la gorge, le regard fuyant.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une Ange tombe du ciel et droit dans mes bras. Encore moins quand elle est aussi jolie et à moitié nue. Rien d'aussi extraordinaire ne m'était arrivé depuis que j'ai embrassé cette fée la dernière fois – et que vous m'avez cockblockée, d'ailleurs. Disons que… j'avais envie de garder Anpiel rien que pour moi. Elle était si vulnérable et fragile, ça a réveillé mes instincts de preux chevalier sur son destrier blanc. J'avais envie de la sauver moi, et moi seule, sans vous laisser le beau rôle. D'autant plus que les personnages féminins qui vous rencontrent dans _Supernatural_ ont cette fâcheuse tendance à mourir et/ou coucher avec vous.

C'est avec un bruit sourd que Dean se plaque la main sur le visage, en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu ne nous as pas contactés pendant quatre mois parce que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air avec une ange ?

\- Eh bien… au début, un petit peu, oui, admet Céleste avec aplomb. J'assume.

\- Charlie…

\- Et ne vous avisez pas de me critiquer, tranche-t-elle en arquant un sourcil impérieux. À part Sam, vous vous êtes tous tapé au moins un ange, ici. Et puis non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de coucher avec Anpiel. Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça.

Céleste soupire et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes. Un air grave durcit les traits de son visage.

\- Vous savez, je ne vous ai vus que trois fois en tout et pour tout, mais ces moments ont été les plus intenses et chargés en adrénaline de ma vie. Pourtant, avant de vous rencontrer, j'ai passé plus de dix ans à fuir les autorités et changer régulièrement d'identité, de boulot et d'État… mais depuis que je sais que le surnaturel existe, tout ça me paraît banal et sans intérêt. J'ai tenté de retrouver les mêmes sensations et aventures en chassant de mon côté, en lisant vos aventures, en m'investissant dans les LARP et en rêvant d'être comme vous.

\- Euh, c'est très flatteur, mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir, Sam. J'essaye de vous expliquer que si je ne vous ai pas contactés tout de suite, c'était parce que je voulais être l'héroïne de ma propre histoire pour une fois, et pas seulement une sidekick en guest star. Je voulais démêler la situation de mon côté, et vous contacter plus tard, lorsque j'en saurais plus que vous et que je pourrais être badass. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être l'héroïne d'un livre, depuis que je suis petite. Depuis que j'ai découvert les e-books de Carver Edlund, je sais que tout ce que je dis et fais en votre présence sera romancé et lu par des milliers de fans, et probablement un jour adapté en série tv. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je voulais vraiment avoir l'air classe, être aussi courageuse et forte qu'Hermione Granger, mais en fin de compte j'ai fini par me faire capturer bêtement, vous avez dû me sauver, et en plus j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Alors cette fois-ci… je voulais me tailler le beau rôle, et ne vous contacter que lorsque je serais en mesure de vous épater. »

 

_Le doux bruissement du tissu glissant sur la peau semblait assourdissant dans le salon. Céleste avait beau tourner le dos à Anpiel pour ne pas la regarder se changer – même si l'Ange ne semblait pas comprendre le concept de pudeur – elle était bien trop consciente du moindre de ses mouvements derrière elle._

_Embarrassée, Céleste résista de son mieux à la tentation de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance._

_« Alors, euh… que t'est-il arrivé, au juste, pour tomber du ciel ? Tu as glissé sur un nuage, ou… ?_

_\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit la voix éraillée d'Anpiel. J'étais en train de remettre mes rapports de mission à l'administration quand j'ai été foudroyée par une atroce douleur. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, quand mes ailes prenaient feu et que je chutais droit sur Terre._

_Céleste sursauta lorsque l'Ange passa devant elle, torse nu, ses petits seins pointant avec de jolis tétons roses. Elle enfila le sweat à capuche de Céleste – elle nageait dedans – et se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre._

_\- J'ai cru au début que le Conseil avait finalement décidé de se débarrasser de moi, continua-t-elle en écartant le rideau pour regarder par la fenêtre le ciel nocturne. Mais je me trompais. J'entends crier tous les Anges, sur toute la surface de la planète. Nous avons tous été frappés de la même manière, et personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe._

_Le petit visage obstiné d'Anpiel se reflétait sur la vitre, et elle levait les yeux vers les étoiles. La pluie d'Anges avait cessé depuis longtemps._

_Céleste s'approcha de quelques pas, prudemment, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Sa silhouette se dessina derrière celle de l'Ange dans le cadre de la fenêtre, la dominant d'une bonne tête._

_\- Pourquoi dis-tu que le Conseil voudrait se débarrasser de toi ?_

_Anpiel eut un reniflement d'amertume qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grognement de porc._

_\- Disons que je ne suis pas très aimée de mes frères et sœurs._

_Elle frôla le bord de la fenêtre du bout des doigts, une sourde tristesse assombrissant ses yeux._

_\- Je les entends s'appeler à l'aide et essayer de se regrouper… Et je ne peux pas les rejoindre. Ils ne voudraient pas de moi._

_La vitre se fendit avec un crissement aigre, et Céleste s'empressa de saisir le poignet de l'Ange, avant qu'elle n'explose cette pauvre fenêtre. Chose surprenante, la créature angélique n'opposa aucune résistance et leva un regard humide de chiot battu vers elle._

_\- Je suis là, moi, déclara farouchement Céleste. Je vais t'aider. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Anpiel. Je te le promets._

_Anpiel esquissa un vague rictus qui tirait sur la grimace._

_\- Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? Je ne devrais même pas te raconter tout ça. Tu m'as sauvée, certes, mais tu n'es qu'une Humaine._

_Céleste esquissa un sourire énigmatique, relâchant son poignet pour écarter une mèche du front de l'Ange._

_\- Oh, crois-moi, je suis tellement, tellement plus que ça… »_

_Anpiel fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté avec une confusion évidente._

 

« … Il était environ 3h du matin à ce moment-là. J'étais complètement claquée, alors je suis allée me coucher pour dormir quelques heures avant d'aller au boulot. Quand je me suis réveillée, Anpiel était recroquevillée sur le canapé, et se griffait le dos en pleurant. Ses ailes brûlées la faisaient souffrir.

\- Mes ailes aussi m'ont fait mal, commente Hael d'une voix douce en entrouvrant les paupières. La douleur s'est estompée au bout d'un mois, mais je la sens toujours à chaque fois que je les remue.

\- Ouais, tous mes anges s'en plaignent régulièrement, acquiesce Céleste. Apparemment c'est un peu comme des rhumatismes, ça vous le fait surtout quand il va pleuvoir.

\- Attends Charlie… si je comprends bien, t'as laissé cette ange chez toi, pour aller te tourner les pouces toute la journée dans ton service après-vente informatique ? Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de la laisser seule ?

Au ton plein de jugement que prend Dean, Céleste ne peut s'empêcher de tiquer.

\- Hey ! Il y a des gens qui doivent payer leur loyer, leur nourriture, leur électricité, leurs impôts, et qui se font virer s'ils ne vont pas au boulot ! Tout le monde n'a pas hérité d'un super bunker secret, ni ne gagne sa vie en arnaquant les gens au poker ou en utilisant de fausses cartes de crédit !

\- Toi si, remarque platement Sam. On a vu ton repaire secret à Topeka et tous tes faux papiers.

Céleste soupire et passe une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux roux.

\- Non, non, non ! Ça, c'était _avant_. Quand je me suis rendue à l'hôpital pour dire adieu à ma mère, j'avais pris la décision de ne plus fuir la justice ni les conséquences de mes actes, je m'étais promis de vivre sans plus enfreindre la loi. J'ai dû révéler là-bas ma réelle identité, Céleste Middleton, pour débrancher maman et obtenir ses cendres, et je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps à la justice pour remarquer mon retour et me tomber dessus. J'ai passé les semaines suivantes à régler la paperasse et me retrouver dans mes démêlés judiciaires jusqu'au cou, d'autant plus qu'à Farmington Hills j'utilisais encore mon identité de Carrie Heinlein et que mon boss n'était au courant de rien. Heureusement, il y avait prescription pour la plupart de mes fraudes, et je n'ai jamais été identifiée pour près de 90 % de mes piratages et vols. Mais même comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre mon boulot juste pour une petite pluie d'anges.

Céleste reprend bruyamment son souffle, ayant parlé comme une mitraillette en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. D'un mouvement dépité de la main, elle désigne le fusil sniper sur ses genoux et sa tenue militaire.

\- Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps ma promesse de ne plus mentir ni enfreindre la loi.

Un gémissement attire les regards du groupe sur Hael qui tente de se redresser, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Aidée par Kevin, elle se hisse sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ses yeux sont aussi froids qu'un glacier.

\- Il était imprudent de ta part de t'être liée avec Anpiel. Il aurait été préférable que tu la laisses mourir. Anpiel n'est pas un Ange à proprement parler. C'est une créature instable. Une bombe à retardement.

\- Et c'est reparti… soupire Céleste avec lassitude. Ça fait des mois que je subis le même refrain…

\- Anpiel n'est pas mauvaise, intervient Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Elle m'a aidé et soutenu contre l'Apocalypse, quand toute notre famille me pourchassait.

\- Elle cherchait sans doute à te manipuler, mon frère. Le Conseil nous a interdit de l'approcher depuis des milliards d'années, ce n'est pas sans raison. Anpiel est _dangereuse_!

\- C'est justement le Conseil qui est responsable de la mort de Jésus Christ et qui a fomenté l'Apocalypse que nous tentons d'arrêter depuis des années ! Anpiel a été exclue de notre famille sans aucune preuve de sa…

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? coupe Kevin en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est cette Anpiel, au juste ? C'est un Ange ou pas ?

Un silence lourd tombe alors que Castiel et Hael échangent un regard tendu. C'est finalement Castiel qui prend la parole en levant le menton :

\- Anpiel est un Ange du Seigneur, Protectrice des Oiseaux, Ambassadrice…

\- … des échanges non officiels entre les démons des croisements et les Sœurs du Destin, mandatée par Michael en personne.

Castiel referme la bouche avec un air interloqué en dévisageant Céleste comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Crowley fait à peu près la même tête, et le tableau est assez comique.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? exige le Roi de l'Enfer d'un ton sirupeux. J'ai longuement été moi-même un démon des croisements, et jamais je n'ai travaillé avec une emplumée !

Gonflée d'orgueil malgré elle, Céleste bombe le torse et poursuit en tâchant de paraître modeste :

\- Je sais, je sais, Crowley : cette information n'était pas dans les bouquins. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les démons des croisements avaient les yeux rouges et le pouvoir de réaliser des vœux démesurés capables de changer drastiquement l'avenir et donc le Destin ? Comment de simples démons peuvent-ils ressusciter des âmes qui se trouvent pourtant logées au Paradis et donc inaccessibles, par exemple ? Comment Azazel a-t-il pu ramener l'âme de John Winchester alors qu'il était déjà au Paradis ? Comment le démon à qui Dean a vendu son âme a-t-il pu ramener l'âme de Sam qui était déjà montée ? Les démons ne peuvent se rendre au Paradis… La réponse est que…

\- … Anpiel est liée à tous les démons des croisements à leur insu, acquiesce Castiel d'un ton austère. Michael lui a donné la mission de permettre aux Humains d'exercer leur libre-arbitre en damnant leur âme à l'Enfer si tel est leur choix. C'est elle qui, invisible, accomplit les vœux et ressuscite les Humains tout en informant les Sœurs du Destin pour qu'elles adaptent leurs plans. Et ce, depuis des centaines de milliers d'années. Ses liens étroits avec les démons n'ont fait qu'exacerber la méfiance des Anges envers elle.

Dean fronce les sourcils et glisse un regard sombre à Castiel :

\- Tes connards de frangins la rejettent juste parce qu'elle fait le sale boulot ?

Hael secoue la tête d'un air obstiné, ses cheveux bruns mêlés de tresses encadrant son visage à l'ovale doux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Anpiel a été créée dans des circonstances très particulières il y a quelques milliards d'années, alors que la Sixième Guerre faisait rage et que toutes les troupes célestes étaient en déroute. Nul ne sait si elle a été créée par Dieu ou par la Mère de Tous pour infiltrer et détruire le Paradis. Si nous nous méfions tant d'elle, c'est qu'elle pourrait tout à fait être une arme créée par Ève contre nous, afin de semer le chaos dans nos rangs.

\- Anpiel elle-même ignore quelle est sa véritable nature, précise Castiel. Nul ne sait ce qu'elle est.

\- Moi, je le sais. » révèle Céleste avec un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

 

_La clé tourna dans la serrure avec le familier cliquetis métallique. Céleste poussa la porte et pénétra chez elle. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie, mais une puissante odeur de brûlé s'engouffra dans ses narines et la fit tousser._

_« … Anpiel ? lança-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'écharpe qu'elle venait de se plaquer sur le nez pour respirer._

_\- Dans la cuisine !_

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait recueilli l'Ange comme un oisillon tombé du nid – cela faisait presque une semaine à présent – la voix éraillée d'Anpiel était pleine d'entrain. Céleste se dirigea vers la cuisine en jetant au passage son sac sur le fauteuil, et alluma la lumière. La fumée était si épaisse ici que tout était plongé dans un brouillard noir qui piquait les yeux et brouillait sa vue. Elle distingua malgré tout la silhouette de l'Ange, toujours vêtue du vieux jean élimé et du sweat à capuche trop grand. Elle se tenait juchée sur la table de cuisine, un livre de recettes dans la main. Elle leva la tête en voyant Céleste qui se précipitait pour ouvrir la fenêtre et évacuer la fumée, et lui adressa un sourire enjoué – il lui manquait une de ses dents, et le bout de sa langue pointait dans le trou._

_\- J'essaye de préparer la nourriture comme le font les Humains, expliqua-t-elle en brandissant fièrement son livre._

_Abasourdie, Céleste put mieux voir l'état de sa cuisine alors que le courant d'air dissipait le brouillard de suie noire. Tous les placards ainsi que le frigidaire étaient ouverts, de la nourriture jonchait le sol parmi les couverts et plusieurs autres livres de cuisine. Mais surtout, surtout… deux casseroles brûlaient sur le feu en régurgitant une mixture noire marbrée de feu, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la lave._

_\- Qu'est-ce que… souffla Céleste d'une voix blanche, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Anpiel eut le bon goût d'esquisser une moue penaude en regardant les casseroles._

_\- Un Chili con Carne. J'ai pourtant suivi les instructions à la lettre, mais le résultat ne ressemble pas vraiment à la photo._

_Elle se frotta le menton d'un air pensif alors que la lave lâchait quelques grosses bulles incandescentes._

_\- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ma Grâce pour accélérer un peu la cuisson ? Ça mettait tellement de temps à cuire que j'ai perdu patience…_

_Céleste s'empressa de remplir un grand saladier d'eau pour le balancer sur le désastre culinaire afin que sa cuisine ne prenne pas feu. Puis, dépitée, elle se tourna vers l'Ange qui l'observait avec un air innocent et ravi, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de la disputer._

_\- Écoute, Anpiel, je suis contente que tu aies l'air d'aller mieux, vraiment, mais… Depuis une semaine que tu es ici, tu n'avais pas bougé du canapé et tu ne lâchais pas un mot à part pour parler de tes frères et sœurs ou de tes ailes qui te font mal. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

_Le visage d'Anpiel se verrouilla aussitôt, son sourire se fanant pour laisser place à une expression neutre et distante._

_\- J'ai coupé Radio Anges. C'était déjà dur de les entendre hurler, souffrir et succomber à leurs blessures, mais… ils se sont mis à se battre entre eux. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de les entendre se déchirer les uns les autres, de les entendre mourir._

_Céleste fronça les sourcils, s'interrompant alors qu'elle ramassait le bazar étalé au sol. Elle se redressa lentement sous le regard de l'Ange perchée sur la table._

_\- Ils se battent entre eux ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Ils cherchent des réponses et veulent retourner au Paradis. Ça fait une semaine, et toujours personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Chacun y va de sa théorie, de sa solution. Certains sont devenus fous de douleur, parlent de punition divine et cherchent un responsable à blâmer, et d'autres clament pouvoir nous ramener à la maison. Ils ne sont bien entendu pas d'accord sur la méthode à adopter. Des factions se sont créées, et…_

_Anpiel fit un vague geste de la main en soupirant de défaite._

_\- Le pire est que j'aurais couru les rejoindre et me battre avec eux, si seulement je le pouvais. Mais peu importe ! Je me sens mieux maintenant que je ne les entends plus. Tu m'as aidée, tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors je voulais te remercier en te nourrissant. Que dis-tu de goûter ce Chili con Carne que je t'ai préparé ?_

_Anpiel saisit la poignée de la casserole chauffée à blanc, et lui brandit le Chili-lave sous le nez._

_\- Anpiel… soupira Céleste de sa voix la plus sage et imposante. N'ignore pas les cris de tes frères et sœurs. Engourdir la douleur pour un moment la rendra bien pire lorsque tu finiras par la ressentir._

_Malgré elle, les paroles d'Albus Dumbledore sortaient de sa bouche – mais c'était ce qui lui était venu le plus naturellement. Et ils eurent l'effet escompté. Anpiel baissa la casserole puis secoua la tête d'un air rageur, ses courts cheveux voletant en mèches rebelles autour de son visage._

_\- Tout cela ne me concerne plus, et ça m'est bien égal qu'ils s'entre-tuent ! cracha-t-elle en sautant de la table pour s'éloigner. Qu'ils crèvent, je m'en fous. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi. Je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement de leur famille, au fond._

_\- Et malgré tout, tu les aimes. Plus que tout._

_Anpiel qui avait commencé à s'éloigner se pétrifia comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur elle. Elle tourna la tête pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule, son masque d'insouciance glissant de son visage pour en laisser voir une certaine vulnérabilité._

_\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Humaine ? murmura Anpiel d'une voix chargée d'amertume._

_Céleste esquissa un sourire indulgent, pas peu fière de ce qu'elle allait révéler._

_\- Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps cette semaine, tu sais. Entre deux appels de clients et pendant mes pauses, j'ai fait des recherches auprès de sources différentes. Je sais tout maintenant. Je sais pourquoi les Anges ont tous été bannis du Paradis. Je sais qui est le responsable._

_Anpiel écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour lui faire face, déstabilisée._

_Céleste ne jugea pas utile de préciser que ses recherches consistaient à lire le journal de bord de Sam Winchester, l'espionner lui et son petit groupe du bunker à travers la webcam, et hacker allègrement l'ordinateur personnel de Becky Rosen. La fan n°1 de la série de Carver Edlund était en étroite collaboration avec Chuck, et Céleste avait découvert qu'elle conservait dans son disque dur les brouillons et notes du Prophète. Et ces notes étaient particulièrement détaillées, une vraie mine d'informations. Visiblement, Chuck n'avait inséré dans ses écrits qu'une petite portion de tout ce qu'il savait. Céleste avait déniché là-dedans des détails sur les formules de sorts, le tracé des sceaux, mais elle s'était surtout concentrée sur les fiches des personnages. Celles de Sam, Dean et Castiel étaient massives. Charlie Bradbury avait droit à une page rien que pour elle. Et Anpiel était classée parmi l'interminable liste des personnages secondaires, avec seulement quatre lignes pour résumer son background. Mais ces quatre lignes étaient très instructives._

_\- … Et je sais qui t'a créée, acheva Céleste après avoir bien ménagé son petit effet._

_Les pieds nus de l'Ange s'approchèrent à pas feutrés, tandis qu'elle fixait Céleste d'un regard pénétrant et intense._

_\- Tu ne sais rien, articula Anpiel en fronçant les sourcils. Pas même les plus hauts gradés du Conseil ne savent ce qu'il se passe en ce moment._

_Mais sa voix était hésitante, et la certitude dans son regard chancelait. Elle s'arrêta pile devant Céleste, le bout de ses orteils nus touchant ses docs._

_\- Metatron est sorti de son exil pour prendre sa revanche, expliqua Céleste calmement. Il a utilisé ses connaissances de Scribe de Dieu pour tous vous bannir comme Lucifer l'avait été. Il est seul au Paradis à présent, le seul Ange à avoir encore ses ailes intactes._

_Anpiel cligna des yeux, visiblement ébranlée, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, de sorte que son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Céleste. Une lueur sceptique brillait dans ses iris d'un brun chaud._

_\- Et comment savoir que tu dis la vérité ? Les Humains aiment mentir et inventer des histoires. C'est leur occupation préférée._

_Troublée par leur proximité, Céleste se sentit rougir malgré elle, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ourlet tendre des lèvres de l'Ange, aux commissures légèrement recourbées…_

_\- Tu es le seul Ange à avoir été créé lors de la Sixième Guerre qui a opposé Dieu et ses Anges à la Mère de Tous, déclama-t-elle en récitant ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'ordinateur de Becky Rosen. À peine as-tu ouvert les yeux sur ce monde que tu as été envoyée en orbite avec la moitié de l'océan. Ta création n'avait pas été programmée, et tous les Anges se sont demandé si tu étais une création de Dieu, ou un Cheval de Troie créé par la Mère pour les détruire. Le vaisseau que tu portes actuellement est celui d'une jeune toxicomane qui t'a dit oui il y a trente ans parce que de toute façon elle ne supportait plus sa vie. Je tiens toutes ces informations du Prophète Chuck Shurley. Je continue, ou tu me crois ?_

_Toujours hissée sur la pointe des pieds, l'Ange la dévisageait avec un tout nouveau respect mêlé de fascination et de… crainte ?_

_\- Qui m'a créée ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, son souffle effleurant le menton de Céleste._

_\- Ève. La Mère de Tous. La Mère des Monstres. Elle t'a créée non pas comme une arme ou un Cheval de Troie, mais pour prouver qu'elle pouvait créer des Anges aussi bien que Dieu, et pour diviser les rangs célestes en y semant le doute, la paranoïa et la peur._

_Le visage d'Anpiel se figea en une expression horrifiée._

_\- Non…_

_\- Je suis désolée, Anpiel. Je sais que tu espérais une autre réponse._

_\- Non ! s'étrangla l'Ange dans un sanglot enroué en se laissant glisser à ses pieds, jusqu'à se recroqueviller en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine menue. Non… non… !_

_Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts alors qu'elle poursuivait sa litanie comme un disque rayé. Céleste s'accroupit pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule._

_\- Ils avaient donc tous raison depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais été un Ange. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Michael aurait dû m'exécuter au lieu de me prendre en pitié._

_Céleste se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis fronça les sourcils avec détermination. Avec une sagesse pleine d'assurance sur son visage, elle glissa sa main sur le menton de l'Ange et la força à relever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux._

_\- Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient. Ce sont nos choix, Anpiel, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment._

_Une fois de plus, J.K. Rowling l'aidait à trouver les mots justes. Des larmes perlant sur les cils, Anpiel la contemplait avec de grands yeux. Céleste esquissa un sourire et essuya du pouce une larme qui glissait sur sa joue._

_\- Tu es comme Pinocchio. Tu as tellement, tellement souhaité être un Ange pendant des milliards d'années, que tu as fini par réellement le devenir. Je sais ce que tu as fait il y a quelques années pour aider Castiel, pour empêcher l'Apocalypse, pour sauver l'Humanité. Tu es un Ange, Anpiel. Tu mérites ce titre, bien plus que tous les Anges réunis._

_Anpiel se laissa docilement relever par Céleste. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Une lueur fervente qui la transfigurait et illuminait son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle._

_Envoûtée et le cœur battant la chamade, Céleste caressa la joue de l'Ange et repoussa tendrement une mèche de son front._

_\- Tu ne dois pas tourner le dos à ta famille maintenant. Je t'aiderai à trouver une place parmi eux. Je t'aiderai à retrouver tes ailes. Je rouvrirai le Paradis pour toi._

_Céleste ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait comme bêtises – le même genre de baratin suave qu'elle avait murmuré à l'oreille de Gilda avant de l'emballer – mais elle parlait de plus en plus bas, alors qu'elle inclinait la tête et que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de l'Ange._

_\- Je te le promets… souffla-t-elle avant de joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser qui l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds._

_Ses deux mains encadraient à présent l'ovale du visage d'Anpiel, et elle entrouvrit la bouche pour effleurer les lèvres de l'Ange du bout de la langue. Elles avaient un goût d'iode, d'orage et d'électricité statique. Ce simple contact lui fit l'effet de la foudre, et suffit à ramollir ses jambes._

_Elle l'avait fait. Elle était en train d'embrasser un Ange. Elle n'avait fait que penser à ça depuis qu'Anpiel était tombée du ciel et dans sa vie._

_Si embrasser une fée avait été grisant, presser son corps contre celui d'une Ange et la sentir répondre à ses avances, c'était indescriptible. Anpiel ouvrit la bouche et laissa Céleste l'enlacer. Malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements, elle pouvait sentir la douceur soyeuse de sa poitrine contre la sienne. Leurs langues se touchèrent, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Alors que leur salive se mélangeait, Céleste sentit une sensation exaltante de pureté l'envahir, et…_

_\- J'entends une de mes sœurs appeler à l'aide non loin de là, déclara d'un coup Anpiel en rompant le baiser. Je me suis rouverte aux canaux célestes de communication, comme tu me le conseillais. C'est Lavavoth, je reconnais sa voix !_

_Comme si absolument rien de lesbien inter-espèces ne s'était passé, Anpiel se détacha d'un bond d'elle et courut vers la fenêtre avec un enthousiasme enfantin._

_\- Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, je ne dois plus fuir ma famille ni me morfondre dans mon coin en rêvant d'être acceptée un jour ! poursuivit l'Ange désormais surexcitée. C'est grâce à toi, merci !_

_\- Euh… de rien, lâcha Céleste un peu abasourdie par ce brutal revirement de situation._

_La main gracile d'Anpiel agrippa la sienne, la tirant d'autorité vers la porte d'entrée._

_\- Allons la sauver, vite ! Elle est blessée et attaquée par des démons !_

_\- Quoi, maintenant ?_

_\- Bah oui ! Tu as promis de m'aider à m'intégrer dans ma famille, et à retrouver mes ailes et le Paradis, pas vrai ? »_

_Céleste baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, et entrelaça leurs doigts alors qu'une bouffée d'adrénaline s'emparait d'elle._

_Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était le week-end. Elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Alors sauver des Anges sur son temps de loisirs et courir au-devant d'aventures dont elle était l'héroïne pleine de bravoure et de sagesse… n'était-ce pas là tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, toute sa vie ?_

 

« … On a pris ma voiture pour nous rendre à Dearborn Heights en pleine nuit. J'ai tellement grillé les limites de vitesse qu'on est arrivées en moins de dix minutes. Lavavoth se trouvait dans une boutique de bricolage, cernée par quelques dizaines de démons, à terre, et en sang.

\- Depuis quand quelques dizaines de petits démons suffisent à abattre un emplumé ? interrompt Crowley d'un ton sardonique. Et dire que j'ai passé des siècles en Enfer à entendre parler des anges comme de créatures indestructibles et terrifiantes… Une réputation surfaite, décidément.

Alors que Castiel et Hael plissent les yeux d'un air offensé, Céleste nuance son récit avec un sourire en coin :

\- Quand nous sommes arrivées, le magasin était dévasté comme si une bombe avait explosé, et le sol était tapissé des cadavres des démons qu'elle avait tués à elle seule. Un vrai carnage. Mais Lavavoth avait été blessée et affaiblie par sa chute, et elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre les derniers démons qui restaient. Pendant qu'Anpiel se battait contre eux, j'ai mis en route sur mon téléphone un enregistrement d'exorcisme, et j'ai utilisé le bidon d'eau bénite et le sac de sel que je transporte toujours dans le coffre de ma voiture au cas où. Pour être prête à tout, vous savez.

Castiel se caresse le menton d'un air songeur, sa barbe de trois jours crissant sous ses doigts.

\- Je connais bien Lavavoth, commence-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai eu souvent affaire à elle quand j'étais le Général de la Garnison. C'était la secrétaire de Zachariah, et elle partageait ses opinions en tout point. Je sais à quel point elle est rigide, fière et fidèle à la hiérarchie et aux règles. Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'elle ait pu suivre une Humaine et une paria du Paradis.

Céleste ne peut s'empêcher de bomber le torse avec fierté.

\- Il s'avère que je sais être très persuasive.

\- Persuasive ? s'esclaffe Dean. J'ai vu de mes yeux tes talents de _persuasion_ comme agent du FBI. Et tout ce que tu as fait jusque là avec Anpiel, c'est pomper les répliques de Dumbledore pour l'emballer.

Ses joues s'empourprant, Céleste détourne le regard.

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé _que_ Dumbledore, proteste-t-elle faiblement. Pour persuader Lavavoth de nous faire confiance, j'ai aussi utilisé des citations de Spock, Han Solo et Gandalf. Entre autres.

Sam la dévisage avec de grands yeux et lâche un petit rire incrédule.

\- Attends, Charlie… ne me dis pas que tu t'es constitué une armée entière d'Anges fanatiques à coups de bluff et de citations geeks hors contexte… ?

Céleste relève les yeux vers Sam d'un air penaud, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Hum… si ? Mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! Mes citations ont marché sur Lavavoth, mais il a fallu que je la baratine avec ce que j'avais appris dans l'ordinateur de Becky Rosen, que je la laisse toucher mon âme elle aussi pour la guérir et lui faire promettre de traiter Anpiel comme une sœur et une égale.

La chaise grince alors qu'elle s'adosse un peu plus, quelques courtes mèches rousses chatouillant son front et ses tempes.

\- Je n'avais pas anticipé que mon baratin aurait autant d'effet et qu'elles se mettraient toutes les deux à genoux devant moi pour me prêter allégeance. Sur le moment, j'ai été flattée et ça a gonflé mon orgueil. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'aime autant être la reine à MoonDoor – j'aime être admirée et vénérée, surtout par de jolies filles, et Lavavoth est plutôt agréable à regarder dans son genre aussi.

Enlaçant toujours une Hael chancelante par la taille, Kevin plisse les yeux.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que tu jouais à un jeu dangereux ? La dévotion d'un Ange n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Sur le moment, mon âme avait été drainée deux fois en l'espace d'une semaine, j'étais donc épuisée et enivrée par le frisson de l'aventure. Je dois avouer que j'avais vraiment cru qu'Anpiel me laisserait tomber comme Gilda une fois qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait enfin une sœur qui l'acceptait, et tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'est qu'elle ne m'oublierait pas complètement et qu'elle reviendrait me voir de temps en temps. Alors quand elle a juré de me servir jusqu'à la mort, oui, j'étais plutôt contente de savoir qu'elle resterait avec moi. »

 

_Ce fut épuisée jusqu'à la moelle et littéralement jusqu'à l'âme que Céleste rentra chez elle pour la seconde fois cette nuit là, avec sur ses talons les deux Anges qui la suivaient comme deux canetons. Elle laissa tomber ses clés sur la table basse, et s'affala sur le canapé, vidée de ses forces. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait un Ange toucher son âme. C'était vraiment, vraiment trop douloureux, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans dans la tronche depuis une semaine._

_Elle releva la tête pour voir Lavavoth se tenir raide comme un piquet au milieu du salon, quasiment au garde à vous. Il n'aurait pu y avoir de contraste plus fort entre Anpiel et elle. Autant Anpiel était petite, fine et souple comme un chat, autant Lavavoth était rigide, engoncée dans un tailleur sévère, sa poitrine opulente comprimée dans son chemisier. Elle avait tout l'air d'une secrétaire cochonne de film porno, avec sa jupe courte, ses talons hauts, son rouge à lèvres vif, sa longue chevelure brune et ses lunettes rectangulaires perchées au bout de son nez._

_Elle fut arrachée à ses pensées peu catholiques lorsque Lavavoth attrapa Anpiel par la capuche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Céleste sur le canapé._

_« Montre un peu de respect à notre guide et maître, vermine, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents d'un air qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi sexy._

_\- Hé ! protesta Anpiel en fusillant la secrétaire du regard. Je suis le premier Ange qu'elle a sauvé !_

_\- Tu n'es même pas un véritable Ange, tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature !_

_\- C'est MOI sa première fidèle, alors écrase ! Si je n'avais pas supplié pour qu'on te sauve, tu serais morte à cette heure, tuée par de vulgaires démons de seconde zone !_

_Avec une autorité qui lui vint avec un naturel déconcertant, Céleste claqua des doigts et les toisa d'un regard impérieux._

_\- Silence, soldats._

_Anpiel et Lavavoth se turent immédiatement, et Céleste sentit une sensation de pouvoir la griser. Elle était en train de faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil deux entités d'une puissance incommensurable. C'était comme régner sur MoonDoor, mais en cent, mille fois mieux. Elle avait l'impression de se découvrir des super pouvoirs._

_\- Lavavoth, il me semble t'avoir ordonné de traiter Anpiel comme une sœur. Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez un objectif commun pour vous aider à surmonter vos différences._

_\- Rassembler notre famille et rouvrir le Paradis, acquiescèrent les deux Anges. Nous n'avons pas oublié. Nous suivrons vos ordres pour que vous nous meniez à la gloire promise._

_Céleste tiqua, l'espace d'une seconde. Réconcilier les Anges était une chose – c'était comme jouer au psy pour créatures immortelles – mais rouvrir le Paradis ? Ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de gérer ça. Pas dans ses cordes._

_Elle n'avait nullement les moyens de le faire. Elle avait lu dans le journal de Sam et vu à travers la webcam que Kevin avait trouvé dans les tablettes comment défaire les épreuves de la tablette des démons, et le principe était le même pour défaire le sort jeté par Metatron, semblait-il._

_Elle retrouva son air assuré._

_Ce n'était pas tout à fait une promesse creuse. Elle pouvait bien s'occuper de rassembler et pacifier les Anges de son mieux tandis que la Team Free Will se chargeait pour elle de rouvrir le Paradis. Tout bénef._

_\- Je rassemblerai les Anges et vous ouvrirai les portes du Paradis, confirma-t-elle donc. Je vous l'ai promis._

_\- Comment devons-nous vous appeler ? lança Lavavoth avec une pointe d'hésitation. Lorsque j'ai touché votre âme, j'ai lu plus de trente noms différents. Je n'ai jamais vu un être humain avec tant de noms. Lequel devrions-nous utiliser ? Céleste Middleton ? Charlie Bradbury ? Carrie Heinlein ? Christine K. Le Guin ? Annie Tolkien ? Susan Asim…_

_\- Pourquoi pas Impératrice ? coupa Céleste avec enthousiasme. Ou Sénatrice ? Reine suprême ?_

_Les deux Anges échangèrent un regard, et Anpiel esquissa une moue dubitative._

_\- Tout cela renvoie à des systèmes monarchiques humains qui ont échoué à travers les âges. Il faut quelque chose de plus…_

_\- … Vàna ? tenta encore Céleste d'une voix moins assurée. En elfique ça veut dire…_

_Mais Lavavoth et Anpiel ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Elles discutaient entre elles à voix basse en chuchotements précipités. Lorsqu'elles se tournèrent à nouveau vers Céleste, leur regard était d'acier, et une lueur de fanatisme y brillait._

_\- Tu n'es pas notre souveraine, décréta Anpiel avec ferveur. Tu es notre sauveuse. Notre salut. Notre guide._

_\- Dieu nous a abandonnés, mais toi, tu nous mèneras à la victoire suprême._

_\- Tu es notre guide suprême. »_

 

Céleste soupire, interrompant son récit un instant.

« Il se trouve que les Anges blessés, perdus et dépossédés de tous leurs repères et racines, sans Paradis ni organisation hiérarchique, sont particulièrement vulnérables et influençables. Je l'ai compris très vite. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils se sont mis à se battre et commettre des massacres. Ils étaient tous si désespérés, ils avaient tous tellement besoin de retrouver un semblant de normalité en obéissant à des ordres, qu'ils se sont accrochés à la première personne en mesure de les guider. À tout prix. Que ce soit juste ou non.

Hael baisse les yeux, ses cils voilant son regard d'un bleu limpide. La pâleur de sa peau contraste avec sa chevelure sombre mêlée de fines tresses.

\- C'est vrai. Castiel avait beau avoir des milliers de morts à son actif et une réputation de rebelle, je l'ai suivi avec soulagement dès que j'ai compris qu'il pouvait me guider. Puis j'ai trouvé en Kevin la mission dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, Céleste poursuit :

\- Je ne suis pas retournée au boulot – j'ai donné ma démission deux jours après. Je me suis dit qu'aider les Anges et les empêcher de se battre était quand même un peu plus important que mon pitoyable salaire et mes résolutions de vivre une vie normale. Avec Anpiel et Lavavoth comme gardes du corps qui prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux, je me suis mise à porter secours à tous les Anges isolés et terrifiés du Michigan. En une semaine, j'en avais sept en tout dans ma maison, et mes voisins commençaient à me regarder d'un sale œil vu que mes Anges ne dormaient jamais et se prosternaient à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient. Malgré mes dettes, j'ai vidé mon compte en banque pour leur offrir des motos pour qu'ils m'accompagnent pour chaque mission de sauvetage. Ma voiture était trop petite pour qu'ils y rentrent tous, même en s'asseyant sur le toit. Les choses ont commencé à devenir sérieuses quand on a appris via les ondes que deux factions projetaient de s'affronter à mort dans l'Illinois, au bord du lac Clear Lake, près de Springfield. Nous nous sommes immédiatement mis en route en espérant arriver à temps. »

 

_La brise dessinait des ridules sur la surface du lac et faisait bruire les feuillages des arbres dont se détachaient quelques feuilles écarlates. Elles planaient et se posaient sur la terre encore humide de la dernière pluie. Les touffes d'herbes jaunies se hérissaient çà et là, frémissant entre les pieds des Anges qui s'observaient en chiens de faïence._

_Les deux factions se faisaient face en silence. Les pâles rayons du soleil de septembre luisaient sur la pointe des lames célestes._

_Il n'y eut pas de signal. Mais d'un coup, les corps se mirent en branle, les chaussures bien vernies dérapèrent sur la terre battue, les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec des étincelles, et les coups furent portés avec tant de puissance que le souffle d'énergie fit ployer les arbres. Le vent se leva, entonnant sur la plaine sa lugubre complainte. Des Anges s'effondrèrent avec des hurlements déchirants, des explosions de lumière imprimèrent sur la terre le dessin cendré d'ailes décharnées._

_Alors que la bataille battait son plein et que la mêlée sanglante redoublait de violence, un klaxon retentit au loin. Tous les Anges se figèrent dans leur action, et oublièrent un instant l'enjeu de leur affrontement pour tourner la tête d'un seul bloc vers la lisière d'arbres empourprés de couleurs automnales. Le chemin de terre battue effectuait un virage à cet endroit pour s'éloigner du lac, aussi ne pouvaient-ils voir ce qui arrivait. Ils ne pouvaient voir, mais ils entendaient le klaxon claironner et des moteurs pétarader de plus en plus distinctement._

_Les Anges froncèrent les sourcils à l'interruption malvenue, et virent surgir au tournant à toute blinde une voiture jaune escortée de sept Harley Davidson flambant neuves, les chromes flamboyant comme autant de soleils._

_La voiture freina pour s'arrêter net sur le champ de bataille improvisé près du lac, ses pneus couverts de boue s'enfonçant dans la terre. Les motos effectuèrent un dérapage contrôlé et un silence s'abattit sur les lieux alors que les deux factions ennemies jaugeaient du regard ces Anges intrus en se demandant de quel camp étaient-ils. Juchée sur sa moto, Anpiel ôta ses lunettes de soleil et sauta à terre, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'herbe mouillée. Bombant le torse, elle se racla la gorge en toisant les Anges ensanglantés._

_« Mes frères et sœurs ! tonna-t-elle de sa voix éraillée. Cessez vos querelles futiles, écoutez la bonne parole et rejoignez la seule et unique cause véritable ! Que tout le monde se prosterne devant le guide suprême !_

_Déstabilisés, les Anges regardèrent les intrus tous descendre de leur moyen de transport humain à deux roues, et ployer le genou alors que la porte de la voiture jaune s'ouvrait. Une Humaine aux courts cheveux roux en sortit, le regard impérieux, arborant le maintien et la prestance d'un Général haut gradé ou d'un membre éminent du Conseil._

_Le leader de l'une des deux factions, Brap, se tenait accroupi au sol, la pointe de sa lame pressée contre la jugulaire de Joshua, le Jardinier d'Eden. L'éraflure était suffisante pour faire saigner la Grâce en une lumière éblouissante. N'ayant pas anticipé pareille tournure des événements, Brap serra les dents et lorgna d'un air suspicieux Anpiel qui s'inclinait devant cette Humaine. En un sens, il n'était guère étonné que la paria du Paradis fricote avec des Humains – mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était de voir six autres Anges tout à fait respectables l'imiter avec une dévotion dans le regard qu'il n'avait pas vue chez ses frères depuis des milliers d'années._

_Relâchant Joshua qui s'empressa de s'éloigner en pressant sa main sur son cou blessé, Brap se releva en dépliant ses membres. Ses petites lunettes aux verres jaunes étaient de travers, et ses cheveux blonds maculés de terre. Sa lame dégoulinait du sang des frères qu'il avait dû tuer pour guider sa troupe et atteindre ses objectifs._

_\- Qui c'est, celle-là ? cracha Brap d'une voix nasillarde en indiquant Céleste d'un geste du menton. Ne savez-vous pas que l'heure est grave ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire mumuse avec des Humains, nous devons comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé et trouver un moyen de retourner au Paradis !_

_Céleste n'en menait pas large. Au fond d'elle, elle frôlait la crise de panique, mais extérieurement, elle affichait une assurance sans faille, et se permit même d'esquisser un rictus paternaliste._

_Ramasser des Anges blessés et égarés comme des chatons sous la pluie, déjà tout prêts à lui manger dans la main et l'idolâtrer était une chose, mais convaincre une bonne trentaine d'Anges hostiles, armés et fâchés d'être interrompus en plein massacre en était une autre._

_\- Parce que tu trouves que c'est le moment de vous entre-tuer entre frères et sœurs, mon cher Brap ? ironisa Céleste en arquant un sourcil._

_C'était uniquement grâce aux descriptions de personnages trouvées dans l'ordinateur de Becky Rosen et à ce qu'avaient entendu Anpiel et Lavavoth via Radio Anges qu'elle se trouvait en mesure d'identifier Brap, le chef de la division des arbres et plantes._

_Brap fronça le nez d'un air frustré, tandis que Joshua à l'écart dévisageait Céleste avec une étrange expression sur son visage._

_\- La faction d'Ecanus s'oppose à mes plans et refuse de me rejoindre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les éliminer. C'est le sort de tous les Anges qui est en jeu._

_Un autre Ange se leva avec colère – sans doute Ecanus – en fusillant Brap du regard._

_\- Parce que ton plan est une aberration et qu'il me fallait t'arrêter à tout prix, Brap ! Tu planifies de tuer tous les Humains de ce continent pour consommer leurs âmes !_

_\- Juste ce continent pour commencer, oui. Je suis déjà en négociation avec Rgoan pour qu'il me fournisse les premiers stocks. Nous aurons ensuite les forces nécessaires pour consommer le reste de l'Humanité. Huit milliards d'âmes devraient suffire pour guérir nos ailes et rouvrir les portes du Paradis._

_Ecanus serra les poings, tremblant de rage._

_\- As-tu oublié que Dieu nous a ordonné de protéger les Humains ? Ce que tu essayes de faire est le pire des blasphèmes !_

_\- Dieu n'en a rien à faire ! éclata Brap avec une nuance d'hystérie dans sa voix nasillarde. C'est sans doute LUI qui nous a tous chassés, et Il n'a jamais rien fait pour nous ! S'Il n'a pas remué le petit doigt quand Castiel a avalé toutes ces âmes et joué à Dieu, alors NOUS AUSSI pouvons le faire ! Et tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner, Ecanus : ton plan pour rouvrir le Paradis est ridicule et voué à l'échec !_

_\- Peut-être, mais je ne tuerais aucun Humain directement !_

_Céleste claqua des doigts pour les faire taire, et ils cessèrent de se disputer pour la regarder de haut, visiblement outrés qu'une simple Humaine ose interrompre deux entités ancestrales._

_\- Et quel est ton plan, Ecanus ?_

_Ecanus croisa les bras, ses doigts toujours crispés sur sa lame d'Ange poisseuse de sang._

_\- Plutôt que de commettre l'innommable sacrilège de violer des âmes, je compte utiliser la technologie développée par les Humains ces dernières décennies. Faire exploser toutes les centrales nucléaires de la planète devrait suffire à égaler la puissance que Brap souhaitait créer avec huit milliards d'âmes. Nous devrions être en mesure d'ouvrir un portail vers le Paradis. Je l'espère, du moins. Les Humains mourront quasiment tous, bien sûr, mais leurs âmes seront sauves et ils iront au Paradis ou en Enfer, alors que le plan de Brap les aurait atomisées sans possibilité de retour._

_\- Mais au moins, mon plan n'implique pas d'irradier TOUTES les espèces ainsi que les plantes, espèce d'inconscient ! Tu vas détruire la planète !_

_\- Préserver les âmes est plus important que les autres formes de vie ! Nous devons protéger l'Humanité !_

_Céleste eut énormément de mal à garder un visage neutre face à ces deux Anges psychopathes qui se disputaient la destruction du monde comme si de rien n'était. Et soudain, elle réalisa en un frisson que le sort de l'Humanité était entre ses mains, là, tout de suite. Si elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre ces deux fous furieux de renoncer à leurs plans destructeurs et de rejoindre sa petite troupe de fidèles, il y aurait des morts. Des milliards de morts. Et c'était bien réel. Ce n'était pas un LARP, où après une bonne bataille, chacun rentrait chez soi et commentait sur le forum les événements, et où les morts se créaient un nouveau personnage pour revenir dans la partie._

_Elle éleva une main avec un calme olympien qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout._

_\- Vous faites erreur, Brap, Ecanus. Il faut protéger l'Humanité ET la planète._

_\- Ah oui ? grinça Brap en plissant ses petits yeux de fouine. Et quel est TON plan, vermine humaine ?_

_Lavavoth émit un couinement offensé tandis qu'Anpiel se craquait les articulations du poing d'un air belliqueux. Céleste leur fit signe d'un geste de se calmer, et répondit posément :_

_\- Nous ne nous battons que lorsque nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Nous préférons les voies pacifiques._

_Cette citation tout droit tirée de Star Trek sembla faire son petit effet. Brap parut ébranlé, Ecanus songeur, tandis que les Anges de Céleste redoublèrent de ferveur adoratrice._

_\- Le plan du guide suprême est le seul qui vaille ! claqua Lavavoth d'une voix autoritaire. Pendant que vous vous battiez, elle a découvert qui nous a chassés du Paradis et pourquoi, et elle sait déjà comment nous sauver !_

_\- C'était Metatron ! révéla Anpiel avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il est sorti de son exil pour se venger en profitant de l'absence d'Archanges, il a lancé un sort pour nous bannir des cieux, de la même manière que Lucifer l'avait été !_

_Ses talons aiguille s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble, Lavavoth s'avança vers Ecanus et Brap. Céleste avait beau n'être qu'humaine, elle sentait les auras lourdes de puissance électriser l'air tout autour d'elle._

_\- Tu as raison sur un point, Brap : Dieu n'en a rien à faire de nous. Il a laissé Metatron nous arracher au Paradis et n'a pas levé le petit doigt quand nous implorions tous son aide, quand nous hurlions de douleur, quand nous agonisions. Mais elle…_

_Lavavoth pointa Céleste du doigt._

_\- … ELLE, elle a répondu à nos prières. Je l'ai vue venir au secours de nos frères et sœurs. Je l'ai vue se démener pour nous. Elle nous aime comme jamais Père ne nous a aimés. Et elle a juré de nous ramener au Paradis. J'ai Foi en elle._

_\- Gloire au guide suprême ! s'égosilla Anpiel, ses yeux brûlant de fanatisme._

_\- Gloire au guide suprême ! scandèrent les six autres Anges en écho. Gloire au guide suprême ! Gloire au guide suprême !  
_

_Ecanus abaissa sa lame avec hésitation, plongé dans une profonde réflexion en se caressant le bouc. Brap, lui, jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui en redressant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez crochu._

_\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas écouter ces absurdités ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents, mais sa voix nasillarde avait perdu son assurance. Ce n'est qu'une Humaine ! Pourquoi des Anges suivraient-ils une créature mortelle aussi faible et insignifiante ? Ressaisissez-vous !_

_Un raclement de gorge s'éleva derrière Brap qui se retourna d'un bloc pour voir Joshua s'avancer à pas lents vers Céleste_ _, un sourire doux et énigmatique sur les lèvres._

_\- À vrai dire… suivre cette Humaine fait bien plus sens que tu ne sembles le croire, Brap. Rappelez-vous ce jour, il y a bien longtemps, où notre Père nous a réunis autour d'Adam et Ève et nous a ordonné de les aimer plus que Lui, et de les protéger. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'Il voulait dire. Que s'Il venait à disparaître, si les Archanges ne pouvaient plus remplir ce rôle, alors il nous faudrait nous tourner vers Ses créations. Dieu les a créés à Son image._

_Joshua s'arrêta juste devant Céleste et lui sourit, frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts._

_\- Et c'est à travers eux qu'Il veille encore sur nous. À travers elle, qu'Il a envoyée pour nous. Le guide suprême._

_\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est Dieu qui t'a dit ça, Joshua ? souffla Ecanus d'une voix blanche._

_Céleste cilla, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Joshua qui lui adressa un clin d'œil discret._

_\- Oui. »_

_Un murmure stupéfait parcourut les deux factions d'Anges, et tous se prosternèrent pour lui prêter allégeance._

 

« Quoi ?!

Dean et Sam referment la bouche et échangent un regard, ayant parlé en même temps et sur le même ton. Céleste lutte pour retenir un sourire, ravie d'assister à un de ces moments si rares et précieux entre les frères, que jusqu'à présent elle n'a pu savourer que dans les livres.

\- Dieu ? répète Castiel d'une voix blanche. Tu veux dire que c'est _Dieu_ qui t'a envoyée pour guider les Anges ?

\- Dieu te fait faire le sale boulot ? renchérit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Se payant le luxe de les faire mariner un peu, Céleste esquisse un sourire énigmatique avant de lâcher la vérité :

\- À vrai dire… non. Dieu n'a jamais parlé de moi. Joshua m'a expliqué plus tard qu'il a décidé de mentir pour convaincre les Anges présents de me suivre. Tous les Anges savent qu'il est le seul à qui Dieu parle encore, alors ils l'ont cru sur parole. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait pondu un pareil mensonge, il m'a raconté qu'il n'avait jamais de toute son existence quitté le Paradis, vu qu'il était responsable du Jardin d'Eden. La chute a été très dure pour lui, et il s'est retrouvé dans la faction d'Ecanus parce qu'il ne savait pas que faire ni où aller. Non seulement il voyait les Anges s'entre-tuer et devenir fous, mais il était inquiet pour l'entretien du Jardin d'Eden et le Paradis lui manquait d'une manière que nous autres Humains ne pouvons pas imaginer, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Castiel et Hael acquiescent et baissent les yeux, le regard lourd de nostalgie.

\- Bref, Joshua a vu en moi la possibilité de pacifier et réunir les Anges, en plus de rouvrir le Paradis. Il a menti pour me faciliter la tâche. Et ça a marché du feu de dieu, si je puis dire. Avec ma quarantaine d'Anges qui squattaient ma maison à Farmington Hills, c'est vite devenu bondé quand ils se sont mis à recruter massivement par les ondes aussi. Je ne vous dis pas la tête que tiraient les voisins et les rumeurs qui se sont mises à courir à mon sujet dans le quartier… Ma banque a bloqué ma carte après l'achat des Harley Davidsons, mon propriétaire voulait que je paye le loyer en retard, la justice me harcelait, le comité des résidents voulait me faire virer, et j'avais besoin d'espace pour mon armée, alors… J'ai pris mes Anges dans un car touristique que j'ai volé, et j'ai fui la justice et les dettes une fois de plus, alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Je voulais me rapprocher du Kansas pour ne pas être trop loin de vous, les gars. En tout cas, c'était le road trip le plus épique que j'ai jamais vécu !

\- Et tu les as amenés où ? Dans ta petite cache secrète à la Jason Bourne à Topeka ?

\- J'avais envisagé la possibilité, mais non. Avec toutes les attentes qui pesaient sur mes épaules, je ne voulais pas me contenter d'attendre gentiment que vous rouvriez le Paradis pour moi. En relisant les e-books pour la énième fois, j'ai eu l'idée de contacter Ash directement au Paradis, et j'ai commencé à bricoler le même type de programme qu'il avait, et qui était décrit en détail par Carver Edlund. Mais pour que les ondes portent assez fort, il me fallait une antenne massive. Alors j'ai décidé de réquisitionner un building de Fox News à Kansas City. Quitte à avoir des Anges à mon service, je me suis dit que ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Il leur a suffi de toucher le front de tout le monde dans l'immeuble pour les persuader qu'on était les nouveaux propriétaires. J'ai pu installer mon programme, le relier à l'antenne TV et percer jusqu'au Paradis. C'était du boulot pour trouver la bonne fréquence et émettre en enochian, mais j'ai réussi.

\- Tu voulais contacter Ash pour nous préparer Bobby sur un plateau en argent, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement ! À ce moment, je croyais encore que Metatron était capable d'annuler son sort de lui-même, alors je voulais me dresser une petite armée d'âmes pour l'attraper et le forcer à rouvrir les portes. Je me disais que mes Anges apprécieraient de le voir capturé et jeté en prison. Je pensais vraiment bien m'en sortir, et je croyais que tout serait réglé en moins de deux dès que Metatron serait capturé là-haut. Mais quand j'ai lu dans le journal de Sam que Castiel avait perdu son écho en franchissant le portail du Purgatoire, j'ai paniqué et annulé l'ordre. Tout mon plan reposait là-dessus.

\- Oups, ironise Crowley d'une voix suave. Désolé pour ça.

Sam replace nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- D'accord, Charlie. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit à ce moment là. Quand tu m'as parlé via mon journal de bord, tu aurais pu me dire que c'était toi. Et au lieu de me tuer sans sommation pour m'expédier au Paradis, tu aurais pu nous expliquer ton plan, on aurait été ravis de ton aide.

Avec une grimace de contrition, Céleste secoue la tête, ses mèches rousses oscillant sur ses tempes.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Je vous ai raconté à quel point mes Anges étaient devenus fanatiques au bout de deux semaines à peine sous mes ordres, alors imaginez ce que c'est devenu ensuite. J'ai un tout petit peu trop bien joué mon rôle de guide suprême, et ça a commencé à déraper et échapper à mon contrôle à partir du moment où on a établi notre QG à Kansas City. Anpiel et Lavavoth tout particulièrement se sont mises à instaurer un véritable culte, au point de recréer l'organisation du Paradis dont elles avaient l'habitude. Ce qui signifie paperasse, réunions incessantes, protocoles, hiérarchie pyramidale. Mais surtout, tous les Anges se sont mis à me protéger et décréter que j'étais trop sacrée et importante pour que la simple piétaille ait l'inestimable honneur de me voir. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, et j'étais plus ou moins prisonnière de mes propres adorateurs, dans ce building. Ils étaient persuadés que je faisais dans mon bureau des choses très importantes, mais en fait je passais la plupart de mon temps à jouer à Skyrim ou à vous espionner. Oh et je me suis créé une chaîne Youtube pour m'occuper, je me faisais des vlogs sur ce qu'il se passait avec le virus Croatoan, l'Apocalypse, Lucifer et tout ça, mais je ne recevais que des commentaires de trolls ou de kikoolol en réponse. J'aurais pu vous contacter, c'est vrai, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien à part vous causer des problèmes supplémentaires. Vous auriez sans doute voulu me voir ou me tirer de cette situation, et mes Anges n'auraient pas du tout apprécié ça. Et puis j'étais persuadée que je pouvais gérer tout ça seule et apparaître en héros dans les livres au moment le plus désespéré pour vous sauver les miches.

\- Et tu as plutôt réussi ton coup, concède Dean avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Sans toi, on serait déjà tous morts ou torturés par Abaddon, et elle me porterait comme robe de bal pour danser avec Lucifer.

\- Mais si tu étais bloquée à Kansas City, coupe Sam d'un air perplexe, comment tu as fait pour venir me tuer à Superior, dans le Nebraska ? Tu as pu convaincre tes Anges que me tuer servirait à rouvrir les portes du Paradis ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que je me la suis joué Gandalf et Dumbledore, à ne pas expliquer ce que je faisais exactement, et à abuser de formules énigmatiques. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça marche bien sur les Anges. Moins ils comprennent les ordres, plus ils sont enthousiastes pour obéir. Mais j'ai tout de même dû mettre Anpiel, Lavavoth et Joshua dans la confidence. J'avais besoin d'eux pour qu'ils invoquent et capturent Tessa et la forcent à accepter de guider l'âme de Sam jusqu'à Bobby, puis les descendre tous les deux en Enfer. Pour attirer Sam hors du bunker et diviser votre groupe pour minimiser les risques, j'ai ordonné à Anpiel et Lavavoth d'inciter des chasseurs amis de Garth à vous attirer à deux endroits différents pour des chasses. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elles me disent où était Sam, et je suis venue avec mon fusil sniper. Hum, et la mort de Dean m'a un peu prise de court, parce que ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Pour répondre à ta question, Sam, je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ça marcherait. Si Tessa avait échoué, si Metatron avait arrêté Sam au Paradis, ou s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour annuler l'épreuve de la tablette et que son âme était anéantie à jamais… Je n'aurais plus pu regarder Dean dans les yeux, ni les miens dans un miroir. En cas d'échec, je préférais rester un ennemi anonyme que Dean pourrait haïr.

Céleste baisse la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, réalisant pleinement à quel point elle avait eu de la chance que son plan ait fonctionné. Au moment de presser la gâchette pour tuer Sam alors que Dean mourait dans ses bras, elle avait bien failli rater son coup tellement ses mains tremblaient de stress, et ses larmes brouillaient sa vue.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses, Dean…

Une main lui ébouriffe un peu rudement les cheveux, et elle redresse la tête pour croiser le regard attendri de Dean, et l'ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouve enveloppée dans une embrassade un peu maladroite, et Dean lui souffle à l'oreille :

\- Mais tu as réussi, Charlie. Tu as réussi. Tu as sauvé mon frère.

Les yeux grand ouverts et le nez collé au cou de Dean, Céleste baigne dans sa chaleur et s'agrippe à son dos en opinant du chef, la gorge nouée d'émotion. Tous les autres les regardent dans un silence respectueux, à l'exception de Crowley qui jette un œil à sa montre en faisant mine de bailler.

Quand Dean la relâche, Céleste cale à nouveau son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux embués. Tâchant de reprendre contenance, elle poursuit avec un soupir de défaite :

\- Mes Anges commençaient à s'impatienter et me demander quand exactement j'allais leur ouvrir les portes du Paradis. Il FALLAIT que je trouve un autre moyen, et très vite. Vous n'en aviez aucune idée de votre côté, mais pendant tout ce temps, l'espoir dont je les nourrissais était la seule chose qui empêchait les Anges de détruire la planète pour rentrer chez eux. J'étais assise sur une bombe à retardement ! C'est après une nuit entière de discussion avec Anpiel, Lavavoth et Joshua que nous sommes arrivés à deux autres plans B pour ouvrir le Paradis.

\- Lesquels ?

L'air du bungalow est humide et sent le bois et le feu de camp. Elle en emplit ses poumons en se triturant les doigts. Ça y est, le moment de leur exposer son problème est arrivé. Elle sent à nouveau une pointe de panique s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles en se rappelant la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouve embourbée. Et le fait qu'elle a probablement provoqué la fin du monde en essayant de l'empêcher.

\- Hum… Il n'y a pas trente six mille possibilités pour rouvrir le Paradis. Avant de venir ici pour arrêter Abaddon, j'ai dévoilé mes deux plans à toute mon armée. Je suis coincée, maintenant. Sur les conseils de Joshua, j'ai ordonné à Ash de se rendre dans le Jardin d'Eden et de détruire l'Arbre de la Vie et l'Arbre de la Connaissance. Ce sont les deux piliers sur lesquels Dieu a créé le Paradis entier. S'ils sont détruits, le Paradis entier s'effondrera sur Terre, qui deviendra le nouveau Royaume des Anges. Rien de nous garantit que nous autres Humains survivrons au choc de deux dimensions qui s'écrasent l'une sur l'autre. Ni même la planète. Dans le pire des cas, j'aurai détruit l'Humanité et cassé le monde en prime. Yay.

Dean, Sam et Castiel échangent un regard tendu, et la voix cristalline de Hael s'élève :

\- Et l' _autre_ plan B ? En quoi consiste-t-il, au juste ?

\- Eh bien c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans le camp Chitaqua avec mes Anges et que j'ai infiltré l'armée américaine à grands coups de lavages de cerveau pour obtenir les hélicos, armes et uniformes. J'ai fait fondre des lames d'Anges en balles pour qu'on soit plus efficaces. Je ne pouvais pas dire à mon armée que je veux juste sauver mes amis et leur demander conseil parce que je panique complètement ! Je leur ai donc dit qu'on est ici pour empêcher Abaddon de poser ses sales pattes sur Crowley. Car j'ai promis à mes Anges que demain soir, au coucher du soleil, ils auraient le Paradis. Je leur ai promis que si Ash n'a pas détruit les arbres d'ici là, je forcerai Crowley à ouvrir la Cage, quitte à le tuer s'il refuse d'obéir. Figurez-vous que le sort de Metatron n'a pas pu affecter l'intérieur de la Cage. Lucifer ne sera d'aucune aide puisqu'il est lui aussi banni du Paradis, mais Michael, lui… Lui, il pourrait se rendre au Paradis et forcer les portes de l'intérieur, libérer la Grâce de Castiel. Joshua pense que la puissance d'un Archange pourrait détruire le sort. Mais là aussi, c'est extrêmement risqué.

\- Ouais, lâche Dean rudement, parce que ces deux connards d'Archanges ne vont pas nous aider, ils vont surtout vouloir continuer leur petit combat apocalyptique, détruire le monde et nous avec ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Charlie, tes plans sont _merdiques_!

\- Hé ! C'est pas facile pour moi, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, les Anges me mettaient la pression, ils sont tellement désespérés et en souffrance qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour retrouver le Paradis. J'ai dû leur faire ces promesses, sans quoi ils seraient retournés à leur idée d'exploser des centrales nucléaires ou gober les âmes des gens ! Si je nous ai isolés du temps et de l'espace pour prendre le temps de vous raconter tout ça, c'est justement parce que je suis coincée et que je ne trouve pas de solution ! J'espérais que _vous_ , vous auriez une idée pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas, parce que sinon…

Céleste prend une profonde inspiration et se lève, son fusil sniper dans les mains, son uniforme militaire épousant ses formes.

\- … demain à la tombée de la nuit, c'est la fin du monde, _bitches_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de sa longueur et complexité, mais parce que j'ai été pas mal démoralisée de voir le nombre de reviews et de lecteurs baisser de plus en plus à chaque chapitre. Avec la révélation du dernier chapitre, je croyais que j'aurais un peu plus de réactions, mais j'ai été déçue… Je me suis demandé si mon histoire en valait vraiment la peine, si la qualité de mon écriture avait baissé, si mon histoire était barbante au point de faire fuir les gens.  
> Vraiment, ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir des reviews. Le manque de retours peut faire douter votre auteur voire le faire abandonner. Et une review peut suffire à lui insuffler le feu sacré de l'inspiration et le faire pondre un chapitre entier en une soirée.  
> Sans mon coach pour m'encourager, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Comme dirait Chuck : writing is hard.


	59. Time is running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous tous pour vos messages qui m'ont beaucoup touchée et m'ont rendu confiance et la joie d'écrire ! Vous êtes des amours !  
> Ce nouveau chapitre est très angst. Vous avez le droit de me haïr.
> 
> Musique : Time is running out (Muse)

« On va mourir… on va tous mourir…

Dans le vacarme des coups de feu et des hurlements de panique, nul ne peut l'entendre murmurer ces mots. Suffoquant dans la puanteur de soufre qui se mêle à la teinte métallique de sang qui sature l'air, Lethaby peine à distinguer dans la foule leurs amis de leurs ennemis. Les lueurs des torches dansent comme de grosses taches informes à travers les verres embués de ses lunettes, et la peur est en train de dissoudre ses entrailles aussi efficacement que de l'acide.

Sa prise s'amollit sur la crosse de son arme – elle pèse bien trop lourd, et ses doigts sont si crispés que le seul fait de presser la gâchette lui arrache une grimace de douleur. À chaque coup de feu, il lui est plus difficile d'amortir l'effet de recul.

\- On va tous mourir… balbutie-t-elle encore une fois, la voix altérée par l'hystérie et ses larmes qui débordent.

Elle presse une fois de plus la gâchette, sans même savoir si le type qu'elle vient d'abattre d'une balle dans le dos était un Croat ou un de leurs amis qui tentent désespérément de fuir, cernés par les démons et les infectés. Impossible d'en être tout à fait sûre dans cette nuit sans lune, alors que les torches tombent au sol et s'éteignent, et qu'il ne reste guère plus que les guirlandes multicolores du sapin de Noël trônant sur l'estrade pour éclairer la scène d'hécatombe.

Ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le flot de démons et d'infectés ne cesse d'affluer, et leur armée de fortune se fait exterminer méthodiquement, inexorablement. Alors qu'elle esquive de justesse des mains tordues qui essayent de l'agripper, Lethaby recule et manque de trébucher sur un cadavre. Frénétiquement, elle cherche des yeux ceux qui étaient supposés les protéger. Ces prétendus Anges qui se réclament de Dieu. Mais elle n'y voit goutte. Pas le moindre signe de Castiel ni Hael dans les silhouettes troubles autour d'elle.

Soit ils sont morts, soit ils les ont abandonnés.

Lethaby fouille dans la poche de son jean poisseux de sang et de boue à la recherche de son dernier chargeur, quand son épaule heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet, lui arrachant un glapissement. Dans la confusion et le chaos de la bataille, entre les balles qui fusent à ses oreilles et les grognements gutturaux des infectés, le chargeur lui échappe des mains et tombe à terre, juste au moment où elle réalise que la personne qui vient de la percuter, c'est Néo.

La jeune fille androgyne la fixe de ses grands yeux noirs affolés, son visage se découpant dans les ténèbres comme une lune blême. Sa main s'agrippe à son bras, les doigts s'enfonçant à travers son pull.

\- Lethaby ! Je n'ai plus de munitions !

Lethaby tire brusquement Néo à elle, lui évitant de peu de se faire mordre par un Croat dont la moitié du visage est brûlé si gravement que sa peau est boursouflée de cloques. Celui-ci se rabat sur un civil qui se débat à côté d'elles, submergé d'assaillants. Le gargouillis qu'il émet quand l'infecté plante ses dents dans sa gorge restera pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire, elle le sait déjà.

Un instant, elle envisage de chercher son chargeur tombé au sol, mais elle y renonce aussitôt – c'est peine perdue. Elles se sont éloignées de l'emplacement où il est tombé, et jamais elle ne le retrouvera dans le noir, parmi les cadavres et la boue.

Ses lunettes à la monture transparente glissant jusqu'au bout de son nez, Lethaby saisit la main de Néo qui semble sur le point d'hyperventiler. À court de gens à tuer, les démons remarquent leur présence et les encerclent comme un essaim de prédateurs sur le point de déchirer leurs proies. Le corps ruisselant de sueur, Lethaby sent son cœur tambouriner si fort qu'il lui semble qu'il va remonter dans sa gorge.

Mais alors que Néo se blottit contre elle en fermant les yeux et que Lethaby se retrouve tétanisée au point de ne même pas pouvoir esquisser un geste de défense, une explosion de lumière quelques mètres plus loin dans la mêlée détourne l'attention de leurs ennemis.

Le sang de Lethaby ne fait qu'un tour, et cette fois, elle ne perd pas une seconde à réfléchir et encore moins à regarder dans cette direction pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce qui provoque ces éclairs qui déchirent la nuit du blanc le plus pur. Les démons et Croats ne font plus attention à elles. C'est le moment ou jamais. Avec un instinct de survie primaire qui lui prend aux tripes, Lethaby saisit les épaules de Néo et la tire sans ménagement sur plusieurs mètres, avant de la forcer à plonger au sol avec elle lorsqu'elles arrivent près de l'estrade.

L'adrénaline décuple ses forces et elle arrache à mains nues une des planches bloquant le passage sous l'estrade, puis se glisse en-dessous après y avoir poussé les fesses osseuses de Néo pour la faire entrer plus vite.

Ce n'est qu'une fois planquées là, dans cet espace exigu sous l'estrade, allongées à même la terre pétrifiée par le gel, que Lethaby ose enfin respirer. L'air sent fort le bois vermoulu et la moisissure. Seule la présence de Néo à ses côtés lui permet de conserver son sang froid et de ne pas se laisser aller à une crise d'angoisse. Sans doute que le fait d'avoir sous sa responsabilité quelqu'un qui compte sur elle et se fie aveuglément à ses décisions lui apporte un semblant de normalité. Dans le cadre de son travail, Lethaby est habituée à diriger des équipes et donner l'impression de savoir exactement ce qu'elle fait. Néo a besoin qu'elle soit forte et en parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, et cette seule idée suffit étrangement à lui apporter quelque réconfort.

Elle jette un regard en biais à la jeune fille qui scrute d'un air horrifié la sanglante bataille entre deux planches. Avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, Lethaby tend la main pour essuyer du pouce une éclaboussure de sang sur la joue de Néo.

\- On est en sécurité maintenant, chuchote-t-elle. On va attendre ici que ça se calme.

Néo tourne la tête vers elle et se mord la lèvre avant de répondre sur le même ton à peine audible :

\- Et les autres ?

\- On ne peut rien faire pour les aider. Sans armes, on est inutiles, et de toute façon l'ennemi est trop puissant et nombreux. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se fasse tuer inutilement, pas vrai ? Ça ne changerait rien.

Leur conversation feutrée est interrompue lorsqu'un corps est violemment projeté contre le bord de l'estrade, juste là où elles sont cachées, manquant de lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque pour la énième fois depuis l'irruption des démons dans le camp. Et ce corps qui retombe inerte au sol, c'est celui de Garth, réalise Lethaby en ouvrant de grands yeux. Sa tête dodeline sur le côté avant de s'immobiliser, et du sang s'écoule de son grand nez brisé. Il ne bouge plus, mais sa poitrine se soulève encore.

C'est un cauchemar. Un horrible, terrifiant cauchemar qui n'en finit pas.

C'est ce que se dit Lethaby lorsque les derniers humains se font abattre comme du bétail et que Castiel et les autres leaders du camp sont immobilisés par les démons sous les ordres d'une démone rousse qui semble tout droit tirée de _L_ _a nuit des morts vivants_.

Et c'est encore ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'un démon soulève Garth par le col comme une poupée de chiffon et lui brise la nuque sans effort – le corps retombe sans vie, face dans la boue, et l'angle de son cou n'a plus rien de naturel. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour éviter de faire du bruit et les yeux brillants de larmes, Lethaby tâtonne dans le noir jusqu'à saisir les doigts glacés et gluants de boue de Néo.

Sont-elles suffisamment bien cachées ? Les démons et Croats ne risquent-ils pas de les apercevoir terrées comme des rats sous l'estrade ? Ne peuvent-ils entendre sa respiration, le claquement de ses dents dans le froid glacial, ni le tambourinement effréné de son cœur ? Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux regarde un peu trop attentivement en leur direction… alors ce sera leur tour.

Lethaby ne veut pas mourir. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'a éprouvé une pareille envie de vivre, et elle donnerait tout pour ne jamais avoir quitté Londres, pour ne jamais avoir posé de congés, pour ne jamais avoir pris l'avion pour les États-Unis. Sa main se resserre sur celle de Néo, et elle lui intime de la suivre d'un regard appuyé. Les monstres sont tous concentrés sur Castiel, Hael et leurs amis. C'est peut-être leur seule chance de s'en tirer vivantes. Profiter de la distraction pour ramper jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'estrade et mettre les voiles.

Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à se reculer pour ramper se mettre hors de danger, des vrombissements d'hélicoptères se font entendre au loin et s'amplifient de seconde en seconde, bien vite suivis d'un vacarme de fusillade dont les détonations déchirent l'air. Terrifiées, Néo et Lethaby se blottissent l'une contre l'autre, les yeux clos. Cela semble durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe et que Lethaby ose rouvrir les yeux, les bras encombrés du corps osseux de Néo et le nez enfoui dans son cou.

De la lumière filtre à travers les planches brisées de l'estrade, et il y a du mouvement et de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Néo et Lethaby échangent un regard en se détachant enfin l'une de l'autre, et se mettent d'accord silencieusement pour s'approcher et voir ce qu'il se passe.

À peine ont-elles le temps d'apercevoir un hélicoptère posé qui illumine de son faisceau le sol jonché de cadavres ainsi qu'une troupe de militaires qui patrouillent, qu'une main surgit et arrache brutalement les planches qui les cachaient, arrachant un cri aigu à Lethaby.

\- Ah- _ah_ ! jubile une voix féminine éraillée. Je savais bien qu'il y en avait qui se planquaient là-dessous, Fido n'arrêtait pas de renifler par ici !

Un visage au sourire mutin se penche pour leur faire face, ses courts cheveux châtains rebiquant en mèches folles sur son front et ses joues.

\- Salut ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents – dont une est manquante. Moi c'est Anpiel, j'suis un Ange envoyé par le guide suprême pour vous sauver les miches. Sortez de là et tirez pas cette tronche, on va pas vous bouffer, roh.

Néo est la première à accepter la main que leur tend l'Ange en uniforme militaire, et Lethaby l'imite avec hébétude. Anpiel les tire et les relève comme si elles ne pesaient guère plus que des plumes.

\- On est pas mieux debout, mh ? ricane Anpiel avec ce qui ressemble à un aboiement enroué.

\- Merci… souffle Néo d'une voix étranglée.

\- Peuh. C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais le guide suprême, rétorque l'Ange qui s'accroupit pour frôler du bout des doigts le corps sans vie de Garth.

Aussitôt, celui-ci prend une profonde inspiration alors que son cou reprend un angle normal et que ses joues retrouvent leurs couleurs. Il papillonne des paupières avant de les ouvrir d'un air confus en se redressant en position assise. Il regarde tout autour de lui en se grattant la tempe.

\- Euh… Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, là.

\- Boarf, juste ta mort et ta résurrection, rien de très important, lâche Anpiel avec un haussement d'épaule.

Garth accepte la main de Néo qui l'aide à se relever, et il palpe son cou avec une fascination qui vire au ravissement lorsque ses doigts s'attardent sur son lobe.

\- Mon oreille aussi a ressuscité ! s'extasie le chasseur avec un large sourire qui illumine son visage. Une balle l'avait emportée il y a deux mois !

Anpiel place ses poings sur ses hanches et semble se gonfler d'orgueil comme un coq en levant bien haut le menton.

\- Bah ouais, je fais du bon boulot, moi. Quand je ressuscite, je fais pas les choses à moitié comme certains tire-au-flanc que je ne citerai pas. Je t'ai réparé ton oreille, et tu pourras vérifier, j'ai aussi retiré toutes tes cicatrices, un hémorroïde qui commençait à pousser, j'ai viré l'encre moche qui était injectée sous la peau de ton épaule et j'ai même reconnecté les tubes de tes testicules qui étaient sectionnés, va savoir pourquoi. T'es à nouveau fertile, mec. À toi les joies de la reproduction et tout ça.

\- Quoi ? _Balls_ ! J'avais payé cher pour cette vasectomie et j'ai aucune envie d'être fertile !

Anpiel se renfrogne.

\- Humf, ingrat ! Vos ancêtres au moins ils se montraient reconnaissants quand on leur faisait une fleur, eux.

\- Non vraiment, c'est super cool de m'avoir ressuscité, je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans le club VIP Winchester, mais…

Garth tire sur le col de sa veste et se contorsionne pour loucher sur son épaule.

\- Crotte, tu as aussi effacé mon tatouage anti-possession ?

\- Je ne fais pas de service après-vente, démerde-toi.

L'expression d'Anpiel se modifie d'un coup et elle tourne vivement la tête avec un air exaspéré.

\- Hé, Fido ! Reviens ici, abruti de sac à puces ! Arrête de te rouler dans les macchabées, c'est sale, et qui c'est qui va devoir te laver, hein ? C'est moi !

Et sur ces mots, l'Ange en uniforme militaire détale en piétinant sans scrupule les cadavres.

Ils se retrouvent tous les trois plantés là et aussi perdus les uns que les autres.

\- Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à me refaire opérer et tatouer dès que possible. En ces temps qui courent, ce n'est pas prudent de se balader sans protection.

Garth se gratte la nuque d'un air embêté en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais mort ? ... Wow, ça fait bizarre de dire ça !

Néo tente de lui expliquer ce qu'elles ont vu, puis Lethaby admet avec embarras qu'elles n'en savent guère plus que lui vu qu'elles se sont cachées comme des lâches pendant tout ce temps. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils regardent la troupe d'Anges déguisés en militaires inspecter les cadavres un à un, et qu'ils comprennent que seuls les non-infectés par le virus Croatoan sont ramenés à la vie. Les autres sont réduits en cendres d'un simple contact – un Ange à qui ils posent la question leur explique que c'est pour éviter tout risque de transmission vers les Humains sains, l'agent infectieux restant extrêmement virulent dans le sang même après la mort.

Alors qu'ils déambulent désœuvrés entre les corps inertes autour de l'estrade pour chercher leurs amis et aider les Anges à les repérer parmi les démons et les Croats morts, Lethaby frôle une fois de plus la crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main surgie de nulle part lui agrippe la cheville. Elle manque de trébucher et ses lunettes glissent le long de son nez. Et lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux, c'est pour apercevoir Colin AC Jones, ensanglanté et empêtré sous deux cadavres dont il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser.

\- Colin ! Tu es vivant !

Le soulagement est évident dans la voix de Néo.

\- Vivant, ouais, mais dans un sale état… grogne le chasseur en grimaçant de douleur. J'ai trois côtes brisées et une saloperie de démon s'est acharné sur moi avec un poignard.

En effet, sa chemise est tailladée et poisseuse de sang quand il s'agrippe à Lethaby pour se relever tant bien que mal en toussant douloureusement. La jeune fille peine à le soutenir, les jambes encore flageolantes d'adrénaline.

\- Reste allongé, amigo mio ! dit Garth avec entrain. Je vais aller te chercher un ange pour te retaper !

Colin acquiesce mais reste debout, sa main crispée sur l'épaule de Lethaby. Leurs vêtements sont lourds de boue et de neige fondue, et un vent cinglant les traverse jusqu'aux os, les faisant grelotter. Les cheveux teints en blanc de Lethaby sont détrempés et collent sur son front et dans sa nuque. Néo, elle, a l'air d'un grand chaton triste sous la pluie, une goutte perlant au bout de son nez, se frictionnant les bras dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer, grogne Colin en respirant avec difficulté. J'ai reçu un coup sur le crâne qui m'a fait perdre connaissance, et je pense que le démon m'a cru mort. C'est sûrement ce qui m'a sauvé. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, c'était fini et un hélicoptère était en train d'atterrir.

\- Tout va aller mieux maintenant… souffle Lethaby qui ploie sous le poids de l'homme. Je vois Garth revenir avec un Ange.

L'Ange en question marche comme le ferait un mannequin qui défile, et son opulente poitrine compresse si fort sa tenue militaire qu'il semble que ses seins vont déborder de son décolleté. Ses cheveux bruns encadrent son visage, dévalent ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches.

\- Les gars, voilà Lavavoth, elle va nous guérir Colin en moins de deux !

\- Cela reste à voir, coupe sèchement l'Ange. Le guide suprême nous a donné l'ordre de n'aider que les Humains non infectés, et d'achever les autres. Voyons voir.

\- Il n'est pas contaminé ! proteste Néo avec fougue.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, Lavavoth saisit le menton de Colin et l'examine comme s'il était un cheval à vendre.

\- Tu as été blessé, dit l'Ange en baissant les yeux sur son torse tailladé. Tu saignes.

\- Aucun Croat ne m'a mordu, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, articule Colin en grinçant des dents. Je ne les ai pas laissés faire.

Lavavoth le scrute entre ses cils, puis glisse une main sur son torse, droit sur une des plaies, avant de plonger un doigt dedans, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- La moindre goutte de sang ou de salive… énonce l'Ange en retirant son doigt dégoulinant de sang, tout contact direct avec un infecté suffit à transmettre le virus à un Humain. Si le virus a été mis en contact avec ces plaies ouvertes…

Elle porte le doigt à sa bouche et le lèche, avant de déclarer son verdict :

\- Du soufre. J'en étais sûre. Il est contaminé.

Aucun d'entre eux n'a le temps de réagir ni même d'articuler un son, que Lavavoth plaque sa main sur le front de Colin. Aussitôt, un hurlement à glacer le sang ainsi que de la lumière jaillissent de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Lethaby qui le soutenait encore, sent le corps de Colin se figer et prendre feu comme une torche. Elle s'écarte précipitamment, ne pouvant cesser de regarder l'horrible spectacle du chasseur qui se consume vivant sous les yeux – jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que son squelette qui s'effrite en cendres sous le regard implacable de l'Ange. L'image s'est imprimée dans sa rétine.

Néo, elle, a trébuché sur un cadavre en reculant avec horreur, et est tombée à terre, une main plaquée sur sa bouche comme si elle allait vomir. Quant à Garth, il semble sous le choc et ne réagit pas même lorsque Lavavoth époussette son uniforme militaire en leur jetant un regard hautain :

\- Merci pour votre collaboration. Prévenez-moi si vous en trouvez d'autres. » lâche-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

 

* * *

 

Néo doit serrer fort la mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de claquer.

Ses vêtements gorgés d'eau lui collent à la peau, et le vent glacial qui souffle sur le camp Chitaqua n'arrange rien. Elle a beau se placer dos aux bourrasques et s'entourer de ses bras, elle peine à conserver le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il lui reste à présent que le danger a disparu et que l'adrénaline est retombée. Le gel commence à figer ses cheveux en épis sur sa tête.

Le nez orné d'une goutte, Néo frémit violemment alors que l'eau s'infiltre un peu plus dans ses chaussures de toile qui ne sont pas prévues pour un pareil temps.

Elle ignore quelle heure est-il exactement, mais cela fait bien dix ou vingt minutes que les Anges ont atterri et que l'hélicoptère s'est posé. Il fait nuit noire, mais l'hélicoptère inonde les lieux de son faisceau de lumière, ne rendant la scène que plus irréelle. Les silhouettes qui le traversent semblent aussi immatérielles que les ombres longilignes qu'elles engendrent.

À l'écart, renversé sur l'estrade, le sapin de Noël clignote de mille couleurs. Mais s'il avait incarné quelques jours plus tôt l'esprit de fête et l'unité de groupe, ces scintillements ont désormais quelque chose de sinistre. Les éclats colorés tracent les contours des corps amoncelés pêle-mêle, leurs regards sans vie et leurs visages grimaçants.

L'air empeste la chair carbonisée.

Les Anges circulent pour examiner, puis ranimer les corps ou les enflammer d'un seul contact des doigts. Une poignée de ces hommes et femmes fraîchement ramenés à la vie déambulent, désorientés et l'air hagard. Garth s'en est allé les rassurer et leur expliquer la situation. Néo suppose qu'entre ressuscités, ils se comprennent.

« Hé… Tu es sûre que ça va, Néo ? Tu es toute pâle…

Néo tressaille à la main qui se pose sur son épaule, et baisse la tête vers Lethaby. Malgré ses lunettes éclaboussées de sang et ses cheveux qui ont perdu la structure artistique qu'elle s'évertuait à leur donner, la Londonienne a l'air aussi sûre d'elle que d'habitude. À croire qu'elle assiste à des apocalypses zombies tous les jours. Si elle ne l'avait pas guidée vers l'estrade avec un sang-froid impressionnant dans la bataille, Néo y aurait laissé sa peau, pour sûr.

\- Ouais. Je suis vivante, c'est déjà ça, répond Néo en détournant les yeux pour ne pas regarder Lavavoth carboniser vivante une autre femme qui avait survécu. Je vais aller me changer avant de choper la crève.

\- Ok, je te rejoins plus tard ! Je vais rester aider Garth un peu !

Néo ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. C'est comme si tous ces morts, toute cette terreur, cette lutte pour la survie… comme si plus rien n'avait de sens. Comme si elle avait été anesthésiée. Elle ne ressent plus rien.

Une fois sortie du faisceau de lumière de l'hélicoptère, l'obscurité l'engloutit, et il lui faut marcher avec précaution pour ne pas trébucher sur les cadavres dont les Anges ne se sont pas encore occupés. Elle manque de se cogner contre un bungalow et achève son trajet en tâtonnant les murs jusqu'à atteindre la tente qu'elle partage avec Lethaby depuis presque un mois.

Ici, le silence est complet. C'est à peine si elle perçoit au loin les voix étouffées provenant du centre du camp. Avec un peu d'imagination, elle pourrait presque se convaincre que tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que la cloche a sonné minuit n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Le temps de se glisser dans la tente et refermer derrière elle, d'allumer la lampe torche et de mettre en marche le réchaud portable, la fatigue s'abat sur elle comme une tonne de briques. Elle se laisse tomber sur son sac de couchage et entreprend de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette, avant de retirer ses vêtements détrempés en essuyant son corps pour en ôter la boue, le sang, l'eau et la sueur. À cet instant, elle donnerait cher pour pouvoir prendre une douche chaude puis s'affaler sur un canapé avec un lait au chocolat devant la télévision. Son grand corps maigre frissonne à l'air libre, et elle enfile un pull appartenant à Lethaby. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à enfiler un jean propre, elle se fige en remarquant quatre griffures marbrant sa peau au niveau de sa cheville.

\- Oh…

Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle a ça ? À quel moment est-ce arrivé ?

Ça aurait pu être à n'importe quel moment – quand elle a été projetée dans le mur, quand elle est tombée au sol, ou quand Lethaby l'a traînée vers l'estrade et que certains démons essayaient de la retenir.

Le bout de ses doigts frôle les égratignures si peu profondes qu'elle ne les avait pas senties jusque là, sans doute à cause du froid qui l'avait engourdie. Cela pique un peu, maintenant. À peine plus que les griffures que le chat de sa grand-mère lui infligeait de temps en temps.

Néo enfile son pantalon, l'esprit tournant à plein régime malgré le brouillard de panique qui commence à l'envahir.

Il a suffi d'une égratignure au pouce pour que Yager soit infecté. Une seule petite égratignure de rien du tout, mise en contact avec du sang de Croat. Et Risa a eu beau lui amputer immédiatement la main, ça n'avait rien changé. Néo retrousse son jean pour scruter sa cheville en essayant de se souvenir s'il y avait eu du sang ou juste de la boue sur cette zone quand elle l'a essuyée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Peut-être que ce n'était que du sang de démon. Le sang de démon n'est pas contagieux, de ce qu'elle en sait. Et avec son jean et ses chaussettes, peut-être que rien n'a pu toucher les égratignures…

Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ? Yager s'était transformé en moins d'une heure. Si l'heure fatidique est déjà écoulée, alors c'est qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Néo s'empresse de fouiller dans ses affaires jusqu'à retrouver sa montre. Elle affiche une heure du matin. Et les démons et Croats ont fait irruption dans le camp à minuit.

Si elle est infectée, elle l'aurait très certainement senti depuis le temps. Elle ne se sent pas du tout différente et ne se sent aucune envie pressante de grignoter des cerveaux ni de commettre des massacres. Néo soupire et attache sa montre à son poignet en étudiant plus attentivement les griffures qui tranchent d'un rouge vif sur sa peau.

Elle tend une main hésitante sous son oreiller et en tire un revolver qu'elle charge, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Au moindre symptôme d'infection qui surgirait, elle… elle voudrait pouvoir faire preuve du même courage que Yager qui a supplié pour qu'on l'achève, ou que Jane qui s'est sacrifiée pour couvrir leur fuite en se sachant condamnée.

Mais Néo n'est pas un soldat. Elle n'est pas un chasseur comme l'étaient Yager et Jane. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir ce courage en elle. Son doigt se crispe sur la gâchette alors qu'elle presse le canon contre sa tempe, ce qui lui arrache un violent frisson.

De toute façon, ce n'est sûrement qu'une fausse alerte. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Elle ne va tout de même pas se tuer juste pour un doute !

Elle abaisse l'arme en inspirant profondément. La solution évidente serait d'aller demander à un Ange de l'examiner. Mais l'image de Lavavoth brûlant Colin vivant comme une torche humaine est marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. En ce moment même, les Anges exécutent les survivants sans pitié, le regard indifférent. Ils ne montreraient pas plus de compassion pour elle.

Néo se mordille la lèvre et baisse les yeux sur sa montre, regardant les secondes défiler, seule sur son sac de couchage à côté de son tas de vêtements trempés. La flamme de la lampe à huile projette son ombre qui palpite sur la toile de la tente. Le livre qu'elle lisait quand la cloche a retenti dans le camp est encore ouvert là, à la même page. Ne dérogeant pas à ses habitudes britanniques, Lethaby a laissé sur place sa tasse de thé à présent froid et trop infusé. Arme au poing, elles s'étaient précipitées à l'extérieur sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Néo soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, son rythme cardiaque se calmant peu à peu. Si elle avait su que tout cela terminerait en bain de sang, elle se serait cachée depuis le début avec Lethaby. Après tout, ces histoires d'Anges et de démons ne les regardent pas, et Castiel, Hael et leurs suiveurs n'avaient aucun droit de les entraîner là-dedans. Lethaby n'est même pas Américaine ! Et Néo n'a que 20 ans.

Si ces soi-disant Anges avaient songé à la sécurité des civils au lieu de chercher à se constituer une armée de chair à canon, ils auraient dû les évacuer dès les début. Au lieu de se promener à Kansas City pour faire des courses, ils auraient dû évacuer les civils vers les zones non infectées.

Ils leur ont menti. Ils les ont utilisés. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de les sauver. Ils ont profité de leur foi et leur naïveté pour les jeter au front. Ils ont dû bien rire, à les voir si loyaux et stupides… Et maintenant, ils se débarrassent de ceux qui ne leur servent plus à rien. Même le bétail dans les abattoirs est traité plus humainement que ça.

Si quelqu'un doit mourir, c'est bien _eux_. Ces prétendus guides et autres charlatans profiteurs. Pas Néo, une étudiante sans histoire qui passait seulement ses vacances chez sa grand-mère et a basculé en Enfer par leur faute. Elle qui leur a demandé de l'aide, et qui en échange a été utilisée comme bouclier humain. Elle qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à abattre maintenant s'ils voyaient ces dérisoires griffures sur sa cheville.

C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Qu'elle se sacrifie docilement comme l'a fait cette idiote de Jane. Quoi de mieux que du bétail qui s'égorge lui-même ?

Elle ne va pas leur faire ce plaisir. Oh non.

Le vent qui mugit à l'extérieur fait claquer la toile de la tente. La montre affiche 01:13, mais Néo n'y fait plus attention. Elle n'a plus froid. Elle n'a plus peur. Le regard calme et déterminé, elle fixe le bout de ses chaussures en réfléchissant à un plan. L'arme pèse lourd dans sa main, tiède, solide et rassurante. Comment a-t-elle pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de se coller une balle dans le crâne ? Décidément, Hael et Castiel lui avaient vraiment lavé le cerveau comme des gourous de secte, au point d'effacer en elle tout instinct de survie et tout esprit critique. Et elle n'avait rien remarqué juste là. Mais maintenant, elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle les voit pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment.

Et la colère en elle grandit.

Croatoan lui a ouvert l'esprit et le cœur. Elle comprend enfin quels étaient les enjeux de cette bataille. Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt qu'elle s'était trouvée dans le mauvais camp, elle aurait elle-même ouvert les portes et détruit les protections. Ils ont perdu tant de temps à lécher les pompes de ces prétendus envoyés de dieu…

Elle sent le soufre circuler dans ses veines, et se trouve stupide d'en avoir eu si peur. D'avoir cru tous ces mensonges qu'on lui disait à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas un virus, mais une bénédiction. Une force. Une chance inespérée.

Des bruits de pas qui approchent lui font relever vivement la tête, et Néo a tout juste le temps de glisser son arme contre ses reins, sous la ceinture de son jean, que la fermeture éclair de la tente s'ouvre avec un zip sonore, et le visage de Lethaby se pointe.

\- Ça va mieux, Néo ? dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Néo le voit, maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours vu Lethaby comme un pilier inébranlable, un exemple de charisme et de sang-froid. Mais sa vision était biaisée par son ignorance. Le voile qui obscurcissait sa vue du monde s'est levé grâce à Croatoan, et elle voit clair à travers ce masque d'assurance. Lethaby a peur, prisonnière de l'influence néfaste de Castiel et Hael comme Néo l'était elle-même encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Néo se contente d'acquiescer alors que la Londonienne se glisse dans la tente avec une bourrasque, et referme derrière elle.

\- Les Anges ont fini de faire le tri entre infectés et non-infectés, déclare Lethaby en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Alissa et Patrick sont vivants ! Ils ont demandé pour toi.

Observant sans ciller Lethaby qui ôte sa veste et son pull trempé, Néo réfléchit. Si elle veut ouvrir les yeux à tous ses amis et tenter de démanteler le groupe de monstres fanatiques ultra-puissants qui pullulent dans le camp, il va falloir la jouer fine. Elle a vu comment les anges peuvent tuer d'un simple contact, et déceler Croatoan dans le sang en le goûtant.

\- Castiel, Hael, Dean et les autres ont fini par se montrer, au fait ! Apparemment ils s'étaient isolés pour un brainstorming afin de décider de la suite. Tu sais, la fille qui est descendue de l'hélicoptère tout à l'heure ? Eh bien c'est la chef de tous les Anges, alors que c'est une humaine comme nous. Dingue, hein ? Elle allait justement faire un discours sur l'estrade quand je suis venue te rejoindre. Le temps de me changer et on va aller écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, ok ?

Lethaby vient de lui livrer une ébauche de plan sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Ces Anges suivent une Humaine… ?

\- Yep ! Et c'est une amie des Winchester, figure-toi. Charlie, quelque chose comme ça. C'est plutôt positif, je pense qu'on sort enfin de ce cauchemar et qu'on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous !

Sans remarquer le silence de Néo, Lethaby retire son soutien-gorge et en attrape un sec qu'elle commence à mettre.

Les Humains peuvent entendre raison et obtenir la bénédiction Croatoan. Ils peuvent voir la Vérité. Ils peuvent être sauvés. Et si le chef des Anges entend raison et rejoint le bon camp, alors les Anges devront lui obéir ou se rebeller contre elle. Dans tous les cas, leur unité sera ébranlée, et le chaos engendré devrait permettre de répandre à nouveau Croatoan.

\- Intéressant… murmure tout bas Néo pour elle-même.

\- Tu sais, dès qu'on pourra quitter ce trou… sourit Lethaby en agrafant le soutien-gorge dans son dos. Si tu ne sais pas où aller, tu pourrais venir à Londres avec moi. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne te reste plus de famille ici, et… je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'éviter les États-Unis quelques temps, vu ce qu'il se passe. Je te trouverai un job dans ma boîte, et tu peux squatter chez moi le temps de te trouver un appartement. Si ça ne te dérange pas de partager ma chambre avec ma coloc' qui ronfle comme un tracteur, je…

Néo ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir davantage, et tend la main pour saisir la nuque de Lethaby et l'attirer à elle. La jeune femme à demi nue hoquette de surprise quand Néo joint leurs lèvres en un baiser, et plonge sa langue dans sa bouche en tenant du bout des doigts son menton afin de lui maintenir la mâchoire ouverte.

Lethaby reste environ cinq secondes pétrifiée alors que Néo inspire fort par le nez en prenant bien soin de mélanger leur salive. Elle caresse de sa langue celle de la jeune femme choquée, lorsque celle-ci finit par la repousser un peu rudement. Leurs lèvres se séparent avec un bruit mouillé, encore reliées par un filet de salive alors que Lethaby reprend tant bien que mal sa respiration. Rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux teints en blanc – sa vraie couleur apparaît en-dessous depuis une semaine – la Londonienne détourne les yeux d'un air embarrassé au plus haut point.

\- Euh, Néo… je suis flattée et tu es quelqu'un de super, mais… comment te dire ? J'aime les hommes, et j'ai déjà en quelque sorte un copain à Londres, même si c'est pas très sérieux et que c'est compliqué et… Enfin je veux dire… Je te faisais une proposition tout à fait amicale, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, je… je suis désolée si ça prêtait à confusion, mais je veux juste qu'on soit amies, ok ?

Néo sourit en voyant Lethaby avaler sa salive. Parfait. Elle est désormais sauvée et verra elle aussi la lumière, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Car Lethaby est une bonne amie et mérite d'être libérée des mensonges dont elle a été abreuvée. De plus, si Néo ne survit pas à sa mission, Lethaby poursuivra son œuvre pour elle.

\- Je sais. » répond-t-elle en se levant.

Lethaby la dévisage avec confusion alors que Néo se glisse hors de la tente sans un regard en arrière.

 

* * *

 

Avec une souplesse digne d'un chat, Anpiel saute d'un bond sur l'estrade et se redresse pour examiner d'un regard critique les planches tachées de sang et criblées de balles.

« Mouais, grommelle-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Ça fera l'affaire si je vire cette horreur païenne.

En deux rapides enjambées pour se donner de l'élan, elle fonce vers le sapin renversé dont les guirlandes électriques clignotent en petits points lumineux multicolores, et projette sa jambe en un coup de pied magistral. Sous ses yeux satisfaits, le sapin s'arrache de ses câbles et décolle comme une fusée, jusqu'à disparaître dans la voûte céleste, avalé par la nuit. La main en visière, Anpiel attend quelques secondes, mais il ne retombe pas.

Bien. Elle l'a envoyé graviter en orbite, se dit-elle fièrement en rajustant son uniforme militaire trop large – le guide suprême n'a pu lui trouver une taille qui lui convienne lorsque la faction a infiltré l'armée américaine. Au niveau des chevilles comme des poignets, elle a dû retrousser l'uniforme pour qu'il ne la gêne pas, et ajouter deux trous à sa ceinture pour pouvoir maintenir le pantalon en place.

Un aboiement enroué – quelque chose ressemblant à « bwouf » – lui fait tourner la tête pour se retrouver nez à truffe avec Fido qui la fixe de ses grands yeux stupides. Anpiel fronce le nez à l'odeur de sang et de croquettes dans son haleine.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes bêtement comme ça, toi ? J'ai rien à bouffer pour toi. T'auras qu'à demander à ton _vrai_ maître, t'es plus sous ma responsabilité maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, cet écervelé de Clébard de l'Enfer se met à haleter en secouant son panache de queue comme s'il était au comble du bonheur, et la lèche sur toute la surface de son visage.

\- Pouah ! Sale bête ! Assis, sac à puces !

Ne se voyant pas obéie, Anpiel se retrouve contrainte de le faire asseoir manuellement, en appuyant de toute sa force céleste sur l'arrière-train du monstre jusqu'à ce que son derrière se retrouve plaqué au sol.

\- Et voilà le travail. Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus, ou je te transforme en descente de lit.

Tout en s'essuyant le visage de sa manche, Anpiel fronce les sourcils en observant Fido continuer à secouer si énergiquement la queue qu'il balaye ce morceau d'estrade plus efficacement qu'un balai.

\- Hé… mais c'est que tu pourrais être utile pour une fois… Je pourrais t'utiliser comme serpillière pour nettoyer l'estrade avant le discours du guide suprême…

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de mettre en œuvre son idée que la voix de Lavavoth retentit dans la nuit comme un claquement de fouet :

\- Prosternez-vous devant notre guide suprême, manants !

Anpiel hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête vers les totems. L'ancienne secrétaire de Zachariah marche en tête du cortège avec son air sévère habituel, et balaye le passage d'un petit mouvement de la main comme si elle chassait des moucherons. Derrière elle, avec son escorte et ses humains qu'elle souhaitait absolument sauver, le guide suprême marche avec assurance, le maintien empreint de majesté.

\- Faites place au guide suprême ! scande encore Lavavoth, articulant chaque mot de ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

Les Anges s'écartent en se prosternant, tandis que les Humains déstabilisés les imitent, guidés par cette grande asperge de Garth qu'elle a ressuscité tout à l'heure.

Anpiel accourt vers le bord de l'estrade afin de venir à la rencontre du guide suprême, sa Grâce tourbillonnant dans les veines de son corps d'emprunt. Malgré la douleur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de déployer ses ailes mutilées en une bouffée d'orgueil à l'idée de l'honneur qui lui est donné de se trouver aux ordres d'un être si exceptionnel. Elle qui a été pendant des milliards d'années exclue de sa famille, menacée et traitée avec mépris ou méfiance, bénéficie à présent d'une place privilégiée aux côtés de celle qui va rouvrir le Paradis et sauver tous les Anges. Céleste est le premier être à l'avoir acceptée sans réserve, et il ne lui aura fallu que quelques mois pour convaincre des milliers d'Anges d'en faire autant – même si des tensions et préjugés subsistent çà et là.

Et de cela, Anpiel lui en sera reconnaissante jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, et probablement encore après, s'il y a quelque chose après.

\- J'ai préparé l'estrade pour votre discours, clame Anpiel en tendant la main à Céleste qui vient d'arriver juste devant l'estrade. Permettez-moi de vous aider, ô guide suprême.

Certes, elle a eu quelques doutes impies quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que la jalousie la rongeait en voyant le guide suprême se préoccuper davantage du sort des Winchester que de sa promesse faite à Anpiel le jour de sa chute. Mais elle a compris depuis qu'elle n'a nulle raison de douter de Céleste et encore moins de craindre qu'elle les abandonne. L'Humaine ne les abandonnera pas comme Dieu l'a fait. Anpiel en a maintenant l'intime conviction – car après tout, le guide suprême n'a pas hésité à risquer sa planète et son espèce pour rouvrir le Paradis aux Anges. La Foi d'Anpiel n'en a que plus grandi, et elle sent la dévotion flamboyer dans son cœur comme mille galaxies. Jamais de sa longue vie Anpiel n'a ressenti cela, et pas même l'Archange Michael n'avait su inspirer en elle un tel zèle.

Lorsque sa main se referme sur celle de Céleste et qu'elle la hisse à ses côtés sur l'estrade souillée de sang, c'est avec une adoration brûlant au fond de ses yeux sombres qu'Anpiel s'abreuve de la vision de celle qui va tous les sauver, leur rendre leurs ailes, et rouvrir le Paradis dans une explosion de gloire.

\- Bon travail, Anpiel.

La main du guide suprême lui frôle la joue du bout des doigts – un tendre effleurement, aussitôt envolé – et Anpiel sent ses jambes s'amollir et un sourire béat éclore sur son visage.

Le faisceau de l'hélicoptère est orienté droit sur l'estrade, Anpiel ayant pris le soin de tourner l'appareil afin que le guide suprême rayonne dans toute sa splendeur aux yeux de son armée. Sa silhouette se taille dans l'ombre et la lumière avec une beauté qui lui coupe le souffle. Une émotion enfle dans la poitrine de l'Ange, qui explose comme un raz-de-marée :

\- Gloire au guide suprême ! s'égosille-t-elle en brandissant le poing dans l'air.

\- Gloire au guide suprême ! reprennent en cœur tous les Anges présents d'une seule et même voix. Gloire au guide suprême ! Gloire au guide suprême !

Le guide suprême élève une main pour imposer le silence. Aussitôt, tous retiennent leur respiration, et Anpiel voit les Anges la fixer avec révérence.

\- Un nouveau pouvoir s'élève, articule Céleste avec assurance. La victoire est imminente !

Anpiel rugit sa joie, imitée par les quelques deux cents Anges au sol dont les clameurs emplissent la nuit sans lune. À nouveau, Céleste élève la main pour les faire taire.

\- Souvenez-vous de nous, déclare-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de ferveur. C'est l'ordre le plus simple qu'un guide suprême puisse donner. Souvenez-vous de ce pour quoi Brap et Ecanus ont sacrifié leur vie ce soir.

Tous les regards la suivent avidement alors qu'elle arpente l'estrade sans cesser de les toiser de haut. Le préposé à la lumière oriente le faisceau de l'hélicoptère pour suivre ses mouvements.

\- Ce qu'ils souhaitaient était simple, poursuit Céleste en posant une main sur son cœur. _Je veux retourner au Paradis, je veux r_ _etrouver mes ailes à tout prix_ , m'ont-ils dit. C'était là leur unique vœu. Ainsi sont morts nos frères. Ils ont sacrifié leur vie pas seulement pour le Paradis, mais pour tous les Anges, pour vous tous et pour l'avenir glorieux qui vous attend.

Jamais un dirigeant de faction n'avait évoqué avec tant de respect des soldats tombés au combat. Une main sur le col de Fido afin de l'empêcher de bouger ou d'aboyer, Anpiel n'a d'yeux que pour Céleste, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

Dean Winchester – au premier rang dans le public – se penche à l'oreille de son frère pour murmurer _« Saroumane et 300, elle a de bonnes références pour ses discours, la gamine »_. Anpiel qui l'a entendu blasphémer le foudroie d'un regard impérieux en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Si Céleste et Fido ne tenaient pas autant aux Winchester, elle se serait fait un plaisir de leur enseigner la politesse à sa façon.

\- Et maintenant, s'enflamme le guide suprême en haussant la voix dans une envolée martiale. C'est ici ! Dans l'âpreté de cette partie du monde qu'on appelle le Kansas que les portes du ciel vont se rouvrir et que votre Foi va enfin être récompensée ! Demain, comme je vous l'ai promis, je vais vous délivrer de la tyrannie qui vous a été injustement infligée ! Nous allons entrer dans une ère de lumière dont on arrive à peine à imaginer les promesses ! Gloire à la mémoire des courageux Brap et Ecanus ! À notre victoire !

Le guide suprême brandit le poing vers le ciel, et les Anges l'imitent d'un seul mouvement, répétant leurs clameurs plus enthousiastes que jamais. Si avant de fonder cette faction, les Anges étaient silencieux comme des pierres lorsque la hiérarchie transmettait ses ordres, ils sont devenus de plus en plus bruyants et enthousiastes au fil des mois. Il faut dire que le guide céleste a un talent inégalé pour les discours, et les Anges en sont si friands qu'ils en réclament toujours plus.

Et alors qu'Anpiel scande le nom du guide suprême avec ses frères et sœurs, une détonation retentit par-dessus leurs clameurs – et la joie laisse place à l'horreur. Tout se passe si vite qu'elle n'a pas le temps de réagir alors que le guide suprême s'effondre sur l'estrade, un trou sanglant au beau milieu du front – l'arrière du crâne a explosé sous l'effet de la balle qui ressortait.

\- _CÉLESTE !_ hurle Anpiel en se précipitant vers elle, Fido sur ses talons.

Mais quelqu'un est déjà penché sur le corps de leur guide et sauveur, la tête enfouie dans son cou, les dents plantées dans la peau. Il s'agit d'une jeune Humaine qui relève le nez, la bouche tordue dans un rictus ruisselant de sang.

\- Elle est morte. Et vous pouvez faire votre petit tour de magie pour la ressusciter autant que vous le voudrez. Elle est des nôtres à présent.

La créature se relève avec calme, dépliant son grand corps maigre, et tourne la tête vers l'assemblée d'Anges furieux qui se ruent sur elle. Elle écarte les bras sans le moindre signe de peur, un sourire ensanglanté déformant son visage.

Anpiel comprend en baissant les yeux sur Céleste. Une marque de morsure marque son cou. L'Ange tombe à genoux et effleure la peau tiède du bout des doigts pour les porter à sa bouche. Un goût métallique chargé de soufre envahit sa bouche.

\- Le virus Croatoan… murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle ne peut arracher ses yeux de celle qui représentait le salut et la rédemption de toute sa Famille, l'unité des Anges et l'espoir qu'elle avait fait naître en eux. Celle qui est devenue sa raison de vivre.

Ses frères et sœurs attrapent l'infectée et la plaquent à terre tandis qu'Anpiel reste sous le choc. Alors que les soldats exécutent l'assassin dont le sang infecté gicle, l'Ange serre la mâchoire et murmure rageusement :

\- _Stop_.

Les gerbes de sang se figent dans l'air en arcs écarlates comme des sculptures liquides. Les silhouettes s'immobilisent dans la nuit comme autant de statues. Il n'y a plus un son dans le vent qui stagne désormais comme de l'eau croupie. Même Fido est immobilisé en plein aboiement, ses yeux luisants comme deux braises dans les ténèbres.

Anpiel déploie la charpente décharnée de ses ailes malgré la douleur qui persiste depuis sa chute, tandis que sa Grâce flamboie de mille feux. Elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, concentrant toute son énergie sur le flux du temps qu'elle vient d'interrompre dans sa course. Et elle remonte le courant en drainant sa propre énergie, juste assez pour tirer le fil dans le passé, luttant avec toute son énergie pour reculer d'une seconde de plus, et encore une autre, et encore une...

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les paupières, un éclair traverse ses iris, et la clameur enfiévrée des Anges éclate à nouveau à ses oreilles. Le poil soyeux de Fido frémit sous ses doigts, et Anpiel ignore le Chien de l'Enfer qui lève la tête vers elle en couinant.

Car elle l'a fait avec succès, malgré sa Grâce affaiblie par sa chute quatre mois plus tôt. Elle a remonté le temps de presque une minute, et Céleste est debout sur l'estrade, auréolée de lumière. Toujours vivante et indemne alors qu'elle déclame son discours sans se douter de ce qui va lui arriver.

Anpiel ne laissera rien lui arriver.

C'est sa seule et unique chance. Anpiel n'aura pas assez d'énergie pour recommencer un retour dans le temps.

\- … votre Foi va enfin être récompensée ! s'emporte le guide suprême en haussant la voix. Demain, comme je vous l'ai promis, je vais vous délivrer de la tyrannie qui vous a été injustement infligée !

Anpiel scanne du regard l'assemblée réunie devant l'estrade, cherchant l'infectée dans leurs rangs qui attend le moment pour attaquer leur guide suprême.

\- Nous allons entrer dans une ère de lumière dont on arrive à peine à imaginer les promesses !

Lâchant l'encolure de Fido, Anpiel se ramasse sur elle-même en repérant parmi les têtes celle d'une jeune Humaine au regard d'acier, aux cheveux sombres en bataille et qui commence justement à tirer de son dos un revolver.

\- Gloire à la mémoire des courageux Brap et Ecanus ! scande Céleste sans rien remarquer.

Anpiel s'élance à une vitesse telle qu'elle découpe l'air au passage.

\- À notre victoire !

Alors que la Croat tend le bras pour viser et que s'élèvent les hourras de la foule, Anpiel arrive droit devant elle et empoigne de sa main nue le canon de l'arme, sans même ciller lorsque la détonation retentit et que la balle se heurte à sa paume. Avec un feulement, Anpiel broie le métal dans son poing.

Les yeux de l'Humaine contaminée s'écarquillent, et Anpiel abat sa main sur son visage, propulsant une puissante onde de sa Grâce dans son corps pour ravager ses organes, exploser toutes ses veines avant de les embraser. Un cri déchirant s'arrache de sa gorge alors qu'elle se carbonise de l'intérieur, des flammes jaillissent par ses yeux et sa bouche béante. L'ennemi s'effondre à genoux et tombe en cendres.

Le silence se fait, et Anpiel essuie sa main souillée de cendres sur son pantalon militaire tout en se tournant vers Céleste qui la regarde du haut de l'estrade. L'Ange laisse tomber le revolver broyé, et pointe du doigt le tas de cendres fumantes.

\- Une infectée du virus Croatoan, ô guide suprême. Il y en a peut-être d'autres qui nous ont échappé.

Avant que Céleste ni ses petits humains n'aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un cri les fait tous se retourner. Là, une Humaine à lunettes et aux cheveux blancs – bien que ses racines soient d'une autre couleur – vient de tomber à genoux à même la boue. Le visage livide, elle garde les yeux rivés sur le tas de cendres, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

\- … Néo était contaminée ? souffle-t-elle d'une voix fragile alors que les larmes débordent de ses yeux. Mais… tout à l'heure elle m'a… Alors, alors ça veut dire que… que moi aussi, je…

Alors que l'Humaine bafouille et semble sur le point d'hyperventiler entre ses sanglots, Anpiel aperçoit du coin de l'œil le guide suprême se laisser glisser au bas de l'estrade et approcher en quelques enjambées, les Anges s'écartant pour lui dégager le passage.

\- Elle est contaminée elle aussi, ô guide suprême, déclare Lavavoth après avoir entaillé le cou de la femme pour en goûter le sang. Le virus est en train d'incuber et de se multiplier dans son sang et son âme. Il faut l'achever.

\- Je vais le faire moi-même, Lavavoth.

L'Ange qui était sur le point de s'en charger recule sa main d'un air incertain. Mais elle obéit sans émettre d'objection lorsque Céleste empoigne son fusil de sniper qu'elle garde toujours en bandoulière.

\- A-attendez ! balbutie l'infectée en ouvrant de grands yeux alors que ses lunettes glissent le bout de son nez. Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas m… !

Le coup de feu l'interrompt net, suivi du bruit sourd du corps qui tombe au sol. Sans sourciller, le guide suprême se tourne vers ses Anges et ordonne d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Nettoyez-moi ça et inspectez le reste du camp ! Que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir !

Alors que les Anges s'empressent d'obéir, Anpiel tourne la tête vers Céleste. Et l'instant d'une fraction de seconde, il lui semble voir ses yeux briller un peu trop, juste avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour s'éloigner.

\- Céleste…

Sans doute est-ce parce qu'Anpiel ne prononce que très rarement son véritable nom que le guide suprême tressaille. Un frisson la parcourt lorsque l'Ange touche avec hésitation son bras du bout des doigts.

\- Ne dis rien, Anpiel. S'il te plaît. » murmure Céleste en tournant juste assez la tête pour lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Voir une larme glisser le long de sa joue est plus douloureux encore que sa chute quatre mois plus tôt.

 

* * *

 

La main pressée contre son épaule dont le bras a été arraché, Abaddon enjambe les débris du mur de ce qui fut le bureau de Crowley, et chancelle jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le siège de cuir à roulettes. Emportée par le mouvement, la chaise roule d'un mètre en biais.

La chair se nécrose déjà et dégorge à gros bouillons du pus mêlé de sang noir. La démone y enfonce ses doigts décharnés, et une grimace déchire les tendons, veines et lambeaux qui constituent encore son visage. Au fond de son orbite flamboie une lueur rouge que ne parviennent pas à dissimuler les longs cheveux roux encore plantés sur ce qui lui reste de cuir chevelu.

Haletante après cette lutte contre près de deux cent célestes alors qu'elle ne se trouve pas en état de combattre, Abaddon sent sa haine enfler, plus forte que jamais. Elle y était presque. Pendant quelques glorieuses minutes, elle a eu Crowley à sa merci, au creux de sa main. Elle avait l'avantage du nombre et de la force, et elle aurait pu anéantir ses ennemis et libérer de sa Cage son père et créateur Lucifer si seulement cette troupe d'Anges n'avait pas surgi de nulle part pour détruire ses plans.

Non seulement elle y a laissé un bras, mais elle a également perdu ses otages et son armée s'est fait exterminer sous ses yeux. Comment va-t-elle pouvoir reprendre le dessus et tuer Crowley pour ouvrir la Cage, désormais ?

Elle a toujours la possibilité de semer la terreur sur Terre avec le virus Croatoan pour gagner du temps, mais pour se reconstituer une armée en mesure de tenir tête à des célestes, il lui faudrait amasser et torturer un nombre massif d'âmes, et attendre au moins un mois terrestre pour en faire de puissants démons avant de pouvoir attaquer à nouveau.

Elle-même ne peut combattre correctement dans un corps sans âme qui se délabre et dégage une odeur pestilentielle de putréfaction. Mais où trouver un corps qui la satisfasse en terme de puissance d'âme, beauté et qualités corporelles ? Peut-être va-t-elle devoir se résigner à occuper un corps indigne d'elle. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle faisait auparavant, avant de mettre la main sur le délicieux corps et la délicieuse âme de Jodie Sanders et de s'habituer à ce confort optimal.

« Votre Majesté…

Abaddon darde un regard mauvais sur les deux démons qui viennent de s'inviter dans le bureau et piétinent tant bien que mal les débris pour approcher d'elle. Elle les reconnaît, ces incapables en costard. Celui au crâne chauve et l'autre aux cheveux tellement gominés qu'ils en paraissent huileux. Ce sont deux des anciens généraux de guerre de Crowley, parmi les premiers à avoir trahi leur ancien souverain pour venir ramper aux pieds d'Abaddon.

\- L'armée est en déroute, l'informe le gominé qui cache mal la sueur qui couvre son front. Ceux qui n'ont pas été massacrés par les Anges se sont repliés, ou ont déserté sur Terre ou au Purgatoire. Nous avons pris l'initiative d'envoyer à leurs trousses des patrouilles punitives, en votre nom.

\- Oubliez les déserteurs, siffle Abaddon. Nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller. Nous devons utiliser l'avantage de décalage temporel entre Enfer et Terre pour reconstituer une armée afin de contrer les célestes s'ils décident de nous attaquer sur notre terrain. Allez donc rafler des âmes sur Terre, en évitant de vous faire repérer. Vous avez carte blanche sur trois jours pour me ramener six millions d'âmes, de préférence déjà corrompues, histoire d'accélérer les choses. Ne me décevez pas.

Le chevelu s'incline et détale comme un lapin effrayé, mais l'autre au crâne chauve reste sur place.

\- Votre Altesse, si je puis me permettre de vous faire part d'une information qui vous serait utile… Saviez-vous qu'il existe un moyen d'ouvrir la Cage, autre que de tuer Crowley pour récupérer son trône ? Un moyen qui n'a jamais été envisagé autrefois car impensable, mais qui aujourd'hui, vu les circonstances, serait presque facile…

Le Chevalier de l'Enfer plisse son unique œil encore muni de paupières, et se détache du bureau d'un mouvement coulé. Lorsqu'elle cesse de compresser le moignon de son bras, le pus dégouline de plus belle de sa chair mutilée.

\- Parle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'après avoir été refermée par les Winchester sur Lucifer et Michael, la Cage a été ouverte à deux reprises. Une fois pour libérer le corps de Sam Winchester, et une fois pour son âme.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Je sais que la Mort peut accéder à toutes les dimensions. Mais je n'ai aucune prise sur la Mort, imbécile. Lucifer était le seul à pouvoir l'enchaîner à sa volonté, et je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas la Mort que je suggérais… La première fois, c'est Castiel, le céleste aujourd'hui déchu, qui a ouvert la Cage. Il est vrai qu'il détenait une puissance supérieure à celle d'un céleste ordinaire, mais… il suffirait de capturer un Ange et de le forcer à ouvrir la porte, quitte à consumer sa Grâce entière dans le processus.

\- Il _suffirait_ , hein ? renifle le Chevalier de l'Enfer avec mépris. Dans l'état de délabrement dans lequel je me trouve, je ne pourrais en maîtriser qu'un ou deux, mais guère plus. Tu as bien vu qu'ils sont groupés par centaines. Ils sont organisés en factions. Même s'ils n'ont plus leurs ailes, il nous serait impossible d'en capturer un sans une armée de plusieurs millions de démons bien entraînés, et encore !

\- Pas si nous en trouvons un isolé. J'ai des contacts partout dans le monde, ô ma Reine. Je sais des choses. À ma connaissance, il n'existe au monde que deux célestes assez gugusses pour être restés complètement isolés. L'un se trouverait au fond de l'océan Atlantique et donc inaccessible pour nous tant l'eau est salée. Mais il y en a un autre. Sans défense. Prêt à être cueilli comme un fruit bien mûr.

Un rictus diabolique étire les tendons à vif du visage d'Abaddon.

\- Où ?

\- Conway Springs, Kansas. »

 

* * *

 

« Merci, Aiden. Tu es un amour.

À la voix de Krystal dont les intonations slaves roulent les R, Krissy cesse de mâchonner son stylo et relève les yeux. Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'élaboration de son plan qu'elle n'a même pas vu Aiden revenir de la cuisine avec un plateau dans les bras.

La Djinn tient par le bout de l'anse sa tasse de thé et souffle délicatement dessus, sans pour autant lâcher la main de la détective inspectrice Faith Morrison. Celle-ci tend le bras pour cueillir un verre de rhum coca sur le plateau, et s'enfonce à nouveau dans le canapé. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés et la peau noire forme un contraste frappant avec la pâleur de Krystal.

Sans même ciller, Krissy attrape au vol la cannette d'Orangina que vient de lui jeter Aiden, et hausse un sourcil goguenard comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne parviendra jamais à la prendre de vitesse.

\- D'après ce qu'on a observé ces derniers jours, reprend Krissy en tapotant la carte de la région du bout de son stylo, les zones infectées par le virus s'étendent de là…

Elle entreprend de tracer un cercle rouge sur la carte, englobant Topeka, Kansas City et Newton, ce qui constitue quand même presque la moitié du Kansas.

\- … à là, achève-t-elle en refermant le cercle. Hier, Newton a cessé toute communication avec l'extérieur et on parle d'émeutes dans les rues, d'après les communications radio de l'armée que Zed a captées.

\- Newton… répète Faith en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle se penche sur la table basse où s'étale la carte marquée de multiples croix rouges. C'est tout près de Wichita. Ils se rapprochent.

Aiden s'accroupit et s'accoude à la table basse pour pointer du doigt certaines zones.

\- Si vous regardez bien, on a rayé en bleu les zones qui ont été désertées par les zombies, et j'ai noté avec des flèches les mouvements de hordes. Ils se déplacent de ville en ville en grossissant leur nombre, et ils se dirigent vers le Sud. Droit sur nous. La prochaine ville sera Wichita, puis Conway Springs, c'est sûr et certain.

Krissy ouvre sa cannette et renverse la tête en arrière pour boire deux gorgées, ses cheveux ondulant sur sa chemise à carreaux ouverte par-dessus son débardeur.

\- Et en noir, c'est quoi ? demande Krystal en sirotant son Earl Grey.

\- L'armée américaine, répond Krissy. Ils sont amassés autour de Kansas City, mais ont commencé à déployer un périmètre sur l'État entier. Mais ils ne servent à rien, à part faire joli devant les caméras pour rassurer la population.

\- On commence à parler d'évacuation à la télé depuis quelques jours, quand même, nuance Aiden. Mais bien sûr il n'y a que les riches qui peuvent se le permettre.

Krissy tapote la feuille de son stylo en plissant les yeux.

\- Le gros point jaune, c'est là où on pense que sont assiégés les Winchester et Castiel. À la base, je voulais tenter une expédition pour aller les aider, mais comme maintenant les zombies sont à nos portes… il faut organiser la résistance. Se préparer à les recevoir. Je n'ai aucune envie de fuir et de perdre tout ce qu'on a construit ici.

\- Pour nous avoir fait venir d'urgence à une heure si tardive, tu dois avoir un plan en béton, je suppose... soupire Faith d'un ton dubitatif en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre. On dormait, tu sais. Alors dis-nous. Comment comptes-tu bloquer un raz-de-marée de milliers de zombies contagieux et intelligents ?

\- Les moissonneuses-batteuses ! s'enthousiasme Aiden en frappant du poing dans sa paume. Si on arrive à s'en procurer quelques unes, on pourra déchiqueter du zombie à la chaîne !

Krissy roule des yeux en appliquant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son imbécile de petit ami.

\- Mais arrête un peu avec tes moissonneuses-batteuses ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on allait rendre visite aux goules de Wichita pour les convaincre de nous aider à protéger la ville. Elles nous doivent bien ça, vu qu'on a accepté de les épargner et qu'on a pourchassé que celles qui dévoraient des Humains vivants. A priori les monstres ne peuvent pas être contaminés, donc les goules sont les mieux placées pour fighter des zombies, tu piges ?

\- Ça ne vaut pas les moissonneuses-batteuses, grommelle Aiden. Même Zed est d'accord avec moi.

\- Bon, si le coup des goules ne marche pas, on passera à ton idée stupide si tu veux, et on utilisera aussi notre stock de munitions qui prend la poussière dans le grenier.

Soudain, le sourire d'Aiden se fane et ses yeux s'illuminent d'un flash bleuté. Son attitude et son maintien se transforment du tout au tout. Zedekiel vient de prendre le contrôle, et il se lève en tournant un regard acéré vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il fait nuit noire, et on ne voit guère plus que leur reflet dans la vitre.

\- Une force démoniaque vient de surgir, siffle-t-il d'une voix tendue. C'est tout près.

\- Déjà les zombies ? Merde ! jure Krissy en s'empressant de dégainer son revolver qu'elle garde toujours contre ses reins.

\- Non… dit l'Ange en chassant de son front une mèche qu'il n'a pas. Je n'ai pas ressenti pareille puissance depuis près de dix mille ans, lors de l'affrontement entre les forces célestes et les Chevaliers de l'Enfer…

Entourée de Faith et Krystal qui se sont aussi levées, Krissy voit Zedekiel se figer. Elle aperçoit par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il regarde si fixement. Dans le jardin, deux silhouettes émergent des ténèbres : un type chauve en costard et un zombie décomposé avancent à pas lents vers la maison.

\- Abaddon ! C'est Abaddon, le Chevalier de l'Enfer ! s'étrangle Zedekiel en se ramassant en position de défense. Fuyez ! Fuyez, vite ! Je vais la retenir ! »

Sa voix se perd dans une explosion d'énergie qui projette Krissy si violemment contre le mur que son souffle en est coupé. Il lui semble être plongée sous l'eau. Elle n'entend plus rien, si ce n'est un sifflement en fond sonore. Une atroce douleur lui vrille l'épaule et le crâne, la maintenant éveillée. Krissy lutte pour avaler la moindre bouffée d'air, et s'agrippe à la télévision renversée pour tenter de se relever. Sa vision s'obscurcit de taches noires et elle serre fort les dents en se mordant la langue pour s'efforcer de garder conscience – un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Du sang chaud s'accumule dans ses cheveux qui deviennent poisseux, et coule sur son front et dans son œil alors qu'elle s'accroche à la crosse de son flingue.

La vue trouble et les jambes chancelantes, Krissy redresse péniblement la tête, le visage voilé d'un rideau de cheveux, pour réaliser qu'elle piétine les décombres de la maison désormais éventrée – le toit s'est effondré comme un château de cartes et laisse voir la voûte céleste. L'air glacial l'enveloppe. Les gravats sont éclairés par la lampe renversée qui fonctionne toujours. Elle voit la créature dont la chair pend en lambeaux sur ses os saisir Zedekiel à la gorge et le soulever sans plus d'efforts que s'il n'était pas un Ange et l'entité la plus puissante que Krissy ait rencontrée à ce jour. Dans la poussière crayeuse de plâtre, le monstre abat l'Ange au sol avec tant de force qu'un cratère se creuse et que la terre tremble sous l'effet de l'onde de choc.

Faith et Krystal surgissent pour faire barrage devant elle. Les tympans résonnant toujours de ce sifflement qui commence tout juste à se résorber, Krissy voit la détective inspectrice braquer son arme sur le monstre et crier quelque chose – elle voit sa mâchoire remuer, mais n'entend rien. C'est à peine si elle perçoit les détonations assourdies alors que Faith crible de balles le squelette ambulant dont la puanteur douceâtre de nécrose et de soufre empeste l'air. Les balles traversent la chair en la faisant éclater. Mais pour toute réaction, le monstre rit à gorge déployée.

Rassemblant toute sa concentration comme le lui avait appris Victor, la jeune chasseuse empoigne son arme à deux mains et imite Faith en canardant elle aussi le monstre hilare. Les détonations se font de plus en plus bruyantes alors que leurs chargeurs se vident et que l'ouïe de Krissy redevient normale.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles abaissent leurs armes vides que la dénommée Abaddon, comme l'a appelée Zedekiel, susurre d'une voix froide :

« Vous êtes _adorables_.

Elle relâche la gorge de Zedekiel qui ne remue plus et semble avoir perdu connaissance, et un sourire terrifiant étire les tendons et la chair à vif de son visage. Elle claque des doigts, et la tête de Faith tourne si brusquement sur le côté que ses vertèbres se brisent avec un craquement sec.

\- _FAITH !_ hurle Krystal en rattrapant dans ses bras la femme qui s'effondre comme une marionnette aux fils tranchés.

\- Tue les deux autres vermines, ordonne la créature putride avec un geste méprisant de la main. C'était amusant, mais nous n'avons besoin que de l'ange et nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Krissy crispe ses mains moites sur la crosse de son arme déchargée, et s'efforce de ne pas regarder Faith Morrison qui gît au sol, ni la forme prostrée de la Djinn qui sanglote en caressant ses nattes tressées, et encore moins le corps d'Aiden qui est sans doute mort lui aussi pour ce qu'elle en sait.

\- Krystal, lève-toi ! ordonne la jeune fille d'une voix cinglante, les yeux secs et durs. Debout ! Tu pleureras plus tard si tu veux, mais pour l'instant il faut se BATTRE !

Et alors que le type en costard et au crâne chauve enjambe les décombres et se dirige vers elles d'un pas inflexible, l'odeur de soufre se fait plus suffocante encore et Krissy se trouve contrainte d'agripper la Djinn éplorée par le col pour la relever de force. La lampe à moitié ensevelie se met à crépiter et clignoter.

Elle a suffisamment cuisiné Garth sur la vie de chasseur pour savoir à quoi elle a affaire en ce moment. L'odeur de soufre, la résistance aux balles, la puissance écrasante… des _démons_. Mais des démons assez forts pour mettre la pâtée à un Ange aussi fort que Zedekiel, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était possible ! Avec un Ange squattant sous leur toit depuis quatre mois, Aiden et elle n'ont jamais pris la peine de se préparer à pareille éventualité. Elle n'a pas d'eau bénite à disposition, et les sacs de gros sel se trouvent tous dans la cave et dans le grenier – engloutis sous les décombres à présent.

Le visage strié de larmes, Krystal semble enfin se ressaisir et serre les poings avec une grimace de rage. Les symboles et arabesques se déploient sur sa peau comme des serpents d'encre nimbés de lumière bleue tandis que ses yeux s'allument d'un éclat irréel.

Le démon chauve marche droit sur elles en tendant la main, et Krissy attend le dernier moment pour articuler distinctement :

\- _Christo_ , fils de pute.

Le démon se fige comme s'il avait reçu une claque, et ses yeux virent au noir alors que son expression faciale se fait plus hideuse encore. Krissy profite de cette fraction de seconde pour le frapper de toutes ses forces sur le crâne avec la crosse de son flingue, tandis que Krystal lui assène dans le ventre un coup de genou assez puissant pour fendre la pierre. Mais le démon ne bronche pas à leurs attaques, et esquisse même un rictus lorsque la Djinn lui plaque sa main sur le visage, vraisemblablement pour tenter d'aspirer sa vie.

\- Tes petites illusions ne marcheront pas sur moi, ricane le démon.

Désemparée, Krystal écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, mais c'est un gargouillement sanglant qui s'en échappe lorsque le démon plonge sa main dans sa cage thoracique et en arrache son cœur encore battant en une gerbe de sang. Les arabesques noires sur sa peau s'estompent alors que Krystal recule et chancelle en portant ses mains au trou béant dans son torse.

Krystal crache du sang et s'essuie le menton d'un revers de poignet, la terreur faisant blêmir son visage. Si Krissy ignorait qu'il en faut plus que ça pour tuer un Djinn, elle serait surprise de la voir encore debout à dévisager le démon qui laisse tomber le cœur à terre et l'écrase soigneusement sous sa chaussure.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir… souffle Krystal d'une voix blanche et terrorisée. Après la mort, jamais plus je ne verrai Faith. Nous serons séparées pour toujours.

\- Encore vivante ? grogne le démon en roulant des yeux. Je vais te faire taire, moi.

Krissy n'a pas le temps de réagir, que le démon se déplace si vite qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'est téléporté juste devant la Djinn – et l'instant d'après, il saisit son crâne le broie entre ses doigts comme une pastèque trop mûre. Le corps sans tête s'écroule dans les décombres, les éclaboussures de sang tachant la poussière crayeuse de plâtre.

\- À ton tour, maintenant, sourit le démon qui se tourne vers Krissy en essuyant le sang et les morceaux de cervelle sur son pantalon.

Impuissante, la jeune fille sent la peur se déverser dans ses veines comme de l'acide que pompe son cœur affolé. Mais si elle doit mourir, ce ne sera pas sans s'être battue jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne leur donnera pas le plaisir de tenter de s'enfuir, et encore moins de les supplier ni de laisser voir sa peur. Ses yeux prennent une teinte d'acier alors qu'elle laisse tomber son arme inutile au sol et dégaine le poignard qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture. Elle fend l'air de la lame si rapidement qu'elle prend le démon de vitesse et lui tranche une bonne partie de la joue.

Mais son moment de gloire s'arrête ici. Avec une grimace furieuse, le démon la projette si fort contre le mur qu'elle en lâche son poignard, et il lui saisit la gorge. Il tend l'autre poing pour lui donner le coup de grâce quand…

\- Ne la tue pas, intervient la voix caressante de la démone putréfiée derrière lui. Cette petite a du caractère. Ça me plaît.

À moitié asphyxiée par la poigne de fer sur son cou, Krissy parvient à aspirer tant bien que mal une bouffée d'air lorsque la main se desserre un peu. Le regard vibrant de haine impuissante, elle suit des yeux la créature repoussante qui s'approche avec un déhanché et un sourire sur son visage défiguré.

\- J'admire ton cran et ta fougue, enfant. Et toute cette colère que tu dégages. Si j'avais encore mes deux mains, j'applaudirais.

Krissy constate qu'en effet la créature n'a qu'un bras. Abaddon s'arrête devant elle et tend sa main décharnée pour effleurer la courbe de sa joue. Krissy ne réprime pas un frisson de dégoût au contact des os, et tente de détourner la tête, mais en vain – le démon chauve la tient toujours clouée au mur par le cou. Elle déglutit difficilement, sa gorge remuant contre la poigne de fer.

Si l'un des yeux de la démone est aussi blanc et flasque que celui d'un poisson mort, l'autre n'est qu'une orbite creuse au fond de laquelle brille une lueur rouge.

\- Ce serait dommage de gaspiller tant de qualités. Je sens qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser, toi et moi.

Pour toute réponse, Krissy lui crache rageusement au visage.

\- Si tu veux me tuer, ferme-la et fais-le !

Mais au lieu de s'énerver face à sa provocation, Abaddon essuie le crachat d'un revers de manche et éclate d'un rire glaçant. La puanteur de soufre se fait de plus en plus fétide.

\- Oh, tu es parfaite. _Parfaite_. »

Krissy tente de se débattre à coups de poings et pieds alors que le démon chauve lui ouvre de force la mâchoire. Mais c'est peine perdue. C'est comme si elle n'était qu'une fourmi luttant contre une montagne. Abaddon se penche sur elle comme pour l'embrasser, et une épaisse fumée noire jaillit de sa bouche décomposée pour se ruer dans la sienne, plonger dans sa gorge au point de la faire suffoquer.

Cela semble durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que toute la fumée ait transvasé d'un récipient à l'autre. Et lorsque le corps putréfié de Josie Sands s'effondre en un tas d'os, les yeux de Krissy se rouvrent.

Ils sont devenus entièrement noirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le magnifique dessin d'Anpiel est une commande que j'ai passée à Bianca aka blvnk, une artiste sur Tumblr. Allez jeter un œil, son art est magnifique : [blvnk-art](http://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/)


	60. Don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose : BONNE ANNÉE À VOUS TOUS ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour cette année 2016. J'ai déjà pris mes résolutions, et je compte écrire plus et mieux, et notamment finir cette histoire dans les mois qui viennent.
> 
> Musique : Don't cry (Guns N Roses), à écouter pour la seconde scène...
> 
> Résumé : Après l'attaque d'Abaddon contrée par Charlie et ses anges, les démons ont pris la fuite et Charlie a expliqué longuement à ses amis la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Alors qu'elle voulait seulement draguer une ange et pacifier et réunir les anges blessés qu'elle trouvait, elle s'est retrouvée à la tête de tous les anges qui attendent qu'elle leur ouvre les portes du Paradis demain soir. Sauf que pour ça, elle a envoyé Ash détruire les arbres de la Vie et de la Connaissance pour fusionner le Paradis à la Terre, et si ça ne marche pas, elle sera obligée d'utiliser Crowley pour ouvrir la Cage de Lucifer et Michael (seul Michael pourrait ouvrir les portes, car non concerné par le sort de Metatron). Garth est ressuscité par Anpiel. Colin est achevé par Lavavoth car contaminé par le virus. Alors que Charlie fait un discours à ses anges pour leur promettre la victoire, Néo tente de l'assassiner, infectée par le virus Croatoan. Anpiel remonte le temps d'une minute pour empêcher ça. Néo est tuée, et Lethaby aussi, car contaminée. Et les choses ne s'arrangent pas, car pendant ce temps, Abaddon a décidé de se passer de Crowley pour ouvrir la Cage : ayant appris qu'un ange peut aussi le faire, elle capture Zedekiel, tue Faith et Krystal, et prend possession du corps de Krissy…

Les bronches de Kevin sifflent à chaque fois que l'air s'engouffre dans ses poumons. Ses muscles se contractent quand il rajuste le bras de l'Ange sur ses épaules et enveloppe sa taille afin de raffermir sa prise.

Ses cheveux voilant son visage comme un rideau, Hael perçoit le grincement fluide des os et cartilages du Prophète lorsqu'il ploie davantage les genoux. Elle voit son épiderme se hérisser sous l'effet du froid. Elle entend tout. Le sang qui circule dans ses veines. Son cœur qui palpite sourdement. Ses intestins en plein processus de digestion. La déglutition répétée de sa gorge. Les glandes qui sécrètent la salive. La langue qui trace l'intérieur des dents. Les mouvements de ses globes oculaires. La transpiration se glissant hors des pores. Les bruissements de l'étoffe sur sa peau. Les particules mortes qui s'en détachent.

Sa Grâce est saturée d'informations provenant de l'être organique – le Prophète du Seigneur – qui la serre contre lui.

Hael ferme les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser le flux, ses cils frémissant sur ses joues. D'une main tremblante, elle frôle du bout des doigts le renflement de son ventre. La lueur de vie qui y est logée est à peine perceptible, mais toujours présente.

La mission de création d'un Nephilim a été rendue caduque depuis plus d'un mois, depuis que Castiel a perdu l'écho de sa Grâce dans le portail du Purgatoire et a rendu impossible la réouverture des portes du Paradis. Hael ignore pour quelle raison elle a continué à nourrir de son énergie cet embryon qui diminue ses capacités et n'a plus aucune utilité stratégique. Sans doute pour ne pas causer de peine à Kevin qui semble s'y être attaché et a passé les dernières semaines dans le camp Chitaqua à réfléchir à des prénoms pour l'enfant à naître.

Mais à peine une heure plus tôt, lorsque le camp était envahi par l'ennemi, lorsque tout semblait perdu, lorsque les démons ont fait couler le sang de Kevin Tran sous ses yeux… Hael n'a pas hésité à arracher la Grâce concentrée dans laquelle baignait le Nephilim, afin d'en reprendre le contrôle et de protéger le Prophète du Seigneur contre l'ennemi. Car cette mission divine de protection qu'elle s'est attribuée en l'absence d'Archanges est infiniment plus importante que cet amas de cellules dans son utérus. Elle ne l'avait créé que pour sauver le Paradis. Pour cela, et rien d'autre.

Et pourtant… elle n'a pu se résoudre à le laisser périr. Il serait mort instantanément si elle l'avait entièrement coupé de sa Grâce, mais… elle n'a pas pu. Non seulement elle lui a laissé un globe d'énergie suffisant pour qu'il survive, mais sa détermination a flanché aux injonctions de son frère Castiel, et au cri suppliant de Kevin.

Pour la première fois de son existence, elle a hésité à accomplir sa mission, et par sa faute, parce qu'elle a faibli, Kevin a été mis en danger. Au lieu de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour le protéger, elle s'est retenue pour épargner l'embryon et n'a pas exploité ses forces au maximum de leurs capacités. Si cette amie des Winchester n'était pas venue à point pour les sauver avec ses Anges, ils seraient tous morts à cause de cet instant d'égoïsme.

Une honte mêlée de dégoût pour elle-même chasse le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Car même en sachant tout cela, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange satisfaction en sentant l'ébauche de vie continuer à se nourrir de sa Grâce.

Hael relève la tête en s'efforçant de se tenir sur ses jambes et soulager Kevin de son poids. Ses yeux percent sans effort les ténèbres, mais la lumière vive de l'hélicoptère rétrécit ses pupilles, accentuant le bleu de l'iris. Kevin et elle se trouvent aux côtés de Castiel. L'Ange déchu semble sur ses gardes et serre entre ses doigts la chaîne gravée de sigles en enochian qui emprisonne Crowley. Les chaînes émettent un cliquetis métallique lorsqu'il tire sur la chaîne pour forcer le démon à rester immobile. Crowley remue une épaule, se renfrogne davantage et lui jette un regard noir. Le Roi de l'Enfer est officiellement le prisonnier du guide suprême. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une mise en scène pour maintenir les apparences face aux autres Anges qui ignorent que Crowley est immunisé, mais Crowley a accepté de mauvaise grâce de se laisser attacher.

Encore sous le choc de la mort brutale de Néo et Lethaby, Les frères Winchester échangent un regard tendu alors que Céleste s'approche de leur groupe, le canon de son fusil fumant encore.

Hael regarde le guide suprême enjamber le corps calciné de Néo, puis celui inerte de Lethaby. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer le sillon humide qu'une larme a tracé sur sa joue, l'Humaine s'arrête devant les frères Winchester.

« Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé une idée.

Confuse, Hael fronce les sourcils et échange un regard avec Castiel. S'agit-il encore d'une des bizarreries des Humains qui réclament des mensonges pour se rassurer, tout en demandant de manière détournée qu'on leur livre la vérité, aussi rude soit-elle ?

Castiel hausse des épaules, et l'expression autoritaire de Céleste s'affaisse lorsqu'elle se penche pour murmurer d'un ton plus pressant :

\- Parce que vous avez trouvé une idée, pas vrai ? Une solution miracle pour empêcher la fin du monde ?

\- Euh… grimace Sam d'un air embarrassé. Pas depuis que tu nous as tout expliqué il y a dix minutes dans le bungalow, non. On est pas plus avancés.

\- Vous déconnez ? grimace Céleste en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. J'ai fait tout ça pour venir vous sauver dans l'espoir que vous me sortiez de ce guêpier, mais vous n'avez même pas une toute petite idée ?

\- Tu t'imaginais quoi, Charlie ? Qu'on aurait une solution toute prête à ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?!

\- Mais je ne sais pas, moi ! Dans les livres, vous trouvez toujours le moyen de vous tirer de toutes les situations, comme tous les héros fictifs ! Vous… vous étiez mon dernier espoir…

Céleste se tait tout à coup et se redresse d'un air digne et autoritaire lorsque l'un de ses Anges passe à côté d'elle en s'inclinant respectueusement malgré les corps de Néo et Lethaby chargés sur son épaule. Hael le reconnaît. C'était un des membres éminents du Conseil. Elle le suit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne dans les ténèbres où s'activent les autres Anges pour quadriller le périmètre.

Elle les voit de loin, leurs ailes brisées et carbonisées qui pendent et traînent au sol, ne tenant parfois qu'à un lambeau de chair dans leur dos. Elle voit leurs auras diminuées irradier de leurs vaisseaux organiques. Elle voit leurs véritables visages flotter devant ceux de chair comme une brume lumineuse.

Elle sait qu'elle-même se trouve en piteux état depuis sa chute. Toute leur Famille a été terriblement frappée par le sort de Metatron, et elle a entendu tant des siens mourir dans les premières semaines. Les survivants sont si affaiblis qu'il n'est guère étonnant qu'ils s'accrochent à l'espoir dont Céleste les abreuve. Elle sait qu'elle-même, si au lieu de croiser Castiel après sa chute, elle avait rencontré cette Humaine, elle aurait cru ses promesses de victoire et l'aurait suivie avec autant de ferveur qu'Anpiel ou Lavavoth.

Du coin de l'œil, Hael voit le Chien de l'Enfer trottiner vers eux en secouant son panache de queue, ses oreilles tressautant au rythme de ses foulées. Sans surprise, il se rue droit sur Sam qui peine à le maîtriser tout en le caressant – ses mains s'enfoncent dans la fourrure noire. Dean se prend un coup de queue de plein fouet avant que son frère ne parvienne à faire s'asseoir Fido. L'arrière train sagement posé au sol, le monstre halète de bonheur, sa langue pendouillant en gouttant de salive entre ses crocs.

Une fois qu'elle s'est assurée que les Anges tout autour sont occupés à achever d'incinérer les derniers corps, Céleste perd à nouveau son attitude de Commandante des Armées pour chuchoter précipitamment :

\- Il est déjà une heure et demi du matin, il nous reste à peine quinze heures avant le coucher de soleil de demain et si on ne trouve pas une solution miraculeuse d'ici là, genre à la dernière minute comme ça arrive toujours dans les livres et films, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'embarquer Crowley et descendre en mission suicide en Enfer avec mes Anges pour libérer Michael et Lucifer avec en plus Abaddon qui risque de nous attendre oh mon dieu et dire qu'il y a quatre mois je clamais sur les forums que j'allais ouvrir moi-même la Cage pour sauver ce pauvre Adam, mais c'était juste pour plaisanter et jamais je n'aurais envisagé de…

\- Voyez-vous ça. La grande asperge revient d'entre les morts.

La voix traînante du Roi de l'Enfer interrompt le flot de paroles décousues de Céleste, et Hael entend Kevin prendre une inspiration de surprise.

\- Garth ! s'exclame-t-il, repris en écho par les frères Winchester. T'es vivant !

En effet, le chasseur traverse le faisceau de lumière de l'hélicoptère et se dirige vers eux, levant une main en guide de salut. Son grand nez ressort sur son visage éclairé, ainsi que ses oreilles qui dépassent de ses cheveux. Dean rit de soulagement et le rejoint en deux enjambées pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte.

\- Putain, ce que c'est bon de te revoir en vie, mon pote. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur.

Garth reste un moment immobile dans ses bras, le visage convulsé d'un trop-plein d'émotions. Son menton se met à trembloter. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, et il se laisse fondre dans l'embrassade comme un noyé s'accrochant à une bouée. Il agrippe l'étoffe de la veste de Dean dans son dos, et cale son menton sur son épaule sans plus retenir ses reniflements mouillés.

\- Néo, Lethaby, Colin, Jane, et tous nos autres amis… n'ont pas eu autant de chance que moi.

Au vu de la protestation étranglée qu'émet Dean, Garth est probablement en train de le broyer entre ses bras. Les yeux brillants de compassion, Sam les rejoint et pose une main sur l'épaule osseuse de Garth. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de consoler le chasseur, qu'il doit le réceptionner à son tour – Garth a lâché Dean et s'est jeté avec tant de vigueur dans les bras de Sam que celui-ci manque de trébucher en arrière, emporté par son élan.

\- Ah bravo, vous l'avez lancé, grommelle Crowley en roulant des yeux d'un air fataliste. Et maintenant on ne va plus échapper à la tournée générale de câlins.

Hael ne bronche pas lorsque Garth les enveloppe dans ses bras, Kevin et elle, pressant affectueusement sa joue contre celle de Hael – ça picote un peu.

\- Je suis tellement content que vous soyez en vie, les copains ! marmonne Garth d'une voix émue dans les cheveux de l'Ange.

Il les serre encore plus contre lui. Kevin lui rend son étreinte mais, Hael, elle, reste les bras ballants et le visage enfoui dans l'aisselle de Garth. Elle cille en sentant une larme s'écraser au sommet de son crâne, mais déjà le chasseur les a relâchés et a empoigné la veste de Castiel pour l'attirer lui aussi dans une étreinte à en fissurer les côtes. Hael observe son jeune frère déchu répondre maladroitement à l'embrassade en tapotant entre ses omoplates du plat de la paume.

Lorsque Garth libère Castiel et tourne la tête vers Crowley, il s'interrompt dans ses effusions pour scruter le démon des pieds à la tête. Du bout de l'index, il touche la chaîne qui le ligote du cou jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Euh Crocro… pourquoi t'es saucissonné comme ça ?

Aussi digne que sa position le lui permet, Crowley arque un sourcil, mais Céleste le prend de vitesse :

\- Parce qu'il est mon prisonnier. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude de guide suprême, je t'accorde l'autorisation de lui faire un câlin. Vas-y. Il en meurt d'envie.

Un large sourire illumine son visage quand il serre contre lui le démon dans un bruyant cliquetis de chaînes. Avec un raclement de gorge, Kevin ramène tous les regards sur lui.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de jouer les rabat-joie, mais je vous rappelle que c'est la fin du monde demain, et qu'on a encore aucune piste pour empêcher ça.

\- Hein ? cille Garth en relâchant le démon. Comment ça, c'est la fin du monde demain ?

\- Kevin a raison ! renchérit Céleste. C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire. Allez, assez lambiné. Brainstorming ! Faites chauffer vos neurones et balancez-moi vos idées !

Hael fronce les sourcils, songeuse. Malgré son état d'épuisement, elle a écouté très attentivement les explications de Céleste. La situation est désespérée, et tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est :

\- Nous pourrions adresser une prière à Dieu… ?

Le guide suprême grimace en secouant la tête.

\- Inutile, Dieu est AFK. À ma demande, Joshua L'a supplié de nous aider à rouvrir le Paradis et sauver les Anges. Vous savez ce qu'Il a répondu ?

Elle soupire, ses épaules s'affaissant :

\- Il a dit, et je cite : « Démerdez-vous ».

Ces mots ébranlent sa Foi qui jusque là n'avait jamais flanché. Hael voit du coin de l'œil son jeune frère sans ailes ni aura se raidir lui aussi, ses yeux adoptant une teinte orageuse.

\- Sympa, le paternel, grommelle Dean. Ok, alors si Dieu refuse de nous aider, on pourrait demander à la Mort. Il m'aime bien, je crois.

\- La Mort a déjà refusé de t'aider à me sauver quand tu le lui as demandé, tu te rappelles ? fait remarquer Sam en pinçant les lèvres. De ce que tu m'as dit, il t'a clairement ordonné de ne plus jamais faire appel à lui.

\- Euh… j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode ou deux, grimace Garth en les regardant comme si une seconde tête venait de leur pousser. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

\- Et de toute façon, intervient Kevin en levant le menton, à quoi nous servirait la Mort dans cette situation ? Même si par miracle il acceptait de nous aider, il ne pourrait pas rouvrir les portes du Paradis. Je le sais, c'était écrit dans la tablette.

\- Peut-être, mais il pourrait toujours dégommer cette garce infernale d'Abaddon pour nous.

\- Dean, la question ne se pose même pas, puisqu'il ne veut plus qu'on l'invoque pour quémander.

\- Les gars… ? insiste Garth de plus en plus perdu. Quelqu'un m'explique ? _Por favor_ ?

\- Abaddon n'est pas notre boss de fin de niveau, on a pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Elle est affaiblie, son corps tombe en morceaux et on a décimé son armée. Même si on réussit à la mettre hors jeu pour de bon, il nous reste le problème des Anges. Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement à quel point j'ai eu du mal à contenir plusieurs milliers d'Anges désespérés et frustrés pendant quatre mois ? Je leur ai fait des promesses, et ils attendent de moi que je les tienne. Si le Paradis ne s'ouvre pas pour eux demain soir, si je ne les mène pas à la Cage… ils vont se mettre en mode berserk et revenir à leurs idées de détruire la planète pour rouvrir les portes eux-mêmes. Et ça, croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

\- Allez, soyez sympas, les copains ? demande encore Garth d'un air suppliant. Mettez votre poto au jus !

\- En traduisant la tablette des Anges, j'ai lu que les Anges sont capables de remonter dans le temps, commence Kevin d'un ton hésitant en baissant les yeux sur Hael. Avec tous les Anges à disposition maintenant, est-ce que ça ne serait pas possible d'en envoyer un ou deux dans le passé pour tuer Metatron _avant_ qu'il ne bannisse les Anges du Paradis ?

\- Façon Terminator, tu veux dire ? dit le guide suprême avec un sourire amer. En tant que fan de _Doctor Who_ et de _Retour vers le futur_ j'y ai tout de suite pensé, figure-toi. Mais c'est impossible, parce que…

\- … nous avons besoin de nos ailes pour voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace, termine Hael en un doux murmure. Avec nos ailes dans cet état de détérioration, il serait déjà très difficile de remonter ne serait-ce que de vingt secondes dans le passé, et cela drainerait notre Grâce déjà affaiblie par la chute.

Céleste acquiesce et rajuste sur son épaule la lanière de son fusil en bandoulière :

\- Anpiel et Lavavoth sont celles qui ont les ailes dans le moins mauvais état dans ma faction, et elles m'ont dit qu'elles pourraient au mieux revenir d'une minute en arrière, et encore. Ce qui, on est bien d'accord, ne sert pas à grand chose. Donc c'est un peu mort.

\- Vous êtes pas cools, marmonne Garth avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser Crowley comme appât ? suggère Kevin. Si on dit qu'il s'est évadé, tous les démons de l'Enfer ainsi que les Anges de Charlie se rueront à sa poursuite, ça ferait diversion pour nous faire gagner du temps.

\- Mais… mais de quoi vous parlez, à la fin !?

\- Tu blesses mon petit cœur sensible, Cosette. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour mériter cet acharnement.

\- Rien fait ?! Tu as tué ma mère et mon ex, espèce de fils de…

Hael parvient à calmer Kevin en prenant son poignet dans une poigne douce mais ferme. Une main caressant la fourrure de Fido, Sam soupire en approchant.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Kevin. Il a tué mon ex aussi.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'a pas tué ta _mère_ , Sam ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Je vous entends, je suis juste là ! fait remarquer le démon d'un air outré.

\- Sois raisonnable, poursuit Sam avec calme. Si Crowley meurt abattu par les démons ou les Anges, la Cage s'ouvrira et l'Apocalypse s'abattra sur la Terre. Tu le sais.

\- Hé ! Idée de génie ! Pourquoi ne pas organiser une mega fiesta pour réconcilier les Anges et les démons ?

Désabusés, tous les regards se tournent vers Garth qui hausse les sourcils avec un air guilleret.

\- Bah quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez depuis tout à l'heure et on me snobe quand je pose des questions, alors j'essaye de participer comme je peux.

Des exclamations alarmées s'élèvent au loin, et des flashs de lumière éclairent la nuit entre les bungalows couverts de neige. Interrompant leur discussion, tous tournent la tête pour voir les Anges courir et crier :

\- Un démon a pénétré dans le camp !

\- Attrapez-le !

\- Il est sous sa forme originelle, il est trop rapide !

\- Protégez le guide suprême ! Sécurisez le prisonnier !

Tout se passe très vite alors que les bras de Kevin se referment sur Hael pour la protéger, que les Anges accourent vers eux, devancés par une traînée de fumée noire et épaisse qui serpente à toute vitesse jusqu'à fondre sur leur groupe.

Instantanément, Anpiel et Lavavoth entourent Céleste avec un air farouche tandis que les autres Anges se placent autour de Crowley en dégainant leur lame. Mais loin de chercher à s'attaquer aux deux personnes les plus protégées du groupe, la fumée noire slalome entre leurs jambes, échappant aux attaques comme une anguille, jusqu'à s'élever et plonger droit dans la bouche de Garth.

Sous les yeux horrifiés des Winchester, la fumée démoniaque s'enfonce dans la gorge du chasseur qui convulse. Une fois l'entité maléfique absorbée dans le corps, les yeux de Garth deviennent entièrement noirs, comme de l'encre. Hael serre les poings en sentant l'air s'alourdir de soufre.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Ne le tuez pas ! Garth est là-dedans ! crie Dean en déviant l'arme à feu d'un des Anges qui s'apprêtait à tirer.

\- Et moi aussi je suis là-dedans, _idjit_. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas nous truffer de plomb, Garth et moi.

Au ton bourru qu'utilise le démon en possession de Garth, les frères Winchester et Castiel écarquillent les yeux. C'est bien la voix de Garth, mais le ton est radicalement différent, moins articulé et beaucoup plus grave.

\- … _Bobby ?_ souffle Dean d'un air sceptique en fronçant si fort les sourcils qu'un pli se creuse sur son front. C'est toi, Bobby ?

Les Anges baissent docilement leurs armes lorsque Céleste leur en donne l'ordre. Le démon possédant Garth plie et déplie ses doigts, comme s'il tentait de s'habituer à ce corps.

\- Ouais. J'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour vous contacter dans l'urgence. J'ai fui l'Enfer dans la précipitation et c'était le seul corps non protégé dans les environs. Désolé, Garth.

\- Depuis quand t'es un démon ? reprend Dean en plissant ses yeux verts.

\- Vous m'avez ramené en Enfer, grommelle le chasseur possédé en se renfrognant. Vous croyiez que j'allais devenir quoi, là-bas ? Une licorne ?

\- Mais… en si peu de temps ? demande Sam en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant. Cela fait à peine un mois que…

\- Calcule le temps que ça vaut en Enfer, gamin. Le temps passe vite sous terre. Et j'ai eu à faire.

\- Une minute, intervient Dean qui essaye de contourner Castiel qui s'est placé devant les frères d'un air farouche pour les protéger. Qui nous dit que c'est vraiment toi ? Tu pourrais très bien être un fils de pute aux yeux noirs qui imite Bobby.

Cette fois, c'est le Roi de l'Enfer lui-même qui prend la parole, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui le compriment :

\- Oh, croyez-moi sur parole, Timon et Pumba, c'est bien votre papounet de substitution. Corrompue ou non, je reconnaîtrais l'âme de Bobby Singer entre mille, les yeux fermés. Même si je dois admettre que le mélange avec Garth est… troublant.

Les lèvres pincées si fort que deux fossettes se creusent sur ses joues, Dean s'approche jusqu'à se retrouver devant Garth dont les yeux d'un noir d'encre reflètent sa silhouette aux jambes arquées. Il le dévisage avec gravité, le regard dur.

\- Alors comme ça, Bobby… Tu es finalement devenu ce que tu haïssais le plus au monde.

Le noir se retire des yeux de Garth, et son visage se renfrogne encore plus. Voir le chasseur d'ordinaire toujours si souriant adopter une mine revêche est étrange.

\- La faute à qui ? maugrée le démon dans sa barbe. _Idjits_. Voilà ce que je gagne à sauver vos fesses ingrates.

Le visage de Dean s'illumine d'un sourire alors qu'il éclate de rire et attire le démon à lui pour l'enfermer dans une chaleureuse embrassade.

\- Démon ou pas, ça fait plaisir de te voir, Bobby. On s'inquiétait pour toi, quand on a vu Crowley se pointer seul au camp.

\- Dois-je le tuer ? siffle Anpiel entre ses dents alors que sa lame glisse de sa manche et se cale au creux de sa main. J'ai une ouverture pour l'anéantir en épargnant l'hôte. Quels sont vos ordres, ô guide suprême ?

Lorsque Céleste se redresse et pose sur les Anges un regard écrasant d'autorité, même Hael se sent se raidir tant l'Humaine dégage de prestance – c'est comme si elle s'était métamorphosée.

\- Rompez, soldats. Je maîtrise la situation.

\- Mais…

\- Anpiel. Remettrais-tu en question mon autorité ? N'oublie pas que _les ordres sont les ordres_.

Au ton implacable de Céleste, Anpiel baisse les yeux d'un air malheureux, réduite en silence. Les autres Anges obéissent et s'éloignent jusqu'à disparaître dans les ténèbres, non sans jeter un ultime regard de dégoût à Crowley et Garth.

\- Je vous demande pardon pour mon insolence, ô guide suprême… souffle Anpiel d'une voix contrite. Je ne le ferai plus.

Un air peiné traverse le visage de Céleste qui s'adoucit à présent que les autres Anges ne sont plus là pour l'observer. Avec tendresse, elle glisse une main dans les mèches rebelles d'Anpiel afin de dégager son front.

\- Je vais te confier une mission, Anpiel. Rassemble les troupes, donne l'ordre de dresser des protections autour du camp, et place les Humains survivants à l'abri avec un feu et de la nourriture.

Lorsque le guide suprême se penche et dépose un baiser sur son front, juste à la naissance des cheveux, Anpiel frémit et relève la tête. Son regard brûle d'une dévotion presque douloureuse à regarder. Une dévotion comme jamais Hael n'en a vu depuis que Lucifer a rejeté l'ordre d'aimer les Humains plus que Dieu.

\- Va, ordonne Céleste.

Une fois que la silhouette d'Anpiel a disparu derrière les bungalows et qu'au loin résonne sa voix qui aboie les ordres, les épaules de Céleste s'affaissent. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air malheureux, elle se tourne à nouveau vers les Winchester.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'en ai marre de jouer cette comédie de dictatrice, geint-elle en baissant les yeux. Anpiel est adorable et tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas avec l'image que je me suis construite. Pas avec tout ce qui est en jeu.

Un raclement de gorge ramène l'attention du groupe sur Garth et l'entité maléfique qui le possède. Les bras croisés d'un air acariâtre, Bobby Singer hausse les sourcils.

\- Vous avez fini vos mièvreries ? Je n'ai pas pris le risque de traverser une armée d'emplumés juste pour le seul plaisir de voir vos jolies frimousses. J'ai du nouveau. Les choses bougent, là-dessous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? intervient Castiel d'une voix rocailleuse. Dis-nous.

Le visage cadenassé en une expression austère de Général, Castiel s'avance en tirant avec lui Crowley qu'il tient du bout de la chaîne. Le Roi de l'Enfer se laisse faire de mauvaise grâce, brûlant visiblement d'envie de faire sauter ces liens qui n'ont aucun effet sur sa nature mi-humaine mi-démoniaque.

\- Abaddon est revenue en Enfer avec son armée en déroute, répond Bobby, et elle a déjà lancé des expéditions sur Terre pour faucher des âmes en masse et renflouer ses troupes. Les nouveaux démons créés commençaient déjà à lui lécher les pompes quand je me suis barré.

\- Elle a réussi à s'enfuir avant que mes Anges ne la capturent mais elle ne pourra pas faire le poids dans une nouvelle attaque, même en se créant une armée de fortune, déclare Céleste avec assurance. Elle est trop affaiblie, et j'ai quelques milliers d'autres soldats qui vont bientôt arriver en renforts dans les jours qui viennent. Ils sont en route en ce moment, venant des quatre coins du monde.

\- Abaddon, affaiblie ? Ouais, bah comptez pas trop là-dessus, grogne Bobby en plissant les yeux. Figurez-vous qu'elle s'est trouvé un nouveau corps, celui d'une gamine à peine majeure, et qu'elle est plus puissante que jamais. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux quand elle est venue parader devant tout le monde en se vantant d'avoir capturé un ange, en plus. Tous les démons tremblent devant elle, et même les déserteurs ou plus fidèles partisans de Crowley sont revenus ramper à ses pieds.

Rassemblant ses forces, Hael se détache de Kevin et s'avance d'un pas chancelant, les yeux rivés sur Bobby.

\- Es-tu certain de cette information ? Abaddon détiendrait un de nos frères en Enfer ?

\- Impossible ! coupe Céleste en secouant la tête. Avant de décoller pour le camp Chitaqua, j'ai ordonné à tous mes Anges, _tous_ , de maintenir un contact télépathique constant entre eux pour rester soudés et faire circuler les ordres. Si l'un d'eux avait été capturé, j'aurais déjà été mise au courant.

Garth/Bobby hausse les épaules d'un air bourru.

\- Je vous dis seulement ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Abaddon a rassemblé les démons dans une grande salle pour montrer son nouveau corps et annoncer la capture d'un ange. J'étais fondu dans la foule pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

D'un geste autoritaire, il coupe Dean qui allait ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, petit. Ce que je suis venu vous dire, c'est que la drôlesse veut torturer et utiliser cet ange pour ouvrir la Cage et libérer Lucifer. Elle nous a baratiné tout un charabia comme quoi les célestes seraient capables d'ouvrir la Cage en forçant un peu, puis est partie dans le discours habituel des méchants. Sang, mort, apocalypse, et tout le bordel qui va avec. Très original.

\- Oh génial, geint Céleste d'un air consterné. Maintenant ça va être la course de qui ouvre la Cage en premier pour en tirer tout le mérite. Yay.

La neige boueuse s'écrase avec un bruit mouillé sous les pieds de Hael. L'eau s'infiltre à travers la semelle et baigne ses orteils – mais elle n'en a cure. Les informations que lui transmettent les nerfs de ce corps d'emprunt sont sans importance.

\- A-t-elle dit le nom de l'Ange ? souffle Hael, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix cristalline.

Bobby amorce un mouvement pour se masser la nuque, mais s'arrête en touchant les cheveux de Garth, comme si le fait de toucher un corps autre que le sien le dérangeait.

\- Ouais, elle a mentionné un nom… _Balls_ , je ne me souviens plus. Un truc compliqué. Ça finissait par « iel ».

\- Comme 95 % des noms d'Anges.

\- Tu n'aides pas, Sammy, souffle Dean en lui jetant un regard de travers.

\- Edekiel ? Ou Zeleriel, peut-être ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, si je me souviens bien...

\- … Zedekiel ? propose Céleste d'une voix blanche.

\- Voilà, c'est ça. Zedekiel.

Hael sent ses yeux s'écarquiller et voit du coin de l'œil la détresse transfigurer le visage de son frère déchu. Le guide suprême, elle, s'est plaqué une main sur la bouche, et prend une inspiration tremblante entre ses doigts.

\- Je me souviens de lui. J'ai passé des mois à essayer de le faire intégrer ma faction ! Mais mes Anges ont eu beau le contacter et lui faire des propositions, lui promettre tout ce qu'il voudrait, lui parler de mes promesses, rien n'y a fait. Il a rejeté toutes mes offres de gloire pour rester avec les Humains qui l'ont recueilli. Si j'avais su qu'il serait mis en danger, je l'aurais fait kidnapper !

\- Une minute, intervient Dean en rejoignant Castiel. On parle bien de Zed', là ? L'ange lourdingue qui squatte le corps d'Aiden et vit avec Krissy ? Je me trompe pas ?

Castiel acquiesce, le regard voilé dans l'ombre.

\- C'est bien lui. Mon frère de la Garnison, créé le même jour que moi. Le dernier qu'il me reste.

\- Alors ça veut dire que…

Les frères Winchester échangent un regard en blêmissant, et Sam se tourne vivement vers Garth.

\- Bobby ! Le corps que possédait Abaddon… à quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Un joli brin de fille. Blanche, brune, cheveux longs. En jean et chemise à carreaux. Pas bien grande ni épaisse.

\- Avait-elle un grain de beauté sous l'œil ?

\- Maintenant que tu me le dis… ouais, elle en avait un. Quoi, vous la connaissez ?

\- NON ! rugit Dean en saisissant son crâne entre ses mains. Cette salope de l'Enfer a pris Krissy ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Son cri résonne dans le camp, et Hael regarde l'aîné Winchester donner un coup de pied rageur dans un des totems, avant de faire les cent pas dans la boue en émanant une aura furieuse.

Si Sam reste silencieux et immobile, l'expression sur son visage trahit son état émotionnel – ça, et le fait que Fido le contemple avec de grands yeux humides, et couine en le poussant de la truffe.

\- C'est de ma faute… murmure Sam en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais fermé l'Enfer comme prévu… si je n'avais pas laissé échapper Abaddon quand on la tenait…

\- Non, Sam, siffle Dean entre ses dents d'un ton agressif. Ne t'avise pas de te blâmer pour ça. C'est _moi_ qui t'ai empêché de compléter les épreuves, c'est moi qui ai laissé Abaddon s'échapper par négligence. Tout est de ma faute. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Krissy et Aiden, c'est _ma_ responsabilité.

Crowley émet un reniflement écœuré, tout engoncé qu'il l'est dans ses chaînes.

\- Et voilà. C'est parti pour la minute autoflagellation-mélodrame. Ne me dites pas qu'on va encore devoir assister à la spécialité Winchester de se disputer la responsabilité de l'Apocalypse ? J'ai déjà donné, sans façon.

Hael cille en sentant la main de Kevin se glisser dans la sienne, et elle tourne la tête pour le regarder – une habitude humaine qu'elle commence tout juste à adopter. Le Prophète entrelace leurs doigts, sa chaleur corporelle se diffusant dans le corps d'emprunt de l'Ange.

\- Crowley a raison, articule Dean qui tente de reprendre son calme. Il faut agir. Charlie ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Ordonne à tes fans ailés de descendre en Enfer sauver Zed', Aiden et Krissy. On arrivera peut-être avant qu'il ne soit trop tard si on part immédiatement !

Interloquée, Céleste ouvre de grands yeux et se place devant Dean pour l'arrêter – ou plutôt, elle lui agrippe les épaules et patine dans la boue pour essayer de l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

\- Hé, Dean, stop ! Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

\- Les sauver ! Abaddon tient Krissy et Aiden !

\- Réfléchis un peu ! On ne peut pas faire une descente en Enfer maintenant !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu avais prévu de descendre demain soir de toute façon si Ash n'a pas détruit le Paradis d'ici là ! Alors descendre maintenant ou demain, quelle différence ?

\- Parce que c'est du _suicide_ d'attaquer maintenant !

Dean s'arrête enfin, retenu à la fois par Sam qui tire sur sa veste et Céleste essoufflée qui a creusé de longues traces dans la boue en essayant de le ralentir. Elle se redresse en rajustant son uniforme militaire et son fusil, et reprend d'une voix plus ferme :

\- Tu te rends compte que deux de mes Anges les plus puissants ont été tués en s'attaquant à elle, alors qu'on avait l'avantage de la surprise et qu'elle était dans un corps complètement pourri ? Alors imagine l'attaquer sur son terrain, là où elle aura l'avantage, et sans attendre les renforts que j'ai commandés ? Dean… J'ai lu le journal de Sam. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que rien ne peut tuer un Chevalier de l'Enfer à part un Archange. Le seul moyen qu'on a de neutraliser Abaddon est de la couper en morceaux et de les éparpiller au plus profond de l'océan. Vous ne pourrez pas sauver Krissy, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dean se tait alors que Sam et Castiel viennent se placer à ses côtés. Céleste se mord la lèvre en serrant les poings, et lève la tête pour contempler la voûte étoilée. Ses traits sont altérés, et pour la première fois, fatigue et angoisse se lisent clairement sur son visage. Elle reprend d'une voix que le vent emporte au loin :

\- Je ne sais pas si Ash va atteindre les Arbres d'Eden avant le coucher de soleil demain soir. Je ne sais pas si Abaddon aura ouvert la Cage d'ici là. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant de s'en prendre à Abaddon, il nous faudra attendre que le Paradis rouvre ses portes et que mes Anges retrouvent leurs ailes. Alors seulement ils seront assez forts pour affronter un Chevalier de l'Enfer.

Sa voix se brise et laisse place à un rire sans joie.

\- Et même si les portes du Paradis s'ouvrent… rien ne garantit que mes Anges continueront de m'obéir une fois libres de voler où bon leur semble et rentrer chez eux. Une fois qu'ils auront obtenu ce que je leur ai promis… pourquoi iraient-ils se jeter dans une mission suicide en Enfer juste parce que je le leur demande ? Surtout si Abaddon libère Lucifer et Michael et que l'Apocalypse reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée ?

Nul ne lui répond, et le silence s'étire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Avec un peu de chance, Ash va couper les arbres de la Vie et de la Connaissance et ça va détruire le monde avant que le soleil ne se lève. Au moins, on aura plus à se prendre la tête avec ça, vu qu'on sera tous morts. »

  
 

* * *

 

_La bille du stylo déroule son encre sur la feuille, y traçant des courbes fluides et des traits bien distincts. La main d'Aiden s'immobilise sur la formule mathématique qu'il recopie, et il pousse un soupir en levant un regard lourd d'ennui. Le prof est debout et fait couiner son feutre sur le tableau blanc._

_La tête appuyée sur sa main afin de ne pas s'effondrer sur sa table et sombrer dans le coma, le jeune homme réalise qu'il a déjà deux formules de retard sur ce qu'a écrit et expliqué le prof. Et maintenant, il ne comprend plus rien et n'arrive plus à suivre._

_Son regard dérive des enchevêtrements de chiffres et schémas que pointe du doigt le prof en déversant son cours en un flot monotone, et il jette un œil par la fenêtre. Un nuage blanc traverse paresseusement le ciel. Des oiseaux y virevoltent, libres et légers._

_La voix du prof n'est plus qu'une berceuse sans plus aucune signification lorsqu'Aiden étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main en balayant la salle de classe d'un regard maussade._

_Un silence studieux règne, meublé de bruissements de feuilles et de stylos qui grattent sur le papier. Chaque élève est penché sur son cahier avec concentration, et Aiden a plus que jamais l'impression d'être le cancre de service. Se renfrognant davantage en sachant que c'est peine perdue pour reprendre le fil du cours maintenant qu'il a décroché, il s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise, ses doigts se glissant dans ses boucles brunes._

_Dirigeant son stylo dans la marge de son cahier, il trace des ébauches de dessins qui finissent tous en gribouillis abstraits. Le couinement du feutre continue au tableau, régulier par-dessus le ronronnement de la voix du prof auquel il ne fait plus du tout attention. S'enhardissant à s'affaler au point de caler son menton sur son avant-bras, Aiden examine d'un regard bovin le contenu de sa trousse pendant quelques minutes neurasthéniques, puis ses yeux dérivent sur la table devant lui._

_Studieuse et concentrée comme elle l'est toujours dans le cadre de ses études, Krissy est penchée sur son cahier, et écrit si vite qu'il voit son coude se déplacer par saccades. Ses pieds chaussés de converses sont croisés sous sa chaise, et sa chevelure brune est lâchée, ondulant en longues mèches soyeuses dans son dos. Elle porte un hoodie à la capuche garnie de fourrure blanche aujourd'hui._

_Un rictus se glisse sur les lèvres d'Aiden déchire aussi discrètement que possible de son cahier la page de gribouillages qu'il a produits au lieu de suivre le cours – de toute façon, il n'aura qu'à récupérer les notes de Krissy ce soir comme d'habitude, qui se révèlent souvent bien mieux structurées que les explications ronflantes du prof. Tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer, il entreprend de créer une boulette de papier qu'il jette adroitement, tout juste dans la capuche. Krissy ne remarque rien et continue de gratter son cours comme la fayote qu'elle est._

_La langue tirée avec application et se retenant tant bien que mal de ricaner bêtement, Aiden chiffonne une nouvelle boulette au creux de sa main, et se penche un peu plus pour l'envoyer rejoindre la première. Une bouffée d'adrénaline l'électrise à chaque fois qu'il déchire et chiffonne le plus silencieusement possible le papier afin de ne pas se faire griller par le prof. Par chance, celui-ci a le dos tourné et continue de noircir le tableau. Bientôt, la capuche de Krissy est pleine à ras bord de boulettes sans qu'elle ait remarqué son petit manège._

_Aiden jette un œil à son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure, et son visage s'affaisse de dépit en voyant que si peu de temps s'est écoulé. Il reste encore 40 minutes de cours et il va mourir d'ennui avant la fin. Après avoir vérifié que le prof est toujours bien concentré sur son tableau et ne fait pas attention à lui, Aiden tape rapidement « **JE ME FAIS CHIER :(** » de son pouce agile, et expédie le sms à Krissy. Mais devant lui, la jeune fille reste penchée sur son cours, immobile à part sa main qui remplit les pages de son cahier de manière presque mécanique. Soit elle a éteint son portable, soit elle l'ignore royalement._

_Aiden prend appui sur ses coudes pour allonger le cou vers elle._

_« Pssst ! Krissy ! chuchote-t-il tout bas._

_Aucune réaction. Elle continue d'écrire en relevant la tête toutes les cinq secondes pour regarder le tableau, réglée comme une horloge. Aiden fronce les sourcils, et reprend un peu plus fort, articulant entre ses dents :_

_\- Krissy !_

_Impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu cette fois – et c'est même étonnant que le prof ne l'ait pas déjà engueulé parce qu'il perturbe le cours. Confus, l'adolescent se demande l'espace d'un instant s'il a fait quelque chose aujourd'hui qui a froissé sa copine, car ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle lui ferait la gueule sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi._

_Quitte à s'attirer les foudres de Krissy, Aiden persiste et accompagne cette fois son chuchotement d'un bref coup de pied contre le pied de chaise sur laquelle elle est assise :_

_\- Hé, Krissy ! Je te parle !_

 

_**Elle ne peut pas t'entendre.** _

 

_La voix qui vient de s'élever détonne si fort dans le silence de la salle de classe, qu'elle fait l'effet du tonnerre. Aiden sursaute et tourne la tête pour voir un inconnu assis à la table d'à côté. Un homme blond en costard cravate qui doit avoir la trentaine, dont une longue mèche de cheveux voile le regard – il est assis les mains jointes sur la table, la tête baissée comme s'il se recueillait._

_Aiden n'a jamais vu ce type de sa vie. Mais ce qui le frappe, ce n'est pas de voir un intrus dans le cours de maths, mais de constater avec stupeur que personne dans la salle a réagi. L'homme a parlé à voix haute, et personne n'a bronché. Le prof continue d'écrire au tableau, et les autres élèves grattent le cours studieusement. Krissy ne s'est même pas retournée._

 

_**Car elle n'est pas réellement là. Il n'y a que nous deux ici, Aiden.** _

 

_Le regard d'Aiden glisse vers le prof qui écrit toujours inlassablement au tableau, et réalise soudain qu'il ne fait plus que recopier la même formule, encore et encore. Aiden ne peut même plus comprendre ce qu'il dit. C'est comme s'il entendait sa voix depuis une autre pièce, étouffée, sans pouvoir discerner le sens des mots. Retenant son souffle, l'adolescent se lève, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Les étudiants recopient eux aussi le même enchaînement de chiffres comme des machines, et les traits de leurs visages sont troubles, comme s'il avaient été gommés. Même celui de Krissy ressemble à une photo floue._

_Il baisse les yeux sur l'intrus assis à la table voisine. L'homme garde la tête baissée, aussi immobile qu'une statue. De tous les gens présents, il est le seul dont les traits du visage sont nets._

_\- Qui es-tu ? exige Aiden d'une voix qu'il veut assurée._

_L'intrus en costard lève finalement la tête. Son sourire est doux et amer._

 

_**Tu sais qui je suis. Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es.** _

 

_Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme repousse d'un mouvement nerveux sa mèche blonde qu'Aiden le reconnaît. Comment n'a-t-il pas réalisé tout de suite que cette voix qui semble résonner droit dans son cerveau, composée de mille murmures différents, lui est plus que familière ?_

_\- Zedekiel ? lâche-t-il, désarçonné. C'est vraiment toi ? Mais… comment tu… pourquoi t'es hors de mon corps ? Tu as trouvé un nouvel hôte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_L'homme le dévisage avec intensité, et il y a quelque chose dans son expression qui…_

 

Du soufre dans l'air. Suffocant. Le couinement huilé de la mécanique. L'étau se resserre.

La sensation poisseuse et glacée de doigts sur son crâne. L'aiguille perce la peau, craque l'os et déchire les tissus spongieux.

Le hurlement s'élève et déchire sa gorge. Plus fort. Encore plus fort. Assourdissant.

Une larme de sang déborde de son œil et dévale sa joue.

 

_Aiden tressaille aux images et sensations vivaces qui viennent de le traverser, et doit s'agripper au dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la violence du choc. Toujours assis, l'Ange le regarde sans ciller._

 

_**Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?** _

 

_\- Je…_

_Aiden referme la bouche, un frisson le parcourant. Il ne se rappelle pas être entré dans cette salle de cours, ni même être venu en voiture au lycée. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment il est arrivé là – c'est comme s'il avait toujours été assis à cette table, depuis la nuit des temps._

_Zedekiel regarde en silence l'adolescent enserrer son crâne entre ses mains et étouffer un grondement de frustration. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il touche son crâne, il sent une douleur fulgurante le traverser en un éclair, comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans le cerveau. La douleur s'estompe aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé._

_\- Je… me souviens que Faith et Krystal sont venues tard chez nous… articule difficilement Aiden. Krissy voulait les informer pour le virus, parce qu'elle craignait que Wichita soit la prochaine ville visée par les zombies, et…_

_Tenter de retrouver ces bribes de souvenirs est aussi difficile que de s'arracher les dents à main nue, mais Aiden sent sa mémoire s'éclaircir progressivement._

_\- On regardait la carte, quand tu as pris le contrôle de mon corps sans me demander la permission. Tu avais… senti quelque chose. Une présence menaçante. Dans le jardin._

_L'Ange détourne les yeux et acquiesce avant de tenter – en vain – de caler sa mèche derrière son oreille._

 

_**Oui. Abaddon, le Chevalier de l'Enfer, nous a attaqués.** _

_**J'ai eu beau déployer toutes mes forces, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas pu…** _

_**Je n'avais aucune chance contre sa puissance.** _

 

_Aiden écarquille les yeux, sans prendre garde aux élèves tout autour de lui qui ont cessé d'écrire et regardent droit devant eux sans plus remuer, leur visage s'estompant comme du sable qui coule jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une surface lisse._

_\- Je me souviens maintenant, souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche. Faith et Krystal sont…_

 

_**Elles sont mortes. Je suis désolé.** _

 

_\- Et Krissy ?! panique Aiden en saisissant brutalement la cravate de l'Ange pour le tirer à lui. Est-ce qu'elle s'en est sortie ?_

_Zedekiel se laisse relever sans opposer de résistance, avec un regard résigné qui terrifie l'adolescent. Son sang se glace lorsque l'Ange baisse les yeux en secouant la tête._

 

_**Non, Krissy n'est pas morte. J'aurais préféré qu'elle le soit, pour être honnête.** _

_**La mort aurait été une bénédiction. Tout, plutôt que ça.** _

 

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Et soudain, Aiden VOIT._

 

Devant ses yeux, la pièce sordide est teintée de rouge. Des doigts sont pressés sur son crâne et en extirpent une longue aiguille maculée de sang. Elle tombe avec un tintement métallique dans un plateau.

« Toujours rien ?

Aiden tourne ses yeux injectés de sang pour voir le démon chauve qui les a attaqués s'essuyer les mains dans une serviette tachée. Et cette voix…

\- Kr… Krissy… articule-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le sang coule de sa bouche et dévale son menton, son cou. Une insupportable douleur vrille son crâne enserré dans un étau. Outre le démon chauve aux manches retroussées, un autre aux cheveux gominés se trouve penché sur le plateau à nettoyer les aiguilles ensanglantées.

\- Pas encore, Votre Altesse. Nous suivons pourtant à la lettre les expériences que Crowley a effectuées sur le céleste Samandriel. Mais trouver le centre de l'obéissance et de la programmation est un exploit que même lui n'avait réussi à réaliser. Nous progressons, mais…

\- Progressez plus vite !

Et s'approchant d'une démarche chaloupée, Krissy se penche sur Aiden pour lui relever le menton, l'expression dure et haineuse. C'est pourtant bien elle, c'est son visage aux pommettes rondes et au grain de beauté ponctuant son œil. Mais elle dégage une aura lourde de cruauté et de violence. Jamais Aiden n'avait vu chez elle une expression si terrifiante.

\- Si cette larve servile de Crowley a pu briser le code d'un céleste, alors moi aussi. Je vais le faire moi-même, puisque vous n'arrivez à rien. Donne-moi ton aiguille la plus longue. »

Ses yeux sont aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond.

 

_Avec une inspiration paniquée, Aiden se retrouve à nouveau dans la salle de cours. Les murs sont désormais vierges de toutes les affiches qui y sont habituellement accrochées, et les fournitures scolaires ont disparu des tables. Le prof n'est plus qu'une ombre au tableau, et les autres élèves s'estompent comme un reflet sur la surface d'un lac._

_Il n'y a plus de ciel derrière les fenêtres. Plus qu'une lumière éblouissante, du blanc le plus pur qui soit._

_\- Attends une minute, Zed' ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_De sa vie, Aiden n'avait jamais ressenti autant de souffrance, même si elle lui a semblé distante et estompée, comme un souvenir d'il y a dix ans._

_L'Ange est debout, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon._

 

_**La réalité.** _

 

_Aiden cille et regarde autour de lui. Les murs commencent à s'effriter et couler comme du sable._

_\- Tu veux dire qu'ici, on est… dans mon esprit, ou quelque chose du genre ?_

 

_**Oui. Et tu me vois sous l'apparence de mon ancien vaisseau.** _

 

_Aiden se souvient effectivement que le corps en charpie que Krissy et lui avaient pêché ce soir-là dans le lac était un type blond en costard cravate._

_Krissy…_

_\- Abaddon possède Krissy, c'est ça ? Elle est encore vivante là-dedans ?_

_Le hochement de tête de l'Ange le lui confirme._

_\- Et tu trouves que c'est le moment de me faire suivre un cours de maths dans ma propre tête ? Il faut qu'on l'aide !_

 

C'est sans douceur qu'Abaddon empoigne les boucles brunes de Zedekiel, faisant cliqueter l'harnachement de métal fixé autour de son crâne transpercé d'écrous, de vis, et de plusieurs aiguilles encore enfoncées dans le cuir chevelu. Elle plisse ses yeux noirs et approche la pointe de l'aiguille de l'œil.

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu le laisses regarder, dis moi ? susurre-t-elle en arquant un sourcil moqueur. Oh, j'espère que tu laisses ton petit humain en profiter, tout comme je laisse cette gamine en savourer chaque seconde.

L'aiguille s'enfonce dans le globe oculaire, perçant la rétine qui dégorge un fluide translucide mêlé de sang. Abaddon émet un rire sombre.

\- Elle hurle là-dedans, tu sais ? Par ta faute, Zedekiel. Si tu ne t'étais pas obstiné à refuser d'ouvrir la Cage, je ne serais pas obligée d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Tant pis. Cela durera plus longtemps, mais j'arriverai à mes fins. »

L'aiguille effilée s'introduit dans la cervelle, et un hurlement à glacer le sang lui déchire à nouveau la gorge, entremêlé de paroles décousues en enochian.

 

_\- Krissy ! crie Aiden en tournant sur lui-même comme pour chercher une sortie. KRISSY !_

_Mais il n'y a plus de murs, plus de tables, plus d'élèves. Il n'y a plus que Zedekiel et lui, dans un vide de blancheur aveuglante._

 

_**On ne peut rien faire.** _

 

_La voix désincarnée de Zedekiel est lourde de résignation, et Aiden voit pour la première fois l'ombre famélique de ses ailes se dessiner derrière lui dans la lumière. La charpente en est brisée, et la chair calcinée pend en lambeaux._

 

_**Abaddon me torture depuis un long moment pour me forcer à ouvrir la Cage de Lucifer.** _

_**Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne le centre de l'obéissance de ma Grâce.** _

_**Je voulais t'épargner tout cela, t'enfermer dans un souvenir paisible, sans te laisser éprouver la douleur. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour t'empêcher de la ressentir pleinement, et j'espérais que tu ne remarquerais rien jusqu'à la fin.** _

 

_Zedekiel baisse les yeux, sa mèche blonde voilant son regard._

 

_**Mais tu l'as vu, je n'ai plus la force de maintenir l'illusion.** _

_**Si j'avais su que les choses finiraient ainsi, j'aurais préféré mourir dans ce lac et ne jamais vous impliquer dans cette guerre.** _

_**Je suis désolé, Aiden.** _

 

_\- Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver… ? souffle Aiden d'une voix brisée qu'il reconnaît à peine._

_Le visage de l'Ange se convulse sous l'effet d'une émotion forte, et ses ailes s'affaissent, des plumes calcinées se détachant de la chair avant de tomber en cendres._

 

_**Si j'ouvre la Cage, ni toi ni moi n'y survivrons.** _

 

_\- Et Krissy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?_

_Zedekiel reste silencieux, et Aiden s'approche et lui agrippe l'épaule. L'Ange tressaille au contact, et le regarde enfin dans les yeux._

_\- Tu as entendu Abaddon, Zed'. Krissy est enfermée là-dedans. Elle entend et voit tout. Et elle est en train de nous torturer et nous tuer. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais !_

 

« Krissy… articule-t-il malgré le sang qui s'accumule dans sa bouche.

Abaddon remue l'aiguille avec application, touillant la cervelle tout en jetant un regard occasionnel au plan de coupe de cerveau que lui tiennent ouvert ses deux démons.

\- Krissy, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… On sait que ce n'est pas toi.

\- Oh, serait-ce le moment des adieux et de l'étalage de bons sentiments ? ironise le Chevalier de l'Enfer d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, continuent Aiden et Zedekiel d'une seule voix. Alors… ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même…

\- Comme c'est _touchant_.

\- Et ne pleure pas… »

Abaddon s'immobilise dans son travail et fronce les sourcils d'un air déstabilisé, essuyant sa joue marquée d'un sillon humide. Elle contemple un instant la larme cueillie sur son pouce, frappée de stupeur. La rage envahit son regard, et elle serre les dents en enfonçant plus profondément l'aiguille.

Le corps ligoté à la chaise s'arque-boute lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonce dans un point qui pétrifie sa Grâce.

 

_L'épaule de Zedekiel est chaude et solide sous sa main. L'Ange le regarde avec tristesse alors qu'ils ressentent tous les deux leur corps se lever aux ordres d'Abaddon._

 

_**Je n'ai plus le contrôle de ton corps, ni de ma volonté.** _

_**C'est terminé.** _

 

_Aiden détourne les yeux en regardant la lumière qui les enveloppe, et il est envahi par une étrange sérénité. Même alors qu'ils sentent leur corps se laisser guider vers une mort certaine, il ressent un calme empreint de nostalgie. Ou est-ce ce que ressent l'Ange ? Il n'arrive plus à distinguer leurs sentiments et esprits._

_\- Est-ce que ça ira pour Krissy ? » murmure-t-il d'une voix mélancolique._

_Zedekiel ne répond rien, mais pose sa main sur celle d'Aiden. Ensemble qu'ils sentent leurs doigts physiques frôler la porte de la Cage. Un froid terrifiant s'en dégage._

_Le visage de Krissy leur apparaît une dernière fois, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et que tout soit balayé et emporté par la lumière._

 

* * *

 

À cet instant précis, sur Terre, le sol s'ouvre dans un cimetière désert. L'herbe s'effondre, avalée dans un puits de néant qui s'élargit en un cercle parfait. Une colonne de lumière vibrante en surgit, jaillissant jusqu'à transpercer la nuit de son éclat.


	61. Hey brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, je ne suis pas morte. J'ai souffert de pannes d'inspiration à répétition et de gros doutes sur mon écriture. Ce chapitre était écrit et prêt depuis des semaines, mais dans l'état d'esprit où j'étais, je le trouvais mauvais. En le relisant ce soir, finalement je le trouve plutôt sympa, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma motivation et mon inspiration. Donc voilà, je mets en ligne ! Il est un peu court, mais c'est pas plus mal, et je pense vous livrer des chapitres plus courts comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la fic.  
> Et bonne nouvelle, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit. Les publications vont donc être un peu moins espacées désormais.
> 
> Musique : Hey brother (Avicii)
> 
> Résumé : Après l'attaque d'Abaddon sur le camp Chitaqua, contrée par Charlie et ses anges, les démons ont pris la fuite et Charlie a expliqué à ses amis qu'elle est ce fameux guide suprême qui les espionnait depuis tout ce temps, et qu'elle s'est retrouvée malgré elle à la tête d'une armée d'anges qui attendent qu'elle leur ouvre les portes du Paradis. Elle a ordonné à Ash de détruire les arbres de la Vie et de la Connaissance pour fusionner le Paradis à la Terre, il est en chemin pour le faire. Si ça ne marche pas, elle sera obligée d'utiliser Crowley pour ouvrir la Cage de Lucifer et Michael, car un Archange pourrait forcer les portes du Paradis. Garth est ressuscité après avoir été brièvement tué, mais se retrouve immédiatement possédé par Bobby qui est devenu un démon entre temps. Bobby les informe qu'Abaddon a possédé Krissy et compte utiliser Zedekiel pour ouvrir la Cage de force, ce qui tuera sans doute l'ange dans le processus. Et elle y arrive, en effet. La Cage s'ouvre.

L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffre dans le bungalow lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec un grincement. Une silhouette aux jambes arquées se découpe dans l'encadrement. La lueur d'une bougie sur la table de nuit palpite comme un oiseau affolé. Elle projette des ombres mouvantes sur les lits superposés qui s'alignent, et creuse une expression dure sur le visage de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là tout seul ? Je te cherchais partout.

Assis sur l'un des lits du bas, Sam relève le nez de son carnet, la pointe de son stylo s'immobilisant sur le papier. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval sommaire dont les quelques mèches qui s'échappent ont été calées derrière ses oreilles.

\- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, répond-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son carnet. Pour réfléchir à tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir.

Dean se laisse tomber lourdement à côté de lui, et le mouvement fait raturer Sam qui tentait d'écrire. Celui-ci le gratifie d'une _bitchface_ qui manque de conviction, puis applique un point final au bout de sa ligne raturée. Dean n'a pas le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil, que son frère referme déjà le carnet avec un soupir et passe une main lasse sur son visage.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se bat contre l'inévitable. Peut-être qu'on ne peut vraiment pas vaincre le destin, et que ce que Zachariah t'a montré arrivera quoi que l'on fasse, quels que soient les détails qu'on altère.

Dean fronce les sourcils et appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux en scrutant son frère du coin de l'œil. Sam a l'air à bout de forces, le regard éteint. Résigné.

\- Je crois pas, non. Même si on est en 2014 dans le camp Chitaqua, que Cas' est humain et qu'il y a quelques autres similitudes, je pense qu'on a évité ce futur qu'il me montrait. Déjà, toi et moi on se bat côte à côte, et on a en plus avec nous un Prophète, le Roi de l'Enfer, Charlie et ses anges. C'est pas ce que j'appelle des détails, moi.

\- J'aimerais croire que tu as raison, mais…

Sammy se frotte les yeux avec les poings comme il le faisait quand il était gamin et veillait tard pour faire ses devoirs. Puis, il pose son carnet à part, ses mèches de cheveux voilant son regard.

\- Dean, j'ai beau y réfléchir et analyser la situation sous tous les angles, je ne vois aucune issue positive. Si la Cage s'ouvre… plus rien ne pourra empêcher l'Apocalypse. Crowley a perdu son trône, il n'est plus qu'un fugitif avec un prix sur sa tête. Et tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Charlie. Ses Anges la vénèrent pour l'instant vu qu'ils ont gobé son bluff, mais ils peuvent se retourner contre elle d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils sont prêts à tout pour retourner au Paradis, et n'hésiteront pas à dévaster la Terre à coups de bombes atomiques ou consumer les âmes des Humains le cas échéant. Et si Ash détruit l'Arbre de la vie et celui de la Connaissance avant que la Cage ne s'ouvre ? Traite-moi de pessimiste si tu veux, mais je crains que fusionner le Paradis et la Terre ne soit encore plus catastrophique comme scénario que tout le reste. Et où iront les âmes des morts s'il n'y a plus de Paradis pour les accueillir ? Toutes en Enfer ? Ou vont-elles errer sur Terre jusqu'à dégénérer en fantômes fous furieux ?

Dean baisse les yeux sur ses genoux sans rien trouver à répondre aux suppositions plus que pessimistes de son frère. Apprendre le rapt de Krissy et Aiden par Abaddon a éteint en lui l'optimisme que l'arrivée de Charlie lui avait apporté. Lui-même ne tient pas en place et compte les minutes qui s'écoulent en maudissant son impuissance.

Ses pensées en reviennent toujours à Krissy, à Aiden, ces deux pauvres gamins qui payent le prix fort pour avoir croisé un jour le chemin des Winchester. C'est avec peine qu'il refoule la culpabilité qui le ronge comme de l'acide à l'idée que si Sam et lui s'étaient montrés plus prudents avec Abaddon quand ils la tenaient, jamais ce ne serait arrivé.

Mais tout le monde dans le camp est dans le même état dépressif à part les Anges de Charlie, et en rajouter une couche n'y changera rien. Dean ne peut pas se permettre de se morfondre lui aussi, sans quoi tout le monde perdra espoir pour de bon. Sans espoir, autant s'allonger dans un fossé et se laisser crever.

\- Tu sais quoi, Sammy ? lance-t-il donc et claque ses paumes de mains sur ses genoux tout en se relevant. On verra bien quand ça arrivera. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est attendre. Alors quitte à attendre, viens attendre avec nous, au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin. Charlie a sorti des donuts, des marshmallows et du café de son hélico. On a pas aussi bien bouffé depuis un mois.

Avec un bâillement qui manque de lui décrocher la mâchoire, Sam défait sa queue de cheval, libérant ses longs cheveux qui se recourbent au niveau des épaules.

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt profiter du calme pour dormir un peu. Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend demain, je préfère être au mieux de ma forme pour affronter ce qui nous tombera dessus.

Dean se lève pour laisser son frère s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit – ses pieds dépassent et pendent dans le vide – et il ne peut s'empêcher par pur réflexe de remonter la couverture sur lui pour le border, un sourire tendre dans ses yeux verts.

\- Repose-toi bien, petit frère. Demain, c'est la fin du monde.

Sam émet un rire chargé d'amertume en calant son oreiller sous sa joue. Ses cheveux s'y étalent comme une auréole de miel sombre liquide.

\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fins du monde qu'on a vécues.

\- Ouais, lâche Dean en soufflant la bougie. Et on est toujours vivants. »

Les ténèbres engloutissent la forme allongée de son frère alors que Dean quitte le bungalow en refermant aussi silencieusement que possible la porte derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

Une bûche s'écroule sur elle-même dans un crépitement feutré. Une gerbe d'étincelles se répand, les particules d'or dansant et tourbillonnant jusqu'à se fondre dans la nuit sans lune. Les flammes enveloppent les braises et palpitent dans le vent.

Blottie tout contre Castiel, Céleste cale son menton sur l'épaule de l'ex-ange et pose sa main sur la sienne pour le guider. Ensemble, ils dirigent le marshmallow empalé au bout d'une branche taillée, de sorte à ce que les langues de feu le lèchent. Une odeur sucrée s'élève dans l'air, se mêlant à la fumée qui lui pique les yeux.

« Tourne-le pour que ça grille bien de tous les côtés, souffle-t-elle tout bas.

Castiel acquiesce gravement à l'instruction, et elle l'épie du coin de l'œil. Son personnage préféré de _Supernatural_ fixe le marshmallow avec une concentration extrême mêlée d'une sorte de fascination naïve. Le voir de si près et en chair et en os est extraordinaire, après s'être contentée de ne l'apercevoir que brièvement via la webcam de Sam pendant des mois. Elle remarque désormais le moindre détail sur son visage. Les boucles indisciplinées de sa chevelure, la barbe naissante aux tons châtains qui ombrage sa mâchoire volontaire, les cernes creusés sous ses yeux bleus, le contour aigu de son nez, ses paupières tombantes, la pâleur de ses lèvres.

Céleste ne réalise que lorsque son idole mord dans le marshmallow fumant qu'elle arbore un sourire béat de fangirl depuis près de cinq minutes. Ce qui est tout à fait inapproprié. La fin du monde étant proche et tout ça.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle a déjà fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, ou parce qu'elle a déversé sur ses amis tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ou alors parce que maintenant le destin ne repose plus entre ses mains, toujours est-il que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quatre mois s'est un peu allégé. Elle a joué toutes ses cartes, elle a dévoilé son jeu. Maintenant, la balle est dans le camp d'Abaddon et d'Ash. Elle est hors course à présent, rangée à la même enseigne que ses Anges, que les Winchester et que tout le monde ici. Impuissante, à attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Qui franchira la ligne d'arrivée en premier.

Si Abaddon ouvre la Cage, l'Apocalypse reprendra comme dans les livres _Supernatural_ , et ça sera grave la merde.

Mais si Ash prend Abaddon de vitesse et fusionne le Paradis à la Terre, qui sait ce qu'il adviendra des âmes et des Humains en général ? Devront-ils partager la planète avec les Anges ? Ou seront-ils anéantis dans le processus ? Céleste aura-t-elle détruit l'Humanité en tentant de la sauver ?

Autre possibilité : si Ash et Abaddon réussissent _tous les deux en même temps_ … en fait elle préfère ne pas songer à un pareil scénario catastrophe. Ce serait la loi de Murphy appliquée à son extrême.

Et enfin, dernière possibilité : si aucun des deux n'a atteint la ligne d'arrivée avant demain soir, alors Céleste sera bien obligée de mener ses Anges en mission kamikaze en Enfer pour que Crowley ouvre la Cage.

C'est une course, et elle n'est plus qu'un spectateur dans les gradins qui a parié gros sur un cheval. Et dans cette métaphore, elle ne peut que finir perdante. Perdante, et responsable à elle seule de la destruction de l'Humanité. Comment a-t-elle fait pour merder à ce point et s'en retrouver là, elle qui a seulement ramassé une Ange blessée et a développé un petit faible pour elle ?

Plus que jamais, elle éprouve une profonde empathie pour Castiel. Car en le regardant maintenant, lui et son regard si ancien et profond, elle comprend la culpabilité qui doit le ronger. Lui aussi a bien failli détruire la planète entière en voulant la protéger et s'est retrouvé entraîné dans un engrenage qui l'a amené à commettre les pires atrocités avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

\- C'est délicieux, commente Castiel en mâchant avec application.

Céleste embroche elle aussi un marshmallow dans le sac pour le plonger dans les flammes.

Le feu de camp les nimbe d'une aura de chaleur qui leur brûle les mains et le visage, tandis que leur dos gèle. Les joues rosies, Céleste jette un œil aux alentours. Hissée sur les hélices immobiles de l'hélicoptère, Anpiel est assise avec un genou replié contre sa poitrine, et surveille de loin Céleste d'un air protecteur et farouche. Ses autres Anges s'activent encore à renforcer les défenses du camp, et elle sent leur hâte grandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainent.

L'attente est insupportable, et Céleste est partagée entre vouloir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, ou au contraire que le temps se fige à jamais dans ce calme avant la tempête. Manger des marshmallows grillés pour l'éternité aux côtés de Castiel lui conviendrait fort bien.

Mais bientôt, l'aube fera pâlir l'horizon et amènera avec elle le chaos.

Sam a disparu de vue depuis une bonne heure, et Dean les a laissés seuls pour partir à sa recherche. Ils vont sans doute revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Se rapprochant un peu plus sur le banc de Castiel, Céleste lui applique un coup de coude complice dans les côtes avec un sourire canaille.

\- Hé Cas', je profite qu'on soit juste tous les deux pour te poser une petite question un peu indiscrète. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais je suis curieuse et ça fait des mois que ça me travaille…

Castiel fronce les sourcils d'un air déstabilisé en baissant les yeux sur ses côtes. Il semble sur la défensive, tout à coup. Oups, elle avait oublié qu'il est humain maintenant, et vu comme elle a frappé comme une brute, ça a dû lui faire un peu mal. Elle lui tapote les côtes avec une grimace contrite, ressentant la même culpabilité que si elle avait marché par mégarde sur la queue d'un chien.

Céleste vérifie une dernière fois que les Winchester ne sont pas en vue. Son sourire s'élargissant, elle se penche un peu et lui souffle à l'oreille d'un ton conspirateur :

\- Dis-moi… Dean, il est bon au pieu ?

Castiel tourne la tête vers elle et la dévisage avec de grands yeux d'enfant perdu.

\- Pardon ? cille-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air adorablement innocent.

\- Il y a de très grandes chances pour qu'on meure tous demain et que l'Humanité soit détruite cette année. J'ai dû me contenter jusque là des miettes dans le journal de Sam et de mon imagination. Je comptais attendre sagement les détails croustillants que Carver Edlund publierait dans les prochains tomes de _Supernatural_ , mais si l'Humanité est anéantie, ça ne sera jamais mis en ligne. Et même, il va sûrement tout censurer comme il l'a fait pour toutes les scènes de cul des premiers tomes. Alors prends ça comme ma toute dernière volonté, mais je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir si…

Céleste cesse de mitrailler le pauvre Castiel de paroles et étouffe un juron en voyant la silhouette de Dean se dessiner à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ses jambes arquées se dirigeant vers leur feu de camp. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il revienne juste _maintenant_?

C'est donc avec précipitation qu'elle insiste, le regard suppliant :

\- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi au moins qui de vous deux est au-dessus, pour que je sache quelles fanfictions avaient vu juste !

\- Au-dessus de quoi ?

Dean n'est plus qu'à vingt mètres – heureusement, il s'est arrêté pour échanger quelques mots avec Garth/Bobby et Crowley qui sont assis et gardés par une troupe d'Anges.

\- Eh bien, euh, tu sais… lequel la met dans l'autre…

Le geste qu'elle fait avec ses doigts pour mimer la pénétration semble éclairer la situation pour l'ex-ange.

\- Ah, tu parles de sodomie. Jusqu'à présent, c'est toujours moi qui étais _« au-dessus »_ , comme tu dis.

Il a utilisé ses doigts pour mimer les parenthèses.

\- Dean y a pris goût et ne veut pas essayer dans l'autre sens pour l'instant, achève-t-il en haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait de météo.

\- Yay ! J'en étais SÛRE ! triomphe Céleste en brandissant le poing vers le ciel.

\- Sûre de quoi ? demande Dean qui vient d'arriver et se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de Castiel.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, Céleste abaisse le poing.

\- Non, rien. Tu n'as pas retrouvé Sam ?

\- Si, il était crevé, il est allé se coucher. Si au moins un de nous arrive à dormir, c'est mieux que rien.

\- Tu veux un marshmallow, Dean ?

Dean louche sur le marshmallow grillé que Castiel vient de lui brandir sous le nez, puis accepte en le gobant d'un coup. Céleste se retient fortement de fondre à ce spectacle, mais lâche un soupir attendri malgré elle.

\- Il est cinq heures du matin et on a toujours pas trouvé de solution, tente d'articuler Dean en mâchant sa bouchée comme le ferait un ruminant. Krissy est possédée en ce moment même par cette salope d'Abaddon et on peut _rien_ faire. Ça me rend dingue de tourner en rond depuis des heures.

Céleste baisse les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'appétit soudain coupé. Elle laisse son marshmallow se carboniser au bout du bâton, le regardant noircir et se rétrécir.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre, soupire-t-elle. Mais je peux te promettre que si demain soir ni Ash ni Abaddon ont agi, alors je descendrai avec mes Anges en Enfer. Les renforts devraient bientôt arriver. Je donnerai l'ordre de capturer Abaddon, en espérant que cette fois-ci, nous réussirons.

Même à ses propres oreilles, ses paroles semblent lourdes de pessimisme. Car leur seule chance de capturer aisément le Chevalier de l'Enfer avait été son corps délabré qui leur donnait un avantage sur elle. Mais à présent qu'elle en a un nouveau, la tâche sera bien plus périlleuse. D'après ce que lui ont raconté Anpiel et Lavavoth sur les guerres des temps immémoriaux, il fallait parfois des _milliers_ d'Anges pour immobiliser un seul de ces mega démons de fin de niveau. De ces insupportables boss qui te défoncent la rondelle d'une pichenette, ont une barre de vie interminable et se régénèrent pendant que toi tu épuises toutes tes potions et points de force.

Dean se prend la tête entre les mains avec un profond soupir

\- Et ensuite quoi ? On découpe la pauvre Krissy en morceaux ? C'est qu'une gamine innocente, et elle est sous ma responsabilité !

Castiel pose une main sur son épaule et murmure de sa voix rocailleuse :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Nous trouverons un moyen de l'exorciser pour qu'elle évacue le corps de Krissy.

\- Ouais, mais si on fait ça, Abaddon pourra encore s'enfuir et posséder quelqu'un d'autre… On va jamais en finir.

Soudain, un murmure se répand à travers le camp, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Céleste se fige en voyant tous ses Anges se tourner d'un seul bloc vers le Nord.

\- Les gars. Je crois que… nous avons un autre problème beaucoup plus urgent…

Les yeux écarquillés, Céleste se lève, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon qui se fend d'un coup d'une colonne de lumière aveuglante. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent dans ses yeux alors que son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge. Un éclair éblouissant fait pâlir la nuit avant de s'estomper, bientôt suivi par une onde de choc qui leur fait à tous un brushing express.

\- … Oh merde, murmure-t-elle en un couinement de souris apeurée. La Cage est ouverte. Lucifer et Michael sont libres. On va tous crever.

La colonne vibrante de lumière reste imprimée dans sa rétine en une tache rémanente. L'horizon, lui, est redevenu normal, à peine effleuré par l'aube qui pointe. Un vent glacé souffle sur le camp Chitaqua, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux et faisant claquer son uniforme militaire contre son corps.

\- Guide suprême ! s'élèvent des voix de partout. Que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons senti la Cage s'ouvrir !

Céleste crispe ses mains moites sur son fusil de sniper qu'elle ne quitte jamais, et se redresse de toute sa hauteur alors qu'accourent les Anges. Son visage se verrouille tandis que son regard se fait dur et acéré. Sans sa longue expérience en RPG Grandeur Nature et ses quatre derniers mois à jouer ce rôle de dictatrice charismatique 24h/24, elle aurait eu bien du mal à cacher son état de panique. Son cerveau est saturé d'une litanie de _merdemerdemerdemerdemerde_.

Les regards de ces êtres surpuissants sont tous rivés sur elle dans l'attente d'une explication, mais les mots ne lui viennent pas. La Cage est ouverte. L'Apocalypse va reprendre, et rien de ce que Céleste a mis en œuvre pour l'empêcher n'a fonctionné.

Les Anges la regardent avec confiance en attendant ses ordres, mais certains froncent les sourcils et échangent des regards lourds de sens entre eux.

\- Vous n'aviez annoncé l'ouverture de la Cage que pour demain soir… fait remarquer une Ange avec hésitation. Et ce ne devait être qu'en dernier recours, si votre armée d'âmes au Paradis échouait dans sa mission. Que se passe-t-il, ô guide suprême ?

Quelques murmures y répondent dans la foule qui commence à s'agiter face à son silence. Elle devrait dire un truc, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, elle qui a toujours trouvé un moyen de bluffer et retomber sur ses pattes jusqu'à présent. Error 404.

Un Ange à la barbe bien taillée élève la voix en croisant les bras, les yeux plissés :

\- Qui nous prouve que cette armée d'âmes existe vraiment, d'ailleurs ? Nous croyons tout ce que nous dit cette Humaine depuis des mois parce que Joshua prétend qu'elle est une envoyée de Dieu, mais… qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ? La Cage vient de s'ouvrir alors que nous détenons Crowley ! Et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé nos ailes !

C'est maintenant à haute voix que les Anges se disputent, et le ton monte très rapidement tandis qu'elle se sent toute petite et donnerait cher pour se transformer en souris et se planquer dans un trou jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie.

Alors que Céleste sent une sueur froide de panique dévaler à grosses gouttes le long de son échine, Anpiel saute d'un bond de son perchoir et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un chat juste devant elle, faisant sursauter Dean.

\- Gloire au guide suprême ! s'égosille Anpiel en se relevant. Gloire à l'Humaine élue de Dieu qui nous a été envoyée pour nous sauver, nous, les premiers nés du Seigneur !

La foule surprise par son interruption la regarde dans un silence tendu. Se juchant sur le banc afin d'être visible de tous malgré sa petite taille, Anpiel poursuit avec une force de conviction et un coffre qui détonne malgré sa minceur :

\- Admirez, mes frères, mes sœurs, à quel point elle nous aime et est prête à TOUT pour nous sauver de la perdition et nous rendre le Paradis et nos ailes ! Voyez comme la main de Dieu agit à travers elle ! Voyez comme elle honore la promesse qu'elle nous a faite !

Déstabilisée, Céleste cligne des yeux lorsque l'Ange la pointe d'un doigt vibrant de fanatisme tout en poursuivant son discours d'une voix de plus en plus éraillée :

\- Admirez la force de son sacrifice et de son abnégation ! Le guide suprême n'a pas hésité un instant à renier sa propre espèce et la condamner à l'extinction pour nous ! Regardez, elle déclenche l'Apocalypse et met à feu et à sang toutes les dimensions pour nous rendre notre puissance et notre dignité ! C'est là le message d'amour que nous transmet notre Père à travers elle ! Cela prouve que nous sommes à Ses yeux plus importants que les Humains et qu'Il les sacrifie volontiers pour nous sauver, contrairement à ce que nous avons cru pendant des milliers d'années ! Réjouissez-vous !

\- Gloire au guide suprême ! hurle Lavavoth de tous ses poumons, bientôt suivie de Joshua et de tous les autres Anges.

Bouche bée, Céleste contemple la foule qu'Anpiel est parvenue à retourner à son avantage avec une facilité déconcertante. Décidément, les Anges sont très sensibles à la suggestion et faciles à manipuler tant ils ont besoin de croire et d'obéir en un être supérieur.

C'est au milieu des clameurs fanatiques et de son nom scandé dans la foule que Céleste se laisse hisser sur le banc. Anpiel lui adresse un clin d'œil pour l'encourager, alors Céleste décide de jouer le jeu à fond, tant qu'à faire – une idée de discours lui vient, un discours de film qu'elle n'a encore jamais interprété. Elle se glisse dans la peau de ce rôle avec une aisance qui l'aide à oublier sa propre panique.

\- Oui, merci, merci, sourit-elle avec indulgence devant cette mer de visages tournés vers elle. Mes chers Anges dévoués.

Les sourires zélés s'épanouissent sur les visages et quelques hourras sont lancés dans l'air. Depuis qu'elle s'est mise à faire des discours enflammés à ses Anges, ils en sont vite devenus accros et Joshua lui a même signalé qu'ils en réclament régulièrement de nouveaux. D'après lui, ils trouvent un plaisir tout particulier à se fondre dans un esprit de masse en se laissant dicter leurs réactions, ce qui correspond à leur esprit de ruche. En quatre mois, Céleste a presque épuisé son stock de discours tirés de films, livres et séries.

\- La victoire est nôtre ! clame-t-elle.

\- Longue vie au guide suprême ! l'encourage Joshua en contribuant à chauffer le public.

Galvanisés par Anpiel et Lavavoth, les Anges hurlent leur approbation, même ceux qui deux minutes plus tôt s'étaient montrés sceptiques et défiants.

Arpentant le banc avec panache, Céleste poursuit :

\- J'ai tout mis en œuvre ces derniers mois pour ce jour, et je suis fière de vous annoncer que dans une heure exactement, le Paradis vous ouvrira ses portes. Je vais tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite, même si pour cela je dois sacrifier toute l'Humanité !

\- Ouaiiiiis ! s'époumone Anpiel à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Gagnant en assurance en voyant son public déjà conquis, Céleste poursuit fougueusement :

\- Et qui vous a sauvés d'une mort certaine ?

\- Céleste !

\- Qui vous a empêché de vous entretuer dans une guerre inutile ?

\- Céleste !

\- Qui vous a révélé la vérité et montré la voie à suivre ?

\- Céleste !

\- Qui a ouvert la Cage et levé une armée d'âmes au Paradis pour ouvrir les portes de force ?

\- Céleste !

S'arrêtant en une brusque halte au milieu de son banc, Céleste pivote sur ses talons pour les clouer d'un regard de glace.

\- Mais _qui_ ne croyait pas que j'y arriverais ? _Qui_ a douté de moi ?

Le silence retombe sur son armée comme une chape de plomb, et les sourires s'évanouissent pour laisser place à la culpabilité et la crainte.

\- Un Ange ici n'a pas sa place, traître parmi les fidèles et je vais le châtier... TOI !

Brandissant son index d'un air théâtral, Céleste pointe du doigt l'Ange barbu qui a bien failli détruire son emprise psychologique sur son  armée.

\- Toi… reprend-elle en descendant théâtralement de son banc. Oui, _toi_! Non, pas toi, pas toi…

Les Anges s'écartent sur son passage avec empressement, et il lui semble traverser la Mer Rouge avec le bâton de Moïse.

\- Toi ! achève-t-elle en se retrouvant finalement face à l'Ange barbu, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Toi. Ange de peu de foi. Tu as mis en doute ma parole et celle de Dieu à travers moi. Blasphème !

L'Ange pâlit et se met à se confondre en excuses.

\- Saisissez-vous de cet hérétique et enfermez-le dans un cercle de feu sacré ! Je déciderai de son sort plus tard !

La situation est à nouveau sous contrôle, à en juger par l'empressement avec lequel les Anges se jettent sur le coupable pour l'emporter avec eux malgré ses supplications. Bientôt, ils ont tous dégagé les lieux, la laissant seule avec Castiel, Dean, Hael et Kevin. En sueur, Céleste s'essuie le front en poussant un soupir de soulagement. C'était juste, cette fois.

\- Le discours du Capitaine Crochet dans Hook… t'es sérieuse, Charlie ?

Céleste grimace et se tourne vers Dean en haussant les épaules d'un air penaud.

\- C'est le seul truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Et il manquait la musique et le tapis rouge. Je leur ai déjà fait tous les discours les plus badass que je connais, il ne me restait plus que ça. Mais ça a marché, c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Cela ne fait que repousser le problème, intervient Castiel avec gravité. Non, tu as même empiré la situation. Tu leur as promis le Paradis pour _dans une heure_ au lieu de demain soir.

\- Je sais, je _sais_! geint Céleste avec une grimace paniquée. Je me suis laissée emporter par leur enthousiasme, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça !

\- Il serait sage que tu prennes la fuite pendant que tu le peux, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que tout n'était que du bluff. Crois-moi, mes frères et sœurs ne pardonnent pas le mensonge et la tromperie.

\- Tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Céleste se fige en se rendant compte que si tous les Anges ont détalé pour aller enfermer le blasphémateur dans un cercle de feu sacré, Anpiel est restée là, sans qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence. Assise sur le banc en tailleur, elle la scrute à travers les mèches de cheveux désordonnés qui tombent sur son visage. Elle flotte dans son uniforme militaire dont elle a dû retrousser les manches et le bas du pantalon. Sa tête s'incline sur le côté avec fluidité, comme celle d'un serpent.

\- Il nous reste toujours Ash et compagnie. S'ils t'obéissent comme ils l'ont promis, ô guide suprême, le Paradis peut tomber sur Terre d'une seconde à l'autre. En attendant, le combat apocalyptique entre Lucifer et Michael devrait bientôt commencer et distraire suffisamment mes frères et sœurs pour te permettre de fuir si tu le souhaites.

Avec un reniflement de mépris qui retrousse son nez de manière adorable, Anpiel poursuit :

\- Ces idiots sont trop attachés à l'idée d'un être infaillible pour réaliser que même si tu les abreuves de mensonges, Céleste, c'est bien grâce à toi que nous avons la vie sauve, que nous sommes pacifiés et que le Paradis va se rouvrir. C'est tout ce qui importe. Pour ma part…

Anpiel pose sur elle un regard d'un rare sérieux, dont la profondeur révèle son âge et sa nature inhumaine.

\- … je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois parfaite pour t'être reconnaissante à jamais de m'avoir sauvée, de m'avoir révélé ma vraie nature, de m'avoir intégrée à ma famille et de m'avoir recueillie et aimée, moi qui ai toujours été rejetée.

Le souffle coupé, Céleste sent ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'Anpiel se relève sans ciller. Un violent frisson la parcourt et la fait tressaillir lorsque l'Ange saisit sa main, le regard intense.

\- Je suis prête à te protéger à mon tour si les choses tournent en ta défaveur. Si tu fuis, je viendrai avec toi. Je serai pour toujours à tes côtés tant que tu voudras bien de moi.

\- Anpiel… murmure Céleste avec émotion en repliant ses doigts sur ceux de l'Ange.

\- Lucifer et Michael ne seront pas en mesure de se battre tout de suite, coupe la voix rauque de Castiel. Leur combat apocalyptique ne pourra commencer tant que Lucifer n'aura pas investi un vaisseau lui permettant de s'incarner physiquement dans cette dimension. Ayant arraché Sam à la Cage il y a quelques années, j'ai privé Lucifer de son corps. En ce moment, il doit se diffuser dans l'atmosphère comme un ensemble instable d'ondes multidimensionnelles. Il est impuissant.

\- Il faut que cela reste ainsi, approuve Hael qui reste accrochée au bras de Kevin. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de gérer une Apocalypse dans la situation actuelle.

\- Bof, lâche Anpiel en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Si Lucifer n'a pas de vaisseau, il ne peut rien faire à part hanter les rêves, brûler quelques yeux ou faire péter des vitres. Tant que Sam Winchester ne dort pas, il n'y a aucun risque. Je n'aurai qu'à utiliser mon énergie sur lui pour l'aider à compenser le manque de sommeil, et hop, problème réglé.

\- Oh merde…

Tous tournent la tête vers Dean qui a ouvert de grands yeux.

\- Quand j'ai laissé Sam tout à l'heure, il dormait. Seul. Dans son dortoir.

Céleste sent sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai, tu nous l'as dit tout à l'heure, j'avais oublié ! Faut vite aller le réveiller avant que Lucifer lui mette de grappin dessus ! Il est peut-être déjà en train de le tourmenter pendant qu'on discute bêtement ! Si jamais il lui dit oui…

\- Sam ne dira jamais oui à ce fils de pute, affirme Dean entre ses dents serrées. Il a déjà donné la dernière fois. Il refera pas cette erreur.

Leur conversation est interrompue par un hurlement à en déchirer l'âme qui s'élève haut dans le ciel que l'aube fait pâlir. C'est un cri animal entrecoupé d'aboiements et de couinements plaintifs.

\- Fido ! s'exclame Dean en se mettant à courir.

Céleste détale pour le suivre tant bien que mal, talonnée par Anpiel et tous les autres. Les aboiements deviennent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent. Elle manque plusieurs fois de déraper dans la neige boueuse et se fait devancer par Castiel. Aussi a-t-elle près de dix mètres de retard lorsqu'ils arrivent en vue du bungalow en question, et que celui-ci explose dans un flash de lumière du blanc le plus pur.

\- Sammy ! crie la voix étouffée de Dean entre deux toux rauques.

Dean et Castiel ont été renversés à terre par le souffle de l'explosion, mais semblent indemnes. Ils se relèvent alors que Céleste et Anpiel les rejoignent, les yeux rivés sur les décombres. Le bois s'est effondré comme un château de cartes, mais il n'y a pas de feu. Bien au contraire, du givre s'est accumulé sur le bois brisé, et la température semble avoir chuté de dix degrés – l'haleine de Céleste s'élève en vapeur blanche.

\- Sam ! crie encore Dean en se précipitant vers une silhouette accroupie au milieu du bungalow en ruines. Sammy, tu vas bien ?!

Ses cheveux voilant son visage comme un rideau de miel, Sam se relève en dépliant son corps. Il plie et déplie lentement ses doigts qu'il observe avec une sorte de fascination détachée. Puis il abaisse les bras et tourne la tête vers Dean. Il esquisse un sourire poli, détaché.

En une fraction de seconde, l'instinct de Céleste lui fait comprendre que _ce n'est pas Sam_.

\- Oh. Bonjour, Dean. Cela faisait longtemps.

L'aîné Winchester se fige, l'air soudain perdu comme un enfant.

\- Lucifer… ? murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

Sam/Lucifer – devrait-elle dire _Samifer_? – écarte les bras comme pour exhiber son enveloppe corporelle, l'air serein et très à son aise.

\- En chair et en os. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ton frère est… _confortable_.

À côté de Céleste, Anpiel écarquille les yeux, une expression horrifiée s'étalant sur son visage. Sa main agrippe la manche de Céleste, et elle articule entre ses dents dans un murmure enroué :

\- Il ne fait pas attention à nous, ô guide suprême. Fuyons pendant que ces guignols l'occupent. Avec un peu de chance on pourra se planquer quelque part pour admirer de loin la fin du monde.

La stupéfaction laisse place au désespoir et à la colère chez Dean qui serre les poings et s'avance d'un pas furieux vers Samifer en repoussant rudement la poigne de Castiel qui essaye de le retenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon frère, espèce de fils de pute ! Comment t'as fait pour le posséder ?!

Lucifer se contente de hausser les sourcils comme si Dean n'était qu'une grosse mouche se cognant obstinément à une vitre.

\- Nous avons eu une petite discussion civilisée et Sam s'est montré raisonnable. Il m'a invité dans son corps de son plein gré.

\- Impossible ! articule Dean d'une voix blanche de rage, mais que le doute fait vaciller. Jamais Sam ne t'aurait dit oui ! Jamais !

Lucifer incline la tête sur le côté, et son expression douce et froide est si différente de celle de Sam que c'en est troublant.

\- Oh, Dean… On dirait bien que je connais mieux ton frère que toi. Quelle tristesse.

Anpiel tire avec plus d'insistance sur sa manche pour la presser de partir. Mais Céleste secoue la tête, ses courts cheveux roux se décoiffant dans le mouvement. Et juste lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle entend derrière elle le crissement d'innombrables pas dans la neige qui s'approchent. Son armée entière se dresse derrière elle à attendre ses ordres.

\- Quel genre de guide serais-je si j'abandonnais mes soldats en pleine bataille ? clame-t-elle en levant le menton. Je n'irai nulle part. Ma place est avec mes Anges. Je leur ai fait une promesse, et je vais la tenir. »

À l'horizon, le soleil levant fait pâlir le ciel et projette au sol l'ombre ailée de l'Archange déchu. Les mains plongées dans ses poches, Lucifer pose un regard placide sur les humains et l'armée d'Anges qui lui font face. Il ne semble nullement inquiet.

Un rictus condescendant étire la commissure de ses lèvres.


	62. Fire and ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Fire and ice (Pat Benatar)
> 
> Résumé : Après l'attaque ratée d'Abaddon et la révélation de Charlie qui se trouve être le guide suprême, une nuit tendue s'écoule dans le camp Chitaqua. Les Anges attendent l'ouverture du Paradis que Charlie leur promet pour dans quelques heures alors qu'elle n'a pas de plan, à part attendre qu'Ash détruise les Arbres du Jardin d'Eden (ce qui serait potentiellement catastrophique). Entre temps, Abaddon (dans le corps de Krissy) ouvre la Cage en sacrifiant Zedekiel après l'avoir longuement torturé. Dans le camp Chitaqua, nos héros paniquent en voyant la colonne de lumière, d'autant plus qu'ils savent que Sam dort seul dans son bungalow et est donc vulnérable face à Lucifer… Ils courent, mais quand ils arrivent, Sam est possédé par Lucifer qui affirme que Sam lui a dit lui de son plein gré. Dean refuse d'y croire. Pourquoi donc Sam aurait-il dit oui ? Bonne question…

Un rayon de soleil filtre entre les rideaux. Il trace un chemin lumineux sur les draps, serpentant entre les plis jusqu'à nimber d'or les cheveux déployés sur l'oreiller. Un parfum de café et de pain grillé flotte dans l'air et fait frémir ses cils. Étouffant un bâillement, Sam enfouit son visage dans la taie qui sent le frais et le propre. Un paresseux sourire se glisse sur ses lèvres. Sa main glisse sur l'espace encore tiède à ses côtés alors qu'il s'étale pour investir toute la place.

Dehors, le pépiement des oiseaux annonce le début d'une belle journée d'été. Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchent et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec des éclats de rires et des voix enfantines surexcitées.

« Papa !

Sam n'a guère le temps de lever le nez, aveuglé par ses propres cheveux, que trois petits corps se jettent sur lui et sautent sur le matelas en riant. Les paupières collées de sommeil, Sam sourit aux trois têtes blondes.

\- Heey ! Mes petits diables !

\- Maman dit que tu dois te lever, sourit la fillette à qui il manque deux dents de lait.

\- Elle vous a envoyés réveiller le grand méchant monstre dévoreur d'enfants ? Gare à vous !

Sam attrape d'un coup ses trois enfants qui crient au secours en riant à perdre haleine, et les serre contre lui en faisant mine d'essayer de les dévorer.

\- Ahhh arrête ! Tu piques, papa ! geint son fils de quatre ans qui essaye d'échapper à ses bisous mal rasés.

Tout à fait réveillé à présent, Sam entreprend de les chatouiller jusqu'à ce que la fillette se libère et l'attaque à coups d'oreiller pour sauver ses deux frères de ses griffes. Un raclement de gorge interrompt leur joyeuse bataille, et ils tournent la tête pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte Jessica qui les regarde avec tendresse. Elle porte déjà son tailleur qui épouse ses formes et lui donne un air professionnel d'avocate à la Cour.

\- Les enfants, arrêtez de jouer ou vous allez être en retard à l'école.

\- C'est la faute à papa ! se défendent les enfants d'une seule voix en pointant Sam du doigt.

\- J'en suis sûre, mes poussins. Allez vous préparer pendant que je m'occupe de ce méchant papa.

Les trois têtes blondes détalent en faisant la course vers la salle de bain, et Sam repousse ses cheveux en arrière pour mieux la contempler.

\- Tu es plus belle que jamais, Jess…

Jessica sourit, une rougeur lui montant aux joues, et s'approche avec des claquements de talons.

\- Tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de moi avec de la flatterie, taquine-t-elle en se penchant sur lui. Nous sommes déjà mariés.

\- Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes, murmure Sam alors que leurs lèvres se joignent et qu'il lui caresse tendrement la joue.

Le baiser est bref, mais Sam sait qu'il a sans doute hérité d'une partie de son rouge à lèvres.

\- Les enfants ont raison, rit Jessica, son haleine fraîche caressant son visage. Tu piques.

Sam incline la tête pour déposer un baiser râpeux sur la courbe de son cou que ses cheveux relevés en chignon dévoilent de manière très appétissante.

Jessica lâche un soupir tremblant et semble sur le point de le rejoindre dans le lit l'espace d'un instant, mais elle reprend ses esprits et se redresse, se détachant de lui.

\- Reste avec moi… murmure Sam avec un regard suppliant, tentant de l'attirer à lui par le poignet.

Jessica rit et se dégage en secouant la tête.

\- C'est tentant, mais j'ai un procès important à mener ce matin, je dois partir tout de suite ou bien je vais être en retard. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je compte sur toi pour faire manger les enfants et les amener à l'école. Vérifie bien qu'ils ont leur goûter dans leur cartable et qu'ils se sont brossé les dents.

Ils s'embrassent encore, et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, Sam a la saisissante impression qu'on lui a arraché le cœur pour ne laisser à sa place qu'un gouffre sans fond. Une tristesse l'engloutit comme une eau noire et glacée. Comme s'il savait que plus jamais il ne la reverrait.

Jessica tourne les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Jess ?

Elle s'arrête, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et le regarde par-dessus son épaule. Si belle. Si vivante.

Elle ne devrait pas être vivante. Elle est morte il y a si longtemps.

\- Je t'aime, achève-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- Moi aussi, Sam. »

Sa voix sonne comme un écho.

Jessica referme la porte et toutes les couleurs disparaissent avec elle.

C'est avec une brusque inspiration que Sam se réveille et se redresse d'un bloc, le souffle court. Désorienté et claquant des dents, il lui faut quelques secondes d'hébétude à contempler son souffle se déployer en vapeur pour se souvenir qu'il se trouve dans le camp Chitaqua. Plus précisément dans l'étroit bungalow qui leur a servi de dortoir pendant un mois à lui, Garth, Colin et Yager. Ces deux derniers sont morts maintenant, laissant leurs lits vacants. Et Garth sert de moyen de transport à Bobby en ce moment. Tout lui revient.

Le corps ankylosé sur le matelas poisseux de moisissure, Sam passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine et il peut encore sentir le parfum de Jessica, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de leurs enfants. Tout a semblé si réel…

La bougie presque entièrement consumée vacille dans sa mare de cire, éclairant d'une faible lueur le bois gonflé d'humidité et la forme prostrée de Sam. Il pousse un soupir et pose son front trempé de sueur sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Les bribes de son rêve s'évaporent. Il ne cherche pas à les retenir. D'un instant à l'autre, le sort du monde peut basculer. Ce n'est pas le moment de se morfondre sur cette vie qu'il n'a pas eue et qu'il n'aura jamais.

« C'est donc encore d'elle que tu rêves, même des années après sa mort…

À cette voix féminine et plus que familière, Sam rouvre brusquement les yeux et relève la tête, tétanisé. Là, debout devant lui et sa silhouette s'esquissant à peine dans la pénombre, se tient Jessica. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent sur l'étoffe blanche de sa robe.

\- C'est assez touchant. Je suppose.

Bouche bée, Sam sent son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, une ombre de rictus effleurant l'ourlet tendre de ses lèvres. Il ne saurait qualifier son sourire de moqueur ou apitoyé. Elle tend une main et frôle la joue de Sam du bout des doigts pour en repousser une mèche. Il tressaille à ce contact plus froid que la glace.

Ce n'est _pas_ Jessica.

\- Lucifer… comprend enfin Sam, une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? ironise l'Archange déchu.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Sam réalise qu'il est encore en train de rêver. Il ne s'est réveillé d'un songe que pour plonger dans le pire cauchemar qui soit. Il se lève d'un bond et s'écarte comme s'il s'était brûlé, mettant autant d'espace que possible entre son tortionnaire et lui. Les yeux bleus de Jessica le suivent sans ciller avec ce regard trop direct qui n'a rien d'humain.

\- Ton âme a changé, Sam. Elle est immaculée. Pas la moindre égratignure. C'est… déconcertant.

Sa voix est douce. Froide.

Sam peut _sentir_ son âme être comme scrutée au microscope. La sensation est si désagréable qu'il se crispe, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

\- À vrai dire, poursuit l'Archange en fronçant les sourcils, je ne pensais pas que ton âme survivrait à ton séjour dans la Cage. Je m'attendais à te retrouver lobotomisé à baver sur une chaise roulante, ou bien assommé de calmants avec une camisole de force dans un asile. Même après tout ce temps, tu parviens encore à me surprendre.

Sam sait qu'il ne peut pas s'enfuir. On ne peut s'échapper dans son propre esprit, il n'y a aucune issue. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est gagner du temps et tenir bon en espérant que quelqu'un viendra le réveiller à temps, avant que Lucifer ne passe aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tu as peur de moi.

Ce n'est pas une question que pose Lucifer, mais une constatation teintée de curiosité. L'Archange incline la tête sur le côté d'un air peiné qui n'est sans doute que feint.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Sam. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Pas même pour te châtier de m'avoir enfermé dans la Cage.

Sam tressaille de tout son corps, son cœur pompant le sang dans ses veines comme de l'acide. Il est bien placé pour savoir que ce calme apparent cache une cruauté et une violence sans pareille. Lucifer hausse vaguement les épaules avant de se mettre à marcher à pas lents autour de lui, comme un prédateur cerclant sa proie.

\- J'avais accepté ton pari, et je l'ai perdu. L'espace de quelques secondes, ta volonté a bel et bien été plus forte que la mienne. Et puis…

Pétrifié sur place, Sam n'ose pas tourner la tête, suivant du coin de l'œil Lucifer qui marche sur la pointe de ses pieds nus.

\- … tu as déjà été puni au-delà de mes attentes, souffle-t-il dans sa nuque avec la voix douce de Jessica. Je te pardonne.

Un frisson le parcourt de la tête aux pieds.

\- … Trop aimable, articule Sam tandis qu'un muscle tressaute dans sa mâchoire, son sarcasme sonnant faux même à ses propres oreilles.

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Lucifer en se retrouvant à nouveau face à lui.

Ce regard posé sur lui ranime sa mémoire. Même si les souvenirs des tortures qu'il a subies dans la Cage ne sont plus que des fragments éclatés depuis que Castiel en a absorbé une partie et que les épreuves de la tablette ont purifié son âme et effacé ce qu'il en restait, il se souvient malgré tout de l'indescriptible douleur qu'il avait subie pour ce qui avait semblé durer l'éternité. Il se souvient des flammes qui le consumaient, de ses propres hurlements, de la sensation d'être déchiré, broyé, carbonisé vif et reconstitué pour être torturé de manière plus cruelle encore. Il entend encore le rire de Lucifer résonnant dans ce puits de flammes et de ténèbres.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, poursuit Lucifer avec une douceur condescendante comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement stupide. Bien au contraire. Je voudrais qu'on reprenne notre relation à zéro. Que toi et moi, on reparte sur de nouvelles bases en oubliant les vieilles rancunes.

Il lui faut tout son courage pour soutenir le regard de son tortionnaire et ignorer son instinct qui lui hurle de _s'enfuir_.

\- Tu as besoin que je te dise oui, comprend-t-il en serrant les poings. Il te faut à nouveau mon accord pour me posséder.

Lucifer esquisse une moue ennuyée et pivote sur ses talons, sa robe blanche tournoyant autour de ses jambes.

\- Eh bien… oui, lâche-t-il en roulant des yeux. C'est une formalité contraignante mais indispensable tant que le vaisseau possède une conscience, malheureusement. J'admets que cela m'aurait aurait arrangé que tu sois lobotomisé. J'aurais gagné du temps.

\- C'est _non_ , siffle bravement Sam en tentant de cacher sa peur. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

Lucifer arque un sourcil.

\- Pas même si je te dis que je peux ramener à la vie ta chère et tendre Jessica ? Tu pourrais l'avoir, tu sais, cette vie dont tu rêves avec la femme que tu aimes et qui t'a été arrachée… je pourrais te l'offrir. Tu n'aurais qu'un mot à dire, Sam… Un seul mot, et Jessica te reviendra, vous aurez ces trois enfants.

\- Non…

Sam déglutit et recule d'un pas, son souffle se transformant en vapeur alors que Lucifer s'approche si près que la main de Jessica frôle son torse en une caresse à peine perceptible.

\- Tu t'es bien assez sacrifié, Sam, et soyons honnêtes, cela ne te réussit pas. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de penser à ton bonheur avant celui des autres ?

\- Non ! éclate Sam avec plus de force, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lucifer élève ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement teinté d'ennui, et ajoute avec nonchalance :

\- Très bien, à ton aise. Et me donnerais-tu ton corps si je promettais d'endiguer l'épidémie Croatoan ? De nouveaux foyers d'infection se multiplient en ce moment dans le monde entier… Je sens d'ici le virus se répandre.

Sam hésite l'espace d'un instant, mais se reprend bien vite, serrant les poings pour soutenir le regard serein de Lucifer.

\- C'est non, répète-t-il sèchement. Quand bien même tu tiendrais parole et arrêterais le virus, tu détruirais l'humanité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Plus jamais je ne ferai l'erreur de te dire oui, pas après ce que tu m'as fait.

Lucifer roule des yeux de manière ostensible, et croise les bras sous sa poitrine en poussant un soupir.

\- Je vois. Tu m'en veux encore parce que j'ai un peu abîmé ton frère. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Vous aviez blessé Michael et interrompu notre face à face que j'attendais depuis des milliers d'années. Je me suis un peu emporté, je l'admets, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Dean n'en est pas mort.

\- Pas mort ?! s'emporte Sam, soufflé par son culot. Tu m'as forcé à le frapper et si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, tu l'aurais tué en me faisant regarder !

\- Est-ce que tu me diras oui si je m'excuse pour ça ? demande Lucifer en se tapotant pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Aucune excuse ne pourra effacer ce que tu as fait à Dean, à Cas' et à Bobby !

Lucifer fronce les sourcils et incline la tête sur le côté, scrutant Sam comme s'il était un drôle de petit insecte s'agitant sous sa loupe. Ses cheveux blonds glissent sur son épaule comme du miel liquide.

\- Décidément, vous autres Humains avez la rancune tenace… Tu es pourtant bien placé pour comprendre ma réaction lorsque vous avez blessé mon frère aîné. Tu en aurais fait de même si tu en avais le pouvoir. Et c'est justement ce que tu as fait, en reprenant le contrôle de ton corps. Tu nous as jetés dans la Cage en représailles, je pense que nous sommes quittes, Sam. Et puis Castiel est revenu à la vie, paraît-il. Que me reproches-tu exactement ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta haine.

Sam ouvre de grands yeux face à tant d'hypocrisie, la colère prenant le pas sur la peur.

\- Tu oses me dire ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir dans la Cage ?!

Lucifer plisse les yeux et fronce le nez, posant une main sur sa poitrine d'un air offensé.

\- Ce que _je_ t'ai fait subir dans la Cage ? Mais Sam… Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait. Souviens-toi. Tu dois toutes tes souffrances à ce cher Castiel que tu défends tant. C'est lui qui a brisé ton âme.

Sam tressaille et recule d'un pas alors que l'Archange déchu s'avance vers lui à pas lents en émanant une aura écrasante de puissance.

\- Tu mens, articule Sam alors que son dos se heurte au mur. Je me souviens des flammes, des tortures, de tes jeux cruels, de ton rire quand j'appelais à l'aide…

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Lucifer s'arrête juste devant lui, dressé sur la pointe des pieds et la tête levée vers lui comme Jessica le faisait toujours quand elle voulait l'embrasser. Un froid terrible enveloppe Sam, le traversant jusqu'aux os. Des cristaux de glace se forment sur ses cils.

La main fine et gracieuse de Jessica s'élève, et Sam se plaque contre le mur avec un mouvement de recul empli de terreur et dégoût, mais la puissante aura de Lucifer l'empêche de bouger. Impuissant, il voit les doigts s'approcher de son visage et se poser doucement sur sa joue.

Le contact glacial lui arrache un cri étranglé alors que les souvenirs ressurgissent, embrasés dans les flammes et la souffrance qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Les barreaux de la Cage qu'il agrippait en essayant d'échapper à son tortionnaire, hurlant le nom de Dean pour l'appeler à l'aide. Les torrents de lave faisant fondre ses pieds alors que le feu dévorait son visage. Et ses hurlements déchirant sa gorge.

Soudain, les souvenirs s'évaporent et la main quitte son visage, le laissant essoufflé et tremblant de tous ses membres. Sous le regard placide de Lucifer, il suffoque en glissant le long du mur jusqu'à finir assis à même le sol, aspirant tant bien que mal de grosses goulées d'air glacé.

Aux pieds de Jessica, du givre recouvre le sol et une brume froide s'élève.

\- Je vois. C'est donc ainsi que ton esprit étriqué de mortel a choisi d'interpréter ton séjour dans la Cage.

Ses cheveux trempés de sueur voilant son regard, Sam relève la tête pour voir Lucifer secouer la tête avec un soupir d'ennui.

\- Votre manie de me blâmer pour expliquer tous les malheurs qui vous arrivent est agaçante à la longue. Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam… Je suis blessé que tu aies une si piètre opinion de moi.

Sam crispe la mâchoire en respirant fort par le nez, et chasse d'un revers de poignet la fine plaque de glace qui s'était formée sur sa joue, là où Lucifer l'a touché. Elle se brise et tombe en éclats scintillants sur son épaule.

Il connaît que trop bien ce ton de voix, pour l'avoir maintes fois entendu dans la Cage lorsque son tortionnaire délaissait la souffrance physique pour briser son moral et lentement, minutieusement, déconstruire tout ce qu'il était. Instiller le doute ou l'espoir dans son esprit avait été une de ses tortures favorites.

La robe blanche se plisse avec un bruissement feutré lorsque Lucifer s'accroupit face à lui, une lueur douce et triste dans ses yeux – l'espace d'un instant, il ressemble _tellement_ à Jessica que Sam sent son cœur se fissurer.

\- Tu te méprends sur moi, Sam. Je sais quelle image négative les Humains ont de moi, et il m'arrive d'avoir un tempérament… passionné. Mais je ne suis pas cruel. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Contrairement aux démons que j'ai créés, je ne prends aucun plaisir à infliger la souffrance. Et s'il y a une chose que je peux comprendre et apprécier chez vous autres petits singes imberbes, laids, stupides et belliqueux… c'est bien l'amour.

\- _Aucun plaisir_ , tu dis ? siffle Sam tout en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se relever. Tu avais pourtant l'air de prendre énormément de plaisir lorsque tu me brisais les os un à un, lorsque tu m'arrachais les membres, lorsque tu me plongeais dans la lave, lorsque tu…

S'étant relevé en même temps que lui, Lucifer l'interrompt d'un claquement de langue.

\- Bla bla bla, oui, ça va, je sais. Inutile de me dresser une liste, je viens de lire tes petits souvenirs de torture médiévale. Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais en colère pour ce que tu avais fait à mon frère, pour nous avoir enfermés dans cette Cage que je venais à peine de quitter, mais… je ne t'ai jamais torturé, Sam. Jamais.

Furieux, Sam soutient le regard à la fois condescendant et calme de Lucifer.

\- Tu oses prétendre… quoi ? Que j'ai _imaginé_ toutes les tortures que tu m'as fait subir pendant des centaines, des milliers d'années ?

Avec une nonchalance qui met Sam en rage, Lucifer acquiesce.

\- Exactement. Tu vois que tu comprends, quand tu veux.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Lucifer ! Pourquoi aurais-je imaginé de pareilles horreurs ?!

\- Parce que ton esprit n'a eu d'autre choix que de déformer et interpréter la réalité de sorte à pouvoir la comprendre. Par un réflexe très humain et culturel, tu as blâmé le Diable pour toutes tes souffrances. _Ça_ , ton esprit pouvait l'accepter.

Semblant désormais s'amuser, Lucifer joint ses mains dans son dos et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Vois-tu, mon cher Sam… Avant de créer cet univers, mon Père a créé les Archanges pour L'aider dans Son œuvre, pour L'aimer et Lui obéir. Puis, Il a créé le Temps. Toutes Ses créations depuis sont soumises à une progression temporelle linéaire et continue. Ensuite, il a créé l'Espace, et tout s'est fixé de manière constante.

\- Quel rapport avec…

Lucifer le fait taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- La Cage a été créée dans le seul but de m'y enfermer. Elle est isolée du temps et de l'espace. Ce qui signifie que le temps et l'espace n'y existent pas. Imagine-toi une zone où le présent est à la fois le passé et le futur, une zone où tu existes mais sans exister, une zone où tu étais, es et seras, mais sans l'être. Une zone où tout est infiniment grand tout en étant simultanément infiniment petit, ici et là-bas, mince et large à la fois.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, les sourcils froncés dans l'effort d'imagination.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas, n'est-ce pas, lâche Lucifer en une question rhétorique. Le vivre est infiniment pire. Seul un Archange peut le supporter. Un Ange ordinaire n'y tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se consumer. Les effets de la Cage sur un fragile Humain… sont dévastateurs. J'ai vu ton âme se désagréger sous mes yeux. Rare spectacle, d'une surprenante beauté.

\- Je ne te crois pas, crache Sam dont le visage se durcit. C'est encore une de tes ruses. Un mensonge de plus pour me manipuler et me plier à ta volonté.

Lucifer l'observe un moment en silence, puis baisse les yeux avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que tu es tellement convaincu que je suis mauvais que te dire que je ne mens jamais ne te ferait pas changer d'avis. Alors réfléchis plutôt à cela : dans tes soi-disant souvenirs, où donc étaient Michael et ton demi-frère ? Que faisaient-ils ? Observaient-ils notre petite séance de torture ? Participaient-ils ? Ou essayaient-ils de t'aider ?

\- Je…

\- Et pourquoi donc avais-je l'apparence de Nick ? Le brave homme est mort et n'était certainement pas avec nous dans la Cage.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Tu peux changer d'apparence à volonté, ce n'est pas si étonnant !

\- Seulement dans tes rêves, Sammy, seulement dans tes rêves… sourit Lucifer avec la voix caressante de Jessica. Dans le monde réel, je dois me contenter de l'apparence de mon hôte.

Réduit au silence, Sam se mord la langue en sentant les prémices du doute s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

\- Pour info, reprend Lucifer d'une voix traînante, il n'y a pas de barreaux ni de lave dans la Cage. Il y fait même plutôt frais. Mais laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'il s'est _réellement_ passé... »

Avant que Sam n'ait le temps de protester ou reculer, la main froide de Lucifer vient prendre sa joue en coupe.

 

_Lorsque les deux corps s'abattirent sur le sol, leur chute souleva un nuage de poussière. Le marbre s'était fissuré sous la violence du choc. Le temps que Lucifer rouvre les yeux, il avait repris le contrôle total de son corps d'emprunt et noyé l'âme de Sam Winchester au sein de sa Grâce bouillonnante de rage. Il vit l'ouverture vers la Terre se refermer sur la Cage._

_À ses côtés, Michael bondit sur ses pieds avec une expression rare de panique sur son visage._

_« Non ! NON ! »_

_Lucifer se releva en silence tandis que son frère aîné déployait ses ailes et tentait en vain de rouvrir la porte. Mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'un espace de solitude terne à perte de vue. Lucifer connaissait la Cage mieux que personne. Le marbre noir et gris sous leurs pieds se reconstituait sans laisser la moindre trace de la fissure. Ce même sol froid et couvert de poussière s'étendait au loin._

_Pour en avoir testé les limites, Lucifer savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il pourrait marcher à l'infini sans jamais en voir la fin. Car il n'y en avait pas. Ni dans le ciel gris, ni à l'horizon. Même ces colonnes qui s'alignaient parfaitement et s'élevaient jusqu'à plonger dans la brume n'en finissaient jamais._

_« C'est inutile, Michael. » murmura Lucifer. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de la Cage sans aide extérieure. Crois-moi. J'ai tout essayé. »_

_Avec un froissement soyeux de plumes, Michael atterrit et replia ses ailes. Il lui tournait le dos, les poings fermés, et son aura irradiait de colère. Lucifer s'approcha doucement de lui, ressentant cette même crainte mêlée de respect et d'adoration qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour son frère aîné._

_Celui dont il avait toujours souhaité l'approbation, après celle de Dieu. Celui qui l'avait rejeté, trahi et enfermé comme un monstre lorsque Lucifer s'était confié à lui en espérant son soutien. Celui qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer, peu importe combien c'était douloureux._

_Michael restait silencieux, le dos raide et le regard fixé sur l'espace vide où la porte vers la Terre s'était refermée sur eux. Lucifer n'avait pas été aussi proche de son frère depuis des milliers d'années. Depuis ce jour où Dieu avait ordonné à Michael de le bannir du Paradis pour avoir refusé d'obéir à Son ordre de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève et d'aimer les Humains plus que Lui._

_La poussière retombait en silence pour tapisser le marbre. Lucifer sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes qu'il retint, alors que le fossé qui existait depuis des millénaires entre Michael et lui semblait se creuser davantage. En se libérant de la Cage, il avait concentré tous ses efforts pour permettre l'affrontement avec Michael bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se battre, car c'était le seul moyen de le faire descendre sur Terre et de le revoir. De lui parler. De lui faire entendre raison. Mais Michael n'avait rien voulu entendre, et l'avait regardé sans aucune chaleur dans ses yeux. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus frères._

_Les temps anciens lui revenaient en mémoire. Les commencements de la Création, où tout était parfait et simple. Ils baignaient alors dans l'amour inconditionnel de Dieu et étaient tous si proches, Michael, Gabriel, Raphaël et lui, participant à développer la vie sur la planète bleue, honorant la beauté de la Création de leur Père._

_Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne donnerait pour revoir le sourire que lui réservait autrefois Michael…_

_« Que fait-on maintenant, Michael ? Nous sommes enfermés ici ensemble pour l'éternité, à moins que nos frères et mes démons ne s'allient à nouveau pour ouvrir la Cage… »_

_Enfin, Michael daigna se retourner pour lui faire face. Et son regard était si froid que Lucifer sentit malgré lui ses ailes se crisper dans son dos._

_« Que nous soyons sur Terre ou dans une autre dimension n'a aucune importance. Notre affrontement doit avoir lieu. Je dois te tuer. C'est notre destin, Lucifer. »_

_La lame céleste de Michael glissa dans sa main avec un tintement, et Lucifer recula d'un pas en levant les mains pour tenter de le raisonner._

_« Attends, Michael. Réfléchis bien. Si on se bat à mort, celui qui survivra devra rester seul dans la Cage. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est difficile. C'est à en devenir fou… »_

_Michael empoigna plus fermement sa lame dont la pointe brilla d'un éclat funeste._

_« Avant de s'exiler, notre Père m'a ordonné de te tuer. C'est déjà inscrit dans le Destin. Je dois obéir, Lucifer. »_

_« Mon frère, tu n'as pas à faire ça… Nous pouvons trouver une autre solution… »_

_« Affronte-moi ! » hurla Michael en déployant brutalement ses ailes, ses yeux s'illuminant tandis que son aura se nimbait de flammes._

_Lucifer s'envola pour esquiver une vague d'énergie acérée comme une lame de rasoir qui traversa l'air. Derrière lui, une centaine de colonnes se brisèrent et s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes, mais sans produire le moindre son. Les vêtements et longs cheveux de Lucifer claquèrent dans le souffle d'énergie alors qu'il esquivait une nouvelle attaque. Mais cette fois, il répliqua. Sa propre lame céleste apparut dans sa main et s'entrechoqua avec celle de Michael dans une gerbe d'étincelles._

_« Tu sembles croire que la victoire est déjà tienne. Ne commets pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, Michael. Je ne suis plus le petit frère docile et doux que tu as connu. » siffla Lucifer contre le visage d'emprunt de Michael, une rage froide vibrant dans ses mots._

_Il se séparèrent avec une explosion d'énergie, et retombèrent au sol à quelques dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre. Au loin, les colonnes se reconstituaient comme des serpents noirs et visqueux._

_« Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer comme j'ai tué Gabriel… » tenta Lucifer avec une note de supplication dans sa voix. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »_

_Michael écarquilla les yeux, son assurance vacillant l'espace d'une seconde._

_« Tu as tué Gabriel ? »_

_Lucifer acquiesça gravement et détourna les yeux en ravalant ses remords qui ne s'atténuaient pas et l'accompagneraient jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier._

_« Il se tenait en travers de mes plans. »_

_Tendu, Michael le dévisageait à présent avec un regard indéchiffrable._

_Quand il l'attaqua à nouveau, ce fut avec une violence telle que les colonnes s'effondrèrent à perte de vue._

 

« Une minute, je ne me souviens de rien de tout cela !

À l'interruption soudaine de Sam qui s'est arraché de force aux souvenirs qui se déversaient dans son esprit, Lucifer hausse les épaules en repoussant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Naturellement. À cet instant, tu ne pouvais rien voir, ni entendre, ni ressentir. Ma Grâce te protégeait des effets de la Cage.

\- Toi, me protéger ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela ?

\- Tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin de ton corps et de ton âme. Si je ne t'avais pas protégé, les deux auraient été endommagés irrémédiablement.

Sam fronce les sourcils, incrédule.

\- Le temps semble se dérouler de façon tout à fait linéaire dans ce que tu me montres. Le paysage m'a l'air normal, les proportions aussi. Tu as pourtant dit que le temps et l'espace n'existaient pas dans la Cage.

Lucifer esquisse un rictus condescendant qui jure sur le visage de Jessica.

\- J'ai simplifié mes souvenirs pour qu'ils soient compréhensibles pour un esprit mortel. Te les projeter tels quels aurait très bien pu fissurer ton âme à nouveau. De rien.

Sam s'enhardit à se détacher du mur pour se tenir face à Lucifer. Il ne sait que penser de tout cela, mais Lucifer ne semble pas sur le point de l'attaquer dans l'immédiat, et gagner du temps en parlant est une bonne chose. Quelqu'un viendra bien le tirer de son sommeil à un moment ou l'autre, et Sam n'a aucune intention de se laisser posséder d'ici là.

\- Puisque tu es là, c'est que tu as pris le dessus et tué Michael dans la Cage, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi aurais-tu encore besoin de mon corps, si tu as déjà gagné ?

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire…

Lucifer plisse les yeux et les détourne avec une moue ennuyée tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- … c'était Michael qui avait largement le dessus. Il a toujours été le plus puissant de nous tous.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore vivant ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'Archange déchu glisse ses doigts aussi froids que la glace le long de son poignet. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Sam se laisse envahir par un nouveau souvenir d'une précision vertigineuse.

 

_Renonçant à lutter davantage, Lucifer laissa sa lame glisser de ses doigts ensanglantés. Elle heurta le sol de marbre avec un tintement. Les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir, Lucifer contempla son frère en sachant qu'il serait la dernière image qu'il emporterait dans la mort._

_« Vas-y. Puisque Père veut ma mort. » souffla Lucifer avec résignation._

_L'immobilisant au sol d'un genou sur son torse, Michael était penché sur lui, une main empoignant les longs cheveux de Sam Winchester, tandis que de l'autre il pressait la pointe de sa lame céleste contre son torse. Juste là où le cœur organique pompait sa Grâce à travers le corps._

_La main qui tenait la lame tremblait._

_« Fais-le... » insista Lucifer._

_La pointe perça lentement la peau, et la lumière de sa Grâce les illumina d'un éclat du blanc le plus pur – Lucifer se raidit, prêt à rejoindre le néant de la mort. Mais Michael ne l'enfonça pas davantage. Ses yeux brillaient, et Lucifer fut frappé de stupeur lorsqu'une larme chaude vint s'écraser au coin de ses lèvres._

_Soudain, une bourrasque violente les traversa, chargée d'une odeur de pluie et de terre mouillée. Ils virent une ouverture s'élargir dans le vide, dévoilant un ciel étoilé et l'ombre de feuillages – une silhouette en trench-coat en surgit. Lucifer fut frappé de reconnaître le petit Ange rebelle qu'il avait pourtant atomisé lui-même. Comment était-il vivant ? C'était impossible !_

_Castiel atterrit au sol avec souplesse, les pans de son trench-coat claquant autour de lui, ses ailes largement déployées dans son dos. Il darda un regard sombre et assuré droit sur Lucifer. Avec une vitesse infiniment supérieure à celle dont disposaient les Anges en temps normal, Castiel se rua sur lui, l'agrippant par la cheville en récitant une formule en enochian d'une voix rocailleuse._

_Lucifer se sentit expulsé hors de son vaisseau, dispersé dans la Cage en un faisceau d'ondes multidimensionnelles et d'énergie qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une explosion lumineuse._

_L'instant d'après, Castiel avait disparu avec Sam Winchester. L'ouverture vers la Terre s'était refermée avant qu'ils n'aient pu tenter de l'utiliser pour s'échapper._

_Lucifer dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour rassembler ses ondes et son énergie dispersées en filaments de Grâce flottant dans les airs. Ayant perdu les cinq sens de son vaisseau qui l'aidaient à percevoir le monde, il dut se rabattre sur ses perceptions innées, beaucoup moins précises. Ce fut donc dans un brouillard confus d'ondes, d'énergie et de sons qu'il repéra Michael. Celui-ci se tenait accroupi là où il avait été sur le point de tuer son frère, et laissait sa lame se faire absorber au creux de sa paume._

_« Nous ne pouvons plus nous battre si tu n'as pas de corps. » constata Michael en se relevant avec un calme qui ne trompa nullement Lucifer. Pour lui qui le connaissait si bien, sa frustration était plus qu'évidente._

_**« J'avais pourtant tué Castiel pour avoir osé te** **faire frire** **au feu sacré... »** commenta Lucifer. **«** **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »**_

_Sa véritable voix s'élevait comme un million de chuchotements résonnant d'échos._

_« Raphaël aussi l'avait exécuté lorsque tu te libérais de la Cage. Quand Castiel est revenu à la vie, Raphaël était persuadé que tu l'avais ressuscité. »_

_**« Moi ? J'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de me trouver un vaisseau assez solide pour me contenir. »** _

_« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Ce qui vient de se passer me confirme que c'est notre Père qui le ressuscite systématiquement. »_

_**«** **Père a un nouveau chouchou ? »** lâcha Lucifer sans cacher son amertume._

_Michael ne daigna pas lui répondre, bien que ses épaules se soient raidies. À la place, il se tourna pour observer un petit point d'énergie qui flottait dans l'air et que Lucifer n'avait pas remarqué jusque là._

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, si Castiel voulait sauver Sam Winchester, il a lamentablement échoué. Il a emporté son corps mais oublié son âme ici. Nous pouvons espérer qu'il reviendra corriger son erreur, et nous pourrons nous échapper à ce moment si nous sommes assez rapides. »_

_L'énergie de l'âme s'amplifia lorsqu'elle se fissura comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Des rais de lumière jaillirent des craquelures étincelantes, accompagnées d'ondes de souffrance si épaisse qu'elle en était presque palpable. Michael l'observait placidement, le visage illuminé des éclairs flamboyants qu'émettait l'âme à l'agonie._

_Une agonie qui durerait pour toujours, sans notion de Temps linéaire pour y mettre fin. Elle resterait suspendue à l'infini dans un état de fission permanente, au sommet de la plus intense des douleurs jamais éprouvée._

 

« Avant que tu ne reprennes le contrôle de ton corps et nous jettes dans la Cage, j'étais en colère et frustré, Sam. Tu l'as bien vu. Pas seulement parce que ton frère, votre angelot de compagnie et toi aviez interrompu ma rencontre avec Michael que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, mais aussi parce que Michael refusait d'entendre raison, et je savais que l'un de nous deux serait tué de la main de l'autre. À cet instant, je voulais te faire ressentir la même chose avec Dean. Mais lorsque dans la Cage Castiel t'a privé de ma protection en emportant ton corps et que tu as subi de plein fouet les effets de la Cage… J'ai éprouvé de la pitié de toi. Ta souffrance était… pénible à regarder.

Sam plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux. La compassion qu'affiche Lucifer n'est sans doute que moquerie de sa part.

\- Admettons. Mais si c'était si pénible que ça, pourquoi m'avoir regardé souffrir sans essayer de m'aider ?

\- Ton âme était irrémédiablement brisée, nous n'aurions rien pu faire, quand bien même nous l'aurions voulu. Tu venais de nous condamner à l'incarcération pour l'éternité, et Michael et moi avions des comptes à régler entre nous. Comprends donc que nous étions un tout petit peu indifférents à ton sort. Est-ce si surprenant ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… soupire Sam d'un air désabusé en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout cela. Que tu m'aies torturé ou non dans la Cage, ma réponse reste la même, Lucifer. Jamais je ne te laisserai prendre possession de mon corps pour que tu ailles anéantir mon espèce après avoir dévasté la planète avec ton combat contre Michael.

\- Oh, Sam… sourit Lucifer avec la voix caressante de Jessica, un sourire moqueur flottant sur l'ourlet tendre de ses lèvres. Qui a parlé de se battre ? »

Lucifer caresse à nouveau sa joue. Le froid transforme leurs respirations en vapeur blanche alors que les sons et images se projettent droit dans l'esprit de Sam.

 

_« Tu as tué Gabriel, dis-tu… »_

_La voix de Michael à travers celle d'Adam s'éleva dans le silence. L'âme déchirée de Sam continuait d'agoniser sans fin, irradiant de lumière et d'ondes de souffrance. Flottant sans corps pour le contenir, Lucifer utilisait toute son énergie pour rassembler sa Grâce afin d'éviter de se disperser et se perdre dans l'espace infini de la Cage. La sensation était familière, pour lui qui avait déjà passé l'équivalent d'à la fois une seconde, un millénaire, un milliard d'années ou de l'éternité dans cet état vaporeux._

_Michael ne le regardait pas, mais ses traits étaient durs et une lueur songeuse brillait dans ses yeux. Lucifer répondit en une multitude de voix chuchotées :_

**_« Je voulais éviter cela à tout prix. Mais Gabriel ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai dû éliminer la menace qu'il représentait lorsqu'il a décidé de s'opposer à moi. »_ **

_Le souvenir de la vie quittant l'ambre de ses yeux le hanterait pour toujours. Il ressentait encore avec une précision douloureuse la sensation de la Grâce de son petit frère qui explosait et s'éteignait entre ses bras._

_Michael resta silencieux un long moment, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage._

_« Étrange… » articula-t-il d'un ton neutre, avant de poser un regard fixe sur le nuage de Grâce que Lucifer était devenu. « … étant donné que je l'ai moi-même exécuté il y a deux mille ans pour avoir déserté nos rangs. »_

_Sa Grâce flottant en une masse ondoyante de filaments de lumière, Lucifer éclairait le sol de marbre terni par la poussière. Le doute s'infiltra en lui. Mais il était pourtant sûr et certain d'avoir vu la vie de Gabriel s'embraser. Certes, son jeune frère avait toujours été doué en illusions et tromperies et Lucifer lui avait appris tous ses tours autrefois, avant d'être banni du Paradis et enfermé dans la Cage. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu berner Lucifer, qui avait vu droit à travers son bluff._

_La seule explication serait que…_

_**« Dieu l'aurait ressuscité lui aussi ? »** suggéra Lucifer d'un ton sceptique. **« Pourquoi S'en mêlerait-Il alors qu'Il** **S** **'est exilé** **à cause de** **ma rébellion et n'est plus jamais intervenu depuis ? »**_

_Les sourcils froncés et les traits durs sur son visage juvénile, Michael leva la tête vers lui, le regard sombre._

_« Je ne pense pas que Dieu soit responsable, Lucifer. Tu as toujours été le modèle de Gabriel. Il continuait à t'admirer et te défendre même après que le châtiment divin t'ait chassé du Paradis. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait pris exemple sur toi et ait trouvé un moyen de tromper la Mort. »_

_« Personne ne m'a trompé, merci bien. »_

_Michael se tourna vivement alors que Lucifer sentait tout converger vers une puissance écrasante concentrée dans une silhouette humaine. Il reconnut le Cavalier de la Mort qui les toisait d'un regard distant, vêtu de sombre et tenant une petite malle. Sa main désormais dépourvue de bague s'appuyait sur sa canne ouvragée._

_« Dieu non plus n'y est pour rien dans la survie de Gabriel. » ajouta la Mort sur le ton de la conversation, tout en ouvrant sa malle qui était vide. « Vous sous-estimez seulement les talents et la ruse de votre jeune frère. »_

_Visiblement, le Cavalier s'était introduit dans la Cage sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir un portail entre les mondes._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda impérieusement Michael, déployant ses ailes dans son dos comme pour paraître plus impressionnant._

_La Mort haussa les sourcils avec une froide politesse, et indiqua d'un geste l'âme suspendue en l'air dans un état perpétuel de fission._

_« Cela n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie, à vrai dire. Je suis venu pour récupérer ce qu'il reste de cette âme. »_

_Le Cavalier claqua des doigts sans ciller, et l'âme craquelée par les effets de la Cage se résorba jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une boule lumineuse au creux de sa paume. Il la fourra dans sa malle qu'il referma avec un professionnalisme distant._

_« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais vous m'excuserez si je ne m'attarde pas en la compagnie d'un rustre qui a développé la fâcheuse manie de me réduire en esclavage à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. » articula calmement la Mort en glissant un regard froid vers Lucifer._

_Et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Sans la lumière jaillissant de l'âme brisée, la pénombre retomba sur le sol de marbre et les colonnes qui s'alignaient à perte de vue._

_**«** **Je crois que ton plan d'évasion vient de se faire la malle. »** ironisa Lucifer de sa voix désincarnée._

_Michael lui répondit pas, plongé dans un mutisme sombre. Il lui tourna même le dos, embrassant du regard les immenses colonnes qui plongeaient dans le ciel brumeux. À l'horizon, elles paraissaient aussi fines et serrées que des cheveux. Le silence de Michael était assourdissant._

_**« Michael… tu ne vas tout de même pas m'ignorer pour l'éternité ? »** _

_Michael l'ignora là aussi, et s'assit à même le sol poussiéreux, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Après d'interminables millénaires enfermé seul dans cette Cage coupé du temps et de l'espace, la seule chose que craignait Lucifer, c'était la solitude. Il avait bien assez souffert du rejet et du silence de Dieu et de Michael, et il n'avait pas l'intention de subir davantage leur mépris. Être haï était toujours mieux que d'être ignoré, avait-il vite compris. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre en sortant de la Cage pour attirer l'attention de son Père et de son frère._

_Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts et sacrifices pour être ignoré à présent. Il aurait encore préféré que Michael le tue._

_**« Où sont donc passés tes beaux discours sur le Destin et tes ordres ? Puisque tu tiens tant à détruire le monstre qui a condamné notre Père à l'exil, essaye de me vaincre sous ma forme immatérielle. »** _

_Sans ciller sous la lumière dont l'inondait Lucifer, Michael soupira et s'enveloppa de ses propres ailes, une étrange émotion faisant briller ses yeux._

_« À quoi bon, à présent ? J'ai échoué dans ma mission. Ça n'a plus aucune importance. »_

_Lucifer se glissa au plus près du sol, et le déplacement d'air souleva des volutes de poussière qui scintillèrent au contact de sa Grâce comme de la poudre argentée. Il frôla le plumage d'un blanc pur des ailes fixées dans ce dos de chair._

_**« Je n'ai jamais voulu t'affronter, Michael. Je t'ai toujours voulu à mes côtés. Ensemble, nous aurions pu faire comprendre à notre Père que Son obsession pour les Humains L'a aveuglé. Qu'ils sont mauvais, imparfaits, profanent Son nom et détruisent Sa Création. Que jamais ils ne L'aimeront autant que nous, Ses premiers enfants, ne L'aimons. Toi, Il t'aurait écouté, Michael. Toi, Il ne t'aurait pas châtié ni banni du Paradis. »** _

_Les échos de sa voix s'éteignirent en mille murmures. Le regard de Michael se fit plus froid, et ses ailes se tendirent dans son dos._

_« Le seul qui a une obsession pour les Humains, Lucifer, c'est toi. »_

_Sa voix trahissait une colère qui n'apparaissait pas sur son visage._

_« Tu étais si jaloux de l'intérêt qu'Il leur portait, que tu ne réalisais même pas que tu étais Son favori parmi toutes Ses Créations. S'Il t'a châtié si durement, c'était parce qu'Il t'aimait. Il t'a toujours aimé, infiniment plus qu'Il nous aimait, Gabriel, Raphaël et moi. »_

_Lucifer dut se retenir pour contenir sa Grâce que le trouble et la colère faisaient tourbillonner._

_**« S'Il m'aimait tant que ça... »** répliqua rageusement Lucifer **« Pourquoi m'aurait-Il chassé de notre Famille, enfermé dans cette Cage comme un monstre, condamné à me battre à mort** **contre** **toi, et laissé le monde entier me blâmer pour tous les maux dont les Humains sont responsables ? Crois-moi, Michael, le seul moyen de rendre Son esprit à notre Père est d'anéantir ce poison que sont les Humains. »**_

_Michael se releva, les ailes repliées étroitement dans son dos. Puis il soupira, le regard lointain et las._

_« Oh, à quoi bon te le cacher à présent… Dieu ne m'a jamais ordonné de t'enfermer dans cette Cage, Lucifer. C'était ma propre décision. »_

_**« … Quoi ? »** _

_Michael se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux fixant directement l'amas étincelant de Grâce, si bien que ses pupilles se rétrécirent au centre de ses iris pâles._

_« Lorsque tu as refusé de te prosterner devant Adam et Ève et que tu m'as fait part de ton intention de soulever les Anges et Archanges contre les Humains, j'ai immédiatement mis notre Père au courant de ta rébellion. Il était furieux. Bouleversé. Comme tu le sais, Il S'est exilé pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais avant de disparaître, Il m'a dit qu'Il nous laissait désormais gérer le Paradis sans Lui. Que c'était à nous de trouver notre voie et de choisir notre destinée. Je lui ai demandé quelle était la voie que nous devions choisir, quels étaient Ses ordres et comment devions-nous écrire le Destin. Mais Il m'a abandonné ainsi, sans aucune instruction claire, sans la moindre explication, à l'exception d'un seul et ultime ordre. Te tuer, Lucifer. »_

_Les ondes multidimensionnelles et l'énergie dont était composé Lucifer rayonnaient sous le regard illisible de son frère aîné._

_**« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »** s'exclama l'Archange déchu, ses voix résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. **« Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé, méprisé et ignoré pendant des milliers d'années alors que tu aurais pu obéir à Son ordre immédiatement ?! »**_

_Michael baissa les yeux avec ce calme puissant et serein dont il avait toujours fait preuve._

_« Parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te tuer, petit frère. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je n'arrivais pas à obéir à un ordre de notre Père. »_

_Michael éleva une main avec une ombre de sourire peiné, frôlant les filaments vaporeux de Grâce du bout des doigts._

_« Mais j'étais un bon fils. Je devais obéir au tout dernier ordre que Père m'avait laissé et satisfaire Sa volonté. Alors je t'ai enfermé, j'ai répandu moi-même l'idée que Dieu ne reviendrait au Paradis que lorsque je t'aurai vaincu dans un combat à mort, et j'ai fait tout pour persuader les autres et surtout moi-même que tu n'étais qu'un monstre qui méritait la mort. Et quand, après tant de millénaires écoulés, je me suis senti enfin prêt à mener à bien ma mission, j'ai œuvré pour te faire libérer et préparer les Winchester pour notre affrontement final. »_

_Michael abaissa sa main, détournant les yeux avec un soupir._

_« Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues, avec ces Humains qui nous résistaient. Ma résolution flanchait, et je voulais en finir au plus vite. Mais malgré des dizaines de milliers d'années à me préparer pour ce moment, je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne peux pas te tuer, Lucifer. Je ne **veux** pas te tuer. »_

_Lucifer resta silencieux. Une myriade d'émotions le traversaient. S'il avait été contenu dans un corps solide à cet instant, il ignorait s'il aurait attaqué son frère pour lui avoir menti tout ce temps et enfermé dans ce lieu horrible, ou s'il l'aurait serré dans ses bras car il avait cru si longtemps que Michael le haïssait et voulait sa mort._

_Michael lui tourna à nouveau le dos, contemplant le paysage désolé. Ses épaules comme ses ailes s'affaissèrent._

_« Tu sais, Lucifer… je t'envie. Castiel, Gabriel et toi, je vous envie. Vous avez accompli le souhait dont Dieu m'a fait part avant de s'exiler. Quelles qu'aient été vos erreurs et vos torts, vous avez choisi votre voie et pris vos propres décisions comme Il le voulait. Vous êtes libres. Mais Raphaël, tous les autres Anges et moi-même, nous en sommes incapables. Nous ne pouvons pas être libres. Nous ne pouvons choisir notre voie, ni user de libre-arbitre. Régner sur le Paradis sans ordres ni Destin à suivre est une tâche que nous ne pouvons plus accomplir. Nous avons besoin de Dieu pour nous guider. »_

_Lucifer sentit une paix qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis une éternité se lover dans son cœur et le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Il s'approcha, et enveloppa de sa Grâce le corps d'emprunt de son frère. Celui-ci rouvrit de grands yeux dans l'étreinte immatérielle, ses cheveux blonds et ses vêtements ondulant comme sous l'effet d'une brise d'été._

_**« Il t'a fallu des centaines de milliers d'années pour te résoudre à me tuer, à te préparer pour ce moment... »** murmura Lucifer en longs échos. **« … et même ainsi, tu choisis délibérément de désobéir à Son ordre. C'est assez ironique, Michael, mais en Lui désobéissant, tu as finalement accompli ce qu'Il attendait de toi. Tu as choisi ta voie, ton propre libre-arbitre. Tu es libre. »**_

 

Sam cille en rouvrant les yeux, ébloui par les souvenirs lumineux qu'il vient de voir. Les doigts de Lucifer quittent sa joue en une caresse, et le visage de Jessica levé vers lui esquisse un sourire empreint de douceur.

« Tu comprends, maintenant ? Michael et moi n'avons plus aucune intention de nous affronter. Nous avons encore longuement discuté de nos différends et renoué nos liens fraternels d'autrefois. Puis, la Cage s'est rouverte au prix de la vie d'un Ange que nous avons vu se consumer sous nos yeux. C'était inespéré. Nous étions résignés à rester enfermés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sam relâche une respiration tremblante et contourne Lucifer pour échapper à son regard fixe qui n'a rien d'humain. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il se met à faire les cent pas devant l'Archange déchu, sans savoir que penser. Devrait-il le croire, ou mettre en doute tout ce qu'il lui a dit ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, lâche finalement Sam en s'arrêtant pour replacer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Si tu n'as plus l'intention de combattre Michael comme tu le prétends… pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon corps ? Pour relancer l'Apocalypse et détruire l'Humanité malgré tout ?

Les mains jointes dans son dos, Lucifer esquisse un rictus.

\- Contrairement à ce que croit Michael et ce que tu sembles croire aussi, le sort des Humains m'indiffère complètement. La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais d'anéantir ton espèce, mon cher Sam, était pour attirer l'attention de Michael et ramener mon Père à la raison. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon frère et que je sais quel est le véritable souhait de mon Père, je n'en ai plus rien à faire, de vous autres petits singes arrogants. Je sais qu'un jour, ton espèce se détruira elle-même à force de s'entretuer et de gaspiller les ressources de la planète. Mais rassure-toi. Michael m'a fait promettre de renoncer à l'Apocalypse et à l'extermination des Humains, en échange de quoi il mettra fin à mon exil, me réintégrera au Paradis et rétablira mes droits et ma réputation.

Sa robe blanche bruissant à chacun de ses pas et épousant ses courbes, Lucifer s'avance pieds nus sur le plancher couvert de givre.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton corps, Sam ? Cela ne fait qu'une dizaine de minutes que Michael et moi sommes sortis de la Cage, mais ça nous a suffi pour constater que Raphaël est mort, que le Paradis est verrouillé, que tous les Anges sont cloués au sol avec leurs ailes brûlées et que les Faucheurs se battent entre eux au lieu de faire leur travail.

Il s'arrête devant Sam et le fixe droit dans les yeux comme le ferait un serpent qui jauge sa proie.

\- Sam, souffle-t-il avec la voix douce de Jessica. J'ai besoin de ton corps pour forcer les portes du Paradis. Michael n'a pas la force nécessaire pour défaire seul le sort qui les maintient closes. Mais à nous deux, nous serons en mesure de les rouvrir et de rétablir l'ordre dans ce chaos qui s'est instauré en notre absence. J'ai besoin que tu me dises oui. Tout de suite.

Sam flanche, perdu et indécis.

\- Je…

\- Quelle est ta réponse ? insiste Lucifer.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Rien ne me prouve que tout ce que tu m'as dit et montré n'était pas que mensonges et illusions !

\- Je ne mens jamais, Sam. De tout ton entourage, je suis probablement le seul qui ne t'ait jamais menti. Crois-moi, si mon intention était toujours de détruire l'Humanité, je ne m'en cacherais pas et j'utiliserais seulement la dure réalité pour te plier à mon avis.

\- Je… je dois y réfléchir avant de me prononcer.

Lucifer fronce les sourcils, le froid s'intensifiant autour de lui à tel point que le givre fait craquer le bois et enveloppe leur haleine de vapeur blanche.

\- J'adorerais inviter Michael dans cette petite sauterie dans ta tête pour te convaincre de ma sincérité, mais il est occupé en ce moment et le temps nous est compté. En ce moment même dans la réalité, ton frère et ses amis accourent pour venir te réveiller et te retirer ce choix que je t'offre. C'est ta décision, Sam. C'est à toi seul de choisir ta voie et d'en accepter les conséquences. Dépêche-toi de te décider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sam écarquille les yeux, la panique brouillant ses pensées alors qu'il tente de prendre une décision à la hâte. Et soudain alors que Lucifer s'inspecte les ongles en commençant un décompte d'une minute, seconde par seconde, Sam s'arrête net, sa décision prise. Il se tourne d'un bloc vers l'Archange déchu, sa détermination durcissant ses traits.

\- Très bien. Je te dirai oui, mais à quelques conditions, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Un sourire triomphant étire les lèvres de Lucifer.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »


	63. Daddy's girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un énorme merci à Dup', Kaveirya, The girl of the world et yakusokuyumi qui ont pris la peine de commenter, sachant à quel point c'est important pour moi. Merci merci merci. Je vous fais plein de bisous et ce chapitre vous est dédié.
> 
> Musique : Daddy's girl (Scorpions)
> 
> Résumé : L'aube se lève sur le camp Chitaqua au moment où Abaddon ouvre la Cage et libère Lucifer et Michael. Or, Sam dort seul dans son bungalow, vulnérable à Lucifer qui risque de vouloir prendre son corps… Et en effet, Sam se laisser posséder par Lucifer qui a réussi à le convaincre de sa bonne foi. Il jure n'avoir jamais torturé Sam, et s'être réconcilié avec Michael dans la Cage. Il promet qu'il n'a plus l'intention d'anéantir l'Humanité ni de démarrer l'Apocalypse. Sam choisit de le croire, et lui dit oui, mais à quelques conditions…

Les premiers rayons de l'aube font scintiller le sol couvert de givre. L'ombre majestueuse de ses ailes s'y déploie, ciselant le contour des plumes. Un éclat doré s'attrape dans ses cheveux. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean, l'Étoile du Matin balaye du regard l'assemblée qui lui fait face.

Il ne s'attarde guère sur l'Humaine aux cheveux roux qui le menace du canon de son arme, la peur inscrite dans ses yeux malgré l'attitude assurée qu'elle tente d'afficher. Cette guenon imberbe n'a aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Pas plus que les deux démons empestant le soufre qui l'observent à une distance prudente, le visage hideux et difforme.

Dean Winchester le dévisage avec dans ses yeux un éventail d'émotions fascinant, mais Lucifer concentre toute son attention sur les quelques centaines d'Anges qui s'amassent en cercle à autour de lui, à distance respectable. Ses petits frères. Ils observent l'Archange déchu avec terreur et défiance, visiblement prêts à obéir au doigt et à l'œil à cette mortelle arrogante qu'une pichenette pourrait atomiser. Quel pitoyable spectacle…

Leurs ailes délabrées font peine à voir. Quelques misérables plumes s'accrochent encore aux lambeaux de chair calcinée qui pendent de la charpente osseuse. Celle-ci est souvent rompue en deux comme du bois sec et traînant inutile au sol, voire carrément mutilée au ras de leurs omoplates. Leurs auras sont faibles. À peine perceptibles.

Hormis Michael, Gabriel et Castiel – ce drôle de petit Ange rebelle – Lucifer n'avait plus croisé un seul de ses frères depuis son exil.

Maintenant, eux aussi ont goûté à cette épreuve. Celle d'avoir été arrachés au Paradis dans la douleur. Celle de ressentir le manque s'aiguiser chaque jour un peu plus. Eux aussi savent à présent ce que cela fait, d'être abandonnés de Dieu, de perdre du jour au lendemain tous leurs repères, toutes leurs convictions, tout ce qui constituait leur monde.

Une nostalgie des temps anciens étreint son cœur.

« Hé, Lucy !

Au surnom que Gabriel avait l'agaçante habitude d'utiliser, Lucifer arque bien haut les sourcils sur son front et pose les yeux sur l'insolente mortelle qui ose l'interpeller de la sorte. Avec un cliquetis métallique de chargeur, l'Humaine met l'Archange en joue, toute trace de peur évaporée :

\- Toi, tu commences à me baver sur les rouleaux. Sors immédiatement du corps de Sam, ou je te vire de ma galaxie à coups de pied dans le cul.

Lucifer retire ses mains des poches, son visage se lissant en un masque impénétrable.

\- Serait-ce une menace ?

\- Non, une promesse.

Comment Dieu, Gabriel et Castiel peuvent-ils éprouver autant de fascination pour ces petits êtres primitifs et irrespectueux ? Cela le dépasse. Et intérieurement, Lucifer est soulagé que son frère aîné au moins ne soit pas un de ces insupportables amoureux des singes imberbes. Michael semble éprouver, sinon du mépris, une profonde indifférence pour les dernières créations ratées de leur Père.

\- Oh, vraiment ? susurre Lucifer avec l'ombre d'un sourire. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Nombreux sont ceux qui amorcent un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'avance d'un pas vers l'impertinente, enjambant les décombres du bungalow figés par le givre.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux quitter ce corps pour l'instant… soupire-t-il avec un air faussement contrit. J'en ai besoin pour des raisons techniques. Mais sois assurée que j'abandonnerai cet amas organique dès que j'en aurai terminé avec lui.

\- Fais un seul pas de plus et je t'offre un nouveau trou. Tenez-vous prêts à attaquer ! ordonne-t-elle aux Anges derrière elle.

Lucifer arque un sourcil et lève ostensiblement un pied pour le poser bien devant lui en guise de provocation, ne serait-ce que pour voir si ses petits frères sont désespérés au point d'obéir à l'ordre suicidaire d'une guenon sans poils.

\- Charlie, attends ! aboie Dean Winchester en attrapant le bras de la rouquine. Non !

Trop tard. La dénommée Charlie presse la gâchette et fait feu, tout en élevant la main pour inciter les Anges à la suivre.

\- SOLDATS, À L'ATTAQUE !

Les balles traversent le corps de son vaisseau, le sang giclant et imbibant l'étoffe des vêtements. Lucifer se paye le luxe de mimer un bâillement, tout en prenant le soin d'envelopper l'âme de Sam Winchester de sa Grâce afin d'éviter qu'il ne ressente la douleur que les nerfs tentent de transmettre au cerveau.

Et en effet, bien qu'une poignée d'Anges échangent des regards incertains, tous les autres font apparaître leur lame céleste dans leur main et s'élancent vers Lucifer, leurs ailes faméliques pendant inutiles dans leur dos.

Il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde, et la peau, la chair et les organes transpercés par les balles se reconstituent. Une fraction de seconde, et Lucifer étend une main, déployant une onde d'énergie d'une puissance telle que ses assaillants sont instantanément renversés et écrasés au sol par l'intensité de son aura.

Ils ont été si affaiblis par leur chute que ce n'est pas plus difficile que de chasser un moucheron.

Le silence retombe comme une chape de plomb alors que Lucifer regarde autour de lui les Anges, les deux démons et les quelques Humains lutter au sol sans pouvoir se relever.

Aucun mort, aucun blessé. Comme promis à Sam Winchester.

Une mèche de cheveux s'est glissée entre ses lèvres. Lucifer la coince derrière son oreille d'un mouvement gracieux, puis s'avance vers les corps effondrés qui luttent en vain contre la force qui les maintient au sol. Les ailes décharnées des Anges tremblent lorsque l'Archange les enjambe en les toisant de sa hauteur.

\- C'est donc vrai que vous obéissez servilement à un singe imberbe… déclare-t-il calmement avec la voix de Sam Winchester. Je voulais le voir pour le croire. Tsk tsk tsk… Vous êtes tombés bien bas, mes jeunes frères.

Il secoue lentement la tête avec un soupir de déception, balayant du regard les Anges prostrés à ses pieds à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Ses ailes d'un blanc immaculé se replient dans son dos avec un bruissement soyeux, et son aura irradie d'une lumière qui éclipse celle de l'aube à l'horizon.

La croûte verglacée qui recouvre la neige craque sous ses pas, et il voit les Anges tressaillir à son approche comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les achève – il s'efforce de ne pas s'en formaliser.

\- Je ne vous en blâme pas, poursuit-il avec douceur. Je comprends. Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir à quels excès l'exil et le désespoir peuvent pousser. Vous souffriez. Et cette mortelle a profité de votre vulnérabilité pour vous asservir.

Grimaçant sous l'effort qu'elle effectue pour relever la tête et le défier du regard, une Ange à ses pieds laboure la neige de ses ongles et siffle entre ses dents :

\- Le guide suprême nous a été envoyé par Dieu pour nous sauver !

\- _Dieu_ , hein ? répète froidement Lucifer en s'arrêtant pour échanger un regard avec l'Ange. Je sais de source sûre que Dieu n'en a plus rien à faire d'aucun d'entre nous. Il a abandonné Sa Création depuis des millénaires. Nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes.

Tournant sur lui-même pour adresser sa révélation à toute l'assemblée plaquée à terre, Lucifer écarte les bras avec quelque chose de théâtral :

\- Mes frères, vous avez été bercés de fausses promesses. Aucun Humain ne peut vous sauver.

\- Sam… Sammy ! Tu peux le vaincre… tu peux reprendre le contrôle sur ce fils de pute… je sais que tu peux le faire, petit frère…

À la voix rauque de Dean qui interrompt son discours, Lucifer lui glisse un coup d'œil peu concerné. L'aîné Winchester étalé dans la boue grince des dents et darde sur lui un regard suppliant et rageur à la fois. Amusé par cet essai futile, l'Archange lui adresse un sourire condescendant, puis l'ignore en poursuivant à l'attention des Anges :

\- Mais soyez rassurés… Michael et moi-même en avons le pouvoir. Nous allons mettre fin à votre exil ainsi qu'au mien. Nous allons ouvrir les portes du Paradis.

Reprenant sa marche en prenant soin de ne piétiner personne, Lucifer poursuit avec sobriété :

\- Je sais que ces derniers millénaires, vous vous êtes construit une image négative de moi. _Le Malin, Satan, le Serpent, le Diable_ , m'avez-vous appelé. Vous avez véhiculé des rumeurs calomnieuses à mon sujet aussi bien au Paradis que sur Terre, me diabolisant tant et si bien que vous avez fini par croire vos propres mensonges.

Un sourire amer se glisse sur ses lèvres, bien que ses yeux restent aussi froids que la glace.

\- J'admets avoir nourri une certaine rancune à votre égard et envisagé de vous châtier après avoir vaincu Michael… dit-il pensivement en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure.

Les Anges dégagent des ondes de terreur, tandis que les Humains échangent des chuchotements en se tortillant dans l'espoir vain de se libérer de la force qui les immobilise.

\- Mais vous avez déjà été punis bien au-delà de mes attentes. Vous avez, comme moi, subi la pire des souffrances, et beaucoup d'entre vous y ont laissé la vie. Je pense que vous êtes en mesure aujourd'hui de comprendre ce que j'ai enduré durant tous ces millénaires et que vous n'avez goûté quelques mois seulement. J'espère que vous me verrez sous un autre jour désormais, et que nous pourrons redevenir une famille unie.

Le vent se lève et fait tourbillonner la neige poudreuse. Lucifer relâche son emprise sur les Anges qui se relèvent avec confusion, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Parce je suis de retour. » conclut l'Étoile du Matin en déployant ses ailes avant de prendre son envol, auréolé par le soleil levant.

 

* * *

 

Les lumières de Sydney flamboient de mille couleurs le long de la baie. La rumeur de la ville flotte sur une brise tiède. La vie nocturne s'éveille avec les basses des night clubs. Déjà s'alignent devant les bâtiments tout de verre et de spots lumineux des files de jeunes enjoués que trient les vigiles. D'autres profitent de la douceur estivale pour discuter en groupes sur le trottoir, cigarette et sourire aux lèvres.

Nul ne prend garde à l'adolescente sortie de nulle part qui s'avance d'un pas conquérant, ses hanches étroites se balançant à chaque pas. Les talons de ses bottines frappent l'asphalte en une ligne droite vers le plus grand night club de la ville. Ses longs cheveux bruns ruissellent par-dessus la capuche de son sweat qui dépasse de sa veste en cuir, et son jean souligne ses courbes encore juvéniles.

Le regard fixe et un rictus aux lèvres, Abaddon marche entre les Humains qui fument et rient entre eux, et ne dévie pas de sa course lorsque l'un d'entre eux se trouve sur son passage. Sans même lui accorder un regard, elle l'écarte hors de son chemin avec une onde d'énergie, comme elle chasserait un insecte. Avec un cri, l'homme est projeté sur le côté avec autant de force que s'il avait été percuté par un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Abaddon continue d'avancer, tandis que se précipitent les badauds pour porter secours au fragile Humain qui s'est sans doute brisé quelques os en percutant un obstacle. Sans la moindre hésitation, la démone dépasse les vigiles qui gardent l'entrée, et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Hé ! Y en a une qui double !

\- Fais la queue comme tout le monde ! s'écrient les jeunes dans la file d'attente.

Elle ouvre la porte, et un vacarme assourdissant de musique electro et de basses en surgit. Une main s'abat sur son épaule, l'agrippant si fort que le cuir crisse.

Lentement, le Chevalier de l'Enfer tourne la tête et lève les yeux vers le vigile – il fait bien deux têtes de plus que son corps d'emprunt.

\- Hé, gamine ! hurle l'homme pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique. Bien essayé, mais c'est interdit aux mineurs, ici ! Fous-moi le camp et plus vite que ça ! »

Les éclairs de lumière provenant de la boîte de nuit font clignoter le nouveau visage d'Abaddon qui hausse un sourcil, son sourire mauvais s'élargissant à chaque flash, comme saccadé.

Le vigile essaye de la tirer en arrière et semble déstabilisé en constatant que malgré ses efforts, ce qu'il croit être une frêle adolescente reste immobile comme un roc – une fourmi aurait plus de chance de renverser un camion citerne que ce pathétique mortel de la faire bouger d'un millimètre. Sans un mot, Abaddon élève sa main et la pose sur celle du vigile qui agrippe son épaule. Et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle enfonce ses ongles dans la peau aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait de beurre fondu.

L'homme écarquille les yeux et tente de se dégager, mais en vain – et son collègue est bien trop occupé à s'occuper du rassemblement de curieux autour du blessé devant l'établissement pour remarquer sa détresse. Abaddon contemple avec délectation la terreur envahir les yeux de sa victime dont la bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux.

Autour de ses ongles enfoncés, le sang coule et les veines se teintent de noir qui se répand dans tout le reste du corps, jusqu'à atteindre son visage et éteindre toute humanité dans ses yeux. Alors seulement le Chevalier de l'Enfer le relâche et lui  adresse un clin d'œil complice avant de plonger dans le night club bondé. Les pulsations des basses rythment ses pas alors qu'elle se faufile dans la foule extatique qui sue et saute sur place, les bras en l'air. Les lumières clignotent et des projecteurs colorés balayent la foule dense qui remue et grouille comme un tas de cafards visqueux, suivant la musique que leur impose le DJ.

Au passage, la démone griffe les peaux nues et luisantes de transpiration, juste assez pour y instiller un soupçon de virus. Lorsqu'elle atteint le comptoir et se hisse sur l'un des hauts tabourets, le barman lui jette un regard suspicieux et lui hurle une remarque sur son âge, à peine audible tant la musique est forte – mais elle l'ignore et lui tourne le dos pour observer la salle bondée qu'elle s'apprête à plonger dans le sang.

Près de l'entrée, le vigile est resté pétrifié, le regard vitreux tandis que ses veines se résorbent jusqu'à reprendre leur couleur normale. Elle l'observe se retourner, refermer la porte du night club, et sortir un trousseau de clés pour la verrouiller. Parmi la foule dansante, une dizaine de personnes ont cessé de danser et regardent dans le vide, suffoquant sur place alors que le virus s'empare d'eux et putréfie leur âme.

Abaddon s'adosse confortablement contre le comptoir en croisant ses jambes, et tend la main pour cueillir un verre des mains d'un homme à côté de lui. Ignorant sa protestation, elle trempe ses lèvres dans le bloody mary, une sombre satisfaction dans ses yeux noirs ponctués d'un grain de beauté.

Le spectacle va commencer.

Le vigile pivote sur ses talons et attrape par les cheveux une femme qui dansait près de lui. Comme un animal enragé, il la mord à la jugulaire qui répand aussitôt de jolis arcs sanglants au rythme des pulsations de son cœur.

Derrière Abaddon, le barman lui attrape le poignet en lui hurlant à l'oreille qu'elle doit rendre son verre au client et dégager d'ici vu qu'elle est visiblement mineure. Sans ciller, elle continue de siroter son cocktail et lui saisit le bras pour le briser avec guère plus d'effort que s'il s'agissait d'une brindille. Le barman hurle de douleur et se recule si vite qu'il percute derrière le comptoir les étagères remplies de bouteilles. Le tout s'écrase au sol avec fracas à l'instant même où Abaddon enfonce ses doigts profondément dans les orbites du client à côté d'elle. Sans cesser de boire son verre ni d'admirer l'efficacité du vigile qui se jette sur une nouvelle victime, elle laboure la cervelle dans le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la bouillie. Le sang gicle sur son visage en éclaboussures écarlates. Son sourire diabolique s'accentue, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Les premiers hurlements retentissent, douce musique à ses oreilles. Des gens l'ont vue faire et reculent horrifiés – l'un d'entre eux la filme avec son téléphone portable. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en extirpant sa main du crâne de sa victime qui s'agite dans les dernières convulsions de l'agonie, et lèche ses doigts maculés de sang avec délice.

D'autres cris suivent, bien assez forts pour couvrir les basses et la musique electro. Le vigile est rejoint par d'autres infectés, de plus en plus nombreux. La foule s'agite par mouvements de panique – dans les flashs de lumières, leurs déplacements semblent saccadés quand certains tombent à terre et se font piétiner à mort, et que tous tentent de fuir les prédateurs qui se multiplient. Abaddon renverse la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée alors que les victimes ensanglantées pleurent, appellent à l'aide et tambourinent à la porte de sortie qui reste résolument close.

Faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre, Abaddon boit à petites gorgées en admirant le massacre. Le temps qu'elle achève la dernière goutte et croque la rondelle de citron vert, il n'y a plus un seul Humain en vie dans l'immense salle. Il ne reste plus qu'un tapis de cadavres et plusieurs centaines de nouveaux pantins contaminés par le virus Croatoan. L'odeur de sang est lourde lorsqu'elle repose son verre vide sur le comptoir maculé de cervelle, et qu'elle se laisse glisser de son tabouret. Obéissant à sa volonté sans même qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, les infectés déverrouillent l'entrée pour sortir sagement à l'extérieur. Ils savent quelle est leur mission désormais, et ce sera leur obsession jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Contaminer le reste de la ville par tous les moyens possibles.

Le sol tapissé de cadavres est mou sous ses bottines tandis qu'elle balaye le panorama d'un regard satisfait. Son travail ici est terminé.

Avec un ample geste de la main, elle psalmodie une formule qui lui ouvre un portail vers l'Enfer. Le temps que le night club se vide de son dernier client contaminé, Abaddon a enjambé l'ouverture et disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Le visage orné d'éclaboussures de sang, elle réapparaît dans ce qui fut le bureau de Crowley dont elle a fait réparer les murs et cacher d'un drap le portrait grandeur nature du démon – elle a bien tenté de le détruire ou au moins le décrocher, mais rien n'y a fait.

Un de ses démons pivote sur ses talons en s'apercevant de sa présence.

« V… Votre Altesse ! bégaye-t-il en s'inclinant.

Abaddon s'avance d'une démarche chaloupée jusqu'au bureau contre lequel elle s'appuie, les chevilles croisées au sol.

\- Hé bien ? lance-t-elle d'un ton impérieux en arquant les sourcils. Où en êtes-vous dans la propagation du virus ?

\- Les résultats sont excellents ! Votre version améliorée de Croatoan est incroyablement efficace, il ne faut que vingt à trente secondes pour que le virus prenne totalement possession du corps et de l'âme, et permet une meilleure longévité et force physique que ce que Lilith avait créé !

Avec un zèle de limace servile, le démon s'empresse de manipuler sa tablette en se plaçant à ses côtés. Il la lui montre, faisant défiler graphiques et cartes du monde sur l'écran. Abaddon y jette un coup d’œil, la lèvre recourbée de mépris.

\- Vous n'avez démarré que 200 foyers de contagion dans le monde ? J'en avais ordonné 1 000 pour commencer !

\- Mais, c'est que, Votre Altesse… Nous sommes en sous-effectif après les dernières batailles. Les pertes dans la bataille du camp Chitaqua ont fait augmenter en flèche le taux de désertion, nous avons des troupes mobilisées pour traquer les traîtres, d'autres qui recherchent la moindre trace de Lucifer sans aucun succès, et vous nous avez aussi ordonné de nettoyer l'Enfer afin de préparer le retour de notre maître et créateur…

D'un geste de main impérieux, Abaddon le fait taire. Cloué par son regard, le démon se raidit et range sa tablette dans son étui.

\- Tu as dix heures terrestres pour lancer les 800 autres foyers de contagion. Je t'en tiendrai pour seul responsable si le quota n'est pas rempli d'ici là. Tu ne voudrais pas me contrarier, mh ? » susurre-t-elle d'une voix caressante, un sourire rehaussant ses pommettes qui gardent quelques rondeurs de l'enfance.

Tétanisé, le démon écarquille les yeux et s'empresse de détaler, la laissant seule dans le bureau. Abaddon soupire en repoussant en arrière sa chevelure brune à laquelle elle commence tout juste à s'habituer. Être rousse lui manque un peu, à vrai dire.

Voilà près d'une heure terrestre qu'elle a ouvert la Cage en utilisant Zedekiel, et la colonne de lumière qui en a jailli prouve sans le moindre doute que les deux entités se sont libérées… mais toujours aucun signe de combat apocalyptique ni de Lucifer, nulle part dans le monde. Pas même l'intervention des Cavaliers ou de catastrophes naturelles que Lucifer avait prévues. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore réussi à prendre possession de son corps ? Sam Winchester est encerclé et protégé par une armée de célestes et Crowley en personne. Il est probable que Lucifer ait été contraint de partir à la recherche d'un vaisseau de substitution et de basse qualité, ce qui risquerait de donner à Michael l'avantage dans leur combat.

Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est attendre et faire tout son possible pour l'aider dans l'anéantissement des Humains. En accélérant la contagion du virus Croatoan à l'échelle planétaire, elle devrait lui donner de l'avance sur Michael, les Winchester et les célestes déplumés.

« Les choses ont beaucoup changé en mon absence…

À cette voix douce qui s'élève derrière elle, Abaddon prend une inspiration de surprise et se retourne d'un bloc. Là, derrière le bureau de Crowley, le corps de Sam Winchester se tient droit, le visage empreint d'une nostalgie distante tandis qu'il frôle le bord du bureau. Éblouie, la démone contemple avec émerveillement les ailes immaculées qui se replient dans son dos avec un bruissement soyeux. Il irradie d'une aura glacée de lumière qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis des milliers d'années, et son auréole cercle son visage en allumant d'or ses cheveux.

\- J'ai peine à croire que ce minuscule bureau était autrefois la salle du trône, murmure l'Archange déchu en émiettant pensivement les grains de poussière entre son pouce et son index.

\- Lucifer… souffle le Chevalier de l'Enfer, en proie à une puissante émotion.

Lucifer tend une main et tire le drap qui cachait le portrait. L'étoffe glisse et tombe au sol avec un froufroutement, dévoilant le visage boursouflé d'arrogance de Crowley dont les petits yeux porcins semblent les narguer.

\- Cet opportuniste de Crowley s'est emparé du trône et a tout réaménagé selon ses goûts, explique Abaddon en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

Plissant les yeux, Lucifer incline la tête sur le côté en scrutant le tableau, le visage dénué de toute expression.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- À ce moment, j'effectuais un saut dans le temps pour poursuivre le dernier des Hommes de Lettres. Ils avaient découvert le secret des 666 sceaux et je voulais éliminer tout obstacle à votre libération. Si j'avais été là, jamais je n'aurais laissé ce démon opportuniste altérer votre Enfer. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait profité de la chute de Lilith, Azazel et Alastair pour accéder au trône, et que j'avais manqué votre grand retour… J'étais hors de moi. J'aurais dû être à vos côtés pour empêcher les Winchester de vous enfermer à nouveau.

Lucifer observe le tableau pendant quelques secondes, le visage indéchiffrable, puis baisse les yeux sur le Chevalier de l'Enfer.

\- J'ai été étonné de ne pas te voir m'accueillir lorsque la Cage s'est ouverte la première fois, murmure-t-il en élevant une main froide comme la glace pour caresser la courbe de sa mâchoire. J'ai cru que mes frères t'avaient finalement tuée.

Retenant son souffle pour contenir ses émotions, la démone presse son visage contre la paume, fermant les yeux avec un sourire apaisé – ses cils frôlent ses joues, et une longue mèche brune frôle le poignet de Lucifer.

\- Jamais je ne me serais laissée tuer avant de vous voir libre et victorieux, Père. J'ai passé des millénaires à tenter de briser les sceaux vous maintenant prisonnier, mais ils étaient toujours trop bien gardés. Heureusement, j'ai pu profiter du chaos au Paradis ces derniers mois pour rouvrir la Cage.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, Lucifer la contemple à travers les yeux de Sam Winchester, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Son pouce frôle le grain de beauté qui ponctue l'œil gauche de Krissy Chambers.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Abaddon. Ta loyauté n'a pas faibli en dix mille ans. Je te dois ma liberté.

Abaddon lui rend son sourire, ses yeux devenant entièrement noirs comme de l'encre.

\- Je constate que vous avez réussi à prendre possession de Sam Winchester. Avec une pareille arme en votre possession, vous allez enfin pouvoir terrasser Michael et anéantir les Humains ainsi que les Anges qui sont vulnérables en ce moment.

Lucifer la regarde en silence, souriant toujours en caressant sa joue avec une tendresse paternelle.

\- C'est le moment de frapper, poursuit Abaddon avec jubilation. J'ai déjà commencé le processus d'extermination de la vermine humaine en répandant une version améliorée du virus que Lilith avait inventé. Tout est prêt pour que vous régniez enfin sur Terre, en Enfer comme au Paradis. Le monde est à vous, Père.

\- Tu as tant œuvré pour mon retour… J'avais vu un fort potentiel en toi jadis, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. De toutes mes créations, tu es ma favorite. Sans doute la seule que j'aie aimée.

La deuxième main de Lucifer vient rejoindre l'autre, prenant en coupe le visage d'Abaddon.

\- Mon chef-d'œuvre. Ma fille.

La gorge serrée, Abaddon baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son créateur. Une ancienne culpabilité qui ne l'a jamais quittée lui fait souffler une confession contre la peau glacée des poignets de Lucifer :

\- Je ne me suis jamais pardonnée d'avoir été la cause de votre enfermement, Lucifer. Si vous ne m'aviez pas protégée contre les Archanges quand ils nous ont attaqués il y a dix mille ans, vous n'auriez pas été affaibli et Michael n'aurait jamais réussi à vous jeter dans la Cage. Si vous m'aviez laissé mourir, vous auriez été libre et vainqueur depuis longtemps.

Les mains de Lucifer quittent ses joues, et il relève délicatement le menton d'Abaddon pour qu'elle croise son regard. L'Archange lui sourit avec tristesse et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Abaddon tressaille et cille sans comprendre.

\- … Père ?

Lucifer recule la tête, les cheveux ambrés de Sam Winchester lui frôlant les joues au passage.

Abaddon ouvre la bouche, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question, une puissance terrible la crochète de l'intérieur, la faisant hoqueter. Les yeux écarquillés, elle lève un regard stupéfait vers son Père.

\- Je suis désolé. » murmure Lucifer en pressant plus fort ses doigts sur la joue de la démone.

Et d'un coup, elle se sent extirpée violemment de son corps d'emprunt. Krissy Chambers convulse et tombe à genoux aux pieds de Lucifer, vomissant par à-coups l'épaisse fumée noire qui compose le Chevalier de l'Enfer.

Tandis que la jeune Humaine s'effondre au sol en toussant et tremblant de tout son corps, Abaddon tourbillonne dans l'air, se sentant comprimée jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une boule de fumée concentrée au creux de la main de l'Archange.

Le regard brillant de larmes de son Père est la dernière image qu'elle aperçoit avant qu'il ne referme son poing sur elle pour la broyer, l'anéantissant d'un coup.

 

* * *

 

Ce n'est pas comme ça que Jo avait imaginé le Jardin d'Eden.

Ça n'a rien d'un jardin, déjà. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils marchent dans cette forêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Des fougères verdoyantes froufroutent à leur passage en frôlant leurs jambes, et les cailloux roulent sous leurs pieds. Une odeur fraîche de pluie et de terre mouillée emplit ses poumons. L'air est humide et des pépiements d'oiseaux résonnent de loin en loin.

De temps à autre, une brise fait bruire les hauts feuillages des arbres comme si toute la forêt murmurait. Le soleil pleut entre les feuilles en longs rubans lumineux. Ses cheveux blonds allumés de taches lumineuses mouvantes, Jo lève la tête sans pour autant cesser de marcher, embrassant du regard le ciel morcelé de branches.

Elle raffermit sa poigne sur sa hache appuyée sur son épaule, et jette un œil en biais à ses parents qui marchent de part et d'autre d'elle comme pour la protéger.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont encore loin, ces arbres de la Vie et de la Connaissance ? demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

À l'horizon, à perte de vue, un entrelacs lumineux de feuillages, de minces troncs d'arbres irréguliers, de buissons envahis de fougères. Le murmure cristallin d'un ruisseau se fait entendre.

\- Aucune idée, répond Ellen en jetant un regard acéré à la ronde. Il n'y a rien qui y ressemble pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Le son cristallin de l'eau s'amplifie alors qu'ils approchent d'un ruisseau bien plus large que les petites sources qu'ils ont à peine eu besoin d'enjamber jusqu'à présent. Bien heureusement, des roches placées au milieu leur éviteront de se tremper les pieds. De mini cascades s'y forment, et l'eau est si translucide que les roches en dessous apparaissent avec une netteté surprenante.

Ici et là, entre les fougères et les arbres, des jacinthes d'un bleu vif poussent sur la terre meuble et exhalent un parfum enchanteur.

\- C'est peut-être un de ceux-là ? suggère Bill en désignant d'un vague geste de bras tous les arbres qui les entourent. Rien ne nous dit que c'est forcément un pommier ni même un arbre fruitier. La Bible se trompe peut-être sur ce détail comme sur plein d'autres.

Sautant d'un bond sur un rocher stable au beau milieu du ruisseau, Jo s'arrête en équilibre, une moue sceptique sur son visage.

\- Tu penses vraiment que les arbres bibliques seraient de banals arbres tout minces comme ceux-là, papa ? J'aurais imaginé des arbres impressionnants, ou au moins plus épais que moi. Il suffirait d'un seul coup de hache pour les abattre.

Le groupe entier s'est arrêté derrière elle. Jo se retourne pour constater que non seulement ils ont plongé les pieds droit dans l'eau comme si c'était normal, mais ils la dévisagent tous avec des regards perplexes – à l'exception d'Ash qui décapsule une bière avec désinvolture.

Bill fronce les sourcils sans se soucier d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets.

\- Comment tu peux les trouver _minces_? Ce sont les plus énormes sequoias géants que j'ai jamais vus de ma vie !

Toujours en équilibre sur un pied, Jo se renfrogne davantage. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se moquer de lui ?

\- C'est pas des sequoias ! réplique-t-elle en pointant du doigt les arbres. Tu vois bien que ce sont des hêtres, et tout frêles, en plus !

\- Une minute, je ne vous suis plus, là ! les coupe Ellen d'une voix autoritaire en levant les mains. Je n'ai pas vu un seul arbre depuis qu'on marche dans ce jardin. Il n'y a que des allées entre des parterres de fleurs, de la pelouse bien tondue et des fontaines en marbre ! Et pourquoi tu te tiens sur un seul pied comme un flamand rose, Jo, enfin ?

\- Hein ? Mais… attendez, vous ne voyez pas le ruisseau ? La forêt ?

Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, Jo saute sur le rocher voisin, jusqu'à atteindre la terre ferme de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Le groupe la suit des yeux et la rejoint en marchant dans l'eau sans gêne.

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Pamela fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas vu d'arbres moi non plus. On est pas sortis une seule fois de ce labyrinthe de buissons en arc de cercle.

Mary et John Winchester qui marchaient à la traîne les ont rejoint aussi, et échangent un regard tendu.

\- Vous voulez dire que… vous ne voyez pas de roses rouges entrelacées de lierre sur des treillis, vous ? demande Mary en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Non, répond John qui semble désormais sur ses gardes. Pour moi, nous sommes dans le jardin des plantes où j'avais amené Dean et Sam une fois quand ils étaient petits. Je trouvais cela étrange aussi que le Jardin d'Eden en soit une copie parfaite…

Empoignant sa hache à deux mains, Jo scrute le paysage paisible, s'attendant à voir surgir des ennemis derrière les fougères, les buissons et les hêtres.

\- Vous croyez qu'on est victimes d'une illusion ? siffle-t-elle entre ses dents d'un ton farouche. Qui en est responsable ?

\- Relax, gamine, lâche Ash en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne alors qu'il achève sa bière d'une traite. C'est pas une illusion, on est bien dans le Jardin d'Eden.

Après un rot sonore, il jette le cadavre de bouteille par-dessus son épaule, et Jo écarquille les yeux en constatant qu'au lieu de tomber dans le ruisseau, elle disparaît comme évaporée dans l'air.

\- Seuls les Anges peuvent voir la véritable apparence du Jardin d'Eden, explique Ash d'une voix traînante. Apparemment c'est _tellement_ beau que nos esprits humains sont obligés de l'interpréter avec notre propre conception de la beauté de la Nature, tout ça. Seules nos âmes sont réelles et palpables, tout le reste n'est que fragments de notre imagination. C'est un peu un concept de hippie.

Jo se détend, sa prise sur sa hache se ramollissant. Sceptique, elle touche du bout du pied l'eau pure du ruisseau – ça a l'air terriblement réel, pourtant. Le reste du groupe autour d'elle fait pareil, tendant la main pour toucher des choses qu'elle ne peut pas voir.

Tournant la tête vers Ash qui regarde lui aussi à la ronde, les mains dans les poches, elle lui demande par pure curiosité :

\- Et toi, Ash, tu vois quoi ?

\- Moi ?

Ash esquisse un sourire paresseux en levant les yeux sur ce que lui seul peut voir.

\- Des statues végétales de paons fleuris. Géantes.

\- Des paons ? Pourquoi des paons ?

Ash pose un regard placide sur elle.

\- Parce que c'est classe.

Et sur ses mots, il reprend la marche à la tête du groupe avec un vague signe pour leur dire de le suivre.

\- On est encore à quelques heures de marche des Arbres. Vous inquiétez pas, je sais exactement où ils sont.

En effet, ils marchent encore un long moment avant d'arriver dans une clairière ensoleillée – ou en tout cas c'est une clairière du point de vue de Jo – et là, juste au centre se dressent un immense pommier et un tout aussi immense pêcher. Aucun doute possible, vu leur envergure et leur beauté à couper le souffle, il ne peut s'agir que de l'Arbre de la Vie et l'Arbre de la Connaissance. Leurs branches et feuillages sont lourds de fruits bien mûrs. Les pommes comme les pêches semblent aussi grosses que sa tête, se fait-elle la réflexion alors qu'ils approchent des troncs.

Les arbres sont auréolés d'une lumière qui les aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'ils plongent enfin dans leur ombre juste à leur pied.

Et là seulement, Jo remarque un panneau en bois planté juste devant les arbres. Il y est inscrit en lettres capitales :

 

**-ARBRES SACRÉS-**

**INTERDICTION DE TOUCHER SOUS PEINE DE CHÂTIMENT DIVIN**

 

\- Yep, lâche Pamela en décrochant de sa ceinture sa hache. Pas de doute, c'est bien ceux-là.

\- On ne peut pas se tromper, en effet.

\- Si on avait la moindre hésitation… là on est sûrs.

\- C'est pas un peu trop évident, quand même ? Encore un peu et on aurait une boutique de souvenirs et de cartes postales juste à côté.

\- Hé Ash, lance John d'un air incrédule. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas une ruse, du bluff pour cacher les vrais Arbres ?

Ash secoue la tête, sa coupe mulet ondulant dans sa nuque.

\- Nope, vous surestimez la subtilité des Anges. Ce panneau est un avertissement très sérieux. Toucher un de ces arbres du bout du doigt suffit à alerter tous les Anges présents dans le Paradis. Dans le cas présent, juste Metatron, donc. Il faudra faire vite au cas où il se pointe.

Soupesant sa hanche entre ses mains, Pamela s'approche du pommier et presse doucement sa paume contre l'écorce, levant les yeux pour le contempler dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Qui se sent prêt à commettre un sacrilège et potentiellement détruire le monde ? demande-t-elle avec une certaine réticence.

\- Moi. Moi, je le ferai.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Ellen dont le visage s'est durci de détermination. Elle s'avance d'un pas assuré vers l'Arbre alors que Pamela se recule pour observer. Jo regarde sa mère s'immobiliser juste devant le pommier et brandir à deux mains sa hache, les lèvres pincées.

\- Pour Sam et Dean, déclare-t-elle farouchement avant d'abattre sa hache contre l'écorce.

Le son résonne en un écho lugubre, alors que les feuillages se mettent à bruire comme un avertissement. Ellen élève à nouveau sa hache pour viser l'entaille creusée dans l'écorce. Vu l'épaisseur des deux Arbres, il leur faudra tous s'y mettre et s'acharner dessus pour en venir à bout. Jo crispe la mâchoire et marche droit vers le pêcher, tandis que Mary s'en va rejoindre Ellen et pousse les autres à en faire de même.

Mais alors que Jo lève sa hache et s'apprête à l'abattre contre le tronc, une poigne ferme enserre son poignet, l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

\- Arrêtez cela immédiatement.

Jo se retourne d'un bloc, son poignet libéré, et se retrouve face à un jeune homme blond qui la regarde avec un calme austère. Il semble plus jeune qu'elle, peut-être même encore lycéen, vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat capuche. Elle ne l'a pas vu ni entendu approcher – d'où sort-il, celui-là ? Une âme perdue ?

Jo entend les autres derrière elle interrompre leur tâche et la rejoindre, et elle laisse ses parents la tirer à eux pour la protéger en se plaçant devant elle d'autorité. Le jeune inconnu blond les fixe sans remuer un cil. L'air vibre d'une étrange énergie. Électrique.

\- … Adam ?

Jo tourne la tête à la voix de John qu'elle n'a presque pas reconnue, réduite à un murmure brisé. Son visage est livide, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme – même si techniquement, ils sont tous morts et des fantômes ici.

Le jeune intrus pose un regard indéchiffrable sur John qui s'avance à pas hésitants vers lui.

\- C'est toi, Adam ? souffle John avec une émotion évidente. Tu es donc mort ?

\- Tu connais ce garçon, John ? s'étonne Mary, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme esquisse un sourire sans chaleur que Jo ne saurait qualifier de doux ou condescendant.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils, John, déclare-t-il calmement. J'ai seulement emprunté son corps pour mener à bien ma mission, en échange de quoi je lui ai promis que sa mère et lui pourront ressusciter.

\- Ton _fils_? articule Mary en ouvrant de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, John ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fils ?

\- Tempête conjugale en approche dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… décompte Ash qui s'est confortablement adossé contre le pêcher sacré.

\- Tu m'as trompée ?!

Jo ne peut s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche d'un air impressionné lorsque Mary envoie son mari à terre d'un puissant crochet du droit.

\- Outch ! commente Pamela en grimaçant de compassion pour John.

Alors que John subit les foudres de sa femme et tente de se justifier en promettant que la conception du garçon en question date d' _après_ la mort de Mary et qu'il ne lui a jamais été infidèle de son vivant, Ellen et Bill tentent de les séparer tant bien que mal. Ash observe le spectacle d'un air peu concerné, mais Jo n'a pas quitté du regard le nouveau venu et décide de l'interpeller d'un ton défiant :

\- Si tu n'es pas Adam, alors qui es-tu, et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Aucun Ange à part Metatron ne peut entrer dans le Paradis depuis des mois.

Jo sent un frisson la parcourir des pieds à la tête lorsque le garçon pose les yeux sur elle, et elle a la saisissante impression d'être sondée jusqu'au fond de son âme – ce qui est probablement le cas.

\- Je suis l'Archange Michael.

Comme pour le prouver – ou leur en mettre plein la vue – l'Archange inspire profondément en fermant les yeux, et le ciel se couvre de nuages noirs. Le tonnerre gronde, suivi d'éclairs éblouissants qui déchirent l'air et projettent au sol l'ombre de deux majestueuses ailes derrière lui.

La hache de Jo lui en tombe des mains, heurtant l'herbe à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd. Michael rouvre ses yeux qui brillent d'une lumière surnaturelle.

\- Le sort jeté par Metatron n'a pu m'atteindre car je me trouvais dans une dimension coupée du temps et de l'espace, explique-t-il d'une voix qui résonne droit dans la tête de Jo. Je peux entrer et sortir comme bon me semble.

Les nuages se dispersent comme ils sont venus, dévoilant à nouveau le ciel bleu. Le groupe s'écarte avec crainte lorsque Michael s'avance parmi eux et marche jusqu'au pommier. Il lui suffit d'en frôler l'écorce entaillée pour la reconstituer, comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous détruire les arbres sacrés ?

Sa voix est calme, et il a beau leur tourner le dos, la menace est évidente. Jo réalise que face à un Archange, ils ont intérêt à faire profil bas s'ils veulent se tirer vivants de cette conversation. Sept petites âmes n'ont aucune chance contre un être d'une pareille puissance.

C'est Ash qui répond, et il semble le seul à n'être pas tellement impressionné par la présence hostile d'un Archange :

\- Les abattre ferait fusionner le Paradis à la Terre et rendrait leurs ailes à tous les anges cloués au sol, paraît-il.

\- Séparer le Paradis de la Terre était une décision du Seigneur, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne détruire Son œuvre… articule l'Archange sans même daigner se tourner vers eux.

\- Mais si _Michael_ est là, intervient rudement John en fronçant les sourcils, ça veut dire que la Cage est ouverte et que Lucifer se balade librement sur Terre pour relancer l'Apocalypse. On arrive trop tard. Qu'on abatte ou non ces arbres maintenant, on est foutus.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse, déclare Michael en se retournant finalement pour leur faire face.

\- Hein ? s'exclame Ellen en haussant les sourcils. Comment ça, pas d'Apocalypse ?

Michael élève une main sans ciller, le regard fixe.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper. Les affaires célestes ne regardent pas les âmes humaines. C'est à mes frères et moi de régler le chaos qui a dégénéré en mon absence.

Il élève une main, et en un claquement de doigts, la clairière et les deux Arbres sacrés disparaissent pour laisser place à un chemin composé de lumière sous leurs pieds. La passerelle éblouissante s'étire à l'infini dans le néant.

Jo reconnaît l'Axis Mundi dans son état brut, dépouillé de ses illusions, comme elle l'a vu à chaque fois qu'ils réveillaient une âme de son Paradis personnel. L'Archange Michael abaisse sa main et poursuit avec un sourire sans chaleur :

\- Vos âmes n'auraient jamais dû quitter vos Paradis. D'ici quelques minutes, les portes vont se rouvrir et les Anges en charge de l'Axis Mundi vous replongeront dans le bonheur éternel que vous avez mérité.

\- NON !

Au cri de Jo, Michael cligne des yeux. Et pour la première fois, ce qui ressemble à une expression humaine traverse son visage. Il semble surpris.

\- Non ? répète-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un ton poliment intrigué.

Repoussant les mains de ses parents qui tentent de la retenir et de la faire taire, Jo s'avance en trois enjambées vers l'Archange, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un mètre de lui. Michael soutient son regard vibrant de rébellion.

\- Nous ne voulons pas y retourner, déclare-t-elle avec conviction. Nous ne voulons plus être enfermés dans ces cages dorées, surveillés par des geôliers, séparés de notre famille et de nos amis. Nous ne voulons plus être forcés dans un état d'inconscience et de béatitude. Nous revendiquons au nom du libre-arbitre le droit de circuler, le droit de _savoir_ que nous sommes morts, le droit de _choisir_ comment avec avec qui passer le reste de l'éternité ! Sans liberté, ce n'est pas le Paradis, ce n'est qu'un Enfer de solitude.

\- Vous ne souhaitez donc pas le bonheur éternel ?

Rejoignant Jo pour se placer à côté d'elle, Pamela pose une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

\- Pas s'il est imposé, non.

Jo sent le groupe faire bloc derrière elles deux, et lève le menton avec un regain d'assurance.

\- Quelles étranges petites créatures vous faites… murmure Michael en les observant attentivement. J'ai moi-même conçu l'Axis Mundi dans l'optique que les Humains désirent le bonheur éternel.

\- Ce que nous désirons et ce dont nous avons _besoin_ sont deux choses bien différentes, explique Mary avec une douce fermeté.

L'Archange détourne le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je réfléchirai à votre revendication. » promet-il avant de disparaître dans un bruissement de plumes.

 

* * *

 

Une sensation aussi désagréable que soudaine arrache Metatron à sa lecture. Comme si quelque chose grattait sa Grâce à vif sous son costume de chair et de sang.

Sa main s'immobilise sur la page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner, et il fronce les sourcils en levant les yeux. Le dos voûté dans son fauteuil, l'Ange place soigneusement un marque page avant de refermer l'ouvrage sur ses genoux. Puis, il scrute par-dessus ses lunettes perchées au bout de son nez les immenses travées débordant de livres à perte de vue – le silence est profond, presque vertigineux. Lorsque la sensation s'accentue et se précise, il comprend instinctivement que quelqu'un ou quelque chose est en train de toucher voire dégrader les Arbres sacrés du Jardin d'Eden.

Est-ce encore un coup de ces imbéciles de Faucheurs qui se battent entre eux en détruisant tout sur leur passage ? Ou des âmes qui errent librement dans le Paradis en touchant à tout ? Ou aurait-il dû prendre plus au sérieux l'avertissement qu'il a reçu sur l'état de dégradation du Jardin d'Eden en l'absence de Joshua ? Serait-il possible que les Arbres sacrés dépérissent en quelques mois seulement faute de soins ?

Non. C'est sûrement encore un coup de ces stupides Faucheurs avec leurs querelles.

Grommelant dans sa barbe et ses joues molles, Metatron pose à part son livre sur l'une des piles qui l'entourent comme une forteresse, en pestant contre tous ces êtres qu'il n'a pas pu chasser de son Paradis et qui l'importunent, le forçant régulièrement à se déplacer pour réparer les dégâts. C'était pour avoir enfin la paix et la bibliothèque rien que pour lui qu'il a exilé les Anges, certainement pas pour être harcelé par les Faucheurs, les âmes et les insupportables Moires !

Quand on pense au loup…

Alors que Metatron se lève péniblement de son siège, un triple gloussement aigu se répand en échos parmi les rayons. Retirant ses lunettes, Metatron se renfrogne quand trois silhouettes se dessinent dans la brume mordorée qui plane dans la bibliothèque. Leurs sept yeux luisant d'un éclat bleuté dans la pénombre, les Sœurs du Destin s'avancent en remontant leurs lunettes sur leur nez dans une parfaite synchronisation.

**« Le temps est venu de payer pour tes crimes, Metatron.**

Metatron se tourne vers elles, roulant des yeux en poussant un soupir. Il doit aller voir ce qu'il se passe avec les Arbres sacrés, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les emmerdeuses de service.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de m'espionner à longueur de journée ? Vous vous ennuyez à ce point ? Allez donc lire un bouquin au lieu de me pomper l'air !

Leurs talons claquant sur le sol, Atropos, Lachésis et Clotho émergent de la pénombre, leurs ailes membraneuses déployées dans leur dos avec arrogance.

\- **Nous avons vu l'Archange Michael fouler le sol du Paradis** , déclarent-elles à l'unisson, leur sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à dévoiler toutes leurs dents.

\- Dès qu'il te trouvera… articule froidement Clotho.

\- … tu subiras le châtiment divin… jubile Lachésis en repoussant derrière son épaule ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- … le plus terrible de tous les temps, ricane Atropos en le toisant comme un insecte.

\- **Et nous en savourerons chaque seconde !** concluent-elles d'une seule voix avant de renverser la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée.

De rage, Metatron projette son bras avec vigueur et balaye tout l'espace d'une onde d'énergie qui ravage les travées et provoque des avalanches assourdissantes de livres. Les Sœurs du Destin se sont évaporées dans la brume mordorée qui tourbillonne, mais leur rire de hyènes résonne encore dans ses oreilles.

Le Scribe abaisse son bras, le visage livide et une sueur froide faisant luire son front dégarni. Les Moires ont beau être les pires commères et emmerdeuses du Paradis, il sait qu'elles ne mentent jamais. Si elles disent que Michael est dans le Paradis…

\- Ces imbéciles d'Humains ont laissé la Cage se rouvrir… marmonne-t-il, faisant trembloter ses joues molles et mal rasées.

Que fait donc Michael au Paradis ? Cherche-t-il réellement à attraper et châtier Metatron comme le pensent les Sœurs ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas plutôt occupé à se battre à mort avec Lucifer et empêcher l'Apocalypse d'anéantir les petits chouchous mortels de Dieu ?

Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

Manquant de trébucher dans sa hâte, Metatron se précipite vers les piles de livres qui encerclent son fauteuil. Il se met à y fouiller frénétiquement, envoyant par-derrière son épaule ceux qui ne l'intéressent pas. Enfin, il parvient à mettre la main sur l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait. Celui qu'il a conçu lui-même, en tant que Scribe du Seigneur, pour lui permettre un accès direct vers toutes les zones du Paradis.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur son siège et lèche ses doigts avant de tourner les pages, ses petits yeux paniqués parcourant les lignes. Le simple fait de voir ces sigles en enochian suffit à projeter dans son esprit saint des images précises des différents secteurs du Paradis. Des couloirs vides, des âmes errant dans les Archives de l'Administration, des armées de Faucheurs se battant à mort dans les salles de réunion désertées, la porte de la salle de redressement entrouverte, l'Axis Mundi où se promènent des âmes désœuvrées, le Jardin d'Eden dont les Arbres sacrés semblent intacts…

Il se trouve sur le point de soupirer de soulagement en ne voyant nul Archange à sa poursuite, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une ligne en bas d'une page. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lit, l'image s'affine, envahit son champ de vision et s'anime de couleurs, de sons et de mouvements, lui montrant la scène en direct comme s'il s'y trouvait – il lui suffirait de se concentrer davantage pour y être téléporté, il le sait. Son souffle se bloque lorsqu'il reconnaît Michael en chair et en os qui se tient devant les portes matérielles du Paradis. Rares, très rares sont ceux qui en connaissent l'emplacement. Seul Dieu, les Archanges et Metatron lui-même en tant que Scribe le savent.

Metatron peut voir le sommet du crâne de Michael comme s'il se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. L'Archange le plus puissant de la Création tend une main pour poser à plat sa paume sur les portes ouvragées que la Grâce de Castiel maintient closes.

Rien ne se passe, et le Scribe esquisse un rictus nerveux, le front perlant de sueur aigre. Michael essaye-t-il d'ouvrir les portes ? Pour avoir rédigé lui-même les tablettes sous la dictée du Seigneur, il sait mieux que quiconque que si le sort peut effectivement être brisé par la force, celle d'un Archange seul est insuffisante. Même un aussi puissant que Michael.

Le sourire de Metatron s'affaisse lorsque sa vision s'élargit à l'autre côté des portes, et qu'il voit à l'extérieur du Paradis une silhouette tendre la main exactement comme le fait Michael, et presser aussi sa main sur les portes dorées.

\- Sam Winchester ? balbutie Metatron avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en comprenant. Non… _Lucifer_!

Une éblouissante lumière se concentre entre les mains des deux Archanges, et les rayons qui s'en dégagent sont si puissants que le Scribe est arraché à sa lecture avec un glapissement terrifié. Une colonne vibrante de lumière jaillit du livre ouvert sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux de l'avant-bras en criant à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Lorsque la lumière s'estompe enfin, Metatron ose poser à nouveau les yeux sur le bas de la page. L'image des portes dorées s'ouvrant en grand envahit son champ de vision, ainsi que celle de Michael tendant la main à Lucifer qui la saisit en souriant presque timidement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se battent-ils pas ?! panique Metatron en agrippant ses cheveux sur son crâne, livide de terreur. Battez-vous, bande d'imbéciles ! Entretuez vous !

Sa Grâce résonne des cris ravis de dizaines de milliers d'Anges à la fois qui saturent les canaux célestes dont il avait été coupé depuis des mois. Le flot ne cesse de grossir à présent que les vannes sont ouvertes. Le Paradis est ouvert et tous les Anges qu'il a bannis ont retrouvé leurs ailes.

\- Non… non, pas ça…. oh non non non _NON_ … !

Soudain, Michael lève la tête en un mouvement coulé, son regard se rivant droit sur Metatron alors qu'un sourire froid se glisse sur ses lèvres.

Le Scribe referme le livre si brutalement qu'il se retrouve arraché à la vision et lutte pour retrouver ses repères. Il est repéré ! Michael l'a vu ! Michael l'a regardé droit dans les yeux ! La bibliothèque semble tourner autour de lui alors qu'il jette l'ouvrage aussi loin de lui que possible, la respiration saccadée.

Une peur comme il n'en a plus ressentie depuis son exil d'autrefois s'empare de lui tout entier. Les dizaines de milliers d'Anges qu'il a chassés viennent de retrouver leurs ailes. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne soit capturé et livré à la rage divine de Michael, s'il ne se fait pas lyncher avant par les Anges.

\- C'est le moment de filer à l'anglaise… Profitons de l'agitation pour disparaître. »

Ses ailes se déploient dans son dos et il disparaît en un froissement précipité de plumes.


	64. When the smoke is going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci infiniment pour vos adorables messages et encouragements, ça m'a beaucoup touchée ! Navrée pour le retard, j'ai été très prise par ma préparation de passage de grade au karaté (et j'ai réussi!), et ensuite j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai passé une grosse semaine à ne faire que lire des fanfictions. Ça fait du bien de faire une pause dans l'écriture et lire un peu le travail des autres de temps en temps !  
> Musique : When the smoke is going down (Scorpions)
> 
> Résumé : Possédant le corps de Sam, Lucifer se rend en Enfer et extirpe Abaddon du corps de Krissy avant de la tuer. Pendant ce temps, Ash et compagnie trouvent les arbres de la Vie et de la Connaissance et commencent à les détruire, mais Michael les arrête à temps. Metatron s'enfuit à tire-d'aile quand il s'aperçoit que les deux Archanges sont en train de forcer l'ouverture des portes de Paradis…

Le vent se lève sur le camp Chitaqua. Il s'engouffre dans les bungalows en une lugubre complainte, faisant claquer portes et fenêtres. Il siffle entre les totems éclaboussés de sang et cingle le visage de Dean Winchester.

Ses pieds sont embourbés dans la bouillie de neige sanglante, et son jean trempé colle à ses mollets, épousant la courbe de ses jambes arquées. Les mains plongées dans les poches, le chasseur crispe si fort la mâchoire que ses maxillaires tressautent sous la peau. Un éclat dur dans le regard, il observe les centaines d'Anges figés comme des statues de cire.

Cela fait presque trois heures qu'ils ne bougent plus d'un cheveu, la tête levée vers le ciel alors que le soleil entame son ascension et que les ombres se déplacent en suivant sa course. Tous. Même Hael.

« Dean.

Une voix féminine s'élève derrière lui, accompagnée d'une main qui presse son épaule. Dean s'arrache à sa contemplation morose des Anges et tourne juste assez la tête pour croiser le regard de Charlie. Les joues roses et ses cheveux voletant au gré du vent, celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur lui adresse un sourire nerveux qui tire sur la grimace. Elle se mordille la lèvre et tente en vain de repousser les courtes mèches rousses qui l'aveuglent, mais y renonce très vite.

\- Tu vas choper la crève à rester comme ça. Attendre seul dans le froid ne changera rien à la situation. Rejoins-nous pour prendre un café bien chaud, ok ? Si Samifer revient, on le saura tout de suite, t'en fais pas.

Dean baisse les yeux, puis pousse un soupir qui se matérialise en vapeur alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. Charlie est à demi plongée dans l'ombre de l'hélicoptère stationné quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ok, j'arrive, grommelle-t-il. Si t'arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Quoi, _Samifer_? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé. Tu dois reconnaître que c'est quand même plus rapide à dire que _Lucifer dans le corps de Sam_ , ou _Sam possédé par Lucifer_. »

Dean roule des yeux en marchant à ses côtés, la neige fondue faisant _splitch splitch_ sous leurs pieds. Inutile de lui rappeler que son petit frère est possédé par le Diable, chose qu'il a essayé d'éviter depuis des mois – non, des _années_ , bordel. Et là, il ne s'agit pas d'un plan suicidaire pour essayer d'enfermer les Archanges dans la Cage. Non, cette fois, Dean n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pris à son frère d'inviter le Diable dans son corps. Ça fait des heures que Lucifer s'est barré après son discours en emportant Sam avec lui, et Dean a atteint son seuil maximum d'angoisse.

C'était son boulot de protéger son petit frère. Et il a échoué. Une fois de plus.

Grelottant malgré l'épaisseur de son uniforme militaire, Charlie ouvre la porte coulissante de l'hélicoptère et se laisse hisser par la main que lui tend Cas'. Dean en fait de même, empoignant fermement la paume de l'ex-ange avec qui il échange un regard chargé de tension.

Lorsque la porte se referme derrière eux, Dean cligne des yeux pour s'habituer à la semi-pénombre, l'intérieur de l'appareil n'étant éclairé que par la lumière du jour qui provient du cockpit. Son corps se détend alors qu'il réalise tout juste à quel point il est engourdi par le froid. Il ne sent même plus son nez et ses joues.

« Ah, Princesse Deana daigne enfin se mêler au bas peuple ? s'élève la voix traînante de Crowley.

Installé sur le fauteuil du pilote dans le cockpit, le Roi de l'Enfer se tourne avec un crissement de cuir pour darder sur lui un regard goguenard. Mais avant que Dean n'ait pu l'envoyer chier, la main osseuse de Garth s'élève pour administrer une tape sur la nuque du démon. Et c'est avec les intonations bougonnes typiques de Bobby que la voix de Garth marmonne :

\- Laisse mon garçon tranquille, saloperie de démon.

Voir le visage de Garth se renfrogner en fusillant du regard le Roi de l'Enfer tandis que ses globes oculaires s'emplissent d'un noir d'encre est plus que perturbant. Dean n'arrive toujours pas à s'y habituer.

\- Permets-moi de te rappeler, mon cher Robert, que tu es toi aussi une… comment tu dis ? Ah oui. Une saloperie de démon.

\- Ouais, et grâce à qui, hein ?

Son visage se fendant d'un rictus, Crowley adresse un clin d'œil à Garth. Enfin, à Bobby. Plus précisément, à Garth possédé par Bobby, ou plutôt Bobby qui emprunte momentanément le corps de Garth pour des raisons pratiques. Devrait-il dire _Bobbarth_ pour aller plus vite, façon Charlie ? Ou _Garby_ ?

Dean se retient de secouer la tête à cette pensée absurde. Assis sur l'une des deux banquettes qui se font face, Kevin lui tend un gobelet en plastique.

\- Il reste un peu de café si tu veux.

Dean le remercie d'un hochement de tête tandis que le jeune prophète dévisse la bouteille thermos et verse un fond de café encore fumant dans le gobelet. Kevin a l'air épuisé. Sa mâchoire s'ombrage d'un début de barbe, ses joues se sont creusées et ses cheveux ont repoussé en un mois. Il fait bien plus que ses 18 ans maintenant, lui qui ressemblait à un gamin quand il a croisé la route des Winchester.

Dean s'assied lourdement à côté de lui en trempant ses lèvres dans le café qui le réchauffe de l'intérieur alors qu'il observe autour de lui. Des parachutes sont suspendus près du cockpit, à côté d'une caisse entière d'armes et une autre de vivres. C'est la première fois que Dean met les pieds dans un hélicoptère de l'armée, et bien heureusement ils vont rester au sol et ne s'en servir que comme d'un abri temporaire. Un frisson le parcourt à la seule idée de se retrouver suspendu à des centaines de mètres de hauteur dans cette carcasse de métal seulement portée par des hélices. Il suffirait de la moindre défaillance technique pour qu'elles cessent de tourner et que ce soit la chute libre. Des secondes entières à voir la mort venir, totalement impuissant alors que le sol s'approche, sans aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

Comment les gens peuvent-ils prendre tous les jours l'avion sans être terrifiés ? C'est pas naturel de voler, pour des humains. Ça va contre l'ordre des choses.

Près de lui, Kevin referme la bouteille avec un air morose, ses yeux en amande soulignés de cernes.

\- Hé, Dean…

Dean ravale tant bien que mal ses pensées phobiques et tourne la tête vers lui. Les épaules raides, le jeune prophète lui glisse un regard sombre.

\- Tu as vu Hael, dehors ?

\- Ouais. Elle a pas bougé d'un poil depuis trois heures. Elle reste plantée là comme tous les anges de Charlie à regarder le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, à ton avis ? On dirait un arrêt sur image. Ils n'ont plus aucune réaction, même quand on essaye de leur parler ou de les secouer. Je m'inquiète pour Hael…

Assis sur la banquette en face d'eux, Castiel relève la tête sans cesser d'astiquer sa lame d'ange – sans jeu de mot scabreux.

\- Ils prient.

Sa voix rauque roule comme du gravier.

\- Ils joignent leurs prières pour que Lucifer et Michael ouvrent les portes du Paradis, continue-t-il en baissant les yeux sur les reflets argentés de son arme. C'est un moment important pour les Anges. Ils sont unis dans le même espoir pour la première fois depuis des milliards d'années.

\- Tu ne veux pas prier avec eux ? demande Charlie avec curiosité.

Elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette à côté de lui, collant son épaule à la sienne avant d'enlacer son bras comme le ferait une gamine. Cas' accepte les élans affectueux de Charlie sans broncher, et continue d'essuyer sa lame avec son chiffon, ses cils voilant le bleu de ses yeux.

\- Non. Avec Metatron, je suis la cause principale de leur exil et de la mort de milliers de mes frères et sœurs. Je ne suis même plus un Ange. Je n'ai pas ma place au milieu de leurs prières.

\- Cas'…

Stoïque, Castiel ignore le regard apitoyé de Charlie et Dean. Il glisse sa lame dans l'encoche de la sangle fixée à son mollet.

Un grincement de cuir, et Garth… enfin, Bobby… – oh et puis merde, Charlie a raison, c'est plus simple – … bref, _Bobbarth_ se tourne sur son siège de co-pilote pour poser sur eux un regard ronchon.

\- Qu'ils se prennent pour des perchoirs à piafs autant qu'ils veulent, au moins ils n'essayent plus de nous lyncher. J'appelle ça une bonne nouvelle, moi.

Dean pince les lèvres en repensant à la réaction violente des anges après le départ de Lucifer. Dean a bien cru qu'ils allaient tous y passer. C'était probablement ce que Lucifer avait essayé de faire avec son petit discours d'auto-promotion. Monter les anges contre Charlie et eux, afin de les faire massacrer sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Et ça a bien failli marcher.

Les anges fidèles à Charlie ont lutté tant bien que mal contre leurs semblables en colère qui s'estimaient trahis par leur soi-disant guide suprême. Ils étaient en train d'avoir le dessus quand d'un coup ils ont cessé de combattre et ont levé le nez vers le ciel, comme envoûtés.

Charlie a bien tenté de tirer les vers du nez d'Anpiel, Lavavoth et Joshua, mais rien à faire. Ils semblent fascinés par ce qu'il se passe là-haut dans le ciel, et n'entendent plus rien. Dean a eu plus de trois heures pour y réfléchir, et il est quasiment certain que les anges captent des trucs sur Angel Radio. C'est ce qui lui paraît le plus vraisemblable.

Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer là-haut ?

Crowley arque bien haut les sourcils sur son front.

\- Si les Archanges ne tiennent pas leur promesse, nous serons en première ligne de mire pour défouler leur frustration. Je serais d'avis qu'on mette les voiles pendant qu'ils ne font pas attention à nous.

\- Tu crois que Lucifer n'était pas sincère ? demande Kevin en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'il aurait menti à Sam pour avoir accès à son corps, puis aux Anges pour qu'ils le laissent déclencher l'Apocalypse sans réagir ? Il s'agit du _Diable_ , après tout ! Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, il est peut-être en ce moment en train de fomenter l'extermination des Humains avec Abaddon…

Dean renverse la tête en arrière pour vider les dernières gouttes de café qui stagnaient au fond de son gobelet. Il écrase ce dernier dans son poing en plissant les yeux.

\- Aucune idée. J'ai aucune confiance en ce fils de pute. Mais s'il a menti, je trouverai le moyen de le virer du corps de mon frère et de lui faire regretter de s'être foutu de notre gueule.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

\- Aucune idée. J'improviserai. C'est ma spécialité.

\- Parce que ça t'a tellement bien réussi jusqu'à présent, hein ? Vous autres Winchester, vous ne réfléchissez jamais avant d'agir. Du moment que Sam, Castiel et toi êtes en vie, tous les autres peuvent bien crever, vous vous foutez des conséquences et dommages collatéraux. Regarde où ça nous a amenés !

Déstabilisé par le ton hargneux de Kevin, Dean cille et le regarde plus attentivement. Le jeune prophète semble à cran, les membres crispés et le regard dur comme l'acier.

\- Mais c'est que je commence à bien l'aimer, ce petit… ricane Crowley. Je suis fier de toi, Cosette. »

Kevin le fusille du regard, ce à quoi le démon répond par un sourire satisfait.

La joue appuyée sur l'épaule de Castiel contre lequel elle s'est blottie, Charlie semble lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Sa tête dodeline, et ses cheveux roux chatouillent la mâchoire de l'ange déchu. Pas étonnant, après une nuit blanche de stress et une matinée à évacuer les civils du camp tandis que les anges gardaient le nez en l'air.

Cas' baisse les yeux pour observer la jeune femme dont les yeux se ferment tout à fait et qui maintient son bras prisonnier dans son étreinte. Il relève les yeux pour croiser le regard attendri de Dean, et esquisse un sourire hésitant avant de caler sa tête sur les courts cheveux de Charlie.

Dean fait signe à tout le monde dans l'hélicoptère de se taire afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de Charlie dont la respiration se fait profonde et régulière.

Les minutes s'écoulent. Crowley et Bobbarth s'échangent des mots chuchotés à l'oreille, à demi cachés par le dossier de leurs sièges. Kevin enchaîne café sur café d'un air de plus en plus dépressif. Et Dean couve du regard Castiel et Charlie qui roupillent désormais l'un contre l'autre, terrassés par la fatigue.

Une vibration sous la semelle de ses chaussures trouble la quiétude du moment. Puis une autre, plus puissante, se muant en grondement sourd. Il échange un regard avec Kevin qui lui montre son gobelet en plastique : des cercles ondoyants se forment à la surface du café, comme dans _Jurassic Park_.

Cette fois-ci, plus de doute. Le sol se met à trembler de plus en plus fort, comme les prémices d'un séisme.

« Qu'est-ce que… balbutie Charlie qui se réveille en papillonnant des paupières, désorientée.

Elle essuie sa propre salive qui a coulé jusque dans son cou, et se lève précipitamment en empoignant son fusil de sniper. Cas' saute aussitôt sur ses pieds, le corps tendu et prêt au combat.

\- _Balls_! Venez voir ça !

Ils se précipitent vers le cockpit pour constater que tous les anges se sont effondrés au sol comme des marionnettes dont on aurait tranché les fils.

\- HAEL ! crie Kevin, percutant l'épaule de Dean dans sa précipitation à se ruer hors de l'hélicoptère.

C'est alors qu'un flash les frappe de plein fouet, si lumineux et intense qu'il efface toutes les ombres et semble traverser les corps, éclairer jusqu'au fond de leur boîte crânienne.

Lorsque Dean ose rouvrir les yeux, il est étalé au sol avec la sensation de s'être pris un coup d'enclume en pleine face, et des taches lumineuses troublent sa vue.

\- Dean ! Ça va ?

La voix rauque de Cas' lui parvient comme à travers un brouillard épais. Une main l'agrippe et l'aide à se relever.

\- Ouais, ça va aller… grogne-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour que les taches se dissipent.

Tous ses sens reviennent progressivement et il se détache de Cas' en pressant son épaule en guise de remerciement. Puis, il se rue hors de l'hélicoptère aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent, rejoignant le reste du groupe à l'extérieur.

Là, dans la boue mêlée de sang et de tripes de la bataille de la veille, Crowley et Bobbarth se tiennent immobiles à regarder Kevin et Charlie se précipiter vers leurs anges respectifs. À perte de vue, dans tout le camp, les anges sont recroquevillés à même le sol, tremblant comme des feuilles et semblant souffrir le martyre, à en juger par leurs grimaces et gémissements.

Se retrouvant épaule contre épaule avec Bobbarth, Dean fronce les sourcils en balayant du regard ce spectacle surréaliste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le voir vu que vous n'êtes que des humains, grommelle Bobbarth en croisant les bras sur son torse maigre, mais leurs ailes sont en train de repousser dans leur dos. On dirait bien que Lucifer a tenu parole.

Dean lève les yeux pour contempler le ciel qui s'irise d'une aurore boréale. Des vagues de vert et de violet y ondulent bien qu'on soit en plein jour et au fin fond du Kansas. Les anges se relèvent un à un, le visage illuminé d'extase. Quelques mètres plus loin, Charlie serre Anpiel dans ses bras, et Kevin embrasse Hael. Et effectivement, il lui semble apercevoir la forme d'ailes dans leurs ombres projetées au sol, alors que les derniers anges se relèvent – ou n'est-ce que sont imagination ? Du coin de l'œil, il voit Cas' regarder ses frères et sœurs avec une expression de nostalgie sur son visage.

\- Hé, Cas'… souffle-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel vacille lorsqu'il pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ça y est, le Paradis est ouvert. Ta famille est sauvée, comme tu le voulais.

Pour toute réaction, Castiel se contente d'un hochement de tête en humidifiant ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

\- T'entends, Cas' ? insiste-t-il comme pour lui insuffler la joie et le soulagement qu'il devrait ressentir. On a réussi. C'est terminé.

Enfin, Cas' tourne la tête pour le regarder, le bleu de ses yeux semblant plus sombre que d'habitude.

\- Oui, c'est terminé. Ils vont pouvoir retourner au Paradis, tandis que moi je dois rester ici, cloué au sol, dépouillé de ma puissance et exclu de ma famille. Condamné à vivre et mourir comme un mortel.

Le sourire de Dean s'affaisse au ton amer de Cas'. Il laisse sa main glisser sur l'épaule musclée de l'ange déchu, le long du bras, jusqu'à frôler sa main.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça, Cas'. Il n'y a rien d'humiliant ou dégradant au fait d'être humain. Je suis humain, moi aussi.

Castiel soupire et brise le contact visuel pour se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation des anges qui murmurent entre eux et semblent irradier de puissance, ayant retrouvé toutes leurs capacités.

\- Je ne suis pas humain, Dean. Je n'ai pas d'âme et n'en aurai jamais. Quand bien même je parviendrais à survivre dans ce corps encore quarante ou cinquante ans de plus, je finirai par mourir. Sam et toi, vous monterez au Paradis après votre mort dans l'attente du Jugement Dernier. Mais il n'y aura pas d'après-vie pour moi. Je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner dans l'éternité comme j'ai souhaité le faire depuis le jour où je t'ai tiré de l'Enfer.

La main de Castiel fuit son contact. Son regard lointain se fait dur alors qu'il pince les lèvres.

\- Le temps m'est compté. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule me rapproche du néant.

Une bourrasque ébouriffe les cheveux de l'ange déchu et fait claquer sa chemise sur son torse, tandis que l'aurore boréale se dissipe dans le ciel comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

\- Castiel… murmure Dean d'une voix tendue.

L'utilisation de son nom entier au lieu du diminutif attire l'attention de l'ange déchu. Il tourne la tête et pose sur Dean un regard indéchiffrable, si profond qu'il lui semble entrapercevoir l'être infiniment ancien que Castiel est réellement. C'est à en avoir le vertige.

\- Si tu pouvais récupérer ta Grâce…

Dean lève ses mains pour encadrer le visage de Cas', le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les poils drus de sa barbe naissante crissent sous ses doigts et ses paumes.

\- Tu retournerais au Paradis ? Définitivement ?

Il laisse en suspens les questions qu'il n'ose pas poser, ainsi que sa peur d'être abandonné par ceux qu'il aime. Combien de fois s'est-il demandé pendant ces mois de vie commune dans le bunker puis dans le camp Chitaqua, si Cas' se serait déjà barré s'il en avait eu la possibilité ? S'il serait resté avec lui s'il avait eu ses ailes pour s'envoler, s'il avait eu le choix ? S'il aurait accepté le tournant charnel dans leur relation s'il avait conservé son mojo ?

Un double battement d'ailes interrompt leur échange visuel, et Dean tressaille de stupeur lorsque tous les anges se tournent d'un bloc dans la même direction, comme le feraient des soldats de l'armée dirigés au pas. Il lâche Castiel pour regarder ce qu'il se passe.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive encore, à ces emplu…

Crowley laisse mourir son injure et devient très silencieux. Dean comprend pourquoi lorsqu'il suit le regard des anges.

Ils regardent tous avec ferveur vers l'estrade, sur laquelle viennent d'apparaître Sam et Adam.

Non. _Lucifer et Michael_.

Les deux Archanges se tiennent côte à côte, le dos bien droit et toisant de haut la foule d'anges. Le sourire froid sur les lèvres de Sam est si étranger aux expressions habituelles de son petit frère, que Dean sent un frisson dévaler son échine.

\- Sammy…

Il déglutit et serre très fort les poings pour se contrôler et de ne pas céder à son besoin de se précipiter au secours de son frère. Il se concentre sur la main de Cas' qui vient de se poser sur son épaule, l'enveloppant de sa présence.

Lucifer balaye l'assemblée du regard et pose les yeux sur eux deux en arquant un sourcil avec une vague expression d'intérêt poli. Comme s'il observait un cloporte agoniser à ses pieds.

Dean n'est pas stupide. Il sait par expérience qu'il ne peut rien faire, rien du tout, contre deux Archanges. Mais difficile de rester rationnel tant qu'un fils de pute possède le corps de Sam, qu'il soit ange, archange, démon, peu importe. C'est la même espèce de parasites arrogants.

Michael s'avance d'un pas, les bras ballants et la nuque raide comme s'il n'était pas habitué à se mouvoir dans un corps organique et ne savait que faire de tous ces membres. Chacun de ses gestes semble calculé et n'a rien de naturel.

\- Le Paradis a rouvert ses portes. Votre exil comme celui de mon frère Lucifer s'achève aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de lui pardonner ses fautes et d'ouvrir une nouvelle ère de paix où nous régnerons ensemble, lui et moi, sur la Création de notre Père.

Sa voix est puissante et ses yeux s'éclairent lorsqu'il les tourne vers Lucifer. Bien que dominant Michael de près d'une tête, Lucifer semble presque intimidé lorsqu'il répond au sourire de son frère. Il s'avance à son tour, et tous les regards des anges se rivent sur lui.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse, annonce-t-il en écartant les bras théâtralement. Pas d'anéantissement de l'Humanité. Abaddon est morte, et j'anéantirai quiconque tentera de poursuivre son œuvre.

Un murmure se répand parmi les anges qui se regardent avec confusion et incrédulité. Dean écarquille les yeux, sa respiration se coupant lorsqu'il songe à Krissy. Est-ce que cet enfoiré l'a tuée avec Abaddon dedans ?

\- Quant au responsable du sort de bannissement que vous avez subi, le Scribe Metatron, il sera poursuivi et châtié à la hauteur de ses crimes, achève Lucifer avec un sourire sans chaleur.

\- Metatron n'est pas le seul qui mérite d'être châtié ! claque une voix véhémente dans l'assemblée. Que devons-nous faire de cette Humaine nous a trompés et a blasphémé pendant des mois en prétendant être envoyée par le Seigneur pour nous guider et nous rouvrir les portes du Paradis ?

Des centaines de regards se tournent pour fixer Charlie qui se raidit avec une grimace constipée. Aussitôt, Dean se place devant elle pour faire barrage de son corps – il l'entend émettre un couinement apeuré dans son dos.

\- Touchez à un seul cheveu de ma petite sœur et je vous arrache vos jolies petites ailes toutes neuves et je vous les fourre là où le soleil ne brille jamais, articule-t-il sombrement.

Avant que la situation ne puisse dégénérer, Michael lève impérieusement une main pour imposer le calme. Et tous les anges obéissent comme de braves petits soldats.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur cette Humaine. Elle a contribué à sauver et pacifier les Anges. Elle vous a empêché de vous entre-tuer et de détruire la planète. Pour cela, elle mérite notre gratitude et une place de choix au Paradis après sa mort. Laissez-la tranquille.

Dean se détend un peu en voyant les anges baisser la tête d'un air penaud, mais se raidit à nouveau lorsqu'un autre emplumé désigne Cas' du doigt en plissant ses yeux de fouine.

\- Et que devons-nous faire de Castiel ? Durant votre emprisonnement dans la Cage, ce rebelle notoire s'est auto-proclamé notre nouveau Dieu et a massacré les fidèles de Raphaël et des milliers d'entre nous qui refusaient de se prosterner devant lui.

À cette accusation, Lucifer esquisse un demi-rictus tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de l'exécuter. Raphaël et moi-même nous y sommes déjà essayés. Castiel a ressuscité à chaque fois. De toute évidence, il est inutile d'essayer de le tuer, notre Père veut garder Son favori en vie.

\- De plus… ajoute Michael en élevant devant lui son poing fermé. Castiel est un cas particulier. Dieu souhaite que nous aimions les Humains et que nous embrassions le libre-arbitre, et Castiel y est arrivé mieux que personne. Sans sa résistance délibérée aux plans du Destin, l'Apocalypse aurait déjà eu lieu et Lucifer et moi nous nous serions entre-tués.

Il ouvre sa main et une masse ondoyante de lumière bleutée s'élève en tourbillon de sa paume, flottant dans l'air en longs filaments.

\- Ma Grâce… murmure Cas', les yeux écarquillés.

Dean réalise qu'il voit pour la première fois la forme réelle de l'énergie de Cas'. La lumière rayonne si fort que c'est presque aussi douloureux que de regarder le soleil en face. Elle ondoie, scintillant d'une teinte de bleu unique.

L'arrachant à sa contemplation, Cas' le pousse sans douceur, la panique inscrite sur son visage. Dean trébuche en arrière et recule de plusieurs pas alors que Charlie, Kevin et les autres s'écartent à leur tour, formant un cercle autour de Cas'.

\- FERMEZ LES YEUX ! hurle celui-ci alors que la masse ondoyante de Grâce tourbillonne au-dessus de sa tête en illuminant les alentours comme mille soleils.

Il renverse la tête en arrière juste au moment où la lumière fond sur lui. Elle plonge droit dans sa bouche, faisant convulser son corps qui tombe à genoux, les bras écartés.

Castiel s'illumine de l'intérieur par flashs – Dean jurerait avoir aperçu son squelette et ses organes en transparence – puis se recroqueville sur lui-même, une main crispée sur son cœur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le souvenir lointain d'Anna lui revient en mémoire avec l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. Dean étouffe un juron dans sa barbe en attirant Charlie dans ses bras pour la protéger, fermant lui-même les yeux de toutes ses forces.

L'explosion de lumière qui les traverse est si violente que Dean aperçoit à travers la barrière veineuse de ses paupières la silhouette accroupie de Castiel dont deux ailes aux plumes d'un blanc immaculé surgissent de son dos.

Lorsque la lumière s'estompe et qu'il rouvre les yeux en relâchant Charlie, Cas' est en train de se relever avec une lenteur calculée. Il contemple ses mains, pliant et dépliant les doigts comme pour s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement. Puis il lève la tête vers les deux Archanges qui ont observé sa transformation sans ciller.

Son maintien est différent, ses gestes plus mesurés. Moins… naturels. Moins _humains_. Il irradie d'une aura de puissance qui vibre dans l'air, comme ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis des années.

\- Tu ne seras pas châtié pour tes crimes, Castiel, reprend Michael. Mais ils ne seront ni oubliés, ni pardonnés. Nous te tiendrons sous haute surveillance jusqu'au jour du Jugement Dernier. Plus aucune déviance de ta part ne sera tolérée. Un seul écart, et favori du Seigneur ou non, tu subiras notre courroux.

Castiel acquiesce gravement, et l'Archange poursuit d'une voix puissante :

\- _**Je m'adresse à tous les Anges tombés sur Terre. Le temps du chaos est révolu, tout va revenir dans l'ordre à présent que Lucifer et moi sommes là pour vous guider. Vous êtes tous immédiatement convoqués au Paradis pour prendre vos ordres de mission et votre nouvelle affectation. C'est un ordre !**_

Les deux Archanges renversent la tête en arrière et une colonne vibrante de lumière jaillit de leur bouche pour fendre l'air et s'élever haut dans le ciel. Cela dure près de cinq secondes éblouissantes, et le jour semble bien sombre lorsque c'est enfin fini.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque le corps de Sam s'effondre et bascule de l'estrade comme une marionnette aux fils tranchés.

\- SAMMY ! s'époumone-t-il en se ruant juste à temps pour le réceptionner dans ses bras et lui éviter une chute brutale.

Entraîné par le poids de ce trop grand corps, Dean tombe à genoux dans la boue en le serrant contre lui.

\- Sam… Sammy ! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux !

Sam respire et son cœur bat sous la main de son frère. Dean pousse un soupir de soulagement et entreprend de lui appliquer de petites tapes sur la joue pour lui faire reprendre connaissance, jusqu'à ce que les cils de Sam frémissent. Ses yeux de labrador battu s'ouvrent.

\- Dean ?

\- Comment tu te sens, petit frère ?

Visiblement désorienté, Sam grimace en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière et dégager son visage.

\- Un peu comme si j'avais été possédé par Lucifer.

Jamais Dean n'a été si heureux de voir Sam faire sa fameuse _bitchface_. Un sourire lumineux s'épanouit sur son visage tandis que Sam regarde autour de lui et se relève tant bien que mal avec son aide.

Autour d'eux, les anges disparaissent un à un avec un bruissement soyeux de plumes, obéissant à l'ordre des Archanges.

\- Lavavoth ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Non, attends !

À la voix paniquée de Charlie, les frères Winchester tournent la tête pour la voir agripper le poignet de l'ange aux allures de secrétaire. Celle-ci se dégage sans peine et redresse ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air pincé.

\- Vous avez entendu les Archanges, ô guide suprême. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Lavavoth disparaît en un claquement d'ailes comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. L'espace devant l'estrade se fait de plus en plus clairsemé alors que les anges s'envolent par groupes de dix.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres, fait écho la voix éraillée d'Anpiel derrière eux. Je ne peux désobéir à Michael. J'ai une dette envers lui depuis des milliards d'années.

Charlie pivote sur ses talons pour faire face à Anpiel.

\- Tu t'en vas toi aussi ? panique Charlie d'une voix qui commence à vaciller. Attends, ne pars pas ! Pas toi ! Je t'ordonne de rester avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? C'est… c'est un _ordre_!

\- Pardonne-moi, Céleste.

En un froissement de plumes, l'Ange a disparu, et Charlie qui tentait de l'agripper referme sa main dans le vide. Autour de leur groupe, les derniers anges s'envolent à leur tour, laissant l'espace devant l'estrade complètement désert.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment glaçant ses tripes, Dean fait volte-face pour faire face à Cas'.

\- Cas'…

L'ange le contemple avec tristesse pendant quelques secondes, avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Dean ouvre grand les yeux, son cœur manquant un battement.

\- _NON !_

Le hurlement s'est à peine arraché de sa gorge, que Castiel a déjà disparu – le claquement de ses ailes résonne dans le silence. Il ne reste plus de lui qu'une plume dont la blancheur éclipse la neige lorsqu'elle tombe au sol.

\- Cas' !

Près de lui, Sam s'accroupit pour ramasser la plume au sol, et Dean se détourne pour ne pas voir la compassion dans ses yeux.

\- CASTIEL, REVIENS, ESPÈCE DE FILS DE PUTE !

Les échos portent son hurlement haut dans l'immensité du ciel.

Un bruit sourd lui indique que Charlie vient de se laisser tomber assise sur un des bancs faisant face à l'estrade. L'air hagard, elle regarde droit devant elle avec un air de petite fille perdue.

\- Mes Anges… murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tous mes Anges… Ils sont partis…

Elle serre son fusil contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche.

\- Ils avaient juré qu'ils ne me quitteraient jamais et me suivraient pour l'éternité…

Des fossettes de frustration se creusant sur ses joues, Dean tente de reprendre son calme en respirant fort par le nez :

\- Ouais, on dirait bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces connards ailés.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, commente Crowley en s'inspectant les ongles.

\- Il aura suffi d'une seule nuit pour passer du statut de déesse vivante à celui de rebut oublié de tous… continue à s'apitoyer Charlie sur son sort comme si elle ne les entendait même plus.

\- Dean…

La main de Sam se pose sur son épaule.

\- Cas' va revenir. Il revient toujours. Tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit Michael et Lucifer. Ils ont beau parler de libre arbitre, ils n'y ont toujours rien compris et ont lancé l'ordre aux Anges de monter au Paradis. C'était un _ordre_ , Cas' et les autres n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se sont tous envolés.

\- Tous, sauf une, les interrompt la voix rude de Bobbarth. Regardez par là.

Ses yeux complètement noirs, le démon indique d'un geste du menton Hael et Kevin qui se tiennent plus loin, debout près d'un totem, et discutent à voix basse.

D'un seul mouvement, les frères Winchester, Bobbarth, Crowley et Charlie se dirigent vers le couple. Le prophète et l'ange tournent la tête à leur approche.

\- Hé, Kev', Hael, lance Sam en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ça se fait que Hael est encore avec nous alors que tous les autres anges sont partis ?

Hael pose sur Sam un regard fixe, le bleu de ses iris plus lumineux que jamais.

\- Je ne peux toujours pas voler, explique-t-elle d'une voix cristalline. J'ai retrouvé mes ailes, mais impossible de m'envoler.

Kevin glisse un bras autour de la taille de Hael comme pour la garder aussi près de lui que possible.

\- Hael pense que sa grossesse la prive toujours de 95 % de ses capacités, même une fois le sort de Metatron brisé.

L'ange esquisse un sourire doux et triste.

\- De toute façon, les Nephilims sont formellement interdits d'accès au Paradis et je suis dans l'incapacité de remplir des missions dans mon état actuel. Je viens de recevoir l'ordre via les ondes de rester sur Terre pour donner naissance à l'enfant.

Crowley émet un ricanement et fourre ses mains dans ses poches en jetant un regard à Dean.

\- Et dire qu'il aurait suffi que tu mettes Castiel en cloque toi aussi pour le garder avec toi…

Le regard de Dean doit être assez éloquent, car le démon arque un sourcil faussement contrit.

\- Oh, mes excuses… trop tôt ?

Un grognement de douleur provenant de l'estrade interrompt la conversation, et Dean tourne la tête pour voir le vaisseau vide de Michael se relever en grimaçant, mal assuré sur ses jambes.

\- Oh mon dieu, Adam… souffle Sam avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers leur demi-frère.

Dean le suit à contrecœur, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Cas'. Cas' qui n'a pas attendu plus de deux minutes pour s'envoler dès qu'il a récupéré son mojo, comme un oiseau dont la cage s'ouvre enfin et qui n'a aucune raison de rester.

Sam tend une main à Adam pour l'aider à descendre de l'estrade, mais le garçon l'ignore et descend par lui-même, manquant de trébucher.

\- Adam, comment tu te sens ?

\- Hé, ça va aller ? renchérit Dean en constatant qu'il semble pâle et à deux doigts de vomir ses tripes.

Adam lève un regard orageux sur eux deux.

\- À votre avis ? crache-t-il avant de plisser les yeux. Où est ma mère ?

\- Hein ? Ta mère ?

\- Michael m'avait promis de ramener ma mère à la vie si je lui prêtais mon corps. J'ai tenu parole. C'est à son tour de tenir la sienne, maintenant. Où est ma mère ?

\- Euh… intervient Charlie qui vient de se glisser entre Dean et Sam. Ce ne serait pas la dame là-bas qui a l'air complètement paumée ?

En effet, à une centaine de mètres de là, près du charnier de corps carbonisés par les anges cette nuit, une femme que Dean reconnaît comme la mère d'Adam contemple ce spectacle macabre de squelettes d'un air horrifié, n'ayant visiblement aucune idée d'où elle se trouve.

\- Maman ! crie Adam qui semble d'un coup retrouver toutes ses forces.

Dean s'écarte pour le laisser courir vers sa mère et la serrer dans ses bras. Alors que la mère et le fils échangent des mots chargés d'émotion qu'ils ne peuvent entendre à cette distance, Dean soupire en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, y en a au moins un qui a droit à son happy end.

Sans un regard en arrière, Adam et sa mère s'éloignent et disparaissent au tournant d'un bungalow. Dean se tourne d'un bloc vers son frère, les yeux plissés :

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de dire oui à Lucifer, Sam ? T'es complètement con, ou quoi ?!

\- Hé ! s'offusque Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vois bien que j'ai eu raison de lui faire confiance ! Tout s'est arrangé !

\- Et c'était un putain de coup de chance ! Tu te rends compte à quel point ça aurait pu mal tourner ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, moi, merde ! T'imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu qu'il t'avait possédé ? T'aurais réagi comment, toi, hein ?

Coincée entre eux deux, Charlie se fait toute petite et tourne la tête pour suivre leur échange comme si c'était une partie de tennis.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, Dean. Et j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est que je savais ce que je faisais. Lucifer, il a… il m'a montré des choses qui m'ont fait réaliser à quel point Michael et lui sont comme toi et moi. Toute cette histoire d'Apocalypse, c'était juste un… un manque de communication entre frères.

\- Donc t'es parti en délire _Sympathy for the Devil_ et tu lui as refilé ton corps parce qu'il te faisait de la peine ?

Sam lui adresse une _bitchface_ en roulant des yeux avec cette insolence qu'il a développée depuis l'âge de 9 ans.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit oui _après_ lui avoir exposé la liste de mes conditions. Je lui ai fait promettre qu'il ne blesserait ni ne tuerait aucun d'entre vous, qu'il tuerait Abaddon en sauvant Krissy, qu'il laisserait à Crowley le trône de l'Enfer et qu'il rendrait à Cas' son mojo. Et il a tenu parole, jusque là.

Crowley cligne des yeux et pose une main sur sa poitrine, l'air agréablement surpris.

\- Oh. Je suis touché de cette délicate attention. Merci, Sam.

\- Connais ton ennemi… soupire Sam. Je préfère que tu sois en charge de l'Enfer plutôt qu'un autre, Crowley. Et puis on s'était engagés à te rendre ton trône.

\- Attends, coupe Dean avec espoir. Tu veux dire que Krissy est en vie ?

\- Oui. J'ai assisté de l'intérieur à tout ce que Lucifer a fait. Abaddon est morte, et Krissy a été déposée chez elle, à Conway Springs. Elle nous attend là-bas, saine et sauve.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie, déclare Crowley en rajustant sa cravate, mais un certain trône attend le retour de mon royal fessier, et des milliers de traîtres attendent que je leur inflige un châtiment personnalisé. J'ai un Enfer à remettre en ordre, après toute la pagaille qu'Abaddon y a mis.

Un claquement de doigts plein d'assurance, et un portail s'ouvre dans l'air derrière le Roi de l'Enfer. On y devine, flou comme au travers d'un mur d'eau, le bureau de Crowley.

\- Je pense que le moment est venu de faire nos adieux.

Malgré son rictus boursouflé d'arrogance, il y a dans les yeux de Crowley quelque chose d'affectueux.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Comme convenu dans notre contrat, nous sommes désormais alliés. Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ou vous pouvez toujours me contacter à un croisement de route, avec un rituel d'invocation, ou en égorgeant quelqu'un si vous vous sentez d'humeur traditionnelle.

\- Merci pour tout, Crowley.

Dean jette un regard en biais à son petit frère qui vient de remercier le démon qui leur a causé tant de problèmes et souffrances quelques mois plus tôt à peine avec son obsession pour les tablettes des anges et démons. Sam a l'air sincèrement ému, même si l'éventail d'émotions sur son visage est difficile à déchiffrer. Il est vrai que Sam a toujours eu des sympathies pour les démons, qu'il s'agisse de Ruby ou Meg, et leur relation avec Crowley a beaucoup évolué depuis que les anges sont tombés du ciel. Dean lui-même ne ressent plus autant de défiance pour le démon qu'auparavant – il le considère presque comme faisant partie de la famille. Presque.

Le Roi de l'Enfer se tourne vers le portail pour l'enjamber, et, le corps immergé dans les deux dimensions à la fois, il fait un signe de main à Bobbarth pour lui intimer de le suivre.

\- Robert chéri, rends donc son corps à notre ami Garth et rejoins-moi. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

\- Laisse-moi dire adieu à mes garçons, tu veux ? grommelle Bobbarth en se dirigeant vers les frères Winchester.

Dean se retrouve enfermé dans les bras maigres de Garth contrôlés par la force bourrue de son père de substitution. Garth étant légèrement plus grand que lui, Dean se retrouve le menton pressé contre son épaule – il dégage une odeur diffuse de soufre.

\- Prends soin de toi, _idjit_ , compris ? marmonne Bobby en s'agrippant à son dos. Essayez de ne plus déclencher d'Apocalypses toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Promis, Bobby. On va faire de notre mieux.

Sa gorge se serre d'émotion lorsque le démon le lâche et attire Sam dans ses bras. Les deux frères échangent un regard, et n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'à cet instant ils pensent la même chose.

Dean se racle la gorge alors que Bobbarth libère Sam avec des yeux brillants d'émotion.

\- Hé, Bobby… tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à retourner en Enfer. Tu peux rester avec nous.

\- Dean a raison, Bobby. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de supporter cette situation. C'est à cause de moi que tu n'es plus au Paradis et que tu es devenu un démon. Mais ce n'est pas irréversible. Devine quoi, les Hommes de Lettres ont réussi à guérir un démon en lavant son âme de la souillure démoniaque. Je pourrais te le faire. Te renvoyer au Paradis.

\- _Souillure_? relève Crowley à moitié plongé dans le portail. C'est offensant, vous savez.

Kevin intervient dans la conversation alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas Bobby la veille, ou seulement de nom :

\- Tu n'as pas à suivre cette enflure. Il ne peut pas te forcer. On te protégera.

Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit.

\- Oh, crois-moi, Cosette, Bobby est très heureux en ma compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne veut pas retourner régner sur les Enfers avec moi ?

\- Ta gueule, Crowley, articule Dean qui perd patience. C'est à Bobby qu'on parle. C'est à lui de décider.

Sam hésite et se penche vers Bobbarth avec une curiosité sceptique :

\- Bobby, ne me dis pas que tu as… _envie_ de retourner en Enfer avec Crowley ?

Dean ouvre la bouche à cette question absurde, mais la referme en voyant Bobbarth bougonner dans sa barbe en détournant les yeux. Il ne nie pas. Il a même l'air plutôt embarrassé.

Sam écarquille les yeux, soufflé.

\- Oh mon dieu. Tu en _as_ envie !

\- Sérieux ? se scandalise Dean.

Bobbarth roule exagérément des yeux, et grommelle un _Balls !_ bourru avant de renverser la tête en arrière. De la fumée noire surgit en tourbillonnant de la bouche de Garth, fonçant droit vers Crowley, s'enroulant autour de son bras et de son corps comme un gros serpent de suie épaisse.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, jubile le Roi de l'Enfer.

Et l'instant d'après, le portail se referme sur eux, les laissant frappés de stupeur à fixer l'espace vide où ils se tenaient avant de disparaître.

\- Les gars… lance Charlie en se caressant pensivement le menton. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre ces deux là.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, la coupent Sam et Dean d'une seule voix.

\- Ahhh… ! C'est pas pour dire, mais ça fait bougrement plaisir de retrouver le contrôle de son corps !

Tous les yeux se tournent vers Garth dont le visage se fend d'un sourire alors qu'il s'étire le dos, si bien que ses vertèbres émettent un craquement sec.

\- C'est la première fois que je me faisais posséder par un démon. C'était la sensation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vécue ! En plus, Bobby me parlait dans ma tête, on a eu des conversations passionnantes et on a rattrapé le temps perdu depuis sa mort. Il a dit qu'il est fier du travail que j'ai accompli en reprenant son rôle au sein de la communauté des chasseurs !

Malgré son inquiétude et sa colère pour Cas' qui pèsent sur son cœur, Dean se sent sourire à l'attitude toujours aussi optimiste et enthousiaste de leur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, les copains ? demande Garth en regardant le camp vide autour d'eux.

Et c'est Sam qui répond ce que jamais Dean n'aurait cru l'entendre dire :

\- On rentre à la maison. »

 

* * *

**Mercredi 1er janvier 2014**

_Je n'avais pas osé l'espérer, mais mon ordinateur n'a subi aucun dégât et fonctionne toujours. Je l'ai retrouvé intact dans les décombres du toit effondré. Coup de chance, le cadavre d'un Croat l'a protégé des intempéries et des chutes de morceaux de béton. Il m'a seulement fallu en essuyer le sang séché qui recouvrait les touches du clavier et une partie de l'écran._

_Il me faudra recopier sur ordinateur tout ce que j'ai écrit depuis un mois sur mon carnet, dès que j'en trouverai le temps. Le retour à la normale ne va pas être si évident._

_Il n'y a plus d'électricité, d'eau courante ni de wifi dans le bunker. Plus de toit ni d'étage non plus. Nous en sommes réduits à nous éclairer avec des bougies, ce qui ne nous change pas tellement du camp Chitaqua, en fin de compte. Mais heureusement, j'avais rechargé la batterie de mon ordinateur au maximum peu avant notre départ pour Superior où nous sommes morts, Dean et moi. Si je prends garde à ne l'allumer que le temps de consigner les événements de la journée dans mon journal de bord, je devrais avoir de quoi tenir jusqu'à ce que l'électricité soit rétablie._

_Il s'est passé énormément de choses en l'espace de si peu de temps. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai peine à croire que la dernière fois que j'ai écrit sur mon carnet aux pages gondolées, assis sur un lit trop étroit dans un bungalow glacé, nous étions assiégés dans le camp Chitaqua à attendre la fin du monde imminente. J'ai l'impression d'émerger d'un long cauchemar._

_À minuit, à la seconde même où nous basculions de 2013 vers 2014, Abaddon a brisé notre ligne de défense en utilisant des humains de Kansas City qu'elle avait infectés en masse avec le virus dans le but de détruire nos pièges et sceaux anti-démons. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés submergés par des milliers de Croats et de démons. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, tout s'est passé très vite. Il a suffi de quelques minutes pour que notre armée de fortune soit anéantie._

_Il y a eu tant de morts. Des gens innocents. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je songe à Néo, Lethaby, Jane et Colin. Aux civils que nous avons entraînés dans cette boucherie et qui ne méritaient pas une fin aussi cruelle. Je sais comment fonctionne le virus Croatoan, alors je ne peux pas me consoler à l'idée qu'ils iront au Paradis. Il n'y aura pas d'après-vie pour eux. Leur âme a été rongée et anéantie par le virus, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire._

_Abaddon nous tenait à sa merci. Elle était si décomposée qu'elle dégageait une puanteur de charogne insoutenable, et les lambeaux de chair tenaient à peine sur son squelette. J'ai vraiment cru que c'en était fini de nous, que nous avions échoué à empêcher l'Apocalypse._

_Mais par un revirement de sort inattendu, nous avons été sauvés in extremis par plusieurs dizaines d'hélicoptères de l'armée et des centaines d'Anges qui en sont sortis pour attaquer nos ennemis. La situation a été renversée en l'espace de quelques secondes, et Abaddon s'est enfuie._

_Nous avons eu une sacrée surprise lorsqu'il s'est avéré que cette armée d'Anges en uniforme militaire était menée par nulle autre que Charlie. Le guide suprême, c'était elle depuis le début. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, à vrai dire. C'était elle qui espionnait mon journal, c'était elle qui m'a abattu d'une balle dans la tête à Superior, et c'était elle qui dirigeait les Anges dans l'ombre._

_Ses explications étaient longues et confuses, mais pour résumer, tout cela est arrivé parce que quatre mois plus tôt, elle a ramassé une Ange tombée du ciel. De fil en aiguille et de malentendus en quiproquos elle s'est retrouvée malgré elle à la tête de milliers d'Anges instables, contrainte de leur promettre la réouverture du Paradis de peur qu'ils ne détruisent l'Humanité en tentant de le faire eux-mêmes. Et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme programme que d'ouvrir la cage pour libérer Lucifer et Michael car les archanges peuvent briser le sort de Metatron, et/ou d'ordonner aux âmes bloquées au Paradis de détruire les arbres de la Vie et de la Connaissance pour faire tomber le Paradis sur Terre._

_Autrement dit : en tâchant d'empêcher une nouvelle Apocalypse, elle était sur le point de la déclencher elle-même, en pire. Charlie nous avait sauvés des griffes d'Abaddon mais ne faisait que compliquer la situation. Elle était venue dans l'espoir que nous trouvions une solution pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais honnêtement, nous étions aussi impuissants qu'elle et aucune bonne idée ne nous venait pour empêcher ce qu'elle avait mis en œuvre._

_Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, cela dit. Pendant que nous discutions et que les Anges attendaient leur récompense promise, Abaddon a possédé Krissy et enlevé Aiden/Zedekiel pour le forcer à ouvrir la Cage. Les Archanges en sont sortis, et Lucifer m'est apparu dans mon sommeil pour me convaincre de lui prêter mon corps._

_Inutile de dire que j'étais terrifié. Mais nous avons eu une longue discussion, lui et moi. J'ai compris certaines choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler ici, au cas où quelqu'un lirait, mais qui ont renversé ma vision de Lucifer et de mes propres souvenirs. J'ai aussi compris que ce séjour dans la Cage, en forçant Michael et Lucifer à se faire face et à discuter de leurs différends, a accompli un miracle. Ils se sont réconciliés. Michael a offert à Lucifer de mettre fin à son exil et cela a suffi à lui faire renoncer à son projet de destruction de l'Humanité. Tout ce qu'avait voulu Lucifer, depuis tout ce temps, était que son frère l'écoute et l'accepte._

_C'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre._

_Je sais à quel point c'était risqué d'avoir fait confiance à Lucifer. Je sais que tout aurait pu très mal tourner. Que j'aurais pu finir une fois de plus enfermé dans mon propre corps, à me voir tuer mes amis et Dean, et que peut-être que cette fois je n'aurais pas eu la force de résister._

_Mais j'ai lu de la sincérité dans ses yeux. J'ai réalisé que si nous ne sommes guère plus que de vulgaires insectes pour Lucifer et qu'il se fiche de notre sort, c'est tout autre chose lorsqu'il s'agit de Michael._

_Gabriel avait raison sur ce point. L'Apocalypse, le Destin, les démons, Azazel… tout ça n'est arrivé que parce que deux frères qui s'aimaient se sont trahis. Il aura fallu que la Cage les force à communiquer pour qu'ils se pardonnent leurs torts._

_J'ai décidé de me fier à mon instinct et de lui prêter mon corps pour qu'il rouvre les portes du Paradis en combinant sa force avec celle de Michael. Et j'ai eu raison, Lucifer a tenu parole et accepté toutes mes conditions : il a tué Abaddon en épargnant Krissy, laissé le trône de l'Enfer à Crowley, n'a blessé aucun de mes amis, et a rendu sa Grâce à Castiel. Les portes du Paradis sont ouvertes, Abaddon est morte, le monde n'est plus en danger. C'était bien plus que je n'osais l'espérer._

_Lucifer et Michael sont retournés au Paradis, et tous les Anges sont partis avec eux, y compris ceux de Charlie. Et Castiel. Il s'est envolé sans un mot d'adieu, ce qui a été un choc pour Dean. Nous en avions perdu l'habitude ces quatre derniers mois où il était humain et vivait avec nous 24h/24, mais Castiel a toujours eu cette manie d'apparaître et disparaître à sa guise et d'ignorer nos prières. Surtout les miennes._

_Je sais qu'il reviendra. Il est toujours revenu. En tout cas, je l'espère._

_Hael, en revanche, est restée clouée au sol avec nous. Sa grossesse l'empêche de voler, semble-t-il._

_Crowley et Bobby sont retournés en Enfer. Adam est parti avec sa mère ressuscitée par Michael. Le camp Chitaqua semblait bien vide et silencieux, après tous ces événements apocalyptiques. Nous n'avions plus rien à faire là, au milieu de ces charniers de squelettes carbonisés et de boue ensanglantée._

_Nous n'avions aucune voiture à notre disposition, étant donné que Charlie avait évacué les civils encore vivants en leur donnant les véhicules. Quant à l'Impala, elle est si bien désossée et abîmée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu démarrer. Alors Charlie nous a proposé de monter dans un de ses hélicoptères qu'elle a appris à piloter._

_Dean a fait toute une scène en refusant de monter dans cette « machine de mort volante », persuadé que l'appareil chuterait dans le vide et nous tuerait tous. Il insistait pour rentrer à pied, même si la région entière est infestée de Croats et de barrages de l'armée. Pour le convaincre, j'ai dû lui rappeler que Lucifer avait déposé Krissy à Conway Springs et qu'elle se trouvait sans doute seule, terrifiée et traumatisée._

_Nous l'avons retrouvée assise dans les ruines de sa maison près des corps sans vie de Krystal et Faith. Elle a désormais ce regard que nous connaissons que trop bien. Celui de ceux qui ont traversé l'enfer. Elle était habillée et maquillée selon les goûts d'Abaddon et avait sur ses genoux un chaton qu'elle a refusé de laisser. Elle dit qu'elle l'a trouvé dans les ruines de sa maison. Nous avons donc dû nous entasser dans l'hélicoptère avec les deux corps mutilés et le chaton que Krissy a décidé d'appeler « Apocalypse », assez ironiquement. Fido était terrifié par l'animal qui feulait et essayait de le griffer, j'ai eu un mal fou à le calmer._

_À cause de son allergie aux chats, Dean a éternué pendant tout le reste du trajet en hélicoptère jusqu'au bunker. Charlie a fait atterrir l'engin dans une clairière, celle où il y a le petit lac où je promène souvent Fido._

_Après avoir éliminé les derniers Croats encore vivants dans le bunker, nous avons donné à Faith et Krystal des funérailles de chasseuses. Puis nous avons déjeuné avec ce que nous avons trouvé de non avarié dans la cuisine – c'est à dire des boîtes de conserve. Le bunker était dans un état si désastreux, avec son toit et l'étage effondrés, les cadavres putréfiés qui s'entassaient, et la neige qui était tombée directement dans la salle de séjour, que Kevin a dit qu'à ce niveau là, on ferait aussi bien de se chercher un nouveau bunker._

_Mais cet endroit est notre héritage. Celui des Hommes de Lettres. Il est de notre devoir de le préserver._

_Malgré la fatigue nous avons passé le reste de la journée à sortir les cadavres de Croats pour les brûler à l'extérieur, et évacuer les décombres. Faute de mieux, nous avons accroché des bâches pour remplacer le toit._

_Hael a été d'une aide précieuse avec sa force surhumaine. Elle a réussi à rassembler assez d'énergie pour reconstituer la table de la salle de séjour qui s'était brisée en deux. Elle pense pouvoir nous réparer l'étage et le toit lorsqu'elle aura récupéré davantage de forces._

_Ce début d'année était épuisant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et beaucoup de travail nous attend encore pour reconstruire le bunker et nous reconstruire nous-mêmes._

_Mais à la seule idée de dormir dans mon lit ce soir et non plus sur un matelas moisi dans un bungalow glacé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. De me dire que tout ira bien désormais._

 

**Jeudi 2 janvier 2014**

_J'ai eu la mauvaise surprise en allumant mon ordinateur de constater qu'il ne me reste plus que 4 % de batterie, alors que j'en avais près de 88 % hier soir quand je l'ai éteint. Charlie a admis me l'avoir emprunté ce matin pour jouer à je ne sais quel jeu vidéo. Elle s'est excusée, et a blâmé le manque d'internet et de jeux qui commence à lui peser. Ça ne fait pourtant que deux jours qu'elle en est privée ! Que devrais-je dire, moi qui ai passé un mois dans le camp Chitaqua sans chauffage, électricité, eau courante, internet ni aucun appareil électronique ?_

_Je devrais vraiment changer de mot de passe. Vu qu'apparemment, le monde entier le connaît et utilise mon ordinateur pour y faire n'importe quoi._

_Bref, je n'ai plus que 3 % de batterie. Je devrais utiliser le peu de temps qu'il me reste pour consigner les événements de la journée. Il est bientôt minuit et je me trouve dans la bibliothèque secrète des Hommes de Lettres pour m'isoler du groupe qui joue aux cartes à la lueur des bougies dans le salon._

_Je me suis levé tard ce matin. J'avais un mois de mauvais sommeil à rattraper, et je me sentais comme un homme neuf au réveil. Je suis même sorti courir une heure avec Fido pour nous dégourdir les jambes, ce que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps._

_D'après Hael, Dean n'a dormi que deux heures et a passé le reste de la nuit à faire le ménage dans la cuisine qui est maintenant impeccable et brille jusque dans les recoins. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec lui ni avec les autres de tout ce qui est arrivé. Mais je crois que personne n'est prêt à parler déjà de ceux que nous avons perdus. Castiel n'est toujours pas revenu, et Dean est à peu près aussi sombre et silencieux que Krissy._

_Je n'ose imaginer ce que traverse Krissy en ce moment. Je lui ai dit que nous sommes là pour elle, mais je ne sais que faire pour l'aider à faire son deuil et surmonter ce qu'elle a vécu._

_Garth, Charlie et Krissy partagent à présent le dortoir – j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Kevin, Dean et moi-même avons retrouvé nos chambres individuelles. Seule la chambre de Castiel reste vacante._

_Maintenant que nous avons nettoyé le sang et les tripes qui maculaient le sol, le bunker redevient présentable et j_

 

**Samedi 4 janvier 2014**

_L'électricité a été rétablie ce matin, et Charlie et Kevin travaillent en ce moment à redémarrer le Wifi. À eux deux, je pense que ce sera très vite réglé. Comme ma batterie était à plat, je n'ai pas pu consigner la journée d'hier, mais rien d'important ne s'est passé. Nous avons continué à nettoyer le bunker et ranger le désordre._

_À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'on progresserait aussi rapidement. Sans Hael, il nous aurait fallu une ou deux semaines de plus pour en arriver à ce résultat. Il lui a suffi de plaquer sa main contre le mur pour créer de la roche et nous façonner un nouveau toit, un nouvel étage. Le résultat est assez rudimentaire, un peu comme un plafond de grotte, et on peut même y lire des strates dans la roche. Il y a quelques stalactites. Il nous faudra nous y habituer, ou tailler les aspérités pour leur donner une forme plus… architecturale. Mais après tout, cet aspect rustique et brut a son charme. Une fois qu'on est habitué. En tout cas, Garth trouve ça magnifique et ne tarit pas d'éloges, ce qui semble flatter Hael._

_Il se trouve que Hael, avant de tomber du ciel et croiser notre chemin, était un Ange faisant partie d'une faction céleste chargée de la création et l'observation des roches. Elle nous a parlé de son travail au petit déjeuner (elle est intarissable au sujet des différents types de roches). Je n'ai pas compris exactement quelle est sa fonction, mais elle a contribué à former plusieurs chaînes montagneuses, élever de hauts plateaux, et façonner les chutes du Niagara._

_L'idée que Hael est âgée de plusieurs milliards d'années m'a frappé d'un coup. J'ai déjà du mal à concevoir le fait que Castiel ait plus de quarante millions d'années, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Hael est infiniment plus ancienne que lui. Elle existait déjà lorsque notre planète n'était recouverte que de lave et que la vie n'y était pas encore née._

_Pour récupérer l'eau courante, en revanche, il nous faudra encore attendre un peu. Nous avons découvert cet après-midi le corps décomposé d'un Croat dans la réserve d'eau, et de nombreux tuyaux sont cassés. En attendant, nous devons faire bouillir de la neige et stocker l'eau dans des seaux pour la vaisselle, le ménage et notre toilette personnelle. Krissy n'est pas ravie de devoir emporter un rouleau de PQ dans les bois pour soulager ses besoins, surtout avec ce froid hivernal._

_Charlie nous appelle pour faire une partie de Mario Kart afin de bien terminer cette journée._

 

**Dimanche 5 janvier 2014**

_Nous n'avons presque plus rien à manger, il va falloir nous ravitailler. Nous avons six bouches à nourrir (Hael ne compte pas, vu qu'elle n'a pas besoin de manger) et les réserves descendent très vite. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire nos courses à la supérette de Lebanon comme nous en avions l'habitude. Ce n'est plus qu'un village fantôme. Tout le monde y est mort, ainsi que dans les villages des environs. Il va nous falloir rouler loin pour trouver des magasins, hors de la zone de quarantaine établie par l'armée._

_Kevin suggère que nous pillions les maisons et magasins désertés pour y récupérer de la nourriture, si jamais l'armée ne nous laissait pas passer. Dean prépare nos armes, car à coup sûr nous rencontrerons des hordes de Croats à éliminer sur notre chemin._

_Nous partons dans une heure._

_._

_Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que nous le pensions, et sans avoir utilisé une seule balle. Cette sortie était déconcertante. Nous avons roulé pendant des heures sans croiser le moindre infecté par le virus Croatoan. Les villages étaient déserts, mais il n'y avait pas un seul cadavre à terre. À croire que ce dernier mois n'était qu'un long cauchemar._

_Il n'y avait pas non plus de barrage militaire. Nous avons roulé jusqu'à Hays sans rien voir qui sorte de l'ordinaire. La ville était habitée, tout fonctionnait normalement, et les gens avaient l'air serein et normal. Dean et moi nous nous sommes arrêtés sur le campus de l'université Fort Hays pour discuter avec les étudiants et nous avons eu la surprise de constater que personne n'était au courant au sujet du virus zombie, alors que quelques jours plus tôt, nous avions bien entendu à la radio que tous les médias ne parlaient que de ça._

_Nous avons fait nos courses et rempli à ras bord les coffres des voitures avant de rentrer au bunker. Tous ensemble, nous avons allumé la télévision et parcouru les centaines de chaînes du câble. Pas une seule mention du virus ni des dizaines de milliers d'infectés et de morts à Kansas City et dans les villages des alentours. C'est comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé. Ou que tout le monde avait oublié._

_C'est finalement Hael qui a fourni une réponse à nos questions. Elle a concentré son énergie pour écouter Angel Radio et nous a informé que les Anges ont reçu pour ordre d'éliminer tous les Croats de la surface de la planète (il semblerait que le Kansas n'était pas le seul foyer d'infection au monde), de ressusciter ceux dont l'âme n'était pas touchée, et d'effacer la mémoire de tous les autres._

_Voilà qui explique les visages détendus des civils que nous avons croisés aujourd'hui, les informations banales à la télévision. Personne ne semble se souvenir de ceux qui sont morts. Je me demande si les Anges ont effacé toute leur existence de la mémoire de leurs proches, ou s'ils leur ont implanté de faux souvenirs pour expliquer leur mort. Cette nouvelle… m'a attristé, en un sens. Inquiété, aussi. Je devrais sans doute me sentir soulagé que le monde ne soit pas en ce moment en proie à la panique, à la paranoïa, à la terreur, voire à une troisième guerre mondiale… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que cela signifie que les Archanges ont délibérément choisi et ordonné que les Humains soient plongés dans l'ignorance, qu'on leur arrache leur choix et leur mémoire. Cela va à l'encontre du libre-arbitre qu'ils clamaient vouloir mettre en œuvre comme Dieu le veut. Le libre-arbitre n'est-il donc que pour les Anges désormais, et plus pour les Humains ? Les Archanges n'ont-ils donc appris à effectuer leurs propres choix que pour priver les Humains des leurs ?_

_Mais alors, pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'avons subi ce lavage de cerveau ?_

_Peut-être sommes-nous des cas spéciaux : Dean et moi l'avons toujours été. Charlie est l'ex guide suprême, Kevin est un prophète… Quant à Krissy et Garth, ils font_ _eux aussi_ _partie de la famille désormais,_ _mais pourquoi les Anges respecteraient-ils cela ?_

_Je n'aime pas ça._

 

**Lundi 6 janvier 2014**

_Dean a passé une bonne partie de la journée à renifler et éternuer à cause des poils d'Apocalypse. Le chaton semble en meilleure forme que lorsque Krissy l'a recueilli, il était alors recouvert de boue et je n'étais pas certain qu'il survivrait bien longtemps. Il est assez craintif et n'aime pas qu'on le touche, au grand désespoir de Garth qui le trouve adorable avec son pelage noir, sa patte blanche et ses yeux bleus._

_Quand il n'est pas dans les bras de Krissy, Apocalypse passe son temps à explorer le bunker ou terrifier Fido en miaulant. Heureusement que Crowley n'est pas là pour voir ça, il me dirait encore que j'ai élevé le Chien de l'Enfer le plus couard de tous les temps._

_J'ai passé la journée à nettoyer et ranger la bibliothèque souterraine des Hommes de Lettres. Revoir le travail que j'avais entamé quelques mois plus tôt m'a fait réfléchir. À présent que l'Apocalypse a été arrêtée et que plus aucune menace directe ne semble planer sur le monde, peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir relancer mon projet de bibliothèque numérique sur le surnaturel, disponible en ligne pour les chasseurs du monde entier. Ou est-ce trop optimiste et prématuré de ma part ?_

_J'en ai discuté avec Charlie cet après-midi, et ses connaissances sur le sujet m'ont impressionné. Elle m'a fait part de ses idées et pistes et a proposé de m'aider à recueillir et copier les ouvrages rares qui manquent au bunker. J'ignorais qu'elle avait fait autant de recherches ni qu'elle s'était vraiment intéressée à mon travail sur mon logiciel quelques mois plus tôt, au point de m'empêcher de supprimer les données quand j'avais tenté de le faire dans un élan de désespoir._

_Charlie ferait à coup sûr une parfaite Femmes de Lettres._

 

**Mardi 7 janvier 2014**

_Nous avons reçu une visite amicale de Crowley aujourd'hui. Il tenait à nous annoncer en personne, avec une fierté évidente, que tout est à nouveau en ordre en Enfer. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine (soit plusieurs mois en temps infernal) pour imposer à nouveau son règne et punir les traîtres et déserteurs. Il en a profité pour rénover les lieux, ajouter de nouveaux étages de torture, des musées, une patinoire et un salon de massage. Et nous sommes tous invités pour y faire un tour quand nous le voudrons – Garth a accepté avec entrain, mais Dean a refusé, arguant qu'il a assez vu l'Enfer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, merci bien._

_En revanche, Dean a demandé à Crowley de lui rendre un service : rapatrier l'Impala qui est restée dans le camp Chitaqua. En un claquement de doigts, Crowley a accompli son vœu et nous a rétabli la plomberie et l'eau courante pendant qu'il y était._

_Je n'aurais pas cru voir ça un jour, mais retrouver sa voiture a tellement fait plaisir à Dean qu'il a serré Crowley dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas qui de Kevin, moi ou Crowley lui-même était le plus choqué._

_On a passé une soirée agréable à boire du whisky de qualité que Crowley nous a amené de ses caves_ _personnelles_ _en Enfer. Même Krissy a semblé se détendre et profiter du moment._ _Seul_ _Kevin est resté à l'écart, et a fini par quitter la pièce en disant qu'il refuse de boire avec le meurtrier de sa mère._

_Certaines blessures ne se referment jamais._

 

**Mercredi 8 janvier 2014**

_Dean a passé la journée entière dans le garage à s'occuper de l'Impala qu'il refusait de quitter. C'est Krissy (avec Apocalypse blotti dans la capuche de son hoodie) qui s'est chargée de lui apporter à manger et de lui tenir un peu compagnie pendant qu'il réparait les dégâts. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi les autres ont occupé leur journée, vu que je suis resté enfermé au sous-sol avec Charlie et Fido pour cataloguer et monter un plan sur les mois et années à venir pour réaliser notre projet de bibliothèque._

_Quand nous sommes remontés tard le soir pour dîner (burritos préparés par Garth, Kevin et Hael), Dean émergeait lui aussi du garage, détendu et souriant pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes revenus au bunker. S'occuper de l'Impala a toujours eu un effet thérapeutique sur lui. Il a terminé en temps record de retaper la voiture qui est maintenant flambant neuve, et il compte encore la dorloter et la briquer dans les jours qui viennent. Pour la première fois depuis que Castiel s'est envolé, Dean a parlé de lui au lieu d'éviter le sujet. Comme il n'a répondu à aucune de ses prières, Dean ne sait pas s'il s'est fait larguer « angel style » ou si Cas' est retenu contre son gré au Paradis. Ou s'il est mort, pour ce que l'on en sait. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'il en est, et trouver un moyen d'aider Castiel s'il est en danger._

_Charlie a renchéri en annonçant qu'elle non plus n'a reçu aucune nouvelle d'Anpiel, Lavavoth ou Joshua, et qu'elle aussi veut savoir s'ils l'ont abandonnée ou pas. Elle propose de construire une machine comme celle qu'elle utilisait à Kansas City, pour prendre contact avec Ash, Ellen, Jo, Pamela et tous les autres._

 

**Jeudi 9 janvier 2014**

_C'est dans ces moment-là que je réalise à quel point je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment parler à une adolescente qui a vécu un traumatisme. Krissy avait un caractère entêté et un tempérament de feu avant, mais depuis sa possession et la mort de ses amis, elle s'est repliée sur elle-même et se montre agressive et blessante, notamment envers Dean. Elle refuse de parler de sa possession par Abaddon ou de la mort d'Aiden, et je la comprends, mais retenir tout ça en elle ne fera qu'empirer les choses et l'empêchera de faire son deuil, de guérir._

_Lorsque Dean lui a proposé de l'amener chez sa tante qui est sa dernière famille afin qu'elle retrouve une vie normale, Krissy a explosé de colère et s'est enfermée dans la chambre de Castiel qu'elle a décidé de clamer comme sienne._

_En fin de compte, c'est Kevin qui est allé lui parler et c'est à lui qu'elle s'est confiée. Il a réussi à la calmer et l'écouter, sans doute parce qu'il a vécu à peu près la même chose. Sa famille a été assassinée et lui aussi a été projeté dans notre monde contre son gré. D'après lui, Krissy a l'impression d'être maudite et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle tente de se trouver une famille, tous ceux qu'elle aime meurent autour d'elle._

_Garth a suggéré que nous gardions Krissy avec nous, dans le bunker. Que nous l'adoptions. C'est le mot qu'il a utilisé._

 

**Mardi 14 janvier 2014**

_Après plusieurs jours à camper en forêt, ça fait du bien de revenir au bunker. Dean, Krissy, Fido et moi étions partis ensemble vendredi dernier pour ce que nous croyions être une simple chasse au wendigo. Tout correspondait : des campeurs et randonneurs disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, et un smartphone abandonné sur les lieux montrait une vidéo de nuit où l'on voyait les victimes être attaquées par quelque chose de trop rapide pour être identifié._

_Dean était réticent à l'idée d'emmener Krissy au cœur du danger, mais elle a insisté. Elle veut nous prouver qu'elle est une bonne chasseuse, digne de faire partie de notre famille et d'être elle aussi une Femme de Lettres (je crois que Charlie l'a influencée et essaye d'améliorer l'égalité des sexes dans notre héritage familial). Après cette chasse, je dois admettre qu'elle a un excellent potentiel. Elle est bien meilleure que nous l'étions à son âge, à vrai dire._

_Nous avons compris dès le deuxième jour que nous n'avions pas affaire à un wendigo, lorsque nous avons trouvé un charnier de cadavres vidés de leur sang. La chair n'avait pas été touchée, alors que les wendigos la mangent. Dean a aussitôt conclu aux vampires, mais l'hypothèse a été écartée lorsque nous avons constaté que les cerveaux avaient été aspirés par un minuscule trou près de leur oreille. Dean et moi nous nous sommes regardés, et nous avons dit « Jefferson Starship » en même temps. Ce qui était impossible. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'aucune de ces créatures de la Mère des Monstres n'a survécu : toutes ont été tuées par Castiel ou Crowley._

_Traquer la créature a été particulièrement difficile, d'autant qu'elle n'attaquait que la nuit. Ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'elle nous a attaqués le troisième soir que nous avons compris. J'ai senti quelque chose de froid m'agripper la cheville et me tirer brutalement loin du feu de camp, loin de Dean et Krissy, me traînant entre les arbres, dans la boue et les racines, alors que j'appelais Dean au secours. J'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau, et je serais mort si Krissy n'avait pas tiré des cartouches de sel sur le monstre pour le ralentir et si Dean n'avait pas ordonné à Fido d'attaquer en utilisant le seul mot efficace pour ça. J'ai encore le corps couvert d'hématomes et d'entailles, Hael a promis de me guérir tout à l'heure._

_Il se trouve que nous avions raison, sans avoir raison. Il s'agissait bien d'un Jefferson Starship, mais il était déjà mort. C'était en fait un fantôme de Jefferson Starship, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux : comment se débarrasser un fantôme extrêmement puissant, capable de boire le sang et aspirer les cerveaux ? Les règles sont-elles les mêmes que pour les fantômes classiques, où il nous faut trouver et brûler le corps ?_

_Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous poser la question : Fido a gobé le fantôme du Jefferson Starship, et le problème a été ainsi réglé._

_Durant le trajet de retour dans l'Impala, nous avons émis ensemble des hypothèses sur la présence d'un fantôme de monstre sur Terre au lieu du Purgatoire. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une des_

 

« Hé, Sammy !

Sam cille et lève les yeux de son écran, ses doigts s'immobilisant au-dessus du clavier. Dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque souterraine, une silhouette aux jambes arquées se dessine dans l'escalier.

Allongé au sol, le Chien de l'Enfer dresse ses oreilles dont le bout pend mollement, et se met à haleter de bonheur, sa langue pendant entre ses crocs. Ses yeux rouges fixent avec amour et adoration Dean qui achève de descendre les marches, affublé d'un tablier KISS THE COOK qui ceint ses hanches.

\- Le dîner sera prêt dans cinq minutes, déclare Dean en s'approchant, deux bières à la main. J'ai mis un poulet au citron au four, je teste une recette de Kev'. Tiens, t'en veux une fraîche ?

Il lance une bouteille à Sam qui la rattrape d'une seule main par réflexe. Alors que Dean se cogne dans un Fido trop affectueux qui tente de lui lécher le visage en fouettant l'air de sa queue, Sam décapsule sa bouteille.

\- Comment va Krissy ? demande-t-il en reportant son regard sur le curseur qui clignote sur l'écran.

Dean se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui, et croise les chevilles sur la table encombrée de livres et parchemins. Fido lui halète dans le cou, mais il ne s'en formalise pas et renverse la tête en arrière pour boire quelques rasades de bière tout en grattouillant l'encolure du chien.

\- On a bien fait de l'emmener avec nous, admet Dean. Elle est faite pour ça, cette gamine. Elle monopolise Garth et Charlie en ce moment pour trouver d'autres chasses à faire dans le coin, elle a retrouvé toute son énergie.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Un sourire fier au coin des lèvres, Sam se remet à taper sur le clavier, le cliquetis rapide des touches résonnant dans la bibliothèque.

 

_conséquences directes de la guerre civile entre les Faucheurs que la chute des Anges avait provoquée. Lorsque nous étions au Paradis Dean et moi, Tessa nous a dit que les Faucheurs distribuaient les âmes des morts de manière chaotique. Je suppose que les choses se sont arrangées maintenant que Lucifer et Michael ont repris le contrôle du Paradis, mais il faudra sans doute encore du temps avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je me demande combien d'âmes errent ainsi au mauvais endroit, et à combien de chasses de ce type allons-nous encore avoir affaire ?_

 

« T'écris ton journal intime ? commente Dean en se penchant pour essayer de lire. Je croyais que t'avais arrêté.

\- Ce n'est pas un journal intime, Dean, c'est un journal de bord. Et c'est _personnel_.

Sam abaisse l'écran pour l'empêcher de lire, ce qui lui vaut un sourcil arqué de la part de son grand frère.

\- Sérieux ? Tu laisses Charlie lire toutes tes petites confidences, mais pas moi ?

\- Charlie avait hacké mon ordinateur, je ne lui avais jamais permis de lire.

Pour toute réponse, Dean roule des yeux et se relève.

\- En tout cas on va passer à table là, alors ramène-toi ou on bouffe ta part.

\- Je finis ça et j'arrive ! »

Dean essaye encore une fois de feinter pour lire l'écran, mais Sam lui jette un regard d'avertissement qui a pour seul effet de le faire ricaner. Dean disparaît dans l'escalier, un Fido surexcité sur ses talons – une odeur de poulet grillé commence à flotter dans l'air et des voix enjouées se font entendre depuis la salle de réception.

Sam reste un moment immobile, l'ordinateur ronronnant sur ses genoux. Puis il ajoute une dernière ligne dans son journal :

 

_Mais je crois que tout s'arrangera avec le temps. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis confiant en l'avenir._

 

Il enregistre et referme l'ordinateur avant de le poser sur la table, près de leurs deux bières vides. Le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit alors qu'il disparaît dans l'escalier et éteint la lumière, laissant derrière lui la bibliothèque plongée dans le noir.


	65. Late night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique : Late night (Foals)
> 
> Résumé : Lucifer a tué Abaddon, Metatron est en fuite, le Paradis est rouvert et les anges ont tous retrouvé leurs ailes. Michael et Lucifer sont descendus dans le camp Chitaqua pour annoncer qu'ils vont régner ensemble sur le Paradis et rétablir l'ordre. Ils rendent à Castiel sa Grâce, puis ordonnent à tous les anges de retourner au Paradis. Ce qu'ils font tous immédiatement, y compris Castiel et Anpiel. Satisfait de hériter officiellement du trône de l'Enfer, Crowley retourne en Enfer avec Bobby. Adam a retrouvé sa mère et s'en va avec elle. Sam a récupéré son corps et apprend à Dean que Krissy est en vie. Ils partent tous ensemble en hélicoptère pour retourner au bunker. Les jours se suivent alors qu'ils réparent les dégâts et que Krissy, traumatisée, reste vivre avec eux. Sam reprend son projet de bibliothèque numérique avec Charlie et a trouvé son but dans la vie. Mais le temps passe et Castiel ne revient toujours pas…

_La pin-up pousse un hurlement perçant avant de courir sur la plage, les cheveux au vent et les seins ballottant dans son bikini jaune._

_« Venez vite ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon copain ! Ça a surgi du sol ! » sanglote-t-elle dramatiquement. Aussitôt, deux policiers accourent et la suivent sur la plage._

_« Je l'ai vu ! » clame-t-elle en pointant du doigt les vagues. « Quelque chose l'a entraîné ! Il y avait un… un requin au beau milieu du sable ! »_

_Le policier fronce les sourcils avec une grimace, aveuglé par le soleil._

_« Mais, dans le sable, il n'y a pas de requins ! » fait-il remarquer avec un jeu d'acteur à peine plus mauvais que le sien. La musique annonçant le danger s'intensifie._

_« Mais je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! » insiste-t-elle tandis que les deux policiers lui tournent le dos pour discuter entre eux, loupant le moment où le requin en image de synthèse absolument pas crédible surgit du sable pour la gober d'un coup de mâchoire._

 

Krissy esquisse un rictus narquois, ses yeux sombres pétillant d'amusement lorsque les acteurs de _Sand Sharks_ à l'écran surjouent leur terreur et leur surprise.

Bien calée au centre du canapé où se serrent Garth, Charlie, Sam et elle, la jeune fille tend la main pour la plonger dans le bol de pop-corn que Garth garde dans ses bras. Elle en prend une pleine poignée et la fourre sans cérémonie dans sa bouche. Quelques miettes lui échappent et atterrissent sur la fourrure noire d'Apocalypse. Roulé en boule sur ses genoux, le chat remue une oreille et lève la tête pour toiser d'un air mécontent les bouts de pop-corn sur sa fourrure. Lorsqu'il darde ses yeux bleus sur Krissy et manifeste son déplaisir avec un « mraw » enroué, Krissy chasse distraitement les miettes et entreprend de le caresser. Sa fourrure est douce et tiède sous ses doigts. Satisfait, Apocalypse referme les yeux et émet sous sa main un ronronnement qu'elle ressent jusque dans ses os.

« Attends Charlie, je ne te suis plus, là. C'est quoi cette histoire de sale ? Sale quoi ?

La voix confuse de Sam détourne Krissy du navet. Sam et Charlie discutent à voix basse entre eux depuis le début du film, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent.

\- Non, non ! répond Charlie en haussant le ton à son tour. Ce n'est pas _sale_! C'est le S.A.L.E, pas le sale ! Tu vois la différence ?

Se désintéressant tout à fait de _Sand Sharks_ , Krissy tourne la tête pour les regarder, sa curiosité attisée. Sur ses genoux, Apocalypse donne un coup de tête impérieux contre sa main comme pour lui ordonner de poursuivre ses caresses – elle s'exécute, naturellement.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Sam pince les lèvres en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Demande à Charlie. On discutait de sa collaboration avec Ash et de la situation au Paradis, mais là je ne comprends rien à ses histoires de sale je ne sais quoi.

\- Pas sale ! Je te parle du S.A.LE., le groupe que je viens de fonder avec Ash, justement. Le S.AL.E. c'est le _Syndicat des Âmes Libres dans l'Éternel_. Ça fait des mois que j'y réfléchis, et vu la situation au Paradis, il faut s'organiser d'urgence pour défendre les droits et la liberté des âmes des morts !

Sam fronce un sourcil, peinant à retenir un sourire.

\- Attends… Tu as créé ce sigle exprès pour imiter Hermione Granger, pas vrai ?

Visiblement ravie, Charlie opine du chef en fourrant une pleine poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

\- Yep ! mâche-t-elle énergiquement. Mais ch'est très chérieux, che te chure !

\- Hé, les potos ! intervient Garth en indiquant l'écran d'un mouvement de menton. Ils ont fait référence aux films précédents, vous êtes en train de passer à côté de toute la trame et l'évolution des personnages !

Krissy arque un sourcil sarcastique en jetant un œil à l'écran où deux mecs portant une barque se font bouffer par un requin. Leur _Shark Marathon_ dure depuis deux jours, mais Garth est bien le seul à prendre les films au sérieux.

\- T'auras qu'à nous raconter ce qu'il se passe pour qu'on comprenne, ok ? réplique-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

\- Oki doki ! sourit Garth en brandissant son pouce. Je vous ferai un résumé !

Ça fait six mois maintenant qu'elle cohabite dans le bunker avec Garth, et quelques années qu'elle le connaît, mais Krissy n'arrive toujours pas à cerner le chasseur. Impossible de savoir s'il est simplet ou s'il se trouve à un niveau de sarcasme encore plus élevé et subtil qu'elle.

\- Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, reprend Sam en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Si j'ai bien compris, les âmes des morts sont coincées dans l'Axis Mundi ?

Charlie s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de poignet et avale sa bouchée avec sérieux.

\- En gros, oui. Vous savez déjà que j'ai réussi à reconstruire une machine assez puissante pour reprendre contact avec Ash et obtenir des infos sur Castiel, Anpiel, Lavavoth et Joshua. Vous savez aussi qu'il n'a pas du tout pu me renseigner à leur sujet. Il n'était au courant de rien, et aujourd'hui il n'en sait toujours pas plus que nous. Pamela, les Harvelle, tes parents et lui ont bien d'autres soucis à gérer et n'ont pas le temps ni la possibilité d'enquêter sur mes Anges ou celui de Dean.

Sam acquiesce gravement, un pli soucieux se creusant entre ses sourcils.

\- Tu nous avais dit que les âmes étaient de retour dans l'Axis Mundi et ne savaient rien sur Cas', mais tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il y avait des problèmes… Que se passe-t-il là-haut, au juste ?

\- Ils ne sont pas en danger, je te rassure ! s'empresse de le rassurer Charlie en secouant les mains. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. En fait, depuis la réouverture du Paradis il y a six mois, les Anges ont organisé une gigantesque chasse aux âmes errantes pour les remettre toutes à leur juste place, que ce soit Paradis, Purgatoire ou Enfer – et au Paradis, ça veut dire chacun isolé dans son paradis personnel de l'Axis Mundi. Mais ce que les Anges n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que les âmes n'auraient pas _envie_ de se faire enfermer à nouveau dans leur cage dorée et leurs jolis souvenirs. Pendant ces quatre mois de bordel au Paradis, les âmes ont pris goût à la liberté de circuler à leur guise dans tout le Paradis, d'être conscientes de leur propre existence et de leur situation, de se regrouper, de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs et d'avoir de vrais échanges. Ce pour quoi les âmes se battent en ce moment, c'est pour défendre leur liberté, leurs droits et libre-arbitre. Les morts refusent d'être isolés chacun dans leur coin, plongés de force dans un état de béatitude et d'ignorance, bercés par des illusions. Ils exigent un minimum de respect et de considération de la part des Anges. La liberté de choisir, la liberté de circuler. D'où la création du S.A.L.E. !

\- Et tu crois que ça va marcher ? Que les Anges et Archanges vont écouter leurs revendications ? demande Sam d'un air sceptique.

\- Crois-moi, Sam. J'ai vécu quatre mois avec des Anges. Je les ai sauvés. Je les ai écoutés. Je les ai guidés. Je connais leur manière de penser mieux que personne. Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus efficace qu'une organisation officielle avec un sigle et une apparente autorité pour les convaincre. Avant que je ne m'en mêle, la famille Harvelle avait fondé le _Front de Libération du Paradis_ , mais les Anges y ont vu une tentative de rébellion. Et, hum, disons que la rébellion, ils en raffolent pas trop, je te dis pas le bordel que ça a fait, les Anges leur ont foutu la branlée du siècle… Ash était traqué par les patrouilles d'Anges quand il a demandé mon aide pour calmer le jeu. Je lui ai suggéré d'aborder le problème en usant de diplomatie. Ça marche mieux avec les Anges. En tant qu'ancienne guide suprême, sans me vanter, mon nom a encore une certaine influence sur plusieurs milliers d'Anges et suffit à donner de la légitimité au S.A.L.E. ! La preuve : ça fait une semaine que le S.A.L.E. existe, et Ash et moi avons pu obtenir une rencontre de négociations avec Michael lui-même pour lui présenter nos premières revendications. Et on a réussi ! Les âmes ont maintenant officiellement le droit de circuler librement à l'intérieur de l'Axis Mundi et les rondes d'Anges ont cessé. Plus personne ne peut forcer les âmes à être plongées dans leurs souvenirs heureux si elles n'en ont pas envie. La classe, hein ?

Krissy grattouille Apocalypse derrière les oreilles en écoutant Charlie s'enflammer sur le sujet et parler aussi vite qu'une mitraillette.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, admet Sam avec un hochement de tête. Mais ça ne nous avance pas au sujet de Castiel et de tes Anges, Charlie. Ça fait déjà six mois qu'ils se sont envolés et on a toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux.

\- Ça, c'est la prochaine étape ! Et pour atteindre nos objectifs, je vais avoir besoin de tes connaissances juridiques, Sam. Je veux que tu intègres le S.A.L.E. avec moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as fait des études de droit à Stanford, pas vrai ? J'ai besoin de monter un dossier juridique béton et de rédiger une constitution et un code civil pour établir des lois sur les droits des Anges. Un truc bien massif, bourré d'articles compliqués avec des alinéas chiants, de termes juridiques ronflants et officiels pour impressionner les Anges et faire accepter nos revendications. À savoir la liberté totale de circulation dans le Paradis, l'intégration de deux élus humains siégeant dans le Conseil restreint des Anges pour participer aux décisions concernant la planète et l'Humanité, et la création de passeports et d'autorisations pour permettre aux âmes de circuler ou émigrer entre Paradis, Terre, Purgatoire et Enfer.

\- C'est… ambitieux, lâche Sam qui la fixe avec un air partagé entre incrédulité et respect.

Krissy en oublie complètement le film qui continue de tourner – une blonde en short se fait maintenant courser sur le sable par un requin – lorsqu'elle tique sur ce que vient de dire Charlie.

\- Hé, attends. Si les Archanges acceptent, ça veut dire que les âmes pourront circuler entre les mondes ?

Charlie lui adresse un clin d’œil complice. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis janvier et forment un carré dont elle a fait onduler les mèches rousses.

\- C'est le but à long terme, oui. J'ai déjà contacté Crowley et Bobby pour qu'ils soutiennent le S.A.L.E. et fassent pression de leur côté. Krissy… quand j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à tes deux amies Faith et Krystal, l'idée qu'elles soient séparées après la mort, l'une au Paradis car Humaine et l'autre au Purgatoire car Djinn, ça m'a brisé le cœur. En tant que Femme de Lettres, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de faire tout mon possible pour les réunir et faire triompher l'amour lesbien dans l'au-delà.

Sam émet un rire et repousse sa longue chevelure en arrière.

\- Rédiger des lois sur les droits des âmes et en parallèle monter une bibliothèque numérique sur le surnaturel ? C'est énormément de travail, Charlie, tu en es consciente ? Le travail d'une vie…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici, assure-t-elle en levant le menton fièrement. Je suis une Femme de Lettres. Ma place est ici. Alors c'est d'accord ? _High Five_  !

Sam et Charlie échangent un _high five_ enthousiaste tandis que Krissy pique du nez et s'efforce de ravaler les émotions qui refont surface après six mois à les réprimer. La gorge comprimée, elle baisse ses yeux noirs sur la boule de poils qui ronronne de bonheur sous ses caresses, submergée par le souvenir du sourire de Faith et Krystal, de leurs cris à leur mort brutale, de l'odeur métallique du sang dans l'air…

Apocalypse tressaille lorsqu'une unique larme s'écrase sur sa fourrure noire. Le chat fixe la perle translucide sur ses poils comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé, et la lèche pour s'en débarrasser.

La voix de Charlie lui paraît comme lointaine, étouffée :

\- Si tout se déroule comme prévu et que les Archanges se laissent fléchir par l'argument joker du libre-arbitre que leur Papounet divin aime tellement, Ash devrait bientôt pouvoir se balader dans les couloirs de l'Administration et se renseigner sur Castiel, Anpiel, Lavavoth et Joshua. On pourra enfin savoir si Dean et moi on a été largués comme des vieilles chaussettes ou s'ils ont des problèmes sérieux là-haut qui les empêchent de venir nous voir. Remarque, moi j'ai l'habitude, je me suis déjà fait plaquer par cette fée qui ne m'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Toutes les nanas surnaturelles me laissent en plan à un moment où l'autre. Enfin, tu me diras que je ne sortais officiellement avec aucune des deux, je les ai juste embrassées et j'ai jamais eu le temps d'établir de relation de couple contrairement à Dean avec qui c'était du sérieux avec Cas'. Ça fait quand même des années que ces deux-là se tournent autour et développent une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau et ils sont sortis ensemble pendant des mois. D'ailleurs j'attends toujours que Carver Edlund écrive et mette en ligne ces passages parce que, sans vouloir faire ma fangirl creepy, j'ai hâte de lire les… »

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Une bimbo à grosse poitrine se fait dévorer sur la plage à l'instant où Dean surgit dans le salon en poussant si brutalement la porte qu'elle percute le mur avec fracas.

« Hael vient de perdre les eaux, elle va accoucher ! annonce-t-il d'une voix tendue. Garth ! On a besoin de toi tout de suite, ramène tes fesses !

Le bol rempli de pop-corn entre ses bras, Garth cligne des yeux et dévisage Dean d'un air abasourdi.

\- Hein ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Dean se dirige à grandes enjambées vers le canapé et attrape sans douceur Garth par le poignet.

\- On ne peut pas amener Hael à l'hosto vu qu'elle est pas humaine, et t'es le seul d'entre nous à avoir fait des études de médecine.

Le bol se renverse au sol alors que Garth se trouve levé de force par la poigne de l'aîné Winchester. Krissy voit disparaître le pop-corn étalé par terre avec des bruits mouillés de mastication – apparemment, Fido s'en donne à cœur joie.

\- Hé, Dean ! proteste Garth en se faisant traîner hors du salon par un Dean plus que déterminé. Je suis dentiste ! _Dentiste_! Pas gynécologue ni obstétricien !

\- Ça fera l'affaire ! Tu peux pas être pire que Kevin qui est en train de chercher sur Google ce qu'il faut faire !

Krissy s'empresse de soulever un Apocalypse récalcitrant pour le placer dans la capuche de son hoodie – sa place de prédilection pour tout déplacement – et suit le groupe. Laissant le film tourner dans le vide derrière eux, ils se précipitent pour suivre Dean et le malheureux Garth qui trébuche en peinant à suivre son rythme.

Ils traversent la salle de réception et s'engouffrent dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivent tous devant la chambre de Kevin, Krissy jette un œil à l'intérieur. Hael est allongée sur le lit, le visage convulsé alors qu'elle halète. Kevin sort de la chambre d'un air paniqué, smartphone en main et cheveux en bataille.

\- J'ai lu sur Google qu'il faut des serviettes propres et faire bouillir de l'eau, donc j'ai préparé une bassine, mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- T'inquiète, le rassure Dean d'un ton bourru. Garth va servir de sage-femme. Pas vrai, mec ?

Garth déglutit mais prend une profonde inspiration comme pour rassembler son courage tandis que Kevin lui tend une paire de gants en latex.

\- Allez, Garth ! Vas y, tu peux le faire ! l'encourage Charlie en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Garth se tourne une dernière fois pour leur jeter un regard de détresse – Krissy et Dean lèvent leur pouce en signe de soutien moral – et la porte se referme sur lui. Hael et Kevin sont à présent seuls dans la chambre avec Garth pour les aider à faire naître le Nephilim.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ? murmure Krissy en donnant un léger coup de coude à Dean.

\- J'en suis sûr, gamine.

Elle lui jette un regard suspicieux – Dean n'a pas l'air si sûr que ça, et sa nervosité crève les yeux.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais être la marraine ? demande Charlie en s'adossant au mur du couloir. J'ai toujours eu envie d'être marraine. Je suis sûre que je ferais une super marraine.

\- Je me demande si la naissance d'un Nephilim peut prendre autant de temps qu'une naissance humaine… soupire Krissy en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Je devrais peut-être aller chercher des chaises et de quoi grignoter en attendant.

\- Bonne idée ! Moi je vais aller faire du thé et du café, renchérit Charlie.

Le temps que Krissy et Dean achèvent d'amener les chaises et coussins dans le couloir, Sam et Charlie ont rapatrié de la cuisine un plateau de thé, café et tranches de pain avec beurre de cacahuète à tartiner. Une fois tous assis sur les chaises alignées contre le mur faisant face à la porte close, Krissy cède à la curiosité, elle qui ne s'y était pas du tout intéressée en six mois à côtoyer l'Ange enceinte jusqu'aux dents :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur les Nephilims, au juste ?

\- Pas grand-chose, répond Dean qui hausse les épaules en mordant dans une tartine. Ils sont rares, je suppose.

\- Très, oui ! acquiesce Charlie. Du peu que j'en sais et de ce que Kevin a lu dans la tablette des Anges, les Nephilims ont à la fois une âme et une Grâce, ils sont exceptionnellement puissants mais dangereux car sujets aux émotions comme n'importe quel Humain. Ils seraient mortels même si leur espérance de vie peut atteindre 150 ou 200 ans. En théorie, hein !

La discussion sur les Nephilims n'a guère le temps d'aller plus loin, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Garth, les surprenant tous.

\- Garth ? Déjà ? Ça ne fait que dix minutes que vous avez commencé… il y a un problème ?

Sam se lève pour soutenir le dentiste qui referme la porte derrière lui en tremblant. Il est pâle comme un linge, son visage tirant sur le verdâtre, et ses mains gantées sont maculées de sang. Il vacille et les frères Winchester l'aident à s'asseoir sur une des chaises tandis que Charlie entreprend de l'éventer avec une tranche de pain.

\- Garth ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Semblant sur le point de vomir d'un instant à l'autre, Garth lève sur eux de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus à regarder ça, ou j'allais m'évanouir. Tout avait bien commencé, mais les hanches de Hael étaient étroites et le bébé un peu trop gros, ça avait du mal à passer. J'allais suggérer des exercices de respiration et une épisiotomie quand Hael a décidé que ça prenait trop de temps, et a… a pris les choses en main. Elle a empoigné les ciseaux qu'on avait prévus pour couper le cordon ombilical, et a commencé à… _à_ _s'éventrer elle-même comme une bouchère de l'Enfer_   _!_

Krissy ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer à l'image mentale tandis que Sam donne une tasse de thé au pauvre Garth pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. À cet instant, un puissant vagissement de bébé retentit, vrillant leurs tympans comme une sirène d'alarme. On jurerait qu'on égorge un chat dans la chambre – et c'est ce que semble penser Apocalypse aussi, car il bondit hors de la capuche du hoodie et détale ventre à terre dans le couloir.

Après quelques secondes d'hébétude, Charlie est la première à réagir – elle se précipite vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, Krissy sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elles entrent dans la chambre, une odeur métallique de sang lui prend à la gorge. Comme dans un cliché de mauvais film d'horreur, le lit est maculé de sang qui ruisselle au sol en une flaque écarlate qui s'élargit à vue d’œil.

Krissy s'attendait à voir Hael le ventre ouvert comme un poisson et s'y était préparée psychologiquement, mais à son grand soulagement l'Ange est debout, entièrement habillée, le ventre parfaitement plat comme si elle ne venait pas de s'auto-faire une césarienne barbare ni d'être enceinte pendant neuf mois. Baissés sur le bébé rougeaud qui braille et gigote dans ses bras, ses yeux scintillent d'un bleu irréel. Un aura de puissance vibre dans l'air – a-t-elle déjà retrouvé toute sa Grâce à présent que le Nephilim n'est plus dans son corps à siphonner son énergie ?

Dean, Sam et Garth entrent juste à temps pour voir Kevin prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras avec mille précautions. Le bébé se calme aussitôt avec un hoquet, se blottissant contre son torse, ses petits doigts s'agrippant au tissu de son t-shirt. Krissy s'approche pour regarder de plus près sa peau rouge et fripée, son petit nez, ses yeux aux paupières encore enflées et closes. On dirait une crevette trop cuite avec une crête de punk – son crâne est hérissé de cheveux bruns qui défient la gravité.

\- C'est une fille… » murmure le jeune papa en levant des yeux brillants d'émotion vers eux.

 

* * *

 

Avec un _pschitt_ sonore, Dean décapsule sa bière. La bouteille est froide dans sa main, ruisselant de gouttelettes de condensation. La capsule tinte en tombant au sol quand il tend le bras pour entrechoquer sa bière contre celle de Sam.

« À la santé de la petite Hope Tran.

\- Et à celle des heureux parents.

Dean porte le goulot à ses lèvres et boit une rasade rafraîchissante qui dévale sa trachée jusqu'à se lover dans son estomac. Une agréable tiédeur l'engourdit de l'intérieur, et il s'affale davantage dans le transat avec un sourire satisfait. Il croise les chevilles sur la glacière, son regard se perdant au loin. Le soleil commence à plonger dans la ligne d'horizon, projetant dans le ciel des teintes riches de pourpre et d'ocre. Dans la périphérie de sa vision, il peut deviner son frère qui, trop grand pour le transat, en dépasse comme un géant assis dans un siège pour môme. Ses bras pendent, la bière dans sa main touchant le sol, et ses longues jambes s'étalent devant, utilisant la rambarde du toit en guise de repose-pieds. Une brise tiède souffle sur le toit du bunker, leur apportant le chant des criquets et le hululement d'un hibou. Le mois de juin est bien entamé, et la température est douce, plutôt chaude même.

Distraitement, Dean chasse un moustique qui vrombit dans son oreille, appréciant la sérénité et le calme de cette fin de journée. Ces derniers mois, entre les chasses aux monstres avec Krissy et la reconstruction de la batcave, Dean a trouvé le temps d'aménager le toit du bunker comme il voulait le faire depuis des années. Il a monté assez de terre pour en transformer plus de la moitié en potager où il a planté un paquet de trucs – avec l'aide de Garth qui s'avère plutôt doué en jardinage – y compris trois pommiers. Si tout se passe bien, d'ici deux à quatre ans il devrait pouvoir récolter ses propres pommes pour en faire de délicieuses tartes. Et accessoirement utiliser les troncs quand ils seront assez épais pour accrocher le hamac qu'il s'est acheté à sa dernière virée dans le plus grand centre commercial de Kansas City.

Derrière les transats et parasols, il a aussi ajouté une piscine gonflable en prévision des grosses chaleurs estivales. Empêcher Fido de l'approcher est particulièrement difficile, et Dean a dû convaincre son frère d'interdire l'accès au toit pour le chien, de peur qu'il crève la piscine gonflable avec ses griffes, ou qu'il piétine les fragiles plants du potager. À terme, Dean songe construire une véritable piscine et éventuellement un jacuzzi, et il n'a toujours pas eu le temps de réaménager la salle de jeu qui avait été ravagée par les sbires d'Abaddon. Il y a plein d'espace vacant à l'étage et ce ne sont pas les idées qui lui manquent pour les aménager. Il a de quoi s'occuper pour les dix ans à venir pour construire le bunker de ses rêves.

\- Tu te rends compte que Kevin est déjà père à 18 ans ?

La voix de Sam le tire de ses rêveries sur les prochaines améliorations à apporter au bunker. Il hausse les sourcils et jette un regard en biais à son petit frère. Sam contemple l'horizon rougeoyant avec un air doux et nostalgique sur le visage.

\- Ouais, sourit Dean avec une mimique amusée. Mais Hael est une couguar de quelques milliards d'années, ça compense.

Sam émet un bref rire, puis secoue la tête en portant le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Quand je pense qu'à l'âge de Kevin, je venais de m'engueuler avec papa et de fuguer pour aller vivre sur le campus de Stanford. J'étais un môme, j'aurais pas été en mesure de fonder une famille et m'en occuper.

\- Moi non plus, lâche Dean en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. À 18 ans je faisais quoi, déjà ? Ah ouais, papa m'avait laissé gérer seul une chasse pour la première fois, un truc de fantôme agressif hantant une rave party d'étudiants. C'est là que j'avais rencontré Don et sa sœur Rhonda, et au lieu de faire mon enquête j'ai perdu mon temps à faire le con avec leur groupe d'amis. Je te dis pas la gueule de papa quand il a dû payer ma caution de sortie de prison parce que Don et Rhonda m'ont entubé en me piquant mon fric et me balançant aux flics pour me coller leur trafic de drogue sur le dos – j'étais en plein bad trip à cause de ce que Don m'avait fait fumer alors j'avais même pas été en état de réagir. Il m'a fallu cinq ans de comportement exemplaire pour que papa me refasse un peu confiance après ça.

Sam cille et lui glisse un regard surpris.

\- Tu m'avais déjà parlé une ou deux fois de Don, ce punk à chien qui t'avait refilé des puces et fait fumer des joints bizarres qui t'ont rendu malade, mais tu m'avais jamais raconté le reste. Je croyais que t'avais toujours obéi au doigt et à la lettre à papa.

\- T'étais encore au lycée, papa voulait pas que je t'en parle tellement il craignait que tu prennes exemple sur moi. Tu m'admirais tellement à l'époque que tu copiais tout ce que je faisais, c'était adorable.

\- Dans tes rêves. T'étais le seul à te croire cool, Dean.

Il n'a même pas besoin de le voir dans la pénombre ocre du soleil couchant pour deviner que Sam essaye d'avoir l'air détaché, lui qui n'a jamais su tout à fait cacher son admiration pour son frère aîné. Dean se contente de hausser les épaules avec un rictus en coin, le goulot de sa bière frôlant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Heureusement, Kev' est moins con que nous. Il va faire un super père pour la petite.

Il boit une gorgée fraîche, bercé par le chant régulier des criquets. Le ciel commence à s'obscurcir, et les teintes de rouge et d'or s'affadissent alors que le disque du soleil s'enfonce dans la terre.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça t'arrive de… regretter ? De ne pas avoir une vie normale, je veux dire. Une femme, des enfants, un boulot ordinaire et des amis ordinaires ?

Dean reste silencieux un long moment, le souvenir de Lisa et Ben lui revenant avec un goût d'amertume. Si la douleur de les avoir perdus à jamais s'est émoussée au fil des années, le seul fait d'y repenser suffit à comprimer son cœur de nostalgie.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules. J'y ai goûté avec Lisa et Ben quand t'étais enfermé dans la Cage, Sammy, et c'était la vie que j'avais toujours cru que je voudrais. Mais c'était pas pour moi. J'étais pas moi-même, avec eux. Heureux, oui, mais pas moi-même.

Il sent le regard de Sam peser sur lui, mais Dean continue à suivre fixement la progression du soleil que l'horizon avale peu à peu. La bière dans sa main s'est réchauffée au creux de sa paume. Il renverse la tête en arrière pour l'achever avant de la poser au sol avec les autres bouteilles vides :

\- La chasse fait partie de moi, Sammy. C'est dans mon sang. Tant que j'ai ma famille avec moi, mon bunker hérité de papy et des chasses surnaturelles à faire, ça me convient. J'aime bien les gamins et je sais que je ferais un super père, mais hé, je trouve que je fais du bon boulot avec Krissy, pas vrai ? C'est comme si elle était ma fille maintenant. Je considère déjà Charlie comme notre petite sœur, après tout. Ce qui fait de Kevin notre neveu avec sa copine Hael, Crowley notre oncle louche, et Garth notre cousin bizarre. Comme le disait Bobby, la famille ne s'arrête pas avec les liens du sang. La nôtre va bien au-delà du sang et me comble parfaitement, j'en ai pas besoin d'une autre.

\- Et puis, tu as Cas'…

Dean devient soudain très silencieux. Il se redresse sur son transat pour se pencher sur la glacière. Il en sort deux bières bien fraîches, et en balance une à Sam d'un geste maîtrisé, sans même le regarder. Quand il s'étend à nouveau sur le transat, le ciel au loin s'irise de rouge sombre tandis que le dernier morceau de soleil encore visible s'enflamme. Ils sont à présent presque complètement dans le noir, et il est difficile de distinguer l'expression de leurs visages.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils décapsulent à main nue leur bière respective. Dean pousse un soupir.

\- Ouais, lâche-t-il finalement avec une amertume qu'il n'arrive pas à cacher. Ouais, j'ai Cas'…

\- Tu sais quoi, Dean, j'étais en train de discuter avec Charlie cet après-midi, juste avant la naissance de Hope. Elle fait tout son possible avec Ash pour se renseigner au sujet de Cas'. Les âmes ne peuvent plus circuler librement là-haut et sont occupées à essayer de faire respecter leur libre-arbitre face à Michael et Lucifer. Mais dès qu'ils arriveront à avoir des infos, tu seras le premier mis au courant. Garde espoir, Dean.

Le hululement du hibou s'intensifie, et Dean chasse à nouveau un moustique, l'envoyant vers Sam. Boire une gorgée de bière lui permet de garder contenance, et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il répond, l'intimité de la nuit tombée l'aidant à se livrer :

\- J'sais pas, Sam. J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers mois. Cas' me l'a répété plein de fois : il est pas humain. Mojo ou pas, il reste un ange. Sa famille, c'est les autres anges, aussi connards soient-ils. C'est eux, sa famille depuis des millions d'années, et quelques mois comme humain sur terre ne vont pas changer ça. C'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir qu'il reste ici avec moi pour toujours, d'espérer qu'il renierait sa nature et abandonnerait ses frères et sœurs pour moi, alors que moi-même je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Sam, quoi qu'il arrive, et que je ne laisserais jamais tomber la chasse non plus.

\- Dean, tu disais toi-même il y a pas deux minutes que la famille va au-delà du sang… Cas' nous a dit lui-même que s'il le pouvait, il resterait avec nous tout le temps. Qu'il voudrait devenir un chasseur comme nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est toujours pas revenu, mais il doit y avoir une explication logique. J'en suis sûr.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres, la gorge un peu trop serrée. Ses yeux se plongent dans la voûte céleste qui au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'assombrit laisse apparaître les étoiles et la lune qu'un nuage voile mystérieusement. Il ne sait si l'idée que Castiel est sans doute quelque part là-haut avec sa famille le rassure ou le démoralise.

\- C'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve séparé de Cas' pendant des mois sans savoir s'il est en vie, murmure Dean. Le pire, c'est de ne pas _savoir_. Ça fait six mois que je lui adresse des prières tous les jours, parfois trois à quatre fois par jour, et que je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Il n'y a pas cinquante explications possibles, Sam. S'il ne me répond pas, c'est soit qu'il est prisonnier, blessé ou mort… soit qu'il en a rien à foutre de moi.

Dean émet un rire sans joie, tournant la bouteille entre ses doigts.

\- Va savoir, peut-être que le fait d'avoir récupéré son mojo a supprimé toutes ses émotions trop humaines. Peut-être qu'il ne ressent plus rien. En tout cas, je préfère ça à l'idée qu'il est en danger et que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. Peut-être que je devrais me tirer une balle dans le crâne pour aller voir par moi-même au Paradis ce qu'il fout. Mais je pense que Tessa n'apprécierait pas trop.

La brise tiède emporte ses mots et fait bruire les feuilles de ses fragiles plants de pommiers.

\- Aww, lâche la voix de Sam, oscillant entre taquinerie et tendresse. Tu es vraiment amoureux de Cas', hein ?

Dean pince les lèvres et ne répond rien. Il sent ses joues chauffer et remercie intérieurement la pénombre qui les enveloppe d'empêcher Sam de voir que son grand frère rougit comme une écolière. Mais même sans ça, Sam semble s'amuser comme un petit fou et se penche depuis son transat comme pour lui souffler un secret, d'un ton clairement moqueur à présent :

\- Devine quoi, je crois que Castiel aussi est amoureux de toi.

Visiblement, Sam a trop bu – son haleine est chargée de bière et il ricane bêtement comme un môme. Dean rétablit son autorité de grand frère d'une tape à l'arrière du crâne assortie d'un :

\- Ta gueule, _bitch !_

\- Outch ! _Jerk !_

Dean rit à son tour, le cœur plus léger. Tandis que Sam recoiffe ses cheveux (beaucoup) trop longs avec ses doigts, Dean croise ses pieds sur la glacière. Le soleil est tout à fait couché à présent, mais ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité. Le nuage qui voilait la lune a disparu, alors il y voit assez clair – ou du moins parvient-il à distinguer le profil de son frère et le contour des objets autour d'eux.

\- Et toi, Sammy ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'Apocalypse au programme et que le monde n'est plus en danger, tu pourrais aller reprendre tes études de droit et devenir avocat avec une robe et perruque si tu veux. Tu pourrais te trouver une gentille femme avec qui faire des gamins dans une jolie maison avec jardin, barrière blanche, un labrador, et des voisins avec qui faire des barbecues le dimanche en parlant de politique, sport et météo. Ça te branche pas ?

C'est au tour de Sam de rester silencieux à boire quelques gorgées comme s'il contemplait la question. Les derniers éclats pourpres et ocre de l'horizon se dissipent à présent que le soleil a disparu.

\- Tu sais, Lucifer m'avait offert de ressusciter Jess si je le laissais posséder mon corps… Et j'ai refusé.

Dean cligne des yeux et se redresse sur le transat pour jeter un regard effaré à Sam.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quatre ou cinq ans j'aurais été tenté d'accepter son offre. Mais les choses ont changé. _J'ai_ changé. J'ai assez de recul aujourd'hui pour savoir que si j'ai fugué et tenu à faire des études à Stanford à l'époque, c'était avant tout pour défier papa et son autorité excessive. Le surnaturel fait autant partie de ma vie que de la tienne, Dean. C'est dans mon sang aussi. Et que ferais-je de Fido dans un pavillon de banlieue entouré de gens ordinaires ? Comment pourrais-je être avocat et traiter d'affaires ordinaires après tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai vu ? J'ai bien trop changé en dix ans, sans compter mon temps dans la Cage, pour avoir une vie normale à présent.

Sam soupire, glisse sa main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière et poursuit d'une voix plus douce :

\- De plus, je ne suis pas assez cruel pour vouloir infliger ça à Jess. La ressusciter après dix ans de mort l'isolerait complètement du monde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Réfléchis un peu… Sa famille l'a enterrée et croit que je suis son assassin puisque j'ai disparu le jour de sa mort. Elle ne pourrait retourner ni à sa vie, ni à ses études, ni à ses amis et sa famille. Elle serait totalement dépendante de moi qui ne suis plus celui qu'elle aimait il y a dix ans, et obligée de vivre comme nous avec le surnaturel, le danger et la mort. Ce serait profondément égoïste de lui imposer tout cela en pensant uniquement à mon propre bonheur.

Ne sachant que dire, Dean change sa bière de main pour tendre le bras et donner une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais Sam ne semble pas en avoir fini, il continue avec plus de conviction dans sa voix :

\- Mes rêves et ambitions aussi ont changé, Dean. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place et mon objectif dans la vie. Tu sais, quand on a découvert le bunker et l'héritage des Hommes de Lettres, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de puissant, comme si je trouvais mes racines et que tout faisait sens. J'ai une raison de vivre, ici. En enrichissant nos connaissances sur le surnaturel, en créant la bibliothèque numérique pour en permettre l'accès à tous les chasseurs à travers le monde, et en collaborant avec Charlie pour aider les âmes au Paradis, je laisse mon empreinte dans ce monde pour les générations à venir. J'ai trouvé ma voie, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens entier et heureux. »

Dean observe le profil de son frère qui regarde l'horizon nocturne avec un sourire serein.

Un claquement métallique de porte se fait entendre en bas du bunker, suivi de bruits de pas solitaires. Dean se lève pour aller jeter un œil en s'accoudant à la rambarde – Sam l'imite, portant le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche exactement en même temps que lui. Ensemble, ils baissent les yeux pour voir une silhouette sortir du bunker. La lumière de la lune est pâle et diffuse, mais suffisante pour que Dean reconnaisse Hael.

Elle ne fait qu'une dizaine de pas avant de s'immobiliser, levant la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Il ne peut pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il est sans doute neutre comme d'habitude.

« Je vais voir si Kevin a besoin d'aide avec le bébé, annonce Sam au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Il faudra qu'on se relaye chaque nuit pour la nourrir et changer sa couche. »

Dean acquiesce, profitant de la fraîcheur nocturne qui commence à s'installer. Une fois laissé seul sur le toit, Dean achève sa bière, le cœur apaisé.

Comme chaque soir, il adresse une prière à Cas' en regardant les étoiles.

 

* * *

 

Un vagissement strident extirpe Kevin du profond sommeil dans lequel il était enseveli. Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller et les jambes emmêlées dans les draps, il entrouvre des yeux embrumés. La chambre est plongée dans un noir d'encre, mais un rai de lumière filtre sous la porte, juste assez pour lui permettre de distinguer une silhouette penchée sur le berceau. Une silhouette qui prend le bébé dans ses bras et le berce jusqu'à ce que le hurlement fasse place à des hoquets entrecoupés de sanglots.

« … Hael ? murmure le jeune Prophète en se redressant dans un froissement de draps.

Il tend la main et allume sa lampe de chevet dont l'éclat l'aveugle un instant, mais il réalise vite que ce n'est pas l'Ange qui se tient près du berceau, mais bien Garth qui tient Hope contre son torse en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

\- Hael est sortie il y a une heure à peu près, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tonton Garth s'occupe de la petite. Tu peux te rendormir, amigo mio.

Kevin se frotte les yeux tandis que Garth dépose un gros baiser mouillé sur le sommet du bébé qui continue de geindre, le visage rouge et les yeux mouillés de larmes. Ses yeux commencent à s'habituer à la lumière, et il étouffe un bâillement en repoussant les draps, puis s'assied sur le bord du lit. Le sol est frais sous ses orteils nus.

Il a le vague souvenir de s'être assoupi sur les genoux de Hael, mais ne l'a pas entendue sortir de la chambre.

\- Sortie où ?

\- Depuis que tu as renforcé les défenses du bunker, Radio Anges est un peu plus difficile à capter à l'intérieur du bunker, d'après elle. Du coup, elle est sortie pour annoncer la naissance à tout le Paradis et m'a demandé de m'occuper de Hope pendant son absence. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a fait un gros caca, elle ne sent pas très b… _outch_!

De ses petits doigts potelés, le bébé vient de tirer les poils de barbe du chasseur au moment où il la reniflait de son gros nez.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien ! s'illumine Garth d'un sourire béat.

Ce spectacle arrache à Kevin un sourire tendre, et il se lève tandis que Garth allonge le bébé sur le lit et entreprend de défaire sa couche.

\- Non, non, recouche-toi ! T'inquiète, jeune papa, je vais la Garther, cette couche ! Sam est allé préparer un biberon, alors _no stress_ et repose-toi, d'accord ?

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Kevin sait que sa fille est en de bonnes mains. Ça ne fait qu'une dizaine d'heures qu'elle est née, et Hael et lui n'ont quasiment rien eu à faire, tant les occupants du bunker s'empressent de devancer le moindre des besoins du bébé. Cette dernière agite ses petites jambes en gloussant tandis que Garth la change en lui faisant des grimaces et sourires.

\- Je veux juste aller demander à Hael comment les Anges prennent la nouvelle… continue-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Oki doki ! La belle-famille avant tout ! »

Après un dernier regard sur le visage aux joues bien rondes de sa fille – oh bon sang il a une _fille_ , il est _père_ maintenant et a encore du mal à le réaliser – Kevin enfile un jean et un hoodie avant de sortir de la chambre. La voix de Garth qui gagatise s'estompe lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière lui et se tient debout dans le couloir.

Kevin sort son portable de sa poche et l'utilise comme lampe torche pour éclairer son chemin – ignorant au passage le nombre croissant de textos non lus venant de Crowley qui le harcèle pour être choisi comme parrain pour Hope. Ce à quoi Kevin a répondu qu'il gèlera en Enfer avant que ça arrive, et Crowley a renchéri qu'il a le contrôle total de la température en Enfer et que ça peut s'arranger.

Pieds nus, il marche en silence jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle de réception. Il y trouve Charlie, uniquement éclairée par la lumière vive et bleutée de son ordinateur. Un casque vissé sur les oreilles, elle semble absorbée par son écran, une expression d'intense concentration sur son visage. Lorsqu'il passe près d'elle et comprend qu'elle joue à Skyrim, elle lui adresse un signe de salut avant de saisir son soda. Le bruit qu'elle fait en aspirant par la paille résonne dans l'immense espace vide.

Dans la pénombre, Kevin retrouve ses baskets dans le meuble à tiroirs qu'ils ont monté exprès afin d'éviter que Fido et Apocalypse ne s'amusent à mordiller les chaussures et ne laissent leurs poils dessus. En grandissant, le chat noir de Krissy a développé une addiction pour les pieds et leurs odeurs, et adore se rouler dans les chaussures et y fourrer sa tête. À présent qu'il est privé du stock de chaussures par le nouveau meuble, il attaque et mordille directement tous les pieds qu'il peut trouver.

Laissant Charlie qui vient de brandir un poing en l'air avec une exclamation de victoire, Kevin gravit les marches et ouvre la porte métallique du bunker, plongeant à l'extérieur. Il prend une profonde inspiration et l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffre dans ses poumons.

Hael est là. Il la voit de dos, la tête levée vers le ciel étoilé. Ses cheveux ont repoussé ces six derniers mois et atteignent presque ses clavicules à présent. Ce n'est qu'en approchant à la lueur de son portable que Kevin réalise qu'au lieu de porter le jean et le débardeur que Crowley lui avait fournis, l'Ange est vêtue d'une robe bleue, de collants noirs et d'un gilet jaune. Ces mêmes habits qu'elle avait lorsque Castiel et Dean l'avaient amenée au bunker. Ceux qu'elle portait les premiers mois où Kevin l'a connue.

Hael l'a sans doute entendu arriver, car elle se retourne pour lui faire face, comme au ralenti. Une brise fait danser ses cheveux sombres.

« Je vais retourner au Paradis, annonce-t-elle d'emblée.

La voix cristalline de Hael lui fait l'effet d'une claque malgré la douceur avec laquelle elle prononce ces mots. Kevin s'immobilise, le gravier crissant sous ses baskets.

\- … Quoi ? souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'Ange incline la tête sur le côté et l'observe sans ciller, de son regard trop fixe pour être humain.

\- Ma mission est terminée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici-bas.

L'estomac noué, Kevin effectue un pas vers elle, laissant son portable glisser de sa main et tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Hael est à présent nimbée d'une aura lumineuse, et il fait aussi clair qu'en plein jour à deux mètres à la ronde autour d'elle.

\- Ta _mission_? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Lorsque j'ai été arrachée du Paradis et que je suis tombée sur Terre, privée de hiérarchie, de repères, d'ordres et d'ailes, j'ai trouvé en toi une mission légitime. Protéger les Prophètes du Seigneur est un devoir primordial du Paradis, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te garder en sécurité. Mais depuis janvier, deux Archanges veillent à ta sécurité. Ils apparaîtront au moindre signe de danger dirigé contre toi. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Elle ne bouge pas plus qu'un bloc de roche lorsqu'il tend une main tremblante pour prendre sa joue en coupe.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai besoin de toi, Hael !

Silence. Les yeux d'un bleu limpide de l'Age se plongent dans ceux tourmentés de Kevin, et un sourire serein effleure ses lèvres. Kevin serre la mâchoire et encadre le visage de Hael de ses deux mains, et les glisse dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime… ajoute-t-il, sa voix s'étranglant de détresse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Kevin.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ? murmure-t-il en pressant son front contre le sien. Pourquoi tu veux m'abandonner ?

\- Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance. Le Nephilim est né et n'a plus besoin de mon corps organique pour se développer. Je peux donc l'évacuer et retourner au sein de ma faction. Auprès de ma famille. Là où est ma place.

\- Ta place est ici ! Avec moi ! Avec notre fille !

Si Hael était humaine, il lui ferait sans doute mal, tant il agrippe fort l'arrière de son crâne, y enfonçant ses ongles. Sa voix se brise dans un sanglot, et il lui semble voir une lueur de pitié dans les yeux de l'Ange.

Kevin sent une larme glisser le long de sa joue et tressaille lorsque Hael la cueille du pouce en une caresse. Il ferme les yeux sans plus se retenir de pleurer et laisse son front tomber sur l'épaule de l'Ange.

\- Alors tout était faux ? Je croyais que tu voyais en moi plus qu'un prophète… Je n'étais qu'une mission pour toi ?

Son murmure est à peine audible, mais il sait que Hael l'a entendu – sans doute peut-elle voir directement la souffrance au fond de son âme. Il sent sa main fine caresser ses cheveux, et il ne peut pas les voir, mais il jurerait sentir ses ailes les envelopper tous deux dans un cocon soyeux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Kevin.

La voix de l'Ange s'écoule, aussi clair et cristalline que le murmure d'un ruisseau.

\- Je ne suis pas Humaine, je peine à comprendre les sentiments. Contrairement à Castiel, je n'avais jamais été en contact avec des Humains avant ma chute. J'ignore si ces émotions que j'éprouve en sont réellement au sens humain du terme. Mais Hope et toi êtes devenus pour moi les êtres les plus importants de l'univers, plus que le Seigneur. Je vous aime sincèrement, si tant est que je puisse ressentir de l'amour.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi je ne reste pas avec vous ? achève pour lui Hael avec un sourire triste. Vous autres Humains avez beau être diamétralement différents de moi, j'ai beau souffrir de mon exil prolongé du Paradis, je resterais ici-bas avec toi et notre fille, si seulement je le pouvais.

Kevin rouvre les yeux et redresse la tête. Son visage à l'ovale doux lui apparaît trouble à travers ses larmes. Il les essuie rageusement avec sa manche et se détache d'elle, son regard se durcissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Si les Archanges t'ont ordonné de revenir contre ton gré, ils devront me passer sur le corps d'abord. Je ne les laisserai pas te forcer à obéir si tu n'en as pas envie. Sam, Dean et les autres nous aideront, tu verras. Je demanderais même de l'aide à Crowley s'il le faut !

Les yeux bleus de Hael sont si intenses qu'il lui semble qu'elle lit droit dans son âme.

\- Michael et Lucifer ne m'ont rien ordonné. Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Ophaniel, un membre du Conseil restreint. Si je le souhaite, je pourrais formuler une demande exceptionnelle pour stationner sur Terre quelques mois ou années de plus. Non, Kevin. Retourner au Paradis est ma décision et personne ne m'a forcée.

Face au choc que le visage de Kevin exprime, Hael semble s'adoucir et avance la tête, l'inclinant pour joindre leurs lèvres. Kevin prend une inspiration tremblante, envahi par une sensation de pureté à ce simple contact, comme si son corps et son âme venaient d'être purifiés et illuminés – est-ce dû au fait que Hael a récupéré toute la puissance de sa Grâce ?

\- Sais-tu… souffle Hael tout contre ses lèvres… que ma réelle apparence est si immense et inhumaine qu'elle te terrifierait si tu la voyais ? Que tu ne serais qu'un minuscule point au creux de ma main si je te ramassais ? Que ce corps organique que j'occupe n'est pas le mien ?

\- Je le sais. Je le sais, et ça m'est égal. Je t'aime, quelle que soit ton apparence.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Kevin. Ce corps n'est pas le mien. J'ai fait une promesse à Emily Kirkman quand j'en ai pris le contrôle il y a dix mois. Je lui ai promis de protéger sa famille sur trois générations en échange de son accord. Je lui ai promis d'évacuer son corps dès que je pourrais retourner au Paradis, je lui ai promis que ce ne serait pas long. Ce n'est qu'à ses conditions qu'elle m'a dit oui.

Kevin ouvre de grands yeux en voyant une unique larme dévaler la joue de Hael. L'Ange baisse les yeux et récite de sa voix douce :

\- Une promesse faite par un Ange engage tout le Paradis.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai déjà utilisé ce corps dix mois, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Cette Humaine m'a crue sur parole, elle m'a fait confiance, et je trahis cette confiance à chaque seconde qui s'écoule depuis la naissance de Hope. Je lui ai volé dix mois de sa vie, loin de sa famille, sans aucun contrôle sur son corps ni son esprit. J'ai été tentée de me parjurer et de céder à mes désirs égoïstes pour rester auprès de toi, mais… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui voler sa vie pour mon propre plaisir. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Kevin.

Kevin se mord la lèvre inférieure et baisse les yeux. Toute supplication pour la convaincre de rester se coince en travers de sa gorge. Pas une seule fois en dix mois, il n'a songé à la pauvre fille que Hael possède. Pas même lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à ce policier qui la recherchait car elle a été signalée par son père comme enlevée…

Hael a raison. Il ne peut pas priver cette fille de sa vie juste pour garder Hael auprès de Hope et lui. Elle a raison, mais…

\- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi… murmure-t-il malgré tout avec peine tant sa gorge est serrée. Je ne veux pas que Hope grandisse sans connaître sa mère…

Il se laisse tomber à genoux et voile son visage de son avant-bras, le corps secoué de sanglots douloureux. Le gravier crisse sous les pas de Hael et elle s'agenouille à son tour pour l'entourer de ses bras et de sa chaleur.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais investir d'enveloppe corporelle et déposséder un Humain de sa liberté comme je l'ai fait avec Emily Kirkman. Je ne pourrai plus revenir sur Terre, mais depuis l'Axis Mundi, je visiterai vos rêves chaque nuit. Je répondrai à toutes les prières que vous m'adresserez. Et le jour où vous mourrez, je vous accueillerai moi-même au Paradis.

\- Hael… »

Il ne peut prononcer un mot de plus : Hael saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse – ses lèvres ont un goût de larmes et de foudre. Kevin répond désespérément au baiser en s'agrippant à son dos pour la garder aussi près de lui que possible.

Et soudain, le corps de l'Ange s'arque dans ses bras. Hael rompt le baiser et renverse la tête en arrière brutalement. Une colonne de lumière jaillit de ses yeux et de sa bouche pour trancher la nuit, si violente et éblouissante que Kevin pousse un cri et recule précipitamment, protégeant ses yeux avec son avant-bras.

Lorsque c'est terminé, il rouvre les yeux dans la nuit qui semble s'être assombrie, et ses oreilles sifflent encore. Un gémissement féminin l'arrache à sa contemplation du ciel étoilé où la lumière a disparu. Le corps de Hael est prostré au sol, et Kevin échange un regard avec la jeune fille qui semble frappée de stupeur et terrifiée.

« Où… où je suis ? T'es qui, toi ?

Il lui faut un instant pour réaliser que cette voix paniquée au fort accent texan, que cette fille aux expressions si humaines sur son visage… ce n'est pas Hael. C'est Emily. Le vaisseau.

Sa vision se brouille de larmes chaudes et Kevin pleure en silence, sous le regard effaré de l'inconnue toujours sous le choc et à terre.

C'est comme à travers un brouillard épais qu'il entend la porte métallique s'ouvrir derrière lui, et Sam, Dean et Charlie sortir et piétiner le gravier.

\- Kevin ! On a entendu une explosion… est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Hael, ça va ? Pourquoi tu es par terre ? Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever…

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Vous êtes qui ? Où est l'Ange qui me parlait tout à l'heure ?

Kevin se force enfin à redresser la tête, le visage strié de larmes.

\- Ce n'est plus Hael, informe-t-il les Winchester d'une voix blanche. Hael est retournée au Paradis.

\- Oh merde Kev', je suis désolée !

Il ne bronche pas lorsqu'il se retrouve enfermé dans l'étreinte compatissante de Charlie.

\- Donc elle, c'est… commence Dean en jetant un regard à la fille complètement paumée qui semble hésiter à s'enfuir en courant ou pas.

\- Je m'appelle Emily, dit-elle avec son accent texan à couper au couteau. Emily Kirkman.

\- Ok, Emily, dit Sam de son air le plus rassurant possible. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

\- Je… C'était la nuit, et je regardais une pluie d'étoiles filantes par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et j'ai entendu une voix… Une voix qui me disait être un Ange, et voulait utiliser mon corps pour quelques jours. Mon père est un bon Chrétien mais m'a aussi toujours dit de ne pas faire quelque chose gratuitement si je peux en tirer du profit, alors je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait en échange de ce service protéger ma famille sur les trois prochaines générations. Elle a accepté, j'ai dit oui, et… quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais là. Devant lui, là.

Elle pointe Kevin du doigt, et celui-ci détourne les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir ses expressions humaines, mouvements naturels, ses paupières qui clignent normalement et sa posture pas tout à fait droite.

\- Vous croyez que je suis folle, c'est ça, hein ? Je ne suis pas folle !

Sam lève les mains pour calmer Emily qui semble sur la défensive et à peine sûre de ce qu'elle raconte elle-même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emily, nous te croyons. Tu n'es pas folle, cette voix était réelle. Nous connaissons bien l'Ange qui a possédé ton corps ces dix derniers mois.

\- Dix mois ?! s'exclame Emily en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus. Quoi ? Mais, mais… On est quel jour ?

\- Le 17 juin 2014.

\- Mais… c'était septembre il y a pas deux minutes ! Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'appelle mon père tout de suite, il doit être mort d'inquiétude ! Où est mon portable ?!

\- Attends, whoa, on se calme ! la stoppe Dean quand elle se met à se palper en vain pour chercher son téléphone. On va te ramener chez toi, ok ? Promis ! Mais tu es recherchée par la police et tout le monde croit que t'as été enlevée et assassinée, on ne peut pas appeler ton père comme ça ! »

Kevin se détourne et les laisse discuter de la manière la moins risquée de ramener Emily chez elle, et retourne dans le bunker, accompagné par Charlie qui tente de son mieux de lui remonter le moral.

 

* * *

 

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, Kriss'. Je ne critique pas la décision de Kevin et je n'ai aucun droit de le juger. Je comprends pourquoi il pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour garder Hope en sécurité. Mais c'est juste que je trouve… non, je _sais_ – qu'il est en train de commettre une monumentale erreur, c'est tout.

L'adolescente arque un sourcil en toisant Charlie. Elle croise les bras en s'adossant à la banquette. Juste à côté d'elle, son sac à dos remue et la tête de son chat en émerge.

\- Une erreur ? J'adore Sam et Dean mais tu dois reconnaître qu'ils sont des aimants à emmerdes. Kevin a raison de se barrer avant que sa fille soit impliquée dans tout ce foutoir surnaturel.

Charlie cligne des yeux, abasourdie.

Apocalypse se hisse d'un bond souple sur les genoux de Krissy, son pelage noir luisant comme de la soie sous les lumières artificielles du Starbucks. Il s'étire avec un bâillement, le bout de sa queue chatouillant le nez de sa maîtresse, puis se roule en boule en ronronnant sous les caresses.

\- Euh, Kriss'… tu réalises qu'en tant que Nephilim avec un père Prophète du Seigneur et une mère Ange du Seigneur, Hope est déjà impliquée, que Kevin le veuille ou non ? Dieu est littéralement son papy et Lucifer son tonton !

\- Ça, elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

Charlie allait répliquer lorsqu'un plateau s'abat sur leur table et que Garth se laisse tomber sur la banquette avec un large sourire.

\- Un caramel macchiato et un chocolat viennois signature pour les demoiselles ! annonce-t-il en les servant. Et un mocha frappuccino pour Garth Fitzgerald, quatrième du nom !

Il aspire sa boisson avec sa paille en le regardant avec ses grands yeux naïfs et joyeux.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Vous parliez de quoi ?

Charlie soupire et détourne les yeux, balayant du regard l'espace qui se déploie devant leur table. L'aéroport de Kansas City bourdonne comme une ruche, les échos de pas et de conversations noyés dans les annonces sonores qui se succèdent dans toutes les langues. Dans la file qui s'étire devant l'enregistrement des bagages, elle repère Sam, Dean et Kevin. Ils ont avancé de deux mètres à peine depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce sera bientôt leur tour. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle observe Dean qui berce le bébé avec mille précautions, et Sam qui porte le sac de Kevin et se penche pour lui parler.

\- Je disais à Krissy que Kevin commet une erreur en partant pour Boston. Le bunker est bardé de protection et la force est dans le nombre, c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde. S'isoler loin de nous, seul avec un bébé dans une ville où il ne connaît personne, c'est dangereux. S'il leur arrive quelque chose, il nous faudra des _heures_ d'avion pour les rejoindre et leur porter secours.

Sans cesser de caresser son chat, Krissy esquisse un rictus goguenard.

\- Kevin est protégé par les Archanges, et d'après les tablettes, les Nephilims sont si puissants que je ne pense pas que Hope aura besoin de nous pour botter des culs si quelqu'un est assez stupide pour lui chercher des emmerdes.

Garth acquiesce, les yeux pétillant de joie, et ajoute :

\- J'en ai discuté avec Crocro, et il m'a promis qu'il va assurer leur sécurité et leur confort à Boston. No problemo, Charlie, avec l'Enfer ET le Paradis pour les protéger, rien ni personne ne pourra leur faire du mal !

\- Oui, mais…

Charlie baisse la tête et fait la moue en touillant la mousse onctueuse de sa boisson.

\- … ils vont me manquer, lâche-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il faut vraiment qu'ils s'en aillent ?

\- S'il veut offrir à sa fille une vie normale et honnête, Kevin doit reprendre ses études et trouver un boulot, fait remarquer Krissy en haussant les épaules. S'il part à Boston, c'est avant tout parce qu'il a trouvé une bonne fac là-bas pour reprendre ses études. C'est pas dans notre trou paumé du Kansas qu'il pourrait faire ça. Il a raison, nous n'avons pas le droit de lui imposer notre mode de vie de criminels fugitifs coupés du monde. Hope mérite d'avoir le choix que Victor ne m'a pas laissé. Ça sera à elle-même de décider si elle veut devenir une Femme de Lettres, quand elle sera en âge d'en mesurer les conséquences.

Garth se penche sur la banquette pour entourer les épaules de Charlie d'un bras osseux.

\- Mais hey ! On leur rendra visite souvent, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas si loin, Boston !

Avec une boule dans la gorge, Charlie acquiesce sans conviction, ses cheveux roux en coupe carré voilant son visage. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête pour boire une gorgée de son caramel macchiato, Kevin et les frères Winchester ont quitté la file et approchent à grands pas, les mains vides.

\- Les bagages sont enregistrés et l'embarquement a déjà commencé, il faut qu'on se dépêche, annonce Dean sans détour.

Imitant Krissy et Garth, Charlie se lève en tâchant de ne pas renverser son gobelet brûlant. Elle allonge le pas et s'accroche au bras de l'aîné Winchester pour suivre le rythme.

\- Alors, ça y est, l'heure est venue… soupire-t-elle en regardant tristement Kevin et Garth discuter quelques mètres devant eux. D'abord Hael, maintenant Kevin et Hope… Le bunker va sembler bien vide sans eux.

\- Ouais. Je me doutais qu'il ne resterait pas pour toujours. Kev' avait jamais demandé à être là. C'est la vie, je sais que vous allez tous partir tôt ou tard.

\- Pas moi. Je suis une Femme de Lettres maintenant. Ma place est avec vous. Vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de moi. »

Dans ce qui lui semblera plus tard comme un brouillard confus de sons et d'images, ils traversent la foule anonyme de voyageurs jusqu'à rejoindre la porte d'embarquement où des hôtesses de l'air contrôlent les billets. Charlie se souviendra longtemps du regard triste mais déterminé de Kevin qui serre sa fille contre son cœur. Elle se souviendra de l'émotion dans leurs adieux, de la douceur de la joue de Hope quand elle y applique un baiser, et de la silhouette du jeune père disparaissant derrière la porte.

Elle se souviendra du silence qui retombe dans le groupe après son départ, et de l'avion s'envolant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point dans le ciel bleu.


	66. A moment in a million years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, après trois ans et huit mois d'écriture, l'histoire est enfin terminée. Les choses ont pris un tournant que je n'avais pas toujours anticipé, et c'est devenu bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais qui a dit que les auteurs maîtrisaient leur histoire ? Je n'ai fait que pousser les personnages dans les directions que je voulais avec plus ou moins de succès.  
> J'ai un pincement au cœur quand je me dis que plus jamais je n'écrirai les aventures de ce petit groupe soudé. Il est temps de leur dire adieu.  
> J'espère que cette aventure vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu, aimé, reviewé ! Si mes écrits ont pu ne serait-ce que vous faire rêver un peu, c'est là ma plus belle récompense.  
> Et puis ce n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé, puisque j'ai prévu d'ajouter un épilogue pour conclure le tout. Mise en ligne la semaine prochaine si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !  
> ATTENTION il y a des scènes de fesses dans ce chapitre ! Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez les zapper bien entendu, vous ne raterez rien de l'histoire !
> 
> Musique : A moment in a milion years (Scorpions)
> 
> Résumé : Le monde est en paix et l'Apocalypse a été arrêtée car Lucifer et Michael se sont réconciliés et sont retournés au Paradis avec tous les Ange. Sam, Dean, Garth, Kevin, Hael, Krissy et Charlie vivent ensemble dans le bunker. Le monde entier semble avoir oublié le virus Croatoan, comme si les Anges leur avaient collectivement effacé la mémoire. Les mois s'écoulent et non seulement Castiel et Anpiel ne reviennent pas, mais ils ne répondent pas non plus aux prières. Dean et Charlie ignorent si leurs Anges sont morts, ont des ennuis, ou les ont oubliés maintenant qu'ils ont récupéré leurs ailes. En essayant d'en savoir plus, Charlie prend contact avec Ash. En apprenant que les âmes luttent pour leur liberté contre les Anges, elle fonde un syndicat pour défendre leur libre-arbitre et faire en sorte qu'ils soient libres de circuler à leur guise. Hael accouche d'une petite fille nommée Hope, mais elle décide de partir pour libérer son vaisseau et retourner au Paradis. Peu après, Kevin décide de partir à Boston avec sa fille pour reprendre ses études et une vie normale.

La bûche s'écroule au sein des flammes avec un crépitement d'étincelles. L'ombre ailée qui se dessine contre les murs de la cabane vacille jusqu'à ce que Metatron attise le feu en y jetant une poignée d'herbes sèches.

La lumière mouvante creuse des ombres sur son visage aux joues molles. Les épaules voûtées, le Scribe resserre autour de lui la peau d'un loup-garou qui lui sert de couverture. Il a eu beau la tanner et la laver de son mieux dans la rivière, elle dégage toujours des relents douceâtres de putréfaction.

Avec mille précautions, Metatron tourne la page du livre qui repose sur ses genoux, et ses yeux parcourent les lignes avec morosité. Il connaît par cœur chaque mot, chaque virgule, chaque espace de cet ouvrage. Le seul livre qu'il ait pu emporter en s'enfuyant du Paradis. Que ne donnerait-il pas à présent pour retourner dans la bibliothèque céleste, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, pour emporter de nouvelles lectures pour stimuler son imagination !

Lors de son premier exil, au moins, il avait pu trouver refuge sur Terre où les histoires n'ont jamais manqué depuis que les Humains existent. Mais étant donné les circonstances, il serait suicidaire de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil là-bas. Les Anges et Archanges le recherchent, il le sait. Et ils ne viendront pas le chercher au Purgatoire. Lui-même a pris un gros risque en venant se réfugier dans ces contrées maudites. Il lui faudra sans doute quelques siècles pour récupérer l'énergie qu'il a perdue en s'introduisant dans ce monde qui n'a jamais été conçu pour contenir des Anges.

Il est hors de portée, ici. En sécurité. Comme lors de son premier exil, il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre que la situation se tasse d'elle-même et qu'on l'oublie au profit de problèmes plus urgents. Malheureusement, le Purgatoire n'offre guère que des terres stériles, un ciel gris dépourvu de soleil, de lune et d'étoiles, et des monstres abrutis par leur soif de sang. Aucun livre. Rien pour le distraire de son ennui.

Sans cet unique livre qu'il a pu emporter avec lui, Metatron serait sans doute déjà devenu fou d'ennui ces derniers mois. Relire pour la énième fois le même livre en tâchant de savourer chaque mot et d'y déceler de nouvelles significations l'a aidé à tenir jusqu'à présent, et il lui faudra bien s'en contenter jusqu'à ce que les Archanges l'oublient ou soient confrontés à une nouvelle Apocalypse. Ce qui, connaissant les Winchester, pourrait bien arriver plus vite que prévu.

Un craquement au loin interrompt sa lecture et Metatron relève la tête avec méfiance.

Des êtres tapis dans la nuit. Il entend la terre s'enfoncer sous leurs pieds. Un frisson dévale son échine et ses mains deviennent moites. Les Archanges auraient-ils décidé de sacrifier la vie de factions entières rien que pour lui infliger son châtiment ? Jamais ils n'avaient pris cette peine lors de son premier exil ! Mais à l'époque, son crime avait été bien moins grave que celui de fermer les portes du Paradis et d'exiler l'ensemble des Anges… Peut-être que Michael et Lucifer veulent faire de lui un exemple.

Les mains tremblantes, l'Ange referme son livre et l'enveloppe dans la peau de loup-garou afin de le protéger. Puis, tout en tendant l'oreille, il empoigne une torche qu'il enflamme en la plongeant dans les braises de l'âtre.

Metatron surgit hors de sa cabane de fortune en brandissant sa torche pour éclairer les arbres qui bordent sa clairière. Les déplacements feutrés se font de plus en plus distincts à l'orée de la forêt. Ils sont au moins dix… non, vingt ! Des silhouettes émergent des ténèbres et s'approchent jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer les traits de leurs visages et… Le soulagement lui arrache un rictus qui étire ses joues molles.

Ce ne sont pas des Anges, mais des monstres. Et des plutôt faibles, avec ça. Une poignée de vampires, goules, wraiths, arachnides et autres loups-garous, à vue de nez. De la vermine de sous-humains à l'âme corrompue par la Mère de Tous.

Il aurait dû s'en douter avant de se laisser aller à la panique. Si un Ange s'était introduit dans le Purgatoire, Metatron aurait senti son aura à des kilomètres à la ronde et aurait largement eu le temps de déguerpir et trouver un plan B.

Il est en sécurité, ici.

« Oh, pauvres imbéciles… ricane Metatron tout bas.

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire de jubilation et va à leur rencontre, bien décidé à leur imposer le respect une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un vampire à la barbe bien taillée marche à la tête du groupe de monstres et s'arrête à quelques mètres devant Metatron en le toisant de sa hauteur. Derrière lui, une jeune goule aux cheveux bleus croise les bras d'un air qu'elle espère sans doute impressionnant, et une vampire femelle se place devant elle comme pour la protéger. La torche les nimbe d'une aura rougeoyante qui fait palpiter leurs ombres au sol.

Amusé, Metatron serait presque reconnaissant de la distraction. Ces monstres semblent calmes, presque civilisés. Sans doute sont-ils morts très récemment, car tous les monstres deviennent fous au bout de quelques décennies au Purgatoire. Tous retournent tôt ou tard à leur état le plus primitif tant ils sont tourmentés par la soif de sang.

L'espace d'un instant, il envisage d'en épargner un ou deux pour les forcer à lui raconter l'histoire de leur vie et le distraire, faute de livres.

\- Je crois que vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, dit le Scribe d'un ton doucereux.

Les premiers mois après son arrivée, certains monstres inconscients se sont attaqués à lui, mais bien vite ils ont compris qu'il est imprudent de s'approcher d'un être capable de les incinérer de l'intérieur d'un simple contact. Metatron n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un monstre depuis au moins sept mois. Entendre à nouveau le son de sa propre voix lui fait réaliser à quel point la solitude et l'ennui lui pèsent.

Le vampire hausse les sourcils, parfaitement stoïque.

\- Oh, je sais exactement qui tu es… dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Le Scribe cille lorsque le vampire dégaine un revolver et le pointe sur lui. Le ridicule de la situation le fait éclater de rire, et il essuie une larme du coin de son œil, hilare et le visage rouge de jubilation.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me blesser avec ton joujou ? Pathétique. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur, bougre d'ignorant !

La jeune goule aux cheveux bleus dégaine à son tour une arme à feu, sa lèvre inférieure repliée en un pli boudeur. La casquette qu'elle porte sur la crâne est trop grande pour elle et voile à moitié son regard.

\- Benny, allez viens on le bute, il m'énerve !

\- Shhh Maggie ! Laisse Benny faire, tu sais bien qu'il nous le faut vivant !

\- Mais Lenooore ! Je suis sûre qu'on recevra quand même la récompense si on le ramène mort, pas vrai ?

Metratron élève lentement une main, se préparant à claquer des doigts.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous tuer maintenant, mais comme vous m'avez amusé je vais garder en vie l'un de vous qui aura l'honneur de me servir. Je suis un Ange, en toute logique, je devrais avoir des adorateurs.

Une détonation résonne comme le tonnerre dans la clairière, et une douleur aiguë traverse sa cuisse. Metatron s'effondre au sol avec un cri de douleur. Sa torche heurte le sol et enflamme l'herbe sèche. Les mains pressées sur la plaie sanglante de sa cuisse, l'Ange regarde avec effarement son sang mêlé de Grâce lumineuse couler.

\- Comment… comment est-ce possible ? balbutie-t-il, aveuglé par la douleur qui l'a atteint au cœur de sa Grâce et le met au supplice.

Des bruits de pas approchent. Metatron lève des yeux, tremblant aux pieds des deux vampires et de la goule.

\- La pointe des balles est faite de lames célestes fondues, explique Lenore qui elle aussi est armée.

\- C'est le Roi de l'Enfer en personne qui nous a fourni le matos ! ajoute la goule avec un sourire carnassier. Il a mis ta tête à prix, et c'est nous qui allons rafler la récompense. Plutôt cool, hein ?

\- Truffez-le de balles, mais sans toucher sa tête ni son cœur. Il faut l'affaiblir, mais pas le tuer. Il nous le faut vivant.

Tous les trois pointent le canon de leur revolver sur lui à présent, et Metatron lève les mains en signe de supplication, tentant d'éveiller une once de pitié en eux.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Par pitié, ne faites pas ça ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?

\- Disons que c'est pour la beauté du geste. C'est l'heure de payer pour tes crimes et pour toutes les emmerdes que t'as causées à mon pote Dean. » lâche Benny avant de presser la gâchette.

Metatron hurle quand les balles déchirent sa chair et son énergie céleste, neutralisant si bien sa Grâce qu'il se trouve incapable de se débattre lorsqu'ils le menottent avec des chaînes gravées en enochian.

Il est à peine conscient alors qu'ils l'emportent vers sa perte.

 

* * *

 

Les claquements moites de la chair contre la chair s'accélèrent alors que Bobby agrippe les hanches charnues de Crowley, si fort que la peau pâlit autour des doigts qui s'y enfoncent. La joue pressée sur les draps de soie, le démon se cambre davantage, les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Les yeux baissés sur la pénétration, Bobby utilise ses pouces pour écarter les fesses du démon et ne rien manquer de son membre qui plonge avec vigueur dans l'anus dilaté. Il coulisse aisément, luisant de lubrifiant dont l'excédent coule le long des cuisses de Crowley.

Bobby libère une des hanches pour glisser sa main le long du dos. La peau ruisselle de sueur par grosses gouttes qui en dévalent la cambrure jusqu'à se perdre dans sa nuque à la naissance des cheveux.

« Mh… Bobby… soupire le Roi de l'Enfer lorsque Bobby l'enlace par derrière pour se presser contre son dos, emboîtant leurs silhouettes sur le lit.

Il appuie de tout son poids jusqu'à ce que Crowley, docile, se laisse allonger sur le ventre tandis qu'il continue à le pénétrer, mais avec plus de douceur. Sa barbe crisse contre la peau du démon lorsqu'ils dépose quelques baisers sur sa clavicule puis son épaule. Crowley tourne la tête pour chercher sa bouche, et leurs lèvres se joignent avec passion. Les fesses de Crowley sont moelleuses et amortissent ses coups de hanches aussi efficacement que son propre ventre qui s'appuie au creux des reins du démon.

Il peut sentir Crowley sourire dans le baiser.

\- Trois fois de suite, Robert, mh ? Si j'avais su que t'emmener sur la Lune suffirait à te rendre si fougueux, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt…

D'un coup de reins, Bobby s'enfonce plus profondément et a la satisfaction de faire taire Crowley qui s'agrippe aux draps, les joues rouges de plaisir.

\- On aurait pu se passer du lit à baldaquin, des draps de soie et des foutus pétales de rose sur le lit, grommelle Bobby contre sa nuque. Tu me prends pour qui ? Une délicate princesse ?

Crowley lui jette un regard narquois par-dessous ses cils.

\- Tu adores ça, espèce de vieil ours hypocrite.

\- Tu vas voir si j'adore ça… »

Visiblement amusé, Crowley n'oppose aucune résistance lorsque Bobby le retourne pour qu'ils soient face à face et se positionne entre ses cuisses. Comme auréolant Crowley, les draps de soie forment des plis artistiques et les pétales de rose accentuent la pâleur de sa peau.

Bobby cale un oreiller sous les reins du démon avant d'agripper ses chevilles pour les caler sur ses épaules. Alors seulement il le pénètre à nouveau avec aisance. Il n'attend pas pour imprimer un mouvement de hanches saccadé, prenant bien soin de toucher la prostate à chaque va et vient.

Crowley ferme les yeux et ne retient plus ses gémissements, le visage convulsé de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il prend en main son érection négligée et n'a guère le temps de se masturber plus de quelques secondes qu'il renverse sa tête en arrière avec un soupir rauque. Bobby sent le liquide chaud gicler sur son ventre. Haletant et les yeux entièrement noirs, il se penche pour serrer contre lui le Roi de l'Enfer, collant leurs corps en sueur. Crowley l'enlace également, autant avec ses bras qu'avec ses jambes dont il croise les chevilles sur ses reins pour l'inciter à continuer. Leurs lèvres se joignent en un baiser passionné jusqu'à ce que Bobby atteigne l'orgasme à son tour en quelques coups de hanches précipités – il rompt le baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Crowley qui lui murmure des mots d'amour alors que Bobby jouit en lui avec un grognement sourd.

Essoufflé, Bobby s'écroule de tout son poids sur Crowley. Celui-ci caresse tendrement les cheveux trempés de sueur sur sa nuque, tandis que Bobby sent son membre pulser et se ramollir, encore enfoui dans la chaleur moite du démon.

Joue contre joue, ils reprennent leur souffle dans un silence paisible, jusqu'à ce que le pénis ramolli glisse en-dehors de l'anus qui ruisselle de semence. Avec un soupir satisfait, Bobby roule le le côté afin de s'allonger sur le dos, dans les draps de soie souillés et les pétales de rose, et son regard se perd dans la contemplation du paysage de silence et de solitude qui entoure le lit à baldaquin. Le désert gris de dunes et cratères s'étend à perte de vue sous un ciel noir. La Terre y brille haut, bleue et majestueuse.

« Whisky, très cher ?

Bobby tourne la tête pour voir Crowley qui, peu soucieux de sa nudité, s'est levé et verse le liquide ambré dans deux verres posés sur la table de nuit. Il lui en tend un en haussant les sourcils en guise d'invitation. Bobby se redresse de sorte à s'adosser contre la tête du lit, et accepte le verre.

Crowley le rejoint à nouveau sur le lit, se blottissant contre lui tout en faisant s'entrechoquer leurs verres avec un tintement cristallin.

\- À nos cinq années terrestres, soit près de six cent années en temps infernal.

Bobby fronce les sourcils en buvant une gorgée, et rectifie en jetant un regard en biais au Roi de l'Enfer :

\- Ça fait moins de trois ans qu'on fricote ensemble, Crowley. Pas cinq.

Si on lui avait dit cinq ans plus tôt qu'il finirait en couple avec un démon et en deviendrait un lui-même, non seulement il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il aurait été hors de lui. Mais si sa relation avec Crowley était déjà assez ambiguë et tendue de son vivant, les choses ont évolué et pris un tournant inattendu après sa mort, lorsque Crowley a soudoyé un Faucheur uniquement pour l'arracher au Paradis et le garder auprès de lui.

Crowley allonge le cou pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et caresse amoureusement les poils de son torse et de son ventre rebondi.

\- Soit presque trois cent années en temps infernal, je sais. Mais je comptais à partir de l'instant de notre premier baiser. Je suis un romantique, que veux-tu.

Bobby roule exagérément des yeux en grommelant dans sa barbe :

\- Ce n'était qu'un pacte, rien de plus. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit.

\- Un baiser de sept minutes et treize secondes, avec la langue.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir comment il fallait s'y prendre ? _Balls_ , j'avais jamais conclu de pacte avec un démon avant !

\- Pas plus que les quelques milliers d'hommes avec qui j'ai conclu des pactes au cours de ma carrière de commercial, et jamais aucun n'y a mis la langue ni n'a montré autant d'enthousiasme, mon cher Bobby…

À court de réplique, Bobby détourne les yeux en buvant d'un trait son verre. L'alcool le réchauffe de l'intérieur et il enlace d'un bras le démon qui reprend la parole après quelques secondes :

\- Tu sais, Robert… tu m'as plu dès que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, et un peu plus à chacune de nos conversations, mais c'est quand tu m'as embrassé avec tant de passion que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas aussi indifférent à mon charme que tu essayais de t'en convaincre.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu peux ronchonner autant que tu le veux, je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Crowley incline la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres au goût de whisky, et Bobby pose son verre vide à part pour caresser la joue du démon et l'embrasser avec douceur. Baignés par la lumière bleue de la Terre, ils se glissent sous les draps de soie et s'embrassent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'un téléphone les interrompe.

Crowley rompt le baiser et se tourne d'un air contrarié vers la table de nuit. Il attrape son portable et décroche avec humeur.

« QUOI ?! J'avais expressément ordonné de ne pas me déranger sauf urgence ! Ça a intérêt à être important, où tu vas tester toi-même nos nouvelles salles de torture !

Bobby se redresse sur un coude, le drap de soie glissant le long de son épaule nue, et regarde Crowley froncer les sourcils, visiblement impatient de raccrocher.

\- Un vampire qui demande audience ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer dans mon bureau, bougre d'imbécile ? Mets-le dehors et qu'il prenne rendez-vous comme tout le monde !

Bobby ne peut entendre ce que peut bien lui répondre le sbire à l'autre bout du fil, mais l'expression du visage du Roi de l'Enfer se modifie, la colère laissant place à l'incrédulité, puis à cet air calculateur qu'il affiche toujours quand une opportunité alléchante se présente.

\- … Je vois. Garde-les bien au chaud, et ne les laisse surtout pas sortir. Nous serons là dans un instant.

\- Un problème ? demande Bobby alors que Crowley raccroche et se glisse hors du lit à baldaquin.

Avec un claquement de doigts, le Roi de l'Enfer ouvre un portail à l'intérieur de la bulle d'air et de gravité qui les englobe comme une mini atmosphère sur la Lune. Il s'empresse de ramasser ses habits éparpillés sur le sol de poussière grise et d'enfiler son pantalon.

\- Un vampire prétend avoir capturé Metatron et réclame la récompense promise. Nous devons vérifier de nos propres yeux s'il dit vrai, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il lui suffirait d'invoquer un céleste pour faire monter les enchères et en tirer une véritable fortune. »

N'ayant pas à proprement parler de corps physique – son âme corrompue matérialisant son apparence, ce dont il est incapable sur Terre où il apparaît comme de la fumée noire – il suffit à Bobby de s'imaginer portant des vêtements pour qu'ils apparaissent aussitôt sur son corps. Il s'approche de Crowley qui reboutonne sa chemise, et l'aide à nouer et ajuster sa cravate.

« Tu vas laisser tout ce fourbi ici ?

Crowley jette un regard peu concerné au lit à baldaquin qui trône dans ce désert gris avec ses draps de soie, ses pétales de rose, son pot de lubrifiant entamé, sa bouteille de whisky et sa large coupe de fraises, cerises et fruits exotiques.

\- Je reviendrai m'en occuper plus tard. Ou je pourrais laisser ça sur place pour faire une petite surprise aux scientifiques poussiéreux de la NASA. »

Bobby roule des yeux alors qu'ils enjambent ensemble le portail et se retrouvent au beau milieu du bureau royal. Le paysage lunaire de leur petite escapade se referme derrière eux.

« Oh, Vos Majestés, vous voilà enfin ! Monsieur Lafitte s'impatientait et allait justement partir avec son prisonnier, j'ai tout fait pour le retenir comme vous me l'aviez dit et…

Le Roi de l'Enfer fait taire le démon mineur d'un regard. Bobby n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir ce que Crowley pense – il l'a bien assez souvent écouté se plaindre de l'incompétence et de la stupidité de ses larbins.

Au centre du bureau, à genoux et la tête basse, un Ange en piteux état se trouve immobilisé par des menottes gravées en enochian. Sa lèvre inférieure goutte de sang, et les nombreuses plaies sur son corps trempent ses vêtements et ruissellent en une flaque sombre sur le tapis. Son aura est affaiblie et ses ailes repliées dans son dos, mais son auréole brille comme un néon.

Le vampire qui l'a capturé se tient adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il est de forte carrure et barbu, et bien sûr Bobby le reconnaît – c'est le monstre avec qui Dean avait fait ami-ami, et que Crowley a fourni massivement en armes pour fouiller le Purgatoire juste au cas où Metatron s'y serait planqué. Bonne intuition, de toute évidence.

\- J'attends depuis une heure que le couple royal daigne me recevoir, déclare froidement Benny. Si la livraison du poulet ne vous intéresse pas, j'en connais d'autres qui m'en donneront un bon prix.

\- Allons, cher ami, inutile d'être mélodramatique, sourit Crowley avec son charme de commercial. Tu es sans doute familier des soucis de décalage horaire entre les différents mondes, c'est une vraie plaie pour la ponctualité. Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible, sois-en certain.

\- Mouais. Parlons de la récompense que tu promettais en échange de sa capture. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me proposer ?

Crowley esquisse un petit sourire supérieur, les mains plongées dans les poches.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ton village de monstres pacifistes et végétariens. Jolie initiative. Un brin utopique, peut-être. Ce doit être difficile à gérer, dans notre monde de violence et de haine, mh ? Je peux te garantir une protection de la part de mes démons.

Bobby s'assied sur le siège royal derrière le bureau, et croise les bras en observant l'échange. Le vampire ne semble guère impressionné par l'offre.

\- Tes infos sont périmées, vieux, lâche-t-il d'une voix traînante. C'est fini, l'époque où on était qu'une vingtaine à bricoler des cabanes. On est plus de trois mille citoyens maintenant et on a rallié une majorité des Léviathans à notre cause. Ta protection, tu peux te la foutre là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

Nullement déstabilisé, Crowley monte les enchères :

\- Très bien. Alors que dirais-tu d'un accès VIP à l'Enfer et la possibilité de commercer avec nous ? Voilà qui te donnerait accès à des matériaux et des objets pour améliorer le confort de tes concitoyens, étant donné la pauvreté des ressources dans le Purgatoire.

Benny esquisse un rictus.

\- Déjà fait. On avait pas capturé Abaddon et son armée pour tes beaux yeux. Ta démone Theyla nous avait offert l'accès libre à l'Enfer en échange. Et en prime, on a traqué, capturé et livré tes traîtres et déserteurs.

Crowley commence à avoir l'air agacé et jette les bras en l'air, son visage devenant rouge.

\- Foutredieu, mais que veux-tu que je te donne en échange de ce tas de fiente céleste, hein ? De l'or ? Des cookies ? Le casting de Twilight ?

C'est le moment que choisit le tas de fiente céleste en question pour intervenir dans la conversation :

\- Quoi qu'il puisse t'offrir, Benny, je peux t'en donner le double, non, le TRIPLE ! balbutie Metatron en regardant le vampire d'un air suppliant. Je suis un Ange, ne l'oublie pas ! J'ai les pouvoirs de créer tout ce que je veux, je suis infiniment plus puissant qu'un répugnant démon, fût-il roi ! Libère-moi, et je saurai te récompenser au-delà de ton imagination.

Benny hausse les sourcils en jetant un regard peu intéressé au scribe à ses pieds, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là.

Le larbin démoniaque en costard de Crowley et Bobby se racle la gorge et pointe du doigt Metatron.

\- Vos Majestés, il se montre insultant. Dois-je le frapper ?

Se calmant un peu, Crowley acquiesce en lissant les plis de son costume sombre.

\- Oui, frappe-le. Et jette-le par terre.

Le démon mineur s'exécute en donnant une gifle retentissante à l'Ange enchaîné, l'attrape par les aisselles pour le soulever de quelques centimètres et le rejeter par terre. Bobby roule des yeux au ridicule de la situation.

\- Bon ! sourit Crowley d'un air faussement enjoué. Reprenons nos négociations. Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente et procéder à un échange qui satisfera tout le monde.

Benny soupire et trace du bout du doigt une feuille verte du yucca en pot que Crowley affectionne tant.

\- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet du Paradis… Il existerait des… autorisations délivrées aux âmes pour circuler entre Paradis, Terre, Purgatoire et Enfer. Est-ce que c'est vrai, ça ?

Bobby et Crowley froncent les sourcils en même temps. Comment ce vampire a-t-il pu l'apprendre, alors que ce projet révolutionnaire n'est que murmuré parmi les plus hautes sphères et commence à peine à se mettre en place ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, mon cher ami vampire… Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel, et seules quelques autorisations sont délivrées au compte-goutte pour tester les nouvelles lois proposées par le Syndicat des Âmes Libres dans l'Éternel – quel nom stupide, d'ailleurs…

Benny acquiesce imperceptiblement, visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- J'ai sous ma protection une jeune goule, Maggie, qui a été assassinée avant d'avoir pu dire adieu à ses parents. Fournis-lui une de ces rares autorisations pour qu'elle puisse les revoir et les rassurer, et Metatron est tout à toi.

\- Ça peut s'arranger. Reviens me voir demain avec la goule. J'aurai un passeport prêt pour elle.

\- Deal.

Le vampire et le démon se serrent la main sous le regard horrifié de Metatron.

\- Passez le bonjour à Dean de ma part si vous le voyez. » lance Benny par-dessus son épaule en quittant le bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée par le sbire, Crowley se met à marcher lentement autour de sa nouvelle acquisition, comme un vautour cerclant sa proie.

« Voilà qui devrait me mettre dans les petits papiers des emplumés. Eux qui le cherchent partout depuis des mois et fouillent même les galaxies voisines… Mon instinct me disait qu'il ne s'était pas caché bien loin.

Metatron le suit des yeux, quitte à se tordre le cou pour ne pas le perdre de vue quand il passe derrière lui.

\- Tu n'obtiendras rien des Anges, sombre idiot ! siffle le Scribe entre ses dents ensanglantées. Tu auras beau accomplir tous leurs désirs, tu ne seras jamais pour eux qu'un répugnant démon.

Malgré la colère qui brille dans ses yeux, l'Ange s'efforce de s'adoucir avec un sourire flagorneur :

\- Pourquoi t'écraser à leurs pieds ? Pourquoi te contenter de l'Enfer quand tu pourrais régner sur les quatre dimensions et plier les Archanges à ton autorité souveraine ? Je suis le Scribe de Dieu, tu sais… Je connais tous les secrets de la Création, des Anges, des Démons, des Léviathans et des Âmes. Je pourrais être un atout majeur pour conquérir cette planète et tout ce qui y vit.

\- Vraiment ? Et que demanderais-tu en échange ?

Une lueur de triomphe traverse le visage aux joues molles de l'Ange, qu'il tente de dissimuler sous un faux air d'humilité.

\- Oh, moi, je ne demande pas grand-chose… Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la vie sauve, et qu'on me laisse en paix avec de quoi lire. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

 _Balls_ , est-ce que Crowley ne se rend pas compte que cette enflure est en train d'essayer de le manipuler ? N'y tenant plus, Bobby se lève rudement du siège, ses mains claquant sur le bureau.

\- Des conneries ! crache-t-il en foudroyant le Scribe de ses yeux qui sont devenus aussi noirs que l'encre. Tu nous crois aussi naïfs que Castiel qui a gobé tes belles paroles ? Après toute la merde que tu as causée à mes fistons, tu peux te foutre tes mensonges au cul !

\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu parles comme ça ? susurre Crowley d'un ton séducteur.

Bobby l'ignore et se tourne vers le démon mineur qui tressaille sous son regard agressif.

\- Toi, là. Va chercher un plateau d'argent et un ruban rose pour qu'on offre ce salopard aux Archanges.

\- À vos ordres, Sire !

Metatron regarde le sbire détaler, et secoue la tête d'un air méprisant.

\- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Crowley.

Crowley enlace la taille de Bobby d'un bras.

\- Je ne peux rien refuser à Bobby, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue barbue. Régner sur la galaxie entière serait agréable pour mon ego, j'en conviens, mais ne m'apporterait que des problèmes en retour. L'équilibre actuel me satisfait grandement.

Bobby tourne la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres, et Metatron les dévisage tous les deux avec stupéfaction. Lorsqu'ils brisent le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, l'Ange semble avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de voir.

\- De plus… reprend Crowley avec un sourire enjôleur. Qui a dit que j'allais livrer aux Archanges ce qu'ils veulent sans rien obtenir en retour ? Je compte te cacher dans une réalité parallèle éphémère, comme l'ancien guide suprême m'a appris à le faire. Je ne t'en sortirai que lorsque les Archanges nous auront offert à Bobby et moi un accès au Paradis et un siège au sein de leur Conseil restreint. Si les Humains ont pu le faire, pourquoi pas nous. »

 

* * *

 

Les murs irradient d'une lumière diffuse. La pièce baigne dans cette clarté qui efface toute ombre que pourrait projeter Castiel. Aussi immobile qu'une statue et les ailes soigneusement repliées dans son dos, il contemple le bureau du Général de la Garnison. Ce qui fut à l'origine le bureau d'Anna avant qu'elle ne soit déchue et que Zachariah ne nomme Castiel pour lui succéder.

L'écho de ses pas résonne dans le silence lorsqu'il s'avance vers son bureau vide – révolue, l'époque où s'y empilaient des piles de dossiers et procédures administratives. Il y glisse le bout de ses doigts en le contournant, songeant aux décennies qu'il a passées à diriger la Garnison. À ses frères et sœurs les plus proches, ceux qui ont été créés le même jour que lui dans le but de protéger l'Humanité. Tous morts aujourd'hui, même Zedekiel.

Ses yeux bleus se tournent vers l'étagère derrière sa chaise de bureau. Les livres sacrés de L'Évangile Winchester s'y alignent auprès de l'Ancien Testament, du Nouveau Testament, et d'imposants volumes enluminés qui détaillent la vie des différents Élus de Dieu depuis Adam et Ève. Avec un profond respect, il prend entre ses mains le premier volume des Saints Écrits de Chuck Shurley, et détaille la couverture illustrée qui représente Sam et Dean de manière assez peu fidèle. Il en tourne les pages qui bruissent dans le silence.

« T'es sûr de ta décision, petit frère ?

La voix éraillée qui vient de s'élever dans son dos fait légèrement tressaillir ses ailes. Castiel s'interrompt et replace le livre à sa place avant de se tourner. Là, confortablement assise sur sa chaise et les chevilles croisées sur le bureau immaculé, Anpiel laisse ses ailes traîner au sol. Elle est encore vêtue de l'uniforme militaire qu'elle portait lorsque Michael leur a ordonné de monter au Paradis, tout comme Castiel n'a pas changé son jean élimé et taché de sang, ni son t-shirt ACDC et sa veste en cuir.

\- C'est quand même dommage de torpiller ta propre carrière, continue-t-elle en prenant au creux de sa main un presse-papier représentant un Ange replié sur lui-même dans un cocon d'ailes. Tu vas te retrouver au plus bas de la pyramide hiérarchique. Au même niveau que les Chérubins sans grade et autres troufions de la section du Plancton. Tu vas pas le regretter ?

Anpiel soupèse le presse-papier, puis se met à jouer avec en le lançant en l'air pour le rattraper.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir le Général de la Garnison et membre éminent du Conseil, Anpiel, c'est Zachariah qui m'avait forcé à endosser ces responsabilités dont je ne voulais pas. Je me serais contenté de rester un simple soldat jusqu'au Jour du Jugement Dernier.

La porte s'ouvre alors qu'il prononce ces mots, et Lavavoth apparaît dans l'encadrement, la tête haute et un dossier sous le bras :

\- Et ça, Castiel, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre toi et moi, déclare-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Tu n'as jamais eu d'ambition.

Anpiel rattrape de justesse le presse-papier en marbre, et tourne la tête pour regarder Lavavoth s'approcher, ses talons claquant au sol.

\- Lavavoth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Castiel en posant un regard austère sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

L'Ange redresse ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air pincé.

\- Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? Le Conseil m'a choisie pour te succéder au poste de Général de la Garnison et des Armées Célestes, et pour siéger à ta place dans le Conseil. Anpiel, vire tes pieds de _mon_ bureau et tes fesses de _ma_ chaise, veux-tu ? Et ça aussi c'est à moi, maintenant, bas les pattes !

Anpiel hausse bien haut les sourcils lorsque Lavavoth lui arrache des mains le presse-papier et pousse ses chevilles pour les ôter du bureau. Elle émet un rire qui ressemble à un grognement de porc et lève les mains.

\- Okay, okay ! Voilà, pose ton glorieux cul sur ta chaise, patronne.

Anpiel se lève et applique un discret coup d'aile dans le dos de Castiel.

\- Toujours pas de regrets, t'es sûr ? souffle-t-elle avec une mimique ironique.

Lavavoth s'assied et croise ses jambes fuselées dans son tailleur. Elle dépose sur le bureau le dossier qu'elle portait, et glisse sa main sur sa surface lisse de la table. Visiblement très à l'aise dans cette position d'autorité, elle étend ses ailes en signe de domination.

\- « Patronne », dis-tu ?

Elle fait rouler le mot sur sa langue avant d'esquisser un sourire boursouflé d'importance :

\- Ça me plaît. Vous m'appellerez ainsi désormais. Après tout, je _suis_ votre supérieur hiérarchique à tous les deux.

Castiel incline la tête sur le côté, confus.

\- Anpiel ne dépend pas de la Garnison et n'est pas un Soldat de Seigneur. Elle n'est pas sous ta juridiction.

Anpiel grimace et détourne les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Euh, bah… en fait si. J'ai démissionné et la faction d'Ophaniel a endossé ma fonction d'Ambassadrice entre démons et Sœurs du Destin. Michael m'a confié une nouvelle mission qui me place sous l'autorité directe du Général de la Garnison. De Lavavoth, donc.

Castiel cille et baisse les yeux vers sa grande sœur qui semble embarrassée, chose suffisamment rare chez elle pour qu'il s'en préoccupe.

\- Quelle nouvelle mission ?

\- Hum, eh bien… ça ne va pas te plaire…

\- Silence, subalternes ! On ne parle pas sans mon autorisation !

Castiel et Anpiel se raidissent sous le regard autoritaire de Lavavoth.

\- Oui, Patronne ! scande Anpiel avec une mimique de salut militaire.

Satisfaite, Lavavoth ouvre son dossier tandis que ses lunettes glissent au bout de son nez.

\- Votre nouvelle affectation commence dès aujourd'hui sur Terre. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. J'attendrai des rapports détaillés sur mon bureau au début de chaque mois terrestre, sans faute. Si ne serait-ce que l'un de vous manque à l'appel ou si nous vous soupçonnons de présenter une menace pour l'équilibre de ce monde, les armées célestes seront envoyées pour vous capturer ou vous exécuter, selon ce que les Archanges auront décidé. Est-ce bien clair ?

Anpiel et Castiel acquiescent, et Lavavoth les observe par-dessus la monture rectangulaire de ses lunettes.

\- Je suis tenue responsable de vos actions sur Terre et je ne tolérerai aucune rébellion ou apocalypse de votre part. J'ai affirmé aux Archanges que je suis capable de vous encadrer sans dérapage, c'est ce qui m'a valu cette promotion inespérée. Ne me faites pas mentir.

Elle referme le dossier avec un claquement et s'adosse plus fermement au dossier de sa chaise.

\- J'ai attendu des milliards d'années pour obtenir un poste aussi élevé et prestigieux dans la hiérarchie. En souvenir de notre passé commun, je me considère votre alliée. Faites ce que vous voulez sur Terre, mais je deviendrai votre ennemie jurée si vous vous avisez de mettre en danger ma carrière et ma réputation.

Elle pousse un soupir en passant sa main dans sa chevelure brune. Son regard se perd dans le vague et elle mordille nerveusement ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

\- En tant que nouveau membre éminent du Conseil, c'est à moi de présider la prochaine séance, qui s'avère ardue. Crowley prétend avoir capturé Metatron et veut nous le livrer en échange de deux places au sein du Conseil. Nous devrons discuter de cette possibilité, alors que nous venons à peine d'intégrer deux âmes humaines que le S.A.L.E. nous a imposées. Cette histoire de code civil pour les droits des âmes et les passeports de circulation et émigration entre les mondes est un énorme foutoir administratif aussi. Sans compter les problèmes avec les quelques Humains en Australie dont la mémoire a été mal effacée par des Anges incompétents. Quelle plaie ! Faire partie des plus hautes castes de la hiérarchie représente bien plus de travail et de pression que je ne le pensais. Je suis débordée et je vais devoir formuler une demande pour un secrétaire personnel alors que je pensais pouvoir tout faire moi-même tant j'ai l'habitude après avoir été moi-même au service de Zachariah pendant des millions d'années…

Lavavoth semble reprendre ses esprits et pose sur eux un regard surpris, comme si elle avait oublié leur présence.

\- Mais… vous êtes encore là, vous ? Vous voulez que je vous tienne la main, peut-être ? Rompez ! J'ai du travail, moi ! Descendez sur Terre et j'attends votre rapport rédigé pour le mois terrestre prochain !

Elle esquisse un geste négligent de la main, comme pour chasser des moucherons. Castiel et Anpiel ne se font pas prier et se dirigent vers la porte. Alors que Castiel tourne la poignée, la voix de Lavavoth s'élève une dernière fois derrière eux avec une pointe d'hésitation :

\- Anpiel… Veille sur le guide suprême, veux-tu ? Dis-lui que… qu'elle a ma gratitude éternelle pour m'avoir sauvée et pour avoir pacifié notre Famille.

\- Compte sur moi, Lava. Je lui dirai. » promet Anpiel avec un sourire qui dévoile sa dent manquante.

Le calme du bureau laisse place au brouhaha affairé des couloirs du Paradis. Les bruits de pas et conversations résonnent, amplifiés par les ondes célestes qui fusent en mille murmures. Emportés dans le flot d'Anges pressés et de Faucheurs chargés de valises contenant des âmes, Castiel et Anpiel passent devant plusieurs salles de réunion combles. Avec leurs habits non conformes à l'étiquette vestimentaire des Anges gradés, ils détonnent dans la foule de costumes cravates et de tailleurs austères.

« On s'envole quand tu veux, hein ! déclare Anpiel qui marche épaule contre épaule avec lui, bien que son vaisseau féminin mesure presque deux têtes de moins que le sien.

\- Avant cela, je voudrais comprendre. J'avais prévu de retourner seul sur Terre. Quelle est cette mission que Michael t'a confiée ?

Anpiel lâche un rire qui sonne comme un aboiement enroué.

\- Tu sais, Castiel, avec ton historique de rébellions aux conséquences apocalyptiques, la hiérarchie se méfie un chouïa de toi. Lavavoth ne sera pas la seule à te surveiller de près. Michael a voulu ne prendre aucun risque, et m'a chargée d'être ta babysitter attitrée. Ma mission spécifique est de m'assurer que tu ne déclenches pas de nouvelle Apocalypse, que tu ne te sentes pas d'humeur à jouer au Dieu despotique après avoir gobé un paquet de Léviathans, ou que tu ne détruises pas l'ensemble de notre famille par mégarde. Ce genre de trucs, tu vois.

Castiel serre la mâchoire, sachant qu'il a grandement mérité la défiance de ses frères et sœurs après toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus si j'étais à leur place. Mais je suis surpris que tu acceptes avec tant d'entrain une mission aussi dégradante que celle de me surveiller.

\- Disons que cette mission tombe à pic. Je cherchais comme toi un prétexte pour retourner stationner sur Terre sans pour autant déserter les rangs célestes. Elle a beau être défaillante, j'aime ma Famille et je respecte Michael plus que tout au monde. Mais ma loyauté va à Céleste. »

Ils débouchent dans le centre névralgique du Paradis. L'imposante illusion de portes dorées tournoie lentement sur elle-même à un mètre du sol, et les gravures qui les ornent scintillent au fur et à mesure de la rotation.

Anpiel s'arrête à côté de lui, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon militaire qu'elle a dû retrousser plusieurs fois au niveau des chevilles.

« D'ailleurs, tu vas le dire aux frères Winchester, que ta mission officielle pour descendre sur Terre c'est pour être leur babysitter ?

\- Le terme approprié est _Ange Gardien_.

\- C'est pareil. Michael t'envoie les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries. Il m'envoie pour que je m'assure que t'en fasses pas non plus. Et Lavavoth nous surveille tous à la fois pour qu'on se tienne à carreau. Tout le monde surveille tout le monde !

\- … L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappe pas, Anpiel. Mais comme toi, cette mission ne me sert que de prétexte pour retourner auprès de Dean et Sam sans pour autant déserter le Paradis et impliquer mes amis dans les conséquences d'une nouvelle rébellion.

\- Hé, vous deux, là. Z'êtes Castiel et Anpiel, je me goure pas ?

Castiel et Anpiel tournent la tête pour se retrouver face à une âme humaine qui les regarde d'un air de profond ennui. L'humain à la coupe de cheveux plus longue derrière que devant tient dans un bras un ordinateur portable et pianote sur le clavier de sa main libre sans pour autant les quitter des yeux.

\- C'est nous ! confirme Anpiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une âme fait hors de l'Axis Mundi ? T'es tombé de la valise d'un Faucheur ?

L'Humain cesse de taper sur les touches et sort de la poche de son jean un passeport qui porte la signature de la Grâce de Michael et Lucifer.

\- Ash Miles, Dr. Badass pour les intimes, membre éminent du Conseil restreint, leader du Syndicat des Âmes Libres dans l'Éternel, récite-t-il d'un ton monocorde. J'ai droit de passage illimité dans les quatre mondes depuis deux jours célestes, comme convenu lors de l'avant-dernière réunion du Conseil où notre code civil a été approuvé par les Archanges.

Il remet son passeport dans sa poche.

\- J'ai bien galéré pour vous retrouver. Vous savez que ça fait presque une année terrestre que les Winchester et compagnie me harcèlent pour savoir ce que vous foutez, tous les deux ?

Castiel baisse les yeux d'un air contrit.

\- Je sais. J'entends tous les jours les prières que m'adressent Dean et Sam.

Anpiel déploie ses ailes avec entrain.

\- Bah figure-toi que nous allions justement retourner sur Terre auprès d'eux ! Là, tout de suite !

\- Oh, cool, lâche platement Ash en baissant les yeux sur son écran qui affiche un défilé de lignes en langage binaire. Je les préviens de votre arrivée. Passez-leur le bonjour de ma part. »

Castiel imite sa sœur aînée en déployant ses ailes dans toute leur envergure. Un puissant battement le projette hors du Paradis. Les murs blancs et les portes dorées s'effacent pour laisser place à la salle de réception du bunker qui semble si confinée comparée aux espaces démesurés qu'il vient de quitter. Anpiel et lui atterrissent ensemble avec un double claquement d'ailes qu'ils replient dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Fido sursaute et détale hors de la salle dans un concert d'aboiements terrifiés, ses griffes dérapant sur le sol.

« Bonjour Sam, salue Castiel de sa voix rocailleuse. Bonjour Charlie.

Assis à la longue table, les deux Humains lèvent la tête de leur ordinateur pour dévisager les Anges qui viennent d'apparaître. Leur mâchoire se décroche de stupeur.

\- Oh merde, Ash ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'ils arrivent tout de suite… balbutie Charlie en clignant des yeux.

Anpiel esquisse une révérence pataude.

\- Veuillez me pardonner mon absence et mon silence, ô guide suprême.

Les pieds de la chaise raclent le sol lorsque Charlie se lève. Elle saisit Anpiel par le col de son uniforme militaire, et…

Castiel ne bronche pas lorsque sa sœur se fait embrasser par Charlie si passionnément que toutes deux trébuchent et heurtent le rebord de la table. Sam se voit contraint de se lever à son tour pour leur laisser la place et se racle la gorge en jetant un regard embarrassé au couple. Puis il se tourne vers Castiel et pose une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Cas'. On était morts d'inquiétude.

Les mois qu'il a vécus en tant que mortel à côtoyer les frères Winchester et leurs amis l'ont familiarisé avec les coutumes et usages humains, aussi n'est-il pas surpris lorsque Sam l'entoure de ses bras et le serre contre lui. Au contraire, Castiel se laisse aller au contact et lève les bras pour l'enlacer aussi et s'imprégner de sa chaleur, le menton appuyé sur son épaule. La main de Sam lui tapote le dos, juste entre ses deux ailes.

Ils se séparent, mais son ami lui agrippe toujours les épaules comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Cas' ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Castiel détourne les yeux pour scanner du regard la salle de réception. Outre Charlie et Anpiel qui continuent de s'embrasser en se décoiffant mutuellement, il aperçoit Fido qui les observe craintivement depuis le couloir, ses yeux brillant comme deux braises dans la pénombre. Dans un coin de la salle de réception, trône un sapin décoré de guirlandes électriques et de boules colorées. À son sommet est perchée une petite figurine en robe blanche avec une auréole dorée, conforme à l'image très répandue que les Humains se font des Anges. Cette profusion de couleurs et de lumières païennes au plus profond du froid de l'hiver lui rappelle ce soir de Noël autour du feu, dans le camp Chitaqua.

\- Où est Dean ? demande-t-il en éludant la question de Sam. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dean et Krissy sont revenus d'une chasse il y a une heure, ils sont dans le garage pour réparer l'Impala. Garth est parti faire les courses, il trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de décorations de Noël comme ça. Hael et Kevin ne vivent plus ici, si tu n'étais pas au courant.

Castiel acquiesce en contemplant le reste de la salle décorée ici et là de guirlandes et chaussettes fixées aux murs. Le plafond en roche ressemble étrangement à celui d'une grotte, parsemé de stalactites qui détonnent à côté des lampes de construction humaine.

\- Je suis au courant. Hael avait annoncé la naissance du Nephilim dans tous les canaux célestes, et je l'ai croisée au Paradis peu après. Elle m'a expliqué sa décision que j'ai approuvée. J'en aurais fait autant si Jimmy Novak habitait encore ce corps.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, Cas', fait remarquer Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à nos prières ?

Castiel pose à nouveau les yeux sur Sam.

\- C'est compliqué. Je répondrai à tes questions, mais… je voudrais voir Dean avant tout, murmure-t-il avec un pâle sourire d'excuse.

Sam hoche la tête, son visage s'adoucissant. Il relâche sa prise sur les épaules de Cas' et répond à son sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends, vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis presque un an et moi je te retiens avec mes questions… Va donc le retrouver, tu m'expliqueras après. Je vais aller promener Fido en attendant pour, euh… laisser à Charlie et Anpiel fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Comme s'il avait compris ce que vient de dire Sam, le Chien de l'Enfer émerge du couloir avec un aboiement enjoué, la langue pendant entre ses crocs. Il trottine droit vers le jeune frère Winchester, son panache de queue fouettant l'air et le bout de ses oreilles retombant mollement.

\- Tu veux bien te promener avec papa comme un gentil chien ? sourit Sam en le caressant avec affection. C'est un bon toutou ça ! Allez viens, mon Fido ! »

Le Chien de l'Enfer passe en trombe près de Castiel, manquant de déraper dans sa précipitation. Il les regarde grimper les escaliers et sortir du bunker, la porte métallique claquant derrière eux. Castiel tourne les yeux vers la porte menant vers le garage, et déploie ses ailes dans son dos. Mais au lieu de s'envoler, il fronce les sourcils et hésite. Ses plumes bruissent quand il replie lentement ses ailes.

Il a quelque chose à faire avant de faire face à Dean.

 

* * *

 

Dean fronce le nez en touchant le globe oculaire incrusté dans le pare-choc. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses gants en caoutchouc, il peut en sentir la consistance visqueuse. Le sang dont il est maculé le rend glissant, et il lui faut l'empoigner à pleine main quand il comprend que le nerf optique est coincé dans la ferraille défoncée de son bébé. Il tire d'un coup sec, et le globe oculaire du monstre éclate au creux de sa main avec un _sprotch_. Dean réprime un haut-le-cœur et jette les restes de l'œil broyé dans le seau qui déborde des restes du cadavre du loup-garou. Des morceaux de cervelle, de la fourrure, des crocs et tout un tas d'organes baignent dans une soupe infâme de sang coagulé. L'odeur de putréfaction qui s'en dégage est insoutenable.

« Plus jamais, articule Dean entre ses dents, plus _jamais_ tu conduis ma voiture, gamine. _Plus. Jamais._

Krissy lève les yeux au ciel avec son insolence habituelle. Elle continue de frotter la carrosserie de son éponge mousseuse, sa salopette en jean et sa chemise éclaboussées aussi bien de sang que d'eau.

\- Ok, alors la prochaine fois qu'un loup-garou essaye de te bouffer et que t'es dans les pommes, je prendrai pas le volant de ta bagnole pour renverser le monstre, et je te laisserai crever. Ne me remercie surtout pas pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, hein.

Dean essuie dans un torchon le liquide visqueux qui dégouline sur ses gants – oh merde, est-ce que c'est du pus ? Ça ressemble à du pus… ouais, c'est du pus, bordel de merde – et montre l'étendue des dégâts d'un geste de bras.

\- Tu pouvais pas le décapiter ou lui tirer une balle dans le crâne comme une personne normale ? Non, il fallait que tu défonces le pare-choc tout neuf de mon bébé, que tu exploses les phares, que tu déboîtes une portière, que tu salisses le cuir des sièges avec du sang et de la cervelle, que tu rayes toute la carrosserie, que tu détruises le pare-brise et que tu crèves les pneus ! La voiture d'un homme, c'est sacré, merde !

\- Tu sais que ça fait vraiment gros beauf d'être aussi attaché à une bête voiture et d'en parler comme si c'était une femme ? Tu veux pas te mettre au tunning aussi, pendant que t'y es ?

Vexé comme un pou, Dean ôte ses gants dégueulasses et décide de lui faire payer l'insulte. Il attrape le tuyau d'arrosage qu'il enclenche en dirigeant le jet à pleine puissance sur la carrosserie et le pare-choc pour en laver le sang, prenant bien soin d'éclabousser généreusement Krissy au passage.

\- Hé ! s'indigne la jeune fille en reculant pour se protéger avec ses avant-bras. Arrête ça, espèce d'imbécile !

Dean ricane bêtement en fermant l'arrivée d'eau tandis qu'elle s'essuie le visage d'un revers de manche et le foudroie de son regard le plus noir.

\- Très mature, lâche-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Tu vas me gaver longtemps avec cette voiture ? J'avais plus de munitions, et c'est toi qui avais la machette ! J'y suis pour rien si tu t'es évanoui comme une mauviette et que j'ai dû improviser avec les moyens du bord ! C'est de ta faute !

\- De ma faute ? Le loup-garou m'avait assommé d'un coup de brique ! s'énerve Dean en pointant du doigt son crâne entouré de bandages. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, ma pauvre voiture était encastrée dans le mur !

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Krissy repousse en arrière ses cheveux trempés. Son grain de beauté ponctue ses yeux noirs qui toisent Dean d'un regard agressif.

\- Est-ce que t'as déjà essayé d'écraser un loup-garou avec une bagnole qui aurait sa place dans un musée ? C'est pas facile, figure-toi ! J'ai dû faire marche arrière et le percuter _trois fois_ pour réussir à le blesser, et j'ai failli y passer quand il a éclaté le pare-brise d'un coup de griffes. Je lui ai roulé dessus une bonne dizaine de fois, mais il bougeait encore alors j'ai dû lui défoncer la tête à coups de portière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la bouillie. Je voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il se relève comme ce vampire l'autre jour qui a failli mordre Sam parce qu'on avait pas vérifié s'il était bien mort.

Krissy esquisse à présent un rictus arrogant.

\- Ça te fait si mal d'admettre que je t'ai sauvé les fesses et que je suis une meilleure chasseuse que toi ?

Dean n'a pas le temps de répondre, qu'un éternuement s'arrache avec violence de sa gorge. Et son nez se met à couler. Suspicieux, il fronce les sourcils et jette un œil sur les sièges arrière de l'Impala. Et là, comme son allergie vient de le lui indiquer, le chat noir de Krissy trône sur le cuir neuf, étalé de tout son long.

\- Et je t'avais interdit de laisser ton foutu chat monter dans ma voiture ! Il va encore mettre ses poils partout !

Krissy grommelle quelque chose de désobligeant et ouvre la portière pour ramasser son chat. Celui-ci s'accroche au cuir avec ses griffes, et elle doit les décrocher une à une tandis qu'il exprime son déplaisir en remuant la queue.

\- Allez, viens, Apocalypse. Viens, mon Poca. On s'en va. Dean est chiant aujourd'hui.

Serrant le chat dans ses bras, Krissy tourne le dos à Dean.

\- Tu sais, Dean, j'ai eu vraiment peur quand ce monstre s'est jeté sur toi. Et j'étais plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à l'abattre. J'espérais… je sais pas… j'espérais que tu serais fier de moi. Même juste un peu.

Dean se fige alors que Krissy se dirige à pas lents vers l'escalier. L'amertume dans sa voix lui rappelle celle qu'il a longtemps éprouvée lui-même, à l'époque où il était aussi jeune et vulnérable qu'elle. À l'époque où il faisait l'impossible pour satisfaire son père, sans jamais recevoir le moindre compliment en récompense de ses efforts. Que n'aurait-il pas donné alors pour entendre son père dire qu'il était fier de lui, sans jamais oser le lui demander ? John avait-il seulement réalisé à quel point son fils avait besoin d'entendre ces mots ?

Est-ce qu'il a inconsciemment agi de la même manière avec Krissy ? Maintes fois, Dean a dit à Sam, à Charlie ou à Garth à quel point Krissy fait des progrès, à quel point il est fier de celle qu'il commence à considérer comme sa propre fille. Mais il ne le lui a jamais dit en face, à elle. Ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu comprendre plus tôt que si la jeune orpheline cherche tant à faire ses preuves dans les chasses, c'est pour gagner l'approbation de Dean et se faire une place dans sa nouvelle famille ?

\- Attends, Krissy. T'as raison.

Krissy s'immobilise, la main sur la poignée. Ses longs cheveux ondulent dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

Dean se racle la gorge et continue d'une voix rauque :

\- T'es une excellente chasseuse. Bien meilleure que moi. T'as fait des progrès immenses en un an et je suis fier de toi. T'imagines pas à quel point.

Silence.

\- Pas besoin d'en faire trop non plus.

Krissy se retourne enfin, un début de sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- T'as trop regardé de sitcoms. Tu me fais honte, Dean. »

Son ton est taquin, mais ses yeux trahissent son émotion. Le chat dans ses bras remue une oreille avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dean adresse un sourire attendri à la jeune fille. Il connaît assez bien Krissy maintenant pour savoir qu'elle démontre son affection à coups de moqueries et d'insolence. Et il n'y a personne dans le bunker qu'elle n'aime taquiner et tourner en ridicule plus que Dean.

Il était tellement obsédé par l'état de sa voiture qu'il s'est immédiatement mis à la nettoyer dès qu'ils sont revenus de leur chasse. C'est à peine s'il a pris le temps de monter pour signaler leur retour aux autres et bander son crâne blessé, avant de redescendre au garage. Ce n'est qu'à présent que Dean le remarque, mais Krissy est restée avec lui tout ce temps pour l'aider à nettoyer la voiture et l'écouter râler, alors qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu le laisser seul et monter dans sa chambre.

Il ouvre la bouche pour proposer qu'ils aillent se débarbouiller et manger quelque chose devant n'importe quel film d'ado qu'elle choisira – après tout, l'Impala peut attendre demain – quand le son d'un claquement d'ailes le fait s'étrangler avec sa salive.

Là, juste devant lui, vient d'apparaître Castiel.

« Bonjour, Dean.

Sous le choc, Dean recule et manque de trébucher sur le tuyau d'arrosage qui serpente au sol.

\- C… _Cas'_ ? articule-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il ne peut détacher ses yeux de Cas' qui se tient planté les bras ballants, tout engoncé qu'il est dans son… _trench-coat_? Dean cille de stupeur en dévisageant l'Ange qui porte son vieux trench-coat trop large, sa cravate bleue nouée de travers, son costard noir et sa chemise blanche.

L'espace d'un instant, il lui semble revoir Castiel tel qu'il le connaissait autrefois. À la différence que Cas' esquisse un sourire contrit, comme un chiot qui sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

\- C'est… bon d'être de retour, reprend Cas' d'une voix plus basse. Cet endroit m'a manqué. Plus que ce que je ne l'avais escompté.

Il détache ses yeux de Dean et regarde autour de lui avec révérence comme un touriste dans une cathédrale. Le bruit de ses pas résonne dans le garage alors qu'il glisse ses doigts le long de la carrosserie d'une voiture, sur les outils amassés sur la table, jusqu'à s'arrêter pile devant Dean, envahissant son espace personnel.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, Dean.

La tête levée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'Ange le scrute aussi intensément que s'il tentait de plonger dans son âme.

\- … Content ?

Dean ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix – un murmure à peine audible, mais qui vibre de rage. Castiel continue de le fixer avec ce calme inhumain qui ne fait que l'enrager davantage.

\- T'es _content_? répète Dean en haussant le ton, le regard orageux. C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

Dean empoigne le col du trench-coat et le soulève, le visage déformé par la colère. Il a la sombre satisfaction de voir l'air stoïque de l'Ange vaciller lorsqu'il le plaque rudement contre l'Impala – si fort que la carrosserie déjà endommagée s'enfonce davantage.

\- Un an, Cas' ! UN AN ! lui hurle-t-il au visage. Michael te siffle et tu le suis comme un bon toutou, me laissant un an à prier tous les jours, un an à me demander si t'es mort ou vivant, un an à te supplier de revenir, et tu te pointes comme une fleur sans trouver mieux à dire que t'es _CONTENT ?_

Leurs souffles se mêlent, et les yeux de Dean se baissent une seconde lorsque Cas' humidifie ses lèvres – mais il les relève aussitôt, son regard se durcissant alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sur sa pleine poignée de trench-coat.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne explication, articule-t-il entre ses dents, ou je te botte ton joli petit cul ailé jusqu'à la voie lactée, mojo ou pas.

Un raclement de gorge lui rappelle soudain que Krissy est encore dans le garage. Sans lâcher Castiel qu'il maintient contre l'Impala, Dean tourne les yeux vers la jeune fille. Son chat blotti contre sa poitrine, elle arbore un air blasé et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je vais vous laisser seuls pour votre scène de ménage, ironise-t-elle. Et n'oubliez pas : la communication c'est la clé. Allez, viens, Poca.

Apocalypse lâche un miaulement enroué en guise de réponse. Krissy ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule :

\- Il était temps que tu reviennes, Castiel. Dean est une vraie chieuse depuis que tu l'as largué comme une merde.

Ils regardent la porte se refermer sur elle, le silence retombant comme une chape de plomb.

\- J'en ai une, à vrai dire.

Dean fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur Cas'. Non content de s'être laissé docilement pousser contre la voiture par un humain infiniment moins fort que lui, l'Ange ne tente pas de se dégager. Au contraire, il pose sa main sur les poings de Dean comme pour l'apaiser. La tendresse du contact arrache un frisson à Dean à travers le brouillard de colère et de confusion dans lequel il est plongé.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une _putain de bonne explication_ , comme tu dis.

Plissant les yeux, Dean desserre sa prise sur le col du trench-coat et le relâche, reculant d'un pas. Il croise les bras et le fixe d'un air agressif.

\- Je t'écoute.

Tout débraillé avec son trench-coat froissé et sa cravate de travers, Cas' soupire et se détache de l'Impala. Il cherche visiblement ses mots, les sourcils froncés dans cette même expression de frustration qu'à l'époque où il bossait avec Crowley pour ouvrir le Purgatoire et essayait de convaincre Dean que sa trahison partait d'un bon sentiment. Comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre un problème simple à un gamin stupide.

\- Dean… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de suivre Michael et Lucifer.

\- On a toujours le choix, réplique vertement Dean. Je pensais que t'avais compris ça depuis le temps.

\- Le moment aurait été très mal choisi pour désobéir à un ordre direct de Michael. Essaye de comprendre, Dean… Autrefois, Lucifer s'est rebellé, bravant l'autorité de Dieu et de Michael, et a été déchu devant l'ensemble du Paradis. Puis, Gabriel a déserté ses fonctions, ébranlant davantage l'image d'infaillibilité des Archanges. Nous avons vécu le Déluge, Sodome et Gomorrhe, la mort de Jésus Christ…

Dean pince les lèvres d'impatience, ce qui creuse deux fossettes sur ses joues.

\- Tu vas me refaire toute la Bible ou tu vas enfin me la donner, ton excuse ?

Castiel roule des yeux, visiblement agacé, et reprend d'une voix plus dure :

\- Ces drames se sont déroulés à plusieurs milliers d'années d'intervalle, mais ont suffi à instiller le doute et la confusion parmi les Anges. Y compris dans le cœur du jeune soldat que j'étais à l'époque. Alors imagine le chaos engendré lorsque deux Humains ont vaincu Michael et Lucifer en les jetant dans la Cage, lorsqu'un rebelle comme moi a exécuté Raphaël et des milliers d'Anges fidèles, et lorsque Metatron qui avait été banni a expulsé tous mes frères et sœurs du Paradis. Il n'est pas étonnant que les Anges se soient tournés avec tant de fanatisme vers l'espoir que leur offrait Céleste Middleton. Et cet espoir s'est effondré lorsque Lucifer et Michael ont ouvert eux-mêmes les portes du Paradis.

Cette fois, Dean reste silencieux lorsque Castiel détourne les yeux et plonge ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. Il s'adosse à l'Impala dans une posture si humaine que c'en est troublant.

\- L'ordre de Michael, Dean, n'était pas un simple ordre. Il était adressé à l'ensemble des Anges, sur toute la planète. C'était une preuve de son autorité, et quiconque s'y serait opposé aurait subi son courroux. Tout particulièrement moi. Me faire obéir asseyait sa légitimité de manière indéniable.

Il relève des yeux qui trahissent sa nature d'être céleste.

\- J'ai vu autrefois Michael exécuter publiquement un de mes frères les plus proches pour bien moins que ça. Je savais qu'il me fallait agir avec prudence.

\- Ok, je veux bien croire que Michael est un fils de pute, concède Dean à contrecœur. Mais une fois là-haut, il ne t'a quand même pas enfermé, non ? Ça t'aurait fait mal au cul de répondre à mes prières et m'expliquer ça ? De prendre dix secondes pour nous donner un signe, genre un buisson en feu qui cause ? Ou au moins un texto pour me dire d'aller me faire foutre ?

Malgré lui, l'amertume perce dans l'agressivité de sa voix. Cas' le regarde à nouveau avec son regard de chien battu, et Dean serre la mâchoire, s'interdisant de se laisser attendrir.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Dean. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

Si Castiel n'avait pas récupéré son mojo, Dean lui aurait sans doute déjà foutu son poing dans la gueule. Et Cas' le laisserait probablement faire, d'ailleurs. Mais tout ce qu'y gagnerait Dean, c'est des métatarses brisées.

Aussi se contente-t-il de recourber sa lèvre de dégoût.

\- Des choses plus importantes que Sam et moi, hein ? Comme lécher le cul de Michael et Lucifer ? Alors retournes-y. Je ne te retiens pas.

Porté par sa colère, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte où Krissy a disparu un peu plus tôt.

\- Dean…

\- Barre-toi, Cas'. Je veux plus te voir.

\- Dean !

Une poigne de fer agrippe son épaule et le retourne aussi facilement que s'il était fait de papier, malgré la résistance qu'oppose Dean.

\- J'essayais de te sauver, toi, ton frère et tous nos amis !

Dean se fige, frappé par les émotions qui transfigurent l'Ange. Cas' pince les lèvres, un éclat surnaturel illuminant le bleu de ses yeux.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que le temps s'écoule différemment au Paradis ? Ce qui était une année entière pour toi s'est écoulé là-haut en deux semaines seulement, et j'ai dû me démener à chaque minute pour vous garder en sécurité ! J'entendais tes prières, Dean, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'absenter du Paradis sans risquer vos vies !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là-haut ?

\- Quand j'ai suivi les Archanges au Paradis avec tous mes frères et sœurs, j'avais prévu de revenir sur Terre lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre…

Sa main relâche doucement son épaule, et Dean réprime un frisson lorsque Cas' prend sa joue en coupe et qu'il sent une onde tiède le traverser. Confus, il réalise que la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne depuis que le loup-garou l'a attaqué a disparu – il tâte son crâne pour constater qu'il n'y a plus la moindre trace de blessure, et que même les bandes de gaze se sont volatilisées. Cas' le fixe d'un regard perçant et l'air semble vibrer autour de lui.

\- Je souhaitais faire profil bas pour reprendre mon poste et passer le reste de ta vie à te rendre visite entre deux missions. Je souhaitais vous accueillir moi-même au Paradis à votre mort, Sam et toi, et passer le reste de l'éternité à vos côtés. C'était le mieux que je puisse espérer. Mais à peine avons-nous posé un pied au Paradis que les Archanges ont annoncé qu'ils allaient envoyer des factions d'Anges sur Terre pour éliminer les foyers du virus Croatoan mais aussi effacer la mémoire de tous les Humains sur ces événements qui ont causé des dizaines de milliers de morts. Je m'y suis opposé, mais en vain. Alors j'ai demandé… non, j'ai _exigé_ qu'on fasse une exception pour toi, pour Sam, pour nos amis.

Dean cligne des yeux en repensant aux étranges semaines qui ont suivi la réouverture du Paradis. Sam avait fait une obsession sur le fait que nul dans le monde ne semblait se souvenir du virus ni des milliers de morts. C'était étrange que eux se souviennent de tout, avait insisté Sam. Mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'explication, et Dean avait laissé ça de côté, se disant qu'ils avaient sûrement un statut spécial qui les dispensait de la lobotomie internationale.

Dean s'humidifie les lèvres en essayant de réfléchir.

\- Ok. On est encore vivants, et on a conservé tous nos souvenirs. Comment t'as fait pour les convaincre ?

\- Anpiel, Lavavoth, Joshua et moi avons rallié autant d'Anges que possible pour nous soutenir, et nous avons dû combattre la faction qui était supposée vous effacer la mémoire. Nous l'avons arrêtée à temps, faisant obstruction à un ordre. La situation a dégénéré à partir de là. Ma… _passion…_

Cas' mime des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- … a été mal perçue par certains Anges qui l'ont vue comme une preuve que vous autres Winchesters êtes un danger pour l'équilibre de ce monde. Ils ont suggéré qu'on détruise vos âmes par mesure de sûreté, pour éviter de nouvelles Apocalypses à l'avenir. D'autres se sont insurgés contre la création d'un Nephilim par Hael, craignant que notre but soit d'obtenir une arme de destruction massive pour reprendre le contrôle du Paradis. Ils envisageaient d'exécuter l'enfant à sa naissance.

\- Cas'… Dean souffle en écarquillant les yeux.

L'image de la fille de Kevin, si petite, si souriante, lui revient en un flash – quel genre de monstre sans cœur ni âme pourrait vouloir tuer un enfant ?

Puis il se souvient que Cas' lui aussi avait tenté d'assassiner de sang froid ce gamin hybride humain/démon, il y a quelques années à peine. Ce n'est donc pas si surprenant que les connards ailés qui servent de famille à Cas' soient prêts à en faire de même pour la petite Hope s'ils la considèrent dangereuse.

Le regard de Dean se durcit. Sa colère a disparu, laissant place à l'angoisse. Et lui qui a cru bêtement être en sécurité pendant toute cette année, sans réaliser qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de la sentence de mort ! Cas' est sans doute descendu pour l'avertir du danger, et…

\- Il faut prévenir Kevin, décide Dean d'une voix ferme. Il faut qu'il revienne au bunker et qu'on renforce les défenses contre tous les connards ailés. On les laissera pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Hope Tran, elle fait partie de la famille.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Dean.

Dean qui avait amorcé un geste vers la porte, s'immobilise pour fixer l'Ange en trench-coat. Cas' arbore à présent un début de sourire, l'air plutôt fier de lui.

\- Anpiel m'a aidé à convaincre les Anges encore fidèles à Céleste Middleton de nous soutenir, et les Archanges ont tranché en notre faveur, ce qui a sans doute évité une nouvelle guerre civile. Je crois que Lucifer apprécie Sam, au fond. Aucun mal de vous sera fait, mais le Conseil a décidé d'assigner un Ange à votre surveillance par mesure de sûreté, alors… je me suis porté volontaire. J'ai démissionné de mon poste de Général de la Garnison pour devenir votre Ange Gardien à plein temps. Ma nouvelle mission est de m'assurer que vous ne provoquiez aucune Apocalypse, et que le Nephilim grandisse sans volonté de détruire le Paradis. J'irai prochainement annoncer à Kevin que je suis le parrain de sa fille, par ordre des Archanges.

Abasourdi, Dean cligne des yeux en dévisageant Cas' qui arbore un sourire lumineux.

\- Donc si je comprends bien… t'es notre Super Nanny, maintenant. En plus sexy.

\- Oui, confirme-t-il.

Cas' semble flatté – normal, il adore cette émission tv – et Dean ne peut pas voir ses ailes mais il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il gonfle les plumes en ce moment même. Mais un détail le dérange dans tout ça, tilte-t-il soudain.

\- Attends, y a quelque chose qui colle pas. Comment ça se fait que tes frangins te font confiance, à _toi,_ pour nous fliquer ? T'es LE rebelle multi-récidiviste de la famille !

Toujours adossé à l'Impala, Castiel perd son sourire et baisse les yeux.

\- Ils ne me font pas confiance, à vrai dire. Je viens d'apprendre qu'ils ont assigné Anpiel à ma surveillance, et que Lavavoth est responsable de tous nos agissements. Je soupçonne certains membres du Conseil d'avoir approuvé ma démission et cette nouvelle mission sur Terre pour se débarrasser de moi et s'accaparer mon poste et mon siège de membre éminent au Conseil restreint. Ils me… _mettent au placard_ , comme disent les Humains.

Cas' a évoqué une ou deux fois les manigances bureaucratiques, jalousies et jeux de pouvoir dans la hiérarchie du Paradis, et ça n'a pas l'air bien reluisant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air soulagé de s'être tiré de ce nid de serpents.

Dean fait un pas hésitant vers Cas', puis un autre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il est vraiment de retour, en chair, en os et en plumes.

\- Alors… murmure Dean en se raclant la gorge. Tu restes ?

Le regard de Cas' est si intense qu'il pourrait percer un trou dans son crâne. Il se détache de l'Impala et fra,chit la distance entre eux à grandes enjambées, les pans de son trench-coat se balançant au rythme décidé de ses pas.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, pour rien au monde je ne serais parti. »

Il achève sa phrase en empoignant les cheveux de Dean pour joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser fougueux. De surprise, Dean s'agrippe au trench-coat et ferme les yeux à la sensation sèche et tendre des lèvres contre les siennes.

Cas' ne perd pas une seconde pour incliner la tête et avancer le menton. Il ouvre la bouche en grand, envahissant celle de Dean avec sa langue tandis que la poigne dans ses cheveux se resserre pour le guider et ainsi approfondir le baiser. Cas' l'enlace d'un bras pour l'attirer tout contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Le souffle coupé, Dean prend le visage de Cas' entre ses mains et caresse sa langue avec au moins autant de passion.

Avec ses pouces, il caresse les joues de Cas' et l'embrasse comme un désespéré en respirant fort par le nez. Cas' caresse avec insistance les cheveux au sommet de son crâne et a glissé une main sous son t-shirt pour toucher la peau de son dos.

« Cas'… murmure Dean entre deux baisers. Tu m'as manqué…

Il presse son front contre celui de Cas' pour reprendre son souffle, entrouvrant les paupières pour plonger dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Mais lorsqu'il déglutit et avale leur salive mêlée, une sensation de pureté l'envahit, lui arrachant un frisson. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ça – c'est indescriptible, comme une brise d'été, le parfum de la terre après une averse, ou l'éclat de la foudre dans la nuit. Est-ce que c'est parce que Cas' a récupéré son mojo ?

Les pupilles dilatées, il lâche le visage de Cas' pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser à nouveau. Cas' émet un gémissement rauque lorsque Dean caresse son dos et glisse sa main entre ses omoplates – il réalise avec un frisson d'excitation qu'il vient sans doute de toucher ses ailes sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est nouveau. Il n'a touché et embrassé Cas' qu'en tant qu'humain sans ailes ni pouvoir, et la différence ouvre tout un éventail de possibilités. Ses ailes sont-elles un point sensible ? À cet instant, Dean donnerait cher pour pouvoir les voir, les toucher, les caresser.

Avec un rictus amusé, il mordille la lèvre inférieure de Cas', puis incline la tête pour lécher toute la courbe de son cou en remontant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Du bout des doigts, il frôle la cravate et les pans du trench-coat.

\- Avoue, Cas'… t'as remis ta panoplie trench-coat et cravate juste pour m'exciter…

\- Est-ce que ça marche ?

\- T'as pas idée à quel point.

Dean lui adresse un clin d'œil assorti de son sourire le plus séducteur, puis se laisse glisser à genoux. Cas' baisse la tête pour le regarder, toujours la main dans ses cheveux. Presque comme s'il le bénissait. Dean lève les mains et déboucle la ceinture sans briser le contact visuel. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un effet de la lampe du plafond sous cet angle, mais la tête de Cas' est auréolée de lumière.

Dean baisse la braguette en prenant bien soin de frôler la ligne dure qui tend l'étoffe du pantalon. Il baisse les yeux et avance la tête pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Dean…

La voix rauque de Cas' envoie une décharge d'excitation droit dans son aine. Dean ferme les yeux et presse sa joue sur toute la longueur de l'érection, ses cils frémissant sur ses joues. Il inspire profondément l'odeur de Cas' qui n'est plus la même. Il ne sent plus le cuir, la sueur, le tabac ou le savon. Il sent à présent la foudre et le vent, cette même odeur pure que Dean inspirait autrefois à chaque fois que Cas' entrait dans son espace personnel.

Les mains tremblantes de hâte, il libère le membre rigide de sa prison de tissu et l'empoigne à la base. La peau est chaude et douce contre sa paume quand il abaisse sa main pour décalotter le gland au bout duquel perle déjà une goutte translucide. Dean avance la tête pour la cueillir de sa langue, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à Cas'. N'y tenant plus, Dean glisse le gland dans sa bouche, encouragé par la main dans ses cheveux. Le goût salé du liquide séminal lui fait le même effet que la salive de Cas', l'envahissant d'une sensation de pureté lumineuse – Dean ferme les yeux avec un gémissement de plaisir, et ne peut s'empêcher de presser sa main libre entre ses jambes. Son sexe négligé pulse contre sa paume à travers l'épaisseur de son jean.

Cas' avance le bassin en maintenant immobile la tête de Dean pour pénétrer sa bouche centimètre par centimètre. Docile à ses pieds, Dean le laisse prendre le contrôle et décider du rythme. Cas' prend bien garde à ne pas toucher le fond de sa gorge en ondulant des hanches, et Dean s'applique à caresser du plat de sa langue le membre luisant de salive qui glisse entre ses lèvres. Dean ouvre sa propre braguette et plonge la main dans son jean pour se prendre en main et se branler au même rythme en observant les réactions de Cas' entre ses cils. L'Ange respire fort par le nez, le visage concentré comme s'il était en train de buter un démon. Il tient désormais à deux mains le crâne de Dean pour baiser sa bouche à coups de hanches de plus en plus saccadés, le tenant entièrement sous son contrôle – ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier l'excitation de Dean qui se masturbe frénétiquement. Il sent l'orgasme approcher. Un filet de salive coule de sa bouche, dévale le long de son menton et de son cou. La bouche pleine et la mâchoire douloureuse, il respire difficilement par le nez, les joues brûlantes.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Dean grogne de frustration lorsque Cas' se recule et que son membre glisse hors de sa bouche. Il s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de poignet pour lever les yeux vers Cas' qui halète, l'air complètement débauché.

\- Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de te sodomiser et d'éjaculer en toi. Relève-toi.

L'Ange lui tend une main autoritaire. Dean la prend avec un rire désabusé, se laissant relever – _outch_ , ses genoux sont ankylosés. Une lueur affectueuse brille dans ses yeux quand il les pose sur Cas'.

\- Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à parler de manière plus sexy, Cas'…

Cas' fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Dean l'en empêche avec un baiser. Il glisse sa main entre leurs corps pour empoigner à la fois son sexe et celui de l'Ange, le contact délicieux de la peau contre la peau lui arrachant un frisson. Il l'embrasse tout en le poussant jusqu'à ce que le dos de Cas' heurte l'Impala.

\- Hé, Cas'… On l'a encore jamais fait dans ma voiture, toi et moi… murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Cas' inverse brusquement leurs positions et ouvre la portière arrière avant de le pousser sur la banquette de sorte à l'allonger sur le dos. Le souffle coupé par le regard brûlant de désir de Cas', Dean ôte son t-shirt d'un geste souple tandis que Cas' tire sur son pantalon et son boxer, retirant le tout d'un coup. Dean se retrouve entièrement nu sur le cuir de la banquette, l'air frais le faisant frissonner. Comment Cas' s'est-il démerdé pour lui retirer aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Dean le soupçonne d'avoir triché avec son mojo angélique. Il s'apprête à faire une remarque, mais ses mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge lorsque Cas' s'allonge sur lui, le dominant de tout son corps, et se met à sucer et mordiller la peau de son cou. Dean émet un gémissement très embarrassant en repensant au nombre incalculable de films pornos qu'il a regardés où le gars restait complètement habillé alors que la fille était à poil. Et là, nu contre Cas' qui porte toujours son costard, sa cravate et son trench-coat, il se sent plus vulnérable et excité que jamais. Dean a toujours eu une préférence pour les femmes entreprenantes – voire agressives – qui savent prendre les choses en main, mais ce n'est que depuis qu'il est avec Cas' qu'il réalise à quel point il aime être dominé et se sentir sous son contrôle total.

Le cuir grince sous son dos, et la cravate comme les pans du trench-coat pleuvent sur son corps nu en lui arrachant de délicieux frissons.

Cas' délaisse son cou à présent marqué d'un énorme suçon, et l'embrasse avec tant de passion qu'il en a le vertige, enivré par cette sensation de pureté à laquelle il commence tout juste à s'habituer. Car cette lumière qui rayonne dans son cœur, ce goût d'orage au bout de sa langue, c'est Cas'. Le _vrai_ Cas', au-delà de son vaisseau. C'est son essence, sa nature d'Ange, que Dean n'avait jamais pu toucher avant.

\- Cas'… chuchote-t-il d'une voix tremblante quand leurs lèvres se séparent.

Ces yeux bleus semblent lire droit dans son âme. Cas' se passe la langue sur les lèvres et dépose une pluie de baisers sur sa clavicule, sur un mamelon, glisse sa langue dans le nombril avant de descendre plus bas en suivant la ligne de poils menant à son aine. Haletant, Dean se redresse sur ses coudes pour voir Cas' lécher son gland et le prendre en bouche jusqu'à la garde, son nez se pressant dans les poils pubiens. Dean lâche un juron blasphématoire malgré lui – visiblement, le fait d'avoir récupéré son mojo lui permet de supprimer toute sensation d'étranglement, et il n'a probablement même plus besoin de respirer. Merde, Cas' est devenu une gorge profonde. _Alléluia_.

Dean renverse la tête en arrière et se laisse à nouveau tomber sur le dos, murmurant le nom de Castiel dont la bouche chaude l'avale entièrement. Il glisse sa main dans les cheveux sombres de l'Ange pour l'encourager, le décoiffant au passage. Il soulève les hanches par saccades, ses testicules se contractant alors que la jouissance approche, et… Mais une fois de plus, Cas' le frustre en s'arrêtant pile au moment où il allait jouir, et l'enfoiré à plumes presse même la base de son sexe pour l'en empêcher.

Sa protestation meurt sur ses lèvres quand il comprend ce que l'Ange s'apprête à faire : il lui relève les jambes, les pliant pour poser ses pieds sur les épaules. Dean obtempère avec empressement, crispant ses orteils sur le tissu du trench-coat. La tête de Cas' disparaît entre ses jambes, et Dean tressaille en sentant une langue chaude et humide se presser contre son anus.

Il ne retient plus ses gémissements quand la langue pénètre profondément l'anneau de chair. Il sent ses lèvres remuer contre la peau sensible en un baiser obscène. Son sexe tressaute contre son ventre à chaque coup de langue, dégoulinant de liquide séminal. Son corps se couvre d'une pellicule de sueur qui le fait coller au cuir de l'Impala.

Il ignore si Cas' avait du lubrifiant dans sa poche ou s'il a encore triché avec son mojo, mais le doigt qui se presse contre son anus et y glisse comme dans du beurre est généreusement lubrifié. Lorsque Cas' le recourbe à l'intérieur et touche directement la prostate, Dean s'arque comme s'il avait reçu une décharge avec un gémissement rauque. Un deuxième doigt s'y ajoute alors que Cas' lui mordille la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cas' le dévisage sans ciller en le pénétrant de ses doigts, caressant la prostate à chaque fois.

\- Cas'… Cas' ! Arrête de me chauffer, ça suffit, je suis prêt !

Il ôte ses pieds des épaules de Cas' et se redresse juste assez pour empoigner la cravate et le tirer à lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi, articule-t-il contre les lèvres de Cas'. Viens. Tout de suite.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Dean.

Cas' lui roule la pelle du siècle, l'étourdissant une fois de plus de cette sensation intense de pureté. Les doigts se glissent hors de lui, et Cas' se cale entre ses cuisses, entièrement habillé, avec seulement son membre en érection qui sort de la braguette ouverte. Toute la longueur est enduite de lubrifiant, depuis le gland pourpre jusqu'à la base aux veines saillantes.

Dean serre Cas' contre lui, empoignant le trench-coat dans son dos et croisant ses chevilles sur ses reins. Lorsqu'il sent le gland chaud et lubrifié se presser contre son anus, Dean brise le baiser pour regarder Cas' dans les yeux. Ils maintiennent le contact visuel alors que Cas' le pénètre centimètre par centimètre – le membre est bien plus large et long que les doigts, et la sensation d'écartèlement bloque sa respiration. Douleur et plaisir se confondent et son rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Le trench-coat les enveloppe comme dans un cocon de chaleur moite. Il sent des gouttes de sueur dévaler le long de ses cuisses crispées autour des reins de Cas'.

Cas' s'appuie sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête de Dean pour reculer doucement les hanches jusqu'à ce que seul le gland reste à l'intérieur. L'Ange le fixe d'un regard qui lui liquéfie les entrailles et accélère son rythme cardiaque. Il lit dans ses yeux de la révérence. De la dévotion. De l'amour.

\- Cas'…

Son murmure meurt sur ses lèvres et se mue en un long râle de plaisir lorsque Cas' le pénètre à nouveau d'un mouvement fluide, son membre glissant aisément à l'intérieur. Ses orteils se crispent et il prend en coupe le visage de Cas' pour joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser qui s'entrecoupe de halètements et de cris au fur et à mesure que le rythme du va-et-vient s'accélère.

La douleur s'estompe et laisse place à un plaisir intense lorsque Cas' modifie très légèrement d'angle de sorte à frapper sa prostate à chaque ondulation de bassin. Comme à travers un brouillard, Dean s'entend lui-même crier et supplier pour qu'il y aille plus fort. Cas' ne se fait pas prier. Il contracte tous ses muscles dans l'effort, son membre rigide coulissant de plus en plus vite en lui. Le plaisir s'amplifie à chaque pénétration jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. Dean se sent au bord de l'orgasme alors qu'il ne se touche même pas. Il ne peut guère plus que s'accrocher au trench-coat en gémissant d'une voix rauque le nom de l'Ange comme une prière, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne blanc et que son cri soit étouffé dans un baiser. Il gémit sourdement dans la bouche de Cas' tandis que son propre sperme gicle abondamment sur son torse ruisselant de sueur.

Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, haletant et tremblant de tous son corps, Cas' le soulève comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume pour changer leur position. Cas' s'assied confortablement sur la banquette et place Dean à califourchon sur lui. Le membre profondément empalé en lui, Dean sourit et enlace le cou de Cas'. Son torse dégouline de sperme et son propre sexe pulse encore de plaisir lorsqu'il plaque une main sur le plafond de l'Impala et l'autre sur l'épaule de l'Ange pour donner du levier à son mouvement. Cas' a l'air complètement débauché. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, sa cravate de travers, son trench-coat a glissé d'une de ses épaules et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur surnaturelle.

\- Vas-y, Cas'… l'encourage-t-il à voix basse. Te retiens pas.

Cas' acquiesce et empoigne les fesses de Dean, le soulevant juste assez pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et Dean prend une inspiration tremblante lorsqu'il mord et aspire la peau pour la marquer d'un nouveau suçon. Il se met à l'empaler de son membre dur de plus en plus vite, emplissant l'Impala de claquements de chair contre la chair. Dean peine à respirer, subjugué par les cris rauques de Cas', son souffle brûlant sur son cou et l'air qui vibre d'électricité. Il s'accroche aux épaules de l'Ange et le sent jouir en lui sans pour autant cesser de le pénétrer, si bien que sa semence gicle et coule entre ses cuisses et sur le pantalon tant les mouvements sont erratiques. L'espace d'un quart de seconde, il lui semble voir se déployer l'ombre d'ailes dans l'Impala – mais ça disparaît lorsqu'il cligne des yeux.

Immobiles, ils reprennent leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son sexe est au repos à présent contre la chemise de Cas', et il sent l'érection encore enfoncée en lui pulser et se ramollir de seconde en seconde. Dean incline la tête et embrasse tendrement Cas', une joie sereine lui enflant le cœur.

Il savoure les caresses dans ses cheveux et la douceur des lèvres de Cas' lorsque la porte mécanique du garage s'enclenche avec un vacarme métallique, le faisant sursauter et briser le baiser. Le sexe de Cas' glisse hors de lui, laissant son anus dilaté ruisseler d'une quantité de sperme et de lubrifiant conséquente.

\- Oh merde, réalise Dean avec horreur. Ça doit être Garth qui revient des courses !

Cas' se contente de ciller alors que Dean ouvre précipitamment la portière, cul nu et du sperme coulant sur son torse et le long de ses jambes. Dans la panique, il ramasse ses habits éparpillés à terre, et sautille sur une jambe en essayant d'enfiler son jean. La porte du garage se soulève inexorablement, laissant deviner les roues du pick-up de Garth.

\- Grouille-toi de refermer ton pantalon, Cas' ! lui siffle-t-il en constatant que l'Ange reste assis comme un con avec la braguette ouverte et la bite à l'air.

Dans sa hâte, Dean trébuche et réalise avec un juron qu'il a enfilé la mauvaise jambe du pantalon. La porte continue de s'ouvrir avec son bourdonnement métallique, et…

\- Holà, Dean, mon poto, tu es déjà revenu de ta chasse ? lance joyeusement Garth en s'accoudant à la fenêtre de sa portière.

Garth conduit la voiture à l'intérieur du garage et la porte automatique commence à se refermer derrière lui. Dean cille, décontenancé en baissant les yeux sur son propre corps. Il est entièrement vêtu de son jean, de son t-shirt, et même de ses chaussettes et chaussures. Mieux encore, il n'est plus recouvert de foutre et de sueur. Il a même l'impression qu'il vient de prendre une douche, tant il se sent propre.

Un claquement d'ailes, et Castiel se tient à côté de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bonjour, Garth, salue-t-il sobrement avec un hochement de tête.

Garth arrête le moteur et sort de son pick-up avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oh ! Castiel, _amigo mio_ ! Tu es enfin revenu ?

Cas' se laisse envelopper dans l'étreinte osseuse de Garth. Toujours sous le choc, Dean cligne des yeux en réalisant que Cas' a utilisé son mojo pour les rendre présentables, comme si de rien n'était. Il va devoir se réhabituer aux pouvoirs démesurés de Cas' et à sa manie de disparaître et réapparaître là où on ne l'attend pas.

\- Je suis de retour, confirme Cas' contre l'épaule du chasseur à casquette. Pour de bon, cette fois.

\- Oki doki ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Ça se fête, pas vrai ?

Et comme ça, sans demander d'explication, acceptant son retour comme une évidence, Garth se détache de Castiel et tire deux énormes sacs du pick-up.

\- Tu tombes à point, demain c'est Noël ! J'ai acheté un paquet de cadeaux et de décorations !

Et sifflotant joyeusement la mélodie de _Petit papa Noël_ , Garth s'engouffre dans l'escalier, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Dean échange un regard avec Cas' et éclate en un magistral fou-rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, Cas', t'es génial, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Vraiment ?

Cas' le regarde avec un sourire incertain, presque timide. C'est adorable. Hilare, Dean essuie ses larmes de rire et enlace sa taille d'un bras pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ouais, vraiment.

Cas' sourit plus franchement, et désigne l'Impala d'un geste du menton.

\- Ta voiture était sale, j'en ai profité pour la nettoyer elle aussi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Sérieux ?!

Dean ouvre de grands yeux et regarde l'Impala – et en effet, non seulement le seau dégueulasse d'entrailles et de cervelle de loup-garou est vide et la carrosserie de la voiture rutilante, mais le pare-choc n'a plus une éraflure, les pneus sont comme neufs, et le pare-brise est réparé comme si jamais un monstre ne l'avait défoncé à coups de griffes.

Dean se précipite vers l'Impala pour la toucher et la caresser avec émerveillement.

\- Putain, Cas', je t'aime ! Mec, t'es le meilleur !

Il ne réalise ce qu'il vient de dire que lorsque Cas' répond de sa voix rocailleuse :

\- Merci. Je t'aime aussi, Dean.

Les mains sur la carrosserie qui brille comme un miroir, Dean se fige. Il se retourne avec lenteur, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cas' le regarde avec un sourire candide, visiblement heureux.

Dean finit par répondre à son sourire et baisser les yeux avec une pointe de timidité. Il reprend contenance en se raclant la gorge et rejoint Cas' en trois enjambées pour passer un bras sur ses épaules et le guider vers l'escalier.

\- Allez, viens, Cas'. On va fêter ton retour avec les autres. »

 

* * *

 

Accroupi près du passage secret qui mène à la bibliothèque souterraine, Garth branche son radio-cassette dans la prise fichée dans le mur. L'appareil prend vie avec un grésillement qui trahit son grand âge – c'est qu'il a roulé sa bosse avec lui depuis un sacré bout de temps !

Une fois sa cassette de compilation de chants de Noël rembobinée, il presse sur le bouton play. Malgré un peu de friture en fond, la mélodie de _Douce nuit_ s'élève haut et clair. Un sourire ému s'étale sur son visage et il monte le son au maximum afin qu'on puisse entendre depuis l'autre bout de la salle de réception – c'est important, l'ambiance musicale, pour la magie de Noël.

Garth se relève et s'en retourne vers le sapin, le pompon de son bonnet de Noël tressautant au rythme de ses pas. Ses amis sont tous assis là, par terre, sur des coussins et plaids entassés comme un cocon douillet – c'était son idée, il s'est dit que ce serait plus chaleureux qu'autour de la table. Les guirlandes et les lumières scintillent joyeusement sur le sapin, et tout le bunker a pris un petit air de fête depuis que Garth en a décoré chaque pièce – oui, même les toilettes.

Il lui faut piétiner tout un tas de papier cadeau déchiré avant de pouvoir poser ses fesses sur son coussin. Plusieurs des emballages remuent et bruissent, d'ailleurs, indiquant que Fido se roule probablement dedans comme un chiot tout fou.

« Tiens, Garth. Tu vas adorer, mec, je l'ai beaucoup plus chargé que celui de l'année dernière.

Dean lui fourre un verre plein à ras bord de lait de poule dans la main. Garth baisse son grand nez pour humer le liquide blanchâtre, et les vapeurs de rhum lui débouchent les narines d'un coup.

Assis en tailleur, Sam relève la tête tout en continuant de découper la bûche au chocolat et fronce les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

\- Dean, tu ne devrais pas en donner à Krissy, elle est encore mineure. Elle n'a pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool.

\- Tu dirais pas ça si t'avais vu comment elle a massacré ce loup-garou hier, Sammy, sourit Dean en servant généreusement la jeune fille. Et puis, c'est la tradition dans la famille. Tout Winchester qui se respecte doit boire son lait de poule, c'est la règle. La gamine a des tripes, c'est pas trois gouttes de rhum qui vont lui faire du mal.

\- C'est pas trois gouttes que t'as mis cette année, mais la bouteille entière ! proteste Sam en plaçant les parts de bûche sur des assiettes. C'est imbuvable !

\- Moi je trouve que c'est pas mauvais ! nuance Garth qui vient d'y tremper les lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée.

\- Ah, tu vois ! triomphe Dean en haussant les sourcils. Garth, lui, il sait ce qui est bon.

Krissy esquisse un rictus narquois.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai jamais bu d'alcool avant ? Me sous-estimez pas.

Elle renverse la tête en arrière et boit son verre cul-sec. Puis elle s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de poignet et poursuit :

\- Je tenais mieux l'alcool qu'Aiden et Zedekiel réunis. Je ne suis pas une petite nature, moi.

Dean rayonne de fierté, ce qui lui vaut un regard agacé de son frère qui essaye de l'empêcher de resservir la mineure.

À côté du sapin, Anpiel agite une boule de Noël au-dessus de la tête d'Apocalypse avec un ricanement enroué.

\- Tu la veux, hein ? Allez, attrape !

Le chat bondit et Anpiel rit en relevant juste à temps la boule pour qu'il la rate. Apocalypse retombe sur ses pattes et miaule d'un air contrarié.

\- Hé, inutile d'être aussi grossier ! Hé Krissy, ton chat est super vulgaire, tu sais !

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu peux comprendre Poca quand il miaule ? demande Krissy en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bah oui ! Les Anges peuvent comprendre toutes les créatures de la Terre. »

Fascinée, Krissy se met à lui poser plein de questions et finit par lui demander de lui servir d'interprète pour discuter avec son chat.

Plusieurs chants de Noël de sa cassette de compilation plus tard, Garth en est à son deuxième verre et mâche goulûment sa bouchée de bûche au chocolat tout en plongeant sa cuillère pour pêcher un autre morceau dans son assiette.

« Mmmh Cham, ch'est délichieux !

Sam sourit en grattouillant le vide près de lui – on entend Fido haleter joyeusement – et indique du pouce Charlie et Castiel.

\- C'est pas moi, mais Charlie et Cas' qu'ils faut complimenter. Ils l'ont faite eux-mêmes ce matin.

La bouche pleine, Garth lève son pouce à leur intention. Charlie et Castiel sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre avec des pulls à motifs de Noël assortis figurant des flocons de neige. Charlie arbore un sourire lumineux qui la rajeunit de dix ans, accrochée au bras de Castiel.

\- Je me suis souvenue de la recette de ma mère alors j'ai voulu la recréer avec mon nouveau meilleur ami pour la vie !

Castiel acquiesce et retrousse la manche de son pull pour montrer au groupe un bracelet à son poignet.

\- Ces bracelets scellent notre amitié éternelle, explique-t-il très sérieusement.

Rayonnante, Charlie retrousse elle aussi sa manche pour aligner son poignet avec le sien, plaçant leurs bracelets assortis côte à côte.

\- Maintenant qu'on est meilleurs amis et qu'on partage tout, il faut _absolument_ que tu deviennes membre du S.A.L.E. toi aussi ! Oh, et demain, je vais t'initier à Star Wars puisque ton mec est pas foutu de faire ton éducation culturelle.

Dean roule des yeux et s'assied à côté d'eux, passant son bras autour de la taille de Castiel qui se retrouve compressé en sandwich entre Charlie et lui.

\- C'était au programme, Charlie, tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai fait une liste de tout ce que Cas' doit regarder, on en a bien pour dix ans. »

Le temps que Garth en arrive à son quatrième verre de lait de poule, la tête lui tourne un peu. Une agréable chaleur l'engourdit et les chants de Noël le bercent. Un sourire béat gonfle ses pommettes quand il pose son assiette au sol, le ventre plein et le cœur léger.

Il est plus de minuit, presque une heure du matin. Krissy somnole, la tête posée sur les genoux de Dean et une main repliée sur son chat noir roulé en boule sur son ventre. Elle semble plus jeune et fragile lorsqu'elle est endormie, mais son visage commence à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Lorsque Dean lui avait demandé de surveiller cette petite à Conway Springs pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien, Garth ne savait rien d'elle, mais il s'était douté à son regard qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de pas cool. Au fil des mois et des années, il a vu cette adolescente aux allures fières et au sarcasme mordant s'affirmer, se passionner pour le surnaturel et se recréer un semblant de famille. Famille qu'Abaddon a anéantie de la manière la plus cruelle et brutale qui soit. Peu de personnes se seraient relevées après un pareil traumatisme, mais Krissy l'a surmonté et se reconstruit peu à peu auprès des Winchester. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant qui a grandi trop vite, mais Garth peut entrevoir la Femme de Lettres courageuse et déterminée qu'elle deviendra à l'avenir.

À l'écart au pied du sapin, Charlie et Anpiel sont blotties l'une contre l'autre. Rayonnante, Charlie murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Ange qui flotte dans un pull trop large, avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

Si Garth ne connaît guère Anpiel qu'il n'a croisée que brièvement au camp Chitaqua, il éprouve instinctivement de l'affection pour ce bout d'Ange maigrichonne au sourire canaille. Sans doute parce que c'est elle qui l'a ressuscité – c'est le genre de service plutôt sympa que Garth apprécie en règle générale. Et à force d'entendre Charlie soupirer sur son Ange perdue pendant un an, il a déjà l'impression de la connaître.

Il ne connaissait pas non plus Charlie avant qu'elle ne débarque avec son armée céleste pour sauver leurs miches, d'ailleurs, mais il aura suffi de quelques jours à retaper ensemble le bunker pour qu'ils se découvrent un paquet de passions communes et deviennent copains comme cochons.

Un éclat de rire attire son attention sur le petit groupe que forment les frères Winchester et Castiel. Vu sa posture défiant les lois de la gravité, de toute évidence Sam est affalé contre son Chien de l'Enfer invisible qui lui sert de coussin. Le cou de Dean est marqué de deux suçons extrêmement visibles qu'il ne cherche pas à cacher. Les deux frères écoutent Castiel qui leur explique en détail tout ce qu'il s'est passé au Paradis pendant cette année où ils ont été séparés.

Une puissante émotion gonfle le cœur de Garth alors qu'il contemple le visage souriant de tous ses amis rassemblés là.

Sam qui était à l'agonie ce jour où Garth a débarqué à l'improviste dans le bunker un an et demi plus tôt. Sam qui malgré son envie de vivre et tous ses efforts pour lutter se savait condamné. Sam qui faisait l'impossible pour ne pas inquiéter son frère, au point de se replier complètement sur lui-même. Sam que Garth a vu plus d'une fois sangloter en croyant que personne ne pouvait le voir. Sam dont Garth a dû ramasser le corps sans vie et qu'il n'a pu se résoudre à brûler, préférant le conserver dans la chambre froide avec Dean pour leur parler tous les jours tant il ne pouvait accepter leur mort. Sam qui se trouve ici ce soir, souriant et en pleine santé, ses cheveux si longs qu'ils atteignent ses clavicules.

Un bras posé sur les épaules de Castiel, Dean sourit si fort que des ridules se creusent au coin de ses yeux – ses joues sont rouges de rire, ou peut-être à cause du lait de poule qui est diablement chargé. Depuis que Garth le connaît – soit à peu près depuis la mort de Bobby – il a toujours connu un Dean au cœur d'or, mais agressif, méfiant, parfois blessant, constamment en train de se ronger les sangs pour son frère et/ou pour Castiel. Un homme au regard dur qui ne dort que d'un œil et s'attend toujours au pire. Mais depuis que Castiel est revenu, son sourire le métamorphose et il déborde d'enthousiasme en évoquant ses projets de décoration du bunker, les prochaines chasses qu'il a planifiées et toutes les séries et films qu'il veut faire découvrir à Castiel.

Ce dernier est d'ailleurs celui qui a connu l'évolution la plus spectaculaire depuis que Garth le connaît. Quand il est revenu de Louisiane le coffre plein d'écrevisses et qu'il s'est invité dans le bunker avec ses sacs, c'est Castiel qui l'a aidé à ramener tout son bazar à l'intérieur. De ce que Dean et Sam lui en avaient raconté, il s'était attendu à un être surpuissant et très impressionnant, au lieu de quoi c'est un brave gaillard un peu maladroit qu'il a découvert, dépourvu de ses pouvoirs et le regard lourd d'une infinie tristesse. Garth l'a vu au fil des mois se débattre avec sa mortalité et les fonctions basiques d'un corps humain – lui expliquer comment faire caca et s'essuyer avec le PQ est LE moment qui a scellé leur amitié, si vous voulez l'avis de Garth. Il l'a vu s'enliser dans l'alcool, l'amertume et la drogue pour noyer ses remords, et Garth sait qu'il a eu sa part de responsabilité en lui parlant des effets des antidépresseurs et anti-douleurs. Mais il l'a vu aussi surmonter tout ça et donner un coup de pied au fond du lac au moment où tout espoir s'était éteint et que Sam et Dean étaient morts et stockés au congélo. Il l'a vu enterrer son deuil et s'imposer comme leader dans le camp Chitaqua pour sauver autant d'Humains que possible et affronter Abaddon avec son armée dérisoire, sans jamais montrer la moindre once de peur. Oui, Castiel est ressorti grandi de toutes ces épreuves, Garth en est convaincu. Il a beau avoir retrouvé son statut d'Ange, ses yeux sont plus humains que jamais.

Nul ne fait attention à Garth quand il se lève. Mais le tintement cristallin de sa cuillère sur son verre interrompt les conversations et attire tous les regards sur lui.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, les copains ! Garth Fitzgerald quatrième du nom a le plaisir et l'honneur de vous offrir la séquence émotion de la soirée !

Krissy étouffe un bâillement et se redresse en position assise pour le regarder, un sourcil arqué. Garth utilise sa cuillère en guise de micro et poursuit comme le ferait un présentateur tv :

\- Quand je dis _quatrième du nom_ , c'est parce que la famille Fitzgerald remonte à plusieurs générations. Garth Fitzgerald premier du nom, c'était mon arrière-grand-papy, un sacré personnage, enclin au jeux d'argent et paranoïaque, mort dans un duel d'honneur. Le deuxième du nom, mon grand oncle, était un percepteur d'impôts, il a fini interné parce qu'il entendait des voix et croyait que tout le monde voulait l'empoisonner. Le troisième, c'est mon cousin germain, le chasseur qui vit dans le bayou au milieu des marécages, je vous avais déjà parlé de lui. Il est sympa, mais un peu fêlé, il vit en ermite et est dans un délire survivaliste. Quant à moi, je suis le petit dernier d'une fratrie de sept enfants : ma grande sœur Abigail qui est tatoueuse professionnelle a déjà quatre enfants, mon autre sœur April qui travaille dans la finance en a deux. Mes quatre frères – Erik, John, Marty et Humphrey – en comptabilisent treize en tout. Erik a très mal tourné à cause de mauvaises fréquentations et se trouve en prison, c'est Humphrey qui s'occupe de ses petiots en plus des siens. Il a du courage, Humphrey, parce qu'en plus d'élever tout seul ses neveux avec ses propres enfants depuis la mort tragique de sa femme dans un accident de la route, il s'occupe de papa qui a Alzheimer et gère l'entreprise de service de ménage à domicile qu'il a créée. John, c'est une grande gueule, un sacré costaud, toujours prêt à se battre et à prouver qu'il a raison ! C'est un Marine toujours en mission, il est accro à l'adrénaline depuis toujours. Il est en couple avec son ami d'enfance, et aux dernières nouvelles ils essayent d'adopter un enfant. Marty, lui, il fait du télétravail et reste vivre avec maman. Il est sensible et souvent en dépression, d'ailleurs on a longtemps eu le même psy, lui et moi. Sa femme est retournée avec leur fille en Norvège parce qu'elle avait le mal du pays, mais il n'a pas voulu la suivre. Techniquement ils sont toujours mariés, mais c'est compliqué. Ah, Marty, pauvre vieux. Il a bon cœur et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Oh et en plus de ça, ma mère s'est remariée deux fois et mon père une fois ! J'ai grandi entouré d'une flopée de demi-frères, demi-sœurs et cousins.

Dean se penche pour se resservir en lait de poule, et Garth l'entend murmurer à son petit frère :

\- Bordel, s'il nous retrace tout son arbre généalogique, on a pas fini avant 2015…

\- J'avais beau être le plus jeune, je ne manquais pas de rêves et d'ambition ! poursuit Garth en brandissant son verre pour donner du peps à son discours. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais devenir astronaute, conducteur de bus, ornithologue ou présentateur météo. Mon meilleur ami Gary, lui, a toujours su qu'il voulait devenir réalisateur, c'était son rêve, alors j'avais eu envie à un moment de devenir cameraman pour travailler avec lui, mais les années nous ont éloignés et je me suis finalement tourné vers la médecine vu qu'il n'y avait pas encore de médecins dans la famille. Comme vous le savez, je suis devenu dentiste, parce que l'hygiène dentaire c'est important.

Adossée contre Dean comme s'il était un fauteuil, Krissy caresse d'un air détaché le chat sur ses genoux. Exactement comme le ferait un méchant dans James Bond.

\- Hé, Garth, tu comptes nous raconter toute ta vie comme ça, ou tu veux en venir quelque part ?

\- Excellente question, Krissy ! Là où je veux en venir, c'est que…

Garth dépose son verre et la cuillère, et s'avance au milieu du cercle, une main posée sur le cœur. Les emballages déchirés des cadeaux bruissent sous ses pieds, et les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin le nimbent de couleurs.

\- … j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec mes parents, avec mes frères et sœurs, avec mes demi-frères et demi-sœurs, avec mes cousins. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à me faire des amis partout où j'allais. Mis à part ma rencontre sanglante avec la Fée des Dents et un traitement contre la dépression et la schizophrénie – ça court dans la famille Fitzgerald – je n'ai jamais rien vécu de difficile. Je croyais savoir ce que sont la famille et l'amitié, mais c'est auprès de Bobby qui m'a accueilli comme son propre fils, puis auprès de vous qui m'avez accepté comme un frère, que j'ai découvert ce que cela signifie réellement. Et que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais seul avant de vous rencontrer.

Un silence ému accueille ses paroles, et Garth poursuit, les yeux embués :

\- Je suis heureux et honoré d'être avec vous en ce soir de Noël, dans de bien meilleures conditions que l'année dernière au camp Chitaqua. Quand je me rappelle toutes les terribles épreuves que nous avons surmontées ensemble, je sais que jamais rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Je suis fier d'avoir sauvé le monde avec vous. Je vous aime, les amis. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis déjà mort une fois pour vous et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire.

\- Et on en ferait autant pour toi, assure Dean en levant son verre.

La cassette de chants de Noël arrive à sa fin avec un claquement et un silence solennel s'installe. Dean semble croire que c'est fini et que c'est le moment de porter un toast, mais non, Garth n'a pas terminé :

\- Quand je suis venu à l'improviste il y a un an et demi, je pensais rester dîner et peut-être passer la nuit, rien de plus, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'était juste le temps de récupérer la clé de mon bateau et de faire un coucou à ces deux grands _idjits_ de Winchester. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester squatter votre dortoir aussi longtemps.

Sam lui sourit, les yeux emplis de sincérité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Garth. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, et on a largement assez de place dans le bunker pour tout le monde.

\- Oh, merci, Sam… C'est gentil de me dire ça…

Ému jusqu'aux larmes, Garth doit faire une grimace assez pitoyable parce que Dean rit de bon cœur et se lève pour le prendre spontanément dans ses bras. C'est bien la première fois que Dean initie un câlin avec tant de sincérité, aussi Garth fond dans l'étreinte et le serre fort contre lui. Son gros nez s'appuie contre l'épaule de l'aîné Winchester quand il parvient à articuler, la gorge serrée :

\- … Merci, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de reprendre la route.

Dean se détache de lui en gardant une main sur son épaule.

\- Attends, quoi ? demande-t-il en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Garth lève fièrement son menton qui tremblote un peu :

\- Je vous l'avais dit, pas vrai ? Que je refusais de partir d'ici tant que vous auriez besoin de mon coaching. Hé bien, mission accomplie ! Plus personne n'est en danger de mort, le Paradis est ouvert, tout le monde est réuni et heureux, et il n'y a plus de fin du monde à l'horizon. J'ai fini mon travail ici. Un pauvre cow-boy solitaire s'éclipse toujours avec élégance une fois que tout est réglé, pour repartir à l'aventure vers de nouveaux horizons.

C'est au tour de Sam de se lever.

\- Garth, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de nous être utile ni de nous rendre des services pour rester avec nous, pas vrai ? Si tu veux vraiment partir, soit, c'est ton choix, mais sache que tu as ta place ici. Tu es notre ami. Notre frère. Sans conditions. Sans rien à prouver.

C'est tout ce que Garth a toujours voulu entendre, de toute sa vie. Cette fois, il ne retient plus les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et se perdent dans sa barbe, mais un sourire illumine son visage.

\- Vous êtes ma famille et je considérerai toujours la batcave comme ma maison. Mais j'ai l'aventure et le road trip dans le sang, et je vis pour aider mon prochain. Je dois réorganiser le réseau de chasseurs, venir en aide à ceux qui ont besoin de moi partout à travers les États-Unis, assurer l'héritage de Bobby Singer dans la communauté. »

Quand Garth se retrouve comprimé dans l'étreinte double des frères Winchester, il ferme les yeux et s'imprègne de leur chaleur, le cœur gonflé d'amour.

Il passe le reste de la soirée à leur détailler avec enjouement les endroits où il compte se rendre, les gens à qui il compte rendre visite en premier. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a la ferme intention d'aller rendre visite à la petite famille Tran pour s'assurer que Kevin s'est bien installé à Boston et que la petite Hope ne manque de rien. Ensuite, il aura plusieurs centaines de chasseurs de son répertoire à contacter, histoire de vérifier s'ils sont encore en vie et de les informer du projet de bibliothèque numérique de Sam et Charlie. Important, il compte aussi vérifier que tout se passe bien pour Emily Kirkman, l'ancien vaisseau de Hael qui est retournée vivre avec son père. S'il en trouve le temps, il aimerait faire un petit coucou à Elliot qui sera sûrement content d'avoir des nouvelles de Krissy.

Pour le soir du nouvel an, Garth organise une super fiesta d'adieu pour célébrer en beauté la fin de 2014 et son départ du bunker. La nuit s'écoule joyeusement dans la salle de jeux, dans l'alcool, le ping-pong, la bonne humeur et des démonstrations impressionnantes de mojo entre Castiel et Anpiel – si bien que lorsque tout le monde se couche, le soleil est levé depuis longtemps.

Le soir du premier janvier 2015, à l'heure où les ombres s'étirent et que le froid enflamme les joues, le coffre du pick-up se referme avec un claquement sec.

« _Balls_ , j'ai eu du mal à tout faire rentrer ! s'exclame Garth en redressant du pouce le bout de son chapeau de cow-boy.

Les superbes chaussures en croco de Garth font _splitch splitch_ dans la boue alors qu'il contourne le véhicule et se retrouve face au groupe qui est sorti pour lui dire adieu.

\- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, fait remarquer Charlie dont les mains sont plongées dans les poches de son jean. Avec qui je vais faire du karaoké de musique pop, maintenant ? Et je vais faire comment pour jouer à _Payday 2_ sans toi, hein ? Tous les autres sont nuls à ce jeu, t'étais le seul à bien gérer en équipe.

\- Promis frangine, je reviendrai squatter à chaque fois que je serai de passage dans le Kansas !

Il écarte les bras avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai droit à un câlin général avant mon départ ? »

Aussitôt, Garth se retrouve comprimé au milieu d'une masse tiède d'amour dont il savoure chaque seconde. Quand il finit par monter dans son pick-up et referme la portière avec un claquement, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux qu'il démarre le moteur. Les roues tracent leur empreinte sur le chemin boueux. Le soleil couchant nimbe d'une aura rougeoyante la forêt enneigée et la voiture qui s'éloigne du bunker.

Garth passe le bras par la fenêtre en signe d'adieu jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de ses amis dans le rétroviseur ait disparu.

 

**FIN**

 

* * *

 

Ses doigts s'immobilisent sur les touches du clavier après avoir tapé ces trois lettres.

Trois lettres finales pour clore une décennie d'écriture. Et pourtant, le monde continue de tourner sans réaliser l'importance de ce qui vient de s'achever. Le murmure des vagues qui roulent sur le sable se mêle aux conversations des vacanciers, au rire des jeunes gens qui jouent au beach volley plus loin et au tintement des verres sur le plateau de la serveuse.

Chuck s'adosse lourdement au dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fixés le curseur qui clignote à l'écran.

« J'ai terminé, annonce-t-il d'une voix hagarde. J'ai _enfin_ terminé.

\- Plaît-il ?

Assis face à lui, Gabriel baisse son numéro de _Gala_ pour lui jeter un regard peu intéressé par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Mon Évangile, précise Chuck en indiquant d'un mouvement de menton son ordinateur portable posé sur la table. Ça y est, je viens d'y mettre le point final.

Nullement impressionné, Gabriel lèche son cornet de glace à deux boules et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur ce qui semble être un article scandale sur une histoire de coucherie entre un acteur marié et une mannequin bisexuelle.

\- Comment ça finit, alors ?

Chuck clique sur le touchpad pour enregistrer son travail.

\- Avec un happy end et des adieux sur fond de soleil couchant.

Il scrute la réaction de Gabriel qui tourne la page de son magazine en léchant la glace qui fond malgré le parasol qui les protège de la chaleur du soleil.

\- Mouais. Un peu cliché, non ?

\- Je… me suis dit que les lecteurs apprécieraient de finir sur une touche poétique, se justifie-t-il faiblement. Le coucher de soleil symbolise la fin et le changement à la fois. Et il y a un brin de tristesse pour nuancer tout ce bonheur en rappelant que la vie est faite de fins et de séparations. C'est pas mal, non ?

Gabriel se contente de hausser les sourcils pour toute réponse.

Le doute s'infiltre en lui, alors Chuck relit son dernier paragraphe d'un œil plus critique. Et plus il parcourt les mots, plus il trouve les tournures de phrases maladroites et le style cliché et déjà vu. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, il pousse un soupir et ferme son ordinateur sans douceur.

\- Bleh. Tu as raison. C'est mauvais.

Gabriel croise les jambes et se replonge dans son _Gala_.

Sa bonne humeur envolée, Chuck s'accoude à la table et sirote son mojito en laissant son regard dériver aux alentours. Le soleil brille dans un ciel azur qu'aucun nuage ne trouble. Autour d'eux, la terrasse du restaurant en bord de plage est pleine à craquer et donne une vue imprenable sur la plage où bronzent les humains en maillot de bain.

\- Je pensais ajouter un épilogue aussi… soupire-t-il en broyant du noir. Mais après réflexion, ça risque de faire auteur ringard en manque d'originalité. Qui fait encore des épilogues, de nos jours ? C'est peut-être préférable de laisser une fin ouverte pour que chacun s'imagine ce qu'il peut se passer ensuite. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Gabriel ? Est-ce que je dois écrire un épilogue ou pas ?

Gabriel referme son _Gala_ et le pose rudement sur la table. Il retire d'un geste sec ses lunettes de soleil, vrillant ses yeux ambrés droit sur lui. Son regard a pris un éclat dur qui le transfigure.

\- C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as contacté et traîné avec toi dans cette parodie de vacances ? Pour me gaver avec ton Évangile de mes deux ?

Chuck s'était demandé quand Gabriel laisserait tomber sa façade de railleries, de nonchalance distante et de sourires factices pour enfin dévoiler ses véritables sentiments. À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps – Gabriel était autrefois bien plus émotif et impulsif.

\- Oui, acquiesce Chuck très sérieusement. J'avais besoin d'un avis sincère sur mon dernier chapitre avant que je ne le publie. Becky n'est pas objective, elle trouve tout ce que j'écris génial.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? articule dangereusement Gabriel en volatilisant sa glace en cendres entre ses doigts. Mon avis, c'est qu'en plus d'être un très mauvais écrivain, tu es lâche, égoïste et cruel. Quel genre de père abandonne ses enfants sans une explication, sans même leur dire adieu, et reste sourd à leurs cris et supplications ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des _millénaires_ dans toute la galaxie, j'ai tout fait pour que tu reviennes, en vain ! Et voilà que tu reviens la bouche en cœur pour m'annoncer que tu écris un torchon mettant tes nouveaux chouchous en scène dans la dernière Apocalypse en date et que tu veux mon avis objectif ? Et depuis quand tu te fais passer pour un Humain ? Pire, un _Prophète_? Ha ! Si tu n'étais pas mon père et si j'en avais le pouvoir, je te l'aurais fait regretter de manière très créative !

Chuck baisse les yeux et fait tourner sa paille dans la glace pilée de son cocktail.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, Gabriel. Mais si ce sont des excuses que tu attends, sache que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait.

Gabriel plisse les yeux de frustration, le corps raide dans sa chemise hawaïenne et son bermuda. Les Humains autour d'eux ne peuvent pas le voir, mais l'Archange irradie de Grâce outrée et son auréole rayonne de mille feux. Ses ailes sont déployées dans son dos dans une attitude qui se veut sans doute menaçante. Chuck relève la tête avec un sourire peiné face à la colère de son fils.

\- Où étais-tu parti, pendant tout ce temps ? articule Gabriel qui semble sur le point d'exploser.

\- Oh, mais je ne suis jamais parti, répond Chuck en indiquant la Terre d'un vague mouvement de main. J'étais là, caché. Pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouvé, je me suis inséré dans un cycle de réincarnations humaines. C'était tellement efficace que j'en suis venu à oublier moi-même qui j'étais au bout de quelques millénaires à naître, vivre et mourir en tant qu'Humain. D'ailleurs, sans le bazar que tes frères ont mis avec cette Apocalypse pile poil au moment où je me réincarnais comme Prophète, je ne me serais peut-être jamais souvenu que je suis Dieu. Tout m'est revenu d'un coup quand j'ai vu Raphaël faire exploser ce pauvre Castiel.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi te donner tant de mal à nous abandonner et te cacher de nous ? Si tu nous haïssais tant que ça, tu aurais pu nous tuer ou nous enfermer au Purgatoire, comme tu l'as fait pour bon nombre de tes créations foirées !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais haïs, bien au contraire. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché, les Archanges et les Humains ont toujours été mes créations favorites. Ce n'était pas pour vous fuir que je m'étais caché, mais pour observer comment Michael, Raphaël et toi décidiez de gérer le monde et les créatures que je vous avais laissées en héritage. Inutile de dire que j'ai été déçu.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu voulais nous donner une leçon de libre-arbitre, quitte à nous laisser détruire le monde ? Et qu'en plus, tu regardais ?

Chuck prend une gorgée de son mojito en acquiesçant.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile. Bien au contraire. J'ai maintes fois été tenté d'intervenir et de vous remettre sur le droit chemin, mais j'ai résisté, aussi douloureux que c'était de vous voir échouer, détruire mon œuvre et vous entretuer. Mais c'est le rôle d'un père que de laisser ses enfants effectuer leurs propres erreurs pour apprendre et en sortir grandis. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre. Michael, Lucifer, Raphaël et toi, je vous ai créés il y a près de dix milliards d'années pour combler ma solitude et me sentir aimé. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai créé les Humains et qu'Adam et Ève m'ont désobéi de leur propre volonté que j'ai réalisé que jamais je n'avais laissé à mes quatre fils favoris la possibilité de penser par eux-mêmes. Vous ne m'aimiez que parce que je vous l'avais ordonné, parce que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Vous n'étiez pas libres et vous ne pourriez jamais l'être tant que je serais là à dicter chacune de vos pensées, chacun de vos actes.

Ses poings sont toujours serrés, mais la rage de Gabriel semble s'être apaisée – juste un peu. Il détourne les yeux pour embrasser du regard l'océan, les traits du visage tendus.

\- Tu t'imagines que parce que Lucy et Michael ont fait la paix pour l'instant, le monde va vivre dans l'harmonie et la paix en chantant kumbaya ? Tu dis que ton histoire se finit en happy end ? Mes fesses, oui ! Il n'y a jamais de fin, en vrai. Au moindre désaccord, ils se foutront à nouveau sur la gueule, tu les connais aussi bien que moi. Et je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, P'pa, mais ils ont mis tes chouchous Winchester en résidence surveillée, ils ont fait un lavage de cerveau mondial à l'Humanité, et jamais la hiérarchie céleste n'a été aussi despotique, même si les âmes luttent pour gratter des miettes de liberté. J'ai mes sources.

Chuck sourit tendrement, une affection toute paternelle dans ses yeux.

\- Si tu es si inquiet pour tes frères et le sort de cette planète, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas leur faire entendre raison toi-même, Gabriel ? Tu n'en as pas assez de te faire passer pour mort depuis des millénaires ?

L'Archange ouvre la bouche, et la referme, visiblement à court de réplique.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai dans la partie, répond-t-il finalement en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Mais seulement si je trouve l'occasion de faire une entrée spectaculaire et inattendue. Pour l'instant, regarder de loin me convient. Et toi, Papa ? Tu n'as pas envie de retourner faire un tour au Paradis ? Distribuer des cookies à Lucifer et Michael pour ne pas avoir détruit le monde pour une fois ?

Chuck sourit tendrement en secouant la tête.

\- Non. Lucifer et Michael ont fait d'immenses progrès, mais ils sont encore loin d'être affranchis de mon influence. Ils ne sont pas prêts à me faire face sans être tentés de s'en remettre aveuglément à mon autorité. Ils ne sont pas libres.

Gabriel reste silencieux, et une brise tiède fait onduler les cheveux sur son front et ses joues. Ses ailes qui se replient dans son dos avec un frémissement. Sans doute vient-il de réaliser ce que cela signifie.

\- Mais tu penses que _moi_ , je le suis… murmure-t-il en dévisageant son père de ses yeux ambrés. C'est pour ça que tu t'es montré à moi. C'est pour ça que tu me racontes tout ça.

Chuck acquiesce sans plus réprimer un sourire ému. Gabriel lui a tant manqué. Ils n'ont été séparés que quelques centaines de millénaires, mais chaque seconde écoulée à regarder ses enfants s'égarer et souffrir lui a semblé durer une éternité.

\- J'espérais qu'on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu, fiston. »

 


	67. Épilogue : Time has passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y est, cette fic est officiellement terminée !
> 
> Merci à ceux qui lisent depuis le début et guettent la parution de chaque chapitre depuis trois ans et demi en souffrant à chaque cliffhanger sadique.  
> Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, prenant le risque de commencer à lire une histoire pas encore achevée.  
> Merci à ceux qui ont participé à mon petit jeu d'intégration de vos OCs, c'était une expérience intéressante que je renouvellerai avec plaisir si une autre histoire s'y prête !  
> Merci à ceux qui arriveront plus tard et liront ce pavé d'un coup.  
> Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews tellement gentilles que mon cœur en a explosé.  
> Merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée et soutenue quand je doutais et que ma motivation flanchait.
> 
> Et un merci tout particulier à mon coach et meilleur ami Jackallh sans qui jamais je n'aurais commencé ni terminé cette histoire, et à Dupond et Dupont pour son enthousiasme et son soutien !
> 
> (D'ailleurs, Dupond et Dupont a créé une émission en podcast sur le sujet des fanfictions, et je fais partie des invités. Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui veulent entendre ma voix de snob, n'hésitez pas à jeter une oreille sur sa chaîne sur Youtube qui s'appelle "Mon placard déborde de fanfictions" !)
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur tumblr : http://real-life-sucks-ass.tumblr.com
> 
> Musique : Time has passed (Astroboy)

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle Hills, avec son père qui travaille tous les jours et rentre tard, Sean n'a pas de figure d'autorité à la maison. Il ne m'écoute pas, ne fait pas ses devoirs, il est toujours distrait et indiscipliné, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ma belle-sœur me dit que je devrais le priver de télévision et de sorties, mais je ne peux pas le surveiller quand je suis à mon club de lecture ou mon cours de yoga !

Cela fait bien dix minutes que Madame Jefferson lui tient la jambe et lui déblatère sa vie. Tous les instituteurs sont rentrés chez eux, les parents sont venus chercher leurs enfants, il n'y a plus personne d'autre devant l'école.

Vera Hills a bien tenté de lui couper la parole pour en placer une, mais en vain. Tout ce qu'elle a pu faire jusqu'à présent, c'est acquiescer avec un sourire de plus en plus crispé tout en jetant des coups d’œil discrets à sa montre.

\- Maman, arrête… grommelle Sean qui s'est assis sur le bord d'un toboggan d'un air morose.

Madame Jefferson jette un regard sévère à son fils.

\- C'est pour ton avenir, mon poussin ! C'est important ! Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans un bon lycée et faire de hautes études si tu as de si mauvaises notes !

Sean lève les yeux au ciel, et l'institutrice profite de cette fraction de seconde de silence pour prendre enfin la parole :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Jefferson, Sean n'a que neuf ans, ses notes n'auront pas beaucoup d'incidence sur ses études s'il travaille plus sérieusement l'année prochaine. Et puis il a fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers jours, il a même eu un B+ à son devoir ce matin !

\- Mais nous sommes en juin, c'est la fin de l'année scolaire ! C'est trop tard !

\- Vous savez quoi ? répond l'institutrice en jetant un regard furtif à sa voiture qui n'attend qu'elle pour rentrer à la maison. Si vous êtes si inquiète pour son avenir, inscrivez votre fils aux cours supplémentaires de cet été pour remonter sa moyenne.

\- Oh, excellente idée ! Ça évitera qu'il soit désœuvré tout l'été à faire des bêtises avec ses copains ! Ces petits voyous ont une mauvaise influence sur lui !

Sean fusille l'institutrice du regard comme si elle l'avait trahi. Ce à quoi elle répond par un sourire radieux – ça lui apprendra à dessiner à la craie sur tout le sol de la classe – avant de serrer la main de la mère.

\- Prenez rendez-vous demain avec le directeur pour l'inscrire, d'accord ? Il vous expliquera les détails.

\- Entendu ! Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Hills ! Allez, viens, Sean, on rentre à la maison. »

L'institutrice leur fait un signe d'adieu de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient montés dans leur voiture et aient disparu au tournant de la rue Parish. Elle est enfin libre.

Ses épaules se détendent et elle pousse un soupir de soulagement en se dirigeant vers sa Nissan blanche garée à même le trottoir du bâtiment – elle a beau y travailler depuis huit ans, ses demandes d'un parking digne de ce nom pour le personnel de l'école primaire Mather n'ont toujours pas abouti.

Elle tire ses clés de son sac à main lorsqu'elle remarque un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision – une silhouette assise balance ses jambes, le bout de ses baskets frôlant le sol. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée plus tôt à cause des arbres et du corps de Madame Jefferson qui lui bouchaient la vue, mais il y a là une petite fille, assise toute seule sur un banc.

Ses parents ne sont-ils pas encore venus la chercher ?

Vera Hills hésite un instant, sa clé dans sa main. Elle a beau avoir très envie de rentrer pour préparer sa valise pour son prochain voyage en Europe et nourrir ses deux rats de compagnie, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas partir le cœur tranquille en laissant une élève de l'école seule. Elle se demandera toute la soirée et toute la nuit si la fillette a bien pu rentrer chez elle et si aucun tueur d'enfants ne l'a kidnappée. Si un avis d'enlèvement passe à la télévision demain avec la photo de cette fillette à couettes, elle ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

L'institutrice soupire et laisse sa clé retomber au fond de son sac. Ses cheveux blonds en coupe carré oscillent autour de son visage quand elle marche droit vers le banc sur lequel est assise la petite fille.

Celle-ci ne bronche pas quand l'institutrice s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle continue de balancer ses jambes et de dessiner dans son carnet, la langue tirée de concentration. L'institutrice l'observe un instant – elle semble bien plus jeune que les élèves de ses classes de 3ème et 4ème grades. Elle porte une jupe rose et un t-shirt blanc, et ses cheveux relevés en deux couettes frôlent son cou à chaque trait qu'elle trace sur la feuille. Elle tient maladroitement son feutre dans son poing.

« Bonjour, lui dit Vera de sa voix la plus douce. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fillette achève de colorier son soleil jaune au coin de son dessin et tourne la tête pour la regarder sans aucune crainte.

\- Je m'appelle Hope, répond-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Et toi ?

Ses yeux sont bleus mais en amande, et les traits de son visage comme ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre laissent deviner qu'elle est métisse avec une large part de sang asiatique.

\- Vera Hills, mais tu peux m’appeler Vera. Je suis une maîtresse dans ton école. Tu as quel âge ? Moi j'ai trente-deux ans !

D'habitude, quand elle annonce son âge, les enfants s'exclament qu'elle est vieille. Mais Hope ne semble pas y faire attention. Son visage se fend d'un sourire à qui il manque deux dents de lait :

\- J'ai sept ans ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !

\- Oh ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma grande ! Ta maman va venir te chercher avec un gâteau ?

Hope secoue la tête, faisant voltiger ses deux couettes qui lui fouettent les joues.

\- Non, elle peut pas ! Elle est au paradis. Papa dit qu'elle y est montée quand je suis née.

\- Oh…

\- Maman est un ange, et même que des fois elle vient me voir dans mes rêves.

Vera se mord la lèvre inférieure, sachant qu'elle a gaffé en faisant penser cette pauvre petite à sa maman décédée. Mais Hope ne semble pas triste et s'est remise à dessiner avec application, traçant des traits et des ronds.

\- Il est très joli, ton dessin, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hope plonge sa main dans sa trousse pour en tirer des feutres d'autres couleurs qu'elle utilise pour colorer les masses vaguement humanoïdes de son dessin – des personnages qui se tiennent la main, vraisemblablement.

\- Ça c'est mon papa, ça c'est ma maman qui est au paradis, et ça c'est moi !

Elle a montré respectivement un bonhomme en bâtonnets souriant, puis une sorte d'immense monstre ailé muni de quatre bras et trois yeux, et enfin une silhouette plus petite avec une jupe, des couettes et des petites ailes. Vera préfère ne pas lui demander pourquoi elle a représenté sa mère de manière aussi monstrueuse et démesurée par rapport à son père, mais elle prend note d'en toucher un mot à la psychologue de l'école.

\- Tu dessines très bien ! lui assure l'institutrice. Une vraie artiste !

\- Merci ! rayonne la fillette.

Hope plonge à nouveau sa main dans son sac à dos multicolore et en sort un paquet de bonbons qu'elle lui tend.

\- T'en veux ? Les meilleurs c'est ceux au citron ! »

C'est ainsi que Vera, au lieu d'être en route pour rentrer chez elle et profiter du week-end, se retrouve assise à côté d'une écolière de sept ans à suçoter un bonbon en la regardant achever son dessin. Elle colorie si énergiquement qu'elle manque de trouer la page de son carnet.

« Est-ce que tu connais le numéro de téléphone de ton papa ? demande finalement Vera en se resservant dans le paquet de bonbons qui s'avèrent délicieux. Je pourrais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu l'attends…

Hope tourne la page de son carnet, commençant un nouveau dessin.

\- Il va venir me chercher, déclare-t-elle avec conviction. Papa est très occupé et a un métier très important, mais il va venir me chercher.

\- Alors je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

\- Inutile de vous donner cette peine, ma chère, je prends le relais.

Vera sursaute à la voix au fort accent anglais qui vient de s'élever derrière elle. Elle tourne la tête pour voir un homme en costard sombre et cravate grise la toiser de haut, les mains dans les poches. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Vera ne l'a pas entendu approcher, et il n'a pas pu sortir de l'école, elle a verrouillé elle-même la porte !

\- CROCRO ! s'exclame Hope qui abandonne son ébauche de dessin pour se lever et se ruer dans les bras de l'inconnu.

\- Bon anniversaire, ma petite lueur d'espoir.

L'homme la réceptionne sans effort et lui dépose un gros bisou sur le front. Vera se lève en avalant son bonbon pour tâcher de reprendre un air professionnel.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Vous êtes le père de Hope ?

Radieuse, la petite fille cesse de s'accrocher à l'homme comme un koala et repose les pieds à terre.

\- Non, glousse Hope. Papa ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Lui, c'est mon parrain préféré !

\- Je suis son parrain préféré, confirme le parrain en question d'un air boursouflé d'arrogance.

De toute évidence, Hope le connaît et il n'y a aucun danger à la laisser avec lui, puisqu'il est son parrain. Vera sourit et se lève en rajustant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je vois que Hope est en de bonnes mains, je vais donc vous laisser et rentrer chez moi.

\- Attends, madame !

Vera cille en voyant la fillette se ruer vers son carnet. Elle reprend son feutre et le colorie à la va-vite avant d'arracher la page.

\- Je te le donne ! déclare-t-elle en lui tendant le dessin avec un sourire aux dents de lait manquantes. C'est toi, mais en vrai tu es plus jolie.

Le dessin représente un personnage très géométrique, au visage triangulaire encadré de cheveux jaunes, aux bras trois fois trop grands. Vera fond face au sourire adorable de Hope, et s'agenouille pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je le garderai précieusement. Si tu travailles bien à l'école, dans quelques années tu seras peut-être dans ma classe, tu sais ? Je serais ravie de t'avoir comme élève, Hope. »

Hope acquiesce avec enthousiasme, et Vera lui fait un petit signe d'adieu, à elle et à son parrain. Le dessin serré contre sa poitrine, elle monte dans sa voiture et démarre, quittant la rue Parish le cœur léger.

 

* * *

 

La Nissan blanche de l'institutrice disparaît au tournant derrière l'église.

Crowley baisse les yeux sur le petit bout de Nephilim qui s'accroche à son bras comme une moule à son rocher. Ses ailes pas encore tout à fait développées battent d’excitation dans son dos, si vite qu'elles en deviennent floues.

« Tu m'as amené un cadeau comme promis, dis, dis, dis ?

Le sourire du Roi de l'Enfer s'accentue et il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà oublié d'amener un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma petite Hope ?

Une femme avec une poussette passe près d'eux, et Crowley voit du coin de l’œil quelques dizaines de personnes sortir de l'église. Sans compter les voitures qui passent, cela fait un peu trop de témoins.

Crowley dirige la petite Tran vers le banc pour l'asseoir et se mettre à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais te le donner tout de suite. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu utilises tes super pouvoirs.

Avec une moue hésitante, Hope baisse les yeux en balançant ses jambes – ses ailes s'affaissent de dépit dans son dos.

\- Papa et Castiel disent que j'ai pas le droit… Pas quand je suis dehors et que des Humains peuvent me voir.

\- Justement, j'ai besoin que tu figes le temps pour que je te donne ton cadeau sans que les Humains ne nous voient. Papa et Castiel ne t'ont pas interdit d'arrêter le temps, pas vrai ?

Un sourire espiègle éclaire le visage de la petite qui se redresse sur un genou pour lui chuchoter très fort à l'oreille :

\- Ils ne savent pas encore que je sais faire ça !

\- Oh, petite démone ! commente Crowley d'un ton faussement scandalisé. Tu ne leur as pas dit que je t'entraîne à développer tes pouvoirs ? C'est mal, de mentir… Aurais-je une mauvaise influence sur toi ?

Comme les tablettes l'avaient prédit, les Nephilims possèdent une puissance largement supérieure à celles des Anges s'ils développent leurs pouvoirs dès leur plus tendre enfance. Hope a tout juste sept ans mais est déjà bien partie pour dépasser les capacités de Castiel – et nul à part lui n'en a la moindre idée. Temps de paix on non, il est toujours bon d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Hope secoue la tête en faisant voltiger ses couettes, riant sous cape.

\- Tu as dit que c'était notre secret, alors j'ai rien dit à personne !

\- Alors arrête le temps si tu veux recevoir ton cadeau. Vas-y, impressionne-moi.

La fillette acquiesce et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Fasciné, le démon voit les feuilles d'arbres au-dessus d'eux se figer, les voitures s'immobiliser ainsi que la fumée sortant du capot. Les passants semblent tous s'être transformés en statues de cire. Tout n'est plus que silence lorsque Hope rouvre les yeux.

\- Voilà !

Crowley fait apparaître un bol rempli d'herbes et ingrédients qu'il a préparés au préalable, et saisit délicatement la petite main de sa filleule. Il place le bol sur le banc, et approche la lame d'un couteau près de la peau délicate de la paume. Hope tressaille mais ne tente pas de se dégager, dévisageant le démon avec de grands yeux confiants mais confus.

\- Tu me fais confiance, Hope ?

\- Voui.

\- Ça va faire un peu mal, mais tu ne dois pas bouger. Tu dois être forte et répéter tout ce que je dis, d'accord ?

Hope déglutit et hoche la tête d'un air aussi brave que possible.

La lame tranche la peau comme du beurre, et le sang écarlate coule dans le bol – Hope se mord la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de douleur et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Un crépitement d'étincelles et de la fumée se dégage des herbes lorsque Crowley se met à réciter son incantation et que la voix cristalline du Nephilim répète docilement après lui.

Ils prononcent tout juste le dernier mot lorsqu'un globe de lumière mêlée d'ombre se met à enfler dans le bol sous les yeux ébahis de Hope. L'orbe se matérialise progressivement, dessinant une silhouette plus précise jusqu'à ce que…

\- Oh ! s'exclame Hope avec ravissement. Un chiot ! Il est trop mignon !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chiot, précise Crowley. C'est un Chiot de l'Enfer. Les Humains ne peuvent pas le voir.

\- Comme celui de tonton Sam ?!

\- Exactement. Mais celui-ci a été créé avec ton sang.

Crowley prend enfin le temps de regarder le résultat de cette petite expérience que Hope caresse de sa main coupée qui commence à cicatriser. Le chiot remue la queue et lèche la joue de la fillette.

Fascinant. Cela fait des années que Crowley se demande à quoi ressemblerait un Chien de l'Enfer tiré du sang de la fille de Kevin, et maintenant il a sa réponse. Le chiot est aussi noir de pelage que Fido, mais bien moins grand, et ses yeux brillent de cette lumière bleue caractéristique des célestes, au lieu d'être rouges comme ceux de n'importe quel Chien de l'Enfer.

\- Merci, Crocro ! rayonne Hope qui caresse le chiot et le serre dans ses bras. Je l'adore ! C'est le meilleur cadeau au monde !

\- Ravi qu'il te plaise, sourit Crowley en se levant du banc. C'est le tien maintenant. Tu peux lui choisir son petit nom.

La joie a dû briser la concentration de Hope : le temps reprend son cours normal. Les feuilles des arbres bruissent à nouveau dans la brise d'été, les voitures vrombissent en passant devant l'école, les bruits de conversations des paroissiens leur parviennent à distance.

\- Je vais l'appeler _Smoothie_! annonce Hope joyeusement.

Crowley ne peut retenir un soupir de consternation – _encore_ une créature de l'Enfer portant un nom ridicule.

\- Tu es bien comme ton élan d'oncle, tiens…

À peine prononce-t-il ces mots qu'un klaxon les interrompt. Ils tournent la tête pour voir une BMW noire rouler à moitié sur le trottoir et s'arrêter près d'eux. La portière s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un Kevin en costard-cravate, lunettes rectangulaires et cheveux soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

\- Papa ! s'exclame Hope en posant délicatement Smoothie sur le banc avant se se précipiter dans les bras de son père.

Kevin pose un genou à terre pour la serrer dans ses bras et déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

\- Pardon d'être en retard, ma puce, le débat a duré plus longtemps que prévu et j'ai dû passer chez le traiteur pour récupérer le gâteau…

\- C'est pas grave, papa, Crocro était avec moi, je me suis pas ennuyée !

Kevin relève les yeux vers le démon en fronçant un sourcil, remarquant tout juste sa présence.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Crowley ? On ne t'attendait pas avant huit heures ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire.

\- Je sais, mais en tant que parrain, je voulais lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et lui offrir son cadeau avant tout le monde.

\- Techniquement, c'est _Castiel_ , son parrain, fait remarquer Kevin en roulant des yeux.

\- Foutaises. Les Célestes t'ont forcé à lui donner le titre, mais tout le monde sait que c'est _moi_ que ta fille préfère. Et mon rival emplumé ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants.

\- Papa, devine ce que Crocro m'a offert ! Un chien, comme celui d'oncle Sam ! Regarde !

Hope prend à nouveau le chiot dans ses bras pour l'exhiber.

\- Il est mignon, hein ? Je vais l'appeler Smoothie !

Kevin se relève et plisse les yeux en jetant un regard désabusé à Crowley.

\- Tu as donné à ma fille un _Chien de l'Enfer_ , lâche-t-il platement. Sans mon autorisation.

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Crowley répond avec cette nonchalance qui fait tout son charisme :

\- Ce n'est pas un chien de ma meute, je te rassure. Celui-ci a été créé avec le sang de Hope. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas le voir, il est très réussi.

Kevin retire ses lunettes avec lassitude et se pince l'arête du nez.

\- Avec son sang ? Encore mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'appeler Castiel pour qu'il te foute une raclée.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes trop pour ça, ironise le démon. Et parce que tu ne veux pas faire de la peine à ta fille le jour de son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde comme elle a l'air de l'aimer déjà.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Hope serre le chiot contre elle avec de grands yeux suppliants assortis à ceux de Smoothie.

\- Papa, on peut le garder ? S'il te plaît !

\- Tu sais mieux que personne pour avoir traduit les tablettes qu'un Chien de l'Enfer est loyal à son créateur jusqu'à la mort, ajoute Crowley en tapotant la tête de Hope. Rien ne peut briser le lien entre Smoothie et elle maintenant. Et songe aux avantages… Tu es protégé par Lucifer et Michael, mais qui veille sur ta fille quand elle ne se trouve pas à tes côtés ? Tu savais avant même qu'elle naisse que Hope s'attirera des ennemis tôt ou tard de par sa nature de Nephilim. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je me sentirais plus tranquille en sachant qu'elle a un garde du corps canin à ses côtés…

Kevin soupire de défaite.

\- Bon, très bien ! Tu peux garder le chien, Hope, mais tu en seras responsable. Tu devras l'élever toi-même, le promener, le nourrir, le laver, lui interdire de monter sur le canapé et le lit…

Hope acquiesce avec enthousiasme.

\- Promis, papa ! Je vais bien m'en occuper !

Kevin ne semble toujours pas ravi à l'idée que sa fille ait un Chiot de l'Enfer, mais ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture pour que Hope et Smoothie y grimpent. Le temps qu'il se soit installé au volant, Crowley s'est invité d'office à la place du mort.

La voiture démarre dans un ronronnement de moteur et ils passent devant l'église de bois blanc.

\- Bobby n'est pas avec toi, au fait ?

\- Il viendra ce soir pour la fête, Garth est d'accord pour lui prêter son corps pour quelques heures. Ta mère sera là cette année aussi ?

Kevin sourit en tournant le volant pour quitter la rue Parish.

\- Elle n'a pas manqué un seul anniversaire depuis que tu lui as fourni ce passeport de passage entre les mondes. Je sais qu'elle sera là cette année aussi, elle adore voir grandir sa petite-fille.

Les relations de Crowley avec Madame Tran sont encore très tendues mais elle semble reconnaître ses efforts pour se faire pardonner et rendre Hope heureuse.

\- Qui d'autre as-tu invité ? Les choses ont été agitées en Enfer dernièrement, je n'ai pas pu faire un tour dans le bunker depuis quelques siècles en temps infernal.

\- À part Sam, Dean et Castiel, tu veux dire ? Charlie et Anpiel seront là, Hope adore jouer avec elles. Krissy et Elliot viendront aussi.

\- Elliot ? C'est qui, celui-là ?

\- D'après Garth, c'est un jeune marin spécialisé dans la chasse de monstres aquatiques. Si j'ai bien compris, il sort avec Krissy depuis quelques mois.

Crowley jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Hope a bien attaché sa ceinture, et il sourit en la voyant câliner son nouveau chiot qui remue la queue en jappant de joie. Puis, détachant ses yeux de sa filleule, il observe plus attentivement Kevin qui a l'air chaque jour un peu plus adulte, lui qui n'était qu'un gamin terrorisé la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré.

\- Mais parlons plutôt de toi, petit cachottier, susurre le démon. J'ai entendu dire que tu te présentes aux élections pour devenir maire de Boston ? Et tu ne me préviens même pas ? J'aime beaucoup ta photo et le slogan sur ton affiche, d'ailleurs. _Kevin Tran, la jeunesse au service des citoyens de Boston !_ Tapageur, mais efficace.

Kevin se racle la gorge, embarrassé.

\- Le slogan, c'était une idée de mon assistant. De toute façon, vu mon âge et mon manque d'expérience, j'ai peu de chances d'être élu, mais je voulais essayer.

\- Regarde les sondages, Cosette, tu es déjà donné comme gagnant, et de loin. Tu deviendras le plus jeune maire que cette ville ait connu. J'ignorais que tu avais tant d'ambition, tu me rappelles moi dans mes premières années en Enfer, j'avais les dents longues et je visais les plus hautes positions de pouvoir.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir le premier président asiatique des États-Unis… admet Kevin. D'ailleurs, Crowley, je voudrais que tu me répondes honnêtement : est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose dans ce brusque changement de l'opinion publique ? Il y a deux semaines personne ne connaissait mon nom, et maintenant je suis submergé par les demandes d'interviews. Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais je veux réussir grâce à mon seul mérite, et pas parce que le Roi de l'Enfer m'a à la bonne.

\- Il se peut que j'aie… _persuadé_ un ou deux journalistes de t'inviter dans les débats politiques et interviews aux heures de grandes audiences. Mais rien de plus, tu as ma parole. Ton succès, c'est à ton talent d'orateur que tu le dois. Parti comme tu l'es, dans dix ans tu réaliseras ton rêve et tu t'installeras dans la Maison Blanche avec Hope.

\- Crowley, je…

Kevin garde les yeux rivés sur la route et serre plus fort le volant alors qu'ils longent le port et les bateaux qui y mouillent.

\- … je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille et moi depuis que je suis arrivé à Boston. Tu m'as aidé à payer le loyer de l'appartement, tu as gardé Hope quand j'étais en cours, tu m'as laissé squatter ton bureau en Enfer pour avoir davantage de temps pour réviser et préparer mes concours… je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans ton aide. Merci.

Le démon en oublie de respirer tant il est choqué. Des remerciements. C'est plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer.

\- C'est tout naturel, voyons, répond-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte. C'est à ça que servent les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour la première fois en plus de sept ans, Kevin ne nie pas. Au contraire, il approuve d'un hochement de tête, lui qui a toujours rejeté l'amitié de Crowley.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que tu as fait à ma mère ni tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, mais… je t'ai pardonné. Je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir. Pas après tout ce que tu fais pour rendre ma fille heureuse.

Kevin tourne les yeux vers lui avec un sourire serein :

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant. »


End file.
